The Sister: Lily of the Valley
by Fei Mei
Summary: Val terpaksa masuk dalam petualangan supranatural sejak kakaknya, Scott McCall, menjadi manusia serigala. Gadis yang setahun lebih muda dari Scott itu selalu menyukai Stiles, tetapi perlahan ia meragukan perasaannya ketika Derek Hale tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. A/N: rated M untuk kata-kata vulgar, tidak menjanjikan lime/lemon yang baik, DerekxOCxStiles. Update last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**#TheSister**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Melissa menggendong bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat si bayi dengan penuh kasih. Tatapan matanya berpaling dari bayi itu ketika dilihatnya sang suami, Rafael, datang sambil menggendong putranya. Senyum Melissa semakin mengembang melihat keduanya. Rafael membawa putranya lebih dekat dengan bayi kecil yang ada di tangan istrinya._

" _Scott, ini adikmu," kata Melissa dengan lembut pada putranya yang baru berusia setahun. "Namanya Cavalion. Adikmu cantik, kan, Scott?"_

 _Rafael tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya. Senyum pada wajah Melissa dan Rafael makin mengembang saat tangan kecil Scott terulur pelan untuk memegang pipi merah adiknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 1**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Val!"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke kanan.

"Val!"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke kiri.

"Valion!"

Aku menggerutu kesal. Suara itu sangat menggangguku. Aku sedang enak-enaknya tidur, menghabiskan malam terakhir di libur musim panas, tapi malah diganggu. Tidak, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya suara ini mengganggu tidur nyenyakku.

"Ayo, Val, bangun!"

Lalu aku merasakan sepasang tangan menggoyang-goyang tubuhku. Tunggu, apa? Sepasang tangan? Berarti orang itu ada di dalam kamarku?!

Segera aku membuka kedua mataku, melotot melihat kakakku dan sahabatnya—ia juga sahabatku—ada di samping ranjangku. Stiles, sahabat kakak dan aku, dialah yang memanggil dan memaksaku bangun dari tadi. Mataku langsung melotot dan segera menarik selimut sampai leher.

"Kenapa kalian ada di kamarku?!" bentakku. "Kalian tidak boleh masuk seenaknya ke kamar perempuan!"

"Percayalah, aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarmu," kata Scott, kakakku.

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan kakakku dan mataku yang melotot padanya, Stiles mengajakku dan Scott untuk pergi ke hutan malam ini juga. Ayahnya yang seorang Sheriff mendapat panggilan karena ada ditemukannya mayat perempuan di sana. Yah, Stiles memang sering mendengar setiap panggilan dari kantor untuk ayahnya. Setiap kali ia mendengar panggilan menarik untuk ayahnya, Stiles akan langsung menghubungi kami, atau malah langsung masuk ke rumah kami seenaknya seperti saat ini.

"Yang membuat menarik adalah mayat itu tidak utuh, hanya setengah saja!" kata Stiles.

"Kalian berdua saja yang pergi, aku tidak ikut, mau tidur," ujarku lalu membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjang dan memunggungi kedua pemuda itu.

"Oh ayolah Vaaall!" kata Stiles sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku lagi.

"Sudahlah, Stiles, jangan ganggu dia. Kita berdua saja yang pergi," kata Scott. Bagus, Kak!

Stiles menggerutu pelan sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Tapi Scott tidak langsung keluar, ia membelai kepalaku dulu dan mencium pelan kepalaku sambil bergumam 'mimpi indah, Val', lalu baru keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Scott memang sangat memanjakanku, ia memperlakukanku seakan aku gadis super rapuh. Sejak kecil kami memang sudah sangat dekat. Kami tidak kembar, Scott berumur setahun lebih tua dariku—ia dan Stiles seumuran. Sejak papa meninggalkan rumah, mama mengambil jam kerja di rumah sakit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, dan membuat aku dan Scott sering di rumah berdua saja. Karena kami lebih sering berdua, itu membuat kami makin dekat.

Stiles sudah berteman dengan kami sejak ... sejak kami masih sangat kecil sekali. Dan kami bertiga hampir selalu bersama-sama. Kubilang 'hampir' karena yang selalu bersama-sama adalah Scott dengan Stiles, sedangkan aku kadang bersama seorang temanku yang lain atau menyendiri di perpustakaan.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku bisa tertidur lelap. Tapi sebuah suara membangunkanku. Suara pintu depan yang dibuka, lalu bisa kudengar suara orang yang sedang terengah-engah. Kulirik jam dinding, sudah jam dua dini hari. Mama ambil jam sore, dan biasanya sudah ada di rumah sebelum jam dua belas. Jadi aku bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil dan mengenakan sweter sebelum keluar kamar. Ini musim panas, tapi saat ini aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan tank top, tanpa pakaian dalam apa pun, jadi aku tidak berani keluar kamar tanpa pakai sweter ini.

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan melihat Scsot berjalan menaiki tangga dengan terengah-engah. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan membantu ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi pinggang atas sebelah kanan. Aku langsung berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya biar aku bisa mengangkat kaos itu dan melihat apa yang membuat ia sakit. Tapi Scott menghentikan tanganku dengan satu tangannya yang lain, melarangku untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik kaos.

"Jangan, nanti kau bisa mimpi buruk kalau melihat lukanya," kata Scott sambil agak meringis.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Scott," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku. "Kumohon biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Tidak," ujarnya. "Kalau ini sudah kubersihkan, baru kau boleh lihat. Sekarang kau pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur."

Sambil agak mendengus, aku mengikuti kata-katanya. Masuk ke kamarku, melepas sweterku, lalu berbaring lagi di atas ranjang. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sampai pagi hari, mungkin karena aku penasaran akan apa yang ada di balik kaos kakakku.

Ketika sinar matahari mulai masuk lewat jendela kamarku, kuputuskan untuk pergi mandi. Lalu mengenakan blus dan rok selutut yang diberikan seorang temanku yang bernama Lydia sewaktu aku ulangtahun tahun lalu. Oke, sebenarnya pakaian yang dibelikan Lydia itu amat sangat banyak, bahkan mungkin hampir semua yang ada di lemari bajuku itu pemberian dia. Aku tidak memintanya, malah aku hampir selalu menolak. Tapi temanku yang gila fesyen itu sepertinya telah menetapkan agar aku menjadi boneka barbie hidup baginya. Jadilah setelah aku berteman dengannya, ia sesekali datang ke rumahku untuk mengecek lemari bajuku. Dan setiap ia usai mengecek lemari bajuku, sehari atau dua hari kemdian ia akan datang lagi sambil membawa minimal dua kantong kertas berisi pakaian baru. Heran, berapa banyak sih, uang jajannya?

Aku menyisir rambut hitam lurus panjangku. Rambut itu jarang kupotong. Mungkin hanya sekitar beberapa bulan sekali untuk merapikan bentuknya. Tapi aku suka rambutku yang panjangnya sampai hampir sepinggangku ini. Aku jarang pakai yang aneh-aneh di rambutku, paling sering hanya bando dan sejenisnya. Padahal Lydia sangat sering memberiku hiasan rambut seperti ikat rambut, jepit, dan lainnya, walau tahu aku hanya sesekali mengenakannya.

Kurang lebih seperti rambut, aku tidak suka pakai apa-apa di wajahku, bedak dan lipgloss pun tidak, rasanya aneh saja. Lydia sering membawaku untuk pergi belanja, dan aku selalu melarangnya membelikanku kosmetik apa pun, itu berujung pada cemberutnya gadis itu tiap kali mengantarku pulang. Mama juga begitu, ia bilang, harusnya di usiaku ini aku sudah mulai suka merias diri, apalagi anak-anak perempuan di sekitarku itu lebih tua dariku. Setiap ingin ke pesta, mama selalu memaksa memakaikanku riasan wajah, tapi kutolak, dan akhirnya aku mengenakan riasan tipis yang mungkin hasilnya tidak begitu terlihat.

Lebih tua, iya. Umurku memang setahun di bawah Scott, seharusnya aku masih kelas 3 SMP, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku kelas 1 SMA seperti kakakku, sering sekelas dengannya dan atau Stiles serta Lydia di beberapa mata pelajaran malah. Ini terjadi karena sewaktu akhir kelas 1 SD, seorang guru bilang pada pada mama bahwa aku bisa langsung naik ke kelas tiga, jadi tidak naik ke kelas dua. Jadilah sekarang aku adalah murid termuda di angkatanku sekarang. Para gadis seusia Lydia memang sudah senang pakai kosmetik, dan aku yang padahal sering jalan dengannya malah tidak tertarik sama sekali. Aneh.

Setelah melihat cermin sebentar, aku mengambil tas dan buku tulis akuntansiku yang tebal dari atas meja, lalu keluar dari kamar, berjalan menuruni tangga, menemukan mama dan kakakku di meja makan. Aku mencium pipi mama dan Scott sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan semangkuk bubur. Baru aku menyendok bubur di suapan kelima, mama mencium pipiku dan Scott dan bilang kalau ia akan langsung ke rumah sakit, jadilah aku makan berdua dengan kakakku di meja.

Usai sarapan, aku mencuci di westafel sebentar, kemudian kami keluar rumah. Mama membawa mobilnya ke rumah sakit hari ini, berarti aku akan dibonceng Scott dengan sepeda.

.

.

Di sekolah, Scott menyuruhku turun duluan, biar dia sendiri yang mencari tempat untuk memarkir sepedanya. Turun dari sepeda, aku melihat Stiles yang baru turun dari mobil jipnya. Sambil tersenyum aku menghampiri sahabatku itu.

"Pagi, Stiles," sapaku, sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum.

"Pagi Val," balas Stiles, membalas senyumku, berkacak pinggang, memerhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Ia mengangguk sekali, lalu mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepalaku. "Cantik, seperti biasa."

Oh, Tuhan, Stiles bilang aku cantik! Oke, tidak ingin sombong, tapi itu bukan pertama dan Stiles bukan orang pertama yang bilang aku cantik. Mamaku selalu bilang aku cantik tiap hari, kakakku juga sering bilang begitu, Lydia juga kadang. Tapi semua itu terasa berbeda jika kata pujian itu meluncur dari mulut Stiles. Bagus, kuyakin wajahku agak merona merah sekarang.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara rem mobil. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat sepeda kakakku baru saja nyaris ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Mobil ... mobil apa namanya? Porse? Porch? Entah apa itu, aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat nama dalam dunia otomotif. Tapi aku ingat mobil yang nyaris menabrak sepeda Scott adalah mobil Jackson.

Jackson. Dia adalah kapten tim Lacrosse sekolah, sekaligus pacar Lydia. Dia cukup menyebalkan, dan payah soal akademik. Lydia hampir selalu pura-pura bodoh jika bersama dengan pacarnya itu, katanya biar membuat Jackson merasa dirinya sendiri pintar. Huh, makanya aku selalu malas bersama Lydia jika gadis itu sedang bareng Jackson.

Aku dan Stiles langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri kakakku yang sudah berhasil memastikan sepedanya baik-baik saja. Lalu kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Aku ingin lihat lukanya," kata Stiles tidak sabar.

Oh, ya, aku sempat lupa kalau dini hari tadi Scott pulang dan merintih sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Lalu kakakku itu mengangkat sedikit kaosnya, memperlihatkan bekas luka yang sudah mengering. Luka itu jelas-jelas tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis jatuh terpeleset. Itu seperti bekas gigitan, tapi apa yang menggigit dia?

"Aku digigit serigala," ujar Scott, seakan bisa menebak pertanyaan dalam otakku.

"Serigala? Tidak mungkin," kata Stiles.

"Itu benar-benar serigala! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya kemarin malam!" kata Scott, sambil kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami untuk memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Eh, tidak, kau tidak mendengarnya," ujar Stiles.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu? Kau bahkan tidak ada di sana semalam!" ucap kakakku.

"Tunggu, apa?" tanyaku menginterupsi. "Stiles, kau meninggalkan kakakku sendirian di hutan semalam dan membiarkan dia digigit serigala?"

"Pertama, aku meninggalkannya karena amat sangat terpaksa," jawab Stiles. "Kedua, di California tidak pernah ada serigala sejak 60 tahun yang lalu."

Aku menyerngit. Kalau bukan serigala, apa yang menggigit pinggang Scott? Ia ada di sana seorang diri, dia yang digigit, dia yang melihat makhluk yang menyerangnya, dan hanya dia yang mendengar suara serigala. Kupikir Scott cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana serigala dan mana anjing besar, kan?

"Tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi di Beacon Hills sejak—" Stiles berhenti sebentar sebelum kami akan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Kulihat pandangan matanya menatap ke arah belakang, ada Lydia yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami. "—sejak kelahiran Lydia Martin. Hai Lydia, kau tampak—"

"Val! Astaga aku sangat merindukanmu! Ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!" pekik Lydia padaku sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam satu tanganku, lalu segera menarikku masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan Scott dan Stiles, aku sempat mendengar Stiles berkata '—kau akan tidak mempedulikanku'. Aw, Stiles yang malang. Perkara Stiles Stilinski yang suka pada Lydia sudah bukan rahasia lagi buatku dan Scott. Kami tahu tentang sahabat kami yang selalu suka pada Lydia sejak kelas tiga.

Tidak ada rahasia di antara aku, kakakku, dan Stiles—itulah yang Scott dan Stiles pikir, tetapi tidak bagiku. Ada satu hal tentangku yang tidak diketahui mereka berdua. Jangankan mereka berdua, Lydia atau bahkan mamaku sendiri tidak tahu soal ini. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu soal siapa yang aku suka. Oke, jadi Stiles suka pada Lydia sejak kelas tiga, kan? Tapi aku sudah suka pada Stiles sejak sebelum ia kenal Lydia. Aku selalu suka pada Stiles, dan Stiles selalu suka pada Lydia. Sedangkan Lydia sendiri sedang tergila-gila pada Jackson. Miris.

Aku mulai membuka lokerku dan meletakkan buku akuntansiku ke dalamnya. Setelah itu aku menutup pintu loker dan melihat Lydia yang asyik bercermin di lokernya yang ada tepat di sampingku.

"Jadi siapa dua anak laki-laki tadi?" tanya Lydia, sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Dua anak laki-laki?" tanyaku bingung, lalu aku pikir mungkin yang ia maksud adalah Scott dan Stiles. "Itu tadi Scott dan Stiles. Scott, kakakku, ingat?"

"Oh, ya, aku lupa," jawab Lydia dengan acuh.

"Kau bilang ada banyak yang ingin kau ceritakan?" kataku.

"Aku akan cerita padamu di kelas nanti," ujarnya, dan aku mengangguk.

Usai merapikan tampilannya, aku dan temanku ini langsung masuk kelas. Di kelas, Lydia langsung menceritakan padaku soal libur musim panasnya di Paris, katanya ia juga membelikanku baju-baju terusan sebagai oleh-oleh, kemudian ia cerita tentang bagaimana Jackson yang lupa mengirim pesan padanya sekali—menurutku Lydia agak berlebihan marah akan hal ini—, tentang anjing piaraannya yakni Prada yang sempat mogok makan ketika ia pulang dari Paris, dan sebagainya. Aku mendengarkan semua cerita Lydia tanpa memberi komentar apa-apa, lagipula dia sendiri tidak memberiku waktu untuk berkomentar.

Ketika bel sekolah berbunyi, guru kami masuk ke dalam kelas dan membawa seorang gadis masuk. Rambutnya hitam dan agak bergelombang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing. Parasnya cantik dan kulitnya putih bersih. Guru kami memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai murid baru, namanya Allison Argent. Aku melirik kakakku, dan agak sedikit terkekeh melihat Scott tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Allison.

Usai kelas, Lydia menarikku untuk menghampiri si anak baru. Gadis baru itu sedang mengambil barang di lokernya ketika kami mendatanginya. Lydia memuji jaket yang dipakai Allison serta bertanya di mana ia beli jaket itu. Allison bilang bahwa mamanya membelikan jaket itu di salah satu butik di San Fransisco.

"Oh, bagus, kalau begitu kau menjadi sahabatku," kata Lydia. "Namaku Lydia. Dan ini sahabatku sejak kelas tiga, namanya Val."

"Hai," ujarku pelan, sambil tersenyum.

"Val? Kependekan dari Valerie?" tanya Allison.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Allison, Lydia mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dulu. "Bukan, Val itu hanya nama panggilan, soalnya nama aslinya dia itu sulit diucapkan."

"Oh? Memangnya apa?" tanya Allison.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memperlihatkan sampul salah satu bukumu, Val, perlihatkan tulisan namamu pada Allison. Kalau dia bisa langsung membaca namamu dengan cara yang benar, aku janji akan membelikanmu lima baju terusan yang super mahal besok," tantang Lydia.

Aku menyengir kecil. Huh, tentu saja Lydia berani memberi tantangan seperti itu. Pasalnya, pertama memang Lydia sudah sering membelikanku baju, jadinya aku tidak merasa terkejut kalau dengar ia akan membelikanku baju. Kedua, nyatanya memang belum pernah ada orang yang dapat langsung bisa membaca namaku dengan benar kalau belum diberitahu bagaimana cara bacanya. Tapi aku tetap mengeluarkan salah satu buku dari dalam tasku, memperlihatkan tulisan 'Cavalion McCall' pada Allison.

"Hmm," gumam si anak baru sebelum ia membacanya. "Oke ... uh... jadi 'Cuff', 'Val', 'Lee', dan 'On' yang ada pada 'liON—singa'."

Mataku membulat sempurna dan tersenyum takjub. Kulirik Lydia yang mulutnya menganga karena kaget.

"Jangan lupa, Lyds, lima terusan besok," ujarku sambil menyengir dan menepuk bahu temanku.

"Oh, jadi tadi itu benar?" tanya Allison.

"Yah, begitulah. Dan karena namanya agak aneh, jadi aku hanya memperkenalkan diri pada orang lain sebagai 'Val'," jawabku.

Setelah itu Jackson datang dan langsung mencumbu mulut Lydia. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Kulihat Allison agak sedikit tercengang, kupikir itu pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan hal ini. Tapi diam-diam aku melirik Jackson dan Lydia, sambil agak membayangkan jika itu adalah aku dengan Stiles. _Hell_ , mimpi macam itu.

Agak risih, aku undur diri dari mereka. Melempar senyum kecil pada Allison, dan berjalan menuju Scott dan Stiles yang tidak jauh dari loker Allison.

"Melarikan diri dari Lydia dan Jackson?" goda Stiles.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tidak berniat melirik pada pasangan yang masih bersama Allison itu. Tetapi mataku tiba-tiba menangkap wajah Stiles. Kulihat pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada Lydia. Aku tahu ia pasti sedang membayangkan bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang bersama gadis. Jadi risih dengan pikiranku sendiri, kupikir aku harus menenangkan diri di perpustakaan. Jadi sekali lagi aku mengundurkan diri, kali ini pada Scott dan Stiles, bilang kalau aku akan menunggu mereka latihan Lacrosse di ruangan penuh buku itu.

.

.

Sudah tiga buku ada di tanganku. Buku-buku itu baru kuambil dari rak. Ketiganya adalah buku kimia, mata pelajaran favoritku. Setiap minggu selalu ada buku-buku baru di perpustakaan. Dan karena aku adalah salah satu pengunjung setia perpustakaan sekolah, petugas perpustakaan selalu memberiku (dan pengunjung setia lainnya) daftar buku-buku baru tiap minggunya. Walau pun sekolah libur, tapi di perpustakaan selalu ada sekardus penuh dan bahkan lebih buku baru tiap minggu, sayangnya sekolah tutup waktu libur jadinya aku tidak bisa mendatangi ruangan ini. Karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur, daftar buku baru yang diberikan si petugas jadi berkali lipat dari biasanya.

Beberapa buku baru yang ada di daftar, ada sekitar 10 buku tentang kimia. Peraturan di perpustakaan sekolah ini mengatakan maksimal peminjaman buku sebanyak empat buah. Huh, menyebalkan.

Setelah ada empat buku kimia di tanganku, aku segera mencari meja dan kursi kosong. Aku mulai membaca salah satu buku yang kuambil. Baru sampai di halaman ketujuh, seseorang berdiri di depan mejaku. Itu adalah si guru kimia sendiri, Mr Harris.

"Miss McCall," ujarnya sambil menyerngit, melihat buku yang sedang kubaca. "Kimia?"

"Oh, uh, selamat siang, Mr Harris," sapaku dengan gugup dan berdiri dari kursiku. "Eh, ya, kimia. Saya senang baca buku dan pelajaran kimia. Kebetulan ada beberapa buku kimia baru di perpustakaan, jadi saya pinjam di sini."

"Hm, pantas kau selalu dapat nilai bagus di kelasku," katanya dengan wajah datar. "Ada yang tidak kau mengerti tentang yang kau baca?"

"Tidak, saya baru mulai baca buku ini dan belum menemukan hal yang membingungkan," jawabku jujur dan tersenyum sangat gugup.

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa langsung tanya padaku," ujar Mr Harris.

Aku mengangguk pelan, mengucapkan terimakasih sambil terus tersenyum. Mr Harris lalu meninggalkan mejaku dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Segera setelahnya aku menghembus nafas berat. Sungguh, sepertinya daritadi aku sedang menahan nafas sewaktu berbicara dengan Mr Harris.

Mr Harris bukanlah guru favorit di sekolah ini. Astaga, bahkan kupikir tidak ada satu pun murid di Beacon Hills yang menjadikan ia sebagai guru favorit! Aku memang senang kimia, tapi bukan berarti Mr Harris adalah guru favoritku. Ia sarkastik, jauh lebih sarkastik daripada Stiles. Sangat pelit nilai, selalu berwajah datar seakan ia memang tidak punya ekspresi wajah yang lain. Makanya aku jadi agak kaget karena barusan ia menanyakan kesulitanku akan buku yang kubaca. Mungkin sebenarnya ia guru yang baik, tapi aku tidak ingin memusingkannya.

"Kau berhasil menjinakkan si Harris?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan padaku. Suaranya agak asing, dan berasal dari belakang kursiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda yang agak tinggi, berkulit gelap, dan mungkin seumuran kakakku. Ia sedang membawa sebuah buku di tangannya, dan wajahnya menatap heran padaku.

"Menjinakkan?" ujarku.

"Iya, yang tadi itu, kenapa dia bisa jinak begitu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Uh, entah. Dan 'jinak' adalah kata yang lebih tepat digunakan pada hewan," kataku.

Ia mengangguk, tapi tampangnya seakan ia tak peduli. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. "Vernon Boyd. Kau?"

"Val McCall," ujarku sambil menyambut tangan kanannya.

Tanpa kuundang atau kuajak, Boyd duduk di kursi di sebelahku. Ia mengajakku mengobrol soal buku. Fiksi maupun nonfiksi, kami membicarakan semua yang kami sama-sama tahu. Aku tidak ingin bilang bahwa mengobrol dengan Scott dan Stiles itu membosankan, mereka sama sekali tidak membosankan. Tapi rasanya enak bisa mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki lain selain mereka berdua. Aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengan pemuda lain selain Scott dan Stiles, paling hanya Danny. Berarti Boyd adalah anak laki-laki kedua setelah Danny yang berhasil mengobrol denganku.

Saat sedang seru-serunya mengobrol, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Scott mengirimi pesan padaku. Katanya, ia dan Stiles sudah selesai latihan dan mereka akan menungguku di tempat parkir. Aku segera berdiri dan merapikan buku-buku itu, pamit pada Boyd, membawa empat buku kimia yang kuambil dari rak ke petugas perpustakaan untuk ditandai. Lalu aku langsung berjalan cepat ke tempat parkir sambil membawa keempat buku yang kupinjam.

Belum sampai di tempat parkir, aku sudah bertemu dengan Scott dan Stiles di halaman. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Stiles membalas senyumanku, tapi wajah kakakku terlihat cemas. Walau begitu, Scott tetap merangkul pundakku dan mencium pelan keningku. Ia sering melakukannya kalau tidak bertemu denganku lebih dari dua jam. Tapi aku selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukannya kalau kami sedang di dalam gedung sekolah.

"Kau harusnya lihat saat latihan Lacrosse tadi, Val!" seru Stiles senang.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, menatap kedua remaja laki-laki ini bergantian.

"Kakakmu ini tadi bermain dengan sangat baik!" jawab Stiles.

"Sungguh?!" tanyaku pada Scott, memastikan.

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Pokoknya indra-indraku jadi lebih baik. Bahkan aku bisa mencium bau permen karet Mint Mojito dari saku Stiles," ujar Scott.

"Aku tidak punya—" Stiles merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan permen karet Mint Mojito dari saku, menatap heran pada benda itu. "Oke, jadi semua itu bermula dari gigitan di pinggangmu?"

Stiles lalu mulai bilang soal Lycanthropy, dan becanda soal kakakku yang mungkin digigit oleh manusia serigala. Lebih lagi, Stiles bilang kalau Scott akan jadi manusia serigala.

Kemudian Scott bilang bahwa semalam ia menemukan mayat yang dibilang Stiles kemarin malam. Berarti semalam Stiles tidak melihat mayat itu, hanya Scott. Dan ia bilang lagi kalau Inhaler miliknya terjatuh di hutan saat diserang oleh makhluk yang menggigitnya. Lalu Scott memintaku dan Stiles membantunya untuk mencari benda itu.

Scott punya asma. Aku, mama, dan papa tidak punya asma, hanya Scott. Jadi kemana pun ia pergi, Scott harus membawa benda itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan mungkin karena ia punya asma itu, ia jadi tidak pernah bisa bermain sebagai pemain inti di tim Lacrosse.

Jadi aku naik jip Stiles, sedangkan kakakku mengayuh sepedanya sampai ke hutan. Ada tiga alasan aku naik jip dan tidak dibonceng kakakku. Pertama karena Stiles yang menawariku untuk ikut jipnya, ia kasihan melihatku yang membawa banyak buku di tanganku. Bagus Stiles, tolong jangan buat aku makin suka padamu. Kedua karena memang kakakku yang menyuruh aku menerima tawaran Stiles, katanya ia kasihan kalau melihat aku yang pakai rok harus naik sepeda. Yang ketiga karena aku juga yang mau, aku tidak mau panas-panasan di bawah matahari kalau naik sepeda.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, aku menaruh buku dan tasku di jip Stiles, lalu ikut jalan bersama dengan kedua pemuda itu ke dalam hutan. Aku menitipkan ponselku pada Scott karena aku tidak punya saku di rokku. Lalu kakakku membawa kami ke tempat di mana ia menemukkan mayat itu, sekaligus tempat ia diserang. Tetapi di sana tidak ada mayat apa-apa, jadi kami berpikir mayat itu sudah dipindahkan oleh si pelaku. Scott mulai berlutut dan menyingkirkan daun-daun yang menutupi tanah, berusaha menemukan Inhaler miliknya.

Aku tidak mau ikut berlutut, tidak ingin membuat lututku kotor. Tapi aku tetap membantunya mencari, menyingkirkan daun-daun yang ada dengan menyepakkan kakiku. Sampai suatu ketika aku merasakan ada seseorang berdiri sangat tidak jauh dari hadapanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku, melihat pada orang itu.

Ia adalah seorang laki-laki, pasti lebih tua dari Scott, dan berpakaian serba gelap. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, tapi kupikir normal untuk usianya. Wajahnya ... yah, aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tampan. Tapi wajahnya itu sangat menawan menurutku, dan cukup mengintimidasi. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Mungkin telah puas menatapku, ia melihat pada yang ada di belakangku, berarti pada Scott dan Stiles.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara lantang. "Ini adalah properti pribadi!"

Dengan perlahan aku melangkah mundur, kembali pada kakakku. Lalu Stiles bilang, "Maaf, Bung, kami tidak tahu."

"Kami sedang mencari, ah, sudahlah," kata kakakku.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melemparkan sesuatu, dan ditangkap baik oleh Scott. Itu adalah Inhaler miliknya. Scott langsung menarikku dan Stiles menyingkir dari tempat itu. Aku masih menyempatkan diri melirik ke belakang, ke laki-laki itu, yang ternyata masih menatap kepergian kami.

"Itu Derek Hale!" pekik Stiles pelan ketika kami sudah dekat dengan jip Stiles. "Kalian ingat? Rumahnya terbakar sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu!"

"Maksudmu, _enam_ tahun lalu?" tanyaku, mengoreksi pernyataan Stiles.

"Hanya beda sedikit, dan kenapa kau bisa ingat kalau yang benar itu enam?" tanya Stiles. Dan baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya, ia langsung menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Aku lupa kau sangat jago menghapal angka. Dan aku jadi kepikiran apa yang membuat Derek Hale itu kembali ke sini lagi."

Tiba-tiba Scott merogoh saku celananya. Ia meraih ponselku dan menyerahkan padaku. "Ada pesan masuk."

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada kakakku, dan membuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Selena  
Val, bisa tolong gantikan aku untuk shift sore ini? Aku tidak enak badan. Akan kuganti shift-ku besok biar kau bisa libur!_'

Agak mendesah kecil, aku membalas pesan itu dengan 'baiklah'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Scott.

"Selena, dia ingin aku gantikan dia sore ini di cafe, sebagai gantinya ia kan mengerjakan shift-ku besok sore, biar aku tidak usah datang ke cafe besok," jawabku.

"Berarti besok kau libur?" tanya Stiles dan aku mengangguk. "Bukannya itu bagus? Maksudku, jadinya kau bisa ke pesta Lydia besok malam!"

"Justru aku bisa menjadikan cafe sebagai alasan aku tidak datang, Stiles," jawabku. "Lydia selalu mendorong anak laki-laki padaku, katanya agar aku bisa segera punya pacar dan kami bisa _double date_. Tapi tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik, dan lama-lama aku jadi malas ke pesta kalau ada Lydia."

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal bawa teman laki-lakimu ke pesta, biar Lydia jangan menjodohkanmu dengan siapa-siapa," usul Scott.

"Usul bagus, Scott. Masalahnya sekarang, mau bawa siapa?" kataku, sempat memutar bola mataku. "Kalau aku membawamu, kau adalah kakakku dan Lydia akan tetap memperkenalkan aku pada sejumlah anak laki-laki."

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang denganku?" tawar Stiles sambil tersenyum.

Oh tidak, apa telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik? Stiles menawariku untuk pergi ke pesta bersama dengannya?! Astaga, aku bisa pingsan saking senangnya! Tapi ...

"Kau hanya ingin ke pesta itu agar bisa bertemu Lydia, kan?" tebakku, memaksakan senyum.

"Kau memang yang paling tahu," jawab Stiles sambil menyengir.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, si Stiles itu. Senyum yang kupaksakan itu memudar. Ingin rasanya aku meninggalkan mereka berdua secepatnya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi selanjutnya Stiles menawari untuk mengantarku ke cafe, dan kuterima tawaran itu karena Scott tidak bisa mengantarku, ia harus ke klinik hewan.

.

.

Sampai di cafe tempat aku bekerja, aku mengambil tas dan buku-bukuku, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Stiles dan turun dari mobil. Aku masuk ke dalam cafe lewat pintu belakang, seperti sebagaimana para pekerja lainnya. Daisy, pemilik cafe ini langsung menyambutku, ia minta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba dihubungi untuk kerja, padahal hari ini bukan _shift_ -ku. Kubilang padanya agar tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, dan mulai mengambil seragam kerjaku di loker.

Usai berganti baju, aku segera mengambil nampan di dapur, dan berjalan ke depan, menyambut tamu.

Tidak banyak tamu yang datang hari ini. Yah, _shift_ -ku memang bukan hari ini, jadi aku memang tidak tahu berapa banyak biasanya orang berkunjung. _Shift_ yang ditentukan Daisy memang agak unik, ia memberi kami jadwal berupa tanggal-tanggal, jadi ia akan memberi jadwal baru setiap bulan.

Bunyi bel tanda adanya tamu yang masuk ke dalam cafe berbunyi. Kebetulan aku baru mengantarkan pesanan di meja yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Jadi aku menghadap pintu untuk menyambut tamu itu.

"Selamat datang—oh," ucapku, tapi terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Tamu yang baru datang ini adalah laki-laki yang tadi kutemui saat di hutan. Derek Hale. Apa dia sebenarnya sering datang ke cafe ini, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya karena saat ia datang itu bukan _shift_ -ku? Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu menatap padaku, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Uh," gumamku, berusaha mendapatkan suaraku lagi. "Meja untuk satu orang?"

Derek Hale mengangguk. Kuantar dia pada salah satu meja kosong yang sudah dibersihkan. Ia duduk dikursi dan mulai melihat daftar menu.

"Kalau kau sudah siap pesan, silakan panggil salah satu pelayan," kataku, berusaha tersenyum ramah—seperti yang kulakukan pada semua pengunjung.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mejanya, ia menghentikanku dengan suaranya. "Tunggu. Kau tetap di sini sampai aku memutuskan ingin pesan apa. Aku tidak ingin pelayan yang lain."

Aku tercengang. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, akhirnya aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku berdiri di samping mejanya, menunggu dengan sabar. Sekitar dua menit kemudian ia menyebutkan pesanannya. Aku meninggalkan meja Derek Hale, ingin beranjak menuju dapur.

Baru melewati satu meja di depan meja Hale, seorang pengunjung memintaku untuk mengisi gelasnya dengan air mineral. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil gelas yang kosong. Ketika aku akan meninggalkan meja itu, aku terhenti, tubuhku menegang dan agak berkeringat dingin. Aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang memegang pantatku. Kucurigai si pelaku adalah orang yang memintaku mengisi air di gelasnya. Tapi aku tidak berani menoleh melihat orang itu. Lagi pula sekalipun aku menoleh, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Kulihat teman-teman orang yang gelasnya minta kuisi itu menyeringai di kursi masing-masing, dan aku memekik pelan dalam hati saat kurasakan tangan itu meremas keras pantatku. Lalu tiba-tiba—

"Argh!"

Itu bukan pekikanku, tapi si cabul. Tangannya tidak lagi di pantatku. Teman-teman orang itu menatap ngeri. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Derek Hale sedang mencengkeram tangan si pelaku. Si pelaku berdiri untuk menghajar Hale dengan tangan satu yang masih bebas. Tetapi Hale bisa menangkap tangan yang ingin menghajarnya. Sebagai gantinya Hale malah menonjok pipi orang itu. Teman-teman si pelaku langsung berdiri, entah untuk mengeroyok Hale atau untuk membawa kabur teman mereka. Orang-orang di cafe jadi pada ribut dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Seorang teman si pelaku dengan tidak sengaja menabrakku saat ingin menghampiri temannya, itu membuatku terjatuh di lantai dan gelas yang kupegang tadi ikut jatuh dan pecah. Daisy buru-buru keluar dari dapur, dan dengan galak mengusir orang cabul itu dan teman-temannya dari cafe, serta mengancam akan menelepon polisi jika ia melihat mereka lagi.

"Vaaall ... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daisy sambil membantuku untuk bangun dari lantai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya, eh, terjatuh," jawabku pelan, memaksakan senyum. Lalu aku menoleh pada Hale yang sedang memerhatikanku. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Ketika aku menoleh pada Daisy lagi, kulihat ia tersenyum lebar lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku, " _Kau bertemu dengan pangeranmu!_ "

Mataku membulat dan agak melotot pada Daisy. Wanita yang sebenarnya sudah berusia nyaris kepala empat itu terkekeh senang. "Hei, kau bisa tolong bantu Val membereskan pecahan gelas ini? Aku akan mengambil pengki."

Kulihat Hale mengangguk. Daisy pergi ke dapur dengan perlahan. Sial, dia pasti sengaja akan berlelet-lelet di dapur!

Hale segera memungut serpihan gelas di lantai. Aku buru-buru bertelut untuk mengambil pecahannya juga.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri, kau kembali ke kursimu saja," ujarku.

"Secara tidak langsung, ini salahku juga," katanya.

Aku menyempatkan mataku untuk melirik padanya sembari memungut pecahan gelas. Sialnya, karena tidak begitu memerhatikan lantai, jari telunjukku malah tertusuk beling.

"Argh!" pekikku pelan.

Kuangkat jari itu dan melihat beling yang kecil itu masih menancap di jariku, sedang jari yang tertusuk itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah yang bernama darah. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Hale menarik tanganku. Kuperhatikan dia meneliti jariku, mungkin ia mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mengambil beling di jariku.

"Tahan sedikit," ujarnya pelan, dan aku mengangguk.

Hale langsung menarik beling itu sampai keluar dari jariku. Agak kaget, tapi ternyata tidak sesakit yang kukira. Darah masih mengalir dengan sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba pria yang kutemui di hutan beberapa jam lalu ini memasukkan bagian jariku yang berdarah ke dalam mulutnya. Nafasku menjadi sesak ketika ia mulai mengisap jariku, lebih lagi saat kurasakan lidahnya menjilat jariku.

"Sudah," katanya, lalu melepaskan jariku.

"Vaaall ... maaf lama!" tiba-tiba Daisy datang sambil membawa pengki. Huh, benar kan, harusnya ia tidak perlu selama itu mengambilnya!

Daisy menyuruh Hale untuk kembali ke kursinya, lalu ia dan aku membersihkan lantai. Usai itu, kami ke dapur. Aku memberitahukan kepada koki kami soal pesanan Derek Hale.

"Val, kalau kau ingin pulang lebih awal, boleh kok," kata Daisy, perhatian. "Maksudku, kau pasti cukup ketakutan tadi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Sang manajer membalas senyumku dan aku kembali bekerja sampai Daisy memutuskan untuk menutup cafe-nya untuk hari ini.

Aku langsung mengganti baju, mengambil tas dan bukuku dari dalam loker, berpamitan dengan para pekerja, lalu keluar lewat pintu belakang. Saat keluar dari gang samping cafe, aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di tempat parkir cafe. Seseorang bersandar di mobil itu. Aku tidak dapat melihat siapa dia, tapi ketika berjalan mendekatinya, aku baru bisa melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Derek Hale.

"Hale," ujarku pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Ya, baru saja selesai. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jawab Hale. "Tidak baik gadis muda pulang sendiri di malam hari."

"Ya, tapi tidak baik juga jika seorang gadis muda pulang di malam hari bersama dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya," kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Oh, tapi tampaknya kau mengenalku, buktinya kau tahu namaku Hale," ujarnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya tahu namamu, bukan berarti aku mengenalmu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku akan aman pulang denganmu?"

"Mungkin kau lupa, tapi akulah yang menolongmu dari orang cabul itu tadi," jawab Hale.

Dan aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil!

Derek Hale segera mengambil buku-buku kimia yang ada di tanganku, lalu membuka pintu mobil, menyuruhku masuk. Aku tersenyum, menyerah, dan akhirnya masuk mobil itu. Ia mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi ia ambil dariku, lalu menutup pintu. Selanjutnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil juga dan mulai mengendarai mobil setelah aku menyebutkan alamat rumah. Baru saja kami keluar dari tempat parkir, hujan besar turun.

"Kau sering mendapat pelecehan seperti tadi di sana?" tanya Hale tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sering ... hanya sesekali ..." akuku.

"Apa yang biasanya terjadi, hm? Kau membiarkan mereka meremas pantatmu sampai mereka puas?" tanya Hale dengan garang, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa malah ia yang marah.

"Tidak, ada Daisy. Dia sabuk hitam karate. Kalau ada yang melakukan macam-macam pada salah satu dari kami, Daisy selalu bisa memberi pelajaran pada mereka. Kadang ia agak telat datang sih, seperti tadi," jelasku.

"Scott dan ibumu tahu soal ini?" tanya Hale.

Aku jadi merasa sedang diinterogasi. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Scott? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku punya relasi dengan Scott? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu nama itu?

"Scott?" tanyaku balik.

"Dia kakakmu, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku lihat bagaimana sikap kalian di hutan tadi siang, dan sempat mendengarmu menyebut nama Scott dan Stiles," jawab Hale. "Jadi, mereka tahu?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Tidak boleh ada yang tahu."

"Kau harus segera keluar dari pekerjaan itu," kata Hale setelah ia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus bantu Scott dan mamaku," ujarku. "Setidaknya aku tidak boleh membiarkan mamaku mengambil jam kerja lebih banyak lagi."

Lagi-lagi Hale menghela nafas berat. "Kau kerja di cafe itu setiap hari apa?"

Kusebutkan tanggal-tanggal yang menjadi jadwalku bulan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja di sana," kata Hale, ia menatapku dengan lembut sesaat, lalu matanya kembali melihat ke jalanan. "Omong-omong, kau tidak menyebutkan tanggal hari ini."

"Aku menggantikan temanku, jadinya besok aku libur," jawabku.

Hale mengangguk dan keheningan pun tercipta di dalam mobil. Hujan yang besar perlahan reda, dan ketika mobil Hale sampai di depan rumahku, hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman, mendekap erat buku-buku kimia dan membawa tasku. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hale, dan ia membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun lebih awal dari biasa, jadinya aku pun selesai siap-siap ke sekolah lebih awal. Saat aku turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke dapur, di sana masih belum ada orang. Kupikir wajar, sih, mama mungkin masih tidur, sedangkan Scott mungkin baru mulai mandi.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Pagi-pagi ada tamu? Tidak, tidak mungkin tamu, tidak sopan sekali jika tamu itu datang dan langsung buka pintu sendiri tanpa mengetuk. Jadi aku keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Scott?" gumamku pelan ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang yang agak basah, kakakku itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tubuhnya basah, entah habis menyebur di kolam atau memang itu keringatnya. Oke, aku tahu kakakku sangat ingin main sebagai pemain inti tim Lacrosse sekolah, tapi bukan berarti ia akan lari pagi sebagai latihan stamina, kan? Ia tidak pernah lari pagi sebelumnya.

"Hei," gumam Scott dengan agak gugup.

"Kau habis dari mana? Lari pagi?" tanyaku.

"Berjalan sambil tidur, sejauh tiga mil, aku terbangun di hutan tadi," jawab Scott sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiga mil?!" pekikku.

"Uh, aku akan segera mandi, biar kita tidak terlambat, oke?" ujarnya, lalu dengan cepat mencium pipiku.

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian kakakku masuk ke dapur dan memakan sereal dengan cepat-cepat. Setelahnya ia memboncengku ke sekolah dengan sepeda.

Kelas-kelas hari ini berjalan dengan cepat. Usai sekolah, Lydia menangkapku yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan—kupikir aku akan menunggu Scott dan Stiles yang akan latihan dengan pergi ke ruangan penuh buku itu seperti biasa. Lydia bilang ia akan memenuhi janjinya untuk membelikanku lima baju terusan, apalagi malam ini akan ada pesta di rumahnya, ia ingin aku mengenakan baju baru yang akan ia belikan. Jadi aku mengirim pesan ke ponsel Scott kalau aku akan pergi belanja dengan Lydia.

Lydia membawaku ke mall. Di sana ia tidak membiarkanku memilih baju sendiri, ia langsung mengambil banyak baju dari rak. Mungkin setelah ia mengambil sekitar dua puluh gaun, ia baru menyuruhku memilih lima. Tetapi tidak ada yang ingin kupilih. Semua gaun yang dipilihkan temanku ini memang manis-manis, tapi terlalu terbuka. Ada lagi yang bagian atasnya tidak terbuka, tetapi bawahnya begitu pendek. Huh, benar-benar khas Lydia.

Temanku itu cemberut karena ternyata pakaian-pakaian pilihannya tidak ada yang menarik buatku. Kubilang padanya biar 'hutang lima terusan' itu dibatalkan saja, tapi Lydia bersikeras karena sudah berjanji. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan memilih lima pakaian lain. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memilih sepotong gaun untuk mama, setelan jas untuk Scott, sepotong kemeja untuk Stiles, dan dua baju terusan untukku.

Ketika sedang di kasir, ponselku bergetar. Aku merogoh ponselku dari dalam tas, melihat ada pesan masuk dari Stiles.

' _Dari Stiles  
Hei, hari ini bagaimana? Pestanya, maksudku._'

Kulirik Lydia yang sedang membayar belanjaanku. Aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika kubilang aku tidak mau datang. Jadi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Stiles waktu kemarin.

' _Kepada Stiles  
Hei. Baiklah. Jemput aku jam tujuh nanti malam?_'

Tidak sampai semenit, Stiles membalas pesanku.

' _Dari Stiles  
Jam tujuh. Sip._'

Setelah itu Lydia mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya. Habis mengucapkan terimakasih dan sampai jumpa, aku turun sambil membawa kantong belanjaan. Hari sudah sore, berarti aku harus segera bersiap-siap.

Masuk ke rumah, aku langsung naik ke lantai dua, melihat mama ada di depan kamar Scott yang pintunya terbuka. Aku bahkan mendengar mama menggoda kakakku dengan bertanya 'mau pergi ke pesta atau kencan'.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, dan memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka. "Aku pulang, Ma."

Mama menoleh lalu tersenyum melihatku. "Putri mama sudah pulang. Kau habis belanja apa?"

"Beberapa baju. Lydia yang membayar semuanya gara-gara kalah taruhan," jawabku sambil agak tertawa.

"Taruhan?" tanya mama sambil mengangkat alis.

"Di sekolah ada anak baru, saat aku dan Lydia berkenalan dengannya, anak itu menanyakan nama panjangku. Lydia bilang kalau anak baru itu bisa membaca nama lengkapku dengan ejaan yang benar, ia akan membelikan lima potong baju. Dan ternyata anak itu bisa membaca namaku dengan benar," jelasku, dan mama agak tertawa. "Omong-omong, anak baru itulah yang jadi pasangan kencan Scott malam ini."

"Val!" seru kakakku.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya mama.

"Allison. Dia sangat cantik," jawabku. Lalu aku mengambil satu kantong baju untuk mamaku. "Ini untukmu, Ma. Lydia sebenarnya berjanji membelikanku lima terusan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya pilih dua terusan untukku. Lalu aku pilih satu gaun untukmu, satu stel jas untuk Scott dan kemeja untuk Stiles."

Setelah kuberikan satu kantong untuk mama, aku memberikan satu kantong yang lain untuk Scott. Mama mencium pipiku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Setelah itu aku undur diri untuk bersiap-siap.

Di kamar, aku langsung menaruh belanjaanku di samping ranjang, setelahnya mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih berbalut handuk, kulihat mama sudah duduk di atas ranjangku.

"Kau akan pakai gaun yang mana? Yang baru?" tanya mamaku.

"Iya. Lydia akan mengomel kalau aku tidak pergi ke pestanya mengenakan salah satu terusan yang ia belikan," jawabku.

Aku mengambil dua terusan yang ada di dalam kantong. Yang satu berwarna hitam, yang satu berwarna biru tua. Keduanya warna kesukaanku. Mama berpendapat kalau malam ini aku lebih pantas memakai yang warna biru tua, karena menurutnya model yang satu itu lebih simpel, dan lagi yang akan kuhadiri ini hanya pesta rumah biasa. Jadi aku mengambil yang biru tua dan memakainya.

Mama memujiku ketika aku sudah mengenakan yang ia pilih. "Aku tidak ingat kalau putriku sudah remaja," katanya sambil menyengir. "Jadi, siapa teman kencanmu?"

"Stiles," jawabku. "Tapi dia bukan teman kencanku. Aku pergi dengannya karena aku tidak ingin Lydia mengenalkanku pada setiap anak laki-laki di sana. Dan lagi Stiles juga sangat ingin pergi ke pesta itu."

Lalu mama menyuruhku duduk di depan cermin. Ia mulai mengatur rambutku, sedangkan aku sendiri merias wajah. Hampir satu jam kemudian, mama selesai dengan rambutku, dan aku selesai dengan riasan wajahku yang super tipis. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Val, kau siap?" Itu Stiles.

"Stiles, kau harus belajar untuk mengetuk pintu, terutama jika itu adalah kamar kaum hawa," dengusku.

"Maaf, Val. Halo Miss McCall," kata Stiles dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Omong-omong, Val, kau tampak ... cantik."

Sialan. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Oh, Stiles, andai kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat pada jantungku!

"Yah, kau sudah sering mengatakan hal itu, Stiles," kataku, berusaha untuk terdengar tenang.

"Oke, ralat, kalau begitu, kau tampak sangat cantik malam ini," kata Stiles sambil tersenyum.

AAAARRGGHH! Aku benar-benar ingin bersembunyi di belakang mamaku sekarang! Kuharap wajahku tidak semerah tomat, atau kuharap _blush on_ di pipiku cukup bisa menyamarkan semburat merah yang dikarenakan perkataan Stiles!

Kulihat mamaku menyengir, lalu ia memegang pundakku. "Oke, kalian berdua berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan. Stiles, jaga putriku dan pastikan ia sampai di rumah sebelum tengah malam."

"Sebelum tengah malam? Kenapa? Apa setelah tengah malam gaunnya akan compang-camping lagi?" tanya Stiles dengan wajah serius.

"Aku bukan Cinderella, Stiles," ujarku sambil memutar bola mataku.

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mamaku sebelum ia keluar. Kemudian aku mengambil tasku. Oh, aku teringat soal kemeja yang kubeli untuk Stiles. Aku mengambil kantong itu dan menyodorkannya pada Stiles. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian kami keluar dari kamarku, keluar dari rumah, dan naik ke mobil jipnya.

Wajah Stiles agak serius selama perjalanan, entah kenapa. Maksudku, kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke pesta Lydia yang bertempat di rumah gadis itu sendiri. Lydia adalah gadis yang digilai Stiles. Bukankah harusnya Stiles senang? Atau ia cemas karena tidak percaya diri akan penampilannya?

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabnya.

"Kau bohong, Stiles. Wajahmu jelas menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan," kataku. "Ada apa?"

"Baiklah," kata Stiles. "Ini tentang kakakmu."

"Tentang Scott?" tanyaku, melirik pada Stiles.

"Ingat soal leluconku kemarin, tentang Lycanthopy? Manusia serigala?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Itu sudah bukan lelucon lagi. Aku sudah mencari tentang manusia serigala di internet. Kakakmu punya semua gejalanya. Tadi ia di rumahku, sempat emosi, mendorong kasar kursi di kamarku, lalu kulihat ada bekas cakaran di kursi itu setelahnya. Kakakmu digigit manusia serigala, dan sekarang ia menjadi manusia serigala."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Seriusan, nih? Ini bukan lelucon yang biasa diucapkan Stiles?

"Kau yakin soal itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Seribu persen, Val," jawabnya.

"Malam ini bulan penuh," kataku. "Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Kalau ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, Scott akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala, dia akan haus darah, bahkan ia akan punya niat untuk membunuh," jawab Stiles. "Aku sudah berusaha melarang dia pergi ke pesta malam ini, tapi dia bersikeras untuk pergi. Dan untungnya kau setuju untuk pergi denganku, jadi kita bisa mengawasi Scott selama di sana."

Mengangguk, aku paham.

Tidak lama kemudian kami tiba di rumah Lydia. Sudah ramai, dan kulihat yang punya pesta sedang asyik bercumbu dengan Jackson—tadinya aku ingin menyapa gadis itu makanya aku sampai mencarinya ke kolam renang. Jadi aku langsung memalingkan wajah darinya, agak canggung setiap melihat ia bercumbu dengan pacarnya.

Di area kolam renang, kulihat Scott sedang berduaan dengan Allison. Sungguh, gadis baru itu cantik sekali. Ia tidak mengenakan gaun terusan seperti para gadis kebanyakan yang hadir ke pesta ini, ia juga tidak menggunakan riasan tebal seperti Lydia, tapi Allison memang cantik. Aku paham kalau kakakku sampai suka padanya.

"Kau mau tetap di sini, atau masuk ke rumah saja?" tanya Stiles.

"Uh, terserah kau," ujarku. Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin di dalam, soalnya di area kolam renang terlalu ramai—aku tidak suka di tengah keramaian. Aneh, kan? Padahal aku berteman dengan Lydia si Ratu Pesta. "Kalau ingin mengawasi Scott, mungkin kita tetap di luar sini saja."

Stiles mengangguk. Tapi tangannya langsung meraih tanganku, ia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka ada di tengah orang banyak," katanya ketika kami sudah di dalam. "Wajahmu sudah pucat begitu tadi, Val."

Rona merah di wajahku kembali lagi. Astaga, Stiles memperhatikanku!

Sebenarnya di dalam rumah juga banyak orang, tapi tidak sebanyak di kolam renang. Stiles menemukan teman-temannya dari tim Lacrosse, jadi aku bergabung dengannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Scott berjalang menyusuri lorong rumah Lydia dengan agak menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya. Stiles langsung buru-buru mengejar sahabatnya. Lalu kulihat Allison lewat lorong yang sama, ingin keluar, kupikir ia ingin menyusul berjalan secepat yang kubisa, tapi aku mengenakan hak tinggi, jadi tidak bisa lari.

Di depan rumah Lydia kutemukan Allison dengan wajahnya yang antara bingung dan kesal masih berusaha menemukan kakakku. Jadi kuhampiri dia.

"Allison," ujarku, dan gadis itu menoleh padaku."Ada apa?"

"Scott, dia tiba-tiba bilang harus segera pergi," katanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Dia pasti ada alasan mendesak. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja kalau ada hal yang sangat darurat," kataku. "Kumohon jangan marah padanya, oke? Aku akan memaksanya untuk segera minta maaf kalau urusannya sudah selesai."

Allison tersenyum, sepertinya ia merasa lebih tenang setelah mendengar perkataanku. Tetapi sikap Scott tadi ... yah, memang agak aneh. Dan kalau apa yang dikatakan Stiles benar, berarti saat ini kakakku itu sedang dalam proses berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Lalu aku dan Allison melihat mobil mamaku pergi meninggalkan parkiran rumah Lydia, disusul dengan jip Stiles. Oh bagus, bagaimana cara aku pulang?

"Val, Allison," panggil sebuah suara.

Suara itu tidak begitu asing buatku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan Derek Hale, ialah yang memanggil namaku dan Allison. Tunggu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu nama Allison?

"Aku Derek, teman Scott," katanya. Hatiku agak mendengus mendengar ia mengaku-aku sebagai teman kakakku. "Ia meminta tolong agar aku bisa mengantar kalian berdua pulang."

Gadis yang ada di sebelahku melirik padaku. Lewat sorot matanya, ia seakan bertanya padaku akan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Maksudnya, kami memang membutuhkan tumpangan untuk pulang, tapi kami tidak yakin pulang dengan orang asing. Sekalipun ia mengaku sebagai teman Scott—yang mana aku tahu itu adalah bohong—tapi ia tetap orang asing buat kami, walau sejujurnya ia pernah mengantarku pulang semalam. Tapi pada akhirnya aku menerima tawaran Hale.

Pasangan kencan kakakku bilang ia ingin ke kamar kecil dulu, jadi ia bilang agar aku dan Hale ke mobil duluan dan menunggu di depan. Aku dan Hale pun menurut.

Di dalam mobil Hale terasa sangat dingin, mungkin karena ia menyalakan AC sampai maksimum. Sial, aku tidak bawa jaket atau apa pun, soalnya aku tahu aku bisa menahan angin dingin dari AC mobil jip Stiles. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mobil Hale akan sedingin ini.

"Boleh kau naikkan suhu AC-nya? Aku tidak bawa jaket," ujarku pada Hale yang duduk di belakang.

Tapi bukannya melakukan apa yang kuminta, ia malah melepas jaket warna hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu ia sodorkan itu padaku. "Pakai saja."

Aku tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih, kukenakan jaket Hale yang kebesaran di tubuhku. Lalu kulihat Allison sudah keluar dari rumah Lydia, ia tampak sedang mencari mobil Hale. Jadi aku membuka kaca jendela mobil dan memanggilnya. Allison tersenyum dan segera berjalan ke mobil yang kutumpangi. Ia membuka pintu tengah dan duduk di sampingku.

Hale menanyakan alamat rumah Allison dan gadis itu menjawab dengan lengkap, lalu Hale menyetir mobilnya sampai rumah gadis yang duduk di sebelahku ini. Sampai di rumahnya, Allison memelukku sebentar, mengucapkan selama malam dan sampai ketemu hari Senin, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hale, lalu turun dari mobil. Pria—atau pemuda, tepatnya, yang duduk di depanku ini langsung menyetir menuju rumahku. Belum jauh dari rumah Allison, aku baru sadar kalau blazer gadis itu tertinggal di mobil.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah aku mengantarmu, aku akan kembali ke rumah Allison untuk mengembalikan blazernya," kata Hale, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan blazer Allison di bangku depan, maksudnya agar Hale jangan sampai lupa. Keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil. Aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, dan sepertinya Hale pun tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol. Yah, sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan dalam otakku, tapi aku bingung mau mulai bertanya dari mana. Seperti kenapa Hale bisa ada di pesta tadi, atau kenapa ia harus berbohong dengan bilang ia teman Scott, atau tentang kenapa ia mau mengantarku dan Allison pulang, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tak terasa mobil yang kutumpangi ini sudah ada di depan rumahku. Kulihat mobil yang tadi dibawa Scott untuk ke rumah Allison sudah ada di tempat parkir, berarti kakakku itu sudah pulang. Aku pun berniat melepaskan jaket Derek untuk segera turun, tapi sebelum benar-benar terlepas, ia menghentikanku.

"Jangan, pakai saja," katanya. "Di luar banyak nyamuk, kau bisa digigit banyak nyamuk kalau keluar tanpa itu."

"Oh, tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengambalikannya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu kapan _shift_ -mu di cafe, jadi aku akan menjemputmu di cafe setelah _shift_ -mu selesai, jadi kau bisa mengembalikannya hari itu," kata Hale.

Tersenyum, aku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Kugenggam erat tasku dan membuka pintu mobil. baru saja aku menapakkan satu kaki di jalan, Hale memanggilku. "Val, aku lupa bilang."

"Ya?" tanyaku, agak mendongakkan kepala padanya.

"Kau tampak manis malam ini," ujarnya.

Aku tercengang, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan kudengar. Hale, Derek Hale, memujiku dan bilang aku manis. Kuucapkan terimakasih pada gelapnya malam, aku bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Lalu sambil tersenyum kecil, aku mengucapkan terimakasih lagi dan selamat malam pada Hale, setelahnya turun dari mobil.

Karena merasa malu, aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa ke dalam rumah. Masuk ke dalam rumah, rasanya sunyi sekali dan kupikir mama sudah pergi ke rumah sakit, jadi aku langsung naik ke lantai dua dan masuk kamar. Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela, melihat mobil Hale masih ada di luar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, mobil itu mulai pergi.

Lalu aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maksudku, tadinya aku sedang mengawatirkan kakakku, tapi kenapa aku malah sibuk dengan pikiran mengenai Hale? Bukankah tadi di pesta aku melihat Scott begitu kesakitan? Aku langsung keluar kamar lagi, kali ini mengetuk kamar Scott. Tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci, kulihat di dalam kamar Scott masih gelap, tapi lampu kamar mandinya menyala. Baju yang tadinya Scott pakai ke pesta Lydia pun berserakan di lantai. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, dan kalau memang kakakku menjadi manusia serigala ia pasti keluar lewat jendela ini.

Aku segera kembali ke kamarku, meraih ponsel, mencoba menghubungi Scott. Teleponku tak diangkat. Kucoba sekali lagi dan hasinya sama. Kemudian aku mencoba menghubungi Stiles, yang ternyata sama juga.

Kucoba untuk tidak terlalu pesimis, aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan ganti baju dengan baju tidur. Sesudah itu aku berbaring di ranjang. Aku tidak berniat untuk tidur sebenarnya, maksudku, aku terlalu mencemaskan Scott untuk bisa tidur. Tapi sekalipun aku ingin mencarinya, mau cari ke mana?

Paginya, aku masih seorang diri di rumah. Mama mungkin masih di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Scott? Kupikir berarti semalaman ia tidak pulang. Demi dewa-dewi, Scott, kau di mana?!

Kuputuskan jika sampai aku selesai sarapan nanti kakakku belum pulang dan Stiles masih tidak bisa dihubungi, aku akan menelepon Sheriff, alias papanya Stiles. Tapi ketika aku selesai berpakaian habis mandi, aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Jadi aku langsung buru-buru turun ke lantai satu, berharap itu kakakku.

Syukurlah, ternyata benar itu adalah Scott. Tubuhnya penuh peluh seakan ia habis kerja keras, tambah lagi wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Scott, akhirnya kau pulang!" kataku, lega sambil menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya.

Setelah aku melepas pelukanku, aku melihat Scott berwajah aneh. Maksudku, ekspresinya yang aneh. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, melirik ke lantai dua, lalu melirikku lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Ada bau dia di lantai dua," ujar Scott.

"Bau siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bau Derek Hale," jawab Scott. "Dia ada di rumah? Di atas?"

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Lalu aku teringat. Derek Hale meminjamkan jaketnya padaku. Mungkin dari situlah Scott bisa mencium bau pemuda itu. Apalagi jaket itu masih tergantung di kamarku.

Tetapi sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan, Scott langsung berlari naik tangga, membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Aku mengikuti dia dari belakang. Dan Scott mengambil jaket Derek yang kugantung di belakang pintu.

"Kenapa ini bisa di sini?" tanya Scott.

"Setelah kau dan Stiles pergi meninggalkan aku dan Allison, Hale muncul dan memberi kami tumpangan. Ia meminjamkan aku jaket itu karena aku tidak bawa jaket dan merasa kedinginan," jawabku.

Kulihat Scot mencengkeram jaket Derek dan ia berkata, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

"Siapa, Derek Hale?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Derek," jawab Scott. "Dia berbahaya, bukan orang baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia manusia serigala, Val, dia yang menggigitku!" seru Scott.

Hale? Derek Hale yang itu? Yang mengantarku pulang dua malam berurut-urut, yang menolongku dari orang cabul dua hari yang lalu dan bilang aku manis kemarin malam? Hale seorang manusia serigala?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #ArgentAndHale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Cara membaca nama Cavalion: Kavalien ('en' dibaca seperti pada ENtah).


	2. Chapter 2

"Hale, Derek Hale, manusia serigala yang menggigitmu?" tanyaku, agak tidak percaya.

"Ya, dan dia berbahaya! Kau tidak boleh ada di dekatnya!" seru Scott.

Aku gugup seketika. Bukan gugup bagaimana, sih, hanya saja aku tidak tahu yang dikatakan kakakku itu benar atau tidak. Scott sayang padaku, aku tahu itu, dan ia selalu ingin membuatku aman dari segala sesuatu. Aku paham dia khawatir padaku, dan aku ingin percaya padanya. Tapi ... Hale yang berbuat baik padaku dua malam berurut-urut itu ... oke, mungkin dia manusia serigala dan telah menggigit kakakku. Namun, berbahaya? Jika ia memang berbahaya, kenapa aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat selama dua malam kemarin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 2**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Sabtu, sekolah libur, tapi para anggota tim Lacrosse tetap disuruh datang. Scott mengajakku untuk ikut ke sekolah, ia terlalu cemas kalau harus meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian. Jadi aku ikut pergi dengannya dan Stiles, berniat menunggu mereka di perpustakaan.

Aku benar-benar melewatkan waktu di perpustakaan. Sepertinya hanya aku saja pengunjung ruangan penuh buku itu hari ini. Jelas saja, ini kan hari libur. Jam demi jam telah berlalu. Kulihat jam dinding, dan kupikir sudah seharusnya aku berangkat ke cafe, aku ada _shift_ hari ini.

Sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, aku memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa ke cafe. Aku tidak mungkin meminta Stiles mengantarku dengan jip—kupikir dia akan mau antar, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman pelatih untuknya. Scott apalagi, ia sangat ingin jadi pemain inti dan aku tidak tega membuatnya melewatkan uji coba Lacrosse yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Aku melihat ke tempat parkir, ada sepeda Scott. Bisa, sih, aku mengendarai sepeda. Tapi kalau mengingat jarak dari sekolah ke cafe serta teriknya matahari ... aku tidak yakin.

Lydia. Kucoba untuk menghubungi gadis itu, dan ia menjawab di dering ketiga. Kutanyakan padanya kalau ia bisa mengantarku ke cafe, dan ia bilang tidak ingin melewati latihan Jackson hari ini serta tak lupa minta maaf. Dengan rasa agak berat hati, aku memutus sambungan telepon setelah bilang 'tidak apa-apa'.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik taksi—berharap saja ada taksi yang lewat dekat sekolah. Baru saja aku berjalan tidak jauh dari gerbang luar sekolah, sebuah mobil menepi kepadaku. Jendela tengah mobilnya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Allison di dalamnya.

"Val? Mau ke mana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku mau mencari taksi di depan," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Pa, antar Val dulu, ya?" pinta Allison pada pria yang membawa mobil.

"Tentu, masuklah," ujar papanya Allison dengan ramah dan tersenyum.

Sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, aku naik mobil dan duduk di bangku tengah—di samping Allison. Di depan kami ada Mr Argent yang membawa mobil, dan sebelahnya ada seorang wanita berambut pendek yang kupikir adalah mamanya Allison. Kedua orangtua Allison melempar senyum padaku, dan aku membalasnya. Kemudian aku menyebutkan nama jalan tempat cafe aku bekerja itu berada. Aku tidak menyebut nomor jalan, tidak menyebut soal cafe juga. Sejujurnya, berbeda dengan Scott, aku tidak ingin orang lain—tentunya selain Scott, Stiles, dan mama—tahu soal kerja sambilanku. Tentang Lydia, ia pernah sekali tidak sengaja datang ke cafe tempat aku bekerja saat sedang _shift_ -ku, jadi ia juga tahu soal kerja sambilanku.

"Kenapa kau sampai harus cari taksi? Mana Stiles? Dan Scott?" tanya Allison sambil menoleh padaku ketika mobil sudah benar-benar keluar dari jalanan sekolah.

"Lacrosse, ada uji coba hari ini dan aku tidak tega membuat mereka gagal tanpa mencoba," jawabku sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu.

"Lydia bilang biasanya kau menunggu mereka di perpustakaan," ujar gadis itu.

"Yah, hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan, jadi aku harus meninggalkan sekolah duluan," kataku.

"Oh, jadi biasa sehabis sekolah kau tidak langsung pulang ke rumah? Kerja dulu?" tanya papanya Allison, Mr Argent. "Kuyakin orangtuamu senang punya anak yang rajin sepertimu—aku bukan menyinggungmu, Allison."

Wajahku merona merah karena dipuji seperti itu. Huh, aku memang tidak pernah terbiasa untuk mendengarkan kata pujian. "Ah, aku hanya ingin membantu mamaku saja, aku tidak ingin dia bekerja terlalu berat."

Mr Argent mengangguk dan aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa?" Kini giliran Mrs Argent yang bertanya.

Gawat. "Uh, aku bekerja di ... semacam rumah makan. Di dalam gang kecil, tidak bisa masuk mobil jadinya mobil parkir di luar, makanya aku hanya menyebut nama jalan." Sejak kapan aku pandai berbohong? Tapi untungnya memang ada gang kecil di sekitar cafe, jadi aku tidak seratus persen bohong. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menjawab pertanyaan Mr Argent—ia tanya soal aku kerja sebagai apa, bukan di mana.

Kemudian sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam mobil. memasuki daerah tempat cafe berada, aku langsung meminta Mr Argent untuk menepikan mobilnya dekat suatu gang kecil. Gang ini ada di deretan cafe dan aku bisa ke gang samping cafe lewat gang yang ini.

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada Allison dan papanya, lalu turun dari mobil. Dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam gang, berjalan agak cepat—secepat yang aku bisa malah, tapi bukan berlari.

Sampai di cafe, aku langsung menaruh barang-barangku di loker dan ganti baju. Kuambil nampan, dan aku mulai melayani tamu di depan.

Menjelang malam, kurang lebih sejam sebelum cafe tutup, tamu sudah berkurang. Dan karena aku menganggur, jadinya aku membantu cuci piring di dapur. Tapi belum selesai mencuci, Daisy tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dan memanggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ada tamu, dan dia bilang hanya ingin dilayani olehmu," jawab Daisy sambil menyengir.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Kuharapkan bukan orang mesum.

Daisy melihatku yang memasang ekspresi penuh pertanyaan. "Itu, tuh, yang menolongmu dari pria mesum!"

Tersentak, aku nyaris menjatuhkan piring yang ada di tanganku. "Hale?"

"Cepat, cepat! Jangan membuat dia menunggu terlalu lama!" kata Daisy.

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. Jadi aku segera mencuci tanganku yang penuh degan gelembung sabun cuci piring, lalu melap. Setelah itu aku langsung keluar dan menghampiri meja Hale yang ada di sudut ruangan, ia tampak sedang membaca daftar menu.

Gawat. Baru saja tadi pagi kakakku menyuruhku agar jangan ada di dekat Hale, malam ini malah pemuda ini yang menghampiriku. Kalau Scott bukan manusia serigala atau manusia serigala tidak punya indra penciuman yang begitu kuat, mungkin tidak akan masalah. Dan—astaga, jaket Hale! Uuuhh, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa, sih?! Padahal aku sudah janji untuk mengembalikan jaket itu ketika ia datang di _shift_ -ku!

"Hale," sapaku pelan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, memerhatikan wajahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Ada banyak pikiran, tapi tidak masalah. Jadi kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Kopi hitam saja," ujarnya.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Lalu aku langsung kembali ke dapur. Kuambil cangkir, piring cangkir, gula, sendok, dan kopi bubuk, lalu aku memasak air. Daisy memang meminta para pelayan untuk menyiapkan air putih, teh, dan kopi sendiri-sendiri. Para tamu yang baru pertama kali datang tentu tidak tahu soal ini, jadi mungkin mereka akan kaget jika hari ini dan besok ketika datang dilayani dengan pelayan yang berbeda, kopi dan atau teh mereka akan terasa berbeda.

Usai menyiapkan kopi, aku meletakkan cangkir itu ke atas nampan. Berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar dari dapur. Huh, aku paling takut membawa minuman di atas nampan, takut itu akan tumpah. Waktu pertama kali Daisy menyuruhku jadi pelayan, mungkin ada sekitar sepuluh gelas atau cangkir yang pecah karena aku tidak hati-hati, atau mungkin ada dua puluh minuman yang tumpah dari tempatnya.

Sampai di meja Hale, dengan hati-hati aku mengangkat piring cangkir yang di atasnya ada cangkir berisi kopi itu sendiri, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kau ingin pesan yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan berusaha tersenyum, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Selama satu jam setelahnya, aku berada di dapur. Ada sekitar tiga juru masak di cafe ini, dan ketiganya sudah tidak ada kerjaan, tidak ada yang memesan makanan lagi, jadinya kami mengobrol. Daisy datang dan bilang kalau kami sudah boleh pulang. Aku langsung ganti baju dan mengambil barang-barangku. Setelah berpamitan dengan para pekerja dan Daisy sendiri, aku keluar lewat pintu belakang seperti biasa.

Setelah melewati gang samping cafe, aku melihat sebuah mobil masih terparkir di tempat parkir cafe. Itu adalah mobil yang sama yang pernah menungguiku dua hari lalu. Hale juga ada di sana. Mungkin ia sudah tahu kalau aku akan keluar lewat gang ini, makanya ia langsung menoleh padaku. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Aku lupa bawa jaketmu," ucapku jujur.

"Tidak masalah," katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Pulang sekarang?"

Aku bimbang. Kakakku pasti akan marah kalau ia tahu aku pulang diantar Hale lagi, tiga malam berurut-urut pula. Tapi Hale sudah menungguiku di sini, dan tidak sopan kalau aku menghiraukannya. Jadi aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Hale. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil untuk mempersilakan aku masuk, lalu ia sendiri duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya ketika kami keluar dari tempat parkir. "Tentang aku manusia serigala?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentang kau yang telah menggigit kakakku juga sudah tahu."

"Tidak, aku tidak menggigitnya," ujar Hale. "Aku memang manusia serigala, tapi bukan aku yang menggigit Scott."

Dengan bingung aku menatap pemuda di sampingku. Sambil terus fokus dengan jalan yang ada di depan, Hale menjelaskanku soal Alpha, Beta, dan Omega dalam istilah manusia serigala. Tentang mata Alpha berwarna merah, orang yang menjadi manusia serigala karena digigit Alpha menjadi Beta, dan bagaimana seorang Beta bisa menjadi Omega. Ia bilang bahwa dirinya dan Scott adalah Beta—bedanya adalah Scott kena gigit, sedangkan Hale sejak lahir. Hale sendiri katanya kembali ke Beacon Hills karena ingin mencari si Alpha.

"Kenapa kau mencari Alpha itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia telah membunuh kakakku, mungkin." jawabnya.

Hale tidak lagi menjawab dengan tenang, tidak seperti saat ia menjelaskan soal Alpha, Beta, Omega. Ia agak menggeram, kupikir topik soal kakaknya adalah hal sensitif buatnya. Baiklah, lain kali kalau aku bersama dengannya lagi, aku tidak akan membahas apa pun yang mungkin akan berhubungan dengan kakaknya.

Jadi setelah Hale bilang Alpha telah membunuh kakaknya, aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Tapi kupikir dari cara jawab pemuda ini, jelas bahwa ia ingin balas dendam, ingin membunuh si Alpha.

Keheningan tercipta sampai mobil Hale tiba di depan rumahku. Kuucapkan terimakasih pelan padanya dan tersenyum kecil, lalu turun dari mobil. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Hari ini mama dapat _shift_ malam, jadi aku tidak perlu ke ruang tengah untuk mencarinya.

.

.

Aku tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Begitu aku membuka mataku, sinar matahari sudah bisa sedikit menembus tirai jendelaku. Dengan malas aku duduk di ranjang, melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sudah jam delapan pagi. Jam delapan. Gawat aku telat ke sekolah!

Langsung saja aku melompat bangun dari ranjang, tapi tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau hari ini hari Minggu, tidak ada sekolah. Tapi tumben sekali, sudah lewat dari jam tujuh tapi mama maupun Scott tidak membangunkanku. Dan ... yah, tidurku itu mungkin kelewat nyenyak, ini pertama kalinya aku bangun sesiang ini, biasanya paling lambat aku terbangun jam tujuh—itu pun kalau kemarin malamnya begitu kelelahan.

Jadi aku mandi, berpakaian dan turun ke lantai satu, menuju dapur. Di sana kulihat ada kakakku dan Stiles, bersama dengan penggorengan di atas kompor yang menyala. Scott seperti sedang menggoreng sesuatu, Stiles sedang memotong-motong sejumlah bahan makanan. Dan aku bisa melihat asap di atas panci serta menangkap bau gosong.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?!" pekikku, buru-buru menghampiri Scott.

Scott dan Stiles langsung memperlihatkan wajah gugup dan menjawab bersamaan. "Membuat sarapan ... ?"

"Maksudnya, kalian sedang membuat telur gosong sebagai sarapan?" tanyaku, sambil mengambil paksa spatula yang ada di tangan kakakku.

Aku segera mematikan kompor dan membuang setiap bagian yang gosong dari telur itu—nyaris semuanya gosong, sih. Dan aku melihat cukup banyak kulit telur yang dibuang di tempat sampah, tapi tidak ada satu pun kulihat telur yang benar-benar jadi. Dengan kata lain ... dari tadi Scott berusaha menggoreng telur dan tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian buat? Dan sudah berapa banyak butir telur yang terbuang?" tanyaku.

"Sandwich telur," jawab Stiles, memperlihatkan sayuran dan roti yang ia potong dengan berantakan.

"Mungkin aku sudah mencoba sekitar empat butir telur," jawab Scott. "Gosong semua."

Kuhela nafas berat, lalu kusuruh kedua remaja yang lebih tua setahun dariku itu untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Kubilang pada mereka agar aku saja yang membuat sarapan.

Scott sudah duduk di kursi, lalu ia berdiri lagi. "Biar kubantu—"

"—Duduk, Scott," perintahku, dan kakakku menurut, ia langsung duduk lagi.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku sudah selesai membuat membuat beberapa potong sandwich telur. Sayuran yang dipotong Stiles memang berantakan, tapi setidaknya itu tidak hancur dan masih bisa dipakai. Rotinya pun sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja, jadi aku membuat sandwich-nya kecil-kecil, mungkin setiap orang bisa makan sampai tiga potong.

Setelah menyodorkan tumpukan sandwich ke depan mereka berdua, aku mengambil tiga cangkir dan membuat teh. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah duduk dengan Scott dan Stiles.

"Tidak sia-sia kau kerja di cafe," ujar Stiles lalu ia menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau ada _shift_ hari ini?" tanya Scott.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bebas hari ini. Kalian ada latihan Lacrosse nanti?"

"Iya. Huh, padahal hari ini hari Minggu, kemarin pun sudah latihan," dengus Stiles. "Kau mau ikut kami ke sekolah lagi? Mungkin mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Boleh juga," jawabku.

Selesai sarapan, Stiles dan Scott membereskan dapur—setidaknya mereka harus membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat di dapur. Aku naik ke lantai dua dan mengambil tas dikamar. Kuambil ponsel dan dompet, kumasukkan keduanya ke dalam tas. Kusiapkan buku-buku perpustakaan yang ingin kukembalikan, membaca daftar buku yang diberikan pustakawan untuk melihat judul buku menarik mana yang belum kubaca. Setelah itu aku memakai sepatu sneaker hitam dan menyambar jaket dalam lemari.

Jaket. Aku melirik ke jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarku. Jaket Derek. Kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya? Yah, semoga saja saat aku ada _shift_ , aku tidak lupa untuk membawanya.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah, kami bertiga turun dari jip Stiles. Kedua pemuda itu langsung ke lapangan, sedangkan aku masuk ke gedung sekolah sambil menggendong buku-buku perpustakaan. Sekolah memang tutup saat liburan, tapi tetap buka walau hari Sabtu dan Minggu, untunglah.

Aku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tidak ada pengunjung, wajar sih. Pustakawan sedang asyik bermain ponsel ketika aku datang. Mungkin karena ia bosan duduk di sana terus. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku datang dan menaruh ponselnya di meja. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kukembalikan buku-buku yang kubawa. Selanjutnya aku berjalan menghampiri tiap rak, mencari buku-buku menarik yang belum kubaca.

Mungkin sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian aku baru duduk di kursi. Kuletakkan lima buku yang baru kuambil dari rak di atas meja. Kuambil salah satunya dan mulai membaca.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Ketika aku telah selesai membaca buku kedua, ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung meraih tas dan mengambil ponsel dari dalamnya. Ada pesan masuk dari Scott.

' _Dari Scott  
Kami sudah selesai. Kau di mana?_'

Aku langsung mengetikkan balasannya.

' _Kepada Scott  
Perpustakaan. Tunggu sebentar._'

Lalu aku langsung membereskan buku-buku itu. Ponselku bergetar lagi, kuambil dan lihat ada pesan lagi dari kakakku.

' _Dari Scott  
Biar kami yang ke sana._'

Menyerngit aku membaca pesan itu, tapi setelahnya aku memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas, mengambil dua buku untuk kupinjam. Setelah penjaga perpustakaan menandai buku yang kupinjam, pintu ruangan terbuka, kulihat Scott dan Stiles datang.

"Hai, sudah?" tanya Scott sambil tersenyum.

Penjaga perpustakaan menyodorkan buku yang kupinjam. Kuucapkan terimakasih padanya, lalu tersenyum pada kakakku. "Sudah."

Jadi kami bertiga keluar dari gedung sekolah dan naik jip Stiles. Selama perjalanan pulang, Stiles bilang kenapa aku yang sangat suka baca buku bisa berteman dengan Lydia, sedangkan ia sendiri yang berteman denganku tidak bisa berteman dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya menyengir, karena memang aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

Sampai di rumah, aku bilang terimakasih pada Stiles sebelum turun dari jip dengan kakakku, kemudian kami berdua turun dan masuk rumah.

.

.

Hari Senin, selama seharian aku mendapat kelas yang sama dengan kakakku dan Stiles. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak bertemu Allison di kelas. Dia masuk sekolah, kok, kami sempat saling lempar senyum saat bertemu mata di kantin, hanya saja jadwal kelas kami berbeda. Kupikir Scott tidak sekalipun menangkap bayangan gadis itu dari pagi, makanya ia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Kau bisa menungguinya di tempat parkir," usulku ketika bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi dan kami bersiap keluar kelas. "Dia masih anak baru, kupikir dia belum ikut klub apa pun, jadi mungkin ia akan langsung pulang. Dan kalau memang dia akan pulang, ia pasti ke tempat parkir."

Kakakku tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'aku tak berpikir sampai ke sana'. "Jenius! Oke, Stiles, kau ke lapangan duluan. Dan Val, eh, kau akan ke perpustakaan seperti biasa?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan kakakku. Lalu ia memelukku dengan cepat dan langsung keluar kelas duluan.

Di perpustakaan, aku mengambil tiga buku dari rak, kali ini bukan buku kimia melainkan novel fiksi-ilmiah. Kulihat Boyd sedang duduk seorang diri di salah satu kursi, dan kursi sebelahnya kosong. Tersenyum, aku menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hai, Boyd," sapaku.

Boyd mendongak lalu tersenyum padaku. "Val."

Jadi lagi-lagi aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sambil mengobrol dengan Boyd. Kalau waktu itu kami sedang asyik mengobrol lalu Scott mengirim pesan ke ponselku, kali ini Lydia yang mengganggu obrolanku.

' _Dari Lydia  
Non, ke rumahku sekarang untuk ambil oleh-oleh dari Paris?_'

Aku segera mengetik balasan pesan itu.

' _Kepada Lydia  
Boleh. Tapi bukankah kau sedang menonton Jackson latihan?_'

Tidak lama kemudian Lydia membalas.

' _Dari Lydia  
Sesuatu terjadi, kuceritakan nanti. Aku sudah di mobil._'

Segera aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Boyd dan membawa tiga buku yang tadi kuambil untuk diberi cap. Setelah itu aku buru-buru keluar perpustakaan sambil mengirim pesan pada Scott bahwa aku akan ke rumah Lydia. Tanpa menunggu balasan pesan dari kakakku, aku berjalan cepat ke tempat parkir, mencari mobil Lydia. Begitu mataku menangkap mobil gadis itu, aku segera menghampirinya. Kubuka pintu mobil dan duduk di dalamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketika mobil sudah jalan.

"Sedikit kecelakaan saat latihan tadi," jawab Lydia. "Kakakmu menabrak Jackson dengan cukup keras sampai Jackson harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Aku terperanjat. "Separah itu?! Dan kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

Lydia mengangkat bahu. "Finstock melarang. Jadi kupikir kebetulan aku jadi bisa menyerahkan oleh-oleh buatmu."

Aku meneguk ludah. "Ng, kau tidak menculikku karena kakakku mencederai pacarmu, kan?"

"Jangan bodoh," kata Lydia sambil menyengir.

.

.

Aku ada di rumah Lydia sampai hari gelap. Tadinya kami hanya berniat serah terima oleh-oleh, tapi malah keasyikkan mengobrol tanpa memerhatikan jam. Pada akhirnya Lydia pun mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung naik ke lantai dua, hendak melewati kamar Scott yang pintunya sedang terbuka. Mama ada di dalam dan kudengar ia sedang berbicara dengan kakakku. Tidak begitu terdengar jelas topik pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku bisa menangkap mama bertanya apa Scott mengonsumsi obat-obatan atau tidak.

Menyerngit, aku bingung, kenapa mama menanyakan hal itu? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapa keduanya di kamar itu.

"Putri mama sudah pulang," ujar mama sambil tersenyum kemudian memelukku.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tentang pertandingan Lacrosse hari Sabtu ini," jawab mama. "Mama akan minta izin untuk libur shift malam hari Sabtu ini, soalnya itu adalah pertandingan pertama kakakmu."

Pertandingan pertama kakakku? Maksudnya, ia akan ikut main? "Kau berhasil jadi pemain inti?!"

Scott mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Berbeda dengan senyumnya, aku mengembangkan senyum super lebar di wajahku, berlari kecil ke kakakku yang sedang duduk di ranjang untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Dia membalas pelukanku. Kemudian aku teringat, mama bilang ia akan ambil libur Sabtu ini, apa itu tidak apa?

"Tapi, ma, kau yakin akan ambil libur?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Oh, ya, ampun, sesaat tadi Scott baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama, kalian memang kakak-adik yang kompak," ujar mama agak terkekeh. "Mama yakin sayang, mengambil libur sehari tidak akan membuat kita terpuruk ... berlebihan."

"Aku bisa ambil _shift_ tambahan sebelum hari Sabtu sebagai gantinya kalau mama perlu," ujarku.

"Tidak." Mama dan Scott kompak sekali melarangku, mereka mengatakan kata itu bersamaan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, dan lagi kau serta Scott pun sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai ikut bekerja demi keluarga kita, mama masih punya cukup tenaga untuk memberi makan kita bertiga. Mama tidak ingin membiarkan kalian mengambil alih tugas mama untuk mencari uang," kata mama.

"Kami hanya ingin membantu, Ma, sama seperti kau mencemaskan kami, kami pun cemas kalau kau bekerja terlalu banyak," jawab Scott.

Lalu mama agak terisak sambil tersenyum. Ia menghampiri kami yang ada di ranjang kakakku, ia memeluk kami berdua. "Mama sangat beruntung punya kalian berdua."

Setelahnya mama keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan kedua anaknya di kamar yang sulung. Aku meminta Scott menceritakan apa yang terjadi di lapangan tadi siang, serta memastikan kalau memang tadi ia membuat Jackson cedera. Kakakku pun menceritakan semuanya. Pelatih Finstock yang hobinya meneriaki anggota tim, dia yang—katanya—tidak sengaja menabrak kasar Jackson, kemudian Stiles menariknya ke ruang loker agar kakakku bisa menenangkan diri tapi Scott malah menyerang sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau membunuh sahabatmu sendiri?!" pekikku, berusaha agar tidak terlalu berteriak sampai terdengar mama.

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya aku sangat kesal di lapangan tadi, dan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang mengangguku. Dan di ruang loker itu hanya ada aku dan Stiles, untung Stiles cerdas, ia menyemprotku dengan gas pemadam api," jawabnya.

Jantungku berdetak agak cepat. Entah karena perkara kakakku bisa menjadi manusia serigala saat kesal, atau karena orang yang kusukai nyaris dibunuh kakakku. Tapi aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Ingatkan aku untuk jangan membuatmu kesal, Scott."

Scott membalas senyumku dan ia mencium puncak kepalaku. "Kau tidak pernah membuatku kesal, Val, dan aku tidak akan bisa kesal padamu."

.

.

"Bisakah kau mengenakan rok yang agak lebih panjang sedikit?" tanya Scott ketika ia masuk ke dapur, sedang aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Kau memang cantik, Val, tapi rok itu hanya menutup bagian pantatmu saja."

"Tolong katakan itu padaku di hadapan Lydia, Scott," ujarku. "Jangan lupa kalau sembilan puluh sembilan persen isi lemari bajuku adalah pemberian dia, yang ia paksa aku untuk pakai. Untuk hari ini pun ia sudah berpesan untuk pakai baju yang seperti apa."

Kakakku menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin selama kau pakai rok itu hari ini, kau akan ada di dekatku dan atau Stiles. Kalau ingin jalan dengan Lydia, harus ada kami juga. Aku ingin menjagamu dari tatapan menyebalkan anak-anak lelaki."

Aku menyengir sambil meletakkan dua porsi sarapan di atas meja makan. "Maksudmu seperti tatapanmu pada Allison?"

"Itu beda," dengus Scott, lalu kami mulai menyantap sarapan.

Scott bilang hari ini Stiles akan menjemput kami dengan jipnya. Uh, untunglah. Bayangkan saja kalau aku harus naik sepeda dengan rok super mini ini. Dasar Lydia, kenapa ia hobi memberikanku baju minim?

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian kudengar pintu depan terbuka. Kupikir itu pasti Stiles, dia punya kunci rumah kami. Dan benar juga, ia menghampiri kami di ruang makan. Aku langsung mengambil piring dan gelas kosong untuk kucuci.

Kudengar Stiles bersiul pelan. "Kaki yang bagus, Val."

Aku agak menoleh ke arah Stiles sambil terkejut. Lalu kulihat Scott menjitak kasar kepala sahabatnya, Stiles pun berkata 'maaf'. Sungguh, pagi-pagi begini Stiles sudah membuat wajahku merona merah akan perkataannya. Dasar.

.

.

Usai sekolah, aku kebingungan untuk pergi ke cafe. Aku tidak bisa minta Lydia untuk mengantarku, karena ia sudah langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk pacarnya. Scott ada latihan, dan aku tidak ingin menganggu latihannya yang sudah menjadi pemain inti. Kalau Stiles, aku tidak yakin. Tentu saja aku ingin diantarnya. _Hell_ , gadis mana yang tidak mau diantar oleh orang yang dia suka? Tapi kupikir Stiles pasti sedang di lapangan untuk jaga-jaga kalau kakakku mulai berubah jadi manusia serigala lagi.

Aku tidak punya teman laki-laki lain selain Stiles. Dan Scott pun sudah bilang selama aku pakai rok ini, ia tidak ingin aku bersama dengan orang lain selain mereka berdua. Gawat, bagaimana ini?

"Miss McCall?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Itu adalah suara seorang guru yang tanpa ekspresi. Mr Harris.

"Mr Harris," sapaku.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Saya harus kerja sambilan dulu," jawabku. "Dan berpikir untuk mencari taksi di depan gerbang."

Mr Harris mengangguk. "Akan kuantar. Ikut aku."

Aku agak terperangah mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi karena aku bingung bagaimana bisa pergi ke cafe, jadi kuturuti saja. Sambil mengikuti Mr Harris ke tempat parkir, aku mengirim pesan pada Scott bahwa aku akan ke cafe diantar sang guru kimia.

.

.

"Val, kita sudah mau tutup cafe lho," kata Daisy, menghampiriku yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Oh?" ujarku, dengan nada bertanya. Maksudku, kalau memang sudah mau tutup, kenapa ia memberitahuku begitu? Dan tidak hanya ada aku di dapur saat ini, tapi Daisy mengucapkan kalimat itu hanya padaku.

"Pangeranmu belum datang!" pekik Daisy cemas.

"Pangeran?" tanyaku.

"Itu, yang pernah menolongmu dari orang mesum!" jawab Daisy.

"Oh, Hale? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kupikir dia akan datang lagi hari ini," jawab Daisy sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia hanya datang di _shift_ mu, aku tidak pernah melihat dia datang kalau kau tidak ada _shift_."

"Bukankah dia sudah sering datang sebelumnya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tidak! Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah di hari kau ditolongnya!" jawab Daisy.

Begitukah? Aneh. Aku pun baru bertemu dengan Hale hari itu, tepatnya pada siang hari. Kemudian malamnya ia muncul di cafe. Apa itu kebetulan? Atau sebenarnya dia adalah penguntit? Tidak, tidak ada penguntit yang akan menyelamatkan gadis yang ia ikuti saat si gadis mendapat perlakuan mesum.

"Mungkin ... dia sedang sibuk?" kataku pada Daisy.

Sang pemilik cafe mengangguk, mungkin ia masih belum puas akan jawabanku, tapi ia tetap meninggalkanku dengan piring-piring kotor. Daisy meminta beberapa pekerja yang sudah menganggur untuk membantunya membersihkan cafe. Ia bilang aku boleh langsung ganti baju dan pulang kalau sudah selesai dengan piring kotor.

Setelah semua selesai, aku ganti baju dan berpamitan dengan para pekerja. Aku keluar dari cafe lewat pintu belakang seperti biasa. Padahal musim panas, tapi aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin pada kakiku. Yah, mungkin karena rokku begitu pendek.

Rok pendek. Aku baru ingat. Hale tidak datang ke cafe hari ini, berarti ia tidak akan mengantarku pulang malam ini. Jadi sambil berjalan melewati gang samping cafe, aku merogoh ponsel dalam tasku, berniat menelepon Scott atau Stiles untuk menjemputku. Tapi baru aku membuka kunci ponselku, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam masuk ke tempat parkir cafe. Itu bukan mobil yang asing buatku, itu mobil Hale. Kenapa dia baru datang ketika cafe sudah tutup?

Setelah mesin mobil itu mati, Hale turun dari mobil dan langsung berjalan cepat dengan kakinya yang panjang itu menghampiriku yang agak mematung di tempat aku berdiri.

"Hei," sapanya. "Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"

Aku agak tercengang. Terlambat? Jelas saja ia telat, ia baru datang saat cafe sudah tutup. "Eh, cafe-nya sudah tutup beberapa saat lalu."

"Tapi kau masih di sini, berarti aku tidak terlambat," ujarnya, sambil agak menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Maaf?" tanyaku.

"Aku datang ke mari untuk menjemputmu, mengantarmu pulang ke rumah," katanya. "Aku ada urusan tadi siang, jadi tidak sempat masuk cafe, makanya aku baru datang sekarang."

Tercengang lagi, kupikir aku bisa meleleh kapan pun. "Kau datang hanya untuk menjemputku?"

Hale mengangguk. "Pulang sekarang?"

Kini giliranku yang mengangguk. Aku pun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Hale membukakan pintu untukku dan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan duduk di kursi pengendara, mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Aneh, pikirku. Aku baru bertemu dengan Hale lima hari lalu, belum sampai seminggu, tapi ia sudah mengantarku sebanyak ... empat kali: tiga kali dari cafe, sekali dari rumah Lydia. Namun aku tidak merasa takut padanya. Oke, pertama kali bertemu dengannya di hutan memang membuatku merinding, tapi setelah itu ia selalu menatapku dengan lembut. Dan perlakuannya malam ini bisa membuat gadis mana pun tersentuh.

Scott menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Tapi aku tidak melihat sisi bahaya dari Derek Hale, kecuali fakta ia adalah seorang manusia serigala. Jika dia memang berbahaya, aneh sekali kalau aku masih hidup saat ini, padahal ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhku selama lima hari ini.

Kemudian aku teringat soal jaket Hale. Hari ini aku membawanya dalam tasku. Tadinya aku sempat merasa sia-sia membawanya karena kupikir ia tidak akan ke cafe hari ini. Tapi karena sekarang ada dia yang membawa mobil, akhirnya aku bisa mengembalikan jaket yang ia pernah pinjamkan padaku waktu Jumat malam.

Kuambil jaketnya dari dalam tas dan kusodorkan padanya. "Nih, jaketmu. Hari ini aku berhasil ingat untuk membawanya. Terimakasih."

Pas ketika aku menyodorkan jaket pada Hale, kami terkena macet, jadi Hale menghentikan mobilnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengambil jaket itu. Tapi bukannya ia menyimpan jaketnya, ia malah merentangkannya lalu meletakkannya di atas kedua pahaku.

"Kupikir kakimu pasti kedinginan," ujarnya.

Aku menatap jaket Hale yang kini menutupi kedua pahaku, setelahnya melirik pemuda itu. Aku menangkap ia sedang menatapku dalam-dalam. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menjalankan mobil lagi. Oh, lampu rambu lalu lintasnya sudah hijau.

Sampai di depan rumah, aku mengembalikan jaket Hale, mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mengantar dan meminjamkanku jaketnya lagi.

"Selamat malam, Hale," ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan bersiap membuka pintu mobil.

Tetapi belum aku membuka pintu mobil, Hale memanggilku. "Val." Aku pun menoleh padanya. "Derek. Panggil aku Derek."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Selamat malam, Derek."

Dan aku turun dari mobilnya. Ia tidak langsung pergi ketika aku menutup kembali pintu mobil. Ia baru mengendarai mobilnya pergi ketika aku membuka pintu rumah.

Aku langsung naik ke lantai dua. Begitu hendak melewati kamar kakakku, kulihat lagi-lagi pintunya tidak tertutup. Kali ini pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit.

Kuintip sedikit ke dalam dan melihat kakakku sedang mengobrol dengan Stiles lewat _video call_. Setelah itu aku berniat masuk ke kamarku. Baru mau meninggalkan pintu kamar Scott, aku mendengar suara seruan Stiles.

"HAI VAL!" serunya.

Aku menoleh ke dalam kamar Scott lagi, melihat wajah terlihat begitu dekat dengan layar laptop kakakku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kulihat kakakku juga menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Kubalas senyum mereka berdua. Scott bangkit dari kursinya. Aku tahu, ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar untuk memelukku.

Benar juga, ia memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Tapi begitu ia melepas pelukannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Oh, tidak, jangan sampai ia sadar kalau aku habis diantar pulang oleh Derek!

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," jawab Scott. "Kau sudah makan malam? Mau langsung istirahat?"

"Aku sudah makan di cafe. Dan ya, aku ingin langsung mandi dan tidur," jawabku.

Lalu aku mengecup pipi kakakku, melambaikan tangan pada Stiles, meninggalkan kamar kakakku, dan masuk ke kamarku sendiri.

Masuk kamar, aku langsung meletakkan tasku di kursi, meletakkan semua bukuku di atas meja. Setelahnya aku langsung mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian aku masih asyik di kamar mandi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suatu suara. Itu seperti suara benturan yang cukup keras, seakan ada barang yang jatuh. Tapi kupikir itu bukan suara dari dalam kamarku, sepertinya dari kamar Scott.

Tidak ingin terlalu cemas, sebenarnya, tapi mengingat bahwa kakakku sekarang sudah bukan manusia normal lagi, aku jadi khawatir. Aku langsung mematikan air shower, mengambil handuk dan membalutkannya di tubuhku. Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar kakakku yang pintunya masih tidak tertutup. Lewat celah pintu aku melihat di layar laptop Scott sudah tidak ada wajah Stiles lagi, tapi Scott sendiri tidak terlihat berhadapan dengan layar.

Kubuka pintu kamar dan mulai masuk ke dalamnya. "Scott?"

Aku agak terperanjat saat melihatnya ada di samping lemari.

"Val?" tanya kakakku, sepertinya dia juga kaget melihatku. "Kenapa kau ... dengan handuk?"

"Tadi aku sedang mandi, lalu aku mendengar seperti suara benturan dari kamarmu," jawabku. "Jadi aku langsung kemari. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Scott.

"Wajahmu tidak terlihat kau baik-baik saja," kataku.

Scott mengerang. "Oke, jadi tadi Derek ke mari."

"Derek? Derek Hale?" tanyaku memastikan. Oke, aku tahu dia tadi datang, maksudku dia mengantarku sampai rumah. Tapi ke mari, maksudnya ke kamar ini? Kamar kakakku?

"Ya, dia, dia mengancamku untuk tidak main di pertandingan Lacrosse Sabtu depan," jawab Scott. "Suara benturan yang kau dengar itu mungkin adalah saat dia mendorongku ke dinding."

"Ya ampun, dia mendorongmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas sambil memegang lengannya. "Dan kenapa dia mengancammu?"

"Sewaktu uji coba kemarin aku nyaris ... berubah jadi manusia serigala, ingat?" ujarnya.

"Oh, kejadian kau mendorong Jackson sampai ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, itu," jawab Scott. "Kemarin saat insiden itu terjadi, Derek ada di sana dan melihat semuanya. Kemudian ia bilang kalau aku yang belum bisa mengendalikan diri ini bermain Sabtu depan, mungkin aku akan berubah jadi manusia serigala. Pemburu akan membunuhku dan mungkin Derek juga akan mereka bunuh."

Tunggu. Apa? Pemburu? Ada pemburu? Mereka memburu apa? Manusia serigala? Kenapa aku baru mendengar soal ini?

"Pemburu?" tanyaku.

"Aku belum bilang soal pemburu?" Scott tanya balik.

Akhirnya Scott menceritakan soal pemburu yang memanah lengannya waktu malam Jumat, malam di mana harusnya ia mengantar Allison pulang dari pesta Lydia. Scott bilang Hale memberitahunya bahwa para pemburu selama berabad-abad telah memburu manusia serigala. Dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah, salah satu dari para pemburu yang mengejar Scott waktu itu adalah papanya Allison, Mr Argent, yang pernah mengantarku dengan mobilnya.

"Omong-omong, Val, sejak kapan kau memanggil Derek Hale dengan 'Derek'? Bukankah kau selalu menyebut dia dengan nama marganya?" tanya Scott, menyelidik.

Deg.

Oke, itu antara pertanyaan karena ia penasaran, atau karena ia curiga. Aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa bohong karena: satu, memang aku tidak pandai berbohong; dua, karena menurut artikel-artikel tentang manusia serigala yang ditemukan Stiles di internet mengatakan bahwa para manusia serigala bisa mendengar detak jantung manusia sehingga mereka bisa tahu sang lawan bicara sedang berbohong atau tidak.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab. "Sejak malam ini."

Itu bukan bohong. Memang benar aku baru menyebut nama Derek Hale dengan nama depannya malam ini, tepatnya saat turun dari mobil Derek. Jadi aku tidak bohong.

Scott mengangguk, lalu bilang kalau aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku, melanjutkan mandi atau pakai baju, ia tidak mau aku sampai masuk angin. Kuturuti perkataan kakakku dan kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, aku duduk di sebelah Allison saat pelajaran bahasa Prancis. Kulihat gadis cantik itu meletakkan blazernya di atas meja. Seingatku, itu adalah blazer yang sama yang ia kenakan saat ke pesta Lydia. Allison sadar aku memerhatikan blazer itu, lalu agak mendengus pelan.

"Kau ingin tanya juga bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, sebenarnya. Tapi ... 'juga'?"

"Kakakmu menanyakan soal blazer ini. Aneh juga, dari mana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sempat ketinggalan blazer ini waktu Jumat?" ujar Allison.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanyaku.

"Kubilang kalau mungkin Lydia yang menaruh ini di lokerku. Ia pernah menebak nomor kunci lokerku dengan benar, jadi mungkin memang dia," jawab Allison, lalu ia tersenyum padaku. "Oh, kau ingin nomor kunci lokerku juga? Maksudku, mungkin suatu saat aku akan minta tolong untuk mengambil barang di sana saat aku sendiri tidak bisa."

"Kalau kau ingin memberitahuku, silakan saja," balasku.

Allison tersenyum lagi dan memberitahukanku nomor sandi lokernya, sekalian kami bertukar nomor ponsel.

Kelas bahasa Prancis adalah kelas terakhirku hari ini. Jadi begitu bel tanda kelas berakhir berbunyi, aku langsung bersiap-siap pulang. Aku langsung mendatangi loker dan mengambil buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan saat jam istirahat tadi. Kulihat ke seberang lokerku, sepertinya kakakku dan Stiles belum mendatangi loker mereka. Hari ini seingatku mereka bilang tidak ada latihan Lacrosse, berarti salah satu dari mereka berdua bisa mengantarku ke cafe.

Sepuluh menit aku menunggu di depan loker Scott, tapi yang punya loker tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya aku menelepon ke ponselnya.

Pada dering kedua, aku mendengar suara Scott dari ponsel. " _Val_?"

"Kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu di loker," kataku.

" _Eh, aku sedang menuju tempat parkir, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat_ ," ujar Scott dengan nada terburu-buru.

Lalu aku dengan cepat berjalan menuju keluar gedung sambil terus berbicara lewat ponsel. "Kau harus pergi? Kau tidak akan mengantarku ke cafe?"

Hening sesaat, aku tidak mendengar balasan kakakku. Tapi kemudian ia berbicara lagi. " _Astaga! Ya, ampun, Val, aku lupa! Oke, kalau begitu, eh, aku akan segera mengantarmu setelah urusanku selesai. Bisa ke parkiran sekarang?_ "

"Sebentar lagi sampai," kataku, berjalan semakin cepat ke parkiran.

Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu sosok Scott terlihat dengan mobilnya—mobil mama. Ia langsung merangkul pundakku dan mencium keningku dengan cepat, lalu kami masuk mobil.

Scott mengendarai mobil dengan cepat, ia mengebut. Aku tidak tahu ia ada urusan apa, di mana, dengan siapa. Lebih lagi, aku bingung kenapa Stiles tidak ikut. Kakakku kemudian menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak tahu ia akan berjalan kemana, tapi ini adalah tempat Stiles memarkir jipnya sewaktu kami mencari Inhaler Scott beberapa hari lalu di hutan.

Saat kakakku akan turun dari mobil, aku juga siap membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba Scott melarang dan bilang kalau aku harus menunggu di mobil. Tapi kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin tinggal sendirian di dalam mobil. Akhirnya Scott pun memperbolehkanku ikut dengan syarat tidak boleh jauh darinya. Setuju.

Kami masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku bersyukur kali ini aku tidak pakai alas kaki dengan hak tinggi. Tapi tetap saja aku takut kakiku diserang nyamuk dan serangga lain karena aku pakai terusan yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut.

Lalu kami tiba di daerah properti pribadi keluarga Hale. Kami berhadapan dengan sebuah bangunan yang berwarna coklat tua-hitam yang keadaannya tidak sesuai sebagai tempat tinggal—menurutku begitu. Sepertinya rumah itu bekas terbakar, tapi kenapa masih ada di sini? Kenapa tidak dibongkar? Kakakku memanggil Derek Hale. Oh, ini rumah Derek? Rumahnya yang terbakar enam tahun lalu itu? Jadi Derek kembali ke Beacon Hills dan tinggal di rumahnya yang bekas terbakar, wow.

Derek tidak langsung muncul ketika Scott memanggilnya, tapi kakakku langsung meminta orang itu agar menjauh dari Allison walau tak ada yang muncul. Ya. Hanya Allison. Dia tidak minta untuk orang lain, seperti aku misalnya.

Yang punya rumah muncul, lalu keduanya berbicara. Usai itu Scott sambil mendengus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menyuruhku ikut dia. Dengan ragu aku melirik punggung Scott yang berjalan menjauh dari rumah keluarga Hale, lalu aku melirik ke arah Derek Hale sendiri yang ternyata sedang menatap lekat padaku.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu keras saat berbicara dengan kakakku tadi, tapi saat ini wajahnya melembut padaku. "Kau kerja hari ini?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Iya, kakakku akan mengantarku ke sana setelah dari sini."

"Kau harus simpan nomor ponselku," kata Derek. "Jaga-jaga, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, atau kau butuh bantuan soal Scott, atau kau ingin kujemput saat kakak dan temanmu tidak sempat."

Tersenyum, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas, dan Derek menyebutkan nomor ponselnya. Kucoba untuk menelepon ke nomor yang baru kusimpan itu, dan terdengarlah dering ponsel dari saku celana Derek. Pemuda di hadapanku itu merogoh ponselnya, melihat layarnya dan tersenyum. Saat itu juga aku langsung memutuskan teleponnya, dan Derek menyimpan nomorku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Scott yang menyerukan namaku. Dia pasti kebingungan karena aku masih belum mengikutinya berjalan keluar dari hutan.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Uh, aku harus segera menyusul Scott," kataku. "Selamat siang, Derek."

Lalu aku melambaikan tanganku yang masih memegang ponsel pada Derek. Setelah itu aku berjalan cepat menuju keluar hutan. Belum lama aku berjalan, kutemukan Scott yang sepertinya berencana berjalan kembali ke rumah Hale untuk mencariku. Dan karena ia telah menemukanku, ia segera menggandengku keluar dari hutan, masuk mobil, dan menyetir cepat ke cafe tempat aku bekerja.

.

.

"Vaaall~" panggil Daisy.

Saat ini aku sedang menyeduh tiga cangkir teh untuk tamu yang tadi kulayani. Daisy menghampiriku dengan mata berbinar-binar, seakan ia adalah gadis kecil yang baru mendapat sekantung penuh permen.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Pangeranmu sudah datang! Dia bilang hanya ingin dilayani olehmu!" ujar Daisy senang.

"Daisy, dia bukan pangeranku, dan namanya adalah Derek, jadi kau tak usah menyebutnya sebagai pangeran lagi," kataku sambil memasukkan gula ke dalam tiga cangkir teh.

"Oh, kau tahu namanya? Dia pacarmu, Val?" tanya Daisy, sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang senang sekarang.

"Bukan!" hardikku, gugup. "Dia ... eh, teman kakakku. Makanya aku kenal dia!"

"Hmmm, tentu saja," kata bosku sambil terkekeh. "Cepat antarkan teh-teh itu, dan segera layani Derek."

Aku mengangguk. Kebetulan tiga cangkir teh ini sudah selesai, jadi langsung kuletakkan ketiganya di atas nampan dan kubawa keluar dari dapur dengan hati-hati. Setelah mengantarkan ketiga cangkir teh, aku menghampiri meja Derek yang ada di paling pojok. Ini ketiga kalinya ia datang ke dalam cafe dan duduk di sudut sana.

"Derek," sapaku, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Kopi hitam," jawabnya.

Menyerngit, aku bertanya, "Kau tidak khawatir sulit tidur nanti?"

"Kafein tidak begitu memengaruhiku," ujarnya.

Tersenyum, aku meninggalkan meja Derek dan masuk lagi ke dalam dapur, menyiapkan kopi hitam untuknya. Aku baru mulai mengaduk kopi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ribut dari ruang makan. Daisy yang ada di dapur buru-buru ke luar, sedangkan para pekerja selain aku yang ada di dapur—tiga koki, dan seorang pelayan lain—melongokkan kepala mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah selesai dengan kopi Derek, aku ingin ikutan melihat apa yang terjadi di depan. Tapi tidak kelihatan, keempat orang yang sudah lebih dulu melongokkan kepalanya menghalangi pandanganku.

"Ada apa di depan sana?" tanyaku akhirnya, menyerah karena tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan.

"Pangeranmu sedang menghajar dua orang sekaligus!" seru seorang koki.

Pangeran? Maksudnya Derek? Tapi kenapa Derek menghajar dua orang itu?

Jadilah aku menerobos untuk bisa ke ruang makan. Aku menghampiri sudut ruangan, melihat ada Daisy, Derek, dan dua orang yang seingatku tadinya duduk di depan meja Derek—dua tamu tersebut duduk di lantai dan wajah keduanya memar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, cemas.

Derek memalingkan wajah dariku, sedangkan Daisy menatap galak Derek. Setelah itu Daisy menatapku, ia seperti berusaha melembutkan matanya padaku. "Derek ini bilang bahwa dua tamu itu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas soal dirimu, jadi ia menghajar keduanya."

Kutatap pemuda ini dengan rasa tidak percaya. Aku tahu lewat artikel yang didapat Stiles bahwa seluruh indra manusia serigala akan lebih tajam dibanding manusia biasa, termasuk indra pendengaran—sekalipun hanya bisikan, manusia serigala bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, benar hanya karena mendengar hal buruk? Seriusan? Apa memang manusia serigala akan punya emosi yang mudah meledak?

Daisy menghampiri dua tamu yang tersungkur di lantai. "Tuan-tuan, silakan keluar dari cafe ini, kami tidak membutuhkan orang-orang mesum di sini."

Mesum? Bukankah tadi Daisy bilang bahwa kedua tamu itu mengatakan hal yang tak pantas, bukan melakukan perbuatan mesum?

Kemudian Daisy menghadap Derek. "Dan untukmu, Tuan, silakan duduk kembali di kursimu. Sekali lagi menggunakan kekerasan hanya karena mendengar suatu hal yang tidak baik tanpa bukti, antara aku akan melarangmu kembali ke cafe ini atau Val akan kupecat."

Derek menatapku sekilas, lalu ia duduk di kursinya. Daisy mengajakku kembali ke dapur.

"Hal tidak pantas apa yang diucapkan kedua tamu itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tanya saja pada Derek, Val," kata Daisy. "Maaf aku harus mengancam seperti tadi, aku hanya khawatir Derek akan menghajar setiap orang yang ia dengar berkata hal buruk."

Aku mengangguk. Di dapur, aku segera menaruh cangkir kopi Derek yang untungnya masih panas ke atas nampan. Kubawa kopi itu kepada yang pesan dan kuletakkan di mejanya. Aku dan Derek sama-sama tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, dan aku langsung kembali ke dapur.

.

.

Selesai kerja, aku ganti baju dan keluar dari cafe. Kulihat mobil hitam Derek terparkir di tempat parkir cafe. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya. Aku menghampirinya. Menyadari aku datang, ia menoleh padaku.

"Derek," ujarku. "Apa yang kedua tamu itu ucapkan sehingga kau menghajar mereka?"

Derek menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bukan hal penting. Pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau bukan hal penting, kau tidak akan menghajar mereka berdua," kataku, agak mendesah. "Apalagi Daisy bilang keduanya membicarakan soal aku. Aku ingin tahu, Derek, hal tak pantas apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?"

"Mereka bilang," kata Derek, ia meneguk ludah sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "mereka mengomentari soal tubuhmu. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin meremas buah dadamu, memegang pantatmu, mencium panas bibirmu, menelanjangimu. Mereka ingin menculikmu agar bisa melakukan itu semua terhadapmu. Aku mendengar itu, Val, aku mendengar semuanya."

Lagi-lagi aku tercengang. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang membuatku tercengang: tentang ada tamu yang memikirkan hal mesum yang entah apa hanya mereka berdua saja atau lebih, atau tentang Derek yang menjadi emosi karena mendengar itu.

"Dan kau marah saat mendengarnya?" tanyaku, dan Derek mengangguk. Aku merasakan kedua bola mataku panas, kupikir aku akan menangis sebentar lagi. Kugenggam jaket Derek dan kubenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Terimakasih, Derek."

Air mataku tumpah perlahan, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis. Takutkah? Sedihkah? Terharukah? Senangkah? Aku tidak tahu. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir begitu saja. Lalu kurasakan tangan kanan Derek membelai kepalaku dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku.

Mungkin tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian sebuah mobil jip masuk ke tempat parkir. Itu jip Stiles, dan yang punya mobil meneriaki namaku dari jendela. Aku segera menarik diri dari tubuh Derek, dan pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dariku. Buru-buru kulap setiap air mata yang tumpah di wajahku begitu Stiles dan Scott turun dari mobil jip.

Kedua pemuda yang umurnya setahun lebih tua dariku itu langsung menghampiriku dan Derek dengan wajah galak. Stiles langsung menarikku untuk menjauh dari Derek, sedangkan kakakku berusaha menonjok Derek. Tentu saja Derek berhasil menepis serangan Scott.

"Hentikan, Scott!" pekikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Derek?!" bentak Scott. "Dia menangis! Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu padanya!"

Apa? Dari mana Scott tahu kalau aku sedang menangis tadi?

Mendengar perkataan Scott soal aku menangis, Stiles menatap lekat wajahku dari dekat, ia melihat kedua mataku yang memerah. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang karena wajah pemuda ini ada tepat di hadapanku. Dengan kedua tangannya ia mengusap pipiku yang masih basah habis menangis. Setelah mengusap pipi, Stiles mendekapku dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, kuharap ia tidak dapat mendengar suara detak jantungku yang begitu keras, gara-gara ia memelukku begitu erat.

"Matanya kelilipan, aku hanya ingin membantunya." Kudengar Derek mengatakan hal itu.

Itu diluar dugaan. Kupikir ia akan cerita soal apa yang terjadi di dalam cafe tadi. Tapi kalau ia cerita yang sebenarnya, Scott pasti akan marah padaku dan menyuruhku berhenti kerja di cafe. Aku tidak mau berhenti begitu saja, dan kupikir Derek berbohong untuk melindungi pekerjaanku.

Tunggu dulu. Derek berbohong. Manusia serigala bisa tahu kalau lawan bicaranya sedang berbohong. Berarti Scott juga bisa tahu—

"—aku tahu kau bohong," desis kakakku. Tuh, kan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Stiles. Kutatap Derek dari kejauhan. Kulihat ia juga sedang menatapku, entah maksud tatapannya itu apa: mungkin ia minta ijin padaku untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Atau ia menyuruhku menceritakan sendiri? Entah.

"Scott," panggilku, dan kakakku langsung menoleh. "Dia hanya ingin menolongku."

"Val," panggil Derek, ia seakan ingin menghentikanku dari apa yang ingin kulakukan: menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

Tapi aku sudah berniat untuk tidak berbohong pada kakakku. Jadi aku menceritakan semuanya. Aku cerita soal aku sering mendapat perlakuan mesum di cafe sejak jadi pelayan walau selalu ditolong oleh Daisy, sampai aku cerita tentang bagaimana Derek menolongku pertama kali dan yang hari ini.

Usai menceritakan semua itu, tidak ada satu pun dari ketiga pemuda ini yang mengeluarkan suara. Tapi Scott akhirnya memecahkan keheningan ini. "Val, kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

"Aku ingin membantumu, dan mama, Scott," kataku.

"Aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi aku lebih memilih kita hidup kekurangan daripada mengkhawatirkan adikku yang diperlakukan seperti pelacur oleh tamu-tamunya—meskipun hanya di otak mereka!" seru Scott. "Pilih Val, kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, atau aku akan mengadu pada mama. Yah, kalau kuadukan pada mama, kau juga akan dipaksa mama berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sih, tapi ditambah ceramah dari mama."

Kutatap Stiles yang ada di sampingku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu kulihat pada Derek, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Terakhir kulihat pada Scott lagi, wajahnya begitu menampilkan amarah. Dan aku menyerah.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam, aku akan bilang pada Daisy kalau aku berhenti," kataku.

Scott mengangguk dan mengatakan 'bagus'. Aku berjalan cepat berniat kembali ke dalam cafe lewat pintu belakang. Tetapi belum sampai di depan pintu, kulihat pas Daisy sedang menutup pintu itu.

"Val? Belum pulang? Mau kuantar?" tawar bosku.

Lalu kukatakan padanya kalau aku harus berhenti bekerja di cafenya. Kujelaskan padanya bahwa kakakku melarang. Daisy mengerti, ia tidak marah, ia membiarkanku keluar dari pekerjaan ini.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Daisy," kataku, sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak kaget mendengar soal ini, entah kenapa aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat," ujarnya sambil merogoh tasnya. "Malah, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah menyimpan ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau hal ini terjadi." Daisy mengeluarkan sebuah amplop agak tebal dari tasnya, dan disodorkannya itu padaku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Gajimu untuk bulan ini kubayar penuh. Dan aku memberimu bonus," kata Daisy sambil tersenyum. "Intip saja dulu isinya."

Kuraih amplop itu, kuturuti perkataan Daisy. Kubuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Baru kulihat sekilas, aku langsung menutupnya lagi dan kusodorkan padanya. "Ini terlalu banyak."

"Itu tidak terlalu banyak, Val, semuanya memang milikmu. Dua tahun bekerja denganku dan kau tidak pernah mengambil uang tip dari siapa pun. Semua tamu yang kau layani senang padamu, waktu kau masih jadi tukang masak di dapur pun orang-orang senang pada masakanmu, jadi mereka memberi tip-mu padaku. Dan semua yang ada di amplop itu adalah gaji ditambah tip selama dua tahun kau kerja di sini." Daisy tersenyum. "Ambil, Val, itu milikmu dan kau membutuhkannya."

Kulirik Daisy untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku menyerah. Kumasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tas. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wanita itu. Aku berbalik badan, dan baru melangkah dua kali, aku mendengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Kau tahu, Val, aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sayang padamu," kata Daisy.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tapi kulihat ia juga sudah memunggungiku dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat parkir.

Hanya Scott, Stiles, dan jip Stiles yang kutemukan di tempat parkir. Derek dan mobilnya sudah tidak ada, mungkin ia sudah pulang lebih dulu. Kakakku menunggu di dalam mobil, sedangkan Stiles ada di luar mobil. Sahabatku itu tersenyum saat aku kembali pada mereka.

"Scott marah padaku?" tanyaku pada Stiles.

"Marah, ya. Padamu, tidak," jawab Stiles. "Dan aku setuju dengan kakakmu, kau harus menjauhi Derek. Mungkin dia baik padamu, tapi kita tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang sedang ia rencanakan."

Tidak. Aku tidak percaya akan perkataan Stiles soal Derek. Seperti yang kuyakini, Derek sudah membunuhku dari kemarin-kemarin kalau memang ia jahat. Tapi aku tahu Stiles dan Scott mengkhawatirkanku, jadi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo pulang," kata Stiles lagi. Tapi kami tidak langsung jalan ke mobil. Stiles memelukku, dan ia mencium keningku agak lama. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Saat Stiles melepaskan bibirnya dari keningku, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Maksudku, Scott memeluk dan mencium keningku setiap hari, tapi Stiles tidak pernah memeluk apalagi mencium keningku—ia hanya sebatas menggandengku kalau perlu. "Oh, kau tahu, aku melihat Scott melakukan itu padamu tiap hari, dan aku jadi penasaran, soalnya aku tidak punya adik perempuan."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari cengiran wajah Stiles.

Oh. Ternyata ia mencium keningku karena ia ingin tahu rasanya punya adik perempuan. Ia tidak memeluk aku sebagai perempuan, tapi sebagai adik.

Oh. Sepertinya aku sudah kesenangan duluan sebelum tahu apa maksud Stiles. Aku lupa, dia selalu suka Lydia.

Oh. Tentu saja, sekalipun Lydia memakaikan baju-baju dengan gaya gadis itu, aku tetaplah aku, dan Stiles tetap suka Lydia. Aku adalah adik Scott, dan Scott adalah sahabatnya, maka secara tidak langsung aku juga menjadi adik Stiles.

Aku paham. Harusnya aku tahu itu dari awal. Kenapa dengan inosennya aku bisa berharap kalau suatu saat Stiles akan suka padaku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #JustAFriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fanfict ini akan di-update setiap MOONday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Stiles.

Scott memasang telinga baik-baik. Kepala sekolah kami sedang berbicara dengan dua orang polisi di koridor sekolah. Salah satu orang yang berseragam polisi itu adalah papanya Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles selalu mudah penasaran kalau ia sudah melihat sosok papanya, dan kini kondisi Scott yang menjadi manusia serigala bisa membantunya menguping pembicaraan papanya.

"Mulai hari ini diadakan jam malam," kata kakakku. "Pukul 9.30."

"Karena mayat yang hanya setengah itu?" tanyaku.

Kakakku mengangguk. "Mereka masih belum bisa menemukan bagian atas mayat itu, bagian yang pernah kutemukan di malam aku kena gigit."

"Jadi memang ada yang memindahkannya?" tanya Stiles.

Kakakku mengangguk lagi, kemudian dahinya berkerut. "Kau tahu, saat kemarin aku dan Val ke rumah Derek, aku mencium bau sesuatu, seperti darah, dan ditimbun di dalam tanah. Aku curiga itu mayat yang dicari polisi."

"Kau berlebihan Scott, aku tahu kau benci dia—"

"Tidak, Val, aku curiga," kata Scott memotong perkataanku. "Aku harus memastikan kalau yang kucium itu memang bau mayat yang kutemukan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 3**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah, Scott dan Stiles masih harus latihan Lacrosse. Kami berencana setelahnya untuk ke rumah sakit. Scott ingin masuk ke kamar penyimpanan jenazah, ia mau mencium bau mayat bagian bawah yang telah ditemukan polisi, setelah itu ingin ke rumah keluarga Hale untuk menggali timbunan tanah jika memang bau yang Scott cium itu sama.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku menunggu mereka berdua di perpustakaan. Aku berharap bisa bertemu Boyd di ruangan penuh buku itu. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi ia memang teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan, mungkin karena kami sama-sama senang baca buku. Harapanku terkabul. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memang ada di sana. Ia seakan sedang menungguku, soalnya ia duduk di depan meja yang biasa kutempati.

Kusapa Boyd lebih dulu, baru mengambil beberapa buku dari rak, lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu. Kami mengobrol lagi. Kali ini bahan obrolan kami bukanlah hanya soal novel, melainkan film-film yang diadaptasi dari novel. Sama seperti novel, pembicaraan kami sangat nyambung soal film adaptasi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk. Pesan itu dari Scott, katanya latihan Lacrosse sudah selesai. Wah, cepat sekali. Entah latihannya yang cepat atau memang aku keasyikkan mengobrol dengan Boyd sampai lupa waktu? Jadi aku berpamitan dengan Boyd, meminta cap dari pustakawan untuk buku yang kupinjam, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan, menemui Scott dan Stiles di tempat parkir.

Kami bertiga langsung naik mobil jip Stiles. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kami tiba di rumah sakit. Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin jangan sampai bertemu dengan mama. Soalnya kalau kami ketahuan ada di rumah sakit oleh mama, ia pasti akan menginterogasi kami sampai ia puas akan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

Untungnya, kami memang tidak bertemu dengan mama. Ruang kamar jenazah ada di ujung lorong. Scott menyuruhku dan Stiles untuk menunggu di depan, sementara ia akan masuk sendiri ke ruangan itu. Kami menurut.

Pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Lydia. Gadis cantik itu sedang duduk di kursi sambil memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Stiles yang ada di depanku juga sadar akan keberadaan Lydia, tapi ia pasti tidak sadar kalau gadis itu sedang mengenakan _earphone_. Aku tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi, sedangkan Stiles malah menghadap Lydia. Memang tidak di dekatku, tapi aku bisa mendengar Stiles yang sedang berusaha mengajak Lydia mengobrol. Huh, Stiles yang malang, Lydia tidak bisa mendengarmu.

Lydia pun akhirnya melepas _earphone_ -nya, meminta Stiles mengulang perkataannya. Tapi mungkin Stiles kesal sendiri, jadi dia malah duduk di sampingku. Tidak lama kemudian, kakakku datang, ia telah kembali dari kamar jenazah.

"Baunya sama," lapor Scott.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita butuh sekop untuk ke rumah Derek," kata Stiles. Sepertinya ia bersemangat sekali kalau soal ini.

"Kita yang kau maksud itu kalian berdua, atau kita bertiga?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku kurang senang akan ide ini. Aku bukannya ingin membela Derek, tapi entah kenapa menurutku ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Kita bertiga," tegas Stiles. "Kupikir kau pasti masih belum percaya kalau Derek orang jahat, jadi ini adalah kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan betapa jahatnya dia."

Sambil agak mendengus, aku mengikuti kedua pemuda ini untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kami pergi ke rumah Stiles dulu untuk mengambil dua sekop. Hanya dua. Stiles bilang mereka akan butuh seseorang untuk melihat situasi sekitar sementara yang dua menggali—dan seseorang itu adalah aku. Setelah memasukkan sekop ke dalam jip, kami berangkat ke umah kediaman Hale.

Hari sudah cukup gelap saat ini. Yah, sebenarnya ketika kami keluar dari rumah sakit pun juga sudah gelap, sih. Kami masuk ke dalam hutan, mendekati rumah Derek. Mobil Derek ada di sana, berarti yang punya rumah ada di dalam rumah. Kami menunggu sampai ia pergi. Tapi kapan? Lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu apakah ia akan pergi dari rumah atau tidak. Berarti jika ia tidak meninggalkan rumah, kami akan di sini semalaman?

Ternyata tidak. Begitu jam di ponselku menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, akhirnya Derek keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk mobil. Ia pergi meninggalkan hutan dengan mobilnya. Pada saat itulah Scott dan Stiles beraksi.

Scott menunjukkan tumpukan tanah tempat ia pernah mencium bau mayat. Tapi dia bilang ada bau yang aneh, bau itu agak berbeda. Stiles tetap berpendapat bahwa mereka harus menggali dulu. Jadi Scott dan Stiles berjongkok dan mulai menggali tanah, sedangkan aku tetap berdiri untuk memerhatikan sekitar.

"Bagaimana jika ia kembali saat kita masih di sini?" tanyaku, cemas.

"Mudah saja," kata Stiles. "Aku dan Scott segera kabur meninggalkanmu di sini. Toh, ia sepertinya memang hanya baik padamu."

Kakakku langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya. "Justru aku akan langsung menggendong adikku dan segera pergi meninggalkanmu di sini!"

"Kalau begitu, kita bertiga akan lari ke arah yang berbeda-beda, siapa pun yang tertangkap berarti ia sedang sial," usul Stiles. Aku tidak mengerti apakah ia memang serius memberikan usul itu, atau ia sedang bergurau.

Keduanya sudah menggali cukup dalam, dan Scott menemukan sesuatu. Aku ikut melihat apa yang ia temukan: seekor serigala mati. Bukankah Stiles bilang bahwa di California tidak pernah ada serigala sejak puluhan tahun lalu? Tapi ini memang benar serigala, kan?

"Hei, lihat itu," kata Stiles, membuat pandanganku dan Scott beralih pada sebuah tanaman yang tertancap dekat kuburan serigala itu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Wolfsbane," jawab Stiles.

"Apa itu Wolfsbane?" kini kakakku yang bertanya.

Stiles mungkin bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan soal Wolfsbane, jadi ia bangkit dan mencabut tanaman itu dari tanah. Ia menarik akarnya yang ternyata panjang, serta melongkari tanah tempat kuburan serigala itu. Setelah Stiles menarik semua akarnya, aku dan Scott melihat mayat serigala itu berubah menjadi potongan mayat yang pernah Scott temukan di malam ia kena gigit.

Aku terpekik pelan. Scott buru-buru berdiri dan menutup mataku dengan tangannya. Ia menggumamkan 'tidak apa-apa' berkali-kali padaku. Kemudian ia menyuruhku kembali ke jip duluan.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus berangkat ke sekolah sepagi ini," ujarku, agak kesal.

Bukannya aku tidak bisa bangun pagi, tapi memang aneh saja. Biasa kami berangkat ke sekolah jam tujuh pagi, tapi hari ini kami berangkat jam enam. Untuk apa datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi?

"Karena kita tidak langsung ke sekolah pagi ini," jawab Stiles sambil menyetir.

Aku menyerngit. Tetapi saat memasuki hutan, aku baru sadar ke mana Stiles membawaku dan kakakku: rumah kediaman Hale. Pas kami sampai di sana, aku melihat seorang berseragam polisi sedang menggiring Derek masuk ke dalam mobil polisi, tangannya diborgol.

"Ayo turun, Val," kata Stiles sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Oh, tidak, kau tidak akan membawa adikku menemui pembunuh itu," larang Scott.

"Ayolah, Scott, kalau Derek ingin membunuh Val, ia bisa membunuhnya dari sejak seminggu lalu!" kata Stiles, lalu ia menarik lenganku.

"Apa kau takut untuk menemui Derek seorang diri?" godaku, saat kami sedang berjalan menuju mobil tempat Derek berada.

"Tidak," jawab Stiles.

Jadi kami masuk ke mobil. Aku masuk duluan, setelahnya baru Stiles. Kami menghadap Derek yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Oke, jadi aku tidak takut padamu," kata Stiles.

Aku agak geli sendiri. "Stiles, dia akan tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Stiles mendengus dan akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia mungkin agak sedikit takut dan itulah sebabnya ia membawaku ikut masuk mobil ini. Lalu pemuda ini menebak alasan Derek membunuh perempuan—jasad itu adalah jasad perempuan—itu. Tetapi Derek malah bilang kalau bukan dia yang harus dikhawatirkan, melainkan Scott. Ia meminta kami berdua untuk menghalangi Scott untuk bermain di hari Sabtu. Baru Stiles akan mengatakan hal yang lain, papanya datang dan menarik putranya. Ini bertanda bahwa aku juga harus keluar.

Aku kembali ke jip dan duduk di samping kakakku, sedangkan Stiles tampak sedang diceramahi papanya. Usai dengan papanya, Stiles kembali ke jip dan mulai mengendarai kendaraannya menuju sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kulihat Scott seperti tidak nyaman, ia seperti sesak nafas. Stiles agak menyebalkan saat ini menurutku, ia menyebutkan kata 'manusia serigala' berulang kali, seakan ia ingin mengingatkan bahwa Scott adalah manusia serigala. Kakakku menjadi makin tidak nyaman, lalu menarik tas Stiles, yang ternyata ada Wolfsbane di dalamnya. Itu adalah Wolfsbane yang kami temukan semalam.

Stiles langsung menghentikan mobilnya, turun dari jip sambil membawa tas berisi Wolfsbane itu. Aku menyaksikan Stiles melempar tasnya ke dalam jurang. Aku berniat melaporkan itu pada kakakku, sekalian bilang bahwa ia tidak perlu cemas lagi. Tapi saat aku menoleh ke kursi kakakku, ia sudah tidak ada di mobil, pintu di sampingnya menganga. Kakakku pergi.

.

.

Aku mondar-mandir dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Sejak pagi aku tidak dapat kabar dari Stiles mengenai kakakku. Ketika sadar kakakku pergi tadi pagi, Stiles bersumpah akan mencarinya seharian. Jadi ia menurunkanku di sekolah, bilang jaga-jaga kalau ternyata Scott sudah ke sekolah duluan, sementara Stiles mencarinya di sekitar hutan.

Tetapi sampai akhir pembelajaran hari ini aku tidak melihat adanya kakakku. Ketika Pelatih Finstock membawa tim Lacrosse ke lapangan pun, aku tidak melihat kakakku ikut latihan. Tentang kakakku, aku jadi ingat soal Derek yang ada dalam sel tahanan. Kuputuskan untuk keluar gerbang sekolah, mencari taksi untuk ke kantor polisi.

Sampai di kantor polisi, aku melihat Tara, salah satu polisi wanita yang menurutku cukup ramah, sedang berjaga di meja depan. Tentu aku harus melewati Tara untuk bisa bertemu dengan Derek.

"Selamat siang, Tara," sapaku.

Tara mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku. "Selamat siang, Val. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Derek Hale, boleh?" tanyaku.

Ia menyerngit. "Derek Hale?"

"Dia temanku," kataku. "Aku tahu sebenarnya ia tidak bersalah, dia ada di sini karena kesalahan, dan aku ingin menyemangatinya."

"Oh, hanya teman?" goda Tara. "Perkataanmu barusan seperti dia bukan hanya sekedar teman untukmu, Val. Kau sudah berpindah hati dari Stiles?"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. "Maaf?"

"Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau selama ini kau suka pada Stiles, Val. Jadi, sekarang kau suka Hale?" tanya Tara sambil menyengir.

"Mereka berdua temanku, Tara," kataku. "Sekarang tolong ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan salah satu temanku."

Tara terkekeh, kemudian ia mengantarku ke tempat sel tahanan Derek. Tentu saja ia tidak membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam sel atau Derek keluar dari sel. Setelah sampai di depan sel Derek, Tara bilang aku hanya punya waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Derek tidak terlihat terkejut saat aku ada di depan selnya. Ia sudah berdiri menghadap sel, seakan sudah siap menyambutku.

"Kau sudah tahu aku akan datang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang," kata Derek. "Tapi aku mendengar suaramu saat bicara dengan polwan itu di depan, aku mendengar kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa tersenyum merupakan tindakan yang tepat saat ini, karena bagaimana pun kakak dan sahabatkulah yang membuat Derek ada di tempat ini.

"Aku tahu, Val," ujar Derek tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau tidak terlibat, jadi hanya Scott dan Stiles saja. Aku tahu."

"Maaf, Derek, aku tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau kau orang baik," kataku.

"Menurutmu, aku adalah orang baik?" ulang Derek.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Mungkin tampangmu, eh, wajahmu agak menyeramkan. Tapi kau selalu bersikap baik padaku. Jadi aku tahu, walau mayat itu ada di depan rumahmu, kau bukanlah si pembunuh."

"Memang bukan, Val, aku tidak akan membunuh kakakku," kata Derek. "Tubuh yang terbagi dua itu adalah tubuh kakak perempuanku, Laura."

Oh, aku ingat ia pernah cerita soal ia ingin membalas dendam pada Alpha—yang sampai sekarang belum kami tahu siapa—karena telah membunuh kakaknya. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke sel Derek. Aku memegang dua tiang pada sel, mendekatkan wajahku ke sel. "Jika polisi-polisi bekerja dengan benar, mereka pasti akan menemukan bukti yang berkata bukan kau pelakunya."

Derek maju juga, ia menggenggam kedua tanganku yang masih memegang tiang sel. Ia menatap mataku dan tersenyum lembut. Tapi senyuman itu berganti menjadi senyuman sedih. "Sebelum aku mendengar perkataan polwan itu padamu tadi, aku sudah tahu, kau suka Stiles." Aku menyerngit, dan ia melanjutkan. "Aku sudah merasakannya. Dan waktu aku melihatmu dipeluk Stiles, aku bisa mendengarkan debaran jantungmu. Mereka berdua memang menyuruhku pergi, tapi aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Aku mengintip, dan dapat mendengar keras bunyi debaran jantungmu saat Stiles mencium keningmu. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu, Val, saat kau sadar Stiles hanya menganggapmu adiknya."

"Kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa soal itu, kan?" tanyaku, setengah berbisik.

"Aku akan jaga rahasiamu," janji Derek, menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Stiles tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya ia sampai disukai gadis sepertimu, dia bodoh."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Derek. Tuh, kan, Derek Hale bukanlah orang yang jahat. Kami tidak mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Derek asyik memainkan jariku, aku hanya menyaksikan jariku dimainkan olehnya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Tara.

"Daaann, kau bilang ia hanya temanmu," kata Tara sambil tersenyum jahil. "Jangan khawatir, Val, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kau berpacaran dengan Derek Hale."

Dengan segera aku melepaskan tanganku dari tiang sel. "Aku tidak—"

"Tapi waktumu sudah habis, Non, sudah sepuluh menit," kata Tara, memotong perkataanku.

Aku melirik Derek, ia hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya ia juga menyuruhku pergi. Jadi aku mengikuti Tara kembali ke meja depan. Berpamitan dengan sang polwan, aku keluar dari kantor polisi untuk mencari taksi. Setelah masuk dalam taksi, aku mengecek ponselku. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon dari Stiles, berarti ia belum dapat menemukan Scott.

Huh, seandainya mama membiarkanku membawa kendaraan, seperti sepeda sekali pun, aku pasti akan segera berkeliaran mencari kakakku. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa mama melarangku belajar membawa kendaraan. Aku tidak boleh belajar mengemudi mobil, aku juga tidak boleh mengayuh sepeda. Alasannya tidak jelas, ia hanya bilang kalau itu berbahaya. Katanya, aku punya Scott, jadi biarkan Scott yang mengantarku. Untungnya Scott sayang padaku, jadi dia mau mengantar-jemput aku ke mana-mana. Tapi ada kalanya, seperti saat ini, aku perlu membawa kendaraan.

Sebenarnya aku bisa mencari kakakku sambil naik taksi. Tapi tarifnya ... aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mahalnya. Ya, kalau kakakku ketemu, sih, aku tidak masalah. Tapi kalau seharian aku mencarinya naik taksi dan tidak ketemu, sakit hatinya dua kali lipat mungkin.

Namun, malam harinya, ketika aku sudah siap tidur, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menaiki tangga. Aku buru-buru keluar dari kamar, melihat kakakku menaiki tangga seorang diri.

"Scott!" panggilku. Aku menghampiri dia dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. "Dari mana saja kau?!"

Scott membalas pelukanku dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalaku. "Perjalanan panjang. Puncak perjalananku ada di atap rumah Allison."

"Stiles mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau malah ada di rumah pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Bukan di rumahnya, Val, di _atap_ rumahnya," koreksi kakakku. "Dan aku, eh, sempat terjatuh. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang sakit. Maaf aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

.

Tibalah hari aku dan mama akhirnya menonton permainan Lacrosse kakakku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton permainan Lacrosse secara langsung. Biasanya aku hanya ikut kakakku dan Stiles menonton rekaman pertandingan nasional. Kedua pemuda itu sudah ikut tim Lacrosse sejak SMP, tapi mereka tidak pernah terpilih sebagai pemain oleh pelatih. Karena Scott dan atau Stiles tidak pernah main, jadi aku dan mama tidak pernah datang untuk menonton permainan itu di sekolah.

Hari ini berbeda. Kakakku jadi pemain inti. Aku tentu ingin melihat permainan kakakku, apa lagi aku tidak pernah melihat uji cobanya, aku jadi penasaran sehebat apa dia sekarang. Mama pun sampai mengambil cuti demi menonton permainan pertama putranya. Kuyakin setelah ini pun mama akan mengambil cuti lagi untuk menonton permainan kakakku yang berikut-berikutnya.

Permainan akan dimulai jam tujuh malam, tapi kakakku dan Stiles dan seluruh anggota tim Lacrosse sudah ada di sekolah dari siang. Aku dan mama sampai di sekolah tiga puluh menit sebelum permainan dimulai. Mama bilang ia akan ke kamar kecil dan setelahnya mencari tempat duduk, sedangkan aku berniat untuk ke ruang loker untuk menemui Scott.

Aku tidak pernah masuk ke ruang loker laki-laki. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, lampunya menyala, dan aku bisa mendengar celotehan-celotehan para remaja lelaki di sana. Aku nekad masuk ke ruangan itu seorang diri, dan hidungku langsung menangkap bau apek—aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ruangan itu apek, sangat berbeda dengan ruang loker perempuan.

Sambil berjalan mencari loker Scott, aku mendapat siulan-siulan menyebalkan dari beberapa anggota tim Lacrosse yang tidak kukenal. Sial, aku tidak tahu di mana loker kakakku! Seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti akan langsung berjalan dengan cepat menujur lokernya, bukannya mencari baris-perbaris!

Tiba-tiba seorang anggota tim Lacrosse menghadangku. "Dan siapa nona kecil ini?" Ia memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, kemudian dari bawah ke atas lagi. "Kau tersesat, Non?"

"Aku sedang mencari—"

"—Dia adikku," kudengar suara kakakku memotong perkataanku. Ia muncul dari belakang anak yang menghadangku.

Dengan cepat Scott meraih tanganku, menarikku ke lokernya. Di tempat loker Scott, aku melihat Stiles, mungkin lokernya juga ada di barisan itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku ketika aku datang dengan kakakku.

"Oke, jadi kau sedang apa di sini? Ini ruang loker laki-laki, Val!" kata Scott dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku mencarimu," akuku. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat bertanding dan aku serta mama tidak sabar untuk melihat aksimu di lapangan."

Wajah cemas Scott melunak. Ia memelukku dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah ia melepaskan pelukanku, Scott mengantarku keluar dari ruang loker—ia tidak ingin aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mendapat tatapan-tatapan mesum dari para anak laki-laki di tempat itu.

Keluar dari ruang loker, kakakku langsung kembali ke dalam, sedangkan aku pergi ke lapangan. Ponselku bergetar, kulihat mama memberiku pesan bahwa ia sudah duduk di kursi. Jadi begitu sampai di lapangan, aku segera mencari sosoknya.

"Val!" kudengar Lydia menyerukan namaku dari tempat duduknya. Ia melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum. Di sampingnya ada Allison, dan di samping pacar kakakku ada Mr Argent.

Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri kedua temanku itu dulu. "Lydia, Allison. Selamat malam Mr Argent."

Mr Argent tersenyum ramah padaku. "Selamat malam, Val. Kau senang menonton Lacrosse?"

"Oh, tidak, aku tidak begitu tertarik pada pertandingan olahraga, sebenarnya," ujarku sambil agak tertawa pelan. "Tapi hari ini kakakku akan main, jadi aku ingin datang."

Pria itu menyerngit. "Kau punya kakak?"

"Dia adik Scott, Pa," kata Allison, menjawab pertanyaan papanya untukku. "Ingat Scott, kan? Dia yang datang ke rumah kemarin? Nah, ini adiknya."

"Kau dan kakakmu tidak mirip," komentar Mr Argent. Huh, itu bukan komentar yang asing buatku, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang berkomentar begitu.

"Mama bilang wajahku lebih mirip mamanya papa kami, sedangkan Scott mirip papa," jelasku singkat. Aku selalu mengatakan kalimat ini setiap kali ada orang yang bilang aku dan kakakku tidak mirip.

Mr Argent mengangguk. Lydia mengajakku untuk duduk bersamanya dan Allison, tapi kutolak dan bilang ingin duduk dengan mamaku. Berpamitan dengan ketiga orang ini, aku kembali mencari mamaku yang ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari barisan kursi Lydia.

Permainan pun dimulai. Kupikir ada yang aneh, soalnya kakakku sama sekali tidak mendapat bola. Tidak ada anggota timnya yang mengoper bola padanya meskipun Scott sedang tidak dijaga lawan. Parahnya, kulihat Jackson mendorong kakakku yang hendak mengambil bola bebas di lapangan.

Semua gol untuk tim Lacrosse sekolah kami dicetak oleh Jackson. Aku dan mama bertepuk tangan setengah hati. Jelas saja, kami merasa bahwa sang kapten tim, Jackson, pasti meminta anggota timnya untuk tidak memberi Scott bola.

Kemudian kulihat kakakku sesekali melihat ke arah kursi penonton. Aku berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ia lihat, ternyata ia melihat sosok Allison. Pacarnya itu sedang membantu Lydia mengangkat papan untuk mendukung Jackson. Wajah Allison tampak tak suka, berarti ia sedang dipaksa teman sebangkunya untuk mendukung Jackson. Dulu Lydia pernah memintaku untuk datang ke permainan Lacrosse untuk membantunya mendukung Jackson juga, tapi kutolak, kini gadis itu punya Allison.

Saat permainan dimulai lagi, tiba-tiba kakakku dengan cepat mengambil bola dan membawanya ke gawang sambil menjatuhkan setiap lawan yang menghadangnya. Ia berlari dengan cepat, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya berlari secepat itu. Lalu aku ingat sesuatu: manusia serigala memang bisa bergerak cepat. Stiles pernah cerita bahwa Scott akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala kalau ia tak bisa menjaga emosinya. Berarti mungkinkah saat ini ia sedang kesal karena melihat Allison secara tidak langsung mendukung Jackson, sehingga ia sedang akan menjadi manusia serigala, makanya ia bisa berlari secepat itu?

Aku dan mama langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika Scott mencetak skor. Tapi kulihat Stiles sedang menggigit-gigit sarung tangannya dari kursi pemain cadangan. Berarti memang kakakku sedang pakai kekuatan supernya sekarang.

"Ma, aku ke tempat Stiles, ya?" tanyaku.

Mama mengangguk, jadi aku turun dari barisanku, berjalan ke barisan bangku paling bawah, ke deretan kursi pemain. Dari belakang aku bisa melihat Stiles sedang gemetar. Ia pasti sedang sangat cemas sekarang.

Aku duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Stiles."

"Hai, Val." Ia tidak melihat padaku. Matanya tetap terpaku pada kakakku, sarung tangannya seperti ingin ia makan, kakinya masih terus gemetar.

Kulihat kakakku sekarang sudah seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk. "Scott sedang berubah jadi manusia serigala?"

Stiles mengangguk. Sejujurnya, sejak tahu kakakku menjadi makhluk supranatural, aku tidak pernah melihat ia menggunakan kekuatan supernya. Sudah lebih dari sekali pemuda yang duduk di sampingku ini cerita tentang bagaimana kakakku berubah jadi manusia serigala, tapi belum pernah aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Lalu kulihat seorang lawan mengoper bola pada kakakku. Tidak, si lawan bukannya ingin mengoper pada temannya tapi dicegah kakakku, atau si lawan memang tidak bisa mengoper dengan benar. Tapi memang si lawan benar-benar melempar bola begitu saja pada Scott yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tidak ada lawan yang berani mendekat pada kakakku.

"Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang ia mengoper bola pada McCall?" tanya Pelatih Finstock yang tiba-tiba ada berdiri di sebelah kursi Stiles.

"Sepertinya memang lawan kita mengoper pada Scott, Pak," jawab Stiles tanpa ekspresi dan pandangannya tetap terpaku pada Scott.

Tidak lama kemudian peluit berbunyi dari wasit, tanda permainan telah usai. Semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Tim sekolahku menang. Aku dan Stiles pun ikut berdiri. Baru aku berniat untuk kembali ke mama, Stiles menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Ia memang menyerukan bahwa kita menang, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya pada kakakku.

Ketika Stiles melepas pelukannya, para penonton sudah keluar dari kursi masing-masing. Ada yang turun ke lapangan untuk memberi selamat, ada yang langsung keluar dari arena. Aku mencari sosok Scott di antara para pemain Lacrosse berseragam warna merah, tapi ia tidak ada.

Kudengar suara ponsel berdering tidak jauh di belakangku. Aku dan Stiles menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sheriff Stilinski menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Sepertinya papa Stiles sedang punya pembicaraan yang serius, dan Stiles tetaplah menjadi Stiles yang penasaran akan apa pun yang sedang dihadapi papanya.

"Ada apa, Pa?" tanya Stiles ketika papanya sudah selesai menelepon.

Sheriff berjalan menghampiri kami. "Soal Derek Hale. Ia sudah dibebaskan."

"Dia dibebaskan?" tanyaku dan Stiles bersamaan.

"Mereka menemukan rambut serigala pada tubuh mayat," kata Sheriff. "Jadi mereka menarik kesimpulan bahwa perempuan itu tewas karena diserang serigala, bukan manusia. Derek Hale mengubur mayat yang setengah itu di depan rumahnya karena perempuan itu adalah kakaknya, Laura Hale."

"Jadi dia dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan?" tanyaku memastikan, dalam hati aku sudah sangat senang karena tahu Derek tidak bersalah.

Papanya Stiles mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Lalu dia bilang pada Stiles bahwa ia akan pulang duluan. Selanjutnya aku ikut temanku ini mencari Scott. Kami pergi ke ruang loker. Di sana kami langsung disuguhkan pemandangan kakakku yang sedang berciuman dengan Allison.

Wajahku merona merah saat melihat itu. Aku memang tidak pernah nyaman melihat adegan seperti itu, menonton film sekali pun juga aku akan memalingkan pandanganku. Setiap kali Lydia dan Jackson berciuman pun aku langsung menundukkan kepala atau langsung menoleh ke tempat lain. Seperti sekarang aku melihat kakakku dan pacarnya berciuman, aku langsung membalikkan badan. Kudengar Stiles terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut di puncak kepalaku.

"Hai Val, Stiles." Itu suara Allison. Ia ternyata sudah selesai berciuman dengan Scott, gadis itu hendak keluar dan melewati kami, jadi ia menyapa kami.

Setelah Allison keluar, Scott menghampiri aku dan Stiles. Ia langsung memelukku. "Aku menciumnya."

"Kami lihat," ujar Stiles.

"Dia menciumku," kata Scott lagi.

"Kami lihat juga," kataku. "Itu pertama untukmu? Maksudku, dia pacarmu, kan? Wajar kalau kalian berciuman."

"Tidak," kata Scott. "Kami baru pacaran beberapa menit lalu."

Oh, jadi kemarin-kemarin itu mereka masih malu-malu kucing? Ya ampun.

Kemudian kulihat salah satu cermin di sana sampai pecah. Kutanya kakakku, dan ia bilang ialah yang menonjok cermin itu sampai pecah saat sedang akan berubah jadi manusia serigala. Malah, katanya ia sempat menjadi manusia serigala di ruang loker ini tadi, sempat ingin menyerang Allison tapi gadis itu tidak tahu-menahu keberadaan Scott yang menjadi manusia serigala. Tapi entah bagaimana katanya ia berhasil kembali menjadi manusia lagi, makanya ia bisa berciuman dengan Allison.

Lalu kulihat lagi salah satu sarung tangan Lacrosse kakakku ada di lantai. Mana satunya lagi?

"Aku melepaskannya waktu permainan sudah selesai tadi, soalnya aku ingin lihat kondisi kukuku," kata Scott. "Pasti masih di lapangan."

"Oke, aku akan ambil ke sana," kataku. Scott mencium keningku dan aku keluar dari ruang loker.

Sudah agak dekat dengan lapangan, aku berpapasan dengan Derek Hale. Tadinya ia sedang berjalan—kupikir ia sedang ingin jalan keluar, tapi ia langsung terhenti begitu melihatku datang. Sedang apa ia di sini? Oh, ia pasti juga ingin melihat Scott. Kupikir ia pasti merasa kecewa karena aku dan Stiles tidak menghentikan kakakku untuk bermain malam ini. tapi sejak kapan ia ada di lapangan? Sejak permainan dimulai? Atau baru saja datang dan langsung mau pergi lagi?

"Val," sapa Derek begitu aku ada di hadapannya.

"Derek," balasku. "Kudengar kau dibebaskan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah percaya bahwa bukan aku yang membunuh kakakku."

Aku tersenyum. "Itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tahu kau orang baik."

Derek membalas senyumku kemudian mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Ia pergi meninggalkan daerah lapangan. Aku masuk ke lapangan yang masih terang karena cahaya lampu, mencari keberadaan sarung tangan kakakku. Tidak kutemukan sarung tangan itu padahal aku sudah mengelilingi lapangan yang sebenarnya bagiku cukup luas ini.

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Scott dan Stiles menyusulku ke lapangan. Kulaporkan pada kakakku kalau aku tidak dapat menemukan sarung tangannya. Scott bilang tak apa dan ia bisa beli sarung yang baru. Jadi akhirnya kami naik jip Stiles untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak permainan pertama kakakku. Tidak ada hal aneh apa pun di Beacon Hills, alias tidak ada hal menyangkut supranatural yang terjadi belakangan ini. Seakan Beacon Hills telah kembali menjadi kota kecil yang tenang dan aman, seakan hal supranatural hanyalah mitos belaka. Tapi, sungguh, si Alpha yang tidak kuketahui siapa itu tidak berbuat macam-macam, tidak ada yang membuat kakakku merasa sangat kesal sehingga ia berubah menjadi manusia serigala.

Kegiatan sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Walau sudah dikonfirmasi bahwa mayat yang terbagi dua itu adalah ulah dari serigala, tapi peraturan jam malam tetap berlaku bagi para remaja di bawah umur dua puluh satu tahun. Aturan jam malam itu membuat kakakku pulang dari klinik hewan lebih cepat—sebelum aturan itu ada, ia baru pulang ke rumah jam setengah sepuluh, tapi sekarang ia malah sudah ada di rumah jam sembilan malam.

Sejak aku berhenti bekerja di cafe Daisy, aku lebih banyak di rumah. Oke, tidak juga, karena aku akan ikut keluar dengan kakakku dan Stiles. Aku pun juga bukannya akan langsung pulang ke rumah habis sekolah, aku akan menunggu mereka latihan Lacrosse sambil baca buku di perpustakaan. Tapi, ya, ketika kakakku pergi ke klinik hewan untuk kerja sambilan, aku menganggur sendirian di rumah. Jam bacaku jadi lebih banyak karena itu, dan hampir setiap sore Stiles datang ke rumah karena Scott menyuruhnya menjagaku yang sedang seorang diri di rumah. Dasar, aku memang adik Scott, tapi aku bukan bayi!

Sore ini Stiles bilang tidak bisa datang ke rumahku. Aku tidak tanya kenapa, dan aku sendiri tidak masalah kalau harus di rumah sendirian. Jadi sepanjang sore aku hanya membaca salah satu buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Baru kusadari langit sudah gelap ketika aku selesai membaca buku itu.

Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dapur. Melewati meja makan yang kosong, aku masuk dapur untuk mengintip isi kulkas. Aku merutuk diri karena keasyikan baca buku tadi, soalnya aku jadi lupa masak untuk makan malam. Isi kulkas hanyalah sayuran dan daging mentah. Perutku sudah berbunyi dan kalau sudah begini biasanya aku tidak akan sanggup memasak dengan sabar.

Bisa saja sih, aku menelepon Scott untuk minta dibelikan makan malam di perjalanan pulangnya. Tapi ... berarti aku harus menunggu kurang lebih dua jam lagi sampai dia tiba di rumah, sedangkan aku sudah lapar sekarang. Jadi aku berniat menelepon Stiles. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang sibuk atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba menghubungi dia, kan?

Jadi kutelepon sahabat kakakku, dan ia menjawab di dering ke dua. " _Val?_ "

"Stiles," kataku. "Kau sibuk?"

" _Tidak_ ," jawabnya. " _Aku baru saja akan menyelesaikan tugas lab kimia dengan Danny._ "

Oh, jadi itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa datang hari ini. "Aku lapar."

Kudengar kekehan kecil dari Stiles. " _Oke, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana dan membawakan makanan untukmu._ "

"Terimakasih, Stiles, kau yang terbaik!" kataku senang lalu menutup telepon.

Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku menyerngit bingung. Siapa yang datang? Mama atau pun Scott tidak perlu membunyikan bel karena mereka masing-masing punya kunci rumah. Stiles? Kupikir tidak juga. Pintu rumah memang terkunci saat ini, tapi seorang Stiles Stilinski tidak akan membunyikan bel, ia akan menyerukan namaku atau Scott dari balik pintu. Jadi, siapa?

Kubuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria dengan seragam restoran pizza ada di hadapanku dengan kantong besar.

"Pesanan pizza atas nama Stiles Stilinski," ujar pria itu.

Aku menyerngit, bingung. "Tidak ada yang bernama Stilinski di sini."

Pria itu melihat kertas bon. "Oh, dia bilang agar kami mengirimkannya ke kediaman McCall. Ini rumah McCall, benar?"

Baru aku akan menjawab, jip Stiles datang. Ia buru-buru memarkir mobilnya, lalu turun dari mobil, berjalan cepat ke arahku.

"Oh, syukurlah tepat waktu," katanya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, membayar pria itu dan menerima kantung besar dari si pria.

"Kau memesan pizza?" tanyaku setelah si pengantar pizza pergi.

"Dan spageti, dan paha ayam, dan cola," jawab Stiles sambil menyengir. "Oke, kau pasti bingung. Jadi setelah kau menelepon, aku langsung menelepon pizza dan minta dikirim ke rumahmu. Lalu aku buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasku dengan Danny, setelah selesai aku langsung ngebut kemari, untungnya aku sampai di sini tepat waktu untuk membayarnya."

Agak aneh, tapi aku bisa bilang tindakannya manis sekali. Aku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumku dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Kuundang ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia meletakkan kantung besar itu di atas meja yang ada di ruang tengah, kemudian meraih tas punggungnya.

"Omong-omong, aku bawa kaset film, kita bisa nonton ini sambil makan!" kata Stiles senang.

Ia mengambil empat keping CD film dari tas punggungnya, memperlihatkan keempatnya padaku, menyuruhku untuk pilih satu. Ada Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief, Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows part 1, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bone, dan Twilight.

"Twilight? Kau menonton Twilight?" tanyaku.

"Belum, tapi kata penjaga toko, itu tentang vampir dan manusia serigala," jawab Stiles sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Siapa tahu itu bisa membantuku untuk lebih mengerti soal kakakmu."

"Tidak akan membantu, Stiles," balasku. "Twilight itu lebih banyak soal vampirnya."

"Kau sudah nonton?" tanyanya.

"Aku baca novelnya," jawabku. "Keempat film yang yang kau bawa semuanya sudah kubaca novelnya."

"Jadi aku bawa film yang salah?"

Aku terkikik pelan. "Aku belum pernah nonton Percy Jackson, soalnya para fans bukunya bilang film itu mengecewakan. Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku tonton itu sekarang."

Stiles tersenyum dan ia mulai menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah, ingin menyetel film Percy Jackson. Sedangkan aku duduk di sofa, mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Stiles dari kantung plastik besar. Kubuka kotak besar pizza dan mengambil satu potong untuk mulai makan.

Habis menyalakan film, Stiles duduk di sampingku dan mulai ikut makan pizza. Dan detik itu juga aku baru tersadar. Menonton film, makan malam, hanya berdua saja dengan Stiles. Oke, ini bukan pertama kalinya untukku berduaan saja dengan pemuda ini, tapi situasi yang saat ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Untuk saat ini, aku serasa sedang ... kencan sederhana dengan Stiles.

Buru-buru kutepis perasaan itu. Aku tidak ingin berpikir terlalu tinggi lagi. Terakhir kali perasaanku melambung tinggi karena Stiles mencium keningku, dan perasaanku sakit karena ia menyatakan bahwa ingin ikut merasakan rasanya punya adik. Jadi kali ini aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanku sendiri dengan berpikir ini termasuk kencan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk fokus menonton film.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan aku masih belum bisa menepis pikiran soal 'kencan' dengan Stiles. Itu bukan kencan, tapi itu terasa seperti kencan. Berulang kali aku memberitahu diriku sendiri bahwa itu bukan kencan, tapi diriku sendiri tetap berpikir demikian. Sial.

Malam ini aku sendirian lagi di rumah. Mama dapat _shift_ malam, Scott di klinik hewan, Stiles entah kemana. Tapi kali ini aku ingat untuk masak makan malam, jadi tidak perlu menelepon Stiles lagi.

Selesai makan malam dan membersihkan dapur, aku berniat untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi pandangan mataku menangkap kertas koran yang terlipat rapi di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Waktu pergi ke dapur tadi, aku tidak begitu memerhatikan ruang tengah, begitu ingin kembali ke kamar, barulah kulihat.

Hatiku tergoda untuk melihat koran itu. Bukan apa-apa sih, aku hanya tertarik melihat lowongan pekerjaannya saja. Scott sudah pasti akan melarang jika tahu aku ingin mencari pekerjaan sambilan lagi. Sedangkan mama mungkin hanya berusaha untuk meyakinkanku kalau aku tidak perlu kerja. Jadi karena kebetulan keduanya sedang tidak ada dan aku sedang seorang diri di rumah, kusambar koran itu dan langsung melihat bagian lowongan pekerjaan.

Sedang mengecek satu persatu dari lowongan yang tertera, tiba-tiba kakakku masuk ke ruang tengah. Buru-buru aku menutup koran dan melipatnya lagi. Sejak kapan dia sampai rumah?

"Hai, Val," sapa kakakku.

Dia menghampiriku, memeluk pundakku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Kubalas sapaannya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur nafas dan debaran jantungku agar Scott tidak curiga. Harapanku terkabul, dia tidak memberi tatapan curiga sama sekali, malah tanya kalau aku sudah makan malam.

Esok paginya, aku bertemu Scott di ruang makan, kulihat wajah kakakku agak pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Scott?"

Ia terlihat ragu, tapi mengangguk juga. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk? Tentang apa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi, siap menyantap sarapan.

"Di mimpi itu ... aku menghajar seseorang," jawab Scott, terlihat tidak nyaman. "Itu terlihat begitu nyata."

"Siapa yang kau hajar? Bukan aku, kan?" tanyaku, memastikan.

"Tidak, oh astaga, tidak mungkin kau. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti adikku sendiri," kata kakakku dan aku tersenyum kecil. "Orang itu adalah Allison."

"Pacarmu? Kok, bisa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Val. Itu benar-benar mimpi yang aneh, dan sangat buruk," ujar Scott.

Usai sarapan, ia memboncengku ke sekolah naik sepeda. Kami sampai di tempat parkir sekolah berpapasan dengan jip Stiles. Jadi begitu Stiles turun dari mobilnya, kami menghampiri sang putra tunggal Sheriff, Scott langsung cerita pada sahabatnya soal mimpinya semalam.

"Seberapa nyata?" tanya Stiles sambil kami bertiga berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Seperti benar-benar terjadi," jawab kakakku cemas.

Kemudian kami membuka pintu yang di hadapan kami. Kulihat ada beberapa polisi sedang memeriksa sebuah bus yang pintunya terbuka dan bisa kulihat bercak-bercak darah pada pintu dan jendela. Aku buru-buru menutup mulut dengan tanganku dan membuat ekspresi jijik.

"Sepertinya memang benar terjadi, Scott," kata Stiles.

Aku agak melangkah mundur dan wajahku berubah pucat. Scott tetap terpaku pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Sedangkan Stiles sepertinya sadar akan perubahan air mukaku.

"Uh, Scott, sepertinya Val—"

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku!" pekik Scott dengan cemas, memotong perkataan Stiles.

Stiles mendecak, kemudian memegang kedua pundakku. "Kubawa kau ke UKS, oke?"

Mengangguk, sahabatku ini membawaku ke UKS yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya, aku agak sedih sekarang. Tidak, aku tidak percaya kalau darah-darah yang ada di bus itu adalah perbuatan kakakku. Tapi aku sedih karena ia lebih mencemaskan keberadaan Allison dibanding aku, adiknya, yang jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau aku takut darah, yang tadi sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Di UKS, Stiles menyuruhku untuk duduk di ranjang dan ia memberiku air minum. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Stiles membalas senyumanku dan mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, soal Scott, soal bus, soal Allison, tidak usah kau pusingkan, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kemudian dia mengusulkan agar aku meliburkan diri dari sekolah hari ini, karena menurutnya pasti aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar fokus belajar dalam kelas. Ia bahkan menawarkanku untuk mengantarku kembali ke rumah. Kuterima usulnya, tapi kutolak tawarannya. Aku bilang bahwa aku akan naik taksi saja. Lagipula kalau Stiles mengantarku pulang, ia akan telat masuk ke kelas pertama hari ini: kelas kimia dengan Mr Harris.

Berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah, aku tidak mencari taksi, sebenarnya aku memang tidak berniat untuk naik taksi. Jadi ketika aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah, kuambil ponsel dari tasku, mencari nomor Derek. Tapi sebelum aku menelepon pemuda itu, ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk, kubuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Scott  
Aku sudah menemukan Allison, dia masih hidup!_'

Aku agak mendengus. Aku tahu kakakku sedang sangat cemas pada pacarnya, tapi apa itu berarti posisiku untuk menjadi orang yang dicemaskan Scott sudah direbut oleh Allison? Kugelengkan kepalaku, kuanggap itu sebagai suatu hal yang wajar untuk orang yang baru mulai berpacaran. Akhirnya aku menelepon Derek.

Di dering pertama, teleponku diangkat. " _Ya?_ " tanyanya dari seberang.

"Derek," panggilku. "Kau ada di rumahmu?"

" _Ya_ ," jawab Derek. " _Ada apa, Val? Kau kenapa?_ "

"Bisa jemput aku?" tanyaku, kemudian aku memberitahu lokasiku.

" _Aku akan segera ke sana_ ," ujarnya.

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu berdiri di pinggir jalan. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil Derek sampai di tempatku. Cepat sekali, kupikir dia pasti ngebut. Dia membuka kaca jendela dan menyuruhku masuk.

"Hei," gumamku pelan sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin bicara atau ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Derek.

"Ingin bicara," jawabku. "Di rumahmu?"

Derek mengangguk dan mulai mengendalikan mobilnya dengan cepat sampai di hutan, tepatnya di rumahnya. Kami turun dari mobil dan ia membawaku masuk ke rumahnya yang bekas terbakar.

Aku belum pernah sekali pun masuk ke rumah itu. Di dalamnya terlihat begitu berantakan, seakan habis diserang gempa. Semua barang yang tertangkap pandangan mataku sudah usang dan rusak. Sepertinya Derek sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membeli perabot rumah yang baru, atau setidaknya membersihkan isi rumah ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di rumah yang berantakan begini?" celetukku, penasaran.

"Entah," jawab Derek sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tidur? Di mana kau tidur?" tanyaku lagi, masih agak terperangah sambil mengikuti Derek yang jalan di depanku.

Derek membawaku ke salah satu ruangan yang tidak kalah berantakan dari ruang depan. Kupikir itu seperti bekas kamar atau ruang apa pun. Pemuda itu menunjuk sofa panjang yang masih berbentuk di ruangan itu. "Aku tidur di situ."

Aku menghadapnya. "Tidakkah kau ingin membetulkan rumah, atau setidaknya membereskannya sedikit?"

"Tidak," jawabnya, sudah kuduga.

Kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di atas sofa. Sempat kutolak karena sebelumnya ia bilang itu adalah tempat tidurnya, tapi Derek tetap menyuruhku duduk di sana, jadi kuturuti dengan duduk di salah satu ujung sofa. Aku duduk di sofa sambil tetap melayangkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan. Derek duduk di ujung sofa yang satu lagi.

"Katamu ingin bicara?" tanya Derek.

Aku mengangguk. "Apa manusia serigala bisa punya mimpi saat tidur juga, terutama mimpi buruk?"

Derek tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sejenak, kemudian baru menjawab. "Manusia serigala bisa punya mimpi saat tidur, karena tubuh, otak, organ tubuhnya masih manusia." Aku mengangguk sekali. "Ada apa dengan Scott?"

Sambil agak memiringkan tubuhku agar bisa menatap Derek yang ada di sampingku, aku cerita padanya soal Scott yang mengaku dapat mimpi buruk. Kuceritakan semua yang kutahu, terutama pada bagian ternyata bus yang ada di mimpi Scott benar-benar ada bercak darahnya di sekolah kami.

"Kau yakin pagi harinya Scott terbangun di kamarnya?" tanya Derek.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi memang paginya kami bertemu di ruang makan, dan ia bilang dapat mimpi buruk," laporku. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan mataku menjadi panas, dan aku mulai mengisak. "Bukan Scott, kan? Kakakku tidak melukai siapa pun, kan?"

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa denganku ini menatapku dengan lembut. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa ada tepat di sampingku. Ia menghapus beberapa bulir air mataku yang ternyata telah mengalir di pipi dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak' untuk hal ini. Aku tidak tahu, Val."

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Tentu saja Derek tidak tahu. Bodohnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Maafkan aku, Derek, lagi-lagi aku menangis di depanmu." Aku memaksakan senyum kecil sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku untuk menghadap ke depan ruangan.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Derek dengan lembut.

"Tidak," jawabku, kupikir agak terlalu cepat. Buru-buru langsung kugigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Val," kata Derek sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin cerita. Tapi kata orang, tidak baik kalau kau menyimpan perasaan tidak enak itu seorang diri, lebih baik diceritakan."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku tahu itu benar. Jadi aku menoleh padanya lagi. "Aku cemburu pada Allison."

Derek menyerngit. "Allison?"

"Sejak Scott kenal Allison, ia jadi ... sepertinya kakakku jadi lebih memperhatikan gadis itu," kataku. "Ingat ketika Scott datang untuk memintamu menjauhi Allison? Dia hanya minta untuk Allison, tidak untukku, tidak untuk Stiles, bahkan tidak untuk dirinya sendiri—hanya Allison, dan padahal saat itu aku sedang ada bersamanya. Lalu kalau di rumah kami mengobrol, topik pembicaraan Scott selalu tentang Allison. Kemudian tadi saat kami menemukan bus dengan penuh bercak darah, ia malah langsung menelepon Allison, seakan ia lupa akan ketakutan adiknya."

Ia menyerngit lagi. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Aku ragu sejenak, tapi kujawab juga. "Darah. Aku punya hematophobia—fobia terhadap darah. Jadi tadi saat melihat bercak darah pada bus itu, aku langsung pucat sejadi-jadinya." Derek mengangguk, dan aku melanjutkan ceritaku. "Scott seakan tidak tahu-menahu kalau aku akan mual melihat pemandangan bus itu, ia malah mengkhawatirkan Allison yang entah ada di mana dibanding adiknya yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Stiles membawaku ke UKS dan ia mengusulkan agar aku tidak usah ikut pelajaran hari ini, dan aku setuju, makanya aku berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Ketika aku mengambil ponsel untuk meneleponmu, pas sekali ada pesan masuk dari Scott."

Kuambil ponsel dari tasku, membuka bagian pesan dan membuka pesan dari Scott. Kuperlihatkan pesan itu pada Derek dan pemuda itu membacanya. "Dan ia tidak tanya soalmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dia tidak tanya soalku," kataku, "makanya aku jadi cemburu pada Allison. Oke, aku egois, karena memang tidak mungkin Scott akan selalu bersamaku, apalagi sekarang dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi, itu semua terjadi dengan tiba-tiba dan aku tidak siap kalau posisiku digeser oleh Allison.

"Aku tahu, Allison tidak salah dalam hal ini. Aku juga tahu, kakakku sebenarnya juga tidak salah. Permasalahannya kupikir hanya padaku. Aku tidak siap kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan punya kekasih dan akan lebih memerhatikannya gadis itu." Kuakhiri ceritaku.

Kulihat Derek hanya menatapku dengan lembut selama aku bercerita. Saat itu pula aku tersadar, kalau aku terlalu banyak bicara, serta bicara tanpa henti. Bagus, sekarang ia pasti akan berpikir kalau aku cerewet.

"Maaf aku membuatmu harus menjemputku hanya untuk mendengar cerita yang tak penting," kataku akhirnya.

Derek tersenyum. "Kalau itu tidak penting, kau tidak mungkin cerita sampai seperti itu. Dan kau bisa selalu memintaku mengantar-jemput. Kapan pun kau butuh, aku akan berusaha datang secepatnya."

"Kau tidak akan beritahu Scott, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tapi kau sendiri harus beritahu dia soal ini, tentang kau cemburu pada pacarnya," kata Derek.

Aku bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kupikir wajar kalau merasa cemburu pada Allison, apalagi sebenarnya kau dan Scott sebenarnya memang sangat dekat. Tapi kau harus beritahu kakakmu tentang perasaanmu sendiri. Scott tidak akan tahu kalau ia telah menyakiti hatimu kalau kau sendiri tidak memberitahunya," jelas Derek.

Mengangguk, aku akhirnya setuju dengan Derek. Kuucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas senyumku, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi keras lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang datang," kata Derek setengah berbisik. "Diam di sini sebentar, oke?"

Aku menangguk lagi dan tetap duduk di sofa. Sementara Derek berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju salah satu jendela yang pecah sedikit. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di sana, entah apa yang sedang ia lihat, entah apa yang ada di luar sana. Tetapi sekitar lima menit kemudian aku mendengar gonggongan anjing. Setelah gonggongan anjing itu berhenti, Derek menghampiriku.

"Scott datang," katanya.

Sontak, aku berdiri. "Dia tahu aku di sini?"

"Kupikir tidak, dia pasti ingin tanya soal kejadian bus itu," jawab Derek. "Tetap di sini."

Lalu Derek keluar dari ruangan dan menuruni tangga. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tetap di sini? Maksudku, Scott akan bisa mencium bauku. Daripada nanti dia yang menerjang masuk ke dalam rumah ini, mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang keluar dari bangunan ini.

Jadi aku membawa tasku keluar ruangan dan turun ke lantai satu. Pintu depan tidak tertutup rapat, tapi juga tidak terbuka lebar. Sambil berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan Derek dengan Scott.

" _Apa aku bisa melukai orang?_ " itu suara kakakku.

" _Ya_ ," jawab Derek.

" _Apa aku bisa membunuh orang?_ " tanya kakakku.

" _Ya_ ," jawab Derek tanpa perubahan nada suara.

" _Apa aku akan membunuh orang?_ " tanya kakakku lagi.

" _Mungkin_ ," jawab Derek kali ini.

Kakakku punya kemungkinan untuk membunuh orang? Maksudnya, berarti ia begitu berbahaya?

Kudengar Derek bilang pada kakakku bahwa ia bisa membantu agar Scott bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, di bawah pengaruh bulan penuh sekalipun. Derek memberitahu Scott agar ia datang lagi ke bus itu untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi.

" _Hanya itu? Kembali ke sana?_ " tanya Scott kemudian. " _Aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku menyakiti orang itu!_ "

" _Tidak_ ," kata Derek. " _Kau hanya ingin tahu apa kau akan menyakiti gadis itu._ "

Gadis itu. Maksudnya pasti Allison. Tentu saja. Tidak ada suara kakakku lagi, ia pasti terdiam karena tebakan Derek benar. Allison lagi, Allison lagi.

" _Kenapa ada bau Val di sini?_ " Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kakakku di depan situ. " _Aku mencium baunya dari mobilmu, dari depan sini, dari rumahmu ... Val ada di sini?!_ "

Derek tidak langsung menjawab. Baru beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar lagi suara pemuda yang umurnya mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku itu. " _Seandainya kau lebih memerhatikan adikmu, Scott, dia tidak perlu datang kemari._ "

Suara Derek terdengar begitu rendah. Kemudian aku mendengar suara seruan kakakku, ia menyuruhku keluar. Jadi aku membuka pintu yang ada di depanku, melihat Derek dan Scott ada di depan.

"Val!" seru Scott, agak membentak menurutku. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Sesuai kataku tadi, Scott," kata Derek. "Kalau kau lebih memerhatikan dia, dia tidak perlu datang ke rumahku."

Scott mendelik pada Derek, kemudian menatapku, tatapannya melunak. "Apa maksudnya, Val? Apa maksud Derek?"

"Aku, eh, aku tadi hanya tanya seputar manusia serigala," jawabku. "Kupikir kalau aku bertanya pada Derek yang sudah jadi manusia serigala jauh sebelum kau, aku akan lebih mengerti seputar manusia serigala, aku akan mengerti tentangmu."

"Oke," kata Scott. "Tapi apa maksud perkataan Derek, Val? Tentang seandainya aku lebih memerhatikanmu?"

Kugelengkan kepala. "Itu tidak penting."

"Kau bohong," ujar Scott, entah dia memang tahu aku bohong atau dia menggunakan pendengaran supernya untuk bisa tahu aku jujur atau tidak. "Kau selalu parah soal berbohong, Val. Katakan, apa maksud perkataan Derek."

Aku mendesah. Kulirik Derek seakan menanyakan tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi Derek dengan tanpa mengubah ekspresi malah menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku ingat, Derek tadi bilang kalau Scott tidak akan tahu kalau aku tidak pernah memberitahunya. Namun, bukankah perihal aku cemburu pada Allison adalah hal sederhana yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan? Aku takut kalau aku memberitahu Scott, ia malah akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Allison kemudian aku harus melihatnya sengsara karena tidak bisa kencan dengan gadis pujaannya, atau Scott akan tersinggung serta menganggapku kekanakan lantas menjauhiku. Yang mana pun yang terjadi akan sama-sama membuatku tidak senang pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan marah, Val, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa kesal padamu," kata Scott, meyakinkan sekaligus memaksaku. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah menunggu penjelasanku, makanya ia bilang begitu.

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab. "Aku cemburu pada Allison."

Scott langsung membuat ekspresi bingung. Dan ketika ia membuka mulut—kupikir ia akan menanyakan maksudnya—, aku langsung menjelaskan semuanya. Aku menceritakan semua yang tadi kuceritakan pada Derek. Kuceritakan dengan susah payah, karena baru mulai beberapa kalimat, isakan mulai mewarnai nada suaraku.

Kakakku mendengarkan ceritaku sampai akhir. Kini ia telah tahu semuanya. Wajahnya seakan tercengang. Ia tidak berkomentar. Ia tetap terpaku pada tempat ia berdiri.

Akhirnya Scott mengeluarkan suaranya. "Val, wow, aku, eh, aku tidak tahu," kata Scott sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Ia melangkah maju kemudian memelukku dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Val, aku tidak sadar. Mungkin, ya, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku punya pacar, aku jadi lupa diri. Maafkan aku, Val, aku tidak akan begitu lagi, dan aku akan selalu menomorsatukanmu seperti biasa, sumpah."

Tersenyum, aku membalas pelukan kakakku. Dari bahu kakakku, aku bisa melihat Derek yang sedang menatap kami. Aku melempar senyum pada pemuda itu, dan Derek membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Scott melepas pelukannya. "Oke, ayo pulang," katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya biar bisa menggandeng tanganku.

Sebelum aku menyambut tangan kakakku, aku melakukan suatu hal yang pasti tidak akan Scott duga. Aku memeluk Derek. Aku membisikkan terimakasihku padanya, dan Derek membalas pelukanku.

"Val!" seru Scott.

Oke, itu panggilanku, sudah saatnya berpisah dengan Derek. Jadi kulepaskan pelukanku, memberi senyum lagi yang ia balas dengan senyum kecil. Setelah itu aku menggandeng tangan Scott dan kami pergi dari rumah Derek.

Scott memboncengku dengan sepedanya, tapi kami tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia membawaku ke rumah makan. Tidak, ia tidak mentraktirku, tapi ia bilang ingin membelikan mama makan malam.

"Kau menyogok mama agar dipinjami mobil?" tanyaku ketika Scott memesan makanan.

"Kau ingin aku jujur atau bohong?" tanya balik Scott, dan aku memutar bola mataku. Scott terkekeh pelan. "Aku ada kencan dengan Allison besok malam."

"Oh? Kalian akan ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Main bowling, dengan Lydia dan Jackson, _double date_ ," jawab Scott.

Aku terperangah. "Scott, kau parah soal bowling. Waktu umur delapan tahun, ulangtahun Stanley, kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau main bowling lagi."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Val, Jackson menyebalkan," kata Scott, memberi alasan.

"Jackson, tentu saja," dengusku. "Apa kau bilang pada mereka kalau kau tidak bisa main bowling?"

Scott menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, dengan bodohnya aku bilang kalau aku jago."

Kutepuk keningku dengan telapak tangan, menunduk, dan menggeleng kepala. "Scott, Scott, Scott."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa kencan dengannya besok," kata Scott dengan nada cemas, aku menyerngit. "Korban yang di bus, dia adalah Garrison Meyers. Ingat? Dia adalah supir bus yang sering mengantar kita ke sekolah dulu." Aku mengangguk. "Nah, aku masih tidak yakin apakah itu aku atau orang lain yang menyerangnya. Selama aku belum yakin, aku tidak bisa kencan dengan Allison."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyerang siapa-siapa, Scott," kataku. "Kau harus tetap pergi kencan dengan Allison besok. Hanya mentang-mentang kau sudah bukan manusia biasa lagi, lantas kau membuang kehidupanmu sebagai seorang remaja."

Kakakku tersenyum. Ia memeluk pundakku dan mencium keningku. "Kadang aku lupa kalau adikku orang yang bijak."

Setelah seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan kakakku, kami pergi ke rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit tidak pernah sepi. Entah itu pagi, siang, sore, malam, selalu ada banyak pasien yang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Heran.

Aku dan Scott dengan cepat berjalan menuju meja tempat biasanya mama kami bertugas. Tapi ia tidak ada di belakang meja itu ketika kami sampai. Seorang suster di belakang meja itu mengenal kami, lalu ia bilang akan pergi memanggil mama untuk kami. Mungkin sekitar lima menit kemudian, suster itu datang dengan mama.

Mama merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seakan ia siap untuk memelukku dan Scott. "Ah, kedua anak mama yang manis datang membawakanku makan malam!" Lalu mama mencium keningku dan kemudian Scott. "Kau tetap tidak akan dapat ijin untuk bawa mobil malam ini mau pun besok, Scott," kata mama setelah melepas pelukannya.

Aku menyengir, siap untuk tertawa. Kupikir mama sudah seperti cenayang.

"Tapi, ma!" kata Scott, tentu saja kecewa.

"Tidak ada tapi, Scott, ingat ada jam malam yang berlaku," kata mama, kemudian ia meraih bungkusan makan malam yang Scott letakkan di atas meja. "Aku akan tetap ambil ini." Dan ia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kakakku mendengus, dan aku agak terkikik pelan. Tiba-tiba wajah kecewa Scott berubah menjadi tegang sembari ia menatap sebuah lorong. Ia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke luar duluan. Sebelum aku bertanya apa-apa, Scott menyuruhku sekali lagi. Jadi aku menurut.

Kutunggu ia di tempat parkir. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Scott keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia mengendarai sepedanya dan memboncengku pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, kulihat jip Stiles sudah menunggu di depan rumah kami. Kupikir pasti kakakku yang menelepon anak itu untuk datang.

"Hai, Val!" sapa Stiles. ia langsung turun dari jipnya ketika aku dan Scott sampai di rumah dengan sepeda. "Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah, terimakasih, Stiles."

Kini giliran Stiles yang mengangguk, kemudian ia menghadap kakakku. "Pergi sekarang, Scott?"

Lalu aku menatap Stiles dan Scott bergantian dengan bingung. "Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Kalian akan ke mana?"

"Ke sekolah," jawab Stiles.

"Stiles!" bentak kakakku.

Aku makin bingung. "Ke sekolah? Malam-malam? Kalian mau apa?"

Scott mendesah dan menggaruk lehernya. "Di rumah sakit tadi, sebelum aku keluar, aku menelepon Stiles dan bilang agar kami ke sekolah. Aku ingin masuk ke bus itu. Aku ingin ingat apa yang terjadi semalam."

"Dan kau tidak mengajakku?" tanyaku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Itu berbahaya, Val, apalagi sebentar lagi jam malam," jawab Scott.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Scott, jam malam tidak hanya berlaku untukku, tapi untukmu dan Stiles juga!"

"Tapi Scott benar, Val, ini agak berbahaya untukmu. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya kau di rumah saja," kata Stiles.

"Aku ingin ikut," kataku, setengah merengek.

"Tinggallah di rumah, Val, mama bisa membunuhku dua kali kalau kau ikut dan kita sampai ketahuan. Kalau ia hanya menemukanku dan Stiles berdua saja, mama hanya akan membunuhku sekali," kata Scott.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya menyerah juga. Jadi kakakku memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku, mengucapkan selama malam dan bilang agar tidak usah menunggunya pulang. Kemudian ia naik ke jip dengan Stiles yang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Setelah jip Stiles pergi, aku masuk ke rumah. Aku segera mandi dan bersiap tidur. Kuturuti kata-kata kakakku, aku tidak akan menunggunya pulang, jadi aku tidur duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #GoodGirl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** __Tanda pagar (#) tidak berarti judul. Bisa jadi spoiler, atau inti, atau salah satu yang berkaitan dengan adegan tertentu di chapter berikutnya.

Balasan review non-login:  
 **ksatriabawang** : Kan Val pake jaket Derek duluan, setelah itu baru deh Allison turun mobil dan jaketnya ketinggalan, kan Dereknya bilang habis anter Val mau langsung ke rumah Allison lagi~. Wkwk, iya ada kok adegan Val bilang/mikir Derek itu kayak Edward, cuman Fei lupa di chapter berapa :')


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika pagi datang, aku terbangun karena suara dering ponselku. Dengan malas aku meraih ponselku itu, melihat layarnya. Ada telepon masuk dari Lydia, dan kuangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" tanyaku malas.

" _Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Val_ ," kata Lydia dari seberang. " _Aku akan menjemputmu pagi ini._ "

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyaku, bingung. Jelas saja, aku tidak ingat kalau kemarin ia pernah bilang kalau akan menjemputku pagi ini.

" _Tidak ada apa-apa_ ," jawab Lydia. " _Aku juga akan menjemput Allison. Jadi mungkin aku akan sampai di rumahmu satu jam lagi. Oke?_ "

Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti ada apa dengan gadis itu pagi ini. Tapi biarlah. "Oke," kataku akhirnya.

Kemudian aku langsung buru-buru mengambil handuk dan mandi. Usai mandi, aku langsung berpakaian, mengecek tas dan buku-bukuku, kemudian keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan, aku melihat kakakku dan Stiles di dapur. Sambil agak panik, aku buru-buru meletakkan barang-barangku di atas meja makan dan menyusul mereka ke dapur, berharap mereka belum dan tidak menghancurkan apa pun di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 4**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian sedang apa?" selidikku yang buru-buru mengampiri mereka.

Scott dan Stiles langsung menoleh kepadaku, dan memasang wajah sok inosen. Kulihat di depan keduanya ada beberapa lembar roti, kupikir mereka berniat untuk membuat sandwich lagi.

"Membuat sarapan," jawab Scott.

"Ingat terakhir kali kalian ingin buat sarapan?" tanyaku. "Telur gosong dan sayuran yang hancur?"

Scott dan Stiles menggigit bibir sambil melirik satu sama lain.

"Biar aku yang buat sarapan. Kalian berdua, keluar dari dapur," kataku.

"Tidak, Val, ini sebagai ganti kami melarangmu untuk ikut kemarin malam," kata Stiles. "Jadi sekarang kami akan membuat sarapan untukmu."

Sebagai ganti yang semalam? Oh, itu manis. "Baiklah, tapi pastikan makanan yang kalian buat itu bisa kumakan."

"Jangan khawatir, Val, ini hanya roti selai," kata Scott.

Lalu Stiles menambahkan, "dan teh, kuharap tehnya tidak terlalu pahit, atau manis, atau malah hambar, atau—"

"—kuharap tehnya bisa melalui proses pencernaan yang baik dalam tubuhku nanti, Stiles," kataku sambil menyengir.

Jadi aku meninggalkan dapur, menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Scott dan Stiles keluar dari dapur. Kakakku membawa piring dengan tumpukan roti yang katanya sudah diberi selai stroberi kesukaanku, sedangkan Stiles membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada tiga cangkir teh—ia membawa nampan itu dengan amat sangat perlahan, membuatku ingat bagaimana hari-hari pertamaku menjadi pelayan sewaktu di cafe.

Ketika kedua hidangan itu sudah sampai di meja makan dengan selamat, Scott berdeham. "Jadi, kau mau coba yang mana dulu? Roti selai atau teh?"

Kuambil roti selai dan mulai menggigitnya. Sambil mengunyah, aku sedang mencari komentar yang pas: ini antara aku bisa merasakan manisnya gula atau asamnya stroberi. "Kau menaburkan gula di dalamnya?"

Scott salah tingkah. "Eh, soalnya stroberi kan, asam, kupikir mungkin akan lebih enak kalau pakai gula ..."

"Gulanya terlalu banyak, Scott," kataku. "Tapi tidak buruk."

Kakakku menghembus nafas lega, kemudian Stiles seenaknya menaruh cangkir teh di depanku kemudian merebut roti yang belum selesai kumakan. "Sekarang coba teh yang kubuat!"

Aku mulai mengangkat cangkir teh itu dan mulai meminum isinya. "Terlalu manis, Stiles. Kalian berdua ingin membuatku diabetes?"

"Aku tidak pernah membuat teh sebelumnya," elak Stiles dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidak mencicipinya dulu?" tanyaku dan Stiles menggeleng. "Kalau tehnya kemanisan, berarti harus tambah air."

Stiles tersenyum, lalu ia mengangkat cangkir tehku, diletakkan lagi di nampan lalu ia membawanya ke dapur—katanya ia akan tambah air. Ketika aku tinggal berdua di ruang makan dengan kakakku, aku berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Bagaimana, kau ingat sesuatu semalam?" tanyaku pada Scott, lalu melanjutkan makan roti selai.

Kakakku mengangguk, kemudian ia menceritakan apa saja yang ia ingat semalam. Saat dia berhadapan dengan bus, Scott ingat malam itu sebenarnya ia sedang tertidur di atas ranjang tapi terbangun saat mendengar suara serigala yang seolah memanggilnya, kemudian ia berubah menjadi manusia serigala dan melompat keluar lewat jendela.

Ketika Scott memegang pintu bus dan hendak membukanya untuk masuk ke dalam, ia ingat wajah Allison—bukan wajah Garrison Meyers—ada di sana untuk minta pertolongan, seperti dalam mimpinya.

Masuk ke dalam bus, baru saja Scott berdiri di dekat kursi supir, ia teringat di mimpinya pernah melempar kursi penumpang kepada Allison yang berusaha keluar lewat pintu.

Scott mendatangi salah satu bangku di sana. Ditemukannya satu kursi yang punya cakaran kuku serigala. Katanya Scott mencoba meraba bekas cakaran itu dan mengingat bahwa itu memang cakarannya. Begitu melihat ke lantai bus, ia bisa mengingat Allison yang terseret di lantai—tapi sosok Allison tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok Garrison Meyers. Berarti kejadian di bus itu bukan mimpi, melainkan benar-benar terjadi, Scott dan Garrison Meyers ada di sana.

"Tapi bukan aku yang menyerangnya," kata Scott, tepat saat Stiles kembali ke ruang makan dengan teh yang diakunya sudah ditambahkan air. "Malah aku berusaha untuk menolong Meyers, ia sedang diserang oleh manusia serigala lain."

"Manusia serigala lain?" ulangku. Kakakku pasti berpikir itu adalah Derek, tapi kuyakin itu adalah Alpha yang dicari Derek serta yang telah menggigit Scott.

"Matanya merah, itu pasti Derek," ujar Scott. Tuh, kan.

Tidak mungkin itu Derek. Maksudku, kalau memang Derek yang menyerang Meyers, kenapa ia mau saja memberitahu Scott cara untuk mengingat kejadian itu? Memang sih, kemarin aku sempat mendengar bahwa Derek menginginkan suatu hal dari Scott sebagai imbalan telah membantu—tapi ia tidak bilang apa yang dia mau—tapi mana mau dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan membantu Scott mengingat bahwa dia yang membunuh Meyers?

Saat aku akan bilang itu pada kakakku, tiba-tiba bunyi bel rumah berbunyi. Aku agak terkejut, lalu segera kulihat jam dinding. Sudah jam tujuh, tepat satu jam setelah Lydia meneleponku. Berarti yang memencet bel adalah Lydia, atau Allison kalau Lydia terlalu malas turun mobil.

Aku langsung bangkit dari kursi dan membuka pintu, melihat Allison yang tersenyum lebar ada di depan.

"Pagi, Val," ucapnya ceria memberi salam.

"Pagi, Allison," balasku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara klakson dari mobil Lydia. Kulihat gadis itu menyengir sambil melambai tangan. Jadi aku memberinya salam dengan agak berteriak, "Pagi, Lydia!"

Allison agak terkekeh. "Uh, jadi kau sudah siap berangkat?"

"Oke, aku akan masuk untuk ambil barangku," kataku. "Kau mau masuk sebentar? Ada kakakku di ruang makan."

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagian kami akan bertemu di sekolah, dan nanti malam—"

"—bowling, aku sudah dengar," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar."

Jadi aku masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, menghabiskan teh buatan Stiles, mengambil barang-barangku yang tadi kuletakkan di ruang makan. Kubilang pada Scott dan Stiles kalau aku akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Lydia dan Allison. Scott menanyakan kalau Allison ada di rumah bersamaan dengan Stiles yang menanyakan soal Lydia. Aku menyengir. Kemudian mencium pipi Scott lalu melempar senyum pada Stiles.

Aku masuk mobil Lydia bersama dengan Allison. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Allison mengajakku untuk ikut bowling dengannya dan Lydia nanti malam. Aku menolak dan bilang tidak ingin menganggu kencan Allison dengan Scott serta Lydia dengan Jackson.

"Kau bisa ajak Stiles," kata Allison sambil tersenyum. "Kalian berpacaran, kan?"

Oh, ya, ampun, betapa aku menginginkan status sebagai pacar Stiles, Allison! Tapi aku menggeleng kepala, karena memang aku tidak berpacaran dengan pemuda itu. "Dia temanku dan Scott, Allison, kami tidak pacaran."

Allison menggumam 'oh' pelan. Kemudian Lydia bilang bahwa ia ingin aku ikut ke rumah Allison sepulang sekolah untuk memilihkan baju yang akan dipakai gadis itu untuk pergi main bowling. Aku menuruti keinginannya.

Hanya dua rumah teman sekolah yang pernah kudatangi: rumah Stiles dan rumah Lydia. Lydia punya banyak teman dalam 'perkumpulan gadis cantik'nya, dan sering mengajakku untuk ke rumah salah satu dari teman-temannya itu, tapi selalu kutolak. Aku tidak ingin melihat kamar-kamar gadis yang super feminim seperti teman-teman Lydia, soalnya aku takut sampai iri lantas minta mama membelikan barang-barang yang ada di kamar itu.

Aku sering datang ke rumah Lydia, soalnya aku berteman dengannya sejak SD. Masuk ke kamar gadis itu, memang semuanya barang bermerek. Tapi karena aku sudah mengenal lama Lydia, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku tidak iri. Jadi, masuk ke kamar Lydia yang suka bersolek itu sudah cukup buatku, tidak usah ke kamar teman-temannya.

Untuk Allison, kupikir aku tidak masalah datang ke rumahnya. Bukan ingin sombong, tapi mungkin aku tidak akan merasa iri. Allison cantik, kupikir perekonomian keluarganya bagus, kutebak barang-barang di kamarnya pun bermerek walau tidak semahal punya Lydia. Tapi anak yang baru sebulan di Beacon Hills ini selalu rendah hati saat mengobrol denganku, jadi kupikir dia oke.

Kelas pertamaku hari ini adalah kelas bahasa Prancis dan aku sekelas dengan Allison. Ia mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya, dan aku terima ajakan itu. Ms Morrell membagikan kertas tes yang kami kerjakan minggu lalu. Aku dapat A, gara-gara ada satu jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak salah, tapi penulisannya kurang satu huruf. Kulihat Allison yang ada di sebelahku mendapat nilai A+. Aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai segitu di kelas ini.

"Kau jago bahasa Prancis?" tanyaku.

"Oh, bukan jago," jawab Allison, aku bisa melihat rona merah pada wajahnya. "Nenek Moyang kami kebetulan orang Prancis."

"Orang Prancis? Pantas kau cantik!" pujiku.

Allison memutar bola matanya sambil terkekeh. "Kau sendiri harus bercermin, Val. Dan lagi, aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau memang nenek moyang kami orang Prancis. Waktu SMP aku dapat nilai tertinggi di kelas bahasa Prancis, gurunya tanya pada orangtuaku, dan mama dengan santai menjawab seperti itu."

.

.

Ketika semua kelas telah berakhir hari ini, Lydia mengajakku dan Allison untuk langsung ke mobil. Ia bilang ingin memperkenalkan cafe favoritnya—bukan cafe milik Daisy—pada Allison, sekalian untuk makan siang dan bergosip. Aku meminta kedua gadis itu ke tempat parkir duluan, sedangkan aku mencari kakakku yang seingatku kelas terakhirnya tepat di sebelah kelasku.

Benar juga, begitu aku melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas sebelah, aku melihat Scott dan Stiles yang baru akan meninggalkan meja mereka. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas itu, dan keduanya langsung tersenyum saat melihatku.

Scott langsung memelukku dengan erat begitu aku menghampirinya. "Val, astaga, aku merindukanmu sekali seharian ini!"

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil membalas pelukannya. "Kau merindukanku karena seharian ini aku hanya bersama dengan Lydia dan Allison?"

Scott mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Oke, kau mau langsung pulang? Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada latihan."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Hari ini aku melewatkan soreku dengan Lydia dan Allison. Habis ini kami mau makan siang di luar, lalu ke rumah Allison untuk membantunya bersiap untuk kencan denganmu."

"Lalu kau pulangnya?" tanya Scott.

"Aku akan minta Lydia mengantarku pulang sebelum dia pergi main bowling," kataku, lalu melihat pada Stiles. "Atau kalau tidak, aku bisa telepon Stiles."

Stiles mengangguk, tersenyum, dan memberiku dua jempol. "Tentu, telepon saja!"

"Baiklah, hati-hati," ujar Scott lalu mencium keningku.

Setelah itu aku melambaikan tanganku kepada kedua pemuda itu, dan aku segera berjalan ke tempat parkir, mencari mobil Lydia.

Begitu aku masuk mobil temanku itu, keduanya melempar senyum penuh arti sampai aku bingung. "Kalian kenapa?"

Lydia tersenyum jahil. "Tadi kau sudah lihat, kan, Allison? Mereka adalah kakak-adik yang sangat manis."

Kakak-adik? Mereka? Jangan-jangan mereka melihatku dan Scott tadi. Tapi bukannya mereka bilang mau langsung ke tempat parkir?

Allison terkekeh. "Kalau kau bukan adik Scott, Val, aku pasti akan cemburu setengah mati."

Tuh, ternyata mereka memang melihat kami! "Kalau dia bukan kakakku, Allison, maka aku dan Scott tidak akan seperti itu. Dan kupikir tadi kalian sudah ke mobil duluan!"

"Ketika kau bilang mau menghampiri Scott dulu, aku mengajak Allison untuk menyaksikan betapa manisnya kalian berdua," kata Lydia sambil tersenyum.

Wajahku memanas, kupikir mukaku sudah merona merah sekarang. Kedua gadis yang lebih tua dariku ini tertawa kecil. Allison yang berhenti tertawa duluan, ia menyuruh Lydia untuk berhenti menggodaku dan mulai pergi dari sekolah.

Cafe favorit Lydia tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Dengan mobil, lima belas menit sudah sampai. Itu bukan cafe-cafe mewah dan besar seperti yang pernah kudatangi saat Lydia menarikku ikut dengan teman-teman genknya waktu kelas 2 SMP.

Biasa teman-teman Lydia membawaku ke cafe yang mahal, yang sejujurnya aku hanya ingin beli teh sebagai minuman selama di sana. Aku sanggup beli yang lain, dan makanannya juga, tapi aku tidak rela mengeluarkan uang banyak-banyak untuk yang seperti itu. Jadi setiap kali datang dengan mereka, Lydia berusaha jadi teman yang baik untukku. Ia sengaja memesan kue yang cukup besar dan yang tidak akan bisa dihabiskan seorang diri sekali makan. Maksudnya biar bisa dimakan ramai-ramai, dan aku bisa ikut makan. Sampai suatu kali, Lydia berhenti mengajakku untuk ikut ke cafe bersama dengan teman-teman genknya. Ia tidak menjauhiku, ia malah lebih sering mengajakku jalan untuk mentraktirku dibanding jalan dengan kelompoknya. Lydia membawaku ke rumah-rumah makan yang katanya beberapa kali ia datangi, ia bilang aku pasti bisa beli makanan dengan puas di sana. Dia bukan meremehkanku, bukan juga sudah malas mentraktirku, tapi ia hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik.

Masalahnya, ia sudah jarang membawaku jalan sejak musim semi kemarin, ketika ia akhirnya berpacaran dengan Jackson. Masih, ia masih membawaku jalan tapi jarang. Biasanya seminggu bisa sampai dua atau tiga kali, tapi sekarang mungkin hanya sebulan sekali. Tidak apa sih, aku tidak ingin begitu mempermasalahkannya, karena memang bukan penggila jalan. Hanya saja, teman dekatku cuma Stiles jadinya—Scott tidak termasuk karena ia kakakku—sedangkan aku membutuhkan seorang teman perempuan. Karena itu, ketika Lydia bilang akan membawaku dan Allison ke cafe favoritnya, aku sangat senang. Ini terasa seperti sewaktu gadis itu belum berpacaran dengan Jackson.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu di cafe sampai mungkin empat jam, padahal piring kami sudah habis pada empat puluh menit pertama. Aku dan Allison tetap duduk di kursi masing-masing sambil mendengar celotehan Lydia. Mungkin karena agak heran kenapa temannya bisa secerewet itu, Allison diam-diam mengirim pesan ke ponselku, menanyakan bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahan berteman dengan Lydia selama bertahun-tahun. Aku terkekeh waktu membaca pesan itu, kulirik si pengirim pesan memutar bola matanya sambil agak tertawa. Lydia terlalu sibuk berceloteh sampai ia tidak sadar kalau aku dan Allison terkekeh.

Kulihat lewat jendela kalau langit sudah gelap ketika Lydia akhirnya selesai berceloteh. Ia menawari kami untuk makan malam sekarang atau pesan untuk dibungkus dan dibawa ke rumah Allison. Tapi Allison bilang agar kami bisa makan masakan mamanya di rumah, soalnya Mrs Argent selalu masak minimal sampai tiga porsi lebih dari porsi yang dibutuhkan. Jadi Lydia membayar makan dan minum kami lalu kami naik mobil gadis itu untuk ke kediaman Argent.

Rumah Allison besar, tidak sebesar punya Lydia, tapi memang besar, sesuai dugaanku. Allison membawa kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan langsung disambut oleh Mrs Argent yang ternyata bisa melihat kedatangan kami dari dapur.

"Valion," sapa Mrs Argent, kupikir Allison pasti sudah memberitahu nama panjangku pada mamanya. "Dan, siapa temanmu yang ini, Allison?"

Sebelum Allison sempat menyebut namanya, Lydia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum khas. "Lydia Martin. Salam kenal, Mrs Argent."

"Salam kenal, Lydia," balas Mrs Argent dan menyambut tangan gadis itu yang terulur. "Nah, pas sekali, makan malam baru selesai dimasak. Masih hangat, ayo."

Mrs Argent membawa kami ke ruang makan yang ada di depan dapur. Makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan, gelas-gelas sudah siap untuk diisi air. Kami duduk mengelilingi meja. Aku tidak melihat Mr Argent, tapi aku tidak menanyakan keberadaannya.

Aku menatap makanan yang ada di hadapanku. "Anda yang memasak ini semua, Mrs Argent?" kemudian aku mengambil sendok dan garpu yang ada di sebelah piring.

"Ya," jawab Mrs Argent. "Sebisa mungkin aku ingin masak makan malam untuk orang rumah tiap hari."

"Kau bisa masak, Allison?" tanya Lydia kemudian ia menyuap makan malamnya.

Allison menggeleng. "Mama sangat jago memasak, tapi aku sangat payah, dan hanya bisa menghancurkan dapur."

Aku berusaha sebisaku untuk menahan tawa. Bukan, aku bukan ingin tertawa karena mengolok Allison, tapi karena aku berpikir dia dan kakakku mirip: sama-sama tidak bisa masak.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Lydia? Valion? Kalian bisa masak?" tanya Allison.

" _Please_ , kasihan kuku-kuku ini kalau harus kotor karena memasak di dapur," kata Lydia. "Tapi Val jago."

"Oh? Mamamu jago masak, Valion?" tanya Mrs Argent.

"Eh, aku biasa saja kok, tidak jago. Tapi kupikir mama lebih jago dariku," jawabku.

Tentang mama, sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan mama. Sejak berpisah dengan papa, mama lebih sering ada di rumah sakit. Dia pulang ke rumah biasanya hanya untuk tidur dan mandi, tidak sempat masak untukku dan Scott. Dan saat itu pula aku mau tak mau harus belajar masa sendiri, kadang aku membantu Mrs Martin, mamanya Lydia masak makan siang kalau saat aku datang pas dengan ia sedang di dapur, sekalian belajar masak.

Sejujurnya, makan di meja ini dengan masakan rumah, tepatnya masakan seorang ibu rumah tangga, agak membuatku merasa sedih. Bukan sedih bagaimana sih, tapi rasanya aku merindukan ini. Aku rindu makan masakan rumah yang bukan aku yang masak.

"Kau masih kerja sambilan, Valion?" tanya Mrs Argent lagi.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku berhenti sekitar tiga minggu lalu."

Mrs Argent menggumamkan 'oh' pelan dan kami melanjutkan makan malam dalam keheningan. Usai makan, Allison mengajakku dan Lydia ke kamarnya sambil Mrs Argent membawa piring-piring kotor ke westafel.

"Perlu bantuan, Mrs Argent?" tanyaku ketika Allison dan Lydia sudah lebih dulu keluar dari ruang makan.

Sambil tersenyum, wanita itu menggeleng. "Naiklah ke atas, Valion."

Aku mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang makan, menyusul kedua temanku untuk naik tangga. Kamar Allison mudah kutemukan karena pintunya masih menganga lebar, jadi aku bisa menemukan Lydia yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang di suatu ruangan, dan aku ikut masuk ke sana. Setelah masuk, kututup pintu kamar itu dan duduk di samping Lydia di atas ranjang yang punya kamar.

Allison sedang melihat-lihat isi lemari bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan satu kaos, lalu Lydia bilang tidak sesuai. Lalu Allison mengeluarkan sebuah gaun pantai yang sebenarnya memang bagus, tapi itu untuk dipakai ke tempat bowling? _Please_ , Allison, jangankan Lydia sang pakar fesyen, aku pun juga akan bilang tidak sesuai. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sampai tiga baju lagi yang tetap ditolak Lydia.

Mungkin Lydia bosan juga, jadi ia bangkit dari ranjang, ingin melihat sendiri isi lemari Allison. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar bagaimana Lydia menolak setiap baju yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Tapi kemudian ia menarik sebuah baju warna hitam.

Lydia memperlihatkan baju itu padaku. "Menurutmu, Val?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bagus."

Gadis itu menyengir dan menarik Allison untuk menghadap cermin serta menyerahkan baju hitam itu. Allison dengan tatapan bingung melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil mengepaskan baju hitam di depannya. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu kamar terbuka dan Mr Argent masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pria itu melangkah ke dalam kamar dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melirik pada Allison dan wajahnya seakan baru ingat sesuatu. "Oh, ya, harus ketuk pintu."

Aku agak terkekeh pelan. Jadi Allison mirip dengan Scott, sedangkan Mr Argent mirip dengan Stiles? Ini menarik.

Lalu kulihat Lydia melompat ke ranjang Allison dan sambil pura-pura menggoda Mr Argent, ia mengucapkan selamat malam. Mr Argent membalas salamnya lalu menyapaku, kemudian ia bilang pada Allison bahwa putrinya itu tidak boleh keluar malam ini. Allison ingin membantah tapi papanya tetap bersikeras bahwa anaknya tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah karena ada jam malam yang berlaku di Beacon Hills sejak sebulan ini.

Setelah Mr Argent keluar, Lydia menyengir. "Jadi ternyata sahabat baruku juga jadi anak rumahan. Val anak mami, Allison anak papi. Sempurna."

Iya, sempurna, Lyds, makin lama level sarkastikmu bisa menyaingi Stiles.

"Huh, kadang," kata Allison menanggapi perkataan Lydia. Ia menggambil topi rajut dan memakainya. "Tapi tidak untuk malam ini."

Allison mengenakan jaketnya dan mengambil tas, lalu ia membuka jendela kamar. Aku dan Lydia bertukarpandang, dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan teman kami ini, jadi kami mendekati Allison yang tiba-tiba memanjat keluar lewat jendela. Gadis berambut hitam itu naik ke atap, kemudian ia melompat sempurna ke bawah. Aku dan Lydia menganga melihatnya.

"Delapan tahun _gymnastic_ ," kata Allison."Kalian berdua ikut?"

"Aku akan lewat tangga," jawab Lydia. "Val?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Tangga." Kemudian kami keluar dari kamar Allison dan menuruni tangga. "Tidakkah menurutmu kita harus berpamitan dengan salah satu orangtuanya?"

Lydia mengangkat bahu. "Kau duluan."

Tapi aku tidak tahu di ruangan mana Mr Argent dan istrinya berada. Jadi aku tinggal berharap setidaknya Mrs Argent masih ada di dapur. Dan harapanku terkabul, beliau ada di sana, lalu aku masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Lydia.

"Mrs Argent," panggilku, ketika ia sedang asyik melihat isi kulkas, ia langsung menoleh ketika aku memanggilnya. "Aku dan Lydia mau pamit pulang."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Oh, baiklah, selamat malam kalian berdua, hati-hati di jalan."

Aku membalas senyumnya kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dengan Lydia. Di luar, kulihat Allison sudah menunggu di depan mobil Lydia. Jadi kami bertiga naik mobil itu.

Baru sekitar lima menit kami meninggalkan rumah Allison, aku melihat ada mobil hitam tak asing untukku tepat di depan kami. Oke, aku memang parah dalam mengingat mobil mana namanya apa, tapi aku tidak begitu parah dalam mengingat mobil mana punya siapa—apalagi kalau sudah beberapa kali naik ke dalamnya. Itu mobil Derek.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat layar ponselku, ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek  
Biar aku yang antar kau pulang._'

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan itu, jadi aku membalas pesannya dengan 'oke', singkat. Kebetulan tidak jauh dari mobil Lydia juga ada taksi, jadi aku bisa bilang kalau aku akan pulang naik taksi.

"Lydia, biar aku pulang naik taksi, nanti Scott dan Jackson bisa terlalu lama menunggumu dan Allison kalau harus mengantarku," kataku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Allison. "Maksudku, naik taksi malam-malam?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Jalanan masih agak ramai kok, jadi kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja."

Lydia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia menepikan mobilnya tidak jauh di depan mobil Derek. Sepertinya kedua temanku ini tidak tahu siapa pemilik mobil hitam itu, dan mereka memang percaya bahwa aku akan naik taksi setelah ini.

"Hati-hati, Val," kata Lydia.

Kubuka pintu mobil. "Oh, bisa minta tolong? Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku naik taksi, terutama pada kakakku. Kalau dia tanya apa-apa, bilang saja kalau kalian sudah mengantarku."

Allison dan Lydia mengangguk. Jadi aku turun dari mobil. Begitu aku menutup pintu mobil, Lydia langsung membawa mobilnya pergi. Saat melihat mobil itu sudah agak jauh dan mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat posisiku dari sana, mobil Derek menghampiriku.

Sampai di depanku, Derek membuka jendela dan melempar senyum padaku. "Naiklah, Val."

Aku membalas senyumnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu mobil dan membukanya, duduk di samping Derek. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau temanku akan mengantarku pulang dan akan lewat jalan ini?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu yang akan masuk ke mobil temanmu," jawab Derek sambil mulai mengendarai mobilnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kalau kuantar? Kakakmu bilang untuk menjauhiku, kan?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat, Derek, dan aku yakin aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau diantarmu pulang. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin Scott dan Jackson menunggu terlalu lama di tempat bowling gara-gara Lydia dan Allison harus mengantarku pulang dulu. Scott mungkin tidak masalah menunggu lama asal aku selamat sampai rumah, tapi aku tidak yakin soal Jackson," jawabku.

Derek mengangguk. "Omong-omong, sepertinya aku harus isi bensin dulu, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku.

Jadi Derek masuk ke pam bensin. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan turun. Baru ia mengambil selang bensin, tiba-tiba ia membuka pintu lagi. "Val, bisa tolong beli air mineral di minimarket itu?" Ia menunjuk ke minimarket yang ada di dalam pagar yang sama dengan pam bensin.

"Tentu," jawabku.

Aku langsung taruh barang-barangku di kursi belakang, lalu turun dari mobil. Derek memberiku uang, dan ia bilang aku bisa beli cemilan atau minum juga kalau mau. Kemudian aku melangkah ke minimarket, masuk ke sana dan langsung ke rak botol air mineral.

Rak itu bersandar dengan jendela yang menghadap ke pam bensin. Ketika aku mengambil satu botol, aku bisa melihat ada mobil merah di belakang mobil Derek serta mobil putih di depannya. Ada dua orang yang berdiri dekat Derek, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya, tapi kupikir keduanya pasti orang yang membawa mobil merah dan putih itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku jadi cemas, soalnya kedua orang itu tidak terlihat sebagai teman Derek.

Segera aku bawa botol air itu ke kasir. Aku tidak mengambil cemilan atau minum apa-apa seperti yang ditawarkan Derek, bahkan petugas kasir pun sampai menawarkan produk makanan kecil yang sedang diskon di minimarket itu tapi kutolak. Memang aku tidak terbiasa untuk jajan. Suka makan cemilan, tapi kurang suka jajan itu sendiri.

Usai membayar di kasir dengan uang yang diberikan Derek, aku keluar dari minimarket. Mobil merah dan putih yang kulihat dari kaca jendela di dalam tadi baru saja keluar melewati pagar pam bensin. Aku segera menghampiri Derek yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya. Kulihat kedua tangannya terkepal, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedang menahan amarah.

"Derek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat sudah di hadapannya.

Ia mengarahkan matanya padaku, kulihat pandangannya melunak. "Aku baik-baik saja, Val."

Aku tidak percaya padanya, sungguh. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesal saat aku datang tadi itu jelas-jelas menandakan ia tidak baik-baik saja. Aku agak terkejut ketika melihat kaca jendela mobil Derek yang bagian depan telah pecah. "Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"

Derek menghela nafasnya. "Ada yang tidak sengaja melempar batu. Tidak apa-apa."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak percaya padanya. Ingin rasanya aku minta dia untuk menceritakan kebenarannya padaku, tapi kutepis keinginan itu saat melihat Derek memaksakan senyum kecil padaku. Ia seakan sedang menunjukkan kalau ia memang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, lagipula siapa aku sampai ia harus menceritakan semua yang ia alami?

Aku menyodorkan botol air dan uang kembalian dari minimarket. Pemuda yang ada di hadapanku mengambil barang yang kusodorkan dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Derek membuka pintu mobilnya, yang kaca jendelanya pecah itu, pintu pengemudi. Ia meletakkan botol itu di pintu, lalu ia menyapu pecahan kaca yang ada di jok dengan tangannya.

Bisa kulihat kulit tangan Derek terbeset pecahan-pecahan kaca itu dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Tidak apa, Val," kata Derek. "Aku manusia serigala, lukaku akan segera sembuh lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari satu hal. Tadi Derek memintaku untuk ke minimarket, lalu di sana aku melihat dua mobil itu datang, setelahnya Derek berwajah masam. "Kau tahu dua mobil itu akan datang, makanya kau memintaku ke minimarket?"

"Tidak ada mobil lain yang datang, Val, hanya mobilku di sini," jawab Derek sambil masih menyapu joknya.

Sungguh aku merasa sedih. Ia berbohong kepadaku. Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur, hei, Derek?

Mungkin Derek hanya tidak ingin membuatku cemas. Lalu aku berjalan ke pintu penumpang, membukanya untuk bisa duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi lagi. Saat aku masuk mobil, pas Derek sudah selesai menyapu joknya dan ikut duduk di sampingku. Aku berniat menyamankan posisi dudukku, jadi aku menumpukan telapak tanganku di jok.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan geretan sesuatu yang tajam pada telapak tanganku, dan aku langsung meringis. Langsung kulihat telapak tanganku itu, melihat ada goresan yang agak panjang di sana, memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Lampu dalam mobil tiba-tiba menyala, kupikir itu Derek yang menyalakannya. Ia melihat tanganku, kemudian ia memerhatikan bagian jok tidak tertutup tubuhku. Lalu ia menemukan satu serpihan kecil tertancap di sebelah kiri jokku.

Derek langsung melempar serpihan itu keluar dari mobil. "Maaf, Val, aku tidak tahu pecahannya bisa sampai jok sebelahnya." Kemudian ia menarik tanganku yang terbeset, kini ia memerhatikan telapak tanganku yang berdarah.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bagian yang terluka, menyedot darah yang ada. Ini seperti saat jariku tertusuk beling waktu di cafe, tetapi kali ini adalah telapak tangan. Lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan lidahnya menjilat lukaku. Memang, sih, lukaku terasa perih saat terkena bibir apalagi lidah Derek, tapi pada saat itu juga hatiku seperti sedang meleleh. Rasa perih yang kurasakan pada tanganku digantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang aneh dalam dadaku.

"Aku akan beli obat," kata Derek.

"Tidak usah," ujarku. "Aku, eh, bawa tisu di tas. Aku bisa pakai itu sampai darahnya tidak keluar lagi. Di rumah baru kuobati."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang benar-benar cemas.

Kuanggukan kepalaku, tanda 'ya', lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih, Derek."

Lalu ia meraih tasku yang kutaruh di jok belakang, atau sebenarnya jok tengah. Ia berikan tas itu padaku, ia bilang agar aku segera ambil tisu sebelum ia akan mematikan lampu dalam mobil dan mulai jalan lagi. Aku menuruti perkataannya. Kuambil tisu dari dalam tas, lalu Derek langsung mematikan lampu dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, mobil Derek sampai di depan rumahku. Kulihat mobil mama masih belum ada, berarti mama belum pulang. Berarti aku akan sendirian malam ini.

Kuucapkan terimakasihku pada Derek, bahkan sempat menawarinya minum kopi dulu. Tapi ia menolak, ia bilang ada urusan. Jadi begitu aku sudah berhadapan dengan pintu rumah, mobil Derek langsung melaju meninggalkan rumahku.

Masuk ke dalam rumah, memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Mama dan Scott belum pulang. Kuputuskan untuk segera mandi dan ganti baju, menghapuskan bau Derek, jaga-jaga kalau kakakku tiba-tiba pulang cepat. Selesai mandi, aku ambil obat dan mengobati telapak tanganku, setelah itu kuambil novel yang ada di atas mejaku. Sudah jam jam sepuluh malam, sih, tapi novel yang satu itu terlalu tanggung kalau tidak diselesaikan malam ini.

Ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan novel itu, melihat ternyata sekarang sudah nyaris tengah malam, aku berniat tidur, aku bisa mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka pintu, melihat mama ada di depan kamar.

"Mama!" sapaku sambil memeluknya.

Mama membalas pelukanku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. "Belum tidur, Val? Baca buku lagi?" Aku menyengir dan mama memasang wajah pura-pura marah. "Jangan mentang-mentang besok Sabtu, Val. Kau harus tetap tidur cukup walau besok libur. Dan meski tidak sekolah, mama tidak mau putri mama bangun siang-siang."

"Iya, Ma," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ini aku juga sudah mau tidur, kok."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara grasak-grusuk dari bagian atap, setelah itu ada suara jendela yang dibuka. Suara itu berasal dari kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku, alias kamar Scott. Aku dan mama memandang heran satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk ke kamar kakakku. Sebelum masuk ke kamar itu, mama masih sempat mengambil tongkat bisbol.

Mama membuka pintu kamar Scott dan aku ikut masuk dengannya. Kami melihat bayangan seseorang berguling masuk dari jendela Scott dan mendarat di ranjang. Mama dan aku memekik, mama malah langsung nyaris memukul orang itu dengan tongkat yang ada di tangannya, tapi terhenti ketika melihat wajah Stiles.

"Ma?! Val?!" panggil seseorang yang lain. Itu suara kakakku. Kubalikkan badanku dan melihat Scott datang lewat pintu.

"Kenapa kau masuk lewat jendela, Stiles?" tanya mama sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Pintu rumah, kan, dikunci ma, dia tidak punya kunci," kata Scott.

"Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu?" tanyaku.

"Kukira tidak ada orang di rumah?" jawab Stiles dengan nada bertanya.

"Tidakkah kalian berdua," mama menunjuk Scott dan Stiles bergantian dengan telunjuknya, "peduli akan aturan jam malam?!"

"Tidak," jawab Scott dan Stiles bersamaan.

Mama memasang ekspresi agak kaget, tapi kemudian ia bilang bahwa ia tidak akan berceramah malam ini. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, mama sempat mengingatkan Scott agar kakakku itu mengunci jendela kamarnya kalau keluar. Lalu mama mencium pipiku, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan keluar dari kamar Scott.

"Kencan yang menyenangkan, Scott?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Kakakku tersenyum. "Melewatkan waktu dengan Allison, sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kalau sekaligus dengan Lydia dan Jackson, aku bingung mendeskripsikannya."

Lalu aku melirik Stiles. "Kau tidak akan datang seperti itu kalau bukan untuk hal yang penting, kan?"

Stiles mengangguk. Lalu ia bilang bahwa sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu papanya mendapat panggilan. Katanya, Garrison Meyers dinyatakan tewas sekitar jam sebelas. Scott mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu ia berlari keluar dari kamar secepatnya.

"Scott!" panggilku.

Tapi Stiles menghentikanku. "Jangan, Val! Dia akan ke rumah Derek, dan mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tetap di rumah!"

Aku menoleh pada Stiles. "Derek? Kenapa Scott ke rumah Derek?"

"Tentu saja karena ia berpikir Derek-lah yang membunuh Meyers," jawab Stiles. "Secara, dia jugalah yang menggigit Scott sampai jadi manusia serigala sekarang."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, Stiles. Derek tidak mungkin membunuh pria itu. Dan bukan Derek yang menggigit Scott, dia bukan Alpha, dia Beta seperti Scott."

Stiles menyerngit. "Apa maksudmu? Alpha? Beta?"

Aku mendesah, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Stiles soal yang pernah Derek beritahukan kepadaku: tentang Alpha, Beta, dan Omega dalam dunia serigala.

"Jadi ada si Alpha yang Derek bahkan tidak tahu siapa, si Alpha itu yang menyebabkan Laura Hale dan Meyers terbunuh?" tanya Stiles setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang kutahu padanya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan ia ber-wow pelan. Tapi aku jadi kepikiran. Katanya Meyers tewas sekitar jam sebelas, kan? Berarti itu sekitar satu jam lebih dari sejak aku sampai di rumah. Biasanya Derek baru akan meninggalkan rumahku kalau aku sudah masuk rumah atau malah sudah di kamar. Tapi malam ini ia sudah beranjak pergi saat aku baru di depan pintu, lebih lagi kuingat ia bilang kalau ia ada urusan. Mungkinkah urusannya itu ada hubungannya dengan Meyers?

.

.

Aku sedang sibuk membaca kolom lowongan pekerjaan di koran sambil berjalan di pinggir jalan, sampai aku agak terkejut saat mendengar suara klakson kendaraan dari belakang. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas koran, untuk melihat ke belakang. Sebuah mobil warna merah datang menghampiriku. Jendelanya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat wajah Mr Argent yang seorang diri di dalam mobil.

"Valion, mau ke mana?" tanyanya dari dalam mobil.

Buru-buru aku melipat koran. "Selamat pagi, Mr Argent! Aku, eh, mau pulang ke rumah!"

"Kau seorang diri? Mau diantar?" tawarnya.

"Oh, tidak usah, Mr Argent, aku bisa jalan kaki sampai rumah. Paling, eh, sekitar dua puluh menit juga sampai," kataku.

"Dan kau hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai rumah kalau dengan mobil," kata Mr Argent. "Masuklah, Valion."

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan akhirnya menyerah juga. Aku masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah Mr Argent yang mengendarai mobil. Setelah aku mengenakan sabuk pengaman, pria itu mulai mengendarai mobilnya lagi.

"Habis dari mana, kau tidak dengan Scott?" tanya Mr Argent.

"Scott ada latihan Lacrosse dengan Stiles di sekolah. Tadi aku hanya ke kios majalah," jawabku jujur.

"Ke kios majalah dan membeli koran?" tanyanya sambil mendelik ke arah koran yang tadi kubaca. "Kau unik, Valion."

Aku tertawa gugup.

"Kudengar dari istriku, kau berhenti kerja, kenapa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Eh, Scott bilang pekerjaan itu tidak pantas untukku, lalu ia memaksaku untuk berhenti," jawabku yang sebenarnya tidak lengkap.

"Oh, jadi kau beli koran untuk mencari lowongan kerja, diam-diam agar kakakmu tidak tahu?" tebak Mr Argent. Sial, apa dia cenayang?!

Kurasakan wajahku menegang karena tebakannya benar. "Anda tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kan? Terutama Scott? Ia pasti akan marah padaku!"

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa kau begitu ingin kerja, Valion?" tanya Mr Argent.

Aku mendesah. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku harus cerita pada pria yang duduk di sampingku ini. Maksudku, iya pasti dia adalah orang baik—terlepas fakta ia pernah memanah lengan kakakku karena orang ini berprofesi sebagai pemburu, tapi aku baru mengenalnya sekitar sebulan. Astaga, aku jadi merasa akhir-akhir ini terlalu mudah percaya pada orang yang baru kukenal!

Tapi kalau aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mr Argent, kupikir ia akan terus menanyakannya padaku. Ia seperti penasaran, dan aku merasa sedang diinterogasi. Jadi aku menjawabnya, toh dia bilang tidak akan bilang siapa pun.

"Kalau aku kerja sambilan, setidaknya mama tidak perlu memberiku uang jajan, uang makan siang, atau keperluanku yang kecil-kecil. Jadi gaji mama dari rumah sakit bisa untuk bayar air, listrik, pajak rumah," jawabku. "Sejak aku berhenti kerja, mama memaksaku menerima uang makan siang darinya. Sekalipun aku masih ada uang sisa yang diberikan bosku saat aku berhenti, mama tetap ingin aku jajan dari uang yang ia dapat. Dan sejujurnya aku jadi bosan di rumah sendirian saat sore tiap hari."

Mr Argent menghela nafas, lalu kulihat ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau anak yang baik, Valion. Kalau kau ceritakan itu pada mamamu, ia pasti akan sangat bangga padamu."

"Kalau Allison seperti itu, apa kau juga akan bangga, Mr Argent?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," jawab Mr Argent. "Valion, kalau kau sedang kesulitan dalam hal uang, kau bisa selalu datang ke rumahku."

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau meminjam uang, itu sama saja berhutang."

"Aku tidak bilang soal pinjam-meminjam," kata Mr Argent, tepat saat mobilnya sampai di depan rumahku. "Tapi kalau kau memang butuh bantuan, datanglah kapan pun. Aku dan istriku akan membantumu."

Mr Argent tersenyum. Tapi aku bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap begitu murah hati pada gadis remaja yang belum lama ia kenal? Aneh.

.

.

Hari Senin, kegiatan sekolah berlangsung seperti biasa, tapi hari ini tidak ada latihan Lacrosse. Kelas pertamaku hari ini sama dengan kelas Scott dan Stiles: kelas sejarah.

Tempat duduk selalu dibebaskan oleh guru, kecuali kalau ada yang ribut dan si guru kelas ingin memisahkan tempat duduk anak-anak yang sering ribut sendiri. Jadi setiap kali kami bertiga ada di kelas yang sama dan kebetulan ada tiga kursi yang berdekatan, kami akan duduk di tiga kursi itu. Kali ini aku duduk di sebelah Scott, dan Stiles ada di belakang kakakku itu.

Semenit setelah bel tanda sekolah mulai bunyi, guru sejarah kami masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa buku sejarah dan setumpuk rendah kertas putih. Aku menduga kertas-kertas itu adalah hasil tes sejarah minggu lalu. Guru sejarah kami ini mulai membagikan lembar-lembar kertas putih yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan Stiles terus-terusan mencolek punggung Scott untuk menanyakan soal Derek. Tepat saat Stiles bilang ia tidak akan tanya-tanya lagi, si guru sampai di mejaku dan memberiku selembar kertas.

Tepat dugaanku, itu adalah kertas tes minggu lalu yang sudah diberi nilai. Sang guru meletakkan secarik kertas di atas mejaku. Di pojok kertas itu tertulis namaku dan nilai A. "Bagus, Miss McCall, jangan seperti kakakmu."

Aku langsung menggigit bibir kemudian melirik kakakku. Selanjutnya ia berjalan ke belakangku. Stiles minta aku menunjukkan nilaiku. Jadi aku hanya memiringkan sedikit kertas tesku. Scott dan Stiles langsung ber-wow-ria sampai guru sejarah kami tiba di meja Stiles. Setelah Stiles melihat nilainya sendiri, wajahnya langsung girang dan menunjukkan nilai A padaku. Kulemparkan senyum padanya, lalu aku melihat wajah kecewa kakakku saat menerima lembar tesnya. Agak kulongokkan sedikit kepalaku dan melihat huruf D di sudut kertas tes Scott.

"Wah, kau harus belajar lebih lagi, Sobat," komentar Stiles.

"Jangan murung, Scott, ini hanya satu tes saja, tes pertama di semester ini, tidak apa," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Scott menatapku dan memalas senyumku. Aku yakin, kalau kita bukan sedang jam pelajaran, ia akan memeluk dan mencium keningku setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Kau mau kubantu belajar?" tawar Stiles. "Oh, atau mungkin kau lebih ingin belajar dengan adikmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah janjian dengan Allison untuk belajar di rumahnya pulang sekolah," jawab Scott.

"Berarti kau akan pulang denganku saja hari ini, Val," kata Stiles sambil tersenyum padaku. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu kakakku. "Belajar di rumah Allison, selamat, Scott!"

Aku menyerngit. Kenapa Stiles memberi selamat pada kakakku?

Tapi kakakku seakan paham ucapan selamat Stiles. "Kami hanya akan belajar saja."

"Oh, tidak, kau tidak akan _hanya_ belajar," ujar Stiles sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bisa beritahu maksudnya apa?" tanyaku, bingung.

Scott dan Stiles langsung menatapku heran.

"Aku lupa adikmu begitu polos, Scott." Stiles menyengir.

Kakakku memutar bola matanya. "Stiles, tolong jangan—"

"Nih, Val," kata Stiles sambil memotong perkataan Scott. "Scott akan _belajar_ di rumah Allion. Berdua saja, dan pasti di kamar Allison. Walau mereka mengaku akan belajar, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang berpacaran dan sedang berduaan dalam satu ruangan tertutup?"

Aku memutar otakku, masih bingung. Kulihat Scott melotot pada Stiles, ia seakan sudah siap menerkam sahabatnya. Tapi Stiles seakan tidak peduli.

"Ayo, Val, coba pikir," kata Stiles lagi. "Pacaran, berhubungan intim, empat huruf, huruf depan dan paling belakang adalah S?"

Kemudian aku baru sadar. Maksudnya ... 'seks'?

"Oh," gumamku pelan sambil menunduk. Kuyakin wajahku merona merah gara-gara memikirkan kata itu.

Lalu kudengar suara pukulan. Kulihat kakakku menjitak kepala Stiles. "Jangan tanamkan kata seperti itu di otak adikku, Bodoh!"

.

.

Kelas kedua adalah matematika, aku duduk dengan Lydia. Setelah itu kelas bahasa Prancis, bersebelahan dengan Allison. Terakhir adalah kelas seni rupa, tidak ada teman dekatku yang ikut kelas ini, jadi aku duduk seorang diri.

Mr Wan, guru seni rupa kami, menurutku adalah guru tersantai yang ada di Beacon Hills. Dia tidak pernah marah, mungkin hanya menegur, Tidak pernah menghukum secara langsung, tapi kalau muridnya sudah sangat keterlaluan ia akan langsung bawa ke kepala sekolah. Tidak pelit nilai, padahal seni rupa bukan ilmu pasti. Ia membiarkan para muridnya makan, minum, mengobrol, mendengarkan musik, jungkir balik sekalipun dalam kelasnya, tapi ia tetap menuntut murid-murid menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum bel akhir pelajaran. Bahkan pernah saat sekitar tiga orang siswa yang sedang asyik mengobrol soal permainan video terbaru, Mr Wan malah ikut mengobrol dengan serunya.

Yang paling enak dari kelas seni rupa adalah, murid yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum bel berbunyi boleh keluar kelas—kalau setelah kelas seni rupa tidak ada kelas lain lagi berarti boleh langsung pulang. Karena aku tidak punya teman untuk mengobrol di kelas ini, aku jadi bisa menyelesaikan lukisanku lebih cepat dari yang lain. Aku langsung memberikan hasil lukisanku hari ini pada Mr Wan, lalu membereskan tas dan keluar dari kelas.

Koridor kelas masih sangat sepi. Kupikir wajar karena masih dua puluh menit lagi sampai bel bunyi. Scott maupun Stiles pasti masih di kelas. Jadi walau aku keluar kelas duluan, percuma saja, tidak bisa langsung pulang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan menunggu di sana.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku ditarik seseorang dari salah satu belokan dekat perpustakaan. Ia menarikku untuk masuk belokkan itu. Ketika aku ingin teriak, ia langsung membekap mulutku dengan tangannya yang sama.

Tapi begitu aku melihat wajahnya, aku terkejut, dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. "Derek?!" ujarku agak berbisik. Ia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Ia tidak menjawab. Tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya pucat dan penuh peluh, tampangnya terlihat begitu lelah. Derek tidak berdiri dengan tegap seperti biasa. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat cairan kental warna merah mengalir di tangan kirinya.

"Derek, kau kenapa? Tanganmu, kau berdarah!" pekikku pelan.

"Scott, aku harus bertemu Scott," kata Derek sambil terengah-engah.

"Scott," gumamku pelan.

Aku langsung merogoh tasku, mencari ponsel. Setelah dapat, aku langsung coba telepon kakakku, tapi tidak diangkat. Kucoba telepon sekali lagi, sama juga. Lalu kucoba telepon ke ponsel Stiles karena aku tahu mereka berdua sekelas saat ini. Tapi sama juga, Stiles tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Scott dan Stiles tidak menjawab teleponnya, mereka pasti masih di kelas," kataku, cemas.

Kulihat setetes darah dari tangan kiri Derek yang mengalir lewat jarinya jatuh ke lantai. Warnanya bukan merah seperti darah umumnya, menurutku itu agak hitam dan lebih kental dari seharusnya. Entah memang ada yang salah dengan tubuh Derek atau memang seperti itukah darah manusia serigala?

Kucoba untuk menelepon Scott lagi, tapi terhenti ketika Derek memegang tanganku. "Kau gemetaran, Val."

Aku bingung. Masa iya, aku gemetaran tapi tidak sadar?

"Jangan cemas, Val, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Derek, berusaha tersenyum, tapi aku tahu dia pasti sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Derek? Tanganmu berdarah, wajahmu pucat! Dan kalau kau mencari Scott sampai datang kemari, itu pasti sudah serius!" ujarku.

Hal aneh yang terjadi adalah air mata mengalir di pipiku. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi menangis?

Derek, dengan tangannya yang sehat, mengusap pipi dan mataku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Val, jangan menangisi aku."

"Aku tidak menangisi—mungkin ini hanya karena aku takut darah," kataku.

Lalu bel berbunyi. Pintu-pintu kelas mulai terbuka. Aku tahu aku harus segera membawa Derek keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi ke mana? Tentu aku harus mencari Scott atau minimal Stiles, tapi ya itu dia, aku tidak tahu keduanya di mana.

Ponselku berbunyi. Kulihat layar ponsel, kulihat nama Stiles di sana, ia menelponku balik.

" _Val? Ada ap—_ "

"Stiles!" potongku. "Kau bersama dengan Scott?"

" _Eh, tidak, katanya dia ingin langsung ke tempat Allison_ ," jawab Stiles. " _Ada apa, Val? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau di mana?_ "

Derek pasti bisa mendengar setiap perkataan Stiles. Soalnya Derek bilang padaku untuk minta Stiles bawa jipnya di tempat parkir, biar maksudnya kami berdua bisa langsung masuk jip dan Stiles langsung bawa keluar sekolah. Kuturuti perkataan Derek.

Stiles kaget. " _Derek?! Derek Hale, dia ada di sekolah?! Astaga, kenapa dia ada di mana-mana?! Baiklah, kau bawa dia ke tempat parkir, aku akan telepon Scott._ "

Setelah memutuskan telepon, aku membantu Derek berjalan keluar sekolah lewat pintu belakang. Tubuh Derek tidaklah ringan, dan kupikir wajar. Tapi ketika kami sudah di tempat parkir, baru melihat jip Stiles, Derek seakan kehilangan kekuatan pada kakinya dan aku tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, jadi ia terjatuh terlentang di atas aspal—tepat di depan jip Stiles.

"Derek!" panggilku, berusaha membuatnya tetap dalam kondisi sadar.

Stiles langsung keluar dari jipnya, dan tiba-tiba Scott datang menghampiri kami.

Scott menarik lengan kanan Derek biar pemuda yang lebih tua itu duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Aku kena tembak," kata Derek dengan suara lemah.

"Dia tidak terlihat baik, Sobat," kata Stiles.

Wajah Scott jadi cemas. "Kenapa kau tidak sembuh?"

Ah, ya. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran soal manusia serigala yang _seharusnya_ bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri? Tapi kalau melihat darah kental yang mengalir di tangan Derek, aku tidak yakin kalau kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan diri itu sedang bekerja.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Derek. "Itu ... itu jenis peluru yang berbeda."

"Peluru perak?" tanya Stiles, terdengar antusias.

"Bukan, bodoh," dengus Derek.

"Jadi itu artinya perempuan itu bilang kau punya waktu empat puluh delapan jam," kata Scott.

"Siapa? Perempuan mana?" tanya Derek agak kaget.

"Perempuan yang menembakmu," jawab Scott.

Tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat bola mata Derek berubah warna. Aslinya yang berwarna hijau, berubah menjadi biru. Kutebak warna biru tersebut adalah warna matanya ketika berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Tepat saat kejadian ini berlangsung, mobil-mobil di belakang jip Stiles membunyikan klakson. Aku jadi tambah cemas sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" pekik Scott.

"Itulah yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak bisa!" balas Derek.

Kemudian Scott dan Stiles membawa Derek masuk ke jip Derek, duduk di jok belakang. Derek menyuruh Scott untuk mencari peluru yang sama dengan yang ditembakkan padanya. Ia bilang, kakakku membutuhkan dirinya. Ia bilang lagi, Scott pasti bisa melakukannya karena Allison adalah seorang Argent.

"Val, kau mau langsung pulang atau ... ?" tanya Scott.

"Aku ikut Stiles," kataku dengan yakin. "Aku khawatir, Derek tidak terlihat baik sama sekali dan aku ingin membantunya."

"Kau bisa bantu apa?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu!" raungku. "Aku hanya, eh, berpikir kalau aku harus ikut membantu!"

Scott mengangguk. Dia mendorong tengkuk leherku agar bisa mencium keningku. Ia mengatakan kalau aku harus hati-hati. Setelah itu aku langsung masuk jip Stiles, duduk di samping Derek di jok belakang. Setelah aku duduk, Stiles langsung membawa jipnya dengan sangat cepat keluar dari area sekolah.

Melewati gerbang depan sekolah, aku membantu Derek melepas jaketnya. Karena aku duduk di sebelah kiri Derek, aku bisa melihat lengannya yang berdarah. Di lengannya itu ada satu lubang—pasti di situlah ia kena tembak—dan ada garis-garis urat panjang di sekitarnya. Seketika itu juga aku jadi merasa mual bercampur cemas.

"Jangan lihat, Val," kata Derek. "Jangan lihat kalau kau takut, aku tidak apa-apa."

"M-mungkin, mungkin aku lebih merasa cemas daripada takut," ujarku.

"Kau mencemaskan aku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku cemas!" kataku, lalu buru-buru menambahkan. "Maksudku, kau tiba-tiba datang dihadapanku dengan kondisi seperti ini, jelas aku akan cemas!"

"Eh," panggil Stiles, ia agak melirik ke Derek. "Jangan menodai jok jipku dengan darahmu, ya, kita sudah mau sampai."

"Sampai ke mana?" tanyaku. Apa mungkin tadi kakakku sempat menyuruh Stiles membawa Derek ke suatu tempat?

"Sampai ke rumah Derek," jawab Stiles.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa membawaku ke sana!" kata Derek agak membentak.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumahmu sendiri?" tanya Stiles bingung.

"Tidak di saat aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" seru Derek.

Lalu Stiles langsung menepikan jipnya di pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesin. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Derek. "Apa yang terjadi kalau Scott tidak menemukan peluru ajaib itu, hm? Kau akan mati?"

"Belum," jawab Derek pelan. "Aku punya jalan terakhir."

"Jalan terakhir? Apa?" tanyaku.

Sebelum Derek sempat menjawab, pemuda itu agak meringis sambil menatap tangannya. Stiles dan aku ikut melihat tangan kekar Derek. Lengan yang agak terluka itu terlihat berkedut.

"Oh, ya ampun, apa itu? Apa itu beracun?" tanya Stiles. "Mungkin harusnya kau keluar saja dari mobilku."

"Stiles!" pekikku.

"Jalankan mobilnya, sekarang," kata Derek dengan nada rendah.

"Aku merasa sebaiknya kau tidak usah memerintahku dengan tampangmu yang sekarang, oke?" kata Stiles. "Bahkan kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja melemparmu keluar dari jipku dan membiarkanmu mati di jalan."

"Stiles!" pekikku lagi.

"Jalankan mobilnya, atau aku akan merobek tenggorokkanmu ... dengan gigiku," kata Derek.

Stiles terlihat meneguk ludah sekali, lalu menghadap depan lagi. Ia menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya Stiles juga tidak tahu harus membawa Derek ke mana. Kalau aku yang bawa mobil, mungkin tujuan pertamaku juga adalah rumah Derek. Namun Derek benar, ia tidak sedang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri saat ini, jadi rumahnya sendiri pun tidak aman untuknya saat ini. Si pemilik jip bilang bahwa ia hanya akan berkeliling tidak menentu sampai Scott memberi kabar. Derek tidak masalah pada ide itu.

Jadi Stiles mengendarai jipnya. Derek tidak terlihat membaik, mungkin malah makin kesakitan. Kulitnya yang dari awal sudah pucat, jadi makin pucat, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit. Stiles menyalakan AC mobilnya, tapi Derek masih keringatan seakan jip ini begitu pengap.

Aku melihat Derek dengan tatapan sedih dan bingung. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk ikut jip Stiles, tahu aku tidak akan bisa membantu, tapi tetap ingin ikut. Stiles membantu dengan mengendarai jipnya. Scott membantu—sudah pasti—dengan mencari peluru di rumah Allison. Sedangkan aku? Kerjaku dari tadi hanya merasa cemas saja.

Melihat peluh Derek yang masih membanjiri wajahnya, akhirnya aku mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasku. Aku menempelkan sapu tangan itu di pipi Derek, berusaha mengelap wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu yang tadinya tertutup untuk menahan rasa sakit, langsung terbuka begitu merasakan keberadaan sapu tanganku di wajahnya.

Kusisipkan senyum kecil di bibirku sambil terus mengelap wajah Derek. Ia berusaha untuk membalas senyumku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu," bisikku.

"Kau sudah membantuku," ujar Derek lirih dan pelan.

"Dengan mengelap keringatmu?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Itu juga, tapi ada yang lain," katanya, membuatku bingung. "Kau ada di sampingku, itu yang penting."

"Bagaimana mungkin dengan aku ada di sampingmu, itu sudah membantu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Walau tidak membuatku sembuh tapi kau membuatku merasa lebih baik dengan ada di sampingku," katanya. Kurasakan tangan kirinya menggenggam tanganku, tidak erat, karena lengannya terluka. "Jadi kalau kau ingin membantuku, itu cukup dengan tetap di sisiku saja."

Derek tersenyum lembut padaku sambil terus menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Maksudku, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang sedang seperti ini!"

Kami berdua saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Sebenarnya aku bukan berencana untuk menatap matanya, tapi mata Derek lebih dulu memandangiku, jadi aku tertarik untuk menatap mata hijau pemuda ini.

Suara Stiles agak mengagetkanku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?" Kutebak ia sedang bicara dengan Scott lewat telepon. "Omong-omong, aku sudah bisa mencium sesuatu darinya." Aku mengangkat alis, Derek mengeluarkan bau apa memangnya? "Seperti kematian!"

Aku langsung memutar bola mataku. Oh, Stiles.

Sang pemilik jip masih mengendarai mobilnya sambil menelepon. "Val masih di sini, baik-baik saja." Setelah itu Stiles mendecak dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Derek. "Kau tidak akan percaya ke mana Scott suruh aku membawamu, Derek."

Derek mengambil ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan kakakku. Pemuda di sampingku ini langsung menanyakan kalau Scott sudah menemukan pelurunya. Perkataan Derek yang berikutnya menandakan bahwa kakakku masih belum berhasil. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Scott belum juga keluar dari rumah Allison.

Kalau kakakku dan Allison hanya belajar saja, kupikir seharusnya sekarang sudah selesai dan kakakku bisa langsung mencari peluru. Kalau mereka melakukan hal yang lain juga selain belajar, itu lain cerita. Hal lain, seperti sek—tidak! Uh, gara-gara pembicaraan dengan Stiles tadi pagi di kelas, aku jadi ingat lagi. Bagus, sekarang wajahku jadi agak merona merah. Terimakasih untuk gelapnya langit, Stiles sedang sibuk mengendarai jip dan Derek sibuk bicara lewat ponsel, keduanya tidak ada yang sadar kalau aku sedang gugup.

Derek menyerahkan ponsel Stiles lagi. Aku masih tidak tahu Stiles akan membawa kami ke mana—tepatnya, membawa _Derek_ ke mana. Tapi jalan yang kami lewati tidak asing buatku. Tidak jauh di depan kami ada klinik hewan, tempat Scott kerja paruh waktu, dan sekarang Stiles menepikan jipnya.

Astaga, Scott tadi menyuruh Stiles membawa Derek ke klinik hewan?! Oke, aku tahu Derek adalah manusia serigala, tapi ia bukan seekor serigala sehingga kalau sakit harus dibawa ke klinik khusus hewan! Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri? Aneh.

Sambil berusaha menepikan jipnya, Stiles mendapat pesan, kupikir dari kakakku. Lalu ia menanyakan pada Derek, "Apa Nordic Blue Monkshood familiar untukmu?"

"Itu adalah jenis langka dari Wolfsbane, Scott harus membawakanku peluru itu," kata Derek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Stiles.

"Karena aku akan mati tanpa itu," kata Derek pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #HereComesTheAlpha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Spoiler: 2 plot twist akan terjadi di season 3.


	5. Chapter 5

"Karena aku akan mati tanpa itu," kata Derek pelan.

Aku langsung termegap pelan karena kaget. Derek masih menggenggam tanganku daritadi. Kupikir ia bisa merasakan kagetku, jadi dengan ibu jarinya ia mengelus pelan bagian belakang telapak tanganku sambil jari yang lain terus menempel pada telapak tanganku, ia seakan ingin bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Lalu Stiles memarkir jipnya, buru-buru turun dari jip. Aku pun turun juga, kemudian baru membantu Derek turun. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya yang berat karena berisi itu kepadaku. Saat Stiles berhasil membuka pintu klinik, aku langsung membantu Derek masuk ke dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 5**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di ruangan yang ada meja untuk memeriksa hewan, Derek melepaskan tangannya dariku, lalu ia membuka kaosnya yang agak basah karena keringat. Nafasku agak tercekat saat melihat tubuh Derek. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh laki-laki tanpa baju secara langsung—aku pernah beberapa kali melihat dada kakakku sendiri di rumah. Tapi yang ini beda—dada bidang Derek berbeda. Aku bisa melihat tubuh _six-pack_ miliknya, bertanda memang dia sering olahraga.

Entah setan mana yang tiba-tiba menyeludup masuk ke otakku, soalnya aku merasa ingin menyuntuh dada bidang itu. Tapi aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku, menepis keinginan konyol itu, sambil berkata berkali-kali pada otakku dan meyakinkan diri bahwa _aku suka Stiles_.

"Sepertinya Echinacea dan tidur nyenyak tidak akan bisa membantu," kata Stiles.

"Saat infeksinya sampai ke hatiku, itu akan membunuhku," kata Derek sambil terengah.

Aku menganga kecil mendengarnya. Lalu buru-buru mencari sesuatu untuk mengikat lengan Derek.

Derek sendiri mengobrak-abrik lemari yang ada di ruangan itu, entah apa yang ia cari. "Jika Scott tidak bisa ke mari tepat waktu, aku punya jalan terakhir."

"Yaitu?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu terlihat akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Derek mengangkat benda itu, semacam gergaji mesin kecil untuk mengamputasi bagian tubuh hewan. "Kau harus memotong tanganku, Stiles."

"APA?!" tanyaku dan Stiles bersamaan.

"Kenapa tanganmu harus dipotong?!" tanyaku

"Lebih penting lagi, kenapa _aku_?!" tanya Stiles. "Dan jangan bilang apa-apa soal Val, karena aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menyuruhnya memotong tanganmu!"

"Berarti maksudmu, kenapa aku tidak memotongnya sendiri? Jelas karena aku tidak bisa, bodoh!" kata Derek kesal. Ia menemukan sesuatu untuk mengikat tangannya, dan aku membantunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kehabisan darah?" tanya Stiles.

"Akan sembuh kalau ini berhasil," jawab Derek.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan ini," kata Stiles sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Derek.

"Karena aku harus menggergaji tulang, terlebih lagi ada banyak darah!" jawab Stiles.

"Kau takut melihat darah?" tanya Derek bingung.

"Tidak, tapi aku mungkin takut melihat tangan yang terpotong!" pekik Stiles.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau begini," kata Derek. "Antara kau memotong tanganku, atau aku memotong kepalamu."

"Aku tidak akan percaya ancamanmu lagi—" Lalu Derek memotong perkataan Stiles dengan menarik kerah bajunya. "Astaga! Oke, baiklah, aku akan lakukan. Aku akan lakukan."

Derek seperti sedang menyiapkan dirinya untuk menumpukan tangannya di atas meja, tapi tiba-tiba ia muntah. Bukan muntahan biasa yang mengeluarkan air dan makanan dalam perut, yang ini lebih mengerikan: cairan hitam. Kurang lebih itu seperti cairan yang keluar dari lengan Derek, tapi yang barusan keluar itu tampak lebih cair.

"Astaga, apa itu?" tanya Stiles dengan tampang jijik.

"Tubuhku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan diri," jawab Derek.

Aku berusaha membantu Derek untuk kembali berdiri lagi. Kuambil sapu tanganku, kali ini mengelap mulut pemuda itu yang masih ada bekas cairan hitam akibat muntah.

Derek tersenyum kecil padaku, lalu ia menatap tajam pada Stiles. "Sekarang, kau harus melakukannya sekarang."

Stiles mengangkat gergaji mesin itu, lalu meletakkannya lagi di atas meja. "Jujur, aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

"Lakukan saja!" bentak Derek kesal.

Dengan pasrah Stiles mulai menyalakan gergaji itu. "Jangan lihat kemari, Val, lihat ke arah lain, atau keluar ruangan saja!"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi begitu aku akan keluar ruangan, kakakku datang. Ia langsung memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Setelah itu ia masuk ke ruangan, memanggil Stiles.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Scott. Kupikir dia pasti bingung kenapa Stiles memegang gergaji mesin yang sedang menyala.

"Oh, kau baru saja menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk," kata Stiles sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanya Derek, agak terengah.

Kulihat Scott mengambil peluru dari kantong celananya, lalu menyerahkan itu pada yang kesakitan. Derek menerima peluru itu. Ia terlihat kesulitan bertumpu pada meja dengan satu tangan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, membantu dia berdiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Stiles.

"Aku akan ... aku akan ..." Derek terjatuh, tepat sebelum aku berhasil sampai untuk membantunya berdiri.

Peluru itu terjatuh dari tangan Derek, dan Scott mengejar peluru yang bergelinding itu. Sedangkan aku dan Stiles bertelut di samping Derek, berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang telah menutup kedua matanya. Tidak, dia belum mati, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, tapi ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba Stiles menonjok keras wajah Derek. Kupikir wajah Derek itu keras, soalnya Stiles langsung memekik kesakitan setelah menonjok pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Stiles?" tanyaku cemas.

"Iya, eh, sepertinya aku kena tonjok bagian hidungnya," kata Stiles, sambil mengusap tangannya sendiri.

Lalu aku melihat Derek sadar dari pingsannya. Aku membantunya berdiri. Tepat pada saat itu Scott berhasil mendapatkan pelurunya, lalu diberikannya itu pada Derek.

Derek buru-buru melepas bagian ujung peluru dengan giginya, kemudian mengeluarkan serbuk-serbuk dari dalamnya. Ia mengambil pematik, membakar serbuk-serbuk itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai api yang membakar serbuk itu padam. Setelah api padam, keluarlah asap biru dari serbuk-serbuk yang terbakar. Derek mengambil serbuk-serbuk itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang bekas peluru di lengannya.

Aku agak termegap. Tiba-tiba Stiles yang ada di sampingku menarik lenganku. Ia membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Stiles tidak membiarkanku melihat bagaimana Derek berusaha menyembuhkan lengannya.

Bisa kudengar suara raungan Derek. Ia terdengar begitu kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Stiles tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari lengan dan kepalaku.

Pikiranku jadi terbelah dua: Derek dan Stiles. Aku mencemaskan Derek. Tentu saja. Soalnya tadi dia sampai datang ke sekolah, dan muncul di depanku dengan tangannya yang terluka. Kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal lukanya, mungkin aku tidak akan cemas. Kemudian soal Stiles, ia bertindak seolah melindungiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah tadi kakakku memberi tanda agar Stiles melarangku lihat, atau Scott memberitahunya sewaktu di telepon. Atau mungkin Stiles sedang ingin bertindak sebagai kakak yang baik, mengingat bulan lalu ia pernah bilang ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya adik. Yang aku tahu tentang Stiles saat ini adalah aku tidak boleh senang akan tindakannya, aku tidak boleh berharap tinggi soal dia.

Tiba-tiba Stiles melepaskan tangannya. Aku bisa berbalik muka, melihat ke Derek yang ada di lantai. Lengan Derek yang tadi terlihat sekarat sekarang sudah pulih. Tidak ada urat yang terlihat, tidak ada bekas darah, tidak ada cairan hitam, tidak ada lubang bekas tembak. Lengan itu seperti tidak pernah terkena apa-apa. Aku menjadi lega, dan buru-buru membantunya berdiri.

"Tadi itu keren!" kata Stiles.

Scott menanyakan kondisi Derek dan pemuda itu menjawab dengan sarkastik. Stiles bilang nada sarkastik bisa menandakan Derek sudah sehat.

"Nah, kami sudah membantumu," kata Scott. "Kau harus tinggalkan kami, jauhi kami semua. Terutama dari Val!"

"Scott—"

Kakakku memotong perkatanku. "Kalau tidak, aku akan mengadukan pada Mr Argent!"

Derek mendengus. "Kau akan beritahu Argent?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia lebih ramah daripada kau!"

Derek mendengus lagi. "Aku akan memperlihatkan betapa _ramah_ para Argent itu."

Lalu Derek bilang ia dan Scott harus ke rumah sakit, melihat 'keramahan' keluarga Allison. Tentu saja aku ingin ikut mereka. Tapi Scott dan Stiles melarang. Scott bilang aku harus tetap tinggal dengan dengan sahabatnya. Ia mencium keningku sebelum pergi dengan Derek. Kemudian Stiles menggandengku ke jipnya untuk pulang.

Perjalanan dalam jip Stiles begitu sepi. Tidak ada suara radio, tidak ada suara _tape_ , hanya ada suara AC. Stiles tidak membuka suara, aku pun sama. Tapi aku akhirnya mengeluarkan suara duluan.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk melihat Derek tadi, Stiles?" tanyaku.

Stiles tidak langsung menjawab, "Karena kau mungkin akan dapat mimpi buruk?"

Itu seperti perkataan Scott tiap kali ia terluka dan aku ingin melihat lukanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat mimpi buruk hanya karena hal itu, Stiles? Maksudku, aku sudah melihat luka itu dari sejak di mobil, melihat darah keluar, melihatnya muntah."

Ia terlihat tidak nyaman. "Aku berpikir kalau kau mungkin merasa jijik melihatnya, oke? Dan lagi Scott sudah bilang padaku waktu di telepon kalau aku harus menjagamu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk melindungi matamu."

Oh, ya, tentu saja, kakakku.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah mau jalan dengan Lydia kalau dia juga ajak Jackson. Tentu saja, aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak senang dengan pacarnya, aku hanya selalu punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan Lydia. Tapi itu cerita dulu, waktu aku masih kerja di tempat Daisy. Mungkin karena sering kutolak juga, Lydia jadi tidak pernah mengajakku lagi. Itu sampai dengan malam ini.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu gadis itu meneleponku. Sambil agak merengek, ia mengajakku untuk menonton film di rumah Jackson. Lydia bilang setidaknya kalau bosan akan film pilihan Jackson, ia bisa mengobrol denganku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, jadi aku turuti ajakannya. Lydia sempat menawariku teman kencan, agar serasa _double date_ , tapi langsung kutolak. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk nonton bertiga di rumah Jackson.

Temanku ini menjemputku dengan mobilnya, di dalamnya juga ada Jackson. Kusapa keduanya, dan Lydia membawa kami—aku dan Jackson, ke toko kaset. Lydia bilang ingin nonton The Notebook. Tapi Jackson bilang ia tidak mau nonton film itu lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja di jok tengah, mendengar pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak pernah nonton The Notebook, mendengarnya saja baru pertama kali. Kupikir wajar, soalnya aku hanya tertarik pada film yang diadaptasi dari novel yang pernah kubaca. Jadi kalau ternyata The Notebook itu berdasar novel yang tidak pernah kubaca atau bahkan dengar, berarti aku tidak akan tertarik pada filmnya.

"Aku tidak mau menonton The Notebook lagi!" kata Jackson untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lydia memelototi pacarnya. Jackson meneguk ludah. "A-aku akan cari kaset The Notebook." Kemudian Jackson turun dari mobil.

"Memangnya tadi dia ingin menonton apa?" tanyaku, ketika Jackson sudah turun mobil.

"Entah, aku lupa judulnya, hanya film membosankan," kata Lydia tak peduli.

"Kau sudah pernah menonton film yang dia bilang?" tanyaku, Lydia menggeleng. "Kenapa tidak coba nonton saja? Siapa tahu ternyata bagus."

Lydia agak tertawa. "Val, dia laki-laki. Film-film bagus yang ada di kamus laki-laki itu adalah film-film yang membosankan untuk kaum hawa."

"Jadi kalian tidak pernah menonton film yang dia pilih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kecuali rekaman permainan Lacrosse, dia bilang untuk dipelajari. Huh, membosankan, Val, sungguh," kata Lydia.

"Kau harus mengikuti pilihannya sekali-kali, Lyds. Menonton satu film pilihan pacarmu tidak akan membuatmu langsung mati, kok," kataku. Sejujurnya aku memang jadi agak prihatin pada Jackson yang selalu mengalah pada pacarnya, walau ini hanya sekedar menonton film. Tapi cara Lydia memelototi Jackson sampai pemuda itu menyerah terlihat seperti Jackson memang menjadikan pacarnya sebagai kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

"Mmm," gumam Lydia. "Baiklah. Tapi begini. Film yang dipilih Jackson itu harus masuk persetujuanmu. Kalau dia memilih film yang kau tidak suka, berarti dia tidak akan ambil film tersebut."

Aku menyerngit. "Lyds, kau sedang ingin mengakrabkanku dengan Jackson, ya?"

"Ups, ketahuan," katanya sambil menyengir. "Kau teman dekatku sepanjang masa, Val, dan Jackson adalah pacarku. Aku ingin setidaknya kalian berdua bisa berteman."

"Oke," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan masuk ke sana untuk menyusul Jackson."

Jadi aku masuk ke dalam toko. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Jackson, soalnya tadi dia sedang menanyakan ada atau tidaknya pekerja di toko itu dengan suara agak lantang. Aku langsung menghampiri Jackson yang terlihat kaget saat aku datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, McCall?" tanya Jackson. Lalu aku memberitahunya apa yang Lydia katakan padaku, soal film yang dipilih Jackson harus sesuai seleraku. Tapi ia mengangkat bahu. "Huh, The Notebook juga tidak apa, sih."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Tuh, kan, Jackson lemah pada Lydia.

Aku berjalan di belakang Jackson sambil celingak-celinguk, mencari rak yang ada kaset The Notebook. Jackson juga ikut mencari, tapi sambil menyerukan kalau ada orang yang bisa membantu kami mencari film itu.

Agak ganjal, menurutku, toko ini hening sekali. Aku bukannya sering datang ke tempat ini sehingga tahu biasa situasi toko ini seperti apa, tapi memang tentu saja jelas perbedaan antara hening yang tidak ada suara sama sekali dengan situasi yang normal.

Kemudian Jackson yang ada di depanku menghentikan langkahnya. Di depan ada tangga, dan di atasnya ada lampu mati. Berarti tangga itu dimaksudkan untuk mengganti lampu yang mati. Tapi tidak ada orang di sana. Begitu aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sisi yang lain, aku bisa melihat seorang pria yang berlumuran darah tersungkur di lantai.

Aku terpekik. Kemudian aku menutup mulut dan memalingkan wajah. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, pokoknya aku dapat merasakan tanganku di tarik Jackson, ia membawa kami ke balik rak untuk sembunyi di sana. Bisa kudengar langkah kaki yang tidak terdengar seperti langkah kaki manusia sedang menyusuri toko ini. Geraman rendah pun terdengar, itu jelas-jelas bukan geraman manusia. Tapi karena aku sudah tahu soal manusia serigala, aku menebak yang datang ke tempat ini adalah si Alpha yang sedang dicari Derek.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara rak yang jatuh menimpa rak yang lain. Kupikir sang Alpha pasti sedang bermain domino dengan rak-rak yang ada di sini, tepatnya adalah barisan rak tempat aku dan Jackson bersembunyi. Jackson sadar juga, tapi kami terlambat. Rak tempat kami bersandar akan segera roboh. Pemuda ini langsung mendorongku, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertimpa rak. Jackson yang tidak disukai olehku dan kakakku ini telah menyelamatkanku.

Jackson mengerang. Ia tentu kesakitan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya tertimpa rak. Aku berusaha untuk mengangkat rak itu, tapi aku begitu polos sebab tidak tahu kalau rak itu begitu berat.

"Pergi, McCall! Keluar dari sini, panggil polisi, ambulans, apa pun! Keluar sekarang!" kata Jackson.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!" kataku, sambil terus berusaha menolong Jackson.

"Kau tidak akan kuat mengangkat rak ini, McCall! Sekarang keluar dari sini atau makhluk itu akan membunuh kita berdua!" titah Jackson.

Sambil menahan tangisku karena takut, aku menggeleng. "Dan membiarkanmu sendiri mati di sini? Tidak akan!"

Lalu sesosok makhluk dengan cepat datang menghampiriku dan Jackson. Dengan tangannya makhluk itu—alias Alpha, melemparku sampai menabrak tangga yang kami temukan. Tangga itu jatuh dan menimpaku. Ruangan memang sudah gelap karena listrik mati gara-gara Alpha, tapi masih dapat cahaya dari terang bulan di luar. Tapi kini pandanganku ikut gelap, terang bulan tidak bisa menembus kelopak mataku yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah tidak berada di toko kaset lagi. Aku terbaring di atas ranjang yang sama sekali tidak empuk—aku menduga ini pasti di kamar rumah sakit. Di sekelilingku ada mama, Scott, Sheriff Stilinski, dan Stiles. Waktu aku pertama kali membuka mataku, aku bisa melihat wajah tegang mereka berempat. Tapi waktu mereka sadar bahwa aku telah siuman, keempatnya langsung menghembus nafas lega.

Mama langsung memelukku yang masih berbaring. "Val! Astaga, sayang, mama cemas sekali!"

Kubalas pelukan mama. "Maaf aku buat mama cemas."

Lalu mama melepas pelukanku. "Punggungmu sepertinya terbentur agak keras tadi gara-gara kena tiang. Kepalamu agak tertimpa tangga, keningmu terbentur lantai, agak berdarah tapi tidak ada yang serius." Aku agak terkejut mendengar yang dikatakan mama. Pantas saja punggungku agak terasa ngilu, kepalaku seperti sedang diperban—waktu aku coba sentuh kepalaku ternyata memang ada yang diperban. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Val?"

"Eh, hanya agak terasa pusing, kepalaku agak sakit, punggungku agak ngilu. Tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Sheriff Stilinski berdeham, aku menoleh padanya. "Oke, Val, kau ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau hilang kesadaran tadi?"

Aku menyerngit, berusaha untuk mengingat. Mama membantuku untuk duduk bersandar. "Aku, eh, seingatku tadi aku di mobil Lydia dengan dia dan Jackson, lalu Jackson masuk ke toko untuk cari kaset, kemudian aku berniat untuk menyusulnya."

"Bagus," kata Sheriff. "Apa yang terjadi waktu di dalam toko?"

"Kami mencari kaset, lalu ... eh ...—kepalaku!" pekikku sambil memegang kepalaku.

Kepalaku seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi di toko tadi, tapi aku hanya bisa ingat sampai tentang aku bertemu Jackson dan kami mencari The Notebook sama-sama. Selebihnya aku tidak bisa ingat. Dan ketika aku berusaha untuk mengingat, kepalaku terasa begitu sakit.

"Val! Val! Tidak apa, sayang, ssh, ssh," kata mama sambil memelukku dan membelai kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Val, kalau tidak ingat, tidak apa-apa," kata Sheriff berusaha menenangkanku.

Masih dalam pelukan mama, aku berusaha menoleh ke pria itu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu," ujarku lirih.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, dan kau adalah korbannya di sini, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf," ujar Sheriff.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Sheriff pamit dan keluar dari kamar ini. Kemudian mama bilang bahwa karena dokter tidak menemukan sesuatu yang serius padaku, aku diperbolehkan pulang kalau sudah siuman jika mau. Jadi mama menanyakan kalau aku mau pulang malam ini atau besok pagi. Kubilang aku mau pulang malam ini, jadi mama bilang akan ijin pulang cepat untuk membawaku dan Scott pulang.

Mama meninggalkan aku di kamar dengan Scott dan Stiles. Kedua pemuda ini menatapku dengan cemas sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada.

"Val, tidak ada yang kau ingat kejadian setelah kau bertemu dengan Jackson di toko tadi?" tanya Stiles.

Kucoba mengingatnya lagi, tapi kepalaku sakit lagi, jadi kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sudah berusaha, tapi kepalaku selalu terasa sakit saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Scott lembut, memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. "Yang penting kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Tapi wajah Stiles seakan menandakan ia tidak puas. "Ada apa, Stiles? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan, tentu saja aku percaya kau, Val," kata Stiles. "Tapi, dari kesaksian Jackson, para polisi membuat pemikiran bahwa antara kalian bertiga—kau, Jackson, Lydia—orang yang harusnya paling tahu sosok yang menyerang tempat itu adalah kau."

"Ap—apa? Aku?" tanyaku bingung. "Apa yang dikatakan Jackson? Bagaimana keadaan Lydia? Kalian berdua ada di sana juga tadi?"

"Lydia baik-baik saja, ia hanya syok. Kata Lydia, makhluk itu melompat dengan cepat dari jendela toko dan kebetulan mobilnya terparkir di sebelah kaca tempat makhluk itu melompat. Tapi karena makhluk itu bergerak dengan cepat, Lydia tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti apa sebenarnya makhluk itu," kata Scott. "Karena itu, polisi sekarang beranggapan kaulah yang paling mungkin melihat sosok makhluk itu di sana."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihatnya? Aku pingsan, kan?" tanyaku, tambah bingung.

Stiles mendesah. "Val, menurut kesaksian Jackson, kau baru hilang kesadaran sekitar satu atau dua menit sebelum si makhluk keluar dari toko. Dengan kata lain, sebelumnya kau masih dalam keadaan sadar. Jackson bilang kalian berdua menemukan pegawai toko yang tewas dan berlumuran darah, lalu mendengar langkah kaki serta geraman yang bukan berasal dari manusia. Kalian sembunyi di belakang rak, tapi makhluk itu mendorong rak, Jackson mendorongmu sehingga dirinya sendiri yang tertimpa rak.

"Kepala Jackson mengarah padamu, sedangkan posisimu yang ingin menolong Jackson adalah mengarah ke makhluk yang menyerang kalian. Makhluk itu melemparmu sampai menabrak tiang, tapi dari posisi itu kau harusnya masih bisa melihat kepala Jackson sedang dipegang oleh entah bagian tangan atau kaki si monster. Kemudian tangga yang kena senggol saat kau terlempar itu jatuh menimpamu. Setelahnya kau baru pingsan," cerita Stiles.

"Makhluk itu ... apa itu Alpha?" tebakku.

Scott mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi polisi dan warga menganggap itu adalah singa gunung."

"Kalian berdua ada di sana waktu Jackson menyampaikan kesaksian itu?" tanyaku.

"Stiles sedang dengan papanya waktu Sheriff dapat panggilan. Jadi ia bisa ikut datang ke tempat kejadian," jawab Scott. "Aku dengan Derek ada di atap. Derek sedang menunjukkanku apa yang dilakukan oleh si Alpha. Kami sampai di sana waktu mayat pegawai toko diangkut keluar. Lalu kulihat ada Jackson dan Lydia yang sedang diperiksa. Parahnya, kemudian aku melihat kau dibawa dengan tandu dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau bukan karena ditahan Derek, aku pasti sudah langsung melompat turun untuk ikut ke rumah sakit. Tapi Derek bilang aku bisa dicurigai karena tiba-tiba muncul. Jadi aku baru menyusul setelahnya, bilang kalau aku diberitahu Stiles."

Aku mengangguk dengan sedih. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa ingat tentang Alpha itu, padahal, eh, harusnya aku bisa memberitahu kalian rupa makhluk itu."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Scott lalu ia mencium puncak kepalaku lagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan mama masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia bilang bahwa ia sudah dapat ijin untuk pulang lebih awal. Scott menyuruhku untuk naik ke punggungnya, dia bilang akan menggendongku. Aku tersenyum dan naik ke punggungnya, melingkarkan tanganku di leher kakakku. Kami bertiga pulang naik mobil mama, dan Stiles pulang dengan papanya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, mama datang ke kamarku sebelum katanya akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ia bilang kalau aku sudah boleh buka perbannya saat mandi nanti. Mama menyarankan kalau hari ini aku tidak usah masuk sekolah. Aku menurut, kemudian kembali rebah di ranjang, sementara mama keluar sambil menelepon sekolah biar bisa meminta ijin untukku. Kurang lebih lima menit kemudian aku bisa mendengar mobil mama meninggalkan rumah, berarti mama sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Punggungku sudah tidak ngilu. Tapi aku ingat semalam warnanya agak gelap waktu aku sedang ganti baju. Kuputuskan untuk mandi, soalnya aku tidak nyaman pakai perban di kepalaku ini. Jadi kuambil gunting dan mulai menggunting salah satu sisi perban. Setelah kubuka seluruh perban itu, aku bingung saat melihat keningku sendiri di cermin.

Jadi keningku berdarah karena terbentur lantai saat tertimpa tangga semalam, kan? Tapi luka di keningku itu tidak tampah seperti bekas benturan, itu terlihat seperti ... goresan kuku.

Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi dan aku memekik sambil memegang kepalaku. Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka dan Scott masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung memelukku.

"Val, Val, kenapa?!" tanya kakakku.

"Kepalaku sakit!" kataku sambil meringis.

"Sudah, ssh, ssh," ujarnya sambil membelai kepalaku.

"Lihat keningku, Scott," kataku sambil memperlihatkan keningku dengan mengangkat poniku. "Ini bukan luka karena terbentur lantai, ini cakaran kuku Alpha itu!"

Scott mengusap pelan lukaku yang sebenarnya masih agak perih itu. Sebenarnya luka itu tidak begitu panjang mungkin hanya sepanjang jari kelingkingku saja, kupikir tidak terlalu dalam juga, tapi ada tiga goresannya di keningku.

"Ada yang kau ingat?" tanya Scott lembut.

"Kukunya ..." gumamku. "Kukunya besar, ujungnya tajam ..."

"Bagus, ada lagi?" tanya Scott.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat yang lain," jawabku jujur.

Scott mengangguk. "Oke, eh, kau mau aku menemanimu di rumah hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Scott, pergilah ke sekolah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya, dan kali ini aku mengangguk. "Aku akan telepon Derek, biar dia bisa menjagamu selama aku tidak ada."

Aku menyerngit. "Kau ingin Derek jadi penjagaku? Dan sejak kapan kau percaya padanya?"

Kakakku mengangkat bahu. "Dia menganggur. Aku bukannya sudah percaya padanya, aku hanya tahu dia baik padamu jadi mungkin ia akan bersedia menjagamu hari ini."

Kemudian ia menyuruhku mandi. Scott bilang baru akan pergi ke sekolah kalau aku sudah selesai mandi. Dan aku memang benar-benar masih menemukan kakakku duduk di ranjangku saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Karena aku sudah selesai mandi, Scott mencium kepalaku dan pergi ke sekolah naik sepedanya.

Sepertinya sewaktu aku mandi tadi Scott tidak terus-terusan menunggu dalam kamarku. Soalnya ketika ia pergi sekarang, aku baru melihat ada semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih di atas meja belajarku. Berarti sambil menungguku mandi tadi ia sempat mengambil sarapan untukku di dapur.

Setelah aku menghabiskan sarapanku, ponselku bergetar. Kuraih ponsel itu, melihat ada pesan masuk dari Lydia. Oh, ya, temanku ini juga jadi salah satu saksi 'singa gunung' semalam, bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang?

' _Dari Lydia  
Hari ini Allison ulangtahun! Aku sudah menyiapkan balon-balon untuknya di dalam loker miliknya!_'

' _Kepada Lydia  
Kau tahu dari mana? Oh, bagaimana keadaanmu sejak semalam, Lyds? Kudengar kau agak syok?_'

' _Dari Lydia  
Duh, lewat Facebook! Kau ini punya akun media-sosial tapi tidak pernah dipakai, Val oh Val. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi akan bolos hari ini. Kau sendiri? Kudengar kepalamu berdarah, kau baik-baik saja?_'

' _Kepada Lydia  
Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak masuk hari ini, mama menyuruhku istirahat._'

' _Dari Lydia  
Oke, selamat beristirahat, Val, sampai ketemu besok!_'

Hm, Allison ulangtahun? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu. Kupikir mungkin kakakku juga tidak tahu soal hal ini, soalnya kalau tahu ia tidak akan menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku di rumah dengan begitu relanya.

Kuletakkan ponselku di meja, kemudian membawa mangkok bekas bubur dan gelas air yang sudah kosong keluar dari kamar, turun tangga, mencuci keduanya di dapur. Setelah itu bel rumah berbunyi. Aku menyerngit, tidak tahu siapa yang akan datang pagi-pagi begini.

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan, aku mencoba menebak-nebak siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Kakakku dan mamaku tidak mungkin, soalnya keduanya punya kunci masing-masing. Stiles juga tidak mungkin, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang dari sekolah. Pengantaran barang juga kupikir bukan, soalnya seingatku aku, mama, dan Scott tidak membeli barang apa-apa apalagi sampai minta diantarkan. Jadi satu orang yang tersisa adalah ...

"Derek," panggilku ketika mendapati ternyata dialah yang memencet bel.

"Val," balas Derek sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku datang kemari secepatnya setelah Scott meneleponku."

"Oh," gumamku. Lalu aku persilakan dia masuk ke dalam.

Kami duduk di ruang tengah dan berhadapan. Kecanggungan terjadi di ruangan ini. Aku bingung ingin membicarakan apa, tapi bisa kurasakan tatapan mata Derek yang ditujukan padaku dan sama sekali tidak ia alihkan daritadi. Kupikir dia pasti ingin agar aku menceritakan kejadian semalam. Tapi, ya itu, aku tidak bisa ingat, jadi percuma saja kalau Derek ingin aku buka mulut.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Ingin rasanya aku menyetel televisi biar ada suara di ruang tengah ini, tapi televisi di rumahku sedang rusak. Jadi entah telah berapa lama kami berdua duduk dalam kecanggungan ini. Sudah sejamkah? Tidak tahu.

Derek mungkin gerah dengan situasi ini, jadi dia duluan yang mengeluarkan suara. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Scott sudah bilang soal apa yang kau ceritakan pada mamamu, Sheriff, Stiles, dan dirinya sendiri semalam. Tentang luka di keningmu juga sudah."

"Apa ... apakah luka cakaran ini berbahaya?" tanyaku gugup.

Kupikir Scott pasti juga berpikiran sama sepertiku: mungkin ada arti tersendiri dari bekas cakaran di dahiku. Derek bangkit dari sofanya dan duduk di sampingku. Ia memegang wajahku biar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Pemuda ini membawa keningku dekat dengan matanya sambil menyingkap poniku dan mengusap bekas cakaran itu. Aku bisa merasakan hembus nafasnya di wajahku.

"Tidak berbahaya, hanya sekedar cakaran biasa," kata Derek sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengangguk dan merasa agak lega. "Oh, aku minta maaf, Derek. Seandainya aku bisa memberitahumu tentang Alpha itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Derek memotong perkataanku. "Omong-omong, kau akan menghabiskan seharian ini di rumah saja? Atau kau ingin kuantar ke mana?"

Hm, tawaran bagus. Aku akan kebosanan kalau di rumah terus. Buku-buku yang terakhir kupinjam di perpustakaan sudah kubaca semua. Buku-buku milikku pun sudah kubaca semua. Alias memang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah—kecuali kalau main di laptop termasuk 'kerjaan'.

Jadi aku berpikir untuk mencari hadiah untuk ulangtahun Allison. Memang hari ini dia ulangtahun, tapi aku kan tidak bisa bertemu dia, jadi kupikir aku bisa memberikan hadiah itu padanya besok di sekolah. Namun, apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia suka atau apa yang tidak dia suka. Aku tidak mau membeli barang yang untuk dipakai di badan, seperti baju dan atau celana, takut kekecilan. Untuk Allison juga, kupikir hadiahnya tidak bisa barang murah, walau barangnya bagus. Bingung, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kue tar.

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan dengan cepat ke dapur. Kudengar langkah kaki mengikutiku dari belakang, kupikir itu langkah kaki Derek, pasti ia bingung karena tiba-tiba aku beranjak ke dapur.

Kubuka kulkas dan melihat setiap sudut mesin pendingin itu. Hanya ada sisa dua butir telur, sebungkus sosis, dan sebuah tomat. Aku juga melihat di penyimpanan beras, beras tinggal sedikit, mungkin tinggal sekali masak lagi.

"Aku mau belanja untuk bahan makanan," kataku akhirnya. "Supermarket?"

Derek tersenyum. "Oke, supermarket. Langsung jalan?"

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu," kataku sambil beranjak keluar dari dapur.

Tapi belum aku keluar dari dapur, Derek memanggilku. "Val, kau sudah manis dengan seperti itu, tidak usah ganti baju pun tidak apa."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat mendengar perkataan Derek. Manis? Dia pasti buta. Kulihat aku hanya mengenakan celana _hot pants_ dengan kaos putih lengan pendek, dan sendal jepit. Sebelah mananya yang manis?

"Eh, aku akan ambil dompet dan ponsel di atas," kataku dengan gugup, lalu langsung naik ke lantai dua.

Masuk kamarku, kuambil jaket dan segera kupakai. Kumasukkan dompet dan ponsel ke dalam tas selempang kecil, lalu aku pakai sepatu _sneaker_ hitam. Usai itu aku bawa tasku keluar kamar. Turun ke lantai satu, Derek sudah menungguku di ruang tengah. Ia tersenyum menyambutku. Setelah itu kami keluar rumah. Habis mengunci pintu depan, aku naik mobil Derek dan ia membawaku ke supermarket. Di mobil, aku mengirim pesan pada Scott kalau aku pergi belanja dengan Derek, tapi pesan itu tidak langsung terkirim, kena _pending_. Lalu aku mengirim pesan yang sama pada mama, bedanya aku tidak menyebut nama Derek, hanya bilang dengan seorang teman yang kebetulan tidak ada kelas hari ini.

Supermarket tidak ramai. Mungkin karena bukan hari libur. Kutarik satu troli untuk kubawa, Derek berjalan di sampingku. Aku segera mengambil beras dan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan kutaruh dalam kulkas di rumah, lalu aku baru mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue Allison.

"Kau mau membuat kue?" tanya Derek.

"Yep, kue tar. Allison ulangtahun hari ini, sebenarnya. Tapi aku akan memberikan itu padanya besok," jawabku.

"Jadi kau tidak hanya bisa membuat kopi yang enak, tapi juga bisa memanggang kue," tutur Derek. "Jangan bilang kalau ternyata kau jago masak juga."

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak bilang aku jago, Derek."

"Oke, berarti kau memang jago di dapur?" tanya Derek memastikan.

"Hm, tidak, kok. mungkin karena mama sibuk di rumah sakit, jadinya aku sering menggantikan posisinya di dapur. Dan itu didukung ketika tahun pertamaku di cafe, Daisy memintaku bantu-bantu di dapur," jawabku sambil memilih mentega.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencicipi makanan buatanmu sewaktu-waktu?" goda pemuda di sampingku ini.

"Boleh saja. Makan siang hari ini, mungkin?" tawarku sambil tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Dapur rumahmu bisa dipakai? Alat-alatnya dan sebagainya?"

"Aku akan beli peralatan dapur, kalau begitu," jawab Derek.

"Oh, jangan, kalau begitu! Maksudku, daripada beli baru, kau bisa makan siang di rumahku," ujarku.

"Tidak masalah, kok, lagipula siapa tahu sewaktu-waktu kau ingin memasak lagi untukku," kata Derek sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Supaya cepat, kau ambil peralatan dapur, aku ambil bahan makan siang," kataku. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah kau."

"Nasi kare?" tawarku dan dia mengangguk.

Aku langsung mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare, sedangkan Derek pergi ke tempat peralatan dapur. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, aku yang sudah selesai jalan menghampiri Derek. Ia membawa panci, penggorengan, wajan, spatula, pisau, nampan, piring, gelas, sendok, dan garpu.

"Selama ini kau makan pakai apa, Derek?" tanyaku bingung karena ia juga membawa alat makan.

"Aku selalu makan di luar," jawabnya. "Kompornya masih berfungsi, kupikir. Tinggal beli gas."

Usai mengambil semua yang kami butuhkan, kami berjalan ke kasir. Sejujurnya aku sempat khawatir soal total harga. Entah kenapa aku yakin uang yang kubawa tidak akan cukup kalau harus membayar peralatan dapur juga. Tapi Derek menyuruhku untuk menyimpan dompetku. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya sendiri dan membayar dengan kartu.

Setelah membayar semuanya, kami kembali ke mobil Derek sambil membawa belanjaan. Derek menolak uang ganti dariku. Kubilang setidaknya aku membayar bagian bahan kue, tapi ia menolak. Jadi aku masuk mobil dan menyerah.

Derek membawa mobilnya dengan cepat sampai di rumahnya, lalu kami masuk ke rumahnya sambil bawa belanjaan. Aku segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk masak makan siang. Derek dengan santainya menontonku. Berusaha tidak mempedulikannya yang menatapku terus-terusan, aku berusaha untuk fokus.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, nasi kare buatanku selesai. Aku menyajikannya di dua piring. Kemudian kami makan sama-sama. Derek makan masakanku sambil tersenyum, dia bilang masakanku enak.

"Ada keahlianmu lagi yang perlu aku tahu selain jago di dapur?" tanyanya ketika kami sudah selesai makan dan aku membersihkan dapur.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan ia tertawa. Selesai di dapur, aku duduk di sofa dengan Derek. Ia menanyakan soal sekolah padaku. Derek membiarkanku terus-terusan bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kualami di sekolah selama ini. Ia bilang kalau ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang aku. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa risih menceritakan semuanya pada Derek. Oke, tidak 'semua'nya juga aku ceritakan padanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak merasa canggung kalau mengobrol dengannya. Jika tidak ada yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan memang akan jadi canggung, tapi kalau aku sudah bicara padanya, rasanya enak sekali. Gawat, apa virus cerewetnya Lydia sudah menular padaku?

Sampai akhirnya aku bingung mau cerita apa lagi padanya, Derek tetap tersenyum padaku. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berolahraga. Ia menawariku untuk ikut, tapi kutolak. Jadi dia bilang akan olahraga sendiri. Kemudian Derek membuka kaosnya di depanku, memamerkan tubuh _six-pack_ miliknya padaku. Lagi-lagi nafasku tercekat. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

Derek terkekeh. "Tidak pernah melihat tubuh laki-laki secara langsung, Val?"

"Pernah!" jawabku gugup. "Aku beberapa kali melihat dada Scott di rumah."

"Scott tidak termasuk, Val, dia kakakmu," kata Derek.

"Tapi di laki-laki, sama sepertimu," elakku.

"Tapi aku bukan kakakmu, Val," kata Derek.

Lewat sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat cengirannya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai melakukan _pull-up_ dan _push-up_ setelahnya. Baru melakukan beberapa kali _push-up_ , Derek memintaku untuk duduk di atas punggungnya, katanya agar lebih ada beban. Kuturuti permintaannya.

Aku duduk di punggung Derek. Ia kembali melakukan _push-up_. Takut jatuh karena aku bergoyang, reflek aku jadi memegang punggungnya juga. Saat tanganku menyentuh punggungnya, Derek jadi agak kaku, tapi kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba Derek memintaku bangun. Kulihat tiba-tiba wajah Derek menegang. "Ada apa, Derek?"

"Pemburu," jawab Derek sambil agak mendesis. Lalu ia membuka jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. "Val, keluarlah dari sini, ambil tasmu, cepat!"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!" kataku.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan aman kalau tetap di sini," ujar Derek.

Ia menarikku keluar lewat jendela. Untungnya itu di lantai satu. Setelah aku keluar, Derek tidak menutup jendela maupun tirai, malah langsung keluar ruangan—aku menduga ia pasti langsung menghajar para pemburu. Aku mendengar suara pukulan—kuharap itu adalah pukulan Derek yang mengenai pemburu dan bukan sebaliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba kulihat Derek masuk ruangan lagi sambil merangkak. Aku buru-buru sembunyi di belakang dinding ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat terang yang bergelombang.

Dari balik dinding aku bisa melihat bagaimana wanita itu menyetrum Derek. Aku agak terpekik ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, tapi kutahan suaraku agar wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tidak lama kemudian kulihat wanita itu keluar dari ruangan, setelahnya kulihat wanita yang sama dengan dua orang pria meninggalkan rumah Derek.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Derek.

"Val! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau sudah pulang!" katanya.

"Aku cemas!" akuku. "Kenapa wanita tadi menyetrummu? Siapa dia? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Manusia serigala payah dalam mengatasi setrum listrik, Val. Aku baik-baik saja, agak terbiasa. Dia yang membakar rumahku, dan kupikir dia juga yang membunuh Laura tadinya," jawab Derek.

"Membakar rumahmu? Rumah ini? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil membantunya duduk di sofa.

"Dia hanya seorang wanita psikopat," dengus Derek. Kemudian Derek bangkit dari sofa—padahal ia baru saja duduk—dan mengenakan kaosnya. "Ayo, Val, kuantar kau pulang."

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Kubawa tasku dan kuambil belanjaanku dari dapur dan masuk mobil Derek. Perjalanan menuju rumahku berlangsung dengan hening. Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya banyak hal tentang para pemburu, tapi sepertinya Derek enggan membicarakannya, jadi aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa.

Sampai di rumahku, ia ikut turun untuk membantuku membawa belanjaan. Kami menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaan di ruang makan, aku juga menaruh tasku di atas meja. Lalu aku mengantarnya sampai keluar pintu depan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Derek," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Ia membalas senyumku. "Terimakasih juga untuk nasi karenya, Val."

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu?" kataku.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Val," balasnya.

Aku tersenyum, dan berusaha agar senyumku tidak begitu lebar. Aku membalikkan tubuh, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi Derek belum beranjak ke mobilnya. Tiba-tiba aku memutar tubuhku lagi, menghampiri Derek dengan cepat dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Setelah itu aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tapi sebelum aku berhasil melewati pintu, Derek menahan tanganku, ia memelukku dari belakang. Ia mendekap tubuhku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan rambut hitamnya di telingaku. Ia menaruh hidungnya di bahuku yang tertutup dengan baju.

"Derek," gumamku pelan.

Lalu aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku. Lebih jauh lagi aku bisa merasakan bibirnya di leherku. Ia mengecup leherku beberapa kali. Nafasku sesak. Derek mengisap dan menggigit kecil leherku.

"D-Derek!" pekikku pelan.

Ia agak tersentak, lalu buru-buru melepaskan bibirnya dari leherku, melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuhku. Begitu aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku bisa melihat Derek yang berwajah gugup.

"A-aku, eh, maafkan aku, Val, aku, aku tidak tahu ..."

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, Derek langsung pergi ke mobilnya, mengendarai mobil hitamnya pergi dari rumahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu aku masuk rumah, melihat mama tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi di sebelah tangga naik. Mama melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bibirnya menyengir. Mama sudah pulang? Astaga, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau mobil amma sudah terparkir di depan tadi?!

"Sudah pulang, Val?" tanya mama, masih terus menyengir.

Aku tidak tahu arti cengiran mama. Entah itu maksudnya ia akan marah atau memang ia sedang ingin menyengir. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku sudah memberitahu mama kau aku pergi belanja dengan _seorang teman_.

"Mama pulang cepat?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan guru-orangtua, Val, jadi mama pulang cepat," jawab mama. "Jadi, ada pacar yang harus dikenalkan pada mama?"

"P-pacar?!" kataku kaget. "Tidak ada pacar, ma! Itu, itu, eh, hanya temanku dan Scott."

Mama terkekeh. "Hanya teman, tapi dia memberi tanda di lehermu, Val?"

Aku termegap, lalu buru-buru memegang leherku, tempat Derek menciumku. "Mama tadi lihat?!"

Mama masih terkekeh. "Mama tadi ada di dalam kamar mandi. Saat keluar, mama mendengar ada mobil di depan. Mama lihat dari jendela, kau turun dari mobil dengan seorang pemuda. Mama langsung sembunyi di kamar mandi. Ketika kau mengantarnya keluar, mama mengintip, melihatmu mencium pipinya, melihat dia memelukmu. Siapa dia? Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas."

Syukurlah mama tidak melihat wajah Derek. Tapi, kuyakin wajahku sudah merona. "Dia hanya temanku, maaa ..."

"Okeee, mama percaya," kata mama masih tersenyum lebar. "Omong-omong, mama sempat meneleponmu waktu baru sampai rumah, tapi tidak ada nada sambung. Kau mematikan ponselmu?"

"Tidak," jawabku jujur. Lalu kuraih tasku yang kutaruh di atas meja, kuambil ponsel dari dalamnya. Ternyata ponsel itu mati, entah sejak kapan. Kucoba untuk menyalakan ponsel itu, tapi terlihat tulisan 'baterai lemah' saat layar nyala. Huh, pantas saja ponselnya mati! "Maaf ma, aku lupa cek baterainya."

"Tidak apa," kata mama sambil mencium kepalaku. "Omong-omong, bisa temani mama ke pertemuan guru-orangtua itu? Sebenarnya, harusnya Scott yang menemani mama malam ini, kau tahulah nilai Scott di semester ini seperti apa. Tapi ponselnya Scott tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Mungkin baterainya habis juga," kataku.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kalian berdua bisa kompak sekali dalam hal baterai ponsel," kata mama sambil menggeleng kepala. "Jadi, bisa temani mama?"

"Tentu," kataku. "Tapi aku mau buat kue dulu. Kue tar kecil, buat Allison, dia ulangtahun hari ini."

Mama membantuku membuat adonan kue. Usainya, aku menaruh adonan itu di cetakan kue, lalu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam oven dan langsung menyalakannya. Kuharap ketika aku dan mama siap berangkat ke sekolah, kue itu sudah bisa kukeluarkan dari oven. Setelah oven menyala, aku berniat ke kamar.

Kucium pipi mama lalu naik ke lantai dua membawa tasku. Sampai kamar, aku langsung berhadapan dengan cermin untuk melihat leherku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan di leherku, salah satunya lebih merah dari yang lain. Wajahku jadi merona sendiri saat mengingat kejadian dengan Derek tadi.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku lalu pergi mandi. Habis mandi, berpakaian, dan pakai sepatu, aku langsung keluar kamar tanpa membawa apa-apa. Ponselku belum diisi baterainya, jadi aku tidak mungkin membawanya. Kupikir aku juga tidak perlu membawa dompet, karena aku hanya pergi ke sekolah, itu pun dengan mama.

Sampai di lantai satu, mama menyuruhku makan malam. Ternyata ia sudah membeli makan malam sambil perjalanan pulang. Sambil makan, mama terus mencemaskan Scott yang tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali serta belum pulang padahal hari mulai gelap. Usai makan, aku mengintip oven dari kaca pintunya, dan ternyata memang kue itu sudah siap. Jadi aku mematikan oven dan mengeluarkan kue tar itu. Aku berniat untuk menghiasnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Mama dan aku pergi ke sekolah, berharap Scott ternyata masih ada di sekolah. Tapi ternyata, aku dan mama tidak bisa menemukan sosok kakakku setelah kami sampai di sekolah. Aku mencari sampai ke ruang loker laki-laki dan lapangan Lacrosse, dia tidak ada. Seandainya aku bawa ponsel, aku bisa coba telepon Scott, atau malah menanyakan keberadaannya pada Stiles.

Menyerah, akhirnya aku mendatangi mama yang sedang menunggu untuk dipanggil Mr Harris—iya, aku dan Scott kebagian Mr Harris untuk bertemu mama. Aku duduk di depan kelas bersama mama.

"Ketemu Scott?" tanya mama.

Aku menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia tidak ada di sekolah. Mungkin ia sedang bersama Stiles dan lupa kalau ia harus ikut pertemuan guru-orangtua ini."

Mama mengangguk. "Omong-omong, mama percaya tidak ada nilai yang bermasalah untukmu. Tapi adakah hal negatif yang perlu mama tahu soalmu sebelum mama mendengarnya dari gurumu?"

"Hm, aku tidak yakin," jawabku. "Mungkin aku melakukan hal buruk tapi aku tidak sadar, tapi selama ini seingatku aku tidak melanggar peraturan apa pun."

Mama tersenyum. Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka. Kulihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria keluar bersama dengan anak mereka. Orangtuanya tidak terlihat marah, tapi anak mereka bertampang lesu. Aku ingat namanya, kalau tidak salah namanya Erica. Gadis itu melewatiku sambil tersenyum kecil padaku, kubalas senyumannya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya mama sambil agak melirik pada Erica.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku sering duduk bersebelahan dengannya di kelas Geografi. Dia pendiam."

"Seperti kamu, pendiam," komentar mama.

"Mama kenal dia?" giliranku yang bertanya.

Mama mengangguk juga. "Dia datang sebulan sekali untuk _check-up_ , dia punya epilepsi."

Lalu Mr Harris keluar sambil membawa kertas, kupikir itu kertas berisi daftar nama yang akan dipanggil. "Orangtua dari Scott dan Cavalion McCall."

Aku dan mama langsung berdiri dari kursi mendengar panggilan si guru kimia, kemudian kami masuk ke dalam kelas. Mr Harris, aku, dan mama duduk di kursi yang di sediakan. Bisa kulihat mama gelisah sambil melihat ponselnya. Ia minta ijin pada Mr Harris untuk menelepon Scott sekali lagi. Tapi sepertinya ponsel Scott masih mati. Jadi Mr Harris memutuskan untuk memulai tanpa Scott.

"Baiklah, pertama soal Cavalion," kata Mr Harris. "Nilai-nilainya cukup memuaskan, rata-rata mendapat nilai A dan A+, sering mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas Kimia, Fisika, dan Matematika. Nilai terendahnya adalah B+, di kelas Sejarah, Sosiologi, dan Ekonomi."

"Ah, ya, Val memang paling kurang bisa soal menghapal terutama sejarah," kata mama.

"Tidak masalah, nilai B+ itu sudah termasuk baik, dia tidak pernah dapat lebih rendah dari B+," kata Mr Harris. "Nah, sekarang soal sikap dan perilaku. Menurut catatanku di sini, Cavalion sepertinya terlalu pasif. Dia memang tidak pernah tertangkap mengobrol selama pelajaran berlangsung, tapi sikapnya pasif."

"Oh, ya, Val memang sejak kecil agak pendiam," kata mama sambil mengangguk.

"Bukan hal buruk, memang, tapi saya harap Cavalion bisa lebih aktif di sekolah. Mungkin bisa ikut klub atau mendaftar sebagai pengurus perpustakaan," usul Mr Harris.

"Soal yang itu, memang saya yang bilang pada Val untuk jangan ikut klub, soalnya saya takut dia kelelahan, Val juga ingin kerja sambilan," ujar mama.

Mr Harris mengangguk. "Kau masih kerja sambilan, Cavalion?" Aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau mulai untuk ikut klub?"

"Akan saya pertimbangkan," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Baik, sekarang soal Scott," kata Mr Harris. "Dia cukup berbeda dengan Cavalion."

Lalu sang guru Kimia mulai menceritakan soal nilai dan sikap Scott, sampai hal yang menurutku cukup sensitif untuk mama: tentang tidak ada figur laki-laki di rumah. Kupikir mama juga pasti menahan amarahnya saat Mr Harris bicara tentang ini.

Usai bicara dengan Mr Harris, mama keluar dari kelas dengan kesal. Aku tidak tahu mama kesal karena Mr Harris menyinggung soal papa atau karena Scott yang tidak datang-datang. Mama mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Scott, tapi ponselnya tidak diangkat juga.

Kulihat sebagian besar orangtua juga sudah selesai bertemu dengan guru yang dijadwalkan. Ada orangtua Lydia, orangtua Jackson, Sheriff Stilinski, dan lainnya. Pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Mrs dan Mr Argent yang sedang berwajah cemas keluar lewat pintu sambil sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kedua orang itu juga sedang berusaha menghubungi Allison. Kalau sampai Allison juga tidak bisa dihubungi, kemungkinan besar kakakku sedang bersama gadis itu.

"Ma, sepertinya Allison juga sedang dicari mama-papanya," kataku.

"Allison?" tanya mama.

"Pacar Scott, ingat?" jawabku dan mama mengangguk. "Mr Argent di sana sepertinya sedang berusaha menghubungi Allison."

"Argent. Oh, nama pacar Scott adalah Allison Argent," kata mama. "Kau tahu orangtuanya?"

"Eh, ya, aku pernah ke rumah Allison sekali, lalu diantar Mr Argent dua kali," jawabku jujur.

Wajah mama memucat. "Val, tunggu di sini."

Kemudian mama meninggalkanku, ia menghampiri Mr dan Mrs Argent. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku bisa melihat mama dan Mr Argent sedang bertengkar. Tiba-tiba mereka menoleh ke suatu arah. Aku ikut arah pandangan mereka, ternyata Scott dan Allison baru turun dari mobil. Mama dan orangtua Allison langsung menghampiri kedua anak itu. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku, ikut menghampiri kakakku.

Tapi belum aku sampai di hadapan Scott, aku mendengar suara pekikan. Kulihat ada orang-orang yang mulai lari dengan wajah panik. Ada apa ini? Teror untuk Beacon Hills akhir-akhir ini adalah singa gunung, yang aku tahu sebenarnya adalah Alpha manusia serigala. Masakah Alpha itu datang ke sekolah? Untuk apa?

Melihat orang-orang yang lain ikutan panik, aku jadi mempercepat langkahku untuk menghampiri Scott. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok makhluk warna hitam bergerak dengan cepat ke arahku. Kakiku gemetar, aku tidak yakin aku bisa melompat ke pinggir untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri. Tapi kakakku datang, ia menarik tubuhku, dan si Alpha terus berlari ke depan—entah sebenarnya apa yang ia cari.

Orang-orang banyak yang mulai masuk ke mobil masing-masing, ingin segera pergi dari lingkungan sekolah. Lalu kulihat Allison dengan wajah bingung sedang seorang diri—di mana Mr dan Mrs Argent? Sebuah mobil putih datang dan hendak menabrak Allison. Scott langsung pergi dari sampingku untuk menyelamatkan pacarnya. Kemudian mobil putih itu memarkir dengan cara mundur. Kulihat Sheriff Stilinski ada di belakang tempat parkir yang mau di ambil mobil putih yang baru datang.

DUK.

"Sheriff!" Kuhampiri Sheriff Stilinski yang tertabrak sampai jatuh ke jalan.

Aku membantu Sheriff untuk bangun. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah, terimakasih, Val," kata Sheriff.

Lalu kulihat si Sheriff mengulurkan tangannya menuju sepatunya. Aku melihat ia menarik pistol dari kaos kakinya. Setelah itu Sheriff menyiapkan diri untuk menembak 'singa gunung'. Tapi belum Sheriff menarik pelatuk, suara tembakan terdengar dari tempat lain. Aku mencari asal suara tembakan itu, dan mataku menangkap Mr Argent yang memegang pistol. Oh, ya, dia pemburu, tentu saja.

Kubantu Sheriff untuk berdiri, dan kami mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengelilingi makhluk yang tertembak. Makhluk itu ada di tengah. Kulihat itu adalah ... yah, seperti singa gunung, tapi tubuhnya kecil, benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan makhluk yang tadi berlari ke arahku.

"Val, apa hewan ini yang menyerangmu waktu itu?" tanya Sheriff.

Tentu saja bukan! Walau aku tidak ingat seperti apa rupa Alpha, tapi aku tahu yang datang ke parkiran sekolah tadi bukanlah singa gunung ini! "Aku tidak ingat, Sheriff, maaf."

Sheriff mengangguk kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk kembali kepada mamaku. Kuturuti perkataan Sheriff, jadi aku naik mobil dengan mama dan Scott, kami pulang ke rumah. Kuyakin sebenarnya mama ingin menghujani kakakku dengan segala macam ceramah soal Allison, tapi ia hanya diam saja, pasti ia masih agak kaget dengan insiden di tempat parkir tadi.

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung ke dapur untuk menghias kue tar. Mama sempat menyuruhku untuk langsung tidur, maksudnya biar menghiasnya besok pagi saja. Tapi kupikir, mungkin aku akan terburu-buru besok pagi. Akhirnya mama menemaniku di dapur sampai aku selesai.

Usai dengan kueku, aku langsung ke kamar. Kuambil kabel _charger_ dan kucolok itu pada ponselku. Sambil menunggu baterai ponselku penuh, aku tidur.

.

.

Aku tertidur dengan begitu lelap, tak terasa sudah pagi. Aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian. Kemudian aku baru teringat soal ponselku yang masih di _charge_. Buru-buru aku mencabut kabelnya, berharap baterai ponselku tidak akan langsung bocor. Setelah itu aku menyalakan ponsel, menemukan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab (dua dari mama, lima dari Stiles), dan ada dua pesan dari Stiles. Kubuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Stiles  
Val, kalau sempat, bukalah videonya._'

Video? Lalu kubuka pesan kedua, yang ternyata isinya adalah video. Kucoba putar video itu, melihat di sana ada sesosok makhluk hitam melompat sambil memecahkan kaca. Sepertinya kejadian ini direkam dari dalam mobil. Aku termegap melihat makhluk itu, kemudian teringat kejadian dia toko kaset itu. Tentang mayat, Jackson, Alpha. Darimana Stiles dapat video ini? Apa Scott juga tahu soal ini? Apa aku seharusnya memberitahu Scott dan Stiles? Kuputuskan untuk tidak bilang apa-apa. Soalnya menurutku rupa si Alpha sendiri tidak begitu penting, jadi kalau kuceritakan pun tidak ada gunanya. Dan lagi, Jackson sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Aku segera keluar kamar membawa tas dan ponselku, turun ke lantai satu dan makan sarapan dengan Scott di meja makan. Sepertinya mama sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit, soalnya aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

Setelah sarapan, Scott memboncengku ke sekolah. Sebenarnya ia memintaku untuk ijin tidak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini, menurutnya aku pasti masih agak lelah. Tapi aku bersikeras untuk pergi sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Scott langsung menghampiri Stiles, sedangkan aku langsung menghampiri Allison yang sedang membuka pintu lokernya.

"Pagi, Allison," sapaku.

"Oh, pagi, Val," balasnya. "Eh, bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah baik?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik," kataku. "Jadi kudengar kemarin kau ulangtahun."

Allison mendengus. "Diberitahu Lydia?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menyengir. Lalu kusodorkan kotak berisi kue tar yang kubuat. "Selamat ulangtahun, Allison, maaf telat sehari."

Gadis itu menyerngit sambil menerima kotak itu. Ia membukanya. "Kue tar? Ini kau yang buat?"

"Sedikit dibantu mama karena aku membuatnya sudah malam. Aku bingung mau memberimu hadiah apa ... jadi kuharap kau tidak sakit perut setelah makan kue itu," kataku.

"Terimakasih, Val!" kata Allison sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, omong-omong kakakku ada di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk Scott dan Stiles. "Kau mau menyapanya?"

"Tidak, mama dan papa menghukumku: tidak boleh ada interaksi dengan Scott untuk sementara waktu," kata Allison.

"Gara-gara kalian membolos dan tidak ada yang bisa menghubungi kalian sampai malam?" tebakku.

"Begitulah, tapi kencannya menyenangkan, kakakmu romantis," kata Allison sambil tersenyum. "Scott sendiri? Mamamu tidak menghukum atau memarahi?"

"Hanya marah sebentar, tidak ada hukuman. Sepertinya ia masih agak kaget soal ... singa gunung yang semalam," jawabku.

Allison mengangguk, kemudian ia melihat ke pintu masuk. "Oh, Lydia datang."

Aku menoleh, dan melihat temanku yang satu lagi datang. "Hai, Lydia."

"Val! Allison!" sapa Lydia riang. Ia memelukku lalu memeluk Allison. "Ah, senang kembali ke sekolah."

"Kau baru tidak masuk sehari, Lyds," kata Allison.

Lydia hanya memutar bola matanya dan membuka loker.

.

.

Hari Sabtu ini mama libur, jadi dia bisa tinggal di rumah. Scott ada latihan Lacrosse di sekolah. Kuputuskan untuk menemani mama di rumah. Untuk makan siang, aku memasak sop asparagus dan ayam saus tiram. Selesai masak, mama mengeluh tentang dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa masak. Jadi mama malah minta agar aku mengajarinya memasak nanti malam. Wah, kenapa jadi aku yang mengajari mama masak? Bukankah harusnya mama yang mengajari putrinya? Oke, aku memaklumi mama yang jarang di rumah.

"Oke, aku akan belanja nanti sore. Mau belajar masak apa?" tanyaku.

"Terserah kau. Sop boleh, gorengan boleh, apa pun," jawab mama. "Biar kau pergi dengan Scott, dengan mobil. Tapi ingat, hanya untuk belanja, bukan mampir ke mana-mana."

Aku menyerngit. "Memang mama kira aku mau mampir ke mana?"

"Bukan kamu, Sayang, tapi kakakmu. Jangan sampai kau bersekongkol dengan Scott dan membiarkan dirinya mampir ke rumah Allison dulu," jawab mama.

"Oh, Scott dilarang bertemu Allison?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak melarangnya. Hanya saja, ada jam malam, ingat? Dan mama tidak mau bertengkar lagi dengan orangtua Allison."

Aku mengangguk.

Sekitar jam dua siang, Scott pulang sampai rumah. Mama memintanya untuk mengantarku belanja dengan mobil. Scott bingung, karena memang belum lama ini aku pergi belanja banyak dengan Derek. Lalu ia agak terkikik ketika mama bilang bahwa mama butuh bahan untuk belajar masak.

Jadi Scott kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap. Aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama di kamarku. Setelah siap, aku dan kakakku ke supermarket.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #WerewolfInTraining**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Anggap sistem sekolahnya sama dengan di Indonesia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi sepanjang latihan tadi Stiles cuek saja padamu?" tanyaku.

"Yep, dia benar-benar tidak mau bicara padaku, entah sampai kapan," jawab Scott.

Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke tempat parkir. "Kau yakin lantai yang ini?"

"Seingatku ... " gumam Scott.

" _Seingatku_ , Scott, satu lantai lagi," kataku.

Scott mengangguk. Lalu ia membawa dua kantong belanjaan ke lantai satu lagi. Kami habis belanja di supermarket. Bukan belanja bulanan maupun mingguan, sebenarnya, tapi ini bahan untuk mama belajar masak. Hanya dua kantong belanjaan yang tidak begitu besar, Scott tidak memperbolehkanku membawa salah satunya.

Sampai di lantai yang kumaksud, sepertinya kakakku lupa letak parkir mobilnya. Jadi ia menaruh kantong plastiknya di lantai, lalu mengangkat kunci otomatis mobil, menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci. Untungnya ada mobil yang berbunyi setelah Scott memencet tombol kuncinya, berarti mobil mama memang ada di lantai ini.

Kakakku agak membungkuk untuk mengambil kantong belanjaan, tapi satu botol mayones berhasil keluar dari kantung, menggelinding ke bawah mobil yang ada di dekat kami. Scott mengumpat lalu buru-buru jongkok. Yang aneh adalah, kami melihat botol itu menggelinding kembali pada kami. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kecuali ada orang di balik mobil sana yang mendorongnya lagi pada kami. Lebih lagi ada bekas cakaran pada label botol mayones itu.

Scott melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil, lalu buru-buru menarikku. "Lari, Val!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 6**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bingung. Scott tiba-tiba menarikku dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan kantong belanjaan kami. Aku juga tidak tahu kami harus lari dari apa. Dari Alpha? Atau dari makhluk menyeramkan lainnya? Tapi sepertinya Scott melupakan satu hal: dia lupa kalau adiknya ini paling tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Aku tidak punya asma, tapi memang tidak bisa berlari cepat. Sedangkan kakakku sekarang sudah punya kekuatan supranatural, ia jauh lebih cepat sekarang. Karena itu, saking cepatnya dia, tanpa sengaja ia melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Baru aku ingin memanggil Scott, sesorang menarikku ke sebuah sudut. Aku terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang menarikku. "Derek!"

"Ssst," ujar Derek.

Wajahku agak merona merah begitu mengingat tentang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Aku ingat ia menciumi leherku di depan rumahku sendiri. Sejak saat itu aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak pernah menelepon atau mengirim pesan—karena memang tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Aku sedang melatihnya," kata Derek. "Tunggu di sini."

Lalu Derek pergi meninggalkanku, ia mengejar Scott. Dia bilang mau melatih kakakku? Kenapa aku tidak dengar soal ini?

Kemudian aku mendengar suara alarm mobil bersahut-sahutan, entah apa yang Scott dan Derek lakukan. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara dering ponsel, kupikir itu punya Scott. Setelahnya aku mendengar suara bantingan yang mengenai mobil. Oh, ya ampun, semoga itu bukan kakakku yang terbanting! Tapi ... kalau Scott sedang menghadapi Derek saat ini, berarti yang punya kemungkinan untuk dibanting adalah Scott, kan? Astaga.

"Kau boleh kemari sekarang, Val!" seru Derek.

Itu panggilanku. Jadi sambil berlari kecil kuhampiri pemuda itu.

Scott terkejut kemudian melihat pada Derek. "Kau membuatku berpikir adikku diculik oleh Alpha!" Kemudian dia berdiri dan segera memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengajarimu, tapi aku tidak bilang kapan," kata Derek, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Scott.

"Kau menakutiku! Kau menakuti Val juga!" pekik Scott sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Belum," kata Derek.

"Oke, tapi aku cukup cepat, kan?" tanya kakakku.

"Tidak cukup cepat," jawab Derek. "Dan lagi seandainya tadi aku adalah Alpha, adikmu akan benar-benar tewas, soalnya kau meninggalkan dia."

"Astaga, Val, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja melepas tanganmu, sungguh!" kata Scott sambil memegang lenganku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Scott," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lalu kakakku mendelik pada Derek lagi. "Tapi yang alarm mobil itu, cukup cerdas, kan?"

"Sampai ponselmu bunyi," ujar Derek sambil dia berjalan memunggungi kami.

"Ya, tapi kan, maksudku ... bisakah kau berhenti? Tolong?" kata Scott, tampangnya frustasi sekali. Derek akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kakakku. "Apa yang terjadi malam itu, papanya Stiles terluka, itu salahku. Seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu di sana. Aku butuh kau untuk mengajariku bagaimana mengontrolnya."

"Begini," kata Derek. "Aku sudah punya kekuatan ini sejak lahir, kau kena gigit. Mengajari seseorang yang kena gigit itu butuh waktu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bisa mengajarimu atau tidak."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Scott.

"Kau harus menyingkirkan penganggu," kata Derek. Kemudian ia menyambar dengan cepat ponsel dari tangan Scott dan memperlihatkan bagian layarnya pada kami. Aku bisa melihat tulisan 'panggilan tak terjawab dari Allison'."Kau lihat ini? Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa menangkapmu. Kau ingin aku mengajarimu? Singkirkan dia."

"Apa, hanya karena keluarganya?" tanya Scott. Sepertinya kakakku ini tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah.

Derek mendengus. "Kau marah? Itu pelajaran pertamamu. Kau akan belajar bagaimana mengontrolnya, bagaimana bisa berubah, lakukan dengan emosi, sentuh sisi serigalamu, dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya dengan dia di sekitarmu."

"Aku bisa marah," kata Scott dengan pelan.

"Tidak cukup!" teriak Derek. "Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengajarimu. Sekarang, bisakah kau menjauh darinya, setidaknya sampai bulan penuh?"

"Jika itu yang dibutuhkan," jawab Scott.

Sepertinya Derek tidak puas akan jawaban itu. "Kau mau bertahan hidup? Kau mau melindungi teman-temanmu? Val juga? Ya atau tidak?"

"Ya!" jawab Scott. "Jika kau bisa mengajariku, aku akan menjauh darinya."

Aku yakin kakakku tidak berbohong, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa melakukannya. Scott sangat suka Allison, Allison juga sangat suka kakakku. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Scott bisa menjauh dari gadis itu? Seingatku, Allison sedang dihukum, tidak boleh menghubungi Scott dalam bentuk apa pun. Huh, kuyakin mereka pasti diam-diam berkomunikasi, entah bagaimana caranya.

Derek mendelik padaku sebentar sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Scott. Kemudian Scott mengambil kantong belanjaan dan kami naik mobil, pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka mengajari mama memasak akan cukup sulit. Maksudku, mama bukannya tidak pernah memasak, ia pernah, bahkan selalu masak di rumah saat papa masih ada di sini. Tapi mungkin ia bisa lupa atau bagaimana, aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, aku mengajari mama seakan benar-benar dari nol.

Yang paling menyebalkan perihal dapur adalah membersihkan tempat itu. Menyiapkan bahan masakan cukup menyenangkan, memasak pun tidak perlu waktu lama. Yang membuat lama di dapur adalah membersihkan alat setelah dipakai. Aku baru bisa meninggalkan dapur sekitar jam sembilan malam. Dan tidak, aku tidak sendiri. Mama dan Scott membantuku bersih-bersih di dapur. Kalau keduanya tidak membantuku, mungkin aku baru bisa ke kamar jam sepuluh.

Sampai di lantai dua, aku langsung masuk ke kamar. Begitu menyalakan lampu, aku terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah siap di depanku. Derek. Aku buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—di kamarku?!" pekikku agak pelan sambil menghampirinya, semoga kakakku tidak mendengar atau bahkan sampai mencium bau Derek.

Derek menatapku dengan lembut. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah membuatmu takut saat di tempat parkir tadi."

"Oh," gumamku. "Kau hanya ingin membantu kakakku, aku paham, tidak apa."

"Dan, aku ingin minta maaf sudah membuatmu kaget waktu terakhir kali aku mengantarmu pulang. Ingat? Aku mencium lehermu," kata Derek. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Ketika salah satu jarinya mengenai leherku, aku langsung mundur selangkah. "Aku minta maaf aku sudah membuatmu kaget waktu itu, atau malah membuatmu takut. Tapi, Val, aku tidak akan minta maaf telah mencium lehermu."

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf telah mencium dan menggigit lehermu, Val, tidak akan," kata Derek.

Gawat. Lantas, aku harus bilang apa? Kuyakin wajahku memerah sempurna gara-gara ingat soal insiden leherku. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukannya padamu," jawab Derek.

"Tidak tahan? Memangnya sejak kapan kau ingin melakukan itu padaku? Kita bahkan baru bertemu sejak ... dua atau tiga bulan lalu mungkin," kataku, bingung.

Derek menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah menahannya sejak ... pertama kali aku mengantarmu pulang dari cafe."

"Derek, itu adalah hari pertama kita bertemu," kataku sambil menggeleng. "Apa kau ini semacam penguntit? Maniak? Atau ... maaf aku mengatakan ini, tapi apa kau punya kelainan jiwa?"

Ia mendecak. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Val."

"Buat aku mengerti kalau begitu!" pekikku pelan.

Lalu Derek tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. "Maaf, Val, belum saatnya."

Suaranya terdengar begitu sendu. Ia terus memelukku. Aku tergoda untuk memeluknya juga, dan aku kalah akan godaan itu, aku balas memeluknya. "Kalau sudah saatnya, kau akan menjelaskan padaku?"

Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk. "Aku sumpah, Val, aku akan cerita kalau memang sudah waktunya." Kemudian ia terkekeh. "Yah, untuk saat ini katakan saja kalau aku terobsesi padamu."

"Bukankah itu hal yang tidak baik?" tanyaku.

"Terobsesi yang dalam artian positif saja," kata Derek.

Aku tersenyum. Derek melepas pelukannya, dia bilang kalau ia harus segera pergi. Jadi dia membuka jendela kamarku. Oh, jadi dari situ dia masuk ke mari? Tapi seingatku, aku selalu mengunci jendela kamar ...

Sebelum Derek keluar lewat jendela, aku menarik pelan lengan jaketnya. "Derek." Ia menoleh padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terimakasih sudah mau membantu Scott."

Derek tersenyum lembut padaku, lalu ia melompat keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

Ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Langsung kualihkan pandanganku dari layar televisi ke layar ponsel. Ada pesan dari Stiles.

' _Dari Stiles  
Val, soal tugas sejarah, kau sudah ada pasangan?_'

Aku menyerngit. Tugas sejarah? Tugas sejarah yang mana? Tunggu dulu ... terakhir kali ada pelajaran sejarah, aku tidak masuk karena itu adalah hari setelah aku-Jackson-Lydia diserang Alpha di toko kaset. Berarti hari itu diberikan tugas sejarah dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu? Dan, oh, pantas saja tadi Scott tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia akan bawa mobil untuk ke rumah temannya, bilang akan mengerjakan tugas. Sial, seharusnya aku tanya tugas apa!

' _Kepada Stiles  
Tugas sejarah yang mana? Dan bukankah biasa kau selalu berpasangan dengan Scott?_'

' _Dari Stiles  
Ah, aku lupa kalau waktu itu kau tidak masuk. Jadi ada tugas soal mencari kejadian dalam sejarah yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Ini berdua-berdua, jadi sejarahnya berhubungan dengan salah satu keluarga saja. Sebenarnya aku juga awalnya dengan Scott, tapi untuk sementara aku tidak mau bicara dengan dia, jadi aku ingin berpasangan denganmu saja untuk tugas ini._'

Oke, sepertinya itu tugas sulit, mungkin tidak akan langsung cepat selesai, apalagi sekarang sudah sore. Mirisnya, Stiles menjadikanku pasangan tugas sejarah cadangan. Huh, aku memang paling tidak suka pelajaran sejarah, dan seharusnya aku mengikuti kata-kata mama untuk tidak usah mengambil pelajaran satu ini. Aku cukup kesulitan mengingat nama-nama tokoh yang segunung, aku hanya bisa menghapal tanggal-bulan-tahun serta nama kejadian dengan angka-angka yang lain.

Kuingat Lydia juga tidak masuk di hari yang sama denganku, berarti mungkin ia juga belum dapat pasangan. Ah, tapi kupikir dia pasti berpasangan dengan Jackson. Jadi akhirnya aku setuju untuk mengerjakan tugas ini dengan Stiles. Ia bilang akan datang ke rumahku sejam lagi.

Satu jam kemudian, Stiles sudah tiba di rumahku sesuai perkataannya. Jadi aku langsung mengajak dia ke kamarku. Kunyalakan laptopku dan ia juga menyalakan laptopnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiami kakakku?" tanyaku.

Stiles mengangkat bahu. "Omong-omong, Scott berpasangan dengan siapa jadinya?"

"Dia tidak bilang. Dia hanya pergi begitu saja bawa mobil," jawabku.

"Yah, kau kan, bisa menelepon dia atau apa," ujar Stiles.

"Ponselnya dirusak Derek. Dan, cuma perasaanku saja atau kau sepertinya sangat ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi pasangan Scott," kataku sambil menyengir.

"Pffft, paling Allison," tutur Stiles.

Huh. Aku tidak kepikiran soal yang satu itu. Bisa saja sih, pasangan kerja Scott ternyata adalah Allison, biar ada alasan mereka ketemuan. Tapi bukankah Derek baru melarang Scott menemui gadis itu? Dan bukankah Allison sendiri juga masih dihukum papanya?

"Hm, kenapa Scott tidak mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas dengannya? Bukannya lebih mudah kalau dikerjakan dengan orang yang tinggal serumah?" celetukku, agak kecewa karena kakakku lebih memilih pacarnya dibanding adiknya sendiri.

"Scott selalu bilang kalau kau mungkin risih kalau harus mengerjakan tugas dengan kakakmu, makanya dia tidak pernah memilihmu jadi pasangan kerja," kata Stiles sambil mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

Aku menyengir. "Stiles, kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang membela kakakku padahal katanya kau sedang kesal padanya?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, hanya memberi penjelasan biar kau tidak salah paham pada Scott," kata Stiles tanpa melihat padaku.

"Kapan kau akan bicara lagi padanya?" tanyaku.

"Kalau dia minta maaf," jawabnya.

"Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyerngit.

"Kalau dia minta maaf lagi," jawab Stiles cuek.

"Bukannya dia sudah minta maaf _lagi_?"

"Kalau dia minta maaf lagi dan lagi," tutur Stiles.

"Berapa kali lagi?"

"Sampai aku puas," kata Stiles sambil memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang, bisakah kita mulai tugasnya?"

Aku terkikik dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptopku.

.

.

Kupikir tugas sejarah ini akan baru bisa selesai besok pagi, tapi aku salah. Sekitar jam sembilan malam, aku sudah mengantar Stiles sampai ke pintu depan rumahku. Tugas kami sudah selesai, jadi Stiles beranjak pulang.

Stiles selalu penuh kejutan buatku. Ada kejutan yang benar-benar membuat perasaanku melambung tinggi, ada yang membuatku melambung tinggi tapi langsung jatuh lagi, ada yang membuatku bingung, dan ada yang membuatku sedih. Dan malam ini, ia kembali membuatku bingung. Kubukakan pintu depan agar Stiles bisa pulang. Tapi pemuda itu tidak langsung keluar rumah. Ia menatapku dulu, lalu memelukku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud pelukannya. Pelukan sebagai temankah? Atau pelukan kakak pada adiknya? Atau pelukan dari laki-laki ke perempuan? Yang kutahu, wajahku merona merah saat Stiles memelukku. Ketika ia melepas pelukannya, ia tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambutku, kemudian baru keluar rumah.

Setelah mengunci pintu depan, aku langsung naik ke lantai dua, mau ke kamar Scott. Mama maupun kakakku belum pulang. Aku masuk ke kamar kakakku karena mau merapikan kertas-kertas bekas _print_. Hanya ada satu _printer_ di rumah ini, dan benda itu ditaruh di kamar Scott. Jadi setelah kami mendapat artikel untuk tugas, kami langsung ke kamar Scott untuk _print_ artikel-artikel itu.

Begitu masuk kamar kakakku, aku terkejut melihat Derek sedang duduk nyaman di kursi Scott. "Kemarin di kamarku, hari ini di kamar kakakku. Tolong jangan sampai aku menemukanmu di kamar mama besok."

Derek menyengir kecil. "Aku hanya ada urusan denganmu dan Scott, bukan dengan mamamu."

"Aku dan Scott?" Aku menyerngit. "Kalau Scott, aku paham. Tapi kau punya urusan apa denganku?"

Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiriku. Ia agak menunduk agar wajahnya bisa ada di hadapanku. "Jangan lupa aku terobsesi padamu, Val," katanya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

Uh. Tadi wajahku merona gara-gara dipeluk Stiles, sekarang merona lagi gara-gara berhadapan dengan wajah Derek. Astaga, ada apa denganku?!

"Omong-omong," kata Derek. "Tadi ada Stiles di sini?"

"Mm-hm, kami mengerjakan tugas sejarah," kataku sambil mulai merapikan kertas-kertas. "Harusnya dia berpasangan dengan Scott, tapi Stiles sedang kesal pada kakakku, jadi memutuskan untuk berpasangan dengan yang lain."

"Kau pasti kesenangan karena dia memilihmu," kata Derek.

"K-kenapa aku harus kesenangan? Aku, eh, aku biasa saja," kataku, bohong.

"Val, tanpa kekuatan supranatural pun aku tahu kau sebenarnya pasti senang," kata Derek lalu terkekeh. "Dan aku melihat ia memelukmu tadi di bawah."

Aku tercengang lalu menoleh padanya. "Kau melihatnya tadi? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan kau harusnya memberitahu Stiles soal perasaanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Alasannya sama seperti kenapa kau harus bilang pada Scott soal kau cemburu pada Allison," tutur Derek lembut. "Stiles tidak akan pernah sadar kalau sebenarnya ia telah menyakitimu dengan terus-menerus menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada gadis lain dan telah membuat perasaanmu bingung. Kau harus beritahu dia."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Stiles," ujarku. "Dia temanku. Kalau dia sampai tahu ... mungkin kami tidak bisa berteman dekat begini lagi. Semuanya akan jadi canggung. Aku tidak mau itu."

Derek menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Omong-omong, mana Scott?"

"Ia pergi dari siang ke rumah temannya, mengerjakan tugas. Sepertinya tugas sejarah juga, ia tidak bilang, sih," jawabku, lalu bersiap kembali ke kamarku. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Kalau kau ingin bicara dengan kakakku, tolong jangan kasar."

Ia mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu ia benar-benar janji tidak akan kasar pada Scott atau hanya asal mengangguk saja. Jadi aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Val," panggil Derek.

"Ya—"

Belum sempat aku menoleh ke belakang, Derek lebih dulu memelukku dari belakang, pelukan yang sama seperti waktu ia mengantarku pulang saat itu. Oh, jangan-jangan dia mau—

"Boleh aku cium lehermu lagi?" bisik Derek.

Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab, dan dia langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya di leherku. Cium, lepas, cium lagi, lepas lagi. Ia melakukan itu berkali-kali. Lalu aku merasakan lidahnya menempel di leherku, ini agak membuatku terengah. Derek mulai menggigit kecil leherku. Aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku, jadi aku mendesah kecil, dan Derek buru-buru melepaskanku. Dengan pelan aku berbalik badan dan menatapnya.

"Dua kali kau melakukan itu padaku, Derek," ujarku pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yang tadi itu, anggap saja karena aku cemburu," tuturnya.

Aku bingung. "Cemburu kenapa?"

"Cemburu karena melihat wajahmu merona merah karena dipeluk Stiles," jawab Derek.

"Ap—kenapa kau harus cemburu soal itu?" tanyaku, tambah bingung.

Ia menggeleng. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Val, sebentar lagi Scott sampai rumah."

Aku menurut dan langsung keluar kamar, kembali ke kamarku.

Di kamarku, aku langsung menghadap cermin. Kulihat leherku ada bercak-bercak merah lagi, bekas gigitannya pun terlihat. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Derek melakukan ini? Kenapa ia juga tidak mau memberitahu aku alasannya?

.

.

Aku ke sekolah dengan Scott naik sepeda. Sampai di tempat parkir, aku sudah melihat jip Stiles. Pemuda itu sudah sampai sekolah duluan, tumben. Jadi aku dan kakakku langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah, jalan ke kelas pertama kami. Aku, Scott, dan Stiles punya kelas yang sama pagi ini.

Masuk kelas, Stiles juga sudah di dalam. Kulihat kursi di belakang Stiles serta sebelah kanannya kosong. Jadi kami berjalan menghampirinya. Scott duduk di belakang Stiles, sedangkan aku di sebelah pemuda itu. Stiles melempar senyum padaku, dan kubalas senyumnya. Tapi ia tidak menoleh pada kakakku sama sekali, sepertinya memang ia masih kesal pada Scott.

"Masih tidak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Scott pada Stiles, tapi lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja."Bisakah setidaknya kau beritahu aku kalau papamu baik-baik saja? Maksudku, itu hanya luka kecil, kan?" Stiles masih cuek. "Tidak ada yang parah?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar merasa bersalah untuk hal itu, kan?"

Stiles masih belum mau menjawab. Aku jadi kasihan pada kakakku.

Scott masih belum mau menyerah. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kalau aku sedang mencoba belajar untuk mengontrol kekuatan ini dan aku meminta bantuan pada Derek?"

Ah, ya, Stiles selalu bereaksi kalau soal Derek. Kata-kata yang bagus, Kak!

Stiles menghela. "Kalau aku sedang mau bicara denganmu, aku akan bilang kalau kau bodoh sampai percaya dia," katanya, tanpa menoleh pada kakakku. "Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak sedang bicara padamu."

Oh, Stiles. Aku jadi ingat salah satu manga yang pernah kubaca. Di manga itu ada karakter perempuan yang ... yah, sifatnya tergolong Tsundere. Dan di sini, Stiles punya sifat Tsundere, terhadap kakakku.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, artinya kelas akan segera dimulai. Tapi guru kami belum masuk kelas. Scott sudah berhenti bicara, ingin melihat apakah 'kartu As' yang tadi dia ucapkan masih bekerja apa tidak. Dan ... berhasil! Stiles tiba-tiba menoleh pada kakakku.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Stiles.

Scott menyengir penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya.

Satu jam kemudian, kelas usai. Sambil berjalan keluar kelas, aku mendengarkan baik-baik cerita Scott pada Stiles, tentang yang di tempat parkir supermarket, dan tentang yang semalam di kamarnya.

"Jadi dia mau kau menyentuh sisi serigalamu dan menjadi marah?" tanya Stiles.

"Ya," jawab Scott.

"Baiklah, koreksi aku kalau salah, tapi setiap kali kau melakukannya, kau selalu mencoba untuk membunuh seseorang, dan seseorang itu biasanya aku," kata Stiles, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Kau beruntung, Val, kau belum pernah melihat kakakmu berubah jadi manusia serigala."

"Aku tahu," desah Scott. "Makanya dia bilang dia tidak tahu kalau dia bisa mengajariku atau tidak. Pokoknya aku harus bisa mengontrol kekuatan ini."

"Bagaimana cara dia akan mengajarimu?" tanya Stiles.

"Entah. Aku pikir Derek juga tidak tahu caranya," jawab Scott sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kapan kau akan menemuinya lagi?" tanya Stiles, ia seperti sedang menginterogasi kakakku. Huh, dasar anak Sheriff.

"Ya, tolong beritahu kapan dia akan mengajarimu, Scott," kataku. "Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin ada di antara kalian kalau latihan itu sedang berlangsung. Aku tidak ingin ketakutan lagi seperti yang di parkiran itu."

Scott langsung memeluk bahuku dan mencium kepalaku. "Habis kerja dia akan menjemputku."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu selama kau masih di sekolah," kata Stiles.

.

.

Scott, aku, dan Stiles memutuskan untuk ke kantin saat jam istirahat. Kulihat Lydia dan Allison sedang di salah satu meja. Kubilang pada kedua pemuda yang bersamaku kalau aku akan duduk Lydia dan Allison, kemudian menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Hai, Val," sapa Allison sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelah Allison. Maksudku, aku tahu pasti mereka sedang makan di kantin, aku bisa melihat piring di atas meja mereka. Tapi aku juga melihat Allison sedang membaca bukunya.

"Oh, hanya tugas Sejarah, Allison sedang akan membacakan artikel yang ia temukan soal nenek moyangnya," jawab Lydia sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Kalian berpasangan untuk tugas sejarah?" tanyaku dan keduanya mengangguk. "Kupikir Lydia dengan Jackson dan Allison dengan Scott."

"Jackson memilih berpasangan dengan Danny," kata Lydia dengan kesal.

"Kupikir Scott selalu dengan Stiles?" tanya Allison.

Aku menggeleng. "Mereka sedang marahan kemarin, jadi Stiles mengajakku mengerjakan tugas ini sama-sama. Aku tidak tahu sekarang Scott dengan siapa."

"Baiklah, jadi ini yang kutemukan soal nenek moyangku," kata Allison.

Gadis itu mulai membacakan artikel yang ia dapatkan. Setiap Allison selesai membaca satu paragraf, Lydia berceletuk tentang betapa membosankan artikel itu—menurutku perilakunya ini cukup tidak sopan. Tapi Allison dengan sabar terus membaca artikel itu, tentang seorang pria yang membunuh serigala. Lydia menanyakan pada rekan tugasnya tentang apa hubungannya artikel itu dengan keluarga Allison. Kata Allison, pria tersebut bernama Argent. Huh, berarti itu pendahulu dari keluarga Allison, kan?

"Oke, jadi nenek moyangmu membunuh seekor serigala, lalu?" tanya Lydia dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Bukan sekedar serigala biasa. Coba lihat, apa ini menurut kalian?" tanya Allison. Ia memperlihatkan gambar di bukunya padaku dan Lydia.

Gambar itu memang serigala, yang besar. Tapi dia berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang, tidak dengan empat kaki. Itu mengingatkanku pada si Alpha. Alpha. Aku langsung mendelik pada Lydia, wajah gadis itu langsung pucat, tapi ia berdeham dan bilang kalau itu hanya serigala besar. Setelah itu Lydia pergi meninggalkan kami di kantin sambil bilang sampai jumpa di kelas. Astaga, aku lupa kalau setelah ini ada kelasnya Pelatih Finstock!

"Omong-omong, Val, tumben kau tidak dengan Scott? Atau Stiles?" tanya Allison sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Ah, eh, setelah sampai di sekolah tadi, kami berpisah, dan tidak bersama mereka lagi sampai sekarang," kataku, penuh kebohongan, untungnya Allison bukan manusia serigala. Aku berbohong demi Scott, soalnya sepanjang hari selama berjalan di lorong, ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjauhi pacarnya.

Allison mengangguk, tapi menyipitkan matanya ke depan kami. Beberapa meja di depan kami ada Stiles dan Scott. Stiles memunggungi kami, tapi yang punya kepala dengan model rambut super pendek seperti itu di sekolah ini hanya dia, jadi tanpa lihat wajah pun aku sudah tahu itu dia. Sedangkan Scott, kakakku sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Sebenarnya kalau aku tidak sadar bahwa teman di hadapannya adalah Stiles, mungkin aku juga tidak sadar bahwa anak yang menutupi wajahnya itu adalah Scott.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyadai hal itu, Allison juga sadar. "Bukankah itu Scott?"

"Mana?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

Tepat pada saat itu Stiles dan Scott bangkit dari kursi mereka dan berjalan pergi. Allison buru-buru membawa bukunya untuk mengikuti Scott, aku mengikuti Allison. Kakakku masuk ke toilet, sedangkan Allison ... yah, tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa masuk ke sana karena itu adalah toilet laki-laki.

"Allison," panggilku. "Eh, kakakku, dia sudah berjanji pada mama untuk ... meningkatkan nilainya. Jadi, eh, katanya, untuk sementara dia ingin, kau tahu, lebih berkonsentrasi—aku tidak bilang kalau kau mengganggunya, tapi, eh, dia juga tersiksa karena harus menjauhimu untuk sementara. Dia juga melakukan itu padaku."

"Dia juga menjauhimu? Adiknya sendiri?" tanya Allison bingung.

"Ya! Eh, makanya kalau malam-malam di rumah, biasanya kami mengobrol dulu sebelum ke kamar masing-masing, tapi sekarang kakakku langsung ke kamarnya untuk belajar. Terus, eh, dia bilang dia juga berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang pantas denganmu. Maksudku, yah, kau sangat sering mendapat nilai A dan dia hanya dapat D atau C," kataku.

Wah, sepertinya aku jadi latihan untuk berbohong. Scott memang pernah janji pada mama untuk mencoba mendapat nilai lebih baik lagi, tapi salah satu upaya mendapat nilai baik itu bukanlah menjauhi Allison. Scott memang tersiksa karena harus menjauhi gadis yang dia sukai, itu jelas. Tapi Scott tidak pernah menjauhiku. Malah, bahkan setelah aku jujur padanya kalau aku cemburu soal Allison, kami malah jadi makin dekat. Ia berusaha agar setiap malam untuk mengobrol dulu denganku, tentang apa saja, walau pada akhirnya topik pembicaraan habis dan jadinya mau tak mau malah membicarakan seputar manusia serigala dan atau Allison.

"Jadi ... " kataku lagi. "Kakakku tidak membencimu, dia sangat suka padamu, dan dia melakukan ini juga biar kau jangan malu saat jalan dengannya."

Allison tersenyum. "Aww, aku tidak menyangka dia begitu manis! Tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir soal aku, aku tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilai jelek yang ia dapatkan. Maksudku, tentu aku akan bantu kalau dia mau, tapi aku tidak malu kalau jalan dengannya hanya karena nilai."

Fiks, aku makin paham kenapa kakaku bisa sampai jatuh hati pada Allison. Dia tidak hanya cantik dan pintar, tapi dia juga gadis baik-baik. Masalahnya memang hanya satu: dia berasal dari keluarga pemburu.

.

.

"Kau melatih kakakku dengan bagaimana?" tanyaku, meminta Stiles mengulang ceritanya.

"Melemparinya dengan bola Lacrosse, yah, sekalian aku latihan," jawab Stiles sambil terkikik.

"Sekalian latihan? Maksudmu sekalian melampiaskan kekesalanmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu juga," kata Stiles sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu.

Aku menaruh buku yang barusan kupinjam dari perpustakaan ke dalam loker lalu menutupnya. Setelah dari kantin tadi (dan kakakku sembunyi di toilet) Scott dan Stiles pergi ke lapangan katanya untuk melatihan daya kontrol kakakku terhadap kekuatan supranaturalnya. Stiles melarangku untuk ikut melihat, katanya aku pasti tidak ingin melihat kakakku kesakitan, jadi aku ke perpustakaan. Saat sekitar lima menit sebelum bel, aku ke loker dan bertemu Stiles, katanya Scott sudah ke kelas duluan. Stiles pun menceritakan jalannya 'latihan' Scott tadi, dan tentang kakakku yang bilang dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Allison karena gadis itu membuatnya lemah.

Stiles dan aku ke kelas Ekonomi sama-sama. Kakakku sudah ada di dalam kelas. Kursi belakangnya kosong, dua bangku di sebelah Scott juga kosong. Aku dan Stiles berjalan ke belakang, ingin duduk dekat kakakku. Kulihat Allison juga sedang mengincar kursi di belakang Scott.

Kakakku menyuruhku dan Stiles agar salah satu dari kami berdua segera ambil kursi di belakangnya. Tentu saja ia tidak meneriaki kami, tapi aku bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. Stiles bergerak cepat ke belakang Scott, tapi ternyata Allison malah sampai sana duluan. Pada akhirnya aku dan Stiles duduk di samping Scott.

Pelatih Finstock datang ke dalam kelas. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti kenapa seorang guru Olahraga bisa mengajar kelas Ekonomi juga. Apa Beacon Hills kekurangan guru?

Guru Olahraga sekaligus Ekonomi kami ini tidak langsung mengajar saat ini. Ia malah menanyakan soal bacaan selama musim panas. Aku dan beberapa anak lain—rata-rata perempuan—mengangkat tangan, siap untuk memberi sinopsis singkat mengenai buku yang kami baca saat libur musim panas.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Greenberg, kami tahu kau sudah baca saat musim panas. Hm, bagaimana kalau McCall!" panggil Pelatih. "McCall yang laki-laki!" katanya menambahkan.

Aku dan anak-anak lain yang tadinya sudah mengangkat tangan langsung menurunkan tangan kami lalu sebagian besar penghuni kelas menoleh kepadaku, termasuk aku dan Stiles. Tapi sepertinya Scott sedang bengong tadi, jadi dia baru sadar lagi saat Pelatih memanggilnya.

Gawat. Aku tahu kakakku itu kurang suka baca buku. Dan sekalipun ia suka baca, ia tidak akan punya waktu lagi sejak digigit Alpha—ini juga yang menyebabkan nilai-nilai Scott lebih parah dari semester lalu. Guru kami ini menekan terus pada kakakku, minta agar ia memberi sinopsis dari apa pun yang pernah ia baca, walau hanya dari blog atau apa pun. Tapi Scott tidak bisa menjawab. Kalau aku yang ditanyai seperti itu oleh Pelatih Finstock, aku pasti sudah menangis.

Kulirik Stiles. Wajahnya cemas. Ia daritadi melirik antara Scott dengan benda yang ada di tangannya—sepertinya itu ponsel. Aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang ada di ponsel itu. Di layarnya, aku bisa melihat tulisan Heart Monitor dengan angka yang terus menerus naik. Aku curiga, apa Stiles dan Scott menggunakan Heart Monitor itu sebagai salah satu latihan kakakku? Oh, ya, Scott harus bisa mengontrol emosinya kalau tidak ingin tiba-tiba berubah jadi manusia serigala.

Aku jadi ikut cemas juga melihat angka pada ponsel yang dipegang Stiles terus naik. Tapi tiba-tiba angka itu menurun. Yang tadinya angka itu berwarna merah, kini menjadi hijau. Lalu aku melihat kakakku dengan Allison yang ada di belakangnya. Pandangan mataku menangkap kolong meja Allison. Gadis itu ternyata terus-terusan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja agar bisa meraih tangan kakakku.

.

.

"Itu Allison," kata Stiles begitu kami keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa dengan Allison?" tanya Scott.

"Ingat soal yang kau bilang padaku soal bulan penuh? Kau bilang kau memikirkan tentang dia, kan?" tanya Stiles, Scott mengangguk. "Ingat tentang pertandingan Lacrosse? Kau bilang kau bisa mendengar suaranya dari lapangan." Scott mengangguk lagi. "Itu membuatmu kembali menjadi manusia lagi."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak selalu benar. Karena setiap kali aku mencium atau menyentuhnya—"

Wajahku memerah saat Scott bilang soal mencium dan menyentuh. Aku teringat soal Derek.

"Wah, Sobat, sekarang malah kau yang menanamkan pemikiran itu di otak adikmu," kata Stiles sambil merangkul pundakku. "Tapi, tidak Scott, itu beda. Ketika kau melakukannya, itu hanya sekedar hormon remaja yang bekerja lalu kau berpikir soal seks, kau paham?"

Aku masih merasa wajahku panas. Tapi kulirik kakakku, dia menyengir.

"Kau sedang berpikir soal seks sekarang, kan?" tanya Stiles.

"Maaf," kata Scott, berusaha menghilangkan cengirannya. "Val, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"T-tidak apa-apa," kataku, berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Oh, Scott, adikmu inosen sekali," komentar Stiles. "Oh, Scott. Jadi di kelas tadi, ketika dia memegang tanganmu, itu beda, oke? Aku tidak yakin kalau dia membuatmu lemah."

Kemudian aku ingat. Beberapa minggu lalu saat Derek mengantarku dengan mobilnya, ia pernah menjelaskan tentang dunia manusia serigala, ia menyebut salah satu istilah bernama Anchor. "Berarti Allison sebenarnya Anchor-mu Scott."

Scott dan Stiles mendelik padaku. "Anchor?"

"Maksudnya, dia memberimu kemampuan untuk bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri," jawabku.

Keduanya ber-oh-ria.

"Maksudnya karena aku cinta dia," kata Scott.

Stiles mengangguk. "Tepat."

"Apa aku baru saja mengatakannya?" tanya Scott.

"Ya, kau baru saja mengatakannya," kata Stiles sambil mengangguk lagi.

"Aku mencintainya," kata Scott pelan sambil tersenyum.

Aku bisa mendengar Stiles menghembus nafas berat sambil memegang pundakku di rangkulannya lebih keras. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, ternyata Stiles juga sedang melihat padaku. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian melirik kakakku lagi. "Oke, kita lanjutkan omongan kita lagi—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, sungguhan, kupikir aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya," kata Scott.

"Itu bagus, Scott, sungguh," ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Stiles mengelus pundakku pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Sekarang, sebelum kau sampai menulis puisi dan lainnya, bisa kita bicarakan ini lagi, tolong? Karena kau tentu saja tidak akan bisa ada di sekitarnya terus-terusan."

"Aku setuju," kataku. "Maksudku, saat kau ada di suatu tempat dan tiba-tiba akan berubah jadi manusia serigala, kau tidak mungkin langsung lari ke rumahnya biar dia memegangi tanganmu. Yang ada malah nanti Allison bisa ketakutan dan Mr Agent langsung menembakmu."

Scott mengangguk, paham. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Scott sambil menyingkirkan tangan Stiles dari pundakku. "Dan tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari adikku, Stiles, jangan buat orang berpikir kau berpacaran dengan Val."

Stiles menyengir sebentar ketika kakakku menyingkirkan tangannya. Tapi cengirannya hilang kemudian. "Aku tidak tahu, belum tahu."

Aku dan kakakku melihat Stiles yang sedang berpikir, kemudian kami melihat ia melakukan sikap yang tak asing buat kami, itu adalah sikapnya jika ia sudah mendapat ide.

"Oh, tidak, kau sudah dapat ide, kan?" tanya Scott gugup.

"Iya," kata Stiles.

"Apa ide ini akan membuatku dalam masalah?" tanya Scott, lebih gugup lagi.

"Mungkin," jawab Stiles sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa ide ini akan membuat tubuhku sakit?" tanya Scott lagi.

"Mungkin, ayo," kata Stiles sambil mulai berjalan dan kami mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik kepadaku. "Val, mungkin kau tidak mau ikut."

"Kenapa? Karena kau pikir aku tidak akan mau melihat kakakku kesakitan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu salah satunya," jawab Stiles sambil mengangguk. "Dan lagi, kalau 'latihan' ini ketahuan guru, mungkin kami akan kena hukum, jadi kau bisa ... entah, ke perpustakaan atau pulang duluan."

"Oh, tidak, kena hukum? Stiles!" kata Scott setengah membentak.

"Eh, oke, aku akan pulang duluan dengan taksi," kataku.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan naik taksi," ujar Scott sambil memegang lenganku. "Telepon Derek atau siapa, minta jemput. Kau tidak boleh naik taksi sendirian."

"Derek?" tanya Stiles, bingung. "Sobat, kau memercayai orang itu untuk mengantar Val?!"

Scott mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku tidak percaya dia, sih. Tapi dia memang selalu baik pada Val, jadi kenapa tidak? Lagipula kalau tiba-tiba ada Alpha di tengah jalan, setidaknya dia bisa menjaga adikku."

"Aku benar-benar tidak setuju!" kata Stiles, wajahnya frustasi. Kuharap ia frustasi karena cemburu—yang mana tidak mungkin—, bukan karena ia tidak percaya Derek.

Kakakku mengacuhkan Stiles. "Hati-hati, Val."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk Scott. Ia membalas pelukanku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Begitu melepas pelukanku, aku mencium pipinya dan kakakku tersenyum lebar. Lalu aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Stiles, kemudian berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Sambil berjalan ke gerbang depan, aku mengambil ponselku, mau menelepon Derek. Tapi baru aku mau mencari nomor pemuda itu, aku bisa melihat mobilnya terparkir di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari sekolah. Sedang apa ia di sana? Penasaran, aku menghampiri mobil itu. Kaca depannya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Derek di dalam. Derek tersenyum padaku, kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Val," sapanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Derek," balasku. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menunggumu," jawabnya. "Kupikir kau mungkin sedang butuh tumpangan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ia masih tersenyum. "Hanya asal tebak. Jadi tebakkanku benar atau salah?"

"Sepertinya benar," jawabku sambil agak menyengir.

Derek membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan aku masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya ia duduk di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya," kata Derek sambil mulai menyalakan mesin. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke rumah sakit."

"Kukira manusia serigala tidak akan bisa sakit?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit, Val," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku ingin mengunjungi pamanku."

Ah, aku ingat. Waktu itu, ketika lengan Derek sembuh habis kena tembak Wolfsbane, ia membawa Scott pergi untuk melihat 'keramahan' keluarga Argent. Pulangnya, kakakku menceritakan semuanya padaku, tentang ia yang dibawa Derek menemui Peter Hale, paman Derek, di rumah sakit.

"Peter Hale?" tanyaku. "Scott sudah pernah cerita. Aku minta maaf soal pamanmu."

"Kau tidak berbuat salah, Val, tidak apa," ujar Derek. "Omong-omong, apa kau ingin cerita?"

Aku menyerngit. "Cerita tentang apa?"

Derek agak terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kau tahu, Val, manusia serigala tidak hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat suara, tapi juga bisa lewat bau dan perasaan. Kami bisa tahu kalau orang yang ada di dekat kami sedang merasa senang, sedih, kesal, dan sebagainya. Dan ketika kau menghampiri mobilku tadi, aku bisa merasakan perasaan kecewa darimu. Apa kau kecewa karena aku menjemputmu?"

Segera kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku kecewa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sewaktu beranjak ke mobilku, Val?" tanya Derek lembut. Kusadari ia menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, sepertinya dia sangat ingin aku cerita padanya. Jadi aku jujur padanya. Aku cerita tentang rasa cemburuku lagi pada Allison. Awalnya aku bilang bahwa Scott sudah punya Anchor, dan Anchor itu adalah Allison, pacarnya sendiri. Dari situlah aku merasa cemburu. Padahal akulah yang ada bersama dengan Scott setiap hari, ia hanya bersama Allison saat di sekolah atau saat kencan, tapi kenapa bisa Allison yang jadi Anchor-nya?

"Apa aku berlebihan? Cemburu pada pacar kakakku _lagi_?" tanyaku pada Derek setelah usai bercerita.

Derek hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kupikir tidak. Kau tahu, aku punya— _dulu_ aku punya adik perempuan. Waktu aku dekat dengan gadis yang satu sekolah denganku, yang paling cerewet ya adikku itu. Dan melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi ambil kesimpulan bahwa setiap adik perempuan pasti sebegitu sayangnya pada kakak laki-lakinya, dan akan merasa kehilangan kalau abangnya itu punya pacar."

"Dulu? Memangnya adikmu kenapa—oh, api, maaf," kataku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa lupa soal rumahnya yang terbakar? "Oh, eh, jadi kau punya pacar?"

"Dulu, jaman aku sekolah," jawab Derek.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku, menoleh padanya.

Ia balas menoleh. "Sekarang tidak punya."

"Kau putus dengan pacarmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Secara tidak langsung, ya," jawabnya lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Sadar bahwa aku mungkin terlalu banyak bertanya, buru-buru aku menambahkan, "kau tidak perlu jawab kalau tidak mau."

Derek tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia cerita padaku soal gadis bernama Paige. Katanya, saking cintanya pada gadis itu, Derek sampai meminta seorang Alpha untuk menggigit Paige sesuai saran pamannya alias Peter. Tapi ternyata tubuh Paige menolak gigitan yang ada di tubuhnya dan meminta Derek membunuhnya. Setelah Derek membunuhnya, mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi biru—ia sudah pernah memberitahu soal warna mata merah, kuning, dan biru pada manusia serigala.

"Aku minta maaf ... soal Paige," ujarku tulus.

Ia mengangguk. "Itu cerita lama. Sekarang, kembali soal kau. Kau mau bilang pada Scott?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, itu akan egois. Aku harus membiasakan diriku dengan Scott yang sudah punya pacar. Dia punya kehidupannya sendiri disamping menjadi seorang kakak buatku. Mungkin kalau aku yang ada di posisinya sekarang, Anchor-ku bisa jadi adalah pacarku."

Kurasakan tangan besar Derek mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepalaku. Aku menoleh padanya. Kulihat ia sedang tersenyum lembut padaku. Setelah itu dia menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ponselku bergetar. Kulihat dan ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Stiles.

' _Dari Stiles  
Val, sudah sampai rumah?_'

Langsung kubalas pesan itu.

' _Kepada Stiles  
Belum, sebentar lagi. Bagaimana latihan dengan Scott?_'

' _Dari Stiles  
Sudah selesai, sekarang Harris menghukum kami. Omong-omong, Val, soal Anchor Scott, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Ia hanya sedang puncak-puncaknya kasmaran, baru pertama kali pacaran, jadi seperti itu. Biarkan saja dulu, kuyakin nanti Anchor-nya berubah menjadi kau, tenang saja ;)_'

Aku tersenyum senang membaca pesan itu kemudian membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih. Entah yang mana yang lebih membuatku senang: antara adanya kemungkinan yang dikatakan Stiles menjadi kenyataan, atau Stiles yang sepertinya mengawatirkanku. Aku jadi teringat ketika tadi di sekolah Scott bilang kalau ia cinta Allison, Stiles meremas pelan pundakku. Berarti remasan tangannya itu maksudnya ia sedang membuatku merasa tenang. Oh, Stiles, betapa aku suka padamu!

"Dari Stiles?" tanya Derek. Astaga, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang duduk di sebelahnya!

"Eh, iya, dia tanya kalau aku sudah sampai rumah," jawabku, berusaha agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Tidak ada yang lain? Karena sepertinya kau tampak begitu senang membaca pesannya," ujar Derek sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Stiles bilang agar aku jangan terlalu memikikan soal Allison yang menjadi Anchor Scott," ucapku sambil berusaha tidak tersenyum tapi gagal total. "Dia yakin kalau nanti Anchor Scott akan berubah menjadi aku."

Derek menyengir. "Kalau kau ada di suatu ruangan seorang diri, pasti kau sudah melompat kegirangan."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin begitu." Kemudian aku teringat, kalau Anchor Scott adalah Allison, lalu siapa yang menjadi Anchor Derek? "Bagaimana denganmu, Derek? Siapa Anchor-mu?"

"Tidak setiap manusia serigala punya seseorang untuk dijadikan Anchor, Val," kata Derek.

"Jadi Anchor-mu bukan orang?" tanyaku.

Derek mengangguk. "Anchor-ku adalah emosiku sendiri. _Dulu_."

"Sekarang?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku jadi mulai bosan dengan perkataan 'dulu' dan 'sekarang' yang menjadi bahan obrolanku dengan Derek.

Ia tidak menjawab. Kebetulan usai aku menanyakan itu, kami sampai di rumah sakit. Derek memarkir mobilnya kemudian mengajakku turun agar masuk ke gedung itu. Pemuda ini langsung menggandeng tanganku, agak menarikku karena aku memang tidak berjalan secepat dia. Tapi aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin sampai terlihat Mama atau pekerja lain yang mengenalku.

Untungnya, harapanku terkabul. Aku dan Derek berhasil masuk ke kamar Peter Hale tanpa ketahuan oleh siapa pun yang mengenaliku.

Di kamar itu ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda memunggungi pintu masuk. Tidak ada suster di dalam sini. Derek mengajakku masuk, memintaku duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan ia sendiri sedang memutar kursi roda pamannya agar ia bisa menatap keponakannya.

Aku agak terkejut saat pertama kali melihat wajah pamannya Derek. Wajah sebelah kiri masih normal, tapi yang sebelah kanan rusak. Oh, kena api, tentu saja. Tapi, rasanya kejam sekali. Apa benar ini adalah hasil perbuatan keluarganya Allison?

"Val, ini pamanku, Peter," ujar Derek, tapi ia tidak menoleh padaku, pandangannya terpaku pada pamannya sambil duduk di kursi. "Peter, hari ini aku bawa Val, gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu beberapa hari lalu."

Apa? Derek cerita pada pamannya tentangku? Kuharap ia tidak cerita yang aneh atau yang buruk soalku. Tapi kenapa ia cerita tentang aku? Dan seingatku, Scott pernah bilang kalau Peter Hale ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—tidak bisa bergerak, bereaksi, berbicara, apa pun. Jadi kalau Derek bicara pada pamannya, sang paman tidak bisa menanggapi, kan? Aku jadi merasa sedih.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Derek pada pamannya. "Kalau kau mendengarku, berikan aku tanda—berkedip, mengangguk, tunjukkan arah, apa pun. Seseorang telah membunuh keponakan perempuanmu. Laura? Kau ingat dia? Siapa pun orang yang membunuhnya, dia menjadi Alpha sekarang. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Peter akan menjawab peranyaan Derek, walau hanya gerak sedikit. Kasihan Derek.

Selanjutnya, mungkin karena kesal, Derek bangkit dari kursinya, memegang kasar kedua bahu pamannya, sambil berteriak meminta tanda dari Peter. Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang, bilang kalau Derek harus bersabar. Pemuda itu mendengus, bilang kalau ia tidak punya waktu lagi, lalu menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kami kembali ke parkiran dengan cepat. Derek terlihat begitu kesal. Ketika genggaman tangannya makin erat, aku meringis kecil. Buru-buru Derek melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf," katanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan memegang lengan Derek. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menghela. "Awalnya aku sempat berpikir kalau kakakku dibunuh oleh para pemburu, tapi aku juga berpikir kalau ada Alpha lain yang membunuh kakakku. Waktu terakhir kali kau ke rumahku, Val, tiga orang pemburu—dua laki-laki dan seorang wanita datang ke rumahku. Yang wanita bilang bahwa bukan pemburu yang membunuh kakakku sampai memotongnya jadi dua bagian. Berarti Alpha yang berkeliaran saat ini, dia dulu adalah Beta, dia membunuh Laura dan mendapat kekuatan sebagai Alpha."

Kuanggukan kepalaku, paham penjelasan Derek. Aku memeluk tubuhnya. "Mama pernah bilang, orang yang sedang sedih dan atau kesal harus diberi pelukan agar ia merasa lebih baik."

Derek membalas pelukanku. Ia mengelus kepalaku, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku, dan ia menempelkan pipinya di puncak kepalaku. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku melihat wajahnya terpaku pada kaca depan mobilnya. Derek berjalan menghampiri mobilnya, kuikuti dia. Ada secarik kertas ditaruh di atas kaca depan, entah siapa yang menaruh itu disana. Kupikir mungkin hanya sekedar pamflet biasa atau apa, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku bisa melihat gambar rusa yang tewas dan ada luka berbentuk pusaran di tubuhnya. Kulihat wajah Derek menegang.

"Kuantar kau pulang sekarang, Val," katanya dengan buru-buru.

"Apa itu, Derek?" tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya cepat lalu membuka pintu mobil penumpang. "Masuk, Val."

"Ada apa dengan gambar rusa itu?" tanyaku lagi. "Jangan bilang 'bukan apa-apa', karena ekspresimu mengeras dan kutahu itu tandanya bukan 'bukan apa-apa'."

Derek menghela. "Aku sudah menebak siapa si Alpha itu."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. "Siapa?"

"Aku akan mendatanginya setelah aku mengantarmu sampai rumah, oke?" kata Derek.

"Derek ... kumohon?" pintaku.

Ia menghela lagi. "Baiklah, kubawa kau juga ke sana. Kau akan lihat sendiri siapa sebenarnya si Alpha itu."

Akhirnya aku masuk mobil dan Derek masuk juga setelahnya. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan cepat, entah ke mana. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia tak mengubah air mukanya, tetap tegang dan keras. Derek sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatahkata pun, dan aku juga tidak berani mengajaknya berbicara.

Kemudian ia menepikan mobilnya. Kulihat keluar, melihat klinik hewan tempat Scott bekerja. Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita ke sini? Bukankah Derek bilang ia ingin ke tempat si Alpha? Kalau ia membawa mobilnya ke sini ... maksudnya dia berpikir Alpha ada di klinik? Tapi yang ada di klinik, kan, hanya Dr Deaton?

Derek langsung turun dari mobilnya setelah mematikan mesin mobil. Ia bilang aku bisa tunggu di mobil kalau mau. Jelas aku tidak mau! Aku turun dan menyusul Derek masuk ke dalam klinik.

"Scott, kau terlambat lagi. Kuharap ini tidak jadi kebiasaan," kata Dr Deaton waktu aku dan Derek masuk ke rumah yang ada meja tempat memeriksa hewan. Dr Deaton membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bukan kakakku yang baru datang. "Oh, halo, Val," katanya padaku lalu menoleh pada Derek. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Derek memperlihatkan gambar rusa yang tadi ia temukan di tempat parkir tadi dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada sang dokter. Dr Deaton menjawab, tapi Derek bilang kalau si dokter berbohong—ia bisa tahu karena ia mendengar detak jantung Dr Deaton.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Derek menyerang Dr Deaton. Aku terkejut bukan main. Aku terpekik dan menyerukan nama Derek agar ia berhenti menyerang bos kakakku. Tapi Derek seolah tuli akan perkataanku, ia terus menghajar Dr Deaton, dan aku sudah sangat siap untuk menangis saking ngerinya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki tempat ini dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku langsung menoleh dan menemukan kakakku masuk ke ruangan. Scott langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Masih memelukku, ia membentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Derek?!"

"Scott, keluarlah, bawa adikmu!" kata Dr Deaton sebelum dihajar Derek lagi.

Lalu Derek menjelaskan bahwa arti dari pusaran lingkaran yang pernah Alpha buat di kaca jendela mobil Scott itu berarti Vendeta, atau balas dendam, si Alpha tidak akan berhenti membunuh sebelum ia merasa puas. Ketika si dokter hewan tidak sadarkan diri—pingsan, bukan tewas—Derek bilang ia tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan dirinya kalau sedang pingsan. Scott terkejut saat tahu Derek berpikir Dr Deaton adalah Alpha.

Ketika Derek akan menghajar Dr Deaton yang sudah tak berdaya, Scott langsung mencengkeram lengan Beta yang lebih tua darinya. "Kalau kau menyentuhnya lagi, kau akan melihat aku marah," desis Scott.

Aku terkejut melihat sosok kakakku. Di wajahnya tumbuh rambut-rambut yang _seharusnya_ tidak ada. Bentuk mata dan hidungnya berubah, warnanya berubah menjadi kuning. Giginya lebih panjang dan terlihat lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Wajahnya jadi agak memanjang menurutku. Kukunya memanjang dan agak hitam, serta terlihat tajam. Aku tahu kakakku manusia serigala sekarang, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya berubah seperti ini. tanpa sadar aku memekik pelan lalu buru-buru menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, perlahan aku melangkah mundur.

Scott dan Derek menoleh kepadaku. Kakakku langsung melepas cengkeramannya dari lengan Derek. Keduanya menatap wajahku yang siap menangis dan berekspresi takut.

Kakakku langsung kembali ke sosok manusianya. "V-Val, Stiles ada di luar, kalau kau mau, eh, kalau kau mau keluar..."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku cepat-cepat dan langsung keluar dari klinik tanpa berpikir dua kali. Benar kata Scott, Stiles ada di depan klinik, bersandar pada jipnya. Melihatku keluar dari klinik, kulihat Stiles langsung tidak bersandar lagi, menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Saat aku menghampirinya, Stiles langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Val?" bisiknya.

"Derek menghajar Dr Deaton, mengira dia adalah Alpha," bisikku. "Kemudian Scott jadi manusia serigala."

Stiles melepas pelukannya kemudian agak menunduk agar wajahnya berhadapan denganku. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, dan ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau takut?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya ... eh, aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia serigala _asli_ , kemudian kakakku berubah jadi seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak, eh, tidak takut."

Ia tersenyum, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Yah, selama ini manusia serigala yang kau tahu hanya Remus Lupin, Jacob Black, Luke Garroway, dan sebagainya." Stiles memelukku lagi, dan aku tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau dan kakakku bisa datang kemari?" tanyaku.

"Scott ada kerja hari ini dan aku mengantarnya. Begitu sampai sini, kami melihat ada mobil Derek, lalu berpikir mungkin ada masalah. Jadi Scott menyuruhku tunggu di sini, jaga-jaga kalau kau juga ada di dalam, setelah itu ia langsung ke dalam," jawab Stiles.

Aku melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah berbaikkan dengan kakakku?"

Stiles tersenyum. "Omong-omong, kau mau masuk ke dalam jip?"

"Tas dan bukuku masih ada di mobil Derek," kataku sambil melirik mobil Derek.

"Itu gampang," ujar Stiles. "Masuk ke jip saja dulu kalau mau."

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Habis membuka pintu jip, baru menaikkan satu kaki, kuturunkan lagi kaki itu kemudian berbalik pada Stiles. Kucium pipinya dengan cepat lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam jip dan duduk di jok belakang. Dari kaca, aku bisa melihat Stiles tersenyum lebar sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi kucium. Kuharap ia tersenyum karena senang aku menciumnya, bukan karena ia membayangkan mendapat ciuman di pipi dari Lydia.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Scott keluar dari klinik seorang diri, menghampiri Stiles dan berbicara dengan sahabatnya. Dari dalam jip, aku tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba mata Scott menangkap pandangan mataku yang daritadi melihat kepadanya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Stiles, Stiles mengangguk, lalu Scott masuk ke dalam jip, sedangkan Stiles menghampiri Derek.

Scott duduk di jok depan, tapi ia menghadap kepadaku. Aku buru-buru menunduk dan bersandar di sandaran jok, tidak menjorok ke depan lagi seperti waktu melihat kakakku sedang bicara dengan Stiles.

"Hei, Val," ujar Scott pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, masih belum berani menatap langsung kakakku.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kau takut pada Derek?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

Scott menghela, sepertinya ia frustasi. Kulihat sebuah tangan terulur pada wajahku. Itu tangan Scott, ia berusaha mengangkat wajahku agar mau melihat padanya. "Val ... kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kakakku masuk jip, aku menatap wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Scott. Aku hanya, eh, terkejut. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berubah jadi manusia serigala, aku tidak pernah melihat Derek sekasar itu. Dan ketika melihat kalian berdua bersamaan seperti itu, aku agak terkejut."

Kakakku tersenyum kecil. "Jadi kau tidak takut?"

Aku menggeleng, tapi masih berusaha mengaburkan pandanganku darinya.

"Hei, Val, boleh kuminta senyummu?" tanya Scott sambil menyengir.

Huh, dasar, ia memang selalu bisa menarikku untuk tersenyum. Jadi aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Scott langsung tersenyum lebar. Dengan kedua tangannya ia menarik wajahku dan ia mencium keningku. Setelah itu Stiles masuk ke jip, ia menyerahkan tas dan bukuku, berarti tadi ia menghampiri Derek agar bisa mengambil barangku. Kuucapkan terimakasih padanya dan ia tersenyum.

Stiles menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Antar Val dulu, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Scott sambil mengangguk.

"Antar aku dulu?" tanyaku bingung. "Bagaimana dengan Scott? Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Ke sekolah," jawab Scott. "Aku bilang pada Derek agar ia menemui kami di sekolah."

"Mau apa kalian ke sana? Bagaimana dengan Dr Deaton?" tanyaku, cemas.

"Derek pernah bilang kalau aku punya koneksi dengan Alpha, jadi kupikir aku akan memancingnya ke sekolah. Deaton baik-baik saja, kusuruh Derek membawanya juga ke sekolah. Biar kalau Alpha itu benar-benar datang, ada bukti kalau itu bukan Deaton," jawab Scott.

Kuanggukan kepalaku. "Tapi kenapa kalian membawaku pulang dulu?"

"Bahaya, Val. Kau sudah pernah terluka gara-gara Alpha," ujar Stiles sambil terus menyetir.

"Aku ingin ikut!" pintaku.

"Tidak, Val, terlalu bahaya, oke?" kata Scott.

Aku menggerutu pelan. Tidak lama kemudian jip Stiles sampai di depan rumah aku dan Scott turun. Ia memelukku dengan erat sebelum membiarkanku masuk rumah.

"Berhati-hatilah, Scott," bisikku.

Kurasakan kepala Scott mengangguk. Lalu ia melepas pelukannya kemudian kucium pipinya. Scott tersenyum. Setelah itu ia masuk lagi ke dalam jip. Kulihat Stiles tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Kubalas lambaian tangannya, dan Stiles pun menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkanku. Ketika jip Stiles sudah tak terlihat, aku baru masuk rumah.

Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di sekolah. Kuharap Scott, Stiles, Derek, Dr Deaton baik-baik saja ketika keluar dari lingkungan sekolah nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #FirstKisses**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ada alasan kenapa OC agak Mary-Sue, tapi Fei berusaha sebisa mungkin Mary-Sue-nya tidak berlebihan.

 **Balasan review non-login:**  
 **Lyn** : Tenang aja, saat Fei publish chapter ini, Fei udah ngetik fanfict ini sampai season 3, jadinya ada atau gak ada review, tetep bakal Fei update setiap Senin kalau gak ada kendala :). Wah, semoga pendeskripsian chapter-chapter yang sedang Fei ketik saat ini jadi lebih baik, ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Aku mandi, berpakaian, lalu pergi ke dapur. Sampai di dapur, aku melihat ada secarik kertas kecil di atas meja makan, ada tulisan di atas kertas itu. Mama yang menulisnya, ia bilang kalau ia ada mencoba membuat sup tadi siang, masih ada sisa di dalam kulkas. Aku tersenyum, lalu membuka kulkas. Kulihat di dalam kulkas ada panci kecil, isinya sup. Sepertinya mama sudah bisa masak tanpa kuajari, setidaknya ia bisa membuat sup.

Kupanaskan sup itu dan mulai makan. Rasanya tidak begitu buruk, walau ... agak keasinan, menurutku. Setelah kenyang, aku mencuci piring, lalu kembali ke kamar.

Masuk kamar, aku disambut suara ponselku yang bergetar di atas meja belajar. Kuharap itu bukan pesan dari Stiles dan Scott yang memberiku kabar buruk, semoga itu adalah pesan dari Lydia yang ingin bergosip atau Allison yang ingin tanya soal pekerjaan rumah. Hatiku mencelos melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu, terlebih lagi isi pesannya.

' _Dari Scott  
Val, kami membutuhkanmu di sekolah! Kumohon datanglah!_'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 7**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menyambar jaketku, tidak peduli kalau aku hanya pakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana _hot pants_ dan siap tidur—kali ini aku pakai pakaian dalam—, segera aku mengantongi ponsel dalam saku celana. Sambil pakai jaket, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar, keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu rumah, lalu mengendarai sepeda Scott menuju sekolah.

Iya, walau dilarang mama, tapi Stiles pernah diam-diam mengajariku cara mengendarai sepeda. Dalam hati aku sudah janji tidak akan mengendarainya kalau tidak terdesak. Tapi saat ini adalah kondisi terdesak—kakakku bilang ia membutuhkanku.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku telah mengayuh sepeda sampai akhirnya tiba di sekolah. Buru-buru aku turun dari sepeda, melihat ada yang aneh di depan gedung itu. Aku bisa melihat jip Stiles dan mobil Jackson, tapi aku tidak melihat mobil Derek—padahal seingatku, Scott bilang kalau mereka akan bertemu pemuda itu di sekolah.

Tidak mau memusingkan soal itu, aku segera menuju pintu depan. Kucoba buka, tapi tidak bisa. Bukan terkunci pakai kunci biasa, kupikir ada yang mengganjal dari dalam sehingga pintunya tidak bisa dibuka. Kuputar otak dan memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang. Memang aku tidak bisa berlari cepat, tapi aku berusaha pergi ke sana secepatnya.

Setelah masuk lewat pintu belakang, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Scott tidak bilang ia menungguku di mana lewat pesannya—hanya memintaku datang. Kurogoh saku celanaku, mengambil ponsel, mencoba menelepon kakakku untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada. Tunggu dulu, menelepon kakakku? Menelepon ke ponsel Scott ... tadi Scott mengirim pesan padaku.

"Astaga!" pekikku pelan.

Aku baru sadar kalau ponsel Scott telah dirusak Derek dan ia masih belum ada penggantinya! Jadi siapa yang mengirim pesan itu? Apa Alpha? Mungkinkah ada yang menjebakku untuk datang ke sekolah malam ini?

Dengan takut, aku mencoba menelepon Stiles. Ia menjawab di dering kedua.

" _Val?_ " tanyanya dengan suara cemas.

"Scott ada denganmu?" tanyaku.

" _Ya, dia ada di sini_ ," jawab Stiles. Kemudian dengan nada selidik, ia bertanya, " _kau ada di rumah, kan, Val?_ "

Aku pun jadi mengisak. "Maafkan aku, Stiles, aku benar-benar minta maaf ..."

" _Astaga, kau di sekolah?!_ " tebak Stiles.

Aku mengangguk. Dasar bodoh, ia tidak bisa melihat anggukanku! "Tadi seseorang mengirimi pesan ke ponselku, memintaku datang ke sekolah, pesan itu atas nama Scott. Maafkan aku, Stiles, aku lupa soal ponsel Scott, aku cemas, jadi aku—"

"— _Val, Val, tenanglah, oke? Aku akan segera menghampirimu. Kau di mana sekarang?_ " tanya Stiles.

Kubilang padanya kalau aku ada di lobi lantai satu. Ia memintaku untuk tetap di sini sampai ia datang. Aku menurut. Kuharap apa yang kupikirkan—Alpha—sebenarnya tidak ada di sini.

Kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh menit habis aku memutuskan teleponku dengan Stiles, pemuda itu datang seorang diri. Ia segera memelukku yang masih terisak. Stiles mengusap pelan kepalaku. Lalu ia bilang kalau kami harus segera ke laboratorium kimia—tempat Scott berada.

Sambil berjalan ke sana, Stiles menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Jadi katanya, Scott dan Stiles memang bertemu dengan Derek di sekolah. Lalu Scott, ditemani Stiles, pergi ke ruang siaran, kakakku memanggil Alpha dengan suara serigalanya. Dr Deaton menghilang dari mobil Derek, tepat pada saat mereka sadar si dokter hilang, Alpha menyerang Derek dari belakang dan melemparnya ke dinding. Scott dan Stiles langsung masuk ke dalam gedung, menahan pintu depan agar tidak bisa dibuka—makanya tadi aku tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu depan. Ia juga cerita tentang seorang petugas kebersihan yang dibunuh Alpha.

Ternyata Allison bernasib sama denganku, ia mendapat pesan atas nama Scott juga, memintanya datang ke sekolah. Jadi Allison datang dengan Jackson dan Lydia—kini mereka semua ada di laboratorium kimia. Allison terus-terusan menanyai Scott dan Stiles tentang apa yang terjadi, dan siapa yang sedang ingin membunuh mereka. Scott dengan berat hati—menurut Stiles, dengan berat hati—bilang kalau pelakunya adalah Derek.

"Scott bilang Derek?" tanyaku pelan.

Stiles mendecak. "Percayalah, Val, ia kebingungan juga bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Lagipula, kemungkinan besar dia juga mati. Maksudku, seandainya tadi kau lihat, banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya, dadanya tertusuk sampai tembus. Itu sudah pasti mematikan. Jadi kalau dibilang Derek adalah pelakunya, setidaknya ia tidak akan tertangkap."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia masih hidup?!" tanyaku.

"Eh, kita akan minta maaf?" jawab Stiles dengan nada bertanya.

Sampai di depan ruang laboratorium, Stiles membuka pintu itu. Jackson dan Lydia sedang membuat sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan dalam tabung, Scott dan Allison sedang berbicara. Begitu mereka sadar ada aku, Scott langsung berlari dan memelukku. Sambil memelukku, ia menggumamkan namaku berulang kali.

Scott bilang bahwa Jackson sedang membantu Lydia membuat cairan kimia yang bisa meledak kalau dilempar. Cairan itu akan dibawa Scott keluar demi mencari kunci di tubuh petugas kebersihan.

"Kenapa kau yang harus mencari kunci itu?" tanyaku.

"Karena harus ada yang keluar, Val," bisik Scott. "Hanya aku yang bisa melawan Alpha itu jika bertemu dengannya, sekalipun mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menang, setidaknya aku lebih bisa melawan."

Lydia memanggil kakakku, katanya cairan itu sudah jadi. Scott mengucapkan terimakasih lalu menambil tabung reaksi dengan cairan yang dibuat Lydia dan Jackson. Allison melarang Scott pergi—kupikir tadi sebelum aku sampai di ruangan ini, Allison juga sudah melarang kakakku pergi. Gadis itu mencium pacarnya. Ketika Allison melepaskan tangannya dari Scott, Scott langsung bilang agar kami mengunci pintu laboratorium.

"Bolehkah aku ikut, Scott?" tanyaku.

"Tidak!"

Aku tersentak. Itu bukan suara Scott. Maksudku, Scott memang mengatakan 'tidak', tapi bukan hanya dia saja yang mengucapkan itu. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu—selain aku—melarangku pergi: Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, dan Jackson. Mereka seperti kelompok paduan suara.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari Stiles, Val," kata Scott.

Scott mencium pipiku lagi lalu keluar dari ruangan. Stiles langsung mengunci pintu itu, lalu menarikku untuk duduk di kursi.

.

.

Aku tidak membawa jam tangan, dan tidak mau melihat ponsel—gara-gara trauma akan pesan yang menjebakku itu. Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, berapa lama Scott meninggalkan kami di laboratorium. Tidak lama sejak kakakku keluar, Jackson memekik sambil memegang leher, bilang kalau lehernya sakit, dan dia jadi agak menyebalkan pada Lydia. Bahkan ketika Lydia menanyakan kalau tadi Jackson memberinya bahan yang benar, Jackson menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Lalu kami mendengar sesuatu dari arah pintu yang menuju ke atap. Allison cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu itu, mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya pintu itu kini terkunci dari depan. Apa iya, kakakku mengunci kami semua di dalam? Aku tidak tahu.

Kemudian bunyi sirine polisi terdengar, lampu mobil polisi pun terlihat. Lydia dan Allison menghela lega. Jackson masih tak berekspresi. Aku dan Stiles tidak yakin kalau kami sudah boleh lega.

Polisi pun mengeluarkan kami dari ruang laboratorium, Scott tiba-tiba keluar dari sekolah, ia langsung memelukku.

"Ke mana saja kau?!" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai cerita dari mana," katanya lirih.

"Kau bertemu Alpha?" tanyaku lagi.

Sheriff datang, ia langsung memeluk putranya, setelah itu ia menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi. Scott menceritakan cerita 'karangan'nya, tentang Derek yang mengurung kami semua di dalam. Sheriff menanyakan kebenaran itu pada Stiles, dan pemuda itu mengangguk. Saat ia menanyai aku, aku merasa tidak tega kalau harus menyalahkan Derek begitu saja, jadi aku bilang bahwa aku baru datang beberapa menit lalu untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal di loker kemudian Stiles datang dan membawaku ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Sheriff percaya saja.

Setelah itu Sheriff menyuruh kami pulang, ia sendiri pun masuk lagi ke gedung sekolah, masih ingin mencari mayat petugas kebersihan yang hilang. Sepeninggal papanya Stiles, Scott menjelaskan bahwa si Alpha ingin agar kakakku bergabung dengan Alpha itu, tapi harus lebih dulu menghabisi Pack aslinya. Stiles dan aku bingung, Pack mana yang dimaksud. Scott membuatku merinding waktu ia bilang bahwa yang dimaksud dengan Pack-nya adalah Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, dan aku sendiri.

"Deaton?" gumam Scott, matanya mendelik ke arah lain.

Aku mengikuti arah lirikannya, lalu ikut berjalan ke mobil ambulans. Dr Deaton sedang duduk di bagian belakang mobil ambulans, luka-lukanya sedang diobati oleh seorang petugas. Ia tersenyum ramah ketika aku, Scott, dan Stiles menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana kau ..." kata Scott gugup.

"Bisa keluar? Tidak mudah. Dan dari yang mereka katakan, aku bisa selamat karena kau. Kupikir aku harus menaikkan gajimu sebagai gantinya," kata Dr Deaton.

Setelah itu Sheriff menghampiri kami, mengusir kami secara tidak langsung. Kulihat Allison daritadi memerhatikan kami, tapi begitu kakakku melirik padanya, ia langsung berjalan pergi. Scott berusaha mengejarnya, sedangkan aku tetap bersama Stiles. Kulihat Allison seperti sedang mengungkapkan kekecewaannya pada kakakku sambil menangis, lalu pergi meninggalkan kakakku yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ada apa dengan kakakku dan Allison? Aku tidak tahu. Lebih lagi, kalau tadi Derek juga ada di sekolah, di mana dia sekarang? Kuharap ia belum mati, setidaknya hilangnya mobil dan tubuh Derek itu bertanda ia masih hidup.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, mama mendapat telepon dari sekolah, katanya para murid diliburkan beberapa hari karena insiden kemarin malam, para murid akan masuk sekolah lagi jika sudah ada pemberitahuan. Mama langsung memberitahuku dan Scott—yang sebenarnya sudah memaksakan diri untuk siap berangkat ke sekolah, tinggal sarapan saja—tentang kabar sekolah libur, setelah itu ia mencium pipi kami berdua dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Karena libur, Scott memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli ponsel baru. Sejak ponsel Scott dirusak Derek, sudah ada dua pesan mengatasnamakan kakakku yang ujungnya adalah jebakan, pesan itu ditujukan padaku dan Allison. Kakakku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi, makanya ia ingin segera beli yang baru.

Ternyata semalam mama ada menelepon ke ponsel Scott, tapi katanya tidak ada nada dering. Jadi Scott bilang kalau ponselnya dirusak Derek Hale kemarin malam saat ia mencoba menghubungi polisi. Yah, ponsel Scott _memang_ dirusak Derek, sih, tapi itu bukan kemarin malam. Karena Scott dan Stiles memberitahu Sheriff bahwa pelaku insiden di sekolah itu adalah Derek, sekarang pemuda itu menjadi buronan nomor satu di Beacon Hills. Makanya mama percaya saja ketika Scott bilang ponselnya dirusak Derek semalam. Malah, mama memberi Scott uang untuk membeli yang baru. Makanya hari ini Scott bisa mengajakku untuk pergi membelinya.

Tidak hanya aku yang diajak Scott, tapi Stiles juga. Tapi Scott bilang ia mengajak Stiles hanya karena biar kita bisa ke mall dengan mobil. Huh, dasar.

Saat siang, Stiles datang dengan jipnya, aku dan Scott langsung naik mobilnya, kami pun langsung ke mall. Sampai di mall, Scott tidak langsung pergi ke kios ponsel, dia malah mengajakku berkeliling dulu. Mengajakku masuk ke toko baju, toko pernak-pernik, dan lainnya, tapi itu semua adalah toko yang menjual barang perempuan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Waktu Stiles bilang ia kebelet ingin buang air kecil, ia masuk ke WC, sedangkan aku dan kakakku menunggu diluar, dan saat itulah aku tahu alasan ia membawa serta Stiles yang sebenarnya dan mengajakku berkeliling.

"Ada yang kau suka? Baju? Perhiasan? Apa?" tanya Scott.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Oh, eh, tidak ada yang benar-benar kuperhatikan, jadi, eh, tidak ada." Tapi bohong. Sebenarnya waktu masuk ke toko sepatu, aku melihat sepatu bot hitam yang keren. Lydia memang sangat sering membelikanku pakaian, tas, sepatu dan sebagainya sampai-sampai aku tidak perlu pakai uang sendiri untuk beli itu semua. Tapi satu-satunya jenis sepatu yang tidak pernah ia belikan adalah sepatu bot. Aku punya dua sepatu bot di rumah, tapi itu kubeli sendiri, bukan dari Lydia. Entahlah, sepertinya ia kurang suka sepatu bot.

Scott menyerngit. Sial, aku baru ingat kalau sekarang ia bisa tahu kalau aku berbohong! "Val, katakan saja. Maksudku, besok ulangtahunmu, dan aku serta Stiles ingin membelikanmu barang yang kau suka. Kalau uangnya tidak cukup, aku akan ajak Stiles untuk patungan."

Aku tersenyum, Scott dan Stiles ternyata masih ingat tanggal ulangtahunku. Aku saja agak lupa kalau besok ulangtahunku, gara-gara sibuk mengawatirkan keselamatan kakakku yang sudah jadi manusia serigala serta sibuk merasa cemburu soal Allison. "Tidak, Scott, tidak usah."

Kakakku menggerutu. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu tiap tahun—setiap kau ulangtahun dan saat natal."

"Dan kalian berdua selalu tidak mempedulikan perkataanku itu, tetap memberiku hadiah," kataku sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Scott terkekeh pelan, ia memeluk bahuku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Kemudian Stiles keluar dari WC, lalu kami pun berjalan ke kios ponsel.

Kami ada di mall sampai malam. Setelah beli ponsel tadi, kami tidak langsung pulang, masih tetap di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Stiles membawaku dan Scott main dulu, lalu makan malam. Scott menelepon mama dengan ponsel barunya, mengabari kalau ia sudah beli ponsel serta bilang kami mungkin akan menginap di rumah Stiles.

Keluar dari mall, kami memang tidak langsung pulang. Stiles dengan jipnya membawa kami ke suatu tempat, tapi bukan ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu membawa kami ke pinggir kota, dekat hutan. Tempat itu sangat sepi, tidak ada suara manusia, suara mobil, atau suara langkah kaki kecuali milik kami bertiga. Kulihat jam di ponselku, sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Ini sudah lewat jam malam yang ditetapkan Sheriff.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana, sih sebenarnya?" tanya Scott sambil menggandengku dan terus mengikuti langkah Stiles.

"Lihat saja," kata Stiles sambil tersenyum picik.

"Kita tidak seharusnya ada di luar malam-malam begini, apalagi yang kukatakan pada mama adalah kami akan menginap di rumahmu, bukannya berkeliaran di luar," kata Scott.

Sambil terus berjalan, entah sampai kapan, Stiles mulai mengatakan tujuan ia membawa kami. "Ketika sahabatmu diputusin—"

"Aku tidak diputusin, kami hanya rehat sebentar," elak Scott.

"Oke, baiklah. Kalau sahabatmu sedang rehat dengan pacarnya, kau harus membuat sahabatmu itu mabuk," kata Stiles, menghadap kami sambil tersenyum lebar. Tidak hanya tersenyum, Stiles juga mengeluarkan sebotol wiski. "Oh, Val, omong-omong kau tidak akan minum, kau masih kecil."

Aku langsung memutar kedua bola mataku. Ya, ya, ya, aku masih kecil, belum cukup umur untuk minum wiski dan sejenisnya. Tapi, hei, mereka berdua juga hanya lebih tua setahun dariku, berarti mereka juga masih kecil, kan? Yah, sekali pun Stiles juga akan memberikanku wiski itu, kemungkinan besar akan kutolak. Kalau aku sampai mabuk, aku tidak berani berhadapan dengan mama lagi.

Stiles akhirnya duduk juga. Aku dan Scott ikut duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan pemuda itu. Ia mulai membuka botol dan meminumnya sedikit, lalu mengoper pada kakakku. Scott minum juga, lalu mengoper balik pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk, memanjangkan kaki, sambil memerhatikan keduanya minum.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, Stiles mabuk, sedangkan kakakku tidak. Mungkin manusia serigala tidak akan bisa mabuk, baguslah.

"Bung, kau tahu, dia hanya satu ... " kata Stiles, terhenti sebentar karena sendawa, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "satu gadis. Kau tahu di sana ada banyak ... ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis di laut."

Aku menyerngit sambil agak menahan tawa. "Uh, Stiles? Maksudmu, ikan di laut?"

"Ikan? Kenapa kau bicara tentang ikan?" tanya Stiles masih sangat mabuk. "Aku bicara soal para gadis, aku suka kaum hawa."

Cengiranku lenyap. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah dari Stiles. Yah, Stiles bilang ia suka kaum hawa, tapi ia hanya selalu melihatku sebagai adik Scott, atau adik-adikkan untuknya. Jadi, di dunia ini ada tiga jenis manusia: laki-laki, perempuan, adiknya Scott. Tuh, akulah satu-satunya si adik Scott.

Stiles memang mabuk, dan ia terus melihat ke arah pepohonan sambil berbicara."Aku suka yang terutama gadis dengan rambut pirang-stroberi, bermata hijau, tingginya 5'3..."

"Seperti Lydia?" tebakku, itu sangat mudah ditebak. Aku masih tidak menoleh padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ... tentang ... apa yang kubicarakan?" kata Stiles. lalu ia menyodorkan botol itu padaku. "Minumlah, Val, kau tampak sedih malam ini."

Ya, aku tampak sedih karena berpikir kau hanya akan selalu suka pada Lydia dan tidak akan pernah tertarik padaku, Stiles. Dan, oh, sekitar dua puluh menit lalu kau melarangku untuk minum, tapi sekarang kau mabuk dan menawariku minum.

Scott merampas botol yang disodorkan Stiles padaku. "Tidak, Val tidak boleh minum, Stiles, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak boleh minum." Stiles mengangguk dan ia seperti mendengus. "Jadi, Stiles, apa yang kau lakukan kalau suatu saat nanti Lydia suka padamu?"

Stiles tertawa. "Aku akan sangat senang!" Lalu ia sendawa. "Hal pertama yang kulakukan ketika tahu ia suka padaku adalah, aku menciumnya." Tentu saja. Aku berpikir untuk ke jip duluan dan menunggu mereka di sana, tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan ini lagi. Tapi sebelum aku beranjak bangun, aku merasakan tangan Stiles menarik dan memeluk bahuku. "Menciumnya seperti ini."

Mataku terbelalak. Stiles menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku bisa mencium aroma minuman dari mulut pemuda ini. Aku tetap mematung saat ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mengisap bibir bawahku. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku. Karena aku tetap diam saja, malah menutup mulutku lebih rapat lagi, Stiles menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku terkejut dan tanpa sadar membuka mulut. Pemuda itu mengambil kesempatan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, menemui lidahku dan mengajak bertarung.

Tanganku berusaha mendorong tubuh Stiles, tapi ia sendiri malah berusaha menarik tubuhku. Sampai tiba-tiba Stiles terjatuh. Aku terengah-engah, kehabisan nafas. Kulihat ternyata Scott memukul kepala Stiles dengan kesal. Kenapa Scott baru memukulnya sekarang, bukan tadi?!

Kuteguk ludah. Kuyakin wajahku memerah sempurna. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Stiles, orang yang kusukai, mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Tapi itu bukan karena ia suka padaku, melainkan karena ia sedang mabuk dan mengira aku adalah Lydia.

Langsung saja aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan pergi meninggalkan Scott dan Stiles. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Scott, aku tetap berlari secepat yang kubisa.

Aku melangkah tanpa arah, tidak tahu mau ke mana. Yang pasti, aku tidak akan ke jip Stiles, atau pulang ke rumah, apa lagi rumah Stiles sendiri. Jadi aku main lari saja, tanpa tujuan. Kakiku tergoda melangkah ke dekat sungai. Bukan, aku bukannya ingin menyeburkan diri ke sungai, tapi entah kenapa aku tertarik saja pergi ke sana.

Di dekat sungai itu ada sebuah bangunan seperti gudang kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Di luar sini memang gelap, tapi cahaya remang yang ada di dalamnya bisa terlihat dari ventilasi atas. Penasaran, aku mencoba membuka pintunya perlahan. Aku terkejut saat melihat ada mobil Derek begitu aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam. Kalau ada mobil Derek di sini, apa berarti yang punya mobil juga ada di sini?

"Val?" tanya suara lirih seseorang. Itu suara Derek.

Aku segera melayangkan pandanganku. Lampu gantung di tempat ini remang, jadi agak sulit mencari sosok Derek. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan dia yang setengah berbaring di atas sebuah meja pendek. Ia hendak bangun, kupikir karena tadi ia ingin melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Segera aku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Setelahnya, aku langsung menghampiri Derek.

Kulihat wajah Derek begitu pucat. Ia tidak mengenakan bajunya, jadi hanya pakai celana. Ada kaos tergeletak di lantai, kaos itu penuh darah. Aku segera mendelik ke punggung Derek, ada luka besar di sana—itu pasti luka dari Alpha. Luka itu belum kering, masih agak mengeluarkan darah, tampaknya tidak membaik sama sekali—atau sebenarnya sudah membaik tapi aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak melihat luka awalnya.

Walau kutahu ia sedang merasa sakit, ia masih bisa mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipiku yang basah habis menangis. "Val, ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut dan matanya sedih melihatku.

Kutahu aku tidak akan bisa bohong pada manusia serigala. Oke, sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi pasti akan ketahuan. Jadi lebih baik jujur. "Aku sedang melarikan diri dari Scott dan Stiles, hanya perkara bodoh. Dan, eh, aku lari ke sembarang arah, lalu menemukan tempat ini, penasaran dan langsung masuk."

"Ada perkara apa sampai kau lari dari mereka?" tanyanya, lalu ia memintaku untuk duduk di atas meja, di sampingnya.

"Hanya hal bodoh, Derek, tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil duduk di atas meja dengannya. Uh, rasanya ingin menangis lagi karena ingat soal ciuman dari Stiles.

"Kalau itu hanya hal bodoh, kau tidak akan sampai lari begitu, Val," ucap Derek, kini ia mengusap bibir bawahku, seakan ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bibir itu.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan dari tentang yang terjadi di sekolah, Scott mengunci ruangan laboratorium, lalu setelah keluar Allison bilang ingin rehat. Kemudian tadi Stiles ingin membuat Scott mabuk, tapi malah Stiles sendiri yang jadi mabuk. "Ketika mabuk itu, Stiles menciumku, menggigit bibirku, memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya. Dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang kalau orang yang kau sukai menciummu?" tanya Derek, kini tangannya kembali ke pipiku.

"Tentu aku senang dia menciumku! Hanya saja ... ia menciumku, tapi dia tidak melihatku sebagai aku. Dia mabuk, dia melihatku sebagai Lydia, makanya dia menciumku. Dia ingin mencium Lydia, bukan aku," kataku, kini aku terisak lagi. "Mendengar bahwa Stiles ingin mencium Lydia saja sudah membuatku sedih. Kini aku merasa begitu kesal karena ia tidak akan bisa melihatku seperti dia melihat Lydia!"

Derek langsung memelukku. Ia membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepalaku, sedangkan tangan kirinya ada di pinggangku. Aku berniat membalas pelukannya. Tapi aku melihat luka di punggungnya lagi, kutahu itu pasti masih sakit, dan aku cemas kalau aku akan membuatnya lebih sakit jika aku membalas pelukannya. Jadi aku mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku bingung.

"Punggungmu, lukamu, masih sakit?" tanyaku.

"Tidak sesakit kemarin," jawab Derek.

"Kenapa itu tidak sembuh?" tanyaku lagi, penasaran.

"Ini dari Alpha, Val. Luka dari Alpha memang butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Mungkin tiga hari pun, saat lukanya sudah tutup, tapi masih terasa sakit," katanya dengan lirih.

"Mm, ada yang bisa kubantu? Mungkin, eh, seperti perban, atau obat, air panas?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil satu tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau di sini saja, itu sudah sangat membantu, aku merasa lebih baik."

Aku menyerngit. "Kau juga mengatakan itu ketika kau habis tertembak."

Derek mengangguk. "Mungkin aku tidak akan langsung sembuh, tapi perasaanku jadi lebih baik, aku tidak begitu kesakitan seperti sebelum kau datang."

"Tapi, seriusan, Derek. Scott dan Stiles sedang tidak ada di sini, hanya ada aku. Di tempat ini hanya aku yang bisa membantumu. Mungkin kau tidak bisa begitu berguna, tapi aku akan berusaha membantumu," kataku.

Ia menghela, lalu menatapku dengan lembut. "Kau ingin membantuku?" Aku mengangguk. "Kau yakin ingin membantuku?" Aku mengangguk sekali lagi dengan lebih tegas. "Baiklah."

Derek menghela lagi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berada sangat dekat denganku. Matanya yang tadi menatapku lembut kini tertutup. Aku terkejut, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sepasang bibir menempel di bibirku. Kali ini Derek yang menciumku.

Ciumannya begitu lembut, sedangkan ciuman Stiles tadi agak memaksa—mungkin karena mabuk. Sama seperti saat dicium Stiles, saat ini aku pun mematung, tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Tapi berbeda dengan Stiles, Derek tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya menempelkannya saja padaku.

Lalu ia melepas bibirnya dariku. Wajahnya masih berada tepat di hadapanku. " _Itu_ sangat membantu."

Aku bingung."Bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman bisa membantu untuk luka itu?"

Derek tersenyum lembut padaku, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. "Lihat saja."

Ia menyuruhku melihat luka di punggungnya. Antara bingung dan terkejut, aku mengerjap ketika melihat luka itu sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Padahal seingatku, waktu aku menghampirinya tadi, luka yang besar itu masih belum kering dan mengeluarkan darah. Saat ini, lukanya memang masih sebesar tadi, tapi sudah mulai kering. Apa ini kebetulan?

"Bukan kebetulan, Val," kata Derek, seolah ia membaca pikiranku. "Kaulah yang membuat luka itu membaik."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku masih bingung.

Derek memegang pipiku dengan lembut. "Bukan kebetulan kau bisa menemukan aku di tempat ini, Val," katanya lembut. "Kau adalah Mate-ku."

Mataku terbelalak. "Ap-apa?"

"Mate," ulangnya. "Kau adalah Mate-ku, jodoh yang ditetapkan untukku, kau adalah takdirku. Makanya kau bisa punya firasat untuk membuka pintu itu dan melihat ke dalam. Hanya lewat kontak fisik dari Mate-nya, luka manusia serigala dan makhluk supranatural lainnya bisa membaik."

"Siapa yang menetapkan itu?" bisikku. "Dan, eh, kontak fisik, seperti, eh, ciuman?"

Ia masih tersenyum dan menatapku lekat. "Itu terjadi begitu saja, tidak ditetapkan siapa-siapa. Kami bisa tahu seseorang itu adalah Mate-nya ketika kami pertama kali melihat orang itu. _Aku_ tahu kalau _kau_ adalah Mate-ku ketika aku melihatmu di hutan dengan Scott dan Stiles. Dan, tidak mesti ciuman, sebenarnya. Tapi, Val, ketika makhluk supranatural jatuh cinta pada Mate-nya, maka ciuman dan hal intim lainnya akan menyembuhkan luka lebih cepat daripada hanya sekedar menggenggam tangan saja. Tambah lagi, saat kami jatuh cinta pada Mate kami, kami akan lebih mudah menemukan lokasi keberadaannya, bisa ikut merasakan perasaannya."

Aku terkejut. "Kau ... kau apa? Aku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Val," kata Derek, mendekatkan wajahnya lagi padaku. "Bukan karena kau adalah Mate-ku. Tapi saat aku mengantarmu pulang pertama kali, aku sudah merasa suka padamu, pada kepolosanmu, keinosenanmu, kebaikanmu, semuanya. Dan setiap aku memikirkan tentangmu, aku makin suka padamu, dan akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menciummu sampai dua kali di lehermu, itu karena makhluk supranatural yang tertarik pada Mate-nya memang sulit menahan diri, kami akan sangat ingin menyentuh Mate kami, makanya aku masih berusaha untuk mengusai diriku sendiri."

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah dan berpaling dari wajahnya. "Waktu, eh, kau tertembak, kau menggenggam tanganku ... apa itu semata-mata ... biar kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku mencemaskanmu. Kau begitu ketakutan dan aku bisa merasakan rasa takut dan khawatirmu. Aku ingin menenangkanmu, meyakinkanmu kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir soal aku. Perihal aku merasa lebih baik karena menggenggam tanganmu, itu adalah bonus."

"Jadi aku _stuck_ denganmu seumur hidupku?" tanyaku, sejujurnya agak gugup.

Derek menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau bebas ingin dengan siapa saja, aku pun sama. Tapi khusus untukku yang sudah menemukan Mate-ku, akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku bersama Mate-ku, yaitu kau. Tapi ketika aku sudah menandaimu sebagai Mate-ku, berarti kau juga sudah _stuck_ denganku seumur hidupmu."

"Menandaiku? Jadi kau belum menandaiku?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng lagi sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena aku tahu kau suka pada Stiles. Menandaimu yang sedang suka pada orang lain akan membuatku menjadi orang yang ... egois, seperti yang kau katakan waktu kau cerita soal kau cemburu pada Allison."

Aku tercengang. Ia ternyata memikirkan soal aku. Seandainya aku suka pada Derek, kuyakin aku sudah begitu bahagia dengannya. Tapi kenapa aku masih tetap suka pada Stiles yang dari dulu hanya bisa suka pada Lydia? Apa karena aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, sedangkan aku baru mengenal Derek sekitar tiga bulan ini?

Kutatap Derek. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Dengan cepat aku mencium pipinya. Kini giliran Derek yang tercengang. "Terimakasih, Derek, kau ... eh, kau baik sekali mau memikirkan soal aku. Jadi ... apa masih ada yang harus aku tahu lagi soal, eh, soal Mate?"

Derek terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan jawabannya, sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus padaku. "Kau ingat aku pernah bilang soal Anchor-ku? Dulu Anchor-ku adalah emosiku. Dan ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kaulah Anchor-ku. Aku mencintaimu, Val. Kau menjadi Mate-ku itu adalah bonus besar untukku. Kuyakin, sekali pun kau bukan Mate-ku, aku pasti akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu."

Itu kedua kalinya Derek menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku malam ini. "Derek, aku—"

"Kau suka Stiles, jangan khawatir, Val, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu," ujarnya sambil terus tersenyum. "Dan Stiles begitu bodoh karena ia tidak melirikmu sama sekali."

Aku tertawa kecil, berharap yang dikatakan Derek soal Stiles itu benar. "Oke, jadi, katamu, luka manusia serigala akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau melakukan hal intim dengan Mate-nya. Apa itu berlaku untuk menyembuhkan luka dari Alpha?" tanyaku dan Derek mengangguk.

Kudongakkan kepalaku pada Derek. Tidak begitu jauh, karena memang dari tadi Derek menunduk dan wajahnya dekat padaku. Kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya sambil menutup kedua mataku. Aku tidak pernah mencium bibir orang lain sebelumnya—mencium dan dicium itu beda—jadi sepertinya bibirku agak meleset, hanya menyentuh bibir bawah dan sedikit bibir atas.

Bisa kurasakan Derek menyunggingkan senyum. Saat aku melepaskan bibirku darinya, ia langsung menarik wajahku dan melumat habis bibirku dengan bibirnya. Derek menciumku lagi, dan kali ini aku membalasnya sebisaku. Waktu Derek menarik dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum padaku. Ia masih memegang pipiku, menahan wajahku agar terus ada di hadapannya. Kuyakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

Kulepaskan tangan Derek dari wajahku lalu berdeham. "Eh, mm, orang yang pertama kali menciumku adalah Stiles. Tapi, eh, orang pertama yang kucium ... adalah kau, Derek."

Ia tersenyum lebar. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Derek mendekatkan wajahnya lagi padaku, sepertinya ingin menciumku lagi. Baru hidungnya menyentuh hidungku, ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dari Derek, merogoh ponsel dari kantong celanaku.

Dari layar ponsel, aku bisa melihat telepon masuk dari Stiles, sejumlah panggilan tak terjawab, dan sejumlah pesan masuk yang entah dari siapa. Aku menyerngit melihat jumlah pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab. Dari tadi aku tidak merasakan getaran atau mendengar bunyi ponsel dari sakuku, baru yang ini saja kudengar deringnya.

Kembali lagi pada telepon dari Stiles, aku tergoda untuk mengangkatnya, tapi aku masih sedih soal ciuman pertamaku. Kudongakkan kepalaku pada Derek, ingin minta pendapatnya. Tapi ia melihat layar ponselku, melihat nama Stiles, dan wajahnya tidak sesenang tadi.

"Angkatlah kalau kau mau, Val, mereka pasti sedang mencarimu. Mamamu juga pasti khawatir," kata Derek, memaksakan senyum.

Tapi aku tidak menuruti perkataan Derek. Aku menolak panggilan telepon itu. "Tadi sore Scott memberitahu mama bahwa kami akan menginap di rumah Stiles. Jadi kalau Scott tidak menanyakan mama soal aku ada di rumah atau tidak, maka itu tidak jadi masalah."

Aku melempar senyum kecil pada Derek. Lalu aku melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab, hanya ada nama Scott dan Stiles di sana. Tidak ada nama mama, syukurlah—kupikir Scott pun pasti tidak ingin mama merasa cemas. Lalu kubuka satu persatu pesan masuk.

' _Dari Scott  
Val, kau ada di mana?!_'

' _Dari Stiles  
Val, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Kau ada di mana sekarang?!_'

' _Dari Stiles  
Angkat teleponmu, Val!_'

' _Dari Scott  
Kumohon, Val, setidaknya balas pesanku, di mana kau?!_'

"Mereka berdua sayang padamu, Val," kata Derek. Sepertinya daritadi ia ikut membaca pesan-pesan Stiles dan Scott.

Kurang lebih ada dua puluhan pesan dari masing-masing Scott dan Stiles. Tapi ada pesan-pesan yang bukan dari mereka ikut terselip di daftar pesan masuk. Ada pesan dari Allison, Lydia, satu nomor tak dikenal, mama, dan Daisy—mantan bosku saat kerja sambilan. Kuabaikan pesan-pesan dari Scott dan Stiles karena kupikir isinya kurang lebih sama seperti yang sudah kubaca barusan, lalu aku membuka dan membaca lima pesan yang terselip itu.

' _Dari Allison  
Selamat ulangtahun, Val! Lydia pernah memberitahuku soal tanggal ulangtahunmu. Ketika kau membuatkanku kue sebagai hadiah untukku, aku jadi memikirkan hadiah apa untukmu saat kau ulangtahun. Huh, dapur tidak pernah jadi keahlianku, jadi mungkin aku bisa mentraktirmu. Omong-omong, mama dan papaku juga menitip ucapan selamat padamu._'

' _Dari Lydia  
Astaga Val kecil sekarang sudah 15 tahun! Selamat ulangtahun, Non!_'

' _Dari xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ini Jackson, Lydia pernah memberiku nomor ponselmu, katanya untuk jaga-jaga. Jadi dari kemarin-kemarin Lydia sudah ribut soal hadiah apa yang akan dia belikan untukmu, makanya aku bisa ingat kau ulangtahun hari ini. Selamat ulangtahun_.'

' _Dari Mama  
Selamat ulangtahun, Sayang. Padahal mama inginnya mengejutkanmu tengah malam di kamarmu, ternyata kau malah menginap di tempat Stiles. Jaga dirimu di sana, Val, mama sayang kamu._'

' _Dari Daisy  
Vaaaaall selamat ulangtahuuuunn! Kami semua di sini merindukanmu! Aku, Lily, Cara, Rosalint, Esther, Chip, Munny, dan Becky sangat kangen! Para pelanggan merindukan kopi buatanmu!_'

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan-pesan itu. Sempat kaget juga, karena ternyata sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, berarti hari ini aku berulangtahun, dan kelima orang ini adalah lima orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat padaku.

"Kau ulangtahun hari ini?" tanya Derek. Kutatap wajahnya yang terkejut, lalu aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dan kau baru ulangtahun yang ke-15? Kupikir kau seumuran Scott."

"Aku setahun di bawah Scott. Tapi aku pernah lompat kelas, jadi sekarang seangkatan dia di sekolah," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Derek membalas senyumku, lalu senyumnya memudar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ulangtahun, aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak usah. Aku juga selalu bilang pada Scott dan teman-temanku untuk tidak usah repot-repot memberi hadiah."

"Apa mereka menuruti kata-katamu?" tanya Derek.

"Tidak pernah," jawabku sambil menggerutu. "Terutama Lydia. Dia tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau memberiku hadiah. Selalu ada alasan untuknya membelikanku sesuatu sekalipun itu bukan hari ulangtahunku."

"Itu artinya dia dan mereka semua sayang padamu," komentar Derek.

Aku tersenyum. "Oh, bagaimana dengan punggungmu? Maksudku, tadi kan, aku, eh, m-menciummu ... "

Dia tersenyum juga. "Jauh lebih baik. Ternyata memang beda, antara aku yang mencium dengan kau yang mencium."

Wajahku merona merah. Kemudian aku melirik punggungnya. Luka itu sudah benar-benar kering. Belum mengecil dan menutup, tapi sudah kering. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

.

"Val! Astaga kami mencarimu kemana-mana!" seru Scott ketika ia melihatku di depan pintu, dan ia langsung memelukku erat.

Subuh tadi, setelah aku membaca pesan-pesan ucapan selamat ulangtahun di ponselku, Derek menyuruhku untuk tidur di dalam mobilnya. Aku menurut dan benar tidur sampai pagi di jok tengah mobil pemuda itu. Sekitar jam enam pagi Derek mengantarku ke rumah Stiles dengan mobilnya. Setelah aku turun dari mobil, Derek langsung pergi. Dan ketika aku akan mengetuk pintu, pas sekali pintu dibuka oleh kakakku.

"Dari mana kau semalaman?" tanya Scott sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan kenapa baumu seperti bau Derek?"

"Semalam, eh, aku menemukan mobil Derek." Ini tidak bohong. "Lalu aku tidur di dalam sana, makanya kau bisa mencium baunya." Ini juga tidak bohong, hanya saja ceritanya tidak lengkap.

Scott mengangguk, sepertinya ia percaya. "Kalau kau marah pada Stiles, lain kali tolong jangan ikut kesal padaku, oke? Aku sangat cemas!"

"Maafkan aku, eh, semalam aku, agak terkejut dan lalu langsung lari begitu saja," ujarku.

Tiba-tiba Stiles datang. "Siapa yang datang, Scott—oh."

"Hai, Stiles," sapaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, Tuhan," ujar Stiles lalu ia melangkah dengan cepat ke arahku dan memelukku erat. "Val, Val, aku minta maaf! Semalam aku mabuk, dan, dan begitu saja! Sumpah aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Aku mengangguk, sebenarnya tidak apa kalau ia menciumku karena ia suka padaku, tapi kalau ia menciumku karena melihatku sebagai Lydia, itu menyedihkan. "Aku tidak mau kau kesal padaku terus-terusan, Val, kau sudah seperti adik yang tidak pernah aku punya!"

Deg.

Adik.

Stiles memang hanya menganggapku adik.

Ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding kalau ia mengatakan teman baiknya.

Teman bisa berubah menjadi kekasih, tapi kau tidak akan berpacaran dengan saudaramu. Kalau Stiles menganggapku sebagai adiknya, saudaranya, maka secara tidak langsung ia telah mengatur dirinya agar jangan sampai suka padaku.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke cafe Daisy, ia yang memintaku datang.

"Vaaaa~aall," panggil Daisy seperti biasa dengan suara cemprengnya saat aku datang lewat pintu belakang. "Akhirnya kau datang! Kami sudah menunggumu!"

Aku tersenyum melihat wanita yang pernah menjadi bosku ini. Sepertinya baru sekitar tiga bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tidak ke cafe lagi sejak aku berhenti kerja, tapi rasanya sudah amat sangat lama.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku datang hari ini? Maksudku, tidak menganggu kalian bekerja?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak apa! Justru hari ini para pelanggan yang mengidolakan kopi buatanmu pada berdatangan untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunmu!" jawab Daisy senang.

Aku mengerjap. "J-jadi kau, eh, semacam memberi pengumuman kalau aku ulangtahun? Tapi, kan, aku ulangtahun kemarin!"

"Begitulaaahh!" ujarnya. "Bahkan aku sudah mengajak kakakmu untuk kerja sama dalam pesta ini!"

"P-pesta?!" pekikku pelan. Bukankah Daisy tahu kalau aku kurang suka pesta?

"Hanya pesta kecil, kok, makan-makan saja!" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Omong-omong, pangeranmu datang, tidak?"

"Pangeran?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yang pernah menyelamatkanmu! Memang kau datang dengan siapa?"

"Yang menyelamatkan—oh, Derek? Aku tidak tahu ia datang atau tidak, aku tidak bilang padanya kalau aku akan kemari, lagipula kau tidak bilang menyiapkanku pesta. Dan aku diantar Stiles, dia masuk lewat pintu depan."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke ruang depan!" kata Daisy.

Daisy agak mendorongku ke ruang makan. Di sana aku langsung disambut sejumlah orang. Mungkin ada sekitar tiga puluh orang. Rata-rata aku mengenali mereka sebagai pelanggan di sini, ada juga para pekerja cafe. Di tengahnya ada kue tar stroberi kecil dan ada lilin yang berbentuk angka satu dan lima. Para pengunjung menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun dan bertepuk tangan. Aku bisa melihat kakakku, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Mrs dan Mr Argent, serta mamanya Lydia, mereka tersenyum kepadaku. Kulihat Allison sepertinya menjaga jarak dengan kakakku, sepertinya mereka masih dalam 'masa rehat'.

Daisy menyuruhku untuk meniup lilin, setelah itu ia menyerahkan pisau plastik agar aku memotong kue itu. Kue tar ini terlalu kecil kalau harus dibagi kepada mereka semua. Tapi ternyata Daisy dan para pekerjanya telah meliburkan cafe kemarin seharian demi membuat konsumsi untuk hari ini. Aku yang terharu langsung memeluk sang pemilik cafe.

Sebelum orang-orang mulai mengambil makanan, mereka menyalamiku sambil—sebagian besar—memberiku hadiah. Hatiku mencelos tiap kali menerima hadiah-hadiah itu. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu kalau aku mungkin tidak bisa membalas mereka satu persatu saat mereka ulangtahun, aku tidak punya uang untuk itu semua.

"Sayang sekali mamamu tidak bisa datang," kata Allison waktu menyalamiku.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula mama juga sebenarnya pasti sedang sibuk di rumah sakit," kataku sambil memaksakan senyum. "Dan lagi pipi dan keningku sudah habis dicium mama waktu kemarin."

Mamanya Lydia menghampiriku, ia langsung mencium kedua pipiku. "Selamat ulangtahun, Sayang. Aku tidak menyangka gadis kecil yang pernah memintaku untuk mengajarinya masak kini sudah besar!"

"Aku tidak sekecil itu dulu, kan?" gumamku pada Lydia.

"Yah, kau tetap masih lebih pendek dariku, Val," kata Lydia sambil terkekeh.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan ia memelukku. Setelah itu kami mengambil makan bersama-sama. Aku duduk di meja bareng teman-temanku, dan aku sendiri tepat di samping Mrs Argent.

"Valion," sapa mamanya Allison sambil tersenyum. "Selamat ulangtahun."

Kubalas senyumnya. "Terimakasih, Mrs Argent. Baik sekali Anda dan Mr Argent ikut datang kemari."

"Kau teman Allison, dan anak itu sebenarnya jarang bisa punya teman. Makanya waktu dia bilang ingin datang ke acara ulangtahunmu, kami memutuskan untuk ikut," ujar Mrs Argent. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kotak kecil padaku. "Ini hadiah dariku dan Chris, ambil dan bukalah."

Agak ragu, tapi akhirnya aku menerima kotak itu. Waktu kubuka, itu sebuah gelang perak. "W-wow, Mrs Argent, kau tidak perlu sampai memberikanku ini."

"Tidak apa," ujarnya. "Untuk teman Allison."

Kututup kotak itu dan kusodorkan lagi pada si pemberi. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Mrs Argent ..." Gelang itu begitu cantik menurutku, kupikir harganya pasti lebih dari barang apa pun yang pernah Lydia belikan.

Mrs Argent mengambil lagi kotak itu dengan berat hati. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, datanglah ke rumahku." Ia memaksakan senyum padaku.

.

.

Ketika acara makan selesai, aku segera pulang dengan Scott dan Stiles. Sampai di rumah, mereka menyuruhku agar segera masuk ke kamar. Aku mulai curiga, mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu di kamarku, makanya mereka ingin agar aku segera melihatnya. Jadi aku beranjak ke kamar, kedua pemuda itu mengekoriku sambil membawakan hadiah-hadiah yang kuterima.

Masuk ke kamar, tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya sama seperti waktu aku meninggalkan kamar, tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali satu hal. Mulutku menganga melihat apa yang ada di atas ranjangku. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin, aku mendekati barang yang ada di atas ranjang. Bukan, maksudku bukan bantal, selimut, sprei dan yang lain, tapi memang barang ini tidak pernah kulihat ada di kamarku sebelumnya. Itu adalah sepatu bot yang pernah kulirik waktu Scott minta kutemani beli ponsel.

"Kenapa ini bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sepasang bot itu.

"Kami membelinya!" jawab Stiles sambil menaruh hadiah-hadiah di sudut kamar. "Patungan, tapi aku mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak dari Scott."

"Hei, aku mengeluarkan uang untuk bot itu lebih sedikit karena aku juga ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan kue untuk Daisy!" kata Scott.

"Maksudku, kenapa, eh, bot, kenapa ini?" tanyaku gugup.

Stiles berdeham. "Waktu jalan di mall saat itu, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu melirik bot itu, melihatmu mengecek harganya lalu menggigit bibir. Itu tanda kalau kau menginginkannya."

Aku terharu mendengarnya. "A-aku sudah bilang kalau kalian tidak usah—" Scott dan Stiles memelukku bersamaan. "Oh, ya ampun, sekarang kalian memelukku." Aku jadi teringat kalau Daisy pernah bilang bahwa aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang sayang padaku.

Setelah itu Stiles pulang ke rumahnya. Scott tetap di kamarku, membantuku membuka beberapa kado yang ada. Ia melihat jam dinding, sudah jam tujuh malam, lalu ia bangkit dan bilang akan memesan makan malam. Jadi dia keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan tumpukan hadiah.

Tepat ketika Scott keluar dan menutup pintu kamar, aku mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela. Aku menoleh, melihat Derek ada di luar. Agak mengerjap, aku buru-buru membuka jendela kamar dan ia langsung masuk. Ketika sudah di dalam kamar, Derek langsung menyodorkan kado padaku.

"Hadiah untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku mendengus. "Tolong jangan jadi seperti Scott dan Stiles—mereka tidak pernah mau mendengar perkataanku yang mengatakan tidak usah memberiku hadiah."

Derek terkekeh. "Ini hadiah pertama dariku, Val, jangan ditolak. Lagipula aku membeli ini dengan perjuangan." Aku menyerngit, lalu ia menjawab ekspresi bingungku. "Kau ingat kalau sekarang aku jadi buronan? Nah, aku berusaha agar tidak terlihat polisi. Untungnya petugas toko itu tidak mengenali aku sebagai Derek Hale."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Jadi kuterima kotak kado yang tidak bisa terbilang kecil itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar. Segera kubuka kado itu, di dalamnya ada semacam bentuk Merry-Go-Round berwarna putih dan ada kacanya. Itu seperti kotak musik, tapi bentuknya bukan kotak.

Lalu aku menyalakan kotak musik berbentuk Merry-Go-Round itu. Begitu kunyalakan, aku bisa mendengar suara piano, dan Merry Go-Round itu berputar, seperti yang ada di taman bermain. Tidak hanya itu, dari bagian kaca Merry-Go-Round yang berputar terpancar sinar lampu warna-warni.

Tiba-tiba lampu kamarku mati, ternyata Derek yang mematikan lampu kamarku. Kapan ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu? Tapi di tengah gelapnya kamarku, aku bisa melihat pancaran lampu Merry-Go-Round di dinding kamarku. Cantik sekali, pikirku, soalnya pancaran cahaya itu membentuk hal-hal seperti kuda dan manusia, itu semua seakan bergerak dan membuat suatu jalan cerita. Aku begitu takjub melihatnya, seakan kamarku berubah menjadi planetarium dalam sekejap, tapi di sini bukan melihat-lihat langit malam.

Sedang asyik menyaksikan pancaran sinar lampu kotak musik, aku merasakan tangan Derek menyelinap di pinggangku. Agak kaget, aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku padanya. Ia sudah menempelkan tubuhnya di belakangku, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Val," gumamnya pelan, setengah berbisik.

Sumpah, ia seperti ingin menciumku. Waktu hidungnya sudah menyentuh hidungku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan segera melepaskan diriku darinya.

Aku berdeham. "D-Derek, eh, lukamu, eh, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Bisa kulihat Derek memasang wajah kecewa, tapi lalu ia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Val. Sudah tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali, lukanya sudah nyaris tertutup semua."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Spontan, aku beranjak menuju sakelar dan menyalakan lampu, kemudian menghampiri Derek lagi. "Boleh, eh, boleh kulihat lukanya?"

Derek langsung memunggungiku dan menaikkan kaosnya bagian belakang. Ia benar, lukanya sudah nyaris tertutup. Dan karena Derek adalah seorang manusia serigala, kupikir besok pagi pasti sudah sembuh total. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Pemuda ini tiba-tiba membetulkan bajunya lalu menghadapku lagi. "Scott sedang naik tangga."

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

Tapi Derek langsung beranjak ke jendelaku dan membukanya. Sebelum ia sempat keluar, aku sempat menarik pelan lengannya. Ketika ia menoleh padaku, aku mencium cepat pipinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Derek tersenyum padaku dan akhirnya keluar.

Aku segera menutup jendela dan menguncinya ketika Derek keluar. Pas setelah aku mengunci jendela, pintu kamarku dibuka. Langsung aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata itu adalah kakakku. Ia masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa nampan. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Val? Kau sedang apa di jendela?" tanyanya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Eh, akhir-akhir ini aku lupa mengunci jendela, jadi barusan aku menguncinya," jawabku. Itu tidak bohong. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang suka lupa menguncinya, dan barusan aku _memang_ habis menguncinya. Tidak bohong, hanya jawabnya tidak lengkap.

Scott mengangguk. Lalu melihat Merry-Go-Round di mejaku yang masih menyala. "Oh, apa itu salah satu hadiah yang kau dapat?"

Buru-buru aku menghampiri barang itu untuk menghentikan musiknya. "Ya, seseorang menghadiahkan ini untukku."

"Keren," komentar Scott. "Omong-omong, ternyata mama ada masak sebelum pergi kerja, jadi tadi aku tinggal memanaskan masakannya saja."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu Scott menaruh nampannya di atas meja belajarku, dan kami makan malam sama-sama.

.

.

Hari Senin tiba. Akhirnya para murid sekolah Beacon Hills akan masuk sekolah lagi sejak insiden terbunuhnya petugas kebersihan sekolah.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung pakai baju terusan yang dihadiahkan Lydia saat aku ulangtahun—ia pasti akan menggerutu kalau aku tidak segera mengenakannya. Kuraih sepatu bot baruku dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu aku langsung mengambil tas dan bukuku, keluar dari kamar.

Hari ini kami ada ulangan, dan yang menjadi pengawas di kelas adalah guru pelajaran itu sendiri—Mr Harris. Scott tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan betapa cemasnya ia soal tes hari ini ketika kami masuk kelas. Stiles sudah ada di dalam kelas dan melambai kepada kami, jadi kupikir aku dan kakakku mungkin akan duduk di depannya.

Tapi kulihat ada Allison duduk di kursi paling depan. Scott langsung mendatangi gadis itu. Aku tahu ia pasti ingin mengajak Allison bicara, jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di kursi duluan. Tidak lama kemudian Mr Harris dengan suara lantang meminta kakakku untuk segera duduk, jadi ia duduk di depan Stiles.

Mr Harris membagikan lembar-lembar kertas dan lalu menuju ke depan para murid. "Kalian punya waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk menyelesaikan ulangan ini. Dua puluh lima persen nilaimu bisa kau dapatkan sekarang hanya dengan menuliskan nama di kertas ulangan."

Kuanggukkan pelan kepalaku, agak setuju dengan perkataannya. Maksudku, kalau jawaban ulanganmu benar semua, kau tidak akan bisa mendapat nilai sempurna kalau kau tidak menuliskan namamu. Waktu SD, ada dua orang anak laki-laki yang mendapat nilai nol di ulangan semester ganjil Matematika, padahal seingatku salah satunya adalah yang paling jago di kelas. Beberapa hari kemudian terdengarlah kabar bahwa ternyata keduanya lupa tulis nama sehingga guru yang memberi nilai tidak tahu yang mana punya siapa. Jadi waktu menulis rapor, keduanya dapat nol untuk Matematika. Itu sakit. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengingatkan diri untuk selalu menulis nama lebih dulu.

"Akan tetapi," kata Mr Harris lagi. "Seperti yang terjadi setiap tahun, salah satu dari kalian akan tidak menulis nama kalian di kertas, dan lagi-lagi aku akan menanyai diriku sendiri kenapa aku mau jadi seorang guru."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Sungguh, kenapa ia harus jadi guru yang seperti ini?

"Silakan mulai," ujar si guru.

Langsung aku membaca soal nomor satu dan menjawabnya dengan yakin. Soal-soal pertama tidak sulit menurutku. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang kebetulan soal-soal yang kutemui di kertas ini sesuai dengan apa yang kupelajari.

Tetapi ketika aku baru beranjak ke nomor sebelas, aku mendengar suara Mr Harris yang memanggil kakakku. Aku mendongak dan melihat kakakku buru-buru keluar dari kelas sambil membawa tasnya. Kemudian Stiles ikut keluar—Mr Harris juga memanggilnya. Kupikir ia pasti bingung kenapa kedua muridnya itu keluar tiba-tiba, tanpa izin pula.

Lalu aku teringat, malam ini bulan penuh. Mungkin gara-gara itu kakakku jadi buru-buru keluar. Aku cemas, jadi aku meninggalkan kertas ulanganku dan ikut keluar ruangan kelas, menghiraukan Mr Harris yang memanggilku.

Keluar dari kelas, aku tidak melihat Stiles maupun Scott, aku tidak tahu keduanya pergi ke mana. Tapi aku bisa mendengar dering ponsel Scott. Buru-buru aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari lokasi dering ponsel itu. Kuyakin suara itu mengarah ke ruang loker laki-laki. Tapi sebelum sampai ruangan tersebut, deringnya mati. Sempat kudengar suara air shower, tapi shower itu mati ketika aku masuk ruangan. Sebagai gantinya, sembari berjalan masuk, aku bisa mendengar suara Scott dan Stiles.

" _Aku kena asma?_ " Itu suara kakakku.

" _Tidak, kau panik._ " Yang ini suara Stiles. " _Tapi berpikir bahwa kau sedang kena asma sebenarnya malah menghentikan rasa panikmu._ "

Lalu akhirnya aku mendapati mereka berdua. Scott sedang bertelanjang dada dan bersender di dinding shower sambil menggenggam Inhaler, sedangkan Stiles berjongkok sambil memegang tas sahabatnya.

"Scott!" panggilku, buru-buru menghampirinya dengan cemas dan langsung ingin memeluknya.

Tapi kakakku menolak pelukanku, ia menepis lembut tanganku. "Badanku sedang basah, Val, bajumu bisa basah juga nanti."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kupikir kau sudah tidak perlu Inhaler lagi sejak ... sejak ... kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Val, sepertinya aku memang sedang panik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menoleh pada Stiles. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang merasa panik tadi?"

Wajah Stiles menjadi agak datar. "Aku juga seperti itu waktu mamaku meninggal. Tidak menyenangkan."

Aku ingat beberapa tahun lalu, waktu mama Stiles meninggal, benar-benar hari yang kelam saat itu. Memang aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Mrs Stilinski, tapi ia orang yang begitu baik. Setiap kali aku dan Scott datang ke rumahnya, ia selalu menyambut kami dengan kue dan coklat panas. Seringkali aku kelupaan jam kalau main di sana hanya karena menyeruput coklat panas Mrs Stilinski dengan pelan-pelan karena tidak ingin cepat habis. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih ingat betapa enaknya setiap minuman yang beliau buat.

Sesungguhnya, selain mamaku, dua orang wanita lain yang berjasa untukku adalah Miss Martin—mama Lydia—dan Mrs Stilinski. Miss Martin mengajariku memasak, sedangkan Mrs Stilinski mengajariku membuat kue dan minuman. Jadi ketika mama sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku tinggal memilih salah satu dari kedua wanita itu untuk menemaniku. Aku lebih sering memilih pergi ke Miss Martin waktu itu, sebenarnya, karena aku bisa main boneka dengan Lydia.

Sedihnya, aku tidak tahu kalau Mrs Stilinski sakit. Sepertinya Stiles sendiri juga tidak tahu soal itu, soalnya ia begitu kaget waktu mamanya sudah sekarat. Ketika mamanya menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mamaku-lah yang menjadi pengganti mamanya untuk beberapa hari. Mungkin di hari-hari pertama sebagai anak piatu itulah Stiles sering kena panik sampai sesak nafas. Sungguh, aku jadi kepikiran, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi padaku—bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mama, papa, atau Scott meninggal dunia?

"Aku melihatnya," kata Scott, menepis pikiranku. "Dan rasanya seperti ada orang yang memukulku dengan palu."

"Yah, itu namanya patah hati," ujar Stiles memberitahu. "Mungkin ada sekitar dua miliar lagu soal tema itu."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia," kata Scott dengan lirih.

Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan Scott, jadi kugenggam salah satu tangannya, dan ia langsung membalas genggaman tanganku dengan erat. Aku tidak pernah merasa patah hati. Memang, rasanya sakit tiap kali mendengar Stiles bicara soal Lydia atau melihat caranya menatap gadis itu, tapi aku tidak pernah sekacau Scott begini. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini aku terlalu egois soal Scott dan Stiles, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari betapa tertekannya kakakku akhir-akhir ini?

"Pikir saja begini," usul Stiles. "Papanya adalah seorang pemburu manusia serigala, dan kau adalah manusia serigala. Jadi itu membuat masalah. Oke itu tidak membantu. Tapi kau kena diputusin, Scott. Itu menyebalkan, aku tahu, tapi memang seperti itu."

Scott menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Rasanya aku bisa ikut merasa setiap emosi yang ada dalam satu ruangan."

"Mm, mungkin karena bulan penuh malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Bisa jadi," kata Stiles sambil mengangguk. "Jadi kita akan mengurungmu di kamarmu seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan. Dengan begitu, Alpha itu, alias bosmu, tidak akan bisa mendekatimu juga."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Huh. Stiles masih berpikir kalau Dr Deaton adalah Alpha, dalang dari semuanya. Memang sih, tidak ada bukti kalau Dr Deaton inosen, tapi tidak ada bukti juga bahwa ia adalah Alpha. Siapa tahu sebenarnya semua bukti menunjuk padanya, dan kebetulan ia sedang ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah?

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukan lebih dari sekedar mengurungku," kata Scott tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu _lebih_ dari sekedar mengurung?" tanyaku, sepertinya aku tidak akan suka jawabannya.

"Maksudmu, kalau kau sampai keluar maka pemburu akan menangkapmu?" tanya Stiles, meminta konfirmasi.

"Bukan," kata kakakku. "Kalau aku sampai berhasil keluar, aku takut akan membunuh seseorang."

Oke itu mengerikan.

Aku dan Stiles memutuskan untuk tetap di ruang loker, menemani kakakku di ruangan ini sampai bel berbunyi. Ketika bel bunyi, Stiles bilang akan mengambil tasku dan tasnya dari dalam kelas. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Tunggu dulu, mengambil tas di kelas? Bukankah sebenarnya tadi kami sedang ulangan? Gawat, kalau begini, apa berarti kami harus ikut ulangan susulan? Yah, berarti aku harus belajar dua kali untuk materi yang sama. Huh.

"Val, kau akan makan di kantin?" tanya kakakku, sewaktu kami masih menunggu Stiles yang sedang mengambil tasku.

Kuangkat bahuku. "Entahlah. Aku masih agak kenyang. Kupikir aku tidak akan makan."

Scott menyerngit. "Masih agak kenyang? Val, kau hanya makan beberapa sendok sereal tadi pagi. Sungguh, kau tidak perlu sebegininya kalau ingin jadi model."

"M-model?" tanyaku sambil menahan tawa. "Scott, mana bisa aku jadi model? Tubuhku pendek begini."

"Yah, kau yakin kau masih kenyang?" tanya Scott memastikan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Stiles datang sambil membawakan tasku. Ia bilang bahwa ia akan ganti baju dengan seragam Lacrosse dulu baru makan. Scott mengajakku ke lorong kelas dan minta aku menemaninya makan di lantai. Kuturuti permintaannya, duduk di lantai dengannya.

Kakakku makan sandwich yang—katanya—sudah ia beli sejak pagi—tapi aku tidak ingat kapan ia pergi membelinya. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk di sampingnya. Waktu aku melirik kakakku, dan ia kutangkap ia sedang membuat ekspresi kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas, semoga ia tidak merasa panik lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Val, aku hanya mendengar sesuatu," akunya.

"Apa yang kudengar?" tanyaku.

"Jackson dan Allison," jawabnya sambil agak menggeram, ia tidak menoleh padaku. "Mereka membicarakan soal aku."

Kemudian kakakku menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya dengan keras. Bahkan aku bisa melihat dinding itu menjadi retak karena kepala Scott. Apa ini benar-benar efek dari bulan penuh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #HeKnows**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Maafkan untuk setting waktunya.


	8. Chapter 8

"Biles?" tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama 'Biles'?"

"Karena itu namaku sekarang!" jawab Stiles sambil menyengir. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. "Oke, jadi begini. Pelatih memasukkan tiga orang sebagai pemain inti baru: Rodriguez, Taylor, dan aku. Tapi Pelatih tidak bisa membaca tulisannya sendiri, jadi ia tidak memanggilku 'Stilinski', melainkan 'Bilinski'. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku—"

"—Apa?!" potongku sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak percaya akan salah satu perkataannya. "Kau jadi pemain inti tim Lacrosse?!"

"Ya!" jawabnya senang.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ya ampun, selamat—oh." Stiles memelukku dengan erat sambil agak berjingkrak. "Selamat, Sti—Biles!" Lalu aku tertawa dengannya sambil kami berjalan menuju tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 8**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Omong-omong, mana Scott?" tanyaku sambil agak melongokkan kepalaku ke sekitarku.

Tadi aku hanya bertemu Stiles saat akan ke lapangan—waktu jam istirahat tadi aku sempat janji kalau hari ini aku akan menyaksikan mereka latihan. Tapi Stiles berjalan seorang diri ke lapangan, tanpa Scott.

"Oh, dia sedang dengan Lydia," jawab Stiles sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan—dengan Lydia? Mau apa Scott dengannya?" tanyaku bingung. Lebih lagi, kenapa Stiles malah terlihat senang kalau sahabatnya sedang berduaan dengan gadis yang ia sendiri suka?

"Begini, Scott bilang ia jadi bisa lebih merasakan emosi orang-orang di sekitarnya, jadi aku minta tolong padanya untuk tanya Lydia kalau gadis itu suka padaku. Jadi Scott akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Lydia yang sebenarnya padaku, apa gadis itu bohong atau tidak," jelas Stiles senang.

Hatiku mencelos. Tentu saja, satu-satunya hal yang paling diinginkan Stiles saat ini adalah mendapatkan hati Lydia. Jadi kalau Scott punya kekuatan super, ia akan memanfaatkan kekuatan super kakakku demi mendapatkan Lydia—mungkin.

"Bicara tentang Scott," kata Stiles lagi. "Kakakmu jadi co-kapten dengan Jackson."

"Kakakku jadi kapten?"

"Co-kapten. Keren, kan?" ujar Stiles.

Aku yang tadi agak cemberut mendengar soal Lydia langsung mengembangkan senyumku lagi. Kakakku hebat!

Tidak lama kemudian kulihat kakakku datang menghampiri tempat duduk kami tanpa ekspresi. Oke, sebenarnya ada ekspresinya, tapi menurutku itu aneh. Ia seperti ingin tersenyum seperti sedang menahan kesal juga, ditambah seperti ia ingin menunjukkan ekspresi geli. Aku tak paham. Dengan santai ia duduk di pinggir kursi, samping Stiles.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Stiles, tidak sabar.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Scott, belum mengubah ekspresinya.

"Lydia! Bagaimana? Dia suka padaku? Atau—"

"Ya," kata Scott. "Dia suka padamu, bahkan ia tergila-gila padamu."

Mataku membulat sempurna, mulutku menganga. Kupikir jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku, berusaha mencerna perkataan kakakku. Stiles berlonjak kegirangan di tempat duduknya. Bukannya ingin merusaka perasaan Stiles, tapi memang aku agak tidak percaya kalau Lydia sampai suka Stiles. Maksudku, tentu saja banyak hal yang bisa disukai dari Stiles Stilinski. Lydia mungkin bisa suka pada Stiles, tapi ia pasti akan memberitahuku kalau memang demikian. Dan karena aku tidak pernah mendengar soal ini dari gadis itu, jadi aku tidak bisa begitu memercayai kakakku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku sangat meragukan kakakku. Kulihat wajah Scott, itu tidak seperti wajah lembut kakakku. Ia tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyumnya yang biasa, bagiku itu terkesan licik. Kalau ada di film-film, itu seperti tampang seseorang yang sedang merencanakan hal busuk.

Cepat-cepat kugelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal buruk soal kakakku? Kenapa aku harus meragukan perkataannya? Mungkin saja Lydia terlalu malu untuk jujur padaku soal Stiles, tapi dia memilih untuk mengaku pada Scott. Dan bukankah harusnya aku senang kalau Stiles, sahabatku itu, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan cinta pertamanya? Sakit, memang, tapi aku harus ikut senang, kan?

Aku berdeham dan memaksakan senyum. "Scott, kudengar dari Stiles, katanya kau jadi co-kapten, selamat!"

Scott mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri, bersiap berlari menghampiri Pelatih. "Itu hanya jabatan yang tak penting."

Lalu kakakku pergi latihan dengan Stiles. Sedangkan aku duduk seorang diri, menatap punggung Scott dengan bingung. Apa ia tidak senang menjadi co-kapten? Kupikir ia pasti akan berlonjak kegirangan, tapi kenapa tampangnya seolah tak peduli?

Kutonton jalannya latihan Lacrosse. Ternyata Pelatih lebih 'ganas' saat sesi latihan dibanding saat pertandingan. Ia tidak pandang bulu dalam hal meneriaki, memaki, dan menggunakan perkataan kotor. Heran, apa pita suaranya tidak putus kalau setiap hari, mau di lapangan maupun di kelas, ia berteriak seperti itu terus? Kupikir lama-lama sekolah tidak perlu punya pengeras suara, cukup minta Pelatih Finstock saja yang berteriak.

Waktu giliran Scott yang maju untuk melempar bola, ia ditabrak oleh dua orang penjaga dengan begitu keras. Aku sungguh berharap ia tidak apa-apa. Tidak peduli apakah ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat karena ia adalah seorang manusia serigala atau tidak, aku tetap saja khawatir. Lacrosse memang permainan berbahaya, pantas tidak ada anak perempuan yang ikut uji coba permainan ini.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran Stiles. Waktu ia ingin mengambil bola, Scott menahannya, dan malah ia sendiri yang mengambil bola. Kakakku ingin mencoba memasukkan bola lagi, dan Pelatih kesenangan melihatnya.

Scott berlari biasa, tapi sepertinya ia dengan sengaja menabrak dua orang penjaga secara bergantian, bahkan menabrak Danny yang menjadi Kiper dengan kasar, setelah itu baru melempar bola ke gawang.

Aku buru-buru berdiri karena saking terkejutnya. Segera aku menghampiri Danny yang terkapar di tanah, dikelilingi oleh para anggota tim Lacrosse. Kulihat Jackson membuka helm sahabatnya, lalu aku bisa melihat hidung Danny sampai berdarah dan anak itu merintih. Langsung saja aku memalingkan wajahku, menyaksikan Stiles yang sedang menghampiri kakakku. Scott tampaknya tidak berniat menghampiri Danny untuk minta maaf. Kuhampiri kakakku juga.

"Semua orang suka Danny," kata Stiles. "Sekarang semua orang akan membencimu."

Scott mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli." Lalu ia pergi.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Scott," kataku setelah Scott pergi.

"Kuharap ini benar-benar karena bulan penuh," timpal Stiles sambil menggeleng.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Lydia. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Aku dan Stiles langsung menoleh, melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan Jackson.

"Sepertinya hidungnya berdarah," kata Jackson, kemudian terhenti. Ia menatap Lydia dengan heran sampai gadis itu harus bertanya 'apa'. "Lipstikmu."

Lydia mengeluarkan cerminnya, lalu mulai mengelap bagian atas bibirnya dengan jari. Aku melihatnya dengan saksama. Lipstik gadis itu agak berantakan di bibirnya. Kemudian aku teringat apa yang pernah mama katakan padaku soal lipstik: bahwa perempuan akan merapikan lipstiknya kalau habis makan atau habis berciuman. Seingatku gadis yang menjadi temanku itu bilang ia sedang diet hari ini. Dan kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi, di sekitar bibir Scott pun tadi ada bercak merah seperti lipstik Lydia. Jangan-jangan—

"Sialan," dengus Stiles sambil melirik ke arah kakakku yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Stiles—"

"—Scott mencium Lydia, Val!" desis Stiles pelan.

"Mungkin ada kesalahan, atau bulan—"

"—Aku akan membalasnya!" desisnya lagi.

Kudengar Pelatih meminta dua orang anak membawa Danny ke rumah sakit dan latihan dibubarkan padahal baru beberapa menit mereka mulai. Lalu Stiles berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang loker. Aku berusaha mengikutinya secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi entah karena kaki Stiles yang panjang atau aku yang terlalu lamban, aku kehilangan sosok Stiles dan Scott. Malah, sewaktu aku tiba di ruang loker, kutanyakan pada seorang anggota Lacrosse tentang keberadaan mereka berdua, anak itu bilang Stiles dan Scott sudah keluar duluan.

Kuambil ponselku, mencoba menghubungi Scott, tapi kakakku tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Waktu kutelepon Stiles, ia menjawab teleponku, di dering kelima.

"Stiles, di mana kau?" tanyaku begitu ia mengangkat telepon.

"Perjalanan pulang," jawabnya sambil agak terburu-buru.

"Kau tahu Scott di mana?" tanyaku. "Ia tidak menjawab teleponku!"

"Sepertinya dia juga sudah pulang, sepedanya sudah tidak kelihatan di tempat parkir," jawab Stiles dengan nada yang sama.

"Sudah pulang—astaga, sadar tidak sih, kalau kalian berdua meninggalkan aku di sekolah?!" tanyaku agak frustasi.

"Oh, eh, mau aku putar balik menjemputmu? Aku belum terlalu jauh—"

"—Tidak usah Stiles, aku akan cari taksi atau apa," kataku lalu langsung memutuskan telepon.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat sambil berjalan menuju loker. Kuambil tas dan buku-bukuku dengan malas.

Sungguh, aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini: antara bingung, kesal, sedih, kecewa, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Aku bingung dengan sikap Scott. Aku kesal dan sedih soal Stiles, ia begitu marah pada kakakku yang mencium orang yang Stiles suka, dan ia tidak tahu kalau aku sedih setiap kali melihat ia memikirkan soal Lydia. Oke, itu salahku yang tidak pernah mau memberitahu padanya soal perasaanku, tapi kupikir memberitahunya malah akan membuatku kehilangan seorang teman yang berharga—aku dan Stiles tidak akan bisa sedekat ini lagi. Terakhir, aku kecewa karena Scott dan Stiles meninggalkanku di sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa—terlebih lagi Stiles, ia tahu aku masih di sekolah, ia tahu sepeda Scott sudah tidak ada di parkiran, tapi ia tetap pulang duluan. Memang, sih, dia tidak seharusnya menawariku pulang bersama setiap saat, tapi entahlah, aku merasa kecewa. Ini berlebihan.

Jadi sekarang bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Kalau naik taksi, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menemukan taksi, sepertinya kendaraan satu itu sedang langka sekarang. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menelepon Derek, tapi kutepis keinginan itu. Kupikir menelepon pemuda itu hanya untuk minta diantar pulang sangatlah egois, dia bukan supirku dan aku tidak seharusnya menelepon hanya kalau ada maunya seperti ini.

"Hai, Val," sapa Allison, suaranya agak mengagetkanku. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Kubalas senyumnya. "Hai, Allison."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membuka lokernya. "Wajahmu terlihat sedih."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja Scott dan Stiles meninggalkan aku di sekolah, dan aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya pulang," jawabku lalu menghembus nafas berat.

"Oh, kau bisa ikut aku dan Jackson!" kata Allison senang.

Aku menoleh padanya, bingung. "Kau dan Jackson?"

"Ya, dia bilang ingin membeli hadiah untuk Danny dan minta aku menemaninya," kata Allison sambil tersenyum. "Kami bisa mengantarmu dulu kalau mau."

"Kau yakin Jackson dan Lydia tidak masalah soal ini?" tanyaku.

"Lydia? Oh, tidak, hanya aku dan Jackson. Lydia pulang naik mobilnya sendiri," jawab Allison.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Oke, ini aneh. Kenapa Jackson malah minta ditemani Allison daripada oleh pacarnya sendiri? Dan Allison sendiri, aku tahu ia sedang rehat dengan kakakku, tapi kalau dia mau saja jalan berdua dengan Jackson, apa itu berarti Allison sudah mulai tertarik pada Jackson?

"Val, kami hanya berteman," kata Allison sambil agak terkekeh, ia seolah membaca pikiranku.

"O-oh, maaf, aku tidak seharusnya berpikir ... yang aneh-aneh," ujarku.

Allison tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu lokernya. "Aku masih suka kakakmu, Val, sungguh. Tapi saat ini aku merasa sedang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatiku dari segala sesuatu tentang dia. Dan sebenarnya, kau dan Stiles termasuk dalam kategori 'segala sesuatu tentang Scott'. Namun, entahlah, rasanya aku tidak bisa menjauhimu. Sepertinya kau memang terlalu inosen untuk dicuekin."

Kuputar bola mataku dan Allison tertawa kecil. Akhirnya aku ikut gadis ini ke parkiran, menghampiri Jackson yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku. Allison minta agar Jackson mau mengantarku pulang dulu, dan yang punya mobil pun menuruti. Jadi kami bertiga langsung masuk mobil.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil Jackson tiba di depan rumahku. Kulihat mobil mama masih ada, berarti mama masih di rumah dan belum pergi kerja untuk _shift_ malam, jarang-jarang aku sampai rumah waktu mama masih belum berangkat. Sepeda Scott masih belum ada, berarti ia belum sampai rumah. Kubuka pintu mobil, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jackson dan sampai jumpa pada Allison, lalu turun dari mobil.

Masuk rumah, aku mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Buru-buru kumasuki ruangan itu, melihat mama sedang masak. Kusapa mama sambil menaruh tas dan bukuku di atas meja makan. Mama membalas sapaku sambil agak mendongak padaku. Kuhampiri ia dan kucium pipinya.

"Mama masak apa?" tanyaku.

"Sup," jawabnya dengan setengah hati. "Sepertinya kau harus mengajari mama lagi soal menggoreng daging, Val."

Aku terkekeh. "Mama sudah masak nasinya?"

"Belum. Boleh tolong?" pinta mama.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan mengambil beras. Kucuci beras yang kuambil kemudian memasukkan air bersih, dan menaruhnya dalam _rice cooker_. Setelah menyalakan _rice cooker_ , mama bilang ingin menyelesaikan masakannya serang diri dan menyuruhku istirahat di kamar. Aku menurut, kucium pipi mama lagi, lalu kuambil barang-barangku dan pergi ke kamar.

Sebelum ke kamar, aku mengintip kamar Scott dulu. Kamarnya masih tidak ada orang, berarti memang ia belum pulang. Jadi aku menutup pintu kamarnya dan ke kamarku sendiri.

Saat kubuka pintu kamar, aku dikejutkan oleh Derek yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarku sambil membaca salah satu bukuku. Ia menyengir waktu terkejut melihatnya. Kugelengkan kepala dan langsung kututup pintu kamar. Aku menghampiri meja belajar, meletakkan tas dan buku-bukuku. Setelahnya aku baru sadar kalau yang Derek baca adalah buku catatan sejarahku.

"Tulisanmu bagus," komentar Derek.

Kusambar bukuku itu dari tangan Derek. "Sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke mari? Kuyakin kau tidak masuk lewat pintu depan lalu minta izin mamaku agar kau bisa menungguiku di kamarku sendiri."

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri. "Tidak hanya Scott yang perlu mengingat untuk mengunci jendela, Val, kau juga harus mengingat untuk mengunci jendela kamarmu sendiri. Dan aku baru sampai di sini sekitar ... satu jam yang lalu."

"Ya ampun ... " kataku sambil memijat kening. "Jadi, kenapa kau ke mari? Scott sepertinya belum pulang."

"Aku ingin menemuimu," ujar Derek pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan kanannya di wajahku, secara tak langsung membuatku mendongak kepadanya, dan itu membuat wajahku merona merah. Ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat, dan aku terasa terjerumus jauh ke dalam mata hijaunya. Nafasku makin tercekat ketika ibu jari kanan Derek mengusap pelan pipiku, kemudian usapan itu menurun ke bibirku. Matanya kini tidak menatap mataku lagi, ia malah asyik memerhatikan bibirku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, dan kuyakin Derek bisa mendengarnya.

Kakiku lama-lama lemas karena perlakuan tangan Derek di wajahku. Tanpa sadar kakiku tak mampu menahan badanku lagi. Saat aku akan terjatuh, Derek buru-buru menahan pinggangku.

"Kau benar-benar polos," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia membantuku duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan Derek sendiri duduk di sampingku. "Jadi ... ada apa?"

Aku menyerngit lalu menoleh padanya. "Apanya yang ada apa?"

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Sekitar lima puluh menit yang lalu bisa merasakan perasaan tidak nyamanmu, tiga puluh menit yang lalu aku merasakan perasaan kecewamu. Mau cerita?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku merasa—oh, aku lupa, maafkan aku," kataku sambil buru-buru menunduk. Aku agak lupa soal fakta aku adalah Mate Derek, jadi Derek bisa ikut merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Tentang Stiles dan Lydia?" tebak Derek.

"Tidak juga," kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Aku sudah agak terbiasa soal Stiles dan Lydia, soalnya aku sudah menghadapi itu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Berarti tentang Scott dan Allison?" tebak Derek lagi.

"Mm, tidak, Allison menjadi pahlawanku malah tadi, dia menawariku tumpangan untuk pulang," jawabku, lalu menghela. "Ini soal ... mm, Stiles-Lydia-Scott, tentang Scott pribadi juga. Kuharap ini hanya karena bulan penuh."

Derek mengangguk, tapi masih tidak berkomentar, ia masih menatapku seolah tahu masih ada yang kusembunyikan. Aku mengerang dan ia tertawa kecil. "Val, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku segalanya, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, tampangmu itu benar-benar manis dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Aku terkejut lagi saat dia bilang kata manis. Dan seingatku, sepertinya memang hanya Derek yang mengatakan aku manis. Orang-orang lain yang memujiku, mereka tidak pernah bilang aku manis, mereka bilang aku cantik. Sedangkan Derek sendiri kalau memujiku, tidak pernah bilang aku cantik.

"Berhenti menggodaku," erangku pelan.

Derek berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Oke, jadi kau mau cerita?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Derek. Seperti biasa kalau aku bercerita, ia selalu mendengarkanku tanpa memotong ceritaku sama sekali. Ia mendengarnya sampai benar-benar selesai. Setiap kata, setiap emosi, ia cerna semuanya. Aku merasa nyaman setiap kali menceritakan isi hatiku padanya.

Waktu aku selesai bercerita, Derek baru mengeluarkan suara. "Baiklah. Jadi kesimpulannya, saat ini kau cemburu karena Stiles menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Lydia dengan minta Scott menanyakan perasaan gadis itu serta marah karena Scott mencium Lydia. Kau juga merasa tidak nyaman saat tahu temanmu berciuman dengan kakakmu. Kemudian kau cemas tentang Scott yang bertindak aneh waktu di sekolah dan apalagi malam ini bulan penuh."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu ini baru beberapa bulan sejak kakakku menjadi manusia serigala, tapi aku merasa sudah sangat lama sekali. Sejak aku tahu Scott jadi manusia serigala, setiap hari aku mencemaskan soal dia, lebih lagi waktu aku tahu tentang adanya pemburu. Aku khawatir, memikirkan bagaimana kalau seandainya para pemburu tahu tentang kakakku lalu ia dibunuh? Atau, bagaimana kalau kakakku menjadi pembunuh? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku mendapat kabar kalau mama, atau papa, atau Stiles, atau orang lain dibunuh oleh Scott? Aku belum siap untuk itu semua."

"Kau tidak takut kalau malah kau yang dibunuh kakakmu?" tanya Derek sambil menyerngit.

Kuangkat bahuku. "Aku takut, tentu saja. Tapi itu tidak penting, aku lebih mencemaskan Scott."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Derek menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia menatap mataku lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia membelai wajahku dengan lembut, ia mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau terlalu polos, Val, apa kau tidak sadar itu?"

Kini aku yang menyerngit. "Tidak sadar akan apa?"

"Kau baru saja membuatku mencintaimu lebih lagi," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Ap-apa? M-memangnya aku melakukan apa sampai kau ... eh, sampai kau—"

"Val McCall, kau mungkin adalah gadis terinosen yang pernah kau kenal," kata Derek sambil tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri. "Sudah sore, aku harus pergi."

Aku ikut berdiri. "Pergi ke mana? Dan, kau masih diincar polisi, jadi sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku bersembunyi, dan kau jangan cemaskan aku," kata Derek. Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah membuka jendela dan bersiap keluar.

Seperti yang terakhir kali ia akan pergi dari kamarku, aku menarik pelan lengannya dan mencium sekilas pipinya. "Terimakasih sudah mendengar ceritaku, Derek."

Ia tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Setelah ia keluar, aku langsung menutup jendela dan menguncinya, setelah itu aku pergi mandi. Usai mandi, aku berniat membaca catatan pelajaranku, jaga-jaga kalau besok Mr Harris menyuruhku untuk ulangan susulan. Baru aku mau mengambil buku catatanku, mama memanggilku dari depan kamar.

Langsung kubuka pintu kamar dan kulihat mama berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Ia bilang akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _shift_ malam, serta memberitahuku kalau Scott masih belum pulang. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk mama sebentar. Setelah melepas pelukanku, mama turun ke bawah untuk pergi kerja. Kulihat punggung mama yang menuruni tangga sebelum masuk ke kamar lagi.

Tetapi sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar, aku mendengar suara pekikan mama. Buru-buru aku membuka pintu kamar lagi dan turun ke lantai satu. Kulihat ada Stiles di bawah dengan mama. Stiles memegang kunci di satu tangan dan tangan yang lain membawa tas yang entah apa itu isinya.

Buru-buru aku turun menghampiri mereka berdua di dekat pintu. Pas, saat mama bilang, "Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Maksudku, Scott?"

"Scott? Tentu saja!" jawab Stiles.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak curhat padaku seperti biasa, aku takut dia sedang ada masalah," kata mama, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Bagaimana denganmu, Val? Dia masih sering mengobrol denganmu?"

Aku menatap mama dan Stiles bergantian lalu menggigit bibir. "Eh, masih, sedikit. Mungkin ... dia sedang ada pikiran dan tidak ingin kita khawatir, jadi dia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Mama mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pipiku pelan dan beranjak keluar. Mama bilang agar aku dan Stiles harus hati-hati malam ini, karena bulan penuh. Aku dan Stiles tercengang saat mama mengomentari tentang bulan, aku takut kalau mama ternyata tahu atau curiga soal Scott.

Setelah mama keluar dari rumah, Stiles menyenggol lenganku. "Val, kau belajar bohong dari mana?"

"Hah?" tanyaku pelan. "Tentang Scott itu? Aku tidak bohong. Kuyakin dia ada pikiran sendiri, dan karena malam ini bulan penuh, dia jadi tidak seperti dirinya sendiri." Stiles menyengir kemudian ia mengambil tas yang ia bawa yang ada di lantai. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Borgol, rantai, dan kawan-kawannya," jawab Stiles sambil mengangkat bahu kemudian mulai jalan ke tangga sambil membawa tas itu.

"Ap-apa? Kau ingin mengapakan kakakku?" tanyaku cemas.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya lalu kami naik tangga.

"Scott belum pulang," kataku, memberitahu.

"Iya, mamamu sudah bilang tadi. Jadi aku akan menunggu di kamarnya."

Sampai di lantai dua, Stiles langsung membuka pintu kamar Scott. Kuputuskan untuk ikut Stiles ke kamar kakakku, maksudnya menemani dia sampai kakakku pulang. Tetapi waktu Stiles menyalakan lampu kamar, aku memekik pelan karena kaget melihat Scott sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"Mama dan adikmu barusan bilang kau belum pulang!" kata Stiles.

"Aku baru pulang barusan lewat jendela," jawab Scott sambil mengangkat bahu.

Astaga, kenapa aku dan kakakku bisa kompak sama-sama sering lupa mengunci jendela?

"Oke, ayo siap-siap," kata Stiles. Sahabatku dan kakakku itu berjongkok dan mulai membuka resleting tas yang ia bawa. "Kau harus lihat apa yang kubawa."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Scott, masih duduk di tempatnya. "Aku akan mengunci pintu dan tidur lebih awal."

"Jangan lupa mengunci jendela dan menyumbat telingamu rapat-rapat," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, Alpha bisa saja memanggilmu sewaktu kau tidur serta membuatmu menjadi manusia serigala—ia pernah melakukannya dan berhasil—, tapi kau mungkin akan baik-baik saja kalau tak mendengar panggilannya."

"Ha, ide bagus, Val," kata Stiles.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian berdua keluar saja dari sini sebelum terlambat," kata Scott.

"Kau yakin tidak mau lihat dulu apa yang kubawa? Mungkin saja kau ingin pakai salah satunya," ujar Stiles.

Scott akhirnya bangkit dari kursi dan berjongkok di hadapan Stiles. ia melihat isi tas itu dan menyerngit. "Kau akan mengikatku seperti anjing?!"

"Sebenarnya tidak," kata Stiles.

Tiba-tiba Stiles dengan cepat meraih borgol dan memborgol salah satu tanganku dengan radiator yang ada di kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raung kakakku.

Stiles langsung berdiri setelahnya dan berjalan ke sampingku. "Melindungimu dari dirimu sendiri, sekaligus untuk pembalasan karena telah bercumbu dengan Lydia."

Seriusan, nih? Ternyata seorang gadis saja bisa membuat dua sahabat seperti ini? Wow.

Pemuda yang ada di sampingku berbisik kalau ia akan ambil air minum, dan minta aku berjaga-jaga agar jangan sampai kakakku kabur. Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebelum Stiles turun ke dapur. Sepeninggal Stiles, Scott terus meronta-ronta di kamar, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari borgol yang dipasangkan sahabatnya sendiri. Beberapa kali rasanya aku ingin membebaskan kakakku, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Stiles.

Stiles datang lagi sambil membawa botol minum dan tempat makan anjing. "Kubawakan kau air, Scott." Lalu Stiles menuang air dari botol ke tempat makan anjing. Parahnya, aku melihat tulisan nama kakakku di tempat makan hewan itu kemudian meletakkannya di depan Scott. Sepertinya Stiles sedang benar-benar kesal pada Scott.

"Kubunuh kau!" seru Scott kesal sambil terus meronta.

Itu bukan kakakku. Itu bukan Scott yang kukenal. Wajahnya memang wajah Scott, tapi Scott yang asli tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti tokoh-tokoh jahat dan bengis yang ada di film-film yang pernah kutonton.

Anak laki-laki yang bersamaku ini lalu menggandengku keluar dari kamar, sepertinya dia menyadari perubahan air mukaku. Kami bersender di dinding depan kamar Scott, tapi pintu kamarnya tidak kami tutup. Scott masih terus meronta dan meneriaki bahwa ia akan membunuh Stiles. Tapi sekitar semenit kemudian, teriakan itu berhenti, berubah menjadi hal yang menurutku lebih menyeramkan—menyeramkan dalam artian akan hancurnya persahabatan kakakku dengan Stiles.

"Dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih, tahu," dengus Scott dari dalam kamarnya. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana tangannya ada di tubuhku."

Aku menyerngit, siapa 'nya' yang dimaksud Scott? Allison, kah? Atau Lydia? Tapi begitu aku melihat kepalan tangan Stiles, aku sadar, Scott sedang membicarakan soal Lydia.

"Dia pasti akan melakukan apa pun yang kumau," kata Scott lagi, dan Stiles menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding sambil memejamkan mata. Stiles seperti ingin marah dan menghajar kakakku, tapi ia menahan diri. "Apa pun!"

Mungkin karena tidak tahan lagi, Stiles akhirnya langsung masuk ke kamar dan hendak menonjok Scott. Aku buru-buru masuk dan memegang bahu sahabatku, sebisa mungkin berusaha membuat dia mundur dan menjauh dari Scott.

"Stiles, ini hanya karena bulan penuh, oke? Dia tidak sadar akan apa pun yang ia katakan," kataku pelan.

Stiles mengangguk, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Namun, ia tetap mau mundur.

Belum sampai kami mundur dan keluar dari kamar, kulihat Scott mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat padaku. Ia menunjukkan senyum licik padaku. "Aku lupa kalau kau ada di sini juga, Val."

"Aku masih di sini daritadi, Scott," ujarku pelan dan menatapnya sedih.

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau sudah diculik oleh salah satu anggota tim Lacrosse," katanya masih terpaku padaku. Kutatap dia dengan bingung. "Val, oh, Val. Dengan pendengaranku sebagai manusia serigala, tiap hari aku bisa mendengar beberapa anak Lacrosse di ruang loker yang saling bisik menggosipkan dirimu. Tentang tubuhmu, dadamu, pantatmu. Kudengar malah ada yang pernah memimpikan tubuh telanjangmu, Val."

Mataku membulat sempurna, mulutku agak menganga. Sungguhan, nih, ternyata bukan hanya di cafe saja orang berpikir cabul soal aku, melainkan di sekolahku sendiri juga ada? Kurasakan Stiles menggenggam erat tanganku. Kulirik tangan itu, kemudian wajahnya. Stiles menatapku lekat, ia seolah ingin berkata agar aku jangan mendengar perkataan kakakku.

"Ah, Val, kau terlalu polos! " kata Scott sambil tertawa. "Kuyakin saking polosnya, kau tidak tahu kalau lewat insting serigalaku, aku akhirnya sadar kalau selama ini kau suka pada Stiles!"

Apa? Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah lalu membuang muka.

Scott masih agak tertawa. "Kau kira aku tidak bisa mendengar suara debar jantungmu yang berubah jadi begitu cepat Stiles memelukmu? Mencium keningmu? Menggenggam tanganmu? Hah? Kuyakin kau cemburu setengah mati setiap Stiles mengangkat topik tentang Lydia, temanmu sendiri. Kenapa? Karena kau sangat suka Stiles!"

Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Stiles kemudian berlari secepatnya ke kamarku. Aku langsung duduk di lantai, bersandar pada ranjangku, memeluk kedua lututku dan menangis.

Tentu aku tahu Scott seperti ini karena efek bulan penuh. Tapi kenapa aku sampai harus menangis karena hal ini? Maksudku, toh, suatu saat nanti memang pasti akan ketahuan soal perasaanku pada Stiles, tapi aku tidak menyangka caranya akan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku melihat wajah Stiles melongok kepadaku. "Val," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia masuk ke kamarku, dan ia berjongkok di lantai, di hadapanku.

"Stiles," balasku pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Lalu ia mengusap pelan pipiku yang basah karena menangis. "Jadi ... yang dikatakan Scott itu benar? Tentang, eh, kau suka padaku?" Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Kalau aku bilang ... maka segalanya akan berubah," kataku. "Kecanggungan akan terjadi di antara kau dan aku, aku tidak mau itu. Jadi lebih baik tetap seperti biasa saja."

"Val, aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu, kan? Maksudku, tentang Lydia? Kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kuajak bicara soal gadis itu—karena kupikir kau adalah perempuan sekaligus teman Lydia," ujar Stiles lirih.

Kini aku berusaha kuat untuk menatap wajahnya. "Aku tidak masalah soal itu, Stiles. Kau sahabatku. Walau aku, eh, suka padamu, tapi kau tetap sahabatku. Aku ingin membantu sahabatku sebisaku."

Stiles tersenyum kecil kepadaku, lalu ia memelukku, mengusap pelan punggungku. "Kau yang bilang, Val, aku sahabatmu. Kau tidak perlu takut, Val, aku tidak akan berubah. Tidak akan ada yang berubah antara kau dan aku. Kita akan tetap seperti ini, tidak akan ada kecanggungan. Aku sumpah. Kalau kau mau, aku—atau kita berdua—bisa melupakan soal yang dikatakan Scott tadi, kalau kau mau."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Kubalas sebentar pelukannya, lalu kulepaskan dia.

Stiles masih tersenyum padaku setelah melepas pelukannya, kemudian memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia mencium keningku. Tidak sebentar ia mencium keningku, cukup lama, tidak langsung dilepas. Stiles melepaskan bibirnya dari keningku ketika kami mendengar teriakan Scott.

"Val! Stiles! Lepaskan aku! Sumpah, ini karena bulan penuh!" teriaknya keras.

Sebenarnya kupikir teriakan Scott tidak begitu keras, hanya saja kebetulan pintu kamar Scott dan aku terbuka, sedangkan kamar kami berdua pun bersebelahan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu semua!" seru Scott lagi sambil agak meringis. "Val! Val, maafkan aku! Val, kumohon, Val, kau tahu aku sangat sayang padamu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan semua hal itu dengan sengaja!"

Langsung aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar, disusul Stiles. Ia memegang lenganku, menahanku untuk keluar kamar, menahanku untuk ke kamar kakakku.

"Stiles, Scott kesakitan, kita harus melepaskan dia!" ujarku.

"Tidak, tidak sebelum matahari mulai terbit," sergah Stiles.

"Astaga, itu masih sangat lama, Stiles! Bagaimana kalau tangannya terluka?!" tanyaku.

"Dia manusia serigala, Val, dia akan segera sembuh!" jawab Stiles.

"Kumohon, Val, Stiles, bebaskan aku, tanganku mulai sakit," rintih Scott. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Stiles, tapi pemuda itu malah mempererat pegangan tangannya di lenganku. "Ini gara-gara bulan penuh. Gara-gara Allison, dia putusin aku. Aku tahu ... ini bukan sekedar rehat, dia memang putusin aku. Dan itu membunuhku. Aku benar-benar-benar tersiksa, kumohon lepaskan aku."

Aku makin mengisak. Kakakku kesakitan. Ia menderita. Ia ingin bebas. Aku ingin melepaskan dia dari borgol itu. Aku ingin segera menghampiri kakakku dan memeluknya. "Stiles, biarkan aku menghampiri Scott."

Stiles menggeleng. Kulihat wajahnya sudah siap menangis. Kuyakin ia juga sebenarnya kasihan melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

Lalu aku mendengar suara kakakku lagi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Dan setelahnya aku mendengar suara semacam rantai yang terjatuh ke lantai. Aku saling tatap dengan Stiles, bertukar pandangan bingung. Kami berdua segera ke kamar Scott.

Kakakku sudah tidak ada di kamar. Suara seperti rantai jatuh tadi itu adalah suara borgol yang berhasil dilepas Scott. Jendela kamarnya terbuka. Scott kabur.

"Val, kau tetap di rumah, oke? Aku akan cari dia!" kata Stiles.

"Aku ikut!" pintaku.

"Val, ini bahaya. Kumohon, tetap di sini, paham?" Dan Stiles keluar dari kamar Scott sesudahnya.

Sendirian di kamar Scott, aku mondar mandir di sana, mencemaskan keadaan kakakku. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin ikut Stiles, aku ingin menolong Scott. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Seandainya aku ikut Stiles pergi, mungkin saat bertemu dengan kakakku aku hanya bisa menangis dan memekikkan namanya untuk memintanya berhenti melakukan apa pun yang akan ia lakukan.

Stiles pergi mengejar kakakku kupikir juga bisa dibilang sia-sia. Stiles sama denganku, hanya manusia biasa. Ia juga tidak akan bisa menghentikan kakakku—tapi memang aku yang paling tidak bisa apa-apa. Allison tidak akan membantu juga, walau pun ia adalah Anchor Scott, soalnya karena dialah sekarang Scott jadi ... begitulah. Dan bukan aku ingin menyalahkan gadis itu, bukan, hanya saja ... ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya yang bisa menolong Scott saat ini hanya Derek. Derek. Benar juga!

Aku segera kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil ponsel. Kutelepon Derek dan ia menjawab didering kedua.

" _Val?_ " tanyanya.

"Derek! Scott, Scott kabur!" laporku.

" _Kabur? Apa maksudmu dengan dia kabur?_ " tanya Derek bingung. Oh, ya, aku tidak cerita padanya kalau Stiles berencana mengurung Scott malam ini.

"Stiles memborgol Scott di kamar tadi, maksudnya biar Scott jangan sampai keluar dan melukai orang lain. Tapi barusan Scott berhasil kabur. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Stiles menyuruhku tetap di rumah selagi ia mencari kakakku. Aku cemas, aku tidak tahu kakakku lari ke mana, aku takut dia terluka, aku—"

" _Val, Val, tenanglah. Aku akan segera mencari dia, oke? Turuti kata Stiles, tetaplah di rumah. Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja,_ " ujar Derek.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku memutuskan sambungan telepon. Nah, sekarang mau melakukan apa? Mau tidur, tidak akan bisa karena aku cemas. Mau belajar, tidak bisa juga karena tidak akan bisa konsentrasi. Sambil menghela, akhirnya aku kembali ke kamar Scott, aku memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barang yang Stiles pakai untuk 'menghukum' kakakku.

Kuambil borgol yang tadinya dibuka paksa Scott. Aku bisa melihat noda merah—kutebak itu darah merah—pada bagian pinggir dalam benda itu. Berarti ia memang meronta-ronta sampai tangannya memang sakit. Aku ingat memang ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat, tapi aku begitu cemas memikirkan kakakku yang kesakitan. Segera kuambil tisu dan kubasahi sedikit, kemudian mengelap noda darah pada borgol itu, setelah itu baru kumasukkan ke dalam tas Stiles. Kuambil botol minum plastik yang telah kosong dan dilempat Stiles ke sembarang arah, kumasukkan botol itu ke tempat sampah. Tempat makan anjing yang sudah diisi air kubuang airnya lalu kulap sampai kering, kumasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas Stiles juga, baru kututup resletingnya.

Mau buat apa lagi? Akhirnya aku duduk saja di ranjang Scott sambil menghadap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sekitar setengah jam diliputi rasa cemas berlebih, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Kuharap itu Scott. Jadi segera aku melompat dari ranjang pemuda itu dan hendak keluar kamar. Belum sampai keluar kamar, kulihat Derek sudah sampai di lantai dua, ia membantu Scott berjalan. Kupapah satu tangan Scott yang lain dan membantunya duduk di ranjang.

"Scott! Aku cemas!" isakku sambil memeluknya.

Scott membalas pelukanku dengan erat. "Val, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, itu bukan aku, aku tidak mengerti, aku sangat sayang padamu. Sumpah, Val, aku minta maaf."

Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil melepas pelukanku. "Aku paham, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tentang Stiles? Aku sudah menyakitimu, kan? Seharusnya aku tidak boleh bilang tentang perasaanmu padanya di hadapan orang itu senditi," ujar Scott lirih.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Bukan salahmu, Scott. Dan lagi, Stiles bilang kalau ia tidak akan berubah. Dia ingin agar hubungan kami tetap sama seperti dulu, ia bilang akan melupakan omonganmu kalau perlu."

"Sungguh, Val, apa selama ini aku sebegitu tidak pekanya? Maksudku, tiap hari aku bersamamu dan Stiles, tapi aku harus menunggu sampai dapat kekuatan supranatural dulu sampai tahu kalau kau suka Stiles," kata Scott.

"Yah, Stiles sendiri juga tidak pernah sadar. Dan lagi aku juga tidak pernah berniat memberitahu siapa-siapa," kataku sambil menggigit bibir.

Scott mencium keningku dengan lembut, lalu menghadap ke arah pintu. Astaga, aku sampai lupa kalau Derek masih ada di sini! "Aku tidak akan bisa dengan Allison kalau seperti ini. Aku juga tidak akan bisa melindungi adikku kalau aku sendiri saja seperti ini. Tolong beritahu aku, adakah penawarnya?"

"Untuk orang yang kena gigit? Aku pernah dengar, tapi tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak," jawab Derek dengan wajah datar—benar-benar ekspesi yang berbeda kalau ia hanya berdua denganku. "Kau harus membunuh orang yang menggigitmu."

Scott tersentak. "Membunuh Alpha?!"

"Begini, kau bantu aku menemukan Alpha itu, maka aku akan membantumu membunuhnya," tutur Derek.

Setelah itu Derek undur diri dari hadapan kami, meninggalkan Scott yang masih tercengang dan aku yang bingung. Buru-buru aku keluar kamar, berusaha menyusul Derek, semoga ia belum keluar rumah. Untungnya harapanku terkabul, ia baru sampai pintu depan.

"Derek," panggilku, dan ia menoleh padaku. "Koreksi aku jika salah. Tapi sesuai dengan apa yang kau beritahu aku, bukankah kalau seorang Beta atau Omega membunuh Alpha, berarti mereka akan menjadi Alpha selanjutnya? Atau ini tidak berlaku bagi yang kena gigit?"

Pemuda yang bahkan lebih tua dari kakakku ini memandangku dengan sedih. "Makanya tadi kubilang bahwa aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Terimakasih sudah membawa kakakku pulang, Derek,"

Kini ia yang mengangguk. "Hubungi aku lagi kalau kau perlu, Val."

Aku tersenyum, lalu Derek keluar dari rumahku. Setelah itu aku langsung menaiki tangga lagi. Pintu kamar Scott masih terbuka, kulihat kakakku masih terduduk di ranjang, tampaknya ia belum mengubah posisi duduknya. Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, memeluknya lagi sebentar sebelum kembali ke kamarku dan membiarkan ia istirahat.

Kupeluk Scott. "Istirahatlah, Kak."

Scott mengangguk sambil membalas sebentar pelukanku. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menemani aku malam ini?"

Aku menyerngit sambil agak menahan tawa. "Oh, kakakku sedang mengajakku tidur bersama dengannya?"

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Oh, ayolah. Terakhir kali kita tidur bersama-sama itu adalah ketika kabel listrik 2 blok sebelah kita kebakaran. Itu pun kau yang tiba-tiba naik ranjangku bilang kalau kau takut."

Kukerucutkan kecil bibirku. "Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu, sampai sekarang aku masih ngeri tentang itu. Bahkan aku pernah mimpi tentang kabel rumah kita yang kebakaran."

Scott nyengir. "Nah, sekarang giliran aku yang takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti Alpha tiba-tiba memanggilku? Setidaknya kalau kau di sini, kau bisa menahanku keluar."

Kuputar bola mataku. Akhirnya aku setuju juga tidur dengan kakakku malam ini, setelah sekian lama tidak tidur sama-sama lagi.

Pagi harinya aku merasa ada tangan yang menggoyangkan tubuhku, dan suara yang memanggil namaku dan nama Scott. Dengan malas aku membuka mataku, mengucek pelan kedua mataku, dan baru bisa melihat jelas wajah mama—ialah yang menggoyangkan tubuhku dan memanggil nama kami.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa mama sambil menyengir. "Terakhir kali mama ingat kalian tidur sama-sama adalah ... Val takut melihat api."

Kudengar Scott berkikik pelan di sebelahku, jadi aku memukul pelan lengannya. Scott pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. "Semalam Scott dapat mimpi buruk dan minta aku menemaninya tidur!"

"Apa?" tanya Scott.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu. Perlu kupukul kepalamu biar ingat?" tanyaku.

"Aku becanda, Val," kata Scott sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacak pelan rambutku lalu mencium cepat pipiku. Setelah itu ia ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Derek pernah menjelaskan bagaimana makhluk supranatural selalu ingin berada dekat dengan Mate mereka. Terlebih lagi, jika makhluk supranatural tersebut sudah jatuh cinta pada Mate-nya, maka mereka akan merasa 'haus' untuk menyentuh Mate-nya dan menggunakan segala cara untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang Mate. Sesungguhnya, aku bisa bilang bahwa itu adalah definisi dari aksi penguntitan.

Penguntit adalah orang yang berbahaya menurutku. Khusus untuk Derek, ia tidak berbahaya sebenarnya, tetapi aku bisa bilang ia hobi menguntitku. Tidak hanya mengikuti aku pergi dari jauh, tapi beberapa kali ia tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamarku ketika aku baru masuk kamar habis dari sekolah, atau tiba-tiba ia mengetuk jendela kamarku. Tidak setiap hari, memang, tapi cukup sering ia lakukan.

Tidak ada hal buruk lain yang ia lakukan—selain masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa permisi—padaku, jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak memusingkan itu. Malah, kadang keberadaannya bisa mengusir rasa kesepian dan kebosanan saat Scott sedang kerja di klinik hewan dan mama di rumah sakit.

Kakakku tahu soal ini, tentang aku adalah Mate Derek serta Derek sering masuk ke mamarku. Tentu saja, ini tidak akan bisa menjadi rahasia jangka panjang, karena kakakku adalah seorang manusia serigala dan kamarnya ada tepat di sebelah kamarku. Scott bisa tahu karena ia pernah memergoki Derek yang sedang membantuku mengerjakan PR sejarah di kamar, lalu Derek memberitahu Scott semuanya. Gara-gara itu, Scott tidak perlu repot-repot lagi minta Stiles menemaniku selama ia kerja.

Malam ini aku sendirian lagi di rumah, dan sepertinya Derek tidak bisa ke tempatku. Bukannya aku menantikan kedatangan dia, sih, hanya saja biasanya sudah datang sejak sore, tapi kali ini ia tidak datang. Tidak apa, toh aku jadi punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi ternyata, selesai mandi, membalutkan handuk di sekitar tubuhku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Derek sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Aku agak terkejut, dan buru-buru memegang erat handuk di tubuhku. Derek juga memasang ekspresi terkejut, tapi bukannya buru-buru memalingkan muka, ia malah menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Dan kalau aku tidak salah membaca gerakan bola matanya, ia kini memandang ke arah pangkal pahaku yang tertutup handuk

Aku berdeham. "D-Derek! Aku akan pakai baju sebentar."

Lalu aku buru-buru ke lemari dan mengambil baju, setelah itu ke kamar mandi lagi. Sampai di kamar mandi, aku bersandar di pintu dan berusaha mengatur nafasku dan debaran jantungku dulu. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, aku cepat-cepat pakai baju kemudian kembali ke kamar.

Derek sudah tidak duduk di ranjangku lagi, ia malah berdiri menghadap meja belajarku, ia seperti sedang membaca sesuatu. Punggungnya menutupi buku yang ia baca. Setelah menjemur handuk, aku menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

Ia mendongak padaku dan tersenyum. "Melihat gambar-gambarmu."

Ternyata Derek bukan membaca buku, tapi melihat gambar buatanku. Langsung kusambar buku gambar itu. "Gambar-gambarku sangat buruk, kan?"

"Kau becanda? Mungkin bukan gambar yang terbaik, tapi menutuku gambar-gambarmu bagus," kata Derek. "Kau ingin jadi pelukis? Desainer?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak keduanya. Lydia mungkin akan mau jadi desainer, tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik. Aku menggambar hanya karena suka menyorat-nyoret."

Derek mengangguk. Ia mengambil perlahan buku gambarku dan meletakkannya di meja belajar, kemudian ia menggandeng tanganku dan kami duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Jadi, apa cita-citamu?"

Kuangkat kedua bahuku. "Aku tidak tahu. Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu aku ingin jadi apa."

"Tidak ada yang menarik buatmu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bisa menolong orang lain. Seperti mama di rumah sakit, ia membantu orang-orang yang sakit. Scott juga membantu orang-orang yang hewan peliharaannya membutuhkan pertolongan. Sheriff Stilinski, ia sangat membantu orang-orang di Beacon Hills. Aku ingin seperti mereka," jabarku.

"Kau bisa jadi dokter, kerja di rumah sakit," usul Derek.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng padanya. "Aku takut melihat darah dan jarum suntik, Derek. Sedangkan untuk menjadi dokter, salah dua dari segala hal dasarnya adalah darah dan jarum suntik. Jangankan jadi dokter, mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kedokteran itu sendiri karena takut dua hal itu."

Kulihat Derek mengangguk. "Kau bisa jadi polisi—tidak, abaikan, kau sangat tidak cocok jadi polisi."

Aku menyerngit kemudian tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu aku tidak bisa jadi polisi? Seperti Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Bukan, aku bukan bilang kau tidak bisa jadi polisi, tapi kau tidak cocok. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau memegang pistol dan membawa borgol. Itu akan terlihat seperti ... kau punya wajah inosen, tapi sebenarnya kau orang yang sadistik."

Aku tertawa mendengar komentar Derek. "Oke, eh, mungkin aku bisa jadi pengacara."

"Kau tertarik di bidang hukum?" tanya Derek.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik soal hukum, tapi aku cukup tertarik tentang pekerjaan pengacara itu. Apalagi menjadi pengacara tidak akan membuatku berada di tengah orang banyak."

"Tidak cocok, kau lebih bagus jadi desainer," komentar Derek.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kau sudah melihat hasil gambarku, Hale. Dan ini soal cita-citaku, kenapa kau yang menentukan?"

"Aku tidak menentukan, hanya berpendapat," jawab Derek sambil menyengir.

"Dan pendapatmu kutolak," kataku sambil membalas cengirannya.

Derek tertawa kecil. Ketika tawanya berhenti, ia menatapku dengan begitu lembut. Lalu ia mengelus pipiku. Aku sudah terbiasa akan sentuhan tangan dan jarinya. Sangat bohong kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tidak menikmati setiap sentuhannya di wajahku. Aku menikmatinya, bagaimana ia menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga, mengelus alisku, memegang pipiku, menyentuh daguku, mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi masih ada yang tidak kumengerti. Sekalipun aku menikmati sentuhannya, walaupun aku merasa nyaman berada dekatnya, tetap saja aku berharap ia adalah Stiles.

Ini jahat, egois, aku tahu. Derek pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, ia juga tahu aku suka Stiles. Tapi Derek masih bersikap baik padaku. Dan aku dengan seenaknya menerima kebaikkan itu sambil berharap Stiles juga melakukan yang sama padaku. Aku terlalu egois untuk hal ini.

Lalu aku jadi kepikiran. Derek melakukan itu semua karena aku adalah Mate-nya. Bagaimana dengan Stiles? Jika Stiles menjadi makhluk supranatural, siapa Mate-nya? Atau, mungkinkah Stiles sama denganku, manusia biasa yang menjadi Mate seorang yang supranatural?

Kugelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis pemikiran soal Stiles. "Derek, aku pernah melihat wajah Scott saat ia menjadi manusia serigala," kataku. "Boleh aku melihat wajahmu waktu ... kau tahu?"

Ia terlihat ragu. "Waktu kau melihat kakakmu sendiri, kau terlihat takut. Dan kini kau ingin melihat rupaku?"

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya terkejut," elakku.

"Kau yakin ingin lihat?" tanyanya, kujawab dengan anggukkan. Ia menghela, lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Perlahan aku melihat rambut-rambut tumbuh di sekitar wajah Derek. Wajahnya yang awalnya terkesan panjang itu kini malah terlihat lebar. Telinganya agak lancip, aku jadi ingat tentang gambaran penyihir dalam kartun Disney. Mulutnya agak terbuka sedikit, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi yang terlihat begitu tajam dan lebih panjang dari yang manusia punya umumnya. Derek membuka matanya, menampilkan bola mata birunya padaku.

Kutatap lembut wajahnya dan aku mengangkat tanganku padanya. Kusentuh wajahnya—keningnya, alis, sekitar mata, pipi, hidung, dagu. Lalu pandanganku jatuh ke kuku-kuku jari Derek. Itu adalah jari dan kuku manusia serigala. Dari wajahnya, kini tanganku mengusap pelan tangannya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Mana mungkin aku takut padamu kalau meski dengan wajah begini kau tetap menatapku lembut seperti itu?"

Ia menutup matanya lagi, lalu wajahnya kembali seperti semula, lalu membuka matanya. "Val," panggil Derek lembut, "dansa denganku?"

Aku agak tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bisa dansa. Kau bisa?"

Ia menyengir. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa juga."

"Dan lagi, tidak ada musik juga di sini," kataku.

Derek seperti sedang berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia beranjak dari lantai dan menuju meja belajarku. Ia menyalakan Merry-Go-Round yang ada di meja itu, yang sebenarnya adalah pemberian dia sendiri. Setelah Merry-Go-Round itu mengeluarkan musik dan cahaya dari kaca, Derek mematikan lampu kamarku. Usai itu, ia menghampiriku, mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. "Val, dansalah denganku."

Aku terkekeh kecil, tapi akhirnya aku menyambut uluran tangan Derek. Aku berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh kami dekat satu sama lain. Ia mengarahkan tangan kananku ke pundaknya, sementara tangan kiriku terus ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Derek memegang pinggangku, memastikan tubuhku tetap dekat dengannya.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, aku berusaha mengikuti irama langkah kakinya. Melangkah ke kiri, ke kanan, lalu memutar. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari mataku, ia seolah menarikku masuk dalam mata hijaunya.

"Kau selalu bertanya tentang aku, tapi kau sangat jarang cerita tentang dirimu sendiri," ucapku sambil kami terus berdansa.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu tentangku?" tanyanya lembut sambil agak menunduk.

"Mm, aku tidak tahu. Tentang cita-citamu, mungkin? Atau, eh, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau umur berapa," kataku.

Derek tertawa kecil. "Dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket taraf internasional. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu aku ingin jadi apa. Hari ini aku genap 23 tahun."

Aku mengerjap. "Hari ini? Kau berulangtahun hari ini?!" Derek mengangguk. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Kalau aku bilang, memang kau mau apa?" tanyanya sambil menyengir.

"Aku ... eh, ingin memberimu hadiah. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka. Jadi, kau suka apa?"

Derek masih menyengir. "Kau. Aku suka—aku cinta kau."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku sudah tahu soal itu, tapi tidak menyangka ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban itu—karena yang sebenarnya kutanyakan padanya adalah 'barang' yang ia suka.

Tiba-tiba kepala Derek terbenam di salah satu sisi leherku, sambil kedua tangannya mendekapku erat, biar aku tidak kabur. Ia menciumi leherku—lagi, untuk yang ketiga kalinya—lalu mengisap dan menggigit kecil juga. Aku mengerang kecil, menggumamkan namanya sambil mendesah.

"D-Derek ... " desahku, dan ia terus menggigit pelan leherku, malah sekarang bibirnya beranjak naik ke telingaku dan menjilatnya. "Mmm ... o-oh, D-Derek!"

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuh Derek, tapi entah dia yang terlalu kuat untuk mendekapku atau akunya yang terlalu lemah karena perlakuannya, ia tetap memastikan aku dekat dengannya. Kedua tangan Derek mulai beraksi, dari yang sekedar mendorong tubuhku agar menempel dengannya, kini kedua tangan itu menyeludup masuk ke bajuku. Kedua tangan Derek menyentuh kulit pinggangku.

Tidak pernah aku mendapat perlakuan ini dari lelaki mana pun. Memimpikan pun tidak pernah, bahwa di dalam mimpiku Stiles tidak pernah melakukan ini. Kurasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dari bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku juga merasa seakan banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku. Kakiku melemas, tanganku masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Derek, mataku terpejam, mulutku masih mendesah sambil memanggil namanya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. "Val, kau ada di kamar—ASTAGA!" Langsung kubuka kedua mataku, dan kedua mataku membulat seketika melihat ada Stiles di depan kamarku. Derek menghentikan aksinya dan agak mundur. Stiles menyalakan lampu kamarku. "Val? Penjelasan, tolong? Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan mau menerima perkataan 'ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat'."

"S-Stiles, eh, Derek, kami—" ucapku gugup, bingung ingin berkata apa.

"—Kami sedang berdansa," ujar Derek.

"Dansa—lalu kenapa banyak bercak merah di leher Val?!" tanya Stiles. Ia menarik tanganku, menyibak pelan rambutku untuk bisa melihat jelas leherku.

"S-Stiles!" kataku sambil agak mundur dan berusaha agar ia jangan terlalu memerhatikan leherku. "Eh, sedang apa kau di sini? Maksudku, apa Scott meneleponmu untuk datang?"

Wajah cemas Stiles berganti menjadi datar. "Tidak, ia tidak menghubungiku untuk datang. Hanya saja ... eh, aku penasaran. Scott dan kau sudah tidak pernah memintaku untuk menemanimu di rumah kalau kakakmu pergi ke klinik. Seingatku kau tidak ada kerja sambilan, dan aku jadi penasaran. Lalu aku datang dan ... melihatmu dengan Derek. Apa selama ini, Scott dan kau tidak pernah minta aku menemanimu lagi karena sudah ada Derek? Dan, kupikir kau ... eh, _kau suka padaku?_ "

"Stiles, aku—aku suka padamu, aku masih sangat suka padamu—" Lalu Stiles memotong perkataanku.

"—Tapi kenapa ada Derek di sini? Apa, apa kau takut kalau tiba-tiba ada kecanggungan antara kau dan aku?" tanya Stiles, wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tentu saja awalnya aku takut terjadi kecanggungan antara aku dan dia sejak ia tahu aku suka padanya. Tapi Stiles memenuhi janjinya, ia masih bersikap seperti biasa padaku, tidak ada yang berubah di antara kami berdua, seakan waktu bulan penuh terakhir kali itu Scott tidak pernah menyebut soal perasaanku pada Stiles.

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Val adalah Mate-ku," kata Derek, memotong perkataan Stiles.

"M-Mate? Val? Dengan kau?!" pekik Stiles, kaget. Lalu ia menoleh padaku, minta konfirmasi, dan aku mengangguk.

Kemudian Derek menjelaskan semua yang pernah ia jelaskan padaku, kali ini pada Stiles. Stiles tidak menginterupsi sama sekali, kupikir itu pasti karena ia masih tercengang soal fakta aku Mate Derek. Tangan Stiles masih terus memegang lenganku, malah sepertinya makin erat dan ia seakan tidak ingin aku dekat-dekat dengan Derek.

"Oke, berarti alasan kenapa kau dan Scott tidak pernah meneleponku untuk menemanimu di sini karena ada Derek?" tanya Stiles, kecewa.

"Bukan karena ada Derek. Maksudku, kalau pun mama tidak ada _shift_ di rumah sakit saat malam dan ia ada di sini, aku maupun Scott juga tidak akan memintamu datang. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu. Maksudku, kau pasti punya kehidupan lain selain ... ikut memusingkan kehidupan supranatural Scott dan menjagaku yang sendirian di rumah!" kataku.

Stiles menggeleng kepalanya sambil memijat keningnya. "Val, aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Sejak kalian tidak memintaku untuk datang menemanimu di rumah, aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu waktu di sekolah, dan itu membuatku agak ... yah, merindukanmu, merindukan saat-saat aku bisa mengobrol berdua saja denganmu. Sekarang? Sekarang kau ada Derek, dan aku merasa posisiku untuk menemanimu sudah digeser secara sepihak."

"Stiles—"

"—Aku belum selesai, Val," kata Stiles, memotong perkataanku, "Aku paham sekali saat kau iri pada Allison—tanpa kau pernah bilang soal itu pun, aku bisa melihatnya dari raut wajahmu, aku mengenalmu sejak lama dan aku bisa mengenali setiap detil raut wajahmu. Aku sadar kau merasa posisimu sudah diambil Allison. Tapi kupikir kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menggeser posisiku dengan Derek. Aku tidak marah, Val, aku hanya kecewa karena kalian berdua—kau dan kakakmu—tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Aku terisak. "Stiles maafkan aku—"

Stiles melepaskan tangannya dariku. "Val, sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tanpa kau dan Scott."

Ia tersenyum sedih lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya sambil memanggil-manggil nama Stiles. Pemuda itu menghiraukan panggilanku, dan malah berjalan makin cepat menuruni tangga. Ia sudah membuka pintu ketika aku baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

"Tunggu! Stiles, St—"

Aku terpeleset, jatuh ke bawah sambil berguling. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar ada dua orang yang menyerukan namaku—kupikir pasti itu Stiles dan Derek. Bisa kurasakan setiap tepi tangga menyentuh tubuhku. Dan ketika aku sampai di lantai bawah, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Bisa kucium aroma minyak angin. Kepalaku terasa agak sakit dan kuingat tadi aku jatuh dari tangga—mungkin kepalaku sakit gara-gara terbentur. Tidak hanya kepalaku, tapi sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku.

Kulihat mama ada di sebelah kananku dengan wajah super cemas dan menggenggam tanganku. Scott ada di sebelah mama, dekat kakiku, dan wajahnya tidak kalah cemas dengan wajah mama. Di sebelah kiriku ada Stiles yang wajahnya tidak menampilkan rasa cemas, melainkan wajah yang sedang menahan tangis.

Wajah mama yang tadinya super cemas itu kini melunak ketika melihat aku sudah sadar. "Val! Sayang, oh, akhirnya!" Mama mengelus pelan pipiku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang? Ada yang sakit? Ya, ampun, mama sangat cemas dan buru-buru pulang waktu Scott menelepon bilang kau jatuh dari tangga!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ma," ujarku pelan, memaksakan senyum kecil.

"Mama akan ambil air, oke?" kata Mama lembut lalu beranjak dari sisiku, digantikan Scott.

Begitu mama keluar, aku baru sadar kalau Derek tidak ada di sini. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Scott lebih dulu memberitahuku kalau waktu aku jatuh dari tangga dan hilang kesadaran, Derek dan Stiles berusaha menyadarkanku tapi karena aku tidak kunjung sadar jadi Derek menggendongku ke kamar. Stiles menelepon Scott, dan ketika kakakku datang, ia mengusir pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, jadilah sekarang Derek tidak ada di sini sekarang. Scott juga bilang kalau aku tidak langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit biar diperiksa dokter, aku baru akan dibawa ke dokter kalau aku sudah sadar dan merasa kondisiku buruk.

Lalu aku menoleh pada Stiles. "Stiles, aku—"

Ia memotong perkataanku dengan memelukku erat. Stiles mendekapku, sampai aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhku yang disebabkan jatuh dari tangga. Aku membalas pelukan Stiles, dan aku bisa mendengar suara isakannya.

"Val," panggil Stiles sambil mengisak. "Aku minta maaf, Val, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Stiles, aku yang ingin minta maaf! A-aku membuatmu merasa kecewa. Lalu aku jatuh tadi karena aku membuatmu kesal, jadi ini salahku," tuturku.

Stiles menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus berada di pelukanku dan terus mengisak. "Aku tidak akan sampai sebegitunya, Val, aku minta maaf. Aku sayang kamu, Val, kau sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku belum mati, Stiles," ucapku, sambil tertawa kecil.

Lalu Stiles melepas pelukanku. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi ... aku janji, padamu juga Scott, aku tidak akan sampai mengenyampingkan kalian walau aku sedang sangat kesal pada kalian berdua. Terutama kau, Val, kau adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang mau berteman denganku, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak ingin kehilanganku karena aku bisa memberitahumu kabar dan rahasia seputar Lydia?"

Stiles mengangkat bahu dan menyengir. "Hm, itu bonus dari berteman denganmu." Ia tersenyum lalu memelukku lagi, dan kakakku ikut memeluk sehingga kami berpelukan bertiga. "Aaah, aku merindukan kalian berdua, Val, Scott."

"Kalian bertiga manis sekali." Itu suara mama. Scott dan Stiles langsung melepas pelukan mereka dariku. Kulihat mama ada di depan kamar sambil membawa segelas teh, dan wajah mama menyengir.

Lalu mama membantuku untuk meminum teh itu sampai habis. Usai itu, ia menyuruh Scott dan Stiles untuk keluar biar aku bisa beristirahat. Mama mematikan lampu dan juga keluar dari kamar setelah ia mencium keningku. Mereka keluar dari kamar, dan mama menutup pintu kamarku dari luar, lalu aku rebah lagi di ranjang.

Belum sempat aku berusaha untuk tidur, aku mendengar ketukan dari arah jendela. Aku mendongak ke kaca jendela, melihat Derek ada di luar. Buru-buru aku bangun dan membuka jendela. Tapi Derek tidak langsung masuk ke kamarku, ia hanya memegang sisi-sisi jendela dan mendekati tubuhku.

"Derek," bisikku. "Kata Scott, kau sudah pergi?"

Ia menatapku dengan sedih. "Scott masih harus belajar lagi soal mencium bau. Aku tidak pernah pergi, Val, aku ada di luar dari tadi." Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau bertengkar dengan Stiles sampai kau terjatuh. Itu salahku."

"Tidak, ini salahku juga. Harusnya aku tidak merahasiakan ini dari Stiles. Maksudku, kau sudah pernah memberitahuku tentang betapa bahayanya kalau musuhmu tahu aku adalah Mate-mu, tapi Stiles sahabatku, jadi ia boleh tahu soal ini, namun aku malah merahasiakannya sampai ia kesal," tuturku.

"Masih sakit? Kepalamu?" tanya Derek.

"Mm, sedikit. Besok pagi mungkin aku sudah baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Derek membalas senyumku, kemudian ia memegang salah satu tanganku. Aku menatap tangan besar yang memegang tanganku, kulihat ada garis-garis hitam di sekitar pergelangan tangan Derek bersamaan dengan mulai hilangnya rasa sakit pada kepala dan tubuhku.

"Aku mengambil rasa sakitmu," ucapnya, menjawab raut bingung wajahku.

"Mengambil? Berarti sebagai gantinya kau akan merasakan sakitku itu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Scott juga bisa melakukannya, tapi ia belum belajar soal ini. Kalau ia sudah belajar, maka kau pasti sudah sembuh total sebelum aku mengetuk jendelamu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, ini bukan sakit serius," kataku.

Derek tersenyum. Setelah kurasakan semua rasa sakitku hilang, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, kemudian mencium keningku. "Mimpi indah, Val." Lalu ia melompat turun dan pergi dari rumahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #BeSave**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Di fanfict ini, anggap 'papa' dan 'mama' adalah bahasa Indonesia dari 'dad' dan 'mom', sedangkan 'ayah' dan 'ibu' adalah bahasa Indonesia dari 'father' dan 'mother'.


	9. Chapter 9

Aku tidak tahu seberapa sering kakakku mengendap keluar rumah malam-malam. Kuyakin, ketika ia sudah menjadi manusia serigala, ia lebih sering keluar rumah malam hari diam-diam. Tapi kalau ia keluar malam-malam seperti itu, ia pasti pergi dengan Stiles, dan akan melarangku untuk ikut pergi dengannya.

Malam ini tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar, padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam. Huh, kalau aku makan di jam begini, aku bisa gemuk. Tapi kalau lapar, aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur. Jadi kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Keluar dari tempat tidurku, aku langsung menuruni tangga. Sambil menuruni tangga, aku melihat kakakku sudah siap membuka pintu depan sambil agak berjinjit.

"Scott? Sedang apa?" tanyaku.

Agak tersentak, Scott menoleh padaku. "Oh, eh, Val. Aku dan Stiles mau ... keluar."

"Ke mana?" tanyaku sambil melangkah lebih cepat menuruni tangga. Sejak insiden aku terpeleset di tangga, kini aku selalu lebih berhati-hati kalau naik turun tangga mana pun.

"Ada hal penting," jawab Scott dengan tampang gugup.

Aku menyerngit. "Berhubungan dengan supranatural?"

"Kurang lebih," kata kakakku sambil mengangguk.

"Aku ingin ikut!" pintaku.

"Tidak boleh!" ujarnya cepat. "Ini bahaya, oke? Kembalilah tidur, jangan beritahu mama soal ini, aku akan kembali sebelum ... sebelum matahari mulai terbit." Lalu ia buru-buru mencium pipiku. "Dah!"

Setelah itu ia kabur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 9**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini mustahil, tahu," kata Scott pada Stiles sembari kami bertiga berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau ingin pinjam?" tanya Stiles.

"Tunggu dulu," kataku, membuat Scott menutup mulutnya—padahal kutahu ia sudah siap membalas perkataan Stiles. "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian berdua memberitahuku ini tentang apa? Maksudku, dari sejak di rumah, Scott tidak mau memberitahuku apa-apa, kemudian sekarang ia dan kau, Stiles, asyik sekali membicarakan tentang suatu rahasia dan jelas-jelas aku mendengar obrolan kalian. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Apanya yang mustahil? Siapa 'dia'? Apa yang ingin kalian pinjam?"

Scott dan Stiles saling tukar pandang. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdiskusi lewat kontak mata, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"Kau belum cerita pada adikmu?" tanya Stiles akhirnya.

"Aku _tidak_ cerita pada adikku," jawab Scott. "Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk Val."

"Astaga, bagaimana caranya dengan aku tahu tentang ini lantas menyeret diriku sendiri dalam bahaya?" tanyaku agak tidak sabar.

Stiles menghela nafasnya. "Scott, kalau kau tidak mau cerita padanya, aku yang akan cerita."

Kali ini Scott yang menghela nafasnya, lalu menyerah dan akhirnya cerita juga. Jadi katanya semalam ia dan Stiles membantu Derek dengan menjadi umpan sambil mengendarai mobil Derek. Pemuda itu katanya sudah bertemu Alpha, tapi ia tidak bisa menangkap Alpha itu karena ia sendiri sedang dikejar oleh polisi.

Kemudian Derek bilang bahwa terakhir kali ia bicara dengan kakaknya, Laura Hale, perempuan itu sudah mendapat dua petunjuk mengenai penyebab kebakaran rumah mereka. Yang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Harris, yang tak lain adalah guru Kimia kami. Yang kedua adalah semacam simbol—Derek memperlihatkan gambar simbol yang ada di kertas pada Scott dan Stiles. Scott bilang kalau gambar simbol itu persis dengan kalung yang dipakai Allison.

Berarti 'dia' yang sedang dibicarakan Scott dan Stiles adalah Allison, dan barang yang Stiles suruh Scott pinjam itu adalah kalung Allison.

"Bagaimana cara aku meminjam kalung itu padanya?" tanya Scott pada Stiles setelah ia selesai menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Itu mudah," jawab Stiles. "Kau cukup bilang: Hai Allison, bolehkah aku pinjam kalungmu supaya bisa kulihat ada apa dengan kalung itu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk mengenai Alpha manusia serigala yang harus kubunuh agar aku bisa berpacaran denganmu lagi."

Scott mendengus. "Kau tidak membantu, Stiles. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pinjam? Oh, atau Val? Maksudku, kalau Val yang pinjam, ia tidak akan curiga!"

"Sobat, yang tahu soal kalung itu hanya kau. Aku dan Val tidak tahu kalung mana yang dimaksud. Bagaimana kalau hari ini ia pakai lebih dari satu kalung, atau malah tidak pakai kalung sama sekali?" tutur Stiles dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. Sebenarnya aku mau saja membantu, tapi yang dikatakan Stiles itu benar, aku dan dia tidak tahu kalung mana yang di maksud. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sendiri, apa kek, padanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mau bicara padaku," jawab Scott. "Bagaimana kalau dia hanya melepas kalung itu saat sedang mandi atau apa?"

"Kau bisa mengingatkan dia soal saat-saat menyenangkan kalian berdua, setelah itu minta pinjam kalungnya!" usul Stiles.

Kakakku tidak langsung merespon. Kuperhatikan ia sedang membuat ekspresi aneh, dan kutahu ia sudah tidak berkonsentrasi atau bahkan mendengar apa yang sahabatnya katakan barusan.

"Kau sedang membayangkan ia sedang mandi, ya?" tebak Stiles sambil menyengir.

Cengiran Stiles dibalas oleh cengiran Scott. Memikirkan bahwa kakakku sedang membayangkan gadis pujaannya mandi malah membuat wajahku merona.

"Wah, Val, kupikir dengan digigitnya lehermu oleh Derek itu berarti kau sudah tidak inosen lagi," goda Stiles sambil agak terkekeh.

"Oh, diamlah," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

Stiles tertawa pelan, lalu ia menoleh pada Scott lagi. "Oke, kapan kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Allison lagi?"

"Aku ada sekelas dengannya nanti," jawab Scott.

Stiles mengangguk, setelah itu Scott berpisah dengan aku dan Stiles—pagi ini aku sekelas dengan Stiles di kelas Sosiologi.

.

.

Usai jam pelajaran pertama, aku dan Stiles bertemu dengan kakakku lagi di koridor. Scott bilang bahwa tadi ia bertemu dengan Jackson, dan sang kapten (atau sekarang co-kapten) tim Lacrosse meminta 'hal' yang sama dengan yang didapatkan Scott. Secara kasar, intinya Jackson juga ingin menjadi manusia serigala dan memaksa Scott agar ia mendapatkannya. Stiles menanyakan pada Scott kalau Jackson memang benar-benar tahu kalau kakakku sekarang makhluk supranatural, kalau Jackson memang menyebut kata 'manusia serigala'.

"Bagaimana dengan Derek sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang bersembunyi, Val, kami menyuruhnya sembunyi," jawab Scott.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Jadi memang satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa kita dapatkan saat ini memang hanya kalung Allison?"

Kali ini Stiles yang mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, Scott, dapatkan kalungnya," kata Stiles mengingatkan.

Scott mengangguk, kemudian kami bertiga menuju ke kelas yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu dengan agak cepat. Selesai dari kelas, aku langsung berjalan ke kantin, mencari meja kakakku dan Stiles. Tidak sulit mencari mereka berdua, jadi ketika aku sudah menemukan mereka, aku langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di samping Scott. Ia tersenyum padaku waktu aku duduk di sampingnya lalu mencium pipiku.

"Jadi ... kalungnya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak dapat," jawab Scott lemah.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lalu menggenggam tangan Scott, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat begitu kecewa. Kakakku melempar senyum tipis padaku sambil membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Rencana B, curi saja benda itu!" usul Stiles setengah mendesis.

"Dan kau bilang kau adalah anak seorang sheriff," komentarku.

"Itu rencana B, Val. Kalau kita tidak bisa mendapatkan barangnya dengan baik-baik, pakai cara lain saja," kata Stiles sambil menyengir.

"Tidak bisakah kita mengurusi soal Harris dulu?" tanya Scott, ketika Stiles mengingatkan soal kalung Allison.

"Harris sedang diinterogasi papaku," jawab Stiles.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Buru-buru aku mengambil ponsel itu, melihat ada pesan masuk dari Lydia.

' _Dari Lydia  
Aku ingin curhat! Sekarang!_'

Langsung kubalas pesan itu.

' _Kepada Lydia  
Kau ada di mana?_'

' _Dari Lydia  
Ketemu di perpustakaan sekarang?_'

Aku membalas dengan 'oke', kemudian bilang pada dua pemuda yang bersamaku ini kalau aku akan menemui Lydia. Kucium pipi kakakku dan melambaikan tangan pada Stiles, setelah itu keluar dari kantin.

Sampai di perpustakaan, aku tidak perlu lagi mengirim pesan atau menelepon Lydia untuk mengetahui posisinya. Pasalnya, kalau aku datang berdua dengan Lydia atau janjian ingin ketemu di perpustakaan, kami selalu datang ke tempat yang sama. Tempat duduk pojok perpustakaan yang dekat jendela. Selalu di sana. Jadi begitu aku masuk ke perpustakaan, aku tinggal berjalan dengan cepat ke sana.

Begitu melihat Lydia yang sedang duduk sendirian, aku langsung berjalan lebih cepat lagi menghampirinya. Lydia yang sadar akan kedatanganku langsung berdiri dan memelukku sambil agak terisak. Ia menangis kecil, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Oke, wajar kalau aku tidak tahu, karena ia memang belum memberitahu permasalahannya. Tapi ... Lydia Martin menangis? Berarti ini hal yang serius.

Dengan lembut kuajak ia duduk, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih agak terisak, kemudian baru kutanya masalahnya. "Ada apa, Lydia? Dan mana Allison?"

Lydia mendengus kecil. "Sebenarnya Allison termasuk dalam masalah ini."

Aku menyerngit. "Maksudmu, Allison membuatmu menangis begini?"

"Tidak secara langsung," jawab Lydia. "Mungkin ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia yang membuat semua ini terjadi."

"Oke, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Jackson mengirimiku pesan aneh," kata Lydia sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya, lalu ia memperlihatkan layarnya padaku. "Bacalah."

' _Dari Jackson  
Lydia, tolong kembalikan kunci rumahku, karena aku sudah tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu._'

"Kau putus dengan Jackson?" tanyaku bingung. "Dan kenapa kau bisa punya kunci rumahnya?"

Lydia memutar bola matanya. "Jackson _putusin_ aku, Val. Dan, ya, dia memberiku kunci cadangan rumahnya. Dia bilang jaga-jaga kalau ia ingin aku datang malam-malam."

Aku menyerngit lagi. "Kenapa dia ingin kau datang malam-malam?"

"Val, kami berpacaran, oke?" kata Lydia.

"A-aku paham, tapi maksudnya datang ke rumahnya malam-malam?"

"Aku lupa kau begitu polos," kata Lydia sambil memijat keningnya. "Nih, Val. Aku, Jackson, pacaran, ranjang."

"R-ranjang?"

"Seks," bisik Lydia.

"O-oh, oke," gumamku pelan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku.

"Seriusan, kau butuh pacar untuk mengajarimu semua itu, Val," dengus Lydia.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sungguh. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada anak-anak tim Lacrosse yang keren dan kau bisa ... mulai belajar akan sentuhan kaum adam," ujar Lydia dengan wajah serius.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Lyds, kembali soal permasalahan Jackson, oke? Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan Allison?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sadar atau tidak, tapi akhir-akhir ini Jackson jadi akrab dengan Allison!" jawab Lydia.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Maksudku, kau pernah mencoba membuat aku akrab dengan Jackson. Apa bedanya sekarang dengan Allison?"

"Ini beda, Val. Ini seperti ... seperti Jackson mulai lebih memerhatikan Allison dibanding aku. Aku curiga ia putusin aku gara-gara ingin bisa bersama Allison!"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, Allison masih suka Scott walau mereka sedang rehat."

"Itulah intinya! Karena Jackson melihat Allison dan Scott sedang rehat, ia mengambil kesempatan. Jackson putusin aku biar bisa mendekati Allison dengan bebas! Dan Allison pasti membiarkan Jackson mendekatinya, makanya Jackson bisa punya inisiatif putus dariku!"

"Uh, aku tidak tahu, Lyds. Aku memang tidak begitu tahu soal Jackson, tapi aku tidak yakin tentang Allison yang membiarkan Jackson mendekatinya. Dan, aku merasa kau barusan seakan menggambarkan Allison sebagai gadis murahan," tuturku.

"Habisnya aku kesal," rengek Lydia.

"Kau sudah bicara pada Jackson soal pesan itu?" tanyaku.

"Belum," jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bicara dulu padanya, minta penjelasan," usulku.

"Menurutmu aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Lydia.

"Daripada kau menebak-nebak sendiri dan ujungnya salah?" kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Lydia mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil dan memelukku. Setelah ia melepas pelukanku, kami berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Sekarang masih jam istirahat, jadi Lydia bilang ingin mencari Jackson. Aku menawari untuk menemaninya bertemu pemuda itu, tapi temanku ini menolak. Ia bilang kalau ia ingin mencari dan bicara dengan Jackson sendiri.

.

.

"Jadi Lydia diputusin Jackson?" tanya Stiles memastikan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan kami masuk ke dalam. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya, dan Stiles ber-wow-ria.

"Ya, dan tadi akhirnya ia bilang akan melakukan pelampiasan dengan belanja habis-habisan besok. Oh, mungkin inilah saatnya kau mencari perhatian Lydia, Stiles," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Stiles tersenyum girang padaku lalu mencium cepat pipiku. Ia menaruh tasnya di samping meja belajar, kulakukan hal yang sama dengan tasku dan aku menaruh buku-buku yang ada di tanganku itu di sebelah komputer Stiles.

Sang pemilik kamar langsung menyalakan komputernya. Aku berniat duduk di pinggir ranjang biar bisa melihat layar komputer. Tapi waktu aku melangkah mundur sekali menuju ranjang, Stiles langsung menarik tanganku, membuatku duduk di pangkuannya.

"S-Stiles, kau tidak akan bisa melihat ke layar kalau aku duduk di pangkuanmu begini," bisikku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Jelas saja, mana mungkin aku akan menampilkan wajah dengan rona merah ini padanya?

"Hm, kau bersandar saja padaku!" katanya dengan nada girang.

Lalu kurasakan tangan kiri Stiles mendorong perutku agar punggungku bersandar pada dadanya dan kepalaku di depan bahunya. Aku agak mengerjap. Kuharap ia tidak bisa merasakan atau mendengar debaran jantungku yang menggila ini. Belum lagi kurasakan wajahku memanas, dan kuyakin rona merah di wajahku ini lebih parah dari yang tadi.

Stiles menempelkan sebelah dagunya pada sisi keningku. "Seingatku dulu kita pernah begini, kan? Oh, oh, aku ingat dulu aku pernah mengajarimu cara main kartu dalam posisi begini."

"Itu waktu kita masih kecil, Stiles," bisikku. "Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ia terkekeh kecil. Aku agak mendongak biar bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia agak menunduk juga, biar bisa menatapku. Stiles tersenyum jahil. Aku tidak mengerti tindakannya ini. Apa ia sedang menggodaku? Apa kalau ia tidak tahu soal perasaanku, ia akan tetap begini?

"Hei, Stiles!" panggil seorang pria dari luar.

Stiles menoleh ke belakang. "Yo, Da—Derek?!"

Apa? Derek? Aku menoleh ke belakang juga, melihat Derek sedang berdiri di samping ranjang Stiles. Sejak kapan ia ada di sana? Kenapa aku tidak sadar dia ada di sana?!

Derek menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya lalu menunjuk pintu, mengisyaratkan bahwa orang yang memanggil Stiles tadi ada di depan kamar. Stiles memintaku bangun dari pangkuannya dan aku menutu, lalu ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian aku menghampiri Derek.

"Hei," sapaku setengah berbisik pada Derek.

Bukannya membalas sapaanku, Derek malah tersenyum jahil.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Stiles. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungmu yang keras itu," goda Derek.

"Urgh," dengusku. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Belum lama," jawab Derek.

"Kau sudah ada di sini bahkan sebelum kami masuk?" tebakku.

Derek mengangguk. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Stiles masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Setelah Stiles menutup pintu, dengan segera Derek beranjak ke hadapan temanku dan menarik kerahnya. "Kalau kau sampai bilang macam-macam—"

"Apa? Seperti 'Hei, Pa, Derek Hale ada di kamarku, bawalah pistolmu'?" tanya Stiles sarkastik. Derek langsung melepas tangannya dari kerah Stiles. "Kau sedang menumpang di sini, Sobat. Rumahku, aku yang berkuasa." Lalu Stiles menepuk dada Derek, Derek pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Stiles ditambah merapikan kerah temanku.

Stiles menggerutu dan memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri kursi meja komputernya sambil memintaku duduk dipangkuannya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi baru aku sekali melangkah, lenganku di tahan Derek. Kudongakkan kepalaku, menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena aku tidak kunjung datang ke pangkuannya, Stiles pun akhirnya menoleh ke belakangnya—kepadaku dan Derek. Ia langsung memasang wajah kesal. "Val, menjauh dari Derek, ayo ke sini," ujarnya dengan perlahan, tapi matanya melotot pada Derek.

"Dia sudah duduk di pangkuanmu tadi, Stiles, sekarang giliran ia duduk di pangkuanku," kata Derek dengan nada acuh.

Yang punya kamar menghampiri kami sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Rumahku, Derek, patuhi saja kata-kataku."

"Untuk yang ini, tidak, terimakasih," ujar si manusia serigala. Derek malah menarikku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Tidak mau kalah, Stiles menarik tanganku yang satu lagi. "Aku sahabatnya, jadi dia lebih baik dekat-dekat denganku. Ia bisa kena bahaya kalau dekat denganmu, Sobat."

"Kalau dia dalam bahaya, aku bisa pakai kekuatanku untuk melindunginya," kata Derek sambil tersenyum licik.

"Oh, aku juga bisa pakai tongkat bisbol!" balas Stiles.

"Huh, kau—"

"Cukup!" bentakku. Stiles dan Derek kini melihat kepadaku. "Mungkin kalian tidak sadar tapi kedua tanganku jadi agak sakit sekarang." Buru-buru kedua laki-laki ini melepaskan tangan mereka dari lenganku. "Aku tidak akan duduk di pangkuan siapa-siapa. Aku akan duduk sendiri di ranjang."

Lalu aku benar duduk di pinggir ranjang seorang diri. Derek dan Stiles mendengus pada satu sama lain sebelum mereka berjalan menuju kursi masing-masing. Stiles ke kursi yang berhadapan dengan komputernya, Derek ke kursi yang ada di samping ranjang. Kalau dari posisi dudukku sekarang, berarti aku lebih dekat dengan Derek daripada Stiles, dan ini tidak kusengaja.

Aku tidak mengerti soal Stiles, dan aku sudah berhenti berharap soal dia—tapi aku masih sangat suka padanya. Kadang ia melindungiku dan berlagak sebagai seorang kakak. Di waktu lain, seperti saat ini, ia bertindak seolah dia suka padaku. Derek lagi, aku tahu aku adalah Mate-nya, tapi kenapa dia jadi agak ... posesif seperti tadi? Aku baru Mate-nya saja, lho, bukan pacarnya. Dan sepertinya ia jadi seperti ini sejak ia memberitahuku tentang Mate.

Sebenarnya gadis mana pun akan sedikitnya merasa senang kalau diperebutkan seperti tadi. Aku pun tadi agak tersentuh terutama waktu Stiles setengah memaksaku untuk duduk di pangkuannya lagi. Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau mereka berdua seperti itu. Aku tahu dari awal Stiles tidak senang pada Derek, tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau keduanya bertengkar hanya karena aku.

Derek berdeham. "Jadi, Scott belum mendapatkan kalungnya?"

"Belum, dia masih berusaha," jawabku.

"Iya, semoga ia bisa mencurinya," kata Stiles sambil menyengir.

Aku menyerngit. "Kau benar-benar mengusulkan agar dia mencuri kalung itu? Dan kau bilang kau anak seorang Sheriff? Wow, Stiles."

"Oke, sejak kapan kau sering pakai nada sarkastik?" tanya Stiles.

"Hm, mungkin sejak aku sadar bahwa aku sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan rajanya sarkasme yang tak lain bernama Stiles Stilinski," jawabku sambil menyengir.

Stiles menggeleng. "Wajahmu tidak cocok dengan gaya bicara sarkastik, Val."

"Sangat tidak cocok," timpal Derek.

Aku melirik Derek dan Stiles bergantian lalu menghela. "Yah, setidaknya kalian bisa kompak untuk yang satu itu. Oh, jadi kalung seperti apa yang kalian inginkan dari Allison?"

Derek merogoh saku celananya, mengambil lipatan kertas, membukanya dan memperlihatkan padaku suatu gambar. Aku menyerngit dan agak mengerjap kaget melihat gambar itu. Derek menatapku curiga. "Kau tahu tentang gambar ini?"

"Waktu aku ulang tahun, Mrs Argent memberikanku hadiah gelang. Dan di gelang itu ada ukiran seperti di gambar ini," jawabku.

Stiles menghampiri kami dan duduk di sebelahku. "Terus? Kau ada gelang itu sekarang?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku kembalikan lagi pada Mrs Argent, soalnya kupikir aku tidak layak menerimanya. Jadi, tidak, gelang itu tidak ada padaku." Lalu aku menoleh pada Derek. "Maafkan aku, kalau tahu motif itu akan sepenting ini, aku pasti akan menerima gelang itu ..."

Derek tersenyum kecil dan bilang tidak apa-apa. Stiles bangkit dari ranjang dan kembali ke kursi komputer. "Ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan sambil menunggu Scott. Di malam saat Alpha mengurung kami di sekolah, Scott mengirim pesan pada Allison untuk menemuinya di sana. Lebih lagi setelahnya Scott mengirim pesan pada Val bilang butuh bantuan di sekolah."

"Lalu?" tanya Derek bingung.

"Bukan Scott yang mengirim kedua pesan itu, Derek" jawabku. "Waktu itu Scott belum beli ponsel baru. Ingat kalau kau pernah merusak ponselnya?"

Derek mengangguk. "Berarti kedua pesan itu adalah jebakan?" Aku mengangguk. "Alpha menjebakmu?" Aku mengangguk. Suaranya agak mendesis.

Kemudian aku bisa mendengar geraman kecil. Kulihat bola mata Derek berubah menjadi biru, taring-taringnya sudah siap keluar, kedua tangannya terkepal. Buru-buru aku menggeser tubuhku dan duduk di sampingnya, langsung memegang salah satu tangan Derek yang terkepal. Derek menoleh dan menatapku. Matanya kembali menjadi hijau lagi dan pandangannya melunak. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku yang tadi memegang tangannya, lalu menoleh pada Stiles.

"Apa kau bisa cari tahu siapa yang mengirim dua pesan itu?" tanya Derek.

"Tidak," jawab Stiles. "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang bisa melacaknya."

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja," kata Stiles sambil mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia menoleh padaku dan Derek lagi. "Katanya, dia akan ke sini secepatnya."

Lalu Stiles terpaku pada layar komputer lagi. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri rak buku. Melihat satu persatu punggung buku yang berjejer di sana, kemudian menarik salah satu novel misteri. Setelah itu aku tengkurap di ranjang Stiles sambil membuka lembar pertama novel itu.

"Val," bisik Derek pelan sambil agak berdeham.

"Hm?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Derek.

"Tolong jangan buat aku ingin menyerangmu," bisiknya. Matanya agak melirik ke Stiles, sepertinya ia tidak ingin temanku itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Menyerang?" tanyaku bingung. "Kau akan menyerangku? Sheriff ada di lantai bawah dan ia bisa langsung menangkapmu kalau kau menyakitiku."

Derek menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan menyerang seperti itu. Kau, di ranjang, tidak sadar kalau posisimu itu seakan menggodaku untuk ... menyentuhmu."

Aku mengerjap dan wajahku memanas, lalu buru-buru bangun dari posisi tengkurap, beralih ke posisi berlutut sambil merapikan rokku. "Maaf," gumamku gugup.

"Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin kusentuh, tidak masalah," bisik Derek. Wajahku pasti makin memerah setelah mendengar itu. "Duduklah di pangkuanku sebentar, Val."

"M-maaf?" bisikku, agak kaget.

"Kau sudah duduk di pangkuan Stiles tadi, sekarang giliranku," ucapnya sambil menepuk pahanya, memintaku duduk di sana.

Kulirik Stiles, ia masih serius melihat layar monitor dan sepertinya memang tidak mendengar pembicaraan aku dengan Derek. Menghembuskan nafas berat, aku turun perlahan dari ranjang Stiles, perlahan duduk di pangkuan Derek sambil membawa novel misteri yang kuambil dari rak tadi.

Sama seperti Stiles, Derek pun mendorong tubuhku agar punggungku mau menempel pada dadanya. Bedanya, kalau Stiles dengan satu tangan karena tangannya yang lain memegang _mouse_ komputer, kalau Derek dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku sudah bersandar pada dada bidangnya, tapi Derek masih tidak melepaskan tangannya dari perutku, masih terus melingkarkan tangannya di sana seolah tidak akan membiarkanku pergi. Sedang mengatur nafasku, aku merasakan salah satu tangan Derek ada di pahaku—bagian paha yang tidak tertutup rok. Jari-jarinya yang panjang ikut mengelus kulit pahaku, bahkan tangan itu perlahan naik dan mulai menyentuh kulit di bawah rokku. Sebelum ia menyentuhku lebih jauh, aku menahan tangannya itu.

"Derek," bisikku. "Kau hanya bilang untuk duduk di pangkuanmu."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," ucapnya pelan. Kudongakkan kepalaku, melihat matanya yang sedang memandangi aku. Nafasku tersekat lagi. "Kalau kau mencium bibirku, aku akan melepaskan tanganku dari pahamu."

Kurasakan ibu jarinya mulai mengusap kulit pahaku, menimbulkan sensasi geli sendiri untukku. "D-Derek ... hh." Oh, astaga, apa dia serius mengatakan itu?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku becanda, Val," katanya sambil melepas tangannya dari pahaku, kemudian tangan itu meraih novel yang ada di tanganku. "Kau baca apa?"

"Mm, eh, novel," jawabku gugup, mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

Derek membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin bilang sesuatu, tepat saat bel rumah Stiles berbunyi. Aku buru-buru bangun dari pangkuan Derek, dengan gugup kubilang akan kubuka pintu depan yang mungkin belnya dibunyikan orang yang dipanggil Stiles.

Waktu kubuka pintu, aku melihat Danny ada di luar. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku agak bingung akan keberadaan dia di depan pintu. Apa dia yang dimaksud Stiles akan melacak asal pesan itu?

"Hei, Val, Stiles ada?" tanya Danny sambil tersenyum.

"Dia di atas," kataku sambil menggangguk lalu mengajaknya masuk.

Sambil berjalan masuk dan menaiki tangga, Danny bilang kalau Stiles tadi mengirim pesan ke ponselnya minta datang untuk mengerjakan tugas lab kimia. Kuyakin itu hanya alasan Stiles saja, tapi darimana ia tahu Danny bisa melacak asal pesan yang dikirim atas nama Scott itu?

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Danny.

"Eh, hanya mampir, aku sudah lama tidak main ke rumahnya," jawabku lalu langsung menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya aku datang ke rumah Stiles karena di ajak pemuda itu. Dan memang benar aku sudah lama tidak main ke rumahnya.

Danny menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kami berdua masuk kamar Stiles. Yang punya kamar sedang menggerakan _mouse_ komputer dan matanya terus melihat layar, tapi ia langsung menoleh dan tersenyum melihat pasangan kerja lab kimianya. Derek masih di kursi yang sama, ia sedang membaca novel yang tadi kuambil dari rak, dan ia hanya melirikku sebentar waktu aku datang lagi ke kamar.

Pemuda yang baru datang ini langsung mengambil kursi lain dan duduk di samping Stiles, sedangkan aku duduk lagi di pinggir ranjang, di dekat Derek. Setelah duduk, Derek melempar senyum kecil padaku dan kubalas dengan rasa gugup—mengingat apa yang tangannya lakukan pada pahaku.

Lalu kudengar suara Danny yang agak keras. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Melacak pesan," jawab Stiles.

"Tidak, aku datang untuk mengerjakan tugas lab kimia denganmu, itu adalah yang harusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan kerja," tolak Danny.

"Ya, kita akan melakukannya setelah kau melacak pesan itu," balas Stiles.

"Bagaimana kau sampai berpikir aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Danny.

"Eh, aku melihat laporan tentang penangkapanmu ..." jawab Stiles sambil agak menyengir.

"Umurku masih tiga belas tahun saat itu, mereka membebaskanku dari hukuman," desah Danny. Kemudian pandangan matanya mengarah ke belakang, ke arahku dan Derek. "Siapa itu lagi?"

"Hm?" Stiles menoleh ke belakang juga. "Kau tidak kenal Val?"

"Bukan Val, yang laki-laki," kata Danny, memerhatikan Derek.

"Oh, eh, itu sepupuku, Miguel!" jawab Stiles.

Aku tersedak, berusaha agar tidak tertawa. Kulihat Derek agak memelototiku kemudian menatap tajam Stiles.

"Apa itu darah di bajunya?" tanya Danny lagi.

Langsung aku melirik baju Derek. Benar juga, ada sedikit bercak darah di kaosnya. Aku tidak memerhatikan itu dari tadi. Wow, hebat Danny, matanya jeli!

"Eh, yah, dia habis mimisan tadi," kata Stiles acuh. "Hei, Miguel! Seingatku tadi aku bilang kau boleh pinjam salah satu bajuku!"

Derek menggeram pelan, tapi akhirnya menyerah waktu mata Stiles memelototinya dan melirik lemari baju—menyuruh Derek ganti baju. Pemuda yang paling tua di ruangan ini pun menyerahkan novel yang tadi sedang dibacanya kepadaku, lalu bangun dan membuka kaosnya, memamerkan badan _six-pack_ -nya.

Aku langsung sulit bernafas melihat badan Derek itu. Sambil membuka lemari baju, ia melirik padaku dan menyengir. Langsung saja aku membuang muka.

"Stiles?" panggil Derek. Aku menoleh lagi padanya bersamaan dengan Stiles dan Danny. Derek mengambil satu baju dari lemari, melebarkan dan memperlihatkannya pada Stiles. "Ini, tidak muat."

"Cari yang lain kalau begitu," kata Stiles.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu kemudian mengambil satu kaos warna biru-jingga yang agak besar. Waktu ia mengenakan kaos itu, aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Hei, itu cukup bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Danny?" tanya Stiles.

Danny agak terbengong melihat Derek. Kupikir mungkin ia telah jatuh hati pada Derek. "Hah?"

"Kaosnya," ujar Stiles, sambil agak nyengir.

"Eh, itu bukan warna yang cocok untuknya," komentar Danny. Aku bisa melihat ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Derek, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Mau tak mau aku ingin menyengir.

Derek melepas kaos itu. Aku agak terkekeh pelan dan akhirnya bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Biar kubantu." Aku membuka rak-rak yang lain, melihat-lihat isinya. "Biasanya Stiles menaruh baju-bajunya yang kebesaran di paling dalam."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Derek.

"Hm, seminggu setelah mamanya Stiles meninggal, aku dan mama datang untuk membantu Sheriff dan Stiles bersih-bersih rumah. Waktu kami ke kamar Stiles, berantakan sekali, terutama lemari baju. Mama mengajari Stiles bagaimana cara menyimpan baju yang benar agar rapi, salah satunya adalah menyimpan baju yang besar di paling dalam," jelasku.

Aku masih melihat-lihat baju dalam lemari itu, mencari yang mungkin akan muat dan cocok untuk Derek. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kedua tangan yang besar menyentuh pinggangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, itu adalah Derek, dan ia menempelkan tubuhnya padaku. Tangan Derek yang tadi ada pinggangku kini melingkar di perutku. Aku bisa mendengarkan deru nafas Derek dari telingaku. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah bibir Derek menempel di leherku. Kuyakin Stiles dan Danny sedang fokus pada komputer sekarang, makanya keduanya tidak menghentikan Derek.

"D-Derek ... "panggilku pelan.

"Lanjutkan cari bajunya, Val," bisik Derek. Lalu ia menggigit-gigit pelan cuping telingaku.

"Mm, t-tapi, kakiku jadi lemas ... A-ah!" desahku pelan, terpekik pelan saat Derek menggigit lebih keras.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya membentuk cengiran, lalu ia melepaskan aku. "Duduklah, Val."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan langsung duduk di ranjang. Kulihat Derek memanjangkan tangannya ke dalam lemari baju, mengambil satu kaos warna gelap yang cukup besar dan memakainya. Itu pas sekali untuk Derek.

"Dari akun ini?" tanya Stiles. Aku melirik Stiles dan Danny, sepertinya Danny telah berhasil mendapatkan nama asli si Alpha. "Tidak, tidak mungkin."

Langsung aku bangkit dan menghampiri Stiles. "Kalian sudah dapat namanya?"

Buru-buru Stiles bangun dari kursinya, menutupi layar monitor. "Ya! Eh, kami sudah menemukan dari mana kedua pesan itu dikirim."

"Jadi? Siapa yang mengirim pesan-pesan itu?" tanyaku, sambil agak mendongak ke layar, tapi Stiles menghalangiku terus.

"Tidak penting, Val. O-oh, sudah jam segini, kau pasti ingin siap-siap untuk menonton permainan Scott!" kata Stiles. Ini sungguh mencurigakan.

"Apa yang sedang kau tutupi, Stiles?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Aku menutupi ... monitor!" jawabnya.

"Iya aku tahu monitor, apa yang terlihat di monitor, Stiles? Kenapa kau ... bersikap aneh begini?" tanyaku.

"Pulanglah, Val. Eh, Danny bisa mengantarmu! Iya, kan?" tanya Stiles sambil menoleh pada Danny dengan gugup.

"Hah?" tanya Danny bingung. "O-oh, baiklah, ayo."

Danny mengambil tasnya yang di lantai. Stiles menarikku menjauhi komputer lalu mengambilkan buku dan tasku, menyerahkan padaku, setelah itu dia agak mendorong tubuhku untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Aku percaya Stiles pasti sedang merahasiakan sesuatu padaku.

Pemuda yang diminta—lebih tepatnya dipaksa—Stiles untuk mengantarku pulang bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Dengan tidak ikhlas aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kami berdua turun ke bawah dan keluar rumah. Danny menaiki sepeda motornya, dan setelah ia menyalakan mesin kendaraannya, aku pun ikut naik di belakangnya, ia langsung mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Di kursi penonton, aku duduk di samping mama dan Lydia. Sesuai tebakanku, mama mengambil cuti lagi malam ini untuk bisa menonton permainan Scott. Lydia masih kesal pada Allison, jadinya ia duduk denganku. Allison duduk dengan papa dan tantenya. Derek pernah cerita padaku soal tantenya Allison yang bernama Kate itu, katanya Kate seorang psikopat dan ialah yang pernah menyetrum pemuda itu saat aku bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah Hale.

Stiles masih belum datang, padahal ia sudah jadi pemain inti dengan susah payah. Aku khawatir kalau Pelatih akan mencabut posisinya sebagai pemain inti gara-gara Stiles tidak datang di permainan pertamanya. Tidak hanya aku yang mencari sosok pemuda sarkastik itu, karena nyatanya Sheriff pun mencari putranya yang tidak kunjung turun di lapangan.

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, tadi aku sempat duduk di sebelah kakakku di kursi depan, mengucapkan semoga berhasil padanya. Scott menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum padaku. Setelah itu ia menelepon Stiles. Kakakku agak berbisik di telepon, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi waktu ia mematikan ponselnya, Scott bilang bahwa Stiles akan terlambat.

Sekarang tinggal sekitar tiga menit lagi sebelum pertandingan usai, dan Stiles belum juga datang. Permainan hari ini dikuasai oleh tim Scott, skornya cukup jauh, dan mukjizat apa pun tidak akan membuat tim lawan bisa mengejar skor tim sekolahku dalam waktu tiga menit.

Lydia bilang permainan hari ini membosankan, dan sekalipun peluit tanda pertandingan usai belum dibunyikan memang sudah ketahuan dari sekarang bahwa kami akan menang, jadi Lydia mengajakku ke gedung sekolah. Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya gadis itu pergi dari area lapangan: ia sedang tidak ingin melihat Jackson.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Jackson?" tanyaku ketika kami berjalan di lobi sekolah.

Temanku itu mengangguk. "Ia menyebalkan."

"Kalau dengan Allison? Kalian sudah bicara?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum. Aku tidak yakin ingin bicara dengannya untuk sementara waktu," jawab Lydia. "Habisnya dialah yang membuat Jackson ingin putus dariku."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin ia putus darimu bukan karena Allison, tapi karena ia tahu soal Scott."

"Ada apa dengan Scott?" tanya Lydia.

"Lydia, aku tahu kau berciuman dengan kakakku di ruang Pelatih. Stiles juga tahu," ujarku.

Ia menoleh padaku dan wajahnya menegang. "Oh, astaga. Val, aku minta maaf, kau marah padaku?"

Kuangkat kedua bahuku. "Lebih tepatnya, aku kecewa. Memang saat itu Scott sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Allison, berarti ia bebas berhubungan dengan gadis mana pun. Tapi kau, Lyds, kau masih berpacaran dengan Jackson saat itu. Seandainya kalian masing-masing sedang tidak ada pasangan, aku tidak masalah—sekalipun aku akan merasa aneh melihat kakakku kencan dengan teman baikku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, Val, aku hanya ... entahlah," kata Lydia, dan aku mendengar nada bersalahnya. "Kau tahu aku suka Jackson, kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu Scott masih suka Allison. Makanya aku agak kecewa pada kalian berdua. Tapi aku tidak marah."

Lydia tersenyum lalu ia seakan ingat sesuatu. "Astaga, aku lupa soal pesta musim dingin!"

"Pesta?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pesta dansa musim dingin di sekolah, Val! Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Lydia.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu," koreksiku. "Eh, tapi aku tidak yakin mau datang."

"Kau harus datang!" paksa Lydia. "Aku akan mencarikan seorang anak Lacrosse untukmu, sekalian untukku juga. Aku akan menghampiri anak Lacrosse terkeren kedua setelah Jackson."

"Bagiku, kakakku adalah orang yang paling keren di tim Lacrosse," kataku, sambil menambahkan 'dan Stiles' dalam hati.

Temanku ini memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, terkeren setelah Jackson dan Scott. Hm, aku akan ambil James. Dan aku akan memberimu Fred."

"Mereka bukan barang, Lyds," kataku, mengingatkan.

"Terserah. Pokoknya untuk pesta itu, aku akan datang dengan James, kau datang dengan Fred. Oke?" kata Lydia.

Kemudian kami mendengar suara seruan kemenangan. Dari arah pintu, para pemain Laxrosse dan pendukungnya yang mengenakan seragam merah masuk dan melewati kami sambil berteriak senang. Kutebak tim kakakku menang, sesuai dengan yang aku dan Lydia duga. Temanku ini menyuruhku untuk tunggu di sini, sementara ia akan menghampiri James dan Fred.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, koridor tempatku berdiri mulai sepi, dan seorang pemain Lacrosse berseragam merah menghampiriku. Ia menyengir padaku, lalu memerhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, dan ia menjilat bibirnya. "Kau Val McCall? Adik Scott?" Dengan agak gugup aku mengangguk. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka Scott punya adik cantik sepertimu."

"Kau ... ?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Fred. Lydia bilang kau tidak ada pasangan untuk ke pesta."

"Oh," gumamku sambil bersalaman dengannya. "Eh, aku tidak berencana untuk datang."

"Ayolah, kita akan bersenang-senang!" ujarnya agak memaksa.

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Fred, tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Kini aku sudah bersandar pada deretan loker yang ada di dinding. Koridor tempat aku dan Fred sekarang sudah tidak ada orang, berarti tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongku. Ia mencengkeram kedua tanganku sambil terus mendekati tubuhku.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku," cicitku saat wajahnya sudah dekat dengan wajahku.

Fred menyeringai lebar sambil menjilat bibirnya lagi. "Kubilang, kita akan bersenang-senang, Val."

"Tolong biarkan aku pergi," cicitku lagi.

Tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Fred ditarik dari tanganku. Tubuhnya ditarik seseorang menjauh dariku, malah Fred terlempar ke sisi dinding lain. Aku melihat punggung orang yang melempar Fred. Begitu orang itu menoleh, aku dapat melihat wajah Derek, lagi-lagi ia menyelamatkanku.

Anak Lacrosse itu mendecak, tapi sepertinya mendapat pelototan mata Derek sehingga ia lari begitu saja. Sepeninggal Fred, Derek buru-buru menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas. "Val, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Ya ampun, kau selalu datang saat aku butuh pertolongan."

Mata Derek menatapku dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Mana Stiles?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bersamanya," jawab Derek.

"Kau tidak bersamanya?" ulangku. "Jadi kau dengan siapa?" Derek menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pun mendecak kesal. "Ada apa denganmu dan Stiles? Kalian berdua seperti merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Demi kebaikanmu, Val," gumam Derek sambil menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Aku ingin tahu ... " ucapku lirih. "Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, tidak salah," ujarnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Derek," panggil suara laki-laki sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapanku itu menoleh pada asal suara. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku, untuk melihat juga. Seorang pria berjalan menyusuri koridor menghampiri kami. Wajahnya tidak asing untukku, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat.

"Halo, Val," sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau ingat aku? Kau pernah menemuiku dengan Derek di kamar rawatku."

Menemuinya? Dengan Derek? Kamar rawat? Satu-satunya pasien rumah sakit yang pernah kudatangi dengan Derek hanyalah ... –

"—Peter? Paman Derek?" tanyaku. Kurasakan otot-otot wajahku menegang. "Kau ... sembuh?"

"Akhirnya, iya," jawab Peter sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana—"

"Val, dia adalah Alpha," kata Derek sambil memotong pertanyaanku.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Perlahan, aku melangkah menjauhi Derek. Setelah itu aku berlari secepatnya mencari kakakku.

.

.

Ruang loker masih terang, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada orang. Tadi aku menelepon ke ponsel Scott, menanyakan keberadaannya dan ia bilang ada di ruang loker. Jadi sekalipun kupikir ruang itu sudah kosong, aku tetap masuk ke dalam. Kudengar ada suara shower yang menyala, kupikir itu mungkin kakakku sedang mandi.

"Scott?" panggilku.

"Oh, Val? Tunggu sebentar!" seru Scott.

Aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri lalu duduk di kursi. Tidak lama kemudian Scott datang hanya dengan berbalut handuk.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya waktu menghampiriku. Aku langsung memeluknya, tak peduli ia sedang tidak pakai baju dan hanya ada handuk di tubuhnya. "Val, Val, ada apa?"

Aku melepas pelukanku. "Tadi di koridor—"

Belum sempat aku memberitahu Scott tentang Alpha, tiba-tiba lampu ruang loker mati. Aku agak terpekik pelan dan Scott langsung menggandeng tanganku sambil menenangkan aku.

"Ada orang lain di sini," bisik Scott. Aku sudah menduga siapa 'orang lain' itu, tapi saat aku ingin memberitahu Scott, kakakku memintaku untuk tidak bersuara. Sambil menggandeng tanganku, kami berjalan di sekitar ruang loker.

Kami berjalan dalam gelap dan aku tidak berani jauh-jauh dari kakakku. Lalu ada bola Lacrosse yang menggelinding ke arah kami. Waktu aku dan Scott melirik ke arah shower, aku melihat Derek sedang bersandar di sana. Aku menegang, tapi kakakku tidak menyadari itu, ia malah menghela lega.

"Ya ampun, dari mana saja kau? Apa kau tahu apa saja yang terjadi?" tanya Scott.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada Scott, lalu kakakku menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Kulihat Derek menatapku dengan sedih lalu bola matanya mengarah ke tempat lain. Scott dan aku mengikuti arah pandangan Derek. Dari barisan loker dekat kami, aku bisa melihat Peter berjalan ke arah kami sambil membawa tongkat Lacrosse.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti soal Lacrosse," katanya. "Waktu aku sekolah, kami main basket."

Scott membalas genggaman eratku dan tangan kami makin erat satu sama lain. Peter mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kakakku membantunya.

"Aku tidak mau membantumu membunuh orang," kata Scott.

"Yah, aku tidak mau membunuh semua orang," kata Peter, masih tetap tersenyum. "Hanya mereka yang bertanggung jawab saja. Dan itu tidak mesti termasuk ... " Peter tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia malah melirik keponakannya yang masih diam di tempat.

"Allison," kata Derek, menyelesaikan kalimat pamannya.

"Kau ada di pihaknya?!" tanya Scott pada Derek. "Kau lupa kalau dialah yang membunuh kakakmu?!"

Derek melirik Peter, lalu melirik Scott. "Itu kesalahan."

"Apa?" tanya Scott pelan.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja," jawab Derek pelan dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Tidak ada pembunuhan yang terjadi karena kesalahan, semua pasti ada motifnya," ujarku pelan, mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Sheriff entah kapan.

"Itu, Val benar," kata Scott tegas.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah berburuk sangka pada kami. Kami hanya ingin membantumu untuk menggali keseluruhan potensimu, Scott," kata Peter.

"Dengan membunuh teman-temanku," desis Scott.

"Kadang orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu ... bisa menjadi orang yang menghalangi langkahmu," ujar Peter, agak mendelik padaku. Apa maksudnya ia pikir aku akan menjadi penghalang buat Scott?

"Jika mereka menghalangiku dari melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu, aku tidak masalah," geram Scott.

Senyum pada wajah Peter masih belum lenyap. Malah, kali ini ia melangkah mendekati kami sambil mengeluarkan kuku-kuku tangannya. "Mungkin kau bisa mencoba melihat segalanya lewat sudut pandangku." Lalu Peter menancapkan kelima jarinya di bagian belakang leher Scott.

Kakakku langsung memekik keras, kupikir ia pasti kesakitan. Peter melepaskan tangannya dari Scott, dan kakakku itu langsung menggeliat menahan sakit. Peter berjalan meninggalkan kami dan kakakku tersungkur di lantai.

"Scott, Scott, kau tidak apa?" panggilku sambil menggoyangkan lengannya.

Kulihat Derek menghampiri kami. "Val," panggilnya pelan. "Scott tidak apa-apa, ia hanya sedang melihat ingatan Peter. Ia akan sadar sebentar lagi."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat padanya, kemudian berdiri menghadapnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpihak pada Peter? Dia membunuh banyak orang, dia nyaris membuat Scott ingin membunuhku dan teman-temanku waktu di sekolah!"

"Dia tidak membunuh sembarang orang. Setiap jiwa yang ia renggut itu memang berhubungan dengan terbakarnya rumah kami," jawab Derek, masih tidak berekspresi.

"Tapi membunuh orang tidak akan mengubah apa pun, Derek! Kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang membakar rumahmu, membuat Peter terluka, membuat Laura terbunuh, itu tidak akan berubah! Dengan tewasnya orang-orang itu, rumah kalian tidak bisa kembali bagus lagi, kakakmu tidak akan hidup lagi! Dan Peter ... Peter jadi monster sekarang!" isakku sambil menangis.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku melihat Derek di ruang loker, Derek mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Ia menatapku sedih, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipiku yang sudah agak basah karena air mata. Sesaat aku menikmati sentuhan jarinya di pipiku, tapi kemudian aku menepis tangannya dan mundur selangkah.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Hale, pergilah," ujarku sambil terisak.

Ia menggeleng. "Kau bohong, Val. Kau tidak 'tidak mau melihatku', kau tidak ingin aku pergi."

Sekarang aku yang menggeleng. "Kumohon, Derek, aku—"

Perkataanku dipotongnya dengan mencium bibirku. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, seperti saat Derek menciumku pertama kali. Lalu ia melepaskan bibirnya dariku. "Aku ingin kau aman, Val," gumamnya, kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan aku di ruang loker.

Sepeninggal Derek, Scott tersadar sekitar tiga menit setelahnya. Ia langsung mendapati aku yang sedang berlutut si sampingnya.

Ia langsung memegang pipiku. "Val, kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi sewaktu aku tidak sadar? Mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu? Di mana mereka?"

Aku menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum. "Mereka sudah keluar, Scott. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Scott, soalnya waktu Peter menancap lehermu dengan kukunya kau terlihat begitu kesakitan," jawabku, itu tidak bohong, hanya saja tidak lengkap. Scott mengangguk, percaya padaku lalu memelukku. "Uh, Scott, mungkin kau ingin segera pakai baju sebelum masuk angin ... "

Scott buru-buru melepas pelukannya, melihat tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi handuk. Sambil agak nyengir, ia mencium cepat pipiku dan pergi untuk pakai baju. Aku kembali duduk di kursi sambil menunggunya. Tiba-tiba Stiles datang ke ruangan itu.

"Val!" pekiknya sambil menghampiriku. "Peter—"

Baru aku ingin memotong perkataan Stiles, ternyata kakakku datang dan memotong perkataan sahabatnya lebih cepat dariku. "Kami sudah tahu, Stiles."

"Sudah tahu?" tanya Stiles.

"Peter dan Derek tadi kemari," ujarku.

"Dan?" tanya Stiles lagi.

"Peter mengajak Scott bergabung dengan Pack-nya, tapi kakakku ini menolak. Kupikir kau sudah menebak itu?" kataku.

Stiles menyengir. Lalu aku pulang dengan Scott dan Stiles.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak insiden di ruang loker itu. Tidak ada hal aneh yang membuat aku, Scott, dan Stiles curiga bahwa hal supranatural sedang terjadi.

Selama dua hari ini Derek berusaha menghubungi ponselku. Ia menelepon dan memberiku pesan, tapi aku tidak pernah menjawab teleponnya atau membalas pesannya. Aku selalu memastikan jendelaku terkunci saat aku keluar kamar, serta menutup tirainya. Tapi Derek tidak pernah menghampiriku secara langsung—kupikir ia juga tidak akan bisa, soalnya aku selalu bersama dengan Scott dan atau Stiles, atau dengan Lydia.

Lydia masih kesal soal Jackson yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Ia juga tampaknya masih belum mau bicara dengan Allison. Dan omong-omong, kemarin sewaktu bertemu Lydia di sekolah, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya minta maaf padaku soal Fred—ia tidak tahu kalau Fred akan sampai memaksaku.

Hari ini Lydia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa aku baru mau jalan dengannya asalkan Allison juga ikut. Sambil agak menggerutu, Lydia setuju. Jadi kami pergi ke kediaman Argent.

Aku memencet bel rumah, tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Aku melihat Mrs Argent ada di hadapanku sambil tersenyum. "Ah, Valion, Lydia, lama kalian tidak kemari lagi."

Kubalas senyumnya. "Halo, Mrs Argent. Allison ada?"

Ia menggangguk lalu mempersilakan aku dan Lydia naik ke lantai dua dan ke kamar Allison. Kuketuk pintu kamar Allison dan gadis itu langsung membukanya.

"Hei, Val, Lydia!" sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalian tidak bilang-bilang kalau kalian mau main ke sini."

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau bisa?" tanya Lydia.

"Tentu saja!" kata Allison. "Tapi, eh, bisa pakai mobilku saja? Soalnya tadi aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu dan barang-barangnya sudah kumasukkan dalam mobil. Setelah dari tempat itu, baru kita jalan-jalan. Boleh?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Lydia.

"Oke, kalian turun saja duluan dan tunggu aku di tempat parkir," ujar Allison.

Jadi aku dan Lydia turun lagi, pamit dengan Mrs Argent, dan kami keluar rumah. Lydia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, bilang ingin memarkir mobilnya dengan benar, setelah itu ia menghampiriku sambil membawa tasnya dan tasku. Setelah itu kami ke mobil Allison.

Waktu Allison datang, kami bertiga masuk mobilnya, membiarkan yang punya mobil mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Kupikir Allison akan membawaku dan Lydia ke suatu rumah atau toko, tapi ia malah membawa kami ke hutan. Ia mematikan mesin dan bilang sudah sampai. Kami bertiga pun turun dari mobil. Allison membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, untuk mengambil barang yang katanya sudah ia siapkan. Ternyata barang yang ia maksud adalah busur dan panah. Setelah itu ia memimpin kami berjalan makin masuk ke hutan.

"Saat kau bilang ingin mampir ke suatu tempat, aku tidak menyangka yang kau maksudkan adalah ke hutan," kata Lydia sambil berjalan susah payah dengan _heels_ -nya.

Allison bilang bahwa Jackson mengajaknya ke pesta dansa sebagai teman. Lydia bilang tidak masalah. Dan selanjutnya Allison bicara tentang Lydia yang berciuman dengan Scott—dari mana ia tahu soal itu?

"Jadi kau mau ke mana, tepatnya, Allison?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja," jawab gadis itu sambil menyengir.

Entah apa yang sedang dicari Allison. Maksudku, ia membawa busur dan panah, berarti ia ingin berburu, kan? Tapi apa yang ingin ia buru di sini? Manusia serigala?

Tiba-tiba Allison berhenti melangkah dan berjongkok. Ia menyiapkan salah satu panahnya dan berdiri lagi, menarik panah itu di busurnya serta membidik batang pohon. Gadis itu melepaskan anak panah, dan ujung panah itu meledak kecil saat menancap batang pohon.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lydia, terheran-heran bersama denganku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Allison pelan, lalu ia menoleh pada kami. "Kalian mau coba?"

"Tidak, terimakasih," kata Lydia sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Val?" tawar Allison padaku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan busurnya.

"Benar aku boleh coba?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Allison mengangguk dan aku meraih busurnya.

Kuambil salah satu anak panah, menariknya dengan busur, membidik ke arah panah yang tertancap di pohon yang tadi Allison lepaskan. Begitu kulepaskan, panah itu meluncur dan menancap tepat di samping panah Allison.

"W—kau pernah memanah sebelumnya?" tanya Allison sambil tersenyum senang.

Kukembalikan busur itu padanya. "Tidak. Tapi aku agak mengidolakan Susan Pevensie."

"Narnia? Aku juga senang dengan tokoh itu!" kata Allison.

"Bisa beritahu kalian bicara soal apa?" tanya Lydia, spontan aku dan Allison menoleh padanya, agak lupa kalau dia bersama dengan kami.

"Chronicles of Narnia. Novel, film. Susan Pevensie adalah pemanah yang keren," kataku.

Allison tersenyum kegirangan dan kami tos. "Astaga, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan penggemar Narnia lainnya!"

"Oke, baiklah. Kita sudah selesai di sini sekarang?" tanya Lydia.

Gadis Argent itu mengangguk dan bilang akan membereskan panahnya. Tapi baru saja ia bilang begitu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan matanya menyipit. Kutanyakan 'ada apa' padanya, tapi dia malah menyerahkan busurnya padaku dan meminta kami tetap di tempat sementara ia bilang ingin melihat ke bayangan yang ia lihat.

"Bagaimana kalau kami kena serang?" tanya Lydia dengan khawatir.

"Ada Val, dia bisa memanahnya," kata Allison dan ia benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan kami.

Aku dan Lydia hening selama mungkin lima belas menit. Kami tidak membicarakan apa pun, dan sekali-kali melihat ke sekeliling kami, memasang telinga baik-baik juga untuk mendengar kalau ada yang sedang melangkah mendekati kami. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Allison kembali sambil tersenyum lebar—padahal wajahnya sangat serius saat pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Allison sambil masih tersenyum.

"Wajahmu mengkhianati perkataanmu, Allison," timpal Lydia.

"Baiklah, aku menemukan kalungku," kata Allison sambil memperlihatkan kalungnya—itu adalah kalung dengan motif serupa dengan ukiran gelang yang pernah kulihat dari pemberian Mrs Argent. Kalau kalung itu sudah kembali pada Allison, berarti tadi ia bertemu dengan Scott barusan?

Lalu Allison merapikan panahnya, mengambil busur dari tanganku dan kami berjalan ke mobil.

Aku dan Allison dibawa ke pusat perbelanjaan, seperti biasa, 'jalan-jalan khas Lydia'. Tapi tumbennya kali ini ia hanya membawa kami jalan sekitar dua jam dan ia hanya membeli satu baju saja. Biasanya tiga jam adalah waktu minimal ia dalam belanja, dan empat kantung belanja minimal. Wow, hari ini dia pecah rekor.

Pacar (atau mantan pacar, aku tidak tahu) kakakku mengantarku duluan sampai rumah, baru setelahnya ia pulang ke rumah. Jadi aku masuk rumah, langsung mendapati mama yang sedang ada di dapur. Kusapa dan kucium pipi mama. Mama bilang Scott belum pulang. Jadi kutawari mama bantuan di dapur, tapi mama bilang ia mau coba sendiri, aku pun akhirnya naik ke lantai dua dan masuk kamar.

Kubuka pintu kamar dan langsung kunyalakan lampu tempat tidurku. Kututup pintu dan beranjak ke ranjang, menaruh tas tanganku di pinggir ranjang. Baru aku berniat berjongkok untuk melepas sepatu botku, sepasang tangan kekar memelukku erat dari belakang.

Tangan itu terlalu berotot untuk Scott, apa lagi Stiles. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati kepala Derek terbenam di bahuku.

"D-Derek?!" bisikku kaget. Dengan sudut mata, aku melihat tirai jendela kamarku yang masih tertutup rapi. "Dari mana kau datang ke kamarku?!"

"Jendela kamar Scott," jawab Derek.

Aku menghela dan agak sedikit menggurutu. "Jadi tadi kau ada di balik pintu saat aku masuk kamar?" Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Aku mendesah, agak kesal sebenarnya. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku tidak hanya perlu mengunci jendela kamar dan menutup tirai, tapi juga harus mengunci pintu kamar kalau keluar. Oh, tak lupa aku harus mengingatkan Scott untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau membunuhku, Val," gumam Derek di bahuku.

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku, kau tidak membalas pesanku, kau menutup jendelamu. Kau benar-benar membunuhku," katanya.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Kau masih hidup sekarang, Derek."

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahan kalau kau menghindariku terus, Val, dan kau membuatku cemas. Aku berpikir macam-macam. Bagaimana saat aku tidak memerhatikanmu, ternyata kau ada dalam bahaya? Atau, bagaimana kalau kau tidak menjawab telepon atau pesanku itu karena kau sedang dalam masalah? Aku tidak tahan memikirkan itu, Val."

"Derek, baru dua hari, oke? Kau berlebihan," cicitku.

"Kau Mate-ku, Val, dan aku mencintaimu. Itu wajar," ujarnya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Derek dariku. "Pergilah, Derek, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi ... "

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu, Val, aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku pergi," gumam Derek.

"Pergilah, Derek. Jangan pernah datang lagi, jangan hubungi aku lagi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!" kataku dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Bohong, bohong, bohong, dan bohong juga," katanya pelan. "Val, hatimu mengkhianati perkataanmu."

"Derek ... " kataku sambil mulai mengisak.

Ia memutar tubuhku agar bisa melihat wajah sedihnya. Ia memegang kedua lenganku agar aku tidak bisa kabur atau mendorongnya menjauh. "Aku mencintaimu, Val, aku ingin bersamamu walau hanya dengan seperti ini. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, menciummu, ada bersamamu tiap saat kalau bisa. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Kau suka Stiles dan kau ingin bersama dengannya, aku paham dan menerima itu semua. Karena itu, jangan memintaku pergi, Val,"

"Kau memilih untuk berpihak pada Peter, bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu lagi? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau mendekatiku, bahkan selama ini, hanya biar Scott mau bergabung dengan Pack Peter?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu, Val. Kumohon percayalah," katanya sambil menatap lekat kedua bola mataku.

"Aku butuh waktu. Sementara itu, pergilah Derek," gumamku.

Akhirnya Derek mengangguk. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi terluka. Lalu ia berjalan ke jendela kamarku. Membuka tirai dan jendela, ia menoleh padaku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #TheresAReason**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Panggilan 'Non' di fanfiksi ini (seperti cara panggil Lydia ke Val) dalam bahasa Inggris maksudnya 'Girl'. Jadi kalau ada 'Hai, Non!' itu sama dengan ' _Hi, Girl!_ "


	10. Chapter 10

Derek keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela, lalu aku langsung menutup dan mengunci jendela itu, serta menutup tirai. Pas setelahnya, pintu kamarku diketuk. Kubuka pintu kamar dan melihat mama di depan.

"Val, mama butuh bantuan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

Aku menyerngit. "Mama tidak membuat dapur meledak, kan?"

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Kalau dapur meledak, kau bisa mendengar suara ledakannya. Tapi, tidak, mama bukan ingin bantuanmu di dapur. Mama ingin kau jadi penasihat fesyen pribadi mama malam ini."

"Penasihat fesyen?" tanyaku.

"Mama ada kencan malam ini," aku mama dengan tersenyum gugup. "Pokoknya mama butuh bantuanmu untuk memilihkan baju untuk mama."

"Sekarang?"

Mama mengangguk. "Sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 10**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat menyaksikan mama bercermin dengan baju yang kupilihkan, aku seakan melihat mama menjadi seorang gadis remaja. Kemudian mama memegang rambutnya dan jadi cemas lagi. Bukan cemas apa, sih, ia khawatir kalau ternyata tatanan rambutnya tidak akan disukai teman kencannya.

"Ma, kau sudah sangat sempurna," kataku berusaha menenangkannya. "Pria mana pun akan tertarik padamu, mereka buta kalau tidak tertarik."

Mama tersenyum dan membentuk cengiran. "Yah, dan sampai detik ini mama masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajak mama mengobrol tentang anak laki-laki. Mama yakin banyak yang mengejar putri cantik mama."

Kuputar bola mataku. "Plis, Ma, tidak ada yang mengejarku. Lagi pula aku tidak mencolok, lebih sering di perpustakaan."

"Hmm?" goda mama. "Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang pernah mengantarmu belanja waktu itu?"

"Mengantarku belanja? Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yang memberi tanda pada lehermu di depan pintu rumah," kata mama masih menyengir.

Oh, astaga, maksudnya berarti Derek! "Dia hanya teman. Dan—ayolah, Ma, ini adalah malammu, seharusnya kita membicarakan tentangmu saja! Jadi, siapa teman kencanmu ini?"

Mama terkekeh. "Hm, dia adalah seorang pasien di rumah sakit. Tadi siang ia mendatangi meja Mama dan mengajak makan malam. Dan Mama langsung setuju."

"Berarti dia tampan?" tanyaku.

"Dia menawan," kata Mama.

"Mama suka dia?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyengir.

"Val, mama baru bertemu dengannya sekali tadi," jawab Mama.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Dalam hati aku bersyukur bahwa berarti teman kencannya bukanlah seseorang yang tidak kuinginkan: Sheriff Stilinski. Aku tidak ingin mama berkencan dengan papa Stiles. Jangan salah, aku sayang Sheriff, dan dia sepertinya sayang padaku dan Scott. Tapi aku tidak ingin ia menjadi papa tiriku. Kalau ia menikah dengan mama—oke, ini berlebihan, tapi siapa tahu, kan?—berarti Stiles dan aku akan jadi saudara, aku tidak mau itu, karena artinya aku tidak akan bisa berpacaran dengan Stiles sama sekali.

"Omong-omong, perlu riasan wajah?" tanya mama.

"Kau sudah cantik dengan seperti itu, Ma," ujarku.

Mama tersenyum dan mencium pipiku, bilang kalau aku sudah boleh kembali ke kamar, sementara dia akan bilang pada Scott bahwa ia akan keluar malam ini.

"Scott sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau tidak mendengar dia masuk kamar?"

"Oh, eh, mungkin tadi aku ada di kamar mandi," jawabku.

"Dan Allison juga ada di kamarnya, dia baru datang dan bilang ingin bicara dengan kakakmu, jadi mama biarkan," tutur mama.

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar kamar, menuju kamarku sendiri.

Masuk kamar, aku langsung mandi dan pakai baju tidur. Baru bersiap naik ke atas ranjang, pintu kamarku diketuk lagi. Aku beranjak ke pintu dan berpikir itu mungkin mama yang ingin bilang kalau ia akan pergi. Hah, seriusan dia baru akan pergi?

Tapi waktu aku membuka pintu, aku tidak menemukan mama di depan kamar, yang ada adalah Allison.

"Hai, Val," sapanya gugup sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Allison, kupikir kau sedang dengan kakakku?" tanyaku lalu mempersilakan dia masuk kamar.

Allison pun masuk juga ke kamarku. "Yah, dia keluar sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

"Oh, tidak, dia meninggalkanmu lagi? Dia pergi ke mana?" tanyaku.

Ia memberiku senyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu. Ia bilang bahwa ia _harus_ pergi sebentar dan janji akan kembali lagi. Lalu kupikir, aku bisa mengobrol denganmu sambil menunggunya. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Kemudian kami berdua duduk di kursi. "Apa kakakku bersikap aneh waktu dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Allison mengangguk. "Yah, dia seperti ada urusan mendadak. Tadi mamamu memintanya untuk membuka pintu dan menemani teman kencannya sementara mamamu bersiap-siap di kamar. Setelah mamamu pergi dengan teman kencannya, Scott langsung membereskan barangnya dan bilang harus pergi."

Kunyerngitkan dahiku. Ada apa dengan Scott? Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan teman kencan mama? Coba pikir, Val, cari yang mana yang janggal! Teman kencan mama ... pasien ... rumah sakit ... Scott. Kugelengkan kepalaku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

"Bisa aku cerita padamu? Maksudku, yah, aku butuh pendapat dari seorang anak perempuan," ujar Allison. Aku mengangguk dan ia tersenyum. "Oke, jadi aku berpikir bahwa mama, papa, dan tanteku sedang merahasiakan sesuatu padaku. Papa pernah bilang bahwa keluarga kami bisnis alat-alat berburu—makanya tadi aku bisa punya busur dan panah. Tapi ... aku jadi merasa jangan-jangan mereka bukannya bisnis, melainkan mereka yang menggunakannya untuk berburu."

"Berburu apa?" tanyaku, sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban yang asli, tapi entah Allison tahu soal makhluk supranatural itu atau tidak.

"Entahlah," jawab Allison sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau ingat panah yang kulepas tadi pagi? Itu meledak, ingat? Itu adalah milik tanteku. Kalau memang hobi, kupikir tidak semestinya ia punya yang seperti itu."

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa keluargamu sedang merahasiakan suatu hal penting dan hal itu mungkin adalah hal yang ... ?"

"Berbahaya," kata Allison menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kenapa mereka merahasiakan ini dariku? Apa yang mungkin ia rahasiakan?"

"Soal panah tantemu ... eh, mungkin, yah, kalau ia memang hobi, ia ingin menyimpan panah yang satu itu sebagai koleksi," kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan menancapkan kuku-kukuku ke kulit telapak tangan, memutar otak sebisa mungkin untuk mengarang cerita. "Lalu, soal rahasia mereka ... aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, setiap keluarga pasti punya rahasia masing-masing. Keluargaku punya rahasia, keluargamu punya juga. Dan mungkin orangtuamu berpikir kalau belum saatnya kau tahu soal rahasia keluargamu."

Allison menyerngit. "Kau berpikir begitu?"

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. "Itu pendapatku."

Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia bangkit dan bilang kalau ia mendapat pesan dari tantenya, dan wanita itu ingin bicara dengan Allison sekarang. Jadi aku mengantar gadis itu keluar rumah. Setelah menutup pintu rumah, aku berjalan kembali ke kamar sambil berharap tidak ada hal buruk apa pun yang terjadi malam ini.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa dengan perginya mama kencan dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal, kemudian Scott yang mendadak pergi, ditambah Allison yang bilang tantenya ingin bicara dengannya. Sungguh kuharap ketiga hal ini tidak berhubungan sama sekali.

Cemas, aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Baca buku, tidak konsentrasi. Menonton televisi, televisi masih rusak. Akhirnya aku mengecek ponsel sebentar-sebentar, maksudnya kalau mama atau Scott menghubungiku, bisa langsung kujawab. Tapi aku tidak berharap mereka menghubungiku, takutnya mereka meneleponku karena ada satu masalah. Mirisnya aku juga khawatir kalau mereka tidak menghubungiku—takutnya mereka sedang dalam masalah.

Namun, ponselku akhirnya berbunyi. Kulihat layarnya dan terpampanglah tulisan 'Dr Deaton'. Aku memang menyimpan nomor bos Scott, ia sendiri yang bilang untuk jaga-jaga. Sambil agak heran, aku menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo?"

" _Valion, ini Dr Deaton. Kakakmu kutemukan terluka di hutan,_ " ujar Dr Deaton.

"Ap-apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku.

" _Aku sudah membawanya ke klinik hewan, mungkin kau ingin menyusul?_ " katanya.

Langsung saja kubilang kalau aku akan segera ke sana. Setelah memutuskan telepon, aku tidak mau repot-repot ganti baju, jadi hanya menyambar jaket dan langsung keluar kamar. Secepat mungkin aku mengayuh pedal sepeda menuju klinik hewan tempat Scott bekerja.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dalam dinginnya hembusan angin malam, banyak pertanyaan masuk ke dalam benakku, seperti: kenapa Scott sampai terluka? Apa yang ia lakukan di hutan? Bagaimana Dr Deaton bisa menemukan kakakku? Kenapa ia tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan malah membawanya ke klinik hewan?

Kecemasanku pun jadi ikut bertambah.

Sampai di klinik, aku langsung turun dari sepeda dan tak peduli bahwa kendaraan roda dua itu tidak terparkir dengan benar di tempat parkir, aku langsung masuk ke dalam.

Melewati pintu depan klinik, aku langsung bisa mendengar suara Scott. " _Tapi kau dokter hewan._ "

Lalu ada suara Dr Deaton. " _Ya, sembilan puluh persen biasanya aku memang mengobati anjing atau kucing._ "

" _Biasanya?_ " tanya Scott, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan dalam hatiku sendiri.

Masuk ke dalam ruang periksa, aku melihat Scott sedang setengah duduk di atas meja pemeriksaan, sedangkan Dr Deaton ada di sampingnya. Sambil agak mengisak aku langsung menghampiri kakakku dan memeluknya erat. Ia membalas pelukanku sambil mengelus pelan pundakku.

"Oh, ya, tadi aku sempat menelepon adikmu, Scott," ujar Dr Deaton.

Kulepas pelukanku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Wolfsbane, aku kena tembak," jawab Scott.

"Oleh siapa? Kate? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di hutan? Kau meninggalkan Allison untuk pergi ke hutan?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan cerita di rumah," kata Scott sambil berusaha berdiri. "Kau bawa sepeda, kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Ayo, kubonceng."

"Yang benar saja, Val, _aku_ yang akan membonceng," dengus Scott.

"Kau terluka," ucapku.

"Sudah mulai sembuh, Deaton sudah mengeluarkan Wolfsbane-nya," kata kakakku.

Jadi kami berpamitan dengan Dr Deaton dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih, setelah itu Scott benar-benar memboncengku naik sepeda pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, aku ikut masuk kamar Scott dan kami berdua duduk bersampingan di sisi ranjang. Scott menceritakan tentang teman kencan mama, yang ternyata adalah Peter Hale. Aku terperanjat mendengarnya, aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Scott juga bilang ia cemas kalau Peter akan menggigit mama agar kakakku ini mau tak mau ikut bergabung dengan Pack Peter, makanya Scott meninggalkan Allison dan langsung menelepon Stiles.

Dengan jipnya, Stiles menyenggol mobil Peter dari belakang dan harus rela kena semprot amarah mama, sedangkan Scott sendiri sembunyi di belakang jip. Lewat pendengaran supernya, Scott mendengar Peter bilang bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Jackson. Jadi kakakku pergi meninggalkan Stiles yang masih dimarahi mama dan pergi ke rumah Hale.

Ada Derek dan Jackson di rumah Hale, Scott langsung menyerang Derek. Tapi sebelum perkelahian berlangsung lebih lanjut, rumah itu diserang.

"Bagaimana dengan Derek dan Jackson?" tanyaku cemas.

"Dr Deaton bilang Jackson sudah pulang ke rumahnya, sedangkan Derek ... Dr Deaton bilang ia tertangkap."

"Derek tertangkap?!" pekikku pelan.

Aku jadi agak merasa bersalah. Kutahu tertangkapnya Derek itu bukan salahku, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi agak menyesal telah mengusirnya dari kamarku. Apa ia akan tetap tertangkap jika seandainya aku tidak memintanya pergi?

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku tidak boleh terlalu mencemaskan Derek, harusnya aku lebih memerhatikan orang yang secara nyata ada di sampingku, yakni kakakku. "Oh, aku sangat bersyukur kau selamat, Scott!" kataku, mengisak lagi, padahal sudah kutahan.

Kakakku tersenyum lembut dan menepuk puncak kepalaku. Ia mencium keningku dan memelukku erat. "Jangan khawatir lagi, Val. Derek dan Jackson pasti juga baik-baik saja—terutama Derek, dia tidak lemah. Deaton bilang ia ditangkap, tapi siapa tahu ia berhasil kabur dan sedang sembunyi sekarang."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dalam pelukan Scott. Malam ini aku beristirahat bersama kakakku di ranjangnya.

.

.

Ketika pagi hari di sekolah, aku menemukan wajah Lydia yang sedang tersenyum lebar setelah aku menutup pintu lokerku. Semoga ia tidak tersenyum dan memaksaku ikut pesta dansa malam ini.

"Hei, Val," katanya manis.

"Hei, Lyds," balasku.

"Jadi untuk malam ini—"

"Aku tidak ikut pesta," potongku.

"Oh, ayolah, Val! Aku akan mencarikan pasangan dansamu—kali ini kupastikan ia tidak akan menyerangmu—"

"—menyerang?" tanya Allison memotong perkataan Lydia, tiba-tiba ia menghampiri kami. "Ada yang menyerangmu, Val?"

"Fred, anak Lacrosse, aku tidak menyangka ia begitu mesum," dengus Lydia. "Kali ini kucarikan anak baik-baik. Dari klub sains mungkin?"

"Ini bukan soal pasangan dansa, Lydia, aku memang tidak ingin pergi saja," desahku.

"Kalau soal gaun, aku sudah berencana mengajak kau dan Allison mencari gaun habis sekolah—aku akan membayar untuk kalian berdua," kata Lydia sambil menunjukku dan Allison bergantian.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan soal gaun juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi. Kumohon jangan paksa aku?" pintaku.

Allison mengelus pundakku pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau akan ikut dengan kami belanja nanti, kan?"

"Tidak. Pulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke rumah, sudah janji pada mama, urusan dapur," jawabku.

"Kau tidak sedang bohong, kan?" selidik Lydia.

Kusodorkan ponselku. "Coba telepon mamaku."

"Lyds, kau pernah beritahu aku kalau setahumu Val adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa bohong, dan sekarang kau curiga dia bohong?" tanya Allison.

Lydia memutar matanya. "Oke, kau mau titip sesuatu untuk kubelikan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Allison tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo ke kelas."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai perkataanku, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja aku tidak pulang sendirian, Stiles dan Scott mengantarku dengan jip, setelah itu keduanya pergi ke Mall—entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di sana.

Sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, aku mengecek ponselku. Tidak ada telepon atau pesan masuk—kecuali pesan dari mama yang mengingatkan aku untuk segera pulang ke rumah siang ini untuk membantunya di dapur. Sejak Scott memberitahuku kalau Derek mungkin ditangkap, aku sudah beberapa kali menelepon ponselnya, tapi tak pernah diangkat. Berusaha sebisaku untuk berpikir positif, berpikir kalau mungkin ia sedang kehilangan ponselnya seperti Scott, atau mungkin ia tidak membawa ponselnya untuk bersembunyi, atau tidak menyalakan suara ponselnya. Setiap ada kesempatan, aku mengecek ponselku, berharap Derek memberi kabar padaku yang cemas.

"Hai, Ma," sapaku sambil menghampiri mama yang sudah siap di dapur, lalu kucium pipinya.

"Halo, Val," balas mama sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau ke kamar dulu atau kita langsung mulai?"

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mama mengangguk dan aku langsung naik ke lantai dua, masuk kamarku. Kutaruh tas dan buku-bukuku di atas meja belajar dan ganti baju. Kuikat rambutku dengan model ekor kuda. Setelah itu aku turun ke dapur lagi, siap masak dengan mama.

Hari ini mama minta diajari memasak fuyunghai, makanan kesukaanku. Jadi pertama kami memotong bahan-bahannya dulu. Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu di dapur, hanya ada suara pisau yang memotong bahan saja. Mungkin karena jenuh, mama mulai mengajakku mengobrol.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau ikut pesta dansa?" tanya mama sambil mengambil wortel yang masih utuh.

Aku menyerngit. "Siapa yang beritahu mama?"

"Allison," jawab mama. "Tadi sebelum kau sampai, Allison menelepon ke rumah, menanyakan soal kau. Katanya, ia cemas kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan sampai begitu menolak ikut pesta."

"Aku tidak ikut pesta karena aku ingin bantu mama masak hari ini," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Val, pesta mulai jam tujuh, sekarang masih jam satu dan walau mama amatir tapi mama tahu memasak fuyunghai tidak akan sampai berjam-jam," ujar mama. "Beritahu mama, Val, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mama kan tahu aku tidak suka pesta," jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Tapi kau masih ke pestanya Lydia waktu itu," tutur mama.

"Beda," kataku.

Aku memang tidak senang pergi ke pesta-pesta—sebisa mungkin menghindarinya, kecuali pesta yang diadakan Lydia. Tapi yang kali ini, alasan aku tidak ingin pergi bukan hanya karena aku tidak suka pesta dan keramaian itu sendiri, tapi juga karena aku masih merasa cemas tentang Derek. Memang biasa aku juga sulit bisa menikmati pesta apa pun, termasuk pesta ulangtahunku sendiri. Tapi saat aku cemas begini, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati pesta dansa malam ini sama sekali.

"Apa tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mengajakmu? Anak yang kau suka?" tanya mama.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Dia sudah punya orang yang dia sukai, Ma."

"Oh, Sayang ... " Mama meletakkan pisaunya di atas tatakan pisau, menghampiriku, mengambil pisau yang ada di tanganku dan menaruhnya juga, kemudian ia mengelus kedua lenganku. "Siapa orangnya? Mama kenal? Teman Scott dan Stiles?"

Kugigit bibirku. Dalam hati aku tertawa pada pertanyaan mama yang terakhir, tentang kalau yang kusukai itu teman Scott _dan Stiles_. Karena nyatanya, yang kusukai itu adalah Stiles sendiri.

"Oh, jadi, Stiles?" tanya mama pelan dengan nada terkejut.

Aku langsung mendongak. "Apa?"

"Raut wajahmu berubah saat mama menyebut nama Stiles," kata mama. "Jadi kau suka Stiles? Apa dia tahu? Scott juga?"

Kugigit bibirku lagi sambil mengangguk. "Scott menebak tentang siapa yang kusuka dan tebakannya benar, ternyata Stiles tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Tapi kami baik-baik saja—ia tetap menjadi Stiles yang kukenal."

Mama menggiringku ke meja makan dan kami duduk di kursi, ia masih terus memegang tanganku. "Berarti ... orang yang disukai orang yang kau suka adalah ... ?"

"Lydia," kataku sambil menggangguk dan tersenyum kecut. "Kalau dia sudah suka Lydia, ia akan turun level kalau sampai suka padaku."

"Ugh, jangan bilang begitu!" kata mama. "Kau cantik, pintar, baik. Kalau dia bisa suka pada Lydia, dia juga akan bisa suka padamu."

Aku menggeleng. "Dia tidak akan suka pada orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya, Ma. Dan lagi, aku sedang belajar untuk berhenti menaruh harap pada Stiles."

"Hei, hei, tidak boleh begitu. Sekarang kau telepon anak itu, ajak dia jadi pasanganmu untuk ke pesta dansa," titah mama.

"Ma ..." erangku.

"Val ..." desis mama.

Aku mengalah dan kuambil ponselku yang kutaruh di atas meja makan ini sebelum tadi mulai memotong bahan dengan mama. Kucari nama Stiles dari daftar kontak ponselku, begitu dapat, langsung kutelepon. Di dering ketiga, Stiles menjawab.

"Hai, Stiles—"

" _Val! Dengar, Lydia bilang 'ya'!_ " kata Stiles memotong perkataanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

" _Jadi tadi Allison menyemangatiku untuk mengajak Lydia pergi dansa sama-sama, lalu aku nekad mengajaknya, dan Lydia setuju pergi denganku! Astaga, aku sudah sangat capek tersenyum lebar terus dari tadi, tapi setiap ingat tentang Lydia yang bilang 'ya', aku jadi tersenyum terus!_ " jelas Stiles.

"O-oh, eh, selamat, Stiles," gumamku sambil merasakan panas di bola mataku.

" _Omong-omong, ada apa kau sampai meneleponku?_ " tanya Stiles.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, tidak penting. Selamat sekali lagi, Stiles," kataku, lalu langsung memutus telepon.

Kurasakan tangan mama memegang tanganku lembut. Aku mendongak dan melihat wajahnya, mata mama seakan menanyakan tentang apa yang dikatakan Stiles di telepon tadi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Stiles akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Lydia," kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi tidak bisa, karena bulir-bulir air mata telah mengkhianati niatku yang ingin tersenyum.

"Oh, Sayang ... " gumam mama.

Mama memelukku, ia mengelus kepalaku. Aku menangis pelan di pelukan mama.

Heran, aku tahu aku cengeng, tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan menangis untuk hal seperti ini. Stiles adalah temanku, bukankah harusnya aku turut senang saat ia bisa pergi dansa dengan gadis pujaannya? Aku suka Stiles, bukankah harusnya aku turut bahagia saat ia sedang bahagia? Tapi rasanya hatiku begitu sakit, dan air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir keluar.

"Val, putriku sayang, ssh ... ssh..." Mama masih mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ma, kenapa aku sampai menangis begini?" isakku.

"Kau begitu menyukainya, Sayang, tidak apa-apa, ini wajar," ujar mama lembut. "Begini, mama beritahu kau sesuatu. Kau akan suka pada seseorang lebih dari sekali dalam hidupmu, kau akan bisa suka orang lain setelah ini—semua orang begitu. Kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi, mungkin akan semenyenangkan yang sebelumnya, atau semenyakitkan yang sebelumnya, tapi kau akan suka seseorang lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu, Ma, aku sudah suka Stiles sejak dulu, sebelum ia kenal Lydia. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa suka orang lain selain dia," kataku, masih terus menangis.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu, Val, mama pun juga tidak tahu. Tapi kau harus percaya kalau kau bisa melewati rasa sedih ini," kata mama. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau masih sangat muda, Sayang, kau masih punya amat banyak kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta lagi, berkali-kali. Mama yakin—dan kau harus percaya—kau akan bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Stiles, laki-laki yang juga mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, mencintaimu apa adanya."

 _Derek_. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja saat mama berusaha menenangkanku, meyakinkanku untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Stiles.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Mama."

"Hm?"

"Kapan kita akan mulai masak fuyunghai-nya?" tanyaku, berusaha menyengir.

"Astaga!" pekik mama. "Oke, kau cuci muka sekarang, dan kita lanjutkan masaknya."

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Mama tersenyum dan memelukku sebentar sekali lagi sebelum aku ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

.

.

Menyiapkan semua makanan untuk disajikan di meja makan butuh waktu sampai sejam lebih. Duduk dan makan di meja hanya butuh sekitar dua puluh menit sambil mengobrol. Membersihkan dapur mungkin sampai tiga puluh menit lebih. Huh, kelamaan beres-beresnya dari pada menikmati makanannya!

Usai beres-beres di dapur dengan mama, aku kembali ke kamar. Pas aku masuk ke dalam kamar, ponsel di tanganku bergetar. Kulihat dari layar, ada tulisan bahwa Derek mengirimiku pesan. Akhirnya ia menghubungiku! Segera kubuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Derek  
Datanglah ke rumahku sendiri, penting, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa._'

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ke rumahnya? Rumahnya yang terbakar itu, yang Scott bilang terakhir kali rumah itu diserang dengan peluru Wolfsbane? Jadi selama ini Derek tetap ada di rumahnya?

Kuputuskan untuk segera mengambil jaketku dan keluar kamar lagi. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mama, berbohong dan bilang bahwa aku akan ke rumah Allison untuk membantu gadis itu siap-siap ke pesta. Sebelum mama membuka pintu dan memberiku ijin, aku sudah langsung pergi keluar rumah. Secepat mungkin aku mengayuh sepeda Scott sampai masuk ke hutan, sampai ke depan rumah Hale.

Aku turun dari sepeda dan melihat sekitarku. Mobil Derek masih terparkir di depan rumahnya, tapi ada juga satu mobil yang lain yang entah milik siapa. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa curiga dan mulai berpikir bahwa aku kena jebakan lewat pesan ponsel _lagi_.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Val?" tanya sebuah suara wanita dari belakangku.

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat ada seorang wanita dengan rambut agak coklat terang—kupikir itu hasil cat—dan bergelombang. Ia menyengir lebar, dan sesungguhnya cengirannya itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Seingatku dia bernama Kate, tante Allison.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kedua tanganku dicengkeram. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kananku, tanganku dipegang oleh dua pria yang memasang cengiran di wajah masing-masing. Kate mengangguk kepada kedua pria ini, dan aku diseret mereka ke suatu pintu. Bukan pintu rumah Hale, tapi menuju ke bawah rumah Hale.

Di bawah sana masih ada satu pintu besar lagi. Kate tersenyum bengis padaku sambil membuka pintu itu. Mataku terbelalak waktu melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Aku melihat Derek yang bertelanjang dada dan tangannya di rantai, pinggangnya ditempeli kabel. Aku memekik pelan dan Derek juga terkejut melihatku.

"Keparat, kau, Kate!" bentak Derek sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanyaku pada Kate.

"Jangan khawatir, Sayang, kami hanya perlu informasi darinya. Mungkin dengan adanya kau di sini akan membuatnya bicara," jawab Kate sambil menyengir.

Kedua pria yang menyeretku langsung melemparku ke sebuah kursi, mereka langsung mengikat tangan dan tubuhku. Walau aku meronta, tapi kedua pria ini jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Kate, lepaskan dia, dia tidak ada hubungannya!" bentak Derek.

"Oh? Lalu kenapa dia menelepon dan mengirim pesan ke ponselmu sejak kemarin, Derek? Hanya dia satu-satunya nomor dengan foto perempuan yang menghubungi ponselmu sejak kau di sini," goda Kate.

Setelah itu Kate dengan kedua pria itu keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Aku langsung menoleh pada Derek. "Jadi kau tertangkap olehnya?"

"Val, Val, kenapa kau bisa ke mari?" tanya Derek cemas. Kalau ia tak terantai seperti itu, ia pasti sudah memelukku sekarang.

"Aku cemas kau tidak menjawab panggilanku. Jadi waktu aku mendapat pesan atas namamu yang memintaku datang, aku langsung ke mari," jawabku jujur.

"Pasti Kate yang mengirim pesan itu," dengus Derek.

"Apa yang dia inginkan darimu?" tanyaku.

"Ia ingin tahu soal siapa Alpha, serta seorang Beta yang lain—kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud," jawab Derek.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi ... dia sudah berhasil menebak Beta yang satu lagi itu, tentang Scott. dia belum tahu tentang Alpha."

Pintu terbuka lagi dan Kate masuk lagi dengan pria yang lain. Pria itu menutup pintu dan berdiri tegap sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedangkan Kate sambil tersenyum licik menghampiriku. Ia berjalan mengelilingiku yang terikat di kursi, sambil terus memerhatikanku.

Kemudian ia berhenti dan menunduk agar wajahnya ada di depanku. "Kau dapat pacar yang cantik, Derek. Kalian sudah sejauh mana, Non?"

Kutatap ia bingung. "Sejauh mana? Apanya?"

Ia terlihat kaget sedikit lalu tertawa, ia menoleh pada Derek. "Dia masih polos!" Lalu Kate menoleh padaku lagi. "Val, kutebak kau belum pernah dapat sentuhan laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu? Pria ini, namanya Jeff, dan ia ... yah, dia mengaku suka daun yang masih sangat muda. Dan kalau tidak mengerti, maksudnya adalah ia suka gadis-gadis muda sepertimu. Jeff bisa mengajarimu tentang sensasi disentuh laki-laki." Kemudian menoleh pada Derek lagi. "Kau setuju dia diajari Jeff, kan Derek?"

Aku ikut menoleh pada Derek. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi wajah manusia serigala, dia langsung menggeram dan berusaha menyerang Kate tapi tangannya dirantai. Derek marah.

Kate terkikik seperti nenek sihir yang ada di kartun animasi Disney, lalu ia mengangguk pada pria yang datang bersamanya, Jeff. Pria itu menghampiriku dengan seringai aneh, ia menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Kutatap ia dengan ngeri. Kudengar Derek semakin meronta-ronta.

Tangan Jeff terulur dan membelai pipiku, setelah itu menepuk pipiku. Ia berjalan ke belakangku. Aku tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang karena tubuhku diikat di kursi kayu, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi kutahu ia akan melakukan hal menjijikan, aku sudah berfirasat begitu buruk.

Benar juga, ia mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba meremas kasar kedua buah dadaku yang masih terbalut baju dengan tangannya dari belakangku. Aku memekik kesakitan. Jeff tertawa kesenangan. Kudengar Derek menggeram lebih lagi, serta suara kerincing rantai begitu berisik karena Derek terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"T-tolong, tolong hentika—Ahn!" pintaku sambil menangis.

Seakan tuli, Jeff tetap meremas keras buah dadaku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan jarinya memilin putingku—yang padahal masih tertutup baju dan bra—dengan kasar. Aku mengerang dan meringis kesakitan.

Kate tertawa. "Lihat, Derek? Tidak lama lagi mungkin ia akan mendesah kenikmatan. Tapi, tidakkah sebenarnya ia terlalu muda untukmu, Derek? Berapa umurnya? Enam belas?"

Aku terlalu sibuk meringis karena sentuhan Jeff, jadi Derek yang menjawab pelan. "Lima belas."

Tawa Kate hilang. Ia tidak tersenyum lagi. Dengan wajah menegang ia memelototi Jeff yang ada di belakangku, dan pria itu langsung melepas tangannya dariku. Kate menghampiriku lagi dan membungkuk agar bisa berhadapan denganku.

"Val, Cavalion?" tanya Kate.

"Cavalion McCall, namaku," cicitku.

"Huh," dengus Kate. "Val, kau mirip dengan mamamu."

Aku tercengang. "A—apa? Kau kenal mama?"

Ia menyengir. "Aku sangat mengenal _mama_ mu, Val sayang. Jeff, lepas ikatannya, tapi jangan sampai ia lari."

Kate berjalan keluar ruangan, sedangkan Jeff melepas tali di tubuhku tapi tetap menahanku di kursi. Setelah tali lepas, ia buru-buru keluar dan menutup serta mengunci pintu dari luar.

Ada apa dengan Kate tadi? Ia kenal mama? Bagaimana mungkin mama mengenal seorang psikopat?

Karena aku sudah tidak diikat, aku langsung menghampiri Derek. Wajahnya begitu cemas.

"Val, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Apa ada kunci atau apa untuk membuka rantai tanganmu? Dan apa yang ia tempelkan di pinggangmu?"

"Sepertinya kuncinya tidak ada, aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali sejak di sini. Dan jangan sentuh yang di pinggangku ini, Val, kau bisa kena setrum," jawab Derek lirih.

"Ia menyetrummu?! Astaga, pasti ada yang bisa kuperbuat, apa pun!" erangku pelan sambil mengisak.

"Val, Val, jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan ke kanan, dengan inosennya aku berpikir pasti bisa mendapat sesuatu untuk menolong Derek. "Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan ... "

Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku adalah Mate Derek. Aku ingat tentang ciuman dariku yang bisa membuat lukanya sembuh lebih cepat. Derek pasti kesakitan karena kena setrum, belum lagi tangannya pasti sakit karena tadi ia meronta-ronta. Jadi aku berjinjit, memegang bahu Derek, mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

Setelah itu kulihat Derek mematung, ia menatapku heran. "Val?"

"Eh, aku ingat kalau kontak fisik dariku akan membuatmu lebih baik. Jadi, eh, kau sudah kena setrum, dan lagi tanganmu pasti sakit karena dirantai. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk melepas rantai itu, jadi kupikir setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya," tuturku.

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu ... boleh lagi?"

Kulumatkan bibirku pada Derek lagi. Kali ini tidak secepat tadi. Sekarang Derek membalas ciumanku. Saat aku berniat mundur, sepertinya ia malah memajukan wajahnya, kurasa ia belum mau melepaskan bibirku. Aku berusaha mengikuti irama gerakan bibir pemuda ini, sekalipun begitu sulit untukku.

Dari bibirku, Derek mulai mencium daguku, lalu turun ke leherku. Aku membiarkan ia menciumi leherku. Aku mendesah kecil sambil memanggil namanya saat kurasakan Derek menggigit pelan leherku kecil-kecil.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara rantai keras, dan kurasakan satu tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Derek agak terengah-engah sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Kulihat ternyata suara rantai tadi adalah suara rantai yang berhasil dilepas paksa oleh Derek, makanya satu tangan yang telah bebas itu bisa memeluk pinggangku. Tapi yang satu lagi masih tergantung di atas.

"Tanganmu yang satu lagi?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa." Derek tersenyum padaku. "Kau membuatku bisa melepaskan satu tanganku, Val, terimakasih."

"Tapi tanganmu pasti sakit," ujarku lirih.

"Akan segera sembuh," jawabnya, lalu ia agak terkekeh. "Kadang, aku lupa kalau kau adalah Mate-ku, aku lupa saking cintanya aku padamu."

Aku tercengang, nafasku tercekat, wajahku memanas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Val," katanya.

"Aku—"

"Kau masih suka Stiles, aku tahu," ujar Derek, memotong perkataanku. "Tidak apa-apa, aku paham."

Aku jadi teringat perkataan mama tadi di dapur.

" ... _Mama yakin—dan kau harus percaya—kau akan bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Stiles, laki-laki yang juga mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, mencintaimu apa adanya._ "

Derek mencintaiku, ia tetap mencintaiku walau tahu aku suka Stiles. Berarti ... bisa dibilang laki-laki yang masuk kategori yang mama bilang sebagai yang lebih baik dari Stiles itu ... adalah Derek Hale, kan?

"Val, kau menangis lagi?" tanya Derek lembut sambil memerhatikan wajahku.

Langsung aku mengusap wajahku sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada yang sakit, Val? Tanganmu yang bekas ikat? Kakimu, mungkin? Atau ... –" Derek diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—atau buah dadamu? Jeff meremasnya dengan kasar, kan?"

"O-oh, tidak ada yang sakit," jawabku gugup. Bohong besar.

"Val ... " gumam Derek.

Ini memalukan. "B-buah dadaku masih terasa sakit," gumamku, berusaha menutupi rona merah wajahku.

Tiba-tiba Derek mencium bibirku lagi. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Tangannya yang tadi melingkar di pinggangku, perlahan mulai berpindah posisi, sekarang tangan itu mulai menjamah buah dadaku. Agak kaget, aku menarik kepalaku, melepaskan ciumannya. "Val, biar kau tidak sakit lagi, ya?"

"T-tapi—"

"Percaya padaku, oke?" tanya Derek lembut.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk. Derek meremas pelan buah dadaku. Sensasinya sungguh berbeda dengan sentuhan Jeff. Jeff mementingkan nafsunya. Sedangkan Derek menyentuhku dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan aku adalah barang rapuh yang bisa pecah berkeping-keping kalau tidak pelan-pelan.

Derek membenamkan kepalanya di leherku, mulai menciumi leher itu. Aku menutup mataku, meremas rambut kepalanya, begitu menikmati sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi aku mendesah, dan aku bisa merasakan senyum Derek yang mengembang di leherku tiap kali aku mendesahkan namanya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara serigala yang cukup panjang. Derek menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah ventilasi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan suara serigalanya juga, seakan membalas suara serigala yang terdengar dari luar itu.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku pelan setelahnya.

"Kakakmu, Val, ia akan datang menyelamatkan kita, mengeluarkanmu dari sini," kata Derek sambil menyengir. "Kukatakan padanya tadi kalau kau juga ada di sini."

Kakakku. Scott. Astaga, kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau aku bawa ponsel?! Aku bisa pakai ponsel untuk menghubunginya sewaktu tali di tubuhku sudah lepas! Uh, kenapa dari tadi tidak kepikiran?! Tunggu dulu, tapi ponsel Scott juga ada di sini, berarti percuma kalau aku ingin menghubunginya. Yah, tapi harusnya aku bisa menelepon Stiles. Payah.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Scott, Derek masih terus melingkarkan satu tangannya yang sudah tak terantai itu di pinggangku dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Matanya menatapku dengan lembut dan ia tersenyum kecil. Tubuhnya memang penuh peluh, tapi aku tidak merasa segan untuk memegang bahunya.

Kami terus ada di posisi itu sampai tiba-tiba Derek melepas dahinya dariku, melirik ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Ia bilang bahwa ada yang sedang ke mari. Kutanyakan kalau itu adalah kakakku, dia bilang ya, tapi juga ada seorang yang lain. Derek bilang, seorang yang lain ini adalah seorang pemburu.

Benar juga, pintu terbuka dan seorang pria yang tak kukenal masuk sambil membawa tongkat bisbol. Kusadari tangan Derek sudah tidak ada di pinggangku, ia memegang rantai di atasnya, seolah tangannya masih terantai.

"Siap untuk bersenang-senang lagi?" tanya pria itu.

Kutatap ia dengan ngeri dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke Derek.

"Sejujurnya, tanganku sudah agak sakit, jadi aku bawa bantuan," kata pria itu sambil mengangkat tongkat bisbol yang dibawanya. "Tapi kuberitahu kau, aku jago memainkannya saat sekolah."

Pria itu mulai mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya untuk memukul Derek. Dengan bodohnya aku agak maju ke depan Derek dan merentangkan tangan di depannya dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, seakan ingin melindungi pemuda di belakangku itu. Tapi aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali, tidak merasa tongkat bisbol itu mendarat padaku. Kucoba buka mataku, dan melihat tangan Derek berhasil menangkap tongkat bisbolnya.

"Aku juga bawa bantuan," ujar Derek.

Mataku melayang ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka, melihat Scott ada di sana. Dengan tangan Derek yang sudah bebas, ia menghajar si pemburu sampai terbang menabrak dinding dan pingsan.

Aku langsung beranjak dari depan Derek berlari kecil menghampiri kakakku. Scott juga langsung masuk ruangan, memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Val! Astaga aku mencemaskanmu!" seru Scott.

"Maafkan aku, Scott, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas," kataku.

Scott mengangguk dan mencium keningku. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu menggenggam erat tanganku, seakan takut aku akan menghilang dari sisinya.

"Scott, bantu aku lepaskan ini," pinta Derek sambil agak menggerakkan satu tangannya yang masih dirantai.

"Tidak," jawab Scott.

Kutatap kakakku dari samping dengan agak bingung. Kenapa ia tidak mau membantu Derek? Bukankah ia datang ke sini karena ingin menolong Derek?

"Apa?" tanya Derek.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku bagaimana cara menghentikan Peter," jawab Scott.

Derek mendengus. "Kau benar-benar ingin membicarakan soal ini sekarang?"

"Dia mengincar Allison dan keluarganya," kata Scott. "Dia akan membunuh mereka semua."

Allison? Jadi itu motivasi Scott mencari Derek? Jadi jika bukan tentang Allison, Scott tidak akan menanyakan keberadaan Derek, tidak akan datang, dan mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau aku juga terkurung di sini? Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh egois, tidak boleh iri, tidak boleh cemburu. Scott berhak mendapatkan kehidupan asmaranya tanpa diganggu rasa cemburu adiknya.

"Jadi memang kenapa?!" bentak Derek frustasi.

"Jadi beritahu aku bagaimana menghentikannya," pinta Scott, mengulangi perkataannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa! Paham?!" bentak Derek lagi. "Sekarang, aku tidak tahu kapan Kate akan kembali ke sini, jadi segera keluarkan aku dari sini! Keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang!"

Scott masih tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "Berjanjilah kau akan menolongku."

Derek mendengus lagi. "Kau ingin aku untuk mengorbankan nyawaku untuk pacarmu, hah? Untuk rasa cinta monyetmu yang bodoh dan tidak penting sama sekali itu?! Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta, Scott, kau masih enam belas tahun, kau hanya seorang anak kecil!"

Kurasakan tangan Scott menggenggam tanganku makin erat sebelum ia membalas perkataan Derek. "Mungkin kau benar," katanya perlahan. "Tapi aku mengetahui suatu hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Peter bilang dia tidak sadar kalau ia membunuh kakakmu, kan? Nah, dia bohong."

Masih tetap menggandeng tanganku, ia mengambil secarik kertas dari saku dengan tangannya yang lain, membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Derek. Aku agak menoleh untuk melihat apa yang ada di kertas itu, ternyata itu adalah gambar rusa betina yang terbunuh, seperti gambar yang seseorang letakkan di kaca depan mobil Derek waktu kami mengunjungi Peter di rumah sakit.

"Ingat ini?" tanya Scott. "Inilah yang membuat kakakmu kembali ke Beacon Hills, kan?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Derek, suaranya terdengar lebih tenang dari tadi.

"Bosku memberitahu kalau tiga bulan lalu seseorang datang kepadanya untuk meminta kopian gambar ini. Kau mau tahu siapa orangnya? Susternya Peter. Mereka membawa kakakmu kemari supaya Peter bisa membunuhnya dan menjadi Alpha. Inilah sebabnya kau akan membantuku," jelas Scott.

Hening. Scott tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Derek tidak berusaha membela pamannya. Akhirnya Scott menghela lalu menarikku untuk beranjak pergi. "Cukup bilang kalau kau akan menolongku dan aku akan membantumu melepaskan—"

Scott menghentikan perkataannya ketika kami mendengar suara rantai yang keras. Kami menoleh pada Derek. Kami menemukan ia sudah melepaskan rantainya sendiri dan sedang memegang lengannya yang baru bebas.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Derek.

Beta yang lebih tua dari kakakku itu segera mengenakan kaos dan jaketnya, lalu kami berlari keluar dari ruangan. Sampai di hutan lagi, Scott setengah berlari sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Derek sambil berhenti melangkah. "Tunggu, tunggu. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pelan, menoleh Scott dan Derek bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku Derek. "Rasanya ... ini rasanya—"

"—tidak," potong Scott. "Jangan bilang 'terlalu mudah'! Orang berkata 'terlalu mudah' dan tiba-tiba hal buruk akan terjadi."

Lalu kami mulai berjalan cepat lagi menyusuri hutan. Sesungguhnya aku jadi merasa bersalah di sini, karena aku menghambat Scott dan Derek. Harusnya mereka bisa berlari dengan cepat, tapi mereka harus bergerak lamban hanya karena aku paling tidak bisa berlari cepat.

Tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah panah terbang dengan cepat dan menancap bahu kiri Derek. Aku memekikkan namanya, melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangan kakakku, lalu menghampiri Derek cepat-cepat. Kemudian aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melepaskan panah itu.

Allison. Aku melihat gadis itu sedang memegang memegang busurnya dan sedang membidik. Kate ada di sampingnya, terlihat wanita itu sedang memberi arahan pada keponakannya. Sekarang satu anak panah mendarat ke kaki Derek. Aku memekik lagi.

"Allison! Allison, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku sambil menangis.

Derek menarik panah yang ada di bahu dan kakinya. Kemudian kulihat Allison membidik dan bersiap memanah Scott dengan panah yang lain. Derek menoleh pada Scott dan berseru, "Scott, matamu!"

Pemuda yang baru saja kena tembak panah itu langsung bangun dan menarik lenganku. Panah Allison sudah meluncur dan malah mengenai pohon di belakang Scott, meledak di sana.

"Ayo, Scott!" seru Derek.

Derek menarik tubuh Scott. Aku membantu untuk menarik Scott sebisaku. Kami menuju ke depan rumah kediaman Hale. Untungnya tidak ada pemburu di sana.

Keponakan sang Alpha mendorong Scott dan menyuruhnya masuk dan sembunyi, ia juga memintaku ikut kakakku. Tapi ketika aku akan beranjak pergi dengan Scott, Derek menarik lenganku. Kulihat ternyata Allison datang, bersiap memanah Scott. Aku terjatuh dan terduduk di tanah, di sebelah Derek.

"Allison, aku bisa menjelaskan," ujar Scott.

"Berhenti berbohong. Untuk sekali saja, berhenti berbohong," kata Allison.

Nada suara Allison agak bergetar. Kuyakin ia ingin—atau malah sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia menganggap semua yang terjadi antara ia dan kakakku hanyalah pura-pura.

"Allison!" panggilku. "Kalau kau tidak percaya Scott, kau bisa percaya padaku! Aku tahu dia sangat sayang padamu!"

Gadis itu menoleh padaku. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi sedihnya. Dan ia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Tiba-tiba Kate datang, dengan santainya ia menembak kaki Derek lagi sambil berjalan menuju keponakannya. Derek meringis sambil memegangi kakinya. Aku ikut melihat kondisi kakinya yang terluka sambil terisak.

Derek memegang pipiku dengan lembut. "Val, Val, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis, oke?" Ia mengusap pipiku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau berdarah, ini tidak berarti kau 'tidak apa-apa', Derek," isakku.

"Aku akan segera sembuh, Val, ini peluru biasa, bukan Wolfsbane, aku tidak akan sekarat," ujarnya pelan. Ia menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga, mengusap pipiku lagi, lalu ia memandang lekat mataku. "Kau sangat manis, Val, bahkan saat kau menangis pun kau tetap manis."

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataan Derek. Tuh, ia menyebutku manis lagi. "Hanya kau yang bilang aku manis," gumamku.

"Mereka tidak pernah memujimu seperti itu?" tanya Derek bingung.

"Mereka sering memujiku," jawabku. "Tapi mereka hanya bilang aku cantik. Mereka tidak pernah bilang aku manis. Hanya kau yang menyebutku manis. Dan ... rasanya berbeda saja."

"Kau ingin aku memujimu dengan kata cantik?" tanya Derek sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku suka kau memujiku manis," gumamku pelan.

Derek mencium keningku dan aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas dada bidang Derek. Dengan posisi itu, aku baru sadar Mr Argent ada di dekat kakakku. Sejak kapan ia datang? Ia sedang menodong pistol pada adiknya sendiri, alias Kate, menyuruh wanita itu untuk menaruh pistolnya sebelum ia menembak. Bahkan Mr Argent sampai menembak ke arah hutan untuk memperlihatkan betapa ia serius meminta adiknya menyingkirkan pistol di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat pintu rumah Hale yang tadi tertutup rapat sekarang mulai terbuka perlahan. Masakah ada seseorang yang daritadi menunggu dari dalam rumah? Atau itu hanya angin saja? Kurasakan tangan Derek melingkar di pinggangku dan menggenggam tanganku makin erat. Aku tahu pasti ada seseuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi, makanya Derek sampai seperti itu.

Pintu terbuka makin lebar, sebuah banyangan yang agak besar bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat Mr Argent, Allison, dan Scott jatuh secara berurutan. Bayangan itu begitu cepat, aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi kutebak itu adalah Peter.

Kini Kate berdiri seorang diri di depan rumah Hale. Wanita itu menodong pistol tanpa tahu dari mana makhluk itu akan datang menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba Peter Hale, dalam wujud manusia, menangkap tangan Kate. Diambil dan dilemparnya pistol dari tangan Kate, kemudian ia menarik wanita itu ke dalam rumah.

Allison bangun dari tanah dan berlari masuk, mengejar Peter yang membawa tantenya. Kulihat Scott juga perlahan bangun, mungkin tubuhnya sakit karena terjatuh. Aku ingin melepaskan diri dari Derek untuk menghampiri kakakku, tapi Derek menahanku.

Derek melepaskan tangannya dariku dan beranjak bangun, kuyakin ingin masuk ke rumahnya juga. "Tunggu di sini, Val, jangan masuk."

"T-tapi Allison juga ada di dalam! Peter bisa membunuh Allison juga!" kataku.

"Val ... "

"Ini bukan soal dia pacar Scott! Allison ... pikirannya dipengaruhi oleh Kate, makanya ia bisa seperti tadi. Allison gadis baik-baik dan tidak boleh sampai dibunuh Peter!" kataku lagi.

"Scott tidak akan membiarkan Allison mati, dan aku akan membantu Scott," ujar Derek akhirnya.

Aku mengangguk. Derek mencium pipiku sebentar sebelum pergi dari hadapanku, masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Scott. Begitu kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah, aku menghampiri Mr Argent yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya Peter membuat Mr Argent terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur, sehingga pria ini pingsan.

Tidak lama kemudian Allison berlari keluar, ia menghampiriku dan papanya. Gadis itu langsung memelukku yang sedang bertelut di samping papanya. Allison menangis dan meminta maaf padaku berkali-kali. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengelus lembut punggungnya. Setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia memegang lengan Mr Argent, berusaha membangunkan papanya.

Mr Argent masih belum kunjung sadar, Scott terlempar keluar dari rumah dalam wujud manusia serigala. Kemudian sebuah sosok mengerikan ikut keluar dari rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Itu adalah Peter versi monster. Tunggu dulu, kalau Scott dan Peter sudah keluar, mana Derek?

Aku beranjak untuk bangun, berniat masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi Allison menarik lenganku. Ia melarangku untuk pergi, bilang saat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk pergi seorang diri.

Kemudian kudengar suara mobil yang mengarah ke tempat ini. Aku menoleh ke asal suara mobil, dan melihat sebuah mobil melintasi hutan. Dari jauh, kuharap itu adalah mobil jip Stiles, tapi ternyata aku salah. Mobil yang datang itu terlalu keren untuk bisa disebut mobil jip. Berarti kemungkinan itu adalah mobil Jackson.

Mobil berhenti, dan turunlah Jackson dan Stiles. Stiles buru-buru melempar tabung reaksi dengan cairan entah apa ke arah Peter. Tetapi Peter berhasil menangkap tabung reaksi itu dengan mudahnya.

Oh, berarti harusnya cairan dalam tabung itu meledak kalau tabungnya pecah, kan? Tapi karena Peter berhasil menangkap tabungnya, cairan itu jadi tidak bereaksi. Berarti tinggal perlu memecahkan tabung yang terbuat dari kaca itu saja.

Dengan nekad, aku mengambil busur dan panah Allison, membidik ke arah tabung reaksi. Kulepaskan panah itu dan si anak panah berhasil memecahkan tabung reaksi.

Tangan Peter yang tadi memegang tabung reaksi langsung terbakar sesudahnya. Kemudian Jackson melempar satu tabung reaksi lagi. Kuduga itu berisi cairan yang sama, soalnya saat tabung itu pecah di Peter, api semakin besar dan membakar seluruh tubuh Peter. Tidak lama kemudian Peter terjatuh dan apinya perlahan padam. Apa dia sudah mati? Aku tidak tahu.

Allison langsung menghampiri kakakku, sedangkan aku masih bersama Mr Argent. Ketika pria ini akhirnya tersadar, aku membantunya untuk duduk. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi kemudian ia melihat ke arah rumah Hale. Aku ikut melihat objek pandangan Mr Argent.

Kulihat Derek berjalan menghampiri pamannya yang tak bisa bangun. Scott, yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia, buru-buru meninggalkan pacarnya, menghampiri Derek.

"Derek, kalau kau membunuhnya, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Scott cemas, tapi Derek tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali. "Papanya, keluarganya, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Scott begitu mencintai Allison, makanya ia percaya pada rumor yang pernah Derek beritahu: tentang seorang Beta yang menjadi manusia serigala bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa kalau si Beta membunuh Alpha yang menggigitnya. Scott ingin menjadi manusia biasa lagi agar bisa bersama dengan Allison tanpa khawatir akan diburu keluarganya.

Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kakakku akan melakukan pembunuhan. Memang, Peter adalah orang yang jahat, bukan manusia biasa, dan telah melakukan hal-hal yang sangat buruk. Tetapi membunuh tetaplah membunuh. Kalau Scott membunuh Peter ... memang ia akan menyelamatkan kita semua, tapi ia melakukannya dengan membunuh. Aku tidak ingin kakakku melakukannya sekalipun itu akan membuat ia menjadi manusia normal lagi.

Derek menoleh, tapi bukan kepada Scott, melainkan kepadaku. Apa dia bisa membaca hati dan pikiranku tadi? Kemudian Derek mengangkat satu tangannya, mengeluarkan kukunya, mencakar Peter. Setelahnya ia menghadap kami semua, dan aku bisa melihat warna matanya menjadi merah, bukan biru.

"Sekarang akulah yang jadi Alpha," kata Derek.

Aku tercengang melihat mata Derek. Dan aku bisa merasakan kedua bahuku dipegang seseorang. Kupikir itu tangan Mr Argent, ternyata bukan. Stiles ada di hadapanku, memanggil-manggil namaku. Begitu aku mulai tenang, Stiles langsung memelukku dengan erat dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil Jackson.

.

.

Stiles mengantarku sampai depan rumah dengan jipnya. Scott turun duluan dan membantuku turun dari mobil. Kakakku memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau masuk rumah, langsung istirahat, oke?" katanya sambil melepas pelukannya. "Tidak usah menungguku."

Aku menyerngit. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Kau dan Stiles mau ke mana?"

Dengan ragu Scott menoleh ke sahabatnya. Aku ikut melirik ke Stiles. Si pemilik jip hanya mengangguk pada kakakku. "Val, kami mau ke rumah sakit, melihat keadaan Lydia."

"Lydia? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku cemas.

"Dia kena gigit Peter waktu di sekolah, Val," jawab Scott.

"Lydia a—apa? Aku akan ikut dengan kalian!" kataku.

"Tidak!" seru Scott dan Stiles bersamaan. Kemudian Stiles turun dari jipnya dan menghampiri kami.

"Dengar, Val," ujar Scott. "Kau pasti sangat lelah. Istirahatlah, besok pagi aku akan memberitahumu keadaan Lydia."

"Tapi—"

"Val, aku tidak mau kau sampai pingsan tengah jalan karena kelelahan," ucap Stiles dan Scott mengangguk setuju.

Kupandang kedua pemuda ini bergantian. "Besok pagi, janji?"

"Janji," kata Scott sambil mengangguk padaku.

Scott memelukku lagi sebentar dan mencium pipiku. Setelah itu Stiles ikut memelukku dan mencium keningku. Lalu kedua pemuda itu naik jip lagi dan meninggalkanku.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah seorang diri. Di dalam begitu gelap, hanya lampu tangga saja yang menyala. Ini berarti mama sedang tidak ada di rumah. Huh, untunglah, setidaknya berarti mama tidak akan tahu kalau putrinya habis disekap di bawah tanah.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, aku melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam, berarti sudah ganti hari. Aku menghela nafasku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi belum sempat membuka pintu kamar mandi, jendela kamarku diketuk seseorang. aku langsung menoleh dan melihat ada Derek di luar jendela. Jadi aku langsung berjalan membuka jendela, membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hei," sapanya pelan ketika ia sudah masuk kamar.

"Hei," balasku sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Derek ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang di sebelahku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lembut. "Ada apa, Val? Kau ... seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

Tanpa menoleh kepadanya, aku bertanya, "kenapa kau membunuh Peter? Kau tahu kakakku ingin membunuhnya sendiri dengan harapan rumor itu benar—ia akan menjadi manusia biasa lagi. Kau pun sudah janji untuk membantu Scott membunuh Peter, tapi bukan dengan kau membunuhnya sendiri. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Tangan Derek menyelinap dan memegang tanganku, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Karena kau, Val. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau tidak ingin kakakmu jadi pembunuh, maka aku yang membunuh Peter."

"Kau melakukan itu untukku?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi tidak juga," jawabnya. "Sejak awal aku memang ingin membunuhnya, balas dendam untuk Laura. Tapi aku masih ingat janjiku pada Scott, jadi tadi aku sempat ingin mundur dan membiarkan Scott yang membunuh Peter. Namun aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membunuhnya sendiri."

"Jadi ... sekarang Scott terjebak dan akan menjadi manusia serigala selamanya gara-gara aku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu gara-gara aku. Aku bisa saja mengabaikan perasaanmu, tapi aku tidak mau, aku tahu kau tidak ingin tangan kakakmu menjadi tangan seorang pembunuh," tutur Derek lembut.

Aku melempar senyum tipis padanya. "Terimakasih, Derek, sungguh."

Pemuda itu membalas senyumku dengan senyuman lebar. Lalu ia memelukku, aku membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Kau adalah Mate seorang Alpha sekarang, Val."

"Hm? Ada bedanya, ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Dengan adanya seorang Mate, Alpha akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Belum kalau Alpha itu punya Pack," jawab Derek.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan mencari orang untuk dijadikan Beta?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan seperti Peter yang menggigit paksa orang lain untuk menjadikan mereka Beta untuk Pack-nya. Aku akan menawari mereka dulu. Kalau sudah kujelaskan tentang apa yang harus mereka hadapi soal menjadi manusia serigala dan mereka masih meminta gigitan itu, baru akan kugigit mereka."

Aku melepaskan pelukan Derek dan tersenyum padanya. "Kuharap kau akan jadi Alpha yang baik, Derek."

Derek tersenyum padaku juga lalu mencium keningku. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau beristirahalah, Val."

Aku mengangguk dan Derek bangkit dari ranjang, menuju jendela. Ia membuka jendela kamarku, menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lagi, lalu melompat keluar dari jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #HisGirlfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Tamat season 1, tapi season 2 dan seterusnya akan tetap gabung jadi satu dengan fict ini, tidak di fict terpisah, makanya tulisannya masih TBC. Chapter 11 baru akan di-publish ketika Fei sudah selesai mengetik semua chapter di season 2.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alergi pada gigitan Peter?" tanyaku saat sarapan di meja dengan Scott.

Scott memenuhi janjinya yang semalam. Pagi ini aku bertemu dengannya di ruang makan dan ia langsung menceritakan semua tentang pesta dansa kemarin, dan tentang yang diceritakan Stiles soal Lydia serta Peter.

Semalam mereka meninggalkanku di rumah sementara mereka ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan temanku itu, tapi sebelumnya janji akan mengabariku soal Lydia. Aku ingat Derek pernah bilang bahwa gigitan dari Alpha itu bisa mengubah orang jadi manusia serigala atau akan membunuhnya, tidak ada hasil yang lain. Tapi Scott melapor padaku kalau luka Lydia tidak kunjung sembuh—padahal kalau ia masih hidup sampai sekarang berarti ia menjadi manusia serigala, dan seharusnya kalau ia menjadi manusia serigala berarti luka itu setidaknya sudah membaik.

"Yah, itulah yang kudengar," kata Scott. "Mungkin dia kebal?"

"Derek bilang antara kau berubah jadi manusia serigala atau mati, Scott, tidak mungkin imun," kataku. "Kecuali ... "

"Kecuali?"

"Kecuali kalau sejak awal dia sudah jadi manusia serigala, berarti gigitan Peter akan sia-sia," tuturku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Derek bilang begitu?" tanya Scott sambil menyerngit.

"Tidak, itu hanya pemikiranku saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 11**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai sarapan, Scott langsung ke sekolah, bilang ada latihan Lacrosse hari ini walau sekolahnya sendiri libur. Mama belum pulang dari rumah sakit, sepertinya ia kebagian mengurus Lydia di rumah sakit. Stiles? Antara dia akan ikut latihan Lacrosse dengan kakakku atau membolos demi bisa menunggui Lydia di rumah sakit—berarti dia mempertaruhkan posisinya sebagai pemain inti.

Sekolah libur sejak seminggu ini, masih ada beberapa hari lagi sampai semester baru. Aku melewatkan liburanku dengan ikut Scott ke sekolah, dia latihan Lacrosse, aku ke perpustakaan. Lalu sorenya biasa aku ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk melihat keadaan Lydia yang tidak kunjung sadar dari pingsannya.

Hari ini aku tidak ikut Scott ke sekolah, karena kemarin petugas perpustakaan bilang kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa datang ke sekolah, jadinya perpustakaan libur. Sepertinya aku memang harus melamar jadi petugas perpustakaan, biar aku bisa punya kunci ruangan itu dan ke sana kapan pun yang kumau.

Karena tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, kupikir mungkin sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Lydia sekalian membawakan mama makanan—semalaman mama tidak pulang ke rumah.

Jadi aku membuatkan mama nasi goreng dulu di dapur. Habis itu aku membuat kopi yang kumasukkan ke dalam dua termos kecil—rencananya satu untuk mama, satu lagi untuk Mrs atau Mr Martin, salah satu yang giliran menjaga Lydia saat ini. Aku juga berencana membeli bunga Carnation dulu untuk Lydia, dengan harapan agar ia cepat sembuh.

Selesai dengan nasi goreng dan kopi, aku masuk ke kamar, mau ganti baju. Begitu kubuka pintu kamar, aku langsung bisa melihat Derek sedang berdiri di dekat meja belajarku.

Aku menepuk dahiku dengan tangan kanan. "Jendela?"

Derek mengangguk sambil menyengir. "Jendela."

Sejak Derek menjadi Alpha, ia sudah mengunjungi tiga kali—sekarang yang keempat. Pertama adalah di malam dia menjadi Alpha. Kedua dan ketiga secara berurutan dia datang saat malam dan membantuku belajar pelajaran Sejarah dan Geografi.

Scott tidak tahu soal ini—dan entah ia curiga atau tidak, tidak tahu apa dia mencium bau atau mendengar suara Derek atau tidak. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia tahu Derek bersamaku tapi ia menghiraukan itu?

Omong-omong tentang Scott, seminggu ini dia memintaku membantunya belajar hitung-hitungan di kamarnya siang-siang. Scott bilang, walau tidak akan berpengaruh pada nilai rapor semester satu, setidaknya dia harus bisa berjuang di semester dua dan naik kelas. Dan aku tahu kalau hampir setiap kali kakakku pergi ketemuan dengan pacarnya. Scott tidak pernah pergi diam-diam dari rumah. Diam-diam dari mama, sih, iya, tapi dariku tidak. Ia selalu memberitahuku kalau ia akan pergi bertemu Allison. Aku tidak cemburu, malah kadang aku terkikik sendiri terutama saat kakakku bilang Allison memberi pesan bahwa orangtuanya sedang pergi jadi ia mengundang Scott ke kamarnya. Tapi kalau mereka ketemuan di luar kamar, mereka selalu ke hutan, entah kenapa.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mrs dan Mr Argent begitu menghalangi hubungan putri mereka dengan Scott. Maksudku, iya aku tahu kakakku manusia serigala dan Allison dari keluarga pemburu. Tapi ... Scott tidak berbahaya.

Allison pernah meneleponku untuk curhat sekitar dua hari yang lalu, tentang perlakuan orangtuanya. Ia cerita tentang bagaimana kedua orangtuanya benar-benar tidak memberinya privasi. Pintu kamar tidak boleh dikunci, ponsel disita—makanya ia hanya bisa meneleponku diam-diam lewat telepon rumah—, masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Benar-benar seperti tahanan, aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Kau tidak ke perpustakaan hari ini?" tanya Derek.

"Tidak, perpustakaan libur, aku akan ke rumah sakit," kataku sambil menyiapkan tas.

"Omong-omong, Val," kata Derek sambil mengambil satu tanganku, membuatku berhenti menyiapkan tas. "Kau tidak bilang kalau minggu lalu itu ada pesta dansa di sekolah."

Aku menyerngit dan menoleh padanya. "Memang ada apa?"

"Kau jadi tidak bisa pergi gara-gara aku," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Bukan salahmu. Dan lagi memang aku tidak ingin pergi sejak awal. "

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka pesta," jawabku.

"Dan?"

Aku menggantikan senyum kecil dengan hembusan nafas berat. "Aku tidak ingin melihat Stiles dansa dengan Lydia. Aku jahat, ya?"

"Itu wajar," kata Derek. "Tapi tetap saja, kalau bukan karena aku, kau tetap bisa pergi dansa. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau minggu lalu aku bisa pergi dansa, apa kau tetap akan mengantarku hari ini?"

"Tergantung," jawabnya dan aku bingung. "Kalau minggu lalu aku mati di tangan Kate, maka aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini. Kalau aku masih hidup dari Kate, aku tetap mengantarmu."

Aku menyengir. "Berarti kau hanya butuh alasan untuk bisa mengantarku."

Derek membalas cengiranku. Aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya dengan cepat lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Setelah itu Derek mengikutiku ke dapur. Aku memasukkan nasi goreng yang di wajan ke dalam kotak bekal. Kemudian dengan kotak bekal dan dua termos berisi kopi itu kumasukkan ke dalam kantung plastik.

Masuk ke dalam mobil Derek, aku memintanya mengantarku ke toko bunga. Sesuai dengan niatku di awal, aku membeli buket kecil bunga Carnation.

"Untuk Lydia?" tanya Derek waktu aku masuk mobil dengan buket bunga itu.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sebagai harapan agar ia bisa segera keluar rumah sakit."

Ia tersenyum juga sambil menyalakan mesin. "Bagaimana hubungan Scott dengan Allison?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanyaku.

"Yah, biasanya kau cemburu pada Allison."

Wajahku merona merah. "A-aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa cemburu. Lagi pula, Allison gadis baik-baik, aku senang kakakku berpacaran dengannya. Maksudku, Allison tahu Scott manusia serigala, mereka seperti Romeo dan Juliet, tapi Allison masih suka kakakku, berarti dia gadis baik-baik, mungkin tidak ada gadis lain seperti dia."

"Kau benar, tidak ada gadis lain sebaik Allison," kata Derek dan aku tersenyum. "Tapi ada yang lebih baik dari dia. Kau."

Senyumku memudar, aku menatapnya sambil agak tercengang. Ia balas menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajahku merona merah lagi dan menunduk. Derek tertawa kecil.

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, pemuda yang bersamaku ini tidak ikut masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia hanya menungguku di tempat parkir, tepatnya di dalam mobilnya.

Dalam rumah sakit, aku langsung menghampiri meja mama, menemui dia yang kebetulan ada di sana. "Hai, Ma."

Mama mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung tersenyum lebar padaku. "Sayang," sapanya sambil keluar dari meja dan memelukku.

"Aku bawa nasi goreng dan kopi," kataku sambil meletakkan kotak makan dan satu termos kopi di atas meja setelah Mama melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kamu, anak, kesayangan, mama," ucap mama sambil menyengir.

Aku ikut menyengir. "Perlu aku bilang pada Scott kalau dia bukan anak kesayangan mama?"

"Kalian berdua anak kesayangan mama, tapi ketika kau membawakan mama makan, kau selevel di atas kakakmu," kata Mama. Ia mencium pipiku. "Omong-omong, mau menjenguk Lydia? Dia sudah pindah ke kamar rawat biasa."

Mama memberitahuku nomor kamar rawat Lydia yang baru lalu aku pergi ke sana. Belum sampai ke depan ruangan, aku bisa melihat Stiles tiduran di kursi, ia lelap sekali. Tapi bukannya dia harus ke lapangan untuk latihan?

"Dia ada di sini sejak kemarin malam, belum pulang," kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan Lydia, Mr Martin.

"Ah, ya, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak kaget," ucapku sambil memaksakan senyum memandangi Stiles. Lalu aku menoleh pada Mr Martin. "Oh, selamat pagi, Mr Martin."

"Selamat pagi, Cavalion," balas Mr Martin. "Lydia sudah boleh dapat pengunjung. Masuklah, tapi ia masih belum sadar."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, berjalan masuk ke kamar Lydia bersama Mr Martin. "Berarti Stiles sudah melihat Lydia secara langsung?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke mari, dia seperti penguntit saja," dengus Mr Martin.

"Eh, dia anak baik-baik, kok," ucapku gugup. "Hanya saja mungkin tingkahnya ... agak aneh. Tapi dia bukan penguntit." Mr Martin hanya mengangguk sekali. Lalu aku berjalan menghampiri ranjang Lydia. Wajah gadis itu begitu pucat, dan sebenarnya aku nyaris tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang tanpa riasan. "Hai, Lyds."

Aku meletakkan buket bunga Carnation yang kubeli di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Kemudian aku menyodorkan termos kopi pada Mr Martin.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Mr Martin yang akhirnya kudapati tersenyum dan menerima termos yang kusodorkan.

"Aku tidak merasa repot. Lagi pula tadi aku juga sekalian buat untuk mama, jadi kupikir aku bisa buat satu lagi, untuk siapa pun yang giliran menjaga Lydia," jawabku.

Setelah itu pamit, bilang bahwa 'temanku' menungguku di mobil dan aku hanya berencana mampir sebentar. Mr Martin mengangguk dan aku keluar dari kamar rawat Lydia.

Kulihat Stiles masih asyik tidur, padahal jam dinding saja sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan, dia benar-benar sudah telat untuk latihan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mencoba membangunkannya. Aku berjongkok di sebelahnya dan memegang bahunya.

"Stiles, Stiles, bangun, kau harus latihan Lacrosse," ujarku pelan sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Lima menit lagiii..." desah Stiles sambil tersenyum. Kulihat lalu bibirnya mengerucut dan mencium angin beberapa kali dan ia terkekeh sendiri. Mimpi apa, sih, dia? "Oh, kau nakal, Lydia~"

Deg.

Lydia. Tentu saja. Stiles sedang tidur di sini untuk menunggui gadis itu. Stiles suka Lydia. Ia bermimpi tentang Lydia. Wajar.

Akhirnya aku bangkit, meninggalkan Stiles yang masih tidur enak di atas kursi, aku berjalan dengan cepat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit sambil berusaha menahan tangisku.

Secepatnya aku sampai di tempat parkir dan langsung ke mobil Derek. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di dalam, barulah air mata yang kutahan dari tadi sekarang tumpah. Derek menatapku heran dan menanyakan 'ada apa' berkali-kali padaku. Ia mengusap tanganku, dan dengan tangan yang satu lagi ia mengusap pipiku, sekalian mengangkat kepalaku agak ia bisa melihat wajahku.

"Val, Val, ada apa?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku menggeleng. "Hal bodoh, Derek, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau menangis, pasti ada sesuatu," kata Derek lembut. "Dan tadi memang aku juga merasakan rasa sedihmu, Val. Apa yang membuatmu begini? _Siapa_ yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku. "Aku menangis karena diriku sendiri. Aku cengeng."

Derek mendecak pelan. Ia mengusap bagian bawah mataku, lalu menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. "Stiles, kan?"

Aku mengerjap, dan akhirnya mataku tertangkap tatapan matanya. "Kau lihat tadi?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya menebak, dan sepertinya benar. Mau cerita?"

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu untuk cerita. Maksudku, tidakkah Derek bosan kalau ia harus mendengar cerita tentang aku cemburu soal Lydia? Memang, sih, dia tidak pernah bilang bosan, tapi kan aku jadi tidak enak kalau curhat padanya terus.

Tapi Derek terus mendesakku karena aku tidak menjawab, akhirnya aku mulai bilang kalau aku cemburu pada Lydia _lagi_. Tentang Stiles yang menunggui gadis itu sambil tertidur di kursi semalaman sampai memimpikan gadis pujaannya. Tentang betapa aku ingin mendepat perhatian yang sama seperti itu darinya.

"Bukankah dia perhatian padamu juga?" tanya Derek.

Aku menggeleng. "Beda. Ia memerhatikan Lydia sebagai seorang gadis, sedangkan ia melihatku sebagai adiknya."

"Kau berharap Lydia akan mati karena tubuhnya menolak gigitan Peter?" tanya Derek lagi.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Jahat sekali kalau aku sampai mengharapkan itu pada temanku sendiri," kataku, agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Derek barusan.

Derek mengangguk. Ia masih memegang tangan kiriku, mengusap pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau gadis baik, Val."

"Aku hanya ingin jadi teman yang baik untuk Stiles dan Lydia," gumamku. "Derek, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Hm? Tentu, katakan saja," katanya sambil menatapku dengan lembut.

"Kau Alpha sekarang, kau bisa menggigit manusia biasa agar mereka berubah menjadi manusia serigala," tuturku. Kulihat wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak permintaanku. "Ubah aku."

Ia langsung menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Derek—"

"Val, aku tidak akan menggigit atau mencakarmu demi mengubahmu," kata Derek tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, dengan bumbu kekecewaan mewarnai suaraku.

"Kau hanya sedang kesal, Val, makanya kau sampai minta begitu. Bagaimana kalau tubuhmu menolaknya lalu kau harus mati? Mungkin kau tidak masalah karena itu berarti kau tidak perlu melihat Stiles dengan Lydia lagi, tapi aku akan amat sangat tersiksa. Lalu kalau kau jadi manusia serigala, aku tidak ingin kau jadi menyesal, Val, karena kau tidak bisa memutar waktu dan kembali jadi manusia biasa lagi!" jelas Derek.

Kugigit bibirku. Derek benar. Tapi kalau begitu, siklus emosiku akan tetap seperti ini terus. Antara aku cemburu pada Allison, cemas pada kakakku, senang pada Stiles, lalu cemburu pada Lydia. Aku benar-benar harus bisa suka pada orang lain, mungkin pada Derek, tapi aku tidak tahu bisa apa tidak. Seumur hidupku, Stiles-lah orang yang kusuka, tidak pernah ada yang lain.

"Val," panggil Derek sambil menoleh padaku lagi, suara dan pandangannya melembut lagi. "Aku tidak ingin memberikanmu gigitan. Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk melupakan perasaanmu pada Stiles."

"Kau bisa membantuku?" tanyaku.

Derek mengangguk. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara yang mungkin bisa membantumu melupakan perasaan itu. Setidaknya beda dengan menjadi manusia serigala, yang satu ini kalau kau menyesal melakukannya maka kau tinggal berhenti melakukannya dan kembali pada Stiles."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jadi pacarku, Val," jawabnya sambil menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"K-kau memintaku jadi p-pacarmu dulu, baru kau akan memberitahuku caranya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan, tapi memang caranya adalah menjadi pacarku," jawabnya dengan serius. "Kau pacaran denganku, Val, aku akan membantumu untuk bisa merelakan perasaanmu tentang Stiles. Kalau memang tidak berhasil, kita bisa putus dan menganggap semua tidak terjadi, dan kau bisa kembali berharap pada Stiles."

"Jadi kau akan membantuku melupakan Stiles lalu jatuh cinta padamu," gumamku.

"Aku tidak berencana membuatmu jatuh cinta—"

"—aku mau," kataku, memotong perkataan Derek.

Derek mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu," kataku.

"Val, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang—"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Derek," ulangku tegas, memotong perkataannya lagi. Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi, menutupi wajahku yang merona merah. "T-tapi, aku belum pernah ... kau tahu, aku belum pernah punya, eh, pacar. Jadi, m-mohon bantuannya."

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Derek memeluk bahuku. Ia menarik tubuhku dan menempelkannya di tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan tangan yang lain Derek mengusap pipiku. Kemudian ia mencium puncak kepalaku, lalu keningku. "Oke, kita pacaran sekarang," ujarnya begitu lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendak, Val, janji. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?" tanyaku sambil mendongak, bertemu matanya.

"Walau aku berjanji begitu, serigala dalam tubuhku mungkin tidak bisa menjanjikan hal yang sama pada Mate-nya," jawab Derek.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku mungkin bisa tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu, tapi serigala dalam tubuhku biasanya tidak pernah bisa menahan diri," aku Derek. Aku agak kaget dan termegap, Derek jadi salah tingkah. "T-tapi aku akan berusaha."

Aku mengangguk sambil merasakan panas di wajahku. Wajahku pasti sedang merona merah sekarang. Kurasakan Derek mencium pipiku lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dariku, beralih memegang stir mobil.

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Pulang sekarang?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan Derek mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Derek sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Apakah akan ada bedanya antara aku dan Derek berpacaran atau tidak? Ini pertama kalinya aku punya pacar, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau apa yang harus kami bicarakan. Memang sih, 'pacar' itu hanya status saja, tapi itu jabatan yang spesial.

Tapi ... aku jadi merasa bersalah. Derek bilang ia mencintaiku, mungkin karena itulah dia sampai nekad menawariku untuk menjadi pacarnya sekalian membantuku melupakan Stiles. Namun, aku suka pada Stiles, bukan Derek, tetap saja menerima tawaran untuk menjadi pacar si Alpha. Bukankah ini sama saja seperti aku sedang mempermainkan perasaannya?

Sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, aku baru sadar bahwa kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku saat Derek memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku melepas sabuk pengaman lalu menawarinya untuk duduk di dalam rumah. Derek menerima tawaranku dan bilang ingin minum kopi buatanku. Jadi kami berdua turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kami langsung menuju dapur. Aku segera mengambil cangkir dan memasak air panas, sedangkan Derek hanya menontonku sambil bersandar di pintu kulkas. Waktu aku sudah selesai dengan kopinya, aku langsung menyodorkan cangkir berisi kopi buatanku pada Derek. Ia menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sambil tersenyum dan menerima cangkir itu.

Derek menyeruput sedikit kopi itu lalu tersenyum. "Aku kangen rasa kopi ini, seriusan. Aku pergi beli kopi di mana pun, tetap hanya buatanmu yang paling enak."

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Kau sering datang menemuiku tapi tidak pernah memintaku untuk membuatkannya."

Ia menyengir. "Kalau tahu kau mau membuatkan, aku sudah pasti akan memintanya. Omong-omong, kau hanya buat untukku? Maksudku, kau tidak minum?"

Kuangkat bahuku. "Aku tidak suka minum kopi."

"Tidak suka minum kopi tapi bisa membuat kopi yang enak? Pelanggan kopi buatanmu di cafe dulu banyak, kan?" tanya Derek sambil menyerngit kemudian meminum kopinya lagi.

"Makanya aku bingung," akuku jujur sambil mengangkat bahu lagi. Lalu Derek selesai minum dan langsung menyerahkan cangkirnya padaku. "Hah? Sudah selesai? Bukannya panas?"

"Kakakmu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, mungkin sekitar beberapa blok lagi sampai rumah," katanya. Huh, pantas saja dia jadi buru-buru.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh minum panas-panas secepat itu, tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu," tuturku.

"Jangan khawatir, Val, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, aku harus bilang apa ada Scott?" tanyaku. "Tentang ... tentang, eh, aku berpacaran denganmu?"

"Kau tidak usah bilang apa-apa. Kalau dia tidak tanya, kau tidak usah bilang. Tapi terserah kau saja. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau mengaku pada Scott. Malah aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu pada kakakmu."

Lalu kami keluar dari dapur, aku mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Kau sudah tidak tinggal di hutan, kan? Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu aku tinggal di mana, Val," jawab Derek.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Kalau aku tidak mau tahu, aku tidak akan tanya, tahu."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan langsung membawamu ke sana," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan agak terkekeh.

Aku menghela. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Derek mengangguk, meremas tanganku lalu mencium pipiku. Begitu melepaskan bibirnya dari pipiku, ia tidak langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, ia melirik wajahku dari jarak dekat sambil menyengir. Wajahku agak memanas saat menerima lirikan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Val," bisiknya pelan.

Aku termegap, buru-buru membuang muka dan berharap wajahku tak semerah yang kubayangkan.

Kudengar Derek terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak usah buru-buru membalasku, Val, pelan-pelan saja."

Aku melihat wajahnya lagi, ia sedang memberiku senyum lembut. Derek mencium keningku lalu melepas tangannya dariku, setelah itu ia keluar dari rumahku dan masuk mobilnya. Ia langsung membawa mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan depan rumahku.

Kemudian aku menutup pintu dan buru-buru ke kamar untuk mandi, aku harus membersihkan tubuhku dari bau Derek sebelum Scott pulang dan bisa mencium bau pemuda itu.

.

.

"Kau ada latihan lagi hari ini? Dan harus berangkat lebih pagi?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan teh keesokkan paginya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu sepagi ini," jawab Scott sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kemarin Stiles bolos latihan, jadi Pelatih menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali sebelum latihan mulai. Ia minta aku menemaninya, jadi aku ikut pergi pagi."

Aku mengangguk. Kupikir kemarin itu Stiles akan tetap pergi latihan walau (sangat) telat, tapi ternyata malah dia bablas dan bolos begitu saja. Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa pada kakakku soal ini, dan aku juga tidak bilang bahwa aku melihat dan tahu alasan Stiles sampai bolos. Malah, aku tidak ingin bilang pada Scott kalau kemarin aku ke rumah sakit. Soalnya kan, kemarin ia pergi latihan dengan sepeda, alias aku tidak ada kendaraan untuk ke rumah sakit—Scott pasti akan tanya aku pergi dengan siapa.

Tunggu dulu, sekali pun aku berniat untuk diam-diam, tapi kan, mama tahu kalau aku ke rumah sakit kemarin. Apa mama ada bilang—

"Kau ke rumah sakit kemarin?" tanya Scott tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" aku agak membelalakan mataku sambil berusaha tidak menumpahkan teh terlalu banyak dari cangkir saat meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Mama bilang kau datang ke rumah sakit kemarin pagi, lalu keluar sambil menangis," kata Scott, sambil membantuku mengelap meja atas tumpahan teh. "Ada apa, Val? Kondisi Lydia memburuk?"

Aku menggeleng. "Lydia membaik. Aku ... itu tidak penting."

"Val, kau bisa cerita padaku," kata Scott. "Tentang Stiles?"

Kugigit bibirku dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanyanya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, akunya saja yang berlebihan," kataku sambil duduk di kursi. "Ia sudah ada di kursi depan kamar Lydia saat aku datang, dan ia sedang tidur lelap. Saat aku keluar dari kamar rawat Lydia dan hendak pulang, aku berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tapi saat aku berusaha membangunkannya, aku bisa mendengar igauannya tentang Lydia. Stiles bermimpi soal Lydia dan aku ... eh, cemburu. Itu masalahku sendiri."

Scott menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng. "Kau bisa maklum, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tahu Stiles suka Lydia, dan wajar kalau dia sampai seperti itu," kataku. "Lagi pula ... eh, aku sedang berusaha merelakan Stiles."

"Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Scott sambil menyerngir.

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku berpacaran dengan Derek," kataku tanpa melihat ke mata kakakku.

"Apa?!" pekik Scott. "Val, astaga, kau pasti sedang becanda."

Aku menggeleng dan terus menunduk. "Kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit diantar Derek. Waktu mau pulang, aku masuk mobilnya sambil menangis dan ia berusaha menenangkanku. Lalu Derek menawariku untuk berpacaran dengannya, agar aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Stiles."

"Dan kau terima begitu saja?! Val!" tanya kakakku sambil agak membentak.

"Dia menawariku begitu karena ... awalnya aku minta dia mengubahku jadi manusia serigala, Scott," akuku.

Scott tercengang. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir kalau tubuhku menolak gigitan itu, aku bisa mati dan tidak usah berpikir tentang Stiles dan Lydia lagi," jawabku. "Dan aku juga berpikir, kalau aku selamat dan jadi manusia serigala, berarti kau dan Stiles tidak usah repot-repot melindungiku."

Kulihat Scott meremas kepalanya sendiri dan wajahnya agak frustasi. "Val, kau adikku, oke? Aku tidak masalah kalau harus melindungimu terus-terusan. Dan sekalipun suatu saat nanti aku merasa malas untuk melindungimu, aku pasti akan tetap melakukannya karena kau adikku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu," cicitku.

"Aku tidak merasa repot, Val," balas Scott pelan lalu ia memijat keningnya. "Dan kenapa harus Derek ... ?"

"Kau tidak mau aku berpacaran dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak mau! Kita tidak tahu seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya, Val, kita baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan lalu!" ujarnya dengan nada frustasi. "Aku tahu dia sangat baik padamu, kau adalah Mate-nya, dan hal lain, tapi aku hanya ... "

"Aku bisa telepon Derek untuk bilang tidak jadi pacaran dengannya," kataku pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Jangan, jangan, tidak apa, baiklah," kata Scott. "Ada syaratnya."

Scott memberiku syarat jika ingin berpacaran dengan Derek. Yang pertama adalah aku tidak boleh pergi dengan Derek diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Scott—jadi aku harus bilang dulu pada kakakku sebelum pergi dengan pacarku. Yah, bagiku ini bukan syarat, karena toh aku juga akan melakukannya walau ia tidak minta.

Yang kedua adalah Derek harus menjamin keselamatanku. Menurutku ini juga bukan syarat, karena kupikir Derek juga pasti akan melindungiku. Tapi mungkin Scott mengawatirkan aku karena pacarku adalah makhluk supranatural, dan harus melindungiku dari hal-hal supranatural juga.

Dan yang ketiga adalah Scott bilang ia belum ingin punya keponakan.

Aku tersedak. "Keponakan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin kau hamil di usia segini, Val."

"Scott, aku bahkan tidak kepikiran melakukan ... _hal itu_ dengan Derek!" pekikku pelan.

"Yah, aku tahu kau tidak kepikiran melakukannya, tapi siapa tahu Derek tidak bisa menahan nafsunya—mengingat dia sudah beberapa kali menggigit lehermu," tutur Scott.

Wajahku memerah memikirkan soal _itu_ , dan mengingat tentang Derek yang menggigit leherku. Lalu aku juga jadi ingat soal kemarin pemuda itu pernah bilang bahwa ia akan berusaha agar serigala di dalam dirinya tidak akan menyerangku.

Scott akhirnya selesai sarapan. Ia mencium pipiku dan langsung pergi. Setelah aku selesai sarapan juga, aku beres-beres di dapur sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini. perpustakaan masih tutup, dan aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit hari ini. Kuputuskan untuk baca buku pelajaran Sejarah di kamar. Jadi setelah selesai di dapur, aku pergi ke kamar.

Masuk kamar, aku menutup pintu dan langsung mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarku. Aku tersenyum kecil karena sudah menebak siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tapi saat aku mendekati jendela, kudapati tebakanku salah. Tadinya aku mengira yang mengetuk jendela adalah Derek, tapi ternyata bukan. Yang ada di depan jendelaku adalah Stiles.

Dengan ragu aku membuka jendela kamar, dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Hei," sapanya.

"Hei," balasku. "Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mampir sebentar," jawabnya sambil menyengir kecil. "Aku ... ingin minta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti—"

"—Stiles, tidak apa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena memang kau tidak salah. Lagipula, aku tidak berhak mengatur mimpi dan igauanmu saat tidur," potongku.

Stiles mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mencium pipiku lalu melompat turun dari atap rumahku.

Lalu aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang. Apa bisa aku melupakan perasaanku pada Stiles? Sesaat dia membuatku sedih—tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri—dan sesaat kemudian ia membuatku merasa senang. Aku tidak mengerti, rasanya ini sulit sekali.

.

.

Kakakku baru pulang ketika langit sudah mulai gelap. Mama sudah ada di rumah dan aku baru selesai membantunya masak di dapur waktu Scott masuk dapur. Scott melempar senyum kecil pada kami, lalu mencium pipi mama dan aku. Aku tahu, sikap Scott akan seperti ini kalau ia habis mengalami suatu peristiwa yang tidak mengenakan.

"Scott," bisikku waktu ia mencium pipiku.

"Nanti," balasnya, ikut berbisik.

Scott meninggalkan dapur, bilang akan mandi dulu sebelum makan malam. Jadi sambil menunggunya, aku dan mama membersihkan alat masak yang tadi kami gunakan.

Waktu Scott kembali ke ruang makan, kami makan sama-sama. Saat sudah selesai, aku ikut Scott ke kamarnya dan kami duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Ke mana kau setelah latihan Lacrosse? Latihan tidak sampai sore, kan?" tanyaku waktu ia duduk di sampingku.

"Allison," jawab Scott. "Aku sudah memberitahumu tadi pagi, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tadi pagi kau hanya membahas soal alasan kau pergi latihan pagi-pagi, lalu tentang Derek. Jadi, kalau kau tadi ketemuan dengan pacarmu, kenapa kau bisa lesu waktu pulang?"

"Ketahuan Mr Argent," jawabnya. "Omong-omong tentang Derek—"

"—tidak, selesaikan dulu ceritamu soal Allison," kataku.

Scott menghela. "Jadi tadi aku sedang ... berciuman, agak panas kupikir, dengan Allison. Tiba-tiba jendela mobil yang ada di belakangku pecah, dan sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajuku, melempar tubuhku ke atas mobil."

"Mr Argent?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Iya, Mr Argent. Setelahnya dia langsung menodong pistol ke keningku. Allison sampai menangis meminta papanya untuk melepaskanku, ia janji tidak akan berhubungan denganku sama sekali lagi, lalu Mr Argent memegang janji Allison dan pergi begitu saja."

Terdiam sebentar setelah kakakku selesai cerita, lalu menyengir kecil. "Berarti kalian harus cari tempat ketemuan yang baru?"

Scott membalas cengiranku dengan lebar. "Begitulah. Tapi kupikir Mrs dan Mr Argent akan lebih ketat lagi menjaga Allison."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Oke, jadi ... ada apa dengan Derek?"

"Ah, ya, dia ada datang ke kamarmu tadi?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng. "Dia ada meneleponmu? Mengirim pesan?" Aku mengenggeleng lagi. "Apa kau menghubunginya seharian ini?" Aku menggeleng lagi dan ia menghela.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa belajar suka pada Derek kalau kalian tidak saling berhubungan?" tanya Scott.

"Wah, Scott, Derek hanya bilang hanya ingin membantuku melupakan perasaanku tentang Stiles, bukannya ingin membuatku suka pada Derek," kataku.

"Val, kau tahu sendiri kalau dia suka padamu. Sekalipun memang tujuan utamanya adalah soal Stiles, tapi pasti dia juga berharap kau bisa suka padanya," ujar Scott. "Omong-omong, ternyata Allison setuju dengan metode Derek. Katanya kau memang harus suka pada orang lain agar bisa melepaskan Stiles."

"Tunggu, apa? Kau beritahu Allison?" tanyaku.

Scott mengangguk. "Oh, ya ampun, a-apa ini harusnya menjadi rahasia?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sih ..."

"Oke, jadi begini. Aku minta pendapat Allison. Maksudku, dia tahu soal Derek jadi manusia serigala, lalu aku juga bilang tentang perasaannya padamu. Setelah itu aku beritahu tentang Derek yang mengajakmu berpacaran agar bisa melupakan orang yang kau suka—aku tidak bilang orang yang dimaksud adalah Stiles. Dan akhirnya Allison bilang setuju akan tindakan Derek. Jalan termudah setelah ini agar kau bisa suka pada Derek—kata Allison—, kalian harus lebih sering ketemuan, kencan, saling menghubungi, pokoknya hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang pacaran," jelas Scott. "Tapi aku masih agak tidak setuju soal Derek itu sendiri."

"Scott ... " rengekku. "Kau sudah memberiku syarat dan masih saja tidak setuju?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya. Tiba-tiba ia mendelik ke dinding kamarnya—dinding yang membatasi kamarku dengan kamarnya. "Derek sedang masuk ke kamarmu sekarang, Val." Lalu ia berdiri. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu, Val, aku harus bicara dengannya sebentar."

Aku mengangguk. Scott keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan aku yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kupasang telinga baik-baik. Aku tidak menguping, kok, hanya saja aku takut kalau tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang yang kena pukul dan sebagainya. Aku tidak ingin kalau dua pemuda yang sedang bicara di kamarku itu tiba-tiba berkelahi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, pintu kamar Scott terbuka. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Dia bilang, dia sudah memberitahu Derek soal syarat-syaratnya, memberi peringatan pada si Alpha kalau ia tidak boleh menyakitiku sama sekali, dan sebagainya. Setelah itu Scott memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku, lalu menyuruhku ke kamar menemui Derek. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar, Scott bilang kalau ia tidak akan menguping. Aku tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sampai di kamarku, Derek langsung menghampiriku dan memeluk tubuhku sesudah aku menutup pintu.

"Hei," gumamnya ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei," balasku pelan. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

Ia menyengir. "Kalau kau ingin aku datang, kau tinggal telepon dan memberi pesan, aku akan langsung datang secepatnya."

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum, kemudian kami duduk bersebelahan di pinggir ranjangku. "Kau dari mana seharian ini?"

"Mencari orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Beta," jawab Derek.

"Sudah dapat?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Jackson? Seingatku dia sangat ingin jadi manusia serigala."

Derek menghela. "Kalau dia, aku sudah menggigitnya."

"Berarti dia akan jadi Beta milikmu, kan?"

"Aku menggigitnya sebagai imbalan telah membantu mengalahkan Peter—itu kesepakatanku dengan dia. Dan sesungguhnya aku tidak berniat punya Beta yang menyebalkan seperti itu," dengus Derek.

"Padahal kau bisa saja menggigitku dan menjadikanku Beta di Pack-mu," kataku sambil meliriknya.

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh, tidak, jangan ini lagi. Kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan kugigit, Val."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menjadi Mate-ku saja sudah membuat dirimu terancam bahaya. Kalau ada musuh yang tahu kau adalah Mate-ku, mereka akan menangkap dan mungkin menyakitimu agar bisa mendapatkan aku. Ketika kau jadi manusia serigala, mungkin tidak hanya manusia serigala yang menjadi lawan saja yang akan menangkapmu, tapi juga para pemburu. Dan aku tidak mau kau sampai harus kesusahan seperti itu," jelas Derek.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Derek sekilas. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian Derek berdeham. "Jadi, kau akan belajar apa hari ini?"

"Sosiologi. Terlalu banyak istilah yang harus kuhapal," jawabku sambil bangkit dan mengambil buku Sosiologi dari rak bukuku.

Waktu aku kembali ke ranjang, kuluhat Derek sudah berpindah posisi duduknya. Tetap di ranjang, tapi bukan di pinggirnya. Ia duduk di tengah ranjang, memanjangkan kakinya, lalu bersandar. Derek menyengir, lalu dengan gerakan tangannya ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di antara kakinya. Wajahku memerah, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti kemauan pemuda itu.

Aku naik ke ranjang, duduk di antara kedua kaki Derek, bersandar di tubuhnya. Kubuka buku Sosiologi, berharap bisa berkonsentrasi dengan posisi duduk seperti ini. Tangan Derek masing-masing memegang tanganku, seakan membantuku memegang buku.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah mengusulkan untuk menghapalkan dengan membuat kartu-kartu?" tanya Derek, ketika aku membolak-balikkan halaman, mencari bab yang ingin kupelajari.

"Tidak berhasil, aku tidak bisa menghapal semuanya," jawabku.

"Tapi kau bisa menghapal kosakata bahasa asing dengan mudah," ujar Derek.

"Itu dia, aku juga bingung. Aku lebih suka belajar matematika daripada ini," dengusku.

"Kalau begitu, kau coba mengonversikan istilah-istilah yang harus kau hapal itu dalam bentuk angka saja," usul Derek.

Sambil menyerngit, aku agak menoleh padanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau mengubahnya istilah itu jadi angka. Bisa perhuruf, atau perangka. Misalnya huruf A menjadi angka 4, huruf B jadi angka 8, huruf C ... entahlah, pokoknya yang kau hapalkan jadi angkanya saja," jelas Derek. "Waktu beberapa bulan lalu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku mendengar Stiles bilang kalau kau paling jago soal angka. Kupikir cara ini mungkin bisa berhasil."

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. "Akan kucoba! Tunggu, aku mau ambil pensil."

Jadi aku turun dari ranjang dan mengambil pensil, setelah itu duduk lagi di antara kaki Derek. Aku mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat dan paragraf yang ada di bab tersebut sambil menulis angka-angka di atas setiap istilah yang perlu kuhapal.

Ketika sudah selesai satu bab itu, aku menoleh pada Derek yang ada di belakangku. Dia masih tersenyum padaku. "Besok kau akan datang lagi, kan?" tanyaku, ia mengangguk. "Bagus, kau bisa bantu aku lagi, tanya jawab soal bab ini."

Derek menyengir. "Kalau ide ini berhasil, apa upahku?"

Aku menyerngit. "Kau ingin apa, memangnya?"

"Aku mau kau," jawabnya.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Aku sudah jadi pacarmu, ingat?"

Derek menganguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mau menikmati lehermu," jawabnya.

"Menikmati? Seperti makan?" tanyaku.

"Val, aku mau menciumi lehermu," ujar Derek sambil menyengir. Wajahku langsung memerah dan aku termegap."Boleh, kan?"

Dengan ragu, aku mengangguk. Antara mau dan tidak mau, sebenarnya. Tapi aku ingat itu adalah bagian dalam rangka melepaskan perasaanku soal Stiles, jadinya aku mengijinkan Derek.

.

.

Esok malamnya, Derek menagih upahnya. Sesi tanya jawab sudah usai dan aku berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan Derek tentang bab buku Sosiologi yang malam sebelumnya kupelajari dengan benar.

Jadilah sekarang Derek membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Mengecup setiap milimeter leherku, sesekali menjilat, sesekali menggigit, sesekali mengisap. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggangku, sedangkan kedua tanganku meremas rambut di kepala Derek. Aku mengerang dan mendesah terus-terusan, sambil sesekali menyebut namanya. Dan setiap kali aku menyebut namanya, kurasakan bibir Derek menyengir di leherku.

Aku termegap waktu tiba-tiba tangan Derek ada di pantatku. Ia meremas gemas pantatku, tapi bibirnya terus bekerja di leherku. "D-Derek, kau bilang h-hanya—ah! H-hanya, eh, leheeerr, oh, uhh ..."

"Serigala dalam diriku ingin lebih, Val," gumamnya, lalu melepas tangannya dari pantatku.

Tangan kiri Derek kini melingkar di pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipiku. Ditatapnya wajahku yang sudah merona merah daritadi. Sambil mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, ia semakin menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ketika hidung kami mulai bersentuhan, pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Val!" panggil orang yang membuka pintu kamarku—tanpa mengetuk—. Itu suara Stiles.

Derek tidak lagi mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, tapi posisi tangannya masih sama. Stiles menatapku dan Derek bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Oke, apa ini?" tanya Stiles dengan nada menuntut.

Kulihat kakakku muncul juga dari belakang Stiles, dan ia menghela. "Makanya kubilang jangan lupa ketuk pintu."

Stiles menoleh pada kakakku. "Kau tahu soal ini?!" Kakakku mengangguk. Stiles mendesah lalu menoleh padaku. "Val, aku butuh bicara denganmu, _berdua_." Stiles menarik tanganku, menjauhi Derek, dan beranjak keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia sempat memperingatkan Scott dan Derek agar tidak menggunakan kekuatan super mereka untuk menguping.

Ia membawaku turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke ruang makan. Ia melepaskan tanganku, lalu ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya, karena kutahu ia mungkin marah.

"Jadi, ada yang perlu aku tahu? Sesuatu yang kau dan Scott sembunyikan dariku tentang Derek _lagi_?" tuntut Stiles.

Astaga, sepertinya hal ini memang tidak akan bisa jadi rahasia jangka panjang. "Aku dan Derek ... kami berpacaran."

"Ap-apa?!" pekik Stiles. "Sejak kapan?!"

"Dua hari yang lalu, waktu pulang dari rumah sakit ..." jawabku, terus menunduk.

"Kau sudah tidak suka padaku?" tanyanya, melembut, tapi agak tercengang.

Kali ini aku berusaha menatapnya. "Aku berpacaran dengannya agar aku bisa merelakan perasaanku tentangmu, Stiles."

"Tapi kenapa Derek?!" tanya Stiles.

"Karena dia yang menawariku," cicitku.

Stiles menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat frustasi. "Val, aku sayang kamu, dan aku tidak mau Derek menyakitimu."

"Stiles, kau sayang aku, tapi kau menyakitiku dengan melihatku sebagai seorang adik!" kataku. "I-itu bukan salahmu, tentu saja, ini masalahku, aku tahu. Tapi, eh, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri terus-terusan dengan selalu berharap padamu walau kutahu aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Derek suka padaku dan aku ingin belajar membalas perasaannya, makanya aku menerima tawarannya!"

Ia mengerang. Kupikir Stiles akan membentakku, atau marah-marah, tapi tidak. Ia malah langsung memelukku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kubalas pelukannya dan kami hening beberapa saat. Yang memecah keheningan pertama kali adalah Stiles.

"Kau tetap sahabatku, Val," ucapnya lirih, lalu agak terkekeh. "Jadi kalau Derek sampai menyakitimu, aku akan memukulnya dengan tongkat bisbol."

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu Stiles melepas pelukannya. "Jadi, ada apa tadi sampai kau buru-buru masuk kamarku?"

"Oh, iya! Kabar bagus, Val! Lydia sudah siuman!" kata Stiles sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Seriusan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lebar dan membelalakan mataku.

"Iya! Saking senangnya, aku langsung mengendarai jipku kemari untuk mengabarimu dan Scott," jawabnya.

"Lalu kau sudah bertemu dengan Lydia? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Belum, belum. Papanya tidak memperbolehkanku masuk ke kamar Lydia," kata Stiles. "Dan lagi mamamu bilang bahwa dokter akan memeriksa Lydia lagi, serta polisi akan datang untuk menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi. Jadi untuk sementara waktu kata mamamu Lydia tidak boleh ditemui kecuali keluarganya."

Aku menyengir, ingat kalau Mr Martin pernah bilang padaku kalau ia tidak akan mengizinkan Stiles masuk kamar rawat putrinya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak tega memberitahu Stiles soal ini.

Setela itu kami kembali ke kamarku. Hanya ada Derek di sana, dan ia bilang kakakku sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Jadi Stiles mencium pipiku lalu ke kamar Scott. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Derek berduaan lagi di kamarku.

"Jadi? Apa dia marah?" tanya Derek.

Kuangkat bahuku lalu menghampirinya. "Tadi dia sempat ... tidak setuju soal aku berpacaran denganmu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia bilang akan memukulmu dengan tongkat bisbol kalau kau menyakitiku."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bakal menyakitimu, kan? Jadi bilang pada Stiles untuk menyimpan tongkat bisbolnya," ujar Derek.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Tapi kekehanku berhenti ketika Derek mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil tersenyum, dan tangannya mulai memegangi pinggangku lagi.

"Aku masih belum puas, Val," gumam Derek. "Sekali lagi, boleh?"

Kudorong bahunya dan kutatap ekspresi kecewanya. "Besok saja, sekarang sudah malam."

"Besok, janji?" tanyanya.

"Besok, leherku jadi milikmu selama semenit, janji," kataku.

"Di ranjang?" tawar Derek.

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. "T-tidak! Tidak di ranjang! Berdiri seperti yang tadi saja!"

Derek terkikik pelan lalu mengacak rambut di puncak kepalaku. "Aku becanda, Val. Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungmu yang cepat dan keras itu." Bibirku manyun dan Derek tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan ke jendela kamarku. Derek membuka jendelaku, lalu mencium pipiku, tersenyum lembut, lalu keluar dari jendela.

.

.

"Masih belum boleh ditemui?" tanyaku pada mama sambil menaruh kotak bekal di meja mama.

Mama menghela. "Iya, Mr Martin yang bilang begitu. Ia tidak ingin putrinya kenapa-kenapa. Jadi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan, Lydia tidak boleh ditemui selain oleh keluarganya." Lalu mama membuka kotak bekal yang kubawa lalu tersenyum. "Ini makan siangku? Wah, aku sayang putriku."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan putramu?" tanya kakakku yang ada di sampingku.

"Aku juga sayang putraku," kata mama sambil menepuk pelan pipi Scott. "Mama akan beritahu kalian kalau Lydia sudah boleh ditemui. Nah, sekarang, mama akan makan ini."

Lalu aku dan kakakku meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Tadi pagi aku ikut dia ke sekolah. Scott ada latihan Lacrosse, dan untungnya perpustakaan sudah buka, jadi aku bisa baca buku di sana. Di perpustakaan tadi aku bertemu dengan Boyd, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Jadi sambil menunggu kakakku tadi, aku mengambil buku untuk kupinjam lalu duduk di sebelah Boyd untuk mengobrol.

Ketika kakakku sudah selesai latihan, kami pulang ke rumah dulu, biar aku bisa menyiapkan makan siang. Aku dan Scott makan dulu, lalu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk membawakan mama makan siang.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Scott saat aku naik sepeda.

"Mau ke mana lagi? Oh, kau mau ketemuan dengan Allison?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini tidak ada rencana ketemuan dengannya sih. Kau mau ke bioskop?" tawarnya. "Kita sudah lama tidak nonton di bioskop berdua, kan?"

Senyumku mengembang dan aku mengangguk. "Ayo! Ayo! Oh, aku masih ingat terakhir kali kita pergi nonton berdua, penjaga kasir mengira kita pacaran."

Scott tertawa. "Iya, aku juga ingat! Huh, lagian kenapa wajahku harus mirip papa dan wajahmu mirip mamanya papa, sih?"

Deg.

Kemiripan wajah. Aku jadi teringat soal Kate. Waktu ia mengurungku dan Derek, Kate sempat bilang kalau ia sangat mengenal mama, bahkan bilang kami berdua mirip. Kate adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku mirip mama. Dan aku tidak percaya kalau ia mengenal mama—mana mungkin mamaku bisa mengenal seorang prikopat seperti Kate Argent?

Omong-omong tentang Kate, aku teringat kalau sampai hari ini semua koran dan berita di televisi serta radio masih membicarakan soal Kate. Beritanya tidak sepanjanglebar sehari setelah kematian Kate, sih, tapi tetap saja berita tentang wanita itu selalu ikut menyempil. Menurut berita yang beredar, Kate dijadikan tersangka atas semua tewasnya orang-orang yang dianggap tewas karena singa gunung. Tentu saja aku, kakakku, Derek, Stiles, dan keluarga Argent tahu bahwa pelaku sebenarnya adalah Peter, bukan Kate apalagi singa gunung. Tetapi entah kenapa, ada yang _kreatif_ sekali sampai mendorong nama Kate Argent sebagai tersangka atas semua pembunuhan yang terjadi.

Ada sisi positif dan negatif dari berita soal Kate. Sisi positifnya adalah nama Derek bersih dari segala tuduhan. Iya, waktu itu Scott pernah bilang ke Sheriff bahwa Derek mengurung kami di laboratorium kimia malam-malam untuk membunuh kami, ini menyebabkan pemuda itu menjadi buronan. Sekarang, karena media memberitahu bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah Kate, maka Derek pun menjadi warga inosen.

Sisi negatifnya adalah Allison menjadi sedih. Tentu saja, aku pun juga akan sedih kalau anggota keluargaku yang berhubungan akrab denganku ternyata adalah ... psikopat. Allison tahu, kok, kalau sebenarnya bukan Kate yang melakukan semua pembunuhan yang dibuat Peter, tapi Allison sedih karena ke mana pun ia pergi, orang-orang yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang Argent akan berbisik-bisik di belakangnya.

Dampak positif dan negatif ini tidak berhubungan langsung denganku, sih. Tapi setidaknya aku cukup lega tidak ada lagi pemburu psikopat yang akan menyerang kakakku. Mrs dan Mr Argent tidak memburu kakakku—dan mungkin Derek juga—walau tahu manusia serigala. Mungkin mereka tidak membunuh kakakku gara-gara tahu Allison akan marah. Kalau soal Derek ... aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya mereka tidak membunuh Derek karena pemuda itu tidak berkeliaran di jalan, jadi kalau suatu ketika mereka menemukan Derek maka pistol mereka sudah siap tembak.

.

.

Malam ini aku akan belajar di tempat Derek. Ia bilang akan datang ke rumahku jam enam. Rencananya kami akan makan malam dulu di rumahku—ia sudah memintaku untuk masak—kemudian baru kami ke tempatnya. Derek masih tidak memberitahu alamat rumahnya yang baru, setiap kali kutanya ia hanya menjawab 'lihat saja nanti'.

Tepat jam enam sore, jendela kamarku diketuk. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang mengetuknya. Derek. Aku langsung membuka jendela kamar dan mempersilakan dia masuk. Ia langsung mencium pipiku dan kami berjalan keluar kamar untuk langsung makan di meja makan.

Di ruang makan, aku langsung menyiapkan piring, sendok dan garpu, dan gelas air. Kami makan malam berdua. Pas setelah kami selesai makan, Scott tiba-tiba setengah berlari menghampiriku. Scott bilang ia mendapat pesan dari Allison—aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapat pesan itu—bahwa Mrs dan Mr Argent sedang keluar dari rumah, alias gadis itu sedang seorang diri di rumahnya. Ia langsung mencium pipiku, kutahu itu maksudnya Scott akan langsung pergi menemui pacarnya.

"Oh, ya, Scott, aku akan pergi dengan Derek habis makan, boleh kan?" tanyaku sebelum Scott keluar dari ruang makan.

Scott langsung menoleh padaku lagi. "Kencan?!"

"Tidak, ia akan membantuku belajar seperti biasa, tapi di tempatnya, ganti suasana," jawabku berusaha mengucapkannya secepat mungkin.

Kakakku menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya pada Derek sambil memicingkan mata. "Val sudah harus ada di rumah lagi sebelum jam sembilan malam. Pastikan dia tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Scott langsung keluar rumah, meninggalkan aku yang setengah menganga menatap tempat kakakku berdiri tadi. Kemudian aku menoleh pada Derek yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Kakakmu lucu," ujarnya. "Ia sebegitunya soal Allison."

Aku melipat tanganku di atas meja sambil menyengir. "Kau tidak sadar, Derek, kau dan aku sekarang sebenarnya kurang lebih seperti Scott dan Allison."

Derek memutar bola matanya. "Ayo berangkat, sebelum terlalu malam."

Kulepaskan tawa pelan sebelum akhirnya membawa piring, gelas, sendok dan garpu kotor ke westafel. Setelah mencuci di westafel, aku pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil tas selempang kecil yang sudah kusiapkan sebelum Derek datang tadi, serta buku teks Ekonomi. Keluar kamar, turun ke lantai satu, kulihat pacarku sudah menunggu di pintu depan sambil tersenyum.

Jadi kami keluar rumah sama-sama. Setelah kukunci pintu rumah, aku naik mobil Derek, dan ia membawaku ke rumahnya.

Tapi hatiku agak mencelos waktu Derek memarkir mobilnya di suatu tempat. Ia mengajakku turun dan berkata bahwa kami sudah sampai. Kulihat sekitarku, tidak ada bangunan yang bisa kusebut 'rumah' sekitar sini Namun aku melangkah mengikuti Derek dari belakang, sampai kami menuruni sebuah tangga.

Sepertinya kami pergi ke bawah tanah. Sampai di sana, aku bisa melihat kereta yang agaknya rusak dan tak terpakai. Daerah ini begitu berantakan. Jangan bilang kalau selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini Derek—

"Aku tinggal di sini," kata Derek.

"Ini ... tidak layak, kan?" gumamku.

Aku tidak ingin menghina atau mengejek, sungguh. Hanya saja, memang tempat ini memang tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.

Derek hanya terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya tidak sehancur rumahku yang terbakar itu."

"T-tapi, kau bisa tinggal di apartemen, atau mungkin beli rumah sederhana ... Kau memang suka tinggal di tempat yang berantakan, ya?" tanyaku.

"Hanya sementara, Val. Aku juga berniat mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih baik," jawab Derek sambil tersenyum dan aku mengangguk sambil terus memerhatikan tempat itu. "Jadi ... mau tetap di sini atau kita kembali ke rumahmu?"

Kuangkat bahuku dan menoleh padanya. "Di sini juga tidak masalah. Aku hanya kurang setuju kalau kau harus tinggal di sini, bukan berarti aku akan merasa ... eh, jijik berada di sini."

Derek tersenyum lalu mencium kelopak mataku. Lalu ia mengiringku masuk ke dalam kereta. Kutebak Derek tidur di dalam kereta ini, soalnya aku bisa melihat ia menaruh barang-barangnya di dalam sini. Bahkan aku juga melihat alat-alat masak yang pernah ia beli denganku di ujung gerbong kereta.

Ia mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku yang agak panjang dan ia merentangkan kakinya. Derek ingin aku duduk di antara kakinya seperti waktu aku belajar di kamarku. Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti keinginannya. Setelah duduk, aku langsung membuka buku Ekonomi.

Waktu pertama kali aku belajar dengan posisi bersandar pada Derek seperti ini, aku sempat khawatir kalau aku tidak akan bisa fokus belajar. Aku takut kalau saat aku terlalu terpaku pada buku, lalu Derek tiba-tiba akan menyerang leherku. Tapi kekhawatiranku ternyata tidak ada yang terjadi. Derek seakan ikut membaca buku denganku. Ia ikut memegang buku yang kubaca sambil sekalian memegang tanganku, atau kadang melingkar begitu saja di pinggangku.

Aku jadi merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya. Kunikmati genggaman tangannya di tanganku. Caranya menyentuh wajahku dengan jemarinya pun begitu lembut. Aku berharap dia adalah—

Tidak. pacarku adalah Derek. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan pemuda lain seperti ... seperti Stiles ...

"Val? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Derek.

Buru-buru kuanggukan kepalaku. Dasar bodoh, ia pasti tahu kalau aku sedang bohong.

Derek menghela. "Begini. Bagaimana kalau satu jam setelah sekarang, kita tanya jawab tentang yang kau baca, lalu aku akan membelikanmu satu novel apa saja setiap kau berhasil menjawab sepuluh pertanyaan dengan benar?"

Mataku membulat mendengarnya lalu menoleh pada Derek. "Novel? Apa saja?" Derek mengangguk. "Setebal apa pun? Selangka apa pun, seperti Narnia?" Derek mengangguk lagi sambil menyengir. "Oke, satu jam lagi."

Ia terkekeh sambil menggumamkan namaku dua kali, lalu ia mencium kepalaku.

Satu jam kemudian, Derek menarik bukuku agar aku tidak bisa membacanya lagi. Sesi tanya jawab pun dimulai. Tidak lama kemudian, sembilan pertanyaan sudah berhasil kujawab dengan benar. Setiap kali aku menjawab dengan benar, Derek mencium kepalaku, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan merona merah karenanya.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya—"

Derek berhenti bicara. Dengan bingung aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajahnya yang sedang menengadah ke sembarang arah dengan tegang.

"Derek?" panggilku pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menoleh padaku lagi. "Ada apa?"

Ia menggeleng dan menghela, tapi wajahnya masih agak tegang. "Oke, apa nama lain dari 'titik jenuh'?"

Aku tersenyum kecil karena tahu jawabannya. Tapi waktu aku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, ponselku berbunyi. Kugumamkan maaf pada Derek dan kulihat layar ponselku. Ada telepon dari Stiles. Derek mendengus, ia langsung merampas ponselku dan menolak panggilan tersebut.

"Derek!" pekikku. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Ia akan menelepon lagi kalau memang penting," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

Dan setelah Derek mengatakan itu, ponselku berbunyi lagi. Derek mendengus lagi dan akhirnya mengembalikan ponselku. Kulihat layarnya, ternyata itu panggilan dari Stiles lagi. Kali ini aku menjawabnya.

"Stile—"

" _Val! Val—Lydia—rumah sakit—aku tidak tahu—kumohon Val!_ " seru Stiles dari seberang sana tidak beraturan.

"Stiles, Stiles, pelan-pelan. Ada apa dengan Lydia?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tenang, tapi detak jantungku tidak karuan.

" _Val, cepat datang ke rumah sakit, aku akan telepon Scott, kumohon, Val!_ " pinta Stiles, suaranya seakan ia sedang menangis.

"Oke, aku segera ke sana," kataku dan kuputuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasku. Derek buru-buru berdiri juga, dan ia menahan lenganku. "Ada apa?"

"Stiles memintaku ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Lydia," jawabku cemas.

Derek menyerngit. "Kau bilang Lydia masih belum boleh ditemui kecuali oleh keluarganya?"

"Stiles tetap menungguinya di rumah sakit, Derek," jawabku. "Boleh tolong antar—"

"—tentu saja, ayo," potong Derek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #MiniCrossbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akan ada Lime/Lemon (Fei masih belum bisa membedakannya), tidak dalam waktu dekat.


	12. Chapter 12

Aku dan Derek sampai di rumah sakit sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Derek setengah mengebut waktu di jalan tadi, sepertinya ia bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang begitu cepat karena cemas soal Lydia. Tapi perjalanan kami tidak begitu lancar. Jalan raya tidak sesepi biasa, dan kami kena lampu merah beberapa kali.

Sebelum turun dari mobil Derek, kukatakan kalau ia tidak perlu menungguku di sini karena aku bisa kembali dengan Scott dan Stiles.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan dan aku mengangguk, lalu ia meremas pelan tangan kiriku. "Hati-hati, Val."

Kukembangkan senyum kecil. Dengan cepat aku mencium pipi Derek dan setelahnya langsung membuka pintu mobil, setengah berlari masuk ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 12**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja aku masuk selangkah ke rumah sakit, kutemukan Stiles sedang berlari menuju pintu sambil membawa baju yang biasa dikenakan pasien rawat inap. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Stiles menarikku keluar dari rumah sakit.

Di luar, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat mobil Derek, mungkin ia langsung pergi setelah aku buka pintu rumah sakit. Stiles membawaku ke mobilnya, kakakku sudah di dalam jip.

Scott langsung memelukku, kemudian menoleh pada Stiles yang menyodorkan baju pasien. "Ini yang tadi ia kenakan?" Stiles mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakitinya, tidak lagi."

Aku jadi bingung. Tadi kalau aku tidak salah paham, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Lydia, kan? Tapi kenapa kita ada di jip Stiles? Dan itu baju siapa? "Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Kakakku dan sahabatnya saling tukar pandang. Mungkin mereka sedang kontak batin, menentukan siapa yang akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Stiles berdeham dan akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Val, Lydia menghilang."

"Ap-apa?!" tanyaku, memekik pelan. "Kau yakin dia hilang?"

Stiles mengangguk. "Ia tidak pernah keluar kamar, Val, dan selalu ada orang yang menjaganya di dalam kamar, dan tadi gilirannya Mr Martin. Jadi tadi Mr Martin bilang kalau Lydia pergi mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamar rawatnya, lalu ia sendiri keluar kamar dan mengobrol dengan mamamu di depan kamar putrinya. Tiba-tiba saja kami semua mendengar suara pekikan Lydia yang begitu kencang."

Kali ini kakakku ikut mengangguk. "Saking kencangnya, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dari rumah Allison."

Aku menyerngit. Apa mungkin tadi sewaktu tanya jawab, Derek juga mendengar suara Lydia, makanya ia sempat berwajah tegang? Bisa jadi. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bilang apa-apa?

"Tunggu dulu, kalau Lydia menghilang saat ia sedang mandi, berarti—"

"Iya, Val, dia telanjang di luar sana," kata Stiles memotong perkataanku.

Kuanggukan kepalaku sambil merasa makin cemas pada temanku. Scott mencoba menangkap bau dari baju yang diberikan Stiles—berarti itu baju yang tadi dikenakan Lydia. Stiles mulai menyalakan mesin dan menyalakan lampu mobil jipnya. Tiba-tiba Allison muncul di depan mobil. Stiles dan Scott yang duduk di depan langsung kaget melihatnya—terutama Stiles, karena ia takut menabrak gadis itu. Dengan wajah cemas Allison beranjak ke jendela Scott.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seseorang bisa melihat kita!" kata Scott dengan panik.

Oh, ya, Scott dan Allison masih berhubungan diam-diam. Berarti maksud dari perkataan kakakku itu adalah ia tidak ingin ada yang mengira mereka masih berpacaran dan gosip itu terdengar oleh Mrs dan atau Mr Argent.

"Aku tidak peduli, dia salah satu sahabatku, dan kita harus menemukannya sebelum mereka," kata Allison.

"Aku bisa menemukannya sebelum polisi," tutur Scott.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum papaku menemukannya?" tantang Allison.

"Mr Argent tahu?" tanyaku.

Allison mengangguk. "Aku baru saja melihatnya dan tiga orang lain meninggalkan rumahku dengan dua SUV."

"Pencarian," kata Scott dengan nada khawatir.

"Kupikir mungkin lebih pada pemburuan," ucapku.

"Tepat," kata Allison sambil mengangguk lagi.

Akhirnya kakakku menyuruh pacarnya masuk ke dalam jip. Gadis itu langsung duduk di bangku belakang denganku. Kami berdua langsung berpelukan dan mengelus punggung masing-masing, untuk saling menenangkan.

"Oke, kita akan antar Val pulang dulu," kata Stiles.

Aku agak terperanjat. "Ap-apa? Tidak, aku ikut kalian."

"Val, ini bahaya—"

"Stiles, aku ikut kalian. Lydia adalah sahabatku juga. Allison ingin menolongnya, aku pun sama," potongku.

"Yah, tapi Allison bisa pakai panah atau apa jika sedang ada masalah," kata Stiles tidak mau kalah.

"Eh, maaf, tapi Val juga jago memanah," ujar Allison. "Ia pernah ikut aku memanah di hutan, dan dialah yang melepaskan anak panah sampai Peter terbakar."

Scott mendesah. "Baiklah, jangan jauh-jauh dari kami."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kurasakan Allison menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil padaku. Kubalas senyumannya itu. Lalu aku jadi kepikiran. Allison membelaku itu karena aku memang adalah temannya atau karena ia memacari kakakku?

Stiles akhirnya membawa mobilnya keluar dari parkiran rumah sakit. Kakakku membuka kaca jendela di sampingnya lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela itu. Di luar, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke luar, mencium bau yang ada di udara—kupikir ia sedang mencari bau Lydia.

"Oke, kalau Lydia benar-benar jadi manusia serigala, apa mereka akan membunuhnya?" tanya Stiles sambil terus menyetir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Yang mereka katakan hanya 'kita akan bicarakan setelah pemakaman Kate ketika yang lain datang ke mari'," jawab Allison.

"Yang lain? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku. Allison mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. "Dan itu sebabnya sampai saat ini ia belum dimakamkan? Karena menunggu 'yang lain' itu datang?"

Kali ini Allison mengangguk. "Ya ... sepertinya begitu. Mereka benar-benar tidak memberitahuku."

"Keluargamu sepertinya perlu berkomunikasi satu dengan lain lebih sering," komentar Stiles. "Scott, apa kita ada di jalan yang benar?"

"Habis ini belok kanan!" seru Scott yang kepalanya masih di luar jendela.

Stiles menurut. Tidak lama kemudian ia memarkirkan jipnya di pinggir jalan. Kami berempat turun dari mobil dan memutuskan berjalan kaki masuk ke dalam hutan—dipimpin oleh Scott. berjalan di hutan sekitar sepuluh menit, ternyata kami menuju rumah Hale. Aku menyerngit, kenapa kami malah ke mari?

"Dia datang ke mari? Kau yakin?" tanya Stiles, menyuarakan pikiranku.

Scott mengangguk. "Baunya mengarah ke sini."

"Baiklah, memang Lydia pernah datang ke tempat iin?" tanya Stiles, ia langsung menoleh padaku dan Allison.

"Tidak denganku," jawab Allison.

"Aku juga tidak," timpalku.

Jadi dengan siapa Lydia ke sini?

Allison beranjak mendekati kakakku, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Stiles yang sedang memerhatikan pohon-pohon di sekitar. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatku ada di sampingnya.

"Hai, Val," ujarnya pelan.

"Hai, Stiles," balasku. "Eh, kenapa kau menelepon tadi? Maksudku, kalau tahu ini bahaya dan kau ingin membawaku pulang, kenapa dari awal tidak diam-diam saja soal hilangnya Lydia?"

Stiles menatapku dengan serius tapi ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu juga, sebenarnya. Waktu aku sadar Lydia hilang, aku gemetar tak karuan. Aku tahu dia tidak hilang diculik manusia, tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa kita tinggal di tengah-tengah makhluk supranatural. Jadi kuambil ponsel dan langsung meneleponmu."

"Aku orang yang pertama kau telepon?" tanyaku, agak terperangah.

Ia mengangguk. "Agak menyesal, sih, maksudku, aku jadi membahayakan dirimu karena kau jadi ingin ikut ke sini. Tapi kau memang berhasil membuatku lebih tenang. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi saat aku sedang merasa cemas, kau selalu bisa menenangkanku. Scott juga bilang begitu, katanya kau selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang."

"A-aku, membuat kalian lebih tenang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti juga. Pokoknya saat kami merasa khawatir, hanya dengan suaramu saja kau sudah bisa membuat kami merasa tenang," jawabnya.

Stiles tersenyum lembut padaku, lalu ia menggandeng erat tanganku, setelah itu ia mencium pipiku. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seuntai benang, atau senar, atau tali, atau apa pun itu, digantung di pohon. Satu tangan Stiles masih menggandengku, satu tangannya lagi terulur untuk memegang benang itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Stiles lepas dari tanganku. Ia berjongkok dan melihat ke bawahnya. Setelah itu berdiri lagi, memegang benang yang sama. "Lihat ini! Sepertinya ini sebuah jebakan."

Lalu Stiles menarik benang itu, kemudian aku mendengar suara 'klik' pelan dari arah belakangku.

"Stiles?" panggil kakakku dari belakang. Aku dan Stiles langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kakakku yang kakinya tergantung di atas, sehingga kepalanya ada di atas. "Lain kali kalau kau melihat jebakan, jangan sampai terjebak."

"Paham," kata Stiles.

Aku, Allison, dan Stiles pun beranjak menghampiri kakakku untuk membantunya turun. Tapi sebelum kami menyentuhnya, Scott menyuruh kami sembunyi karena ada seseorang yang datang. Kami menurut dan langsung sembunyi di balik pohon. Dari balik pohon, aku bisa melihat Mr Argent datang dengan dua orang pria—yang kupikir mungkin adalah pemburu.

"Scott?" tanya Mr Argent, sepertinya ia terkejut melihat kakakk tergantung di sana.

"Mr Argent," sapa Scott.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Mr Argent.

"Baik. Apa jebakan ini milikmu? Ini bagus, desainnya bagus, pasti mahal," kata kakakku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Scott?" tanya Mr Argent lagi.

"Mencari temanku," jawab Scott, jujur.

"Tentu saja," timpal Mr Argent. "Lydia sekarang bergabung dengan grupmu, kan? Bagian dari genk? Itu istilah yang kau pakai? Atau ada istilah yang lain? Bagian dari Pack-mu?"

Nafasku langsung memburu. Mr Argent pasti berpikir kalau Lydia sudah jadi manusia serigala sekarang. Dan kalau memang pikirannya benar, berarti memang secara tidak langsung Lydia dan Scott ada di Pack yang sama, mengingat Alpha yang menggigit mereka adalah Alpha yang sama.

"Sebenarnya, 'genk' terdengar lebih baik untukku," ujar Scott.

"Kuharap begitu. Karena aku tahu dia adalah teman Allison, dan dia punya kondisi tersendiri seperti halnya dirimu," kata Mr Argent. "Satu aku bisa atasi, tapi tidak dua."

Tiba-tiba saku celanaku bergetar, itu getaran dari ponselku. Siapa yang menghubungi ponselku di saat-saat begini? Yah, untungnya hanya getar, sih, bukan berdering. Kuambil ponsel dari sakuku, melihat di layar kalau Stiles memberiku pesan. Sambil menyerngit, aku membuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Stiles  
Jangan khawatir, Val, Scott akan baik-baik saja._'

Setelah membaca pesan itu, aku menoleh pada Stiles yang hanya berjarak dua pohon dari pohon tempat aku sembunyi. Ia melempar senyum kecil, dan aku tidak tahan untuk segera membalas senyumannya.

"Scott." Suara Mr Argent terdengar lagi. "Kau tahu apa itu Hemicorporectomy?"

Istilah apa itu?

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin tahu," jawab Scott.

"Itu adalah istilah untuk mengamputasi seseorang di bagian pinggangnya, memotong mereka menjadi setengah," kata Mr Argent. Memotong seseorang jadi setengah, maksudnya seperti yang dialami oleh kakaknya Derek?! "Butuh tenaga yang besar untuk bisa memotongnya seperti itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr Argent pergi dengan dua orang pengikutnya. Aku, Stiles, dan Allison langsung keluar dari balik pohon dan menghampiri kakakku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Yah, hanya obrolan pengancaman dari papanya Allison," jawab Scott sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo bantu aku dengan ini," kata Allison. Kulihat ia sedang menghampiri asal jebakan itu. Aku dan Stiles menghampiri Allison untuk membantunya mencari tahu bagaimana cara membebaskan kaki kakakku.

Tapi kemudian kami mendengar suara lompatan kaki seseorang dari belakangku. Kami menoleh dan melihat kakakku yang sudah bisa berdiri di atas tanah sambil memamerkan kukunya.

"Terima kasih, tapi sudah berhasil kuatasi," katanya sambil menyengir.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Scott. Kakakku membalas pelukanku dan mencium keningku, setelah itu kami sama-sama memeriksa sekitar rumah Hale.

.

.

Paginya, aku pergi ke sekolah naik jip Stiles dengan Scott. Semalam kami mencari Lydia, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa ditemukan. Pada akhirnya kami menyerah dan pulang, dengan harapan tiba-tiba ia sudah datang ke sekolah seperti biasa paginya. Karena aku masih cemas, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, jadinya sekarang aku sangat kurang tidur. Rasanya, kalau boleh aku ingin bolos hari ini, entah untuk berusaha tidur atau nekad mencari Lydia dengan sepeda Scott.

"Dia makan jantung?" tanya Scott setelah kami sampai di sekolah dan turun dari jip.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Stiles menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan papanya dengan para polisi. Katanya ada satu kuburan yang berantakan, dan ada organ yang hilang dari dalam kuburan itu, yakni jantung.

'Dia' yang dimaksud adalah Lydia. Yep, gadis itu hilang semalam, dan setelahnya ada jantung hilang dari mayat. Asumsinya, bagi kami yang tahu (sedikit) tentang makhluk supranatural, jelas kami berpikir bahwa Lydia-lah yang melakukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bilang dia makan itu," jawab Stiles. "Aku hanya bilang jantung mayat menghilang. Dan kau tahu, jika dia memang melakukannya, lantas kenapa? Itu kan, bagian yang paling bernutrisi."

Langsung aku mendadak jijik sendiri. "Mentah-mentah ... ?"

Stiles mengangguk, tiba-tiba ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah tegang. "Oh, astaga, maafkan aku, Val!"

"A-aku tidak apa," kataku cepat-cepat sambil menggeleng. "Eh, aku akan ke toilet!"

Lalu buru-buru aku berlari secepatnya ke toilet terdekat sambil menutupi mulutku dengan satu tangan. Sebenarnya agak berlebihan, sih, menurutku sendiri, kalau aku sampai mual hanya gara-gara mendengar soal Lydia makan jantung mentah-mentah. Tapi memang rasanya aku agak eneg sendiri membayangkannya. Bukan maksudku membayangkan itu, sih, tapi kan karena mendengar Stiles dan Scott bicara soal itu, tanpa sengaja jadi menggambarkan itu dalam pikiranku.

Sampai di toilet, untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kutarik nafas lega, berarti tidak perlu ada orang yang menanyakan kenapa wajahku pucat. Jadi aku berusaha menenangkan diri.

Waktu aku merasa sudah agak tenang dan tidak mual lagi, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuju kelas. Aku berjalan agak cepat ke kelas. Bel belum bunyi, sih, tapi aku ingin sudah duduk nyaman di kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

Saat aku akan berbelok, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Kami berdua terjatuh, buku pelajaran yang ada di tanganku pun terjatuh. Aku meringis, lalu kulihat anak yang bertabrakan denganku juga meringis.

Ia seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang, mungkin sebenarnya agak pirang, dan rambutnya agak bergelombang. Sepertinya ia tidak asing untukku, rasanya aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya dengan seragam Lacrosse.

Tersadar bahwa bukuku berantakan, ia buru-buru merapikan bukuku. Aku merapikan bajuku—terutama rokku—, dan sewaktu ingin mengambil bukuku dari lantai, ternyata pemuda ini sudah merapikan semuanya. Dia membantuku berdiri lalu mengoper buku yang ia pungut padaku sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Terima kasih," ujarku pelan. "Dan, eh, maaf menabrakmu."

"Oh, eh, tidak, aku yang tidak memerhatikan jalan, aku buru-buru, takut terlambat ke kelas, soalnya aku berangkat ke sekolah juga kesiangan," katanya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Isaac."

Kusambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Val."

Sedetik, tiga detik, lima detik, sampai sepuluh detik, pemuda di hadapanku, Isaac, tidak melepaskan tanganku. Sampai akhirnya aku berdeham dan ia buru-buru melepas tangannya.

"Aku harus segera ke kelas," cicitku.

Tanpa menunggu balasannya, aku langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Isaac dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

Kelas terakhirku hari ini adalah kelas Kimia, dan Mr Harris mengadakan kuis dadakan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mr Harris mengadakan kuis dadakan di kelasnya. Malah, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau setiap habis libur musim panas atau musim dingin, ia pasti akan mengadakan kuis di kelas pertamanya. Tapi tidak habis liburan sekalipun, Mr Harris tetap memberi kuis dadakan—yang ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Mr Harris mulai membagikan lembar-lembar soal. Saat ia meletakkan kertas soal di mejaku, aku melihat wajah sarkastiknya menyunggingkan senyum kecil padaku. Dengan ragu aku membalas senyum itu. Ketika ia lewat dari mejaku, aku melihat Scott dan Stiles yang sedang bisik-bisik. Aku tidak duduk dekat mereka berdua hari ini, soalnya kami tidak masuk bertiga—aku nyaris terlambat masuk kelas ini gara-gara keasyikkan mengobrol dengan Allison, jadinya kursi di sekeliling Scott dan Stiles sudah ada orang.

Ketika sang guru Kimia bilang bahwa kami sudah boleh mengerjakan soalnya, aku langsung membalikkan kertas soal itu dan membaca setiap pertanyaan di sana. Aku menyunggingkan senyum sambil membaca soal-soal di sana, karena pertanyaan tersebut tidak begitu asing untukku. Ingat waktu beberapa bulan lalu Mr Harris pernah memergokiku sedang membaca buku panduan Kimia di perpustakaan? Nah, soal-soal yang ada di kertas ini adalah soal yang sama persis dengan contoh soal di buku itu—tentunya pada bab yang sesuai dengan yang sudah kami pelajari di kelas. Jadi aku mulai menorehkan jawaban di kertas dengan senang.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lantang Mr Harris. "Ini adalah kuis dadakan, Mr Stilinski. Jika aku mendengar suaramu lagi, mungkin aku akan menghukummu sepanjang masa sekolahmu."

Dari kertas soal, aku menoleh ke arah Stiles. "Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Stiles.

"Itu lagi. Suaramu. Temui aku jam tiga untuk hukumanmu," kata Mr Harris. Kulihat Scott ingin mengoleh pada sahabatnya, dan Mr Harris bersuara lagi. "Kau juga, Mr McCall?"

"Tidak, Pak," jawab Scott.

Huh, Mr Harris memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyandang status sebagai guru favorit!

Ketika aku sudah mau selesai menjawab semua pertanyaan di kertas soal, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara dorongan kursi—bukan kursi yang kududuki—dan langkah kaki cepat entah milik siapa. Aku segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari asal suara. Tidak hanya aku yang mencari asal suara itu, karena anak-anak yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kananku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Jackson sedang berlari meninggalkan kelas sambil menutupi hidungnya. Oh, jadi itu tadi suara Jackson? Ada apa dengannya?

Sepeninggal Jackson, Mr Harris menyuruh kami agar tetap tidak ribut dan kembali mengerjakan soal. Sebelum aku menatap kertas soalku lagi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah kakakku dan Stiles. Keduanya sedang memasang ekspresi penasaran.

Waktu kelas Kimia usai, aku dan kakakku keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Stiles yang masih harus tinggal di dalam kelas karena ia akan dihukum oleh Mr Harris. Keluar dari kelas, kakakku bilang agar aku keluar sekolah duluan saja, soalnya ia mau 'menemui' Allison. Aku tersenyum dan berpisah dengan kakakku.

Saat aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor kelas, sebuah tangan besar menangkap lenganku dan menarikku ke dalam ruangan kelas kosong. Ternyata itu tangan Derek. Aku menatap bingung wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Derek? Kenapa kau bisa di sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaan Jackson," jawabnya.

Aku menyerngit."Jackson?"

"Aku sudah menggigitnya, Val, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya," jawab Derek.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Waktu kelas Kimia tadi, ia tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas sambil menutupi hidungnya," kataku.

Derek memutar bola matanya. "Val, aku menarikmu ke sini bukan untuk membahas Jackson."

"Maaf," kataku langsung menunduk.

"Selain ingin mengecek Jackson, aku juga ingin menemuimu," ujarnya melembut.

Derek menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik ukuran sedang padaku. Dengan bingung aku menerima kantong plastik itu, dan terkejut melihat isinya: serial The Chronicles of Narnia, lengkap tujuh buku! Aku membelalakkan mataku melihatnya, kemudian mendongak pada Derek lagi.

"Ya, ampun, ini, bagaimana kau bisa dapat sampai lengkap? Petugas perpustakaan saja bilang bahwa buku Narnia yang di sekolah saja sudah terbitan terakhir dan setelahnya buku itu tidak diterbitkan ulang lagi!" kataku.

Ia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya Narnia yang di perpustakaan itu bisa ada karena kakakku. Sama sepertimu, Laura juga suka baca buku. Waktu itu ia pernah bilang pada petugas perpustakaan kalau ia ingin titip beli Narnia. Ternyata si petugas membeli ketujuh bukunya, masing-masing dua. Yang satu untuk titipan kakakku, yang satu lagi untuk perpustakaan."

Kuambil salah satu bukunya dengan bingung. "Tapi ini semuanya masih terbungkus plastik, seperti baru."

"Memang belum pernah dibuka," kata Derek, tiba-tiba wajahnya agak mengeras. "Soalnya di hari ia menerima buku itu dari petugas perpustakaan, itu adalah hari yang sama dengan ketika kami berjalan pulang dari sekolah dan menemukan rumah kami terbakar. Kami keluar dari Beacon Hills, dan Narnia ini satu-satunya buku bacaan kakakku yang masih selamat, tapi ia tidak sempat membacanya karena ia sibuk menyelidiki tentang siapa yang membakar rumah kami. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Beacon Hills, aku membawa semua barang kami, termasuk buku itu."

"Oh," gumamku pelan. Kumasukkan buku itu kedalam kantung plastik, lalu memegang lembut tangan Derek. "Maaf, aku malah membuatmu ingat soal itu."

Derek menyunggingkan senyum kecil, lalu ia mengambil tanganku yang memegang lengannya. Diangkatnya tanganku, ia menciumi jemariku, dan kurasakan wajahku menghangat. "Kemarin kau bilang kau ingin novel Narnia, jadi sekarang itu milikmu, maaf bukan barang baru."

Aku termegap sebentar. "Ap-apa?"

Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari jemariku, kini ia menggenggam tanganku erat. "Perjanjian kita yang semalam, ingat? Sepuluh pertanyaan dijawab dengan benar dan aku akan memberikanmu buku apa saja."

"Aku ingat itu, tapi aku hanya baru menjawab sembilan pertanyaan. Sedangkan ini ... ada tujuh! Setidaknya aku harus jawab satu pertanyaan lagi dengan benar baru bisa dapat satu buku," jawabku.

Derek menyerngit. "Kau tidak mau bukunya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawabku dengan cepat. "Tapi ... kalau aku menerimanya begini saja ... kan, namanya curang ..."

Ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian dengan tangan satunya lagi ia mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepalaku. "Baiklah, begini saja. Kemarin malam aku sudah memberimu sepuluh pertanyaan, tapi kau belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan kesepuluh itu. Tapi kuyakin kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar kemarin. Jadi, sekarang kau ambil novel pertamanya. Kapan-kapan kalau aku membantumu belajar dengan tanya jawab lagi, kau akan dapat satu lagi setiap menjawab dengan benar sepuluh pertanyaan. Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum. "Setuju." Lalu aku mengambil novel pertama, dan mengembalikan sisanya pada Derek.

Derek ikut tersenyum dan setelahnya mencium pipiku. "Omong-omong, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani belajar."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan," jawab Derek singkat sambil mengangkat bahu. Oke, berarti itu tandanya ia tidak ingin aku bertanya lebih jauh.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sebenarnya aku berencana untuk keluar dengan Scott dan Stiles, kuyakin mereka akan mencari Lydia lagi, dan aku harus ikut—walau kuyakin mereka berdua melarang," kataku.

Derek menggeleng. "Jangankan mereka berdua, Val, aku juga ikut melarang, ini berbahaya untukmu."

"Dan Stiles. Aku dan Stiles manusia biasa, tidak hanya aku. Jadi kalau ini berbahaya untukku, berarti ini juga bahaya untuk Stiles," timpalku.

"Aku tidak peduli soal Stiles, aku peduli tentangmu," dengus Derek.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" rengekku.

Derek menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, dan jangan sampai terpisah dengan kakakmu. Oh, kupikir kita mungkin akan bertemu satu sama lain nanti malam."

"Oh? Jadi nanti malam kau juga akan mencari Lydia?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, tapi iya," jawab Derek, menggantung. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Kakakmu sedang mencarimu, Val."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Berjinjit, lalu kucium pipinya. Sambil membawa bukuku, aku tersenyum padanya dan keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Baru berjalan tidak jauh dari ruangan kelas tempat aku bertemu Derek, aku berpapasan dengan Allison yang baru keluar dari suatu ruangan. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku, tapi aku bisa melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sepertinya ia habis menangis.

"Hai, Val," sapanya.

"Hai, Allison, kau baik-baik saja?" balasku. Ia mengangguk. Kulihat ada gaun hitam yang menggantung di lengannya. "Itu baju untuk acara pemakaman?"

Allison mengangguk lagi. "Omong-omong, kau mau ikut aku? Kau bisa menemaniku di sana."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Memangnya boleh?"

Ia tersenyum. "Justru mama dan papaku yang bilang kalau aku mungkin ingin ditemani teman sekolahku—beberapa saat lalu papaku menelepon untuk bilang begitu. Aku langsung berpikir untuk mengajakmu dan Lydia. Tapi karena Lydia tidak ada, kuharap kau mau menemaniku."

"Begitu?" gumamku dan Allison mengangguk. "Oke, tapi berarti aku harus pulang untuk ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak, tidak usah juga tidak apa, kok, warna bajumu sesuai untuk acara pemakaman," kata Allison. "Lagi pula papaku akan menjemput langsung di sekolah dan kemudian kita akan langsung ke pemakaman, jadi mungkin kau tidak akan sempat ganti baju."

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku antara mau dan tidak mau pergi ke acara pemakaman Kate. Di satu sisi, dia bukan keluarga atau kerabatku— _hell_ , aku bahkan tidak punya relasi yang baik dengannya. Sisi lain, Allison bilang bahwa ini ide orang tuanya untuk mengajak temannya. Aku ingin jadi teman yang baik untuk gadis ini, apalagi Lydia sedang tidak ada bersama dengan kami dan kupikir mungkin Allison juga ingin teman yang mendampinginya selama acara penguburan tantenya berlangsung.

Kami janjian untuk ketemuan di pintu depan sekolah. Allison mau ganti baju dulu, dan aku menghampiri kakakku untuk memberitahunya kalau aku akan ikut pacarnya menghadiri pemakaman Kate. Scott agak menyerngit waktu kubilang katanya Mrs dan Mr Argent yang mengusulkan agar aku dan atau Lydia ikut.

"Bukannya Mr Argent tahu kalau Lydia menghilang?" tanya Scott curiga.

"Huh, aku lupa soal itu," akuku pelan. "Mungkin dia mengira Lydia tiba-tiba pulang sendiri ke rumahnya dan hari ini gadis itu sudah kembali sekolah?"

"Mungkin," kata kakakku, "atau mungkin saja ... Mr Argent tidak tahu kalau Allison tahu soal hilangnya Lydia, jadi ia mengusulkan Allison untuk mengajakmu dan atau Lydia itu untuk formalitas."

"Kupikir itu lebih masuk akal," gumamku.

Scott meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. "Kenapa aku bisa mencium bau Derek?"

"Hm? Oh ... eh, tadi aku bertemu dia," akuku. Toh, kalau aku berbohong juga kakakku akan tahu.

"Dia ada di sekolah?" tanyanya bingung. Aku mengangguk dan Scott menghela. "Oke, eh, setelah ini kau dan Allison akan langsung pergi dengan papanya, kan? Hati-hati di jalan, tetap waspada. Aku juga akan menghadiri acara pemakaman itu."

"Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan berusaha tidak terlihat orang lain kecuali Allison dan aku?" tebakku sambil menyengir.

Scott membalas cengiranku. "Bagus, kau makin cerdik sekarang."

Setelah itu Scott mencium keningku dan kami berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Ketika aku sampai di pintu depan sekolah, Allison belum datang. Tapi tidak sampai semenit aku berdiri di dekat pintu, gadis itu datang menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna serba hitam. Itu gaun yang elegan menurutku.

Aku dan Allison jalan sama-sama menuju tempat parkir. Gadis itu mencari mobil papanya, tapi ternyata Mr Argent belum sampai. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat parkir sambil mengobrol tentang Lydia. Aku memberitahu pacar kakakku itu tentang apa yang dilaporkan Stiles pada kami—tentang adanya jantung jenazah yang hilang. Untungnya Allison tidak bertanya macam-macam sampai membuatku mual—seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Bunyi klakson dua kali tertangkap di telingaku. Kami langsung mendongakkan kepala kami dan melihat Mr Argent yang ada di dalam mobil bersama dengan istrinya. Allison langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju mobil, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, Mrs dan Mr Argent langsung menyapa Allison dan tersenyum padaku.

"Senang kau bisa bergabung dengan kami hari ini, Valion," kata Mr Argent.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku, Mr Argent, Mrs Argent. Aku senang bisa menemani Allison."

Lalu Mr Argent langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat ke tempat pemakaman. Dari luar pagar pemakaman, ada banyak sekali mobil dan motor yang terparkir di sana. Mungkin hari ini memang kebetulan ada satu atau dua rombongan yang lain yang sedang mengadakan acara pemakaman?

Tapi tidak, sepertinya acara pemakaman hari ini hanya untuk Kate Argent. Mobil dan motor yang terparkir di tempat parkir ini adalah milik wartawan. Aku tahu mereka wartawan dan reporter ketika kami masuk ke dalam dan melihat banyak orang mengangkat kamera dan mikrofon. Tapi mereka tidak bisa masuk ke area pemakaman lebih jauh karena ada garis pembatas serta polisi yang berjaga.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau akan ada banyak kamera," bisikku pada Allison sambil kami berjalan.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kalau kameranya akan sebanyak ini ... dan lagi, kalau kubilang akan ada yang berusaha meliput, kau pasti akan menolak datang, kan?" tanya Allison, kujawab dengan cengiran gugup.

Kami berempat berjalan menerobos para wartawan sambil dibantu polisi. Kalau aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Kate Argent, aku akan kebingungan setengah mati melihat banyak orang membawa kamera. Awalnya aku juga agak bingung kenapa mereka ingin meliput. Tapi aku teringat bahwa lewat koran, berita televisi, dan berita radio, diberitakan bahwa Kate Argent adalah orang dibalik terbakarnya rumah Hale serta orang yang menjadi tersangka atas terbunuhnya beberapa orang di Beacon Hills sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka tidak bisa mewawancarai Kate karena wanita itu sudah tewas, sebagai gantinya mereka datang untuk meminta penjelasan dari keluarga Argent yang lain.

"Ini bukan ide yang bagus," ujar Mrs Argent dengan geram.

"Yah, tapi ini ide Gerard, jadi harus kulakukan," tutur Mr Argent.

Aku menoleh pada Allison dan berbisik sekecil mungkin, "siapa Gerard?"

Allison menggeleng. "Entah. Mungkin salah satu orang yang akan datang hari ini. Ingat, kan, kalau kita menunggu 'orang-orang lain' dulu baru bisa memakamkan Kate?" balasnya sambil berbisik juga.

Aku mengangguk.

Secara berurutan, Mr Argent, Allison, aku, dan Mrs Argent duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Kursi yang ada di sana tidak banyak, hanya lima. Sepertinya acara pemakaman hari ini hanya pemakaman sederhana yang tidak mengundang keluarga besar—kecuali kalau memang keluarga mereka tidak besar—atau kerabat lain. Kalau kami berempat duduk di kursi ini, mungkin kursi yang satu lagi itu untuk orang bernama Gerard yang disebut Mr Argent tadi.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pria tua agak pendek yang rambutnya sudah penuh uban datang melewati garis pembatas dengan dua orang pria yang lebih muda di belakangnya. Mrs dan Mr Argent berdiri, sepertinya ingin menyapa pria yang baru datang. Allison tidak ikut berdiri, jadi aku juga tetap duduk.

"Christoper," sapa pria tua itu sambil memeluk Mr Argent.

"Gerard," balas Mr Argent.

Oh, jadi pria tua ini yang namanya Gerard? Dan aku baru tahu kalau nama depan Mr Argent, Chris, adalah kependekan dari Christoper, kupikir dari Christian ...

Setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Mr Argent, 'Gerard' kini memeluk Mrs Argent. Aku bisa mendengar mama Allison itu bilang 'maaf atas kehilanganmu' pada Gerard. Kehilangan? Maksudnya, kehilangan Kate? Berarti Gerard ini adalah papanya Kate dan Mr Argent?

Lalu Gerard berdiri di depan Allison yang masih duduk manis di kursinya. "Kau mengingatku?"

Aku menoleh pada Allison. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahku itu hanya memandangi Gerard, yang kutebak sebenarnya adalah kakeknya, dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya Allison tidak ingat siapa Gerard.

"Mengingat aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi sejak umurmu tiga tahun, aku tidak yakin kau akan memanggilku 'kakek'. Jadi untuk saat ini kau bisa memanggilku Gerard. Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil kakek," tutur Gerard lembut sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu sang kakek melirikku sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. "Dan siapa nona ini?"

"Val McCall," jawab Allison cepat-cepat, tapi Gerard tetap memasang mata padaku, tidak menoleh kembali pada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dia sahabatku."

"Oh, teman yang baik, menemani Allison," jawab Gerard sambil mengangkat senyum kecil. "Val, dari Valerie?"

Kalau aku dibayar sedolar setiap kali ada yang menanyakan kepanjangan namaku atau menebak nama 'Val' itu dari 'Valerie', entah sudah berapa puluh bahkan ratus dolar yang kudapat sekarang.

"Bukan Valerie. Cavalion," jawabku.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Gerard.

"Terima kasih, itu nama pemberian papaku," balasku.

Gerard akhirnya duduk di kursi di antara Allison dan Mr Argent. Aku langsung menghembus nafas lega diam-diam. Tanpa sengaja mataku melirik ke arah patung yang ada di pinggir tempat pemakaman. Aku bisa melihat kakakku dan Stiles sedang memerhatikan kami dari balik patung itu. Scott tersenyum lebar padaku dan kubalas dengan senyum kecil. Setelah itu aku menyenggol pelan tangan Allison, maksudnya agar ia menoleh ke arah patung. Ketika ia menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil, bukan padaku, kutahu itu untuk kakakku.

Tidak lama setelah Gerard duduk di kursinya, acara pemakaman pun mulai.

Acara pemakaman hanya berlangsung sekitar satu jam kurang. Mrs dan Mr Argent, Allison, serta Gerard tidak menangis saat peti Kate dikubur. Biasanya itu adalah puncaknya keluarga yang ditinggalkan menangis, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk keluarga Kate.

Usai pemakaman, Gerard naik mobil yang tadi ia bawa menuju tempat ini. Mr Argent menawariku untuk mengantarku pulang, jadi aku ikut mobilnya lagi dan naik kendaraan itu dengan Allison.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumahku, belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, Mrs Argent memanggilku. "Valion, kami—aku dan Chris—ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Dan kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak."

Aku menyerngit. Oh, aku ingat waktu ulangtahun, Mrs Argent memberikanku gelang perak, tapi langsung kukembalikan saat itu juga.

"Allison," panggil Mr Argent. "Tolong ambil bungkusan kain yang ada di jok belakang, lalu berikan pada Valion."

Gadis itu menurut dan melihat ke bangku belakang. Ia mengambil bungkusan kain hitam. Sambil ia memegangnya, Allison sendiri menyerngit, ia seperti sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan ragu gadis itu menyerahkan barang terbungkus tersebut, yang sepertinya tidak terbilang kecil.

Karena Allison menyerahkan barang itu dengan ragu, aku juga jadi agak merasa ragu saat menerimanya. Saat benda itu sudah ditanganku, aku membuka kain yang membungkus benda itu. Aku terkejut saat melihat ada Crossbow di tanganku.

"Kalian ingin aku jadi pemburu?!" pekikku pelan.

"Oh, Tuhan, tidak," kata Mrs Argent.

"Itu hanya antisipasi kalau kau sedang dalam bahaya. Kakakmu adalah manusia serigala, dan kita tidak tahu akan ada makhluk supranatural apa lagi di Beacon Hills. Jadi kalau kau akan kena serang atau apa, setidaknya kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri," tutur Mr Argent. "Kudengar dari Allison kau pintar membidik. Jadi aku dan Victoria memutuskan untuk memberikanmu Mini Crossbow itu."

Mini Crossbow? Mini—kecil? Yang kecil saja sudah seperti ini, entah bagaimana yang besar.

"Kalau kau butuh anak panah tambahan, kau bisa selalu datang pada kami, atau titip pada Allison," kata Mrs Argent.

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan," tegas Mrs Argent, memotong perkataanku. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Valion."

Kugigit bibirku dan melirik Allison. Gadis yang duduk di sampingku hanya menatap Crossbow yang ada di tanganku dengan cemas. Tapi perkataan Mrs Argent yang terakhir tadi itu seakan ia sedang menyuruhku turun dan masuk rumah. Jadi aku menutupi Crossbow itu dengan kain lagi, memeluk Allison sebentar, mengucapkan terimakasih pelan pada Mrs dan Mr Argent, baru turun dari mobil sambil membawa tas, buku, dan Crossbow.

Begitu aku turun dari mobil, mobil itu langsung pergi. Aku melepas nafas berat sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Masuk ke dalam rumah, aku berniat langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyembunyikan Crossbow di tanganku. Kalau benda itu ketahuan Scott, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi kalau ketahuan oleh mama, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

Saat akan melewati kamar Scott, aku mendengar suara seperti barang jatuh dengan keras di atas ranjang. Dengan penasaran—walau kutebak itu kalau bukan Scott, ya, Stiles—aku membuka pintu kamar kakakku yang tak terkunci itu. Kulihat itu adalah Scott yang ada di atas ranjang dengan jendela yang terbuka—berarti pemuda itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dari jendela.

"Scott?" tanyaku.

"Hai, Val," balas Scott sambil buru-buru berdiri dari ranjang, langsung menghampiriku dan mencium keningku. "Oke, eh, aku akan pergi dengan Stiles setelah ini, dan aku akan kembali sebelum subuh."

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku bingung. Dia baru saja pulang ke rumah dan akan langsung pergi lagi?

"Ada ambulans yang kena serang, jadi aku dan Stiles akan pergi untuk mengeceknya. Aku pulang sebentar untuk taruh barang."

"Karena kalian berpikir itu ulah Lydia?" tebakku dan Scott mengangguk."Aku ikut kalian."

"Apa? Tidak!" larang Scott. "Ini bahaya, Val. Kita tidak tahu itu Lydia atau ternyata ada monster lain. Dan kalau itu benar Lydia, kita tidak tahu ia menjadi apa sekarang!"

"Kalau dalam bahaya, aku bisa pakai ini," kataku sambil mengangkat Crossbow yang masih tertutup kain hitam.

Scott menyerngit sambil bertanya 'apa itu'. Ia mengambil bungkusan kain hitam di tanganku dan membukanya. Ia terperanjat saat melihat Crossbow itu. "Dari mana kau dapat benda ini?!"

"Dari Mrs dan Mr Argent. Mereka memberikanku itu tadi, untuk antisipasi kalau aku dalam bahaya," jawabku cepat. "Jadi aku boleh ikut, kan?"

"Val ... "

"Scott ... "

Kakakku menghela dan akhirnya menyerah dan bilang aku boleh ikut asalkan aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya. Kalau nanti Scott dan Stiles akan berpisah arah, aku harus ikut kakakku. Baiklah, itu syarat mudah. Lagi pula, sekalipun Scott tidak bilang begitu, aku juga sudah berencana demikian.

Jadi aku pergi ke kamar dulu untuk menaruh barang dan ganti baju—jelas saja aku tidak akan pergi dengan mereka berdua sambil mengenakan rok pendek dan _high heels_ , kan?—, meninggalkan kakakku yang menunggu di kamarnya sambil terus memandangi Crossbow-ku. Setelah siap, kami turun ke lantai satu dan menunggu di depan rumah. Scott bilang Stiles akan menjemput kami dengan jipnya.

Waktu Stiles datang, ia terkejut melihatku. Ia bahkan menanyakan pada Scott sampai dua kali, tentang apa kakakku serius mengijinkanku ikut mereka. Stiles lebih terkejut lagi saat aku menujukkan Crossbow-ku.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu aku boleh mengatakan ini apa tidak," kata Stiles lalu meneguk ludah. "Dengan wajah inosen dan sifat polosmu, kalau kau memegang Crossbow, kau tampak seksi, Val."

Wajahku langsung memerah dan langsung menunduk setelah mendengar komentar Stiles. lalu lewat sudut mataku aku melihat kakakku memukul kepala Stiles.

Sampai di lokasi kena serangnya Ambulans, kami bertiga bersembunyi dan mengintip. Pintu belakang ambulans terbuka lebar, bercak darah di mana-mana, korban tewas. Aku tidak berani melihat pemandangan itu lama-lama, jadi aku langsung membalikkan wajah.

"Kau mau lebih dekat lagi?" tanya Stiles pada Scott.

"Tidak, tidak usah," jawab Scott.

Kemudian kurasakan ada jaket yang diletakkan di atas bahuku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Stiles yang tersenyum sambil mengenakan jaketnya padaku. "Kupikir kau mungkin kedinginan."

"Oh, eh, tadi aku terlalu semangat untuk ikut, sampai lupa bawa jaket," kataku. "Terima kasih, Stiles."

Ia tersenyum lagi lalu membantuku mengenakan jaketnya dengan benar. Setelah itu ia memeluk bahuku dan mencium keningku, kemudian ia menoleh pada Scott. Ia memohon pada Scott untuk menemukan Lydia. Stiles meminta sampai sebegitunya, karena ia suka Lydia. Kalau saat ini aku yang hilang, apa Stiles akan meminta seperti itu juga pada Scott?

Scott mulai bangkit, sepertinya ia akan pergi mengikuti bau Lydia. Dan sesuai janji, aku akan ikut dengannya. Stiles ingin protes, ia bilang seharusnya aku tetap di sini dengannya. Tapi aku meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja sambil menunjukkan Crossbow yang kubawa.

Akhirnya aku pergi dengan Scott. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, kakakku menggendongku di punggungnya. Di tengah hutan, tiba-tiba Scott menghentikan langkahnya dan menyuruhku turun dari bahunya. Aku menurut, dan kulihat wajah kakakku menegang sambil melihat ke sekitarnya. Kutahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, jadi aku menggenggam erat Crossbow di tanganku.

Sesosok makhluk datang dan menerjang Scott. Karena gelap, aku tidak tahu itu siapa, atau apa, yang pasti ia sedang menyerang kakakku.

"Kau bukan Lydia!" kata kakakku dengan nada bingung.

Oke, jadi makhluk itu bukan Lydia. Ada seorang supranatural lain selain Scott, Derek, dan Lydia (yang masih dipertanyakan) di Beacon Hills, yang kami tidak tahu siapa. Berarti ada kemungkinan ialah yang mengambil jantung di kuburan, kan?

Scott masih berkelahi dengan makhluk itu, sampai suatu ketika kakakku ada di bawah makhluk itu. "Val! Val! Tembak sekarang!"

Aku tersentak akan pekikkan Scott. Buru-buru aku mengangkat Crossbow dan mulai membidik. Makhluk itu mungkin terkejut saat mendengar perkataan kakakku, jadi ia menoleh kepadaku, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang ternyata adalah manusia serigala. Sebelum aku berhasil menembaknya, ia langsung kabur.

"Tunggu!" panggil kakakku.

Scott langsung menghampiriku, menggandengku untuk berlari mengejar manusia serigala yang tadi menyerang kakakku. Sampai suatu ketika sosok yang kami kejar itu kena perangkap yang sama dengan yang ada di dekat rumah Hale, kemudian aku merasa tubuhku dan kakakku ditarik seseorang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Tangan kanan orang yang menangkap kami itu menahan tubuh Scott, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tanganku. Waktu kulihat wajahnya, ternyata itu adalah Derek. Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya, sedangkan ia sendiri terkejut melihat Crossbow di tanganku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya benda itu?!" tanya Derek sambil agak berbisik.

"Mrs dan Mr Argent memberikan ini padaku tadi sepulang acara pemakaman Kate, mereka bilang untuk jaga-jaga," jawabku sambil berbisik juga.

Tangan kiri Derek yang tadinya memegang tanganku akhirnya lepas biar ia bisa menahan badan Scott yang terus meronta untuk dilepaskan. Derek menyuruh Scott untuk melihat sosok manusia serigala yang kena jebakan itu. Kulihat Mr Argent, Gerard, dan beberapa orang pria datang sambil membawa senjata masing-masing. Pria-pria itu adalah orang-orang yang sama dengan yang tadi datang ke pemakaman, berarti mereka semua adalah pemburu.

Manusia serigala itu ternyata adalah seorang Omega, ia datang ke kota ini karena ia mendengar ada seorang Alpha di sini. Berarti ia sedang mencari Derek. Lalu ia juga menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak melukai atau membunuh siapa pun. Ia memang mengambil jantung mayat di kuburan dan jantung pasien yang ada di ambulans, tapi orang yang di ambulans itu sudah lebih dulu mati sebelum ia datang—berarti bukan ia yang membunuh orang tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya Gerard tidak peduli. Kakek Allison itu mengambil sesuatu dari tanah. Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang ia ambil. Tetapi begitu ia mengangkat benda yang ia ambil, aku bisa melihat lewat cahaya bulan, bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah pedang panjang. Untuk apa pedang itu? Untuk menusuk si manusia serigalakah? Untuk mencabik-cabikkah?

Scott semakin meronta dalam tangan Derek, sedangkan aku hanya terpaku berdiri sambil melihat ke arah manusia serigala yang kedua tangannya tergantung di atas. Derek dengan geram semakin menyuruh Scott untuk memerhatikan adegan itu dengan saksama.

Gerard, dengan sekali ayunan, memotong si manusia serigala di bagian pinggang sampai setengah badan bagian bawahnya jatuh. Tetesan darah dari pinggang yang ada di atas terus menetes ke bawah. Langsung kututup mulutku erat-erat dengan satu tangan sambil berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Sialan!" umpat Derek setengah berbisik. "Val, Val jangan lihat, balik badan, tutup mata, jangan melihat lagi!"

Tapi aku mematung, tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau Derek tidak perlu menyuruh Scott melihat adegan ini, mungkin ia telah menarikku pergi dari hutan.

Kudengar Mr Argent mengingatkan papanya sendiri soal Code, tapi Gerard malah bilang bahwa mereka tidak usah ikut Code lagi. Gerard berkata bahwa para makhluk supranatural harus dibinasakan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Scott.

"Mereka sedang mendeklarasi perang," jawab Derek sambil menggeram. "Kau lihat, kan? Inilah sebabnya kau membutuhkan aku! Kau Omega sekarang, dan kau bisa menjadi seperti orang itu kalau kau tidak bersama denganku!"

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari hutan, adegan pemotongan tubuh itu terus ada di otakku dan membuatku ngeri. Aku takut, bagaimana kalau selanjutnya tubuh Scott yang tergantung di sana lalu terbelah dua?

Sampai di rumah, aku tidak langsung masuk kamar. Aku mengekori kakakku sambil menarik pelan ujung bajunya seperti anak kecil. Begitu terus sampai kami naik lantai dua dan tiba di depan pintu kamar Scott.

Scott menghela, lalu mengambil tanganku yang dari tadi menarik bajunya. Ia mengenggam erat tanganku. "Val, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku kepikiran soal yang tadi. Aku takut kalau kau juga akan—"

"Ssh, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar jangan sampai tubuhku terbelah dua begitu, oke?" kata Scott. "Dan sekali pun kalau kau minta, aku tetap tidak ingin bergabung dengan Pack Derek."

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku padanya. "T-tidak, aku tidak minta itu! Urusan kau ingin bergabung dengan Pack siapa, aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Aku ... aku hanya mencemaskanmu, lebih dari sebelumnya. Kate sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri, sekarang Gerard datang dan rasanya semua jadi makin menyeramkan."

Kakakku tersenyum kecil sambil memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau tidur di kamarku malam ini?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Scott," gerutuku pelan.

Scott terkekeh kecil. "Oh, jadi kau tidak akan dapat mimpi buruk malam ini?"

Aku manyun. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu, tetaplah di sini," kataku lalu langsung setengah berlari ke kamarku sambil mendengar kekehan kakakku.

Sampai kamar, aku langsung menyimpan Crossbow dan mengambil baju tidur. Saat aku akan membuka baju, aku baru ingat kalau jaket yang kukenakan ini adalah milik Stiles. Ingat tentang Stiles, aku jadi makin ragu. Apa keputusanku untuk berpacaran dengan Derek itu benar? Stiles itu ... kadang membuatku berharap sangat tinggi, kadang juga membuatku sedih sekali.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis bayangan Stiles. setelah ganti baju, aku langsung ke kamar kakakku.

.

.

Lydia sudah kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Begitulah yang dilaporkan Stiles keesokkan harinya. Bahkan Stiles menceritakan secara detil bagaimana ia melihat gadis itu telanjang di hutan. Stiles bilang ia melihat tubuh polos Lydia. Polos di sini dalam artian tanpa baju, benar-benar telanjang.

Aku jadi merasa bersyukur karena semalam aku ikut kakakku masuk ke dalam hutan. Soalnya kalau aku tetap bersama Stiles di sekitar ambulans semalam, berarti aku harus melihatnya memandangi tubuh Lydia, kemudian paginya menceritakan soal gadis itu. Sakitnya jadi dua kali lipat. Setidaknya karena semalam aku tidak bersamanya, rasa sedihku hanya kualami pagi ini.

Segera setelah mendapat laporan dari Stiles tentang Lydia yang sudah pulang ke rumahnya, aku langsung memberi pesan ke ponsel gadis itu, menanyakan kabarnya. Ia bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak ingat kalau selama dua malam ia berkeliaran di hutan telanjang. Tak lupa Lydia bilang kalau berat badannya turun sembilan pon. Terakhir, Lydia bilang kalau ia belum bisa masuk sekolah hari ini, mamanya melarang dan menyuruhnya istirahat di rumah. Berarti aku baru bisa bertemu gadis itu besok.

Sepulang sekolah, Scott dan Stiles ada latihan Lacrosse, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat dalam perjalanan ke perpustakaan, aku nyaris bertabrakan dengan Jackson.

"Pakai matamu kalau jalan, McCall!" bentak Jackson.

"Oh, eh, maaf, tapi kalau aku jalan dengan mata ... apa fungsinya kaki?" tanyaku gugup.

Jackson memicingkan matanya. "Kau pikir kau lucu, hah, McCall?"

"Ap—aku tidak—"

"Val?" panggil sebuah suara.

Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat Boyd sedang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boyd.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku, eh, hampir tidak sengaja menabrak Jackson."

Tiba-tiba Jackson mencengkram lenganku dan mengangkatnya. "Dengar McCall, karena Lydia sudah bukan pacarku, berarti aku sudah tidak perlu repot-repot bersikap baik padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jackson pergi. Aku langsung melihat tanganku yang agak memar karena dicengkeram pemuda itu. Boyd dengan nada cemas menawariku untuk ke ruang kesehatan dan memberi obat pada tanganku. Aku menolak dan mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Sebaliknya aku mengajaknya ke perpustakaan, mengingat kami berdua sering mengobrol setiap kali bertemu di ruangan penuh buku itu.

Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah menuju perpustakaan, ponselku bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Kulihat pesan itu, ternyata dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek  
Hei, sudah selesai sekolah? Perlu kujemput?_'

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pesan itu.

"Ada apa? Dari pacarmu, ya?" tebak Boyd.

Sambil agak terkejut aku menoleh pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang berjalan di sampingku. Lalu aku tersenyum. "Iya, dia menawari untuk menjemputku."

"Oh, oke," kata Boyd. "Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lain kali?"

"Ap-apa? Oh, dia hanya menanyakan kalau aku sudah selesai sekolah dan menawari untuk dijemput, bukan berarti aku akan pulang sekarang," tuturku.

Boyd tersenyum kecil. "Val, kalau pacarmu sampai menawari begitu, itu artinya ia sedang berharap kau mau dijemput olehnya saat ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik kau menerima tawarannya sekarang."

Senyumku memudar. "Jadi ... kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kita tidak pernah ada kelas sama-sama dan hanya bertemu di perpustakaan. Sedangkan dia ... aku bisa bertemu dengannya kapan saja."

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Balas pesannya, Val, bilang kau ingin dijemput sekarang."

Akhirnya aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mengetik pesan.

' _Kepada Derek  
Boleh, kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk._'

Setelah itu aku menoleh pada Boyd lagi. "Sampai ketemu lain hari?"

Boyd mengangguk dan aku berjalan meninggalkannya di lorong sekolah. Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, berniat menunggu Derek di tempat parkir. Ternyata aku tidak perlu menunggu pemuda itu, karena ia telah memarkir mobilnya duluan sewaktu aku sampai di tempat parkir.

Jadi aku berjalan ke mobilnya, membuka pintu dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Hei," sapanya.

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum juga. "Hei juga."

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin," jawabku.

Tiba-tiba mata Derek menangkap lenganku dan wajahnya jadi menegang. Dengan cepat ia menarik lenganku dengan tangannya. Itu adalah lengan yang masih agak memar karena dicengkeram Jackson. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Oh, eh ... " Aku berusaha menarik lenganku dari tangan Derek.

"Val, siapa yang membuat tanganmu begini?" tanya Derek lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Derek," gumamku.

Derek mendecak. "Aku belum tanya kalau kau baik-baik saja atau tidak, aku baru tanya siapa yang membuatmu begini. Apa Jackson yang melakukannya?"

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku, nyaris tersedak.

"Jackson, kan?" ulang Derek. Dan akhirnya aku mengangguk. Dengan ragu.

Lalu ia melepaskan tanganku dan bersiap turun mobil dengan garang. Kini malah giliranku yang memegang tangannya, menahan dia untuk pergi. "Derek, itu bukan salah Jackson! Tadi aku nyaris menabraknya saat jalan, lalu dia jadi marah dan mencengkeram tanganku. Jadi ini bukan salahnya, oke?"

Akhirnya ia bersandar di kursinya lagi dan menatapku. Wajahnya melembut lalu ia mengambil tanganku yang memar, menempelkan bibirnya di bagian yang memar. Tindakannya membuatku tersenyum kecil dan agak membuat wajahku menghangat.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanyanya.

Kuangkat bahuku. "Memang kau ingin membawaku ke mana?"

Ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak berencana membawamu ke mana-mana, sebenarnya. Aku hanya ... ingin menjemputmu saja."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah, tapi kupikir hari ini mama masih di rumah jam segini."

Derek mengangguk. "Jam berapa ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam empatan," jawabku.

Derek mengangguk lagi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sambil menyetir menuju rumahku, ia bilang kalau ia ingin makan masakanku lagi. Kemudian kami janjian untuk makan malam di meja makan rumahku lagi sekitar jam enam, dan setelahnya ke tempat Derek untuk belajar.

Sampai di depan rumah, aku melihat mobil mama memang masih ada di rumah, begitu pula dengan sepeda Scott—tadi kami ke sekolah dijemput Stiles dengan jipnya. Jadi aku membuka pintu mobil dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Derek, setelahnya turun dari kendaraan ini.

.

.

Mama keluar dari rumah sekitar jam empat. Saat ini Scott sudah ada di rumah. Aku sudah memberitahu kakakku tentang aku dan Derek yang janjian jam enam. Jadi sambil menunggu jam, Scott memintaku membantunya mengerjakan PR dan belajar Kimia. Katanya itu juga sekalian sambil dia ketemuan dengan Allison malam ini di hutan.

Waktu sudah jam enam, tiba-tiba Scott memberitahuku kalau Derek sudah datang di kamarku. Jadi aku mencium pipi kakakku, mengambil buku Kimia milikku dan kembali ke kamar.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, aku langsung bisa melihat Derek berdiri di depan ranjangku sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung membalas senyumnya dan lalu beranjak ke meja belajar untuk menaruh bukuku.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Derek waktu aku sudah meletakkan bukuku dan menghampirinya.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang masak untuk makan malam. Hari ini mama yang masak."

"Bukan kau?" tanya Derek dengan nada kecewa.

Kali ini aku mengangguk. "Yaaah, mama ada di rumah tadi siang, jadi dia memasak sekalian untuk makan malam. Kalau aku masak lagi, berarti masakan mama jadi mubazir dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Derek menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Oh, kupikir aku akan makan masakanmu malam ini ... "

"Ayolah, cicipi masakan mama, rasa masakan mama sudah lebih baik kok!" pintaku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Kau yang mengajarinya?" tanya Derek dan aku mengangguk. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Baiklah."

Jadi kami keluar dari kamar, turun ke lantai satu, dan masuk ruang makan. Aku segera mengambil dua porsi makan malam, yang satu kutaruh di hadapan Derek, yang satu lagi untukku.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, kami sudah selesai makan dan aku langsung membersihkan alat makan. Setelahnya Derek menunggu di pintu depan, sedangkan aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas kecil dan buku Kimia—hari ini aku akan belajar Kimia di tempat Derek.

Sebelum turun lagi, aku memberitahu Scott yang masih ada di kamarnya kalau aku akan keluar dengan Derek. Kakakku berpesan agar aku hati-hati dan diciumnya keningku. Lalu aku menghampiri Derek dan kami naik mobilnya, berangkat menuju tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Jealously**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Isaac tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Val.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harusnya aku jangan mau setuju kalau kau mau belajar Kimia hari ini," ucap Derek sambil mengambil novel Narnia kedua dan ketiga.

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

Derek menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau jago di pelajaran itu. Dua puluh pertanyaan kau jawab dengan begitu mudah."

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kau menyesal menemaniku belajar Kimia?"

Ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kedua novel yang ia ambil. "Tidak, aku tetap senang kau ada di dekatku saat ini," katanya lalu mencium pipiku.

Sambil tersenyum lebar aku menatapnya. Derek juga tersenyum dengan lembut. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum begitu pada Scott atau Stiles. Padahal senyumnya yang ini begitu membuatku merasa hangat.

Senyum Derek agak memudar sembari ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku perlahan. Aku tahu, ia ingin mencium bibirku. Terakhir kali ia ingin menciumku, itu tidak kesampaian karena Stiles tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku. Berarti kali ini kami akan benar-benar berciuman karena tidak ada yang menganggu, kan?

Aku juga mendekatkan wajahku perlahan padanya, dan kulihat ia tersenyum kecil akan aksiku. Ketika hidung kami mulai bersentuhan, aku mulai menutup mataku. Kurasakan tangan Derek ada di pipiku, aku sudah siap menerima bibirnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba kami mundur, karena seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan memanggil Derek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 13**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Derek!" panggil suara itu, suara seorang pemuda.

Sambil mendecak Derek menoleh ke asal suara. Ia langsung berdiri begitu sosok itu masuk ke dalam kereta. Aku juga ikut berdiri di belakang Derek.

"Derek! Papaku terbunuh!" serunya dengan nada cemas. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosokku. "Val?"

Aku agak maju sedikit untuk bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang baru datang itu dengan lebih jelas. "Isaac?" Ya, anak yang barusan datang ini adalah pemuda yang pernah tidak sengaja kutabrak pagi-pagi.

"Kenapa Val bisa ada di sini?" tanya Isaac bingung.

Derek mungkin bingung kenapa aku dan Isaac bisa saling mengenal. Makanya tadi ia sempat menoleh kepadaku, lalu ke Isaac lagi. "Dia pacarku," jawab Derek. "Isaac, apa yang telah kau perbuat pada papamu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" pekik Isaac. "Ia menghajarku seperti biasa, lalu aku kabur, dan saat aku kembali ke mobilnya kulihat ia telah tewas!"

Aku termegap. "Papamu menghajarmu ... seperti _biasa_? Kau sering dapat perlakuan seperti itu?" Lalu aku menoleh pada Derek. "Kau telah menggigitnya?"

Derek mengangguk. "Semalam, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan Scott."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Isaac.

"Pulang, Isaac. Kalau polisi tidak dapat menemukanmu di rumah, maka kau akan dijadikan tersangka untuk kasus terbunuhnya papamu," kata Derek. Isaac mengangguk dan menurut, ia langsung keluar dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Setelah ia pergi, Derek berbalik badan menghadapku. "Aku butuh Pack, Val."

"Kau mengubahnya jadi manusia serigala karena kakakku menolak ikut denganmu?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia menggeleng. "Sekalipun Scott bergabung denganku, aku akan tetap menggigit Isaac."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sulit menjelaskannya, Val," kata Derek sambil menggeleng pelan. "Yang pasti, aku butuh beberapa Beta, mungkin tiga, dalam Pack-ku. Dan sesuai perkataanku padamu, aku hanya akan memberikan gigitan itu pada mereka yang minta—pada mereka yang sudah kujelaskan segalanya tapi tetap minta, pada mereka yang membutuhkan gigitan itu."

Aku mengangguk dan ia meremas tanganku. "Kau percaya kalau bukan Isaac yang membunuh papanya?"

Derek mengangguk. "Aku percaya. Itu instingku sebagai Alpha-nya. Dan, eh, bisa kau rahasiakan ini dari Scott?"

"Selama Scott tidak menanyakan apa-apa, rahasiamu akan aman, Derek. Tapi kalau dia tanya, kau tahu dia akan tahu jika aku berbohong." Lalu aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kau akan jadi Alpha yang baik untuk Beta-mu, Derek."

Ia juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian berdeham. "Oke, biar kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

.

.

Pagi hari, Allison memberiku pesan lewat ponsel, bilang kalau ia akan menjemput Lydia dan setelahnya aku, alias kita bertiga akan pergi ke sekolah sama-sama. Jadi ketika aku bangun, aku langung pergi mandi dan berpakaian. Kuputuskan untuk pakai gaun pendek yang Lydia belikan di Paris untukku dan belum pernah kupakai—maksudku, dia pasti senang hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dan langsung melihatku pakai barang yang berikan untukku.

Setelah siap, aku langsung membawa buku dan tasku keluar kamar. Pas aku menutup pintu kamarku, pintu kamar Scott terbuka. Aku agak terkejut melihatnya yang keluar dengan tiba-tiba, dan sepertinya Scott juga terkejut melihatku. Sebenarnya daripada karena ia keluar dengan tiba-tiba, aku lebih terkejut melihat dia sudah siap di jam segini. Atau aku yang sebenarnya kesiangan.

Scott memerhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dari bawah naik lagi ke atas. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. "Aku hampir selalu lupa kalau adikku cantik."

Aku terkekeh sambil memutar bola mataku. "Kau sudah sering bilang seperti itu, Scott."

"Omong-omong, itu dari Lydia?" tanya Scott sambil menunjuk gaun yang kupakai.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu kami mulai beranjak menuruni tangga. "Oh, nanti aku akan ke sekolah dengan Allison dan Lydia, pacarmu itu yang akan bawa mobil."

Kali ini Scott yang menganggukkan kepalaku. "Omong-omong, lagi, aku berencana untuk mengajaknya ke tempat lain untuk kencan selain ketemuan di hutan. Ada ide?"

Kuangkat bahuku. "Berarti kalian harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak dikunjungi orang lain selain kalian, dan tempat itu harus tertutup, serta mungkin kalian harus menguncinya dari dalam."

"Itu! Iya, begitu! Sejak kapan kau jadi bisa berpikir hal seperti itu?" tanya Scott sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun berteman dengan putra seorang Sheriff yang hobinya berusaha menyelesaikan misteri akhirnya membuahkan hasil?" kataku sambil menyengir.

Scott tertawa kecil sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Jadi, ada ide?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Maksudnya, jelas saja aku tidak kepikiran tempat mana-mana. Biasanya kalau aku pergi, ya dengan Scott dan atau Stiles. Jadi kalau ada salah satu tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi yang masuk kriteria tempat yang tempat untuk Scott bawa Allison kencan, berarti harusnya Scott sendiri sudah kepikiran tempatnya, kan?

"Bagaimana kalau ski?" usulku. "Ski yang di dalam ruangan?"

Kakakku menyerngit. "Ide bagus, sih, Val. Tapi bagaimana bisa ke sana malam-malam dan menguncinya dari dalam? Kita bahkan tidak punya kunci untuk masuk ke sana."

"Boyd," jawabku. "Ingat Boyd? Aku pernah cerita padamu tentang seorang pemuda yang sering kutemui di perpustakaan, kan? Nah, Boyd itu kerja sambilan di tempat ski ruangan. Dia pegang kunci cadangannya."

Scott tersenyum kegirangan. "Seriusan? Dan, eh, kau bisa tolong mintakan kuncinya pada Boyd?"

"Aku akan coba minta kalau kami ketemu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak telepon atau mengirim pesan saja?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Eh, itu, aku tidak pernah kepikiran memintakan nomornya ... " gumamku sambil menggigit bibir.

.

.

Allison menjemputku sesuai dengan janjinya. Ia tinggal mengirimiku pesan sewaktu sudah ada di depan rumah. Jadi waktu aku masuk mobil, aku langsung bisa melihat wajah Allison dan Lydia.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, kami bertiga berhenti di depan pintu depan gedung sekolah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa-apa?" tanya Allison memastikan.

Sebenarnya sewaktu perjalanan ke sekolah tadi, Lydia tetaplah menjadi Lydia Martin yang super cerewet dan menggosipkan banyak hal sekaligus. Tapi tidak ada satupun hal yang ia bicarakan itu berhubungan dengan dirinya yang telanjang di hutan selama dua malam—seakan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Para polisi dan ahli medis bahkan bilang 'Kami tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mengingat berlarian di hutan telanjang selama dua hari'. Tapi, aku pribadi tidak peduli. Beratku turun sembilan pon," jawab Lydia.

Aku agak tercengang karena dua hal saat mendengar temanku mengucapkan itu. Pertama karena berat badannya bisa turun sembilan pon dalam dua hari. Kedua karena ia lebih mementingkan berat badannya dibanding kenyataan bahwa ia _telanjang_ di hutan selama dua malam.

"Tapi kau yakin sudah siap masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku.

Lydia memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, setidaknya tanteku bukan seorang pembunuh."

Gadis berambut pirang-stroberi itu membuka pintu di depan kami. Aku agak menganga mendengar jawaban Lydia, sebenarnya, lalu melirik Allison.

"Harusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu, ya?" bisikku pada Allison.

Allison hanya menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, dia hanya sedang menjadi seorang Lydia yang kita kenal."

Lalu kami bertiga masuk ke gedung sekolah. Begitu kami menapakkan kaki di dalam, semua orang yang ada di lobi langsung menghentikan langkah mereka, menghentikan apa pun yang sedang mereka lakukan, dan langsung mematung sambil menatap ke arah kami—kuyakin sebenarnya mereka menatap Lydia yang kebetulan ada di depanku dan Allison.

Pacar kakakku langsung beranjak mendekati sisi Lydia untuk membisikkan sesuatu, tapi cukup keras sampai aku bisa mendengarnya. "Mungkin karena sembilan pon itu."

Aku agak terkekeh sendiri. Setelah itu Allison mendelik padaku dan ikut terkekeh. Sedangkan Lydia tetaplah menjadi Lydia. Ia langsung berjalan dengan gaya bak seorang model menuju lokernya.

.

.

Hari ini perpustakaan libur dan aku benar-benar berpikir untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi petugas perpustakaan hanya biar aku bisa punya kunci masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi ... kalau aku menjadi petugas perpustakaan dan tiap pulang sekolah aku harus tinggal di perpustakaan, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada kejadian supranatural yang membuatku tertarik ikut dengan Scott dan Stiles? Huh, serba salah.

Pada akhirnya karena aku tidak bisa ke perpustakaan, aku pergi ke lapangan dengan Lydia dan Allison, melihat latihan Lacrosse.

Aku duduk di kursi penonton bersama dua gadis yang datang denganku. Dengan bingung aku melihat kakakku berdiri di depan gawang, ia menjadi kiper. Kok bisa? Entahlah, mungkin Pelatih Finstock sedang iseng.

Tapi memang ada yang aneh dengan kakakku. Setiap ada pemain yang maju untuk melempar bola, kakakku langsung berlari maju meninggalkan gawangnya dan menabrak jatuh pemain yang membawa bola—bahkan pemain tersebut belum sempat mengayunkan tangan untuk melempar bola. Oke, aku paham pada dasarnya Scott bukanlah seorang kiper dan mungkin ia tidak paham bagaimana cara kerja posisi itu. Tapi Pelatih Finstock sudah meneriakinya saat ia melakukan itu pertama kali. Bukannya menuruti perkataan pelatihnya, Scott malah melakukan hal yang sama, tiga kali lagi.

Calon korban kelima Scott tiba-tiba keluar dari barisan. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa dan ada apa dengannya. Tapi karena latihan masih terus berlangsung, seorang pemuda di belakang orang yang keluar barisan itu bersiap untuk lari menuju gawang. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Scott menerjang anak itu.

Tetapi anak yang ditabrak Scott tidak langsung terjatuh dan membentur punggungnya di tanah, tidak seperti empat anak yang sebelumnya Scott tabrak. Kini kakakku dan anak yang ia tabrak ada dalam posisi seakan mereka sedang merangkak dan mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

Ketika Scott dan teman tim Lacrosse-nya masih dalam posisi seperti itu, aku menangkap sosok Sheriff Stilinski dan dua orang polisi lain sedang berjalan masuk ke lapangan. Tiga orang polisi itu membawa anak yang ditabrak kakakku pergi, lalu Stiles langsung menghampiri kakakku sambil menyaksikan teman mereka pergi dengan polisi. Kemudian aku baru tersadar: anak yang dibawa Sheriff pergi dari lapangan itu adalah Isaac.

Usai latihan, para anggota Lacrosse langsung ganti baju. Setelah urusan mereka di ruang loker selesai, aku langsung menghampiri Scott dan Stiles dan kami jalan sama-sama ke kelas Kimia.

Scott memberitahuku—sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang yang ia beritahu padaku—kalau Isaac adalah seorang manusia serigala. Sheriff tadi datang karena papanya Isaac ditemukan tewas dan pemuda itu diduga sebagai pelaku. Stiles lalu bilang bahwa Isaac mungkin akan dikurung selama dua puluh empat jam untuk diperiksa.

"Tapi hari ini bulan penuh, kan?" tanyaku. "Kalau Isaac dikurung selama dua puluh empat jam, berarti ia akan ada di dalam sel sewaktu ia berubah jadi manusia serigala?"

Kakakku mengangguk. "Makanya kita harus cari cara untuk membawanya keluar."

Kami masuk ke dalam kelas Kimia yang sudah ramai, tapi untungnya kami masih bisa mendapatkan tiga kursi kosong yang berdekatan satu sama lain. Jadi kami pun duduk di kursi itu.

"Tapi kenapa Derek memilih Isaac?" tanya Scott tiba-tiba, saat pelajaran sudah dimulai dan Mr Harris sedang sibuk menulis di papan tulis.

Aku jadi agak termenung sejenak. Derek tidak memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia menggigit Derek, selain karena ia butuh Pack dan karena Isaac yang meminta. Scott menoleh padaku dan menanyakan kalau aku tahu sesuatu, tapi aku menggeleng. Itu tidak bohong, sih, dan kupikir Scott pun tahu aku menjawab dengan jujur, makanya ia hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Peter pernah memberitahuku, gigitan itu akan mengubahmu atau akan membunuhmu. Mungkin anak remaja punya kemungkinan lebih besar untuk selamat akan gigitan itu," kata Stiles.

Kemudian putra tunggal Sheriff itu menoleh pada Danny yang _tumben_ duduk sendirian. Biasanya anak itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Jackson di kelas ini. Jackson masuk sekolah, kok, aku sempat melihatnya tadi pagi. Tapi kemana anak itu sekarang?

"Danny, mana Jackson?" tanya Stiles, sepertinya ia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

Sahabat Jackson itu menoleh pada Stiles. "Di ruang kepala sekolah, berbicara dengan papamu."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Stiles.

"Mungkin karena ia tinggal di seberang rumah Isaac," jawab Danny.

Stiles kembali menoleh pada kakakku. "Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, Scott!"

"Aku ikut!" kataku.

"Tidak!" seru Scott dan Stiles bersamaan dengan pelan.

"Kalian curang," dengusku pelan.

"Cukup aku saja yang membuat mama kesal gara-gara sikapku di sekolah, Val, aku tidak mau menyeretmu dalam masalah," jawab Scott cepat, lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya lagi. "Bagaimana caranya ke sana?"

Stiles menyengir lalu merobek satu halaman paling belakang dari buku tulisnya. Ia meremas kertas itu dan membentuk bola. Setelah itu Stiles melemparnya ke arah Mr Harris yang masih memunggungi penghuni kelas. Bola kertas yang dilempar Stiles sukses mengenai kepala guru Kimia kami.

Si guru pun menoleh pada murid-muridnya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Stiles langsung menunjuk Scott dan kakakku langsung menunjuk sahabatnya. Kompak sekali mereka.

"Mr Stilinski, Mr McCall, ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang!" bentak Mr Harris.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, kedua pemuda ini langsung beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan kelas dengan barang-barang mereka. Selanjutnya Mr Harris kembali menulis di papan tulis dan seakan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kelas Kimia ini adalah kelas terakhirku hari ini. Jadi begitu bel berbunyi, aku langsung keluar dari kelas. Di loker, aku bertemu dengan Lydia yang tiba-tiba langsung memelukku sambil terisak.

Lydia, sambil masih terisak, bilang kalau ia begitu kesal pada Jackson. Dia bilang kalau ia berusaha bersikap baik dengan mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda itu karena secara tidak langsung telah menolongnya waktu terluka. Gadis ini diberitahu oleh polisi bahwa ketika ia diserang 'singa gunung', Jackson menemukannya di lapangan dan lalu membawanya kembali ke gedung sekolah agar bisa diperiksa—secara tidak langsung memang ia menolong Lydia, sih. Tapi menurut cerita temanku ini, Jackson tadi menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, seakan menolong Lydia adalah hal yang paling merepotkan yang pernah ia kerjakan.

Ketika Allison menemui kami, ia bilang akan langsung mengantar kami pulang sedangkan ia sendiri ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena ingin menguping pembicaraan papa dan kakeknya. Tepat saat kami akan berjalan ke tempat parkir, aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Kulihat layar ponselku, ada pesan masuk dari Scott.

' _Dari Scott  
Harus pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Derek. Stiles kena hukuman._'

Aku agak menyerngit membaca pesan itu. Mau ke mana Scott dengan Derek? Dan kenapa hanya Stiles saja yang kena hukuman? Aneh. Kupikir ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Isaac yang ada di kantor polisi.

Di dalam mobil, Lydia memintaku untuk menemaninya di rumah sore ini. Aku tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaannya. Jadi aku mengirim pesan pada mama dan Scott kalau aku akan pergi ke rumah Lydia.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku masih di kamar Lydia. Gadis itu terus mengoceh dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Untungnya ponselku berbunyi, itu membuat Lydia tiba-tiba menghentikan omongannya. Kulihat layar ponselku dan melihat nama Stiles di sana. Aku menggumamkan 'maaf' pelan pada Lydia dan langsung menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Stiles?" tanyaku.

" _Val? Kau masih dengan Lydia?_ " tanya Stiles sambil agak terengah.

"Eh, iya," jawabku.

" _Oke, aku akan menjemputmu ke sana sekarang. Kita akan ke kantor polisi untuk mengeluarkan Isaac. Aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut nanti!_ "

Lalu sambungannya putus. Sambil menyerngit aku menatap layar ponselku. Mengeluarkan Isaac? Bagaimana caranya?

"Kau pacaran dengan yang namanya Stiles itu?" tanya Lydia tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak. "Ap-apa?!"

"Oh, ayolah, aku tahu kalau diam-diam akhirnya sekarang kau sudah punya pacar!" ujar Lydia sambil menyengir.

Uh, betapa aku ingin jadi pacar Stiles! Tapi—tidak, tidak, aku pacar Derek, tidak boleh memikirkan tentang Stiles.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Stiles," kataku akhirnya dengan pelan. "Eh, Stiles meneleponku dan bilang sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari, kakakku memintanya untuk segera menjemputku, jadi—"

"Pulanglah, Val," potong Lydia. Kulihat wajahnya tampak sedih. "Aku paham, langit sudah gelap dan kakakmu pasti cemas kalau kau tidak pulang."

"Lydia—"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Val, pulanglah," potongnya lagi.

Tapi wajah Lydia terlihat kebalikan dengan perkataannya yang bilang 'sudah baik-baik saja'. Ia memang menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya, tapi wajahnya sedih. Kupikir ia masih kepikiran soal Jackson, kuduga ia mengoceh banyak hal dari tadi hanya supaya bisa menghalau masuknya pemikiran soal pemuda itu. Dengan aku yang akan pergi meninggalkannya sekarang, berarti Lydia akan sendirian lagi.

Walau begitu, aku di sini pun tidak berarti apa-apa kalau aku mencemaskan soal Scott dan Isaac. Tubuhku di sini, tapi pikiranku melayang keluar. Malam ini bulan penuh dan mungkin keduanya akan ada dalam bahaya, mungkin keduanya akan butuh bantuan sekalipun aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Untuk Scott mungkin sudah tidak begitu perlu dibantu karena ia sudah pernah menghadapi bulang penuh sebelumnya. Tapi bagi Isaac, ini adalah bulan penuh pertamanya sebagai manusia serigala. Dan di hari pertamanya ini juga Beta milik Derek itu harus melewatinya di dalam sel tahanan dengan kemungkinan rahasianya sebagai makhluk supranatural terbongkar.

Omong-omong tentang Beta milik Derek, Jackson juga adalah Beta miliknya. Tapi aku tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa soal mantan pacar Lydia itu. Apakah ada yang membantunya malam ini? Apa mungkin saat ini Derek sedang ada bersama dengan Jackson, makanya Stiles yang harus pergi ke kantor polisi? Bagaimana dengan kakakku?

Ponselku bergetar dan aku langsung melihat layarnya. Ada pesan dari Stiles. Katanya ia sudah ada di depan rumah Lydia. Dengan sedih aku langsung memeluk cepat si pemilik kamar lalu langsung mengambil barang-barangku dan pergi ke mobil jip Stiles.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya, Stiles langsung menjalankan mobilnya. "Jadi, apa apa?" tanyaku minta penjelasan.

Stiles menjelaskan bahwa Allison memberitahunya kalau seorang pemburu suruhan Gerard dan Mr Argent menyamar mengenakan pakaian polisi sambil membawa suntik berisi Wolfsbane ke kantor polisi. Polisi jadi-jadian itu disuruh untuk menyuntikkannya pada Isaac, alias membunuh si manusia serigala. Jadi sekarang Stiles harus ke kantor polisi untuk menyelamatkan Isaac, sedangkan Allison berusaha memperlambat si pemburu yang menyamar itu.

"Lalu, mana Scott?" tanyaku.

"Di rumah Isaac, mencari motif. Setelah Allison memperlambat pemburu itu, ia akan menyusul Scott," jawab Stiles. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membawamu ikut serta, Val, ini bahaya. Kalau aku membiarkanmu di rumah Lydia, aku tidak tahu kapan ini semua akan selesai baru bisa menjemputmu pulang. Tapi kalau aku langsung mengantarmu pulang ke rumah, mungkin tidak akan sempat menolong Isaac. Maaf, Val."

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak, justru aku malah senang bisa ikut. Kalau sekarang kau akan mengantarku pulang, mungkin aku malah merengek minta ikut ke kantor polisi."

Stiles menoleh padaku dan menyengir lebar. Lalu ia berdeham. "Eh, mungkin kau ingin pindah ke bangku belakang, Val."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Derek akan ikut kita," jawabnya sambil menepikan mobilnya.

Aku menggumam 'oh' pelan sambil mengangguk, kemudian aku pindah ke jok belakang. Tidak lama kemudian pintu mobil terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Derek masuk ke dalam jip. Ia terkejut begitu melihatku.

"Val?" Lalu Derek menoleh pada Stiles dengan wajah geram. "Kenapa kau bawa Val?!"

"Karena—"

"Aku yang mau!" jawabku cepat sebelum Stiles.

Derek menoleh padaku lagi. "Val, ini misi yang bahaya, aku tidak mau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, apa lagi malam ini bulan penuh!"

Aku langsung memegang salah satu bahu Derek dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jariku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kau tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padaku, kan?"

Wajah Derek melembut lalu mengambil tanganku yang memegang bahunya, ia mencium pelan punggung tanganku itu.

Stiles tiba-tiba langsung mengebut dan membuatku serta Derek melonjak kaget."Ups, maaf, sengaja," kata Stiles dengan sarkastis. Derek hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

.

.

"Oke, jadi kunci untuk setiap sel ada dalam bentuk kata sandi yang bisa ditemukan di kantor papaku. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara melewati meja depan," kata Stiles saat kami sudah ada di depan kantor polisi.

Aku menoleh dan melihat lewat jendela, seorang polisi wanita sedang ada di balik meja depan—sepertinya ini adalah jamnya untuk menjaga di meja itu. Hanya dia sendirian di sana.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya," kata Derek sambil bersiap turun dari mobil.

"Wah, kau? Kau tidak akan pergi ke sana," ujar Stiles sambil menahan tangan Derek. "Kamu masih orang yang dicari."

"Orang yang inosen," tekan Derek.

"Inosen—kau? Haha, ya!" kata Stiles dengan sarkastik. "Oke, baiklah, apa rencanamu?"

"Mengalihkan perhatiannya," jawab Derek.

"Bagaimana? Dengan memukulnya di wajah?" tanya Stiles dengan nada sarkastik lagi.

"Berbicara dengannya," balas Derek sambil agak mendesis. Mungkin ia sudah kesal dengan sarkasme-nya Stiles Stilinski.

"Baiklah, berikan aku contohnya. Bagaimana kau memulainya?" tantang Stiles. Derek tidak membalas, bahkan pemuda yang lebih tua dari kami itu menutup rapat mulutnya dan tak mengubah ekspresi. "Sunyi senyap, itu akan bekerja dengan sempurna. Ada ide lagi?"

Derek terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku berpikir untuk menonjok wajahmu," jawabnya.

Stiles pun langsung bungkam dan akhirnya kami bertiga turun dari mobil jip. Derek masuk ke dalam kantor polisi duluan, sedangkan aku dan Stiles menunggu sampai si polwan mengobrol dengan Derek biar kami berdua bisa masuk mencari sel tempat Isaac dikurung.

"Selamat malam," ujar si polwan tanpa melihat ke arah tamunya. "Ada yang bisa ...— " Akhirnya si polwan menoleh pada tamunya, alias Derek, yang sedang tersenyum super lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "—kubantu?"

"Hai," sapa Derek, masih tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku merasa lega karena ia tidak tersenyum dengan cara tiap kali ia denganku. Maksudku, Derek selalu tersenyum lembut padaku dan berhasil membuatku nyaman dengannya hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Tetapi senyumnya pada si polwan itu terlihat seperti memaksa, dibuat-buat. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi tidak senang akan tingkah polwan yang gugup seketika.

"Hai," balas si polwan sambil tersenyum kecil, dan gugup.

"Eh, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Maafkan aku, aku agak ... sedikit gugup. Aku tidak menyangka ada seseorang ..." kata Derek dengan nada menggantung.

Pada saat si polwan sedang menatap Derek lekat-lekat, Stiles menggandeng tanganku untuk berjalan masuk dan berusaha melewati meja depan sambil membungkuk.

"Seseorang seperti aku?" tebak si polwan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang 'luar biasa manis', tapi, yah, sepertinya keduanya adalah hal yang sama," kata Derek.

Aku termegap. Secara reflek aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Derek masih tersenyum lebar pada polwan yang sedang salah tingkah itu. Kemudian dengan cepat aku menoleh ke depan lagi dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ketika kami akhirnya sudah melewati lobi depan, Stiles menyengir padaku. "Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Ap-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Derek tadi hanya berusaha menarik perhatiannya biar kita bisa lewat dengan berbicara pada polwan itu dan membuatnya merasa tersanjung dan—" kataku dengan cepat tapi dipotong Stiles.

"Ya, kau memang cemburu," ucap Stiles masih menyengir.

"Aku tidak cemburu ... aku, eh, hanya merasa tidak senang kalau ia memuji perempuan lain ... dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ..." kataku dengan pelan. Habisnya, selama ini orang memujiku dengan sebutan 'cantik', hanya Derek yang memujiku 'manis'. Kalau ia memuji perempuan lain dengan kata 'manis' juga, berarti ia memujiku hanya untuk basa-basi, kan?

Stiles terkekeh pelan. "Ayo."

Kemudian aku berjalan di belakang Stiles. Ketika kami sampai di kantor papanya Stiles, pemuda ini tidak dapat menemukan kunci yang ia cari. Berarti kemungkinan antara Sheriff membawa kunci itu keluar, atau ada seseorang yang sampai ke tempat ini lebih dulu dari kami dan mengambil kuncinya. Tidak mungkin Scott, Allison, dan Derek. Derek sedang ada bersama kami dan dia masih di meja depan. Sedangkan Scott dan atau Allison pasti memberitahu kami kalau mereka ada di kantor polisi. Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang tersisa yang mengambil kunci itu adalah pemburu yang menyamar menjadi polisi dan membawa suntikan Wolfsbane.

Stiles memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke sel Isaac, tapi tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berseragam polisi.

"Maaf," kata Stiles. "Kami sedang ... "

Lalu aku bisa melihat bekas darah pada kakinya. Jadi tadi Stiles bilang Allison berusaha untuk memperlambat polisi palsu ini, kan? Kalau tebakanku benar, gadis itu menggunakan panahnya untuk menembak ban kendaraan atau malah langsung menyerang kakinya. Dengan melihat kaki pria ini, aku langsung tahu bahwa ialah yang dikirim kakek dan papa Allison untuk membunuh Isaac.

Sepertinya Stiles sadar juga, ia langsung menggenggam lebih erat lagi tanganku. Belum sempat kami melangkah kabur, polisi jadi-jadian itu langsung menarik kami berdua dengan kasar sampai ke depan kurungan Isaac.

Sampai di sana, kurungan Isaac kosong, tidak ada orang di dalam sana dan pintunya terbuka dengan lebar. Tiba-tiba aku melihat pemuda itu ada di sudut ruangan, sudah dalam sosok manusia serigala. Ia langsung menarik pemburu itu dan menghajarnya sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu Derek masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menginjak—entah dia sengaja atau tidak—suntikan Wolfsbane yang dibawa si pemburu sampai kacanya pecah.

Pemburu itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri, entah hanya pingsan atau memang sudah tewas. Tapi sekarang perhatian Isaac beralih padaku dan Stiles yang masih ada di lantai. Sewaktu pemuda itu mau mendekati kami, Derek segera datang ke hadapannya. Sang Alpha mengeluarkan suara serigalanya sampai taring-taringnya keluar dan matanya berubah menjadi merah. Seketika itu juga Isaac langsung mundur ke dinding, kembali ke sosok manusia dan menutupi wajahnya seakan ia takut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya tadi?" tanya Stiles terperangah.

Derek menoleh pada kami dan kedua bola matanya kembali menjadi hijau. "Aku adalah Alpha." Kemudian Derek menghampiri Beta-nya lagi. "Bersembunyilah di tempatku, Isaac, tetap di sana biar polisi atau siapa pun tidak dapat menemukanmu."

Isaac mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Setelah itu Derek menghampiriku, membantuku berdiri. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pacarku itu menyengir. "Jadi kau cemburu?" bisiknya sambil meremas tanganku.

Aku termegap lagi. "Ap-apa?"

Cengiran Derek makin lebar. "Aku mendengar kau dan Stiles dari meja depan, Stiles tanya kalau kau cemburu."

"Dan kalau kau mendengar pembicaraan kami sampai selesai, maka kau tahu kalau aku bilang aku tidak cemburu," jawabku.

Lalu Derek terkekeh. "Ya, kau tidak cemburu, tapi kau tidak senang mendengar aku menggoda perempuan lain." Wajahku memanas dan langsung menunduk, berusaha biar Derek jangan sampai melihat wajahku yang merona merah. Tapi ia malah terkekeh lagi. "Ayo kuantar pulang, Val."

Tiba-tiba Stiles menepis tangan Derek dariku. "Tidak, Bung, dia akan pulang denganku."

Dengan wajah tidak suka, Derek menoleh pada Stiles. "Val pacarku, jadi aku berhak mengantarnya pulang."

"Val sahabatku, jadi aku yang berhak mengantarnya pulang, Derek," balas Stiles tidak mau kalah.

Kini keduanya menoleh padaku, seakan memintaku mengambil keputusan untuk pulang dengan siapa. Jelas saja aku jadi gugup.

"A-aku, eh—" Aku menoleh pada Derek. "Sepertinya aku akan pulang dengan Stiles malam ini. Maksudku, eh, sekarang kan, sudah malam, pasti Scott juga akan lebih lega kalau aku pulang dengan Stiles."

Derek mendecak kesal. Waktu aku menoleh pada Stiles, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah," kata Derek dengan tidak rela.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu besok?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Derek mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Aku berjinjit dan mencium cepat pipinya, kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan. Stiles bilang agar aku menungguinya di mobil dulu karena ia ingin menunggu di sini sampai papanya datang. Jadi aku duduk seorang diri di dalam jip, menunggu Stiles masuk ke dalam mobil.

Masih menunggu sang pemilik jip datang, ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat layarnya, ada pesan dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek  
Aku selalu hanya akan tersenyum lembut padamu. Dan saat aku bilang pada polwan itu tentang dia manis, sebenarnya aku mengatakan "seseorang yang luar biasa manis" sambil agak melirik padamu. Karena bagiku, kau yang termanis, dan perkataan itu sebenarnya kutujukan padamu. Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu, Val._'

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu dan langsung merona merah. Kugigit bibirku agar tidak tersenyum begitu lebar. Entahlah, aku merasa begitu senang membaca pesan ini.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan di kantin dengan kakakku dan Stiles sambil membawa nampan makanan masing-masing. Begitu melihat ada satu meja kosong, kedua pemuda yang berjalan di depanku langsung mengarah ke sana. Saat sedang melihat sekelilingku, aku menangkap sosok Boyd yang sedang makan sendirian di meja di belakang meja yang kami incar.

"Scott, kau jadi mau main ski?" tanyaku.

Kakakku mengangguk.

"Oke, aku tidak janji akan langsung dapat ijin dan kunci darinya, tapi aku akan coba bicara dengannya," kataku. "Aku akan makan di mejanya."

Jadi Scott dan Stiles makan di meja yang kosong, sedangkan aku ada di belakang mereka, berhadapan dengan Boyd. Sambil duduk, aku tersenyum pada pemuda berkulit gelap itu dan menyapanya. Ia agak tersedak dan membuat ekspresi kaget waktu aku duduk di hadapannya, mungkin ia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan mau di mejanya.

"Apa tidak apa?" bisik Boyd. "Kau duduk denganku, tidak apa? Kau bisa ditatap aneh orang lain!"

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Kenapa? Kau temanku, kan? Maksudku, apa yang aneh kalau aku duduk makan dengan temanku?"

"Habisnya ... eh," Boyd gugup. "Habisnya kau kan, cantik, eh, orang pasti merasa aneh kalau ... eh, kalau kau makan denganku. Kalau di perpustakaan, kan, sepi, kau tidak akan ditatap banyak orang. Tapi ... ini kan, kantin ..."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh di sini?" tanyaku, bingung.

"B-boleh! Tentu saja boleh!" kata Boyd.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai makan. Sambil makan, kami mengobrol tentang novel-novel baru yang kami ketahui. Waktu makanan kami sudah habis, aku meminta nomor ponsel Boyd yang dengan senang hati ia berikan.

Waktu jam istirahat sudah mau habis, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus meminjam kunci tempat ski dari Boyd gara-gara keasyikkan mengobrol. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana cara memintanya? Maksudku, aku takut ia berpikir bahwa aku mau duduk dengannya hanya karena ingin pinjam kuncinya. Masih berpikir bagaimana cara bicara padanya, tiba-tiba Stiles duduk di sampingku, berhadapan dengan Boyd. Kakakku tidak ikutan, ia masih duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Boyd," sapa Stiles tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Boyd yang tadinya tersenyum karena mengobrol denganku langsung mengeras. "Stilinski."

"Jadi, eh, Boyd, kudengar kau kerja di tempat ski?" tanya Stiles.

Boyd melirikku. "Kau dengar dari Val?"

"Tidak," jawab Stiles, berbohong. "Aku dengar dari orang lain. Oke, kami ingin pakai tempat ski itu untuk satu malam saja. Jadi saat tempatnya sudah tutup, kami mau main di sana. Untuk itu, kami ingin pinjam kuncinya darimu."

Wah, langsung ke intinya sekali ...

"Hm," gumam Boyd sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak boleh."

"Ayolah! Aku akan bayar!" erang Stiles. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil selembar uang, dan memperlihatkannya pada Boyd.

"Aku minta tujuh puluh," kata Boyd akhirnya.

Stiles menganga, aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Boleh dua puluh?" tanya Stiles.

Astaga, Stiles, itu bahkan kurang dari setengahnya! Sepertinya ia memang tidak pandai menawar harga.

"Apa Val juga akan main ski di sana dengan kalian?" tanya Boyd.

"Ya!" erang Stiles lagi. "Val akan ikut, makanya jangan kasih harga tinggi-ringgi!"

"Baiklah, lima puluh, final, tidak boleh turun lagi," tekan Boyd.

Stiles menghembus nafas berat. "Setuju."

"Aku akan bawa kuncinya besok, jangan lupa bawa uangnya," kata Boyd, lalu ia berdiri dan melirik padaku. "Jelas saja kau tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain karena duduk denganku, Val, soalnya kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku."

Boyd pergi dari meja dengan langkah cepat. Aku termegap dan buru-buru berdiri sambil memekik pelan namanya. Dan akhirnya aku keluar dari kantin untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya. Sungguh aku sedih bukan main. Maksudku, memang salah satu alasan aku duduk dengannya tadi karena ingin pinjam kuncinya. Tapi bagian mengobrol dan makan bersama dengannya itu bukanlah akting!

Mungkin seharusnya dari awal aku jangan mengusulkan tempat ski pada Scott ...

"Val? Kau belum ganti baju?" tanya Allison ketika aku bertemu dengannya dan Lydia di lorong saat aku mencari Boyd.

"Ganti baju?" tanyaku balik.

"Habis ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga, ingat?" ujar Lydia.

"Oh, oh, ya ampun," gumamku. Aku baru ingat tentang pelajaran olahraga gara-gara tadi aku mencari Boyd. "Oke, eh, aku akan ganti baju sekarang."

Akhirnya aku ke ruang loker perempuan dan segera ganti baju. Usai itu, aku keluar ruangan dan melihat ternyata Allison dan Lydia menungguiku di luar. Jadi kami pergi ke ruangan _gym_ sama-sama.

Di sana aku melihat ada dinding panjat beserta talinya. Kupikir hari ini kami akan panjat dinding itu. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, berpikir untuk melakukannya pun tidak, jadi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukannya.

Pelatih Finstock sudah ada di ruangan ini, padahal bel tanda kelas dimulai belum berbunyi lagi, rajin sekali guru satu ini, mungkin guru terajin kedua setelah Mr Harris. Tidak hanya Pelatih saja, tapi sebagian besar murid kelasku sudah ada di sini, mungkin karena merasa waktunya tanggung dan sebentar lagi bel bunyi.

Aku menangkap sosok kakakku dan Stiles, langsung kuhampiri mereka. Scott langsung merangkul bahuku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. "Bagaimana dengan Boyd?" tanya kakakku.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya," jawabku pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Val, harusnya aku tidak memintamu melakukannya. Harusnya aku yang minta sendiri padanya," kata Scott.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak memintaku melakukannya, kok. Kan, aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk minta pada Boyd ..."

"Tapi kupikir dia tidak akan marah padamu lama-lama," celetuk Stiles. Aku dan Scott langsung meliriknya. "Maksudku, dia suka padamu, tidak mungkin bisa marah terus."

"Ap-apa? Boyd? Suka aku?" tanyaku.

Stiles menyerngit. "Astaga, kau tidak sadar? Val, aku berani bertaruh kalau dalam hatinya ia tadi melonjak kegirangan gara-gara kau duduk di hadapannya. Dia gugup saat bicara denganmu, tersenyum lebar padamu, dan, eh, Scott, bagaimana detak jantung Boyd saat makan dengan Val?"

Kali ini aku menoleh pada Scott. Scott terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Cukup cepat, seperti saat beberapa waktu lalu Allison memberiku kesempatan kedua."

Aku termegap. "Berarti ... aku benar-benar harus minta maaf padanya, kan?"

"Val, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Nanti kau bisa botak, lho," kata Stiles. Waktu dilihatnya wajahku yang bingung, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "pokoknya kau tidak usah memusingkan soal itu."

Bel berbunyi dan Pelatih Finstock langsung menyuruh kami berkumpul di hadapannya dan berbaris. Kami melakukan pemanasan dulu, lalu berlari keliling ruang _gym_ , setelah itu berkumpul di hadapannya lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, Pelatih langsung memanggil dua orang pertama yang harus memanjat dinding.

"Selanjutnya! McCall perempuan dengan Jackson!" panggil Pelatih untuk dua orang yang ke ... entahlah, aku tidak hitung aku kena urutan keberapa.

Jackson langsung maju, aku pun juga. Yah, kalau aku adu cepat dengan Jackson di panjat dinding, tentu saja aku akan kalah.

Panjat dinding ini ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan, tidak mengerikan juga. Mungkin aku malah bisa ketagihan melakukan ini, soalnya seru. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku ingin melakukannya di dinding tebing.

Saat aku baru memanjat sampai dua pertiga dinding, tiba-tiba kulihat di sampingku Jackson sudah turun duluan. Tuh, kan, aku pasti akan kalah cepat dengannya. Tapi aku menyelesaikan sisi dinding yang harus kupanjat, lalu buru-buru turun. Dan kembali ke samping kakakku.

Selanjutnya Pelatih memanggil kakakku dengan Allison. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia sengaja menjadikan keduanya pasangan atau apa, tapi bisa pas sekali kakakku itu dengan pacarnya. Scott dan Allison langsung memasang tali dan mulai memanjat. Kulihat Allison memanjat lebih cepat, tapi tiba-tiba Scott menjadi lebih cepat dan ada di atas Allison. Gadis itu melirik pada kakakku dan menginjak kaki kanan Scott sampai pemuda itu jatuh ke matras.

Pelatih langsung menghampiri kakakku yang masih di matras. "McCall, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kamu yang kesakitan saat ini memberikan kesenangan sendiri buatku." Dan anak-anak yang lain langsung tertawa. "Selanjutnya! Stilinski! Erica! Ayo!"

Aku melirik ke sebelah kanan dan kiriku. Di kananku ada Stiles yang menatap dinding panjat dengan senyum lebar, di kiriku ada Erica yang menatap ngeri dinding panjat itu.

"Berusahalah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," gumamku pelan pada Erica.

Gadis itu menoleh dan aku tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumku dengan senyum kecil dan menggumamkan 'terimakasih' pelan. Tapi ia maju juga menghadap dinding masih dengan tatapan ngerinya.

Stiles dan Erica mulai memanjat dinding. Erica sedikit lebih lambat dari Stiles. Waktu gadis itu baru mencapat setengah dinding, ia tiba-tiba berhenti, sedangkan Stiles terus memanjat dinding. Ketika Stiles sudah sampai atas, ia langsung turun lagi, sedangkan aku mendengar suara Erica yang meminta tolong sambil menangis.

Pelatih Finstock dan hampir semua murid mendekati matras sambil melihat ke arah tubuh Erica yang mematung di dinding panjat.

"Erica, pusing? Apa vertigo?" tanya Pelatih.

"Vertigo adalah disfungsi dari sistem vestibular dari dalam telinga," kata Lydia, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan aneh. "Dia hanya sedang ketakutan."

"Erica," panggil Pelatih.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Lydia sambil menangis. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya dikhianati oleh air matanya dan tubuhnya yang agak kejang.

"Pelatih, dia epilepsi," ujarku memberitahu.

"Ya, mungkin ini tidak akan aman untuknya," timpal Allison.

Wajah pelatih menampilkan ekspresi frustasi. "Kenapa tidak pernah ada yang memberitahuku soal ini?! Erica, kau akan baik-baik saja. Turun saja dari dinding itu, ada matras di bawah sini untuk menangkapmu, ayo," kata Pelatih. Aku tidak menyangka Pelatih Finstock bisa mengatakan hal yang baik seperti itu.

Erica menuruti perkataan Pelatih dan turun dari dinding. Ia langsung menapakkan kakinya di matras.

"Lihat, kau baik-baik saja, kau sudah di bawah sekarang. Ayo, tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja," kata Pelatih lagi.

Gadis epilepsi itu berjalan melewati kerumunan murid yang menertawakannya. Dengan rasa iba aku menyusulnya keluar dari ruang _gym_ dan pergi ke ruang loker perempuan. Ia agak terkejut melihatku yang mengikutinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

Erica mengangguk lalu ia membuka pintu lokernya. "Aku hanya perlu minum obatku lagi, tidak apa."

Ia tersenyum kecil, tapi itu senyum sedih. Kupikir ia begitu tersiksa akan epilepsi yang ia derita. Erica duduk di kursi yang ada di depan lokernya, kemudian meminum obatnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya sambil berpikir, apa iya, epilepsi bisa sembuh dengan obat begitu saja?

Kami duduk dalam keheningan. Tidak ada, atau belum ada anak perempuan yang masuk ke ruang loker. Padahal beberapa detik lalu aku mendengar suara langkah dan celotehan anak laki-laki kelas kami yang berjalan kembali ke ruang loker mereka. Aku bisa tahu mereka anak kelas kami gara-gara ada dari rombongan itu yang membicarakan tentang Erica. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, anak-anak perempuan masih belum ke ruang ini, mungkin mereka masih di ruang _gym_.

"Aku mau coba panjat lagi," kata Erica tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

Dengan kaget aku ikut berdiri. "Apa? Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengangguk. "Apa kau mau ... eh, menemaniku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja! Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?"

Erica mengangguk dan kami berjalan keluar dari ruang loker perempuan, menuju _gym_. Ruangan _gym_ lampunya sudah dimatikan, tapi Erica tetap maju dan mencoba memanjat dinding _tanpa tali pengaman_ , aku hanya menungguinya di dekat matras. Tetapi, sama seperti tadi, baru saja ia memanjat kurang lebih setengah dari dinding panjat, Erica mematung lagi. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara untuk memintanya turun perlahan, gadis itu lebih dulu jatuh ke bawah.

Buru-buru aku mendekatinya, tahu tidak akan bisa menangkapnya, tapi siapa tahu ia bisa jatuh di kakiku. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan cepat dan menangkap tubuh Erica. Orang itu adalah kakakku. Allison dan beberapa gadis yang lain ikut datang menghampiri kami.

"Miringkan dia, miringkan dia," ucap Allison cepat.

Scott menurut dan memiringkan tubuh gadis yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Allison pelan pada Scott.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bisa merasakannya saja," jawab Scott.

Kulihat Erica sudah tidak begitu kejang lagi. "Erica ... kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan pelan ia mengangguk. "Harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu memanjat lagi tadi ... aku minta maaf ..."

"Aku sudah menelepon ambulans, mereka akan sampai ke sini sebentar lagi," kata Allison.

.

.

Sampai di hari berikutnya aku berusaha menghubungi Boyd jika sempat. Pesanku tidak dibalasnya, teleponku tak diangkatnya. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu marah padaku sampai seperti itu.

Di jam istirahat, aku mengecek ponsel, siapa tahu akhirnya Boyd membalas pesanku. Tapi nihil, tidak ada pesan masuk darinya. Sambil agak frustasi aku berniat ke perpustakaan, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku menemukan Lydia sedang bersandar di dinding lorong sekolah sambil terisak. Dengan cemas aku segera menghampirinya.

"Lyds? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng sambil mengusap pelan bagian bawah matanya. "Jackson."

"Ada apa dengannya? Ia membentakmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia marah padaku, tapi aku tidak mengerti dia marah kenapa," jawab Lydia. "Dia bilang aku ... kebal, atau aku membuatnya kebal, entah, aku tidak paham, tapi dia menyalahkanku."

Deg. Aku tahu arah perkataan Jackson yang Lydia beritahukan padaku ini. 'Kebal' yang dimaksud adalah gigitan yang diberikan Derek dan Peter tidak memberi efek apa-apa pada Jackson dan Lydia. Tapi kenapa Jackson sampai menyalahkan mantan pacarnya itu?

"Val, bisa temani aku ke toilet? Sudah agak ramai di sini dan aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihat maskaraku yang luntur ini," pinta Lydia.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku tahu maksudnya, gadis ini ingin menangis di toilet, biar tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Jadi aku berjalan dengannya ke toilet yang paling sepi, yakni toilet dekat lemari piala. Lydia masuk ke sana, sedangkan aku menunggu di luar.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Lydia keluar dengan wajah pucat dan cemas. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke tangga. Aku memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak menjawab, terusa saja berjalan setengah berlari seakan ia sedang mengejar sesuatu. Dengan bingung bercampur khawatir, aku mengikutinya.

Kutemukan Lydia berhadapan dengan lemari kaca yang berisi piala, piagam, dan sebagainya. Dengan penasaran aku menghampiri gadis itu, berdiri di sampingnya, ingin melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat dengan wajah super tegang. Kalau tebakkanku benar, ia sedang melihat ke arah sebuah piagam yang tertuliskan nama 'Peter Hale'. Pamannya Derek. Kenapa Lydia memerhatikan benda itu?

Kulirik ia kini berwajah pucat dan termegap-megap. Aku memegang pundaknya dan menggoyangnya sedikit. "Lydia? Ada apa?"

Dengan susah payah ia menghembuskan nafas, berusaha tersenyum ia melirik padaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo ke kantin."

Lydia berjalan duluan. Dengan bingung, lagi-lagi aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di kantin sangat ramai. Tapi kulihat meja kakakku dan Stiles masih bisa ditempati, jadi kuajak Lydia untuk duduk dengan kedua pemuda itu. Ia setuju, jadi kami membawa nampan makanan kami menuju meja tersebut.

Saat kami sampai di meja itu, kulihat semua pandangan mata terarah ke pintu. Aku dan Lydia ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah pintu. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang, riasan tebal, dan baju minim yang ketat, sedang berjalan masuk bak model. Kupikir ia bisa menjadi Lydia Martin kedua. Tapi aku lebih senang Lydia, soalnya bajunya lebih sopan meski sama-sama agak minim. Gadis yang baru datang itu berhenti di sebuah meja, mengambil apel yang ada di sana dan menggigitnya.

Lydia menaruh nampannya dengan kasar di meja Scott. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya tidak suka.

"Itu Erica," jawab Scott sambil terus memasang mata pada 'Erica' dengan Stiles.

Apa? Erica? Erica yang epilepsi? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu sekarang? Bukan, bukannya aku tidak suka dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, sejujurnya aku malah cukup senang kalau dia sudah punya keberanian soal bidang berpenampilan. Tapi kalau ia tiba-tiba berubah begini ... rasanya mengerikan.

Setelah ia menggigit apel, Erica berjalan menuju pintu lagi. Apa? Jadi ia datang hanya untuk mengambil apel itu saja?

Scott dan Stiles buru-buru mengambil tas mereka dan setengah berlari mengejar Erica. Aku langsung menaruh nampanku di meja, mengucapkan 'maaf' pada Lydia dan ikut keluar dari kantin dengan kedua pemuda itu.

Ketika kami keluar dari gedung sekolah, aku melihat mobil Derek ada di depan dengan kaca jendela depan dibuka. Erica masuk ke dalam mobil itu, duduk di samping si pemilik mobil. lalu Derek yang memakai kacamata hitam menoleh pada kami bertiga dan tersenyum lebar. Itu bukan senyum yang selalu ia berikan padaku, itu senyum seakan ia mengejek. Setelah itu mobilnya pergi begitu saja.

Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Oke, sebenarnya aku agak paham, sih: berarti Erica bisa berubah seperti itu karena ia sudah jadi manusia serigala, Derek menggigitnya. Tapi apa-apaan aksinya itu tadi? Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa begitu sebal.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut main ski?" tanya Scott sewaktu kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak ingin jadi roda kelima di antara kalian."

"Roda kelima?" tanya Scott sambil menyerngit.

"Kau dengan Allison, Stiles dengan Lydia. Kalau aku ikut, aku bisa menganggu kalian," jawabku.

"Ayolah, Val, maksudku, kau harus ikut bersenang-senang setelah Derek—" kata Stiles tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya."—setelah dia selingkuh darimu!"

"Dia tidak selingkuh ... hanya dia menggigit Erica, bukan berarti ia selingkuh," cicitku. "Ya, kan?"

"Kau tidak lihat sikapnya tadi siang? Menyebalkan!" kata Stiles.

Scott menghela nafas. "Jangan memaksa, Stiles."

Stiles mendecak sebal. "Omong-omong, Val, tadi aku sudah bicara dengan Boyd soal kau. Aku bilang padanya kalau kamilah yang memaksamu melakukannya padahal kau tidak mau. Jadi dia bilang memaafkanmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dua pemuda yang duduk di sampingku. Begitu kami sampai di depan rumahku, aku turun dari mobil. Scott juga ikut turun tapi hanya untuk memeluk dan mencium keningku. Setelah itu Scott naik jip Stiles lagi untuk pergi ke klinik hewan. Jadi aku masuk ke rumah sendirian.

Malam harinya aku seorang diri di rumah. Kuputuskan untuk membaca buku Ekonomi di meja belajar. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, kudengar jendela kamarku diketuk. Waktu aku menoleh, wajahku menegang saat melihat ada Derek di luar sana. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Oke, aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi sebal begini kalau melihat wajahnya.

Dengan ragu aku beranjak dari meja belajar dan membukakan jendela untuknya. Derek masuk ke dalam kamarku dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin menatapnya, jadi aku hanya menunduk saja.

Tangan besar Derek tiba-tiba menggenggam erat satu tanganku, dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengangkat daguku agar aku melihat padanya. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Ap-apa? Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanyaku dengan detak jantung tak karuan.

"Soal Erica, kau cemburu?" tanyanya lembut.

"K-kenapa aku harus cemburu?" tanyaku balik lagi. Derek menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran kecil di sudut bibirnya. "A-aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya, eh, merasa sebal."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa sebal?"

"Kau ... menggigit Erica. Aku pernah memintamu untuk menggigitku, mengubahku, tapi kau tidak mau. Kupikir mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah kau tidak ingin menggigit perempuan," kataku, lalu kuteguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "kau menolak untuk menggigitku, tapi kau menggigit Erica."

Dengan ibu jarinya, Derek mengusap pelan bibirku. Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia memelukku dengan erat. Tidak hanya itu, ia membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Ia mulai menciumi leherku, mengisap, menjilat, menggigit kecil-kecil. Wajahku memerah, dan kugigit bibirku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Kedua tangan Derek memegangi pinggangku, memastikan tubuhku tetap ada di dekatnya. Tapi kedua tanganku tidak di kepalanya, melainkan di pundaknya, berusaha mendorong dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Tentu saja, kekuatanku kalah darinya.

Dari leher kananku, kini ia menyerang leher kiriku. Tidak kuat, akhirnya aku melepaskan gigitan di bibirku dan mulai mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Bibir Derek langsung membentuk senyuman kecil di leherku begitu aku mengeluarkan desahan itu. Ia semakin menyerang leherku waktu aku mengerang dan mendesah sambil memanggil namanya. Tanganku menyerah juga, kini tidak lagi berusaha mendorong pundak Derek agar ia menjauh, melainkan sekarang aku meremas rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ia mendorong tubuhku, melempar pelan aku ke ranjang. Sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Derek sudah naik ke ranjang juga, ke atasku, dan menciumi leherku lagi. Sesekali bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika aku mendesahkan namanya.

"Ah—Derek!" pekikku kaget saat Derek menggigit leherku lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah.

Lalu Derek beralih dari leherku, kini wajahnya ada di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merona merah. Pemuda itu menarik satu tangannya ke wajahku, ia mengusap bibirku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Val," ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kumohon jangan cemburu lagi?"

"A-aku tidak cemburu! Aku—"

"—kau merasa sebal. Oke, kuganti kata-katanya. Kumohon jangan sebal padaku lagi?" pinta Derek.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Derek tersenyum lebar sekarang. Dan itu bukan senyum lebar menyebalkan seperti tadi siang, melainkan memang senyum yang selalu ia berikan padaku.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu yang merona merah seperti tadi itu sangat manis," kata Derek sambil agak terkekeh.

Mendengar itu, wajahku menghangat lagi, pasti jadi merah lagi. Kekehan Derek semakin menjadi.

"Iya, yang seperti itu," katanya. Kemudian ia mencium hidungku, setelahnya membantuku bangun dari ranjang. "Jadi kau sedang baca apa tadi?"

Aku menghampiri meja belajarku, mengambil buku Ekonomi dan memperlihatkan sampulnya pada Derek. "Ekonomi. Uh, aku lebih suka Akuntansi daripada Ekonomi."

Derek menyerngit. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih ambil Ekonomi?"

"Karena Akuntansi dan Ekonomi itu satu paket," jawabku sambil agak mengerucutkan bibir. "Jadinya aku juga harus ambil Ekonomi biar bisa ikut kelas Akuntansi, sebaliknya juga begitu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian menarikku pelan yang masih memegang buku untuk kembali ke ranjang. Ia duduk di tengah ranjang dan agak melebarkan kakinya, menyuruhku duduk di antara kakinya seperti biasa. Sambil agak tersenyum kecil, aku duduk juga di depannya.

"Bukankah Ekonomi juga ada hubungannya dengan angka?" tanya Derek.

"Iya, tapi jauh lebih banyak teorinya," dengusku.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengusulkan biar kau mengonversikan istilah-istilah di pelajaran itu ke angka? Itu berhasil, kan?"

"Memang berhasil, sih ... mungkin akunya saja yang tidak suka Ekonomi ..." akuku.

Kurasakan Derek mencium kepalaku. "Tidak apa, belajarnya pelan-pelan saja, aku akan bantu."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati dia sedang tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku penasaran, apakah Derek akan tetap seperti ini kalau aku bukan Mate-nya? Apa ia akan tetap seperti ini kalau waktu itu aku tidak setuju untuk jadi pacarnya? Atau mungkinkah ini perlakuan khusus untuk pacar dari seorang Derek Hale?

Kelembutan Derek sungguh menyentuhku. Gadis mana pun kuyakin akan meleleh jika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, baik yang suka padanya atau yang biasa saja. Seandainya aku tetap berharap dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Stiles, apakah Stiles akan memperlakukan aku seperti ini juga? Perlakuan terhadap seorang perempuan, bukan terhadap seorang _adik_ perempuan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #LipGloss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Val masih belum suka Derek saat ini.


	14. Chapter 14

Pagi hari aku terbangun seperti biasa, kupikir. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu, kepalaku terasa pening sekali, seakan ranjang yang sedang kutempati itu sedang berputar-putar. Uh, pusing sekali! Dan waktu aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua bola mataku, aku melihat semuanya bergoyang. Apakah ada gempa? Tidak, sensasi gempa tidak mungkin seperti ini.

Karena merasa semuanya bergoyang, aku jadi mual sendiri. Sial, ada apa denganku? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh sakit, kan?

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk dan ada suara Scott dari depan. "Val? Kau sudah bangun? Sudah jam enam lewat, lho..."

Ap-apa?! Jam enam lewat! Aku akan terlambat sekolah kalau tidak buru-buru bangun dan bersiap!

Langsung saja aku setengah melompat dari ranjang, berniat mengambil baju dan pergi mandi. Tapi sebelum aku menjalankan niatku, baru saja aku akan berjalan ke lemari, aku terjatuh karena pusing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 14**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada demam, mungkin kau hanya sedang kelelahan," kata mama setelah memeriksaku.

Tadi waktu aku terjatuh, Scott langsung membuka pintu kamarku, memanggil mama dengan suara keras, lalu menggendongku kembali ke ranjang. Jadi mama yang sudah mengenakan seragam susternya segera datang ke kamarku dan memeriksaku.

"Semalam kau tidur jam berapa?" selidik mama.

"Eh, j-jam ... nyaris jam dua belas ..." jawabku.

"Mama tebak karena kau baca buku semalam," kata mama dan aku mengangguk. "Jam berapa kau tidur akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kurang lebih ... sama seperti semalam?" jawabku.

Mama agak melotot mendengar jawabanku. "Val! Astaga, mama tahu kau suka baca, tapi jangan seperti ini! Sekali pun buku pelajaran juga, kau harus dapat istirahat yang cukup, Sayang!"

Sambil menunduk, aku mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, Ma."

"Pokoknya, mulai malam ini, kau sudah tidak boleh beraktivitas di atas jam sepuluh malam. Kalau bisa, jam sembilan malam pun kau sudah siap tidur di ranjang."

Aku membelalakan mataku. "Ma, bahkan batas jam malam untuk anak sekolahan itu jam setengah sepuluh!"

"Ah, ah, tidak ada bantahan," kata mama sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Khusus untukmu, batas jam malammu adalah jam sembilan, kecuali kalau kau sedang sama mama. Hari ini kau akan tinggal di rumah, mama akan minta izin ke sekolah, bilang kau hari ini tidak dapat hadir karena sakit."

Setelah itu mama keluar dari kamarku. Scott duduk di ranjangku, di tempat mama duduk tadi. Ia mengacak pelan rambutku sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menyipit saat melihat leherku. Scott mengulurkan tangannya dan menyibakkan pelan rambutku agar bisa melihat leherku dengan jelas.

"Val ... Derek ke sini semalam?" tanya Scott serius. Aku mengangguk. "Dan dia ... memberimu tanda gigitan di lehermu ini?" Aku mengangguk lagi. Scott agak tercengang dan termegap. "Katakan kalau semalam kalian tidak di ranjang, Val," pinta kakakku.

"T-tapi, kau akan tahu kalau aku berbohong," cicitku.

Ia termegap lagi. "Kalian melakukan _itu_?! Di ranjang?! Val—astaga!" pekik Scott pelan sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, katakan padaku kalau kau masih perawan, Val!"

Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas. "K-kau, maksudnya kau berpikir aku dan Derek melakukan ... eh, melakukan ... seks? A-aku memang d-di ranjang dengannya semalam, t-tapi, eh, ia hanya menggigit leherku d-dan setelahnya membantuku belajar!"

"Astaga syukurlah!" kata Scott lega. "Jadi kau belajar semalaman dengan Derek? Sampai tengah malam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dia pergi waktu jam sepuluh. Setelahnya aku belajar sendiri."

"Dan Derek tidak melarangmu?" tanya Scott sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia tak tahu soal ini, aku tidak bilang soalnya," akuku.

Scott mengangguk. "Oke, eh, berarti kau akan sendirian lagi hari ini. Mama ke rumah sakit, aku dan Stiles ke sekolah. Mau minta Derek menemanimu di sini?"

"Tidak usah—"

"Aku akan mengirim pesan ke ponselnya agar dia datang," potong Scott sambil menyambar ponselku yang ada di meja dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Scott, aku baik-baik saja sendiri—"

"Tidak, harus ada yang mengurusmu di sini," potong Scott lagi.

"Dan kupikir kau masih marah pada Derek gara-gara ia telah mengubah dua anak sekolah kita?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih marah soal itu," tekan Scott. Sepertinya ia sudah mengetik di ponselku dan mengirimnya ke Derek, soalnya kemudian ia menaruh ponsel itu di meja lagi. "Tapi dia pasti akan tetap merawatmu."

.

.

Derek baru datang sekitar dua jam kemudian. Saat itu aku sudah melahap sarapan dan air minum yang Scott taruh di mejaku sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Jadi tadi sambil menunggu Derek, aku hanya berusaha untuk tiduran. Sebenarnya tidur-tiduran di ranjang akan tetap membuatku pusing, sih, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini aku tidak yakin bisa membaca buku, dan aku terlalu takut untuk menuruni tangga—berjalan saja harus pegangan dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Ia datang lewat jendela kamarku. Sewaktu Scott akan pergi ke sekolah, ia lebih dulu membuka kunci jendelaku, maksudnya biar Derek lebih mudah masuk ke kamarku dan aku tidak perlu bangun dari ranjang untuk memersilakan pemuda itu masuk. Jadilah Derek masuk ke kamar saat aku sedang tiduran di ranjang.

"Hei," gumamnya pelan.

"Hei," balasku, tersenyum kecil. "Kau baru datang?"

Ia mengangguk dan berlutut di samping ranjangku sehingga sekarang wajahku berhadapan dengannya. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku tengah melakukan sesuatu saat pesanmu masuk. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku langsung kemari."

"Justru aku yang minta maaf, harusnya aku tidak mengganggumu hanya untuk minta menemaniku yang sedang sakit," ucapku.

Derek tersenyum dan menggenggam satu tanganku. "Kalau kamu, Val, aku pasti akan datang."

Aku agak terkekeh geli. "Sebenarnya, yang mengirim pesan padamu lewat ponselku adalah Scott, bukan aku. Jadi Scott yang memintamu datang, bukan aku."

Sambil agak manyun, Derek bilang, "intinya aku hanya akan kemari untukmu, bukan untuk Scott." Aku terkekeh lagi dan Derek pun tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Masih pusing, semua terasa berputar dan bergoyang, kalau mataku fokus melihat satu hal maka aku akan tambah pusing dan mual," jawabku. "Mama bilang aku kurang tidur."

"Semalam kau tidak langsung tidur setelah aku pergi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku masih baca," jawabku. "Akhir-akhir ini aku baru tidur sekitar tengah malam, jadinya sekarang begini."

"Dasar nakal," gumam Derek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Habisnya bacaanku tanggung ... " rengekku. "Lalu mama memberiku jam malam. Katanya aku hanya boleh ada di luar rumah sampai jam sembilan malam, dan sudah harus tidur sebelum jam sepuluh."

"Yang itu, aku harus setuju dengan mamamu, kau harus banyak istirahat," katanya. "Sekarang, cobalah untuk tidur, Val."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau akan tetap di sini, kan?"

Derek tersenyum. "Tentu." Lalu ia bangkit, duduk di ranjangku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan satu tangannya, lalu satu tangan yang lain membelai rambutku.

"Saat aku terbangun nanti, kau masih di sini?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau seperti itu, tentu saja," jawabnya. Lalu raut wajahnya jadi agak menegang. "Eh, Val, tolong jangan menatapku dengan cara seperti itu."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh menatapmu?"

"Menatapku boleh, tapi tidak dengan seperti itu ... tatapanmu yang begitu ... membuatku ingin _menyerang_ mu," jawab Derek.

"Menyerang bagaimana—oh ..." Wajahku merona merah waktu aku paham maksudnya.

Derek mencium keningku. "Tidurlah, Val, aku akan tetap di sini."

Dan aku pun bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai beberapa jam kemudian. Saking lelapnya, aku sampai melewatkan jam makan siang, kupikir, karena waktu aku bangun cahaya matahari sudah tidak terik lagi. Saat aku sudah benar-benar terbangun, kurasakan tangan Derek masih terus menggenggam tanganku. Aku mendongak melihat wajahnya, ia sedang memejamkan matanya, kupikir ia pasti bosan dan akhirnya tidur juga.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu aku berusaha untuk duduk sambil tanganku terus menempel dengan tangannya, pelan-pelan duduk di sampingnya. Dengan pelan aku mencium pipinya, itu membuatnya terbangun.

Derek membuka matanya dan melirik padaku, dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap tanganku yang ada di genggamannya dengan ibu jarinya. "Tidur nyenyak?" Aku mengangguk. "Maaf aku sampai ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian kau pasti bosan menungguiku begitu," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?" tanyanya.

"Jauh lebih baik," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Derek tersenyum. Lalu ia menoleh ke jam dinding, kemudian padaku lagi. "Val, aku masih ingin menemanimu di sini, sungguh, tapi ada yang harus kutemui."

"Beta? Atau calon Beta?"

"Beta," jawab Derek.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku, Derek."

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Justru kupikir daritadi aku membuat waktumu terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menemaniku di sini."

"Tidak sia-sia, kok, aku senang menontonmu tidur, wajahmu begitu manis saat terlelap," katanya sambil menyengir dan aku langsung merona merah. "Omong-omong, aku kangen masakanmu. Bisa memasak untukku besok malam? Di tempatku?"

Sekarang aku yang menyengir. "Oh, maksudmu sekarang aku jadi koki panggilan?"

Derek memutar bola matanya dan aku terkekeh.

"Tentu saja," jawabku akhirnya.

"Kujemput kau besok sepulang sekolah," kata Derek.

Ia mencium keningku dan lalu keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

Sepeninggal Derek, aku langsung mandi dan ganti baju. Pandangan mataku sudah tidak bergoyang lagi, jadinya sekarang aku berani untuk menuruni tangga. Tepat saat aku sudah di lantai satu, pintu depan terbuka dan mama masuk rumah. Ia tersenyum, mungkin karena ia melihat putrinya sudah terlihat lebih segar.

Mama langsung memasak di dapur, dan ia tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk membantunya, jadi ia menyuruhku duduk saja. Sejak aku mengajari mama memasak, ia selalu berusaha memasak saat senggang. Masakan mama makin lama memang makin bervariasi, dan rasa masakannya jadi makin baik.

Scott belum pulang, jadi aku hanya makan berdua dengan mama. Tapi ketika sudah jam sembilan, masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa kakakku sudah pulang. Aku tiduran _lagi_ di ranjang, kali ini memasang telinga baik-baik biar aku bisa tahu kalau kakakku sudah pulang.

Pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang dari luar. Waktu kubukakan pintu, aku melihat mama ada di depan kamarku sambil tersenyum.

"Val, jangan lupa jam malam," kata mama, mengingatkan.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Boleh aku tidurnya setelah Scott pulang?"

"Tidak. Begitu mama beranjak dari depan kamarmu, kau harus tutup dan kunci pintu, lalu tidur," tegas mama. "Mama tidak mau kau sampai sakit lagi. Seharian di rumah sakit mama mencemaskanmu, harusnya mama bolos saja hari ini."

"Maaf aku membuat mama cemas," kataku.

Mama mengangguk. "Sekarang, pergi tidur. Biar mama yang menunggui Scott pulang."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. Mama mencium keningku dan pergi ke kamarnya. Dengan tidak rela aku menutup pintu dan mengunci. Lebih tidak rela lagi ketika aku harus naik ke ranjang dan tidur sekarang.

.

.

Aku terbangun pagi harinya karena mendengar bunyi dering ponselku. Aku segera meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjangku untuk mencari ponsel. Terlalu malas aku untuk bangun dan membuka mata. Begitu aku mendapatkan ponselku, tanpa melihat layar untuk tahu siapa yang menelepon, aku main menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?" jawabku, masih dengan mata terpejam.

" _Non, kau sekolah hari ini?_ " tanya suara dari seberang.

Suara ini adalah suara seorang gadis. suaranya tidak asing buatku. Dan hanya ada seorang gadis yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Non'.

"Lydia?" tebakku.

" _Tentu saja ini aku!_ " jawabnya. Kuyakin ia menjawab ini sambil memutar bola matanya. " _Kudengar dari Allison kalau kau sakit kemarin, makanya tidak masuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera menghubungimu waktu aku tahu kemarin, tapi Allison melarang dan bilang agar kami jangan menganggumu yang mungkin ingin istirahat. Jadi kau sudah sehat sekarang?_ "

"Iya, aku sudah sehat, aku akan masuk sekolah," jawabku.

" _Oke, aku akan sampai di rumahmu satu jam lagi. Oh, oh, dan pakailah rok mini yang pernah kubelikan untukmu dari Paris!_ "

"Rok mini? T-tapi—"

Sambungan teleponnya terputus sebelum aku ingin protes. Lydia oh Lydia. Mau tak mau aku harus menuruti perkataannya. Kalau nanti saat ia datang dan melihatku pakai bawahan yang lain, ia pasti akan mengomel seharian. Tapi kalau aku mengikuti perkataannya, Scott yang akan cerewet. Pasti begitu.

Aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kuambil tas dan barang-barangku dari atas meja, lalu keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dan langsung ke ruang makan.

"Val!" pekik Scott. "Rok mini lagi? Astaga, Lydia?" Aku mengangguk dan Scott langsung menepuk dahinya. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku dan Stiles! Aku tidak mau melihat anak-anak lelaki menelanjangimu dengan mata mereka!"

Mama menyengir sambil meletakkan mangkuk bubur di hadapanku. "Ayolah, Scott, kalau Val dikawal terus olehmu dan Stiles terus, kapan dia akan punya pacar?"

Seketika itu juga aku tersedak air, sedangkan Scott agak menyemburkan isi mulutnya karena kaget. Kami agak tersentak waktu mama menyebut kata 'pacar'. Dengan tampang bingung mama menatapku dan kakakku bergantian, kemudian menyengir lagi.

"Jadi Val sudah punya pacar?" tanya mama kegirangan sambil duduk di sampingku. "Siapa? Siapa?"

"E-eh, itu ... eh ..." gumamku, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata mama.

"Dia anak sekolahmu?" tanya mama dan aku menggeleng. "Oh, oh, berarti dia mungkin lebih tua darimu?" Sambil menggigit bibir, aku mengangguk sekali. "Oooh, Val kecil mama sudah besar! Siapa nama—"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi dering ponsel. Mama merogoh celananya, mengambil ponsel sendiri, lalu keluar dari ruang makan untuk menjawab telepon masuk. Langsung saja aku menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya aku tidak diinterogasi lagi. Tapi, kalau mama sudah selesai dengan ponselnya kemudian kembali ke sini lagi, bukannya ia akan kembali menginterogasiku lagi?

"Omong-omong, hari ini aku bawa mobil mama ke sekolah, tapi sebelumnya kita harus jemput Stiles dulu," ujar Scott setelah menelan bubur dalam mulutnya. "Jipnya sedang diperbaiki."

"Ada apa dengan jipnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Stiles hanya bilang kalau kemarin Erica merusakan jipnya," jawab Scott.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan Lydia, tadi pagi ia meneleponku," kataku. "Pulangnya Derek akan menjemputku."

"D-Derek?" tanya Scott memastikan dengan wajah terkejut dan menjadi cemas. Dengan bingung aku mengangguk. Scott mendesah cemas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa ... kemarin kau pulang malam dan itu ada hubungannya dengan dia?" tanyaku bingung.

Wajah Scott terlihat ragu. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya akhirnya.

Aku memang bukan manusia serigala yang bisa mendengar detak jantung orang untuk tahu orang itu sedang berbohong atau tidak. Tapi tanpa kekuatan pendengaran super itu, aku bisa melihat kakakku sedang berbohong. Walau ia bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa', kutahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan Derek.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mungkin seharusnya aku tahu, tapi kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" tanyaku.

Scott mengangguk. "Begini, Val, aku hanya tidak ingin Derek menyakitimu—bukan hanya menyakiti fisikmu, tapi juga perasaanmu. Jadi ... "

"Jadi kau ingin aku putus dengannya?" tanyaku pelan. Dengan ragu Scott mengangguk. "Scott, kau tahu Derek hanya ingin membantuku untuk ... eh, untuk bisa melupakan ... Stiles."

"Apa sekarang perasaanmu pada Stiles mulai berkurang?" tuntut Scott, aku menggeleng. "Tuh, itu sudah jadi alasan yang sangat cukup untuk putus dengannya!"

"Tapi dia sangat lembut dan baik padaku, dia membantuku belajar, dia—"

"Karena dia suka kamu!" potong Scott. "Dia melakukan itu semua, Val, karena dia suka kamu. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan memerlakukanmu sama seperti aku dan Stiles. Kumohon, Val, pikirkan itu, pertimbangkan, oke? Cobalah berpikir untuk putus darinya."

Setelahnya kami berdua makan dalam keheningan. Aku tidak mengerti tentang kakakku pagi ini. Aku sungguh curiga ada yang terjadi antara dia dan Derek semalam. Mungkin Derek membuat Scott kesal, atau mereka berkelahi, atau apa.

Tunggu dulu, kemarin sore setelah terbangun dari tidur, Derek bilang harus pergi menemui Beta miliknya. Apakah urusan itu berhubungan dengan Scott? Mungkinkah Derek telah menggigit seorang anak dari sekolah kami lagi, makanya Scott terlihat begitu menggebu-gebu saat kami bicara tentang Derek?

Mama datang ke ruang makan lagi, memecah keheningan dengan bilang Lydia sudah menungguku dengan mobilnya di depan rumah. Jadi aku segera mengambil tas dan bukuku, kemudian mencium pipi mama. Aku bingung saat akan keluar ruang makan. Perlukah aku berpamitan dengan kakakku? Mencium pipinya, mungkin? Ia terlihat masih kesal. Kuputuskan untuk main keluar saja.

Tapi baru aku akan melewati meja makan, Scott berdiri dan menarik tubuhku untuk berpelukan. Waktu ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia tidak tersenyum atau memasang ekspresi lain. Itu masih ekspresi keras yang terakhir kali kulihat. Aku memaksakan diri memberinya senyum kecil, dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku keluar rumah dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Lydia, duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Hei, kalau pakai baju bagus begitu, tidak boleh cemberut begitu," kata Lydia.

Langsung aku menoleh padanya dan memaksa senyum lebar. Kulihat di bangku belakang, tidak ada Allison, berarti hari ini kami hanya berdua. "Mana Allison?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bilang menjemputmu, bukan kau dan Allison," jawab Lydia sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Aku merasa dia sedang menjauhiku," kata Lydia. "Val, kau adalah orang terjujur yang pernah kutemui. Beritahu aku, apakah kau bersama dengan Allison, kakakmu, Stiles, dan Jackson sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Sesuatu yang penting dan kalian rahasiakan rapat-rapat?"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. "Maaf?"

"Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu, aku tahu itu tapi tidak tahu apa dan kenapa. Terutama Allison, dia seperti mengenyampingkan aku untuk bisa mengerjakan tugas rahasianya dan aku merasa aku bahkan tidak berteman dengannya lagi! Kau, Val, kau juga sama. Mungkin bedanya kau hanya masih sesekali mau jalan denganku, tapi kemudian kau pergi seakan kau sibuk sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau sibuk bareng Allison, atau mungkin kau sibuk karena punya pacar," tutur Lydia panjang lebar. "Jujur padaku, Val, apa sekarang karena kau sudah punya pacar, lantas kau ingin balas dendam padaku yang sedang tidak ada pacar? Apa aku pernah ... entahlah, cuek padamu saat sedang dengan Jackson? Tidak, kan?"

"Lydia ..." kataku, "semua orang punya rahasia masing-masing, kau pun begitu. Mungkin karena aku, Allison, Scott, Stiles, dan Jackson tiba-tiba menjauh dari dalam waktu bersamaan, lantas kau berpikir kami sedang merahasiakan satu hal yang sama, padahal belum tentu begitu. Kau pun pasti punya sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan, Lydia, dan ... entahlah. Aku pribadi—kuyakin Allison dan yang lain juga tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhimu.

"Waktu kau berpacaran dengan Jackson, kau memang tetap ada untukku, tidak mengenyampingkan aku. Yah, mungkin hanya beberapa kali kau membatalkan janji karena tiba-tiba Jackson mengajakmu jalan. Kau juga selalu berpura-pura bodoh saat bersama dengan Jackson hanya untuk membuatnya merasa pintar. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin jadi pacar yang baik, dan selama ini aku berteman denganmu, hanya Jackson saja pacarmu yang mendapat perlakuan begitu darimu, pacar-pacarmu yang lain tidak begitu. Kupikir, kau pasti sangat suka Jackson, makanya kau bisa seperti itu. Jadi aku sangat berusaha untuk memaklumimu yang sedang kasmaran.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah, _tidak pernah_ , berpikir untuk membalas dendam hanya karena sekarang aku yang punya pacar, tidak begitu. Aku, eh, aku memang punya rahasia yang membuatku tanpa sengaja menarik diri darimu, tapi pacarku tidak termasuk di dalamnya," jelasku panjang lebar.

Lydia mendecak lalu menoleh padaku. "Pacarmu bukan bagian dari rahasia itu? Baiklah, siapa nama pacarmu?"

Aku mematung. Aku tidak menyangka Lydia akan menanyakan itu.

"Hm, rahasia, kan?" tanya Lydia.

"Derek," gumamku.

Lydia menyerngit. "Derek? Derek Hale? Yang pernah dicurigai polisi? Dia pacarmu?" Aku mengangguk dan dia langsung menyengir. "Wow, Val, aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis inosen sepertimu tertarik pada laki-laki yang seperti itu. Jangan bilang kalau ternyata kau jago di ranjang juga."

"Jago di ranjang?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Seks, Val, seks. Kalian belum pernah melakukannya?"

Wajahku langsung memerah dan buru-buru menggeleng. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun kepikiran untuk melakukan hubungan badan dengan Derek, tidak pernah! Lagi pula tujuan aku berpacaran dengan Derek hanya biar aku bisa melupakan soal Stiles, bukan karena aku penasaran dengan yang namanya seks!

"Oke, setidaknya selama berpacaran, kalian sudah ciuman, kan?" tanya Lydia.

Selama berpacaran? Kalau ciumannya sendiri, sih, sudah, tapi itu sebelum kami berpacaran, dan lagi itu hanya karena Derek merasa sakit dan aku berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan mencium bibirnya. Tapi selama berpacaran ... kami tidak pernah berciuman. Dua-tiga kali kami nyaris menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, tapi entah kenapa selalu ada yang menganggu.

"Astaga, kalian belum pernah ciuman juga?" tanya Lydia heran, membaca raut wajahku. "Kalau kau sendiri, Val, aku maklum. Tapi Derek Hale? Aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan sesabar itu untuk ... menahan diri dari menciummu, menyentuhmu. Kupikir ia akan mencium pacarnya setiap saat."

Kuteguk ludah. "Dia pernah menggigit leherku, sampai Scott bisa melihat tandanya di pagi hari," cicitku.

Senyum Lydia mengembang lebar. "Kau menegang dan mendesahkan namanya? Kau memegang kepalanya saat ia melakukannya?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk dengan wajah merah. "Enak? Maksudku, apa kau menikmatinya?" Dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah aku mengangguk lagi. "Itu! Itu baru temanku!" kata Lydia sambil menonjok pelan lenganku.

"Eh, kau tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa, kan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tentang Derek? Tidak, aku akan diam selama kau memberitahuku kabar terbaru soal kau dan dia," kata Lydia sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Hari ini aku selesai pembelajaran di sekolah jam satu siang. Seharian aku tidak sekelas dengan Scott dan atau Stiles, bahkan tidak bertemu keduanya—entah kebetulan atau memang keduanya menjauhiku, padahal tadi pagi di rumah Scott bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari mereka berdua. Kelas-kelasku hari ini adalah semuanya adalah kelas bahasa: bahasa Prancis, Spanyol, Mandarin, dan Jerman. Scott, Stiles, dan Lydia tidak mengambil salah satu dari empat kelas ini, jadinya aku hanya bertemu dengan Allison di kelas bahasa Prancis.

Kelas terakhirku tadi adalah bahasa Jerman. Begitu keluar kelas, aku langsung mengambil ponsel untuk mengirim pesan pada Derek, memberitahunya kalau aku sudah selesai. Tapi baru aku membuka fitur pesan pada ponselku, tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar dan ada pesan masuk. Segera kubuka dan ternyata itu dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek  
Sudah selesai? Aku sudah di tempat parkir._'

Aku menyerngit membaca pesan itu. Entah kebetulan memang pesan ini baru dikirim, atau memang sebenarnya dia tahu aku akan pulang jam segini—padahal aku tidak memberitahunya. Jadi sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, aku memberi pesan pada Scott bahwa aku akan langsung pergi dengan Derek.

Di tempat parkir, aku langsung bisa menemukan mobil Derek. Aku masuk ke sana dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia langsung tersenyum padaku.

"Hei," sapanya.

"Hei juga," balasku sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa bisa pas sekali aku keluar kelas dan ingin mengirimmu pesan, tiba-tiba kau bilang duluan kalau sudah di sini? Jangan bilang kau menunggu di sini dari pagi, kau bukan Edward Cullen, ingat?" kataku. Seingatku aku pernah meledeknya seperti Edward.

Derek menyengir, berarti tebakanku benar. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman di sekolah, mengingat ada desas-desus monster aneh. Aku mencemaskanmu, dan ... " Derek menghentikan perkataannya sambil memerhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ia fokus sebentar di dekat ujung rok miniku, setelahnya ia menatap mataku lagi sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat sosok manis pacarku."

Aku termegap dan wajahku memanas. Langsung saja aku membuang muka ke arah jendela. Bisa kudengar suara kekehan Derek. Sebuah tangan besar, tangan Derek, meraih tangan kiriku. Ia mengangkatnya dan mencium punggung tanganku itu lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke supermarket untuk beli bahan makanan," kata Derek setelahnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

Aku mengangguk. "Mau makan apa?"

"Kare," jawab Derek singkat.

"Kau suka makan kare?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alis. Soalnya setiap kali ia memintaku memasak, ia minta kare. Memang, sih, awalnya pertama kali aku yang menawari kare padanya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya, biasa saja. Tapi itu adalah masakan pertama yang kau buat untukku, jadinya aku suka kare buatanmu," jawab Derek.

Langsung saja aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar karena mendengar perkataan pemuda yang duduk di sampingku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang Scott, dan gigitan pada bibirku pun lepas. Gelagat kakakku aneh tadi pagi, saat kami berbicara tentang Derek. Aku jadi curiga lagi tentang keduanya.

"Derek," panggilku pelan dan mendapat balasan 'hm?' darinya. "Kemarin sore, setelah dari kamarku, kau pergi untuk bertemu dengan Beta-mu, kan?" Butuh waktu mungkin sekitar beberapa detik sampai Derek mengangguk. "Scott tidak termasuk bagian dari Pack-mu, kan? Dia bukan Beta milikmu, kan?"

Derek menarik nafas tegang dan wajahnya tidak membentuk senyum lagi. "Bukan, dia bukan Beta di Pack-ku."

"Apa kau bertemu dengannya kemarin sore? Saat kau menemui Beta-mu?" tanyaku lagi.

" ... Ya."

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" selidikku. Derek tidak menjawab. Aku mendecak kesal. "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa kompak begini untuk merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

Bagus, sekarang aku jadi mengerti perasaan Lydia yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia supranatural yang aku dan Allison rahasiakan darinya.

"Kalau kakakmu sampai tidak cerita, berarti memang seharusnya tidak usah diceritakan," tegas Derek.

"Apa kau menggigit seseorang lagi, setelah Erica?"

Derek mengangguk.

"Apa aku mengenal anak itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kemarin dia dan kakakmu menyebut namamu. Mungkin ia mengenalmu," jawab Derek. "Dan, Val, aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku pribadi kurang suka pembicaraan ini. Maksudku, saat aku bersamamu, aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kau dan aku saja, tidak tentang hal-hal supranatural, walau iya aku tahu kita bisa bertemu juga gara-gara hal supranatural, tapi—"

"—aku paham," potongku sambil menunduk, "sebenarnya aku juga kurang nyaman mencampuri urusan Pack-mu, aku hanya penasaran soal kau dan Scott, maafkan aku."

Derek menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat, lalu ia langsung memeluk tubuhku. Agak terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba menarikku masuk dalam pelukannya, tapi aku membalas pelukannya juga.

Mungkin setelah semenit kami berpelukan dalam keheningan, Derek melepas pelukannya, menatapku dengan lembut. "Oke, ayo turun."

Dengan agak bingung aku melihat ke luar jendela. Ternyata kami sudah di tempat parkir supermarket. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau kami sudah di sini?

Jadi aku dan Derek turun dari mobil dan masuk supermarket. Ia menggandeng tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kanannya sendiri membawa keranjang belanjaan.

Sesungguhnya saat ini aku serasa menjadi seperti anak kecil yang digandeng orangtuanya saat belanja agar tidak keluyuran kemana-mana. Apalagi saat melewati cermin tadi, aku tidak sengaja melihat betapa jauhnya perbandingan tubuhku dengan Derek yang ada di sebelahku. Tinggiku hanya nyaris sampai bahu Derek. Tubuhnya mungkin dua sampai tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuhku. Miris. Kalau aku jalan dengan Stiles, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. tapi tidak, aku tidak merasa malu saat berjalan dan digandeng Derek seperti ini.

Habis mengambil semua kebutuhan masakan, Derek membayarnya di kasir, kemudian kami kembali ke mobil. Derek membawa mobilnya dengan cepat sampai ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Sampai di sana, Derek berjalan di depanku sambil membawa kantong belanjaan. Kulihat ada Isaac sedang duduk lantai sambil membaca koran. Tunggu dulu, sejak kejadian di kantor polisi itu ia tidak masuk sekolah? Berarti selama ini dia 'mengungsi' di tempat Derek?

"Oh, aku lupa bilang, Isaac tinggal denganku sekarang," kata Derek.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti sang Alpha masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Dalam gerbong kereta, kami langsung ke yang paling ujung, tempat Derek menata alat masak dari rumahnya. Aku segera menanak nasi, kemudian mengeluarkan bahan-bahan kare dari dalam kantong dan mulai memotong-motong bahan.

Dua jam kemudian, nasi dan kare sudah jadi. Aku menyendok ke tiga piring. Derek agak cemberut saat kubilang piring yang satu untuk Isaac, karena dipikirnya aku hanya akan memasak untuk kami berdua.

Kusodorkan piring nasi kare pada Isaac yang masih duduk di lantai luar kereta. Setelah itu aku langsung masuk gerbong lagi, duduk di bangku kereta sebelah Derek dan makan sama-sama.

"Jadi, mana dua Beta-mu yang lain?" tanyaku setelah makan.

"Masih di sekolah. Habis sekolah, mereka akan langsung kemari untuk latihan," tutur Derek.

"Kau akan melatih mereka? Latihan pengendalian diri atau cara bertarung?"

"Cara bertarung," jawab Derek. "Mereka sudah cukup baik dalam pengendalian diri, tinggal pengendalian diri saat bulan penuh."

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, apa aku akan melihat dirimu yang mengajari tiga orang Beta sekaligus nanti?"

Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja kalau kau mau. Tapi mungkin hanya Isaac dan Erica saja yang akan latihan. Beta yang ketiga itu badannya besar, dia tidak tertarik untuk latihan seperti ini, tapi kupikir ia bisa berkelahi dengan baik."

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengambil piring kotor untuk mencucinya di ember berisi air. Tidak ada westafel di sini, tapi tetap ada keran air. Habis itu, Derek bilang bahwa dua Beta-nya sudah pulang dari sekolah dan sudah di depan kereta. Jadi aku ikut keluar dari gerbong kereta, berjalan di belakang Derek.

Kulihat Isaac sedang mengobrol dengan Erica yang menaruh tasnya di lantai. Ada seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Isaac dan berkulit gelap sedang duduk di kursi dengan wajah datar. Aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Derek bilang Erica dan seorang Beta yang lain sudah tiba di sini. Isaac sudah di sini dari tadi, berarti pemuda yang duduk di kursi itu adalah Beta ketiga Derek.

Boyd. Pemuda itu tampaknya juga terkejut ketika ia menoleh dan melihatku. Beda dengan Boyd, Erica hanya menatapku dengan bingung, mungkin ia bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu," kata Erica lalu ia berjalan ke suatu sudut yang agak tertutup sambil membawa kaos putih.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, lalu duduk di samping Boyd. Ia menatapku heran.

"Jadi ... "gumamnya, "Kau jadi Beta Derek, atau Derek adalah pacarmu?"

"Pacar," jawabku pelan.

Boyd mengangguk. "Oh, jadi dia yang pernah menawari untuk menjemputmu pulang sekolah waktu itu?"

Kini aku yang mengangguk. "Kau Beta Derek?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak ingin jadi seperti Isaac atau Erica," tegas Boyd. "Aku ingin seperti kakakmu."

"Kakakku? Scott?" tanyaku. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya lebih ingin jadi seperti dia, dibanding Isaac, atau bahkan Derek. Scott lebih rendah hati, kupikir."

"Derek tahu tentang itu?"

Boyd mengangguk.

Kulihat Erica sudah kembali lagi dengan kaos putih tak berlengan, siap untuk latihan. Derek yang tinggal menganakan kaos dalam putih dan celana panjang, memberi pengarahan singkat pada Isaac dan Erica. Boyd tetap duduk bersamaku, ia tidak ikut latihan, sesuai kata Derek. Kami menonton mereka bertiga dalam keheningan.

Lalu latihan tampaknya dimulai. Dimulai dari Isaac, ia berlari dari kejauhan untuk menyerang Derek, tapi Derek berhasil mengelak dan langsung membanting sang Beta. Itu terjadi berkali-kali. Suatu ketika, tepat setelah Derek melempar Isaac, Erica langsung menyerang Derek, tapi gadis itu kena lempar juga.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa membuat gerakan yang tidak mudah diprediksi?!" bentak Derek.

Sesungguhnya aku jadi ingat saat Derek melatih kakakku waktu di tempat parkir supermarket. Tapi kupikir Derek versi Alpha lebih menyeramkan saat mengajari daripada saat ia masih jadi Beta.

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya, Erica melompat ke tubuh Derek dan menciumi bibirnya—aku bisa melihat bibir keduanya menempel. Nafasku tercekat dan wajahku menegang. Spontan, aku langsung membawa barangku keluar dari tempat ini.

Baru saja menapakkan kaki di luar, tanganku ditarik tangan besar Derek. Cepat sekali ia menyusulku.

"Val," panggilnya pelan sambil agak terengah.

"A-aku, ada tugas bahasa Jerman. K-kupikir aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah, s-soalnya kamusnya ada di rumah," kataku, menolak melihat padanya.

"Val," panggil Derek lagi dengan lebih lembut.

Tangannya masih memegang tanganku, tangan yang satu lagi memegang wajahku untuk bisa melihat padanya yang harus menunduk agar bisa berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Val, kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Tidak, jangan salah, ia tidak menyengir, tapi wajahnya cemas.

"A-aku tidak, aku tidak cemburu!" cicitku, berusaha membuang muka tapi ditahan Derek. "Aku hanya ... merasa ... tidak senang melihatnya ... aku tidak cemburu ... "

"Kau tidak senang melihat Erica menciumku?" tanya Derek, masih dengan wajah cemas dan sedihnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Selama kita, eh, pacaran, kita tidak pernah berciuman—itu bukan salahmu tentu saja—dan sebelumnya pun kita berciuman hanya gara-gara supaya lukamu cepat sembuh, j-jadi—"

Derek memotong perkataanku dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Derek menciumku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut dan memabukkan, menggodaku untuk meletakkan satu tanganku yang tidak memegang buku di bahu Derek. Ini seperti waktu kami sedang dikurung Kate di bawah rumah Hale. Bedanya, saat itu satu tangan Derek ada di pinggangku, yang satu lagi masih dirantai. Tetapi kali ini, satu tangannya di pinggangku, satunya lagi ada di leherku, berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak mundur untuk menyudahi ciuman kami. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk mengisap-isap bibirku saat aku mulai mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Belum lagi, tangan Derek yang tadinya ada di pinggangku, kini meremas pantatku.

Setelah meremas pantatku sebentar, Derek melepaskan bibirnya dariku dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, sedangkan kedua tangannya kini memeluk pinggangku. Sama sepertiku, ia juga terengah-engah. Tapi di antara kami berdua, hanya wajahku saja yang merah padam.

"Aku langsung melempar Erica tadi," ujar Derek di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. "Dan bilang padanya kalau ia tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Jadi ... kumohon maafkan aku?"

"Kau tidak salah," cicitku, "kau tidak tahu kalau Erica akan menciummu, jadi itu bukan salahmu."

Derek tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Val, aku sangat senang saat tahu kau merasa tidak suka aku dicium gadis lain. Aku sangat senang, ketika kau dengan tanpa ragu mengaku pada Boyd bahwa aku adalah pacarmu. Sungguh, aku senang."

Ia tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. Derek tampak benar-benar bahagia. Tanpa sengaja aku jadi ikut tersenyum kecil padanya.

Lalu Derek berdeham. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya, "aku akan ambil baju dan kunci mobilku, setelah itu kita pergi."

Aku mengangguk. Derek dengan cepat mencium pipiku lalu masuk lagi ke tempat persembunyiannya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Derek datang lagi dengan kaos merah marun dan jaket kulitnya, menggandengku ke mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku, setelah aku duduk di dalam, ia tutup pintunya dan membuka pintu pengendara, duduk di bangku di sampingku.

Perjalanan pulang begitu hening. Baik aku maupun Derek tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatahkata pun, seakan kami berdua bisu. Waktu sudah sampai di depan rumahku pun, kami tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Sampai aku berdeham kecil. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kataku.

Derek mengangguk. Aku membuka sabuk pengaman dengan canggung. Saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil, kusempatkan diri untuk mengecup pelan pipi Derek, lalu beranjak membuka pintu mobil. Tapi belum sampai aku menyentuh pintu itu, Derek menarik tanganku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya ada di hadapanku, ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa ada di hadapanku.

Ia memajukan wajahnya sampai bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Berbeda dengan tadi, ciumannya yang kali ini agak bernafsu, tapi aku tetap berusaha menyeimbangi gerakan bibirnya. Tangan kanan Derek menyelinap ke belakangku untuk memeluk pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang paha kananku yang terekspos karena pakai rok mini. Aku terlalu sibuk meladeni bibir Derek, kedua tanganku memegang bahunya.

Tiba-tiba Derek menyantap leherku, sedangkan tangannya yang ada di pahaku mulai beranjak perlahan menuju selangkanganku, membuatku spontan merapatkan kedua pahaku karena dapat sensasi geli di sana.

Setelah puas menggigit-gigit kecil leherku, wajah Derek ada di hadapanku lagi, menatap intens padaku yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengangguk. "Mau, eh, mau kubawakan kopi?"

"Kalau kau mau membawakannya, tentu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Uh, aku harus segera masuk rumah."

"Mm, tentu," gumamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa buka pintu kalau kau masih di hadapanku begini, Derek," ucapku.

Derek terkekeh pelan lalu ia mencium keningku, kemudian menarik wajahnya dari hadapanku. Aku melempar senyum pada Derek sekali lagi dan setelahnya turun dari mobil.

.

.

Waktu aku terbangun, kulihat jam dinding masih menunjukkan jam empat pagi. Huh, menyebalkan, sejak semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sebentar-sebentar terbangun. Kupikir penyebabnya adalah karena aku mencemaskan Stiles.

Mama dapat _shift_ malam kemarin, jadi ia tidak bisa mengawasiku di rumah dan menyuruhku rebah di ranjang jam sembilan malam. Walau begitu, aku juga tidak berani untuk keluar malam-malam—padahal Stiles sempat memintaku menemaninya pergi melihat mobil jipnya yang sedang diperbaiki, siapa tahu sudah selesai. Tapi kakakku baru memberitahu sahabatnya kalau mama memberiku jam malam.

Omong-omong tentang kakakku, kemarin kami saling bermaaf-maafan karena sempat menyembalkan terhadap satu sama lain. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tidak akan membicarakan soal Derek jika kami sedang mengobrol santai berdua, untuk menghindari beda pendapat lagi.

Lalu, yang membuatku cemas adalah ketika Scott sampai di rumah lagi habis kencan dengan Allison—ternyata ia tidak jadi kencan dengan gadis itu, Allison terlambat datang dan Scott tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama karena merasa Stiles sedang dalam bahaya. Scott segera datang ke tempat reparasi mobil, mengantar Stiles pulang karena mobil jipnya ditahan untuk sementara waktu, setelahnya Scott sendiri pulang dan langsung menceritakan semuanya padaku.

Scott cerita tentang ada monster jelek warna hitam dengan ekor panjang di tempat reparasi mobil, membuat orang yang sedang memperbaiki jip Stiles mati karena tertimpa jip tersebut. Katanya, tubuh Stiles kaku setelah memegang lendir pada gagang pintu, diduga itu adalah lendir bisa dan monster itu. Yang aneh adalah pada saat kakakku bilang monster itu seakan mengenal Stiles—Stiles memberitahu kakakku begitu.

Memang, sih, pada akhirnya Stiles tidak terluka, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi merasa khawatir sampai sulit tidur.

Atau mungkin ... aku sulit tidur semalam juga karena memikirkan tentang Derek?

Wajahku merona merah sendiri saat menyebut nama Derek dalam pikiran sendiri. Kuharap ini adalah tanda bahwa aku mulai suka Derek. Semoga saja.

Karena langit masih gelap, kupikir aku akan tidur-tiduran dulu selama satu atau dua jam. Berharap aku tidak bangun kesiangan.

Untungnya aku memang tidak kesiangan—tidak begitu kesiangan. Waktu aku terbangun lagi, saat itu adalah jam tujuh pagi. Langsung saja, masih dengan baju tidurku aku turun ke dapur untuk sarapan.

Mama sedang sarapan di meja seorang diri. Ia langsung menyapaku begitu melihatku masuk ruang makan. Katanya Scott sudah pergi ke sekolah dengan Stiles untuk latihan Lacrosse. Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pertandingan Lacrosse!

Aku buru-buru sarapan, setelahnya masuk ke kamarku lagi. Segera mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat Derek. Selesai di kamar, aku mengirim pesan pada Derek agar ia bisa menjemputku di dekat rumah, lalu aku ke dapur lagi. Kuambil kopi bubuk dan kumasukkan ke dalam plastik, setelahnya aku mengambil dua toples yang sudah kuisi penuh dengan biskuit yang kubuat kemarin.

"Val, kau benar-benar harus memperkenalkan pemuda ini pada mama," kata mama sambil menyengir ketika aku sedang menyiapkan toples biskuit.

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ayolah, lihat dirimu. Kau tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya, ini pasti untuk dia, kan?" goda mama.

"T-tidak begitu! A-aku, eh, hanya ingin berpenampilan begini saja," cicitku dengan wajah panas.

Ponselku bergetar. Kulihat ada pesan masuk dari Derek yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu di satu blok sebelum blok rumahku. Langsung kucium pipi mama dan kubawa barang-barangku keluar rumah.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan mobil Derek. Aku baru tahu dari Stiles kalau mobil Derek itu termasuk mobil yang sangat keren, kupikir berarti harganya mahal. Rumah-rumah sekitar rumahku tidak begitu besar, dan mungkin tidak bisa membeli mobil yang seperti punya Derek. Jadi kalau aku menemukan mobil hitam satu itu, sudah pasti punya Derek.

Bagitu aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Derek langsung tersenyum padaku, dan kubalas senyumnya. Derek mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, mengecup lembut bibirku sebentar. Setelah melepas bibirnya dariku, ia menatapku dengan agak bingung, tapi tetap tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pakai _lip gloss_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Lydia memberikan aku _lip gloss_ untuk hadiah ulangtahunku, baru kucoba sekarang."

Derek tersenyum. "Untukku? Kau pakai itu untukku?"

"Ap-apa? T-tidak, kok!" elakku dengan wajah merah.

Senyum Derek makin lebar. "Kau bawa _lip gloss_ -nya?" Aku mengangguk, lalu mengaduk tas yang kubawa dengan maksud mengambil barang itu. "Bagus."

Belum sempat aku meraih barang yang dimaksud, bibir Derek menempel lagi di bibirku, kali ini ia menciumku lebih lama. Setelah itu ia menyengir sambil mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

Beta yang latihan dengan Derek hari ini adalah Erica dan Boyd. Isaac tidak ada karena ia sedang latihan Lacrosse. Aku sering lupa kalau Isaac anggota tim Lacrosse, mungkin karena yang aku ingat di tim Lacrosse hanyalah Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Danny, dan Greenberg. Pfft, itu pun aku ingat Greenberg gara-gara Pelatih Finstock selalu menyalahkannya jika terjadi sesuatu yang salah.

Aku duduk di depan gerbong kereta sambil menonton Derek melatih—lebih tepatnya membanting—kedua Beta miliknya. Kalau Erica, kupikir wajar kalau ia sampai kena banting. Kalau Boyd, aku kaget karena ternyata kekuatannya tidak sesangar tubuhnya. Tidak, Boyd tidak lemah gemulai, tapi mungkin karena faktor Derek lebih kuat, atau karena Derek adalah Alpha, itu membuat Boyd selalu terlempar dan terpelanting ke dinding.

Sekitar satu jam berlalu sejak latihan Derek dimulai. Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke gerbong kereta untuk masak air. Setelah air mendidih, aku menyeduh kopi. Oh, dan mungkin karena Isaac tinggal di sini juga, makanya sekarang ada lebih dari dua buah setiap alat makan: piring, gelas, mangkuk, sendok, garpu, dan lainnya. Karena seingatku, tidak ada alat makan layak pakai di rumah Hale, sehingga kami harus beli yang baru dan itu pun hanya masing-masing alat dua buah. Sekarang ada lebih dari dua, kupikir Isaac yang membawa dari rumahnya. Baguslah, berarti kopi yang kuseduh bisa diminum mereka bertiga.

Kuletakkan tiga cangkir kopi ke atas nampan dan kubawa hati-hati keluar gerbong. Kulihat Boyd dan Erica sedang tersungkur di lantai, mungkin keduanya habis dibanting Derek, lagi.

Aku berdeham, Derek menoleh padaku. "Mungkin kalian mau istirahat dulu? Aku bikin kopi."

Pandangan Derek melembut padaku. Aku menghampirinya dan menyodorkan nampan kopi padanya. Derek mengambil satu cangkir, lalu ia mengecup pipiku.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju Boyd dan Erica yang bersebelahan. Masing-masing mengambil cangkir kopi. Boyd tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sedangkan Erica tampak tidak senang.

Aku teringat soal biskuit yang kubawa. Jadi aku mengambil toples itu dari kantung. "Aku ada buat biskuit kemarin. Kuharap cocok dengan kopinya." Lalu aku menyodorkan satu toples pada Derek, lalu satu toples lagi kuletakkan di antara Boyd dan Erica.

Aku tidak yakin aku melihatnya dengan benar atau tidak, tapi aku baru saja melihat mata Erica berbinar-binar menatap toples transparan itu, tapi ia langsung buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya lagi agar wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi tidak senang. Dengan agak ragu ia membuka toples itu, ia mengambil biskuit yang warna merah muda dan memakannya.

"Ini enak," gumamnya.

Langsung saja aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik dari belakang, oleh Derek. Sambil membawa cangkir kopi dan toples biskuit, Derek menarikku ke dalam gerbong kereta. Kami duduk bersebelahan di bangku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu," jawab Derek sambil agak menyengir. "Nah, bisa suapi aku?"

Derek menyodorkan toples biskuitku. Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Jadi kubuka toples itu dan mulai mengambil satu biskuit, menyuapi Derek yang sedang tersenyum.

Entah pada suapan biskuit yang keberapa, ponselku berbunyi. Langsung kurogoh ponsel dalam saku celana _hot pants_ -ku, dari layarnya tertulis bahwa mama meneleponku.

"Halo?"

" _Val, Mama lupa tanya, kau akan nonton kakakmu main nanti malam?_ " tanya mama dari seberang.

"Eh, kupikir begitu," jawabku.

" _Nanti kau akan pulang ke rumah biar pergi dengan mama atau pacarmu yang akan mengantar langsung ke sekolah?_ "

Derek mencolek lenganku. Aku menoleh padanya, mendapati ia sedang menggerakan bibirnya, mengatakan 'aku saja' tanpa suara. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dia yang akan mengantarku, Ma."

"Baiklah. Salam untuk pacarmu, Val," kata mama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku menoleh pada Derek. "Mama titip salam untukmu."

"Mm, aku sudah dengar," ujar Derek.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan kami di telepon?" tanyaku.

Derek menyengir lalu ia menyesap kopinya sampai habis. "Aku akan melatih mereka sebentar lagi. Setelahnya kita bisa ... entahlah, jalan-jalan, belanja, nonton film mungkin."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Derek ikut tersenyum. "Kalau kau ingin itu jadi kencan, kenapa tidak? Tapi aku tidak sedang merencanakan kencan apa pun. Jadi kalau nanti kau kecewa karena tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, maafkan aku."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Derek mencium keningku dan kemudian keluar dari gerbong kereta. Tidak lama kemudian, aku bisa mendengar suara bantingan lagi.

.

.

Kami pergi ke bioskop setelah Derek selesai melatih Boyd dan Erica. Tidak ada rencana ingin menonton apa, sih, mengeceknya lewat internet pun tidak. Jadi waktu sampai di bioskop, kami baru lihat ada film apa saja hari ini.

Ada lima studio di bioskop ini. Sambil mengantri beli tiket, aku melihat jadwal pemutaran film hari ini. Studio Satu dan Dua masing-masing memutar satu film romantis, Studio Tiga memutar film Spongebob Squarepants, Studio Empat memutar film Detective Conan, Studio Lima memutar film horor.

Kalau ini kencan, maka pilihannya adalah antara Studio Satu dan Studio Dua. Tapi keduanya diberi _rating_ dewasa, tambah lagi kulihat _trailer_ di televisi sebelah jadwal film itu menampilkan adegan erotis—entah itu film Studio Satu atau Dua. Jelas aku tidak ingin memilih di antara keduanya, aku belum cukup umur kupikir.

Aku paling tidak bisa menonton film horor di bioskop. Kalau menonton film horor, pasti aku menontonnya di rumah dengan kakakku dan atau Stiles, kami menyalakan DVD. Lagipula, sebenarnya horor adalah genre yang kurang kusukai.

Stiles selalu berisik tiap kali menonton Detective Conan, baik menonton di rumah maupun di bioskop. Ia selalu berusaha memecahkan misteri dari film itu. Baca Manga-nya pun sama, Stiles tidak bisa diam kalau sudah terjun dalam dunia Detective Conan. Sama seperti Stiles, aku juga senang Detective Conan, hanya saja mungkin aku tidak berisik. Tapi, menonton Detective Conan tanpa Stiles? Kupikir akan membosankan.

Berarti pilihan terakhirku adalah Spongebob. Pfft, kencan, nonton kartun Spongebob? Aku, sih, tidak masalah. Tapi kasihan Derek.

Namun, Derek membuatku terkejut. Saat sudah giliran kami untuk membeli tiket, Derek membeli dua tiket film Spongebob. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah menyingkir dari meja tiket, Derek menyerahkan selembar tiket padaku yang masing agak tercengang.

"Kenapa kau beli tiket film ini?" tanyaku.

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau menonton film romantis itu, dan aku tidak yakin kau berani menonton film horor. Detective Conan hanya akan membuatmu teringat soal Stiles, ini kencan antara kau dan aku, aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan soal pemuda lain saat kencan denganku. Dan kalau aku tidak salah tebak, kau ingin nonton ini."

"T-tapi, ini kencan, dan apa kau tidak apa kalau menonton ini?"

"Kencan yang baik adalah ketika kau dan aku sama-sama menikmati jalannya kencan. Mungkin aku tidak akan begitu menikmati filmnya, tapi aku pasti akan menikmati wajah senangmu saat menonton Spongebob. Jadi, aku tidak apa," tuturnya

Senyumku mengembang dan aku agak terharu mendengarnya. Spontan aku berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya. Setelah itu kami masuk ke Studio Tiga.

.

.

Selesai menonton di bioskop, Derek mengajakku makan siang. Untuk sesaat aku agak lupa kalau aku sedang berpacaran dengan pemuda ini, tapi ia tinggal menggandeng tanganku saja untuk mengingatkan bahwa aku pacarnya. Saat menonton Spongebob tadi pun sepertinya aku terlalu asyik menonton sendiri, beberapa kali lupa ada Derek di sebelahku. Ia tinggal menggenggam tanganku dan mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku agak merasa bersalah. Aku seakan sedang memanfaatkan rasa suka Derek padaku, padahal aku tidak—mungkin belum—suka padanya. Aku tidak benci dia, aku hanya suka padanya sebatas teman. Perhatian Derek terhadapku membuatku senang, dan gadis mana yang tidak akan senang kalau diperlakukan seperti itu? Aku memang senang, tapi aku masih belum bisa memberikan hatiku padanya, seakan telah tersangkut permanen pada Stiles.

Kami tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa setelah makan siang. Aku mengusulkan untuk kembali ke tempatnya, tapi Derek tidak mau karena ada Boyd dan Erica. Kuajak dia ke rumahku, tapi katanya ada mamaku. Mau langsung ke sekolah, masih terlalu cepat. Jadinya kami hanya mengobrol saja di tempat duduk kami.

Derek dan aku terus mengobrol sampai jam di rumah makan itu menunjukkan jam enam sore. Ia langsung membayar makanan dan minuman kami di kasir, kemudian kami naik mobil dan Derek mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat ke sekolah.

Setibanya di sekolah, Derek memarkir mobilnya kemudian mematikan mesin. Ia bersiap turun, seperti aku.

"Kau akan menonton pertandingannya juga?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan saja di sekolah," jawabnya sambil kami turun dari mobil.

"Oh, jadi aku tidak bisa memperkenalkanmu pada mamaku?" tanyaku sambil menyengir.

"Kau mau mengenalkan aku pada mamamu?" ulang Derek.

Aku tersenyum. "Tadi pagi mama bilang kalau aku benar-benar harus memperkenalkan pacarku padanya. Mama bilang penampilanku jadi berubah dan ia pikir aku berpakaian begini untukmu."

"Bukannya memang untukku?" tanya Derek sambil menyengir dan memeluk pinggangku dengan satu tangan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pakai baju ini," jawabku.

Derek mengangguk. "Dan _lip gloss_ -nya?"

"Aku ingin coba pakai," jawabku sambil menyengir.

Ia terkekeh lalu mencium keningku. "Nah, semoga kau menikmati pertandingan malam ini, Val."

Aku tersenyum. Sambil membawa tasku, aku beranjak meninggalkan Derek dan menuju lapangan.

Kulihat mama sudah duduk di kursi penonton seorang diri. Lapangan masih kosong, berarti aku tidak telat. Langsung saja aku duduk di samping mama. Mama tersenyum begitu melihatku, ia memelukku sebentar.

"Mana pacarmu?" tanya mama sambil melihat ke sekelilingku.

"Oh, dia tidak ikut nonton, dia bilang ada yang harus ia lakukan," jawabku.

"Aaahh, padahal mama sangat ingin bertemu dengannya," dengus mama.

Lalu pemain dari masing-masing tim Lacrosse masuk ke lapangan sambil berbaris. Setelah memberi hormat pada satu sama lain, masing-masing pemain inti langsung mengambil posisi. Pertandingan dimulai ketika wasit membunyikan peluit untuk yang pertama kalinya malam ini.

Ada yang aneh dengan permainan kakakku malam ini. Ia terlihat tidak begitu semangat, seperti tenaganya sudah habis duluan. Tapi, dia manusia serigala, kan? Masakah ia bisa terlihat begitu lelah? Kulihat Jackson tiba-tiba menghampiri kakakku, kupikir ia sedang membentak Scott. Lalu keduanya setengah menoleh ke suatu arah. Dengan penasaran, aku berusaha mencari obyek yang dilihat kedua pemuda itu.

Aku melihat ada Allison duduk di kursi penonton, di sebelah pria berambut putih. Itu adalah Gerard, kakek Allison. Gerard ikut menonton? Pantas saja Scott tidak berani mengeluarkan tenaga manusia serigalanya, ia tidak ingin sampai ketahuan kakek pacarnya! Aku buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan.

' _Kepada Allison  
Kakekmu ikut menonton?_'

Tapi aku tidak mengirimnya. Aku baru ingat kalau ponsel Allison akan diperiksa oleh orangtuanya. Pada akhirnya aku mengirim pesan pada Stiles yang duduk di kursi pemain cadangan.

' _Kepada Stiles  
Gerard ada di bangku penonton!_'

Saat mereka mulai main lagi, tiba-tiba seorang anak dari tim kakakku ditabrak dengan keras sampai jatuh. Ia meringis dan tidak bangun-bangun. Tim medis segera datang untuk membawa anak itu dengan tandu. Begitu tandu itu lewat di depanku dan mama, mama menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah suram.

"Putramu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping bangku kami.

"Oh, bukan," jawab mama sambil ikut menoleh.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam Lacrosse Beacon Hills dan membawa kamera. Mama memerhatikan pemuda itu, ia sedang mengambil gambar dengan kameranya, kemudian melihat hasilnya.

"Apa kau ambil foto untuk buku tahunan?" tanya mama.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku hanya mengambil gambar yang menarik buatku."

Setelah itu pemuda tersebut berjalan pergi.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya mama padaku.

"Eh, aku tidak yakin. Aku pernah melihatnya di kelas ... aku lupa kelas mana," jawabku.

Mama mengangguk dan kami melihat Pelatih Finstock sedang mencari pengganti untuk Danny—anak malang yang tadi ditabrak lawan. Pelatih menyerukan nama Stiles, tapi pemuda itu tidak nampak. Ke mana dia? Seingatku tadi aku sempat melihatnya di kursi pemain cadangan.

"Kau! Kau yang duduk di belakang!" seru Pelatih Finstock sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan siapa ia bicara. "Kau bisa main Lacrosse?" Lalu Pelatih Finstock tertawa senang. "Bagus! Aku dapat pemain!"

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang berjalan turun dari bangku penonton dan berjalan ke arah Pelatih Finstock. Anak itu adalah Boyd. Lalu aku melihat arah kursi yang tadi diduduki Boyd, kulihat Erica tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan area lapangan, entah ke mana.

Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mendengar kalau mereka berdua akan datang ke sekolah. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan urusan Derek di sekolah malam ini? Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tidak adanya Stiles di lapangan?

Ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambil ponsel, melihat ada pesan masuk dari Stiles.

' _Dari Stiles  
Maaf baru balas, sedang cari Bestiary di ruang kepala sekolah. Dan omong-omong, Gerard jadi kepala sekolah sekarang, makanya dia ikut nonton Lacrosse._'

Aku termegap membaca pesan itu. Gerard jadi kepala sekolah? Bagaimana dengan Mr Thomas? Dan apa pula itu Bestiary? Aku baru mendengar tentang dua hal ini sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #MomAndSonTalk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** butuh waktu beberapa belas chapter lagi sampai Val bisa suka Derek.


	15. Chapter 15

Kubilang pada mama bahwa aku akan masuk ke gedung sekolah karena ingin mengambil barang di lokerku. Itu bohong, sebenarnya, karena aku masuk ke gedung sekolah untuk mencari Stiles. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Kulihat pintunya terbuka dan kuncinya masih ada di pintu. Tidak ada Stiles. Jadi di mana dia?

Cemas, aku berjalan mengelilingi lantai bawah gedung ini, sampai pandangan mataku menangkap pintu menuju kolam renang terbuka. Aku segera berjalan ke sana.

Waktu masuk ke ruangan itu, aku langsung melihat Stiles yang sedang membantu Derek berdiri di tengah kolam renang, ditambah lagi ada Erica yang tampak terbaring di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanyaku pada yang di tengah kolam.

Stiles dan Derek langsung menoleh padaku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Val?! Astaga, keluar, pergi sekarang!" seru Stiles.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Soalnya—"

Perkataan Derek terhenti, kemudian pandangannya dan Stiles seakan sedang melihat hantu di suatu sudut. Langsung saja aku berbalik muka untuk melihat apa yang sedang keduanya lihat. Alangkah terkejutnya aku waktu melihat sesosok monster dengan kulit tampak seperti hewan reptilia dan ekor panjang ada di sana. Saking terkejutnya aku sampai menjatuhkan tasku.

Kalau aku berlari, aku tidak akan selamat karena aku sangat lambat dalam berlari. Kalau aku ingin keluar, tidak bisa juga, karena monster itu menghalangi pintu keluar. Gawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 15**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Val, Val, masuklah ke kolam." Kudengar perkataan Derek. "Monster itu tidak bisa berenang, jadi kau aman di dalam kolam."

"Uh, Derek? Yang tidak bisa berenang bukan hanya monster itu, Val juga tidak bisa berenang," kata Stiles.

"Ap-apa?! Kenapa aku baru tahu soal ini?!" geram Derek.

"Kau pacarnya, harusnya kau tahu!" balas Stiles. "Val, masuk ke kolam, ke tempat yang dangkal, aku akan memegangimu, oke?"

Monster itu mulai melangkah pelan, maju ke arahku. Dengan perlahan karena takut juga, aku berjalan ke pinggiran kolam, mencari tempat yang dangkal. Ketika yakin di dalam sana aku bisa menapakkan kaki di dasar kolam dan bisa menghirup udara, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kolam.

Stiles, sambil membawa Derek, menghampiriku, membantuku ke agak tengah. Setelah aku yakin bisa menapakkan kaki tanpa perlu dibantu Stiles, aku pun membantu pemuda itu memapah Derek yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Derek bilang serangan dari ekor monster itu mengenai lehernya dan membuat tubuhnya kaku. Karena tidak bisa berdiri menahan dirinya sendiri, Derek tercebur ke dalam kolam. Stiles langsung ikut menceburkan diri biar bisa menolong Derek. Sedangkan Erica tadi kena lempar monster itu sampai menabrak dinding dan pingsan.

"Kakakku tahu tentang ini?" tanyaku.

"Percayalah, aku sudah meneleponnya, berusaha memberitahunya, tapi dia langsung bilang waktuku tidak tepat dan langsung memutuskan telepon begitu saja sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan apa pun," dengus Stiles.

Aku menoleh pada Derek. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Mati rasa," kata Derek, "aku serasa tidak punya kontrol untuk mengendalikan tubuhku. Kupikir itu pasti karena bisa monster itu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memegang dagu Derek, menarik wajahnya agar aku bisa mencium pelan bibirnya. Begitu aku melepas bibirku darinya, Derek tersenyum kecil, dan aku menciumnya lagi.

"Oke, bisa kalian jangan bercumbu sekarang? Maksudku, ada monster yang siap menerkam kita sekarang!" ujar Stiles.

"Kami sedang tidak bercumbu, Stiles," kata Derek, "Val ini sedang berusaha membuatku bisa bergerak lagi. Dia Mate-ku, ingat? Dia bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat dari kekuatan manusia serigalaku sendiri."

"Apakah yang barusan itu berhasil?" tanyaku pelan.

Derek tersenyum padaku. "Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tiga jariku. Terimakasih, Val."

Aku membalas senyumnya. Waktu aku akan menciumnya lagi, tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik keluar dari kolam. Bukan hanya aku yang ditarik keluar, tapi tubuh Stiles dan Derek pun juga. Yang menarik kami bukanlah monster itu, melainkan kakakku. Setelah ia mengeluarkan kami bertiga, Scott yang sudah dalam sosok manusia serigalanya langsung menyerang monster itu.

Scott dilempar oleh monster itu ke arah kaca, sampai kaca itu pecah. Kakakku mengambil satu pecahan yang cukup besar dan mengangkatnya—kupikir ia ingin menjadikannya sebagai senjata. Monster itu terdiam dan memiringkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba monster itu lari begitu saja.

"Val," panggil Derek. Aku menoleh padanya, kulihat ia sudah bisa bergerak dan berdiri sendiri. "Mungkin kau ingin ganti baju."

"Oh, eh, tidak apa, ini akan kering begitu aku sampai rumah," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Derek menghela. "Pertama, kau bisa masuk angin, apalagi ini sudah malam. Kedua, saat ini aku bisa melihat jelas jiplakan bra-mu dari baju yang basah itu."

Aku termegap. Buru-buru aku menunduk melihat bra-ku sendiri yang ternyata memang jadi kelihatan. Langsung saja aku mundur selangkah sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti," cicitku.

"Kau bisa ganti dengan kaosku di mobil. Aku selalu bawa baju bersih untuk jaga-jaga," kata Derek.

"Boleh?" tanyaku.

Derek tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan kunci mobilnya padaku. Kuambil kunci itu lalu kusambar tas yang kujatuhkan di lantai, setelah itu berlari ke tempat parkir, tepatnya ke mobil Derek.

Kubuka pintu mobil hitam itu dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Kucari baju bersih yang dibilang Derek. Ada baju dan celana jins di bangku belakang. Tapi keduanya terlalu besar untuk aku pakai. Baju Derek mungkin akan terlihat seperti daster di tubuhku, sedangkan celana jins itu akan sangat kedodoran.

Bra dan celana dalamku basah, aku tidak bawa gantinya. Jadi pada akhirnya aku hanya mengenakan kaos Derek yang kebesaran untukku itu—untungnya kaos itu sepanjang setengah pahaku. Karena tidak ada kantung atau apa pun untuk menyimpan bajuku yang basah, jadi aku hanya merapikan bajuku dan berniat membawanya begitu saja.

Pintu depan mobil diketuk, kulihat lewat jendela ada Derek di luar. Sambil tersenyum aku keluar dari mobil.

"Kebesaran?" tanya Derek sambil memerhatikan kaosnya di tubuhku dan menyeringai.

"Sangat kebesaran," koreksiku. "Aku akan mengembalikannya lusa, habis aku mencucinya."

Derek mengangguk. "Scott menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang, memastikan kau sampai di rumah lebih dulu daripada dia dan mamamu."

Oh, ya, mama tadi bilang setelah menonton pertandingan ia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Lalu mama bilang lagi mungkin aku bisa pulang dengan Stiles, tapi aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam sembilan. Kupikir mama lupa jip Stiles masih ditahan papanya sebagai barang bukti. Kuambil ponselku yang sudah kukeluarkan saat ganti baju—yang untungnya ponsel itu tahan air—dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam sembilan lewat.

Aku menaruh bajuku yang basah di bangku tengah mobil, kemudian bilang kalau aku akan menghampiri Scott dulu. Jadi aku mendatangi Scott dan Stiles yang ada di depan mobil mama dan sedang mengobrol.

"Kau minta Derek untuk mengantarku?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit, mengingat kakakku itu tidak senang pada Derek.

"Sudah jam sembilan, Val, kau bisa dimarahi mama kalau saat aku menjemputnya, kau ternyata ada di mobil bersamaku," desah Scott.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu ia memelukku serta mencium puncak kepalaku.

Stiles berdeham. "Kaos yang bagus, Val."

Wajahku langsung merona merah.

"Untungnya aku tahu alasan kau ganti baju, Val," kata Scott. "Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah terperanjat setengah mati melihatmu ... dengan kaos Derek."

Aku menyerngit bingung. "Kenapa bisa sampai terperanjat?"

Scott tampak tidak nyaman. "Karena ... eh, kalau perempuan pakai kaos pacarnya, seperti kau saat ini ... eh, itu ...—"

"—itu membuat orang berasumsi mereka habis melakukan seks," potong Stiles dengan tidak sabar.

Wajahku merona merah lagi sambil mencicitkan 'oh'.

Kakakku berdeham. "P-pokoknya, pastikan Derek mengantarkanmu pulang sampai rumah secepatnya. Mungkin aku akan ulur waktu biar sampai di rumah sakit lebih lama atau apa untuk jaga-jaga."

Aku mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Scott dan memberi senyum pada Stiles, setelah itu berjalan dengan cepat ke mobil Derek. Yang punya mobil sudah menyalakan mobilnya duluan dan siap memegang stir waktu aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau tampak seksi dengan kaosku?" goda Derek saat kami sudah meninggalkan lokasi sekolah.

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku dengan kaget, berharap salah dengar.

"Kau seksi pakai kaosku, Val," ulang Derek sambil menyeringai.

Untungnya sudah malam, dan berada di dalam mobil membuat penglihatan lebih gelap, jadinya Derek tidak perlu melihat rona merahku yang sangat merah ini. "Ap-apa, eh, kau sering meminjamkan baju pada gadis-gadis?"

"Tidak, hanya pada pacarku saja," jawab Derek, seringainya pudar.

"Kau punya berapa pacar?" tanyaku.

"Yang benar-benar pacar, atau ditambah dengan yang lain? Kalau yang benar pacar, kau pacar keduaku," jawab Derek. "Kalau ditambah yang lain itu, kau yang ketiga."

Aku menyerngit. "Yang pertama itu pasti Paige, kan? Jadi setelah Paige dan sebelum aku, ada siapa?"

Derek terlihat ragu, tapi ia menjawab juga, "Kate."

"Kate?" ulangku.

"Kate Argent, tantenya Allison. Dia memanfaatkanku untuk dapat informasi mengenai keluargaku, lalu ia membakar rumahku," geram Derek.

Aku melihat kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram stir, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi benci saat bicara tentang Kate.

"Eh, Derek, boleh menepi sebentar?" pintaku.

Derek mengangguk kecil dan ia menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan berhenti.

Aku menarik lengan Derek dengan pelan agar ia menghadap padaku, kemudian aku memeluknya. Ia memanggil namaku dengan nada bingung.

"Mama pernah bilang, kalau ada orang yang sedang kesal dan sedih karena suatu hal, ia harus dipeluk agar merasa lebih baik," tuturku.

Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan Derek membalas pelukanku. "Hn, ya, kau pernah memberitahuku itu."

"Jadi kalau kau ingin menangis karena kesal, boleh saja," kataku.

"Hn, aku tidak akan menangis," ujar Derek, "kau bersama denganku saat ini, untuk apa aku menangis lagi?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu melepas pelukanku. Derek tersenyum juga, ia mencium pipiku dan mengendarai mobilnya lagi. Derek agak mengebut, mungkin karena jalan yang kami lewati tidak begitu ramai sehingga ia bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

Sampai di rumah, mobil mama masih belum ada, berarti Scott dan mama belum sampai rumah. Derek bilang kalau ia ingin mampir sebentar untuk ke kamarku, ia bilang kakakku masih jauh dan ia belum mencium bau kakakku dari daerah sini. Jadi aku mempersilakan dia saja.

Kuambil bajuku yang tadinya basah dan sekarang sudah agak kering, tak lupa dengan tasku. Kemudian kami turun dari mobil dan masuk rumah. Kami langsung naik ke lantai dua, masuk kamarku.

Di kamarku, aku menaruh tas di meja belajar, lalu menggantung baju setengah keringku di jemuran handuk. Setelah itu, belum sempat aku mengeluarkan sepatahkata pun pada Derek, aku merasakan tangan besarnya membuatku berputar untuk menghadapnya. Dengan cepat Derek membenamkan wajahnya di leherku.

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan apa pun, ia langsung menggigit-gigit kecil leherku. Kedua tangannya ada di pinggangku agar aku tidak kabur, kedua tanganku ada di punggungnya dan beranjak naik ke leher dan rambut kepalanya. Bibir Derek membuat senyum kecil tiap aku mendesahkan namanya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendorongku untuk rebah di ranjang. Ia ada di atasku, mengisap leherku. Satu tangannya menyelinap ke belakangku, tepatnya ke pantatku dan meremasnya dengan gemas. Kemudian tangan itu menyelinap masuk kedalam baju. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Derek menyentuh pantatku secara langsung di kulitku.

Derek mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tegang. "Kau tidak pakai celana dalam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Pakaian dalamku ikut basah semua, jadi aku hanya pakai kaosmu saja."

"B-berarti kau juga, eh, kau tidak pakai ... tidak pakai bra?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"O-oh, oke, kupikir aku tadi berhalusinasi ... aku melihat, jiplakan putingmu di kaos itu. Kupikir tidak mungkin karena kau pasti pakai bra, tapi kau tidak pakai, jadi ... astaga ..." kata Derek sambil mengeleng. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah Derek.

Tapi mendengar perkataan Derek begitu, wajahku merona merah juga. Buru-buru aku menutupi daerah putingku dengan kedua lengan tanganku.

Derek tersenyum kecil dan mencium keningku. "Aku harus pulang, kakakmu tinggal dua blok lagi."

Lalu ia bangkit dari ranjang, menuju jendela. Kuikuti dia dari belakang. "Kau akan menemuiku lagi besok, kan?"

Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, mengambil tanganku dan mencium jemariku. "Tentu." Setelah itu Derek melompat keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, aku ada kelas Ekonomi dengan Scott dan Stiles. Tapi aku tidak bisa duduk di dekat mereka karena kelas sudah ramai. Jadi aku duduk di kursi belakang, di samping Lydia, sedangkan Scott dan Stiles duduk di sebelah jendela di depan Jackson.

"Beberapa di antara kalian, seperti McCall—McCall yang laki-laki mungkin akan membutuhkan kelompok belajar," kata Pelatih Finstock. "Karena ujian semester ini akan sangat sulit, bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa lulus ujian itu."

Kulihat Lydia memutar bola matanya saat si guru mengatakan itu, sedangkan aku hanya menahan tawaku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin tertawa soal kakakku, tapi soal Pelatih Finstock.

"Nah, sekarang kita butuh beberapa orang yang bersedia mengerjakan soal di papan," kata Pelatih.

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangan, termasuk aku dan Lydia. Pelatih Finstock mulai memanggil nama agar kami maju secara berurutan. Aku dapat urutan ketiga. Sambil menunggu, aku mencatat dua soal yang sudah ada di papan dan sedang dikerjakan oleh dua murid sebelum aku.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Scott dan Stiles. Keduanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jackson. Kuyakin itu bukanlah obrolan biasa sebagai teman, karena itu adalah Jackson Whittmore dengan Scott McCall dan Stiles Stilinski, tidak mungkin mereka hanya mengobrol santai.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Pelatih Finstock menghampiri meja kakakku, ia membentak Jackson yang mengobrol. Sebenarnya bukan bentak bagaimana sih, karena memang gaya bicara sang pelatih ya, seperti itu.

Ketika dua orang yang mengerjakan soal di depan sudah selesai, Pelatih memeriksanya dan bilang kedua jawabannya benar. Setelah itu menulis satu soal baru di sebelah kanan, itu soal untuk kukerjakan. Jadi setelah Pelatih selesai menuliskan soal itu, aku langsung maju ke depan untuk mengerjakannya.

Hn, ini soal yang mudah. Bukan ingin sombong, tapi Derek sudah pernah membantuku belajar tentang ini sebelumnya. Pernah juga Derek memberikan contoh soal. Nah, soal yang di papan ini mungkin hanya beda angka saja, tapi cara pengerjaannya sama. Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasihku dengan benar pada Derek jika aku bertemu dengannya setelah ini.

Selesai menulis di papan tulis, aku duduk kembali di kursi dan melihat Pelatih memeriksa pekerjaanku. Waktu dinilainya benar, ia langsung menghapus dua soal pertama untuk menulis soal baru.

Lydia berdeham. "Jadi, itu hasil dari kegiatan belajar dengan pacarmu?"

Aku menoleh padanya, melihat cengirannya, padahal ia sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "Eh, mungkin?"

Ia terkekeh kecil dan menoleh padaku. "Kau tidak pernah mengajukan diri untuk mengerjakan soal Ekonomi, Val. Dia mengajarimu dengan metode apa?"

Aku menyerngit. "Metode? Aku hanya belajar seperti biasa. Baca buku, mengerjakan soal latihan. Bedanya hanya ia ikut baca buku denganku, dan ia memeriksa latihanku."

Lydia menyengir. "Kau harus menciumnya, Val, di bibir, rasa terimakasihmu padanya."

"C-cium?!" bisikku, nyaris tersedak.

Gadis di sampingku memutar bola matanya. "Kalian pacaran, Val, ciuman itu wajar."

Setelah itu Lydia menaruh pena di atas buku tulisnya. Ia maju ke depan dan mengambil kapur, bersiap menulis jawaban dari soal yang baru ditulis Pelatih.

Lydia mulai menulis sesuatu di papan. Tapi itu bukan berupa angka. Dibilang tulisan pun mungkin bukan. Ia seperti sedang menulis sebuah kalimat yang tidak bisa kubaca. Habis menulis kalimat itu, ia menulis kalimat yang sama di daerah-daerah lain di papan. Ada yang aneh, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Dengan penasaran aku coba memerhatikan salah satu tulisan gadis itu di depan. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Lydia memang menulis sebuah kalimat pendek, dan itu adalah bahasa Inggris dengan huruf kapital semua yang ia tulis terbalik. Pelan-pelan aku mencoba membacanya: SESEORANG TOLONG AKU. Oh, Lydia, ada apa denganmu?

Kulihat Lydia mulai berbalik badan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya begitu ketakutan. Pelatih Finstock memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Waktu Pelatih memanggilnya lebih keras, Lydia baru membuka matanya, menatap sekelilingnya dengan ketakutan.

Pelatih tertawa kecil dengan gugup. "Ada yang bisa menjawab soal ini lagi? Kali ini ... dalam bahasa Inggris?"

Anak-anak di kelas itu langsung tertawa sembari Lydia kembali ke kursinya.

"Lyds," bisikku. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Lydia hanya menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan kupikir ia sudah siap untuk menangis. Aku jadi sedih melihatnya. Begitu aku menoleh pada Scott, kulihat ia juga sedang melihat ke arah kami. Ia mengangguk padaku.

.

.

Selesai kelas Ekonomi, Lydia langsung keluar begitu saja. Aku ingin menyusulnya tapi kurasakan tangan seseorang merangkul pundakku. Itu tangan Scott. Waktu aku menoleh padanya, Scott langsung mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Derek tidak akan membunuhnya tanpa bukti," kata Scott pelan pada Stiles setelahnya.

Aku langsung menoleh pada kedua pemuda ini bergantian saat Scott menyebut nama Derek dan kata membunuhnya. Apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan?

"Jadi dia akan mengujinya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Jackson, kan?" tanya Stiles.

Kami sedang berjalan menuju laboratorium Kimia, kelas kami yang selanjutnya. Mengikuti irama langkah kaki Scott dan Stiles, aku ikut berjalan dengan cepat. Keduanya sedang cemas. Kupikir mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka bersama Jackson tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kanima," jawab Stiles.

"Apa itu Kanima?" tanyaku lagi dengan bingung.

"Monster yang ada di kolam renang waktu iu, Val," jawab Stiles.

Aku mengangguk. "Lalu, siapa yang ingin dibunuh Derek?"

Scott dan Stiles diam. Kulihat mereka melirik satu sama lain. Scott menghela dan akhirnya menjawab, "Lydia. Derek berpikir bahwa itu adalah Lydia, soalnya dia pernah digigit Alpha tapi tidak berubah jadi manusia serigala saat bulan penuh."

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. "Tidak, tidak mungkin Lydia, bagaimana kalau dia kebal?"

"Itu yang kupikir, Val," kata Stiles.

"Mungkin saja itu Jackson!" pekikku pelan.

"Derek sudah mengujinya, dan terbukti bukan Jackson," ucap Scott.

"Mengujinya bagaimana?"

"Derek mencekoki bisa Kanima ke dalam mulut Jackson. Tubuh Jackson jadi kaku, sama seperti waktu aku menyentuh bisanya saat di tempat reparasi mobil, dan seperti saat leher Derek kena ekor Kanima. Berarti Jackson bukan Kanima," jawab Stiles.

"Jadi Derek akan menguji Lydia dengan cara yang sama?" tanyaku.

Stiles mengangguk. "Tapi kapan dan di mana?"

Kami masuk ke dalam laboratorium Kimia, melihat Lydia sedang duduk seorang diri di meja paling depan. Lalu kulihat Erica dan Isaac masuk lewat pintu belakang. Hah? Sejak kapan Isaac sudah masuk sekolah? Kedua Beta Derek itu perlahan maju ke depan.

"Sepertinya di sini dan sekarang," kata Scott cemas.

Scott dan Stiles langsung meninggalkan sisiku dan duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan Lydia. Erica agak setengah melotot menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu, akhirnya ia dan Isaac duduk tepat di belakang Scott, Stiles, dan Lydia.

Seseorang menepuk pelan punggungku. Dengan kaget aku menoleh, ternyata itu Allison. Ia tersenyum dan menanyakan kenapa aku bengong saja dan tidak duduk. Gadis ini mengajakku duduk bersebelahan dan aku terima ajakannya. Kami berniat ke meja kosong di samping meja Lydia. Allison baru sadar bahwa kakakku dan Stiles duduk bertiga dengan Lydia. Ia melempar tatapan bingung pada Scott, sedangkan Scott hanya melirik-lirik ke belakangnya sebagai jawaban.

"Erica dan Isaac," bisikku pada Allison, ia langsung menoleh padaku. "Kami khawatir kalau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Lydia. Derek berpikir Lydia adalah Kanima."

Allison terkejut. "Tidak mungkin Lydia. Dan, apa iya, mereka akan membunuhnya di kelas ini?"

"Scott bilang mereka akan menguji Lydia dengan memasukkan bisa Kanima ke dalam mulutnya. Kemarin malam Jackson diuji juga, dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku, berarti ia bukan Kanima. Jadi kalau bisa itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Lydia dan tidak ada yang terjadi, itu tandanya dia Kanima," jelasku sambil berbisik.

Gadis yang duduk di sampingku ini menggeleng kecil dengan cemas. Baru ia akan membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara lantang Mr Harris, sepertinya ia baru masuk ke dalam kelas dan sedang berjalan ke depan kelas. Seketika itu juga suara murid-murid dalam kelas langsung lenyap.

Mr Harris bilang bahwa kami akan membuat sebuah eksperimen berdua-berdua, dan pasangannya akan berganti saat ia memencet bel. Tapi awalnya ia akan memasang-masang kami dulu, barulah nanti sewaktu disuruh ganti, kami baru bisa pilih untuk duduk di sebelah siapa.

Pada ronde pertama, kakakku disuruh duduk di sebelah Erica, Lydia dengan Allison, Stiles dengan Danny, aku dengan Isaac.

"Kehormatan untukku duduk di sebelah _ibu_ ku," ucap Isaac sambil duduk di sampingku.

Aku yang tadinya sedang membaca instruksi eksperimen, jadi menoleh padanya dengan bingung. " _Ibu_?"

"Derek tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Isaac dan aku makin bingung. "Derek adalah Alpha, setiap Beta miliknya bisa dibilang sebagai anak-anaknya. Kalau aku, Erica, Boyd, dan mungkin Jackson, adalah 'anak' Derek, berarti Mate sekaligus pacar Derek adalah 'ibu' kami."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis. "Derek memberitahumu hal seperti itu?"

Isaac menaikkan sebelah bahunya sambil menyeringai. "Tidak. Itu hanya istilah yang kutemukan di internet, tapi bagiku itu masuk akal."

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Kemudian memintanya untuk mengambilkan bahan dan alat yang kubacakan dari buku. Setelah sudah diambil semua, aku mulai mencampur bahan, sedangkan Isaac terus saja memerhatikanku.

"Kau tidak ingin tanya bagaimana kami akan menguji Lydia?" tanya Isaac.

"Aku ingin tanya, sebenarnya, tapi kupikir kau tidak akan memberitahuku," jawabku.

Isaac menyengir.

Kudengar bel berbunyi sekali dan Mr Harris bilang, "ganti."

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingku ini langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi duduk di samping Stiles. Kulihat Scott buru-buru duduk di samping Lydia, sehingga Erica duduk dengan seorang pemuda yang seingatku mengambil foto waktu pertandingan Lacrosse, dan Allison duduk di sebelah gadis yang kalau tidak salah namanya Cindy.

"Hai, Val," sapa seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ada Danny di kursi yang tadi diduduki Isaac.

"Hai, Danny," balasku lembut. "Mana senyummu? Kau selalu menyapaku sambil tersenyum."

Danny tampak gugup sambil membuka buku Kimia agar kami bisa langsung mulai melanjutkan eksperimen di meja ini. "Oh, eh, sesuatu terjadi antara aku dan pacarku. Kami ... baru saja putus, aku agak sulit tersenyum untuk saat ini."

"Aku minta maaf, Danny, aku malah membuatmu ingat soal itu," kataku.

Ia menggeleng dan memaksakan senyum kecil, bilang ia tidak apa-apa. Kemudian Danny dan aku mulai mengerjakan eksperimen ini dalam keheningan.

"Ganti lagi," ujar Mr Harris sambil memencet bel.

Danny merapikan barangnya dan berusaha tersenyum kecil lagi padaku, setelah itu pergi ke meja yang lain. Kursi itu langsung diduduki oleh Cindy yang tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu melihat ke arah meja lain. Allison duduk di sebelah Erica, sedangkan Isaac duduk di sebelah Lydia. Gawat. Stiles yang sudah duduk dengan Scott langsung berdiri—kupikir ia pasti ingin menghampiri Lydia. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah pergi, Mr Harris memukul tangannya sehingga duduk lagi.

Aku dan Cindy mulai mengerjakan tahap terakhir dari eksperimen ini. Sesekali aku mendelik ke arah Isaac dan Lydia, agak penasaran bagaimana cara Isaac menguji Lydia. Sambil menoleh ke arah mereka, aku bisa melihat ke arah luar jendela, ke tempat parkir. Kulihat ada Derek di tempat parkir, berdiri tegap melihat lurus ke dalam ruang laboratorium ini. kupikir ia pasti ingin menyaksikan sendiri apakah Lydia lolos tesnya atau tidak.

"Selesai," kata Mr Harris, membuatku dan Cindy—dan kupikir seisi kelas—mendongakkan kepala kami padanya dari meja di hadapan kami. "Jika kalian melakukan eksperimen dengan benar, seharusnya sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan bentuk kristal. Sekarang untuk bagian terakhir eksperimen yang kuyakin akan kalian senangi, kalian bisa memakannya."

Aku menoleh pada mejaku. Cindy mengambil penjepit dan mengambil kristal itu, setelahnya ia memegang kristal itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Lihat," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini cantik sekali."

Kubalas senyumnya. "Kau mau coba makan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Bagi dua saja," katanya.

Ia memegang bentukan kristal yang agak lonjong itu di dua sisi, mematahkannya jadi dua bagian. Setelah itu ia memberikan separuh padaku. Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan kristal itu ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya.

Tunggu dulu.

 _Ke dalam mulut_.

Kristal ini _dimakan_.

Astaga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?!

Langsung saja aku menoleh ke arah Lydia yang sedang akan memasukkan kristal yang ia terima dari Isaac ke dalam mulutnya. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, aku melihat ada semacam cairan yang jatuh ke dalam mulut Lydia lewat kristal itu. Aku tidak tahu itu cairan apa, entah pengkristalannya yang tidak sempurna atau memang itu adalah bisa Kanima.

"Lydia!" seru Scott sambil berdiri, membuat semua orang menatap kakakku, termasuk Lydia.

Gadis itu dengan bingung menatap kakakku. "Apa?"

Scott, dengan wajah tegang dan salah tingkah bilang tidak ada apa-apa kemudian kembali duduk. Kulihat Lydia memakan kristal itu, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap bisa bergerak, tubuhnya tidak kaku. Apa ini berarti tesnya gagal? Lydia adalah Kanima?

Derek masih ada di luar, menatap garang ke arah Lydia.

"Derek," bisikku pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa dengar aku atau tidak. Tapi Lydia bukan Kanima, aku yakin. Dia sahabatku, Derek, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!"

Saat itu Mr Harris bilang kami sudah boleh keluar kelas. Aku membereskan barang-barangku sambil terus merasa cemas. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat di layarnya, ada pesan dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek  
Aku bisa mendengar suaramu, Val. Lydia adalah Kanima. Mungkin dia sahabatmu, tapi sosok lain dari dirinya bisa membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena dia._'

Hatiku mencelos melihatnya, rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis.

Kurasakan tanganku ditarik seseorang, Allison. Jadi kubawa barangku dan mengikutinya berjalan di belakang Scott dan Stiles ke ruang Pelatih Finstock. Kupikir mereka pasti sedang ingin 'rapat'.

"Derek ada di luar menunggu Lydia," kata Scott.

"Aku juga melihatnya," cicitku.

"Menunggu untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Allison.

"Jika dia pikir ia adalah Kanima, maka iya, terutama setelah apa yang terjadi waktu di kolam renang," kata Scott sambil memijat keningnya.

"Itu bukan Lydia, tidak mungkin dia," kata Stiles dengan cemas.

"Dia tidak lolos tesnya, tidak ada yang terjadi padanya," Scott mengingatkan.

"Aku setuju dengan Stiles, sebenarnya. Siapa tahu Lydia kebal, kan?" ujarku menyetujui perkataan Stiles.

"Itu tidak penting, karena Derek berpikir itu dia," kata Allison. "Jadi antara kita meyakinkan bahwa ia salah, atau kita mencari cara untuk melindunginya."

"Bagaimana dengan sepulang sekolah? Bagaimana kita bisa membuktikan bahwa dia salah?" tanyaku cemas.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu di Bestiary," gumam Allison.

"Oh, maksudmu sembilan ratus halaman buku yang tertulis dalam Archaic Latin, yang tidak ada seorang pun di antara kita yang bisa menerjemahkannya? Yah, semoga beruntung," kata Stiles dengan sarkastis.

Allison menghela. "Sebenarnya, aku menemukan seseorang yang _mungkin_ bisa mengartikannya."

Mendengar soal Archaic Latin, aku ingat tentang suatu hal. "Seingatku, Lydia ikut kelas bahasa Latin, tapi tidak tahu bahasa Latin yang mana yang ia pelajari."

"Dia akan kujadikan pilihan keduaku," gumam Allison sambil mengangguk.

Scott mengangguk. "Aku bisa bicara pada Derek, untuk memperlambat gerakannya. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kalian harus membiarkan aku yang mengatasinya."

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Maksudku, kalian tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri seperti aku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka."

Allison menghela lagi. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, memperlihatkan Mini Crossbow pada kami. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Aku mengangguk. "Dan kau juga tahu, Scott, aku juga punya Crossbow. Stiles—Stiles bisa pakai tongkat bisbol. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Scott tak tampak lebih baik. Ia malah masih tetap memasang wajah super cemas.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang lain lagi?" tanya Allison.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sampai terluka," kata Scott. "Serius, kalau ada sesuatu yang salah, kau telepon aku, oke?Aku-aku tidak peduli kalau sampai ketahuan papamu. Telepon, kirim pesan, memekik, teriak, apa pun. Aku akan mendengarmu dan langsung mendatangimu secepat yang aku bisa." Kemudian Scott menghampiriku, ia meremas tanganku dengan cemas. "Kau juga, Val."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Scott," ujarku lembut sambil meremas tangannya juga dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku bersama dengan Allison dan Stiles, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Scott mengangguk dan mencium keningku. "Baiklah, kita punya waktu sampai jam tiga."

Kami semua mengangguk. Scott berbalik muka ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah meluncur ke arahnya. Aku terpekik pelan, Scott berbalik muka lagi dan langsung menangkap anak panah itu sebelum menancap di wajahnya.

Aku, Scott, dan Allison menoleh pada Stiles yang sedang memegang Crossbow Allison. "Ah—maaf, maaf. Agak sensitif yang satu ini."

Allison menggeleng pelan dan mengambil Crossbow-nya lagi.

.

.

Butuh waktu sampai setengah jam sampai aku dan Allison berhasil menarik Lydia untuk ikut kelompok belajar kami. Iya, Stiles mendapat ide ini gara-gara tadi di kelas Ekonomi, Pelatih Finstock mengusulkan agar beberapa murid, seperti kakakku, mungkin butuh kelompok belajar. Jadi Stiles membentuk 'kelompok belajar' yang anggotanya adalah Scott, Stiles, Allison, aku, dan Lydia.

Lydia sempat bingung karena aku dan Allison begitu mendorong ia untuk bergabung dengan kami. Ia malah bilang Scott bisa belajar denganku yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengannya, atau dengan Allison yang adalah pacarnya, atau dengan Stiles yang adalah sahabatnya. Allison dengan cerdas bilang kalau nilai Scott tidak ada perubahan walau sudah kami bertiga ajari, dan mungkin akan berhasil kalau Lydia yang membantunya belajar. Jadi setelah mendecak dan memutar bola matanya, Lydia setuju juga.

Sekarang kami berlima keluar dari perpustakaan, soalnya sudah jam tiga. Yep, kami berlima sekarang, karena tiba-tiba Jackson bilang ingin ikut. Maka kami berlima jalan sama-sama.

"Jika kita akan melakukan kegiatan belajar kelompok, kenapa kita tidak melakukannya di perpustakaan?" tanya Lydia sambil berjalan di tengah kami.

"Karena kita akan bertemu seseorang yang lain," jawab Stiles.

"Yah, kenapa tidak dia saja yang menemui kita di perpustakaan?" tanya Lydia lagi.

"Oh, itu ide bagus, tapi telat," kata Stiles sambil agak mendorong Lydia agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tunggu dulu—"

"—Lydia," potong Jackson sambil mencengkeram lengan mantan pacarnya, menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. "Diam dan berjalanlah."

Kuyakin gadis itu jadi kesal sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa ia menurut dan berjalan cepat juga. Kalau dugaanku benar, mungkin Lydia memang suka Jackson. Maksudku, suka dari perempuan ke laki-laki, bukan hanya karena urusan hubungan badan.

Kami berlima masuk jip Stiles. Stiles mengendarai mobilnya, Jackson duduk di depan, sedangkan aku bersama dengan Allison dan Lydia ada di bangku belakang. Si pemilik mobil mengendarai jip dengan cepat, mengebut, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengejar kami.

Jadi dengan cepat pula, kami tiba di rumahku. Mobil mama tidak ada, berarti mama memang sedang di rumah sakit. Untunglah. Kami segera turun dari jip Stiles.

"Kalau kita akan membantu Scott belajar, di mana Scott-nya?" tanya Lydia.

"Dia akan segera ke sini," jawab Stiles, kemudian bergumam, "kuharap."

"Scott sedang melakukan hal lain saat ini, ia akan menyusul segera," ujarku sambil memaksa senyum kecil.

Lydia, masih dengan tampang bingung, akhirnya ikut masuk juga ke dalam rumah. Sampai di dalam, Stiles langsung mengunci pintu. Sejujurnya aku agak bingung, sejak kapan kunci pintu depan rumahku bisa sebanyak itu?

"Ada banyak pencuri di sekitar sini akhir-akhir ini," ujar Stiles. Lalu ia mengambil kursi kayu dekat tangga dan dipakainya untuk mengganjal pintu. "Dan pembunuhan juga."

"Lydia," kata Jackson. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Gadis berambut merah stroberi itu mengikuti Jackson menaiki tangga. Setelah yakin mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, kubilang pada Stiles dan Allison kalau aku akan ke kamar untuk menaruh barang dan mengambil Mini Crossbow-ku.

Sampai di lantai dua, aku langsung membuka kunci pintu kamarku. Iya, aku mengunci pintu kamarku kalau keluar rumah, aku takut mama tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menemukan senjata pemberian Mrs dan Mr Argent itu. Kutaruh barang-barangku di atas meja, lalu mengambil Mini Crossbow dari kolong ranjang, setelahnya keluar kamar dan menghampiri Allison dan Stiles lagi.

"Mereka di sini," ujar Stiles dengan nada cemas dan melirik keluar jendela samping pintu depan.

Aku segera beranjak ke samping Allison, ikut melihat keluar jendela juga. Aku bisa melihat Derek dengan Boyd, Erica, dan Isaac berdiri tepat di seberang rumahku. Mana Scott? Bukankah Scott bilang ia akan bicara dengan Derek? Kalau Derek ada di sini sekarang, bagaimana dengan kakakku?

Stiles masih terus menatap keluar jendela dan tak melepas pandangannya dari Pack Derek. Mungkin Stiles takut, jika ia memalingkan wajah sebentar saja, maka mereka akan hilang.

Aku melihat pada Allison yang ada di sebelahku, ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan cemas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir," ia menarik nafas dalam, "kupikir aku harus menelepon papaku."

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku. "Kalau ia sampai tahu kau di sini—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Allison. "Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Derek di sini bukan untuk menakuti kita. Mereka kemari untuk membunuh Lydia."

Stiles mendecak. "Val, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini sebenarnya, tapi bisakah kau, eh, bicara dengan Derek atau apa? Mungkin ia akan mau mendengarmu."

"Aku sudah coba tadi siang," desahku. "Dia tetap tak peduli, dia ingin tetap membunuh Lydia."

Pemuda itu mendecak lagi. "Oke, begini saja, tembak salah satu dari mereka dengan panah kalian."

"Seriusan?" tanya Allison sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kita bilang pada Scott kalau kita bisa melindungi diri kita sendiri, kan? Nah, sekarang kita harus melakukannya," kata Stiles.

"Oke ... " kata Allison, kemudian memerhatikan ke luar jendela lagi, "yang mana?"

"Derek!" jawab Stiles. "Ya, tembak dia, terutama di kepalanya!"

Aku termegap dan langsung memelototi Stiles. Maksudku, oke, aku suka Stiles, dan aku masih belum bisa suka pada Derek. Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju kalau aku atau Allison harus menembak Derek. Bukan masalah Derek adalah pacarku, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka. Malah, kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin Boyd, Erica, mau pun Isaac terluka juga—walaupun, yah, mereka bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya juga.

"Jika Scott bisa menangkap anak panah, Derek juga pasti bisa," kata Allison.

"Scott bisa menangkap satu anak panah. Kalau kalian berdua menembak bersamaan, alias pakai dua anah panah, belum tentu Derek akan bisa menangkapnya," jelas Stiles. Lalu ia menatapku dengan gugup. "Atau, eh, tidak mesti Derek, sebenarnya. Terserah, kalian masing-masing bisa menembak satu dari tiga Beta."

"Maksudmu, dua Beta?"

Aku menyerngit, lalu ikut melihat keluar lagi.

"Astaga, mana Isaac?" tanya Stiles.

Lalu aku bisa mendengar suara geraman serigala. Allison memegang erat Crossbow-nya dan beranjak mundur. Aku mengikutinya bersama dengan Stiles. Begitu kami berbali badan, Allison dan Stiles langsung terlempar dan menabrak dinding. Aku termegap melihat sosok Isaac yang sudah jadi manusia serigala.

Aku menodong Crossbow padanya, tapi tidak berani menembak.

"Jangan menghalangi, Val, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," desis Isaac.

"Kalau kau akan membunuh sahabatku, tentu saja aku akan berusaha menghalangimu!" kataku dengan takut.

Kulihat Allison diam-diam beranjak menaiki tangga, kupikir untuk mengecek keadaan Lydia. Sedangkan Stiles mencengkeram tongkat bisbol, mengayunkannya pada Isaac. Dengan mudah Isaac menangkap tongkat itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sembarang arah, ia tidak tahu kalau tongkat itu terbang ke arahku, membuatku harus menghindari tongkat bisbol itu dan malah berujung aku menabrak vas bunga sampai baik aku dan vas bunga itu terjatuh.

Aku langsung meringis ketika merasakan beberapa beling kaca yang tajam mengenai tanganku. Isaac dan Stiles langsung menoleh padaku.

Isaac menatapku dengan tatapan ngeri. "T-tidak, aku tidak—"

"BRENGSEK!" bentak Stiles sambil melompat pada Isaac.

Sambil berusaha menyerang Isaac, Stiles sempat menyuruhku untuk naik ke atas dan sembunyi. Aku menurut dan menaiki tangga sambil membawa Crossbow-ku.

Kutemukan Allison ada di kamar Scott. Tidak ada Lydia mau pun Jackson. Entah mungkin karena keduanya berbicara di kamar mama, atau bagaimana. Wajah Allison yang tadinya cemas menjadi sangat-sangat cemas waktu melihat tanganku yang berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Allison pelan sambil berusaha melihat tanganku.

"A-aku menabrak vas waktu ingin menghindar dari Isaac," jawabku. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ini bukan 'tidak apa-apa', Val! Kita harus mencabut beling yang masih tertancap di tanganmu!" kata Allison.

Aku menggeleng. "Kita harus menyiapkan diri kalau ada yang kemari, Allison." Lalu mataku menangkap jendela kamar Scott yang terbuka. Kuduga pasti Kanima sudah keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tidak ingin bilang bahwa Kanima itu adalah Lydia, tapi kalau memang itu adalah Lydia, berarti mungkin ia membawa Jackson keluar dari kamar juga—itu sebabnya keduanya tidak ada di sini. Dan aku melihat ada cairan kental putih transparan yang menetes di jendela. "Apa itu bisa Kanima?"

Allison melirik ke jendela juga. Ia menghampiri jendela dan melihat cairan itu lebih dekat. "Sepertinya begitu."

Tiba-tiba aku dapat ide. "Allison, manusia serigala bisa menangkap anak panah dengan mudah, kan? Seperti Scott tadi siang?" Allison mengangguk. "Mungkin kita bisa pakai kelebihan mereka itu untuk meracuni mereka dengan bisa Kanima."

Gadis itu agak tercengang. "Kita bisa melumuri bisa kanima pada anak panah lalu menembaknya, dan membiarkan panah itu ditangkap dengan tangan mereka!" Allison tertawa senang. "Jenius!"

Ia langsung mengambil plastik dan membaluti tangannya dengan plastik itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati Allison mengambil bisa kanima dan melumurinya pada anak panahnya. Sedangkan aku berusaha untuk menarik setiap beling yang ada di tanganku.

Aku memang agak ceroboh, dan tidak sekali-dua kali memecahkan barang atau sampai tertusuk beling kaca. Tapi sebelum hari ini, aku sudah dua kali terluka karena pecahan kaca. Keduanya itu aku ditolong Derek, ia yang mencabut beling kaca, lalu menjilati jari dan telapak tanganku yang berdarah. Saat ini, sambil berusaha mencabuti beling, aku jadi merasa sedih. Derek yang biasa selalu menolongku, hari ini ia menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam kisah hidupku.

Setelah akhirnya aku berhasil mengambil semua beling dari tanganku, aku berusaha mencari perban. Memang belum kucuci lukanya, sih, tapi kupikir itu bisa nanti, setelah Derek dan pada Beta miliknya pergi.

Waktu Allison siap dengan anak panahnya, aku juga sudah selesai membalut perban di tanganku. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Scott yang tertutup didobrak seseorang. Munculah Erica dengan seringai lebarnya.

Allison langsung membidik Erica dengan Crossbow di tangannya, sedangkan aku hanya berjaga-jaga dengan Crossbow-ku di belakangnya. Erica hanya tertawa saat melihat titik merah yang menjadi bidikan Allison.

Gadis berambut hitam ini akhirnya melepas anak panahnya, ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Erica sambil tertawa. Tawanya berhenti saat ia melihat bisa Kanima pada anak panah yang ia pegang. Gadis berambut pirang itu terjatuh dan tersungkur di lantai. Allison membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar pada Erica, kemudian mengajakku segera keluar dari kamar.

Kami langsung bertemu dengan Scott di lantai satu. Ia sedang menghajar Isaac sampai Beta Derek itu pingsan. Ia menghampiri kami dengan cemas dan matanya langsung memicing melihat tanganku yang diperban.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?!" tanya Scott.

"A-aku menabrak vas saat menghindari Isaac," jawabku sambil menunjuk vas yang pecah dengan daguku.

Scott menggeleng lalu memelukku, membelai kepalaku.

"Scott, Erica ada di kamarmu, tubuhnya kaku karena kena bisa Kanima—," kata Allison, lalu ia tersenyum kecil padaku, "—ide jenius dari Val."

Scott mengangguk lalu langsung naik ke lantai dua. Begitu turun lagi, ia membawa tubuh Erica yang masih belum bisa bergerak. Kakakku membuka pintu depan, ia melempar tubuh Isaac dan Erica pada Derek yang ada di luar, setelah itu ia sendiri melangkah keluar rumah. Stiles, Allison, dan aku ikut keluar juga, berdiri di belakang Scott.

"Kupikir akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa kau terus menolakku, Scott," kata Derek. "Kau bukan Omega. Kau sudah jadi Alpha. Kau adalah Alpha untuk Pack-mu sendiri. Tapi kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Memang tidak, tapi aku bisa menahanmu sampai polisi datang ke sini," kata Scott.

Wajah Derek menegang dan aku mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Tapi sirine polisi itu masih agak jauh. Aku bisa mendengar suara lain yang lebih dekat lagi, suara desisan. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang mendengar suara itu. Derek dan Boyd telah lebih dulu mendongak ke arah atap rumahku, menatap ngeri ke sana. Akhirnya aku, Scott, Stiles, dan Allison ke jalanan juga untuk bisa melihat ada apa di atas atap.

Aku melihat Kanima sedang berjalan di atap rumah kami. Aku termegap dan tanpa sadar berjalan mundur. Sebuah tangan besar menangkap tanganku dan meremasnya pelan, kutahu itu tangan Derek. Lalu aku melihat sesosok gadis keluar dari rumahku, ia punya rambut berwarna pirang stroberi.

"Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat ini?!" tuntut gadis itu.

Lydia. Lydia baru saja keluar dari rumah. Ia bukan Kanima. Berarti Kanima itu adalah Jackson.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" bisik Derek.

Dengan kaget aku langsung menoleh pada Derek dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya. "Aku menabrak vas, pecahannya kena tanganku, tapi aku tidak apa, kupikir."

"Isaac atau Erica?" tanya Derek sambil agak menggeram.

"Bukan keduanya," jawabku cepat. "Aku hanya sedang menghindari serangan, lalu dengan sendirinya menabrak vas. Mereka tidak salah."

Derek menghela. "Biar aku lihat lukamu," katanya sambil berusaha membuka perbannya.

Aku aku langsung menanahan tangannya, masih berusaha lepas dari tangan Derek. "Tidak, tidak usah."

Ia menatapku dengan bingung. "Val?"

Air mataku mulai mengalir. "Kau baru saja nyaris membunuh teman baikku, Derek. Bukan hanya Lydia, tapi Stiles dan Allison juga bisa terluka karena ini. A-aku—"

"Val," ujar Derek dengan sedih, ia ingin mengelap pipiku yang sudah agak basah karena air mata tapi aku menepis tangannya. "Val—"

Saat genggaman tangan Derek di tanganku mulai longgar, aku langsung pergi dan berlari pada kakakku dan Stiles. Keduanya langsung membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Mama terkejut waktu sampai di rumah. Ia melihatku sedang membersihkan pecahan vas di lantai. Ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat kondisi tanganku yang diperban. Mama segera menarikku ke kamar dan mengambil kotak obat.

Setelah kejadian Kanima tadi, Allison langsung mengantar Lydia pulang. Scott bilang ia akan pergi dengan Stiles untuk mengejar Kanima—sepertinya Derek dengan para Beta-nya juga pergi. Scott dan Stiles melarangku untuk ikut. Huh, sudah kuduga. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ia tidak pulang walau sudah malam, dia berpesan padaku untuk bilang pada mama—kalau ia tanya keberadaan Scott—bahwa ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan Stiles.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Val," ujar mama sambil memberi obat pada tanganku. Sambil meringis aku mengangguk. "Mama tidak masalah soal vas, atau mungkin piring, gelas, dan yang lainnya kalau pecah, mama tidak peduli. Mama khawatir padamu, dan kau tahu sendiri kalau kau takut darah."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Maafkan aku," ucapku lirih.

Mama tersenyum kecil. Setelah ia memberi obat dan membalutkan perban baru di tanganku, mama mencium keningku dan menyuruh aku beristirahat.

Ia melarangku ke sekolah besok paginya. Heran, padahal yang sakit kan, hanya tanganku—tangan kiri pula. Tapi mama bilang ia tidak mau tanganku itu kena bentur apa di sekolah, walau hanya tersenggol anak yang sedang jalan pun mama tidak ingin itu terjadi. Oke, entah kenapa aku merasa makin hari mama makin kelewat protektif terhadap aku, hanya padaku. Mungkin karena aku anak bungsu sekaligus perempuan? Bisa jadi.

Saat sarapan, aku hanya bertemu dengan Scott di ruang makan. Sepertinya mama sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Huh, aku paling tidak suka dengan jadwal mama yang satu itu: ia ada _shift_ sore, lalu besoknya dapat _shift_ pagi. Untung jarak antara rumah dengan rumah sakit tidak jauh, kalau jauh mungkin mama akan berpikir untuk menginap di sana kalau dapat jadwal jam kerja seperti itu. Kasihan mama, harusnya aku memang diam-diam cari kerja sambilan.

Scott tersenyum waktu melihatku masuk ke ruang makan sambil masih mengenakan baju tidur. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memelukku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Tanganku agak perih," akuku.

Ia mengangguk dan mencium keningku. Scott menyuruhku untuk duduk, sementara ia akan mengambilkan sarapanku. "Mama menyuruhmu istirahat di rumah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Jam berapa kau pulang kemarin?"

"Nyaris tengah malam sampai rumah," jawab Scott sambil menaruh sarapan di hadapanku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertemu dengan Kanima? Jackson?" tanyaku.

Scott menceritakan semua yang ia alami dengan Stiles semalam. Ia bilang bahwa mereka mengejar Kanima dan sempat kehilangan jejak karena Scott tidak dapat menemukan bau apa-apa darinya. Sampai mereka tiba di _gay club_ , melihat Kanima masuk lewat atap, dan melihat Danny masuk lewat pintu depan. Scott berpikir bahwa Kanima—Jackson—mengincar Danny.

Ada tujuh orang yang tubuhnya jadi kaku gara-gara kena serang ekor Kanima. Semua pengunjung langsung keluar dari tempat itu, polisi dan medis berdatangan. Danny dan mantan pacarnya menjadi salah satu dari tujuh korban itu dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Jackson ditemukan Scott di tempat parkir dalam keadaan tubuh manusia yang mengeluarkan cairan hitam. Saat ini Jackson ada di dalam mobil tahanan di hutan.

"Mobil tahanan," ulangku, Scott mengangguk. "Stiles mencurinya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Scott. "Semalaman Stiles di hutan, jaga-jaga kalau Jackson berhasil kabur."

"Apa dia tahu kalau dirinya bisa berubah jadi monster? Jackson?"

Scott mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Siapa saja yang tahu tentang ... kalian mengurung Jackson di mobil tahanan?"

"Selain kita bertiga, Allison. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu."

"Kalian tahu kalau kalian berdua sudah melanggar hukum, kan?" tanyaku.

Scott mendesah. "Tidak ada jalan lain, Val."

"Aku tahu," gumamku. "Hanya saja, kau yang menjadi makhluk supranatural sudah cukup membuatku cemas, Scott, kau bisa terjebak dalam bahaya karena kau bukan manusia biasa lagi. Aku tidak kuat kalau aku harus mencemaskan kau yang melanggar hukum. Kau dan Stiles, aku khawatir pada kalian berdua."

Scott dengan wajah sedih bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menghampiriku dan memelukku yang masih duduk di kursi dengan erat.

"Aku tahu ini bahaya," ucapnya lirih. "Makanya aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu terjerumus dalam masalah ini, Val. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan soal kemarin malam itu, tapi kuyakin kau pasti akan menanyaiku terus karena penasaran dan aku akan merasa bersalah kalau aku tidak menceritakannya."

Setelah itu ia mengambil tasnya. Mencium pipiku dan langsung pergi ke sekolah, meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah.

Sambil menunggu mama dan atau Scott pulang, aku berniat untuk baca buku di kamar. aku melihat rak bukuku, mencari novel mana yang belum kubaca. Sampai pandangan mataku menangkap novel Narnia yang diberikan Derek padaku. Melihat judul Narnia pada sampul punggung novel itu sudah cukup membuatku sedih karena mengingat tentang Derek yang ingin membunuh Lydia kemarin. Ingin belajar, aku juga teringat tentang Derek, tentang bagaimana ia biasanya membantuku belajar.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Akhirnya aku menyalakan laptop di mejaku dan mencari film-film baru lewat internet.

.

.

Mama sampai di rumah jam dua siang. Ia langsung menghampiriku di kamar yang sedang asyik menonton drama Jepang Death Note. Mama menanyai kabarku seharian ini, juga tentang tangan kiriku. Aku membuat mama terkejut dengan bilang bahwa aku sudah memasak makan siang, soalnya mama khawatir lukanya akan melebar kalau aku terlalu banyak menggerakkan tanganku.

Sekitar jam empat, ponselku berdering. Dengan malas, aku mengambil ponsel itu dan berpikir pasti itu dari Derek lagi. Iya, dari pagi sejak Scott keluar rumah, setiap satu jam sekali Derek menelepon ke ponselku, mengirimi pesan tiap tiga puluh menit sekali, tapi kuabaikan semuanya. Tirai jendela kamarku ditutup, tak lupa kukunci jendela itu. Malah tadi pagi aku sempat mengecek jendela kamar mama dan Scott dan semua jendela di rumah ini agar terkunci semuanya.

Tapi dugaanku salah, yang menelepon kali ini bukan Derek, tapi ada nama Allison di layar ponselku.

" _Val_ ," sapa Allison.

"Hei, Allison," balasku.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ "

"Baik, kupikir. Tanganku sudah tidak sakit," jawabku. Lalu aku mendengar suara mesin mobil. "Kau sedang mengendarai mobil?"

" _Eh, ya, aku baru keluar dari sekolah, habis melewatkan obrolan_ menyenangkan _dengan mamaku_ ," jawab Allison dengan agak sarkastik dan menekankan kata 'menyenangkan'.

"Mamamu? Dia ada di sekolah?" tanyaku bingung.

Allison menghela. " _Val, dia jadi guru pengganti di sekolah, ia mengajar kelas bahasa Inggris. Sekarang di sekolah juga dipasang kamera pengawas. Aku khawatir kalau keberadaan Gerard, mamaku, dan dipasangnya kamera-kamera itu hanya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikku dengan Scott._ "

Oke, dan kupikir mamaku adalah yang paling protektif terhadap anaknya, ternyata Mrs Argent lebih parah lagi.

"Oh, oke ... jadi kau akan langsung pulang?"

" _Tidak, tidak, aku sedang mengendarai mobilku dengan cepat ke hutan, menghampiri Stiles di sana—Scott sudah cerita tentang Jackson?_ "

"Sudah, tentang Jackson dikurung dalam mobil tahanan."

" _Nah, itu ... papanya Jackson sedang bicara dengan polisi tentang hilangnya putra dia. Mereka sadar Jackson hilang, makanya aku sedang ingin memperingatkan Stiles._ "

"Oh, eh, hati-hatilah, Allison," kataku dengan nada cemas.

" _Tentu, kami akan mengabarimu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi,"_ kata Allison. _"Dan Val, istirahat yang banyak._ "

.

.

Pada malam hari mama mengetuk pintu kamarku, ia bilang bahwa Sheriff meneleponnya untuk segera ke kantor polisi. Aku menyerngit bingung. Mama bilang bahwa kakakku berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar hukum dan mama harus ke sana untuk menjemput putranya.

"Val, Scott sudah putus dengan Allison, kan, ya?" tanya mama dengan wajah bingung.

Aku menyerngit. "Ya, begitu yang kutahu ..." Mama mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya saja ... untuk seorang anak remaja, biasanya anak yang baru putus dari pacarnya itu akan terlihat ... patah hati. Tapi Scott, dia terlihat ... biasa saja. Mungkin Mrs Argent benar, anak remaja jaman sekarang memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan mereka," jelas mama.

Aku agak tersedak. "Kata Mrs Argent? Mama bertemu dengannya?"

Mama mengangguk. "Beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang ke rumah sakit, tangannya berdarah karena kena pisau. Sambil mengobatinya, ia menanyakan kabar Scott setelah putus dari Allison. Dan ... begitulah. Tapi kau yakin mereka sudah putus, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Mama mencium keningku dan pergi. Setelah mama keluar rumah, aku termenung. Kakakku melanggar hukum dan Sheriff memanggil mama. Berarti aksi Scott dan Stiles sudah ketahuan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan Jackson?

Lalu soal Mrs Argent, kupikir jangan-jangan Mrs Argent sudah curiga pada hubungan Allison dan Scott. Memang sih, mereka berdua sudah tidak berpacaran, tapi mereka tetap kencan, hanya tanpa status saja. Aku teringat tadi Allison meneleponku, bilang mamanya jadi guru di sekolah. Jangan-jangan memang ia jadi guru biar bisa mengawasi Scott dengan putrinya di sekolah. Mengerikan.

Langsung kuambil ponselku dan menghubungi Scott. Sambil bisik-bisik Scott bilang bahwa Jackson berhasil kabur dan pergi ke kantor polisi, mengadu bahwa ia diculik oleh kakakku dan Stiles. Saat ini Sheriff, Mr Whittmore, dan Jackson sedang mendiskusikan hukuman mereka berdua. Gawat.

Habis memutuskan telepon, aku hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamar, mencemaskan kakakku dan Stiles. Mau tidur, berguling-guling di atas ranjang, masih tidak bisa pulas. Aku memaksa telingaku untuk mendengar suara di sekitarku—padahal hening. Aku berharap ketika aku mendengar suara mobil mama, atau suara pintu terbuka, itu adalah mama dan Scott yang pulang.

Dan sesuai keinginanku, waktu aku mendengar suara mesin mobil, aku langsung mengintip lewat jendela, melihat mobil mama sedang diparkir di depan rumah. Aku langsung menutup tirai lagi dan melompat dari ranjang, buru-buru keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Pintu depan dibuka, mama masuk dengan wajah kecewanya dan melewatiku begitu saja. Jelas aku jadi bingung. Selanjutnya Scott yang masuk ke dalam rumah, ia langsung memelukku.

"Mama menghukumku," bisik Scott. "Katanya, tidak boleh kontak dengan Stiles."

Aku termegap. "Ini gila. Kau sudah tidak bisa pacaran dengan Allison, sekarang kau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

Masih memelukku, Scott menggeleng. "Asal mereka tidak menjauhkan kau dariku, Val, aku masih merasa baik."

"Bagaimana dengan Jackson? Apa hukuman untuk kalian?" tanyaku.

Ia melepas pelukannya. "Yah, intinya adalah aku dan Stiles tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jackson dan bicara padanya. Itu saja."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian ingat soal Mrs Argent. "Scott, Mrs Argent—"

"—Jadi guru di sekolah, aku sudah tahu, aku sudah melewatkan kelas pertamanya hari ini," kata Scott.

"Iya, tentu kau tahu, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu alasannya. Mrs Argent ingin mengawasimu dengan Allison. Mama bilang bahwa Mrs Argent pernah datang ke rumah sakit dan diobati mama, mereka membicarakan tentangmu. Kalau aku tidak salah paham, kupikir Mrs Argent sudah curiga putrinya masih berhubungan denganmu, makanya ia datang sebagai guru di sekolah," tuturku.

"Astaga ... " gumam Scott sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara mama dari lantai dua. Mama menyuruhku untuk segera tidur atau ia akan menghukumku tidak boleh kontak dengan Stiles—seperti hukumannya pada kakakku.

"Kita akan bicara lagi besok," ujar Scott lembut.

Kami naik tangga dan Scott mengantarku masuk kamar. Ia mencium keningku dan pergi ke kamarnya. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang segalanya jadi rumit sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #SheStillLikesHim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Mulai chapter 17, nuansa rated M akan hampir selalu terasa.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jadi Kanima mencari tuan, bukan teman?" tanyaku saat kami sarapan.

Scott mengangguk. "Seseorang mengendalikan dia, bukan melindunginya."

"Seseorang mengontrol Kanima untuk membunuh orang-orang itu? Menyeramkan," aku berkomentar sambil agak bergidik ngeri. "Allison sudah meminta Lydia untuk menerjemahkan semuanya?"

Kakakku mengangguk lagi. "Dia bilang akan minta Lydia menerjemahkan semua yang ia bisa. Kau benar, Val, Lydia memang ikut kelas bahasa Latin, bukan hanya yang klasik, tapi Archaic Latin juga."

"Sebenarnya ia pernah mengajakku untuk mengambil kelas itu sejak semester satu," ujarku agak mendengus. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur ambil banyak kelas bahasa dan gurunya bilang aku sudah tidak bisa ambil kelas bahasa yang lain lagi."

Scott terkekeh. "Kuyakin kalau para murid boleh mengambil semua kelas sekaligus, kau pasti sudah melakukannya."

Aku menyengir. Tapi cengiranku lenyap saat Scott tanya tentang Derek.

"Apa Derek menghubungimu?" tanyanya.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. "Dia menelepon, tapi tak kuangkat. Dia mengirim pesan, tidak kubalas. Tirai kamar kututup, jendela kamar kukunci, kupastikan setiap jendela di rumah ini terkunci saat aku seorang diri."

Kakakku menghela. "Val—"

"—Dia ingin membunuh Lydia, Scott," potongku. "Lydia adalah teman baikku sejak kelas tiga. Kau benar, aku harus putus dari Derek. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan memutuskannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon, rated M hanya untuk bahasa yang agak menjurus. Sayangnya ffn tak ada rate T+. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 16**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tidak apa kalau kamera pengawas itu menangkapmu sedang jalan denganku?" tanyaku.

Allison memintaku untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan, ia berniat mengoper Tablet ke Scott lewat rak buku di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan ke perpustakaan, aku sambil melirik sedikit ke kamera pengawas yang begitu mengikuti Allison ke mana pun ia pergi—berarti memang kamera itu dipasang untuk mengawasi gadis ini. Kasihan Allison.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Allison sambil terus berjalan. "Mama dan papaku hanya menyuruhku menjauh dari Scott serta memata-matai Lydia. Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa soal kau, jadi aku bebas kalau ingin jalan denganmu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaan tersenyum padaku dan sempat menanyakan kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah melihatku masuk perpustakaan. Dengan ragu kubilang bahwa aku ada urusan sehingga aku langsung pulang begitu habis sekolah. Dia main percaya saja.

Allison menarikku pelan dan kami berjalan ke salah satu rak. Lewat celah deretan buku-buku aku bisa melihat Scott dan Stiles ada di seberang rak yang kami datangi. Kulihat Scott tersenyum dan Stiles melambaikan tangannya padaku—itu membuatku agak tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lewat celah yang sama pula, Allison mengoper Tablet yang ia bawa dan Scott menerimanya.

"Itu semua yang Lydia bisa terjemahkan," ujar Allison pelan. "Dan percayalah, dia sangat bingung."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Scott sambil melihat-lihat layar Tablet itu.

"Kubilang bahwa kita adalah bagian dari komunitas permainan _online_ yang ada pertarungan melawan makhluk mistik," jawab Allison.

Wow, aku tidak menyangka Allison bisa kepikiran untuk mengatakan itu pada Lydia.

"Aku bagian dari komunitas _online_ yang bertarung dengan makhluk mistik," kata Stiles dengan serius.

Aku, Allison, dan Scott menoleh pada Stiles. Yah, Stiles, tidak mengherankan mungkin. Allison hanya ber-oh-ria, sedangkan Scott kembali melihat layar Tablet.

"Jadi, apa di sini dijelaskan secara spesifik tentang bagaimana menemukan orang yang mengendalikan Jackson?" tanya Scott.

"Tidak, tidak juga," jawab Allison sambil mengambil buku di sampingnya dan asal membukanya. "Tapi Stiles benar tentang para pembunuh."

Allison, Scott, dan Stiles membicarakan tentang Kanima dengan begitu serius. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Karena ... yah, aku buta soal Kanima, tepatnya bagiku ini pembicaraan berat untukku, jadi kupikir aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan semuanya saja sambil melihat sekelilingku, takut ada orang yang datang dan melihat Allison sedang bicara dengan Scott. Jadi saat ada seorang perempuan yang datang ke rak belakang kami, aku buru-buru mengambil buku terdekat denganku dan mencolek Allison. Ia melihat anak yang datang itu kemudian Allison menghentikan pembicaraannya. Dan begitu anak itu pergi, Allison menggumamkan terimakasih dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Scott.

Mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jackson bisa jadi Kanima karena pengaruh orangtuanya, orangtua kandungnya. Scott ingin menanyakan pada Jackson, tapi Allison mengingatkan bahwa Scott dan Stiles kena hukum tentang Jackson, jadi dia sendiri yang akan menanyakan pada mantan pacar Lydia itu.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Scott waktu Allison bilang akan bicara dengan Jackson.

"Kau ada ujian susulan Kimia, Scott," kataku mengingatkan.

Scott menyerngit. "Mama memberitahumu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tadi pagi aku bertemu Mr Harris, dia minta aku mengingatkanmu soal itu."

Allison menoleh. "Omong-omong, Val, aku akan menemui Jackson sendiri."

"Apa? Aku ingin ikut!" pekikku pelan. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung kenapa Allison bisa bilang begitu, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku yang ingin ikut dengannya?

"Tidak boleh!" paduan suara antara Allison-Scott-Stiles pun kutangkap di telingaku.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri," tegas Allison.

.

.

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut Allison untuk bicara dengan Jackson. Aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi ketika Stiles melarangku ikut dia menanyakan soal orangtua Jackson pada Lydia.

Soal Allison dan Jackson, Allison bilang takutnya Jackson akan menyerangku. Yah, memangnya dia tidak berpikir kalau aku khawatir Jackson menyerang Allison?

Soal Stiles dan Lydia, Stiles bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin kejadian soal Boyd terulang lagi. Stiles bilang ia takut kalau Lydia berpikir aku mendekatinya saat ini hanya gara-gara ingin tahu tentang orangtua Jackson, kemudian Lydia jadi kesal dan memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kami berdua—Stiles tidak mau seperti itu lagi.

Tapi sekarang aku jadi bingung sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku seperti merasa mereka bertiga tidak memercayai aku untuk melakukan suatu hal penting apa pun, dan aku benci itu. Aku benci jadi orang yang paling tidak berguna di sini.

"Miss McCall?"

Panggilan Mr Harris menyadarkan aku yang berjalan tanpa arah. Guru Kimia itu sedang memegang gagang pintu laboratorium Kimia, entah maksudnya baru akan masuk ke ruangan itu atau baru menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Tapi setelah ia memanggilku, ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari gagang pintu.

"Mr Harris, selamat siang," sapaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Miss McCall, kau tertarik pada ... semacam pesta? _Rave_?"

Aku menatapnya dengan canggung. "Mm, tidak, saya kurang ... eh, kurang suka menghadiri pesta apa pun."

"Oh," gumam Mr Harris. "Tidak, tidak, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, ya. Adik perempuan saya merengek ingin pergi denganku, jadi aku beli dua tiket. Ternyata tiba-tiba dia masuk rumah sakit dan mungkin belum bisa pulang sampai minggu depan. Saya takut tiketnya jadi mubazir."

"Lalu anda berniat memberikan satu tiketnya pada saya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya," jawabnya. Mr Harris merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan selembar tiket dan disodorkannya padaku. "Saya pikir, mungkin ini sekalian sebagai hadiah kecil karena kau selalu dapat nilai terbaik di pelajaran saya, Miss McCall."

"O-oh, eh, terimakasih, tapi saya—"

Mr Harris mengambil tanganku, menaruh tiket itu dalam genggamanku. "Sampai nanti, Miss McCall."

Setelah itu ia membuka pintu Laboratorium Kimia dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Kupikir mungkin sudah saatnya kakakku ujian susulan Kimia.

Oke, yang barusan itu amat sangat canggung sekali.

.

.

Selama seharian di sekolah, aku mematikan ponselku. Aku tidak ingin melihat nama Derek di daftar pesan masuk atau di daftar panggilan tak terjawab gara-gara aku mengaktifkan mode diam untuk ponselku sejak semalam. Aku tidak mengerti, apa aku memang benar-benar marah padanya? Tapi aku merasa ini agak salah, maksudku, perasaan yang kuartikan sebagai kesal terhadap Derek ini salah. Mungkin aku hanya kecewa padanya lalu ingat kakakku pernah minta aku putus dari pemuda itu, sehingga aku jadi benar-benar ingin putus?

Derek pernah bilang ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai, tapi dia malah berencana membunuh teman baikku. Ia tidak mau mendengarkanku dan tetap berpikir Kanima adalah Lydia. Namun ... dia bilang ia hanya ingin aku aman. Ini agak membuatku curiga, jangan-jangan dari sejak tadi pagi, Derek ada di luar sekolah dan memerhatikan aku dari jendela tapi aku tidak sadar?

Kulihat jam dinding di lorong sekolah sudah menunjukkan jam dua lewat. Sudah satu jam lebih sejak kakakku mulai ujian susulan Kimia, Allison mencari Jackson, dan Stiles mencari Lydia. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang berkelahi di ruang loker anak laki-laki, entah siapa yang bilang. Tapi aku jadi cemas, apa ini berhubungan dengan Scott atau Stiles? Jadi aku berlari secepatnya menuju ruang loker yang dimaksud.

Ujung lorong sudah agak ramai, aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan untuk memastikan apakah kakakku dan atau Stiles terlibat atau tidak. Setelah berhasil menembus kerumunan murid, aku berdiri di samping Matt—pemuda yang sering membawa kamera SLR kemana-mana, Allison akhirnya memberitahuku namanya—yang sedang memegang Tablet. Kulihat Stiles sedang menahan Scott, Erica menahan Jackson—yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek—, dan Allison yang berdiri seorang diri dengan wajah pucat. Oke, dengan melihat begini saja aku bisa tarik kesimpulan bahwa dua orang yang sedang berkelahi adalah Scott dan Jackson. Oh, dan ternyata Mr Harris juga sudah ada di sini.

Matt menyodorkan Tablet yang ia pegang pada Scott yang masih ditahan Stiles. "Ini, kau menjatuhkan ini."

Berarti itu tadi adalah Tablet Allison yang dipinjam Scott untuk dibaca bagian Kanima?

Sebelum Scott atau Stiles mengambil barang itu, Mr Harris mengambilnya duluan dengan kasar. Ia menunjuk Jackson dengan Tablet yang ia pegang. "Kau," lalu ia menunjuk Scott. "Kau," kemudian Allison. "Kau. Sebenarnya, kalian semua—" Mr Harris menunjuk Jackson, Erica, Allison, Stiles, Scott, dan Matt berurutan. Dengan tatapan ragu, si guru Kimia akhirnya menunjukku juga. "—kalian semua, detensi jam tiga."

Setelahnya Mr Harris pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara sambil membawa Tablet Allison, membiarkan kami—terutama aku—yang terkejut mendengar perkataan sang guru. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku baru sampai di sini belum semenit, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan langsung kena hukum. Menyebalkan.

Sepeninggal Mr Harris, Scott dan Jackson masing-masing melepaskan diri dari Stiles dan Erica, lalu memelototi satu sama lain. Kemudian Jackson masuk ke ruang loker, Erica pergi entah kemana, Matt juga pergi, sedangkan aku menghampiri Scott dan Stiles bersama Allison.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku cemas sambil memegang lengan Scott yang sedang tegang. "Waktu di lorong aku mendengar ada dua anak yang berkelahi di ruang loker, jadi itu kau dan Jackson?"

Scott mengangguk.

"Ini hanya salah paham, Val, sungguh," ujar Allison.

"Kenapa Jackson hanya pakai celana pendek? Dan kenapa kau keluar dari ruang loker juga ketika Scott dan Jackson terlempar keluar dari ruangan?" tanya Stiles.

Allison pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia mengikuti Jackson masuk ke dalam ruang loker, ternyata Jackson sedang mandi. Allison ingin keluar, tapi dihadang oleh Jackson yang telanjang bulat. Pembicaraan yang tak mengenakan yang membawa-bawa nama Scott terjadi sampai Allison menjatuhkan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba Jackson seakan tidak sadar tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan barusan, ia kaget karena melihat tubuhnya telanjang. Scott masuk ke ruangan ketika Jackson sedang pakai celana pendeknya. Jelas saja Scott langsung salah paham dan mengira bahwa Jackson melakukan hal aneh pada pacarnya. Dan perkelahian itu pun terjadi.

Jam tiga kurang lima, ada pengumuman dari radio sekolah bahwa detensi oleh Mr Harris akan dilaksanakan lima menit lagi di perpustakaan. Apa? Perpustakaan? Bagus, berarti aku harus tahan dari segala godaan untuk tidak berjalan-jalan mencari buku untuk kubaca, mengingat biasanya detensi Mr Harris itu hanya duduk di kursi selama satu jam, berarti aku tidak bisa mengambil buku di rak.

Aku berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan Scott dan Stiles. Masuk ke ruangan penuh buku itu, aku melihat Allison sudah duduk mengelilingi meja dengan Matt dan Jackson, sedang Erica duduk di meja belakang Jackson seorang diri. Begitu aku datang dengan Scott dan Stiles, Mr Harris menyuruh kami duduk dengan Erica. Jadi aku duduk di sebelah Erica yang menyeringai kecil, sedangkan Scott dan Stiles dihadapan kami berdua.

"Uh, aku tidak kena detensi di tempat yang sama dengan orang-orang itu, mereka kena hukum untuk menjauhiku," kata Jackson.

"Siapa?" tanya Mr Harris. "Orang-orang ini?" Mr Harris menunjuk Matt, Allison, Scott, Stiles, aku, dan Erica bergantian.

"Tidak, hanya kami berdua," jawab Stiles.

Mr Harris mengangguk. "Kalian pindah ke meja yang di sebelah sana."

Scott dan Stiles mengambil tas mereka dan bangkit. Aku mengambil barangku, berniat pindah juga karena tidak yakin kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu detensiku di sebelah Erica—itu hanya akan mengingatkanku soal Derek.

"Oh, tidak, Miss McCall, kau tetap dengan Miss Reyes," kata Mr Harris saat aku akan beranjak berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

Sambil mendengus pelan dalam hati, aku menaruh barangku di atas meja dan duduk lagi di kursi. Erica hanya tertawa sinis pelan sambil mengambil buku tulis dan pensilnya. Kulihat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika yang tadi diberikan saat di kelas.

Wajahnya menyerngit habis membaca soal pertama, lalu buru-buru membolak-balik halaman-halaman sebelumnya, kemudian kembali ke halaman yang tadi dan pelan-pelan menulis rumus sambil melirik ke halaman yang ia cari tadi. Setelah menulis rumus, dengan perlahan ia memasukkan angka.

"Bukan 27," celetukku pelan. Dengan bingung Erica menoleh padaku. "M-maaf, maksudku, eh, X yang dimaksud bukan yang 27, tapi yang 19."

Erica menoleh lagi ke bukunya, lalu ia mengangguk dan menghapus angka 27 yang baru saja ia tulis serta menggantinya menjadi 19. Setelahnya ia kembali sibuk memelototi angka-angka di soal pertama sambil mengerutkan kening tanpa menulis satu pun angka baru di sana.

"Eh, m-mungkin, kau mau mencoba dari yang di dalam kurung sebelah kanan. Cara pengerjaannya sama, kok, tapi yang sebelah kanan itu lebih mudah," usulku.

Lagi-lagi Erica menoleh padaku. "Kau pernah mengerjakan soal serupa sebelumnya?" tanyanya bingung.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau yang sebelah kanan lebih mudah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh, uh, a-aku tanpa sengaja ikut membaca bagian soal yang kau baca. D-dan lagi, aku kan, juga dapat soal yang sama tadi," jawabku.

"Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Erica, aku menggeleng. "Dan kau sudah bisa langsung jawab soal ini hanya dengan membacanya, tanpa pakai corat-coret?" Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. "Dan jawaban untuk nomor satu adalah?"

" ... nol," jawabku.

Erica melongok. "Soal sepanjang ini, dengan rumus seribet ini, yang mungkin satu soalnya saja mungkin baru bisa kuselesaikan secepatnya butuh satu jam, ternyata hasilnya hanya nol?"

"K-karena, kalau kau menghitung dua perhitungan dalam kurung ini dengan benar, maka hasil yang sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanan itu sama. Kalau dikurang, berarti hasilnya nol," jelasku.

Erica mendengus. "Oh, jadi itu kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai masternya matematika di angkatan kita? Sombong."

"Ap-apa? M-maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud, eh, aku hanya berpikir m-mungkin kau butuh bantuan, jadi—"

"Bisa berhenti gagap?" potong Erica. "Kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan cara seperti itu sewaktu aku belum, sebelum aku menjadi _sekarang_."

"Maaf," kataku lagi.

Ia menghela. "Apa kau selalu seperti itu? Melihat orang yang kau pikir butuh bantuan lalu kau main datang dan langsung bantu begitu saja?"

"Kalau kupikir aku bisa bantu ... kenapa tidak?"

Pandangan Erica melunak. "Begitu? Hm, berarti itulah yang menyebabkan Derek bisa sampai suka padamu."

Aku menyerngit. "Derek?"

"Kau belum balas pesannya? Jawab teleponnya? Apa kau pernah berkomunikasi sejak kejadian ... di rumahmu waktu itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

Erica memutar bola matanya. "Pantas saja ia menghajar kami berkali-kali lipat lebih parah kemarin sore."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia cemas, bodoh!" desis Erica. "Bahkan Boyd pun bilang ia khawatir akan keadaanmu. Boyd bilang ingin menghubungimu, tapi takut ketahuan Derek dan malah dihajar."

"Oh, a-aku—"

Tiba-tiba kulihat Jackson bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan dengan cepat sambil membawa tasnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat, bahkan Mr Harris pun menyadari perubahan air muka pemuda itu. Sambil terus berjalan, Jackson bilang ia hanya ingin cari angin sebentar lalu keluar.

"Tidak ada yang meninggalkan kursinya," tegas Mr Harris pada kami, kemudian ia keluar juga dari perpustakaan, mungkin menyusul Jackson.

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup habis sang guru keluar, Scott dan Stiles langsung datang di hadapanku dan Erica.

"Stiles bilang kau tahu bagaimana orangtua Jackson tewas," kata Scott pada Erica.

Aku menyerngit. Bagaimana ceritanya Stiles bisa tahu bahwa Erica tahu soal orangtua Jackson? Lalu aku teringat waktu di depan ruang loker itu ada Erica juga, mungkinkah tadinya Stiles sedang bersama dengan Erica? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lydia?

"Mungkin," jawab Erica sambil menyengir.

"Bicaralah," tuntut Stiles.

Erica terlihat tidak ingin bicara, jadi aku ikut mengeluarkan suaraku untuk memintanya, "bisa beritahu kami?"

Ia menatapku lalu menghela. Ia menutup buku tulisnya, meletakkan buku itu dan pensilnya di atas laptopnya yang berwarna merah muda. "Kecelakaan mobil," kata Erica akhirnya. "Papaku adalah Insurance Investigator untuk kejadian itu, dan tiap kali ia melihat Jackson dengan Porsche-nya, ia berkomentar tentang pendapatan besar yang akan didapat pemuda itu saat ia delapan belas tahun."

"Jadi tidak hanya ia kaya sekarang, tapi ia juga akan lebih kaya lagi?" tanya Stiles.

"Yep," jawab Erica.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dengan itu," kata Stiles sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Berarti maksudnya mungkin tewasnya orangtua Jackson itulah yang menyebabkan dia bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang?" tanyanya, mengingat tentang pembicaraan antara Scott, Stiles, dan Allison sewaktu kami ketemuan di ruangan ini sebelumnya.

Scott mengangguk.

Erica tiba-tiba duduk dengan tegak dan membuka laptopnya. "Kau tahu, aku mungkin bisa bisa cari laporan insuransinya di kotak masuk papaku. Dia menyimpan semua—"

" _Scott McCall, harap lapor ke ruang kepala sekolah._ " Suara Mrs Argent terdengar dari radio sekolah, memanggil kakakku.

Scott meninggalkan kutahu, ia tidak mungkin dipanggil hanya karena masalah sepele, mengingat kepala sekolah kami yang sekarang sudah bukan Mr Thomas, melainkan Gerard Argent. Dan aku pribadi tidak yakin kalau panggilan barusan dari Mrs Argent untuk Scott itu karena Gerard ingin bicara dengan kakakku, kupikir Mrs Argent-lah yang punya urusan dengan Scott.

"Ketemu," kata Erica. Aku melirik ke layar laptop gadis itu, di sana tertulis jelas tentang bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Stiles, mungkin kau ingin ... tukar kursi denganku?" tawarku.

Stiles mengangguk. Dengan cepat kami tukaran tempat duduk. Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi sepertinya Stiles-lah (dan Scott) yang patut lebih tahu tentang apa yang tertulis di sana, jadi kupikir aku sudah harus cukup hanya dengan mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Wah, lihat tanggalnya," gumam Stiles cukup keras sampai tertangkap telingatku.

"Penumpang sampai di rumah sakit DOA. Waktu kematian adalah 9:26 malam. 14 Juni 1995," baca Erica.

"Tanggal lahir Jackson," gumamku. "Berarti ibunya Jackson sedang dalam kondisi hamil waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

Seketika itu juga aku langsung ngeri sendiri.

"Val, Val, jangan dibayangkan, oke?" kata Stiles sambil memaksakan senyum kecil.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu kulihat Jackson sudah datang kembali ke perpustakaan, ia langsung duduk lagi di kursinya yang tadi. Mr Harris masuk ke ruangan ini setelah Jackson. Ia kembali ke kursinya, tapi tidak duduk. Si guru Kimia meresleting tasnya. Aku, Erica, dan Stiles—kupikir Allison, Jackson, dan Matt pun juga—melihat Mr Harris sudah siap pulang dan ia menatap kami. Kupikir itu tanda kami sudah bebas, jadi kami membereskan barang dan siap berdiri.

Tapi Mr Harris malah tertawa pelan. "Oh, tidak, maaf. Ya, aku pergi, tapi kalian tidak. Kalian baru boleh pergi setelah kalian selesai membereskan buku-buku ini," katanya sambil menepuk pelan tumpukan buku yang berantakan di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. "Selamat menikmati sore kalian."

Dan Mr Harris pun pergi.

Aku menyerngit bingung. Lalu apa maksudnya tadi ia berdiri menatap kami kalau bukan mempersilakan kami pulang? Apa dia sengaja mengejek muridnya sendiri? Dan kalau memang detensi untuk kami adalah merapikan buku, kenapa kami harus duduk diam di sini selama sejam dulu? Sekarang aku paham kenapa para murid menghindari detensi dari Mr Harris, yakni karena Mr Harris bisa jadi dua kali lebih menyebalkan dari pada ia di kelas.

Suara dengusan keluar dari mulut kami berenam. Kami menaruh tas kami masing-masing di atas meja, lalu mengambil buku-buku ke dalam troli yang ada dan menyortirnya sesuai dengan rak. Sejujurnya karena aku—sebelum semester ini—sering jalan-jalan di perpustakaan ini, dengan mudah aku bisa menemukan buku apa di rak mana tanpa perlu mencarinya dengan bingung. Malah, mungkin hanya aku yang menikmati jalannya detensi yang ini. Terlepas rasa kesal karena Mr Harris sempat membuang waktuku selama sejam tadi, detensi menyortir buku ini lebih memberi manfaat untukku, aku jadi bisa sekali lihat-lihat buku mana yang mungkin menarik buatku tapi belum kucoba baca.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, kulihat kakakku masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan ini. Ia menghampiriku yang ada di rak terdekat dengan pintu. Scott memeluk pinggangku dengan satu tangannya dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Gerard atau Mrs Argent?" tanyaku.

Scott menghela. "Mrs Argent."

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga. Dia bilang apa?"

"Hanya ... dia bilang aku harusnya bersyukur ada dia di sini yang bisa menjelaskan soal kerusakan yang terjadi di ruang loker. Karena normalnya perkelahian dua anak remaja laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa sampai menimbulkan kerusakan seperti itu," jawab Scott sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Yah, kalian berdua bukan dua anak remaja laki-laki yang normal," kataku prihatin.

Scott mengangguk. "Mana Harris?"

"Pergi," jawabku. "Dia bilang kita baru boleh pulang kalau buku-buku yang berantakan sudah dibereskan."

"Kuyakin hanya kau yang akan menikmati hal ini," komentar Scott sambil menyengir.

Kubalas cengirannya dan Scott mencium puncak kepalaku lagi, kemudian ia pergi ke rak yang lain. Sepeninggal Scott, aku terus menyortir buku-buku yang ada di troli yang kuambil, sampai aku tiba di rak tempat Erica sedang menyortir buku. Kulihat tumpukan buku di trolinya masih menggunung.

"Erica, kau ... mengerjakannya sendirian?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya," dengusnya sambil menaruh satu buku di rak. "Stiles dengan Allison, Jackson dengan Matt. Kupikir kau antara dengan Stiles dan Allison, atau kau akan dengan kakakmu. Jadi ya, aku sendiri."

"Oh, eh, aku juga sendiri, kok," gumamku.

Erica menoleh padaku. "Sendiri," ulangnya agak mendengus sambil menatap buku di troliku yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ini, soalnya aku sering main ke perpustakaan, jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu mencari-cari rak, aku sudah hapal nomor rak buku dan genre-nya," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau ... mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

Ia menghela. "Terserah."

Kuhampiri troli Erica dan melihat setiap punggung bukunya, melihat label nomor yang tertempel di sana. Gadis yang bersamaku itu menatapku dengan bingung.

"Oh, begini, kalau bukunya banyak, mungkin kau bisa menyortirnya di troli dulu, biar tidak usah mondar-mandir," ujarku.

Erica mengangguk, ikut mengambil dua buku dari dalam troli, melihat punggung buku, lalu memisahkannya. Tiba-tiba ia mencengkeram pinggir trolinya, dan menunduk. Aku agak kaget, dan lebih kaget lagi waktu memutuskan menoleh padanya, sebab kudapati ia sedang memelototiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyanya setengah mendesis. "Aku mencium Derek, pacarmu itu, dan bukannya kau membentakku atau apa di saat kau punya kesempatan karena kita sedang berdua, kau malah membantuku ... mengerjakan Matematika, menyortir buku—kau ingin menarik simpatiku?!"

"T-tidak, tidak!" pekikku pelan. "Eh, a-aku membantumu karena kupikir kau butuh bantuan dan aku ingin membantu. Tidak hanya kau. Sejak kecil, mungkin karena mamaku seorang perawat yang setiap hari kerjanya membantu orang, aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman melewati orang yang kesusahan. Maksudku, aku ingin bantu, kalau aku bisa. Kalau ada yang minta tolong dan aku mampu menolongnya, aku tidak bisa menolak mereka.

"Sejak Scott kena—sejak dia menjadi seperti sekarang, aku merasa bagai orang yang paling tidak berguna. Stiles selalu membantu kakakku melewati ini itu sejak semester lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka pun juga ... eh, melarangku untuk ikut 'berpetualang', padahal dulu mereka harus menarik-narikku dari ranjang biar bisa ikut. Mereka bilang terlalu bahaya, lah, takut aku terluka, sebagainya.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, tidak seperti Scott. Aku tidak sepintar dan sekreatif Stiles. Aku tidak seberani Allison—aku tidak berani melepaskan anak panah pada makhluk hidup. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membantu kakakku, Erica. Makanya kalau aku melihat ada orang, siapa pun dia, butuh pertolongan, sesimpel apa pun, aku ingin menolongnya. Aku tidak mau keberadaanku hanya menjadi ... salah satu angka yang menambah populasi di Beacon Hills saja," ceritaku panjang lebar sambil menyortir di troli. "Eh, aku kebanyakan bicara, ya?"

Erica terkekeh pelan, membuatku bingung. Ia mengambil dua buku dari troli dan menaruhnya di rak sampingnya. "Aku pernah tanya Derek, kenapa dia bisa tertarik pada gadis polos sepertimu. Dia bilang, kau adalah tipikal gadis super langka. Saat para gadis ingin dilindungi, kau malah ingin menolong orang lain. Kau mudah mencemaskan orang lain, karena kau menganggap semua orang penting. Kau inosen, bukan hanya wajahmu, tapi juga otak dan hatimu."

"Apa Derek menyuruhmu mengatakan itu padaku?" tebakku.

"Biar kau mau bicara lagi padanya sejak kejadian itu? Hn, tidak," balas Erica. "Kalau Derek ingin salah satu Beta miliknya mengatakan itu padamu, ia pasti memilih Boyd, atau Boyd yang mengajukan diri sendiri."

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa Boyd?"

Erica menatapku dengan heran. "Kau tidak sadar? Boyd kan, s—"

"ERICA!" seru kakakku.

Aku terkejut mendengar seruan itu. Erica langsung berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Kulihat sesosok makhluk lompat melewati setiap rak, dan ia sampai merusak lampu. Tunggu dulu, Jackson ada di ruangan ini, kan? Berarti mungkin makhluk yang melompat itu adalah ... Kanima?

Tiba-tiba di ujung rak, berdirilah Jackson. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan. Setengah wajahnya sudah tertutup kulit reptil, kupikir setengah badannya pun begitu. Berarti saat ini orang yang sedang mengendalikan Jackson sedang menyuruhnya untuk menyerang kami, begitu?

Jackson mulai maju ke arahku. Aku ingin teriak, tapi tidak bisa menemukan suaraku, jadi aku hanya mundur perlahan karena kakiku lemas. Waktu ia hendak menyerangku, aku menutupi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan dan menutup mata. Sedetik, dua detik, sampai tiga detik berlalu, aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Begitu kubuka mataku, aku menyaksikan Erica perlahan tersungkur di lantai di depanku. Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di antara aku dan Jackson?

Setelah menyerang Erica, Jackson menyingkir, entah ke mana. Apa dari awal sebenarnya ia hanya berenecana untuk melukai Erica dan bukan aku?

Tubuh Erica mulai kejang. Aku berlutut di sampingnya, memiringkan tubuhnya seperti yang pernah Allison ajarkan pada Scott. Sungguh, aku cemas bukan main. Ia begini gara-gara aku.

"Val? Val!" panggil Stiles yang tiba-tiba datang. "Kau baik-baik saja?! Ada apa dengan Erica?!"

"Stiles, a-aku baik-baik saja—Erica, Erica melindungiku. Stiles, i-ini salahku—" kataku sambil terisak.

"Ssh, ssh, tenang, Val, oke?" kata Scott sambil membelai rambutku.

"Kenapa dia bisa kejang? Kupikir ia sudah tidak punya epilepsi?" tanya Stiles.

"Kena serang Jackson, makanya mungkin jadi begini," jawabku.

Scott langsung melihat ke rak yang di sebelahnya. Ada celah deretan buku di sana, kupikir Allison dan Matt ada di sana.

"Aku akan bawa Erica ke rumah sakit," ujar Scott.

"K-ke, D-Derek!" kata Erica di sela-sela kejangnya.

Kami menyerngit. Tapi Scott kembali menoleh pada pacarnya. "Setelah kami membawanya ke rumah sakit—"

"Derek! H-hanya pada D-Derek!" kata Erica lagi.

"Scott," panggilku. "Mungkin memang ia harus dibawa pada Derek. Maksudku, Derek adalah Alpha-nya, ia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada Erica."

Kudengar Allison juga menyuruh Scott untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba Scott menghampiri pacarnya, entah untuk apa. Kupikir mereka akan ciuman atau apa, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas waktu ia kembali pada kami lagi, Scott langsung menggendong Erica keluar dari perpustakaan, sedangkan aku dan Stiles mengikutinya di belakang sambil membawa barang-barang kami berempat.

Kami segera naik jip Stiles. Stiles yang mengendarai, aku di sebelahnya. Scott ada di belakang bersama dengan Erica, maksudnya biar ketika sampai di tempat Derek, Scott bisa langsung menggendong gadis itu.

Stiles mengendarai jipnya dengan mengebut. Untungnya kami tidak kena macet sama sekali, dan tidak ada polisi yang sedang patroli sehingga kami tidak ditilang karena mengebut.

Begitu sampai di tempat Derek. Stiles langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membantu Scott menurunkan Erica. Aku sendiri melompat turun dari jip, masuk ke tempat persembunyian Derek duluan, maksudnya biar aku mencarinya dan dia bisa segera menyembuhkan Beta-nya.

"Derek?" panggilku dengan cemas. "Derek!"

Pemuda itu keluar dari gerbong kereta. Mungkin ia merasakan rasa cemasku, makanya wajahnya ikut khawatir waktu ia menghampiriku. "Val? Val, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil memegang lenganku.

"Erica, Erica kena serang Kanima—itu salahku, soalnya dia ingin melindungiku—kau harus menolong Erica!" kataku dengan berantakan dan terisak.

"Aku paham, sekarang kau tenang dulu, Val," gumam Derek.

"T-tapi—"

Derek memotong perkataanku dengan mencium bibirku lembut. "Aku akan menolongnya, oke?"

Perlahan aku mengangguk. Derek mencium keningku. Kemudian Scott datang dengan Stiles sambil menggendong Erica. Derek menyuruh mereka segera masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Beta Derek itu dibaringkan di lantai, kuminta biar kepalanya ada di pahaku agar Erica bisa sedikit rileks.

Aku sedang membelai kepala Erica, berharap ia merasa lebih tenang. Derek memegang lengan kiri Erica, dan entah apa yang ia lakukan sampai gadis ini memekik kesakitan.

"Kau mematahkan tangannya!" pekik Stiles.

"Itu biar kekuatan penyembuhnya bisa bekerja lebih cepat," kata Derek. "Sekarang aku akan mengeluarkan racunnya, ini akan lebih sakit."

Derek melakukan sesuatu pada tangan yang sama. Lagi-lagi Erica memekik, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Derek lakukan setelah mematahkan tangan Erica, tapi yang pasti sekarang ada cairan merah di sana, dan sepertinya makin lebar genangannya.

"Tarik nafas, Erica, pelan-pelan," gumamku.

Erica mengangguk pelan dan menurut, ia mulai berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah ia tidak begitu terengah-engah lagi, ia mendongak padaku dan tersenyum. "Val, Derek benar. Kau mungkin gadis yang hatinya paling lembut."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Spontan, aku mendongak pada Derek yang sedang menatapku dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu menghela. "Val, aku ingin bicara, berdua saja, kumohon?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja," kata Erica, membuatku menoleh lagi pada gadis yang kurelakan pahaku jadi bantalnya. Dengan senyum letih, ia mengangguk.

Akhirnya aku pelan-pelan mengoper kepala Erica pada Stiles yang langsung menggantikanku jadi bantal buat gadis itu. Kemudian Derek menggandeng tanganku untuk keluar dari kereta. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar meninggalkan Erica, Stiles, dan Scott, aku sempat mendengar Erica memuji Stiles, bilang bahwa Stiles adalah Batman yang hebat.

Derek membawaku ke sebuah sudut, dimana orang-orang yang ada di kereta tidak akan bisa melihat kami. Ia membuatku duduk di atas meja di sana, sedangkan ia sendiri berdiri di hadapanku, tangannya masih menggandeng tanganku, kupikir ia enggan melepaskan tanganku.

"Val," panggil Derek, membuatku akhirnya melihat wajahnya, melihat matanya yang sedang menatapku dengan sedih. "Kutahu kau tidak membaca satu pun pesanku atau mendengar pesan suaraku, jadi aku akan mengatakannya saat ini juga. Kumohon maafkan aku?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf juga, Derek," gumamku sambil memegang punggung tangan Derek yang daritadi menggandeng tanganku. "Mungkin aku egois. Maksudku, aku begitu mencemaskan soal Scott dan teman-temanku, aku tidak memikirkan soalmu sama sekali, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu yang ingin menjagaku. Aku belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya, berarti aku yang sekarang itu pacar yang payah, ya?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Val, kau seriusan mengatakan itu?" Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ampun, seriusan, kau amat sangat inosen." Lalu ia terkekeh lagi.

"Apa kau menyesal berpacaran dengan ... perempuan yang amat sangat inosen sepertiku?" tanyaku. "Tubuhku mungkin hanya setengah atau sepertiga tubuhmu, kau tidak apa jalan denganku yang seperti anak-anak ini? Aku tidak secantik Allison, tidak sejenius Lydia. Aku hanya ... aku."

Derek tersenyum lembut. Dengan tangannya yang satu, ia mengusap bibirku menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Dan itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, karena kau adalah Val. Aku tidak pernah memusingkan pendapat orang lain, selama kau nyaman bersama denganku. Masalahnya, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama pacaran denganku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku selalu merasa aman setiap kali bersamamu, terutama saat kau menggenggam tanganku."

Ia mempererat pegangan tangannya padaku. "Kau merasa amat saat bersamaku?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Maksudku, selama ini, aku selalu dikawal oleh Scott dan Stiles. Tentu saja, aku merasa aman saat bersama mereka. Tapi rasanya beda saat denganmu, aku tidak tahu di mana perbedaannya."

"Jadi kau senang ada bersama denganku?" tanya Derek lembut. Aku mengangguk.

Perlahan senyum Derek makin mengembang. Aku bisa melihat wajah bahagianya. Ia menarikku turun dari meja agar berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangannya menaruh kedua tanganku di bahunya, setelah itu tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggangku sedangkan tangan kanannya mendorong tengkukku agar wajah kami bisa semakin dekat.

Bibir Derek menempel dengan bibirku. Ia menciumku. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasa senang saat merasakan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku dibuatnya mabuk lagi dengan ciumannya. Tapi meski sudah bukan ciuman pertamaku dan Derek, sepertinya aku masih harus belajar menyeimbangi gerakan bibir pemuda itu. Setiap kali aku berusaha menggerakkan bibirku untuk meladeninya, aku bisa merasakan bibir Derek seakan sedang menyengir—ia pasti tertawa dalam hatinya karena aku masih belum bisa membalas gerakan bibirnya dengan benar.

"Derek!" panggil kakakku.

Aku tersentak, lupa kalau kakakku bersama dengan Stiles dan Erica ada di gerbong kereta tadi. Derek juga ikut tersentak, ia langsung memisahkan bibirnya dariku, tapi tubuhnya masih menempel padaku. Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat Scott sedang berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Apa, Scott?" tanya Derek yang agaknya masih enggan melepaskan kedua tangannya dariku.

"Kita harus bicara soal Kanima," kata Scott. "Val, kembalilah ke Stiles."

Aku mengangguk dan ingin menurut, tapi sikap Derek tidak kompak dengan anggukan kepalaku. Malah, Derek mencium bibirku lagi, kali ini dengan agak nafsu, dan kupikir ia sengaja melakukannya dihadapan kakakku. Scott memanggil Derek dengan tidak sabar, sedangkan pacarku ini malah menciumku makin dalam. Malahan, tangan kanan Derek yang tadi memegang tengkukku, sudah turun dan menjamah pantatku serta meremasnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Derek yang ada di pinggangku terlepas dari tubuhku. Bibir Derek lepas dari bibirku juga. Aku melihat Scott mencengkeram tangan kiri Derek, wajah kakakku sudah berubah jadi manusia serigala.

Derek, bukannya takut, malah nyengir. "Aku kangen adikmu, Scott, aku tidak bertemu dengannya sejak ... dua atau tiga hari yang lalu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Derek memintaku kembali ke gerbong. Aku mengangguk. Tapi sebelum pergi, aku menggenggam satu tangan Scott dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Sekitar tiga detik kemudian wajah Scott kembali seperti manusia biasa. Ia menghela dan tatapannya melunak. Scott mengangguk dan aku pun pergi ke tempat Stiles lagi.

Masuk ke gerbong kereta, aku melihat Erica masih tertidur dan Stiles malah asyik main ponsel—kupikir karena ia bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Hei," sapaku pelan, berusaha tidak berisik sampai membangunkan Erica.

"Hei," balas Stiles, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Ia bersiul pelan dan menyengir. "Ada hal bagus apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Derek?"

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau masuk kemari dengan wajah berseri-seri begitu, Val, kau tidak ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabatmu?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Stiles," kataku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm, tapi kalau mataku masih bagus, aku melihat rambutmu jadi agak berantakan," ujar Stiles sambil menyengir lebar.

"Rambutku berantakan? Oh, sepertinya aku lupa bawa sisir hari ini," gumamku.

Stiles memutar bola matanya. "Val, dengar, ya. Tadi sebelum kau keluar dengan Derek, rambutmu masih rapi. Sekarang habis dengan Derek, rambutmu agak berantakan. Biasanya kalau rambut perempuan berantakan dan ia habis dengan laki-laki, orang akan berpikir antara mereka habis ciuman panas atau mereka habis melakukan seks."

"S-s-s—"

"Dan berhubung aku sangat mengenalmu, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin baru saja melakukan seks dengan Derek. Jadi kesimpulannya kau pasti habis ciuman panas dengannya."

"Y-yah, mungkin kami sempat ciuman ... " gumamku sambil merasakan panasnya pipiku.

Stiles menyengir lagi. "Dan karena tadi kau masuk sambil senyam-senyum, berarti kau menikmati ciuman panas itu dengannya."

"S-Stiles, bisa kita bicara hal yang lain saja? Kumohon?" pintaku.

Ia terkekeh puas. Dengan satu tangan ia mengacak puncak kepalaku. Tapi sambil ia mengacak rambutku, aku melihat perubahan raut wajahnya. Dari yang menyengir jahil, perlahan menjadi senyum sedih. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

.

Pagi hari aku sarapan di meja makan dengan Scott, Stiles, dan mama. Mama bilang kemarin malam Daisy datang ke rumah sakit sambil menangis meraung-raung. Daisy, bosku waktu aku masih kerja di cafe.

Jadi ceritanya ada dua korban pembunuhan. Yang melakukan pembunuhan adalah orang yang berbeda, tapi dua korban ini adalah sepasang suami-istri bernama Sean dan Jessica. Nah, ternyata Jessica itu adalah adiknya Daisy. Begitu dapat kabar adiknya tewas, Daisy langsung datang ke rumah sakit.

"Mungkin nanti kau harus datang berkunjung ke rumah Daisy, Val," kata mama.

Aku mengangguk.

Mama yang sudah selesai sarapan langsung mengelap mulutnya. Lalu ia memelukku dan Scott, setelahnya pergi kerja.

"Oke, biar kuulang rencana kita untuk malam ini," kata Stiles setelah kami mendengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup dan bunyi mesin mobil. "Aku akan ada di kantor papaku, berusaha untuk mencaritahu tentang korban-korbannya Jackson. Scott akan pergi membuntuti Jackson."

"Dan aku?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir kau akan ke tempat Daisy?" tanya Stiles.

"Seandainya aku tidak pergi ke tempat Daisy, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tuntutku pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu membuntuti Jackson. Bukan karena pasti akan ketahuan, tapi karena berbahaya," tegas Scott.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membawamu makan di tempat papaku nanti malam," kata Stiles sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Aku mengangguk dan kami melanjutkan makan kami. Saat sudah selesai, aku mengambil piring dan gelas kotor untuk kubawa ke westafel. Tiba-tiba tangan Scott menahanku.

"Val, Derek ada di kamarmu, baru datang lewat jendela, mungkin kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Scott.

"Astaga, apa yang orang itu lakukan pagi-pagi di kamarmu?" tanya Stiles.

Scott mengambil alih piring dan gelas kotor dari tanganku sambil menyengir kecil. Aku mencium pipinya dan segera naik ke kamarku.

Benar juga, begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku, aku langsung bisa melihat Derek ada di samping ranjangku. Ia tersenyum melihatku masuk kamar. Kututup pintu kamar dan pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat menghampiriku.

Derek menciumi bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman itu perlahan turun ke daguku, ia memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil di sekitar rahangku. Bibirnya turun lagi ke leherku, ia menggigit-gigit kecil di sana.

"D-Derek, aku harus k-ke sekolah—oh! Uuuhh," ucapku, agak terpekik karena tiba-tiba Derek menjilati telingaku.

"Bolos," bisik Derek di telingaku sambil agak terengah.

"Mama tidak akan senang kalau aku bolos," kataku.

Derek mencium hidungku. "Bilang kau sakit."

"Bagaimana kalau setelahnya aku jadi sakit benaran?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh," jawab Derek. "Ayolah, Val, bolos sehari tidak akan nilaimu dari A jadi F, kan?"

Dia bilang soal nilai, aku jadi teringat tentang ulangan Sosiologi yang baru dibagi kemarin. Aku dapat nilai A+, nilai yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan untuk kelas itu selama ini, karena biasanya aku hanya bisa sampai B+. Kupikir itu adalah hasil belajarku dengan Derek, seperti saat aku mengerjakan soal Ekonomi.

Aku melepaskan diri dari Derek, mengaduk isi tasku, mencari hasil ulangan Sosiologi dan buku tulis Ekonomi-ku. Setelah dapat, aku memamerkannya pada Derek.

"Derek, Derek, lihat! Akhirnya aku dapat nilai ini di kelas Sosiologi! Dan yang soal Ekonomi ini, waktu itu aku yang mengerjakannya di papan," kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Derek mendekatiku dan mengambil kedua benda itu agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. "Itu karena kau sudah membantuku belajar. Terimakasih, Derek."

Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, kemudian menaruh kertas ulangan dan buku tulisku di atas meja. Setelahnya ia memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, Derek mengecup keningku.

"Itu hasil kerja kerasmu, Val," ucap Derek lembut.

"Itu karena kau membantuku belajar," ujarku. "Lydia pun bilang ini pengaruh aku dibantu belajar dengan pacarku. Dan ... dia bilang sesuatu tentang ciuman ..."

"Dia bilang bahwa kau mungkin bisa mengungkap rasa terimakasihmu dengan menciumku?" tebak Derek.

"Ah, ya, itu!" kataku. Seketika itu juga wajahku memanas. Sedangkan Derek hanya terkekeh dan memainkan rambutku. "A-aku harus segera pergi sekolah, Scott dan Stiles sudah terlalu lama menunggu—"

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan, Val," potong Derek.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Uh, teganya mereka berdua! "Derek ... kumohon antar aku ke sekolah?"

Wajah Derek menegang. Tapi bukannya menjawab permintaanku, ia malah mencium bibirku dengan agak nafsu. Setelah ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku, sembari kami sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," kata Derek sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Tapi jangan, jangan lagi menatapku dengan cara seperti tadi. Aku harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menyentuh tubuhmu, Val, tapi bibirmu itu bagai magnet kuat untuk bibirku."

"O-oh, maaf," cicitku.

Setelahnya Derek menyuruhku membawa tas dan bukuku, kami keluar kamar dan keluar rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu depan rumah dengan benar, baru aku masuk mobil Derek. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai di sekolah. Tapi ia tidak masuk ke gerbang sekolah, tepatnya ia menghentikan mobilnya di beberapa puluh meter sebelum pagar sekolah.

"Perlu kujemput saat pulang?" tawar Derek.

"Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku butuh dijemput. Terimakasih, Derek," kataku.

Kucium pipinya dan senyum Derek mengembang. Setelahnya aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke sekolah.

Kelas pertamaku adalah bahasa Inggris, jadi aku langsung menuju kelas itu. Kulihat jarum panjang di jam dinding sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas, berarti tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum bel. Kursi-kursi pasti sudah pada penuh, kuharapnya gurunya belum masuk kelas. Gurunya. Kelas bahasa Inggris. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa kalau Mrs Argent-lah yang jadi guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah kami sekarang!

Oke, Val, tarik nafas perlahan, hembuskan perlahan, lakukan berkali-kali. Ingat, tidak boleh lupa bernafas, Val! Aku tidak membenci Mrs Argent, tidak. Dan aku juga tidak menganggap ia mengerikan. Masalahnya adalah: dia pemburu dan Scott adalah objek buruannya. Sempurna. Seandainya ia hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa yang mengijinkan kakakku pacaran dengan putrinya, serta jadi guru pengganti hanya karena memang guru yang sebenarnya sedang berhalangan, kupikir tidak akan masalah. Dan aku belum pernah masuk ke kelas bahasa Inggris sejak ia jadi guru, maka ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku akan diajar Mrs Argent.

Waktu kubuka pintu ruangan itu, suara celotehan murid masih terdengar karena pelajaran belum dimulai. Tapi kulihat Mrs Argent sudah duduk manis di kursi guru. Ia menoleh padaku ketika aku berjalan masuk perlahan ke dalam kelas.

"Valion, senang akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu di kelasku," katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Waktu itu kudengar kau sedang sakit, makanya tidak bisa masuk kelas."

Ah, aku ingat. Itu adalah sehari setelah 'insiden' di rumahku, di hari kami akhirnya tahu Kanima adalah Jackson. Waktu itu demi menghindar dari lemparan bola bisbol asal oleh Isaac, aku sampai menabrak vas dan tanganku mengenai pecahannya. Keesokkan harinya mama melarangku masuk sekolah, sore harinya Allison meneleponku dan bilang mamanya jadi guru di sekolah.

"Oh, eh, waktu itu saya sakit dan mama melarang saya masuk sekolah," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum.

Ia menyerngit. "Demam? Flu?"

"Bukan,bukan. Eh, waktu itu saya sedang jalan di rumah dan tidak sengaja kepleset dan malah menabrak vas dengan tangan saya. Pecahan itu banyak menggores tangan saya. Mama melarang masuk sekolah biar di sekolah tangan saya yang diperban ini jangan sampai kena senggol orang-orang," jelasku.

Mrs Argent mengangguk. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Valion. Nah, duduklah di kursi yang kosong."

Kini giliran aku yang mengangguk. Kulayangkan pandanganku mencari kursi kosong di kelas ini. Aku sempat melihat kakakku yang sedang mati kutu di kursinya, serta Stiles yang pura-pura sibuk dengan buku di mejanya, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Di sekitar mereka tidak ada kursi kosong. Tinggal dua kursi yang tersisa, yang satu di pojok depan dekat pintu, yang satu lagi di paling belakang. Aku pilih yang paling belakang, biar bisa bersebelahan dengan Allison.

"Hai, Allison," sapaku pelan sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Val," balasnya, kemudian berbisik, "mamaku sudah di kelas ini dari tadi. Sepertinya ia memang ingin mengawasi dan Scott."

"Ini berlebihan," dengusku pelan.

Allison memutar bola matanya. "Memang, makanya aku kesal sekali. Untung kau boleh duduk denganku."

Bel berbunyi dan Mrs Argent langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Kami mulai pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Terlepas dari rasa kasihan terhadap Scott dan Allison yang pasti merasa terintimidasi akan kehadiran Mrs Argent, kupikir wanita itu cukup baik dalam mengajar. Caranya menjelaskan pelajaran sangat bisa kumengerti tanpa harus kubaca ulang catatan yang baru kutulis atau tulisan yang ia buat di papan tulis. Singkat kata, Mrs Argent memang berbakat jadi guru dan mungkin bisa jadi guru yang baik. Yah, di mata para murid selain aku, Scott, Stiles, dan Allison, Mrs Argent memang guru sih. Tapi bagi kami? Aku tidak tahu kosa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan figur seorang Mrs Argent dengan tepat saat ini.

.

.

Jam dinding sekolah menunjukkan jam dua siang waktu aku akhirnya menyelesaikan semua kelasku hari ini. Begitu aku keluar dari kelasku, kulihat Scott dan Stiles ternyata sudah ada di depan ruang kelasku. Kuhampiri mereka berdua dan Scott langsung memelukku.

"Halo untukmu juga, Scott," ujarku sambil agak terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak diberi 'halo'?" tanya Stiles.

Kulepas pelukanku dari Scott dan menoleh pada Stiles sambil tersenyum. "Halo, Stiles."

Tapi Stiles merenggangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada pelukan untukku?"

Aku menyerngit dan dia menyengir. Dengan ragu aku memeluknya dan ia memelukku juga. Nafasku agak tercekat, kupikir aku sudah lama sekali tidak sedekat ini dengan Stiles. Entah, rasanya aku rindu sekali ada di dekatnya. Kurasa mungkin aku sudah jarang di dekatnya karena aku sudah pacaran dengan Derek, makanya aku lebih sering dengan Derek dibanding Stiles. Dan aku sangat rindu Stiles. Aku rindu Stiles yang sampai saat ini selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan jika ia menyentuhku.

Dengan jahatnya aku malah berharap semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Derek itu sebenarnya terjadi pada aku dan Stiles. Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau pacaran dengan Derek itu akan membuatku lupa akan perasaanku pada Stiles, karena sekarang aku malah agak makin berharap pada putra tunggal Sheriff ini. Payah.

"Oke," kata Stiles setelah melepas pelukannya. "Sesuai rencana, habis ini Scott akan membuntuti Jackson ke mana pun—aku serius, mau dia ke toilet, mau dia menceburkan diri ke kubangan, mau dia lompat dari tebing—"

"—Stiles, aku akan mengikuti ke mana dia pergi, bukan mengikuti apa yang akan ia lakukan," kata Scott.

"Sip. Habis ini aku akan beli makan untuk dibawa ke kantor papaku," kata Stiles lalu ia menoleh padaku, "Val, mau ikut aku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan beli makan untuk kubawa ke rumah Daisy."

"Baiklah. Eh, Derek tidak menjemputmu?" tanya Stiles.

"Kalau kau mau mengantarku, maka aku tidak perlu minta dia untuk menjemputku. Lagi pula tadi pagi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan menelepon jika mau dijemput," jawabku.

Scott menyerngit. "Kau bilang kalau kau akan telepon saat mau dijemput? Apa dia awalnya menawarimu untuk dijemput?" Aku mengangguk. "Val, saat pacarmu menawari jemputan dan kau menjawab dengan seperti itu, kemungkinan besar pacarmu itu ingin kau meneleponnya dan minta jemput. Terutama Derek, kupikir ia ingin menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke Daisy."

"Hei, aku juga ingin mengantar Val ke rumah Daisy!" kata Stiles, tidak terima. Ia menggantungkan sebelah tangannya lewat pundakku.

"Begini. Stiles menurunkanku di rumah Daisy dan ia pergi ke kantor papanya. Derek akan menjemputku di rumah Daisy. Setuju?" usulku.

"Tapi aku juga ingin mengantarmu pulang setelahnya," pinta Stiles. "Oh, ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak mengantarmu pulang ke rumah!"

Dengan bingung aku melirik kakakku. Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Aku menyerah, akhirnya setuju untuk diantar Stiles ke rumah Daisy dan nantinya pulang ke rumah.

Scott memelukku sekali lagi sebelum kami terpisah. Ia bilang masih bisa mencium bau Jackson di area sekolah dan ia berniat mencarinya. Aku ikut Stiles ke tempat parkir dan naik jipnya. Rencananya adalah kami akan beli makan dulu—Stiles beli untuk papanya, aku beli untuk Daisy—setelah itu baru ke rumah Daisy. Stiles bilang akan menungguku di mobil sementara aku di rumah Daisy. Habis itu ia akan mengantarku pulang ke rumah dan setelahnya ia sendiri akan ketemu papanya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak yakin membeli makanan untuk orang yang sedang berduka, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membawa apa. Tapi karena kupikir tidak enak kalau datang dengan tangan kosong, jadi aku mengetuk pintu rumah Daisy sambil membawa kantong berisi makanan.

Daisy membuka pintunya. Wajahnya begitu lusuh dan pucat. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat melihatku di hadapannya. Kuikuti dia masuk ke ruang tamu, duduk di sofa di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Daisy?" tanyaku.

"Buruk, astaga, hari terburuk kedua setelah kematian orangtua kami," jawab Daisy sambil agak menggeleng.

"Jadi cafe libur?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu kapan atau bisa tidaknya buka cafe itu lagi. Aku sangat kusut sejak kemarin."

"Oh, Daisy, aku turut berduka," kataku sambil memegang tangannya.

Saat ini ia benar-benar berbeda dengan Daisy yang kukenal di cafe. Daisy yang super ceria dan selalu tersenyum, tapi saat ini ia begitu kusam di hadapanku.

"Tidak apa," kata Daisy, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Pangeranmu?"

"Pangeran?" tanyaku.

"Yang pernah menolongmu di cafe."

"Oh, Derek? Eh, dia baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Dan hubungan kalian? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Daisy.

"Oh, eh, kami ... kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran," jawabku sambil menutup rona merah di wajahku dengan menunduk.

"Heee? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Sudah sejauh mana kalian?" tanya Daisy tiba-tiba terdengar semangat, tapi aku tampang lelahnya masih jelas terlihat.

"K-kami ... eh, pegangan tangan, pelukan, ciuman," jawabku.

"Jadi dia belum menyentuhmu? Wah, dia sayang sekali padamu," katanya. "Lalu kau datang ke sini dengan siapa? Dengan dia?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Dengan Stiles. Dia mengantarku karena sekalian ingin menemui papanya."

Daisy mengangguk. "Jadi ... kau berpacaran dengan Derek karena suka dia, atau untuk membuat Stiles cemburu?"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Kalau saat ini aku sedang minum, mungkin aku akan tersedak atau malah sampai menyemburkan minumanku karena kaget mendengar perkataan bosku. Dapat angin apa dia tiba-tiba bisa menebak hal itu?

"K-kau, b-bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Yang mana, Val? Kenapa kau pacaran dengan Derek?"

Aku menghela. "Dia menawariku. Derek bilang ... dia bilang bisa membantuku untuk membuang perasaan sukaku terhadap Stiles dengan cara pacaran dengannya."

Daisy tersenyum kecil, ia memegang lenganku. "Val, percayalah, itu tidak akan berhasil. Berciuman, pergi kencan, apa pun yang kau lakukan dengan Derek sebagai pasangan kekasih tidak akan bisa membuatmu berhasil melupakan perasaanmu pada Stiles, malah mungkin kau akan berharap semuanya itu bisa kau lakukan dengan Stiles, ujung-ujungnya kau akan makin suka pemuda itu. Memang mungkin kau akan bisa suka pada Derek, karena secara Derek suka padamu dan memerlakukanmu layaknya tuan putri. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melupakan Stiles dengan seperti itu."

Aku menyerngit. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Putus dengan Derek?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak usah putus dari Derek. Kalau kau ingin suka Derek, maka kau harus melihat pemuda itu dengan hatimu, bukan dengan kedua bola matamu ini," kata Daisy. "Yang bisa membuatmu menghapus rasa sukamu pada Stiles adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau harus merelakan dia, Val. Maka secara perlahan rasa suka itu akan hilang."

"Bagaimana cara aku merelakannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda. Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana caramu merelakan Stiles," jawab Daisy.

Lagi-lagi aku menyerngit. "Eh, Daisy, bukankah aku datang untuk berduka? Kenapa ... eh, kenapa kita jadi bicarakan tentang diriku sendiri?"

Daisy terkekeh pelan. "Astaga, sepertinya cerita tentang kehidupan cintamu berhasil membuatku lebih bersemangat, Val."

Aku tersenyum melihat kekehan itu. Tapi otakku bekerja dengan keras. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merelakan Stiles? Maksudku, apa sebenarnya aku bisa merelakan dia, secara tiap hari aku bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Jangankan mau tiap hari, habis dari rumah Daisy ini saja aku akan langsung bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #UnexpectedKiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** RIP Alan Rickman.


	17. Chapter 17

Aku sedang tiduran di ranjang sambil memikirkan perkataan Daisy tadi waktu aku mengunjunginya.

" _Val, percayalah, itu tidak akan berhasil. Berciuman, pergi kencan, apa pun yang kau lakukan dengan Derek sebagai pasangan kekasih tidak akan bisa membuatmu berhasil melupakan perasaanmu pada Stiles, malah mungkin kau akan berharap semuanya itu bisa kau lakukan dengan Stiles, ujung-ujungnya kau akan makin suka pemuda itu. Memang mungkin kau akan bisa suka pada Derek, karena secara Derek suka padamu dan memerlakukanmu layaknya tuan putri. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melupakan Stiles dengan seperti itu._ "

" _Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Putus dengan Derek?_ "

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak usah putus dari Derek. Kalau kau ingin suka Derek, maka kau harus melihat pemuda itu dengan hatimu, bukan dengan kedua bola matamu ini. Yang bisa membuatmu menghapus rasa sukamu pada Stiles adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau harus merelakan dia, Val. Maka secara perlahan rasa suka itu akan hilang._ "

" _Bagaimana cara aku merelakannya?_ "

" _Aku tidak tahu. Setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda. Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana caramu merelakan Stiles._ "

Kuhela nafas berat. Saat aku meringkuk, pandangan mataku menangkap kotak musik pemberian Derek sewaktu aku ulangtahun. Aku menghela lagi. Bisakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan tentangnya, jendelaku diketuk. Aku mendongak, mendapati wajah Derek yang tersenyum kecil ada di luar. Panjang umur. Jadi aku segera membuka jendela dan membiarkan dia masuk. Derek mencium punggung tanganku dengan pelan, lalu ia duduk di sampingku di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 17**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami duduk bersebelahan sudah beberapa menit, dan masih dalam keheningan. Derek masih menggenggam tanganku, sesekali ia mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya, tapi tampaknya ia enggan untuk mulai bicara.

Akhirnya aku duluan yang bersuara. "Derek, ada apa?"

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu."

Kunaikkan sebelah alisku. "Bukankah kita baru bertemu tadi pagi?"

"Memang. Tapi apa salah kalau aku sudah merindukan pacarku lagi sekarang?" tanya Derek.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi kau merindukanku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kakakmu menelepon, mengajak bertemu dengan bosnya, si Dokter Hewan. Katanya Dokter Hewan itu tahu bagaimana menangkap Kanima. Kupikir aku ingin mampir dulu ke sini."

"Kau ingin mampir mengingat kakakku sedang tidak ada di rumah, ya?" tebakku dan ia menyengir, membuatku agak terkekeh. "Jadi tiga Beta-mu ikut ke klinik hewan?"

Derek menggeleng. "Aku hanya ajak Isaac." Aku mengangguk, ia menyadari perubahan raut wajahku yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Apa?"

"Hm? Oh, tidak. Isaac adalah Beta pertamamu—anak pertama yang berhasil jadi manusia serigala setelah kau gigit. Dan biasanya ... orang pertama yang jadi pengikutmu adalah orang yang paling setia," jawabku.

"Begitu? Maksudmu ia tidak akan pergi?" tanya Derek.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau, misalkan, tiga Beta-mu ingin keluar dari Pack-mu—yang kuharap tidak akan pernah terjadi—maka Isaac adalah orang terakhir yang memutuskan untuk pergi, atau dia orang terakhir yang berjalan meninggalkanmu, atau dia orang pertama atau malah satu-satunya yang kembali lagi padamu. Jadi kupikir kau harus bersikap lebih lembut padanya."

Derek menghela. "Aku hanya ingin bersikap lembut padamu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aaaw, kau manis sekali."

Derek tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Derek menciumku dengan lembut. Tidak lama, sih, mungkin sekitar lima detik kemudian, ia melepaskan diri. Wajahnya masih ada di hadapanku, tersenyum begitu lembut. Tangannya yang satu masih menggenggam tanganku, tangan yang satu lagi memegangi pipiku. Derek mencium keningku, kedua kelopak mataku, sampai ke hidungku. Ia menyelipkan beberap helai rambutku ke belakang telinga, setelah itu bersiap mencium bibirku lagi.

Belum sampai aku mendapati bibir Derek di bibirku, jendela kamarku diketuk. Aku dan Derek spontan menoleh. Kulihat ada Isaac di sana. Wajah lembut Derek berubah menjadi masam, sedangkan wajahku agak memanas karena berarti tadi Isaac melihat aksi Derek denganku. Tapi aku tetap bangkit dari ranjang dan membukakan jendela itu untuk Beta Derek, siapa tahu ia ingin mengatakan hal penting.

"Eh, aku ganggu, ya?" tanya Isaac sambil menyunggingkan senyum super canggung.

"Sangat mengganggu, Isaac," kata Derek sambil agak menggeram. Ia beranjak ke sampingku dan menangkap pinggangku. "Padahal tadi kalau kau tidak mengganggu, aku akan merebahkan pacarku di ranjang."

Aku termegap dan menoleh pada Derek karena kaget. Lebih kaget lagi aku saat menoleh padanya, Derek menyerang bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepasnya.

"D-Derek!" gumamku setelah bibir kami terpisah. "Jangan mengagetkanku begitu ... "

Derek tersenyum jahil dan menunduk lagi. Kali ini ia menciumku dengan lembut.

Dehaman dari Isaac membuatku teringat kalau ia ada di kamarku. Jadi aku melepaskan diri dari Derek.

"Derek, kau janjian dengan Scott jam sebelas, kan?" tanya Isaac. "Sekarang sudah jam sebelas kurang lima."

Sang Alpha mengumpat pelan. Lalu ia menatapku dengan bingung. "Sudah mau jam sebelas, Val, dan kau belum tidur? Kupikir mamamu masih menghukummu."

"Sudah tidak. Tadi waktu mama pulang dari rumah sakit, ia mencabut hukumannya," jawabku. "Kata mama, Scott yang meminta-minta karena ia sering mengobrol denganku sampai malam-malam. Dan sejak mama menghukumku, kami tidak bisa mengobrol malam-malam lagi."

Derek mengangguk. "Jadi mungkin kau ingin ikut ke klinik hewan?"

"Dan bertemu dengan kakakku lalu ia akan menghujaniku dengan ceramah bertemakan betapa ia mencemaskanku?" tanyaku.

"Kau benar, mungkin sebaiknya jangan," kata Derek.

Aku menyengir. "Aku ikut. Scott dan Stiles sudah lama tidak mengajakku keluar sejak ... sejak Scott kena gigit Peter."

Derek meremas tanganku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal buruk terjadi padamu."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pipinya dengan cepat. Setelah itu aku mengambil ponsel dan dompet, kumasukkan keduanya dalam kantong celana panjangku. Isaac dan Derek keluar lewat jendela, sedangkan aku mengendap-endap keluar rumah dari pintu depan karena takut kalau lewat jendela.

Kami bertemu lagi di dalam mobil Derek. Isaac sudah duduk di bangku tengah, sepertinya memang sengaja membiarkan aku duduk di depan dengan Derek. Sang pemilik mobil mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai di klinik hewan.

Sampai di sana, kami turun dari mobil dan Derek mengetuk pintu klinik. Scott membukakan pintu dari dalam dan ia kaget melihatku bersama Derek dan Isaac.

"Val?! Kenapa kau bawa Val?" tuntut Scott pada Derek.

"Aku yang mau," jawabku. "Kau dan Stiles sudah tidak pernah mengajakku keluar malam-malam lagi."

"Ya, itu karena bahaya, mengingat bahwa ternyata makhluk supranatural itu nyata! Dan lagi, Val, kenapa harus dengan Derek?" tanya Scott.

"Karena aku bisa melindungi adikmu, Scott," jawab Derek simpel.

"Dan kenapa kau bawa dia juga?" tanya Scott, kali ini menunjuk Isaac.

"Aku butuh dia," jawab Derek. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita butuh sebanyak mungkin bantuan yang bisa kita dapatkan."

"Aku tidak memercayai dia," dengus Scott sambil menggandengku masuk ke dalam.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak memercayaimu juga," balas Isaac tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak yakin Derek akan peduli soal itu," celetukku pelan.

Tapi aku agak lupa kalau ketiganya manusia serigala, dan ketiganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas celetukkanku itu. Sontak saja aku merasakan tiga pasang mata mendelik padaku.

"Val benar," kata Derek, "aku tidak peduli soal itu. Sekarang, mana dokter hewan itu? Dia akan membantu kita atau tidak?

"Tergantung," kata sebuah suara. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, melihat Dr Deaton sedang bersandar di dinding. "Teman kalian, Jackson? Kalian berencana untuk membunuhnya atau menyelamatkannya?"

Derek mengatakan membunuhnya bersamaan dengan Scott yang mengatakan menyelamatkannya.

"Kita harus menolongnya," cicitku.

Scott mengangguk, lalu ia memelototi si Alpha. "Menyelamatkannya," desis Scott.

Derek menyerah lalu kami masuk ke ruang kerja Dr Deaton. "Pertama-tama," kata bosnya kakakku."Kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghalau racun itu kalau ia mendatangi kita duluan."

Dr Deaton memerhatikan tiap-tiap botol kaca, entah apa yang ia cari. Isaac tiba-tiba mengambil salah satu botol yang ada di sana, tapi Derek langsung mencengkeram lengan Beta-nya dan bilang hati-hati akan apa yang ia pegang. Isaac pun langsung menaruhnya lagi pelan-pelan.

"Jadi, kau itu apa?" tanya Isaac sambil memerhatikan Dr Deaton. "Seorang penyihir?"

Yang ditanya langsung menoleh pada Isaac. "Tidak, aku dokter hewan," jawabnya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak melihat apa pun di sini yang bisa digunakan sebagai pertahanan dari racunnya."

"Kami terbuka untuk saran," kata Derek.

"Bagaimana kalau penyerangan secara efekif?" saran Isaac.

"Kita sudah coba iu," kata Derek mengingatkan.

"Apa dia menunjukkan kelemahan apa pun?" tanya Dr Deaton.

"Dia tidak bisa berenang," jawab Derek.

"Apa Jackson juga begitu?" tanya Dr Deaton lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Setahuku dia kapten tim renang."

"Berarti kalian sedang berusaha untuk menangkap dua orang yang berbeda," kata Dr Deaton. Ia mengambil satu koin dan memperlihatkan satu sisinya pada kami. "Boneka." Lalu ia membalikkan koin itu untuk memperlihatkan sisi yang lain. "Dan Dalangnya. Yang satu membunuh sang suami, yang satu lagi mengurus soal si istri. Apa kita tahu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin Jackson bisa melakukannya. Ibunya meninggal saat masih hamil juga, dan mungkin ia terbunuh," kata Scott.

Aku mengangguk."Jackson mungkin tidak ingin membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada orang lain."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu bukan bagian dari peraturannya? Kanima membunuh para pembunuh. Kalau Jackson membunuh si istri, berarti bayinya mati juga."

Scott menyerngit. "Apa itu artinya ayahmu dulu seorang pembunuh?"

Isaac mengangkat bahu. "Tidak akan mengagetkanku kalau itu memang benar."

"Tunggu dulu," celetukku, membuat para laki-laki di ruangan itu menoleh padaku. "Bukunya bilang kalau mereka terhubung, kan? Bagaimana kalau ketakutan Kanima terhadap air itu datang dari Dalangnya, bukan dari Jackson sendiri?" tebakku.

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Itu teori yang bagus, Val, mungkin itu yang paling masuk akal. Mungkin apa pun yang dialami Kanima juga bisa dialami Dalangnya."

"Berarti?" tanya Isaac.

"Berarti," kata Scott. "Kita bisa menangkap keduanya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Derek.

"Aku membuntuti Jackson tadi, ia sedang membeli tiket untuk konser. Mungkin targetnya yang selanjutnya ada di konser itu. Kupikir di sana kita bisa mengusahakan sesuatu untuk menangkapnya," jelas kakakku.

"Jadi tadi kau sudah beli tiketnya juga?" tanya Derek.

"Kehabisan. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk tetap bisa ke konsernya besok malam," jawab Scott.

"Besok malam?" tanyaku. "Apa konsernya itu ... _rave_?"

Scott, Derek, dan Isaac langsung menoleh padaku bersamaan. Scott menatapku dengan bingung. "Ya, kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Scott.

"Sebenarnya ... ada yang memberikanku selembar tiket untuk masuk ke sana," jawabku, agak ragu, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin menyebut nama orang yang memberi tiket itu. Tapi salah satu dari mereka pasti akan tanya—

"Siapa yang memberimu tiket itu?" tanya Scott. Tuh, kan.

"Mr Harris," jawabku pelan.

"H-Harris?!" pekik Scott kaget. "Jadi dia bukan hanya guru Kimia super menyebalkan tapi juga seorang pedofil?!"

"B-bukan!" kataku cepat. "Jadi, eh, Mr Harris bilang bahwa adiknya merengek ingin pergi, jadi ia beli dua tiket. Tapi saat ini adiknya masuk rumah sakit dan Mr Harris tidak ingin tiket yang satu itu mubazir, jadi ia berikan padaku dan berkata anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena aku selalu dapat nilai bagus di kelasnya."

Derek menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Lalu kau setuju untuk pergi dengannya?" tanyanya. Ia tampak sedih.

Aku menggeleng. "Dia hanya memberiku tiket itu, langsung ditaruh di tanganku kemudian pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak mengajakku untuk pergi dengannya."

"Val, kalau seorang laki-laki memberimu tiket, walau ia tidak bilang ingin pergi denganmu, tapi kau harus tahu itu maksudnya ia ingin jalan denganmu," jelas Scott.

Aku agak termegap. Apa? Mr Harris ingin jalan denganku? Itu tidak mungkin. Maksudku, usia Mr Harris saja bahkan mungkin dua kali umurku atau bisa lebih. Mana mungkin ia ingin jalan denganku?

"B-begini saja," kataku. "Aku akan mengembalikan tiket itu pada Mr Harris. A-atau mungkin aku bisa memberikan tiketku untukmu, Scott."

Scott langsung bilang 'berikan padaku saja', bersamaan dengan Derek yang mengatakan 'kembalikan pada Harris'. Lalu keduanya memelototi satu sama lain.

"Scott, aku tidak mau pacarku punya tiket dari laki-laki lain," tegas Derek.

"Derek, aku membutuhkan tiket itu saat ini, dan kebetulan Val punya. Val paling tidak suka acara-acara seperti itu dan mubazir kalau ia kembalikan pada Harris begitu saja," tegas Scott tidak mau kalah.

"B-begini!" cicitku, membuat Scott dan Derek menoleh padaku lagi. "M-mungkin masih ada yang menjual tiketnya di luar, Scott bisa beli dari mereka. Kalau tidak bisa dapat tiketnya sampai besok sore, baru kuoper yang diberikan Mr Harris. S-soalnya, kan, ada kemungkinan adik Mr Harris sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan ingin pergi ke pesta itu."

Scott dan Derek saling memelototi sekali lagi sebelum Scott akhirnya setuju dengan saranku.

Kami memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya, tapi Derek dan Scott sempat rebutan untuk mengantarku pulang. Derek bilang harusnya ia yang mengantarku pulang karena ia juga yang membawaku kemari. Scott bilang aku harus pulang dengannya karena ia adalah kakakku, dan sebaiknya aku tidak bersama pacarku tengah malam begini—kalau nanti pulang ketahuan mama, setidaknya Scott bisa bilang kalau tadi aku membantunya di klinik hewan.

Akhirnya Derek mengalah dan membiarkanku pulang dengan kakakku naik sepeda. Sebelum Derek naik mobilnya sendiri, ia sempat memelukku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Kemudian kami pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

.

.

"Pasti ada jalan lain untuk mendapatkan tiket itu, kan?" ujar Scott sambil kami turun dari jip Stiles.

"Itu adalah pertunjukan rahasia. Jadi hanya ada satu jalan dan itu rahasia," balas Stiles.

Matt, yang pernah kena serang Jackson sewaktu di perpustakaan menghampiri kami."Hei, apa di antara kalian ada yang tahu kenapa tidak ada yang kena hukum setelah apa yang terjadi waktu itu di sekolah?"

"Lupakan saja soal itu," kata Stiles. "Tidak ada yang terluka."

Apa? Tidak ada yang terluka? Tulang tangan Erica harus dipatahkan Derek agar gadis itu bisa menyembuhkan diri!

"A-aku pingsan waktu itu," kata Matt tidak terima.

"Yah, tidak ada yang benar-benar terluka," ulang Stiles.

"Aku ada di ER selama enam jam," tekan Matt.

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku khawatir.

Matt menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, baik sekali gadis cantik seperti kau sampai menanyakan keadaanku. Terimakasih."

Tiba-tiba Stiles memegang lenganku dan ia berdiri di hadapanku, membuat Matt mendelik lagi pada putra tunggal Sheriff itu. "Hei, kau mau tahu kebenarannya, Matt? Kepalamu yang sedikit terbentur itu tidak terlalu penting dalam daftar permasalahan kami saat ini."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" sekarang kakakku yang bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Matt. "Jadi kau tidak dapat tiketnya juga semalam."

"Apa mereka masih menjualnya?" tanya Scott.

"Uh, tidak, tapi aku berhasil mendapat dua secara _online_. Kau harus tetap mencobanya. Sepertinya semua orang akan ada di sana," kata Matt.

.

.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pertamaku hari ini, kelas bahasa Prancis, dengan Allison. Keluar dari kelas itu, Allison bilang ia sudah janjian untuk bicara dengan kakakku habis ini. Jadi kami berpisah waktu aku sedang mengambil buku Akuntansiku dari dalam loker. Begitu aku menutup pintu loker, aku langsung mendapati Stiles yang berdiri di sampingku.

Stiles bilang kalau Scott sedang pergi ke laboratorium Fisika. Oh, aku tahu, berarti mereka janjiannya di ruang itu. Stiles bilang bahwa akhirnya Isaac berhasil mendapatkan dua lembar tiket untuknya dan kakakku.

"Bagaimana caranya ia bisa dapat dua tiket itu?" tanyaku.

"Eh, yah, dia pakai sedikit kekerasan di ruang loker tadi," jawab Stiles gugup.

 _Pasti Derek_ , dengusku dalam hati. Iya, kupikir Derek menyuruh Isaac untuk melakukan sesuatu agar aku mengembalikan tiket itu pada Mrs Harris.

"Berarti aku harus mengembalikan tiket Mrs Harris," kataku sambil mengangguk.

Stiles ikut mengangguk juga. Waktu di perjalanan ke sekolah tadi pagi, Scott sudah cerita pada Stiles tentang aku punya tiket dari Mr Harris.

Pemuda itu berjalan duluan ke ruang kelas Akuntansi, sementara aku pergi ke laboratorium Kimia untuk mencari Mr Harris. Sang guru ternyata ada di sana, sepertinya ia sedang memeriksa lembar jawaban tes. Kuketuk pintu dan ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Senyumnya mengembang kecil waktu ia melihatku di balik pintu lewat kaca pintu itu.

Kubuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalam. Mr Harris segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku.

"Miss McCall," sapa Mr Harris, "ada apa?"

"Oh, eh, Mr Harris, saya ingin mengembalikan tiketnya," ucapku sambil mengambil tiket yang kumaksud dalam tas lalu kusodorkan tiket itu pada sang guru.

Mr Harris bukannya menerima tiket itu, ia hanya menatapku sambil menyerngit. "Ingin kau kembalikan? Kenapa?"

"Ng, pestanya malam ini, dan saya tidak bisa pergi. Jadi saya pikir daripada mubazir, lebih baik saya kembalikan pada anda biar anda bisa berikan pada yang lain," jawabku.

Ia mengangguk. "Yah, sebenarnya kebetulan tadi pagi adik saya akhirnya pulang dari rumah sakit. Mungkin ia akan ingin tiket ini." Lalu Mr Harris menerima tiket dari tanganku.

"Begitukah? Kebetulan sekali, untung saya kembalikan sekarang," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa sebenarnya kalau tiket ini masih bersamamu, Miss McCall, saya bisa cari tiket satu lagi untuk adik saya," balas Mr Harris.

Aku mengangguk lalu pamit keluar ruangan. Belum sempat aku berbalik badan, kurasakan kedua lengan atas tanganku dipegang erat oleh tangan Mr Harris. Aku agak kaget, tapi saat aku akan mengeluarkan suaraku, bibirku langsung dikunci oleh bibir Mr Harris. Guru Kimia-ku ini _mencium_ ku.

"M-Mr Harris—" cicitku saat aku berhasil mendorongnya sedikit. Tapi ia langsung menciumku lagi dengan paksa.

Ia terus menciumku dengan penuh nafsu, seakan tidak peduli pada fakta aku agak meronta dan kupakai segenap tenaga untuk mendorong tubuhnya—itu hanya membuat pegangan tangannya padaku semakin erat.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar 'duk' keras. Tubuh Mr Harris menjauh dariku, tepatnya ia terjatuh ke belakang dan tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Aku termegap, lalu melihat sosok Derek sedang berdiri di dekatku. Kalau tebakanku benar, barusan ia memukul Mr Harris sampai si guru pingsan.

"Val, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Derek dengan nada cemas sambil memegangi wajahku.

Dengan gugup aku mengangguk. "Kau menyerang Mr Harris? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari lingkungan sekolahmu, Val, aku ingin menjagamu," jawab Derek. "Dan ya, aku menghajar gurumu ini. Val, dia melakukan pelecehan terhadapmu, lebih lagi kau adalah pacarku dan aku tidak mau kau dicium seenak jidat olehnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menghampiri Mr Harris yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Derek menyeret guruku itu, lalu Mr Harris dibuat duduk oleh Derek di kursi guru dengan kepalanya ada di atas meja—seakan terlihat guru Kimia itu sedang tertidur. Kemudian Derek menarikku keluar dari ruangan, melewati koridor dan lobi sekolah. Ia menarikku sampai di tempat parkir.

Sampai di tempat parkir, Derek membawaku sampai di mobilnya. Ia langsung membuka pintu kursi penumpang.

"Derek, aku masih ada kelas hari ini sampai jam satu," ucapku pelan.

"Kau akan bolos hari ini," tegas Derek. "Masuk mobil, Val."

"Tapi—"

"—Val, seorang guru baru saja melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padamu dan kau tetap ingin melewatkan harimu sampai nanti siang di dalam gedung yang sama dengan guru itu? Tidak, Val, kau akan pergi denganku," kata Derek.

Aku menghela pelan. Derek menggeleng sekali lalu ia mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan lembut, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Derek menciumku dengan perlahan. Setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dariku, ia bilang bahwa itu untuk menghapus bibir Mr Harris dari bibirku. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Pacarku ini tersenyum juga—akhirnya, setelah dari tadi ia menarikku keluar dengan wajah masam—lalu mencium bibirku lagi.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan Derek menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian dia masuk mobil juga dan duduk di sebelahku, mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aku akan beritahu Scott," ucapku sambil menyalakan ponselku.

Tapi Derek langsung memegang tanganku, mengambil ponsel itu. "Tidak. Hari ini giliranmu yang melewatkan harimu denganku tanpa ponsel."

Aku menyerngit. "Giliranku?"

"Dulu Scott juga pernah, kan, saat Allison ulangtahun? Sekarang giliranmu," jawab Derek sambil mengantongi ponselku di jaketnya.

Kukeluarkan kekehanku. "Oke. Jadi kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Derek.

"Kau yang membawaku keluar, Derek," kataku mengingatkan.

Derek agak menyengir. "Perpustakaan nasional?"

Aku termegap. "Perpustakaan Nasional Beacon Hills?! Astaga, aku selalu ingin ke sana tapi tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengantarku. Sekarang kau akan membawaku ke sana?!" pekikku senang.

Pemuda di sampingku itu langsung terkekeh dan aku tersenyum lebar. Derek mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat di jalan yang tidak begitu ramai kendaraan ini.

.

.

Aku melewatkan ... mungkin sekitar empat jam di Perustakaan Nasional Beacon Hills dengan dengan Derek. Sangat banyak buku-buku lama yang tidak pernah diterbitkan ulang dan dijual di toko-toko buku lagi, terutama novel-novel. Sambil berjalan menyusuri rak-rak di sana, aku membicarakan banyak hal tentang novel-novel lama pada Derek. Ia hanya mengikutiku berjalan dan mendengarkan setiap celotehanku sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan setiap kali aku tersadar bahwa aku kebanyakan bicara, aku langsung menunduk sedikit dengan wajah yang merona merah, sedangkan Derek langsung memeluk bahuku dan mencium puncak kepalaku, setelahnya ia memancingku untuk bicara lagi.

Kami keluar dari perpustakaan itu sambil Derek membawa tiga buku yang kupinjam. Kami ke tempat parkir, menghampiri mobil Camaro Derek. Ia membuka pintu kursi penumpang, menaruh buku-buku yang kupinjam di bangku belakang. Setelahnya, bukannya ia mempersilakan aku duduk di kursi penumpang, ia malah mencium bibirku dengan lembut lalu tersenyum. Dia masih tidak menyingkir biar aku duduk, sekarang Derek malah duduk di bangku penumpang.

Dengan bingung aku menatapnya, agak berpikir apa dia menyuruhku untuk mengendarai mobilnya? Tapi sambil tersenyum, Derek memintaku untuk duduk di pangkuannya, menghadap wajahnya. Wajahku agak memerah, tapi aku menurut juga. Jadi aku duduk di pangkuannya dan Derek membelai lembut wajahku dengan tangannya, menyelipkan helaian rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah ada dalam posisi duduk begini ... aku agak, eh, gugup," kataku sambil merapikan bagian rok dari baju terusan yang kukenakan.

Derek masih tersenyum, ia mencium keningku. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Dengan bingung aku menatapnya. "Sesuatu tentang Stiles, mungkin?"

Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak memikirkan tentang Stiles. Tapi gara-gara Derek menyebut nama itu, aku malah jadi teringat tentang apa yang dikatakan Daisy mengenai Stiles dan Derek.

"Kau ingat Daisy? Bosku waktu aku kerja di cafe?" tanyaku dan Derek mengangguk. "Adiknya menjadi salah satu korban Jackson, jadi kemarin aku mengunjungi Daisy. Di rumahnya, ia membicarakan tentangmu ... dan Stiles."

Jadi aku menceritakan pada Derek, memberitahunya tentang semua yang dikatakan Daisy tanpa kurang suatu apa pun. Derek menghela, tapi wajahnya menegang.

"Jadi ... apa kau ingin kita putus? Maksudku, aku mengajakmu pacaran agar kau bisa melupakan Stiles. Kalau memang ternyata ini bukan cara yang benar, kalau ini tidak akan berhasil, mungkin kau ingin putus?" tanya Derek.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin putus denganmu! M-maksudku, eh, aku sudah pernah beritahumu kalau aku merasa nyaman dan tenang saat aku bersama denganmu. Dan lagi, eh, Daisy bilang walau aku mungkin tidak akan melupakan Stiles, tapi mungkin aku bisa jadi suka padamu. Aku ingin bisa suka padamu, Derek."

Ia agak tercengang. "Kau ingin suka padaku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Senyum Derek perlahan mengembang sambil ia memegang pipiku. Lalu Derek mencium bibirku. Kubalas ciuman itu sambil tanganku agak memilin kaosnya. Ia menciumku dengan agak nafsu sambil tangannya memegang pinggang dan punggungku. Sebisa mungkin aku membalas tiap gerakan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Derek berusaha membuka blazer yang kukenakan. Karena kaget, aku melepaskan bibirku darinya.

"O-oh, m-maaf," kata Derek sambil agak termegap.

Aku menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan Derek memegang blazer-ku lagi. Ia menatapku dengan lembut seakan meminta izin, lalu ia melepaskan blazer itu dari tubuhku dan meletakkannya di bangku sampingnya. Tereksposlah bahuku yang hanya ditutupi sangat sedikit oleh dua tali spageti dari baju terusanku ditambah dengan tali bra-ku.

Derek mencium bibirku lagi, tapi perlahan turun ke dagu, rahang, kemudian leher. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil leherku, menimbulkan sensasi geli di sana serta aku bisa merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku. Awalnya memang hanya gigitan kecil, lama-lama ia mengisap-isap leherku, seakan menggodaku untuk mendesah. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara selain suara nafasku yang memburu karena perlakuannya.

Tapi Derek sepertinya sadar akan sikapku. "Jangan tahan suaramu, Val," bisik Derek sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya di leherku.

Aku masih saja menggigit bibirku. Derek tiba-tiba melahap bibirku, kali ini sambil satu tangannya mengusap bagian pahaku yang tidak tertutup rok terusanku. Sebelum aku sempat menggigit bibirku, Derek langsung menyerang leherku lagi, kali ini ia menggigit dengan agak lebih keras. Spontan aku langsung mendesahkan nama pacarku dan bisa kurasakan bibir Derek langsung membentuk senyum di leherku.

Dari leherku, kini ia menciumi pundakku. Seakan hatiku mengkhianati perasaanku pada Stiles, aku begitu menikmati sensasi bibir Derek di kulitku. Dengan mulutnya ia agak menggeser tali spageti baju dan tali bra-ku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, dan kupikir Derek pasti bisa mendengar seberapa kencang debaran ini, soalnya ia tidak lagi menyerang pundakku, wajahnya kembali berada di hadapanku sambil menyengir menatap wajahku yang pasti sudah merah padam ini.

Derek mencumbu bibirku lagi. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggangku agar tubuh kami bisa menempel tanpa menyisakan ruangan di antara kami berdua. Mau tak mau kedua tanganku kini kukalungkan sekitar leher pemuda ini. Masih sambil terus menciumiku, aku merasakan tangannya menjalar di pahaku dan terus masuk ke dalam rok, membuatku agak mendesah di sela-sela ciuman kami. Ketika kedua tangan itu hampir tiba di pangkal selangkangan, Derek memindahkan tangan-tangannya ke pantatku yang masih tertutup celana dalam dan mulai meremasnya pelan. Bibir Derek pun makin menyerang bibirku.

Sambil meremas pantatku, tangan Derek membawa pinggangku agar mau menyatu dengan pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan melepaskan bibirku darinya dengan spontan. Derek menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Sesungguhnya aku bingung mau jawab bagaimana. Soalnya ketika Derek menarik pinggangku, tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan sebuah gundukan ada di antara selangkanganku. Dan karena tadi tubuhku semakin maju ke tubuhnya, kini gundukan itu menempel di bagian bawah tubuhku yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"A-ada, eh, g-gundukan, di s-selangkanganku," jawabku gugup.

"Gundukan?" tanya Derek sambil menyerngit. Kemudian wajahnya menegang. "Oh."

"R-rasanya aneh ... " cicitku.

Seriusan, rasanya aneh saja selangkanganku mendapat sensasi gundukan itu. Karenanya, aku berusaha untuk menyamankan posisi dudukku. Tapi bukannya mendapat posisi yang lebih baik, yang ada malah gundukan itu jadi tergesek selangkangan dan daerah kewanitaanku.

"D-Derek!" desahku pelan suatu ketika saat gundukan itu tergesek dengan selangkanganku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kuperhatikan Derek seperti terengah-engah dan memejamkan mata tiap kali gundukan itu tergesek denganku. Sesekali dia mengumpat pelan—tapi masih bisa kudengar karena kami begitu dekat saat ini.

"V-Val, jangan bergerak seperti itu," ucapnya sambil agak terengah.

"T-tapi, rasanya aneeehh! Uuuhh, Dereeek—oh!" desahku karena gundukkan itu terus saja tergesek di daerah kewanitaanku. Gundukan apa sih, itu sebenarnya?

"Sialan!" umpat Derek sambil agak mendesah.

Dengan gemas Derek meraih pantatku dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mengunci bibirku lagi dengan nafsu, lalu tangannya mengangkat tubuhku. Aku sedang berusaha membalas ciumannya sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan gundukan itu kini berada tepat di bawah pantatku. Pinggangku agak meronta, ini membuat gundukan itu makin menggesek padaku, dan aku mendesah di bibir Derek.

"D-Derek!" kataku ketika aku berhasil melepaskan bibirku darinya. Kami berdua begitu terengah-engah. "A-aku! Eh, aku, aku ingin pipis ...!"

Derek menyerngit disela nafasnya yang memburu. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku ingin, eh, buang air kecil, dan aku sudah tidak tahan!" cicitku.

Ia termegap. "O-oh, oke, eh, kebetulan aku juga ingin ke kamar kecil. Baiklah."

Lalu ia mengambil blazer-ku dari bangku sebelah, membantuku mengenakannya lagi. Setelah itu kami turun dari mobil. Derek menggandengku dan kami berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar kecil yang ada di tempat parkir. Ada dua kamar kecil yang bersebelahan, jadi aku masuk yang sebelah kiri dan Derek di sebelah kanan.

Saat aku ada di kamar kecil, aku menemukan dua keanehan. Yang pertama adalah air seniku agak banyak, ini aneh karena dari tadi aku bahkan belum minum air. Tidak hanya itu, celana dalamku agak basah, dan ... yah, itu aneh. Yang kedua adalah aku bisa mendengar suara desahan Derek yang menyebutkan namaku, dengan sayup-sayup bisa kudengar itu, dan itu terdengar seperti desahan. Tapi kugelengkan kepalaku, untuk apa Derek mendesahkan namaku dari kamar kecil? Maksudku kalau ternyata pintu kamar kecilnya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam dan ia ingin minta aku bantu dari luar, dia kan tinggal memanggilku dengan suara biasa, bukan dengan desahan. Jadi kuanggap aku hanya salah dengar saja.

Ada cermin di dalam sini. Kulihat rambutku agak berantakan. Aku jadi teringat kata Stiles yang bilang biasanya kalau perempuan dan laki-laki habis berduaan lalu rambut perempuan itu berantakan, berarti mungkin keduanya baru melakukan seks. Wajahku merona. Yang di mobil tadi itu bukan seks, kan?

Buru-buru kurapikan rambutku dengan jemariku. Lalu mataku menangkap bercak-bercak merah di leherku. Dengan penasaran aku membuka sedikit blazer-ku, melihat pundak kiriku yang tadi diciumi Derek, dan memang ada bercak merah juga, tapi tidak semerah leherku. Sambil melihat pantulan wajahku yang memerah karena ingat adegan ciumanku dengan Derek di mobil tadi, kuputuskan untuk menggerai rambut panjangku begitu saja, biar bercak merah di leherku tidak kelihatan.

Saat aku keluar, Derek ternyata sudah di luar duluan dan memunggungi pintuku. Sadar bahwa aku sudah selesai juga, ia berbalik badan dan tersenyum kecil padaku. Yang kuherankan wajahnya agak terengah, seperti kelelahan, seperti gugup. Derek langsung menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan ke mobilnya.

Derek membuka pintu kursi penumpang, kali ini ia mempersilakanku masuk mobil dan duduk di bangku itu. Setelahnya ia menutup pintu mobil, dan ia sendiri masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Mau pulang, atau makan dulu?" tawar Derek.

Tiba-tiba cacing-cacing di perutku langsung paduan suara. Derek langsung menyengir dan wajahku langsung merona. Astaga, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan siang!

"Sepertinya perutmu ingin minta makan dulu," goda Derek.

Dengan malu aku mengangguk. Derek terkekeh lalu ia mengacak pelan puncak kepalaku, kemudian menyetir mobilnya.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Kami memesan makanan di sana, dan sambil menunggu pesanan makanan kami diantar, Derek memancingku untuk bicara tentang buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan tadi. Dengan senang hati aku angkat suara dan cerita tentang buku-buku itu. Bahkan sampai makanan dan minuman kami sudah tersaji di atas meja, sambil kami makan, aku masih terus saja berceloteh. Derek tidak memotong perkataanku sama sekali, ia terus mendengarkan sambil makan dan minum dan ia tersenyum padaku.

"Eh, aku kebanyakan bicara lagi, ya?" gumamku sambil wajahku agak merona merah.

Derek tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, aku senang mendengar suaramu."

"Seriusan, Derek, kau tidak pusing mendengar celotehanku?"

Ia terkekeh. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku selalu suka mendengar suaramu, terutama saat kau sedang berbicara _padaku_."

Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Tapi gagal. "Eh, apa ini, eh, sebenarnya ini adalah kencan?"

Derek berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Sebenarnya tidak, aku tidak merencanakan ini semua sama sekali, aku hanya ingin membawamu keluar dari sekolah saja. Tapi kalau kau ingin menyebut ini kencan, tentu boleh."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Berarti ini kencan kedua kita?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kencan kedua, lagi-lagi spontan. Mungkin kau ingin yang ketiga nanti lebih terencana?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Spontan begini juga tidak apa-apa buatku. Tapi kalau kita mau merencanakan kencan ketiga, itu bagus juga."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu di kencan ketiga kita," ucap Derek.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mataku menangkap jam dinding di dekat kami. Sudah mau jam tiga sore. "Derek, kupikir aku harus mengabari Scott. Sekarang sudah lewat dari jam sekolah, Scott dan Stiles pasti bingung, apalagi harusnya hari ini aku pulang dengan mereka ..."

Derek mendecak. "Val—"

"—Derek, ingat syarat yang diberikan kakakku. Scott bilang, ia harus tahu kalau aku akan pergi denganmu," kataku mengingatkan.

Ia menghela. Dengan wajah sangat tidak rela ia merogoh saku jaket kulitnya, lalu menyodorkan ponsel padaku. Begitu ponsel itu ada dalam genggamanku, langsung saja aku menyalakan benda itu dan mendapati ada belasan bahkan lebih pesan masuk dan panggilan tidak terjawab. Dari daftar keduanya, hanya ada nama Scott dan Stiles—untungnya tidak ada nama mama, berarti Scott belum menanyakan pada mama.

Baru aku akan membaca salah satu pesan dari Scott dan Stiles, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk dari Scott. Langsung saja kuterima panggilan itu.

" _Val! Oh, astaga akhirnya kau angkat juga! Di mana kau? Kenapa kau tidak ada di sekolah?!_ " tanya Scott dari seberang.

"Scott, aku sedang dengan Derek—"

"— _dengan Derek?! Val! Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku? Daritadi di sekolah aku dan Stiles kebingungan mencarimu!_ "

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan yang itu, Derek langsung menyambar ponselku. "Scott, tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Val. Aku menolongnya dan langsung membawanya pergi biar dia bisa menenangkan diri," kata Derek.

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kakakku katakan dari telepon, tapi akhir-akhirnya Derek hanya bilang 'baiklah' lalu mematikan telepon serta mengembalikan ponsel itu padaku.

"Kakakku memarahimu?" tanyaku cemas.

"Dia hanya bilang aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang. Pokoknya ketika ia sampai di rumah nanti, kau sudah harus ada di rumah."

"Jadi kita pulang sekarang?"

Derek mengangguk. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta bon. Habis ia membayar, kami naik mobil Derek. Pemuda itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai rumahku.

Sampai di depan rumahku, aku mengambil buku-buku dari perpustakaan di bangku belakang, lalu menawari Derek untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Derek menolak dan bilang ia harus pulang untuk melatih ketiga Beta-nya. Jadi aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat dan keluar dari mobil, masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu aku masuk, mobil Derek baru meninggalkan depan rumah.

Mama dapat _shift_ malam ini, jadi sekarang aku di rumah seorang diri. Kutunggui Scott pulang dalam kamar. Begitu aku mendengar pintu depan di buka, aku langsung melompat dari ranjangku dan keluar kamar, mendapati kakakku sedang menaiki tangga dengan wajah cemas.

"Val! Oh, astaga!" katanya sambil langsung memelukku. "Derek sudah cerita soal Harris!"

"Ap-apa?! Kapan?!" tanyaku, karena seingatku tadi Derek tidak bilang apa-apa soal Mr Harris ketika Scott menelepon.

"Setelah ia mengantarmu pulang, Derek meneleponku, memberitahu tentang kau yang mengembalikan tiket itu pada Harris kemudian ia menciumimu," kata Scott. "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka guru kita ada yang pedofil!"

"Itu termasuk pedofil?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin?" jawab Scott dengan nada pertanyaan dan mengangkat bahu. "Eh, aku akan bersiap ke konser itu. Tadi aku dan Stiles habis dari klinik hewan, Deaton memberikan cairan Ketamine padaku, katanya itu bisa melumpuhkan Jackson untuk beberapa saat. Dia juga memberikan Mountain Ash pada Stiles, katanya itu biar Jackson tidak bisa kabur."

"Dan kutebak kau tidak akan membawaku ke sana?" kataku.

Scott mengangguk. "Ini sungguh berbahaya, Val. Derek juga akan datang dengan Boyd, Erica, dan Isaac, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kami akan bisa melindungimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Stiles? Dia juga manusia biasa dan ikut dalam misi ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk ke dalam pesta itu—dan sekarang memang sudah tidak bisa karena tiketnya sudah kukembalikan pada Mr Harris—setidaknya aku kan bisa membantu Stiles dengan Mountain Ash," tuturku.

"Deaton bilang Stiles harus mengerjakan soal Mountain Ash itu seorang diri," tentang Scott.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa saja menunggu di dalam jip, melihat sekitar, biar aku bisa menghubungimu atau Stiles jika ada sesuatu yang salah!" kataku tidak mau kalah.

"Val—"

"—Aku akan bawa Crossbow-ku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Scott. Kumohon?" pintaku.

Kakakku mendesah dan akhirnya mengijinkanku ikut pergi dengannya dan Stiles. Tapi sebelumnya ia membuatku berjanji agar aku benar-benar menunggu di dalam jip. Kalau aku keluar dari jip, maka aku harus berada di dekat Stiles. Aku setuju.

Scott menyuruhku bersiap-siap. Dia sendiri ke kamarnya juga. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku sudah mandi waktu menunggu Scott pulang tadi, jadi sekarang aku tinggal ganti celana pendekku dengan celana panjang, kusambar jaketku dari lemari dan kukenakan sepatu botku. Kuselipkan ponselku dalam saku celanaku, kemudian mengambil Crossbow dari kolong ranjangku.

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Begitu kubuka pintu itu, kulihat Scott juga sudah ganti baju. Katanya, Stiles akan tiba di depan rumah beberapa saat lagi dengan jipnya. Jadi aku keluar dari kamar, mengikuti Scott dari belakang, menunggui Stiles datang.

Waktu Stiles datang dengan jipnya, aku dan Scott langsung masuk mobil itu. Stiles hanya menyapa kami dengan memanggil nama kami dan tersenyum kecil padaku. Ini tidak sesuai dugaanku, karena kupikir tadinya Stiles akan bertanya kenapa aku ikut. Tapi kupikir mungkin kakakku sudah meneleponnya atau memberi pesan kalau aku akan ikut.

Walau begitu, sepanjang perjalanan, Stiles memang agak aneh—itu menurutku. Ia tidak cerewet, bahkan tidak membicarakan apa pun selama ia mengendarai jipnya. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, dan kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang serius.

Saat kami turun dari jip, kakakku akhirnya menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya—sepertinya ia pun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan putra tunggal Sheriff tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott.

"Ya, kenapa aku bisa tidak baik-baik saja?" ujar Stiles sambil mengambil kantong hitam besar dari dalam jipnya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sepatahkata pun sepanjang perjalanan tadi," kata Scott.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Stiles. "Sekarang ambil kantong yang satu lagi."

"Tidak bisa," kata Scott. "Deaton bilang hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini."

Stiles mendengus. "Oke, rencana ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" katanya sambil mengambil kantong hitam besar yang satu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Scott melihat ke suatu arah yang lain. Penasaran, aku melihat obyek penglihatan kakakku. Ternyata ada Allison yang jalan dengan Matt, menuju pintu masuk tempat konser itu diadakan. Kalau hanya Allison saja yang datang, aku bisa mengira bahwa mungkin ia tergabung dalam misi kakakku. Tapi dengan Matt? Aku tidak tahu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Scott. "Tidak di sini, tidak sekarang!"

Lalu kakakku berjalan dengan cepat dan akhirnya berlari masuk—kupikir untuk menyusul Allison.

"Scott!" panggil Stiles, tapi dihiraukan kakakku. "Baiklah, rencana ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Setelahnya Stiles menoleh padaku. "Val, tunggulah di dalam jip sementara aku mengurus Mountain Ash ini."

"Uh, aku bisa bantu kalau kau mau," ujarku. "Aku bisa ... membantumu membawakan kantong yang satu lagi, daripada kau harus kembali ke mobilmu nanti hanya untuk mengambil kantong kedua."

Stiles menghela dan ia mengangguk. Sesungguhnya Stiles yang sekaran benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Ia sedang menutupi suatu hal, dan kini kutahu ini pasti hal yang penting, karena ia bahkan tidak mau jujur pada kakakku— _hell_ , tanpa pendengaran super pun aku bisa tahu bahwa ia sedang berbohong saat bilang dirinya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan, sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Bisa kulihat ekspresi wajahnya itu antara kesal dan sedih, ia seakan sudah siap untuk menangis. Stiles mendecak pelan, lalu ia langsung memelukku, mendekapku dengan erat. Kubalas pelukannya dan kuelus pelan punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lembut.

Masih memelukku, ia menggeleng pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar isakan halusnya. Stiles menangis pelan. "Papaku, Val. Ia dipecat, gara-gara _aku_. Aku mencuri mobil tahanan lalu kena hukum gara-gara _menculik_ putra seorang pengacara terpandang Beacon Hills. Papaku dipecat dan itu salahku, tapi ia tidak memarahiku, aku jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri, Val!"

Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku turut sedih papa Stiles dipecat, tapi aku tidak ingin menyalahkan pemuda ini. Ia hanya ingin membantu Scott, dan kalau aku di posisinya pun mungkin akan berpikir untuk memakai mobil tahanan untuk mengurung Jackson sementara waktu. Seandainya papa Stiles tahu tentang dunia supranatural, ia pasti akan ikut membantu untuk mengurung Jackson sementara waktu. Tapi ia tidak tahu tentang dunia supranatural, ia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia sampai bisa dipecat, ia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa putranya bisa mencuri mobil itu dan kena hukum.

Stiles melepas pelukannya. Kulihat matanya agak memerah dan pipinya basah karena habis menangis. Kurogoh saku jaketku, mengambil sapu tangan. Dengan pelan aku menghapus air mata pemuda itu. Stiles menatapku sambil aku mengelap wajahnya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku penasaran, Val, kau pasti punya kekuatan magis yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang," katanya, "maksudku, aku selalu bisa merasa lebih baik. Saat aku merasa sedih dan kesal, mendengar suaramu saja sudah membuatku lebih baik. Dan sekarang, kau tidak perlu bersuara, kau ada di sini dan aku memelukmu, itu cukup. Scott juga selalu bilang begitu. Mungkin kau seorang makhluk supranatural yang super langka, punya kekuatan untuk menenangkan orang lain."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau ada-ada saja, Stiles. Aku manusia biasa. Mama dan papaku manusia biasa. Kakakku baru jadi manusia serigala saat kena gigit Peter. Aku hanya manusia biasa sepertimu."

Senyum Stiles semakin mengembang. Ia mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepalaku. "Oke, jadi, eh, kantong ini agak berat. Kau yakin bisa membawanya?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku bisa menarik kantongnya saja, menyeretnya."

"Crossbow-mu?" tanya Stiles lagi.

"Bagian busurnya sudah kulipat dan kugantungkan di ikat pinggangku," jawabku sambil memperlihatkan Crossbow yang tergantung di ikat pinggang celanaku.

Stiles mengangguk. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan Mountain Ash dari dalam kantong hitam yang ia pegang. Aku mengikuti langkahnya sambil menyeret kantong hitam kedua. Sambil mengerjakan tugasnya, Stiles menjelaskan padaku efek dari Mountain Ash. Katanya tidak ada makhluk supranatural yang bisa melewati lingkaran Mountain Ash—jangankan melewati lingkarannya, menyentuhnya saja tidak akan bisa, makanya Dr Deaton bilang ini adalah tugas Stiles seorang. Mungkin kalau tadi aku ikut Scott dan Stiles ke klinik hewan, Dr Deaton akan membagi tugas ini untuk aku dan Stiles.

Di belakang bangunan, kantong pertama Mountain Ash sudah habis. Aku mengoper kantong hitam kedua yang masih penuh, tukaran dengan kantong hitam yang sudah kosong. Kemudian Stiles kembali mengerjakan lingkarannya dan aku berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sial," gerutu Stiles.

Aku menoleh padanya. Stiles sedang mengeluarkan sisa Mountain Ash dari kantong itu, yang hanya tinggal segenggam saja. Sedangkan waktu kulihat ke depan kami, Mountain Ash yang pertama Stiles taruh itu tidak jauh lagi. Tapi kupikir segenggam Mountain Ash ini tidak akan cukup membuat lingkaran sempurna.

"Kau hanya bawa dua kantong?" tanyaku cemas.

"Deaton hanya memberiku dua kantong," desah Stiles.

Ia mengoper kantong kosong kedua padaku, setelah itu ia mengambil ponselnya. Kupikir ia akan menelepon Dr Deaton untuk minta solusi.

"Scott, angkat, angkat sekarang!" kata Stiles. Oh, ternyata dia menelepon kakakku. "Aku hanya tinggal punya segenggam abu yang tersisa, dan aku sudah kehabisan, oke? Jadi cepatlah kemari dan membantuku karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku dan Val hanya bisa berdiri di sini dan—"

Perkataan Stiles terhenti begitu kami mendengar suara pistol dan geraman serigala—kutebak itu Mr Argent dan Derek, keduanya ada di sekitar sini tapi tidak tahu di mananya.

"—kami mendengar suara pistol dan manusia serigala, dan aku berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh dengan segenggam penuh serbuk peri ajaib. Dan ini tidak cukup, oke?" lanjut Stiles, setelahnya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memasukkan ponsel dalam saku celananya lagi. Kemudian ia mengumpat pelan.

"Stiles, kau harus tenang dulu," cicitku, membuatnya menoleh padaku. "Kau harus optimis dan yakin kalau kau bisa melakukan ini. Dr Deaton memberimu tugas ini, seorang diri, hanya padamu, karena ia percaya kau sanggup melakukannya. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa, Scott pun yakin kau mampu—makanya ia meninggalkanmu di sini."

Stiles mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Percaya. Percaya," gumamnya pelan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil menutup mata. Lalu ia menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian ia mulai jalan perlahan dan membiarkan Mountain Ash yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya itu jatuh sedikit-sedikit lewat celah jarinya. Aku mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Dan ... lingkaran itu terbentuk!

Sambil tersenyum senang aku menggoyangkan pelan tangan Stiles, membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat ke lantai. Ia melihat lingkaran yang ia buat sudah tersambung.

"Yes!" seru Stiles dengan girang lalu tertawa.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat. Kubalas pelukan itu, pelukan yang bertanda bahwa ia sedang sangat senang. Tidak hanya memelukku ternyata, karena tindakannya yang selanjutnya membuat wajahku merona merah dan detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Masih memelukku, ia mencium keningku, lalu mencium hidungku. Aku tercengang menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku. Langsung saja aku mengerjap-erjapkan kedua mataku dan menunduk. Meneguk ludah, menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa Stiles melakukan itu hanya karena ia sedang sangat senang saat ini, mengingatkan diriku bahwa dia hanya menganggapku adiknya.

"Oke, kita harus menemui Erica dan Isaac, harusnya sekarang mereka sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Jackson," ujar Stiles sambil menyimpan dua kantong hitam yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam jipnya. "Mungkin kau ingin menyiapkan diri dengan Crossbow-mu, Val, jaga-jaga."

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil Crossbow-ku dari ikat pinggang, kubuka busurnya dan memastikan di dalamnya ada anak panah. Stiles menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan dengan cepat ke suatu ruangan yang terpisah dengan ruangan konser.

Begitu Stiles membuka pintu, kami bisa langsung melihat Isaac siap menerkam kami dengan kuku-kuku serigala, dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi kuning. Aku langsung memekik karena kaget.

"Astaga!" pekik Stiles, kaget juga. "Ini hanya kami, Isaac!"

Isaac langsung menarik tangannya sendiri dan warna matanya kembali normal. Ia langsung gugup seketika. Bukan gugup melihatku dan Stiles, tapi melihat _ku_.

"Maaf, Val," ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa hanya Val?" tanya Stiles.

"Karena Val pacar Derek," jawab Isaac.

Aku termegap dan wajahku merona merah. Agak merasa kesal, sih, soalnya aku dapat perlakuan khusus dari Isaac hanya karena aku berhubungan dengan Derek.

Stiles memutar bola matanya. Ia masih menggandeng tanganku, menarikku untuk melihat Jackson lebih dekat. Jackson sedang didudukan di kursi. Duduknya tegak, matanya tertutup, dan tampaknya ia masih bernafas.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

"Mari cari tahu," kata Isaac sambil mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya lagi.

Isaac melangkah mendekati Jackson. Saat ia akan menyentuh dada Jackson, tangan Isaac dicengkeram Jackson. Aku memekik lagi dan Stiles membawaku agak mundur. Bukan aku saja yang memekik, Isaac juga memekik tapi ia memekik karena kesakitan. Aku mendengar suara tulang yang patah, mungkin itu tulang lengan Isaac yang dicengkeram Jackson begitu keras. Saat Isaac berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Jackson, ia langsung buru-buru mundur menjauhi pemuda yang tadi ia lumpuhkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas pada Isaac.

Ia mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. "Akan segera sembuh."

"Oke," kata Stiles, "tidak ada yang boleh melakukan yang seperti itu lagi."

Setelah itu Jackson seakan tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia membuka kedua matanya, tapi kulihat itu tidak tampak seperti mata manusia—mata manusia serigala pun bukan.

"Aku di sini," desisnya. "Aku di sini bersama dengan kalian."

Stiles membisikkanku untuk segera bersiap menembak panah kalau terjadi sesuatu. Aku mengangguk dan memegang Crossbow dengan dua tangan, membidik Jackson.

"Jackson? Apa itu kau?" tanya Stiles memastikan.

" _Kami_ ," koreksi Jackson. "Kami ada di sini."

"Apa dia kerasukan?" celetuk Isaac.

"Apa kau yang membunuh orang-orang itu?" tanya Stiles.

"Kami yang melakukannya. Kami membunuh para pembunuh," jawab Jackson.

Aku menyerngit. "Jadi semua yang kau bunuh, semuanya—"

"—mereka layak menerimanya," kata Jackson.

"Kau tahu, Jackson, kami punya buku berisi peraturan yang mengatakan kau hanya akan mengincar pembunuh," kata Stiles.

"Itu bisa dilanggar jika ada tekanan," jawab Jackson.

"Baiklah, jadi semua yang kau bunuh adalah pembunuh?" ulang Stiles.

"Semuanya," desis Jackson. "Setiap dari mereka."

Mereka semua pembunuh? Termasuk Jessica, adik Daisy? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan adik Daisy adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Siapa yang mereka bunuh?" tanyaku pelan akhirnya.

"Aku," jawab Jackson. "Mereka membunuhku."

Aku menyerngit lagi, tidak begitu mengerti. 'Aku' yang dijawab menggunakan suara Jackson itu, maksudnya Jackson sendiri atau orang yang mengendalikan Jackson. Yang mana pun, kalau sudah terbunuh, tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan Jackson, kan? Jadi apanya yang terbunuh?

Kulihat Jackson sudah bisa menggerakkan lehernya. Kulitnya perlahan memperlihatkan kulit reptil. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain sudah bisa digerakkan. Kami semua sontak langsung mundur.

"Oke," kata Stiles lalu menoleh pada Isaac. "Ketamine lagi, dia membutuhkan Ketamine lagi."

Isaac memperlihatkan sebuah botol serum. "Kami sudah tidak punya lagi."

"Kau menggunakan seluruh isinya?!" tanya Stiles. Kemudian kami mendengar desisan Jackson. Aku menatapnya dengan ngeri dan menggenggam erat Crossbow-ku. "Keluar! Semuanya keluar!"

Lalu kami berempat langsung keluar dan menutup pintu serta menahannya dari luar. Tapi Jackson malah menjebol dinding dan kabur. Aku langsung membidik selama ia masih belum jauh. Kulepaskan anak panah dan mengenai punggungnya. Jackson terjatuh, tapi dia langsung berdiri dan berlari lagi dengan lebih cepat.

"Panah tertancap di punggungnya dan dia masih bisa berlari seperti itu?" tanya Isaac. "Dia benar-benar monster."

Isaac dan Erica segera masuk ke ruang konser untuk mengejar Jackson, sedangkan aku dan Stiles menunggu di luar bangunan. Kemudian keduanya keluar bersamaan dengan beberapa orang, tapi mereka tidak bisa melewati lingkaran yang dibuat Stiles. Derek datang dan Stiles memberitahu kondisi Jackson dan bilang tentang lingkaran Mountain Ash.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Derek tiba-tiba dengan cemas.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Scott," jawab Derek. "Stiles, buka lingkarannya!"

"Apa? Tidak akan!" ujar Stiles.

Aku paham maksud Stiles. Kalau lingkaran ini terbuka, maka Jackson dan siapa pun yang mengendalikannya—kalau ada di dalam—bisa kabur dan semuanya jadi sia-sia. Tapi Derek sepertinya mendengar suara Scott atau apa dan ingin segera masuk lingkaran.

Cepat-cepat aku berlutut di depan lingkaran itu, di samping Isaac yang menyaksikan pertengkaran Derek dengan Stiles. Dengan nekad aku mendekatkan tanganku ke Mountain Ash untuk membuka lingkaran itu. Tetapi begitu aku akan menyentuh abu itu, sebuah dinding transparan menahanku, seperti yang terjadi saat Isaac akan melewati lingkaran itu. Sambil menyerngit, aku melihat sekelilingku. Derek dan Stiles masih bertengkar, Isaac masih menyaksikan keduanya, Erica menatapku dengan heran.

Ini aneh. Bukankah Stiles tadi bilang bahwa makhluk supranatural saja yang tidak akan bisa melewati lingkaran ini? Kenapa aku juga tidak bisa? Apa mungkin dengan menjadi Mate seorang supranatural membuatku secara tidak langsung ikut-ikutan jadi makhluk supranatural? Tapi bukankah Derek belum menandaiku dengan klaim bahwa aku adalah miliknya? Lantas kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash ini?

"Buka lingkarannya!" bentak Derek pada Stiles lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Scott sedang sekarat!"

Sambil mendecak, Stiles berlutut juga dan membuka lingkaran Mountain Ash. Seketika itu juga Derek langsung masuk lingkaran dan berlari cepat entah ke mana. Stiles lalu bilang akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam dan Isaac mengikutinya. Tinggal aku dan Erica di luar.

"Apa itu tadi?" tuntut Erica.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash, Val, kau juga tidak bisa melewati lingkaran seperti aku, Isaac, dan Derek," kata Erica, tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" jawabku sambil agak termegap. "M-mungkin karena aku Mate Derek, makanya aku juga tidak bisa lewat."

"Kau yakin kau hanya manusia biasa?" tanya Erica.

"Tentu saja! Mama dan papaku manusia biasa. Scott jadi manusia serigala karena kena gigit. Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba jadi supranatural sendiri tanpa kusadari?" cicitku. Lalu aku melihat Derek sedang berjalan kemari sambil memapah kakakku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh pada Erica. "Erica, kumohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang ini."

"Tapi—"

"Erica, kumohon, sungguh, biar ini hanya antara kau dan aku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa!" pintaku.

Ia menghela dan akhirnya mengangguk. Setelah itu aku berlari menghampiri kakakku yang dipapah Derek.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Scott?" tanyaku pada Derek.

"Victoria Argent. Dia meracuni Scott dengan Wolfsbane," jawab Derek sambil agak tersengal. "Buka pintu mobilku, Val, aku akan bawa dia ke Deaton."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan ikut."

"Val—"

"—Dia kakakku, aku ingin ikut," tegasku.

Akhirnya Derek mengijinkan. Ia menyuruh Erica untuk pulang duluan. Sebelum pergi, gadis itu sempat menatapku sekilas, lalu ia berbalik badan.

Derek memasukkan Scott ke jok tengah mobilnya. Aku duduk di bangku tengah biar kakakku bisa tiduran di pahaku. Yang punya mobil mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai ke klinik hewan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Fullmoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Plot twist pertama di fanfict ini: Val tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash.


	18. Chapter 18

Dr Deaton segera mengobati Scott. Aku berdiri di samping meja rawat tempat kami membaringkan kakakku. Sungguh aku cemas bukan main. Jadi saat Dr Deaton mengobati Scott, aku terus memegangi tangan Scott dengan erat. Saat ia bilang sudah selesai dan sekarang tinggal menunggu Scott terbangun dari pingsannya, aku duduk di samping Derek, sedangkan Dr Deaton pergi keluar ruangan. Dari tadi Derek hanya duduk bersandar di kursi dengan wajah pucat.

"Derek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku hanya kena serang pisau berlumur Wolfsbane itu sedikit. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Lalu ia tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Lalu kau menyerang Mrs Argent?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku menggigitnya," jawab Derek. "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Berarti ia akan jadi manusia serigala juga?"

Derek menggeleng. "Kalau dia mengikuti peraturan para pemburu, maka ia akan mati sebelum berubah jadi manusia serigala. Seorang pemburu yang kena gigit, harus mencabut nyawanya sendiri."

Kemudian aku teringat tentang fakta aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash. Dengan ragu aku menatap Derek.

"Derek, aku Mate-mu, kan? Apa itu berarti aku jadi makhluk supranatural juga?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tidak. Selama kau memang manusia biasa, kau akan tetap jadi manusia biasa. Sekalipun aku menandaimu, mengklaimmu, kau tetap manusia biasa," jawab Derek. "Memang ada apa?"

Dengan pelan aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya penasaran saja." Derek hanya mengangguk, mungkin percaya akan perkataanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 18**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harus mengabari Stiles, ia tidak tahu kalau kita membawa Scott ke sini," kataku sambil berusaha merogoh saku celanaku. Tapi kosong, aku hanya bisa menyentuh Crossbow yang tergantung di ikat pinggangku, sementara kantong celanaku kempes. Lalu aku baru ingat kalau ponselku tertinggal di jip Stiles.

Derek menyodorkan ponselnya sendiri padaku. "Nih, tapi seingatku aku tidak punya nomor Stiles."

Sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih, aku menerima ponsel itu. "Aku hapal nomornya, kok." Lalu mulai mengetik pesan pada Stiles, bilang bahwa aku dan Scott ada di klinik hewan dengan Derek.

"Kau hapal nomor Stiles?" tanya Derek bingung.

"Oh, aku hapal nomor-nomor yang ada di ponselku," jawabku, lalu menekan tombol 'kirim', setelahnya ponsel itu kukembalikan pada pemiliknya. "Aku juga sudah hapal nomormu. Dan, aku tidak tahu ini akan membuatmu senang atau tidak, tapi nomormu sudah kuatur sebagai salah satu panggilan cepat di ponselku."

"Oh?" tanya Derek sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nomor berapa?"

"Nomor empat," jawabku.

"Empat? Kau memasukkan nomorku sebagai nomor empat?" tanyanya sambil menyerngit.

"Nomor satu adalah mamaku, nomor dua adalah Scott, nomor tiga adalah Stiles. Dan sebelum kau cemburu, kau harus tahu bahwa mamaku selalu mengajari Scott dan aku untuk selalu mendahulukan sahabat kami daripada pacar," jawabku. "Lagipula dulu nomor empat itu kuisi dengan nomor Lydia, kemudian Allison, Sheriff, dan mamanya Lydia. Karena aku memasukkan nomormu sebagai nomor empat, berarti keempat nomor ini mundur jadi nomor lima, enam, tujuh, dan delapan."

Derek mengangguk. "Oke, aku jadi cukup tersanjung."

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menolong kakakku, Derek."

Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku menolongnya karena ia bagian dari Pack-ku. Dan alasan lainnya adalah karena ia orang yang sangat berarti buatmu."

"Terimakasih, Derek," ulangku.

Dengan tangan yang lain, Derek mengusap pipi dan bibirku dengan jemarinya. Setelah itu ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Satu tanganku yang bebas langsung memegang bahunya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum saat aku menyentuh bahunya serta membalas ciumannya. Ketika Derek berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara Stiles yang memanggil namaku dan masuk ke ruangan ini. Langsung saja koneksi bibirku dengan Derek langsung putus.

"Oh, eh, aku ganggu, ya?" tanya Stiles sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Sungguh sangat-sangat mengganggu," desis Derek.

Stiles menghiraukan jawaban Derek dan menghampiriku. "Oh, Val, aku cemas! Waktu kutelepon ponselmu, ternyata ponselmu tertinggal di jok belakang mobilku!"

Langsung saja aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Maaf aku membuatmu cemas, aku juga baru sadar ponselku tertinggal waktu aku sudah di sini."

Ia mengangguk dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, menarikku untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhnya. Aku agak terkejut dan wajahmu memanas. Tiba-tiba tangan itu terlepas dari tubuhku dan Stiles melepas pelukannya dariku. Kulihat tangan Derek mencengkeram tangan Stiles sambil memelototinya.

"Apa?" tanya Stiles pada Derek.

"Val ini pacarku," geram Derek.

"Oh, ya, Val adalah sahabatku. Lalu?" tantang Stiles.

Baru saja aku ingin melerai keduanya, aku mendengar suara Scott. Langsung saja aku menoleh pada kakakku yang sedang berusaha bangun. "Scott! Oh, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan lemas Scott mengangguk. "Aku di mana?"

"Di klinik hewan. Derek membawamu ke sini dan Dr Deaton mengobatimu," jawabku sambil membantunya berdiri.

Stiles mengajak kami pulang dengan jipnya, tetapi Scott bilang ia ingin bicara dulu dengan Derek jadi ia meminta Stiles mengantarku pulang dulu. Kucium pipi Derek dengan cepat sebelum keluar dari klinik. Kemudian Stiles mengantarku pulang ke rumah, berharap mama belum pulang dari rumah sakit.

.

.

Libur musim semi. Sebenarnya ini adalah libur terpendek dari semua libur permusim di California. Hari pertama libur musim semi, tepatnya hari Senin, ada pembagian rapor. Mama mengajakku dan Scott untuk menemaninya, tapi Scott bilang ia sudah ada janji dengan Stiles—dan kutahu itu sebenarnya bohong karena semalam ia sudah bilang padaku akan membuntuti Jackson. Jadi pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang pergi ke sekolah menemani mama.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menapakkan kaki di sekolah saat ini, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Mr Harris. Aku tidak membenci guru Kimia itu, tidak begitu, hanya saja aku masih merasa begitu canggung dengan ... ciuman yang waktu itu. Yah, sesungguhnya aku agak-agak penasaran dan ingin tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu padaku. Tapi aku masih bisa berkata 'untung' dan merasa bersyukur karena tidak ada kamera pengawas yang dipasang di ruang laboratorium atau ruang-ruang kelas. Kalau ada kamera pengawas, mungkin Mr Harris akan dipecat dan itu tidak berdampak padaku, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata aku ikut kena hukum karena dikira menjalin hubungan dengan seorang guru—padahal jelas-jelas salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini adalah dilarangnya guru dan murid berpacaran?

Ingat tentang kejadian Mr Harris, aku jadi ingat soal Derek—tepatnya adegan ciuman kami di dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba aku jadi tersipu sendiri dan wajahku memanas.

"Val, kau kenapa?" tanya mama.

Aku langsung menoleh padanya dan mendapati mamaku sedang menyengir padaku. "T-tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan pacarmu?" selidik mama masih menyengir.

Wajahku makin terasa panas.

"Oh, Val, kau benar-benar harus mengenalkan pemuda itu pada mama," ujar mama sambil terkekeh.

Kami duduk di depan ruang kelas bahasa Inggris—untungnya aku dan kakakku tidak kebagian Mr Harris untuk pengambilan rapor. Tunggu dulu. Kelas bahasa Inggris. Bukankah guru bahasa Inggris yang sekarang adalah Mrs Argent? Ia sudah digigit Derek, kan? Apa dia masih berperan jadi guru di sini sejak kejadian itu?

"Cavalion dan Scott McCall," panggil wanita itu begitu keluar dari ruang kelas.

Yep. Mrs Argent masih datang ke sekolah.

Mama langsung bangkit dan ia tampak terkejut melihat Mrs Argent ada di depan pintu. Wajah terkejut juga tampil pada Mrs Argent sendiri. Langsung saja keduanya jadi pucat, dan aku bingung sendiri melihat mereka berdua.

Mrs Argent mempersilakan kami masuk. Ia duduk di belakang meja guru, sedangkan aku dan mama duduk di hadapannya. Mamanya Allison menyodorkan dua buku rapor warna merah pada mama—yang satu bertuliskan namaku, yang satu lagi bertuliskan nama Scott.

Dari sejak aku masuk ruangan ini, aku terus saja menunduk, tidak berani melihat pada Mrs Argent. Aku curiga ia akan memelototiku dengan begitu tajam saat mamaku sedang menunduk melihat rapor. Maksudnya, ia kan, baru digigit pacarku, tentu ia akan membenci Derek dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Derek, termasuk aku. Dan lagi aku pantas kok untuk membencinya, toh dia adalah orang yang nyaris membunuh kakakku. Tapi tidak, sepertinya kata 'benci' itu sendiri terlalu kuat untuk bisa kurasakan.

"Nilai-nilai Cavalion cukup memuaskan," ujar Mrs Argent saat mama mulai membuka raporku dan aku mengintip isinya juga. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan rapor semester lalu, nilai semester ini sudah lebih baik. Tidak ada nilai B+, semuanya jadi A dan A+. Mungkin kau sudah mengganti metode belajarmu, Valion?"

Mama dan Mrs Argent menoleh padaku. "Oh, eh, yah ... " gumamku gugup. "Seseorang membantuku belajar akhir-akhir ini, dan ia mengusulkan metode belajar yang menurutnya akan berhasil—dan ternyata memang berhasil."

Mama mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Pacarmu?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum gugup pada mama.

"Perubahan nilai terbesar Valion ada di kelas Ekonomi dan Sejarah," kata Mrs Argent. "Kerja bagus, Valion. Kau mengalahkan Stilinski semester ini dan mendapat peringkat dua menggantikannya di angkatan kalian. Nilaimu hanya beda sedikit dengan Lydia Martin yang masih di peringkat satu."

Kulirik Mrs Argent sedang tersenyum biasa padaku. Mungkin tidak akan sopan kalau aku tidak membalas senyumnya, jadi aku hanya memaksakan senyum kecil padanya.

Puas dengan raporku, mama menutup rapor itu dan membuka rapor kedua, rapor Scott. Aku ikut melihat juga.

"Untuk Scott, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus belajar lebih banyak lagi," ujar Mrs Argent. "Kuharap di malam hari ia lebih sering belajar daripada mungkin _berkeliaran_ di luar."

"Maaf?" kata mama dengan nada tersinggung. "Kau bilang putraku berkeliaran malam-malam?"

"Kubilang, 'mungkin'. Aku tidak menuduh, hanya berasumsi," kata Mrs Argent. "Berkebalikan dengan nilai Cavalion, nilai Scott semester ini menurun."

" _Aku harus benar-benar bicarakan ini dengannya nanti_ ," gumam mama pelan, tapi bisa kudengar karena aku duduk di sebelah mama.

Setelah itu mama memasukkan dua buku rapor itu ke dalam tasnya, mengucapkan terimakasih singkat pada Mrs Argent dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Kuikuti mamaku dari belakang. Mama keluar duluan, tapi Mrs Argent memanggilku saat aku akan keluar juga.

"Valion," panggil Mrs Argent yang sudah keluar dari belakang meja. Aku menoleh padanya dengan gugup. "Aku tahu kau dan aku tidak dekat, tapi Allison cukup sering membicarakan tentangmu."

"Oh, eh, kuharap ia membicarakan yang baik-baik," kataku.

"Yah, menurut apa yang dia bilang padaku, kau memang gadis baik yang sangat inosen," ujar Mrs Argent. "Jadi, Valion, aku hanya ingin ... kau berbahagia dalam hidupmu."

Aku menyerngit. "Maaf?"

Mrs Argent tersenyum kecil. "Berbahagialah, Valion. Itu pesanku untukmu."

"Mrs Argent—"

"—Val, kau masih di dalam?" tiba-tiba mama memanggil dan masuk ke kelas lagi, memotong kalimatku yang ingin menanyakan maksud Mrs Argent.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menanyakan metode belajar yang dilakukan Cavalion," ujar Mrs Argent dengan cepat. "Mungkin aku akan bisa menyarankan metode belajar yang sama pada Allison, soalnya nilai anak itu agak menurun di semester ini."

Mama mengangguk lalu dengan cepat menarikku keluar dari ruang kelas, tanpa aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Mrs Argent.

Mama menarik tanganku, membawaku berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan cepat. Saat kutanya kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah, mama menjawab bahwa ia sudah lapar. Aneh, menurutku, karena sekarang belum jam makan siang. Jadi kupikir mungkin mama tidak sarapan sebelum ke sekolah tadi.

"Val, kau tidak bilang kalau mamanya Allison jadi guru di sekolahmu," kata mama sambil menyetir mobil.

"Dia guru pengganti, Ma. Maksudku, apa itu informasi yang penting?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Ada guru pengganti yang lain?" selidik mama. "Mungkin papanya Allison jadi kepala sekolah? Atau tantenya Allison yang lain jadi guru juga?"

"Tidak, hanya ada Mrs Argent dan kakeknya Allison. Kakek Allison jadi kepala sekolah menggantikan Mr Thomas," jawabku. "Kenapa, Ma? Kenapa kau begitu ... berwajah cemas?"

Mama hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram stir mobil. Wajahnya jadi pucat. Mungkin karena tegang, tiba-tiba mama nyaris menabrak motor yang ada di depan, dengan cepat mama menyingkir dan aku bisa mendengar suara klakson dari kendaraan yang ada di belakang kami.

"Mama!" panggilku sambil memegang lengannya.

Ia mengendalikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan kemudian mulai mengendarai dengan pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia tampak sudah siap untuk menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

Mama menggeleng lagi. "Maaf, Sayang, mama hanya—kau ingat kalau waktu pertama kali mama bertemu dengan orangtua Allison saat pertemuan guru-dan orangtua, itu adalah pertemuan yang kurang menyenangkan. Mungkin mama hanya merasa ... yah, Allison sudah putus dengan Scott, lalu gadis itu bersahabat denganmu, mama jadi takut kalau terjadi masalah dan kami sebagai orangtua bertengkar lagi. Mama hanya tidak mau itu."

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku yakin dan percaya bahwa mamaku baru saja berbohong.

"Oh, astaga, oke, eh, kau mau makan apa?" tanya mama sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Bukannya tadi mama yang bilang ingin makan?" tanyaku balik.

Akhirnya mama membawaku ke rumah makan sederhana. Kami memesan makanan dan kami tidak memakan pesanan kami di tempat itu, alias kami minta bungkus. Setelah pesanan kami datang, mama membayarnya dan kami pulang.

Sampai di rumah, aku membantu mama membawa kantong makanan ke dalam dapur. tidak banyak sebenarnya lauk yang kami beli, hanya saja tadi mama bilang ingin sekalian untuk makan malam—bahkan katanya untuk besok pagi juga kalau masih ada sisa. Setelah dari dapur, aku langsung naik ke lantai dua membawa raporku dan Scott. Kuketuk pintu kamar Scott, tidak ada jawaban, kupikir ia masih di luar. Jadi kubuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci itu, masuk sebentar ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk meletakkan rapornya di atas meja belajar. Setelahnya aku ke kamarku.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarku, aku langsung dapat melihat Derek sedang duduk di sofaku dengan sebuah buku terbuka di tangannya. Sadar aku sudah masuk kamar, Derek mendongak dan tersenyum padaku. Ia menutup bukunya dan menaruh di atas meja belajar, lalu menghampiriku.

"Hei," sapaku pelan.

"Hei," balasnya. "Bagaimana rapornya?"

"A dan A+, berkatmu, terimakasih," jawabku sambil tersenyum senang, memperlihatkan nilai-nilaiku semester ini yang ada di rapor padanya.

Derek mengambil raporku dan melihatnya, lalu tersenyum lebar padaku. "Peringkat dua?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku berhasil menggeser posisi Stiles. Semester lalu aku ada di peringkat tiga dan Stiles di peringkat dua, sekarang kami bertukar tempat."

"Siapa peringkat satu?"

"Lydia, seperti biasa," jawabku. "Jadi, kupikir aku harus berbuat sesuatu untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Kau mau apa?"

"Tidak ada yang sedang kuinginkan saat ini. Kecuali kalau kau bisa menangkap Jackson lalu membunuhnya atau menjadikan dia manusia normal lagi, boleh saja," jawab Derek sambil menyengir. Ia menaruh raporku di atas meja belajar.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kalau kau saja kewalahan menangkap Jackson, apa lagi aku? Seriusan, kau mau apa sebagai balasannya? Mungkin aku bisa mentraktirmu atau apa?"

"Seriusan, Val, tidak ada yang sedang kuinginkan. Maksudku, kalau ditanya 'aku ingin apa', maka jawabannya adalah dirimu—aku menginginkan kamu. Dan sekarang kau sudah jadi pacarku, jadi tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan."

"Jangan membuatku merasa berhutang, Hale," ujarku.

"Oke, begini. Kau cium aku saja sebagai tanda terimakasihmu," kata Derek sambil tersenyum.

"Cium?" gumamku.

Derek mengangguk, lalu ia agak menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil menutup mata. Dengan cepat aku mencium pipinya. Mata Derek terbuka dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Aku sudah menciummu, kan?"

"Oke, ternyata kita tidak sepikir. Saat kubilang 'cium', maksudnya adalah di bibir, bukan di pipi," kata Derek. "Tapi, yah, yang tadi itu salahku."

Wajahku agak merona. Sebelum Derek kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat aku menarik bajunya sekuat tenaga, kucium bibirnya. Kupikir dia mungkin terkejut karena aku bersikap begini. Jangankan dia, aku pun tidak habis pikir bisa sampai menariknya biar kucium. Tapi mungkin Derek sudah melewati masa kagetnya, ia memeluk tubuhku dan membalas ciumanku, membawa ciuman itu makin dalam.

Ketika aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya, kubuka mataku dan mendapati wajah Derek di hadapanku membentuk senyum lembut. Oh, astaga, kenapa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya?

Derek mencium hidungku. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku harus ... yah, memberikanmu hadiah karena kau peringkat dua. Kau ingin hadiah apa? Novel baru mungkin?"

Buru-buru aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, lagi pula aku bisa dapat nilai yang lebih bagus semester ini juga karena bantuanmu, masa kau memberiku hadiah?"

Setiap kali Derek menghampiriku di kamar atau aku datang ke tempatnya, ia selalu menemaniku belajar dan setelahnya kami masuk sesi tanya-jawab. Sejak semua buku Narnia milik Laura diberikan Derek padaku, aku tidak pernah meminta novel apa-apa lagi walau aku sudah menjawab sepuluh pertanyaan dengan benar. Bukan apa-apa sih, aku hanya tidak ingin jadi kebiasaan.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Derek.

"Oh, oh, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mencari hadiah untuk Lydia? Dia ulangtahun lusa, dan aku berpikir untuk mencari hadiahnya besok. Bisa temani aku?"

Derek mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Dan Derek benar-benar menemaniku ke mall keesokan harinya. Aku memang sengaja tidak masuk ke toko-toko baju untuk mencari hadiah Lydia, soalnya aku takut pakaian yang kuberikan ternyata tidak menarik untuknya—atau malah yang lebih parah adalah dia sudah punya. Lydia paling menghindari punya 2 pakaian yang sama, atau pakaian yang pernah ia punya. Jadi dari tahun ke tahun, aku hanya memberinya hadiah aksesori atau boneka.

Mataku menangkap pajangan meja yang berbentuk bundar dan terbuat dari kaca. Di dalam kaca itu ada rumah-rumahan kecil dan beberapa pohon, di sekitarnya ada salju buatan. Dulu aku pernah memberikan Lydia yang seperti ini, tapi bola kacanya lebih kecil, mungkin besarnya hanya setengahnya saja, dan ia selalu meletakkan bola itu di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Tapi kalau tidak salah setahun yang lalu ia bilang bola itu terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping karena tersenggol 'pacar'nya saat mereka sedang melakukan ... eh, seks, di ranjang Lydia. Setelah kejadian itu Lydia langsung marah besar dan memutuskan pacarnya, lalu malam-malam ia datang ke rumahku dan meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Jadi kuputuskan tahun ini aku akan memberinya bola kaca lagi, tapi yang lebih besar, sebagai ganti yang dulu pernah pecah. Toh, Lydia pernah bilang kalau sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melakukan seks di kamarnya lagi, jadi mungkin ia sudah tidak khawatir barang di kamarnya akan pecah atau rusak.

"Val," panggil Derek.

"Hm?" tanyaku, kemudian menoleh ke padanya. Kulihat Derek sedang memegang boneka panda besar dan memperlihatkan itu padaku. "Panda ..."

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Untukmu," katanya. "Barusan kubayar di kasir."

"Untuk—untuk aku?" tanyaku sambil agak tercengang dan terus menatap boneka panda super lucu yang dipegang Derek.

"Stiles, dia pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau paling suka dengan boneka panda seperti ini tapi kau tidak pernah berani beli karena menurutmu ini hanya akan membuang-buang uang yang seharusnya bisa untuk membantu mamamu," jawab Derek.

"K-kau, eh, tidak perlu berbuat ini, Derek ... " cicitku sambil menatap matanya.

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin melakukannya." Lalu ia mencium keningku. "Selamat sudah menduduki peringkat kedua di angkatanmu, Val."

Aku menatap Derek dan boneka di tangannya bergantian sambil menahan air mataku karena terharu. Ia begitu baik padaku dan aku masih belum bisa jatuh hati padanya? Jangan-jangan aku tidak normal.

"Kau akan berikan itu untuk Lydia?" tanya Derek dan aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, pegang boneka ini, biar aku ke kasir."

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk yang ini, aku ingin bayar sendiri. Aku tidak mau kebiasaan kau yang membayar semuanya."

Setelah aku membayar di kasir, aku meminta seorang petugas untuk sekalian membungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Habis itu aku kembali pada Derek. Ia mengambil kantong berisi hadiah Lydia lalu mengoper boneka padaku. Derek membawaku ke mobilnya sambil menggandeng erat tanganku.

"Kau pasti menganggapku masih anak kecil," gumamku sambil memangku boneka panda dari Derek ketika kami sudah di dalam mobil.

"Tidak, kok," jawab Derek, membuatku menoleh padanya yang ada di sebelahku. "Memegangi boneka begitu tidak berarti kau masih anak-anak, Val. Dan lagi kau sangat manis saat pegang panda itu."

Sambil agak tercengang aku dapat merasakan pipiku menghangat. Derek tersenyum lembut padaku. Ia memegang tangan kiriku, lalu mencium punggung tanganku itu. Sikapnya itu sanggat membuat nafasku tercekat.

"Omong-omong, Val," kata Derek saat kedua tangannya kini memegang stir mobil. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku sebentar, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Aku mengangguk, lalu Derek mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari parkiran mall. Dengan cepat ia membawa mobilnya ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Kutaruh boneka panda di bangku tengah bersama dengan hadiah Lydia, setelah itu ikut Derek turun dari mobilnya. Sebelum masuk ke 'rumah' Derek, ia menutupi kedua mataku dengan kain, lalu menuntunku masuk.

Waktu akhirnya ia membebaskan pandanganku, aku melihat ada yang berbeda dengan tempat persembunyian Derek ini. Masih ada barang-barang rongsok di pinggir-pinggir seperti biasa, masih ada kereta yang rusak. Yang berbeda hanyalah adanya lilin-lilin kecil di lantai yang disusun menjadi bentuk hati yang cukup besar.

"Val," panggil Derek tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya, dan kali ini tidak mendapati dia memegangi boneka panda. Kali ini Derek menyodorkan buket bunga padaku. Lagi-lagi, ia membuatku tercengang. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengambil tanganku biar aku memegang buket bunga itu. Sambil masih ikut memegang buket itu, dia bilang, "Tiger Lily, Anggrek, Poppy, Lily of the Valley. Tadi pagi sebelum menjemputmu, aku membelinya di toko bunga. Sebenarnya aku ingin beli mawar, karena yang kutahu adalah mawar itu lambang cinta. Tapi pemilik toko memberitahuku beberapa arti bunga dalam bahasa bunga.

"Ini, Tiger Lily, artinya istimewa, memesona, dan bagaikan harta berharga—seperti kau bagiku. Lalu Anggrek, untuk keanggunan, simbol yang tepat untuk harta berharga—mungkin anggrek adalah simbol yang tepat untukmu. Poppy adalah untuk rasa nyaman, kau pernah bilang kalau kau merasa nyaman saat berada dekatku, kau harus tahu kalau aku juga merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamamu. Selain boneka panda, Stiles memberitahuku kalau kau paling senang melihat Lily of the Valley. Tapi kau tahu apa artinya bunga ini dalam bahasa bunga?"

Dengan pelan aku menggeleng.

Derek tersenyum begitu lembut dan membuat dadaku terasa begitu hangat. "Lily of the Valley, itu berarti janji untuk kebahagiaan. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Val, dan aku lebih ingin lagi kalau akulah yang membuatmu bahagia."

"Derek ... " gumamku pelan sambil menahan tangis haruku.

Ia mencium lembut bibirku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Val," bisiknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-aku—"

"Tidak apa, tidak usah buru-buru, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa mengatakan hal yang sama," ujarnya.

Aku menghela dan meneguk ludah. Menggeleng kepalaku dengan pelan dan berusaha tersenyum kecil. "Benar-benar, deh, kau sepertinya memang berencana untuk membuat jantungku copot hari ini, ya?"

Derek mengusap pelan pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sudah bilang, Val, kencan ketiga kita akan membuatmu terkejut—aku akan membuatkan kejutan untukmu dan inilah dia."

"Ini kencan?" tanyaku. "Ternyata dari tadi kita kencan?"

Ia terkekeh. "Kencannya baru dimulai ketika aku menutup kedua matamu," jawabnya. "Sekarang, dansalah denganku, Val."

Derek mengambil buket bunga yang tadi ia berikan padaku, meletakkannya di meja dekat sini, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sambil tersenyum aku menyambut tangannya, dan ia membawaku ke tengah-tengah bentukan hati yang disusun lilin-lilin kecil. Setelah kami berada di tengah, ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menyalakan musik pelan dari ponsel itu. Ponsel tersebut diletakkannya di dekat lilin, dan ia kembali menghampiriku.

Ia memegangi tangan kiriku, sedang dengan tangannya yang satu lagi meletakkan tangan kananku di pundaknya setelah itu ia memegangi pinggangku.

"Aku salah pakai baju hari ini, ya?" tanyaku sambil agak menyengir saat kami mulai berdansa. Aku agak menunduk untuk melihat pakaianku hari ini. Sepatu _sneaker_ hitam, celana jins gelap tiga perempat, kaos putih biasa, dan jaket warna hijau lumut. Benar-benar bukan pakaian yang pantas untuk kencan apalagi untuk dansa.

Tapi Derek tetap menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Bajumu sempurna, Val, jangan khawatir."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Jadi ... aku tidak tahu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa ... yah, bisa merencanakan kencan romantis seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini semua kalau bukan karena para Beta," tutur Derek. "Kemarin setelah latihan dengan mereka, Erica tiba-tiba memberiku 'kuliah' singkat tentang apa yang biasa disukai dan tidak disukai kaum hawa. Lalu aku mulai merencanakannya dengan bantuan Boyd—mengingat dia orang yang paling mengenalmu di antara tiga Beta-ku. Setelah itu aku tinggal minta bantuan Isaac mengatur semua keperluan kencan kita hari ini."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka bertiga setelah ini."

"Lalu padaku? Kau belum berterimakasih padaku," tanya Derek sambil menyengir.

"Terimakasih, Derek," kataku sambil tersenyum geli.

Derek masih terus menyengir. "Kau tidak ingin menciumku?"

Aku agak termegap sebentar. Derek menundukkan kepalanya lebih lagi. Perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dengan lembut sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

"Kau tahu, aku baru sadar musiknya sudah berhenti main," kata Derek, matanya masih terpaku padaku.

Aku mengangguk, karena baru sadar juga. "Entah musiknya yang memang hanya sebentar atau kita sudah dalam posisi ini cukup lama."

Derek mencium keningku. "Aku sudah siapkan makan siang di meja."

Kukerutkan keningku. "Kau yang masak?"

"Pfft, tentu tidak, aku tidak bisa masak. Tadi pagi aku ada pesan makanan, lalu minta Isaac yang mengaturnya selama aku tidak di sini."

Jadi kami duduk di kursi, berhadapan satu sama lain. Derek mengangkat tudung saji dan aku melihat makanan Itali tersaji di atas meja. Aku termegap lagi.

"Kau suka masakan Itali, kan?" tanya Derek.

"Stiles?" tebakku.

Derek mengangguk. "Stiles."

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang ia beritahu padamu, dan kapan ia memberitahu ini semua?" tanyaku ketika Derek menuangkan air mineral dalam gelasku.

"Di hari Stiles tahu kau memutuskan untuk berpacaran denganku, setelah aku keluar dari kamarmu, ternyata Stiles menungguiku di depan mobilku. Dia ... yah, mengancamku agar tidak melukaimu," katanya sambil duduk di hadapanku. "Dia memberitahuku banyak hal, salah satunya tentang kau kurang suka soda dan lebih suka minum air mineral."

"Baiklah, apa warna kesukaanku?" tanyaku.

"Putih, biru, dan hitam. Tapi kau paling suka biru," jawab Derek dengan lancar.

"Hewan apa yang paling aku senangi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kupu-kupu," jawab Derek. "Panda bukan hewan favoritmu, kau hanya senang dengan boneka dan bentuk kartunnya saja."

"Uh, pelajaran apa yang paling aku sukai selain Kimia?"

"Bahasa Prancis, tapi kau lebih sering dapat nilai A daripada A+ karena kadang kau kurang atau kelebihan menulis huruf," jawab Derek. Heran, kenapa jawabannya bisa lengkap begitu.

"Apa nama tengahku?" Kali ini entah kenapa aku yakin Derek tidak bisa menjawab. Maksudku, mana mungkin Stiles sampai memberitahu Derek tentang nama tengahku? Itu kan, tidak penting. Dan lagi aku tidak yakin ia sendiri tahu nama tengahku.

Tapi Derek mengejutkanku dengan jawabannya. "Latacia. Cavalion Latacia McCall. Stiles bilang pertama kali ia menyebut nama panjangmu itu, lidahnya agak keseleo karena namamu banyak huruf A, C, dan L."

"Dan lidahmu tidak keseleo saat menyebut nama panjangku pertama kali?"

"Tidak, aku mengucapkannya dengan perlahan."

Aku menghela. "Dia benar-benar memberitahumu semuanya, ya?" tanyaku.

"Dia bilang, sih, itu adalah semua yang dia tahu tentangmu," jawab Derek.

Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya kami makan bersama. Pas saat kami selesai makan, ponselku bergetar. Langsung kuambil benda yang kutaruh di saku celanaku, melihat ada pesan masuk dari mama.

' _Dari Mama  
Mama sudah selesai kerja, pulang sebentar lagi. Akan menggoreng ikan untuk makan malam.  
Titip salam untuk pacarmu!_'

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang setelah ini," gumamku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Derek.

"Mama mau menggoreng ikan," jawabku. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan mama tidak membuat minyak dalam wajan bercipratan gara-gara mama menaruh ikan itu sambil melemparnya ke dalam wajan."

Derek terkekeh pelan. "Oke, aku akan langsung mengantarmu setelah ini.

Aku mengangguk lalu meminum air mineral. "Dan mama titip salam untukmu."

"Dia sudah tahu kau pacaran denganku?" tanya Derek sambil menyerngit.

"Tidak, dia belum tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan seorang Derek Hale," jawabku.

Ia mengangguk.

Setelah kami selesai makan dan minum, Derek mengirim pesan pada Isaac, katanya Derek menyuruh Isaac untuk membereskan semuanya di sini agar saat sang Alpha kembali ke sini mereka bisa langsung latihan. Hn, kasihan Isaac. Habis itu ia mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

"Apa kau akan mampir ke tempatku lagi besok?" tanya Derek saat kami sudah dekat dengan rumahku.

"Kalau kau ingin aku datang, mungkin aku bisa mampir sebentar besok siang sebelum siap-siap ke pesta Lydia," tuturku.

Ia mengangguk.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumahku, ia mengambilkan boneka panda, hadiah Lydia, dan buket bunga yang tadi ditaruh di jok tengah. Derek menyerahkan ketiganya padaku, lalu ia turun dan membukakan pintudi sebelahku. Katanya mungkin aku akan kesulitan untuk membuka pintu dengan tangan penuh. Tidak sampai situ, ia bahkan mengambil kunci rumah dari tas kecilku, membukakan pintu tumah untukku lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam tasku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku lebih dari ini.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Derek," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Derek tersenyum juga. Dengan pelan ia mencium keningku, habis itu keluar dari rumahku dan menutup pintu. Sambil terus tersenyum, aku membawa barang-barang di tanganku ini ke lantai dua, langsung masuk kamar.

Kuletakkan hadiah Lydia di atas meja belajar, sedangkan boneka dan buket bunga di ranjang. Aku duduk di ranjang, menatap buket bunga dari Derek. Aku jadi kepikiran. Derek bilang ia tahu soal bunga kesukaanku dari Stiles, kan? Tapi seingatku, aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa, termasuk Stiles, tentang ini. Untuk boneka panda mungkin bisa ditebak karena mataku berbinar-binar sendiri melihat boneka tersebut, jadi tanpa kuberitahu pun mungkin orang akan dengan mudah tahu. Tapi, seriusan. Lily of the Valley? Kupu-kupu sebagai hewan favoritku? Bahasa Prancis sebagai pelajaran kesukaanku nomor dua? Aku tidak pernah beritahu tentang hal-hal itu, pada mama atau Scott sekalipun!

"Val—oh."

Kudongakkan kepalaku, melihat mama berdiri di depan kamarku. Sepertinya tadi aku lupa menutup pintu kamar, makanya pintu itu menganga lebar. Mama masuk perlahan sambil tersenyum melihat bunga dari Derek.

"Cantik sekali, dari pacarmu?" tanya mama. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Okeee, jadi bagaimana dengan kau dan Stiles?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "D-pacarku, dia tahu semua yang kusukai, dan dia bilang ia bisa tahu dari Stiles. Katanya, setelah Stiles tahu aku berpacaran dengan pemuda ini, Stiles menghampirinya dan memberitahunya tentang apa-apa saja yang kusukai."

"Berarti Stiles seakan ... memberi ijin pada pemuda itu untuk memacarimu," kata mama sambil mengangguk.

"Masalahnya, ada beberapa hal yang ... kuyakin aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siap soal hal-hal ini. Tentang Lily of the Valley sebagai bunga kesukaanku. Tentang kupu-kupu sebagai hewan favoritku—harusnya kalau memang asal tebak, Stiles akan menduga bahwa aku suka panda, bukan kupu-kupu. Dan, dan, mungkin orang-orang mudah menebak bahwa Kimia adalah pelajaran favoritku, tapi dari mana Stiles tahu kalau Bahasa Prancis adalah pelajaran kesukaanku nomor dua? Aneh, aku tidak pernah beritahu dia," tuturku.

Mama mengangguk lagi lalu tersenyum kecil. "Berarti ... dia sayang padamu. Stiles begitu memerhatikanmu. Mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu seperti ia menyukai Lydia. Mungkin ia hanya melihatmu sebagai temannya, atau adik temannya, atau malah adiknya sendiri. Intinya, dia sayang padamu, dia begitu memerhatikanmu. Jadinya tanpa kau memberitahunya apa-apa, dia sudah tahu semua tentangmu. Dan, bukannya kau semestinya merasa senang karena orang yang kamu sukai ternyata tahu banyak hal tentangmu?"

"Yah, tapi itu hanya membuatku kepikiran. Apa itu berarti aku mudah ditebak sampai Stiles langsung tahu banyak hal hanya dengan memerhatikanku?" gumamku.

"Hei, 'memerhatikan' itu bukanlah 'hanya', itu hal besar! Semua orang mungkin bisa memerhatikan orang lain, tapi tidak semua orang bisa mendapati sesuatu bahkan banyak hal lewat memerhatikan itu. Contohnya, mungkin Stiles bisa tahu apa-apa saja yang kau sukai, tapi mama yang sudah memerhatikanmu sejak kau lahir ini tidak bisa menangkap hal sebanyak yang didapat Stiles.

"Dia sayang padamu. Mau sebagai teman, sebagai adik, sebagai adik temannya, pokoknya dia sayang padamu. Mama tahu kau masih suka pada Stiles sampai saat ini, tapi bahkan cinta pun tidak mesti harus memiliki.

"Orang bilang cinta pertama itu sangat sulit dilupakan. Tapi menurut mama, saat ini kau sudah mengambil langkah benar dengan berusaha menyukai orang lain. Dan mama pikir, melihat buket bunga dan boneka panda itu, walau ia tahu kesukaanmu itu dari Stiles, pemuda yang menjadi pacarmu ini adalah orang baik-baik, dia pun sedang berusaha membantumu mengalihkan perasaanmu padanya," jelas mama.

Aku menghela. "Aku tidak pernah suka pada orang lain selain Stiles, Ma, aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukan ini."

"Pasti bisa," kata mama sambil menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum kecil, tapi kemudian aku menyerngit melihat apa yang ada di tangan mamaku yang satu lagi, sebuah wortel. "Wortel itu untuk apa?"

"Oh! Eh, tadinya kan mama ingin goreng ikan, tapi ternyata ikannya lupa mama keluarkan tadi pagi, masih di kulkas, masih beku," kata mama sambil agak terkekeh. "Jadi mama pindah haluan dengan berpikir membuat sup. Di kulkas, wortel tinggal satu ini, dan dia agak ... yah, bagian ujungnya sudah rusak. Menurutmu ini masih bisa dipakai?"

"Buang saja bagian yang sudah rusak, hanya sedikit, kan?" jawabku. Mama mengangguk dan bangun dari ranjang. "Mau kubantu masak?"

"Tidak, kalau hanya membuat sup, mama sudah bisa," kata mama sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang juga, mengambil ponsel. Dengan cepat aku mencari sebuah nomor dari daftar nomor di ponselku. Begitu dapat nomornya, aku langsung meneleponnya. Pada dering ketiga, ia menjawab teleponku.

" _Val?_ " tanya orang dari seberang.

"Hai, Stiles," ujarku. "Aku mengganggu?"

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak mengganggu, mungkin,_ " jawabnya.

Aku menyengir kecil. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" _Hanya memeriksa sesuatu._ "

"Berhubungan dengan Jackson?"

" _Yep, Jackson. Ada apa, Val? Sesuatu terjadi?_ "

"Aku hanya boleh meneleponmu kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

" _Hn, tidak sih. Jadi ada apa?_ "

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ... hanya berpikir sudah lama tidak menghubungimu. Sudah lama aku tidak, yah, mengobrol denganmu sejak ... sejak aku berpacaran dengan Derek."

" _Oh, terimakasih Tuhan, kupikir hanya aku yang merindukanmu, ternyata kau juga rindu aku!_ "

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal merindukanmu."

" _Ya, Val, tentu. Dan, astaga. Scott punya Allison, kau punya Derek, dan Lydia masih belum mau jalan denganku! Urgh._ "

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Yah, tapi kau pernah dansa dengannya saat dansa musim dingin, Stiles, itu kemajuan super pesat."

" _Dengan susah payah. Dan ternyata itu berkat Allison._ "

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan tawaku. "Oh, eh, oke. Jadi ... kudengar dari Derek, kau memberitahunya banyak hal tentang apa yang kusukai. Terimakasih, Stiles."

" _Oh, apa dia melakukan sesuatu untukmu hari ini?_ "

"Ya, dia ... membuatku sangat senang, dan cukup terkejut hari ini. Seandainya dia tidak bilang kalau kau yang memberitahunya, mungkin aku akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah penguntit."

" _Seperti Edward Cullen._ "

"Edward, ya," kataku dan aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Stiles.

" _Tapi dia tidak, kau tahu, tidak menyakitimu, kan? Membuatmu sedih, kecewa? Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?_ "

"Sangat baik, Stiles. Sungguh, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu," kataku.

" _Oh, kau membuatku tersanjung. Eh, papa memanggilku. Sampai jumpa besok?_ "

"Dah, Stiles."

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Sambil tersenyum aku menatap layar ponselku yang masih menampilkan nama dan nomor Stiles. Dan aku baru kepikiran akan satu hal. Kalau Stiles membeberkan semua yang ia tahu pada Derek agar pacarku itu bisa membuatku senang, apa itu berarti Stiles merestui aku dengan Derek?

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, aku sedang asyik melihat-lihat rekomendasi buku bulan ini dengan bantuan internet di laptopku. Lagi asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Ada dua orang yang biasanya langsung membuka pintu kamarku tanpa mengetuk: Stiles dan Lydia. Huh, walau mereka tidak berpacaran, mereka tidak tahu kalau sikap mereka kurang lebih sama.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Lydia sudah berpakaian rapi dan lengkap dengan riasan wajah. Itu tandanya ia akan pergi belanja. Dan kalau dia masuk ke kamarku seperti ini, maka antara ia akan mengecek lemari bajuku, atau menarikku ikut belanja, atau malah keduanya.

"Hai, Non," sapa Lydia dengan senyum khasnya. Ia menghampiriku yang sedang tengkurap di ranjang dan menatap layar laptop. "Jangan bilang kau sedang lihat rekomendasi buku."

Aku menahan senyumku sambil mematikan laptopku. "Aku tidak bilang, soalnya kau sendiri sudah mengatakannya."

Lydia memutar bola matanya. "Jadi malam ini ada pesta ulangtahunku, dan kau harus datang, aku tidak mau menerima kata 'tidak' darimu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu bangkit dari ranjang, membawa laptopku dan menaruhnya di meja belajar. Kuambil kantung plastik berisi hadiah Lydia dan kusodorkan padanya. "Selamat ulangtahun!"

"Aw, kau tidak perlu repot," kata Lydia sambil tersenyum.

Ia melompat turun dari ranjangku, menghampiri lemari bajuku dan membuka pintunya. Ia langsung memilah-milah pakaianku—pakaian yang hampir semuanya adalah pemberian dia sendiri.

"Kau butuh baju terusan yang baru," kata Lydia.

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Lydia, masih ada _banyak_ baju terusan dan gaun pemberianmu yang belum pernah kupakai, dan sekarang kau bilang aku butuh yang baru?"

"Untuk pesta ulangtahunku, Val, kau butuh sesuatu yang baru," tekan Lydia. "Sesuatu yang baru, yang seksi, yang terbuka, yang mungkin membuat dadamu agak terlihat, yang akan membuat pacarmu langsung melemparmu ke ranjang dan bercumbu denganmu sepanjang malam."

"Urgh, Lydia ... " gerutuku.

"Apa? Kalian memang belum pernah melakukan _itu_ , kan?" tanya Lydia sambil mengambil kaos merah muda dan rok mini hitam, kemudian menutup lemari bajuku. "Pokoknya, sekarang ganti bajumu dengan ini, kita akan beli baju untukku, untukmu, dan Allison."

"Allison ikut belanja?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku akan mengejutkannya setelah kita belanja," jawab Lydia.

Aku mengangguk dan Lydia mengoper baju yang ia ambil dari lembari padaku. Dengan cepat aku berganti baju, pakai sepatu dan mengambil tas kecilku yang sudah kumasukkan ponsel dan dompet ke dalamnya. Setelah itu kami berdua pergi ke mall.

.

.

Enam jam. Kami berdua berputar-putar di toko baju selama enam jam. Ini rekor terlama. Tiga jam pertama dihabiskan Lydia untuk mengambil sangat banyak gaun dan baju terusan—sampai seorang petugas meminjamkan troli padanya. Selama satu jam setelahnya Lydia sibuk memilah-milah baju mana yang akan ia beli. Dua jam terakhir ia gunakan untuk mengambil baju Allison dan aku.

Lydia tidak becanda saat bilang akan membelikanku baju terusan yang seksi. Dan bukan hanya aku, ia pun mengambilkan baju terusan super pendek untuk Allison juga.

"Kau tahu, Lyds, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau kau membelikanku baju-baju yang terbuka itu," kataku. "Tapi kalau aku mengenakannya nanti malam, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan ada di pestamu."

Ia menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Scott tidak akan membiarkanku keluar rumah dengan mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang kau pilihkan untukku ini," jawabku sambil menyengir. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada Scott yang menjadi kakak super _protective_ , karena jadinya aku punya alasan untuk menolak baju-baju itu.

Lydia menghela dan memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, begini. Kau boleh pilih terusan mana pun sesukamu, tapi bagian roknya harus di atas lutut."

Huh, tipikal Lydia, baju yang pendek. "Oke. Yang itu bagus," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun warna putih dengan daguku. Gaun itu digantung tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Itu manis," kata Lydia. "Mau yang mana lagi?"

"Satu cukup, Lyds. Aku hanya akan ke pestamu, berarti bajunya satu saja," jawabku.

Lydia mendengus pelan lalu minta seorang karyawan mengambil gaun yang kutunjuk tadi. Setelah itu ia menyuruhku menunggu di sini sementara ia membawa troli bajunya ke kasir. Begitu dia kembali, aku melihatnya membawa ... mungkin sampai sepuluh kantong kertas. Yang membuatku bingung adalah dia menyodorkan tiga kantong kertas padaku, bilang bahwa isi dari ketiga kantong itu untukku.

"Aku hanya menunjuk satu gaun, Lyds," kataku.

"Dan aku ingin membelikanmu tiga," kata Lydia tidak mau kalah.

Aku mengintip isi setiap kantong yang diberikan Lydia. Kantong pertama memang berisi terusan yang kutunjuk. Kantong kedua dan ketiga berisi terusan-terusan yang agak terbuka yang tadi sempat ia tunjukkan padaku. Lydia oh Lydia.

Kemudian ia membawaku ke tempat makan untuk makan siang. Sambil makan, Lydia mengoceh tentang rencana dekorasi untuk pestanya. Ia bilang malam ini akan berbeda dengan pesta tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Malam ini? Aku jadi ingat kalau malam ini bulan penuh. Pantas saja dari kemarin-kemarin Derek bilang ia melatih para Beta saat sore hari—mungkin sekalian ingin menyiapkan Isaac, Erica, dan Boyd untuk menghadapi malam ini.

Habis makan, ia menanyakan rencanaku setelah ini sebelum pergi ke pestanya. Lalu aku berpikir mungkin aku akan menelepon Derek, memintanya menjemputku biar aku bisa mampir dulu ke tempatnya. Tapi Lydia bilang ia ingin mengantarku ke sana. Kubilang bahwa aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, Lydia tetap bersikeras ingin mengantarku.

Jadi kami ke mobilnya, Lydia membawa mobilnya sesuai dengan petunjukku. Aku tidak membiarkan dia menurunkanku tepat di depan tempat tinggal sementara Derek. Sekitar dua blok sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, aku sudah minta turun dan bilang akan jalan kaki dari sini. Lydia menyerah dan akhirnya aku turun dengan kantong-kantong yang diberikan Lydia. Turun dari mobil, aku berjalan dengan cepat sambil mengirim pesan pada Derek lewat ponsel kalau aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya.

Sampai di tempat Derek, baru saja masuk selangkah, Derek sudah ada di hadapanku. Dia bilang kalau ia baru saja akan keluar untuk menjemputku, soalnya dia baru membaca pesanku.

"Kau habis belanja?" tanya Derek.

"Yah, tadi pagi Lydia datang ke rumahku, menyeretku ke mall, membelikanku baju terusan untuk pesta malam ini. Habis itu dia mengantarku ke sini," jawabku.

"Val, aku tidak tahu kau paham atau tidak, tapi aku tinggal di sini salah satu alasannya karena aku ingin bersembunyi terutama dari Argent," kata Derek dengan wajah tegang.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kok. Makanya tadi aku tidak turun tepat di depan sini, aku turun sekitar dua blok sebelum tempat ini."

Derek menghembus nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

Ia mengambil tiga kantong kertas di tanganku, membawanya sendiri dengan satu tangan, sedangkan satu tangan lagi menggandengku. Kulihat ada Erica yang sedang mengobrol dengan Boyd sambil keduanya bersandar di dinding. Kusapa mereka berdua dan mereka membalas sapaanku. Aku tanya pada Derek akan keberadaan Isaac. Derek bilang ia sedang minta tolong pada Isaac untuk mencari sebuah kotak di sekitar sini, karena sang Alpha sendiri lupa menaruh benda itu di mana. Huh, mentang-mentang jadi Alpha, Derek oh Derek.

Pacarku ini membawaku masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, dan kami duduk bersebelahan di bangku kereta. Lalu Derek mengambil satu kantong kertas, mengambil isinya. Baju yang Derek ambil itu adalah terusan super pendek yang tidak akan pernah berani kukenakan. Bagian roknya hanya menutupi pantat, atau bahkan mungkin celana dalamku akan kelihatan sedikit nantinya. Bagian dadanya ... yah, kupikir mungkin bagian atas buah dadaku akan terlihat sedikit.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan pakai ini nanti malam," tegas Derek.

Aku memijat keningku. "Tidak, jangankan nanti malam, aku tidak yakin aku akan pernah mau mengenakannya. Derek, baju yang ini bukan pilihanku. Lydia membelinya diam-diam dan langsung memberikannya padaku. Sejujurnya aku saja belum lihat baju pilihannya yang satu lagi."

"Oke, jadi baju mana yang akan kau pakai nanti malam?" tanya Derek sambil memasukkan baju yang dipegangnya ke dalam kantong kertas.

Aku melihat isi dua kantong kertas yang lain, kemudian mengambil terusan warna putih di salah satu kantong itu, lalu memperlihatkan baju itu pada Derek. "Yang ini."

Ia tersenyum. "Tipikalmu, Val. Simpel, tidak banyak motif atau hiasan, sederhana, manis. Dan, aku tidak tahu aku pernah bilang ini sebelumnya atau tidak, tapi kau tampak bagus kalau pakai warna putih."

"Begitukah? Mungkin lain kali aku harus memilih baju warna putih kalau Lydia memaksaku pilih baju," gumamku sambil memasukkan terusan putih ini ke dalam kantongnya lagi.

"Omong-omong, Val, dari tadi kau jalan di mall mengenakan rok mini itu?" tanya Derek.

Aku mengangguk. "Lydia yang menyuruhku pakai rok dan kaos ini. Kenapa?"

Derek menghela dan menggeleng. Ia mengambil satu tanganku dan mengusap punggung tangan itu pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku hanya tidak senang membayangkan para laki-laki di mall itu menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum."

"Oh, aku tidak begitu memerhatikan mereka."

"Bagus, tidak usah diperhatikan, nanti kau malah ngeri sendiri," kata Derek. Aku mengangguk. "Kecuali kalau kau hanya akan berduaan denganku," bisiknya sambil tersenyum. "Mau pakai rok mini, atau pakai baju yang dibelikan Lydia seperti tadi, asal hanya berduaan denganku, tidak apa-apa."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Wajah Derek makin menunduk dan mendekat pada wajahku. Nafasku tercekat ketika kulihat ia menatapku dengan begitu dalam sambil tersenyum kecil. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku, tapi satu tangannya mulai membuatku geli sendiri karena jemarinya mulai menyentuh pahaku.

"Bahkan ... " katanya lagi sambil agak terengah dan mengelus-elus pahaku. "Asal hanya di hadapanku, telanjang pun tidak masalah."

Langsung saja aku termegap dan wajahku memanas. Derek masih tersenyum. Lalu ia mencium bibirku. Awalnya ciuman itu begitu lembut, tapi Derek mulai menggerakkan bibirnya lebih cepat. Tanganku yang masih bebas langsung memegang lehernya. Tangan Derek yang ada di pahaku, terus naik sampai masuk ke dalam rokku, menyibakkan rok itu lalu meremas gemas pantatku—membuatku mau tidak mau duduk hanya dengan sebelah pantat.

Sambil masih menciumi bibirku, Derek perlahan merebahkan aku di bangku-bangku kereta. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba atau pemberitahuan, ia membuka kaos kutang abu-abunya, satu-satunya baju yang ada di badannya sampai tadi. Ia memamerkan tubuh bidangnya, dadanya agak naik-turun, ia seperti tersengal-sengal habis olahraga. Setelah membuka bajunya sendiri, ia ada di atasku yang sedang rebah, kini ia menyerang leherku dan aku mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil.

"—Derek, kotaknya sudah kete—" suara itu berhenti sejenak. "—mu."

Derek melepaskan bibirnya dariku lalu menggeram pelan sambil melirik ke arah pintu kereta. Mau tak mau aku melihat ke arah yang sama. Ternyata ada Isaac yang ada di pintu, memanggil Derek.

"Oh, eh, aku akan keluar sekarang," kata Isaac gugup lalu buru-buru keluar.

Derek menghembus nafas kesal dan menggeleng kepalanya. "Sial," umpatnya pelan. "Ini tadi ... bahaya sekali."

Aku menyerngit. "Bahaya? Kau sudah pernah menciumku seperti tadi sebelumnya."

"Memang," jawab Derek dengan wajah pucat. Ia menyingkir dari atasku dan duduk di bangku. "Tapi malam ini bulan penuh, Val. Serigala dalam diriku ini sedang dalam puncak kenafsuannya untuk menyentuh Mate-nya. Kau tahu, sejak kau datang tadi, aku terus-terusan membayangkan tubuh polosmu. Astaga, astaga, astaga."

Dengan wajah memanas, aku bangun juga dan duduk di sebelahnya, menggenggam satu tangannya. "Tapi kau berhasil menahan diri."

Ia menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil membalas genggaman tanganku. "Dengan susah payah, Val, untungnya tadi aku hanya menciumimu. Untungnya aku hanya membuka kaosku sendiri, bukan bajumu. Untungnya, untungnya ada Isaac yang tiba-tiba datang." Lalu ia membuka matanya, menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sulit menahan diriku sendiri saat pacarku adalah gadis manis, Val."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Derek lalu mencium keningku dan bangun mengambil kaosnya serta mengenakannya. Ia bilang mungkin aku akan ingin merapikan rambut dan bajuku sebelum keluar dari kereta. Jadi Derek keluar duluan, sedangkan aku merapikan diri dulu, setelahnya baru keluar.

"Benar," kata Derek ketika aku keluar dari kereta. Aku bersandar di depan kereta, di samping Erica yang mengangguk sambil menyengir padaku. "Spiral ini mengingatkan kita bahwa kita bisa ada di atas atau pun di bawah. Beta bisa jadi Alpha, Alpha bisa jadi Beta atau bahkan Omega."

Spiral? Oh. Kulihat sebuah kotak yang agak besar terbuka. Ada beberapa barang aneh yang terbuat dari besi. Ada yang bentuknya bergerigi, berduri, berantai. Dan dibagian bawah penutup kotak itu ada gambar spiral yang sama persis dengan tato di punggung Derek.

"Seperti Scott?" tanya Isaac.

"Scott dengan kita," jawab Derek.

Isaac melihat sekelilingnya. "Benarkah? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kakakku sedang membuntuti Jackson," jawabku. Isaac dan Derek langsung menoleh padaku.

Derek mengangguk. "Benar." Lalu ia menoleh lagi pada Isaac. "Jangan khawatir, dia juga tidak akan merasa baik-baik saja malam ini. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang akan. Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk kekuatan seperti ini. Kau dapat kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri, tapi malam ini kau akan mau membunuh apa pun yang kau temukan."

"Untung aku sudah datang bulan minggu lalu," ujar Erica dengan agak sarkastik.

Aku terkekeh, sedangkan ketiga pemuda di tempat ini langsung menatap Erica dengan bingung.

"Setidaknya rasa sakitmu malam ini tidak dobel?" tanyaku pada Erica sambil agak terkekeh.

"Yep, kau bayangkan saja kalau malam ini aku sedang puncaknya datang bulan. Sebenarnya aku malah kasihan dengan orang-orang yang kuhajar," kata Erica, menoleh padaku, dan menyengir.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan lagi?" tanya Boyd. Kulihat ia sedang menatapku dan Erica bergantian.

"Oh, hanya sesuatu yang cuma dimengerti kaum hawa," kata Erica, lalu menoleh padaku lagi. "Kau tahu, aku cemburu pada kaum adam. Kenapa mereka tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya datang bulan?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kodrat alam tidak begitu berpihak pada kaum hawa." Dan Erica tertawa kecil juga denganku.

"Nah, Erica," kata Derek sambil menyodorkan sebuah lingkaran dari besi dengan ada duri yang cukup panjang di setiap sekitar lima centimeter. "Yang satu ini untukmu."

Tawaku dan Erica lenyap waktu melihat benda itu. Dengan ragu Erica mengambil barang yang disodorkan sang Alpha. Setelah itu Derek mengambil satu barang lain dari kotak itu, mengopernya pada Boyd. Derek ambil satu barang lagi, yang ini untuk Isaac. Derek berdiri, kemudian bilang bahwa malam ini ia akan mengikat mereka bertiga di dalam kereta dan membuat mereka mengenakan benda-benda yang baru saja ia berikan.

Habis itu Derek menghampiriku, membawaku masuk ke dalam kereta lagi.

"Kau pasti akan sangat repot malam ini. Tiga Beta sekaligus, lebih lagi ketiganya masih baru dalam hal ini, dan kau hanya seorang diri untuk membantu mereka," kataku.

Ia meremas tanganku. "Kuharap Isaac sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Ini bulan penuh keduanya, sedangkan Erica dan Boyd baru pertama kali."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membantu, tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu di sini nanti malam."

Derek tersenyum. "Pergilah ke pesta Lydia malam ini, Val. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku akan telepon Scott. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Oh, tidak apa, aku bisa telepon Stiles untuk menjemputku," ujarku.

"Val, aku pacarmu, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang."

"Derek, Stiles sahabatku, dan aku akan baik-baik saja dengannya."

"Seriusan, Val, aku akan mengikat para Beta biar mereka jangan ke mana-mana lalu mengantarmu pulang."

"Mengikat—oh astaga, ini bahkan masih siang menjelang sore dan kau akan mengikat mereka?"

"Emosi mereka tidak akan stabil hari ini, Val, dan dari pada mereka menyerang satu sama lain—atau yang lebih parah menyerang orang di luar sini—lebih baik aku mengikat mereka selama aku keluar mengantar."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau kau harus mengikat mereka selama kau mengantarku, lebih baik aku pulang dengan Stiles."

Derek mendecak pelan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengikat mereka. Tuh, kumohon pulang denganku?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Baiklah."

.

.

Pesta Lydia dimulai jam sepuluh. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa ia harus menyelenggarakan pestanya semalam itu. Biasanya ia mengadakan pesta jam tujuh, atau jam delapan. Baru kali ini ia mengadakan pesta jam sepuluh.

Jam sembilan malam. Mama ada di rumah sakit, Scott masih bertelanjang dada karena bingung mau pakai baju apa, sedangkan aku yang sudah siap sedang dimintai pendapat pada setiap kemeja yang diperlihatkan Scott. Jangan salah, aku tidak menolak setiap kemeja kakakku. Hanya saja, tiap kali aku bilang kemeja itu bagus, Scott akan menatap kemeja itu lagi, kemudian mengambil kemeja yang lain. Ini berlangsung terus menerus. Stiles yang punya kunci rumahku main masuk saja dan masuk ke kamar Scott yang pintunya tidak tertutup.

Scott bilang Stiles akan menjemput kami. Dan karena Stiles punya kunci rumah ini, ia langsung masuk rumah dan memasuki kamar kakakku yang pintunya tidak tertutup. Ia mematung sebentar saat melihatku, lalu menggeleng dua kali, menghampiriku dan langsung memelukku.

"Astaga kau cantik sekali," bisiknya sambil memelukku.

"Kau juga terlihat keren, Stiles," balasku sambil agak terkekeh.

Stiles melepas pelukannya lalu mencium pipiku. Scott berdeham. Kami menoleh pada kakakku, ternyata Scott sedang memelototi Stiles.

"Apa? Aku kangen adikmu," kata Stiles. "Oh, kau mau aku mencium pipimu juga?"

" _Yuck_ ," kata Scott sambil memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Kenapa kau masih belum pakai baju?" tanya Stiles.

"Aku tidak tahu mau pakai yang mana!" jawab Scott. Lalu dengan wajah agak frustasi ia menarik satu kemeja hijau dari lemarinya. "Val, yang ini bagaimana?"

Aku menghela. Kuhampiri lemari bajunya dan kutarik satu _semi_ -jas warna hitam. "Pakai kemeja yang di tanganmu, Scott, lalu di luarnya pakai jas ini."

Scott mengangguk, lalu buru-buru mengenakan kemeja hijaunya, lalu menyambar _semi_ -jas di tanganku dan mengenakannya juga. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tampan," kataku singkat.

Kakakku tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil semua baju yang tidak jadi ia pakai yang ia lempar ke atas ranjang. Dan bukannya merapikan baju-baju itu, ia malah main lempar semuanya ke dalam lemari baju dan langsung ditutup pintunya. Sikapnya itu membuatku agak menganga.

"Jadi itu caramu merapikan baju?" tanyaku. "Astaga, Scott ... "

"A-aku akan merapikannya besok," janji Scott.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat sekarang," kata Stiles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #DontDrink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akhir dari fanfiksi ini akan agak menyebalkan, tapi belum tamat dalam waktu dekat.


	19. Chapter 19

Aku duduk di bangku depan dengan Stiles dan Scott di dalam jip. Biasanya kalau kita bertiga naik mobil jip Stiles ini, maka aku akan duduk di jok tengah. Tapi sewaktu aku dan kakakku akan naik mobil, kami dikejutkan dengan kotak hadiah besar dengan kertas kado kuning dan pita merah muda ada di jok belakang. Sungguhan, itu adalah kotak yang super besar. Karena ada kotak itu, aku tidak bisa duduk di belakang, jadinya aku duduk di antara Stiles dan Scott.

"Oke, Val, aturan untukmu masih sama seperti biasa," kata Scott ketika kami sudah mau sampai ke rumah Lydia. "Sebisa mungkin jangan minum minuman yang ditawarkan Lydia, takutnya mengandung alkohol. Sebisa mungkin jangan makan kue tar yang kecil-kecil itu, takutnya dia juga pakai alkohol. Kau boleh makan kue ulangtahunnya kalau memang ada."

"Scott, aku sudah lima belas tahun," kataku mengingatkannya.

"Ya, kau masih kecil, Val, belum boleh mengonsumsi alkohol," timpal Stiles.

Aku menoleh padanya dan Scott bergantian. "Kalian berdua minum bir pertama kali saat berumur empat belas tahun."

"Masalahnya, kau perempuan, Val," kata Stiles.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Stiles dan aku hanya tidak ingin kau mabuk lalu bercumbu dengan seorang pemuda yang tak tahu etika," jawab Scott dengan cepat.

Fiks, aku tidak hanya punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang _protective_ , tapi aku punya _dua_ kakak laki-laki yang super _protective_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 19**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat ulangtahun!" seru Stiles sambil mengangkat kado besarnya dan berusaha masuk lewat pintu depan. "Aku akan masuk—oh wow, ini tidak bisa—kalian tahu, mungkin kalian berdua bisa bantu dari dalam?"

Aku dan Scott sudah masuk ke rumah duluan. Scott langsung pergi entah ke ruang mana, sedangkan saat ini aku hanya saling tatap dengan Lydia, berpikir untuk membantu Stiles masuk dengan kadonya atau tidak.

"Jangan lupa minum minumannya," pesan Lydia, lalu ia menarik tanganku pergi, meninggalkan Stiles yang masih berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Martin.

Lydia membawaku ke area kolam renang, yang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ini aneh. Maksudku, tadi aku sempat melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah waktu akan ke area kolam renang, jam dinding menunjukkan jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh. Sudah mau jam sepuluh pas, tapi tamu yang datang masih bisa dihitung jari tangan. Pesta Lydia selalu menjadi pesta terbesar di Beacon Hills tiap tahun, yang para tamu akan datang selambatnya setengah jam sebelum jam yang ditentukan. Jadi ... ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Derek tidak ikut datang?" tanya Lydia sambil mengambil gelas kosong dan menyendokkan minuman ke dalamnya.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Dia ... agak sibuk malam ini."

"Oh? Kupikir _kalian berdua_ akan sibuk malam ini karena baju yang kubelikan tadi siang," kata Lydia sambil menyengir. Aku menyerngit. "Seks, Val."

Wajahku memanas. "Oh."

Lalu ia menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman warna merah muda padaku. "Minumlah, Val, aku yang buat ini sendiri."

"Oh, aku tidak minum—"

"—Hanya sirup, Val, minumlah," desak Lydia.

Dengan ragu aku menerima gelas minum itu. Bahkan lewat sorot matanya, gadis yang lebih tua setahun dariku ini menyuruhku untuk segera minum. Malah mungkin ia tidak akan meninggalkanku kalau aku belum minum. Jadi aku mendekatkan gelas itu pada bibirku, dan pura-pura minum. Lydia tersenyum puas, sepertinya ia pikir bahwa aku sudah benar-benar minum seteguk barusan.

"Enak?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum kecil. "Kalau minummu habis, kau boleh ambil sendiri."

Aku mengangguk, Lydia akhirnya meninggalkanku. Yang menghampiriku kini adalah Allison. Ia mengenakan baju terusan yang tadi siang dibelikan Lydia. Allison tersenyum kecil padaku, dan kupikir mungkin ia belum tahu tentang mamanya yang kena gigit Derek.

Omong-omong tentang Mrs Argent, aku jadi kepikiran tentang perkataan wanita itu padaku saat terakhir kali kami bertemu di sekolah. Apakah ia menyampaikan pesan itu pada setiap muridnya? Atau hanya padaku? Apa hanya karena aku berteman dengan anaknya? Sesungguhnya, makin hari aku bisa merasakan mama, Mrs dan Mr Argent menjadi agak aneh.

"Hei," sapanya Allison.

"Hei, Allison," balasku.

"Jadi, kau datang dengan Stiles dan kakakmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Uh, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan kakakku? Soalnya ... sejak kejadian _rave_ itu, aku sering menangkap Scott diam-diam mengecek ponselnya dengan wajah murung. Jadi kupikir ... mungkin ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Oh," gumamnya. "Kupikir dia masih marah padaku. Aku terpaksa memberitahu papaku soal Jackson. Aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan, Val, orang-orang sudah ada yang jadi korban, dan kupikir papaku bisa membantu Scott untuk menangkap Jackson."

"Aku paham," ujarku pelan. "Tapi kalau aku jadi kakakku, mungkin aku juga akan marah. Tapi aku paham, kau hanya ingin membantu."

"Terimakasih, Val," kata Allison lembut, lalu wajahnya agak menegang sendiri sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

Aku ikut melihat ke arah pintu, ada kakakku dan Stiles yang sedang berjalan ke area kolam sambil mengobrol. Sepertinya keduanya tidak menyadari aku dengan Allison di sini. Allison mulai berjalan, kupikir untuk menghampiri kakakku. Jadi aku menaruh gelas yang tadi diberikan Lydia padaku di meja, kemudian ikut Allison.

"Uh, Jackson tidak ada di sini," kata Allison begitu kami sudha ada di hadapan kedua pemuda itu.

Scott menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Entah maksudnya ia terkejut menemukan Allison di pesta ini, atau terkejut karena tiba-tiba Allison muncul di hadapannya.

"Yah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," timpal Stiles.

"Mungkin kita kecepatan datang," kata Scott.

"Atau mungkin tidak ada yang datang," tambah Stiles.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kita sudah mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini," kata Allison.

"Dia benar-benar mengabaikan Stiles selama sepuluh tahun," kata Scott sambil menyengir pada sahabatnya.

"Aku lebih memilih berpikir bahwa dia belum menangkap sinyal dariku," elak Stiles.

"Kau tahu, beberapa waktu lalu Lydia pernah cerita padaku tentang ... tentang kita berempat, ditambah Jackson, seperti sedang merahasiakan sesuatu yang sama darinya. Sesungguhnya aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati padanya," kataku.

Allison mengangguk. "Tepat. Dan kita berhutang budi padanya."

"Kita tidak berhutang pesta padanya," kata Scott.

"Bagaimana kalau ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk membuat segalanya normal lagi?" tanya Allison.

"Normal?" tanya Scott sambil menyerngit. "Oh, aku bisa pakai status _co-captain_ -ku untuk membawa tim Lacrosse ke sini."

"Yah, aku juga tahu orang-orang yang bisa meramaikan acara," kata Stiles, tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka beberapa malam lalu. Katakan saja mereka tahu bagaimana cara berpesta," jawab Stiles.

"Dari _gay club_?" tebakku.

Stiles mengangguk dan menyengir.

.

.

Scott dan Stiles masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, mereka bilang ingin melihat siapa tahu Jackson datang. Aku tetap di area kolam renang bersama dengan Allison. Saat Allison sedang menegak minumannya, seorang pemuda menghampiri kami sambil tersenyum. Kukenal ia dengan nama Matt.

"Allison, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Matt.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja," kata Allison tanpa melihat pada pemuda itu.

"Berdua saja, secara privat," tambah Matt.

Allison melirikku, kemudian menoleh pada Matt. "Val akan ikut. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau bicara berdua denganmu."

"Oh, boleh, baiklah," kata Matt sambil mengangguk.

Matt berjalan duluan di depan kami, mengiring kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku berjalan di samping Allison yang wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan dia?" bisikku pada gadis itu.

"Dia penguntit," jawab Allison sambil berbisik juga. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat isi kameranya, ada banyak fotoku terutama foto-foto di kamar—ia mengambil gambar itu dari jendela. Mengerikan."

Aku mengangguk.

Di lantai dua, Matt membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan masuk ke sana. Allison menatapku dengan ragu dan aku mengangkat bahu. Kubilang padanya kalau aku akan menunggu di luar, lalu ia pun masuk juga ke ruangan itu. Allison memelototi Matt yang hendak menutup pintu—jadinya Matt membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Sambil menunggu keduanya berbicara dalam ruangan itu, aku hanya bersandar di dinding di samping pintu. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku mendengar bunyi 'duk' yang tidak pelan. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke dalam ruangan, kulihat Allison menjatuhkan Matt ke lantai. Baru saja aku membuka mulut, Allison langsung keluar dari ruangan. Ia tidak melihat padaku sama sekali, ia mengabaikanku dan pandangannya tertuju pada lorong yang diisi banyak tamu sambil memanggil-manggil nama Scott dengan nada cemas. Wajahnya pucat dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Ia berdiri di tempat dan mematung memunggungiku.

"Allison?" panggilku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Allison tidak bereaksi. Ia terusa saja menatap pucat pada sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Aku melirik ke arah pandangannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Hei, Allison, kau dengar aku?"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Allison memegang perutnya sendiri. Mulutnya termegap dan wajahnya lebih pucat—ia terlihat sedang merintih. Ini membuatku makin bingung melihat perubahan padanya.

"Allison!" panggilku lagi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil menggoyangkan lengannya.

Gadis itu tersentak dan akhirnya menoleh padaku, seakan ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku ada bersama dengannya. "V-Val? A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tanya itu padaku? Harusnya aku bertanya 'ada apa denganmu'!" kataku. "Kau terlihat pucat dan seperti menahan sakit. Ada apa dengan perutmu sampai kau memeganginya begitu?"

Allison menggeleng dan menghela. "Tidak, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa ... aku hanya ... berhalusinasi. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Aku mengangguk dan ia tersenyum kecil. Suara ponsel terdengar, tapi kutahu itu bukan suara dering ponselku. Allison merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel, ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari ponselnya.

"Papa menelepon," gumamnya lalu menoleh padaku. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak terlalu berisik untuk mengangkat teleponnya."

Aku mengangguk lagi lalu Allison pergi meninggalkanku. Kupikir aku akan menunggu gadis itu di lorong ini, mungkin sambil bersender di dinding seperti waktu aku menunggunya berbicara dengan Matt. Tapi mungkin semenit setelah Allison pergi, aku mendengar suara kakakku yang mencari-cari Stiles dan aku.

Kulihat kakakku melewati lorong sambil bertanya pada beberapa tamu yang ia lewati tentang keberadaan Stiles dan aku. Sampai akhirnya Scott tiba di hadapanku dengan wajah cemas. Ia langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat seakan kami sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Val, mana kau lihat Stiles?" tanya Scott begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku dengan Allison dari tadi. Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang pergi untuk mengangkat telepon dari papanya."

"Kita harus cari Stiles, Val," katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi di sini dan aku tidak tahu apa, makanya aku mencarimu dan Stiles," jawab Scott.

Jadi aku dan Scott menuruni tangga dan pergi ke area kolam renang, melihat setiap sudut di tempat itu. Akhirnya kami menemukan Stiles. Pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan tiang di samping kolam. Kedua kakinya dipanjangkan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, bahkan matanya seperti sedang menerawang.

"Stiles? Stiles!" panggilku saat aku dan Scott berlutut di sampingnya, tapi Stiles tidak merespon. "Scott, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mungkin, mungkin dia habis berhalusinasi juga," jawab kakakku dengan wajah pucat.

"'Juga'? Maksudmu kau juga berhalusinasi tadi?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. "Allison, gadis itu juga berhalusinasi dan wajahnya jadi pucat."

"Lalu kau? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott. Kini aku yang mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, Val, aku akan ambil air minum untuk Stiles."

Aku mengangguk dan Scott bangkit, dengan cepat ia pergi ke salah satu meja yang di atasnya ada banyak gelas berisi air mineral. Scott mengambil segelas air mineral dan berjalan cepat kembali padaku dan Stiles.

"Stiles, ayo minum dulu," ucapku pelan saat Scott sudah di sampingnya lagi dan menyodorkan gelas air.

Stiles masih tidak merespon. Jangankan berubah ekspresi, mengedipkan mata pun tidak. Ia menjadi seperti sebuah boneka manusia yang seukuran dengan aslinya, tapi yang ini bisa bernafas.

"Stiles, lihat aku. Minum airnya," kali ini Scott yang mencoba bicara padanya, tapi Stiles masih diam saja. "Stiles, minum. Sesuatu terjadi dan aku butuh kau menyadarkan diri. Ayo, Stiles."

Wajah Scott terlihat begitu frustasi. Tampang lelah, cemas dan frustasi mungkin bercampur menjadi satu dalam mukanya.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit gelap tiba-tiba, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada kami. "Kalau kau ingin membuatnya sadar dengan cepat, bukan begitu caranya."

"Kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik?" tantang Scott.

"Aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik," jawab gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga ia menarik tubuh Stiles dengan agak keras—sesungguhnya ini membuatku agak kaget. Gadis itu mencebutkan kepala Stiles dengan cepat ke dalam kolam yang pas ada di sebelahnya. Tiga detik kemudian ia menarik Stiles lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya gadis itu pada Stiles.

Stiles megap-megap sebentar. "Sepertinya aku harus mencari cara lain untuk mendekati gadis."

"Dia sudah sadar," kata gadis itu.

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pelan padanya dan gadis itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

Stiles menoleh padaku dan tersenyum jahil. "Oh, wow, aku bisa melihat malaikat." Aku menyerngit. "Kau butuh sayapmu, Val." Aku terkekeh pelan dan memeluknya. Tapi ia langsung saja mendorong tubuhku. Jelas saja aku bingung. "Bajuku agak basah, Val, nanti kau bisa kena basah juga."

Kugumamkan 'oh' pelan sambil mengangguk. Stiles tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipiku. Kubantu ia berdiri.

"Oke, sekarang kita harus cari Lydia," kata Scott.

"Lydia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Stiles padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tadi aku dengan Allison. Terakhir aku melihat Lydia ... ya, waktu kita berempat berpencar untuk mencari Jackson."

"Oke, kita berpencar lagi, cari Lydia dan Jackson. Untuk saat ini utamakan Lydia. Sampai kita tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, baru kita cari Jackson," kata Scott lalu menggandeng tanganku. "Stiles, kau cari ke dalam rumah, aku dengan Val di luar rumah."

Kami bertiga mengangguk. Stiles dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan aku bersama Scott langsung menanyai beberapa orang di area kolam renang tentang keberadaan Lydia. Dari area kolam renang, kami berdua pergi ke halaman depan rumah, bahkan kami sampai keluar dari pagar kolam renang. Tapi semua yang kami tanyai mengaku tidak melihat gadis itu. Mereka bilang hanya melihat Lydia saat masuk ke dalam rumah lalu yang punya pesta menyodorkan minuman pada mereka, setelah itu Lydia tidak mereka lihat lagi. Kalau Lydia tidak ada di sini, berarti ia sudah pergi dari rumah. Tapi masa dia meninggalkan tamu-tamunya di tengah pesta?

Aku dan Scott bertemu dengan Stiles lagi di area kolam renang.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa menemukannya," kata Stiles. "Dan semua orang yang minum minuman itu, semuanya bertingkah aneh."

Kulihat sekelilingku, memang benar mereka bertingkah aneh. Ada yang sedang berbicara dengan bunga, ada yang sedang memeluk mesra tiang, ada yang sedang tertawa dan mengobrol dengan hadapannya padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mulai menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

"Aku bisa lihat itu," gumam Scott sambil menghela.

"Val, kau halusinasi juga tadi?" tanya Stiles.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak minum minuman yang disodorkan Lydia tadi."

"Gadis pintar," kata Scott sambil menghembus nafas lega dan merangkul pundakku.

"Kau yang melarangku untuk minum apa pun yang ia sodorkan, Scott, terimakasih," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Scott membalas senyumanku lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Stiles kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus—"

"—Aku tidak bisa berenang!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan kakakku.

Kami bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Aku melihat ada seorang anak, yaitu Matt, sedang diangkat menuju kolam renang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak!" kata Matt. "Aku tidak bisa berenang! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

Tapi orang-orang yang mengangkat Matt itu seakan tuli, mereka terusa saja menggotong pemuda yang Allison bilang sebagai penguntit itu ke dekat kolam. Pada saat itu juga genggaman tangan Scott semakin erat. Tidak hanya itu, tanganku yang satu lagi juga digenggam erat oleh Stiles.

"Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa—!"

Dan Matt dicebutkan ke dalam kolam. Semura orang tertawa. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya—apa mereka menganggap Matt yang tidak bisa berenang itu lucu? Apa mereka menertawakan setiap orang yang diceburkan ke kolam? Atau mungkin pas mereka ingin tertawa, waktunya bertepatan dengan terceburnya Matt?

Tiba-tiba kulihat Matt berhasil keluar dari kolam renang dibantu Jackson dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Tunggu dulu. Kanima takut air, dan ketakutannya itu berasal dari tuannya. Kalau takut air, berarti pasti tidak bisa berenang. Kanima adalah Jackson. Matt tidak bisa berenang dan langsung ditolong oleh Jackson—sementara Jackson yang kutahu bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang akan menolong orang lain yang sedang kesusahan. Berarti ... Matt adalah orang yang mengendalikan Jackson?

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" bentak Matt ketika ia berjalan melewati aku, Scott, dan Stiles. Setelah itu ia keluar.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar.

"Polisi datang! Pestanya selesai!" seru seorang anak.

Seketika itu juga semua tamu langsung berlarian, berebut keluar dari rumah Lydia. Kami bertiga juga keluar dari rumah besar ini. Sampai di depan rumah, kami melihat Matt berdiri di depan mobil dengan baju yang basah semua, wajahnya menunjukkan tampang kesal. Di kakinya ada Kanima yang sedang mendesis pada kami sambil melingkarkan ekornya di kaki Matt seakan ingin melindungi majikannya. Sebuah mobil lewat di depannya, menghalangi pandangan kami bertiga. Saat mobil itu pergi, Matt dan Kanima pun hilang.

.

.

"Jadi anak ini adalah pembunuh yang sebenarnya?" tanya papanya Stiles.

Saat ini Stiles, papanya, Scott, dan aku sedang ada di kamar Stiles. Sewaktu pesta bubar tadi, Stiles langsung membawa kami ke rumahnya, membawa papanya ikut masuk kamar untuk diperlihatkan foto Matt. Stiles memberitahu papanya bahwa pemuda itulah dalang dari korban-korban yang berjatuhan.

"Ya," jawab Stiles.

"Tidak," kata papanya.

"Ya!" ulang Stiles.

"Tidak," balas papanya.

Stiles mendecak lalu berusaha meyakinkan papanya soal Matt. Sambil mendengarkan perkataan putranya, ia menyerngit dan menatapku dan Scott bergantian—ia lebih menyerngit lagi saat melihatku, mungkin karena aku masih pakai terusan putih yang kupakai di pesta Lydia tadi dan kali ini aku juga pakai jaket Stiles yang pemuda itu pinjamkan begitu kami tiba di kamarnya.

Papanya Stiles menatap putranya lagi dengan terus menyerngit. "Scott, Val, kalian berdua percaya ini?" tanyanya saat Stiles sudah selesai menjelaskan.

"Sulit untuk kami jelaskan tentang bagaimana kami tahu soal ini, tapi kau harus percaya pada kami—kami tahu pelakunya adalah Matt," kata kakakku.

"Ya, dia mengambil mobil Harris, oke?" kata Stiles. "Dia tahu kalau polisi menemukan bekas ban mobil di salah satu tempat kejadian perkara, dan lagi korban tersebut dulu adalah murid Harris, maka para polisi akan menangkap Harris."

"Baiklah," kata papanya Stiles, tapi kupikir ia mengatakan itu bukan tanda menyerah, melainkan karena sudah lelah. "Tapi beritahu aku motifnya. Maksudku, kenapa anak ini mau supaya tim renang angkatan 2006 serta pelatihnya mati?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" tanya Stiles, membuatku dan Scott meliriknya. Jelas saja, jadi Stiles tahu apa yang menjadi motif Matt? Kenapa ia tidak bilang-bilang? "Tim renang kita payah! Mereka tidak pernah menang selama, mungkin, enam tahun!"

Aku langsung memijat keningku. "Oh, Stiles ... " gumamku pelan sambil menggeleng, bersamaan dengan Scott.

Stiles melirik pada kami sebentar lalu menoleh pada papanya lagi. "Oke, kita belum tahu motifnya. Tapi ayolah, masa Harris?"

Papanya Stiles menghela. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Kami ingin lihat petunjuk-petunjuk mengenai pelakunya," jawab Scott.

"Yah, dan itu ada di kantor polisi, di mana aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi," ujar papanya Stiles.

"Percayalah padaku, mereka pasti akan memperbolehkanmu masuk," ucap Stiles.

"Percaya padamu?" ulang papanya sambil menyerngit.

"Percaya—percaya Scott?" kata Stiles sambil menunjuk kakakku lalu padaku. "Dan Val! Val gadis super inosen dan kau harus percaya padanya!"

Papanya Stiles mengangguk. "Scott dan Val aku percaya."

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Scott sempat meminta Stiles untuk mengantarku pulang dulu, tapi aku minta biar tetap bisa ikut mereka. Maksudku, aku sudah ketinggalan banyak hal soal dunia supranatural, dan hanya mendengar laporan tentang apa yang mereka ketahui. Kan, aku juga ingin ada bersama mereka saat mereka menemukan sesuatu yang penting. Jadinya aku naik jip Stiles dengan Scott, ikut mereka sampai di kantor polisi.

Kami berempat—aku, Scott, Stiles, dan papanya Stiles masuk ke kantor polisi. Papanya Stiles ada di depan kami, berhadapan dengan seorang polisi wanita yang sedang berjaga di meja depan.

"Ini jam dua dini hari," ucap polwan itu ketika kami baru datang ke hadapannya.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan ada di sini kalau bukan untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar penting," kata papanya Stiles.

Stiles menyenggol lenganku dan Scott. "Kita lihat bagian di rumah sakit dulu, oke?" bisik Stiles.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena semua korban dibunuh oleh Jackson, kecuali satu orang, ingat?" kata Stiles.

Scott mengangguk. "Perempuan yang sedang hamil itu, Jessica."

"Oh, adik Daisy itu ... " gumamku pelan sambil mengangguk juga.

"Ya," kata Stiles, "dan karena Matt harus membunuhnya sendiri, seseorang di rumah sakit pasti ada yang melihatnya."

"Terima kasih. Ayo anak-anak," kata papanya Stiles, membuat kami menoleh padanya.

Papanya Stiles membawa kami ke suatu ruangan. Ia langsung menutup pintu begitu kami semua masuk ruangan itu. Stiles langsung menyalakan komputer yang ada di meja, setelahnya mengetik sesuatu pada kibor komputer. Kami berempat menonton rekaman kamera pengawas di rumah sakit detik-detik sebelum Jessica tewas.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata papanya Stiles sambil menonton rekaman itu. "Maksudku, lihat ini. Rumah sakit terlihat normal."

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan pria ini. Rumah sakit memang terlihat begitu normal. Orang-orang datang dan pergi ke meja resepsionis atau ke masuk ke kamar rawat. Tidak ada yang aneh atau janggal.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan saja," kata Stiles belum mau menyerah. "Dia harus melewati salah satu kamera di lantai itu untuk mendatangi Jessica, oke? Dia pasti tertangkap di salah satu kamera."

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan untuk menonton video rekaman itu.

"Oh, tunggu, berhenti!" kata Scott tiba-tiba. "Kau lihat itu? Mundurkan sedikit!"

Stiles menurut lalu ia memundurkan videonya sedikit. "Itu dia! Itu Matt!" kata Stiles sambil menunjuk layar.

Kulihat jarinya menunjuk pada bagian belakang kepala seseorang, yang wajahnya benar-benar tak terlihat.

"Yang kulihat hanyalah bagian belakang dari kepala seseorang," kata papanya Stiles. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kepala Matt," ujar Stiles. "Yah, aku duduk di belakangnya di kelas sejarah."

"Apa kau sinting?" tanya papanya sendiri. Oh, Stiles.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lihat jaketnya," kata Stiles lagi, masih belum menyerah. "Berapa banyak orang yang kau tahu yang memakai jaket kulit hitam?"

"Sangat banyak," jawab papanya.

Kalau ini bukan sesuatu yang genting, mungkin aku akan tertawa mendengar jawaban papanya Stiles. Tapi aku berdeham, membuat ketiga pria yang ada di ruangan ini menoleh padaku. "Pacarku sangat sering pakai jaket kulit warna hitam, dan nama pacarku bukan Matt."

"Kupikir kau pacaran dengan Stiles!" kata papanya Stiles dengan nada terkejut.

"Ap-apa? Tidak, a-aku tidak pacaran dengan Stiles," ucapku dengan wajah agak memanas.

"Oke, bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Scott. "Pasti ada satu kamera yang menangkap sosoknya."

Kami menyaksikan layar lagi, dan kali ini Stiles-lah yang menginterupsi. "Itu dia! Berhenti, berhenti!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke layar seperti yang dilakukan kakakku tadi. Sama seperti Scott, Stiles juga menunjuk seseorang yang hanya tertangkap di bagian belakangnya, hanya beda adegan saja. "Lihat, itu dia lagi!"

"Maksudmu bagian belakang kepalanya _lagi_ ," koreksi papanya.

"Oke, tapi lihat, dia sedang bicara dengan seseorang," kata Scott.

Aku memerhatikan layar, dan benar juga, orang itu dihampiri oleh seseorang dengan baju seragam biru dan keduanya sedang berbicara. Orang yang menghampiri 'Matt' itu tampak seperti mama, atau memang itu adalah mama? "Apa itu mama?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia sedang bicara dengan mama ... " gumam Scott.

Lalu Scott langsung merogoh saku celananya—kutebak ia pasti akan menelepon mama untuk menanyakan soal 'Matt' yang tertangkap di kamera pengawas rumah sakit. Benar juga, ketika—sepertinya—mama menjawab panggilan teleponnya, Scott langsung memanggil mama dan menanyakan tentang kalau ada seorang pemuda yang pernah ia hampiri di rumah sakit saat Jessica tewas.

"Yang ini berumur enam belas tahun, rambutnya hitam, terlihat seperti remaja normal," kata Scott pada mama.

Aku agak memijat keningku saat Scott bilang 'terlihat seperti remaja normal'. Jelas saja, kupikir setiap remaja di Beacon Hills terlihat normal—bahkan kakakku yang sudah jadi manusia serigala pun masih terlihat seperti remaja normal tanpa kekuatan supranatural sama sekali. Lalu aku agak tertawa kecil saat Stiles menambahkan bahwa Matt terlihat jahat. Kupikir Stiles sejak awal pasti sudah tidak senang pada pemuda itu.

"Oke, ma, aku akan ambil fotonya dan mengirimkannya padamu," kata Scott, ia agak menunduk dan mengambil gambar Matt dan mengambil foto dengan kameranya. "Kau sudah dapat? Kau mengingatnya? Kau mengenalinya?" tanyanya kemudian. "Bukan—bukan apa-apa, ma, aku akan jelaskan nanti. Val ada bersamaku dan ia baik-baik saja. Dah."

Scott lalu menutup teleponnya, memberitahu kami tentang apa yang mama katakan tadi. Papanya Stiles bilang bahwa ada ditemukannya jejak kaki di dekat bekas ban mobil, dan tentang ada satu korban lagi yang ditemukan beberapa jam sebelum kami bertiga mendatangi pria ini. Kemudian ia meminta Scott untuk menelepon mama lagi untuk minta biar mama bisa datang ke kantor polisi—kuharap mama tidak sampai salah paham dan berpikir bahwa kami berdua sedang di tahan di kantor polisi dan harus dijemput mama dulu baru boleh keluar—, serta minta Stiles untuk pergi ke meja depan, memberitahu polisi yang sedang berjaga di meja itu untuk memperbolehkan mama masuk ke dalam sini saat ia datang.

Kedua pemuda ini menurut, dan bahkan Stiles pun sempat tersenyum puas—pasti karena akhirnya sang papa mau percaya soal ini. jadi Stiles langsung keluar ruangan dan Scott menelepon mama lagi untuk memintanya datang.

Setelah menelepon mama, ia mengantongi ponselnya lagi di sakunya lalu menoleh padaku. "Mama tadi mengira kita ditangkap polisi," lapornya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumamku.

Kakakku memeluk bahuku dan mengusapnya pelan. Tiba-tiba kulihat Stiles masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi dengan wajah agak tegang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Aku terkejut saat melihat Matt ada di belakang Stiles sambil menodongkan pistol, lalu ia mendorong Stiles untuk berada di sampingku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau melukai orang-orang," kata Scott hati-hati sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melukai banyak orang. Kalian berempat tidak termasuk dalam daftarnya. Tapi tidak masalah," kata Matt sambil menyengir.

Habis itu Matt menyuruh kami mengeluarkan ponsel kami. Stiles dan papanya serta Scott menurut. "Ponselmu, Val," desis Matt.

Aku menoleh pada Scott yang sedang menoleh padaku juga. Kuanggukan kepalaku dan akhirnya Scott pun mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam jaketnya. Iya, karena aku tidak bawa tas dan tidak pakai celana yang ada kantongnya, aku tidak bisa membawa ponsel itu sendiri, jadinya aku minta Scott yang mengantonginya di celana atau jaketnya.

Kemudian Matt menyuruh kami ke ruang kurungan, ia menyuruh Stiles untuk memborgol tangan papanya sendiri di dinding di depan kurungan.

"Lebih kencang," titah Matt saat Stiles sedang memborgol tangan papanya.

"Lakukan sesuai perkataannya, Stiles," ujar papanya Stiles pelan.

Setelah itu Matt membawa kami ke ruangan yang sebelumnya, bilang bahwa kami harus menghapus semua data dan bukti tentang dirinya. Jadi kami berjalan melewati lorong kantor polisi.

Aku bisa mencium bau amis darah. Dan waktu aku menoleh, aku bisa melihat tubuh para polisi yang penuh dengan sayatan dan darah dimana-mana. Seketika itu juga aku memekik pelan dan tubuhku melemas. Scott langsung memelukku untuk menenangkanku.

"Kau membunuh semua orang di sini?" tanya Scott.

"Tidak, itu tugas Jackson," jawab Matt dengan nada seolah ia bangga. "Aku tinggal memikirkan untuk membunuh mereka, dan ia akan melakukannya."

Pernah kupikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kate Argent itu mengerikan, tapi ternyata yang dilakukan Matt juga tidak kalah mengerikan.

Begitu kami masuk ke ruangan awal, Matt menyuruh kami untuk lekas memusnahkan semua datanya. Jadi Stiles mengurus data dari komputer, sedangkan aku dan Scott mengurus berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kasus Jackson. Aku menyerahkan berkas pada Scott dengan gugup, soalnya sesekali aku melirik Matt, aku mendapati pemuda itu sedang menatapku sambil menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Aku paling tidak senang dengan tatapan laki-laki yang seperti itu.

"Terhapus semua," kata Stiles setelah mungkin lima belas menit kemudian. "Dan kita sudah selesai. Baiklah. Jadi, Matt, karena semua yang kau bunuh secara kejam itu layak mendapatkannya sebab mereka telah membunuhmu—apa pun itu maksudnya—kupikir tidak ada masalah di antara kita, kan? Jadi aku bisa membebaskan papaku dan pergi, kau tahu? Kau bisa lanjutkan acara balas dendammu. Selamat menikmati manfaat Kanima."

Tepat setelah Stiles bilang seperti itu, kami mendengar suara mobil yang tiba-tiba memarkir di depan kantor polisi. Kami berempat menoleh ke jendela, dan benar juga ada mobil di depan sana.

"Sepertinya mama kalian sudah di sini, McCall," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Matt, jangan lakukan ini," pinta Scott. "Begitu dia tiba di pintu depan, aku akan beritahu dia untuk pergi. Aku akan bilang bahwa kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kumohon, Matt."

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak bergerak, aku akan membunuh Stiles dulu, lalu mamamu, setelahnya mungkin Val juga," kata Matt.

Scott langsung menggenggam erat tanganku. Dan kalau aku tidak salah dengar, sepertinya barusan kakakku ini menggeram pelan—berarti ia sudah siap menerkam Matt dengan taring atau kukunya. Aku langsung mengusap pelan belakang telapak tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dengan ibu jariku. Scott langsung menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Matt berada di belakang kami—aku dan Scott ditambah Stiles—sambil menodongkan pistol. Kami berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Buka," perintahnya saat kami sudah ada di hadapan pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Kumohon—"

"Buka pintunya," ulang Matt, memotong perkataan Scott.

Akhirnya Scott menurut dan membuka pintu itu. Bukan mama yang ada di balik pintu, melainkan Derek.

"Oh, syukurlah," kataku dan Scott bersamaan sambil menghembus nafas lega.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Derek. Wajahnya begitu keras dan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah pacarku ini tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja. Di tempat Derek berdiri tadi ternyata ada Jackson yang kulitnya hampir semua menjadi kulit reptil. Berarti tubuh Derek saat ini kakaku karena lehernya sudah kena bisa Kanima.

"Ini yang mengendalikan Kanima? Anak ini?" tanya Derek yang sudah terbaring di lantai, menatap sangat kesal pada Matt.

"Yah, Derek, tidak semua orang cukup beruntung untuk menjadi manusia serigala," kata Matt, sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Oh, ya, benar juga, aku mempelajari beberapa hal akhir-akhir ini: manusia serigala, pemburu, Kanima, bahkan Mate seorang supranatural. Ini jadi seperti hari Halloween setiap bulan penuh." Lalu ia menoleh pada Stiles. "Kecuali kau, Stiles, kau berubah jadi apa?"

"Manusia salju," jawab Stiles. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi takut walau Matt menodongnya dengan pistol. "Tapi, uh, itu lebih ke musim dingin, kau tahu, musiman."

Tiba-tiba Jackson ada di belakang Stiles dan menyerang leher temanku itu.

"Hei!" pekik Scott yang kaget.

"Sialan," dengus Stiles sambil jatuh tepat di atas Derek. Maksudku, benar-benar ada di atas tubuh Derek.

"Singkirkan dia dariku," kata Derek.

"Oh, entahlah, Derek. Kupikir kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi," kata Matt sambil agak menyengir. "Pasti menyebalkan, bukan, bahwa semua kekuatanmu itu lenyap begitu saja hanya dengan luka kecil di belakang lehermu. Kuyakin kau tidak terbiasa merasa begitu tidak berdaya."

"Aku masih punya taring," ujar Derek. "Kenapa kau tidak mendekat kemari, hah? Kita lihat seberapa tidak berdayanya aku."

"Ya, sialan!" tambah Stiles menyetujui perkataan Derek.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain," kata Matt, lalu ia menoleh padaku dan menyeringai. "Kemari, Val. _Hanya Val_ , aku tidak butuh kakakmu. Jika si kakak ikut maju atau berbuat macam-macam, siapa tahu aku tidak sengaja menarik pelatuk pada adiknya."

Aku menoleh pada Scott dengan wajah cemas—kami berdua berwajah cemas. Tapi aku mengangguk, dan dengan ekspresi sangat tidak rela, Scott melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Aku menghampiri Matt dengan tatapan ngeri, sedangkan pemuda itu menjilati bibir bawahnya lagi.

Begitu aku ada di hadapannya, aku memekik karena Matt langsung mendorongku ke dinding terdekatnya dan mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas, menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" cicitku.

"Oh, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Sayang, seriusan," kata Matt, lalu ia menoleh pada ketiga pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. "Pas sekali, posisi kita saat ini bisa disaksikan oleh Stiles, kakakmu, dan pacarmu. Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Sentuh dia dan kau mati, brengsek!" umpat Stiles.

"Kata orang yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak," dengus Matt lalu ia menoleh padaku.

Tiba-tiba Matt mengangkat pistolnya dan mendekati tubuhku. Ia menyentuh buah dadaku dengan ujung pistolnya, menggerakkannya pelan dan agak mendorong-dorong dari bagian bawah buah dadaku. Seringainya tambah lebar saat aku tidak sengaja mendesah pelan. Setelah itu tangannya turun ke selangkanganku, di antara kedua kakiku, mengangkat rok terusanku lalu menggesekkan pistolnya di daerah kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam.

"A—oh! J-jangan!" kataku sambil mendesah. "Matt—Matt, kumohon—oh! Mmm, hentikan! Ukh, uuuhh—"

"Oh, Val, kau harus lihat wajahmu sendiri," ujar Matt sambil terus menyeringai. "Wajahmu sangat seksi dan menggoda saat ini. Kupikir kalau menunjukkan ekspresi macam ini pada Derek, ia pun pasti akan melepas tampang kerasnya dan langsung membawamu ke ranjang lalu bercumbu sepanjang malam. Tapi ... desahanmu begitu inosen, Val." Lalu ia menoleh pada Derek. "Kutebak Derek belum pernah menyentuhmu—melakukan seks, tepatnya."

Aku terlalu sibuk menggigit bibirku agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan, Scott terlihat siap untuk menyerangku tapi takut karena sudah diancam Matt—lebih lagi Jackson juga ada di sini, Stiles menatap Matt dengan tatapan benci, Derek tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

"Kalau semuanya diam, kuanggap perkataanku tadi benar," kata Matt. Kali ini ia menleh pada kakakku. "Kau sangat beruntung, McCall. Pacar dan adikmu dua-duanya gadis cantik. Siapa sangka seorang Scott McCall bisa punya adik yang seperti ini?" Lalu ia kembali menoleh padaku yang sudah terisak. "Kau tahu, Val, waktu kau menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja karena pingsan dipukul Jackson, aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan tubuhmu. Allison memang lebih cantik, sih, tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat peduli padaku walau hanya sesaat. Tapi kau, Val, kau peduli pada semua orang termasuk aku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau ... yah, aku berpikir liar soalmu. Astaga, bahkan aku pernah membayangkan seks dengan kau dan Allison sekaligus!"

Fiks, aku semakin jijik padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang dirinya. Apa dia seorang psikopat seperti Kate? Atau dia hanya, eh, entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Matt menyuruhku untuk menjepit pistolnya dengan kedua lututku. Aku sudah gemetaran karena tindakannya dari tadi, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan dan menjepit pistol itu dengan lututku. Tapi ia membentakku dan akhirnya aku menurut.

Tangan kirinya masih menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku. Kini tangan kanannya sudah kosong karena tidak memegang pistol lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan ngeri, karena kupikir ia pasti akan melakukan suatu hal yang lebih parah lagi. Benar juga, sambil menyeringai dan tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba tangan kanan itu meremas buah dadaku dengan keras. Spontan aku langsung memekik dan mendesah keras. Derek dan Stiles mengumpat terus-terusan dengan keras sementara Scott meminta Matt untuk berhenti.

"Oooh, kau tidak pakai bra," kata Matt sambil terus meremas dadaku yang masih terbalut dengan baju terusanku. Kemudian aku semakin merasa ngeri saat ia menemukan letak putingku. "Putingmu sudah mengeras, Val," katanya lagi sambil mencubit putingku.

"J-jangan! Kumohon, M-Matt, a-aku, kakiku—"

"Kakimu sudah lemah dan tidak kuat berdiri lagi?" tebak Matt dan aku mengangguk sambil terus mengisak. "Aaaw, kau inosen sekali." Matt menyeringai lalu meremas dadaku lagi.

Karena kaget, aku termegap. Matt mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang mulutku dengan mulutnya. Langsung saja dengan lidahnya ia menemukan lidahku dan mengajak bertarung sambil tangannya memainkan dadaku dan sesekali memilin putingku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara mobil lagi. Kupikir yang kali ini pasti mama. Bagus, semuanya akan menjadi semakin rumit.

Matt melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Tangannya yang tadi asyik dengan buah dadaku kini mengambil lagi pistol yang dijepit di lututku. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Scott. "Apa itu dia? Mama kalian?" tanyanya. "Lakukan sesuai dengan yang kukatakan, dan aku tidak akan melukainya. Aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Jackson melukainya."

"Scott, jangan percaya dia!" seru Stiles.

Lalu Matt menusuk-nusuk bagian bawah buah dadaku lagi dengan mulut pistolnya. Aku mengerang dan mendesah pelan.

"Oke, berhenti! Berhenti!" seru Scott.

"Makanya lakukan apa yang kukatakan!" kata Matt.

"Baiklah, berhenti!" kata Scott lagi.

Matt menoleh pada Jackson. "Kau bawa Val, Derek dan Stiles ke ruangan yang di sana." Lalu ia menoleh pada Scott. "Kau denganku."

Jackson menurut, ia menghampiri Derek lalu menyeretnya, kemudian Matt mendorongku dengan kasar pada Jackson, jadinya Scott menarik Derek sekaligus aku ke ruangan yang lain. Ia mendorong tubuh Derek ke dekat dinding, lalu mendorongku juga dengan keras sampai kakiku terantuk meja. Jackson keluar ruangan lagi, kupikir ia akan menarik Stiles kemari. Benar juga, tidak sampai semenit Jackson datang lagi membawa Stiles, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu tepat ke samping Derek setelah itu ia pergi lagi.

"Val, Val, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Stiles cemas.

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. Kupeluk diriku sendiri yang masih agak gemetar karena tindakan Matt tadi sambil memunggungi Stiles dan Derek. Bahkan air mataku masih mengalir pelan saking takutnya.

DOR!

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"Scott! Val! Stiles! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak papanya Stiles.

"Scott—mama—!" Buru-buru aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi begitu aku sudah hampir berdiri, kakiku terasa begitu nyeri dan langsung saja aku terjatuh lagi sambil memekik kesakitan.

"Val! Ada apa? Kau kenapa?!" tanya Stiles.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, S-Stiles," cicitku. "Kakiku hanya—hanya mungkin keseleo."

"Seriusan, Val, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Derek yang bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. Kuteguk ludah, lalu menatap mereka berdua. "A-aku hanya, eh, merasa takut, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, M-Matt hanya membuatku ng-ngeri, tapi, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Val, kalau aku sudah bisa bergerak nanti, aku akan langsung hajar Matt," janji Stiles. "Kuhajar dia sekeras-kerasnya sampai dia babak belur."

Mau tak mau aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Terimakasih, Stiles," ujarku. "Jadi, kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"

"Selain tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh kami? Yah, kupikir kami baik-baik saja," jawab Stiles.

Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu perlahan aku merangkak ke samping Derek. Kugenggam satu tangannya dan Derek tersenyum lembut padaku. Lalu aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya sebentar. Begitu kulepaskan bibirku darinya, kudapati ia tersenyum dan memandangku dengan lembut.

"Hei," gumamnya pelan.

"Hei," balasku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. "Kupikir begitu. Aku hanya ... berpikir mungkin ini adalah mimpi terburukku sepanjang masa. Mimpi kedua terburuk. Yang pertama kali adalah saat kita dikurung Kate."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Val, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi," bisik Derek.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, aku menciuminya lagi. Derek membalas ciumanku, ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan berusaha melahap bibirku sebisanya dalam kondisi ini. setelah bibir kami terpisah, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Val, kau tahu, kan?" tanyanya pelan dan aku mengangguk. "Maksudku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Bukan soal wajahmu atau tubuhmu, tapi ini soal _kau_ , aku mencintai _kamu_."

Aku tersenyum sambil menghela. "Terimakasih, Derek," gumamku. Lalu kurasakan tangan Derek perlahan membalas genggaman tanganku. Kutatap tangan itu dengan bingung lalu menatap wajahnya lagi. "Tanganmu ... ?"

"Kesepuluh jari tanganku sudah bisa bergerak sekarang, terimakasih, Val," katanya.

Lalu kudengar suara dehaman. Aku melirik ke arah asal suara dehaman, kepada Stiles. Oh, ya ampun aku sampai lupa kalau ada Stiles bersama kami. "Oke, aku tahu kalian berdua sedang ingin jadi pasangan kekasih super manis saat ini, tapi kupikir kita harus membahas tentang suatu hal. Hal yang kumaksud adalah Jackson dan Matt."

Wajahku merona merah. "Maaf, Stiles."

"Bukan salahmu, Val," kata Stiles lalu ia melirik Derek, "hei, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Matt?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Derek sambil melirik Stiles lewat sudut matanya juga. "Bukunya tidak akan bisa menolongnya. Kau tidak bisa melanggar aturan begitu saja, tidak seperti itu."

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Tentang keseimbangan," jawab Derek.

"Apa ini karena dia menggunakan Jackson untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah?" tebak Stiles.

"Ya, dan membunuh orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri," jawab Derek.

Aku agak sediit merasa paham. "Jadi kalau Matt melanggar aturan Kanima, selanjutnya dia yang akan jadi Kanima?"

"Seimbang," kata Derek.

"Apa dia akan percaya kalau kita memberitahu dia begitu?" tanya Stiles.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Derek.

"Oke, jadi dia akan membunuh kita semua sewaktu ia mendapatkan bukunya, kan?" kata Stiles.

"Yep."

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus diam di sini dan menunggu untuk mati?" tanya Stiles.

"Kecuali kalau aku bisa mencari cara biar racunnya keluar dari tubuhku lebih cepat," kata Derek. "Seperti menarik kerja kekuatan penyembuhku."

"Apa—oh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Stiles sambil melirik ke arah kaki Derek, setelah itu memasang wajah mual. "Ah, menjijikan."

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Val, pacarmu sedang menancapkan kuku-kuku serigalanya di paha sendiri, dan berdarah," kata Stiles.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, bingung.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan racun bisa Kanima, Val," jawab Derek. "Ciumanmu memang bisa membuat tubuhku bergerak perlahan. Tapi tubuhku akan bisa lebih cepat bergerak kalau racun itu keluar dari tubuhku."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, paham penjelasannya.

"Kupikir aku sudah bisa menggerakkan satu kakiku sekarang," kata Derek kemudian.

"Bung, aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku," kata Stiles juga.

Mungkin sekitar semenit kemudian, tiba-tiba wajah Derek menegang. Kutanyakan 'ada apa' padanya, tapi ai tidak menjawab. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan ini berkedap-kedip dan akhirnya mati. Tidak hanya di ruangan ini saja, tapi lampu di kantor polisi ini padam semua. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela saja yang menerangai sedikit ruangan ini.

Aku termegap karena terkejut. Ibu jari Derek yang sudah bisa bergerak itu langsung mengusap punggung tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Val, menunduk!" serunya.

Langsung saja aku menunduk, membenamkan kepalaku di dada Derek tepat saat kaca-kaca pecah berkeping-keping. Oh, ya, ampun, mimpi buruk macam apa ini? Matt dan Jackson meneror kami dari dalam gedung, sekarang ada serangan dari luar?

"Apa itu?!" tanya Stiles sambil agak mendesis.

"Pemburu," jawab Derek.

"Pemburu? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Membunuh Jackson?" tanyaku.

"Untuk saat ini, kupikir mereka sedang mengincarku," jawab Derek, membuatku menyerngit. "Aku membuat mamanya Allison bunuh diri. Gerard mungkin mengompori Allison untuk balas dendam padaku."

"Tapi itu bukan salahmu," gumamku.

"Mereka tidak peduli pada bagian yang itu," desah Derek. "Val, dengar. Begitu kita keluar dari sini, jangan mencariku, jangan mengirim pesan atau meneleponku. Aku tidak mau kau sampai kena tertangkap seperti saat Kate waktu itu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Aku akan tahu, Val, dan aku yang akan mendatangimu," jawab Derek.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Kupikir mungkin itu adalah Jackson, atau Matt, atau seorang pemburu. Tapi syukurnya itu adalah kakakku.

"Scott!" panggilku lega.

Scott langsung berjalan cepat menghampiriku, memelukku.

"Scott, bawa mereka, cepat!" kata Derek.

Kakakku mengangguk. Ia memunggungi, menyuruhku naik ke punggungnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku pada Derek.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Val, pergilah dengan kakakmu!" jawabnya.

Akhinya aku menurut dan naik punggung Scott. Setelah itu kakakku berdiri dan menyeret Stiles sambil menggendong aku di punggungnya, membawa kami ke ruangan di sebelah ruangan di mana papanya Stiles diborgol.

"Mana mama?" tanyaku saat Scott menurunkanku dari punggungnya.

"Matt mengurungnya dalam sel, di ruangan sebelah bareng papanya Stiles," jawab Scott.

"Tapi mama baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyaku lagi. Scott mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Matt menembakku sekali, tapi tidak apa, lukanya sudah sembuh," jawabnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan seidh. Tepatnya, aku menatap kemeja hijaunya yang ada bercak darah. Kutebak di situlah Matt menembaknya. Scott mencium keningku, lalu ia membuat Stiles duduk di kursi.

"Jangan kemana-mana," katanya pada Stiles. "Kau tahu maksudku. Kau juga, Val."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan Scott pun keluar dari ruangan. Aku menoleh pada Stiles. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ujung kakiku sudah mulai bisa bergerak, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku sudah bisa berjalan. Tanganku sudah mulai bisa bergerak, sih," jawab Stiles. "Kau sendiri? Kakimu yang keseleo?"

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku yang tadi terantuk meja. "Sudah tidak sakit sama sekali," gumamku. Lalu aku teringat pada Derek yang membalas genggaman tanganku saat jemarinya sudah bisa bergerak. "Mungkin Derek sempat mengambil rasa sakit itu tadi ..."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari tembok, seperti sebuah suara pukulan, kemudian ada suara seperti ada yang jatuh ke lantai—yang kuharap mamaku dan papa Stiles tidak kenapa-kenapa. Spontan saja aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku dan berlari ke ruangan sebelah, menghiraukan panggilan Stiles.

Sampai di ruangan sebelah, aku melihat papanya Stiles tersungkur di lantai, tangannya masih terborgol dan ujung borgol itu ada lingkaran tempat menaruh borgol serta sedikit dinding yang terlepas. Berarti mungkin yang kupikir suara pukulan itu adalah suara papanya Stiles berusaha menarik tangannya dari borgol, lalu suara barang jatuh ke lantai itu adalah ketika papanya Stiles jatuh. Tapi siapa yang membuatnya jatuh?

Kulihat Jackson, dalam bentuk Kanima sedang menempel di bagian luar sel mama. Lalu Derek datang dari pintu yang lain, langsung menyerang Jackson di ruangan ini juga. Aku langsung menghampiri sel mama.

"Mama!" panggilku dengan cemas.

"Val, sayang! Astaga!" pekik mama sambil memegang tanganku dari balik sel. "Apa yang terjadi? Makhluk apa itu? Val, mana Scott? Dia tertembak, terluka, berdarah, dan Matt tidak memperbolehkan mama menemuinya!"

"Scott baik-baik saja, tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan ia bilang sudah berhasil membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir," ujarku.

Mama memekik, aku mengikuti arah pandang mama. Kulihat Derek terjatuh di lantai, ada Kanima di atasnya yang sudah siap menyerang. Kemudian Scott datang, ia melompat dan langsung menyerang Kanima. Keduanya berkelahi sampai Kanima keluar ruangan, dikejar oleh Derek, sedangkan Scott masih berlutut di lantai memunggungi kami.

"Scott ... " gumamku.

"Scott, sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mama. "Scott ..."

Kakakku berdiri, perlahan ia menunjukkan wajahnya—bukan wajahnya sebagai manusia biasa, melainkan wajah manusia serigala.

Mama melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Aku menoleh padanya, kulihat ia perlahan berjalan mundur sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, tidak ... " ucapnya sambil terisak. Lalu ia menatap tajam menunjuk padaku. "Kau! Apa kau sama juga dengan dia? Monster juga?!"

"Tidak!" jawab Scott cepat, aku langsung menoleh padanya. "Val manusia biasa, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

Aku termegap. "Scott, apa yang kau—"

"—Val juga baru tahu," potong Scott.

Lalu Scott berlari keluar dari ruangan. Kupanggil ia sambil beranjak pergi, tapi mama memanggilku dan aku menoleh pada wanita yang masih terkurung itu.

"Val, jangan, sayang, kita tidak tahu mereka itu monster apa, mereka mengerikan dan berbahaya dan mama tidak mau kau terluka," kata mama dengan wajah sangat cemas.

"Ma, Scott—"

"—tetap di sini, Val, kita tidak tahu Scott itu apa," potong mama.

Tidak lama kemudian mama tidak sadarkan diri dan jatuh ke lantai. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia pingsan karena kelelahan, atau mungkin karena masih kaget melihat Scott. Kasihan, mama. Dan Scott juga kasihan.

Stiles datang ke ruangan ini, ia sudah bisa berjalan walau tangannya masih harus berpegangan dengan apa pun yang ada di dinding. Ia berlutut di samping papanya, berusaha membangunkan pria itu. Setelah papanya Stiles sadar, ia langsung pergi dan bilang akan mengambil kunci di ruangan Sheriff biar bisa membuka kurungan mama.

Scott datang lagi ke ruangan ini saat mama sudah dibebaskan. Mama masih tidak sadarkan diri, jadi kakakku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ke dalam mobil. Aku berpelukan dulu dengan Stiles sebelum ikut Scott naik mobil mama.

"Kenapa kau bilang tadi bahwa aku baru tahu soal hal itu?" tanyaku saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Val, kau tidak lihat tampang mama waktu melihat wajahku?" tanya Scott. "Ia menatapku dengan takut, sangat takut. Walau kau adalah manusia biasa, aku berpikir bagaimana perasaan mama kalau tahu kau sudah mengetahui diriku yang sekarang. Setidaknya kalau mama takut padaku, ia masih punya kau."

"Scott, bahkan mama tidak membiarkanku untuk menyusulku keluar," kataku. "Mama sampai bilang kau adalah monster yang mengerikan dan berbahaya."

"Aku memang monster, Val!"

"Kau bukan monster, Scott! Kau—kau, eh, kau bukan monster, kau adalah manusia serigala. Seperti Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica. Kau dan mereka bukan monster, tapi manusia serigala," kataku. "Dan—dan sekali pun mungkin kalau ternyata kalian sebenarnya adalah bagian dari monster, kalian membuatku tahu bahwa tidak semua monster melakukan hal-hal jahat. Jackson menjadi jahat karena Matt jahat, Peter jahat karena ia ingin balas dendam. Tapi kau baik, Scott, Derek dan para Beta-nya juga baik."

Scott menghentikan mobilnya. Kulihat ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan rumah. Kakakku menatapku dengan sedih, lalu ia memelukku seerat yang ia bisa saat ini.

"Aku sayang kamu, Val," bisiknya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merasa beruntung punya kau sebagai adikku."

.

.

Di pagi hari waktu aku terbangun, kepalaku masih agak berat. Kupikir karena semalam aku terlalu lelah, atau terlalu banyak hal menegangkan serta mengejutkan yang terjadi kemarin, atau karena aku kurang tidur. Tapi kupikir penyebabnya adalah ketiganya, terutama yang nomor tiga.

Semalam aku, Scott, dan mama sampai di rumah waktu sudah mau jam empat pagi. Scott langsung menggendong mama ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Scott memelukku sekali lagi sebelum kami berpisah ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamarku, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mandi atau sekedar ganti baju. Kuputuskan untuk langsung berbaring di ranjang dan tidur walau masih mengenakan baju terusan putihku dan jaket Stiles.

Aku terbangun tiga jam kemudian—untungnya aku bisa langsung tertidur pulas saat memutuskan untuk tidur. Itu pun sebenarnya aku masih ingin tidur. Tapi suara getaran ponselku di meja agak mengganggu. Jadi aku bangkit dan melihat ponsel itu. Di layarnya tertulis kalau aku dapat pesan dari Stiles.

' _Dari Stiles  
Matt ditemukan tewas di danau. Kanima tidak ditemukan di mana-mana. Miss Morrell ingin bicara satu-satu di ruang bimbingan dengan kau, aku, kakakmu mengenai tewasnya Matt. Hari ini Scott, besok kau, lusa aku._'

Matt adalah majikan Kanima. Kalau manjikannya tewas, bagaimana dengan Kanima itu? Di Bestiary dibilang bahwa Kanima mencari majikan. Jadi kalau majikannya tewas, berarti Jackson akan mencari majikan baru dan kami harus berusaha menangkapnya dari nol lagi. Astaga.

Kemudian aku teringat mama. Tanpa berganti baju, aku langsung keluar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar mama. Kuketuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Mama?" panggilku pelan dari balik pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Mama mengintip sedikit keluar dan menghembus nafas lega waktu melihatku. Ia membuka lebar pintunya dan memelukku erat. Kudengar suara pintu terbuka—pasti pintu kamar Scott. Mama buru-buru menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu langsung menutup pintu serta bersandar di sana.

"Mama?" panggil Scott dari luar kamar mama.

Mama hanya menutup matanya sambil terus bersandar pada pintu. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, dan mama seolah menjadi tuli karena tidak mengganti ekspresinya.

"Ma, mau tidak mau kita pasti akan membicarakan soal ini," kata Scott. "Dan Val juga harus ke sekolah besok, Ma, kau tidak mungkin mengurung dia di kamarmu terus."

Mama masih tidak menjawab.

" ... Baiklah," kata Scott, mungkin ia menyerah. "Aku akan ke sekolah sekarang. Aku sayang kalian."

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi pintu mama. Mama langsung menarik nafas lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #SayItAgain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei akan kesulitan menulis bagian season 5 kalau tidak ada kabar soal Derek di season 5 canon.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jadi apa kau merasa kasihan pada Matt yang sewaktu kecil pernah tenggelam?" tanya Miss Morrell. Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Matt yang versi remaja? Kau turut merasa kasihan dengan cara ia tewas, tenggelam di danau?" Aku mengangguk lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau merasa kasihan padanya, padahal ia telah menyentuhmu, membuat kakak dan temanmu terluka, mengurung mamamu dalam sel tahanan?"

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Entah, tapi aku turut berduka atas dia. Aku memang kesal saat dia melakukan hal-hal itu, tapi dia tetap manusia seperti kita semua. Hatinya terluka, dan ia melihat orang-orang yang melukai perasaannya hidup tenang tanpa rasa bersalah. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan ingin balas dendam juga."

"Baiklah," kata Miss Morrell sambil tersenyum. "Terakhir, bagaimana keadaanmu, Val?"

Aku menyerngit. "Bukankah kau sudah menanyakan itu saat aku masuk ruangan ini tadi?"

"Tadi aku menanyakan kabarmu hari ini, barusan aku menanyakan keadaanmu. Keadaanmu, seperti bagaimana emosimu saat ini, setelah semua yang terjadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Masih sedikit ngeri sendiri tiap kali ingat kejadian itu, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 20**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu mama sedang tidak di rumah, akhirnya Scott bisa masuk kamarku. Sehari setelah kejadian di kantor polisi itu, rumah sakit memberi mama libur sehari untuk beristirahat. Dan selama mama di rumah, ia akan menarikku untuk mengurung diri dalam kamar atau ruangan lain kalau melihat Scott datang. Meski sekolah libur, tapi pelatih Finstock masih menyuruh anggota tim Lacrosse datang ke sekolah untuk latihan. Jadi Scott menggunakan kesempatan pergi ke sekolah biar mama tidak merasa tertekan dengan kehadirannya di rumah. Atau, kalau tidak ada latihan, ia mengungsi di rumah Stiles. Namun hari ini mama dapat _shift_ sore. Jadi setelah paginya mengungsi di rumah Stiles, ia langsung pulang begitu kukabari mama telah berangkat kerja.

Di kamarku, Scott langsung memelukku dan bilang bahwa ia merindukanku. Habis itu ia menceritakan semua tentang Matt dan Jackson yang belum kuketahui. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika ia cerita soal Allison dan Gerard. Aku paham kalau Allison sekarang ingin balas dendam pada Derek karena kematian mamanya, tapi ... entahlah, aku khawatir kalau gadis cantik itu ke depannya akan menjadi seperti Kate. Sedangkan soal Gerard, Scott mengaku padaku, ia bilang bahwa dirinya terpaksa mengikuti perkataan kakek gadis yang ia sukai, karena Gerard bilang akan melukaiku dan mama saat Scott menolak perintahnya.

"Tapi bagian yang Allison itu ... itu tidak ada dalam rencana," kata Scott.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Gerard itu licik," ujarku. "Mungkin semua rencana yang ia beritahukan padamu itu hanya sebagian saja. Misal dia memberitahumu soal A, C, E, G, dan seterusnya, tapi dia tidak memberitahumu tentang B, D, F, H, dan lainnya. Mungkin bagian Allison itu adalah hal yang tidak ia beritahu."

Scott mengangguk. Ia menghela dan meremas satu tanganku. "Kau dapat kabar dari Derek?"

Aku menggeleng. Kubilang pada Scott kalau kemungkinan besar Derek dan Beta-nya sedang bersembunyi. Soalnya waktu di kantor polisi, saat kaca pecah dan Scott belum datang, Derek sempat bilang kalau Allison pasti mengincarnya, dan ia melarangku untuk mencari atau menghubunginya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi, tidak ada pesan atau telepon juga darinya.

"Val, tadi kubilang Gerard menyuruhku menyerahkan Derek, kan?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Dengar, Val, Gerard punya kanker. Saat ia mendapatkan Derek nanti, ia tidak akan langsung membunuhnya."

Mataku membulat dan mulutku agak termegap. "Gerard ingin mendapat gigitan itu biar sembuh dari kanker?" Scott mengangguk. "Tapi Derek tidak akan mungkin mau menggigitnya."

"Tepat," jawab Scott sambil mengangguk lagi. "Ia akan membuat Derek menggigitnya, bagaimana pun caranya, dan aku _harus_ membantunya."

"Scott—"

"—Val, aku punya rencana. Aku dan Deaton sudah melakukan sesuatu," potong Scott.

"Scott, saat Gerard mendapat gigitan itu, ia pasti akan membunuh Derek biar jadi Alpha, kau sudah berpikir sampai situ, kan?" tanyaku. Air mataku sudah mulai menetes.

"Val, aku dan Deaton sudah melakukan sesuatu," ulang Scott lembut sambil mengusap pipiku. "Aku menukar obat yang ada di kantong baju Gerard dengan Mountain Ash."

"Mountain Ash?" tanyaku.

Scott tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa menghalau Gerard yang ingin mendapat gigitan Derek, tapi setidaknya Mountain Ash itu bisa membuatnya tidak menjadi manusia serigala atau malah ia mati karena ada Mountain Ash dalam tubuhnya."

"Itu ide Deaton?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya, Val, ini jadi rahasia kita. Aku janji, Val, Gerard atau Allison atau siapa pun tidak akan membunuh Derek." Aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kakakku. Scott membalas pelukanku dengan erat. "Kau merindukan Derek?" bisiknya.

"Ap—oh, eh, a-aku ... " gumamku gugup sambil melepas pelukanku.

Scott menyengir. "Kau sangat kangen dia, ya?"

"A—bukan begitu!" cicitku dengan wajah yang memanas dan cengiran Scott semakin menjadi-jadi. "Hanya saja, eh, biasanya tiap hari aku bertemu dengannya, atau dia menghubungiku. Sekalipun aku tidak bertemu atau tidak berkomunikasi dengannya, itu bukan karena ia sedang bersembunyi. Aku ... hanya cemas karena saat ini ia sedang diburu oleh gadis yang sebenarnya adalah temanku sendiri."

"Jadi kau tidak kangen dia?" tanya Scott.

"Yah, mungkin sedikit," jawabku pelan.

Ia terkekeh lalu mencium keningku, setelahnya bangkit dari ranjang. "Oke, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Dan ... Val, aku ingin kau _aman_ dengan Derek, oke? Kalau kalian butuh ... _pengaman_ , sepertinya aku punya di kamar."

Aku menyerngit. "Pengaman?"

"Kondom," kata Scott.

"Kon—" Wajahku memanas lagi. "Scott!"

Scott menyengir lalu langsung keluar kamarku dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkanku yang wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat. Baru saja pintu kamarku ditutup, aku mendengar suara ketukan pada jendela kamarku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, terperangah melihat Derek ada di luar dan mengetuk kaca jendela sambil tersenyum lembut.

Buru-buru aku bangun dan ranjang dan membuka jendela. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapanya, Derek yang sudah masuk kamarku langsung memeluk pinggangku dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain menarik kepalaku agar ia bisa menciumi bibirku dengan agak nafsu.

Begitu bibirnya lepas dariku, kami sama-sama terengah-engah. Wajahku pasti merona. Sedangkan Derek malah tersenyum lembut. "Hei," katanya pelan.

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Hei," balasku agak berbisik.

"Jadi kudengar kau _sedikit_ merindukanku?" tanyanya sambil agak menyengir.

"K-kau dengar soal itu?" tanyaku kaget. "Dari awal kau ada di jendelaku?"

"Tidak, aku baru datang saat Scott tanya kalau kau merindukanku," jawab Derek. Lalu ia mengelus pipiku dengan pelan, menatapku begitu dalam, dan kuyakin wajahku makin merona. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," bisikku.

Derek tersenyum lembut. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambutku di belakang telinga, mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mencium keningku. "Val, aku ingin balas dendam."

Aku langsung menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Tentang Matt."

"Matt? Tapi dia sudah tewas," kataku sambil masih menyerngit.

"Tapi dia sudah menyentuhmu, padahal kau pacarku," tekan Derek.

"Apa, jadi kau mau menghidupkan dia lagi lalu kali ini kau yang membunuhnya?" tanyaku.

Derek menggeleng. "Bukan itu, tapi aku ingin menyentuhmu di bagian yang ia sentuh."

"Menyentuh—" Ukh, wajahku memanas lagi. "D-Derek?"

Wajahnya ada tepat di hadapanku, memandangiku dengan serius. "Lepaskan bra-mu, Val."

"T-tapi—kenapa?"

"Karena Matt menyentuhmu saat kau tidak pakai bra. Nah, kau yang lepas, atau aku yang akan melepaskannya untukmu," kata Derek. Kedua tangannya ada di pinggangku, perlahan naik dan masuk ke dalam bajuku, ia menyentuh kulit pinggangku dengan jemarinya.

Kutahan kedua tangan besar Derek yang merambah naik dari pinggangku. "T-tunggu! B-biar aku saja, sebentar."

Lalu aku berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Sampai di sana, aku melihat pantulan wajahku yang merona merah, aku bisa melihat wajah gugupku di sana. Apa Derek benar-benar serius saat ia bilang ingin menyentuhku, menyentuh di bagian yang Matt sentuh? Tapi bagian yang Matt sentuh itu, kan ... buah dada dan putingku. Kalau pistol di daerah kewanitaanku dihitung juga ... berarti Derek ingin menyentuh di bagian itu juga, kan?

Derek pernah meremas payudaraku, sewaktu kami dikurung Kate. Itu pun gara-gara anak buah Kate meremasku dengan kasar sampai rasanya begitu sakit, lalu Derek meremasnya dengan pelan serta bilang agar aku tidak sakit lagi. Tapi saat itu aku pakai bra. Sekarang, Derek minta aku melepasnya gara-gara Matt menyentuhku saat aku pakai terusan dan tidak pakai bra.

Menghela, akhirnya aku pelan-pelan melepas kaosku, lalu melepas bra dan kutaruh itu di dekat westafel, setelahnya pakai kaos itu lagi. Dengan gugup, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Kulihat Derek sedang duduk dan membungkukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sambil memijat keningnya dengan dua tangan. Begitu aku menutup pintu kamar mandi, Derek langsung menoleh padaku, berdiri dengan wajah cemas, menghampiriku dan menggenggam satu tanganku.

"Val, Val, aku minta maaf," katanya dengan wajah cemas itu. Aku menyerngit. "Aku membuatmu takut, kan? Sungguh yang tadi itu bukan aku, Val. Yah, yang minta kamu tadi memang aku, pakai suaraku, tapi—maafkan aku, oke?"

"Aku ... eh, aku tidak mengerti," cicitku.

"Serigalanya, Val, sisi serigalaku sangat ingin menyentuh Mate-nya," jawab Derek sambil menggeleng. "Sumpah, Val, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan tega membuatmu ketakutan. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Wajah cemas Derek masih tidak berubah. Aku berjinjit, menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya sebentar. Ia menatapku dengan kaget dan bingung.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum kecil di sela kegugupan. "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Derek," gumamku pelan dengan wajah merona merah. Kini dia menyerngit. "Kau memintaku untuk ... melepas bra. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melepasnya, aku harus memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke kamarku tadi sambil mengingat kau bilang ingin menyentuhku. K-kalau, eh, kau tidak jadi me-menyentuhku ... berarti ... eh, aku sudah capek-capek mengeluarkan keberanian dan ini, eh, jadi mubazir ..."

Derek tercengang dan menatapku dengan terkejut. Perlahan ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut sambil agak mendorongku sampai aku bersandar di dinding. Begitu punggungku sudah mentok di dinding, Derek melepas ciumannya. Ia melirik dadaku, lalu menatapku dengan lembut. "Boleh?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "T-tapi, j-jangan keras-keras ... "

Ia mengangguk lalu mencium keningku sebentar. Derek melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh dadaku sebelah kiri. Tepat saat tangan itu mendarat di dadaku, aku mendapat sensasi seperti kena setrum dan seakan ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutku.

Derek meremas dengan pelan. Aku menutup mataku dan menggigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi mataku langsung terbuka dan aku termegap waktu tangan kiri Derek menyentuh dada kananku, alias ia meremas kedua buah dadaku bersamaan sekarang. Langsung saja aku mendesah, dan itu membuat Derek menyengir kecil sambil menatapku.

"D-Derek, a-AH!" Tiba-tiba ia meremas dadaku dengan lebih cepat. "Oh! Oooohh—D-Derek, c-cium—kumoho—AH!"

Derek menurutiku. Ia mencium bibirku sambil tangannya terus di dadaku. Malah, sekarang ia tidak meremas lagi, ia memilin putingku yang mengeras. Jadilah aku mendesah sambil menerima dan membalas ciumannya.

Lidah Derek tiba-tiba menjilat bibirku. Aku ingat waktu itu Matt mencumbu bibirku dengan kasar serta memaksakan lidahku untuk meladeni lidahnya. Jadi kubuka mulutku untuk lidah Derek, dan ia langsung bergerilya di dalam mulutku. Ia mengabsen setiap gigiku, setelahnya baru ia mengajak lidahku berdansa.

Tangan Derek menyingkir dari dadaku, kini aku merasakan kedua tangan itu ada di pantatku. Ia meremasnya dan aku mendesah dalam ciumannya lagi. Saat kakiku mulai terasa lemas, aku memundurkan kepalaku.

"D-Derek, aku sudah, eh, kakiku lemaaas," kataku.

Derek mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pantatku, membuat kedua kakiku melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menggendongku lalu menciumi bibirku sambil berjalan entah ke mana. Ternyata ia membawaku ke ranjang, ia merebahkanku di sana. Derek melepas kaos yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke lantai, setelah itu aku menemukan pemuda yang kini bertelanjang dada itu di atasku.

"Ada satu lagi bagian tubuhmu yang belum kubersihkan dari bekas tangan Matt, kan, Val?" ujarnya sambil agak terengah.

Wajahku memanas karena aku tahu jawabannya. Derek tersenyum kecil lalu mencium keningku. Setelah itu kepalanya menoleh pada pinggangku. Ia agak mundur sedikit agar tangannya bisa menyentuh lututku. Tangan itu perlahan naik, dari lutut ke paha, dan ini menimbulkan sensasi geli padaku. Dari paha, ia terus naik sampai di selangkanganku yang masih tertutup celana pendek. Di situ aku sudah mulai terengah-engah, karena tahu dia akan menyentuh di mana selanjutnya.

Aku termegap karena kaget saat merasakan ada satu jari yang mengelus daerah kewanitaanku—yang masih tertutup celana. Jari itu mengelus terus, sesekali ia agak menusuk pelan. Tidak tahan, aku agak bangun dan memeluk leher Derek—ia langsung membalas pelukanku dengan sigap seakan ia tahu aku akan memeluknya.

Ia memelukku dengan satu tangan, sebab tangan yang satu masih di selangkanganku. Aku mendesahkan nama Derek sewaktu kurasakan tidak hanya ada satu jari di daerah kewanitaanku, melainkan kini ada dua jari. Sambil jarinya sibuk, Derek sesekali mencium bibirku.

Jari Derek yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhku itu mengingatkanku tentang kejadian kami ciuman di mobil, saat aku duduk di pangkuannya dan lalu merasakan di selangkanganku. Sensasinya pun sama, aku jadi ingin pipis.

"D-Derek," panggilku sambil agak terengah-engah, "A-aku ingin pipis!"

Derek tercengang. Aksi jarinya berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahan, D-Derek, aku—"

Ia menghentikan perkataanku dengan ciumannya. "Oke," katanya pelan. Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya dariku. Jadi aku langsung turun dari ranjang dan masuk kamar mandi.

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Derek sedang mengenakan kaosnya sambil memunggungiku. Setelahnya ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan ia langsung menggenggam satu tanganku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk. "Jadi ... kau lebih suka sentuhan Matt atau sentuhanku?"

Wajahku memanas. Lalu memalingkan wajah darinya dengan gugup. "Bukannya, eh, kau tahu j-jawabannya?"

"Hm, tidak, aku tidak tahu, makanya aku tanya tadi."

"T-tentu saja aku lebih s-suka sentuhan dari—darimu!" jawabku dengan gugup.

Derek langsung mencium keningku, setelah itu menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. "Aku mencintaimu, Val. Maaf aku ... yah, aku membuatmu takut tadi. Tapi kau tidak tahu betapa aku bahagia tadi."

"Kau bahagia karena menyentuhku?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu, tapi ketika aku meremas dadamu, kau _memintaku_ untuk menciummu," jawab Derek sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar senang, Val, aku cinta padamu."

Wajahku merona merah. "Katakan lagi." Derek menyerngit, lalu aku menatap dalam matanya. "Katakan lagi kalau kau mencintaiku."

Ia tersenyum lembut, membawa satu tangannya ke wajahku. Ia menyentuh pipiku, serta mengelus bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Val," katanya lembut lalu ia mencium keningku lagi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia mencium hidungku. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Dan ia mencium lembut bibirku.

.

.

Mama dan Scott sedang ada di rumah. Mama bilang padaku kalau aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kakakku, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk tetap di dalam kamar kalau Scott ada di rumah. Tentu saja aku tidak selalu mengikuti perintah mama yang ini. Saat mama mengurung diri dalam kamar, aku dan Scott sering ketemuan di dapur.

Barusan Scott mengirim pesan padaku untuk ketemuan di dapur setelah ia mandi. Jadi saat dia mandi, kuputuskan untuk ke dapur duluan. Kubuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan dan menutupnya lagi, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara dan ketahuan mama. Sampai di lantai satu, belum aku ke dapur, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu di pintu depan.

Kubuka pintu itu dan aku begitu terkejut melihat Gerard ada di balik pintu. Tidak hanya ada Gerard, tapi ada Jackson juga di belakangnya.

"Selamat sore, Valion," sapa Gerard sambil tersenyum. Walau tersenyum, aku tahu senyumnya itu bukanlah senyum ramah, itu seperti senyum yang meremehkan.

Buru-buru aku berusaha untuk menutup pintu lagi, tapi Jackson menahannya. Gerard perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku pun mundur.

"Apa yang kau mau?" cicitku.

"Derek," jawab Gerard. "Dia pacarmu, kan? Di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. "Dia sedang bersembunyi dan tidak memberitahu aku di mana ia bersembunyi."

Hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah Gerard memaksaku mengantarnya ke kamar mama. Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawannya karena Jackson sudah berubah menjadi Kanima sekarang dan siap untuk menyerangku. Waktu aku sampai di pintu kamar mama, aku mengetuk pintu itu, bilang bahwa yang mengetuk adalah putrinya. Mama langsung membuka pintu. Ia sempat memasang wajah lega waktu melihat wajahku, tapi wajahnya ngeri seketika waktu melihat Kanima yang tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menyerangku.

Lalu Gerard menarik tanganku, sedangkan mama mau tidak mau ikut karena di belakangnya ada Kanima. Kami masuk ke dalam kamar Scott. Sepertinya Scott masih di kamar mandi, soalnya dia tidak ada di kamar. Gerard mendelik pada Kanima, lalu makhluk itu melingkarkan ekornya pada leher mama, lalu ia melompat ke sudut atas ruangan sambil mengangkat mama dengan ekornya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh mamaku?!" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya akan berbicara dengan kakakmu," jawab Gerard sambil duduk di sofa kamar Scott. Tangannya terus mencengkeram tanganku, mungkin biar aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Jadi sambil ia duduk di sofa, aku berdiri di sampingnya.

Saat Scott keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terkejut melihat mama yang dililit ekor Kanima, juga melihatku yang sedang dicengkeram Gerard.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Scott, ada beberapa hal menarik yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini," kata Gerard sambil tersenyum pada kakakku. "Kukira kita harus mulai mengejar ketertinggalan kita."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu besar, kusadari itu suara kuku serigala kakakku. Ia sudah mulai mengeluarkannya. Entah maksdunya ia ingin menyerang Gerard atau menyerang Kanima.

"Ayolah, Scott," kata Gerard. "Pakai logikamu tentang siapa yang ada di atas sana."

Begitu Gerard bicara seperti itu, aku mendengar suara erangan mama. Kulirik ke arah mama, ternyata ekor Kanima melilit mama semakin keras. Aku cemas bukan main dan kurasa aku air mataku sudah mulai menetes karena takut.

"Lepaskan mereka," ujar Scott sambil mendesis.

"Itu tidak bisa. Tapi membiarkan mereka berdua tetap hidup? Itu tergantung kau," kata Gerard.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Scott.

"Aku ingin bicara. Kau tidak menjawab teleponmu belakangan ini," jawab kakeknya Allison.

"Lepaskan mereka, dan kita bisa bicara tentang apa pun yang kau mau," tuntut Scott.

"Aku menginginkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang selalu kuinginkan," ucap Gerard. "Aku mau Derek dan Pack-nya. Valion di sini bilang bahwa ia tidak tahu di mana Derek sekarang. Tapi kau mungkin kau tahu, Scott."

"Mereka semua sedang bersembunyi. Kalau Val saja tidak tahu mereka di mana, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Kupikir dengan motivasi yang benar, kau bisa membuat mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka," kata Gerard, lalu ia melirik pada Kanima lalu pada kakakku lagi. "Kenapa kau pikir aku bisa mengendalikannya? Oh, kau tahu mitologinya, Scott: Kanima adalah alat untuk membalas dendam."

"Apa ini tentang Kate?" tanya Scott.

Gerard menyengir lebar. "Aku tidak hanya datang untuk mengubur putriku. Aku datang untuk membalas dendamnya."

"T-tapi bukan Derek yang membunuh Kate, itu dilakukan oleh Peter," kataku. "Dan Kate-lah yang memulai itu semua. Dia yang membakar habis rumah Hale, membuat Peter ingin balas dendam. Setelah Peter balas dendam dan mati, kini kau ingin balas dendam pada Derek? Pertama, kau balas dendam pada orang yang salah. Kedua, kalau kau membunuh Derek untuk balas dendam, kau pikir Pack-nya tidak akan mengincarmu untuk balas dendam? Balas dendam dan membunuh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!"

Kakek tua itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku. "Oh, Scott, sepertinya adikmu malah lebih bijak darimu. Tapi, Valion sayang, aku tidak peduli tentang siapa yang memulai—aku hanya peduli soal Kate. Kate dibunuh, aku akan mengincar orang yang membunuhnya. Kalau pembunuhnya sudah mati duluan, aku akan mengincar keluarganya."

Setelah itu Gerard berdiri, mendorongku dengan kasar, lalu berjalan pergi. Kulihat Kanima itu melepaskan mama dan berjalan mengikuti majikannya. Begitu keduanya keluar, Scott langsung menghampiriku, menanyai keadaanku, setelah itu kami menghampiri mama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott pada mama.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu tadi, dan aku tidak tahu apa kau sekarang," jawab mama sambil agak menangis dan terengah-engah. "Tapi apa pun yang dia mau, berikan saja padanya."

"Ma, ini tidak semudah itu," balas Scott.

"Lakukan apa yang dia mau, berikan apa yang ia inginkan," kata mama.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa ... " gumam Scott sedih.

Lalu mama mendelik padaku. "Kau tahu tentang ini semua?!"

"A-aku—"

"Tidak! Val tidak pernah tahu soal ini!" kata Scott. "Aku juga bingung kenapa Val bisa sampai bicara seperti tadi."

Aku agak melotot mendengar Scott bilang begitu. Tapi mama sepertinya percaya saja. Sambil menatap ngeri kakakku, ia mengangguk lalu menarik tanganku.

"Menjauh dari putriku," kata mama lalu ia menarikku keluar dari kamar Scott.

Mama membawaku ke kamarnya lalu langsung mengunci pintu kamar. Ia menanyakan keadaanku lalu memeriksa tanganku yang agak memar karena dicengkeram Gerard.

"Nah, Val, berjanjilah kau tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan ... dengan anak itu," kata mama.

Sepertinya mama benar-benar ketakutan, sampai tidak mau menyebut Scott dengan namanya, melainkan dengan frasa 'anak itu'. Kasihan Scott.

"Ma, dia tetap anakmu," kataku pelan.

"Tapi kita bahkan tidak tahu makhluk apa dia itu!" ujar mama. Lalu mama memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Oh, kau tahu, ya? Tentang Scott?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Scott sudah berbohong dua kali dengan bilang bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia ingin setidaknya mama jangan menatap ngeri padaku juga."

"Jadi kau monster juga, seperti dia?" tuntut mama.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya manusia biasa." _Kupikir harusnya begitu, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash_. "Tapi Scott bukan monster, dia ... eh, dia manusia serigala."

"Val—"

"Ma, kau melihat sendiri wajah Scott saat itu. Itu adalah saat dia berubah jadi manusia serigala karena ia ingin melindungi kita. Dan—dan menjadi manusia serigala bukanlah keinginan Scott, itu terjadi begitu saja," kataku.

Mama menghela lalu melipat kedua tangannya. "Ceritakan."

Jadi aku menceritakan semua yang Scott alami bersama denganku dan Stiles. Kubilang bahwa Scott kena gigit saat ia dan Stiles mencari tubuh mayat yang terpotong dua, lalu indra Scott menjadi jauh lebih baik, kemudian ia berubah jadi manusia serigala di bulan penuh pertamanya. Tak lupa aku bilang tentang kemampuan Scott sebagai manusia serigala serta soal Alpha-Beta-Omega.

Lalu aku cerita tentang pemburu, segala yang kutahu tentang mereka. Tentang Mr Argent yang menembakkan panah pada kakakku di bulan penuh pertamanya, tentang Mrs Argent yang memberikanku Crossbow biar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tapi dia jugalah yang berusaha membunuh kakakku, tentang Allison yang sekarang ingin membalas dendam mamanya, tentang Gerard yang tadi datang.

Aku cerita tentang Peter yang menggigit kakakku, tentang Derek yang membantu kakakku dan akhirnya membunuh Peter, tentang kebakaran rumah Hale yang sebenarnya dibuat oleh Kate Argent. Lalu soal Jackson yang kini jadi Kanima, tentang Matt pun kuceritakan pada mama.

Kupikir mama akan menginterupsi selama aku menjelaskan. Tapi ternyata tidak, ia benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasanku yang sangat panjang dan lebar itu dari awal sampai akhir. Ia masih tidak mengubah ekspresi kerasnya, jadi aku tidak tahu sebenarnya ia sedang marah atau tidak, mengerti penjelasanku atau tidak.

Mama mengangguk setelah aku selesai menjelaskan. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Aku menyerngit. "Pacarku?"

"Ya, pacarmu. Kau pernah bilang pada mama kalau kau suka Stiles, tapi kau bilang lagi pacarmu bukanlah anak sekolahmu dan ia lebih tua. Dan karena sekarang kakakmu jadi ... manusia serigala, dengan _pet_ —"

"—Pack," kataku, mengoreksi.

Mama mengangguk. "Pack. Jadi mungkin kau juga akan bergaul dengan Pack kakakmu dan mungkin pacarmu itu dari Pack kakakmu. Jadi pacarmu itu manusia serigala juga?"

Aku menggigit bibir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Mama ingat, sewaktu mama dikurung dalam sel, Kanima ada di depan sel mama, lalu ada seseorang menghajar Kanima itu sebelum Scott datang?"

Mama mengangguk. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal itu."

"Nah, yang menyerang Kanima sebelum Scott datang ... dia adalah Derek Hale, yang tadi kubilang membantu Scott mengendalikan kekuataannya," kataku. "Dan dia juga adalah pacarku."

Mama langsung terperangah. "Val, Derek Hale? Yang pernah ditangkap polisi?"

"Dia tidak bersalah," kataku cepat. "Mayat setengah yang ia timbun dalam tanah depan rumahnya itu adalah mayat kakaknya. Ia baru kembali ke Beacon Hills dan mendapati kakaknya sudah seperti itu, jadi ia menguburnya, kemudian tahu kakaknya itu dibunuh Peter. Lalu soal kami yang terkurung di sekolah, itu juga ulah Peter, tapi karena saat itu kami tidak tahu siapa Alpha-nya, Scott main bilang itu adalah Derek padahal Derek sendiri sudah terluka parah oleh Peter."

"Oke, bagaimana dengan umurnya—berapa umurnya? Tiga puluh?" tuntut mama.

"Dua puluh tiga," jawabku.

Mama menyerngit. "Dengan tampang setua itu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tampangnya tidak setua itu, Ma. Dan lagi ia telah melewati banyak hal buruk, kupikir wajar kalau wajahnya jadi begitu."

"Baiklah," kata mama sambil menghela. "Kau suka dia sekarang?"

Kugigit bibir, soalnya aku tahu mama akan menanyakan ini cepat atau lambat. "Masih mencoba, Ma. Dan sebelum mama tanya lagi, jawabannya adalah ya, dia tahu aku masih suka Stiles. Dia yang menawariku untuk berpacaran dengannya biar aku bisa melupakan Stiles."

"Sebenarnya mama agak tidak setuju, Val," ujar Mama, masih melipat kedua tangannya. "Dia pernah jadi buronan—walau tadi kau bilang ternyata itu kesalahan—dan umurnya ... agak jauh denganmu, mama kurang setuju. Tapi mengingat soal bunga dan boneka darinya, mama paham kalau dia mencintaimu. Apalagi nilaimu semester ini meningkat dan kau bilang bahwa pacarmulah yang membantumu belajar, mama tahu kau berpacaran dengan sehat. Mau tidak mau, mama setuju kau berpacaran dengannya."

Kuteguh ludah dengan susah payah. "Ma, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi tentang manusia serigala yang belum kuceritakan."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Mate. Manusia serigala punya Mate seperti sebagaimana hewan serigala. Dan Mate Derek adalah aku."

Mulut mama menganga. Lalu ia menggeleng dan memijat dahinya. "Oh, astaga."

.

.

Hari ini aku ikut Scott ke klinik hewan tempat ia bekerja. Tidak, aku tidak mulai bekerja di sini atau berniat membantu—mana bisa aku membantunya di sini kalau aku ngeri sendiri melihat jarum suntik, darah, serta tidak suka melihat hewan-hewan yang kesakitan?

Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh tempat untuk 'mengungsi'. Setelah aku menceritakan semua cerita yang bermula Scott dan Stiles mencari potongan mayat, mama bilang ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya seorang diri. Jadi kalau Scott keluar rumah, aku ikut dengannya. Mama masih mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak langsung buru-buru masuk kamar atau sembunyi dalam kamar mandi kalau kakakku datang. Itu kemajuan.

Tadi ada seorang anak yang datang membawa anjing piaraannya. Ia bilang anjingnya sakit dan ingin diperiksa. Karena anak itu harus pergi ke suatu tempat, jadilah ia meninggalkan anjingnya di sini dulu. Dr Deaton meletakkan anjing tersebut di meja rawat, sementara Scott mengambil barang-barang yang Dr Deaton sebut. Kulihat anjing itu begitu lesu, tidak bertenaga, dan ia tampak pasrah saja dibaringkan di tempat itu.

Saat Dr Deaton sedang menyiapkan alat suntik, kami mendengar suara bel yang menandakan seseorang membuka pintu depan. Dr Deaton menoleh pada kakakku dan minta tolong melihat siapa yang datang. Scott menurut dan keluar ruangan. Sebelum Scott keluar ruangan, kami mendengar suara gonggongan anjing dan meongan kucing dari kandang, seakan ada masalah yang sedang datang. Kami bertiga menyerngit, tapi Scott tetap kelar ruangan.

Aku sedang mengelus anjing yang lesu ini, tiba-tiba Dr Deaton keluar ruangan. Tak lama aku mendengar suara sang dokter, " _tidak apa-apa, Isaac, kami sedang buka._ "

Langsung saja aku menyerngit begitu mendengar nama itu. Isaac. Apa itu Isaac Lahey, Beta Derek? Bukankah harusnya ia sedang bersembunyi sekarang? Dan ya, ternyata memang dia. Kulihat ia masuk ruangan ini setelah Dr Deaton dan Scott. Aku melempar senyum kecil padanya, dan ia hanya mengangguk sopan padaku.

Dr Deaton kembali pada alat suntiknya dan mendekati anjing yang daritadi kuelus. Sang dokter memerhatikan wajah hewan itu lalu tersenyum kecil. "Val, sepertinya dia suka elusanmu, wajahnya tidak selesu tadi."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku senang sambil mengelus bagian belakang leher anjing itu.

"Nah, aku akan menyuntiknya. Mungkin kau ingin mundur dulu, Val, biar Scott yang memeganginya, takut anjing ini kaget saat kusuntik lalu menyerang tanganmu," kata Dr Deaton.

Aku mengangguk lalu beranjak ke samping Isaac. Dr Deaton mulai menyuntik hewan malang itu. Benar katanya, anjing itu agak terkejut saat ia disuntik, tapi ia tidak menyerang karena kepala dan badannya ditahan kakakku.

"Kenapa baunya seperti itu?" tanya Isaac dengan nada bingung saat Dr Deaton menarik jarum suntiknya keluar.

Bau? Bau apa? Aku tidak mencium bau yang aneh—selain bau hewan. Kutatap Isaac dan Scott bergantian. Lalu kulihat Dr Deaton hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Scott mengatakan hal yang mirip padaku beberapa bulan lalu," ujar Dr Deaton. "Suatu hari entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa membedakan mana hewan yang membaik dan mana yang tidak."

Ooohh, maksudnya bau yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh manusia serigala. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mencium apa pun yang aneh.

"Dia tidak membaik, kan?" tanya Isaac. "Seperti kanker."

"Osteosarcoma," kata Dr Deaton sambil mengangguk, "itu punya bau yang khas, kan? Kemarilah." Dr Deaton menglurukan tangannya dan meminta Isaac untuk datang ke sampingnya. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu tentang kemampuan baru yang ada pada dirimu—peningkatan kekuatan, kecepatan, penyembuhan. Apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk orang lain?"

Isaac tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tanpa ekspresi, karena kupikir ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku melirik kakakku, ia juga sedang melirik bosnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Isaac, Scott tidak memakai ekspresi bingung, mungkin bosnya itu sudah memberitahu jawabannya sewaktu awal Scott jadi manusia serigala.

Dr Deaton tersenyum. "Berikan tanganmu," pintanya. Isaac menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Dr Deaton. Lalu ia meletakkan tangan manusia serigala itu ke atas tubuh anjing yang masih terkulai di atas meja.

Beta Derek itu meringis dan wajahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit. Aku melihat tangannya yang ditaruh Dr Deaton di atas anjing, ada garis-garis hitam yang berjalar naik dari tangan Isaac. Oh, aku ingat, waktu aku jatuh dari tangga, Derek pernah mengambil rasa sakitku dengan memegang tanganku lalu ada garis-garis hitam di tangannya. Berarti saat ini Isaac sedang mengambil rasa sakit dari anjing itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka juga bisa mengambil rasa sakit dari hewan, kupikir hanya dari manusia saja.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Isaac pelan setelah ia menarik tangannya lagi dan memegangi tangan yang mengambil rasa sakit itu.

"Kau mengambil rasa sakit dari anjing itu," jawabku. Seketika itu juga ketiga laki-laki di ruangan itu menoleh padaku. Lebih lagi Scott, ia menatapku heran, mungkin bingung dari mana aku bisa tahu padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah memberitahuku soal itu. "Derek pernah melakukannya padaku." Scott mengangguk.

Dr Deaton mengangguk juga dan tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh pada Isaac lagi. "Kau hanya ambil sedikit, Isaac, tetapi kadang sedikit saja bisa membuat perbedaan."

Isaac masih memegangi satu tangannya, sepertinya rasa sakit itu masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, waktu pertama kali ia menunjukannya padaku, aku menangis juga," kata Scott.

Kemudian Dr Deaton dan Scott membawa anjing itu kembali ke kandangnya di ruangan lain, meninggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Isaac di ruang rawat. Kulihat wajah Isaac masih agak menahan sakit, lalu aku hampiri dia.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan. Isaac mengangguk. "Apakah itu ... sebegitu sakitnya?" Isaac mengangguk lagi. "Jadi ... siapa yang punya kanker?"

"Apa?" tanya Isaac sambil menyerngit.

"Anjing tadi tidak kena kanker, kan? Tapi kau bisa menyebut 'seperti kanker', berarti sebelum datang kemari, kau pernah mencium bau kanker di suatu tempat," kataku.

Isaac menatapku ragu, lalu ia menghela. "Gerard. Aku mencium kanker darinya."

Astaga, aku sampai lupa pada yang satu itu! Scott pernah bilang kalau Gerard ingin mendapat gigitan dari Derek biar ia bisa jadi manusia serigala dan kekuatan penyembuhnya bisa menyembuhkan dia dari kanker.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan seks dengan Derek?" tanya Isaac.

Aku langsung termegap karena kaget akan pertanyaan itu. "Ap-apa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat tampang Derek yang tersenyum sendiri saat sedang tidak berinteraksi dengan kami. Kupikir pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat baik yang terjadi di antara kau dan dia—Erica tebak mungkin kalian sudah melakukan seks," jelas Isaac. Aku termegap lagi dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Oh, jadi itu benar?"

"T-tidak! Kami, eh, kami tidak melakukan s-seks! D-Derek hanya me-menyentuhku, lalu kami c-ciuman ... " jawabku gugup. Lalu aku membayangkan tentang tangan Derek yang menyentuh dadaku dan meremasnya, memilin putingku, menggesek daerah kewanitaanku, ciumannya yang begitu panas. Bayangan itu pasti sudah sukses membuat wajahku semerah tomat.

"Val, kau kenapa?" tanya Scott yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan ini lagi. Ia menatap wajahku dengan bingung. "Wajahmu merah sekali, kau demam?" Astaga.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Scott menyerngit, tapi lalu ia menggeleng. "Oke, aku akan membereskan ruangan ini, lalu kita bisa pulang."

Aku membantu Scott membersihkan dan membereskan barang-barang yang seharian ini digunakan oleh Dr Deaton. Isaac hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding sembari kami berberes.

"Mereka akan pergi malam ini, saat orang-orang sedang menonton pertandingan," kata Isaac tiba-tiba saat kami sudah mau selesai membereskan barang.

"Mereka?" tanyaku pelan.

"Boyd dan Erica," jawab Isaac.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu kami?" tanya Scott.

"Aku tidak memberitahu kalian, aku ingin pendapat dari kalian," ujar Isaac.

"Dari kami—Scott dan _aku_? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena aku percaya pada kalian berdua."

"Kenapa?" Scott tanya lagi.

"Karena kau, Scott, sepertinya kau selalu ingin melakukan hal yang benar setiap saat," kata Isaac lalu pemuda itu menoleh padaku. "Dan kau, Val, kau gadis inosen yang bahkan bisa menaklukan orang seseram Derek."

"Derek tidak seseram itu ... " gumamku, "dan itu kan, tidak bisa jadi alasan untuk percaya padaku ..."

Kulihat Scott menyengir kecil padaku, kemudian ia menoleh pada Isaac lagi. "Biasanya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Malah aku selalu tidak tahu yang kulakukan."

"Hmm, apa kau ingin memberitahuku apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Isaac.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana jika itu yang kau maksud," jawab Scott. "Aku punya terlalu banyak orang-orang di sini yang membutuhkanku."

Isaac menyengir. "Yah, kupikir itu yang membuatku beruntung, karena—uh, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa."

"Jangan bilang begitu," tepisku. "Kau punya Derek di sini, dia membutuhkanmu. Kau punya aku dan Scott dan Stiles. Dan—dan kau anggota tim Lacrosse! Pelatih Finstock membutuhkanmu dalam timnya, begitu juga para anggotanya serta para pendukung tim sekolah kita!"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa mereka tidak berpikir seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau akan pergi dengan mereka?" tanya Scott.

Isaac mengangguk. "Ya, ya, kupikir begitu. Semoga kau beruntung dengan pertandingannya."

Scott menggeleng. "Yah, terimakasih, tapi aku—aku tidak main juga. Tidak berpikir untuk main di pertandingan yang tidak berguna untuk saat ini."

Isaac menyerngit. "Kau tidak latihan minggu lalu, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Scott, "kenapa?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Isaac.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Scott, wajahnya jadi serius.

"Jackson ada di sana," jawab Isaac.

"Apa maksudmu _di sana_?" tanyaku bingung. "Seperti—"

"—Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi," jawab Isaac sambil mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Scott dengan cemas. "Berarti—pertandingan malam ini?"

Isaac mengangguk lagi. "Ya, dia akan main."

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Scott langsung menelepon Stiles di dapur untuk membicarakan soal Jackson. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pertandingan Lacrosse hari ini, karena lawan utama mereka ada di sana juga nanti. Scott melarangku untuk ikut, ia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dengan mama, karena pertandingan malam ini mungkin bisa sangat berbahaya.

Tetapi setelah Scott keluar dari rumah dan menuju sekolah, mama keluar dari kamar. Jadi dari tadi mama ada di kamar? Kupikir Scott pasti tidak mencium bau mama sewaktu menelepon Stiles. Karena kalau ia mencium baunya, ia tidak akan membicarakan soal Jackson di dalam rumah.

Mama bilang ia ingin pergi menonton pertandingan malam ini, tapi kuberitahu padanya kalau Scott melarang pergi.

"Karena Jackson dan Gerard ada di sana?" tebak mama.

Aku mengangguk. "Terlalu berbahaya malam ini, ma."

"Dan ini akan berbahaya untuk Scott juga, kan? Kau tidak merasa cemas?" tanya mama.

"Tentu saja aku cemas ... " gumamku.

"Nah, sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju, kita akan ke sekolah juga," kata mama.

Aku menghela dan mengangguk juga, kuturuti perkataan mama. Aku segera masuk kamar dan langsung ganti baju karena tadi aku sudah mandi lebih dulu. Kusambar tas kecilku dan langsung keluar kamar.

Mama mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai di sekolah. Kami tidak langsung ke arena lapangan, mama memintaku menemaninya masuk ke ruang loker laki-laki untuk bertemu kakakku. Mama bilang setidaknya ia ingin berpesan hati-hati pada putranya.

Waktu kami masuk ruang loker, sebagian besar anak laki-laki yang kami lewati itu kalau bukan bersiul pasti menggodaku. Tidak semua sih, tapi sebagian besar begitu. Ini sangat membuatku risih. Mungkin mama risih juga, makanya ia mempererat genggaman tangannya padaku, mengajakku berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Tapi sebelum kami sempat bertemu dengan Scott, Pelatih Finstock keburu masuk dan menyalakan pengeras suara, membuat para anggota timnya berkumpul untuk mendengarkan apa yang pelatih mereka ingin katakan. Untungnya aku menemukan Stiles, jadi aku dan mama menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri agak di belakang kerumunan.

"Stiles," bisikku.

Ia menoleh padaku dengan terkejut. "Val?!" bisiknya juga lalu ia buru-buru menggenggam tanganku yang lain. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Mama ingin bertemu Scott," jawabku pelan.

"Yah, dia sepertinya ada agak di depan sana," kata Stiles sambil agak berjinjit.

" _Kurang dari satu jam, kita akan segera keluar dari sini,_ " kata Pelatih Finstock. " _Dan kalian akan masuk dalam pertarungan terbesar dalam sejarah umat manusia._ "

"Apa?" celetuk mama pelan di sampingku.

" _Umat manusia—kata itu harus punya arti baru untuk kita semua hari ini_ ," kata Pelatih lagi.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya mama.

"Dia melakukan ini setiap tahun," jawab Stiles.

"Seriusan?"

"Ya."

" _Kita bertarung untuk merebut hak hidup kita_ ," lanjut Pelatih.

"Ya!" sorak para anggota tim.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" tanyaku.

Stiles mengangguk. "Ya, pidato dari Independence Day."

" _Tapi hari ini dunia akan mendeklarasikan dalam satu suara—_ "

"Itu film favorit Pelatih," kata Stiles lagi.

" _Kita tidak akan berdiam saja malam ini!_ "

"Dia tidak tahu pidato olahraga?" tanya mama.

"Kupikir dia tidak peduli," jawab Stiles.

" _Hari ini kita akan merayakan hari kemerdekaan kita!_ "

"Ya!" sorak nggota tim lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang berbeda ikut berbicara dengan suara keras. "Bagus sekali, Pelatih." Itu Gerard. Kurasakan tangan mama yang menggenggam tanganku itu langsung menegang. Jangankan mama, aku sendiri pun juga langsung takut melihat pria tua itu. "Mungkin aku akan lebih memilih sesuatu yang punya nilai sejarah, tapi aku tidak meragukanmu. Dan meski aku belum lama di sini, tidak dapat kusangkal rasa bangga bisa punya tim pemenang di sekolah ini.

"Aku tahu kalian akan hebat malam ini, meski hanya dengan satu co-kapten saja yang memimpin kalian. Aku kepala sekolah kalian, tapi aku juga seorang penggemar. Jadi jangan pikir aku akan mau melihat kalian kalah. Nah, pergi dan bunuh mereka," kata Gerard.

Aku agak melotot mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. 'Pergi dan bunuh mereka' mungkin hanya menjadi peribahasa biasa jika diucapkan oleh manusia normal yang tidak tahu soal hal-hal supranatural. Tapi ini adalah Gerard. Sekali pun dari tadi ia membicarakan tentang Lacrosse, tapi kalimat yang terakhir itu terasa memiliki makna tersendiri. Bukan peribahasa, melainkan memang ia sedang menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh.

Dan ia bilang hanya satu co-kapten saja yang akan memimpin malam ini? Kalau ini adalah keputusan Gerard, berarti kakakkulah yang dilarang main malam ini. Berarti Gerard memang merencanakan sesuatu untuk di lapangan nanti, makanya ia menyingkirkan Scott dari lapangan biar kakakku itu tidak ikut campur.

"Kau dengar dia! Ayo ke lapangan!" seru Pelatih dan para anggota tim bersorak lagi.

Gerard keluar dari ruang loker. Lalu Scott langsung menghampiri Pelatih, kupikir ia ingin protes karena tidak diijinkan main. Mama mengajakku keluar, bilang biar kita bisa mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang enak untuk menonton.

Di kursi penonton, kami duduk di sebelah Sheriff. Waktu kulihat para pemain mulai berdatangan ke arena lapangan, kubilang pada mama kalau aku akan duduk dengan Scott dan Stiles di paling depan sana. Dengan berat hati mama mengijinkan dan aku langsung menghampiri.

Scott terkejut melihatku menghampiri mereka. Ia bukannya kaget karena tiba-tiba aku mendatanginya, kupikir ia kaget karena aku datang ke pertandingan. Jadi kukatakan padanya kalau mama yang memintaku menemaninya datang ke sini. Kakakku menggelengkan kepalanya, menarikku untuk duduk di antara dia dan Stiles lalu memelukku sebentar.

"Papamu datang?" tanya Scott pada Stils setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, dia sudah di sini," jawab Stiles.

"Kau lihat Allison?" tanya Scott lagi.

"Tidak, kau lihat Lydia?" balas Stiles.

"Belum."

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Belum."

"Ini akan buruk, kan?" kata Stiles. "Maksudku, seperti akan ada orang-orang yang berteriak, lari untuk menyelamatkan diri, darah, pembunuhan, apa pun yang jahat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Scott.

"Scott, malam itu, saat papaku dipukul kepalanya oleh Matt, kau tahu, saat itu aku hanya rebah di sana dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Aku—aku mau menolong, kau tahu, tapi aku tidak dapat melakukan hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku tidak bisa—"

Aku langsung menggenggam erat tangan Stiles dan menatap matanya. "Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ingat?"

Stiles menggeleng. "Tapi kau bisa membantu Derek, lewat, yah, lewat ciuman. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Val, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Saat kau disentuh Matt, aku marah luar biasa, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa," kata Scott lembut.

Stiles menggeleng lagi sambil membalas genggaman tanganku. "Kita kalah, Sobat."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang kami, membuat kami terlonjak karena kaget. "Pertandingan bahkan belum dimulai!" kata orang yang di belakang kami, ternyata Pelatih Finstock, lalu ia menoleh pada Stiles. "Sekarang pakai helm-mu dan masuk lapangan, kau akan menggantikan Greenberg."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Greenberg?" tanya Stiles bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Greenberg?" tanya Pelatih mengulang perkataan Stiles. "Dia payah! Kau tidak sepayah dia."

Stiles menatap pelatih, aku, dan Scott bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku bermain? Di lapangan? Dengan tim?"

"Ya, kecuali kau lebih pilih main sendirian," jawab Pelatih.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu hari ini, dua kali," kata Stiles.

"Cepat kesana!" bentak Pelatih.

Stiles langsung meraih helm dan stik Lacrosse-nya lalu langsung menyingkir dari kursi. Tapi baru beranjak dua langkah dari kursi, ia berbalik badan dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau, dewi, keberuntungan, ku!" bisik Stiles dengan nada senang.

Lalu ia mencium pipiku dan langsung berlari ke lapangan, meninggalkan aku yang amat sangat tercengang akan perlakuannya. Jemariku menyentuh pelan pipi tempat Stiles menciumku tadi. Suara dehaman pelan mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh pada asal suara dehaman itu, yang ternyata adalah suara kakakku sendiri. Kudapati Scott sedang menyengir lebar padaku.

"Wajahmu merah padam, Val," ujar Scott.

Terkejut mendengar perkataannya, aku langsung termegap dan memegang kedua pipiku dengan telapak tanganku. Scott terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sangat suka Stiles, ya?" tanya Scott pelan. Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. "Masih suka?" Aku mengangguk lagi. "Berarti usaha Derek sia-sia, ya?"

"Tidak—"

"PUTRAKU ADA DI LAPANGAN!"

Aku dan Scott langsung menoleh ke asal seruan itu. Kulihat Sheriff sedang berdiri dan yang tadi itu berarti adalah suaranya. Scott dan aku terkekeh kecil. Setelah itu Scott menoleh padaku.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Scott.

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabku.

Kupikir usaha Derek tidak sia-sia seratus persen. Aku memang masih suka Stiles, padahal tujuan utama aku menerima tawaran Derek untuk pacaran dengannya adalah biar aku jangan suka lagi pada Stiles. Tapi kubilang tidak sia-sia seratus persen itu karena aku sudah mulai merasa sayang pada Derek. Memang aku belum sampai suka padanya, tapi aku sudah bisa merasa sayang padanya. Kalau menyukai dua orang sekaligus adalah hal yang mustahil, berarti tidak lama lagi aku akan bisa suka pada Derek lalu melupakan Stiles.

Scott mengangguk sekali. Kemudian aku melihat wajahnya menegang. Kepalanya menoleh pada dekat papan skor. Dengan penasaran aku berusaha mencari obyek penglihatannya, dan menemukan Gerard di sana. Apa Gerard sedang bicara dengan Scott lewat pendengaran super kakakku? Lalu Scott melirik papan skor sendiri. Oke, berarti yang dibicarakan Gerard itu ada hubungannya dengan papan skor. Tiba-tiba tangan Scott menyelinap untuk menggenggam erat tanganku

"Scott, ada apa?" tanyaku cemas. "Scott?"

Ia menggeleng. "Gerard."

"Apa katanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Val, kau harus membawa mama pergi dari sini sekarang," ujar Scott.

"Kenapa? Apa kata Gerard?"

"Terlalu berbahaya di sini, Val, Gerard bilang saat jam di papan skor menunjukkan waktu tinggal tiga puluh detik lagi maka Jackson akan membunuh seseorang," jawab Scott. "Dia tidak bilang siapa. Tapi dia bilang mungkin kau, atau mama, atau Sheriff, Lydia, Stiles, Pelatih, seorang penonton, seorang pemain. Aku tidak ingin kau atau mama terluka."

"Scott, dengar, aku dan mama datang hari ini karena kami mengawatirkanmu," kataku. "Kami tahu akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi di sini karena ada Gerard dan Jackson. Kami paham kau mencemaskan kami, takut kalau kami yang menjadi korban. Tapi kami juga takut kalau ternyata malah kau yang menjadi korbannya! Tidakkah kau berpikir akan hal itu?"

"A-aku punya taring dan kuku, Val, aku juga bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Tapi kau dan mama—"

"Kami punya kau," potongku.

"Oh, astaga, kau ini," gumam Scott lalu ia memelukku dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

.

.

Skor saat ini adalah kosong dan dua. Untuk tim sekolahku, kami masih nol. Kalau ini adalah pertandingan Lacrosse biasa, tanpa unsur supranatural, mungkin Jackson sudah mencetak angka dari tadi. Dan kalau aku tidak salah menghitung, Stiles sudah mendapat bola di net stiknya sampai dua kali, tapi bola itu langsung terebut gara-gara lawan menabrak tubuh pemuda itu. Kasihan Stiles.

Mungkin Scott sudah geregetan, makanya ia mencengkeram stik Lacrosse-nya dan hendak bangkit dari kursi.

"Duduk, McCall!" perintah Pelatih Finstock yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya dan mendorong Scott untuk duduk lagi.

"Tapi, pelatih, kita sedang kalah!" erang Scott.

"Oh, aku tahu itu. Sekarang duduk!" perintahnya lagi.

Scott mendecak tapi menurut juga—karena memang ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa—lalu Pelatih pun beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Isaac duduk di sana.

"Isaac!" sapaku, senang. "Kau datang!"

Isaac menyengir. "Karena perkataanmu."

Aku menyerngit. "Aku?"

"Kau menjabarkan orang-orang yang membutuhkanku tadi sore di klinik," jawab Isaac.

"Jadi kau datang untuk membantu," kata Scott.

"Aku datang untuk menang," koreksi Isaac sambil terus menyengir.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat senang melihatmu di sini," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Boyd dan Erica? Mereka tetap pergi? Kau tidak jadi pergi? Kau tetap di Beacon Hills?"

"Pergi, tetap pergi, tidak jadi, aku tetap di Beacon Hills," jawab Isaac secara berurutan. Lalu ia menoleh pada kakakku. "Kau ada rencana?"

"Tidak," aku Scott. "Saat ini hanya berjaga-jaga agar Jackson tidak membunuh siapa-siapa."

Isaac mengangkat bahu. "Yah, itu akan lebih mudah kalau kau ikut main. Kita harus membuat pelatih mau tidak mau menyuruhmu main."

Scott mendesah. "Bagaimana kita melakukannya? Dia masih punya pemain yang bisa ia pakai sebelum memilihku." Lalu kami bertiga melirik para pemain cadangan yang belum dipakai Pelatih. Kemudian Scott kembali menoleh pada Isaac. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya tanpa membuat mereka masuk rumah sakit?"

"Akan kucoba," jawab Isaac lalu ia mengenakan helm dan membawa stik Lacrosse-nya, beranjak ke lapangan.

"Scott, kau tahu kalau 'akan kucoba' itu tidak berarti 'ya', kan?" gumamku setelah Isaac bergabung dengan tim di lapangan.

Scott menghela. "Aku tahu ... tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Aku mengangguk.

Wasit membunyikan peluit, kulihat Isaac berlari dengan cepat dan menabrak seorang anggota timnya sendiri dengan keras sampai terjatuh.

"Lahey!" bentak Pelatih, lalu ia menoleh pada seorang pemuda di kursi cadangan. "Ramirez, kau masuk!"

Kemudian Isaac menabrak seseorang lagi.

"Murphy, kau main!" seru Pelatih.

Dan lagi.

"Lahey! Seriusan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Pelatih sebelum menyuruh seorang anak untuk menggantikan korban yang barusan dijatuhkan Isaac.

Isaac menabrak beberapa orang lagi, sampai tiba-tiba dirinya sendiri yang ditabrak keras oleh Jackson. Tim medis langsung berlari masuk ke lapangan sambil membawa tandu. Scott menyuruhku tetap di kursi sementara dia dan pelatih mendatangi Isaac. Oke, Isaac manusia serigala, kan? Berarti ia tidak akan terluka atau apa sampai membutuhkan tim medis dan tandu karena ia akan segera sembuh, kan? Tapi kemudian aku melihat Isaac dinaikkan ke atas tandu dan dibawa pergi. Ketika tandu itu lewat di hadapanku, Isaac berusaha tersenyum kecil padaku sambil menggerakkan bibirnya seakan ingin bilang bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Selanjutnya kulihat Pelatih menyerahkan helm dan stik Lacrosse pada Scott, berarti sudah saatnya kakakku main karena Pelatih Finstock sudah tidak punya cadangan lagi. Tiba-tiba kulihat juga mama menghampiri Scott dan ia mengatakan sesuatu. Dari wajahnya yang cemas itu, aku tahu mama tidak hanya sekadar mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' pada putranya.

Ketika peluit dibunyikan, pertandingan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Entah tim lawan yang terlalu kuat atau tim sekolahku yang terlalu lemah, tapi lawan kami bisa menjatuhkan anggota tim kami dengan mudah. Saat kubilang 'menjatuhkan', maksudku memang benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Tidak hanya itu saja yang membuat miris, di papan skor sudah tercetak angka empat dan sembilan, dengan Beacon Hills yang empat poin.

Masuknya Scott ke dalam tim ternyata setidaknya bisa menambahkan skor untuk tim sekolah kami—walau, yah, memang bukan selalu dia yang mencetak angka. Dan gara-gara kakakku itu memberitahuku soal Jackson yang akan membunuh seseorang di tempat ini saat tiga puluh detik menjelang usainya pertandingan, sebentar-sebentar aku jadi melihat ke arah papan skor. Terakhir kali aku melihat ke papan itu, aku mendapati skor tujuh dan sembilan. Berarti sudah tiga skor untuk tim kami sejak Scott masuk lapangan.

"McCall! Mana McCall?!" panggil Pelatih.

Aku bingung. Langsung saja aku mencari sosok kakakku di lapangan. Tapi ia tidak ada. Sejak kapan ia meninggalkan lapangan? Ke mana dia? Aku melirik ke bawah papan skor, tempat tadi sebelum pertandingan di mulai ada Gerard. Tapi di sana sudah tidak Gerard, bahkan laki-laki tua itu tidak ada di mana-mana di tempat ini. Scott dan Gerard tidak ada. Bagus, aku jadi tambah cemas.

"Di mana bolanya?" tanya beberapa pemain, saling bersahutan.

Menyerngit, aku jadi ikutan mencari di mana bolanya. Tidak ada yang membawa bola, dan para pemain terlihat sedang mencari bola itu di lapangan. Tetapi seorang pemain Beacon Hills berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan seorang diri, kukenali ia sebagai Stiles. Dengan stik Lacrosse-nya ia seperti sedang mengorek sesuatu di tanah, lalu ia mengangkat stiknya dan kulihat ada bola di dalam net stiknya.

Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku ketika Stiles mulai berlari ke arah gawang lawan dan dikejar oleh para pemain tim lawan. Ketika ia sudah tinggal beberapa meter di depan gawang, Stiles mematung, padahal anggota tim lawan sudah siap menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Stilinski!" teriak Pelatih. "Lempar! Lempar bolanya! Lempar, Bodoh!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Stiles melempar bola itu juga dan langsung mencetak gol. Semua pendukung Beacon Hills langsung bersorak. Aku pun bertepuk tangan dan ikut senang untuk Stiles karena ini pertama kalinya ia main dengan tim dan sekaligus mencetak angka. Setelah itu Stiles masih mencetak dua angka lagi sebelum peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dibunyikan.

Sewaktu peluit ditiup wasit, skor akhir adalah sepuluh dan sembilan. Tim kami dapat skor sepuluh. Kulihat Stiles langsung ditepuk pundak dan helmnya oleh para pemain setimnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, permainan sudah selesai? Astaga, aku lupa tentang Gerard!

Jackson ada di dekat ujung lapangan seorang diri. Ia telah melepas helm, lalu ia melepas kedua sarung tangannya, kupikir ia sudah siap menyerang seseorang. Tiba-tiba lampu mati, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Orang-orang berlarian, berteriak, memanggil nama-nama dengan panik.

"Scott!" panggilku di tempat. "Mama! Stiles!"

Lalu kurasakan sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tanganku. Aku terperanjat setengah mati, takut itu adalah Jackson. Baru saja aku ingin memekik karena kaget, orang yang menggenggam tanganku itu langsung menarik kepalaku dengan tangan yang satu lagi, lalu bibirku ditempel dengan bibirnya—ia menciumku.

"Val," panggilnya pelan setelah melepas ciumannya.

Suara itu begitu familiar untukku. Tapi gelapnya malam membuatku tidak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya. "Derek?"

"Ya, ini aku," jawabnya.

Derek kemudian menarik tanganku, membawaku keluar dari area lapangan. Kami masuk ke gedung sekolah, ke lobi. Untuk kedua kalinya aku terperanjat setengah mati malam ini, kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang wajahnya tidak asing bagiku sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding. Ia adalah seseorang yang pernah dibunuh Derek. Peter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #HunterWannaBe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fanfik ini mungkin akan tamat di sekitar chapter 40an, setelah itu ada sekuel yang mulai di TW season 5.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek menceritakan padaku kenapa Peter bisa sampai ada di sini—tepatnya, kenapa Peter _hidup_. Ia bilang, di malam pesta ulang tahun Lydia, gadis itu pergi ke tempat persembunyian Derek dan meniupkan Wolfsbane sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak. Gadis itu menyeretnya ke rumah Hale, lalu membuat tangan Peter yang ada di bawah rumah Hale mencengkeram tangan Derek, setelah itu memantulkan cahaya bulan penuh masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan Peter pun hidup lagi. Peter bilang bahwa ia tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Jackson, makanya Derek ingin membicarakan ini dengan Scott.

"Kau percaya pada Peter?" bisikku pelan.

"Setidaknya cara yang ia beritahu padaku itu cukup masuk akal," jawabnya pelan lalu ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, Val, terutama ketika aku sudah tidak punya Beta lagi sekarang, mereka sudah pergi."

"Isaac masih di sini," gumamku.

Derek menyerngit. "Isaac?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Tadi sore memang ia bilang padaku dan Scott kalau ia akan ikut Erica dan Boyd. Tapi di tengah pertandingan tadi, dia datang dan membantu kami, bilang bahwa ia akan tetap di Beacon Hills."

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar, Val, mungkin Isaac akan jadi Beta-ku yang paling setia, sesuai perkataanmu waktu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 21**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Derek memastikan semua anak sudah keluar dari ruang loker, semuanya kecuali Scott dan Isaac. Lalu ia menggandengku masuk keruangan itu. Aku membalas gandengan Derek itu dengan erat dan sambil agak takut berjalan di sampingnya mengingat ada pamannya berjalan di belakang kami.

" _Tapi kenapa kau dapat kaosnya, sedangkan aku dapat sepatunya?_ " Itu suara Isaac.

Kulihat pintu loker Stiles rusak dan Scott berdiri di depan loker itu dengan Isaac. Scott memegang baju Stiles, sedangkan Isaac memegang sepatu. Waktu Scott berbalik badan, ia terkejut melihatku.

"Val!" sahutnya. Langsung saja aku melepaskan tanganku dari Derek dan setengah berlari memeluk kakakku. "Astaga, kau dari mana saja?! Aku dan mama kebingungan setengah mati saat sadar kau tidak ada di lapangan!"

"Saat lampu mati, Derek membawaku ke lobi," jawabku sambil melepas pelukanku. "Kenapa kalian memegang barang Stiles? _Mana Stiles_?"

Scott langsung saling lirik dengan Isaac, tapi kemudian kakakku menatapku lagi dengan cemas. "Kami berniat mendapati bau Stiles biar bisa mencarinya. Stiles hilang, Val."

"H-hilang?" ulangku.

"Kami akan menemukannya, Val. Sheriff sudah mengontak kepolisian untuk mencari Stiles juga. Tenanglah, oke?" ujar Scott. Akhirnya aku mengangguk juga.

Derek berdeham, membuatku, Scott, dan Isaac menoleh padanya. "Kita perlu bicara," katanya.

"Kita semua," sambung Peter yang muncul dari balik loker.

Scott memegang tanganku dengan erat. Kulihat wajahnya terkejut. Sedangkan Isaac, yah, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Peter, jadi Isaac hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat pamannya Derek itu.

Kakakku mengumpat pelan. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kau tahu, aku memikirkan hal yang sama saat kulihat kau berbicara dengna Gerard sewaktu di kantor polisi," ujar Derek tanpa ekspresi.

"Oke, tunggu dulu," kata Scott. "Dia—dia mengancam akan membunuh mamaku dan juga Val. Dan aku harus berada di dekatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?!"

"Aku harus setuju dengna Scott untuk yang satu itu," sahut Peter. "Apa kau sudah pernah melihat mamanya? Ia menawan. Dan kau lihat sendiri, Derek, adik Scott begitu cantik sampai kau tergila-gila padanya."

"DIAM!" bentak Scott dan Derek bersamaan.

Wajahku memanas perlahan karena mendengar perkataan Peter tadi. Derek memang pernah bilang bahwa ia terobsesi padaku, bahwa ia, eh, mencintaiku. Tapi, tergila-gila?

"Siapa dia?" bisik Isaac di sebelahku dan Scott.

"Itu Peter, paman Derek," jawab Scott. "Beberapa waktu lalu, ia mencoba untuk membunuh kami semua, dan kami membawakarnya, dan lalu Derek mencakar lehernya sampai mati."

Peter melambaikan satu tangannya dan tersenyum. "Hai."

"Senang bisa tahu," gumam Isaac.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hidup?" tuntut Scott.

"Dengar, pendek kata dia tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan Jackson. Dan mungkin tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya," kata Derek.

"Yah, itu akan sangat membantu," ujar Isaac. "Tapi Jackson sudah mati."

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Derek bersamaan. Lalu aku menoleh pada Scott, "kapan? Bagaimana?"

"Yah, Jackson mati. Itu baru saja terjadi di lapangan. Ia melakukannya pada diri sendiri sewaktu lampu mati tadi," jawab Scott.

Aku melirik pada Derek dan Peter yang memasang wajah keras—bahkan ekspresi Peter yang dari tadi hanya senyam-senyum saja sekarang ikut mengeras.

"Oke, kenapa tidak ada yang menerima ini sebagai kabar baik?" tanya Isaac.

"Karena kalau Jackson mati, itu tidak terjadi begitu saja," kata Peter.

"Gerard menginginkan itu terjadi," gumamku pelan.

"Pacarmu pintar, Derek," puji Peter.

"Tapi kenapa Gerard menginginkan itu?" tanya Derek bingung.

"Yah, itu yang harus kita cari tahu. Dan sesuatu memberitahuku bahwa pintu kesempatan untuk kita sudah tertutup, dengan cepat," jawab Peter.

Lalu Peter bilang bahwa kita bisa mencaritahu tentang Kanima di rumah Hale. Jadinya kami berlima—aku, Derek, Peter, Scott, dan Isaac—naik mobil Derek. Derek mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, Peter duduk di depan, sedangkan aku duduk di bangku tengah dengan Isaac dan kakakku.

Dalam perjalanan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon mama, mengabari kalau aku baik-baik saja dan sekarang aku sedang bersama Scott menuju rumah Hale. Lewat telepon, mama berulang kali menanyakan 'Bagaimana keadaanmu' dan 'kau yakin baik-baik saja'. Sepertinya mama memang tidak puas kalau aku hanya menjawab sekali atau dua kali.

Waktu kami baru saja masuk ke rumah kediaman Hale yang telah terbakar, ponsel Scott berbunyi. Ia langsung melihat layar ponselnya dan menerima panggilan itu. Wajah cemas Scott langsung agak cerah sedikit. Ia menggumamkan terimakasih lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Mereka menemukan Stiles," lapor Scott sambil mengantongi lagi ponselnya.

"Sungguhan?" tanyaku.

Scott mengangguk. "Ia baik-baik saja, sudah ada di rumahnya."

"Apa itu, buku?" tanya Derek.

Aku dan Scott menoleh pada Derek dan Peter. Peter sedang duduk di salah satu anak tangga sambil memegang laptop yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Bukan, ini laptop. Kau tinggal di abad berapa, sih?" tanya Peter. "Beberapa hari setelah aku selamat dari koma, aku mentransfer semua yang aku punya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya para Argent saja satu-satunya yang menyimpan data-data itu."

Sewaktu Peter bilang ia akan membutuhkan meja, ponsel Scott berbunyi lagi. Scott langsung merogoh kantong celananya lagi, menyerngit saat melihat layar ponselnya, lalu menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Hei, ma, aku sedang tidak bisa bicara sekarang," kata Scott.

Itu telepon dari mama? Jadi mama sudah mau berbicara dengan Scott sekarang?

Wajah Scott jadi cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak lama kemudian Scott menutup teleponnya lagi dengan cemas.

"Pergilah," kata Derek.

Scott mengangguk, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Val, tetap di sini." Waktu aku membuka mulut ingin bertanya sekaligus protes, Scott bilang lagi, "Aku tidak akan lama."

Aku menghela dan akhirnya mengangguk juga. Scott mencium keningku dengan agak lama, lalu ia keluar dari rumah Hale dengan Isaac. Derek menggandeng tanganku dan kami masuk ke ruangan yang tadi di masuki Peter. Di sana Peter duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan layar laptop yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

.

.

Ponsel Derek berbunyi. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan bilang Scott meneleponnya. Kuharap tidak ada masalah yang aneh-aneh yang terjadi di tempat kakakku sampai ia menelepon Derek.

"Ya?" tanya Derek lewat ponselnya. Ada jeda beberapa saat. Mungkin Scott sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Derek. Kemudian ia menoleh pada pamannya. "Mereka bilang ada sesuatu yang teransparan membungkusnya, terbuat dari racun yang keluar dari kukunya," lapor Derek.

"Itu terdengar menyeramkan," komentar Peter yang masih menatap layar laptop yang menyala.

Oke, kalau bahkan Peter saja sudah memberi cap menyeramkan akan kondisi Jackson saat ini, berarti memang Jackson sedang dalam tahap mengerikan, kan?

"Dan mereka bilang ia sudah mulai bisa bergerak," lapor Derek lagi.

"Oh, lihat, aku menemukan sesuatu," kata Peter. Aku dan Derek langsung ikut mengerubungi layar laptop itu. "Sepertinya Jackson yang sekarang hanya baru bentuk Beta-nya saja."

"Berarti akan ada bentuk Alpha-nya?" tanyaku.

"Dia bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar?" tanya Derek.

"Lebih besar dan lebih jahat," jawab Peter.

"Dia akan berubah menjadi itu?" tanya Derek. " _Itu_ punya sayap."

"Aku bisa lihat itu," balas Peter.

Derek mendecak. "Scott, bawa dia ke sini," pinta Derek lewat ponselnya.

"Lihat, seseorang membuat animasinya," kata Peter. "Mungkin tidak akan begitu mengerikan kalau kita—"

Aku terkejut melihat video yang dimainkan Peter di laptopnya. Kanima di video itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kulihat dari Jackson, bahkan suaranya lebih melengking dari yang pernah kudengar. Karena kaget sekaligus takut, aku memekik pelan dan berbalik badan, langsung membenamkan wajahku di dada Derek.

"—tidak, tidak sama sekali," kata Peter sambil buru-buru menutup laptopnya.

"Ssh, Val, tidak apa-apa," kata Derek lembut sambil membelai kepalaku. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan Jackson berubah jadi makhluk seperti itu." Aku mengangguk pelan dan Derek mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan Scott di tengah jalan," usul peter.

Derek mengangguk lalu mengangkat ponselnya lagi. "Scott, bawa dia keluar dari sana sekarang—pergi sekarang," kata Derek lalu ia mematikan ponselnya.

Peter mematikan laptopnya dan ikut Derek dan aku keluar dari ruangan. "Derek, kita butuh Lydia."

Aku menyerngit. "Lydia?"

"Begini—"

"—Kita sudah tidak ada waktu!" potong Derek.

Peter menghela. "Itulah masalahnya. Kita sedang buru-buru. Kita bergerak terlalu cepat. Dan saat semua orang tahu bahwa target yang bergerak itu lebih sulit untuk diserang, di sinilah kita, meluncur tepat menuju rencana Gerard."

"Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk membunuh Jackson, aku akan melakukannya," desis Derek. Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Val, tunggu di sini."

"Oh, tidak, aku tidak akan diam saja di sini," tolakku.

"Val, ini berbahaya. Dan bagaimana kalau tidak ada di antara kami nanti di sana yang sempat datang untuk melindungimu?" tanya Derek cemas.

Aku mendecak lalu merogoh tas yang dari tadi masih tergantung di bahuku. Kuambil Crossbow dari dalamnya, merentangkan busurnya lalu memperlihatkan pada Derek—dan Peter—. "Aku akan berusaha melindungi diriku sendiri."

Derek menggeleng sambil menghela, sedangkan Peter malah bersiul pelan.

"Kau dapat pacar yang menarik, Derek," komentar Peter. "Saat kubilang 'menarik', maksudku memang 'menarik'."

"Aku ingin kau aman," ucap Derek pelan sambil mengelus pipiku. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan gegabah, dan berhati-hati di sana?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak gegabah serta bertindak hati-hati, maka aku juga akan menjanjikan hal yang sama."

Derek mengembangkan senyum kecil juga. Ia mencium keningku dengan lembut, lalu kami keluar dari rumah Hale.

Ia menyuruhku untuk naik ke punggungnya. Derek bilang ia akan berlari menyusul Scott dengan berlari. Menurutnya, mobilnya terlalu mencolok saat ini, ia tidak ingin memancing kecurigaan para pemburu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kakakku menunggu, Derek memberitahuku alasan kenapa tadi Peter bilang bahwa mereka membutuhkan Lydia. Sesungguhnya aku setuju dengan cara Peter, dan aku sendiri tidak senang kalau Derek hendak membunuh Jackson.

Sampai di tempat janjian, aku melihat ada sebuah mobil di sana, tapi kutahu itu bukan mobil mama. Ada Scott dan Isaac, dan seorang laki-laki lain juga di sana. Itu adalah Mr Argent, papanya Allison. Sedang apa ia di sana? Berarti mobil itu juga adalah mobil Mr Argent?

"Aku ke sini untuk Jackson, bukan kau," kata Mr Argent.

Derek membantuku turun dari punggungnya. "Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa lega mendengarnya."

"Dan kenapa kau bawa Valion?" tanya Mr Argent sambil menyerngit.

"Eh, itu karena aku yang minta," akuku sambil memaksakan senyum kecil.

"Bawa dia ke dalam," kata Derek pada Scott dan Isaac.

Kedua Beta itu menurut, lalu membawa semacam kantong tidur yang di dalamnya pasti berisi Jackson, menuju ke dalam sebuah bangunan tua. Mereka meletakkan kantong tidur itu di lantai.

"Mana mereka?" tanya Scott.

"Siapa?" tanya Derek.

"Peter dan Lydia," jawab Scott. Derek tidak membalas, dia malah berlutut di samping kantong tidur itu dan membuka resleting kantong itu. "Wah, tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kau tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dia."

"Lupakan saja," tepis Derek.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Pikirkan, Scott," kata Derek dengan tampang kesal. "Gerard mengendalikan dia sekarang. Dia mengubah Jackson menjadi semacam anjing penjaganya. Dia merencanakan ini semua biar Jackson bisa tumbuh besar dan makin kuat!"

"Tidak," kata Mr Argent. "Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Jika Jackson adalah seekor anjing, dia menjadi fanatik. Dan ayahku tidak akan membiarkan anjing fanatik tetap hidup.."

"Tentu saja tidak," kata sebuah suara. Kami menoleh ke asal suara. Aku melihat Gerard berjalan dari ujung sana. "Sesuatu yang berbahaya, yang di luar kendali—lebih baik mati."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar erangan Derek. Aku menoleh pada pemuda itu. Kulihat Jackson, yang matanya masih tertutup mengangkat tangannya, menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke dada Derek. Ia lalu melempar tubuh sang Alpha.

"Derek!" pekikku.

"Kerja bagus akhirnya, Scott," kata Gerard. "Kau membawa Jackson pada Derek untuk menyelamatkannya. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga membawa Derek kepadaku."

Lalu aku melihat sebuah anak panah meluncur lurus ke arah kakakku. Scott dengan mudah menyingkir, tapi anak panah itu malah mengenai orang yang ada di belakang kakakku, yakni Isaac. Isaac terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi dadanya yang terkena panah. Aku berlutut di sampingnya untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Allison?" panggil Scott.

Aku menyerngit, lalu melihat ke arah obyek yang ditangkap pandangan mata Scott. Pacar—tepatnya mantan pacar—kakakku itu berjalan sambil memegangi busur dan siap melepaskan anak panah lagi. Ia membidik, kupikir antara ia akan menembak Isaac lagi atau kali ini berusaha mengenai Scott.

Begitu panahnya ia lepaskan, aku langsung berdiri dan menodongkan Crossbow-ku. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan anak panah untuk ditabrakkan dengan panah yang ditembakkan Allison, sampai akhirnya kedua anak panah kami jatuh ke lantai.

"Val, Crossbow itu dari mamaku. Mamaku tewas karena makhluk-makhluk ini, dan sekarang kau menggunakan benda itu untuk melindungi mereka? Menjijikan," kata Allison dengan tanpa ekspresi sambil membidik lagi.

"Tidak hanya mamamu, Allison," desisku pelan. "Ini juga dari papamu. Dan lihatlah di sisi mana papamu berdiri sekarang!"

Aku melirik pada Mr Argent yang berdiri di dekatku. Ia menoleh padaku dan mengangguk, berarti ia menyetujui perkataanku.

Isaac berusaha berdiri setelah ia berhasil mencabut panah yang tertancap padanya. Kulihat Derek bangkit juga setelah tadi dilempar Jackson. Ketiga pemuda ini langsung berubah menjadi manusia serigala, lalu langsung mengeroyok Jackson yang sudah berubah menjadi Kanima. Mr Argent menghampiriku dan menyuruhku untuk segera mencari tempat bersembunyi karena ini terlalu berbahaya untukku. Aku menurut dan akhirnya aku mengintip semuanya dari balik tiang.

Kulihat Allison menyerang Isaac dari belakang dengan kedua pisaunya sampai pemuda itu terjatuh. Lalu gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Derek yang tergeletak di lantai karena sudah kena racun Kanima.

"Allison, jangan!" seru Scott.

Tepat saat itu juga, Kanima langsung menahan Allison, siap untuk mencekik gadis itu. Aku menyerngit. Kalau Kanima dikendalikan oleh Gerard, harusnya Kanima itu tidak akan melukai Allison, kan? Mana mungkin seorang kakek akan melukai cucunya sendiri?

"Belum saatnya, Sayang," kata Gerard.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Allison dengan wajah takut.

"Dia melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuannya di sini," ujar Scott tanpa nada.

Gerard tersenyum, tapi senyumnya itu menyebalkan. "Berarti kau sudah tahu."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Allison.

Jangankan Allison, aku pun juga bingung apa yang kakakku dan Gerard bicarakan. Lalu aku teringat akan cerita Scott. Kakakku itu bilang bahwa Gerard menginginkan gigitan agar bisa menjadi manusia serigala dan bebas dari kanker. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan Gerard untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Ini tentang malam itu, di luar rumah sakit, iya kan, waktu aku mengancam soal ibu dan adikmu. Aku tahu aku melihat sesuatu di matamu. Kau bisa mencium baunya, kan?" tanya Gerard.

"Dia sedang sekarat," kata Isaac.

"Ya. Sejak beberapa saat lalu. Sayangnya, sains belum punya penawar untuk kanker. Tapi supranatural punya," ujar Gerard.

"Kau monster," desis Mr Argent.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Allison lagi, lalu kulihat Kanima mencekiknya lebih keras.

"Kau akan membunuhnya juga?" tanya Mr Argent.

"Jika ini menyangkut untuk bertahan hidup, aku akan bunuh putraku sendiri!" seru Gerard.

Oh, aku jadi tahu dari mana asal sifat gila dan psikopat milik Kate Argent, ternyata itu dari papanya. Tapi aneh, kenapa Mr Argent sendiri tidak menuruni sifat dari Gerard?

Gerard menoleh pada Scott. "Scott," panggilnya.

Wajah Scott kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah Derek, memaksa pemuda yang tubuhnya masih kaku karena Kanima itu untuk berdiri dan kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

"Scott, jangan," pinta Derek. "Kau tahu dia akan langsung membunuhku setelahnya. Dia akan jadi Alpha."

"Itu benar," kata Gerard."Tapi kupikir dia sudah tahu itu, ya, kan, Scott? Dia tahu kalau hadiah terbesarnya adalah Allison. Dengan melakukan tugas kecil ini, dan mereka bisa bersama. Kau adalah pion yang tidak cocok, Derek. Dan jika kau belum mengetahuinya, kuberitahu kau bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta anak muda."

"Scott, jangan!" pinta Derek lagi.

" _Derek!_ " bisikku. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Kupikir mungkin ia bisa mendengar suaraku. Terkadang aku lupa kalau mereka punya pendengaran super. " _Derek, kau bisa dengar aku? Derek, Scott punya rencana. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Gerard tidak akan membunuhmu, dia tidak akan melukaimu. Percaya padaku, Derek._ "

Gerard melipat lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan lengannya. Lalu lengannya itu ia taruh di dalam mulut Derek yang dipaksa terbuka oleh Scott. Gerard mengerang pelan, mungkin karena taring Derek sudah menancap di tangannya. Setelah itu Gerard menarik tangannya, memperlihat gigitan di lengannya pada kami dengan wajah bangga dan tertawa. Lalu Scott melepaskan Derek sehingga sang Alpha terjatuh ke lantai.

Aku menyingkir dari tiang tempat aku mengintip, berencana menghampiri Derek, tapi begitu akan melewati Mr Argent, papanya Allison itu menahanku, bilang saat ini masih berbahaya. Mr Argent kemudian memasang wajah jijik sambil memerhatikan ayahnya sendiri. Penasaran, aku ikut melihat ke Gerard. Lengan kakek itu yang kena taring Derek mengeluarkan cairan hitam—itu mengingatku sewaktu Derek kena tembak Wolfsbane oleh Kate, darahnya berwarna hitam begitu juga.

Gerard yang tadinya tertawa bangga dan memamerkan bekas gigitan di lengannya, mungkin akhirnya sadar kalau kami melihat ke arahnya dengan tampang aneh. Ia pun akhirnya menurunkan tangannya lagi, melihat ke arah bekas lukanya sendiri, melihat cairan hitam yang keluar dari setiap bekas gigi Derek.

"Apa? Apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gerard.

"Semua orang bilang Gerard selalu punya rencana," kata Scott. "Aku juga punya rencana."

Gerard merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, ternyata itu tempat obat. Ia mengeluarkan isinya ke telapak tangannya, kemudian meremas obatnya sendiri dengan tangannya. "Mountain Ash!" pekiknya.

Lalu aku bisa melihat cairan hitam itu tidak hanya keluar dari bekas gigitan saja, melainkan keluar juga dari hidung, telinga, dan mata seakan tangisannya mengeluarkan cairan hitam. Itu terlihat mengerikan, sekaligus menjijikan menurutku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" tanya Derek.

"Karena kau mungkin adalah seorang Alpha, tapi kau bukan Alpha-ku," jawab Scott, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Lagipula, kau tadi juga sudah diberitahu oleh Val, kan? Aku mendengar suaranya juga barusan, dan aku langsung merasakan tubuhmu tidak setegang tadi." Scott menoleh pada Derek yang masih tergeletak di lantai. "Val Anchor-mu, kan?"

Derek, yang sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan kepalanya, menoleh kepadaku perlahan. "Ya," jawabnya pelan.

Mr Argent melepaskan tanganku perlahan, lalu aku setengah berlari menghampiri Derek, membantunya untuk bangkit.

Gerard mengerang. "Bunuh mereka!" serunya. "Bunuh mereka semua!"

Kulihat Kanima itu melepaskan tangannya dari Allison, ingin menyerang, tapi Allison keburu pergi dan jip Stiles tiba-tiba datang menabrak Kanima sampai jatuh terguling. Tetapi Kanima itu dengan cepat bangkit lagi lalu melompat ke bagian depan jip Stiles. Aku mendengar suara pekikkan laki-laki dan perempuan dari dalam jip. Suara yang laki-laki pasti Stiles. Tapi siapa yang perempuan? Aku mendapati jawabannya ketika kedua pintu depan jip itu terbuka dan dua orang yang memekik tadi turun. Yang satu benar Stiles, yang satu lagi ternyata adalah Lydia.

"Jackson! Jackson!" panggil Lydia. Gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu berhadapan dengan Kanima yang tampak siap untuk menghajarnya.

Tepat saat Kanima akan menghajar Lydia, gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah kunci berwarna coklat. Kanima terdiam, kepalanya memiring sedikit, lalu aku bisa bagian kepala Kanima itu mulai berubah menjadi Jackson lagi. Dengan kuku-kuku Kanima-nya, Jackson mengambil kunci itu perlahan.

Kulit manusia Jackson mulai tampak. Sisik-sisik reptil Kanima perlahan menghilang. Bahkan ekornya pun sudah tak nampak. Jackson mundur perlahan sambil menggenggam kunci yang diberikan Lydia, lalu ia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Derek beranjak dari sisiku, menghampiri Jackson dengan cepat dan menancapkan kukunya ke perut Jackson. Waktu kuperhatikan, ternyata di belakang Jackson juga ada Peter yang menancapkan kukunya di punggungnya—entah Peter datang dari mana dan kapan.

Ketika Derek dan Peter melepaskan kuku mereka dari Jackson, pemuda itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai, kepalanya tidak terbentur karena berhasil sempat ditahan oleh Lydia. Peter mundur, dan Derek pun kembali ke sampingku.

"Apa kau—apa kau masih—" tanya Jackson pelan. Tapi heningnya malam membuatku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ya. Aku masih mencintaimu. Iya, aku masih mencintaimu. Ya, ya, aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih," kata Lydia berulang kali, dan aku bisa mendengar suara isakkan gadis itu.

Aku melirik Stiles perlahan. Pemuda itu tampak sedih dan kecewa. Tentu saja. Ia sedang menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, gadis yang ia menjadi pujaan hatinya sedang mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada pemuda lain, di saat si pemuda sedang, eh, mungkin sekarat.

Kemudian sebuah tangan besar menyelinap ke telapak tanganku. Sambil agak terkejut, aku melihat ke arah tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh tangan itu. Aku mendongak dan melihat pada orang yang menggenggam tanganku, Derek. Ia menatapku dengan tampang lelah, tapi aku tidak paham arti tatapannya. Jadi aku hanya membalas genggaman tangannya, lalu melirik Lydia dan Jackson lagi.

"Mana Gerard?" kudengar Allison bertanya.

"Ia tidak akan bisa pergi jauh," jawab papanya.

Gadis itu meletakkan kepala Jackson perlahan di lantai sambil menangis. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk meyakinkan penglihatanku, bahwa setiap kulit reptil Kanima pada tubuh Jackson telah lenyap. Lydia perlahan berdiri, memunggungi tubuh yang baru saja ia letakkan, kemudian hendak berjalan pergi.

Heningnya malam ini membuatku bisa mendengar sebuah geretan kuku pada lantai. Lydia langsung berbalik badan lagi dan melihat pada Jackson. Pemuda itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang biru seperti milik Derek waktu ia masih jadi Beta. Jackson berdiri lalu menggeram dengan keras menggunakan suara serigalanya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Waktu wajahnya kembali menjadi manusia biasa, Lydia langsung memeluknya.

Aku paham, Lydia dan Jackson saling mencintai, walau mereka berdua terkenal senang bermain-main saja dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi aku tahu, keduanya sebenarnya saling sayang satu sama lain, dan itu berbeda dengan pacar-pacar mereka yang sebelumnya. Lydia adalah Anchor Jackson, makanya pemuda itu bisa lepas dari tubuh Kanima.

.

.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku baru bisa tertidur dengan pulas ketika sudah lewat dari jam dua subuh. Huh, mengesalkan. Sepertinya antara aku masih agak takut tentang kejadian kemarin, atau aku kepikiran tentang Stiles-Lydia-Jackson.

Kemarin aku langsung berpisah arah dengan Derek. Stiles mengantarku dan Scott pulang ke rumah setelah ia memeriksa jipnya—yang sempat kena kuku Kanima. Lalu sampai di rumah, Stiles langsung membawa pulang jipnya, Scott tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia malah bilang akan pergi ke rumah Allison, jadinya aku masuk ke rumah sendiri.

Mama langsung memelukku dengan begitu erat saat aku masuk rumah. Setelah akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya, aku langsung ke kamar, terlalu lelah untuk mandi atau berganti baju, jadi aku hanya meletakkan Crossbow dan segala yang ada di kantongku di atas meja, lalu segera rebah di atas ranjang.

Pagi ini, waktu aku melihat ponsel, aku melihat ada pesan masuk Derek. Langsung saja aku membuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Derek  
Bisa kita bicara?Kutunggu kau di tempatku jam sembilan pagi kalau boleh._'

Jam sembilan. Aku melihat jam pada ponselku dan aku menyerngit. Lalu aku melihat ke jam dinding, siapa tahu jam di ponselku salah. Tapi ternyata jam ponselku benar. Aku kaget begitu melihat sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan. Nah, kan, kemarin malam tidurnya sangat sulit, giliran menjelang subuh, tidurku langsung pulas sampai terbangun jam segini!

Langsung saja aku mandi secepatnya dan ganti baju, menyisir lalu mengambil tas kecilku keluar dari kamar. Kupikir aku mungkin sudah tidak sempat sarapan, tapi kuputuskan untuk ke ruang makan, karena aku mendengar ada suara dari ruangan itu. Di ruang makan, aku melihat Scott seorang diri yang baru habis sarapan. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatku.

"Pagi. Mama berangkat waktu masih gelap, katanya mungkin akan pulang jam sepuluh atau sebelas," kata Scott. "Mau sarapan?"

"Pagi, Scott," balasku. "Sepertinya aku tidak sempat sarapan."

Ia menyerngit. "Memang kau mau ke mana?"

"Derek ingin bicara denganku di tempatnya jam sembilan. Sedangkan aku baru terbangun jam setengah sembilan," jawabku.

"Oh, mau kuantar?" tawar Scott.

"Boleh?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Scott terkekeh. "Kutaruh ini di westafel dulu, lalu kuantar kau."

Kakakku menaruh piring dan gelasnya di westafel lalu mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu kami keluar dari rumah. Scott menyuruhku naik ke punggungnya dan ia berlari dengan cepat sambil menggendongku. Ini seperti waktu Derek menggendongku kemarin, tapi Derek berlari lebih cepat daripada Scott.

Sampai di tempat Derek, sebelum masuk, Scott sempat bilang kalau ia dan Stiles akan pergi main Lacrosse nanti siang, menawariku untuk ikut kalau aku sudah selesai bicara dengan Derek dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah itu Scott pulang ke rumah lagi, sedangkan aku masuk ke tempat persembunyian Derek.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam, aku melihat Derek baru keluar dari dalam gerbong kereta—sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku sudah sampai. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari aku berjalan agak cepat menghampirinya.

"Hei," sapanya lembut.

"Hei," balasku.

Derek mengelus pelan pipiku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sejak kejadian semalam?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, baru bisa terlelap waktu subuh dan baru terbangun jam setengah sembilan."

"Kau bisa meneleponku tadi dan bilang ketemuan jam berapa saja, maksudku ini bukan pembicaraan penting yang harus segera dibicarakan," kata Derek.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Lagi pula kalau tadi aku tidak bangun lalu mengecek ponselku, mungkin aku akan tidur sampai siang hari, kemudian mama akan menceramahiku tentang anak gadis tidak boleh bangun siang-siang." Derek menyengir sambil terus mengelus pipiku. "Jadi ... kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Derek mengangguk. "Ini tentang Stiles—tentang kau dan Stiles." Aku menyerngit. "Aku menawarimu untuk berpacaran denganku biar kau bisa melupakannya, tapi Daisy bilang bahwa ini bukanlah cara yang benar—"

"—Kau akan memutuskan aku?" potongku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, astaga, bukan itu. Aku pasti gila kalau sampai ingin putus darimu," balas Derek. "Maksudku adalah, aku menemukan cara yang _mungkin_ bisa membuatmu melepaskan Stiles perlahan."

"O-oh, maaf, aku salah sangka ... " Aku agak menunduk karena wajahku sedikit merona merah. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus bicara dengan Stiles," jawab Derek dan aku menyerngit lagi. "Ungkapkan semua perasaanmu padanya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Katakan semua yang selama ini kau pendam padanya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa siap melepaskannya."

"Derek, Stiles sudah tahu kalau aku suka dia," kataku mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia mengetahuinya karena Scott, bukan karena kau memberitahunya. Kau harus memberitahunya sendiri, Val, saat kau sedang berdua dengannya," ujar Derek. "Dan kalau kau mau, aku bisa langsung mengantarmu ke rumahnya."

Aku menghela sambil menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana, eh, bagaimana kalau aku malah jadi semakin suka padanya? B-bagaimana jika setelahnya Stiles malah, eh, mengajakku pacaran dengannya biar dia belajar suka padaku?"

Derek mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, dan ia menatap lekat mataku. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka aku akan memutuskanmu, biar kau bisa berpacaran dengannya. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Dan jika bersama dengan Stiles memang bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan membantumu."

Sambil terisak pelan, aku memeluk Derek dengan erat. Derek langsung membakas pelukanku. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku agak lama.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut cara Derek. Kami naik mobilnya dan ia mengendarai mobil dengan cepat sampai rumah Stiles. Scott bilang bahwa ia dan Stiles akan pergi main Lacrosse nanti siang. Sekarang masih sekitar jam sembilan, berarti kemungkinan Stiles masih di rumah.

Sampai di kediaman Stilinski, Derek meremas pelan tanganku dan bilang kalau aku harus turun sendiri. Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu. Derek melepaskan tangannya dariku, ia berkata akan menungguiku di ujung jalan.

Kubunyikan bel di samping pintu rumah Stiles dan menunggu seorang diri di depan pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan aku bisa langsung melihat wajah Sheriff di hadapanku. Ia langsung tersenyum melihatku.

"Selamat pagi, Sheriff," sapaku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Pagi, Val," balas Sheriff. "Kau sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku, eh, ingin bicara dengan Stiles. Dia ada di rumah?"

Sheriff mengangguk. "Masuklah."

Kemudian Sheriff mempersilakanku untuk langsung ke kamar Stiles di lantai dua. Jadi aku langsung menaiki tangga, dan tiba di depan pintu kamar Stiles yang tertutup. Aku mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Saat pintu terbuka, aku melihat Stiles. Sama seperti papanya, ia langsung tersenyum saat melihatku di depan pintu.

"Val!" sapanya.

"Stiles," balasku. "Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, masuklah," kata Stiles. Jadi aku masuk ke kamarnya dan Stiles langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. "Oke, jadi apa kita akan membicarakan hal super serius sekarang? Soalnya kulihat wajahmu agak tegang saat ini."

Kuteguk air ludahku dengan susah payah. "Ini bukan hal yang super serius, tapi, eh, ini bukan candaan. Tapi kau tidak perlu tegang—aku tegang hanya karena aku harus mengatakan beberapa hal padamu."

"Oh ... oke?"

"Kau akan mendengarkan aku sampai selesai?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kepalaku jadi pening, kupikir itu pasti karena aku sedang sangat gugup saat ini. "Stiles ... a-aku suka padamu. Aku sangat suka padamu."

"Val—"

"—Dengarkan aku dulu, dengar sampai selesai, benar-benar selesai," kataku. Stiles menutup mulutnya lagi dan mengangguk. "Sama seperti Lydia untukmu, Stiles, kau pun adalah cinta pertamaku dan aku tidak pernah suka pada orang lain selain kau. Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk menarik rasa simpatimu atau memaksakan perasaanmu padaku, bukan begitu. Kupahami kau sangat suka Lydia dan—dan aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang aku ingin membantumu sebagai sahabatmu. S-saat ini aku hanya ingin memberitahumu semuanya, segala perasaanku untukmu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Stiles Stilinski, sejak bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Lydia. Ini agak aneh memang, maksudku, kita masih kecil saat itu dan aku sudah langsung merasa suka padamu—tapi itu memang terjadi. Waktu tetanggaku dulu pernah mengusiliku saat tidak ada Scott atau orangtua kami, kau tiba-tiba datang dan langsung melindungiku—sejak itu kita baru berkenalan dan aku langsung merasa kau adalah pahlawanku, jadi aku suka padamu.

"Aku terus menyukaimu sejak saat itu, walau setahun atau dua tahun berikutnya tiba-tiba kau mengajakku mengobrol soal Lydia karena kau bilang kau suka dia. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah temanku, teman baikku, jadi aku ingin membantumu. Lydia adalah teman baikku juga, dan sejak masuk SMP ia terus berpacaran dengan ... yah, kau tahu seperti apa mantan-mantannya. Aku ingin ia mendapat pacar yang baik, dan kutahu kau adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Jadi walaupun aku ... begitu, yah, aku tetap ingin jadi teman yang baik untuk kalian berdua. Makanya kupikir, aku menjadi temanmu dan ada di dekatmu seperti selama ini, itu sudah sangat cukup untukku.

"Eh, ya, i-ini jadi canggung, bukan? A-aku hanya ingin berusaha untuk bisa melupakan perasaan ini, melepaskanmu, merelakanmu. Hn, Derek sampai memberiku usul untuk mengatakan isi hatiku padamu—dan aku telah melakukannya barusan. Dan, o-oke, aku merasa lebih lega, heh," kataku panjang lebar sambil agak mengisak dan akhirnya mengatur nafasku lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Stiles kemudian setelah kami hening beberap detik. Aku mengangguk. "Sekarang giliranku," katanya dan aku menyerngit. "Val, kau lihat benang-benang itu?" tanya Stiles sambil menunjuk empat ikat benang di mejanya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Itu yang kau pakai setiap kali kau sedang berusaha memecahkan kasus, kan? Yang kau sambung-sambungkan di dindingmu?"

"Ya." Dengan cepat Stiles lalu meraih keempat benang warna yang ia tunjuk tadi. "Kau tahu apa saja arti warnanya kalau aku menyambungkan mereka di dinding?"

"Yang merah untuk hal yang belum kau mengerti. Yang kuning itu kalau kau sedang mulai mengerti. Kalau hijau, itu tandanya kau sudah paham. Sedangkan yang biru ... aku tidak pernah lihat kau pakai benang warna biru."

Stiles mengangguk. "Yang biru memang tidak pernah kupakai. Benang biru ini kusimpan karena dia cantik. Biru. Cantik. Seperti kau."

Aku menyerngit. "Aku?"

Ia tersenyum. "Benang biru ini bagiku adalah lambang dirimu. Aku menyimpannya dan tidak pernah kupakai biar tidak habis. Sama seperti benang ini, aku ingin menjagamu dan tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidupku, kau bagian dari hidupku, Val, dan aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tenang tanpa kau." Stiles melempar benang warna merah, kuning, dan hijau ke ranjangnya, lalu ia mengambil tanganku, meletakkan benang biru itu di telapak tanganku. "Kali ini kau dengar aku sampai selesai juga," katanya dengan lembut. "Begini, aku minta maaf telah menyakiti perasaanmu selama bertahun-tahun—dan aku tidak pernah sadar aku telah melakukannya sebelum akhirnya kejadian bulan penuh di kamar kakakmu. Jadi aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu padaku selama ini. Aku tidak peka, dan aku sadar itu sekarang.

"Lydia memang cinta pertamaku, tapi dia bukan gadis pertama yang menarik perhatianku. Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau adalah gadis yang paling pertama kali menarik perhatianku—tidak, dengarkan aku dulu. Waktu masuk SD, aku sekelas dengan Scott. Hari pertama sekolah, kami diminta maju ke depan kelas dan menceritakan soal keluarga kami. Scott cerita tentang kau dan orangtua kalian. Itu adalah pertama kali aku mendengar soal nama Val McCall. Dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, mobil mamaku mogok tengah jalan lalu aku dan mama turun dari mobil. Saat itu aku melihat seorang gadis kecil diganggu oleh anak laki-laki yang kupikir seusiaku di depan pintu rumah—kupikir itu pintu rumah gadis itu. Jadi aku ke sana dan menolong gadis kecil tersebut. Setelah itu Scott dan mamamu datang—di situ aku baru tahu bahwa kaulah si Val McCall yang diceritakan Scott.

"Kau tahu apa pendapat pertamaku tentangmu? Kupikir kau manis, sungguhan. Sejak aku menolongmu itu, Scott dan aku jadi selalu duduk sebangku waktu sekelas, kami jadi sahabatan. Pembicaraan nomor satu Scott adalah tentangmu, aku jadi tahu banyak tentangmu darinya. Aku masih ingat Val kecil yang menyapaku dengan riang saat aku main ke rumah kalian. Makin hari aku melihatmu semakin menjadi gadis yang manis. Tapi sekarang, ketika sudah remaja, kau cantik, bahkan aku bisa mengakui kalau kau memang lebih cantik dari Lydia.

"Waktu kau masuk kelas 1 SD dan aku serta Scott kelas 2 SD, kutahu aku sudah sangat tertarik padamu. Tapi aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh sampai suka padamu. Kenapa? Karena kau adik Scott. Hubunganku dengan Scott akan sangat canggung kalau ia tahu aku suka adiknya. Yah, kau tahu, aku memang sudah berpikiran agak sangat jauh saat itu, aku berpikir bagaimana kalau aku berpacaran denganmu lalu Scott tidak setuju dan kami tidak berteman lagi. Atau, bagaimana jika aku suka padamu, tapi kau tidak suka aku, lantas aku tidak berani main ke rumahmu lagi. Jadi sejak saat itu, Val, aku membatasi diriku untuk tidak menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis. Aku melakukannya dengan cara melihat dan menganggapmu sebagai adikku juga. Walau kadang, belakangan ini sejak masuk SMA, beberapa kali aku lupa kalau aku menganggapmu jadi adik. Terutama saat kau ... pakai baju untuk ke pesta. Kau cantik sekali, dan aku melihatmu sebagai gadis biasa, bukan adikku. Aku langsung menepis itu, kau tahu, aku mengingatkan diriku lagi bahwa kau adalah adik Scott dan aku tidak boleh menyentuh atau punya perasaan lebih sebagai saudara.

"Ketika kelas 3 SD, aku bertemu dengan Lydia, dan sama sepertimu, kalian cantik. Tapi karena aku merasa aku tidak boleh suka padamu, jadi kuputuskan untuk suka pada Lydia. Makanya, gadis itu jadi cinta pertamaku, dan kau kuanggap adikku. Kumohon maafkan aku, Val."

Aku agak tercengang mendengar perkataan Stiles. Jadi ia pernah _nyaris_ suka padaku?

"Kau tahu, Stiles, aku tidak mengharapkan yang itu tadi. Maksudku, tentang ceritamu yang barusan, aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan menceritakan itu setelah aku ... mengutarakan isi hatiku. Tapi ... yah, aku senang mendengarnya," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ada rencana untuk mernceritakan itu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kau sangat berani mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, jadi kupikir aku harus membalas ceritamu."

"Aku sungguh berharap Lydia bisa membalas perasaanmu, Stiles," ujarku.

"Dan kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah punya Derek. Dan, tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja kalau perasaan _kakakku_ dibalas oleh gadis pujaannya."

Kini Stiles yang tercengang. Matanya membulat dan satu tangannya menunjuk wajahnya. "K-kakak?"

Mengangguk, aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau menganggapku adikmu, jadi aku harus belajar menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

Stiles tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng. Ia langsung menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku dengan begitu erat. Stiles menggumamkan bahwa ia sayang padaku lalu mencium pipiku, dan dengan setengah hati aku senang menerimanya—kuharap di kemudian hari aku bisa dengan tidak setengah hati merasa senang saat Stiles memelukku sebagai adiknya.

Dalam pelukan Stiles, lewat bahunya aku bisa melihat ke arah jendela, pemandangan dari luar jendela bisa kulihat. Ada sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan besar, daunnya lebat dan berwarna hijau, itu terlihat dari tempat aku berdiri. Lalu daun-daun dari pohon itu berguguran, berterbangan ditiup angin. Itu berlangsung dengan tidak lambat. Pohon itu sudah setengah botak dan daunnya masih terus berguguran.

Kuharap dengan seribu daun atau lebih yang gugur, itu menandakan perasaanku pada Stiles akan segera gugur juga.

Gugurlah seribu daun bersama air mataku yang ikut _berguguran_ juga.

.

.

Keluar dari rumah Stiles, aku langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri mobil Camaro Derek yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah ini. Kulihat Derek sedang bersandar di mobilnya, dan ia langsung berdiri tegak saat aku datang. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, aku langsung memeluknya, membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Derek lalu membelai pelan rambutku sambil satu tangan yang lain membalas pelukanku.

"Val, ada apa?" bisiknya

"Aku sudah memberitahu Stiles soal perasaanku, dan tadi dia juga sudah menceritakan soal perasaannya," jawabku.

"Dan?"

Aku melepas pelukanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. "Stiles bilang sejak dulu ia membatasi perasaannya, tidak boleh suka padaku, karena aku adalah adik sahabatnya. Dia melakukan itu dengan cara melihatku sebagai adiknya. Mungkin aku bisa pakai cara yang sama untuk melepasnya—kubilang padanya, aku akan belajar untuk melihat dia sebagai kakakku."

Derek mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Jadi ... kau dan aku ... ?"

"Aku masih pacarmu," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kecuali kalau kau berubah pikiran."

"Oh, tidak, tentu saja tidak," ujar Derek sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Derek," panggilku. Ia menjawab dengan 'hm?' pelan sambil mengusap pipiku. "Aku tahu aku berpacaran denganmu awalnya dengan tujuan bisa melupakan Stiles. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin berpacaran denganmu biar aku bisa suka padamu—aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu, seperti kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Ia agak tercengang. "Kau ingin jatuh cinta padaku?" ulangnya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin kau membantuku melupakan Stiles lagi—kita bisa mengesampingkan itu saat ini. Aku ingin kau membantuku agar bisa mencintaimu. Jadi ... kumohon jangan pernah menyerah soal aku ..."

Senyum Derek perlahan mengembang. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Val." Ia menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya keningku perlahan, lalu ia mencium lembut bibirku. "Baiklah, jadi, sekarang kau mau pulang? Atau ke tempatku? Atau kita ingin ke mana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Derek, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mamaku."

Derek menyerngit. "Apa?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Eh, mama selalu ingin tahu siapa pacarku. Dan beberapa hari lalu, setelah mama tahu soal Scott manusia serigala, mama menyuruhku menceritakan semuanya. Lalu ia menebak bahwa pacarku adalah manusia serigala juga. Mau tak mau aku jujur padanya kalau kau adalah pacarku, dan kubilang juga bahwa aku adalah Mate-mu. Mama sudah tahu soal aku dan kau, dan walau mungkin mama sudah mengenalmu, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku."

"Val—"

"—kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak apa-apa. Eh, ini hanya ... kau tahu, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran begitu saja," kataku gugup.

"Aku mau, Val," kata Derek sambil tersenyum lembut. "A-aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mau mengenalkanku pada mamamu dan bilang aku pacarmu. Kau—oh, astaga, Val ... " Aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia Derek. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti tidak sadar kalau kau baru saja membuatku sangat bahagia," ucapnya pelan sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundakku, menempelkan keningnya pada pundakku. "Aku mencintaimu, Val, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Jadi kau mau kukenalkan pada mamaku, hari ini?" tanyaku.

Kepala Derek tegak lagi dan ia mengangguk. "Kita bisa langsung ke rumahmu kalau mau. Mamamu ada di rumah?"

Aku teringat Scott bilang mama pergi ke rumah sakit tadi waktu masih gelap, dan akan pulang sekitar jam sepuluh atau jam sebelas. Kurogoh ponselku, kunyalakan layarnya biar bisa melihat jam dari ponsel itu. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam sebelas lewat, berarti mungkin mama sudah pulang.

Kuberitahu Derek kalau mama mungkin sudah pulang. Kalau pun mama belum di rumah, kupikir kami bisa menunggu di rumah. Derek mengangguk, ia mencium punggung tanganku—sikapnya yang satu ini tidak bisa membuatku menahan senyum—lalu kami naik mobil dan Derek membawa mobilnya ke rumahku.

Sampai di rumah, aku melihat mobil mama ada di tempat parkir, berarti mama ada di rumah. Turun dari mobil, Derek bilang bahwa ia tidak mendapati bau Scott dari rumah. Kubilang mungkin ia sudah pergi ke rumah Stiles karena mereka mau main Lacrosse—makanya sepeda Scott tidak ada di sini.

Begitu masuk rumah, aku langsung bisa mendengar suara dari arah dapur, mungkin mama ada di ruangan itu. Kuajak Derek pergi ke dapur. Di ruang makan ada satu kantong kertas berisi bahan makanan ditaruh di atas meja makan. Sedangkan kulihat mama sedang membuka kulkas.

"Hai, Ma," sapaku.

"Val, kau sudah pulang—" Mama berbalik muka sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mematung waktu melihat Derek. "—oh."

"Eh, ma, ini pacarku, Derek Hale," ujarku pelan. "Derek, ini mamaku."

"Senang bisa bertemu anda," kata Derek sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada mama.

Mama mendelik pelan padaku dan aku hanya bisa melempar senyum kecil. Lalu mama menoleh pada Derek lagi dan menyambut tangan pemuda itu. "Halo, Derek, senang bisa bertemu dengan pacar putriku akhirnya. Panggil saja Melissa." Mama menoleh padaku lagi. "Val, tolong bereskan belanjaan mama ini, lalu tadi mama ada beli makan siang, ada di dapur. Tolong kau siapkan dan bawa ke meja makan untuk kita bertiga. Sedangkan mama ingin mengobrol dengan pacarmu di ruang tamu."

Ingin mengobrol dengan Derek? Semoga mama tidak menginterogasi Derek seperti seorang polisi menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

Aku melirik Derek dan ia hanya mengangguk padaku. Lalu mama mengajak Derek ke ruang tamu, meninggalkanku di ruang makan seorang diri. Jadi kuputuskan untuk segera merapikan belanjaan mama secepatnya biar Derek tidak perlu berlama-lama ditanyai mama. Dengan hati-hati aku menyiapkan makan siang yang dibeli mama lalu kutaruh di atas meja makan bersama dengan tiga porsi nasi.

Setelah semua selesai, aku langsung keluar dari ruang makan dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Mama dan Derek sedang tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku datang memanggil mereka untuk makan siang. Walau memang tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka sama sekali, tapi aku pikir mungkin pembicaraan mereka tidak semenakutkan yang kubayangkan, karena wajah Derek masih lembut seperti tadi, dan wajah mama pun tidak seperti habis marah. Jadi kupikir keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Val, tadi Derek bilang Scott memberi kalian syarat kalau ingin pacaran," kata mama sambil kami makan. Mendengar itu, spontan aku menoleh pada mama. "Jadi mama akan memberi kalian syarat juga. Mama sudah membicarakan ini dengan Derek, dan ia setuju atas persyaratan mama."

Mataku membulat, lalu aku melirik Derek. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Val. Itu persyaratan yang mudah. Sekalipun Melissa tidak memberi syarat itu, aku juga tidak berniat untuk melanggar syaratnya."

"Oke, syarat terpenting adalah: mama belum ingin punya cucu," kata mama.

Aku langsung tersedak. "Ma!"

"Apa? Mama hanya ingin kalian—terutama kau, Val—menjalani masa pacaran yang sehat dan 'aman'," kata mama sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bukan mama tidak percaya padamu, Val. Melihatmu yang makin cantik untuk Derek—"

"—Aku tidak melakukannya untuk Derek ..." gumamku.

"—dan nilai-nilaimu di sekolah, mama tahu kalian berpacaran dengan sehat," sambung mama. "Mama tahu usia remaja adalah masanya penasaran akan apa pun, termasuk seks. Kalau kalian ingin melakukannya, pakai pengaman."

Aku menelan makanan dalam mulutku dengan susah payah. "Ma, kita sedang makan dan kau membicarakan soal seks?"

"Hanya kali ini saja, Val, tidak akan lagi," ujar mama. "Syarat kedua dan ketiga sama dengan dari Scott: Derek harus menjamin keselamatan Val—terutama dari segala hal berbau supranatural—, dan minimal kau harus memberitahu mama atau Scott kalau ingin pergi dengan Derek. Syarat terakhir, Derek tidak boleh memaksa Val melakukan apa pun yang ia belum siap atau tidak mau lakukan. Jika itu terjadi, Derek harus masuk penjara, terutama karena Val masih lima belas tahun. Itu saja."

"Empat _saja_?" ujarku.

Mama mengangguk. "Dan Derek sudah bilang bahwa ia menerima semua syarat itu."

"Sesuai kataku tadi, Melissa, aku memang sudah berniat menjaga Val. Jadi tanpa syarat itu pun, aku tidak akan pernah memaksa Val," kata Derek sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tahu itu, dari cerita Val, aku tahu kau pemuda baik-baik, Derek," kata mama. "Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba kau mendatangiku dalam waktu dekat dan berkata 'izinkan aku menikahi putrimu'. Aku belum siap mendengarnya."

Dan aku tersedak lagi.

.

.

Usai makan, aku membawa Derek naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamarku. Begitu kututup lagi pintunya, aku menghela. Derek menyengir kecil lalu ia menggenggam tanganku dan mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka mama akan ... seperti tadi," gumamku. "Selain syarat-syarat itu, apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang mama tanyakan padamu?"

"Mamamu hanya minta aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku bukan seorang pembunuh, bukan buronan polisi karena sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal. Tanya kalau kau dan aku sudah melakukan seks apa belum," jawab Derek.

Wajahku merona merah saat dengar kata seks. "Mama menanyakan itu?" cicitku. "Oh, astaga."

Derek terkekeh kecil lalu mencium punggung tanganku. "Oke, kau akan melakukan apa sekarang? Jangan bilang kau akan belajar, ini sedang libur panjang."

Kuangkat bahu. "Mungkin kita bisa menonton film? Aku mengunduh banyak film dan sebagian besar belum kutonton."

Ia mengangguk.

Jadi kunyalakan laptopku dan kubawa ke ranjang. Derek duduk bersandar di ranjang dan memanjangkan kakinya, sedangkan aku duduk di antara kedua kakinya—seperti saat ia akan membantuku belajar. Bedanya, kali ini aku memegang leptop, bukan buku pelajaran.

Kami menonton sampai hari gelap dan mama memanggil kami untuk makan malam. Jadi aku menghentikan filmnya dulu dan kami pergi makan di ruang makan. Habis makan, kami duduk di ranjang lagi dan melanjutkan filmnya. Waktu film itu habis, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dulu. Aku tidak berani tampil di depan Derek hanya dengan berbalut handuk—seperti yang pernah tidak sengaja terjadi, karena ia datang tiba-tiba di kamarku waktu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya pakai handuk—, jadi aku langsung mengambil baju bersih untuk kubawa ke kamar mandi.

"Val," panggil Derek saat aku mengambil baju. Aku menoleh padanya. "Tidak usah pakai bra."

Wajahku memerah, tapi aku mengangguk juga. Setelah itu aku pergi mandi dan langsung berpakaian di kamar mandi. Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan gugup. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan udara dingin menembus masuk kaosku.

Kulihat Derek sedang mengotak-atik laptopku di ranjang. Tapi ia langsung meletakkannya begitu saja di meja samping ranjang saat melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiriku dengan senyum kecil. Tanpa aba-aba, Derek langsung melumatkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Dengan cepat Derek memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggangku, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas pantatku dengan gemas. Kedua tanganku ada di leher Derek. Kakiku berjinjit saat awal Derek menciumku tadi, tapi aku tidak sanggup berjinjit terlalu tinggi lagi karena kakiku melemas akibat remasan di pantatku—akhirnya Derek harus agak membungkuk lagi agar bisa terus menciumiku.

Ciuman Derek turun dari mulutku ke rahang. Ia mencium kecil-kecil rahangku. Lalu turun lagi ke leherku. Derek menyerang leherku habis-habisan, ia menggigit dengan agak keras sampai aku bukan lagi mendesah melainkan mengerang.

"Ssh, jangan keras-keras, Val, mamamu ada di lantai satu," bisik Derek.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Derek melanjutkan kegiatannya di leherku. Setelah puas melahap leherku, ia kembali mencium bibirku dengan panas. Kedua tangannya mengejutkanku, karena tiba-tiba keduanya ada di dadaku yang masih berbalut kaos. Tangan Derek mulai meremas pelan buah dadaku, dan aku mulai mendesah di mulut Derek. Ketika jarinya mulai memilin putingku, bibir Derek terpisah dariku, jadi aku mendesahkan namanya. Derek tersenyum puas tiap aku mendesahkan namanya.

Kemudian tangan Derek mengangkat pantatku, menggendongku, membawaku rebah di ranjang. Ia melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan dilemparnya ke lantai, setelah itu ia ada di atasku. Derek menciumi bibirku lagi, ia lalu mencium leherku kecil-kecil. Aku begitu menikmati sentuhan bibir Derek di leherku sampai aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Tapi mataku langsung membelalak saat kurasakan mulutnya ada di putingku.

"D-Derek!" panggilku gugup.

Derek tidak menyahut. Ia terus saja mengisap pelan putingku yang mengeras—yang masih tertutup kaos—dan tangannya pun ikut memegang buah dadaku. Aku mendesahkan nama Derek, dan kini ia menggigit pelan putingku lalu menjilatnya. Matanya menatap mataku saat ia menjilat.

"D-Derek! O-oh, D-Derek!Ahn!"

Lalu bibir Derek bertemu dengan bibirku lagi. Kedua tangan Derek melebarkan kakiku, menyuruhku meletakkan kedua kakiku di pinggangnya. Tubuh Derek begitu dekat dengan tubuhku, dan aku bisa merasakan gundukan lagi di selangkanganku—sensasi yang sama seperti waktu di mobil Derek.

Aku tersentak karena kaget merasakan keberadaan gundukan itu di bawahku. Derek lalu menciumiku lagi. Kurasakan pinggangnya naik-turun berkali-kali, dan gundukkan itu menggesek terus di bagian kewanitaanku. Aku mendesah di mulut Derek.

"Val, kau ingat gundukan yang kau bilang saat di mobilku waktu itu?" tanyanya sambil terengah saat bibir kami terpisah. Aku mengangguk. "Yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah gundukan yang sama, kan?" Aku mengangguk lagi. "Kau tahu itu apa? Yang menggesek di tubuhmu—seperti ini?" Derek menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi dan gundukan tergesek lagi.

Aku mendesah. "A-apa itu?" Gundukan itu masih terus menggesekku, jadi aku mendesah lagi.

"Val, uh, itu adalah—oh, Val, astaga!" ujar Derek sambil mendesah juga. "Itu kejantananku—penisku!"

Mataku membelalak dan mulutku mendesah lagi, karena gundukan itu—kejantanan Derek—menusuk-nusuk daerah kewanitaanku.

Derek akhirnya berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya dan kami berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. "Val, kau lebih senang saat yang di mobil, atau yang barusan?"

"A-aku—"

"Atau kau lebih pilih waktu aku pakai jari?"

"J-jari!" jawabku cepat lalu aku menggigit bibirku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku, Val," kata Derek sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia menyingkirkan pinggangnya. Kini tangan Derek ada di selangkanganku, jarinya mulai menggantikan penisnya untuk menusuk daerah kewanitaanku. Aku mendesah lagi. Yang ini hanya sebentar saja, ia seakan hanya ingin menggodaku. Wajah Derek datang lagi di hadapanku, ia mencium keningku.

"Maafkan aku," kata Derek. "Gara-gara mamamu membicarakan soal seks tadi siang, aku jadi tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan soal seks denganmu. Bahkan sewaktu kita menonton film, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali, aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku dari menyentuhmu. Tapi saat kau bilang ingin mandi, perkataan itu menyembur keluar begitu saja, bilang kau tidak usah pakai bra."

"D-Derek, a-aku ingin—"

"Aku bisa mencium baunya, Val, aku tahu celana dalammu sudah basah," ujarnya.

Wajahku memerah saat mendengarnya. "K-kau tahu aku mengompol?"

Derek terkekeh pelan. "Val, itu bukan mengompol. Celana dalammu basah bukan karena mengompol. Kau ingat, setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, ujungnya kau akan merasa ingin pipis? Kau ingin pipis itu adalah karena sentuhanku."

"A-aku tidak mengerti," akuku.

Ia menghela. "Kau bisa tanya Lydia. Dia pasti akan menjelaskan padamu." Aku mengangguk. Lalu Derek mengelus pipiku lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Val, ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Boyd dan Erica menghilang, dan aku akan pergi mencarinya dengan Peter dan Isaac," jawab Derek.

"Tapi bukankah Boyd dan Erica sebenarnya pergi untuk mencari Pack baru?"

Derek mengangguk. "Awalnya begitu. Tapi ternyata keduanya tertangkap Allison. Waktu keduanya dibebaskan, kupikir mereka pasti dihadang oleh—mereka tertangkap oleh Pack lain."

"Tertangkap? Mungkin saja mereka bukan tertangkap, tapi memang sudah menjadi bagian Pack itu?"

"Tidak, aku percaya instingku sebagai Alpha, Val. Aku tahu mereka bukannya sudah bergabung dengan Pack itu, melainkan ditangkap."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu tentang Pack ini?"

Kali ini Derek yang mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka bersembunyi di mana, jadi kami bertiga akan mencarinya."

"Kau tidak minta tolong Scott? Dan bagaimana dengan Jackson—dia sudah jadi manusia serigala, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah masalah Pack-ku, Val, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin Scott terlibat," jawab Derek. "Dan untuk Jackson, aku akan mengajarinya soal menjadi manusia serigala sambil mencari Boyd dan Erica. Jadi setiap harinya, pagi sampai siang—dan malam bulan penuh—aku akan mengajari Jackson, sedangkan sore sampai malam aku akan mencari Pack itu. Sedangkan Peter dan Isaac akan mencari mereka terus."

"Dan kau memberitahuku soal ini karena ... ?"

Derek mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. "Ada kemungkinan Pack itu sebenarnya mengincarku, makanya mereka menangkap Boyd dan Erica untuk memancingku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sampai terseret dalam masalah ini, Val. Jadi selama kami mencari mereka, kau jangan mengontakku—jangan mengirimiku pesan atau menelepon, takutnya mereka bisa tahu soal kau. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan bisa datang kemari, karena siapa tahu aku diikuti manusia serigala lain."

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak mengontak satu sama lain?"

"Aku tidak janji untuk meneleponmu selama itu, Val. Tapi mungkin aku akan mengirim pesan setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali—jangan balas pesan itu, dan sebisa mungkin langsung kau hapus setelah dibaca," kata Derek.

"Berapa lama?" tanyaku sedih. "Apakah ini akan membuatku merindukanmu?"

"Beberapa hari, atau minggu, atau bulan, aku tidak tahu," jawab Derek setelah menghela. "Aku tidak tahu soal kau. Tapi kalau aku, aku pasti akan merindukanmu setengah mati."

"Kapan kau akan mulai mencari Boyd dan Erica?"

"Sebenarnya, bahkan Isaac dan Peter sudah mulai mencari sejak tadi pagi, sebelum kau datang ke tempatku," ujar Derek. "Tapi aku memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu dulu, setidaknya aku harus memberitahumu soal ini."

"Dan kau menunggu sampai malam hari?" tanyaku sambil agak menyengir.

"Waktu kau bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada mamamu, aku sudah berencana untuk memberitahumu setelahnya. Tapi, ya, itu dia, yang kukatakan padamu—aku tidak bisa konsentrasi setelah makan siang, memikirkan seks denganmu," jawab Derek sambil agak menyengir juga. "Yah, mungkin aku akan mulai pergi mencari mereka setelah ini."

Aku memegang lengan kekar Derek dengan lembut. "Tetaplah di sini denganku malam ini," kataku pelan. "Kumohon?"

Derek agak tercengang. Kemudian ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, Val, aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau terlelap."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #InnocentButNotInnocent**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Anak laki-laki kecil yang iseng pada Val itu kejadian nyata pada author.


	22. Chapter 22

Empat bulan berlalu sejak Derek bilang ia akan mencari Boyd dan Erica. Tidak ada hal aneh di Beacon Hills, semua terasa aman dan tentram, tidak ada ancaman supranatural di sekitarku. Dalam hati aku jadi lega, karena Scott tidak akan terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan makhluk supranatural.

Sejak kejadian Gerard yang digigit Derek, Allison akhirnya memutuskan Scott dengan 'benar', kemudian gadis itu bilang akan pergi ke Prancis dengan papanya. Kakakku berjanji untuk tidak menghubungi gadis itu dengan cara apa pun. Allison masih menghubungiku—dan Lydia—lewat grup obrolan di media sosial, telepon, atau pesan. Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahu Scott soal ini, aku tidak ingin membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin menghubungi mantan pacarnya itu.

Lydia bilang ia beberapa kali menemani Jackson dilatih Derek—padahal Derek sudah sampai kesal karena gadis itu datang ke tempatnya. Tapi Lydia bilang ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menyemangati Jackson. Tapi setelah melewati sekitar tiga bulan penuh, Lydia bilang Jackson sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, jadi Derek tidak perlu mengajarinya lagi. Jackson pindah ke London, Lydia mulai berkenalan dengan pemuda-pemuda lain lewat media sosial, Derek mulai mencari kedua Beta-nya pagi sampai malam tiap hari.

Hubunganku dengan Stiles jadi jauh lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin melihatnya sebagai kakakku. Sama seperti waktu ia tahu aku suka padanya, ia berjanji tidak akan ada kecanggungan, dan ia benar-benar menepatinya. Stiles dan aku jadi seperti saudara, seperti aku dengan Scott. Aku jadi punya dua orang kakak laki-laki sekarang.

Scott, berhubung tidak ada hal supranatural yang terjadi di Beacon Hills, ia memutuskan untuk belajar selama libur musim panas. Ia memang akhirnya bisa naik kelas, tapi ia mengambil kelas musim panas untuk mengejar ketinggalannya sejak dua semester lalu. Di malam hari ia akan mengetuk pintu kamarku, minta aku mengajarinya hitung-hitungan dan bahasa. Saat tidak ada kelas musim panas, ia akan menambah jam kerja biar bisa menambah tabungannya untuk membeli motor. Selain itu ia juga meminjam buku-buku dari kamarku, melaksanakan tugas membaca musim panasnya.

Kami bertiga—aku, Scott, dan Stiles, tapi lebih sering Scott—memberi mama 'kuliah singkat' soal pengetahuan tentang dunia supranatural. Mama jadi sadar tentang kenapa tulang Scott, yang sebenarnya, harusnya pernah patah saat main Lacrosse, tapi ternyata anak itu masih bisa main. Tapi kupikir mama agak lega karena memang selama beberapa bulan ini tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh menyangkut supranatural.

Sedangkan aku sendiri, juga mengambil kelas musim panas. Berbeda dengan Scott, aku ambil kelas musim panas bukan untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran, melainkan untuk menabung jumlah SKS-ku. Beberapa anak juga mengambil kelas tambahan biar nanti kami tidak perlu mengambil kelas dan ujian terlalu banyak terutama waktu kelas tiga nanti. Aku pun mengambil kelas-kelas ini karena katanya kalau peserta pelajaran tambahan dapat nilai A dan atau A+ selama kelas tambahan, lalu mendapat minimal peringkat tiga di setiap mata pelajaran yang diambil selama kelas dua sampai kelas tiga, maka kami akan dapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah—dan aku sangat mengejar hal ini. Dan karena libur musim panas ini cukup panjang, kutahu aku akan cepat bosan, jadi tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung mendaftar di semua kelas tambahan yang diadakan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau tugas yang diberikan dari kelas tambahan akan begitu sangat merepotkan, sampai aku tidak sempat pergi main dengan Scott dan Stiles lebih dari satu jam dan selain hari Minggu pagi.

Oh, astaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 22**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang terdengar di telingaku tadi pagi adalah dering ponselku. Mataku masih agak terpejam, belum rela untuk bangun tidur, tapi tanganku meraba-raba meja di samping ranjangku untuk mencari ponsel. Waktu kudapat benda itu, aku langsung menjawabnya tanpa tahu siapa yang menelepon.

Yang meneleponku tadi pagi ternyata adalah Allison. Dengan riang ia bilang bahwa ia sudah di Beacon Hills. Mataku langsung terbuka dan ikut senang dengannya. Allison bilang ia sudah sampai di Beacon Hills sejak kemarin sore, tapi papanya menyuruhnya istirahat dulu dan esok hari—berarti hari ini—baru mengabariku dan Lydia.

Setelah selesai telponan dengan gadis itu, mungkin sekitar setengah jam kemudian Lydia meneleponku. Ia bilang akan membawaku dan Allison jalan-jalan seharian. Untungnya kegiatan kelas tambahanku dan semua tugas yang harus kukumpulkan saat masuk kelas nanti sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa ikut pergi.

Sekembalinya dari Prancis, Allison dan papanya tidak lagi tinggal di rumah lama mereka, kini mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Gads itu mengirimi pesan padaku dan Lydia untuk memberitahu kami alamat dan nomor apartemennya. Jadi Lydia dan aku mampir dulu ke sana. Allison sedang membantu papanya membereskan barang-barang—karena mereka baru saja pindahan—ketika kami datang, tapi Mr Argent membiarkan putri tunggalnya untuk pergi dengan kami.

Kami bertiga hanya melakukan kegiatan jalan-jalan ala Lydia Martin: jalan-jalan di mall, berkeliling di toko baju, ia membayar baju yang ia pilih di kasir tapi tahu-tahunya ia mendatangi kami lagi dan memberikan kantong belanja—yang artinya tadi ia juga membelikan baju untukku dan Allison diam-diam—, lalu kami makan di restoran dan duduk mendengarkan celotehan gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu sampai malam.

Hari sudah gelap saat Lydia mengendarai mobilnya lagi. Kupikir ia akan mengantar kami pulang, ternyata kegiatan kami belum selesai. Lydia bilang ia akan membawa kami bertemu dengan tiga orang pemuda yang katanya tampan. Aku merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Lydia bisa-bisa merencanakan hal ini dan aku tidak sadar? Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan membiarkanku pulang duluan, aku segera memberi pesan pada mama dan Scott kalau aku akan pulang malam. Aku tidak bilang pada mama dan Scott soal Allison, aku hanya bilang pergi dengan Lydia—kuyakin Scott pun tidak tahu Allison sudah kembali ke Beacon Hills.

"Ini bukan _triple date_ , ini hanya kegiatan kelompok," kata Lydia, mungkin untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apa mereka tahu ini hanya kegiatan kelompok? Karena aku sudah memberitahumu aku belum siap untuk melakukannya," ujar Allison.

"Kau ada di Prancis dan tidak berkencan sama sekali selama empat bulan?" tanya Lydia.

Allison mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau kau? Maksudku, setelah ...—"

"—jangan sebut namanya," potong Lydia.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa semuanya berhasil?" tanya Allison.

"Yah, para dokter terlihat seperti orang idiot ketika dia hidup lagi, tapi tidak jadi masalah. Dan ya, Derek mengajarinya 'Manusia Serigala 101', seperti bagaimana cara agar tidak membunuh orang tak bersalah sewaktu bulan penuh," jelas Lydia.

"Jadi kau ada bicara dengannya?" tanyaku dari bangku tengah.

"Uh, tidak sejak dia pindah ke London," jawab gadis itu.

"Maksudmu sejak papanya memindahkan dia ke London," koreksi Allison.

"Apa pun itu, intinya dia pergi," kata Lydia. "Dan seriusan, seorang manusia serigala Amerika di London? Seperti, itu tidak akan jadi bencana."

"Jadi kau sudah tak ada hubungan dengannya lagi?" tanya Allison.

"Kalau masih, apa aku akan pergi _triple date_?" kata Lydia cepat. Aku dan Allison saling lirik dan menyengir, sedangkan Lydia memutar matanya karena keceplosan. "Ya, ini adalah _triple date_ ," ujarnya sambil menghentikan mobil karena lampu merah, "ini bukan hal buruk, kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Aku berdeham pelan. "Lydia, aku tidak tahu kau memang lupa atau pura-pura lupa. Tapi aku masih punya pacar. Maksudku, punya pacar lalu pergi kencan dengan laki-laki lain menurutku bukan hal baik."

"Pacar yang tidak menghubungimu, serta melarangmu menghubunginya selama empat bulan? Seriusan, Val, kau butuh penyegaran," kata Lydia.

Kali ini aku yang memutar kedua bola mataku. Perkataan Lydia memang benar, yah, sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya tepat. Setiap dua minggu atau lebih, ia pasti mengirimiku pesan tentang betapa ia merindukanku, atau hanya sekedar menulis bahwa ia cinta padaku. Tapi sesuai perkataannya, aku langsung menghapusnya setelah aku selesai senyam-senyum sendiri membaca pesan-pesan itu.

"Tapi tidakkah itu seperti aku selingkuh saat dia tidak ada?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," sahut Lydia, bersamaan dengan Allison yang bilang 'ya'. Lydia langsung menoleh pada Allison dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan aku hanya menyengir saja. "Uh, yang benar saja, Allison. Val, dengar ya, selama ini anak laki-laki di hidupmu hanya Scott dan Stiles, ditambah Derek sekarang. Kau harus lebih banyak bergaul—masih ada terlalu banyak anak laki-laki yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Kuangkat bahuku. "Aku berteman dengan Danny."

"Tapi dia penyuka sesama jenis, jadi tidak termasuk," kata Lydia.

Allison malah terkekeh kecil sambil menoleh pada Lydia yang di sampingnya. "Sudahlah, Lydia, jangan paksa Val." Lalu aku melihat wajah gadis itu menegang. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Lydia dengan wajah pucat. "Oh, astaga. Astaga. Oh, astaga, astaga. Oh, astaga!"

Aku menyerngit. "Allison? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak sekarang!" ucap Allison dengan cemas.

Masih saja aku menyerngit, bingung ada apa dengannya. Allison tidak bisa melihat siapa? Kupikir satu-satunya orang yang ia mungkin tidak ingin lihat saat ini adalah Scott. Scott. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Ada jip Stiles dengan Scott duuk di bangku penumpang. Kakakku juga tampak pucat, mungkin karena sadar ada Allison di mobil ini.

"Lydia, jalankan mobilnya! Jalan saja!" pinta Allison.

"Tapi lampunya—!" kata Lydia, melihat lampu lalu lintas masih merah.

Lydia mendecak pelan, tapi akhirnya ia mengendarai mobilnya juga, menerobos lampu merah dan meninggalkan jip Stiles. Waktu Lydia sudah melewati lampu lalu lintas, aku menengok ke belakang dan jip Stiles tidak mengikuti kami, mereka masih diam karena lampu merah. Waktu sudah agak jauh, Lydia menanyakan kalau Allison baik-baik saja. Lawan bicaranya itu hanya mengangguk saja, tapi wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"Lydia, berhenti. Kita harus kembali dan bicara pada mereka," kata Allison kemudian, Lydia menurut dan menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Lalu Allison menengok ke belakang. Aku ikut menengok ke belakang, melihat jip Stiles ada di tengah jalan dan tak bergerak—padahal tempat mereka berhenti itu tidak ada lampu lalu lintas. Untungnya di jalan panjang ini hanya ada mobil Lydia dan jip Stiles saat ini, jadi kami tidak akan membuat kemacetan.

"Mereka berhenti juga," gumamku.

"Kenapa mereka berhenti?" tanya Allison.

"Itu Stiles dan Scott. Apa kau benar-benar ingin pakai logika untuk kedua orang itu?" ucap Lydia.

"Mungkin kita harus mundur," usul Allison.

Tepat setelah Allison mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba mobil berguncang hebat dan kudengar kaca pecah. Aku langsung menengok kembali ke depan, memekik berbarengan dengan Allison dan Lydia saat melihat kepala seekor rusa ada di atas dasbor mobil. Kaca depan mobil Lydia pecah karena ditubruk oleh rusa itu—makanya kepala rusa tersebut bisa sampai ada di dalam mobil.

Kami bertiga segera keluar dari mobil, Scott dan Stiles langsung menghampiri kami. Kakakku langsung memelukku begitu ia sampai di dekatku. Ia mendekapku dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalaku, menanyakan kalau aku baik-baik saja dan kujawab dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott pada Allison dan Lydia setelah ia melepaskan pelukanku.

"Dia datang dengan tiba-tiba!" kata Lydia setengah memekik.

Kini giliran Stiles yang memelukku. Ia mencium keningku. "Kau terluka?" bisiknya, dan aku menggeleng. Lalu Stiles melirik pada Allison dan Lydia. "Kalian terluka?"

"Dia berlari begitu saja ke arah kami," kata Lydia dengan nada takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," cicit Allison.

"Yah, aku tidak baik-baik saja!" sahut Lydia. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan! Kenapa dia berlari ke arah kami? Aku melihat matanya sebelum ia menabrak kami. Itu seperti dia ... dia seperti gila."

Scott berjalan perlahan ke bagian depan mobil Lydia, ia menghampiri rusa yang menabrak mobil itu dan memegang tubuhnya. "Tidak. Dia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan."

.

.

Aku terbangun jam lima pagi. Langit masih gelap saat ini, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, jadi aku memisahan diri dari ranjang. Langsung saja aku pergi mandi dan setelahnya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke sekolah hari ini—terutama tugas-tugas dari kelas tambahan yang harus kukumpulkan hari ini.

Ponselku bergetar di atas meja. Aku langsung meninggalkan tas dan buku-bukuku dan meraih ponsel itu. Dari layarnya aku melihat tulisan pesan masuk dari Derek. Sambil tersenyum aku membuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Derek  
Hei, sudah bangun?Aku sangat merindukanmu. Begitu aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan langsung menyeretmu ke ruangan kosong yang tertutup dan mencumbumu habis-habisan terutama di lehermu._'

Kugigit bibirku dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Oh, astaga. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya selama empat bulan Derek mengirimiku pesan dengan cara seperti itu. Ia pernah menulis pesan tentang ia ingin meremas buah dadaku, bahkan ia pernah bilang kalau ia habis mimpi tentang melakukan seks denganku.

"Oh, Derek, benar-benar, deh," kataku sambil menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

Aku menghapus pesan itu sesuai perkataan Derek waktu itu. Tepat setelah aku menghapus pesan itu, ada pesan lain yang masuk, dari Derek lagi. Aku menyerngit sambil membuka pesan itu.

' _Dari Derek  
Benar-benar apa?_'

Aku termegap. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku mengatakan itu? Apa dia mendengarnya? Kalau dia mendengarnya, berarti di ada di sekitar sini, kan? Ia tidak mungkin bersembunyi di kamarku karena aku akan tahu dia di sini. Berarti di ada di luar, di sekitar rumah. Langsung saja aku membuka jendela, mengeluarkan kepala dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosoknya, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Kau ada di mana?" gumamku pelan.

Ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek_  
 _Aku ada di hatimu, Val, selalu._ '

Kugigit bibirku lagi dan tersenyum. Oh, astaga, sejak kapan dia bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?

.

.

Habis aku menyiapkan sarapan, mama langsung buru-buru menyantap sarapan itu dengan lahap dan setelahnya bilang harus segera berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ia bilang ada seorang pasien yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian lebih, dan mama mengawatirkan pasien tersebut. Dengan agak bingung aku membiarkan mama keluar rumah.

Setelah itu aku naik ke lantai dua, berniat memanggil Scott untuk sarapan. Sampai di lantai dua, aku langsung melihat Scott sedang _pull up_ sambil membaca buku. Selama empat bulan terakhir, ini sudah tidak menjadi pemandangan asing lagi. Karena Scott harus menjaga tubuhnya kuat dan sekaligus menaikkan nilai akademiknya, ia sampai melakukan olahraga sambil membaca buku. Itu membuahkan hasil yang baik ternyata—padahal awalnya kupikir ia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi membaca—, aku sudah bisa melihat tangan Scott yang mulai berotot, dan ia bisa memberiku kesimpulan dari setiap buku yang ia baca.

"Hei, Scott," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang, langsung tersenyum waktu melihatku. Scott turun dari _pull up_ -nya dan langsung mencium pipiku.

"Sarapan sudah siap di meja makan," kataku. "Mama langsung berangkat habis sarapan tadi."

Scott tersenyum. Lalu kami mendengar ada suara 'bip' pelan dari laptopnya, spontan kami menoleh ke arah benda itu. Scott langsung mendatangai laptopnya yang terbuka di meja dan layarnya menyala, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Di layar laptop itu ada tulisan 'kosakata untuk hari ini', lalu di bawahnya ada kata ' _Ephemeral_ '.

"' _Ephemeral_. Terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Sebentar, sementara.'," Scott membaca dari layar laptopnya. Lalu ia melirik pada tangan kirinya, memegang lengan atas tangan itu. " _Ephemeral_ ," gumamnya.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanyaku.

Dengan agak kaget Scott menoleh padaku, mungkin ia lupa kalau aku masih ada bersamanya. "Oh, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya, aku bisa lihat tidak ada apa-apa dengan tanganmu. Tapi caramu memegang tangan itu barusan seperti ... entahlah," kataku.

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu ingin punya tato, kan?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. Scott tersenyum kecil. "Kemarin aku memutuskan untuk mendapatkan tato. Tukang tato itu sudah membuat tato di lengan ini sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tapi waktu aku kembali ke mobil Stiles, tato itu hilang—tanganku sembuh."

"Seriusan?" tanyaku bingung, sekarang giliran Scott yang mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana cara Derek punya tato di punggungnya?"

Scott mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku harus minta bantuannya."

Kemudian Scott menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi sekolah, hari pertama di tahun ajaran yang baru. Kami makan sama-sama di meja makan, setelah itu aku mengecek bawaanku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Maksudku, setiap tugas dari kelas tambahan harus dikumpulkan selama seminggu ini dan ada jadwal tanggal pengumpulannya, aku tidak ingin sampai ketinggalan dan tugasku jadi sia-sia. Setelah Scott meyakinkanku kalau aku pasti sudah memasukkan semua yang harus kukumpulkan hari ini ke dalam tas, kami pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Scott memboncengku ke sekolah naik motornya. Ia sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri gara-gara motor itu—jangankan dia, aku dan mama pun bangga juga pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, motor itu Scott beli dengan tabungannya yang sebagian besar adalah gaji selama ia kerja di klinik hewan.

Huh, aku masih kesal sendiri karena tidak boleh kerja sambilan. Tidak, aku tidak marah pada Scott mau pun mama, aku tahu mereka berdua mencemaskanku. Karena aku tidak bisa lagi membantu mama dalam hal keuangan, jadinya aku berusaha mengambil beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah. Maksudku, mama membiayai dua anak sekolah saja sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mama membiayai dua anak kuliah sekaligus. Jadi setidaknya, aku tidak ingin begitu membebani mama dengan uang kuliahku—apa pun jurusanku nanti.

Sampai di sekolah, Scott memarkir motornya di parkiran motor. Aku turun dari kendaraan itu, tapi ia tidak langsung turun setelahnya. Scott melirik pada dua motor hitam yang sama persis yang sudah terparkir lebih dulu di sebelahnya. Kuharap Scott tidak iri dan tetap bisa punya rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Kulihat jip Stiles sudah terparkir di parkiran, entah dia baru memarkirnya atau sudah terparkir dari tadi. Lalu yang punya jip turun dari mobilnya, berarti memang mungkin ia baru sampai juga. Stiles langsung memelukku dan menanyakan keadaanku gara-gara kejadian semalam, lalu kami jalan sama-sama masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Kau mau minta tolong Derek?" tanya Stiles ketika Scott bilang akan minta tolong Derek membuatkannya tato. "Kenapa, kenapa?"

"Karena sesuai kata Val, Derek punya tato triskele di punggungnya. Jadi pasti ada cara untuk melakukannya tanpa bisa sembuh, kan?" ujar Scott.

"Oke, ya, tapi tetap saja, bukankah dia sedang agak sibuk sekarang?" kata Stiles mengingatkan, sambil menunjuk dua kertas yang tertempel di papan pemberitahuan. Dua kertas itu adalah pemberitahuan soal dua anak yang hilang, yakni Boyd dan Erica.

" _Dengar, ini adalah formulir Career Advisor, aku ingin ini disortir_." Itu suara dari dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Stiles, aku, dan Scott langsung mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Ternyata Mr Thomas sudah kembali menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah lagi di sini. " _Dan apa pun yang terjadi di perpustakaan selama aku pergi, aku ingin itu dibereskan_." Ah, ya, kejadian Jackson waktu itu. Jackson. Aku jadi ingat Matt yang menyentuhku. Urgh. Setelahnya aku melihat Mr Thomas mengangkat pedang Gerard sambil bertanya, " _dan apa pula ini?_ " Astaga, jadi Gerard menyimpan pedangnya di sekolah? Ckckck.

Stiles langsung mendorongku dan kakakku untuk berjalan cepat melewati ruang kepala sekolah, mengajak kami untuk segera masuk kelas. Tapi di koridor, aku melihat Allison sedang di lokernya bersama dengan Lydia. Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka dulu, meminta Scott dan Stiles ke kelas duluan dan menyimpan kursi untukku.

"Hai, Val," sapa Lydia dengan riang.

"Hai, Lyds, Allison," sapaku, dan Allison membalasku dengan senyum. "Bagaimana kabar mobilmu, Lydia?"

Lydia memutar bola matanya. "Buruk, sangat buruk, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Jadi kutebak kau berangkat sekolah dengan Allison?"

"Ya, aku sudah janji padanya untuk mengantarnya sekolah selama mobilnya diperbaiki," kata Allison sambil mengambil buku dalam lokernya.

Lalu Lydia menoleh ke belakangku sambil tersenyum picik. "Anak-anak baru. Berton-ton anak baru."

Aku dan Allison ikut menoleh pada obyek penglihatan Lydia. "Maksudmu murid-murid baru?" koreksiku.

"Lydia, mereka masih empat belas tahun," ujar Allison sambil agak menggeleng.

"Eh, beberapa lebih dewasa dari yang lain," kata Lydia, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Contohnya Val. Seinosennya Va, dia tetap punya pemikiran yang bijak seperti orang dewasa, apalagi karena pacarnya lebih tua."

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil agak mengerang. Aku jadi ingat sewaktu minta Lydia memberitahuku kenapa celana dalamku basah tiap kali Derek menyentuhku. Matanya membulat waktu itu, tapi dengan semangat ia menjelaskan padaku. Dia bilang intinya tubuhku menikmati sentuhan Derek. Lalu Lydia memintaku untuk menceritakan secara lengkap apa saja yang Derek lakukan padaku, jadi kuberitahukan padanya. Lydia begitu girang mendengarnya, kemudian di hari yang sama ia menarikku pergi ke mall untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dalam baru yang bagus—dia bilang jaga-jaga kalau Derek membuka bajuku dan ingin melihatku dengan pakaian dalam. Uh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas.

Allison malah terkekeh. "Kau tahu, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak punya pacar. Kau bisa fokus pada dirimu sendiri untuk sementara waktu, mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik," kata Allison.

Akhirnya Lydia menoleh pada Allison. "Allison, aku sayang kamu. Jadi jika kau perlu melakukan sesuatu di mana kita bicara tentang aku dan pura-pura seakan kita tidak sebenarnya bicara tentang kamu, tidak apa. Tapi aku tidak mau pacar—" Lydia meletakkan tangannya di pintu loker sambil melihat-lihat anak-anak baru dari kaum Adam lagi. "—aku ingin distraksi."

Lalu aku melihat seringai Lydia melebar. Kupikir itu adalah tanda bahwa gadis berambut pirang stroberi ini telah menemukan 'calon mangsanya'. Aku dan Allison melihat calon mangsa yang diperhatikan Lydia.

Kulihat sepasang anak laki-laki yang berwajah sangat mirip berjalan bersebelahan di koridor. Keduanya mengenakan jaket kulit hitam—ini agak mengingatkanku pada Derek. Uh, aku jadi tambah kangen dia—dan membawa helm di tangan mereka. Kalau tebakanku benar, mungkin mereka berdua adalah pemilik motor hitam yang sama persis yang terparkir di sebelah motor Scott tadi.

"Saudara?" tanyaku dan Allison bersamaan.

"Kembar," jawab Lydia sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah sepasang pemuda kembar itu melewati lorong dan tak tampak lagi, kami segera masuk ke ruang kelas pertama kami di semester ini, kelas bahasa Inggris. Guru terakhir kami semester lalu Mrs Argent. Dan karena ia telah tiada, berarti ada penggantinya. Aku sungguh berharap guru penggantinya adalah seorang yang 'normal', dan benar-benar tidak terlibat dalam hal supranatural apa pun.

Omong-omong soal Mrs Argent, aku masih tidak mengerti akan perkataan terakhirnya padaku. Ia bilang agar aku berbahagia dalam hidupku. Itu pesan terakhirnya, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal. Aku tidak membicarakan ini pada mama, Scott, atau siapa pun.

Di kelas bahasa Inggris ini, kursi-kursinya rata-rata sudah terisi, tapi aku ingat aku telah bilang pada Stiles dan Scott untuk menyimpan satu kursi untukku. Jadi begitu aku melihat Stiles, pemuda itu langsung menunjuk ke kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Waktu aku datang ke kursi itu, Stiles mengambil tasnya dari kursi itu biar aku bisa duduk.

Jadi aku duduk di antara Scott dan Stiles—Scott di sebelah kananku dan Stiles di sebelah kiriku. Oh, karena aku dan Stiles sudah seperti saudara, ia dan Scott jadi sering memperebutkanku. Misal mereka berebut ingin belajar di sampingku—akhirnya aku duduk di tengah mereka saat belajar, seperti di kelas sekarang—atau berebut ingin duduk di sampingku saat di meja makan, berlomba siapa duluan yang mencium pipiku saat keduanya baru bertemu denganku, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau risih dengan sikap keduanya.

Lydia duduk di samping Stiles, sedangkan Allison mencari-cari kursi kosong di sekitar Lydia. Tapi sudah tidak ada lagi dua kursi kosong yang posisinya bersebelahan. Satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa sekarang adalah kursi yang di depan Scott. Dengan ragu gadis itu menghampiri meja itu.

"Apa seseorang ... ?" tanya Allison pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak," jawab Scott dengan gugup. "Tidak, untukmu, punyamu—uh, kursi itu kosong."

Allison tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di kursi kosong itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumku melihat adegan ini.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara getaran ponsel dari dalam tasku, setelahnya suara dering ponsel—sangat banyak ponsel, mungkin semua ponsel di kelas itu berbunyi sampai berisik begini. Aku segera mengambil ponselku, melihat ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

Baru saja aku akan membaca pesan itu, sebuah suara perempuan membacanya dengan lantang di depan. Aku menoleh ke depan kelas. Seorang wanita muda sedang berjalan masuk ke tengah kelas sambil membawa buku dan membaca di ponselnya.

"—Ini adalah kalimat terakhir dari buku pertama yang akan kita baca," katanya setelah ia membaca pesan itu. Berarti setiap anak mendapat pesan yang isinya sama. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat nomor ponsel kami? "Ini juga adalah pesan terakhir yang akan kalian dapat di kelas ini. Matikan ponsel, semuanya."

Aku langsung mematikan ponsel itu dan menaruhnya lagi ke dalam tas.

Wanita muda itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jennifer Blake, ia menjadi guru bahasa Inggris kami yang baru. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak bisa dibilang pendek juga. Aku benar-benar berharap ia tidak berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, ia mulai menjelaskan apa saja yang akan kami pelajari selama satu semester ini, lalu apa yang akan kami pelajari hari ini. Kemudian ia mulai menulis di papan. Kuambil buku catatanku dan mulai menyalin apa yang guru baru itu tulis di papan tulis.

Baru menulis beberapa kalimat, kulihat pintu kelas terbuka dan Mr Thomas masuk ke dalam kelas, membisikkan sesuatu pada Ms Blake, lalu guru itu menengok padaku dan Scott.

"McCall," panggilnya. "Miss dan Mr McCall."

.

.

"Uh, kuyakin ini penting kalau ibu kalian ingin kalian meninggalkan sekolah," kata Ms Blake sambil tersenyum ketika aku dan Scott sudah siap di luar dengan tas kami. "Scott, aku akan memberimu peringatan seramah mungkin. Aku tahu tentang jumlah absenmu semester lalu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali seperti itu lagi."

"Tidak akan," balas Scott dengan yakin. "Akan berbeda tahun ini."

"Resolusi hanya bagus saat kau berpegang teguh padanya, Scott," kata Ms Blake mengingatkan.

"Pasti, aku janji ini tidak akan _ephemeral_ ," ujar Scott.

Ms Blake mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Oh, dan Cavalion, jangan khawatir. Kau bisa menitipkan tugas-tugas kelas tambahanmu padaku. Habis kelas ini aku akan langsung mengoper pada guru-gurumu."

"Sungguh? Oh, terimakasih!" ucapku senang. Lalu aku membuka tasku, mengambil semua tugas yang kubawa hari ini dan memberikannya pada Ms Blake.

"Baiklah, kami permisi," pamit Scott.

Scott menggandengku dan kami berjalan cepat ke tempat parkir. Kutebak ia pasti cemas pada mama. Pasalnya mama menelepon kami dari rumah sakit ke sekolah—mungkin ia telah menelepon ke ponsel kami lebih dulu, tapi tidak nyambung karena ponselnya kami matikan. Dan, ya, sesuai kata Ms Blake, ini pasti hal penting.

Sampai di rumah sakit, kami langsung masuk ke lobi dan melihat mama sudah menunggu kami. Ia langsung memelukku sebentar dan mencium pipiku dan Scott.

"Aku tahu Val pasti akan datang juga," ujarnya pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengar nada cemas.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya mama hanya ingin meminta Scott datang—ini terlalu bahaya untukmu, Val, mungkin—tapi pulsa mama habis dan sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja saat mama baru akan menyebut nama Scott. Jadi kepala sekolah mungkin mengira mama ingin kalian berdua sekaligus," jelas mama.

"Terlalu bahaya?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan ... _kau-tahu-apa_?"

Mama mengangguk. "Mereka menemukan Isaac terluka parah di sebuah bangunan. Lukanya banyak dan dalam, ada cakaran yang dalam di perutnya—tapi itu mulai sembuh dengan amat sangat perlahan."

"Jadi dia yang mama maksud dengan 'pasien yang butuh perhatian lebih dan mama khawatir'?" tanyaku.

Mama mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku atau Val sebelumnya?" tanya Scott.

"Sejujurnya aku berharap aku tidak perlu memberitahu kalian berdua," kata mama.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Semua yang kau lakukan, Scott—bacaan musim panas, sekolah musim panas, menabung untuk motor, walaupun itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Dan Val juga, kau begitu bersemangat di kelas tambahanmu, tugas itu-ini hanya biar kau bisa dapat beasiswa penuh ... Sayang, mama hanya tidak ingin merusak ritme yang bagus itu," kata mama dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu tidak akan berhenti," kata Scott. "A-aku akan jadi lebih baik tahun ini. Murid yang lebih baik, anak yang lebih baik—" Ia merangkul bahuku, "—kakak yang lebih baik, teman yang lebih baik, segala yang lebih baik. Aku janji."

Kuangkat bahuku. "Dan lagi mama tahu, kan, kalau yang kukejar itu bukan hanya sekedar beasiswa penuh? Aku, yah, kalian tidak mengijinkanku untuk kerja sambilan lagi, makanya aku tidak bisa membantu soal ekonomi keluarga kita. Setidaknya aku jangan terlalu membebani mama saat aku kuliah—apa pun jurusanku nanti."

"Oh, Sayang ... " Mama langsung memelukku dengan erat sebentar, lalu ia melepaskanku. "Oke. Dia ada di ruang 215 kalau belum dioperasi."

Scott mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Mama mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa tunggu dulu di sini sebentar. Maksudku, mama bilang Isaac terluka parah dan kupikir kau tidak akan berani melihatnya. Jadi aku akan melihat dia dulu, dan kalau kupikir kau akan berani melihatnya, aku akan menghubungimu."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. Scott mencium keningku dan langsung pergi menuju lift. Sepeninggal Scott, aku hanya bersandar saja di meja resepsionis sambil memerhatikan kuku jari tanganku. Tidak, walau pun aku peduli akan kuku-kuku ini, aku tetap tidak segila Lydia. Aku hanya berpikir kuku jariku ini sudah agak panjang dan berniat untuk memotongnya nanti sore.

Masih asyik memerhatikan kuku tanganku, tiba-tiba tanganku diambil seseorang dan ia mencium punggung tanganku. Kaget, aku melihat pada orang itu. Dia adalah Derek.

"D-Derek?!" pekikku pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Val," katanya sambil menyengir.

Langsung saja aku memeluknya sambil tersenyum. Derek langsung membalas pelukanku lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku setelah melepas pelukanku.

"Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, Val, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau di sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Mama menelepon ke sekolah, jadi aku dan Scott langsung kemari," jawabku. "Derek, Isaac—"

"—Aku tahu, makanya aku ke sini," balas Derek, kemudian ia menyengir. "Dan, sekali pun aku sangat ingin membawamu ke ruangan kosong dan menciumimu seperti yang kutulis di pesan-pesanku, aku harus menundanya."

Wajahku merona. Aku jadi teringat pesan-pesan yang kirimkan padaku. Waktu itu ia pernah bilang ingin meremas buah dadaku dengan keras biar bisa mendengar desahanku. Pernah lagi ia menulis ingin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di daerah kewanitaanku.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" tanya Derek sambil menyengir.

"T-tidak! K-kau, eh, hanya membuatku teringat soal pesan-pesan itu!" jawabku gugup.

Derek terkekeh pelan lalu ia mencium lembut bibirku sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Itu dulu untuk sekarang. Nah, aku akan cari Isaac, dan Scott."

"Aku ikut," kataku.

Ia terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju lift. Derek menekan tombol naik di samping pintu lift dan kami menunggu sampai lift itu tiba di lantai satu. Sambil menunggu, aku bisa merasakan ibu jari Derek mengelus punggung tanganku. Kugigit bibir sambil berusaha tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan terdengar, tandanya lift sudah sampai di lantai ini dan pintu akan terbuka.

" _Tidak sadarkah kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?_ " tanya sebuah suara laki-laki dari dalam lift waktu pintu lift perlahan terbuka. " _Aku adalah Alpha!_ "

Derek melepaskan tangannya dariku begitu pintu lift sudah terbuka lebar. Ia langsung menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada punggung seorang pria di lift, aku memekik pelan karena terkejut. "Begitu juga denganku," kata Derek, lalu ia menjatuhkan pria tersebut. Ia menoleh pada Scott yang ada di lantai dengan sosok manusia serigalanya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di sekolah?"

Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam lift. Pria yang diserang Derek—mungkin tadi telah menyerang Scott juga—sedang pingsan. Isaac sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas kursi roda. Scott sudah dalam sosok manusianya dan dibantu Derek berdiri. Aku langsung memeluk kakakku dan Scott membalas pelukanku.

Setelah itu Scott membantu Derek membawa Isaac ke mobil Derek. Aku menghampiri mama dan bilang kalau aku dan Scott sudah mengambil Isaac dan akan pergi dengan Derek. Pacarku itu mengendarai mobilnya dan pergi. Scott mengendarai motor sambil memboncengku di belakangnya, mengikuti mobil Derek. Omong-omong Derek sudah mengganti mobilnya dengan mobil lain, sudah bukan Camaro lagi. Scott bilang Derek memberitahunya bahwa Camaro akan terlalu mencolok saat mencari Boyd dan Erica.

Kami tiba di rumah Hale yang terbakar. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke sini, tapi rumah ini masih tampak buruk seperti terakhir aku melihatnya. Scott membantu Derek lagi membawa masuk Isaac ke dalam rumah Hale, membaringkan pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri itu di atas sebuah meja panjang yang ada di suatu ruangan.

Ponsel Scott berbunyi dan ia langsung menjawab teleponnya. Entah siapa yang meneleponnya, tapi Scott bilang begini: "Hei, bisa kau beritahu aku nanti?" Setelahnya Scott bilang, "Oke, kalau begitu temui aku di tempat Derek." Oh, mungkin itu adalah Stiles. Jelas saja, siapa lagi? "Temui kami di sini, oke?" Lalu Scott mematikan ponselnya.

Kulihat Derek berjongkok dan mencari sesuatu dari bawah lantai yang kotor. Ia mengambil semacam tumbuhan dari sana.

"Kau sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi, kan?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Tidak," jawab Derek. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang kubutuhkan. Ini akan membantu mengobati luka dari Alpha."

"Yah, tapi dia sudah sembuh," kata Scott.

"Tidak di dalamnya," timpal Derek.

"Hei, apa kau akan memberitahu siapa yang ada di rumah sakit tadi? Alpha itu?" tanya Scott.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga ingin tahu. Kupikir hanya kau Alpha di Beacon Hills saat ini."

"Pack rival. Itu masalahku," jawab Derek seingkat lalu ia menoleh pada kakakku. "Aku tahu kau mau membantu, dan kau telah melakukannya. Aku berhutang padamu. Sekarang pulanglah, kembalilah menjadi remaja biasa."

Scott memegang lengannya yang tertutup baju sambil agak merenung, lalu ia menoleh pada Derek. "Uh, hei, Derek, jika kau ingin membayar hutangmu padaku ... ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan untukku."

Derek menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Kemarin malam aku pergi ke tukang tato dan ia membuatkan tato di lenganku. Tapi tidak sampai lima menit setelah jadi, tato itu hilang, tanganku sembuh. Padahal tato di punggungmu tidak hilang," jelas Scott.

Sang Alpha mengangguk. "Jadi kau ingin minta aku membuatkan tato untukmu, yang tidak akan sembuh oleh kekuatan penyembuh manusia serigala?" Scott mengangguk dan menyengir kecil. "Baiklah, setelah aku mengobati Isaac."

Derek mengobati Isaac dengan dedaunan—atau mungkin adalah kelopak bunga—warna ungu dan biru. Scott dan aku hanya memerhatikan pemuda itu mengobati Beta-nya. Usai itu, Scott bilang mungkin ia akan menunggu Stiles dulu, ia ingin mendengar cerita sahabatnya tetang yang terjadi di kelas Ms Blake. Jadi sambil menunggu, Scott memintaku membantunya belajar Matematika. Tetapi Derek malah langsung menarikku, menyuruh Scott belajar sendiri karena ia punya urusan denganku.

Aku menyerngit. Memang aku punya urusan apa dengan Derek? Ia menarikku ke ruangan yang lain, tapi sebelumnya ia bilang pada Scott agar ia tidak menguping. Di ruangan yang lain, Derek menutup rapat pintu lalu menghampiriku, kemudian mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ooh, ini 'urusan' yang dimaksud Derek tadi.

"Padahal di pesanku aku bilang bahwa hal pertama yang akan kulakukan saat bertemu denganmu adalah menyeretmu ke ruangan yang kosong dan menciumimu," ujar Derek sambil agak menyengir. "Tapi aku baru sempat melakukannya sekarang."

Aku terkekeh pelan, Derek juga. Lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan panas sambil satu tangannya meremas pantatku. Setelah itu kedua tangannya meraih buah dadaku yang masih tertutup baju dan bra. Langsung saja aku mendesah di mulutnya waktu ia meremas kedua gundukan itu. Bibir Derek turun ke leherku, menggigit-gigit kecil di sana, lalu turun lagi ke dadaku—ia menciumi buah dadaku. Iya, kali ini ia hanya mencium buah dadaku, bukan mengisap bagian putingku, soalnya aku pakai bra, jadi putingku tidak tercetak di bajuku.

Derek kembali mencium bibirku lagi, menemui lidahku dengan lidahnya, sampai benang saliva pun tercipta. Uh, kepalaku agak pening karena wajahku terasa begitu panas.

"Kau sudah tanya Lydia?" tanya Derek sambil agak terengah-engah. "Soal ... kenapa celana dalammu basah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia, eh, Lydia bilang itu tandanya ... eh, aku menikmati sentuhanmu ... "

Ia menyengir. "Lalu, kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di ... selangkanganmu?"

Langsung saja aku termegap. "T-tapi Scott di luar ... "

"Tidak masalah," ujar Derek sambil mulai meraba pahaku. "Kalau kau mengijinkanku menyentuhnya, aku akan melakukannya. Nah, kau mengijinkanku?"

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. "T-tapi, jangan menusuknya keras-keras ..."

Derek mengangguk dan mencium keningku. Tidak ada meja, kursi, atau sofa untuk aku duduk, jadi ia bilang agar kami duduk di lantai saja. Begitu kami duduk di lantai, ia langsung mencium bibirku dengan lembut sambil tangannya mulai menjalar naik di pahaku, menuju selangkanganku.

Tangannya membuatku kaget saat tiba-tiba ia meremas daerah kewanitaanku.

"D-Derek!" pekikku, melepaskan bibirku darinya.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu," desahnya.

Lalu Derek mengusap daerah kewanitaanku dengan satu jarinya, sesekali menusuk pelan di sana, lalu ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Aku menggeliat sambil Derek memelukku dengan satu tangannya. Aku mendesah, tapi desahan itu kadang ditahan oleh cumbuan mulut Derek pada bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di sela-sela kegiatannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berusaha tidak mendesah terlalu kencang. "Oh, Val, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"S-sepertinya—oh! A-aku sudah t-tidak inosen lagi, eh, Derek?" tanyaku.

"Kau masih inosen, Val, kau selalu inosen," jawab Derek. "Hanya karena kau menikmati sentuhanku begini, tidak berarti kau sudah tidak inosen."

Tiba-tiba Derek melepas jarinya dariku, ia membuat tubuhku rebah di lantai dan ia ada di atasku. Derek menyatukan pinggangnya dengan pinggangku. Lalu aku bisa merasakan gundukan—kejantanan Derek di bagian bawah tubuhku. Ia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, membuatku merasa kejantanannya menusuk-nusukku. Aku mendesah lebih keras lagi, Derek juga. Derek, sambil mendesah dan agak mengerang, ia sesekali mencium bibiku, sesekali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku.

"D-Derek, b-berhenti—berhenti!" pekikku. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap bingung padaku. "I-ini, eh, tidak benar. Ini salah. Kita tidak s-seharusnya—"

"—kau benar," potong Derek dan ia menyingkir dari atasku. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu memaksamu."

Aku langsung duduk dan menyentuh lengannya. "Kau tidak memaksaku, aku yang mengizinkanmu tadi, ingat? A-aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa ... ini tidak benar. Memang aku sedang berusaha untuk bisa mencintaimu, dan sejujurnya semakin kau menyentuhku—walau tubuhku menikmatinya—aku jadi semakin takut dan aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Derek menyerngit menatapku. "Kau takut padaku?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan, bukan padamu! Aku juga tidak mengerti ... "

Ia menggenggam erat tanganku. "Kalau aku menyentuhmu terlalu jauh, minta aku berhenti seperti tadi, oke?" Aku mengangguk. "Apa ciumanku membuatmu takut?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Aku senang akan ciumanmu. Itu begitu lembut dan selalu membuatku mabuk. Memang aku tidak berciuman dengan orang lain biar bisa membandingkan ciumanmu, sih, tapi—"

Derek memotong perkataanku dengan ciumannya. Itu ciuman yang sangat singkat. Ia tersenyum lembut setelah melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah pintu. "Stiles sudah datang."

Lalu Derek membantuku berdiri. Langsung saja aku merapikan pakaianku, mengibasnya pelan karena kena debu dari lantai. Derek menyisir rambut panjangku dengan jemarinya. Setelah semua selesai, aku mencium cepat pipi Derek sebelum keluar dari ruangan duluan.

Derek benar, Stiles sudah datang. Stiles baru akan menghampiri kakakku, tapi ia langsung berbelok begitu melihatku. Jadi putra tunggal Sheriff itu memelukku dengan erat dulu, baru menghampiri Scott. Setelah itu ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kelas Ms Blake tadi sembari Derek menyiapkan alat untuk membuat tato Scott.

Stiles bilang tadi seekor burung gagak menabrak kaca jendela di sebelah Lydia sampai berdarah dan kemungkinan besar setelah itu tewas, kemudian puluhan gagak menyusul. Gagak-gagak itu menabrakkan diri ke jendela sampai banyak bercak darah di kaca, bahkan ada yang sampai bisa memecahkan kaca—pada akhirnya kaca-kaca pecah dan burung-burung itu bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Usai itu, kami kembali ke ruangan di mana Isaac dibaringkan. Derek menyuruh Scott untuk duduk di atas kayu, menyuruhnya menunjuk di mana seharusnya tato itu ada semalam. Scott menunjuk lengan atas kirinya dan Derek membuat matanya menjadi merah—alias mata Alpha-nya—untuk melihat lengan kakakku itu.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Dua lingkaran, kan?" kata Derek sambil matanya kembali berwarna hijau. "Apa artinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku Scott, "itu hanya sesuatu yang kugambar dengan jariku."

"Kenapa ini begitu penting untukmu?" tanya Derek. "Apa kau tahu arti kata 'tato'?"

"Untuk menandai sesuatu," celetuk Stiles. Derek dan aku langsung menoleh pada Stiles. Dari mana dia tahu soal itu?

"Yah, itu Tahitian. Dalam Samoan, artinya 'luka yang terbuka'," ujar Scott. "Aku tahu aku ingin punya tato kalau aku berumur delapan belas tahun. aku selalu ingin punya. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk mendapatkannya sekarang, sebagai hadiah."

"Hadiah untuk apa?" tanya Derek.

"Untuk tidak menelepon atau mengirim pesan pada Allison selama musim panas," jawab Scott sambil tersenyum kecil. "Meski aku sangat ingin melakukannya, walau kadang begitu sulit. Bahkan aku pernah berniat mengintip isi kotak pesan di ponsel Val untuk melihat kalau ada pesan dari Allison. Aku mencoba untuk memberinya ruang yang ia inginkan. Empat bulan kemudian, rasanya masih sakit. Ini rasanya seperti, uh—"

"Seperti luka yang terbuka," gumamku pelan.

Scott mengangguk. "Ya."

Derek mengangguk juga, lalu mengangkat sebuah alat yang entah apa itu. "Ini rasa sakitnya akan lebih parah dari yang pernah kau rasakan."

"Ah, itu bagus," kata Stiles dengan sarkastik.

"Lakukan," ujar Scott.

Lalu Derek menyalakan api ke ujung alat pembuat tato itu, sehingga aku seperti melihat ... oh, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi kutahu itu pasti memberi efek sangat sakit kalau menyentuh kulit.

"Oh, wow, itu—itu berlebihan untukku," kata Stiles sambil berjalan menghampiriku. "Jadi aku akan keluar dengan Val. Kami akan tunggu di luar."

"Tidak," kata Derek, ia menahan lengan Stiles. "Val boleh tunggu di luar, tapi kau, Stiles, bisa bantu pegangi Scott."

"Oh, astaga," gerutu Stiles sambil memasang wajah mual.

Derek mengangguk padaku, lalu aku keluar. Baru saja aku keluar dari ruangan, aku bisa langsung mendengar geraman kakakku, kemudian aku mendengar suara Derek yang menyuruh Stiles untuk menahan kakakku. Mungkin tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Stiles keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiriku.

"Ya, ampun tadi itu mengerikan," dengusnya sambil memelukku dan menaruh kepalanya di pundakku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Scott sedang pingsan."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya dia tidak sadarkan diri," kata Stiles lagi.

Waktu aku dan Stiles masuk ke ruangan, Scott masih tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Derek sedang merapikan alatnya. Tidak lama kemudian Scott terbangun. Ia langsung melirik ke lengannya, melihat tatonya ada di sana dan tersenyum senang. Ia langsung mengucapkan terimakasih pada Derek lalu mengambil kaosnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Stiles.

Kuhampiri Derek dan ia tersenyum kecil padaku. "Kau tidak akan memberiku hadiah?" bisikku padanya.

Derek menyerngit. "Hadiah untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menelepon atau memberimu pesan sama sekali selama empat bulan ini, seperti yang Scott lakukan pada Allison."

Ia terkekeh kecil lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Terserah kau."

Derek mengangguk. "Aku akan membawamu kencan kapan-kapan."

"Kapan-kapan? Bukan hari ini, besok, lusa, akhir pekan ini?" tanyaku.

Ia menghela pelan tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Aku agak sibuk, Val. Kau tahu—"

"—aku tahu," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aku cuma becanda saat menanyakan itu, aku tahu Boyd dan Erica masih belum kau temukan, kemudian Isaac terluka. Terlalu banyak yang harus kau hadapi, dan—aku paham."

Derek tersenyum kecil lalu ia mencium keningku.

"Kau mengecat pintunya," sahut Scott. Aku dan Derek langsung menoleh pada Scott dan Stiles yang ada di pintu depan. "Kenapa kau mengecat pintunya?"

"Pulanglah, Scott," kata Derek. "Kau juga, Val, pulanglah."

Scott menghiraukan perkataan Derek. Ia membuka pintu itu makin lebar. "Dan kenapa hanya satu sisi?"

"Scott!" panggil Derek sambil keluar ruangan.

Aku ikut Derek keluar dan menghampiri Scott. Kulihat kakakku mencakar pintu yang sudah dicat dengan warna merah oleh Derek dengan kuku-kuku serigalanya. Setelah Scott berhenti mencakar, aku bisa melihat semacam bentuk triskele dengan warna hitam di pintu itu. Berarti Derek seakan ingin menutupi tanda itu dengan catnya.

"Burung-burung di sekolah dan rusa semalam ... itu seperti di malam aku ditabrak rusa saat aku bertemu dengan Alpha," kata Scott, lalu ia menoleh pada Derek. "Ada berapa banyak?"

Derek menghela. "Se-Pack. Pack Alpha."

"Alpha semuanya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Stiles sambil menyerngit.

"Kudengar ada ketuanya, namanya Deucalion. Kami tahu mereka punya Boyd dan Erica," kata Derek.

Aku menoleh pada Derek. "Pack Alpha ini adalah Pack yang kau bilang sedang kau cari waktu empat bulan lalu?"

Derek mengangguk. "Peter, Isaac, dan aku sudah mencarinya selama empat bulan ini."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Pack itu isinya Alpha semuanya," gumamku.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Val. Dan kutahu, kalau aku memberitahumu, kau akan beritahu Scott lalu Scott akan memaksa untuk membantu dan ini akan membuatmu tambah cemas," jawab Derek.

"Seandainya kau menemukan mereka," kata Scott, "bagaimana kau menghadapi Pack Alpha?"

"Dengan semua bantuan yang bisa kudapatkan," jawab Derek menggantung.

Kemudian kami mendengar suara yang lain. "Di mana dia?" Kami segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu suara Isaac. Pemuda itu sudah bangung dan bisa duduk. "Di mana gadis itu?"

"Gadis apa?" tanya Derek bingung.

.

.

Pagi ini aku tidak ada kelas. Seharusnya ada, sih, tapi karena aku sudah ambil kelas tambahan selama libur musim panas, jadinya jadwal kelasku sekarang berkurang.

Omong-omong, kemarin malam Ms Blake meneleponku, ia menawariku untuk menjadi asistennya di sekolah. Jadi salah satu syarat untuk bisa dapat beasiswa penuh—selain ikut kelas tambahan dan mendapat nilai A dan atau A+, serta minimal peringkat tiga di setiap mata pelajaran yang kuambil—adalah mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah yang di luar jadwal kelasku. Ini bisa berarti ikut ekskul, bergabung dengan klub, menjadi pengurus perpustakaan, manager klub olahraga, atau bahkan menjadi asisten guru. Asisten guru di sini maksudnya adalah membantu seorang guru dalam memeriksa ujian, atau membantu membuat soal tes kelas satu, atau membantu membuatkan _power point_ sesuai dengan bahan yang ada. Hanya anak kelas dua saja yang bisa menjadi asisten guru, dan Ms Blake menawarkannya padaku. Karena kupikir ia adalah guru yang baik dan ramah, aku langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Scott sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan. Aku tetap tinggal di rumah, soalnya dua jam pertamaku di sekolah hari ini kosong, jadi kalau aku ikut ke sekolah pagi-pagi mungkin akan bosan—padahal setelah Scott pergi, aku baru ingat kalau aku bisa menunggu sambil baca buku di perpustakaan, astaga.

Waktu aku kembali ke kamar habis sarapan, aku melihat Derek sudah ada di dalam kamarku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tersenyum juga dan kututup pintu, lalu menghampiri dia. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku serta mencium lembut bibirku.

"Pagi," bisiknya sambil menempelkan dahinya padaku.

"Selamat pagi," balasku sambil tersenyum, "Kau datang ke sini, sudah tidak takut kau diikuti oleh Pack Alpha itu?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya, masih. Tapi aku masih sangat merindukanmu. Omong-omong, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Dua jam pertamaku kosong," jawabku.

"Kau mau ke rumahku?" tawarnya. "—Bukan rumah Hale yang bekas terbakar, bukan tempat persembunyianku, tapi memang suatu tempat yang layak disebut tempat tinggal."

Aku menyerngit. "Kau sudah dapat rumah sendiri?"

Derek mengangguk. "Aku mendapatkannya sambil aku mencari Boyd dan Erica. Kau mau lihat ke sana?"

Sambil tersenyum aku mengangguk. Jadi aku langsung ke kamar mandi dan ganti baju dengan baju yang rencananya kupakai untuk ke sekolah, habis itu aku mengambil barang-barangku di atas meja yang akan kubawa ke sekolah. Derek sempat bilang bahwa ia akan mengantarku ke sekolah nanti, jadi aku langsung membawa barang-barangku sekarang ke tempatnya biar aku tidak usah bolak-balik ke rumah.

Aku ikut naik mobil Derek dan ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari rumahku. Ia menanyakan apa saja yang kulakukan selama dia tidak ada ada di libur musim panas kemarin. Kubilang padanya kalau aku ikut kelas tambahan biar bisa dapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah.

"Val, kalau ini tentang masalah uang—"

"Aku tidak mau kau bantu soal uang," potongku.

"Tapi aku pacarmu," tegas Derek. "Dan hanya dengan melihat kantung matamu yang hitam itu aku tahu bahwa tugasmu untuk kelas tambahan itu banyak—kau pasti sampai kurang tidur."

"Derek, saat aku dan Scott masih SMA sekarang saja mama sudah bekerja susah payah begitu, bagaimana kalau kami berdua kuliah? Scott ingin jadi—jurusan Scott itu mahal, dan aku tidak ingin jadi beban terutama karena aku satu-satunya yang tidak bekerja. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," kataku, nyaris mengatakan cita-cita Scott.

Tiba-tiba Derek menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku," gumamnya di depan wajahku, "Kau akan minta aku menemanimu belajar. Kalau kau akan begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu, telepon atau kirim pesan padaku untuk menemanimu, untuk membantumu."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "Derek, kau tidak perlu—"

"Val, kau tidak membiarkanku membantumu soal uang, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu: membantu belajar atau hanya menemanimu. Aku tidak mau kau sampai kelelahan sendiri. Jadi, berjanjilah padaku."

Kutatap wajah cemas Derek, ia menatapku dengan begitu lembut. Aku memegang dagu dan rahangnya, lalu kukecup sebentar bibirnya. "Aku janji," bisikku.

Senyum Derek mengembang perlahan, lalu ia mencium bibirku sekali lagi, lalu mencium keningku. "Oke, ayo turun."

Aku menyerngit, lalu melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Aku melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar agak tinggi, tapi itu seperti bangunan tua. Masih asyik melihat pemandangan itu, pintu mobil di sebelahku terbuka, ternyata Derek sudah turun duluan dan membukakanku pintunya—mungkin karena aku tidak kunjung keluar dari mobil. Kuambil tasku dan turun dari mobil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu Derek menutup pintu mobilnya.

Bukannya memimpinku masuk ke bangunan itu, Derek malah mencium bibirku dengan panas sampai tubuhku agak terdorong untuk bersandar pada mobilnya. "Empat bulan, Val," katanya sambil agak terengah, "empat bulan tanpa menggenggam tanganmu atau menciummu—kalau lebih lama dari itu, mungkin aku bisa gila."

Langsung saja aku terkekeh pelan. "Apa, jadi kau mau ... entahlah, mengganti setiap ciuman yang tidak terjadi selama empat bulan?"

Derek menyengir. "Boleh juga."

Aku termegap sedikit, karena tidak menyangka Derek akan menanggapi perkataanku dengan serius. Ia langsung mengangkat pantatku dan menggendongku, membuat kakiku melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanganku langsung ada di pundaknya saat ia mulai menciumi bibirku. Dan dalam posisi seperti ini—menggendongku dan menciumiku terus—ia berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Aku mendesah dalam mulut Derek, dan ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku untuk berjumpa dengan lidahku. Ia menaiki tangga, lalu melepas satu tangannya dari pinggangku untuk membuka pintu sembari terus mencumbu bibir dan mulutku.

"—Oh, wow," sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Sontak aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Derek dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata itu suara Isaac. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya agak kaget, mungkin terkejut karena Derek masuk kemari sambil menggendongku begini. Jadi aku langsung melompat turun dari gendongan Derek dan merapikan rokku. Derek dan Isaac mungkin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahku yang merona merah karena aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, tapi mereka pasti bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku yang begitu cepat karena gugup.

Kulirik Derek, ia menutup pintu lalu menggandeng tanganku untuk kami duduk di sofa. Isaac masih saja di ruang ini—kupikir ini ruang tengah, dan untuk sesaat tadi aku lupa bahwa pemuda ini masih menumpang dengan Derek karena ia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Isaac hanya mondar mandir di sebelah jendela besar ruangan ini dengan wajah gugup.

Aku berdeham kecil lalu menolah pada Beta Derek itu. "Jadi, apa kabarmu, Isaac? Kau sudah sembuh total sekarang?"

Isaac mengangguk kecil. "Ya, ya, merasa baik, sudah tidak ada luka."

Daaaann pembicaraanku dengan Isaac selesai begitu saja. Kugigit bibirku, mengambil buku Ekonomi dari dalam tasku dan berniat membaca materi yang kira-kira akan Pelatih Finstock ajarkan di kelas nanti.

"Kau masih ambil Ekonomi? Kupikir kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka Ekonomi," ujar Derek di sebelahku sambil menyerngit.

"Aku senang pelajaran Akuntansi, Derek. Ekonomi dan Akuntansi sepaket, ingat? Aku harus ambil Ekonomi kalau ingin masuk kelas Akuntansi," jawabku.

Derek mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menarik tubuhku untuk bersandar di dadanya. Jadi ia memanjangkan kaki kirinya di saofa biar aku bisa duduk di antara kakinya. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil duduk menyamping dan menyenderkan punggungku di dadanya. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa aku tersenyum, jadi ia langsung mencium puncak kepalaku.

Baru saja aku membaca beberapa halaman buku Ekonomi-ku, Isaac bersuara lagi. Sungguh, aku lupa soal Isaac ada di ruangan ini ketika aku sedang membaca.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai berpikir ini buka ide bagus," kata Isaac. Aku langsung mendongak padanya, melihatnya mondar-mandir lagi di depan jendela. "Terdengar bahaya, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak suka ide ini, dan aku benar-benar tidak suka dia."

Aku menyengit dan agak menoleh pada Derek yang ada di belakangku. "Apa maksudnya?"

Derek menghela pelan. "Manusia serigala bisa memberi penglihatan tentang ingatannya mau pun mengambil ingatan orang lain dengan cara menancapkan kuku ke leher. Ingatan Isaac tentang bagaimana ia bisa terluka itu diambil oleh Pack Alpha, jadi aku memanggil Peter untuk melihat ingatan Isaac yang diambil itu." Aku mengangguk lalu ia menoleh pada Isaac. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa harus dia?" tanya Isaac.

"Dia tahu cara melakukannya, aku tidak. akan lebih berbahaya kalau aku mencoba melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau tahu kalau Scott tidak percaya dia, kan? Bahkan aku ingat betapa Val merasa takut saat ada dia."

Kugigit bibirku saat mendegar perkataan Isaac. Itu benar, aku takut pada Peter. Derek menggenggam satu tanganku dengan lembut. "Val, dia tidak akan melukaimu. Sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku akan membunuhnya lebih dulu."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan Derek mengelus punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku selalu senang saat ia melakukannya.

"Kau tahu, secara personal, aku—yah, aku percaya Scott," kata Isaac lagi.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Derek.

"Ya," jawab Isaac. "Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dia."

"Tidak ada yang suka dia," balas Derek, padahal ia sedang membicarakan tentang pamannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang pria dengan kaos lengan pendek yang begitu pas di tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menutup pintu. Ia paman Derek yang sedang dbicarakan Isaac dari tadi. Itu Peter.

"Anak-anak," sapa Peter sambil menyengir menatap Derek dan Isaac bergantian, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Halo, Val, tetap cantik dan menggemaskan seperti waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu."

Kurasakan Derek yang di belakangku langsung menggeram. Aku segera memegang tangannya dan ia mengenggam tanganku.

"Sebagai informasi, ya, bangkit dari kematian membuat kekuatanku hilang, tapi pendengaranku masih bagus. Jadi aku berharap kalian mengatakan apa pun yang kalian rasakan langsung di depan wajahku," kata Peter tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

"Kami tidak suka kau," kata Derek dengan tegas. Lalu pacarku ini langsung bangkit dari sofa, berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan bantu kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Almost**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Cavalion bukan manusia biasa.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tenanglah, aku akan lebih bisa melihatnya kalau kamu tenang," kata Peter pada Isaac.

Aku merasa kalau aku mungkin tidak akan mau melihat bagaimana Peter menancapkan kukunya ke leher Isaac. Mungkin aku akan ketakutan, jadinya seperti waktu di ruang loker Peter menancapkan kukunya pada leher Scott. Tapi aku tidak mungkin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang—Derek tidak mungkin akan mengantarku ke sekolah, tidak sebelum Peter melaksanakan tugasnya di sini.

"Derek," panggilku pelan dan ia menoleh padaku. "Di mana letak dapur?"

"Di sana," jawab Derek sambil menunjuk ke suatu ruangan dengan dagunya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Setelahnya langsung aku berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang tadi ia tunjuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 23**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuat tiga gelas teh manis hangat. Kutaruh ketiga cangkir minuman itu di atas nampan, lalu kubawa ke luar dari dapur dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Saat aku menghampiri mereka, aku melihat Peter dan Isaac sedang terengah-engah, seakan keduanya habis berolah raga. Peter sedang menghadap dinding, Isaac sedang beranjak duduk di atas kursi sambil memegangi lehernya serta meringis, sedangkan Derek berwajah serius menghadap pamannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Derek.

"Membingungkan," jawab Peter. "Eh, semacam penglihatan, gambarnya buram."

Kuletakkan nampan itu diatas meja, lalu kuambil salah satu cangkir itu dan kubawakan pada Isaac. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menerimanya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," ujarnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa. Lagi pula, wajah kalian bertiga ... agak tegang daritadi. Waktu aku kerja sambilan, bosku pernah bilang kalau teh manis hangat bisa membuat hati jadi lebih tenang."

Isaac mengangguk lalu ia mulai menyesap tehnya.

"—Maksudku, hanya sekilas." Kudengar suara Peter lagi.

"Tapi kau melihat mereka," tekan Derek.

Aku agak menyerngit. Gara-gara tadi aku membawakan teh untuk Isaac, aku jadi tidak dengar siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Derek. Kuharap 'mereka' ini adalah Boyd dan Erica, kuharap Isaac tadinya menemukan kedua Beta Derek yang lain itu.

"Dan yang lebih buruk lagi," timpal Peter.

"Deucalion," tebak Derek.

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan mereka. Sesuatu tentang waktunya sudah dekat," kata Peter.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia akan membunuh mereka, Boyd dan Erica," jawab Derek

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Peter dengan cepat. "Dia tidak ngomong begitu. Dia bilang bahwa mereka berdua akan mati saat bulan penuh."

"Bulan penuh yang selanjutnya?" tanya Derek.

"Besok malam," jawab Peter tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

Oke, jadi mungkin teh manis hangat bukan minuman yang tepat saat ini. Maksudku, aku paham ini adalah kondisi yang cukup gawat, jadi memang harus dipikirkan matang-matang, dan bukan waktunya untuk tenang-tenang ria.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Derek berbunyi dan ia mengangkatnya. Ia menjawab panggilan teleponnya dengan suara kecil—kuyakin hanya aku saja di ruangan ini yang tidak akan bisa mendengar suara Derek. Setelah ia menutup ponselnya, ia menoleh padaku, bilang bahwa Scott ingin menemuinya di sekolah, jadi mungkin ia bisa mengantarku ke sekolah sekarang.

Kupikir Derek akan langsung membawaku keluar dari sini, tetapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah berbalik ke meja tempat aku menaruh cangkir teh dan ia mengambil satu cangkir lalu meminumnya.

"Peter, cicipi teh Val, ia sudah membuatnya untuk kita, jangan terbuang," kata Derek.

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat ini.

.

.

Kami sedang di ruang kelas yang kosong saat ini. Begitu sampai sekolah, Derek langsung menggandengku dan kami berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan ini. Di sini ada Scott, Stiles, Lydia, dan Allison. Scott bilang bahwa Allison punya petunjuk tentang keberadaan kedua Beta Derek yang diculik. Kemudian Allison dan Lydia memperlihatkan lengan mereka dan terlihatlah sepasang bekas cengkeraman yang sama persis.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," kata Derek.

"Lihat lagi," pinta Scott.

"Bagaimana bisa bekas luka akan memberitahuku di mana Boyd dan Erica?" tuntut Derek.

"Itu sama di setiap sisi, benar-benar sama," ujarku pelan sambil ikut memerhatikan lengan kedua gadis di depanku.

Scott mengangguk setuju.

Derek menggeleng. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Pareidolia," celetuk Lydia. "Melihat motif yang tidak ada di sana. Kebalikan dari Apophenia."

"Mereka mencoba untuk membantu," kata Scott.

Lalu Derek mendelik pada Allison dan Lydia. "Dua orang ini," dengusnya, lalu ia menatap Lydia, "yang satu ini, pernah memaksa Val menunjukkan tempat persembunyianku padanya—untungnya Val tahu aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu—, lalu memanfaatkanku untuk membangkitakan pamanku yang gila, terimakasih." Kemudian menatap Allison. "Dan yang ini, yang menembak sekitar tiga puluh panah padaku dan Pack-ku."

"Oke,baiklah, ayolah," kata Stiles yang duduk di kursi. "Tidak ada yang tewas, kan? Dengar, mungkin ada yang terluka, sedikit cedera, tapi tidak ada yang sampai tewas."

"Mamaku tewas," cicit Allison.

" _Code_ keluargamu yang membunuh ibumu, bukan aku," tegas Derek.

"Gadis itu mencari Scott. Aku di sini untuk membantu Scott, bukan kau," balas Allison tidak mau kalah. Padahal kuperhatikan wajahnya, ia seperti sudah siap untuk menangis.

"Kau mau bantu? Temukan sesuatu yang nyata," desis Derek.

Kemudian Derek langsung berbalik muka dan menuju pintu, tapi dihadang oleh Scott di depan pintu.

"Val, kau berpihak pada siapa?" tanya Allison pelan.

Langsung saja kutatap dia. "Kalian berdua ada di pihak yang sama."

"Maksudku ... tentang bekas luka ini," ujarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, Allison," akuku pelan. "Tapi aku setuju kalau bekas di tanganmu dan Lydia tidak mungkin kebetulan bisa sama persis begitu. Dan ... eh, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini, tapi, aku turut berduka untuk mamamu, Allison."

Allison tersenyum kecil lalu ia memelukku.

Setelah itu aku keluar dari ruangan ini dengan Scott dan Stiles. Kelas pertamaku hari ini adalah kelas Ekonomi dengan Pelatih Finstock. Aku jadi ingat sewaktu libur musim panas salah satu pelajaran yang membuat Scott bolak-balik ke kamarku adalah pelajaran ini. Bahkan pernah seharian, hari Minggu, itu khusus untuk aku dan Scott belajar Ekonomi—aku mengajari hitung-hitungannya, sedangkan Scott membantu soal menghapal.

"Oke, apa yang se-Pack Alpha mau dari Erica dan Boyd?" tanya Stiles sewaktu kami berjalan menuju kelas Ekonomi.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dua orang itu yang mereka mau," jawab Scott.

"Jadi mereka menangkap Erica dan Boyd untuk mendapatkan hal yang lain, seperti Derek?" tanyaku.

"Seperti merekrut?" sambung Stiles.

Tapi kakakku tidak menjawab, malah ia berhenti berjalan dan agak menengok ke belakang dengan wajah serius. Entah apa yang ia lihat.

"Scott?" panggilku.

"Hei, Scott, kau ikut?" tanya Stiles.

Scott menoleh pada kami dan mengangguk pelan tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Ia merangkul bahuku dengan agak tegang lalu kami berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas.

.

.

" _Stock Market_ punya dua prinsip," kata—atau lebih tepatnya seru—Pelatih Finstock dengan suara keras sambil membanting buku tebal di atas meja guru saat baru masuk kelas. "Apa saja?"

Aku segera mengangkat tanganku. Kulihat beberapa orang juga mengangkat tangan, termasuk Stiles di sebelah kiriku dan Scott di depanku.

"Ya, McCall laki-laki, kau boleh ke kamar kecil," kata Pelatih. "Lainnya?"

"Uh, bukan Pelatih, aku tahu jawabannya," ujar Scott. Langsung saja aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakakku, karena kutahu kegiatan belajar kami selama libur musim panas tidak sia-sia.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Pelatih, lalu wajahnya kembali normal. "Oh, kau serius."

"Ya. Resiko dan Untung," jawab Scott.

"Wow! Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada McCall laki-laki?" pekik Pelatih. "Jangan jawab itu. Aku lebih suka kau, aku lebih suka kau. Ada yang punya receh? Receh."

"Yep," sahut Stiles.

Aku menoleh ke sebelahku, Stiles habis merogoh saku celananya dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyodorkan receh pada Pelatih. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu jatuh ke lantai.

Pelatih membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kondom XXL, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Stiles. "Stilinski, sepertinya, uh, kau menjatuhkan ini. Dan selamat."

Kutatap barang yang dikembalikan Pelatih ke meja Stiles. Aku tidak pernah melihat bentuk kondom, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat bungkusnya. Scott pernah bilang kalau ia punya di kamarnya—katanya aku bisa minta kalau Derek dan aku membutuhkannya—tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Kalau Stiles punya barang itu bahkan di kantongnya, entah itu pertanda ia sedang berencana untuk melakukannya atau ia telah melakukannya. Tapi dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin dengan Lydia, karena aku akan tahu. Oh, kemarin malam Scott dan Stiles pergi ke pesta teman kecil Stiles, jadi mungkin kemarin malam Stiles melakukannya dengan salah satu gadis di sana?

Astaga, empat bulan berusaha untuk melihatnya sebagai kakakku, masih belum berhasil dan aku langsung cemburu ketika memikirkan seorang gadis berhubungan dengan Stiles.

Suara dentingan receh yang masuk ke dalam gelas membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku mengenai Stiles. Suara tepuk tangan anak-anak juga terdengar.

"Begitu cara kau melakukannya!" kata Pelatih, kemudian ia menghampiri Danny dan menyerahkan receh yang sama. "Oke, Danny, resiko atau untung?"

"Apa keuntungannya?" tanya Danny.

"Kau tidak usah ikut kuis dadakan besok," kata Pelatih dengan bangga.

Sepertinya Pelatih Finstock tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja membocorkan bahwa ada kuis besok ...

"Pelatih, bukan dadakan namanya kalau kau sudah kasih tahu," ujar Danny. Spontan saja aku langsung mengangguk sambil menyengir kecil.

"Danny, kau tahu, aku mengharapkanmu saat ini. Sungguh," lalu Pelatih mengambil receh itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja kakakku. "McCall laki-laki. Resiko, Untung. Resiko: jika kau tidak bisa memasukkan receh ini ke gelas, kau harus ikut kuis da—ikut kuis besok. Dan ... dan kau harus menulis esai. Resiko, lebih banyak kerjaan. Untung, tidak ada kerjaan. Atau pilih tidak main."

"Tapi bukankah ini hanya untung-untungan?" tanya Scott.

"Tidak, kau tahu kemampuanmu, kordinasimu, fokusmu, pengalamanmu, semua faktor yang mempengaruhi hasil akhir," kata Pelatih.

Hm, sepertinya aku jadi suka kelas Ekonomi hari ini. Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi cara Pelatih mengajar hari ini sangat menarik. Memang melempar receh itu hanya main-main, tapi cara ia menyampaikan itu sesuai dengna teori di buku. Seandainya dari kelas pertama Pelatih sudah mengajar dengan seperti ini, mungkin aku akan senang pelajaran Ekonomi.

"Jadi, apa, McCall?" tanya Pelatih pada kakakku. "Tambah kerja, tidak kerja, atau pilih tidak main."

Hening sebentar sebelum kakakku akhirnya menjawab, "tidak main."

"Oke," kata Pelatih sambil mengambil receh tersebut dari meja Scott. "Siapa selanjutnya? Siapa yang mau recehnya?"

Kemudian Stiles memukul-mukul meja dan bukunya dengan semangat.

"Ini dia!" seru Pelatih. "Penjudi kita! Ayo! Maju, maju."

Stiles pun maju ke depan dan menerima receh itu. Ia berdiri di depan jendela.

"Baiklah, Stilinski," ujar Pelatih.

Pemuda itu agak membungkuk dan bersiap untuk melempar koinnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Aku melihat papanya Stiles datang dan ia memanggil putranya. Tetapi Stiles tidak sadar kalau Sheriff memanggilnya. Jadi pria itu harus memanggil lagi dan barulah Stiles sadar ada papanya di kelas. Stiles pun keluar untuk bicara dengan papanya.

Pelatih langsung menawarkan receh pada anak-anak yang lain sambil menunggu Stiles yang masih di luar.

Kulihat Scott agak menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Kutebak ia sedang menguping pembicaraan Stiles dengan Sheriff di luar. Walau duduk di belakangnya, aku bisa melihat kakakku yang menyerngit dan berwajah agak tegang. Aku tahu pasti ada masalah soal Stiles, apa lagi papanya memanggilnya saat sedang di kelas.

.

.

Keluar dari kelas Ekonomi, Stiles mengatakan bahwa Heather hilang dan mungkin diculik oleh Pack Alpha. Aku menyerngit. Siapa lagi itu Heather? Maksudku, setahuku anak perempuan di sekitar Stiles itu hanya aku, dan Allison, dan Lydia, dan mungkin Erica semester lalu. Jadi, siapa Heather?

"Siapa Heather?" tanyaku.

"Teman kecilku, dia yang ulangtahun semalam," jawab Stiles sambil mengangguk.

Tapi aku masih terus meliriknya karena belum puas dengan jawabannya. Pemuda itu menghela dan akhirnya cerita tentang kejadian semalam. Tentang Heather membawanya ke tempat penyimpanan anggur, lalu ia menyuruh Stiles mengambil kondom di kamar mandi, tapi waktu Stiles kembali lagi gadis itu sudah tidak ada, jadi Stiles pikir Heather sudah bersama dengan temannya yang lain tapi ternyata tadi Sheriff bilang tidak ada yang melihat gadis itu sejak semalam—berarti Stiles adalah orang terakhir yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau berpikir mereka menculik Heather untuk mengubahnya," kata Scott.

"Derek bilang lebih mudah mengubah anak remaja," ujar Stiles.

"Tapi apa yang dibutuhkan Pack Alpha dari seorang Beta?" tanya Scott. Sebenarnya aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama di dalam otakku.

"Scott, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli, paham? Gadis ini ... mama kami bersahabat sebelum mamaku meninggal, oke? Kami bahkan pernah mandi busa bareng saat umur tiga tahun," kata Stiles.

Umur tiga tahun? Stiles berteman dengna Heather saat umur tiga tahun? Pantas saja aku tidak mengenal Heather. Pasalnya aku baru mengenal Stiles saat ia berumur sekitar enam tahun, dan ia bilang Heather pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda.

"Aku harus menemukannya," tegas Stiles.

"Maka kita perlu Isaac untuk mengingatnya," kata Scott.

"Bagaimana? Val tadi sudah bilang kalau Peter dan Derek tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu manusia serigala lain yang bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik?" tanya Stiles.

"Mungkin bukan manusia serigala," kata Scott. "Tapi seseorang yang tahu banyak tentang mereka."

Aku menoleh pada kakakku. "Dr Deaton?"

Scott mengangguk. "Deaton."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku, Scott, dan Stiles langsung ke klinik hewan dan menceritakan soal Isaac pada bos kakakku. Dr Deaton bilang ia punya ide, lalu meminta kami menyuruh Isaac dan Derek datang ke tempat ini, lalu menyiapkan banyak es batu.

Waktu Derek dan Isaac datang, Dr Deaton sudah menyiapkan sebuah bak kecil yang dalamnya mungkin selututku, tetapi cukup panjang untuk orang rebah di dalamnya. Ia meminta Scott, Stiles, dan Derek memasukkan berkantong-kantong es batu ke dalam bak itu, sementara Dr Deaton sendiri menjelaskan pada Isaac soal idenya.

"Tentu saja, ini tidak akan ... nyaman," kata Dr Deaton pada Isaac. "Tapi kalau kami bisa memperlambat detak jantungmu, kamu akan seperti pingsan."

"Seakan dihipnotis," gumam Isaac.

"Tepat," ujar Dr Deaton sambil mengangguk, "kau akan setengah bertransformasi. Itu akan membuat kami bisa mengakses alam bawah sadarmu."

"Seberapa lambat detak jantungnya biar berhasil?" tanya Scott setelah ia selesai memasukkan es batu ke dalam bak.

"Sangat lambat," jawab Dr Deaton.

"Oke, baiklah, seberapa lambat 'sangat lambat' itu?" tanya Derek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Nyaris mati."

Aku termegap mendengar jawaban itu. Berarti ini sangat bahaya, kan?

"Tapi ini aman, kan?" tanya Isaac dengan nada cemas.

"Kau mau aku jawab sejujur-jujurnya?" Dr Deaton balik bertanya.

Fiks, ini bukan hanya 'sangat bahaya', melainkan 'amat sangat bahaya sekali'.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak juga," jawab Isaac gugup.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara karet. Kami semua menoleh ke asal suara itu, melihat Stiles sedang mengenakan sarung tangan karet yang agak kebesaran untuk tangannya. Ia bertanya 'apa' pada kami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu ia langsung melepas sarung tangan itu lagi. Setelahnya kami kembali fokus pada Isaac.

"Dengar, kalau menurutmu ini terlalu beresiko, kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini," ujar Derek.

Isaac mencoba memegang air di bak dengan jarinya, tapi langsung menarik tangan itu dan meringis—kupikir pasti dingin sekali. Kalau baru jari sedikit saja rasanya bisa begitu dingin, apalagi kalau seluruh tubuhnya harus masuk ke dalam bak itu?

"Kau mau kubuatkan minuman hangat?" tanyaku lembut pada Isaac."Maksudku, setelah keluar dari bak ini kau pasti akan sangat menggigil. Mungkin minuman hangat bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu lagi."

Ia langsung mengangguk. "Boleh. Teh buatanmu enak."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan kubalas senyumannya. Lalu aku mendengar suara geraman pelan. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menoleh pada Derek yang menggeram pelan, aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk yang lainnya juga," ujarku. "Dan aku akan membuatkan kopi hitam tanpa gula untukmu."

Derek mengangguk. Ia menarik lenganku lalu mencium sekilas bibirku. Oh, jangan-jangan Derek sedang cemburu? Manisnya.

Isaac membuka kaosnya lalu bersiap masuk ke dalam bak. Kubilang pada mereka kalau aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu, Dr Deaton memintaku untuk kembali ke ruangan itu nanti dengan handuk juga. Aku mengangguk dan lalu keluar ruangan.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali ke ruangan itu dengan nampan yang di atasnya ada cangkir teh dan kopi, dengan handuk di bahuku. Aku meletakkan nampan di konter, lalu handuk juga di sebelahnya. Kemudian aku berdiri di samping Stiles.

"Mereka khawatir," kata Isaac. "Mereka khawatir akan apa yang mereka lakukan saat bulan penuh. Mereka ... khawatir kalau mereka akan saling menyakiti."

"Jika mereka dikunci di ruangan yang sama saat bulan penuh, mereka akan membunuh satu sama lain," ujar Derek.

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Isaac, kita harus menemukan mereka sekarang. Bisakah kau melihat mereka?"

"Tidak," jawab Isaac.

"Kau tahu itu ruangan apa? Apa ada tulisannya? Nomor pada pintu? Sebuah tanda?" tanya Dr Deaton.

Isaac langsung menggeliat di dalam bak, membuat Scott dan Derek harus berusaha menahannya untuk ia tetap ada di bak.

"Mereka di sini! Mereka—mereka—"

Lampu mulai berkedap-kedip dan aku agak terlonjak kaget. Kurasakan tangan Stiles langsung menggenggam erat tanganku untuk menenangkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Dr Deaton lembut.

"Tidak!" raung Isaac.

"Beritahu kami," pinta Dr Deaton.

"Mereka melihatku. Mereka menemukanku. Mereka di sini!" raung Isaac.

Derek mendesah. "Ini tidak bekerja! Isaac, di mana kau?!"

Isaac semakin meronta. "Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka. Terlalu gelap!"

"Beritahu aku di mana kamu!" tekan Derek.

"Kau membingungkannya," kata Dr Deaton pada Derek.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat!" raung Isaac.

"Isaac, di mana kau?! Beritahu aku kau di mana!" pinta Derek lagi.

"Detak jantungnya—dia bisa syok," gumam Dr Deaton.

"Derek, lepaskan dia!" seru Scott.

"Isaac, di mana kau?! Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Derek.

Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Stiles. Entah apa yang mendorongku, tapi kini aku ada di samping bak, memegangi tangan Isaac yang kulitnya terasa begitu dingin di tanganku. Kugenggam tangannya dengan cemas dan aku bisa merasakan ia membalas genggaman tanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dalam hitungan detik, ia mulai tenang dan tidak meronta-ronta lagi. Isaac mulai berbicara dengan tenang, memberitahu kami tentang apa yang ia lihat.

Mataku langsung membelalak waktu ia menyebut suatu nama yang tidak asing: Erica. Ia bilang ia melihat mayat Erica. Kalau mayat, berarti ia tewas, kan? Oh, astaga!

Isaac mengejutkanku dengan melompat keluar dari bak. Tangan dan bajuku agak teriprat air es gara-gara lompatan itu.

"Ruang penyimpanan! Ruang penyimpanan bank!" serunya. Scott langsung mengambil handuk yang kubawa masuk tadi dan Isaac mengenakannya di sekitar tubuhnya. "Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat namanya. Itu, eh, B-Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills. Itu, um, bank kosong, dan mereka mengunci mereka berdua di dalam, dalam ruang penyimpanannya." Lalu ia terdiam, melihat kami semua satu persatu. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan sebelum sadar, ya?" tebak Stiles.

"Tidak," jawab Isaac dengan bingung.

"Kau bilang waktu mereka menangkapmu, mereka membawamu ke suatu ruang dan ada mayat di situ," ujar Stiles.

"Mayat apa?" tanya Isaac, masih bingung.

"Erica ... " cicitku pelan.

"Ya, kau bilang itu Erica," sahut Stiles.

Derek menggeleng lalu berdecak.

Aku bercicit dengan wajah pucat, "dia tidak mati."

"Val, Isaac bilang, 'ada mayat, itu Erica'. Kupikir itu sudah cukup jelas," kata Stiles.

Aku mulai mengisak pelan dan Derek langsung memeluk bahuku. Aku sedih kalau memikirkan pernyataan bahwa Erica mati. Memang, dia bukan teman dekatku, masuk konteks teman biasa saja sepertinya juga tidak karena kami tidak akrab sama sekali. Tapi dia pernah melindungiku dari Kanima sampai ia kena racunnya. Berpikir bahwa dia telah tiada, aku begitu menyayangkannya.

Kanima. Astaga, aku teringat tentang Mountain Ash! Erica adalah satu-satunya yang tahu—kalau ia benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa—bahwa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash. Seketika itu juga aku langsung menegang mengingatnya, kembali bertanya-tanya pelan dalam batinku tentang kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Val," bisik Derek, "kau menegang. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan gugup aku langsung mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa yang ada di ruang penyimpanan dengan Boyd?" tanya Derek.

"Orang lain, tentu saja," jawab Stiles.

"Dan mungkin itu adalah gadis yang dengan motor. Yang menolongmu keluar?" ujar Scott sambil menoleh pada Isaac.

"Tidak dia tidak seperti kita—dan siapa pun yang ada di ruang penyimpanan dengan Boyd," jawab Isaac.

Isaac duduk di konter, masih mengenakan handuk di bahunya. Aku teringat akan teh dan kopi yang tadi kubuat. Kupikir mungkin sekarang minuman-minuman itu sudah tidak hangat lagi. Aku mendatangi nampan yang kuletakkan di atas konter dan memegang satu gelasnya, ternyata masih hangat. Kuambil satu cangkir berisi teh dan kubawakan untuk Isaac. Ia tersnyum kecil menerimanya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu cara Erica mati?" tanya Derek.

"Mereka, seperti, membuat mereka menyerang satu sama lain yang ada di ruang penyimpanan saat bulan penuh dan melihat siapa yang berhasil bertahan hidup," kata Stiles.

"Maka kita harus mengeluarkan mereka malam ini juga," tegas Derek.

"Berpikirlah cerdas, Derek," sahut Dr Deaton. "Kau tidak bisa main masuk begitu saja."

"Jika Isaac bisa masuk, kita juga bisa," tekan Derek.

"Tapi dia tidak mencapai pintu ruang penyimpanannya, kan?" kata Dr Deaton.

"Kita butuh rencana," ujar Stiles lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

Derek berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa kita merencanakan untuk masuk ke ruang penyimpanan bank kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?" tanyanya garang.

Stiles mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu menampilkan wajah yang menyiratkan bahwa ia menemukan sesuatu. "Eh, kupikir seseorang telah melakukannya. 'Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills menutup pintu tiga bulan setelah perambokan ruang penyimpanan.'. Tidak dijelaskan bagaimana bisa kerampokan, tapi mungkin tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk cari tahu."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Derek.

Stiles menyengir. "Ini internet, Derek. Oke? Hitungan menit."

Derek berdecak tapi akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Ia bilang itu tugas Scott dan Stiles yang mencari tahu tentang perampokan itu. Setelah kupikir 'rapat' ini selesai, aku mulai membawa nampan dan memberikan minum untuk para kaum Adam di tempat ini—selain Isaac yang sudah kuberi cangkir teh tadi.

Waktu Derek mengambil cangkir kopi dari nampan, ia mencium pipiku. "Kalau aku dapat minimal satu saja hari tenang, aku akan membawamu kencan," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan gantian mencium pipinya. Untuk sesaat, aku bisa melupakan soal Erica.

Habis semuanya minum, kami membantu Dr Deaton merapikan ruangan ini, lalu kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Isaac pulang dengan Derek, karena ia menumpang di rumah sang Alpha. Stiles mengajakku dan Scott pulang juga.

"Valion," panggil Dr Deaton sebelum kami keluar ruangan. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk dan meminta kedua pemuda itu keluar duluan. Dr Deaton bilang pada keduanya agar tidak menguping—aku tahu maksudnya, pasti ia mengatakan itu agar Scott tidak menggunakan pendengaran supernya. Tapi kalau Dr Deaton sampai tidak ingin Scott mendengar soal ini, berarti ini adalah hal penting dan rahasia, kan?

Scott dan Stiles mengangguk lalu mereka keluar ruangan. Setelah suara pintu depan tertutup telah terdengar, Dr Deaton baru mulai berbicara.

"Valion, apa yang tadi itu?" tanyanya.

Aku menyerngit. "Apanya?"

"Saat kau memegang tangan Isaac, anak itu menjadi tenang seketika," kata Dr Deaton tanpa mengubah ekspresi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu ... Oh, tapi Stiles pernah bilang katanya aku memang bisa membuat dirinya dan Scott merasa lebih tenang. Mungkin bagi Isaac juga sama?"

Dr Deaton mengangguk sekali. "Val, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi jangan kau anggap ini hinaan, oke?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku percaya kau sudah sering mendengar pujian yang menyatakan bahwa kau cantik. Aku setuju dengan mereka—kau memang cantik. Tapi kecantikanmu itu terlalu janggal, Valion. Kecantikanmu tidak seperti pada manusia."

Aku menyerngit. "M-maksudmu, aku bukan, eh, bukan manusia?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," kata Dr Deaton. "Mungkin kau hanya adalah anak yang beruntung untuk dapat kecantikan seperti itu. Tapi tetap ada kemungkinan bahwa kau adalah _sesuatu_."

Kepalaku terasa pening mendengarnya. Dalam hati aku berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Jelas saja. Mama dan papa adalah manusia biasa. Scott menjadi manusia serigala karena ia kena gigit Alpha dan bukan karena keturunan—meski keturunan Scott nanti berarti akan jadi anak-anak manusia serigala, begitulah informasi yang didapat Stiles. Tetapi aku? Aku tidak kena gigit makhluk supranatural, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba jadi seseorang yang 'bukan manusia', kan?

Kuteguk ludahku susah payah. Kemudian aku mengingat tentang Mountain Ash.

"Dr Deaton ... aku, eh, aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash," akuku pelan. "Kenapa?"

Ia mengangguk sekali lagi. "Ada dua hal yang menyebabkan seseorang tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash. Yang pertama adalah karena ia tidak percaya bisa menyentuhnya. Yang kedua adalah—meski percaya ia bisa menyentuhnya—ia adalah seorang supranatural."

Dr Deaton mengambil sebuah toples kaca ukuran sedang dengan butiran pasir warna hitam. Ia menuangkan isinya di atas meja, membuat sebuah lingkaran, lalu menaruh koin di dalam lingkaran itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat hendak menyentuhnya saat itu?" tanyanya.

Aku mencoba mengingat di malam konser _rave_. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Stiles berhasil membuat lingkaran Mountain Ash mengelilingi gedung konser, ia berhasil mengurung Kanima, buktinya adalah Isaac dan Erica tidak bisa melewati lingkaran itu."

"Lalu kau mencoba untuk menyentuh Mountain Ash?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku penasaran waktu itu."

"Dan kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya," kata Dr Deaton dan aku mengangguk. "Kemari, coba ambil koin dalam lingkaran Mountain Ash ini dengan tanganmu."

Dengan ragu aku menurut. Aku mengulurkan tanganku—

"Jangan ragu, Valion," kata Dr Deaton. "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Saat aku merasa sudah tidak begitu tegang, aku mengulurkan tanganku lagi, berusaha yakin bahwa aku bisa menembus lingkaran Mountain Ash yang tadi dibuat oleh bosnya kakakku.

Tetapi sama seperti malam di mana kami ingin menjebak Kanima, tanganku tidak bisa melewati lingkaran itu. Aku merasa seakan ada dinding transparan yang menghalangiku untuk lewat. Aku berusaha untuk mendorong dinding itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa. Dinding transparan itu malah sepertinya berusaha mendorongku menjauh. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mendorongnya lagi sampai tiba-tiba Dr Deaton mengambil lenganku.

"Cukup," katanya pelan. "Tidak apa, Valion."

"Apa ini berarti aku bukan manusia? Aku seorang supranatural juga? Apa menjadi Mate seorang supranatural menjadikanku supranatural juga?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya karena kau Mate Derek tidak menjadikanmu supranatural—kau tetap manusia biasa," ujar Dr Deaton sambil mengambil Mountain Ash itu lagi. "Dan aku tidak tahu soal kau supranatural atau tidak."

"Tidak tahu, belum tahu, atau tidak yakin?" tanyaku pelan.

Dr Deaton berpikir sejenak sebelum mengganti jawabannya, "tidak yakin."

"Apa kau akan memberitahu Scott dan yang lain soal ini?" gumamku.

Ia tersenyum. "Tidak, biar ini antara kau dan aku dulu, setidaknya sampai kita tahu kebenarannya. Sekarang pulanglah Val, kakakmu sudah menunggu di luar."

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Dan saat aku akan keluar ruangan, Dr Deaton memanggil lagi. Aku menoleh padanya, entah apa lagi yang akan ia katakan.

"Valion, mulai sekarang, coba lebih perhatian cuaca di sekitarmu, terutama anginnya," ujarnya.

Aku menyerngit, tapi mengangguk juga. Kuucapkan 'selamat malam' pada Dr Deaton lalu keluar dari klinik. Scott dan Stiles sudah menungguku di luar. Keduanya tersenyum begitu aku menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Scott.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

Scott menyerngit pelan, tapi ia mengangguk. Mungkin ia tahu kalau aku tidak ingin memberitahunya.

Stiles mengajakku naik jipnya karena sudah malam, sedangkan Scott akan naik motornya seorang diri. Stiles bilang ia akan mengantarku pulang ke rumah, setelahnya Scott akan membantu Stiles mencari informasi tentang perampokan bank di rumah Stiles.

"Aku ikut kalian," kataku saat Stiles baru saja membuka pintu mobil.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung menoleh padaku. Kuyakin mereka pasti akan menolak dan menyuruh untuk pulang dan tidur.

"Tidak!" sahut mereka bersamaan. Tuh, kan.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa kelelahan lalu terlambat sekolah besok," kata Stiles, "dan lagi ini sudah malam, sudah jamnya tidur!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Stiles, pertama, aku bukan anak kecil. Soal jam tidurku, itu urusanku, dan lagi kau bukan mamaku. Kedua, kalian juga akan kelelahan lalu terlambat sekolah besok, bukan hanya aku."

"Val, ini masalah kami," kata Scott lembut.

"Tidak, ini masalah Derek. Erica dan Boyd adalah Beta Derek. Kalau ingin dipaksa, mungkin memang ini masalahmu juga, Scott, karena kau manusia serigala. Tapi bagaimana dengan Stiles? Stiles manusia biasa dan terlibat. Aku manusia biasa dan ingin terlibat juga," jelasku.

Stiles menyerngit. "Val ... ada apa denganmu?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Oke, yang tadi kukatakan itu agak berlebih dan menggebu-gebu. "Maaf, aku, eh, masih belum menerima soal Erica ..."

Stiles mengangguk, tapi sekarang giliran Scott yang menyerngit. Ia pasti mendengar suara detak jantungku. Aku memang tidak berbohong soal Erica, tapi Erica bukanlah penyebab utama aku jadi seperti tadi. Aku seperti tadi karena aku agak memikirkan pembicaraanku dengan Dr Deaton.

Akhirnya Stiles membawaku ke rumahnya dengan jip, Scott mengikuti dari belakang dengan motornya. Sampai di rumah Stiles, ia langsung menyalakan laptopnya, lalu meminjam laptop papanya. Scott mencari informasi dengan laptop Stiles di meja belajar, Stiles dengan laptop papanya di sofa, aku dengan ponselku di ranjang Stiles.

Menjelang tengah malam, Scott dan Stiles entah sudah keberapa kalinya menyuruhku untuk tidur saja, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap menatap layar ponsel, mencari berita tentang Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills yang kebobolan. Tapi mungkin karena memang mataku sudah pegal juga, jadi aku terlelap juga.

Di pagi hari, aku tersentak bangun waktu mendengar suara Sheriff.

"—Anak-anak!" panggil Sheriff dengan keras.

Aku agak terlonjak kaget di ranjang Stiles mendengar suara itu. Aku melihat Sheriff berdiri di pintu kamar, kakakku tertidur di kursi meja belajar Stiles, sedangkan Stiles kepalanya ada di lantai sedangkan pantatnya ada di sofa—alias ia sedang menungging. Kemudian aku merasakan selimut ada di atasku dan tidak ada ponsel di dekatku—alias aku sedang dalam posisi tidur yang nyaman. Kalau bukan kakakku, pasti Stiles yang menyelimutiku dan menaruh bantal di bawah kepalaku.

Tidak hanya aku yang terkejut dan bangun dari tidur begitu mendengar suara Sheriff. Scott dan Stiles pun juga langsung terlonjak bangun.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja," kata Sheriff saat mata kami bertiga sudah terbuka. "Kalian bertiga pergi ke sekolah."

Scott langsung menghampiriku dan duduk di ranjang lalu membantuku duduk. Aku mengucek mataku dan menguap kecil. Aku menggumam 'aku masih ngantuk', Scott terkekeh kecil mendengarnya dan mencium keningku.

"Pa!" panggil Stiles. "Heather?"

Sheriff menghela. "Tidak, belum ada petunjuk."

Setelah Sheriff keluar dari kamar, Stiles mendecak. Ia langsung berdiri dan merapikan kertas yang di print—kulihat printer-nya masih menyala.

"Sepuluh jam dan nihil," dengus Stiles sambil mengambil kertas-kertas di lantai.

"Kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu," kata Scott.

"Menemukan sesuatu tidak akan membuat Erica tidak jadi mati, atau Boyd akan batal untuk mati," ujar Stiles.

"Yah, kita masih punya waktu," kata Scott, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Apa ini, seperti, 'tetap optimis di saat genting dan berbahaya' adalah bagian dari program 'Menjadi Scott McCall yang Lebih Baik'?" tanya Stiles.

"Uh, tidak kalau itu tidak bekerja," jawab Scott sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutku itu cukup bekerja," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Scott menoleh padaku dan langsung mencium pipiku. Aku senang disayang dan dimanja kakakku.

Stiles mengangguk. "Itu bekerja." Lalu ia menatap suatu kertas, lalu dengan mata yang membulat ia mengoper kertas itu padaku dan Scott, setelah itu ia langsung keluar memanggil papanya.

Aku melihat kertas hasil print yang dioper Stiles barusan, melihat foto Sheriff. Ternyata papanya Stiles adalah orang yang mengurus masalah pencurian di bank yang kami incar. Stiles pasti keluar dan memanggil papanya untuk menanyakan soal itu.

.

.

Dari rumah Stiles, Scott memboncengku dengan motornya untuk pulang dulu. Kami segera mandi dan sarapan secepatnya. Ternyata semalam Scott sudah mengirim pesan pada mama kalau kami mungkin akan menginap di rumah Stiles, jadi saat sarapan di meja makan tadi, mama tidak menanyakan macam-macam. Mungkin ia sudah tahu kalau ini tentang hal supranatural, jadi dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Supranatural. Aku jadi ingat soal pembicaraanku dengan Dr Deaton. Ia bilang belum yakin tentang diriku. Berarti memang ada kemungkinan aku bukan manusia biasa, kan? Jelas aku tidak mungkin bertanya terang-terangan pada mama: 'hai, ma, apa kau dan atau papa adalah makhluk supranatural, seperti vampir mungkin?'. Jelas tidak mungkin kutanya begitu.

Usai sarapan aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan Scott. Kepalaku masih agak pening sebenarnya. Bukan karena aku kurang tidur, tapi karena aku tadi terbangun karena kaget mendengar suara Sheriff. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bolos hari ini, tapi aku menyayangkan itu karena aku mengejar beasiswa.

Waktu sampai di sekolah, Scott memarkir motornya di tempat parkir. Aku melihat di sekitar tempat parkir mobil, jip Stiles tidak ada, atau tepatnya belum ada. Seharusnya dia bisa sampai di sekolah lebih dulu dariku dan Scott, mengingat tadi aku aku dan Scott harus pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum sekolah, sedangkan Stiles sendiri bisa langsung mandi dan sarapan di rumahnya dan langsung ke sekolah setelahnya. Tapi pasti dia menginterogasi papanya habis-habisan mengenai Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills.

Tidak lama kami aku dan Scott menunggu, tiba-tiba jip biru Stiles datang dan mengambil tempat parkir yang masih kosong. Kami berdua menghampiri jip itu setelah diparkir. Stiles turun dari jipnya dan memelukku sebentar sebelum kami berjalan melewati tempat parkir.

Stiles ingin mengikuti sikap Scott terhadapku. Memeluk, mencium kening atau pipi atau puncak kepala. Tapi Scott hanya mengijinkan sahabatnya itu untuk sebatas merangkul bahuku—ini sangat sering dilanggar Stiles karena ia makin sering memelukku. Setiap kali Scott mendengus, Stiles malah bilang bahwa ia ingin jadi kakak yang baik untukku juga. Dasar.

Sambil kami berjalan masuk menuju gedung sekolah, Stiles melaporkan pada kami bahwa tadi papanya sudah memberitahu segala yang ia ketahui tentang kasus bank tersebut, bahkan katanya Sheriff punya dokumen-dokumen penting mengenai bank itu. Jadi Stiles bilang nanti sore mereka harus ketemu Derek dan ia akan membawa dokumen-dokumen yang ia bilang.

"Kau tidak mencuri dokumen papamu, kan?" tanyaku sambil agak menyerngit.

Stiles menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa? Kau pikir aku mencurinya? Ayolah, Val, mana mungkin aku mencuri barang orang."

Scott berdeham pelan. "Kau mencuri alat monitor jantung milik Pelatih saat ingin melatihku mengontrol kekuatan manusia serigalaku."

Aku mengangguk. "Dan kau juga yang mengusulkan Scott untuk mencuri kalung Allison."

"Oke, tapi aku tidak bakal mencuri properti yang berhubungan dengan papaku," kata Stiles.

"Bagaimana dengan mobil tahanan untuk menculik Jackson?" tanyaku.

Stiles memutar bola matanya. "Val, kau menyebalkan."

Aku menyengir. "Oh, kau tidak akan bisa jadi kakak yang baik untukku, Stiles. Scott tidak pernah sekali pun menyebutku menyebalkan."

Stiles memutar bola mata lagi. Scott tertawa sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Baiklah," kata Scott setelah puas tertawa. "Jadi kita akan rapat di tempat Derek jam lima sore nanti untuk mulai membuat rencana. Dan kita tidak akan memulai misi ini sebelum gelap."

Stiles mengangguk. "Oke. Apa yang kita lakukan sampai nanti?"

"Apa, sekarang?" tanya Scott. "Kita ada kelas bahasa Inggris."

.

.

Setelah sekolah usai, aku menemui Ms Blake. Yah, sebenarnya kelas pertamaku adalah kelasnya, berarti aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, tapi ia bilang ingin bertemu denganku seusai sekolah agar waktunya lebih banyak. Ms Blake bilang ia ingin minta tolong padaku, mengingat sekarang aku jadi asistennya, dan sekalian biar aku mengisi formulir pendaftaran asisten guru itu.

Jadi Stiles dan Scott pergi ke tempat parkir duluan. Tapi Stiles bilang ia akan langsung pergi duluan karena ia harus mengambil hasil fotokopi dokumen tentang Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills yang ia titipkan pada papanya.

Waktu aku datang ke kelas bahasa Inggris yang sudah tidak ada muridnya, Ms Blake langsung tersenyum melihatku. Ia memberitahuku kalau ia ingin membuat tes untuk murid kelas satu tentang sejauh apa pemahaman mereka tentang bahasa Inggris sewaktu SMP. Ms Blake bilang ia juga akan membuat soal-soal. Nanti pertanyaanku dan miliknya akan masuk dalam tes itu.

Kemudian aku mengisi formulir pendafaran asisten guru. Ini tidak sulit. Hanya menuliskan nama, kelas, nomor ponsel, dan nama guru yang ingin dibantu, setelahnya tanda tangan. Ms Blake berjanji padaku dengan suara lembutnya bahwa ia tidak akan menyuruhku semena-mena, dan ia memang hanya ingin membantuku untuk dapat , ternyata ada juga guru sebaik dia.

Setelah semua selesai, aku langsung ke tempat parkir di mana Scott sudah menunggu. Kami langsung pulang ke rumah dengan motornya.

"Kau mau ikut ke tempat Derek nanti?" tanya Scott waktu kami sudah sampai di rumah.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya sih, mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah dapat tugas pertamaku sebagai asisten Ms Blake."

Scott mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau akan di rumah saja kalau begitu?" Aku mengangguk. "Hati-hati malam ini, Val, apa lagi malam ini bulan penuh."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku mencium cepat pipi kakakku, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarku di lantai dua.

Di kamar aku langsung berganti baju dan menyalakan laptop. Waktu di sekolah tadi Lydia sudah membuatku berjanji untuk _video call_ berdua. Katanya Allison tidak bisa ikut mengobrol karena harus melakukan sesuatu—makanya tadi waktu pulang sekolah pun Allison tidak bisa mengantar Lydia pulang sehingga gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu harus naik taksi.

Lewat _video call_ , Lydia cerita tentang betapa tampannya si kembar. Salah satu dari si kembar itu gay, untungnya yang satu masih suka lawan jenis.

" _Namanya Aiden_ ," kata Lydia.

"Yang kau ajak mengobrol?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " _Oh, oh, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Derek?_ "

"Aku dan Derek?"

" _Ya! Apa kalian sudah dalam tahap lebih serius?_ " tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menyerngit. "Lebih serius?"

Lydia mendecak. " _Val, kau memberitahuku kalau Derek sudah menyentuhmu—seluruh bagian tubuhmu tapi kau masih terbalut baju saat itu._ " Wajahku langsung menghangat mendengarnya. " _Nah, mungkin empat bulan setelahnya, kalian ada kemajuan? Mungkin Derek sudah melihat tubuh polosmu?_ "

Kuyakin wajahku semerah tomat sekarang. "Tentu saja belum! Aku baru mau enam belas tahun ini, Lyds!"

" _Apa maksudmu dengan 'tentu saja belum'? Dan, Val, aku sudah melakukannya sejak umur empat belas tahun._ "

"Aku bukan kau," dengusku pelan.

" _Terserah. Pokoknya akhir pekan ini aku akan membawamu belanja_ ," kata Lydia, lalu dia menyengir. Aku tahu aku tidak akan suka perkataannya yang selanjutnya. " _Kita akan membeli pakaian dalam baru untukmu. Bra dan celana dalam yang akan membuat Derek langsung melepaskannya dari tubuhmu ketika ia melihatnya._ "

"Lydia!"

" _Oke, oke, baiklah, mungkin kita akan membuatnya terperangah dulu dan berfantasi liar sebentar, lalu baru merampas bra yang kau pakai_ ," ujar Lydia.

Aku menggeleng sambil memijit keningku. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak merencanakan seks saat memutuskan untuk pacaran dengan Derek, kan?"

" _Tentu saja, kau gadis inosen. Tapi kau juga tidak berencana untuk merasa nikmat disentuh olehnya, kan?_ "

Uh, tepat sasaran.

" _Dan lagi_ ," sambungnya, " _kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau tertarik pada Derek Hale. Tiba-tiba saja saat kutanya nama pacarmu dan kau menjawab dengan namanya. Saat aku terkejut waktu itu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku berpikir, apa mungkin kau pernah memberitahuku tentang kau suka Derek tapi akunya yang lupa atau memang selama ini kau yang diam-diam saja._ "

Aku menghela. Fakta tentang alasan kenapa aku pacaran dengna Derek itu hanya diketahui olehku sendiri, Derek, Scott, Stiles, mama, dan Daisy. Lydia mau pun Allison tidak tahu soal ini—Scott pernah cerita pada Allison soal kenapa aku pacaran dengan Derek tapi ia tidak memberitahu gadis itu tentang siapa yang aku suka. Bahkan para Beta Derek pun tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak suka pada Derek—maksudku, aku peduli padanya, tapi aku pacaran dengannya bukan karena aku suka padanya," akuku pelan.

Lydia menyerngit. " _Apa? Kenapa?_ "

"Aku menyukai seseorang, Lyds, tapi orang itu menyukai orang lain. Derek tahu tentang itu. Ketika aku sedang menangis karena ... yah, merasa cemburu melihat orang yang kusukai dengan orang yang ia sukai, Derek menawariku untuk berpacaran dengannya, dengan harapan aku bisa melupakan orang itu," jelasku.

" _Derek yang menawarimu?_ " tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. " _Oh, oke, Derek pasti benar-benar sayang padamu. Tapi siapa, Val? Siapa gadis yang tega-teganya menarik perhatian laki-laki yang kau suka itu darimu? Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya, dan mungkin dengan laki-laki itu juga._ "

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Itu tidak penting sekarang, Lydia, aku sedang berusaha untuk jatuh cinta pada Derek." Kemudian mataku menangkap tulisan jam pada sudut bawah layar laptopku. "Oh, ya ampun, aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas dari Ms Blake."

" _Tidak, tidak. Val, kau harus beritahu aku siapa pemuda dan gadis itu_ ," paksa Lydia dengan wajah serius.

Aku mengerang pelan sebelum menjawab. "Kau. Gadis itu adalah kau," jawabku pelan.

Perlahan mata Lydia membulat. " _A-aku?_ "

"Dan pemuda itu adalah Stiles," sambungku sambil berusaha ternseyum, berharap air mataku tidak tumpah.

" _Val, aku tidak tahu—_ "

"—tidak apa-apa, Lydia. Kau dan Stiles tetap menjadi temanku," kataku sambil mengangguk. "Dan lagi aku sudah bicara soal ini pada Stiles, aku dan dia sepakat untuk menjadi kakak dan adik saja."

" _Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar—_ "

"—Lydia, aku ada tugas dari Ms Blake. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

.

.

Sebisa mungkin aku berkonsentrasi saat membuat soal-soal untuk para murid kelas satu. Ms Blake memintaku untuk membuat lima belas soal pilihan ganda. Aku berusaha agar soal yang kubuat tidak terlalu sulit atau malah terlalu mudah, atau jangan sampai sangat ketahuan mana jawaban yang benar dari lima pilihan yang ada.

Pembicaraan dengan Lydia tadi cukup membuat pikiranku tidak menentu, membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi, membuatku kembali kepikiran tentang Stiles. Aku juga kepikiran soal Lydia, sih, sebenarnya, aku khawatir kalau setelah ini hubunganku dengan Lydia tidak bisa dekat lagi. Aku tidak peduli kalau gadis itu berhenti membelikanku pakaian-pakaian baru—malah aku sangat ingin ia berhenti karena di lemari bajuku ada banyak pakaian darinya yang belum pernah kupakai. Aku hanya khawatir kehilangan temanku.

Dengan susah payah, aku menyelesaikan lima belas soal pilihan ganda. Sesuai perkataan Ms Blake, aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirimnya pesan kalau tugasku sudah selesai. Sekitar dua menit setelah aku mengirim pesan itu, Ms Blake menelepon. Ia bilang bahwa ia ada di sekolah, kemudian tanya kalau aku bisa datang juga untuk membantunya menilai hasil tes murid kelas tiga. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku, kulihat sudah tengah malam.

Apa? Tengah malam dan aku baru menyelesaikan tugas ini? Dan bahkan Ms Blake masih di sekolah sampai ia memintaku menolongnya? Ini parah. Lebih parah lagi adalah ketika aku kasihan mendengar dia masih di sekolah jam segini dan tidak tega rasanya kalau aku menolak untuk tidak membantunya. Jadi kukatakan padanya kalau aku akan ke sekolah.

Setelah menutup ponselku, aku langsung pakai jaket dan menyiapkan tas kecilku. Kuambil kertas tempat aku menulis pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dipesan Ms Blake dan kumasukkan dalam tas.

Keluar dari kamar, rumah sunyi senyap. Kuingat hari ini mama ada _shift_ malam, berarti ia mungkin baru akan pulang nanti pagi. Kuketuk kamar Scott, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kupikir mungkin kakakku itu belum pulang dari tempat Derek. Tapi ia tidak mengabariku apa-apa, kuharap ia sedang tidak dalam masalah, atau hanya sekedar sibuk sampai tidak bisa menghubungiku.

Begitu keluar dari rumah, aku langsung mengunci pintu depan dengna benar lalu mengambil sepeda Scott yang sudah agak kotor. Tentu saja agak kotor, karena sejak Scott punya motor, ia sudah tidak pernah menggunakan sepedanya lagi. Dengan agak cepat aku mengayuh pedal sepeda menuju sekolah.

Mengendarai sepeda saat gelap menuju sekolah. Hm. Aku jadi merasa agak _de javu_. Terakhir kali aku begini adalah ketika aku mendapat pesan dari Scott—yang teranyata itu adalah jebakan dari Alpha, yakni Peter. Tetapi yang kali ini aku tahu bukan jebakan. Maksudku, Ms Blake meneleponku dan aku mendengar suaranya sendiri dari ponselku. Jelas itu dia sendiri yang memintaku datang.

Sampai di sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke ruang kelas Bahasa Inggris. Pintunya terbuka dan kuharap Ms Blake ada di dalam kelas. Harapanku terkabul. Ia sedang duduk di kursi guru sambil memijat keningnya dan tangan yang lain memegang pulpen.

"Ms Blake," panggilku sambil perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia seakan tersentak lalu langsung menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil. "McCall, oh, aku tidak berpikir kau akan benar-benar datang di jam—" Ia terhenti dan melihat jam dinding kelas. Aku melihat juga, ternyata sekarang sudah jam satu lewat. "—jam segini. Kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau tidak merasa lelah atau mengantuk?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, saya baik-baik saja," jawabku jujur. "Oh, ini pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah saya buat."

Ms Blake tersenyum dan mengambil kertas yang kusodorkan. Ia bilang agar aku mengambil satu kursi dan taruh di sebelah meja guru, lalu membantunya memeriksa tes anak kelas tiga. Tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa memeriksanya kalau bukan karena Ms Blake memberiku kunci jawaban. Karena pertanyaannya adalah berupa isian dan esai, jadi sang guru bilang agar aku juga mengoreksi jika ada salah penulisan di setiap kolom jawaban—pantas saja jam segini Ms Blake masih sibuk memeriksa hasil tes. Dasar guru rajin.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya aku selesai memeriksa dan mengoreksi hasil tes itu, sekarang tinggal Ms Blake periksa sekilas dan beri nilai. Karena aku sudah menganggur, si guru minta tolong aku untuk pergi ke ruang penyimpanan untuk menyimpan beberapa buku di sana dan setelahnya aku bisa langsung pulang.

Aku menurut. Jadi aku langsung mengambil tasku—biar nanti bisa langsung keluar dari sekolah tanpa perlu kembali ke ruangan ini—dan buku-buku yang ditunjuk Ms Blake. Habis itu aku keluar kelas, berjalan melewati lorong koridor sekolah yang tidak begitu gelap—aku sangat berterimakasih pada terangnya bulan malam ini—.

Ruang penyimpanan ternyata gelap. Tidak ada jendela, hanya ada ventilasi di dekat langit-langit. Aku memencet sakelar lampu, ternyata lampu di ruangan ini hanya ada di dekat rak-rak, dan itu pun remang. Jadi aku berjalan menuju rak-rak penyimpanan, mencari rak mana untuk menyimpan buku yang mana.

Gara-gara remang, aku harus memerhatikan setiap baris rak dengan saksama. Uh, seandainya ini perpustakaan, aku tidak perlu memerhatikan sampai sebegitunya karena aku sudah hapal. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke ruangan ini. Jelas saja, ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa murid dilarang masuk. Tapi mungkin murid yang jadi asisten guru adalah pengecualian.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku ada di bawah sini, kini aku tinggal mencari rak untuk buku terakhir di tanganku. Untuk buku yang terakhir ini, karena tadi sudah mondar-mandir di sekitar rak, aku masih agak ingat letak rak untuk buku ini. Waktu aku menemukan rak terakhir, aku menghembus nafas lega karena akhirnya selesai juga.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seekor serangga yang memiliki sayap tiba-tiba hinggap di punggung tanganku setelah aku menarik tanganku dari rak. Serangga itu mirip kupu-kupu, kalau tidak salah namanya ngengat. Aku menoleh pada ventilasi, kupikir ngengat ini pasti masuk dari lubang ventilasi. Lalu aku melihat sekitar dua-tiga ngengat terbang masuk juga ke ruangan ini dan mendekatiku.

Aku menyerngit, lalu mulai merasa tidak enak. Ada ngengat lagi yang masuk dan itu membuatku ngeri sendiri. Kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras. Dengan kaget aku langsung memalingkan wajah dari para ngengat. Setelahnya aku mendengar geraman pelan, kukenali itu sebagai geraman manusia serigala. Oke, apa lagi ini? Aku sungguh berharap itu bukanlah salah satu Alpha dari Pack Alpha yang diceritakan Derek. Kulirik ke arah ngengat-ngengat itu, tapi mereka telah hilang, mungkin mereka mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup keras atau geraman itu dan memutuskan untuk keluar lagi lewat ventilasi.

"Scott?" bisikku sambil mengepalkan tangan karena takut. "Derek?" bisikku lagi.

Tempat ini gelap, tapi tidak membuat mataku buta. Jadi aku mencoba melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencaritahu siapa manusia serigala yang ada bersamaku. Kalau itu adalah Scott dan atau Derek, aku tidak masalah—walau aku pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka ada di sini. Tapi perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Aku punya firasat bahwa manusia serigala yang ada di ruangan ini bukan mereka berdua.

Lalu mataku menangkap sosok sesosok manusia serigala berambut panjang, ia seorang perempuan. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi kutahu itu bukan Erica. Bola matanya bukan berwarna merah, berarti dia bukan dari Pack Alpha.

Tidak jauh di sebelah sesosok manusia serigala lain, kali ini laki-laki, perlahan maju ke depan, kupikir ia akan menyerangku. Cahaya lampu memang remang, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali siapa manusia serigala yang laki-laki.

"Boyd? Boyd, itu kau?" cicitku.

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Boyd, apa yang terjadi padamu?" cicitku pelan sambil melangkah mundur.

Pemuda itu bersiap menyerangku, tapi tiba-tiba ia dan manusia serigala yang perempuan didorong ke samping, oleh Derek. Ia menoleh padaku sebentar, menyuruhku untuk segera sembunyi. Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke rak dekat dinding.

Sambil bersembunyi, aku bisa mendengar suara pukulan, cakaran, raungan, dan geraman yang entah yang mana punya siapa. Banyak pertanyaan berkeliaran di otakku. Seperti, apa yang terjadi pada Boyd, kenapa kaosnya compang-camping, kenapa ia terlihat tidak mengenaliku—bukankah ia bersama Erica dan Isaac harusnya sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatan mereka saat bulan penuh? Lalu siapa gadis yang jadi manusia serigala itu? Sungguh, aku hanya mengenal satu manusia serigala yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dan itu adalah Erica. Apa yang dilakukan Derek di sini, kenapa mereka bertiga ada di sini? Kalau ada Derek di sini, apa kakakku juga ada di sini? Di luar? Lalu Stiles?

Bunyi perkelahian tiba-tiba berakhir dengan suara seakan dua orang terjatuh ke lantai. Dua orang. Kuharap Derek bukan salah satu dari dua orang yang terjatuh itu. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk melewati ventilasi—matahari sudah mulai terbit, berarti kedua manusia serigala yang tadi hendak menyerangku itu kini sudah menjadi manusia lagi.

Aku langsung keluar dengan cepat dari tempat persembunyianku, mencari Derek. Lalu aku melihat Scott dan Isaac sedang menarik Boyd dan gadis manusia serigala itu dari Derek. Sedangkan Derek sendiri sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil duduk bersimpuh. Kaosnya banyak bekas cakaran dan darah, kedua tangannya terluka, dan aku tangisku pecah saat melihat itu semua.

Segera aku menghampiri Derek yang terkejut melihatku berlutut di depannya. Aku langsung ingin memeluk Derek, tapi ia segera menangkap kedua tanganku, seakan melarangku untuk memeluknya.

"Tubuhku banyak bekas darah," gumam Derek.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak peduli," cicitku sambil terisak, "Kau terluka dan itu gara-gara aku."

"Val, aku baik-baik saja, aku akan segera sembuh, jadi kumohon jangan menangis lagi?" pinta Derek lembut.

"Aku sangat takut tadi," akuku, "lalu kau datang dan membuatku merasa cemas. Kumohon setidaknya ijinkan aku menciummu."

Derek tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Langsung saja aku menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Derek dengan cepat membalas ciumanku, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku.

"Aku rela disiksa sampai mati hanya untukmu," bisik Derek setelah bibirku lepas dari bibirnya dan ia kini menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku.

"Karena kau telah janji pada Scott dan mamaku?"

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Sebelum aku berjanji pada mereka, sebelum kita mulai berpacaran, aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk menjagamu, untuk melindungimu."

"Karena aku Mate-mu?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu," jawabnya.

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Setelah ini semua, kenapa aku belum juga mencintainya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #FirstTime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Scene Jennifer Blake dan Braeden akan diubah dari versi canon-nya.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jadi Boyd dan Cora tidak membunuh siapa-siapa?" tanya Scott.

Tadi Stiles menelepon Scott, bilang ada yang harus ia beritahu. Scott mengajakku ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Stiles, jadi aku melepaskan pelukan dan ciumanku dari Derek dan pergi dengan kakakku.

Di rumah sakit, Stiles langsung membawa kami ke ruang jenazah. Ia memperlihatkan kepada kami dua jenazah—yang satu Stiles bilang bernama Heather, teman kecilnya. Satu lagi adalah seorang pemuda malang yang ditemukan tewas oleh Lydia di tempat kolam renang. Keduanya memiliki tiga macam luka mematikan yang sama.

"Kau akan berharap mereka melakukannya," ujar Stiles.

"Kenapa?" tanya Scott.

"Aku belum begitu yakin," jawab Stiles. "Gadis yang dikabarkan hilang di hutan, Emily? Sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukannya. Dia salah satu dari mereka. Emily, Heather, dan laki-laki yang Lydia temukan di daerah kolam. Mereka bertiga perawan. Dan mereka akan punya tiga luka yang sama. Bekas cekikan, luka di leher, kepala yang berdarah. Ini disebut Threefold Death."

"Tidak seperti pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh manusia serigala," gumamku dengan wajah agak mual karena melihat jenazah.

Stiles mengangguk. "Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat Melissa memerlihatkanku kedua jenazah ini. Dan ternyata dia juga kepikiran seperti itu."

"Jadi jika ini bukan pembunuhan acak, maka apa?" tanya Scott.

"Pengorbanan," jawab Stiles, "pengorbanan manusia."

"Mereka mengorbankan orang-orang yang perawan?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Putra tunggal Sheriff itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Kepalaku langsung terasa pening dan perlahan aku melangkah mundur. Begitu aku keluar dari ruang jenazah, aku bersandar di dinding dan berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Perawan. Ada seseorang yang mengorbankan orang-orang yang perawan. Aku masih perawan. Bisa jadi aku adalah orang keempat yang ditemukan tewas nanti. Kupeluk diriku sendiri sambil merasa agak sulit untuk bernafas. Aku takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 24**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang aku duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan Derek di sebelahku. Kami berdua terdiam. Waktu di rumah sakit tadi, saat aku merasa agak sesak di depan kamar jenazah, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi dan ternyata Derek meneleponku. Karena aku adalah Mate-nya, apa pun yang kurasakan, ia akan tahu. Ia tahu bahwa aku sedang takut dan cemas setengah mati, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatku merasa begitu. Jadi kuminta dia untuk menjemputku di rumah sakit.

Aku minta Derek membawaku ke tempatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami berdua tutup mulut. Aku memikirkan bagaimana cara bicara dengan Derek soal ini. Sedangkan Derek, mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku terlalu tegang untuk bicara sekarang, jadi ia tidak bicara juga.

Saat sudah sampai di tempatnya, aku langsung minta Derek mengantarku ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya di ruang tengah juga ada kasur, tapi Derek pernah bilang bahwa itu adalah tempat tidur Isaac.

Masuk kamar Derek, aku meneguk ludah dengan sangat susah payah dan perkataan 'Derek, ambil keperawananku' langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melupakan ekspresi Derek tadi: wajahnya sangat tercengang, matanya membulat, mulutnya agak menganga sedikit.

Lalu aku menceritakan semua yang Stiles katakan sewaktu di rumah sakit tadi. Bilang kalau ada orang yang mengorbankan orang-orang yang perawan. Aku jadi takut, dan memutuskan untuk meminta Derek mengambil keperawananku.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak perlu melakukan ini," kata Derek, memecah keheningan di kamarnya ini. "Maksudku, aku pasti akan melindungimu, kakakmu juga. Kalau perlu aku akan ajak Scott dan Isaac untuk menjagamu setiap saat bergantian. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menggeleng. "Kalian tidak akan mungkin bisa mengawasiku tiap saat, Derek. Bagaimana saat aku sedang di kamar mandi? Jelas tidak mungkin kalian ikut masuk ke kamar mandi, kan? Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, kau harus mengambil keperawananku."

Derek menghela. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku, dan aku mendongak padanya. "Tapi kau bisa minta pada Stiles, Val. Ini adalah yang pertama untukmu, seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan orang yang spesial."

"Kau spesial untukku juga, Derek, kau pacarku," balasku. "Atau ... kau tidak mau melakukan _itu_ denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" tepis Derek. "Maksudku, selama empat bulan tidak bersamamu, entah sudah berapa kali aku bermimpi bercinta denganmu, tapi aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mengambil keperawananmu!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi yang pertama untukku?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

"Aku mau, Val," desah Derek. "Tapi aku hanya ingin kau yakin melakukan ini denganku. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal," gumamku. "Aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu."

Derek menatap kedua bola mataku lurus-lurus. Setelahnya ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman itu semakin panas, dan Derek membawa tubuhku untuk rebah di ranjang. Lalu ia mulai menyerang leherku.

"Val," ujarnya pelan di leherku. "Aku ingin kau tahu. Kita tidak melakukan seks, oke? Kita sedang bercinta, karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku mengangguk sambil memejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan sensasi bibir Derek di leherku. Tiba-tiba Derek menghentikan aksinya, membuatku membuka kedua mataku.

"Bantu aku, Val," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bantu aku buka kaosku."

Sambil agak tercengang, aku berusaha untuk tetap bernafas. Derek membantuku untuk duduk, lalu ia mengambil tanganku dan ditaruhnya di kaosnya. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah, perlahan aku membuka kaos Derek—ini membuat pemuda yang dihadapanku tersenyum lebih lebar. Kulihat dada bidang Derek. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dada telanjangnya, tapi entah kenapa yang kali ini tubuhnya terlihat begitu indah. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat nafasku agak tercekat. Sambil mengingatkan diriku untuk terus bernafas, jemari kedua tanganku menjalar perlahan di dadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengambil salah satu tanganku, lalu ia mencium kelima jari di tangan itu satu-satu. Aku agak tercengang melihatnya. Aku jadi ingat ia pernah mengisap darah yang keluar dari jariku karena kena pecahan kaca. Dua kali: satu di cafe Daisy, satu di mobil Derek. Astaga, itu baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, belum sampai setahun, kan? Tapi rasanya itu sudah terjadi sangat lama sekali.

Kemudian Derek menciumi bibirku. Lidahnya mulai mengetuk bibirku untuk terbuka lebar, dan aku menurut. Derek menemui lidahku dengan lidahnya. Lalu ia membuka jaket dan kaosku. Ia kembali menciumku lagi, kali ini sambil tangannya berusaha membuka celana panjang dan celana dalamku. Setelah itu ia melepas kaitan bra-ku, dan akhirnya ia merebahkanku di ranjang lagi.

Mata Derek memandangi tubuhku, dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh polosku, tanpa ada sehelai pakaian apa pun. Udara dingin yang terasa di kulitku berhasil membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"B-buah dadaku, t-tidak terlalu b-besar, kan?" cicitku dengan wajah yang terasa begitu panas. Jelas saja tidak besar, bahkan bra yang kupakai itu ukuran _cup_ A.

Derek tersenyum lembut lalu mencium keningku. "Buah dadamu sempurna. Kau indah, Val, kau sangat indah."

"Kupikir kau menganggapku manis?" tanyaku agak menyerngit.

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau manis, Val. Tubuh polosmu indah. Begitu indah sampai aku yakin aku harus menyentuhmu dengan pelan-pelan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Derek mencium lembut bibirku. Satu tangannya mulai menyentuh leherku, turun perlahan menuju dadaku—buah dadaku. Aku merasa seakan ada sengatan listrik di kulitku ketika kini Derek menyentuh buah dadaku. Ia meremasnya pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Derek meremas buah dadaku secara langsung, tanpa dihalangi baju sama sekali. Ia melepas bibirnya dariku, dan kini kedua tangannya meremas buah dadaku, membuatku mendesah pelan. Desahanku semakin keras saat pemuda ini memilin putingku dengan jemarinya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjalar di sekitar buah dadaku. Aku membuka mataku, agak kaget waktu melihat Derek menjilat di daerah buah dadaku. Sampai lidahnya tiba di bagian puting, ia menjilat lalu mengisapnya, membuatku mendesahkan namanya.

Lalu bibir Derek menemui bibirku lagi. Ia menciumku dengan panas, dan aku benar-benar mabuk karena ciumannya. Dari situ ia mulai mencium kecil-kecil daerah rahangku, turun ke leher dan lalu ke dada. Derek mencium di sekeliling buah dadaku, kedua buah dadaku, lalu mengisap putingku lagi.

Tubuhku menggeliat karena aksinya, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. Mulutku terus-terusan mendesahkan nama Derek. Kedua tanganku meremas gemas rambut di kepalanya. Aku begitu menikmati semuanya.

Derek mulai mencium di bagian bawah dadaku, lalu ke perutku, mencium pusarku, lalu ke bawah pusarku. Setelahnya ia menatap selangkanganku, lalu melirik wajahku seakan minta izin, dan aku mengangguk dengan lemah. Ia mulai mengelus selangkanganku dengan jemarinya, lalu tiba-tiba jari itu ada di daerah kewanitaanku. Derek terus mengelus dengan satu jari. Sensasinya agak berbeda dengan kalau aku pakai celana, karena saat ini Derek menyentuhku secara langsung.

Aku termegap waktu Derek memasukkan satu jarinya di liang kewanitaanku. Tidak hanya memasukkannya, kini ia mulai membuat lingkaran dengan jari itu di dalamku, Derek seakan mengaduk sesuatu di sana. Aku mendesah dan menggeliat. Tanpa aba-aba Derek memasukkan satu jari lagi di dalamku, kini ada dua jari di bawah sana. Aku mengerang pelan.

"Sakit?" tanya Derek dengan wajah cemas dan ia menghentikan aksi jarinya, tapi kedua jari itu tidak dikeluarkankannya.

Dengan pelan aku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin tidak sakit?" tanya Derek.

"T-tidak sakit—AAAHH!" aku langsung memekik karena tiba-tiba Derek memasukkan jari ketiga. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, apa lubang di bawah sana sebegitu besar sampai tiga jari Derek bisa masuk bersamaan. "D-Derek! Derek! Oooh—Derek, cium, k-kumohon cium aku—"

Kurasakan Derek segera menarik jarinya keluar. Wajahnya langsung tiba di hadapanku, langsung melahap mulutku dengan ganas, ia seperti lapar akan mulutku. Lidahnya menemui lidahku, mengajakku berdansa, dan aku mendesah kecil di mulutnya. Benang saliva tercipta saat Derek melepaskan lidahnya dariku. Melihat benang saliva itu, Derek melahap mulutku lagi, menyapu isi mulutku sekali lagi.

"Val," ujarnya pelan sambil terengah-engah, sama sepertiku. "Aku mencintaimu—aku sangat mencintaimu." Aku mengangguk. "Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran, Val, suruh aku berhenti selagi aku masih bisa berhenti."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, Derek," cicitku. "L-lagi pula aku sudah telanjang begini d-dan aku eh, aku sudah—"

"Sudah _sangat_ basah di bawah sana, aku tahu," kata Derek sambil tersenyum kecil.

Derek mencium keningku, lalu dengan cepat kepalanya mengarah ke bagian selangkanganku. Penasaran akan apa yang akan ia lakukan, aku agak mengangkat tubuhku, melihat kepadanya. Derek menekuk kedua kakiku dan melebarkannya, kemudian wajahnya menghadap daerah kewanitaanku. Aku melihat Derek menciumnya, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubangku.

Aku termegap merasakan lidah Derek di bawah sana. "D-Derek! Itu—itu, kan, k-kotor!"

"Tidak, tidak kotor, kau tidak kotor, Val," ujar Derek setelah menarik lidahnya. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya, lalu ia menarik keluar. Aku bisa melihat jari itu basah karenaku, dan Derek memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Derek!" pekikku.

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Kau terasa manis."

Wajahku pasti sudah lebih merah dari tomat sekarang. Ukh. Astaga!

Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke bawahku dan berputar-putar di sana, membuatku mendesah kecil. "Val, suruh aku berhenti." Aku menggeleng. "Kumohon, Val. Kalau aku sudah melepas celanaku, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum selesai sekalipun kau minta aku untuk berhenti."

"S-selesaikan! D-Derek—oh! Aaahh! K-kumohon—OH! D-Dereeeekk!"

Ia mendecak. Derek menarik keluar jarinya lalu turun dari ranjang. Ia menurunkan resleting celananya dengan cepat, melepas celana panjangnya. Begitu celana itu terlepas, aku langsung bisa melihat kejantanan Derek yang sudah menegang.

Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah, mengingatkan diriku untuk tetap bernafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kejantanan Derek. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat _benda_ itu secara langsung, karena aku hanya pernah melihat dari buku biologi saja.

"Baru pertama kali lihat?" tanya Derek dan aku mengangguk pelan, pandanganku masih tidak lepas dari penis itu. "Kau mau coba pegang dulu?"

Aku langsung termegap. "A-apa?"

Derek menghampiriku, membantuku untuk duduk dan ia sendiri juga ikut duduk. Ia mengambil satu tanganku, membawanya memegang kejantanannya. Itu sangat panjang menurutku. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah melihat penis siapa pun, tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa penis terutama milik Derek akan sepanjang dan sebesar itu.

Waktu telapak tanganku menyentuh penisnya, itu terasa licin. Derek memintaku untuk mengocoknya. Ia mengambil tanganku yang satu lagi untuk memegangnya juga. Perlahan aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku, mengocoknya. Pemuda ini mengerang dan mendesis, lalu memintaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menurut dan berusaha mengocoknya lebih cepat. Derek mendesahkan namaku. Lalu aku melihat ada cairan di puncak penisnya, mungkin ia juga basah, sama sepertiku.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan puncak penis Derek ke dalam mulutku. Ia mendesah lagi. Aku mulai mengisap, dan kurasakan tangan besar Derek membelai kepalaku sambil kudengar ia mendesah nikmat.

"Val, Val, oh, Val, s-sudah, kita harus menyelesaikan ini," ujarnya.

Kuturuti perkataannya. Aku melepaskan penis itu dari mulut dan tanganku. Kami berdua terengah-engah. Derek langsung mencium bibirku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang lagi. Setelahnya ia menghampiri selangkanganku lagi. Ia melebarkan kedua kakiku, memposisikan kejantanannya di mulut liang kewanitaanku. Aku tahu, ia akan mulai melakukannya.

"Val, ini akan sakit," kata Derek dan aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan berhenti sampai selesai kalau aku sudah lepas celanaku." Aku mengangguk lagi. "Untuk jaga-jaga, Val, kapan kau terakhir selesai menstruasi?"

"Sekitar ... tiga atau empat hari yang lalu," jawabku.

"Bagus, berarti aku tak perlu pakai kondom," ujarnya.

Setelahnya Derek langsung mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalamku. Aku memekik kaget dan rasanya memang sakit. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan saat Derek memasukkan jari-jarinya. Ini adalah kejantanannya, dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tahan, Val," desis Derek.

Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Aku mendesah dan memekik. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan buah dadaku bergoyang gara-gara aksi Derek. Ia mengerang juga, mendesah, dan agak mendesis.

"Oh, Val, sialan," umpatnya, "kau sangat basah untukku, Val, sangat sempit, sangat manis, sangat indah! Val! Val, aku mencintaimu!"

"Dereeeekk! Uh, AAAHH!" pekikku.

"Sebentar lagi, Val," desisnya.

Derek terus menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya padaku. Sampai suatu ketika aku, eh, entahlah apa istilah yang tepat. Seperti ingin buang air kecil, tapi, entahlah, bukan itu. Tapi aku berasa ingin segera mengeluarkan cairan itu dari tubuhku.

"D-Derek, aku, aku mau—"

"Tunggu, aku juga," kata Derek. "Hitungan ketiga, Val." Aku mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga—"

Derek menghentakkan penisnya dalamku, rasanya amat sangat nyeri sekali—jauh lebih nyeri dari pada sakit gigi atau pun menstruasi. Dan aku memekik bersamaan dengan Derek yang mengerang. Aku memang mengeluarkan cairan itu dalam tubuhku. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga merasakan semburan dari penis Derek dalamku. Derek mengeluarkan cairannya dalam rahimku, dan ia tidak pakai kondom.

"Tidak apa, Val," ujarnya sambil menarik penisnya keluar. "Kau sedang tidak dalam masa subur, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk, percaya pada pacarku. Lalu aku agak sedikit mendongak, melihat seprei ranjang Derek yang berwarna putih kini ada bekas cairan merah. Darahku. Bukti keperawananku diambil Derek. Aku menghembus nafas berat dan memalingkan wajah dari bekas darah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Derek lembut dan aku mengangguk. "Kau menyesal?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku mengotori ranjangmu."

Derek yang sudah pakai celana panjangnya menghampiriku, ia duduk di sampingku dan mencium keningku. "Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Besok bisa kubersihkan. Sekarang kau harus istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamku.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman, Val, kau pasti lelah. Aku tahu kau masih merasa sakit di bawah sana. Dan percayalah, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama beberapa jam. Kecuali kalau kau mau aku mengambil rasa sakitmu."

Aku menggeleng lagi dan tersenyum lelah. "Aku ingin merasakan resiko ini."

Derek mengangguk. "Istirahat, Val. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi."

Kini aku yang mengangguk. Kuambil kaos Derek yang ada di dekatku dan main kupakai saja di tubuhku. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil melihatku dengan kaosnya yang kebesaran di tubuhku. Aku berbaring di ranjang dibantu Derek dan ia menyelimutiku—untungnya bekas darahku itu adanya di dekat pinggir ranjang. Setelah itu aku menahan tangan Derek saat ia akan turun dari ranjang. Ia menatapku dengan bingung.

"Jangan pergi," cicitku, lalu menambahkan, "kumohon tetaplah di sini."

Ia agak tercengang, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Tentu saja," ujarnya lembut. Derek pun berbaring di sebelahku. Aku memiringkan tubuhku, Derek melakukan hal yang sama, lalu aku membenamkan kepalaku di leher Derek. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku pun terlelap di pelukannya.

Ketika aku terbangun, Derek sudah tidak ada di ranjang, malah ia tidak ada di kamar ini. Aku melihat cahaya jingga menembus masuk dari jendela kamar. Kulihat dari jendela, sepertinya sekarang sore hari.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan aku menoleh ke pintu. Derek masuk kamar sambil membawa nampan. Ia tersenyum lembut melihatku. Dengan agak cepat ia berjalan ke ranjang, menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di meja samping ranjang, sedang ia sendiri duduk di sisiku.

"Hei," ujarnya setengah berbisik sambil menatapku lembut.

"Hei," balasku, tersenyum kecil. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima sore," jawabnya. Lalu Derek meraih satu tanganku, mengelus pelan punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau baik-baik saja setelah ... kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Selangkanganku masih tidak terasa nyaman, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Tidak sesakit yang kubayangkan—tapi tetap sakit."

Derek terkekeh kemudian mencium keningku. "Kau terlihat nyaman mengenakan kaosku."

"Yah, kaosmu terasa seperti daster untukku," kataku.

Ia terkekeh lagi dan kali ini ia mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Mendengar itu, aku merasa meleleh. Dadaku terasa sangat hangat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyum. Aku merasa senang mendengar itu.

"Oh, aku bawa kau makanan," kata Derek sambil mengambil nampan di meja. "Kau tidak sarapan dan tidak makan siang, pasti lapar."

Aku menatap nasi goreng dan jus jeruk di atas nampan. "Masak atau pesan?"

"Pesan. Sewaktu aku terbangun tadi, aku langsung suruh Isaac pesan makananmu, sekalian untuknya, aku, dan Cora," jawab Derek.

Kukerutkan keningku mendengar nama Cora. Satu-satunya Cora yang kukenal—oke, bukan 'kenal', sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'tahu'. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu dia, tapi Derek pernah bilang bahwa adik perempuannya bernama Cora—adalah adik Derek. "Cora? Adikmu?" Derek mengangguk. "Bukankah dia ... api—rumah Hale—Kate?"

"Oh, ya, aku tidak sempat cerita," kata Derek. "Cora selamat dari api, tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia selamat. Sewaktu Boyd ditahan Deucalion di ruang penyimpanan bank, Boyd dikurung bersama dengan Cora."

"Ah, jadi yang dimaksud Isaac dengan ia melihat seorang gadis yang bukan Erica ada di ruang yang sama dengan Boyd, itu adalah Cora?"

Derek mengangguk. "Ya."

"Waktu di sekolah kemarin, saat Boyd hendak menyerangku, gadis manusia serigala yang bersamanya adalah Cora?"

"Ya," jawab Derek.

"Tapi kenapa mereka mau menyerangku?"

Sambil aku makan, Derek menjelaskan tentang Boyd dan Cora tidak mendapat cahaya bulan penuh selama tiga bulan. Ketika Derek dan Scott masuk menembus dinding, cahaya bulan penuh ikut masuk dan itu membuat Boyd dan Cora tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan mereka. Bahkan katanya Boyd nyaris menyerang dua anak kecil di hutan. Mereka berdua akan membunuh siapa pun yang mereka temui.

Semalam Mr Argent membantu Derek, Scott, dan Isaac menangkap Boyd dan Cora. Mereka berniat membawa mereka berdua ke sekolah, dengan asumsi sekolah kosong karena sudah malam. Dan di situlah kedua manusia serigala yang hilang kontrol bertemu denganku.

"Aku lupa soal Scott!" kataku. "Aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku di sini!"

"Soal itu, setelah aku suruh Isaac pesan makanan, aku langsung telepon Scott," ujar Derek.

"Dia pasti sangat marah! Belum lagi mama ..." kataku cemas.

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Dia tidak marah, setidaknya ia tidak marah padamu. Tapi, yah, dia membentakku. Scott bilang harusnya aku bersyukur karena dia memberitahu mama kalian bahwa kau menginap di rumah Stiles."

"Apa kau bilang padanya kalau kau dan aku ... kau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kau tidur di tempatku. Kubilang kau tidak memberitahunya karena kau ketakutan melihat jenazah. Secara teknis, aku tidak bohong, kan?" tanya Derek sambil agak menyengir.

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Derek."

Habis makan, aku pergi mandi. Dan karena aku tidak bawa pakaian bersih, jadinya aku mengenakan pakaian yang sama yang kukenakan saat datang ke rumah Derek tadi pagi. Setelah mandi, Derek langsung mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Sampai di depan rumahku, ia tidak langsung membiarkan aku keluar dari mobilnya. Derek menarik tanganku dan langsung mencumbu sebentar bibirku. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Aku mencium pipinya dan turun mobil.

Mobil mama tidak ada, tapi motor Scott ada, berarti yang ada di dalam rumah hanya Scott. Aku menghela sambil membuka pintu rumah. Tidak ada suara di lantai satu, kupikir berarti Scott mungkin ada di kamarnya. Jadi aku langsung naik ke lantai dua, mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Scott membuka pintunya, matanya seakan ingin melompat keluar begitu melihatku, lalu ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Adik nakal, aku cemas, tahu!" katanya.

"Maafkan aku," kataku. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa aku tidak mengabarimu."

Scott mengangguk lalu ia mencium keningku. Tiba-tiba ia menyerngit, wajahnya serius, dan aku jadi bingung. "Val ... kenapa baumu mirip dengan bau Derek?"

Kuangkat sebelah bahu. "Mungkin karena dari tadi aku bersama dengannya? Aku tidur di kamarnya, aku diantar naik mobilnya, dan ... dan, eh, tadi aku sempat berciuman dengannya sebelum turun mobil."

"T-tapi, ini benar-benar mirip! Tidak sama persis, tapi bau Derek ada di seluruh tubuhmu—oh, astaga!"

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau," kata Scott. "Kau, dan Derek, kalian—seks?!"

"T-tidak! D-Derek bilang, kami bercinta, bukan seks, karena dia mencintaiku!" kataku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Yah, intinya, kalian berhubungan badan! Oh, astaga, adikku!"

"A-aku takut, Scott!" ujarku akhirnya. "Stiles bilang bahwa ada pengorbanan menggunakan orang-orang yang masih perawan. _Aku_ perawan. Bagaimana kalau aku jadi yang selanjutnya untuk dikorbankan?"

"Tapi kenapa Derek?!"

"Karena dia pacarku."

"Val, kau bahkan tidak suka dia!"

"Aku tidak mungkin minta pada Stiles, kan? Tidak ketika aku sendiri punya pacar."

Scott mengerang kesal dan ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Aku mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dan ia terus saja mengerang. Tapi pada akhirnya Scott berhenti mengerang dan memelukku lagi. Ia bilang bahwa ia akan membunuh Derek kalau pemuda itu menyakitiku setelah ini.

.

.

Waktu Scott pulang dari klinik hewan, ia datang ke kamarku dan cerita tentang seekor anjing yang bernama Bullet. Katanya anjing itu tadinya sudah diperiksa Dr Deaton dan dibawa keluar oleh majikannya. Tetapi tidak lama setelah Bullet dan majikannya keluar, Scott mendengar suara gonggongan Bullet, jadi Scott pun keluar dari klinik. Di luar, Scott melihat Bullet berlari menujunya seorang diri. Majikannya tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Kau pikir dia menghilang? Untuk dikorbankan?" tanyaku.

Scott mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mobilnya masih ada di parkiran klinik tadi. Jadi untuk saat ini, dia jadi korban selanjutnya itu bisa saja."

"Kau sudah beritahu Stiles?"

"Kalau aku beritahu dia sekarang, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan tidur malam ini karena Stiles akan menginterogasiku habis-habisan. Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya besok di sekolah."

Aku mengangguk, sejujurnya setuju dengan kakakku. Scott mencium keningku dan menyuruhku tidur karena sudah malam. Dan aku menurut. Ia menyelimutiku, lalu mematikan lampu kamarku dan pergi ke kamarnya. Walau dibilang aku menurut, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa langsung tidur. Tidak, aku tidak berniat bohong saat bilang akan tidur, tapi aku sudah tidur nyenyak dari pagi sampai sore tadi, aku jadi tidak yakin kalau aku akan bisa segera pulas.

.

.

Kelas pertama esok paginya adalah olahraga. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mesti mengambil kelas yang satu ini. Lydia dan Allison tidak ada jadwal olahraga hari ini, berarti nanti aku akan lari bersama dengan Scott dan Stiles, dan mungkin juga Isaac jika ia sudah masuk sekolah.

Aku melewati lorong kelas untuk bisa sampai di ruang loker biar segera ganti baju. Iya, sekolah punya aturan di mana kami tidak boleh datang ke sekolah mengenakan pakaian olahraga, jadi kalau ada pelajaran olahraga—jam pertama sekali pun—atau latihan pagi untuk anak-anak Lacrosse, maka anak-anak yang bersangkutan ini harus segera ganti baju begitu sampai di sekolah. Huh, merepotkan.

Waktu aku akan melewati suatu ruangan kelas, pintu ruang itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sebuah tangan besar menarikku masuk ke dalam ruang. Sungguh, aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditarik, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kudapati ternyata Derek-lah yang menarikku. Ia menyengir kecil, lalu mencium pipiku.

"D-Derek! Kau membuatku kaget!" kataku dengan suara kecil. Derek hanya terkekeh kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sekolah?"

"Menemui seorang gurumu," jawab Derek dan aku menyerngit. "Di malam waktu kami—aku, Scott, Isaac, dan Chris—membawa Boyd dan Cora ke dalam sekolah, selain ada kau yang di ruang penyimpanan, ternyata ada seorang guru di kelas dan ia nyaris diserang Cora."

Ya, ampun, aku melupakan soal Ms Blake yang ada di sekolah juga saat itu! "Maksudmu Ms Blake, guru bahasa Inggris-ku?"

"Dia bilang namanya Jennifer," ujar Derek.

"Ya, Jennifer Blake," kataku.

Derek mengangguk. "Aku ingin melihat keadaannya sejak malam itu, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak dapat tekanan mental gara-gara nyaris diserang Cora."

"Kau tahu, Ms Blake adalah guru yang baik menurutku. Dia, eh, sampai meneleponku untuk menawari jadi asistennya karena ia tahu anak yang mengejar beasiswa harus ikut klub atau mendaftar jadi asisten guru," kataku.

"Dan kau jadi asistennya, makanya malam itu kalian bisa sama-sama di sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ms Blake ... dia wanita yang cantik, kan?"

Derek tersenyum, lalu ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku. "Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan wajahnya," ujarnya lembut, "otakku sudah penuh dengan gambaran wajah manismu."

Kugigit bibirku, berusaha tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Kemudian Derek mencium lembut bibirku, lalu berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku dan perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bolos hari ini?" tanya Derek setengah berbisik. "Kita bisa, kencan, mungkin, seperti yang pernah kujanjikan padamu?"

"Derek, aku sedang mengejar beasiswa penuh. Kupikir bolos bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Maksudku, aku sangat ingin pergi kencan denganmu—"

"—Kau _sangat ingin_ pergi kencan denganku?" ulang Derek sambil menyengir.

Aku agak terkekeh kecil sambil memilin kaosnya dengan satu tanganku yang tidak membawa buku. Lalu kukecup sebentar bibirnya. "—Tapi aku ingin meminimalisir jumlah absenku. Dan lagi Cora masih belum benar-benar sehat, kan? Kau harus bersama dengannya untuk saat ini."

Derek tersenyum. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku kini salah satunya mulai meremas pelan pantatku. Ia lalu membenamkan kepalanya di leherku dan menciuminya kecil-kecil. Nafasku memburu, sedikit termegap karena tiba-tiba Derek meremas pantatku dengan lebih keras.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kau ke tempatku?" tanyanya sambil agak terengah-engah di sela ciumannya pada leherku.

"Mmh, aku sudah janji pada—oh, Scott, untuk b-belajar matematika pulang sekolah hari ini," kataku sambil berusaha tidak mendesah. "Mungkin setelah kami belajar saja." Kurasakan Derek menganggukkan kepalanya di leherku dan ia terus menciumi sekitar leher—aku hanya berharap ia tidak menandai leherku pagi ini. "D-Derek, aku, oh, a-aku harus ke ruang l-loker, segera ganti baju, aku ada olahraga hari ini."

Mata Derek menemui mataku lagi, wajahnya ada di hadapanku sekarang dan ia menyengir. "Ganti saja di sini, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," godanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku benar-benar harus ke ruang loker sekarang."

Derek terkekeh pelan dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore kalau begitu?" Aku mengangguk dan Derek mencium keningku.

Setelahnya aku keluar dari ruang kelas, meninggalkan Derek di sana, lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang loker sambil menggigit bibir, menahan senyumku agar tidak terlalu lebar, dan kuyakin wajahku agak merona sekarang.

Di ruang loker, aku langsung menghampiri lokerku dan membuka pintunya. Kuganti pakaianku dengan kaos dan celana _training_ , lalu kupakai jaket, kuikat rambutku dengan model ekor kuda di ruang loker perempuan. Setelah itu aku keluar bersama dengan beberapa anak perempuan yang sudah siap lari pagi ini.

Pelatih Finstock membawa kami menuju pinggiran hutan. Kami diminta lari di sekitar pinggiran hutan tersebut. Karena belum semua muridnya datang, jadi Pelatih belum meniup peluitnya. Sambil menunggu mulai lari pagi, aku mencari-cari sosok kakakku dan Stiles, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyelinap menggandeng tanganku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Stiles sedang menyengir kecil.

"Hei, Val, agak dingin pagi ini, tanganmu membuat tanganku hangat," katanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau ada-ada saja. Mana Scott?"

"Menghampiri Isaac," jawab Stiles.

"Isaac sudah masuk sekolah?" tanyaku.

Stiles mengangguk.

Kemudian Pelatih Finstock meniup peluitnya, tanda bahwa kami sudah boleh mulai lari. Stiles melepas genggaman tangannya agar bisa berlari dengan baik. Sebenarnya tadi aku ada di barisan agak depan, sih, tapi karena aku tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, orang-orang yang ada di belakangku bisa dengan mudah melewatiku sehingga sekarang aku nyaris di barisan paling belakang.

Empat orang yang langsung melesat dengan cepat begitu peluit dibunyikan secara berurutan adalah Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, dan Scott. Kalau Isaac, pasti ia sedang mengejar si kembar, mengingat Scott pernah cerita bahwa si kembar adalah bagian dari Pack Alpha. Sedangkan Scott, kakakku itu pasti mengejar Isaac agar Beta Derek itu tidak bertindak sembarangan.

Stiles tetap berlari di sampingku. Setahuku, walau bukan pelari yang tercepat, Stiles bisa berlari lebih cepat dari sekarang. Tapi ia memilih untuk berlari di sampingku, mungkin ia menemaniku karena tahu aku payah soal kecepatan berlari—tepatnya sangat payah soal olahraga.

Berlari di samping Stiles membuat aku aman sendiri, setidaknya ia bisa menarikku saat aku jatuh. Aku berlari tanpa melihat tanah di bawah kaki, sampai aku tersandung kayu dan nyaris jatuh. Stiles langsung buru-buru menarik lenganku sebelum terjatuh, dan aku langsung masuk dalam dekapannya. Detak jantungku sangat tidak karuan. Entah itu karena kaget nyaris jatuh, atau karena Stiles mendekapku. Yang mana pun itu, setelahnya Stiles mencium pipiku, membuat wajahku menghangat, setelah itu ia mengajak lari lagi.

Belum lama aku dan Stiles mulai lari lagi, aku mendengar suara teriakan—mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah pekikkan—seorang gadis. Stiles menyerngit, lalu kulihat anak-anak kelasku menghampiri asal suara pekikan itu. Pemuda yang bersamaku ini menggenggam tanganku lagi, kami berlari kecil menuju asal pekikan juga.

Aku bisa melihat sebuah pohon dan ada seorang pemuda yang tak kukenal yang diikat di sana. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, dan di kepalanya ada bekas darah kering.

Scott dan Isaac sudah di sana duluan, jadi aku dan Stiles menghampiri mereka berdua. Ethan dan Aiden berada tidak jauh dari kami, dan aku bisa melihat mereka seperti sedang berbisik.

Isaac berbisik pada Scott, "itu dia, kan?"

Aku menoleh pada Scott. "Dia, siapa?"

"Kyle, majikan Bullet yang kuceritakan semalam, Val," jawab Scott.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kulihat Sheriff datang dengan Tara.

"Hei, menyingkir dari jalan. Mundur," kata Sheriff, lalu ia menoleh pada Tara. "Amankan tempat ini sebelum mereka merusak bukti yang ada."

Tara mengangguk. "Mundur! Semuanya mundur!"

"Bawa anak-anak itu pergi dari sini!" raung Sheriff tidak sabar.

Stiles beranjak dari sisiku, ia menghampiri papanya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Sheriff, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi mungkin setelah Stiles mengatakan sesuatu, papanya menyuruh ia kembali. Jadinya Stiles kembali kepada kami dan Sheriff sendiri memanggil Pelatih.

"Pelatih, bisa tolong?" pinta Sheriff.

"Kau dengar dia!" seru Pelatih pada anak-anak. "Tidak ada yang perlu dilihat di sini. Mungkin hanya seorang anak yang kabur dari rumah."

"Pelatih," panggil Scott.

"Ya?"

"Dia seorang senior," ujar kakakku.

Wajah Pelatih agak memucat seketika. "Oh. Dia tidak bergabung dengan tim, ya?"

Astaga, berarti maksudnya Pelatih hanya akan mengingat seorang anak kalau ia bergabung dengan tim Lacrosse? Wah, rasis. Eh, ini bisa disebut rasis tidak, ya?

"AAAAAHHH!" pekik seorang gadis lagi. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis dan langsung ditahan Tara. "Kyle! Oh, astaga, Kyle! Ya, ampun!"

Sheriff mengusir anak-anak lagi. Dan kali ini aku menyingkir dari tempat kejadian itu bersama dengan Stiles, Isaac, dan kakakku.

"Kau lihat bagaimana si kembar melihatnya?" tanya Isaac sambil kami berjalan pergi.

"Yah, maksudmu seperti mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Stiles.

"Tidak, tidak, mereka tahu," paksa Isaac.

"Anak itu dicekik, oke? Apa hanya aku dan Val di sini yang menyadari tidak adanya tindakan seorang manusia serigala dalam pembunuhan ini?" ujar Stiles sambil merangkul pundakku dan meremasnya pelan.

"Oh, kau pikir ini sebuah kebetulan mereka datang dan orang-orang mulai mati?" tuntut Isaac.

"Yah, tidak, sih, tapi aku masih tidak berpikir bahwa mereka yang melakukannya," kata Stiles, lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Scott?"

Kakakku menoleh pada Stiles dengan tatapan bingung.

Isaac berhenti berjalan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku, Stiles, dan Scott ikut berhenti berjalan juga. Scott menggeleng, "Aku belum tahu."

"Kau belum tahu?" ulangku.

"Yah, teorinya masuk akal," kata Scott sambil menunjuk Isaac. "Seriusan, Sobat, pengorbanan manusia?"

"Scott, matamu bisa berubah jadi warna kuning, oke? Ada rambut yang tumbuh di pipimu dan bisa langsung hilang. Dan kalau aku menusukmu sekarang—tenang, Val, aku tidak serius melakukannya, hanya pengandaian saja—kau akan segera sembuh. Tapi kau bilang kalau kau tidak memahami soal pengorbanan manusia?"

"Yah—"

"Tunggu, Scott aku belum selesai," potong Stiles. "Adikmu di sini sampai ketakutan, gara-gara pengorbanan manusia ini, oke? Makanya dia sampai minta tolong pada Derek."

Aku termegap lalu melirik Scott dan Stiles bergantian. "Scott? Kau beritahu Stiles?"

Scott memasang wajah bersalah. "Tidak sengaja, serius."

"Aku juga tahu soal kau dan Derek kemarin," celetuk Isaac, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Waktu kalian melakukannya, aku ada di rumah Derek juga. Jadi waktu kau .. yah, _mengeluarkan suaramu_ , aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."

Kuyakin wajahku semerah tomat sekarang. Stiles meremas pelan pundakku, tapi Scott langsung menepis tangan sahabatnya dari pundakku.

"Yah, sebelum kau memotong perkataanku tadi, aku ingin bilang kalau kau masuk akal juga,' kata Scott.

Isaac mendecak. "Aku tidak peduli. Mereka membunuh anak itu. Mereka membunuh gadis yang menolongku. Aku akan membunuh mereka juga."

Astaga, Isaac memang cocok jadi Beta Derek.

.

.

" _Ou alle-vous_ ," ucap Ms Morrell dan seisi kelas kemudian meniru ucapannya. " _Je vais chez-moi_." Dan kami menirunya lagi.

Aku di kelas bahasa Prancis dengan Allison yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Sejak kami masuk ke kelas ini sama-sama tadi, gadis itu sudah bilang kalau ia merasa lelah sekali dan ingin bolos biar bisa tidur di rumahnya. Kupikir perkataannya hanya untuk lelucon saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Mantan pacar kakakku itu menaruh kepala dan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan sepertinya tertidur dengan lelap.

Sedaritadi selama Ms Morrell mengajar, aku berusaha memanggil nama Allison. Tentu saja tidak dengan suara keras, agak berbisik. Takutnya kalau aku memanggilnya keras-keras, Ms Morrell akan ikut mendengar dan sadar bahwa seorang muridnya sedang terlelap di kelasnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Prancis—dan seisi kelas mengulang ucapannya—, Ms Morrell berjalan perlahan di tengah kelas, di antara meja-meja yang ada di barisan tengah, menuju ke belakang, alias ke meja Allison.

" _Mademoiselle Argent?_ " panggil Ms Morrell. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah susah payah, berharap Ms Morrell hanya akan menegur, tidak sampai memarahi apa lagi membentak dan memberi hukuman. Ms Morrell memanggil Allison sekali lagi. " _Mademoiselle Argent!_ "

Allison agak terlunjak kaget. Akhirnya ia terbangun dan wajahnya agak tegang.

" _Es-tu fatigue_?" tanya Ms Morrell, anak-anak di kelas mengeluarkan suara tawa mereka.

"Maaf," ujar Allison pelan.

Setelahnya bel tanda jam pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Para murid langsung mengambil barang mereka dan keluar dari kelas. Allison langsung berusaha merapikan barangnya yang ada di atas meja. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, sambil agak mengintip Allison dan Ms Morrell lewat sudut mataku. Ketika tinggal kami bertiga saja yang ada di dalam kelas, Ms Morrell duduk di kursi di depan Allison.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Allison," katanya, "mungkin kita perlu mengobrol sesekali di ruang konseling." Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Dan sebenarnya, aku juga tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan kalian berdua sekaligus."

"Atau kau perlu memberitahu kami apa yang kau lakukan di bank malam itu," ujar Allison.

Aku menyerngit mendengar perkataan Allison. Oke, aku tidak tahu bank apa yang dimaksud Allison, tapi tiba-tiba aku langsung menggambarkan Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills, tempat para Alpha mengurung Boyd dan Cora. Jika aku menebak bank-nya dengan benar, maka ada dua hal yang membuatku bingung.

Pertama, apa yang Allison lakukan di bank itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau Allison tahu menahu soal bank tersebut—mungkin Scott yang meneleponnya. Kedua, dari perkataan Allison barusan, berarti maksudnya Ms Morrell juga ada di bank tersebut dan bertemu dengan Allison sewaktu gadis itu ada di sana. Nah, apa pula yang dilakukan guru bahasa Prancis kami ini di sana?

"Mungkin kau perlu memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan di sana," balas Ms Morrell tidak mau kalah. "Sepertinya kita punya masalah di sini. Dan saat kubilang 'kita', maksudku adalah kau dan aku, Allison. Val tidak bermasalah karena dia tidak tidur saat aku mengajar. Nah, begini, kau beri aku satu kata dalam bahasa Prancis yang pengucapannya sama dengan bahasa Inggris-nya, dan kau bisa menghindari detensi saat jam istirahat."

Kulihat wajah Allison menegang, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras mencari suatu kata untuk menjawab teka-teki Ms Morrell.

" _Impasse_ ," kata Ms Morrell. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kelas.

Gadis yang duduk di sampingku ini langsung menghembuskan nafas berat dengan kesal. "Dia pasti sengaja pakai kata itu."

"Bukannya dia hanya ingin memberitahumu jawabannya?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dan membawa tas dan bukuku.

"Tidak, tidak, dia pasti sengaja," kata Allison sambil berdiri juga.

Aku mengangguk. "Omong-omong, apa maksudmu dengan ... Ms Morrel di bank? Bank apa?"

"Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills," jawab Allison sembari kami melangkah menuju pintu kelas. "Ingat luka yang ada di tanganku dan Lydia? Ternyata itu adalah lambang bank tersebut. Aku pergi ke sana sendirian, masuk lewat pintu depan. Tiba-tiba Ms Morrell datang dan mendorongku ke loker, bilang aku harus sembunyi, katanya aku baru boleh keluar kalau sudah mendengar suara orang berkelahi."

"Suara orang berkelahi?" ulangku.

Allison mengangguk. "Waktu aku keluar dan mendatangi asal suara perkelahian itu, aku menemukan Derek sedang berusaha menghajar Cora, sedangkan Scott sedang dihajar Boyd. Oh, dan, yang paling horor adalah saat aku bersembunyi itu, aku menemukan tubuh Erica yang tak bernyawa di ruangan itu."

Aku termegap. "Maksudmu berarti dia benar-benar sudah ... sudah ... ?"

"Sudah tewas, ya," ujar Allison. "Aku masih ingat jelas wajah Derek yang menyiratkan rasa begitu terpukulnya begitu ia menggendong tubuh Erica."

"Oh, ya, ampun ... " gumamku. "Dan kenapa Ms Morrell ada di sana?"

"Itulah yang melayang-layang di pikiranku akhir-akhir ini," desahnya. "Sungguh, aku malas sekali masuk kelas matematika."

"Aku sangat tidak mau masuk kelas Kimia sekarang," timpalku.

Allison menyerngit. "Kupikir Kimia adalah pelajaran favoritmu?"

"Masih pelajaran favoritku, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mr Harris," kataku.

"Kenapa—oh, aku sudah dengar Scott dan Stiles, mereka berdua langsung mengolok-olok Harris begitu aku tidak sengaja menyebut nama guru satu itu," aku Allison. "Tapi bukannya kau bertemu dengannya sepanjang kelas tambahan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Mr Thomas bilang aku tidak harus mengambil semua mata pelajaran untuk kelas tambahan. Aku tidak usah mengambil beberapa kelas seperti Kimia, bahasa Inggris, Fisika, Matematika."

"Karena kau selalu dapat nilai A+ di pelajaran-pelajaran itu?" Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu, kau bisa bolos Kimia."

"Aku tidak akan bolos," tegasku.

"Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung di kelas Harris," katanya.

Aku menyengir. "Kau juga, jangan sampai tertidur saat kelas Matematika nanti."

.

.

"Baiklah," kata Mr Harris setelah menulis di papan tulis. "Karena ' _inertia_ ' adalah sesuatu yang sudah banyak kalian tahu, kenapa kita tidak mulai dengan ' _momentun_ '."

Waktu masuk kelas Kimia tadi, sekilas aku melihat Mr Harris sudah duduk di kursinya. Aku tidak berani meliriknya, jadi aku berjalan cepat dan duduk di kursi di sebelah kakakku. Tidak ada Stiles di kelas ini, kupikir mungkin Scott dan Stiles jadwal kelas Kimia-nya sudah dipisah karena ada laporan keduanya sering mengobrol di kelas ini. jadinya yang duduk di depanku dan Scott adalah Isaac, bukan Stiles.

Isaac berkata pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya samar-samar, "Mereka di sini karena ada alasan."

Scott menghela pelan lalu memajukan tubuhnya. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk mencari tahu sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu, oke? Isaac?"

"Danny!" panggil Mr Harris, membuatku spontan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Scott dan Isaac. "Apa yang kita tahu tentang ' _momentum_ '?"

Danny menjawab pertanyaan Mr Harris dengan lancar. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur Mr Harris bertanya pada Danny, soalnya tempat duduk kami tidak jauh dan bisa saja sang guru memanggilku. Aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Mr Harris, kok, tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa menjawabnya tanpa gagap dan bisa menatap matanya saat aku menjawabnya.

"Mr Harris, boleh saya ke kamar kecil?" tanya Isaac tiba-tiba setelah Danny menjawab pertanyaan sang guru.

Mr Harris mempersilakan Isaac keluar, jadi Isaac pun beranjak dari kursinya. Scott langsung bediri dan bilang bahwa ia ingin ke kamar kecil juga, tapi Mr Harris bilang yang keluar dari kelasnya selama pembelajaran berlangsung hanya satu persatu.

"Tapi saya benar-benar harus pergi," kata Scott dengan cemas. "Ini seperti sedang darurat!"

Tapi Mr Harris tetap melarang. Sambil mendecak kesal, Scott pun duduk lagi. Kupikir Scott pasti cemas kalau Isaac akan mencari si kembar untuk dihajar. Karena aku berpikir begini, aku jadi khawatir kalau Isaac benar-benar akan melakukannya. Maksudku, aku tahu Ethan dan Aiden adalah bagian dari Pack Alpha, tapi Isaac terlihat begitu membenci mereka, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh keluar dari Isaac tiap kali kudengar ia bicara soal si kembar.

Guru Kimia kami kembali mengajar setelah Scott duduk di kursinya lagi. Tapi ajaran Mr Harris itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kami mendengar suara loker di luar kelas. Itu seperti bunyi seseorang sedang menonjok loker. Suara itu tidak berisik sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja kami yang mendengarnya jadi penasaran akan suara itu.

Akhirnya Mr Harris pun beranjak dari depan kelas dan keluar. Para murid, termasuk aku dan Scott, ikut-ikutan keluar lewat pintu depan dan pintu belakang kelas. Di luar, aku bisa langsung melihat Isaac yang berdiri di tengah koridor, ada salah satu dari si kembar—aku tidak tahu itu Ethan atau Aiden—tersungkur di lantai dekat kaki Isaac. Salah satu loker yang dekat pintu belakang kelas agak penyok—aku berharap Isaac tidak menghajar Ethan atau Aiden ini dengan menubrukkan kepalanya di loker.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Mr Harris.

Kulihat Danny menghampiri si korban. Lalu aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Ethan, soalnya Lydia pernah bilang salah satu dari si kembar penyuka sesama jenis dan saling tertarik dengan Danny. Aku melihat wajah sang Alpha agak lebam, hidungnya mimisan, keluar darah dari sudut mulutnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh, dia ... dia datang begitu saja padaku," kata Ethan.

"Isaac, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tuntut Mr Harris lagi.

Wajah Isaac mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Tampangnya terlihat seperti ia tidak menerima tatapan orang-orang yang sedang melihatnya saat ini, melihatnya sebagai anak yang menyerang Ethan. Kupikir jangan-jangan Isaac tidak menyerang Ethan sama sekali. Tapi kalau bukan Isaac, siapa lagi?

.

.

Usai dari kelas Kimia, aku langsung dapat menemukan Ms Blake menungguku di luar kelas. Jadi begitu aku keluar dari ruang kelas, ia langsung menghampiriku dan bilang ia ingin aku membantunya meringkas materi yang akan ia bawakan di kelasku sehabis jam istirahat. Wah, berarti aku akan dapat bocoran materi untuk kelas bahasa Inggris nanti.

Ms Blake bilang aku bisa makan dulu baru membantunya, atau meringkas dulu baru makan, atau meringkas sambil makan. Tentu saja aku tidak meringkas seorang diri, Ms Blake pun juga akan meringkas, jadi tugasnya dibagi dua. Ia sendiri bilang mungkin akan meringkas sambil makan, jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku ke ruang kelas bahasa Inggris dan meringkas duluan, sedangkan Ms Blake bilang ia akan ke kantin dan beli makan untuk kami berdua. Oke, dia memang guru yang baik—aku ditraktir olehnya!

Kami hanya perlu meringkas satu bab saja, totalnya sekitar empat puluh halaman. Ms Blake meringkas halaman pertama sampai yang ke dua puluh lima, sedangkan aku selebihnya. Tidak sampai sejam kami meringkas, tidak perlu waktu selama itu, terutama aku karena jumlah halamanku lebih sedikit dari yang diringkas sang guru bahasa Inggris.

Masih ada waktu sebelum kelas Ms Blake mulai, ia membaca seluruh ringkasan yang kami buat untuk siap-siap mengajar. Tadi ia bilang kemarin ia tidak sempat menyiapkan materi untuk kelasku hari ini, makanya tadi ia sampai minta tolong, untuk jaga-jaga kalau ternyata jam istirahat tidak cukup untuk ia meringkas seorang diri. Jadi ketika sekarang Ms Blake sedang memperlajari ringkasan materinya, aku keluar kelas.

Kudatangi lokerku, buka pintunya dan mengambil buku bahasa Inggris. Waktu kututup pintunya, aku langsung mendapati Scott di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum senang—entah kenapa—dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Oh, oke, apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanyaku sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Pertama, aku kangen adikku dan aku sangat senang akhirnya kita ketemu lagi," jawab Scott sambil menyengir. "Kedua, aku bersama dengan Allison dan Isaac sedang melancarkan aksi balas dendam untuk si kembar."

"Scott, pertama, kita tidak bertemu hanya sekitar beberapa puluh menit, hanya saat jam istirahat tadi saja," kataku sambil tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Kedua, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Lalu Scott cerita tentang Isaac dan Allison yang kena hukuman yang sama oleh Mr Harris tadi. Pintu ruangan tertutup dan kedua anak itu tidak bisa keluar karena ada barang yang menahan pintu itu dari luar—mereka menduga itu adalah ulah Ethan dan Aiden. Isaac, yang karena jadi ingat masa-masa ia dikurung papanya, tanpa sadar ingin menyerang Allison yang terjebak di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Untungnya Scott langsung menyingkirkan benda besar yang menahan pintu lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu, melempar Isaac ke luar. Isaac langsung tersadar akan perbuatannya dan tak henti-hentinya minta maaf pada Allison. Kemudian Scott pun memutuskan untuk membalas perbuatan si kembar, mereka berencana untuk membuat Ethan dan Aiden merasa kesal juga.

"Dan rencananya adalah?" tanyaku.

"Salah satu dari motor si kembar sedang diutak-atik oleh Allison," jawab Scott sambil menyengir.

"Motor? Seriusan? Membuat mereka kesal?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyerngit.

"Val, mereka anak motor. Orang yang sebegitu sayangnya pada motor tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh motor mereka," kata Scott.

Aku mengangguk. "Seakan posesif."

"Yep, seperti aku dengan Derek dan Stiles terhadap kau."

"Kalian bertiga?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau kau disentuh oleh laki-laki mana pun, termasuk Derek dan Stiles. Derek tidak mau kau dilirik laki-laki lain atau bahkan menerima barang dari laki-laki lain. Dan Stiles, yah, dia ingin merebutmu dariku biar bisa jadi kakak yang baik buatmu," jawab Scott.

Aku terkekeh. "Kalian bertiga pahlawanku," kataku dengan sarkastik. "Omong-omong, mana Stiles? Habis ini kita bertiga sekelas di bahasa Inggris, kan?"

Scott menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak ganti baju di ruang loker tadi. Mungkin ia mau merecoki Sheriff dan berusaha mencaritahu lebih lanjut soal Kyle."

Aku mengangguk. Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat sudah selesai. Scott merangkul bahuku dan kami berjalan menuju kelas bahasa Inggris. Waktu baru masuk kelas, kakakku merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tertawa kecil waktu melihat layar ponselnya, lalu memperlihatkan layarnya padaku juga. Aku bisa melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Allison. Di foto itu ada Isaac yang ada di atas salah satu motor si kembar.

"Oh, aku belum bilang, ya?" kata Scott pelan padaku. "Aku bawa salah satu bagian dari motor itu dalam tasku. Mataku agak membulat dan mulutku agak sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. "Lihat saja nanti," katanya sambil menyengir.

Lalu kami pun duduk di kursi sebelah si kembar Alpha. Setelah semua anak masuk kelas—kecuali Stiles yang entah ada di mana dan kalau ada anak lain yang bolos—, Ms Blake berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan di depan kelas.

"Aku tahu ini adalah kelas terakhir untuk hari ini," kata Ms Blake dengan suara lembutnya. "Sejujurnya aku sendiri juga ingin segera pulang."

Ms Blake meminta kami mengeluarkan buku catatan kami. Ia mengambil kapur dan mulai menulis di papan, memunggungi kami. Kuambil buku catatanku, walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa saja yang perlu dicatat. Kulihat Scott tidak langsung menyingkirkan tasnya setelah mengambil bukunya.

Dari dalam tasnya, Scott mengambil sebuah benda—kupikir itu bagian dari ban motor, salah satu bagian dari kendaraan itu yang Scott bilang tadi. Ia memperlihatkan benda itu pada si kembar. "Sepertinya ini benda yang penting," kata Scott.

Walau tidak keras, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara geraman. Kalau dari wajah si kembar, kupikir yang menggeram itu adalah yang duduk di sebelah kakakku. Huh, aku tidak mengenal yang mana Ethan, yang mana yang Aiden, jadi aku tidak tahu yang duduk tepat di samping kakakku itu kembar yang mana.

Scott meletakkan benda yang tadi ia pegang di atas meja. Setelah itu Scott merogoh isi tasnya lagi dan mengambil barang lain, diperlihatkannya pada si kembar. "Aku tidak tahu apa fungsinya ini," ujar Scott. Kuyakin kakakku sedang menyengir lebar sekarang.

Lalu aku mendengar suara mesin motor dari arah luar kelas. Bukan, bukan dari depan gedung sekolah, tapi memang di depan kelas. Tidak begitu keras, sih, kalau tidak memasang telinga baik-baik juga tidak akan sampai terdengar. Namun, khusus untuk tiga orang yang adalah manusia serigala, mereka pasti bisa mendengar suara motor itu dengan lebih jelas dari pada aku.

Wajah salah satu dari si kembar yang duduk di sebelah kakakku menampakan amarahnya. Ia pun melompat dari kursinya.

"Tunggu," sergah anak kembar yang masih di kursi. "Aiden, jangan!"

Oh, berarti yang di luar itu motor Aiden?

Ms Blake mungkin akhirnya ikut sadar soal suara motor itu, dan ia kaget karena salah satu muridnya berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Scott menoleh padaku dan bilang kalau hal yang paling menarik akan dimulai setelah ini.

Guru kami keluar dari kelas, begitu juga dengan para murid di kelas. Scott menggandengku, ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan dan berdiri di samping Isaac dan Allison yang tertawa kecil. Sepertinya suara motor itu tidak hanya terdengar dari ruang kelasku, karena para murid dari kelas tetangga pun ikut keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku melihat Aiden memegang helm dan motornya di tengah kerumunan yang menontonnya. Kutebak ini pasti ulah Isaac dan Allison, tentu saja. Mungkin setelah Allison mengirim foto Isaac pada Scott, Isaac memakai helm dan membawa motor Aiden ke dalam sekolah, lalu Isaac turun dari motor begitu Aiden datang. Wow, kupikir ini balas dendam yang sukses.

"Kau pasti becanda!" pekik Ms Blake sambil menghampiri Aiden dengan wajah kesal. "Kau sadar kalau ini akan membuatmu kena hukuman, kan?"

Dan Allison tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih dari ini.

.

.

Di rumah, Scott langsung mengajakku langsung ke kamarnya biar kami bisa langsung belajar. Tapi tiba-tiba ponsel Scott berbunyi. Habis menjawab telepon, kakakku bilang kalau Stiles sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah kami dan ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan. Yah, sepertinya acara belajar kami harus ditunda, terlebih lagi karena tadi Scott bilang suara Stiles terdengar cemas.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Scott dapat telepon dari Stiles, katanya pemuda itu sudah sampai di depan rumah kami. Jadi Scott keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan aku di kamarnya. Sekitar semenit kemudian ia kembali masuk ke kamar ini bersama dengan Stiles. Dengan wajah cemas Stiles memelukku, lalu ia duduk di ranjang bersama denganku, sedangkan Scott duduk di kursi meja belajar.

Putra tunggal Sheriff itu langsung cerita bahwa guru musik kami menghilang—hal ini awalnya disadari oleh Lydia. Waktu itu Stiles sedang ada di klinik hewan, berbicara dengan Dr Deaton—makanya dari sejak lari pagi tadi aku tidak melihat batang hidung Stiles. Dr Deaton memberitahu pemuda itu tentang arti kata Druid, lalu orang-orang golongan apa saja yang akan dikorbankan sebanyak tiga orang—salah satunya adalah golongan orang-orang yang perawan.

Saat Lydia sadar guru musik kami menghilang—atau tepatnya diculik—, gadis itu langsung menelepon Stiles, lalu Stiles datang ke sekolah bersama dengan bos Scott, menemui Lydia. Saat ketiganya mencari petunjuk di ruang musik, Stiles menemukan foto guru musik kami dengan seragam militer. Kemudian Stiles bilang bahwa Kyle, pemuda malang yang tadi ditemukan tewas saat kami lari pagi, juga tergabung dengan yang berbau kemiliteran.

Setelahnya mereka mendatangi ruang kelas Kimia gara-gara Lydia bilang dulu Mr Harris tergabung dalam kemiliteran. Pria itu juga menghilang, kemudian Dr Deaton memberitahu Stiles dan Lydia tentang Darach, seorang Druid yang jatuh ke jalan yang salah. Berarti Stiles benar dari awal, ini adalah pengorbanan manusia. Dan hal mengerikan ini dilakukan oleh seorang Druid.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang, sedih, atau kesal tetang Harris yang jadi korban," kata Stiles. "Maksudku, dia guru kita, semenyebalkan apa pun dia tetap guru kita. Tapi di sisi lain, dia pernah menyerang Val."

Aku menyerngit. "Menyerangku?"

"Menciummu dengan paksa, Val," kata Scott, "dan aku setuju dengan Stiles tentang Harris ini."

Sejujurnya aku agak dilema. Mr Harris memang guru yang menyebalkan, bukan pembimbing yang baik, tapi menurutku ia adalah seorang pengajar yang baik. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku kesal padanya adalah ketika ia menciumiku saat aku mengembalikan tiket _rave_ padanya. Selebihnya aku tidak punya masalah dengannya. Mungkin.

Stiles meminjam buku catatan bahasa Inggris-ku dan lalu pulang. Kemudian aku dan Scott pun mulai belajar matematika di kamarnya. Baru saja aku akan membantu Scott mengerjakan soal pertama, tiba-tiba hujan deras terjadi di luar sana. Saking derasnya, suaranya bisa terdengar kencang dari dalam kamar Scott. Tidak ada petir, hanya hujan.

Tunggu dulu, hujan itu termasuk dalam kategori cuaca, kan? Aku teringat akan pesan Dr Deaton, ia memintaku untuk memerhatikan cuaca di sekitarku. Saat ini hujan, lalu apa yang harus aku perhatikan dari hujan ini? Dari langit gelap ini? Aku tidak paham.

"Val, kau kenapa?" tanya Scott.

Aku yang tadi menghadap ke arah jendela, langsung menoleh pada kakakku. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil dengan gugup. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Keningmu berkerut sambil melihat ke arah jendela, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku menghela. "Aku ... aku hanya berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras begini."

Jawabanku itu tidak bohong, hanya saja tidak lengkap. Kulihat Scott menyerngit, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga lalu aku mulai mengajarinya soal pertama.

Saat Scott sedang mengerjakan soal nomor tujuh, pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuk saja, Ma," kata Scott sambil matanya terus terpaku pada buku tulisnya.

Aku sedang duduk di ranjang Scott sambil membaca buku Ekonomi-ku sembari menunggu kakakku mengerjakan soal Matematikanya. Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan dan aku langsung mendongak ke arah pintu. Scott mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis, melihat siapa yang datang. Seseorang perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar ini, tetapi orang itu bukan mama.

Ia seorang pemuda. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, termasuk kaos dan celana, serta tas besar yang ia bawa—kupikir ia pasti kehujanan. Aku agak terkejut melihatnya. Langsung saja aku menaruh bukuku di ranjang Scott, kemudian berdiri menghampiri pemuda itu. Ia adalah Isaac.

"Aku berpikir mungkin kalian bisa membantuku ... " ujar Isaac pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #ThatSacrificingThing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sudah tahu dari awal fanfict ini rated M, kan?


	25. Chapter 25

"Aku berpikir mungkin kalian bisa membantuku ... " ujar Isaac pelan.

"Oh, ya, ampun, kau basah kuyup!" kataku setengah memekik dengan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?! Oh—oh, Scott, tolong ambil handuk dan atau selimut bersih, aku akan buat minuman hangat!"

Sebelum Isaac mengatakan apa-apa lagi, atau bahkan sebelum Scott mulai berbicara, aku sudah keluar dari kamar duluan. Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menuju dapur. Langsung saja aku memasak air, membuat secangkir teh manis hangat. Setelah selesai, dengan cepat dan hati-hati aku menaiki tangga, masuk lagi ke kamar Scott.

Isaac sudah mengenakan handuk di punggungnya dan duduk di lantai, dengan Scott di sebelahnya berhiaskan wajah bingung. Aku langsung duduk di lantai juga dan menyerahkan cangkir teh itu pada Isaac yang menerimanya dengan tangan yang agak bergetar—kupikir karena menggigil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lembut dengan wajah cemas setelah Isaac menyesap tehnya.

"Derek mengusirku, ia menyuruhku keluar dari rumahnya, bahkan ia sudah mengepak barang-barangku waktu aku kembali ke tempatnya tadi," gumam Isaac dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Apa?" tanya Scott. "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Aku menanyakan yang sama padanya, tapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya," ujar Isaac. "Waktu kutanya kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan, ia malah bilang bahwa aku akan melakukan kesalahan jika aku tidak segera pergi, setelahnya ia melempar gelas beling padaku."

"D-Derek melakukan itu padamu?" tanyaku memastikan.

Isaac mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas berat. Setelahnya aku langsung keluar dengan cepat dari kamar Scott. Aku harus bicara dengan sang Alpha satu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 25**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar melempar beling pada Isaac sampai pecah?" tanyaku memastikan, dan Derek menghela lalu mengangguk. "Astaga, kau lupa kalau Isaac menerima gigitanmu itu karena ia mendapat perlakuan begitu dari ayahnya?!"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, dia tidak akan pergi," jawab Derek tanpa melihat kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin dia keluar dari rumahmu? Apa salahnya? Dan—astaga, Derek, di luar hujan lebat tadi, dan ia muncul di hadapanku dan Scott dalam kondisi basah kuyup dan menggigil!"

Derek menghela nafas berat lalu menggeleng. "Pulanglah, Val," kata Derek dengan sedikit mendesah, kali ini matanya menemui mataku.

"Dan sekarang kau mengusirku?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bola mataku jadi terasa panas dan air mataku mengalir perlahan.

"Val, sebenarnya aku berpikir mungkin kita jangan berhubungan lagi," ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan mata yang sedih.

Lalu aku termegap kecil. "Kau ingin putus? Derek—kau tidak hanya mengusir Isaac, tapi di hari yang sama kau memutuskan aku?"

"Val—"

"—Baiklah," kataku sambil air mataku terus mengalir. "Kita putus!" Dan aku berlari keluar, menghiraukan panggilan Derek.

Aku pergi dan pulang dari rumah Derek dengan taksi. Sebenarnya kalau langit cerah tanpa hujan, aku bisa naik sepeda Scott. Tapi tidak yakin jas hujan bisa cukup melindungiku kalau aku mengayuh sepeda menerobos hujan lebat. Jadi waktu aku sampai di rumah Derek, aku meminta supir taksi untuk tunggu sebentar. Keluar dari rumah Derek, aku naik taksi yang sama lagi dan pulang ke rumah.

Begitu turun dari taksi, aku bisa langsung melihat Scott ada di beranda depan rumah seorang diri. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Ia agak terkejut melihatku pulang sambil menangis, jadi Scott langsung memelukku dengan erat tanpa memedulikan tubuhku yang agak basah karena hujan.

Scott membantuku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kami duduk bersebelahan di tepi ranjang. Ia menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di pundaknya, kemudian kakakku itu mengelus lenganku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku meneguk ludah, mulai mengeluarkan suara sambil berusaha agar suaraku tidak bergetar dan gagap. "A-aku, eh, Derek memutuskan aku."

"Ap—APA?!" pekik Scott terkejut. "Dia—Derek putusin kamu?! Apa dia gila?!"

Kuangkat pelan bahuku. "Dia bilang, mungkin kita jangan berhubungan lagi."

"Dia minta kuhajar," desis Scott. "Val, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan pergi menghajar Derek."

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng dan memegang lengannya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Val, wajahmu terlihat begitu berantakan, itu tidak bisa disebut 'baik-baik saja'," ujarnya.

"Tapi aku memang—"

"Val, kau masih menangis."

Aku menghela. "A-aku tidak mengerti, Scott. Air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir sejak di tempat Derek tadi. D-dadaku terasa sakit, aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi." Scott tidak berkomentar. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan bingung aku mendongakkan kepalaku, melihat ke wajahnya. Kulihat Scott sedang memerhatikanku sambil menyerngit. "Apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Scott sambil terus menyerngit.

"Sadar apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Val, kau sudah mulai suka pada Derek," ucap Scott dengan perlahan.

Kubelalakkan kedua mataku. "Ap-apa? T-tidak, tidak begitu. A-aku peduli padanya, sama seperti aku peduli padamu, pada Stiles, Lydia, Allison, kalian semua. Aku tidak menyukai Derek—maksudku, aku bukan benci dia, tapi—"

"—Val, aku tidak bilang kalau kau suka Derek, kubilang tadi bahwa kau _mulai_ suka pada Derek. Itu sebabnya kau bisa merasa begitu sedih saat Derek memutuskanmu," kata Scott. "Wow, jadi metode pacaran itu berhasil ... "

"Scott!"

"Oh, maaf, tapi, yah, aku akan tetap menghajarnya."

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak berhubungan dengan Derek sama sekali. Aku tidak mengirim pesan atau menelepon pemuda itu. Dan sepertinya ia pun juga tidak tertarik untuk menghubungiku duluan, atau setidaknya datang menghampiriku. Scott sudah memberitahu Stiles tentang aku yang putus dengan Derek. Kakakku bilang ia harus mengambil paksa tongkat bisbol dari tangan Stiles karena putra Sheriff itu tadinya ingin melompat keluar rumah untuk menghajar Derek dengan pemukul itu.

Selama beberapa hari ini kusadari Scott dan Stiles berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membicarakan soal hal yang berkaitan tentang supranatural, terutama menyebut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Derek. Sesungguhnya, beberapa hari ini aku merasa canggung ada di antara mereka berdua—mereka terlalu berpikir ini-itu bisa membuatku langsung sedih dan menangis lagi. Yah, mereka hanya ingin menjaga perasaanku, sih.

Boneka panda dan Merry-Go-Round yang diberikan Derek padaku langsung diambil Scott keluar dari kamarku setelah aku cerita padanya kalau kami putus. Aku tidak tahu kakakku membawa kedua barang itu ke mana. Mungkin ia menyembunyikan keduanya di kamarnya sendiri, atau di tempat Stiles, atau di gudang. Tapi kuharap ia tidak membuangnya.

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Allison, Lydia, apa lagi Boyd, Isaac, dan Cora. Boyd dan Isaac, jelas saja, keduanya Beta Derek. Melihat pada mereka berdua itu akan membuat melihat sedikit bayangan Derek. Bukan, aku bukannya akan sedih ingat tentangnya, aku malah akan kesal. Cora pun sama. Ia adik Derek, sudah masuk sekolah di SMA Beacon Hills ini. Wajahnya kurang lebih mirip dengan Derek. Uh, membuatku makin ingat tentangnya. Kalau Lydia, aku tidak mau kalau gadis itu tiba-tiba menanyakan kabar hubunganku dengan Derek. Bisa saja aku jawab bahwa kami sudah putus, tapi aku takut kalau aku akan emosional sekali menjawabnya. Sedangkan Allison, ia pasti akan bertanya macam-macam kenapa kami putus, lalu ujungnya ia akan menjadi seperti Scott dan Stiles. Dari pada aku menambah kecanggungan, lebih baik aku menghindari mereka.

Jadi akhirnya aku selalu pergi ke perpustakaan seorang diri. Setiap pagi sebelum bel tanda pelajaran mulai, saat jam kosong, di jam istirahat saat aku sudah makan, dan kalau aku menunggu Scott atau Stiles yang kena hukuman usai sekolah. Ini terasa seperti sebelum Scott kena gigit Peter. Tapi, yah, saat ini tentu aku tahu tentang sisi supranatural yang ada di Beacon Hills.

Yang paling membuatku kesal dengan insiden aku putus dengan Derek itu adalah ... yah, awalnya aku pacaran dengannya karena aku sedang sedih gara-gara cemburu lihat Stiles yang memimpikan tentang Lydia. Aku pacaran dengan Derek biar aku bisa melupakan Stiles. Tapi kini, karena aku putus dengan Derek, aku jadi sedih karena si Alpha satu itu. Orang yang bilang ingin membuatku bahagia, malah ia juga yang membuatku sedih seperti ini. Rasanya lebih sakit dibanding kalau mendengar Stiles cerita tentang Lydia, entah kenapa.

Saat ini aku sedang di perpustakaan. Scott dan Stiles sedang pergi bersama beberapa murid lain dan Pelatih Finstock sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan sekolah lain. Sebenarnya acaranya besok, tapi karena tempatnya bukan di Beacon Hills, mereka harus berangkat dari hari ini.

Tidak ada kelas untuk hari ini dan besok, sebenarnya, tapi kemarin Ms Blake bilang ia ingin aku membantunya membuat soal kuis untuk kelas satu. Jadi tadi aku ikut keluar dengan Scott dan Stiles ke sekolah.

Omong-omong tentang kedua pemuda itu, Scott tidak membawa motornya ke sekolah, jadi kami menumpang jip Stiles, bersama dengan Isaac. Wajah kakakku terlihat pucat—amat sangat pucat seakan ia sedang menahan sakit. Tapi tiap kali aku bertanya ada apa dengannya, Scott hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum, lalu bilang kalau ia tidak kenapa-kenapa. Masalahnya, jelas wajahnya itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ada kenapa-kenapa!

Kembali soal Ms Blake, beberapa menit lalu aku sudah selesai berdiskusi dengannya mengenai soal-soal kuis untuk anak kelas satu, makanya sekarang aku ada di perpustakaan. Belum mau pulang, dan sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang tanpa Scott dan Stiles. Ms Blake tadi bilang masih ada kerjaan lain di sekolah, jadi ia tidak langsung pulang—padahal kalau ia akan langsung pulang, aku ingin tanya kalau aku boleh menumpang mobilnya. Jadi, yah, mungkin aku akan naik taksi saja nanti.

Cahaya jingga mulai masuk menembus kaca jendela perpustakaan. Sudah sore, dan aku keasyikkan baca dari tadi. Aku langsung melihat ke jam dinding, dan mendapati sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Langsung saja aku mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah kubaca, lalu mengambil buku yang ingin kupinjam. Setelah buku-buku itu diberi cap, aku pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

Baru saja aku melangkah sekitar lima langkah dari pintu perpustakaan, ponselku berbunyi. Kulihat layarnya dan ada tulisan bahwa Ms Blake meneleponku. Sambil agak menyerngit aku menerima telepon itu.

"Ya, Ms Blake?"

" _McCall! Oh, syukurlah kau langsung menjawab teleponmu!_ " sahutnya dari seberang dengan suara super cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba jantung berdetak dengan cepat. Rasa cemas yang entah pada apa menyelinap masuk ke dalam hati dan pikiranku.

" _Derek, pacarmu itu, dia membutuhkanmu—_ "

"Ms Blake, dia bukan pacarku," kataku sambil menambahkan kata 'lagi' dalam batinku.

" _Derek memanggil-manggil namamu dari tadi!_ " raung Ms Blake. " _Na-nama 'Val' yang kutahu itu hanya kau, jadi aku langsung meneleponmu begitu kami sampai di rumahnya. Derek terluka parah, McCall, darah hitam mengalir dari pinggangnya!_ "

"Darah hitam?"

" _Ya! Ada garis-garis hitam, lukanya parah—oh, McCall, dia memanggil-manggil namamu dalam keadaan setengah sadar—dia membutuhkanmu!_ "

Kuteguk ludah susah payah dan akhirnya kubilang kalau aku akan segera ke sana. Kututup telepon, lalu setengah berlari membawa tas dan buku-bukuku keluar dari sekolah, berharap bisa langsung dapat taksi di depan nanti.

.

.

Dengan cemas aku membuka pintu rumah Derek dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Kulempar tas dan bukuku ke sofa, menghampiri Derek yang terbaring di atas meja, sedangkan Ms Blake ada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya!?" tanyaku sambil melihat luka yang ada di sekitar pinggangnya. Ms Blake benar waktu di telepon. Ada darah hitam keluar dari luka itu—mengingatkanku tentang luka tembakan di lengan Derek karena ditembak Kate.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Ms Blake. "Waktu aku masuk mobil di parkiran sekolah tadi, tiba-tiba ia datang dan menempelkan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah di kaca mobilku. Waktu aku turun dari mobil, dia sudah tersungkur sekarat. Tadinya aku ingin langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi ia menolak dan menyuruhku membawanya ke sini. Tidak ada perban atau apa pun di sini dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Lalu aku mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya gara-gara ia terus-terusan menggumamkan sesuatu, dan akhirnya aku tahu dia memanggilmu."

"Dia memang tidak membutuhkan perban dan semacamnya," gumamku pelan sambil menggenggam satu tangannya. Mataku membulat waktu kurasakan ia membalas genggaman tanganku.

Lalu kulihat mata Derek yang terpejam, kini perlahan terbuka dan ia melihat padaku. "Val ... " bisiknya.

"Aku di sini. Derek, aku ada di sini denganmu," ucapku lembut dengan wajah cemas.

Ms Blake berdeham kecil, membuatku menoleh padanya. "A-aku akan pergi. Maksudku, aku ada urusan di tempat lain, sebenarnya. Dan karena kau sudah datang, kupikir aku bisa tinggalkan dia."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya kemari dan meneleponku, Ms Blake."

Ms Blake tersenyum kecil. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menggumamkan sesuatu dari balik punggungku. " _Tidakkah ia terlalu tua untuk jadi pacarmu?_ "

Sambil menyerngit aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya lalu pergi keluar dari pintu.

Sepeninggal Ms Blake, Derek berusaha untuk duduk di tempatnya. Kubantu ia sambil satu tanganku tetap ada di genggamannya.

"Val, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil agak terengah-engah.

"Ms Blake meneleponku. Dia bilang kau memanggil-manggil namaku dari tadi," ujarku pelan.

Derek menggeleng. "Kau harus pergi, Val," desahnya.

"Tidak," ujarku, "aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Val, kita—"

"Pacar atau bukan, aku tetap akan di sini denganmu," tegasku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Kusadari bahwa aku sudah mulai menangis, kurasakan satu tangan besar Derek menghapus pelan air mataku yang mengalir di pipiku. Uh, kenapa aku jadi mudah menangis sekarang?

"Derek, kumohon jangan suruh aku pergi," kataku. "Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam tentang kenapa kau mengusir Isaac atau kenapa kau bilang agar kita tidak berhubungan lagi. Karena itu, biarkan aku tetap di sini."

Derek menghela dengan susah payah. "Aku mencintaimu, Val, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi ... orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku selalu tersakiti, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu, makanya aku berusaha membuatmu keluar dari hidupku walau ini sangat membuatku begitu menderita."

"Aku pernah tersakiti sebelumnya," gumamku. "Papaku pernah menamparku saat ia mabuk, membuat pipiku memar beberapa hari. Ia juga pernah, saat mabuk, bilang kalau aku bukan putrinya, bahwa dia bilang tidak pernah punya anak perempuan. Kau juga menyakitiku, dengan bilang mungkin kita jangan berhubungan lagi."

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang terakhir itu," kata Derek. "Tapi, Val, kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dari itu. Aku tidak mau kau merasakannya. Aku tidak mau kau terluka atau diculik _lagi_ hanya gara-gara aku. Aku mencintaimu, Val, aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal-hal buruk karena aku."

Kucium lembut kening Derek, lalu kutemui mata hijau cemerlangnya. "Derek ... kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin membuatku bahagia. Tapi yang ini ... ini tidak membuatku bahagia, ini membuatku lebih jauh dari merasa bahagia. Aku tahu aku masih belajar untuk menyukaimu, tapi aku sangat senang jika berada denganmu."

"Kau senang di sampingku?" tanyanya sambil agak tercengang.

Aku tersenyum. "Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Senyum Derek perlahan mengembang. Lalu ia mencium lembut bibirku. Masih terus menciumku, tangannya menarik pinggangku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Aku menurut. Pelan-pelan aku duduk di pangkuannya, melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, hati-hati biar tidak kena lukanya.

Ciuman Derek semakin liar. Satu tangannya memelukku, satu tangan yang lain mulai meremas pantatku. Sesekali aku mendesah di mulutnya dan itu membuat tangannya semakin meremas gemas pantatku

Begitu mulutnya lepas dariku, kami berdua sama-sama terengah dan berusaha mendapatkan nafas. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Val."

"Katakan itu lagi," pintaku sambil tersenyum.

Derek terkekeh pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi," bisikku.

Ia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. "Aku mencintaimu, Val ... kumohon terima aku lagi?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi pacarku lagi, Val, kumohon?"

"Ya," jawabku sambil menaruh kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Ya apa?" godanya.

"Ya, Derek, aku mau jadi pacarmu lagi."

Kurasakan kedua tangan Derek ada di pantatku. Ia meremas dengan gemas kedua bongkahan yang ada di bawah tubuhku itu. Aku mulai mendesah, lalu kucium bibir Derek. Ia membalas ciumanku, malah membawa ciuman kami lebih dalam lagi. Derek memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil membuatku rebah di meja, dengan dia ada di atasku.

Kami terengah-engah lagi. Derek melepas ciumannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipiku. Matanya menatap wajahku dengan begitu lembut.

Mungkin Scott benar.

Mungkin aku sudah mulai suka pada Derek.

.

.

"D-Derek! Di situ! Oh—AAAAHH!" desahku keras.

Ia menyengir kecil sambil agak terengah. "Kau yang minta jari kedua, Val."

Ada dua jari di liang di bawah tubuhku. Awalnya hanya satu, dan itu dipakai Derek untuk menggodaku dari balik celana dalamku. Ketika celana dalamku mulai lembab, ia melepas celana dalam itu, tapi membiarkan rokku tetap di tempatnya. Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya sambil mencium bibirku sesekali. Lalu Derek menawarkan satu jari lagi untuk masuk ke dalamku. Aku mengangguk, dan kini jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bergerilya di bawah tubuhku dan membuatku menggeliat terus.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, Val?" goda Derek.

Aku menggangguk dengan mata sayup. "T-tapi kalau—oh! K-kalau aku b-bergerak begini terus—D-Derek! L-lukamu b-bisa kena kakiku—D-Derek ada yang, eh, mau keluar—oh!"

Mendengar aku berkata begitu, ia langsung menaruh kepalanya di antara kakiku. Ia melebarkan lubang di bawah tubuhku dengan dua jarinya. "Ayo, Val, keluarkan, jangan ragu-ragu."

Sambil agak terengah, aku menyiapkan diriku. Dan lalu cairan itu menerobos keluar dari liangku sambil aku sendiri memekik. Kemudian kurasakan lidah Derek menjilat di daerah selangkanganku, seakan membersihkan bekas-bekas cairan yang keluar, seakan ia merasa mubazir kalau tidak ia lahap.

Habis itu ia mencium keningku. Ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya dari keningku, mataku melirik ke arah pinggangnya. Tidak ada luka lagi di sana. Kulitnya sudah kembali bersih seperti sedia kala. "Lukamu sudah hilang," gumamku sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan jemariku di pinggangnya.

Derek melirik pinggangnya juga, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Ya. Entah barusan atau sejak aku mulai menyentuhmu. Yang pasti, aku bisa sembuh karenamu."

Aku terkekeh kecil lalu menepuk pelan dada bidangnya. Lalu aku turun dari meja—oh, ya, Derek _menyentuhku_ dari tadi di atas meja, dia melakukan semuanya padaku tadi itu di atas meja. Kuambil celana dalamku yang tadi dilepas Derek dan mengenakannya lagi. Saat berniat menghampiri pacarku lagi, ternyata ia telah lebih dulu menghampiriku. Ia langsung memeluk pinggangku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah tanya," ujarku setelah bibirnya lepas dari bibirku. "Dari mana kau dapat luka parah seperti yang tadi itu? Maksudku, terakhir kali aku melihatmu mengeluarkan darah hitam ... kalau tidak salah itu karena kena tembak Wolfsbane oleh Kate."

"Semalam aku bertarung dengan Pack Alpha, lalu jatuh ke lantai bawah," jawab Derek setelah menghela.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, tapi kemudian menyerngit. Derek tidak mungkin bertarung dengan Pack Alpha seorang diri, kan? Mungkin Boyd, Isaac, dan Cora akan ikut. Dan satu orang lagi yang kemungkinan besar akan ikut adalah kakakku.

Semalam seingatku Scott bilang ia akan pergi makan makanan Meksiko dengan Isaac. Setahuku kakakku kurang begitu suka dengan makanan Meksiko, tapi dia bilang ingin coba makan sesekali. Sampai sudah sangat malam, kakakku masih belum pulang dengan Isaac. Aku tidak menungguinya pulang, jadi aku tidur duluan. Paginya, aku melihat dia keluar dari kamar dengan wajah sangat pucat. Dan waktu di mobil Stiles, tiap kali mobil itu menaiki polisi tidur, Scott akan mengerang.

"Apa Scott juga ikut semalam?" selidikku.

Derek mengangguk. "Ya, dia ada semalam. Aku, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, dan Cora. Lalu Allison datang dengan panahnya."

Langsung saja aku menyingkir dari Derek, kuhampiri tasku yang ada di sofa kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalamnya. Segera kupencet nomor ponsel Scott dan kutelpon dia. Kugigit bibirku sambil menunggu kakakku mengangkat telponnya. Tapi ia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Kucoba telpon sekali lagi, masih tidak dijawab. Kuputuskan untuk menelepon Stiles.

"Ada apa, Val?" tanya Derek.

"Tadi pagi Scott kulihat pucat. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku kenapa. Sekarang aku jadi cemas kalau ia terluka sepertimu juga," jawabku sambil menempelkan ponselku di telinga, menunggu Stiles menjawab telponnya.

Stiles mengangkat telponnya di dering keempat. " _Val?_ "

"Stiles! Scott denganmu?" tanyaku langsung.

" _Ya. Tidak. Secara teknis, ya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak di sampingku saat ini._ "

"Stiles, apa semalam kakakku pergi bertarung dengan Pack Alpha?"

" _E-eh?! V-Val—_ "

"Jawab aku dengan jujur. Ya atau tidak?"

" _... Ya._ "

"Dan tadi pagi itu dia meringis karena terluka?"

" _Ya. Lukanya tidak kunjung sembuh dan darahnya hitam—tapi jangan khawatir, Val, ia sudah sangat baik sekarang. Tadi sore Allison sudah menjahit bagian yang terluka._ "

"Allison?"

" _Ya. Eh, Allison dan Lydia mengikuti bus kami dari belakang. Saat macet panjang, kami turun dan Allison menjahit Scott. Sekarang kami ada di penginapan. Scott sedang keluar kamar, katanya ia ingin bicara dengan Allison. Oh, omong-omong kau sedang apa?_ "

"Aku ada di tempat Derek."

" _Di tempat—astaga, Derek ada di sana?!_ "

Aku menyerngit. "Apa maksudmu 'Derek ada di sana'?"

" _Scott bilang ia ingin menjatuhkan Ennis, tapi ternyata Derek juga ikut jatuh. Katanya, ia tidak melihat Derek bergerak, makanya ia sampai berpikir Derek mati!_ "

"Tidak, Derek tidak mati. Terluka parah, ya, tapi ia terlihat sehat sekarang."

" _Oh, ya ampun. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mau mengatakan ini, tapi syukurlah Derek hidup!_ "

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, kalian semua hati-hati di sana."

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu sejak aku pacaran lagi dengan Derek. Boneka panda dan Merry-Go-Round yang di sembunyikan kakakku itu sudah kembali lagi ke kamarku. Derek selalu datang ke kamarku tiap malam. Entah saat aku masuk kamar lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah di kamarku duluan, atau aku sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar lalu Derek mengetuk jendela, atau begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi langsung kudapati Derek di kamarku—yang ini membuat wajahku merona merah dan Derek malah terkekeh kecil.

Ia menemani dan membantuku belajar, seperti semester kemarin. Kubaca buku pelajaranku sambil bersandar pada dada bidangnya, setelahnya ia akan memberi pertanyaan sesuai dengan yang kubaca. Kalau aku menjawab dengan benar, ia akan mencium puncak kepalaku. Kalau aku lupa apa jawaban yang benar, ia akan memainkan jariku sampai aku bisa menjawab dengan benar.

Setelah belajar, Derek akan ikut tidur di sampingku. Dia akan memelukku dari belakang, atau aku akan membenamkan kepalaku di leher atau dadanya, dan kami terlelap sampai pagi. Yang aku suka dari ini adalah, Derek tidak hilang tiap kali aku bangun di pagi harinya. Saat aku buka mata, dia masih bersamaku. Dia baru akan pergi dari kamarku ketika aku akan mandi.

Saat ini aku sedang masak nasi goreng untuk makan malam. Ada Scott dan Isaac dengan Derek di ruang makan. Derek datang ke kamarku lebih awal dari biasanya—kemarin-kemarin ia baru akan datang setelah aku makan malam. Jadi karena ia sudah datang sekarang, aku menawarinya makan malam.

Ketika sudah selesai masak, aku bawa dua porsi nasi goreng ke ruang makan: satu kutaruh di hadapan Scott, yang satu lagi di depan Derek. Lalu aku ke dapur lagi, ambil dua porsi untuk Isaac dan diriku sendiri.

Kami makan malam dalam keheningan. Kalau aku hanya dengan salah satu dari mereka bertiga, mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan—oh, mungkin tidak juga, karena biasanya aku ditambah Isaac sama dengan hening. Dan lagi, keheningan yang sedang terjadi saat ini bukan keheningan biasa, melainkan kecanggungan. Sesekali aku melirik pada Scott, Isaac, dan Derek bergantian. Kudapati Scott sedang mendelik pada Derek, Derek membalas tatapan sebal kakakku, sedangkan Isaac melirik Scott dan Derek bergantian. Uh, aku harus ingat-ingat agar tidak lagi makan malam berempat dengan ketiga orang ini sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Scott berbunyi. Ia melihat ke layar ponsel itu, lalu menjawab teleponnya.

"Ya, Ma?"

Oh, itu telepon dari mama?

"Oh, oke, aku dan Val akan segera ke sana habis makan."

Lalu Scott menutup teleponnya.

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku pun bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Mama minta dibawakan makan," jawab Scott. "Nasi gorengnya masih ada?"

Aku mengangguk. "Masih banyak. Mama lembur?"

Scott mengangkat bahunya. "Mama tidak bilang lembur, sih, tapi katanya ia sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit sekarang sampai tidak sempat beli makan malam."

Jadilah selesai makan malam, Scott mencuci piring, gelas, dan alat makan, sedangkan aku menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk mama dalam kotak bekal. Habis menyiapkannya, kutaruh kotak bekal itu di meja makan dengan kantung plastik, setelahnya aku ke kamar.

Derek sudah ada di kamarku. Kuambil jaket, dompet, dan ponsel, lalu kuhampiri pacarku itu. "Mungkin kau ingin ikut ke rumah sakit?"

Ia tersenyum lalu mencium keningku. "Tidak. Sebelum kau masuk kamar tadi, Cora mengirimiku pesan untuk pulang. Sepertinya dia tidak mengijinkanku menginap di sini malam ini."

Aku terkikik kecil. "Yah, aku sudah memperingatimu beberapa hari lalu soal yang satu itu, kan? Tentang Cora mungkin tidak akan senang kakaknya menginap di rumah pacarnya, sedangkan Cora ada di rumah seorang diri? Kalau aku, aku tidak mau ditinggal Scott di rumah sendirian karena ia ingin menginap di rumah Allison berhari-hari."

Derek tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, lalu ia keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela. Setelahnya aku pun juga keluar kamar—bedanya, aku lewat pintu—dan aku turun ke lantai satu, melihat kakakku sudah siap dengan jaket dan helmnya, dan ada kantung plastik berisi bekal yang kusiapkan tadi di tangannya.

.

.

Turun dari motor Scott, aku melihat tempat parkir ramai seperti biasa. Tapi begitu kami ingin masuk lewat pintu depan, astaga, terlalu banyak orang berkerumun di luar. Sekitar dua atau tiga ambulans datang dan pergi. Scott menggandeng tanganku sambil kami berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu biar bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, ternyata di dalam pun ada banyak orang yang diperban sana-sini. Kulihat mama sedang ada di dekat meja resepsionis, sedang berbicara dengan seorang pasien. Jadi aku dan kakakku menghampirinya. Mama langsung menghembus nafas lega begitu kami mendatanginya.

"Oh, syukurlah, aku kelaparan!" kata mama sambil mengambil kantong bekal dari tangan Scott dan ia menaruhnya di atas meja resepsionis. Setelahnya ia berbalik badan dan menghadap kami lagi. "Oh, maaf, maafkan aku," ia memelukku lalu Scott juga, "Terimakasih sudah membawakanku makan malam."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott.

"Kecuali setengah dari korban kecelakaan tabrakan beruntun sepuluh mobil dioper ke rumah sakit ini, dan dokter tidak menjawab panggilannya, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab mama.

"Apa maksudnya dokter tidak menjawab panggilannya?" tanya Scott lagi.

"Artinya tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Jadi sekarang kita harus menunggu dokter jaga ke sini."

Seorang pasien perempuan datang dan menghampiri mama. "Suster," panggilnya, membuat mama menoleh padanya. "Permisi, bisakah aku dapat sesuatu untuk menangani rasa sakitnya?"

"Maaf, aku tahu, tapi sebenarnya memberikanmu sesuatu mungkin akan membuat terjadinya komplikasi, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu dokter. Oke?" kata mama.

Pasien itu mengangguk dan berkata 'ya' pelan, lalu duduk di kursi dekat sini. Mama langsung menoleh pada resepsionis, menanyakan kapan Dr Hilyard akan sampai di sini, resepsionis bilang sepuluh menit lagi. Scott beranjak dari tanganku, ia menghampiri pasien yang tadi mendatangi mama. Sedangkan mama hanya menghela mendengar jawaban repesionis.

"Jangan paksa dirimu kerja berlebihan, ma, kau bukan satu-satunya suster di sini," ujarku pelan.

Mama tersenyum kecil lalu memelukku. "Tentu saja, sayang, tapi kalau ada yang butuh pertolongan, itu sudah jadi tugasku untuk membantu—satu-satunya suster atau pun tidak."

"Seseorang—seseorang tolong aku!" seru seseorang.

Aku dan mama langsung menoleh pada pintu depan, asal suara tersebut. Kulihat salah satu dari si kembar datang sambil memapah Danny—kupikir kalau bersama Danny, berarti ia adalah Ethan.

"Oh, aku butuh bantuan!" raung Ethan lagi.

Scott langsung berlari menghampiri Ethan dan membantunya membawa Danny, mendudukkan penjaga gawang Lacrosse itu di kursi. Kulihat wajah Danny sangat pucat. Mama sudah siap dengan stetoskopnya, dan mencoba mendengar detak jantung Danny, sedangkan Scott menarik Ethan agak ke belakang dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya kakakku.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Ethan. " Dia bilang kalau dadanya sakit dan ia sulit bernafas. Tapi itu ... itu semakin parah!"

Mama mendesah dan menggeleng. "Ini buruk," ujarnya, lalu ia menoleh pada resepsionis. "Berapa lama lagi Dr Hilyard sampai?"

Aku ikut menoleh pada resepsionis juga. Kulihat sang resepsionis, dengan satu tangan memegang telepon, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng sambil memasang wajah cemas. Oh, ini benar-benar gawat.

Tiba-tiba Danny muntah. Aku agak melompat ke belakang sambil memekik. Muntahan Danny nyaris mengenai kakiku. Ada yang aneh dari muntahan itu. Cairannya berwarna putih susu—kalau tadinya ia memang minum susu, mungkin ini tidak aneh—dan ada butiran-butiran berwarna putih juga, itu seperti mutiara.

"Mistletoe," gumam Ethan. Aku langsung menoleh padanya.

Mistletoe? Maksudnya benda yang mirip mutiara itu adalah Mistletoe? Kenapa bisa keluar dari mulut Danny?

Mama memutuskan biar Danny dibawa masuk ke kamar rawat. Dengan cepat Scott dan Ethan memapah Danny dan membawanya ke kamar rawat terdekat, aku dan mama ikut di belakangnya. Kamar yang kami masuki itu kosong, dalam artian tidak ada orang. Danny dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

"Bisakah kalian bertiga kembali ke ruang tunggu?" tanya mama setelahnya.

"Mana para suster dan dokter? Di mana semua orang?" tanya Ethan, menghiraukan perkataan mama.

"Rumah sakit penuh malam ini, mereka sedang merawat pasien lain," jawab mama.

"Oke, yah, ma, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya kakakku.

Mama menggeleng. "Sayang, kau tidak bisa."

"Apa dia akan mati?" tanyaku pelan.

Mama mendesah kecil. "Tidak. tidak, dia tidak akan mati. Scott kamu ambil _tape_ ," kata mama sambil menunjuk ke Scott lalu ke rak. Setelah itu mama menunjuk pada Ethan, "Kau, ambil gunting dan buka kaosnya." Setelah itu mama menoleh padaku. "Val, habis ini mama akan pakai jarum suntik. Kalau kau ingin keluar, sekarang waktu yang tepat."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mama mengangguk. "Oke," gumamnya, lalu ia membuka salah satu laci.

Ethan sudah merobek kaos Danny, Scott sudah siap dengan _tape_ -nya, mama kini siap dengan jarum suntiknya yang panjang.

"Ma, dia tidak bernafas!" ujar Scott cemas.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata mama. Ia mulai memegang bahu Danny, mencari-cari sesuatu dengan jarinya. "Oke, ini dia."

Mama mulai menusukkan jarum suntik di bahu Danny. Aku agak terlonjak kecil waktu mama memasukkan jarum itu. Scott ada di sampingku dan ia merangkul bahuku dan mengusapknya pelan dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu aku melihat tabung yang ada pada alat suntik mama sekarang ada cairan putih transparan, yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Setelahnya mama menarik keluar jarumnya.

Hening sebentar, aku melihat pada Danny yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba kulihat ia sudah bisa menarik nafas panjang, lalu Danny membuka matanya perlahan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pelan pada mamaku.

Mama menghembus nafas lega dan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum gugup, "Tidak masalah." Lalu mama mendongak padaku dan Scott yang memandanginya dengan tatapan takjub. "Apa?"

"Itu tadi menakjubkan," ujar Scott.

"Sangat menakjubkan," kataku.

"Bukan masalah, kau tahu? Maksudku, itu bukan masalah besar," kata mama. Sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Aku dan Scott ada di tempat parkir, kami bersiap naik motor untuk segera pulang. Mama 'mengusir' kami dari rumah sakit, menyuruh kami untuk pulang dan istirahat karena besok kami harus sekolah. Sewaktu Scott mengambil helm-nya, kulihat Ethan keluar dari rumah sakit dn menghampiri kami. Kakakku memutar bola matanya dan mendengus pelan.

Ethan tiba di hadapan kami sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan wajahnya menegang. "Aku tahu kalian tidak akan percaya padaku, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Yang kutahu adalah: ketika kalian ke sini, kau langsung mengincar Danny, dan saudara kembarmu mengincar Lydia," kata Scott.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitinya," ujar Ethan.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya akan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya kakakku.

"Karena kami tahu salah satu dari mereka akan penting untukmu, dan sekarang kami tahu itu Lydia."

Scott tidak menanggapi perkataan Ethan yang terakhir itu. Aku menoleh pada kakakku, pandangan matanya tidak menuju pada lawan bicaranya, melainkan pada apa yang ada di belakang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Penasaran, aku ikut melihat ke arah belakang Ethan juga, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain mobil-mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkir serta datangnya satu mobil lain yang kupikir akan sedang cari parkir.

Ethan pun akhirnya menoleh ke belakangnya, mungkin ia pun akhirnya sadar bahwa kakakku sudah tidak lagi memerhatikannya. Tiba-tiba mobil yang baru datang dan kupikir akan memarkir itu menabrak ke salah satu mobil. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Scott dan Ethan berlari menghampiri mobil yang menabrak itu, aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Scott membuka pintu depan mobil, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Itu aneh, jadi bagaimana caranya mobil ini bisa ada di sini? Lalu Scott mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh jok depan, mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ethan pelan.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang diambil kakakku dari bangku depan mobil. itu adalah serangga yang memiliki sayap. Aku pernah melihatnya, dan maksudku, serangga itu bukannya setiap hari ada di sekelilingku atau yang biasa kulihat tiap hari. Tapi itu adalah serangga yang pernah datang menghampiriku dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Ngengat," jawab Scott. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah dan agak mundur sedikit. Scott menoleh padaku sambil menyerngit. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memaksakan senyum kecil. "Kupikir begitu," gumamku.

Dengan ragu Scott mengangguk lalu ia segera menelepon Stiles. Kemudian kulihat Ethan sudah tidak ada bersama kami, entah ia ke mana.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Sheriff datang bersama anak buahnya ke rumah sakit. Stiles juga tiba setelahnya dan langsung menghampiri kami. Mama keluar dari rumah sakit saat Scott memberi kesaksian pada Sheriff, mengenai mobil yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat parkir dan menabrak tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam mobil itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu," kata Sheriff seteah mendengar cerita Scott. "Mereka tadinya ada di mobil?"

"Bukan, pa," kata Stiles. "Dia memberitahumu kalau ada dua penculikan secara terpisah, oke? Dua dokter, keduanya hilang."

"Jadi mobil siapa ini?" tanya Sheriff lagi.

"Dr Hilyard, dia dokter jaga," jawab mama.

Sheriff mengangguk. "Biar aku fokus pada ceritamu dulu, oke?"

Mama mengangguk lalu Sheriff meminta aku, Scott dan Stiles menyingkir dulu. Kami menurut dan Scott menggandeng tanganku dan kami bertiga berjalan beberapa langkah dari mama dan Sheriff.

"Ini pengorbanan, kan?" bisik Scott.

Stiles mengangguk. "Ya, salah satu golongan yang pernah dibilang Deaton, _Healer_."

"Bagaimana dengan Danny?" tanya kakakku. "Dia memuntahkan mistletoe. Itu bukan kebetulan, dan jika ia tidak dengan Ethan tadi, dia mungkin sudah mati. Danny bukan _Healer_ , aku—" Scott menghentikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh padaku. "Val, seriusan, kenapa wajah tegang begitu sejak aku menemukan ngengat itu di mobil dokter? Jangan bohong, aku akan tahu kau bohong."

Kugigit bibirku. Memang benar aku jadi agak tegang sejak melihat ngengat itu, soalnya secara tidak langsung aku membuat asumsi sendiri dalam benakku—asumsi yang berkata bahwa ngengat-ngengat itu didatangkan Darach untuk menculik orang-orang yang ingin ia korbankan, dan aku adalah salah satu orangnya.

Aku mendesah kecil, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan kegundahanku. "Kau ingat saat bulan penuh terakhir kali, aku terkurung bersama Boyd dan Cora lalu tiba-tiba Derek datang? Nah, sebelum aku mendengar geraman Boyd dan Cora, seekor ngengat hinggap di tanganku. Kemudian beberapa ngengat datang menghampiriku, tapi mereka hinggap di rak yang ada persis di sebelahku. Kupikir mereka datang lewat ventilasi, jadi aku mendongak untuk melihat ventilasi. Aku melihat beberapa ngengat terbang untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Sampai aku mendengar suara geraman manusia serigala. Aku melihat ke arah pintu, lalu saat melihat ke arah ngengat lagi, serangga-serangga itu sudah tidak ada.

"Lalu sebenarnya, tadi di sekolah, ngengat itu datang lagi waktu aku di perpustakaan dengan Boyd. Saat sedang mengobrol dengan Boyd, tanpa sengaja aku melihat ngengat-ngengat itu di atas rak-rak buku.

"Kupikir kedua kejadian itu hanya kebetulan, sampai kemudian kau, Scott, mendapati seekor ngengat di mobil Dr Hilyard. Aku jadi ingat soal ngengat yang ada di perpustakaan tadi, mereka seakan sedang menatap ke arahku, seakan mereka menungguku untuk menghampiri mereka. Kupikir, bagaimana kalau serangga itu dipakai Darach untuk menculikku, seperti yang terjadi pada Dr Hilyard?"

Kini Stiles ikut menggandeng tanganku. "Berarti kau sudah nyaris diculik dua kali," kata Stiles.

Aku mengangguk. "Itu yang kutakutkan."

"T-tapi, kau kan tidak termasuk salah satu dari lima golongan yang dibilang Deaton, kan?" tanya Scott.

"Yang waktu pertama kali ngengat itu datang padaku, aku termasuk golongan perawan, ingat?" ujarku.

Stiles mengangguk. "Oke, tapi kalau begitu, kenapa ngengat itu mendatangimu lagi? Dua dokter hilang malam ini, mungkin Darach menganggapmu sebagai salah satu _Healer_?"

"Tidak mungkin," kata Scott. "Kalau mamaku, mungkin iya. Tapi, Val? Ia tidak bekerja di bidang medis sama sekali."

"Tidak ketika aku takut darah dan jarum suntik," sambungku sambil mengangguk.

"Oke, tapi kau juga tidak tampak sebagai _Guardian_ maupun _Philosopher_ , Val. Kecuali _Philosopher_ di sini berarti orang yang jenius, berarti kau dan Lydia termasuk golongan ini," ujar Stiles.

Aku mendesah menoleh pada Stiles dan Scott bergantian, lalu sudut mataku menangkap ke arah mama dan Sheriff. Waktu aku menoleh pada mereka, kulihat Sheriff mendapat panggilan.

"Bisa kau dengar itu?" tanya Stiles, kupikir pada kakakku.

Scott menengok sedikit, beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menjawab, "mereka menemukan mayat."

"Oh, astaga ... " gumamku sambil menggeleng pelan dan menunduk.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku nyaris kena serangan jantung kecil begitu terbangun dari tidurku. Tepatnya, ketika aku benar-benar tersadar dari tidurku, aku melihat Derek sedang duduk di sofa kamarku, dan sedang menatap lurus kepadaku. Lalu aku juga melihat ada seseorang berambut panjang duduk di kursi dan menaruh kepalanya di meja belajarku.

Sadar bahwa aku sudah terbangun, Derek tersenyum dan menghampiriku. Ia duduk di ranjang dan langsung mencium keningku, mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, lalu mendelik pada seorang yang lain yang ada di meja belajarku. "Dan siapa itu?"

"Aku menjagaimu semalaman di sini, dan itu adalah Cora," jawab Derek lembut.

"Menjagaiku? Dari apa?"

"Darach. Semalam Scott meneleponku, menceritakan semuanya. Jadi semalaman Scott dan Isaac ada di kamar mamamu, karena takut Melissa adalah _Healer_ ketiga yang akan dikorban. Lalu aku akan menjagamu di sini karena sudah dua kali kau hampir diambil Darach," jelas Derek.

"Dan Cora ikut menjagaku?"

Derek terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Dia memaksa untuk ikut ke sini, katanya ia tidak mau kalau cerita tentang kau didatangi ngengat itu hanya karangan saja biar aku tidur di sini. Dua jam setelah tiba di sini, dia terlelap, kubiarkan saja karena kupikir aku bisa menjagamu sendirian."

"Kau terjaga semalaman?" tanyaku cemas dan ia mengangguk. "Oh, ya ampun. Sekarang kau bawa adikmu pulang, dan kau harus segera istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Derek sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau kau sampai kelelahan hanya karena ini," kataku. "Kumohon, Derek, pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"—Pacarmu benar." Sebuah suara perempuan selain suaraku sendiri terdengar. Aku dan Derek menoleh pada asal suara itu, suara Cora yang ternyata sudah terbangun. "Kau harus istirahat, Derek, aku harus sekolah juga."

Derek menghela, lalu menoleh lagi padaku. "Baiklah, jangan jauh-jauh dari Scott nanti, oke?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan Stiles."

"Tidak, hanya Scott saja. Aku tidak senang pacarku dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain," kata Derek tegas.

Kemudian ia mencium keningku lalu keluar kamar dengan Cora lewat pintu. Sepeninggal mereka berdua, aku pun melompat turun dari ranjang. Kuambil handukku lalu pergi mandi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, aku selesai mandi dan berbalut handuk, kembali ke kamarku. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Tadi karena si Alpha, sekarang karena Beta miliknya. Sewaktu aku kembali ke kamarku, kulihat Isaac sedang berdiri di tengah kamarku. Begitu melihatku, ia langsung termegap, mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat.

"A-aku tidak t-tahu—" ujarnya agak gagap sambil agak mundur.

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka. "—Isaac, Val belum siap—?" tanya kakakku.

Scott menghentikan perkataannya, lalu menoleh padaku dan Isaac bergantian. Wajahnya jadi kesal seketika sambil menatap Isaac.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau d-dia sedang mandi t-tadi!" kata Isaac gugup.

Kakakku mengangguk sambil melangkah mendekati Isaac. Scott menarik Isaac lalu melemparnya keluar dari kamarku. Aku mendengar 'DUK' yang agak keras bersamaan dengan punggung Isaac yang menabrak dinding depan kamarku. Lalu Scott menoleh padaku, bilang biar aku segera pakai baju dan bersiap ke sekolah, setelah itu ia sendiri keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu.

.

.

Kelas Biologi, kelas pertamaku, Scott, dan Stiles pagi ini. Sesungguhnya aku penasaran siapa yang akan mengajar kelas ini dengan hilangnya Mr Harris. Ada tiga kelas yang diajar Mr Harris: kelas Kimia, Biologi, dan Fisika. Kemarin sebenarnya ada jadwal pertemuan mingguan klub Fisika—aku bertemu dengan beberapa anggota klub itu waktu aku akan ke perpustakaan, mereka tidak tahu tentang Mr Harris yang menghilang. Para anggota klub Fisika bilang tadi Mr Thomas datang ke laboratorium dan bilang kalau Mr Harris tidak dapat hadir.

Jika tidak ada guru yang datang lima menit lagi, maka kami bisa keluar kelas, ini jadi jam kosong kami. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu ruang laboratorium terbuka, menjawab rasa penasaranku tadi. Ms Blake datang dengan tersenyum sambil membawa buku di tangannya. Ia menaruh buku itu di atas meja, lalu menghadap kami sambil terus tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," katanya, "seperti yang kalian semua tahu, Mr Harris masih hilang—maksudku sakit. Aku akan menggantikannya di kelas ini. Oke, jadi kita mulai pelajarannya, ya?"

Begitu Ms Blake menolah ke papan, Scott yang duduk di sampingku tiba-tiba agak bersandar dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Kutebak pasti Stiles yang duduk tepat di belakangnya menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, papaku bilang dokternya bukan tewas karena tercekik, melainkan karena Asphyxiation. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," lapor Stiles sambil agak berbisik.

"Kau pikir dokter jaganya mungkin masih hidup?" bisik Scott.

"Aku tidak tahu ... " jawab Stiles. "Tapi, Scott, ada sekitar 20 dokter lebih di rumah sakit itu. Minimal, kau tahu? Salah satu dari mereka bisa jadi yang selanjutnya."

Lalu aku mendengar suara dering ponsel. Buru-buru Scott mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Ia memencet satu tombol, kemudian menunduk sambil menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinganya.

"Hei, Dok, maaf, aku sedang di kelas sekarang. Bisa kutelepon balik nanti?" Kudengar Scott berbisik pada ponselnya.

Scott tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya agak memucat. Satu-satunya 'Dok', kependekan dari 'dokter' yang kupikir paling mungkin menghubungi Scott adalah Dr Deaton.

"Dok? Dok? Dok, Dok? Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Scott dengan cemas.

Kemudian kakakku itu menatap layarnya. Ia kembali duduk tegak, masih memegang ponselnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Tadi itu Dr Deaton?" tanyaku pelan, dan Scott mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"S-sesuatu terjadi padanya," jawab Scott. Ia buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya yang ada di meja, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Val, jangan jauh-jauh dari Stiles!" bisiknya.

Setelah itu Scott bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Ms Blake yang sedang menulis di papan tulis. Entah apa yang ia katakan, pokoknya aku hanya bisa melihat Ms Blake mengangguk dan Scott pun keluar dari kelas.

Sepeninggal kakakku dari kelas, Stiles dengan cepat membawa tas dan barang-barangnya dan duduk di sampingku. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Stiles sambil agak menyerngit.

"Scott bilang sesuatu terjadi pada Dr Deaton," jawabku pelan. "Hei, mungkinkah _Healer_ ketiga itu adalah Dr Deaton?"

Stiles mengangguk dengan cemas. "Bisa, bisa jadi. Aku akan telepon papaku sebentar."

Lalu putra tunggal Sheriff itu memanggil Ms Blake dari kursinya, bilang ingin ke kamar kecil. Ms Blake mengijinkan, jadi Stiles membawa ponsel dalam sakunya keluar kelas.

.

.

Selesai dari kelas Ms Blake, Stiles bilang ia akan langsung pergi ke klinik hewan, alias bolos. Aku ingin ikut, tentu saja, tapi ia melarang. Dan karena aku terus meminta untuk ikut pergi, Stiles menyerah dan akhirnya kami berdua naik jipnya. Ia menyetir dengan cepat meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah menuju klinik hewan tempat kakakku bekerja.

Saat kami sampai di sana, kami langsung masuk ke klinik. Kulihat kakakku sedang berbicara dengan Sheriff, dan ada Tara juga di sana. Jadi aku dan Stiles menghampiri Scott.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukan semua yang kami bisa," kata Sheriff, "Sekarang hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan adalah kembali ke sekolah."

Scott mengangguk kecil. Sheriff beranjak meninggalkan kakakku dan berbicara dengan Tara. Setelah itu Stiles yang daritadi masih menggandeng tanganku kini membawaku ke suatu ruangan—Scott ikut dengan kami.

Aku tidak tahu ruangan apa itu, tapi yang jelas ada banyak kandang-kandang kecil di ruangan ini. Ada kandang berisi ayam, bebek, anjing, kucing, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada jendela di dinding ruangan ini, satu-satunya kaca jendela yang ada hanya di pintu.

"Kita harus beritahu dia," ujar Scott.

"Maksudmu, seperti, beritahu dia—beritahu dia, atau memberitahu dia sesuatu yang aku pikir kau mau ia tahu?" tanya Stiles.

"Kau tahu maksudku," kata kakakku.

Stiles mendesah. "Kau ingat bagaimana reaksi mamamu? Dia tidak melihat matamu, mungkin, selama seminggu—bahkan ia menarik Val jauh-jauh darimu!"

"Dan dia berhasil mengatasinya, dan ... dan itu malah membuat kami makin dekat," ujar Scott.

Aku mengangguk, setuju akan perkataan kakakku. Memang benar, karena mama sudah tahu tentang dunia supranatural dan makhluk-makhluknya, mama jadi paham kalau ada yang terjadi pada kakakku. Kalau Scott tiba-tiba bolos, ia sudah tahu itu bukan karena kenakalan melainkan karena tuntutan supranatural—mama tidak senang Scott bolos tentu saja, tapi ia bisa memakluminya sekarang. Kakakku memang tidak memberitahu setiap hal supranatural yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak pernah berbohong lagi kalau ditanya mama. Kalau ia dapat luka, Scott tidak perlu bohong kalau ia terjatuh, ia bisa jawab kalau habis latihan dengan Derek, misalnya. Dan untuk akhir-akhir ini, mama yang sudah tahu tentang hal-hal aneh di Beacon Hills serta bekerja di rumah sakit, bisa membantu Scott dan Stiles. Mama bisa memberi informasi mengenai korban pada kedua pemuda ini.

Omong-omong, mama sudah tahu aku punya Crossbow, tahu juga kalau aku mendapatkannya dari Mrs dan Mr Argent. Ia menunjukkan wajah tidak senang saat aku bilang tentang kedua orangtua Allison itu.

"Entahlah, Sobat," kata Stiles, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Maksudku, lihat dia—" Aku dan Scott langsung melihat Sheriff lewat kaca pintu. "—Ayolah, dia benar-benar kebingungan."

"Dia kebingungan karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi," balas Scott. "Dia mendapati orang-orang tewas di kota ini, kota yang seharusnya ia lindungi, dan ini bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Aku memegang lengan Stiles. "Stiles, cepat atau lambat papamu akan tahu tentang ini. Jadi antara kau memberitahunya, atau ia akan tahu dengan cara yang sama seperti mama kami."

Kali ini Scott yang mengangguk setuju.

Stiles menghela. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari tanganku, kini ia memeluk bahuku dengan tangan itu. "Ya, tapi apa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak memberitahunya akan membuat orang lain terbunuh?" tanya Scott.

"Bagaimana kalau memberitahunya akan membuat dia terbunuh? Hah?" tanya Stiles, tidak mau kalah, dan sebenarnya itu masuk akal. "Maksudku, oke, baiklah, aku paham Deaton sudah seperti ayahmu, aku paham, oke? Tapi ini—Scott, Val, ini ayah sungguhanku. Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa kehilangan kedua orangtuaku, paham? Tidak keduanya."

Scott mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar."

Stiles mendesah lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku salah. Aku tidak benar. Aku akan beritahu dia."

"Aku akan bantu," ujar Scott.

"Aku juga akan bantu," kataku.

Stiles mengelus bahuku pelan dan ibu jarinya, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku. Terkadang aku lupa, siapa sebenarnya kakakku—Scott atau Stiles. Dan sebenarnya aku berpikir kalau Stiles jadi sering memeluk dan mencium kepala atau dahiku sejak aku dan dia saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

Memang Stiles dan aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi kakak-adik jadi-jadian. Tapi dengan cara seperti ini, aku malah tidak yakin bisa melihat Stiles sebagai kakakku. Jangan sampai aku jadi suka pada Stiles _dan_ Derek sekaligus nantinya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan ikut keluar dari ruangan ini dengan Scott dan Stiles. Begitu sudah kembali ke ruangan depan, kami melihat Ms Morrell yang sedang berbicara dengan Sheriff dan Tara.

"—bantu aku temukan kakakku," kata Ms Morrell.

Sheriff mengangguk. "Kami permisi sebentar." Lalu ia menyingkir dengan Tara.

Kini Ms Morrell menghadap padaku, Scott, dan Stiles.

Kakak? Itulah kata yang kudengar dari mulut Ms Morrell tadi. Kalau mereka sedang membicarakan soal Dr Deaton, berarti 'kakak' yang di maksud di sini adalah Dr Deaton, kan? Ms Morrell dan Dr Deaton bersaudara? Astaga, mengingat cerita dari Allison yang berkata bahwa ia bertemu Ms Morrell di bank sewaktu Derek dan Scott berusaha menyelamatkan Boyd dan Cora saja sudah cukup membuatku terkejut. Dan sekarang, perihal guru bahasa Prancis-ku bersaudara dengan bos Scott membuatku lebih terkejut. Entah apa lagi fakta tentang guru satu ini yang akan membuatku terkejut lagi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, kalian bertiga," kata Ms Morrell hati-hati, sambil agak melirik ke arah Sheriff seakan ia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini didengar orang lain. "Tidak ada Sheriff, polisi, atau detektif yang bisa menemukannya."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta kami untuk membantu," kata Scott.

"Sebenarnya, aku mencoba untuk membantumu," ujar Ms Morrell tanpa mengubah ekspresi. "Karena kalau kalian mau menemukan kakakku, maka kalian akan membutuhkan seseorang yang mungkin punya kemampuan untuk mencari hal supranatural."

Hah? Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud Ms Morrell.

"Lydia," gumam Stiles, seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam benakku.

Segera kami bertiga kembali ke sekolah untuk mencari Lydia. Rencananya, sih, kami bertiga akan berpencar, tapi ternyata kami tidak berpencar ke tiga arah, melainkan dua arah, karena Scott menarikku untuk ikut dengannya sementara Stiles sendirian.

Kukeluarkan ponselku, mencoba menghubungi ponsel Lydia—seharusnya ini akan memudahkan pencarian, dibanding kami harus mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Waktu aku menelepon ke nomor Lydia, gadis itu tidak menjawab teleponnya sama sekali.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku," gumamku cemas.

"Oke, eh, di mana dia biasanya kalau sedang tidak ada pelajaran? Perpustakaan? Kantin?" tanya Scott sambil kami berjalan di lorong kelas.

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara alarm kebakaran berbunyi dengan keras di penjuru lorong. Kakakku langsung meringis dan menutup kedua telinganya gara-gara suara alarm itu.

"Kebakaran?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mencium bau asap," jawab Scott disela ringisannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Lydia hanya akan ke perpustakaan kalau ingin mengobrol privat denganku. Jadi mungkin ia di kantin," kataku.

Kali ini Scott yang mengangguk. Untungnya alarm itu tidak berbunyi lama, jadi Scott bisa melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya. Waktu kami akan melangkah lagi, Scott merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan membaca apa yang ada di layar ponsel.

"Stiles sudah menemukan Lydia," lapor Scott. "Mereka ke ruang laboratorium sekarang dengan Cora."

Scott mengantungi ponselnya lagi. Kupikir sekarang kami akan segera ke laboratorium menemui mereka, tapi Scott agak mematung di tempat ia berdiri. Wajahnya agak tegang, keningnya berkerut. Dengan bingung aku memanggil-manggil namanya tapi ia tidak merespon. Begitu Scott merespon, ia malah bilang agar aku pergi ke laboratorium duluan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu menegang, Scott," ujarku.

Kakakku mengangguk. "Pergilah duluan, Val. Dan, eh, berjalanlah secepat yang kau bisa, berlari kalau perlu, dan sebisa mungkin kau tidak melewati lorong yang sepi."

Dengan bingung aku mengangguk. Jadi aku meninggalkan sisi kakakku, berjalan dengan cepat—setengah berlari, kupikir—menuju ruang laboratorium. Sesuai kata-kata kakakku, aku berjalan lewat lorong yang tidak sepi. Aku tahu, Scott pasti khawatir kalau aku akan didatangi ngengat lagi kalau aku berjalan seorang diri. Jangankan Scott, aku sendiri pun takut juga.

Sampai di ruang laboratorium, aku langsung melihat Stiles, Lydia, dan Cora ada di salah satu meja lab. Dengan cepat aku pun menghampiri mereka.

"Mana Scott?" tanya Cora.

"Ia menyuruhku ke sini duluan, dia bilang akan menyusul," jawabku.

Stiles mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah papan, ditaruhnya di hadapan kami.

"Papan Ouija?" ujar Lydia.

"Bisa juga dibilah papan roh, dan ini patut dicoba," kata Stiles.

"Patut dicoba kalau gelap," balas Lydia.

Stiles mendecak. "Bisa kita coba saja, kumohon, oke? Jangan lupa kita melakukan ini untuk siapa—Bosnya Scott yang sudah menolong kita dalam banyak hal!"

"Tunggu," kata Cora, "kita semua harus melakukannya?"

"Ya, ya, kau juga, Val," jawab Stiles. jadi kami memegang masing-masing sisi dari semacam potong kayu kecil di atas papan Ouija. "Nah, kalian siap?"

Stiles mengedarkan pandangannya bergantian dari Lydia, Cora, dan aku. Kedua gadis itu menjawab 'ya', tapi aku hanya mengangguk dengan agak gugup.

"Di mana Dr Deaton," ujar Stiles dalam keheningan.

Aku melirik pada ketiga orang ini. Cora menoleh kecil pada Lydia. Stiles mendelik juga pada gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu. Jadi aku sendiri juga ikutan melirik pada Lydia yang hanya menatap ke langit-langit dan dinding ruangan seakan tidak peduli. Sadar bahwa kami bertiga memerhatikannya, ia menanyakan 'apa'.

"Tidakkah kau akan menjawabnya?" tanya Stiles.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Kupikir tadi kita sedang bertanya pada suatu roh," jawab Lydia.

"Yah, apa kau tahu salah satu roh?" sekarang Cora yang bertanya.

Lydia menyerngit dan menoleh pada Stiles sambil menunjuk Cora. "Apa dia serius?"

Aku dan Stiles menghembus nafas berat.

Masih belum menyerah, Stiles mengeluarkan kunci-kunci Dr Deaton untuk kliniknya. Stiles memaksa Lydia untuk menggenggam kunci-kunci itu untuk bisa dapat merasakan di mana keberadaan pria yang hilang itu. Tetapi saat Lydia membuka matanya, ia bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Berarti ini gagal lagi.

Sekarang Stiles memberi pensil pada Lydia untuk menulis otomatis. Sambil memutar bola matanya, Lydia menerima pensil itu dan mulai menggoreskan suatu bentuk di kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi bukannya menulis kalimat, kata, atau bahkan huruf, Lydia malah menggambar sebatang pohon.

"Sebatang po—Lydia, kau seharusnya menulis kata, seperti kalimat, sesuatu tentang lokasi, sesuatu yang bisa memberitahu kita di mana lokasinya!" kata Stiles dengan kesal.

"Yah, mungkin seharusnya kau bilang begitu tadi," ujar Lydia acuh.

"Bukankah dia seorang jenius?" tanya Cora.

"Jenius? Ya. Cenayang? Bukan," jawab Lydia sambil terus menggambar.

"Tapi, eh, mungkin saja pohon ini jadi lokasi Dr Deaton, kan?" kataku, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaraku, membuat ketiga remaja yang lebih tua dariku ini menoleh padaku. "Maksudku, beberapa korban ditemukan tewas dengan tubuhnya terikat di pohon, kan? Mungkin saat ini Dr Deaton juga sedang diikat di pohon."

"Oke, Val, ada amat sangat banyak pohon di Beacon Hills. Kita tidak mungkin mencari satu-satu!" raung Stiles.

Lydia menghela. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian harus repot-repot minta tolong aku. Padahal seharusnya kau bisa bicara pada Danny."

"Apa? Kenapa Danny?" tanya Stiles.

Astaga, aku lupa tentang Danny yang di rumah sakit! Tapi begitu aku membuka mulut dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan Stiles, suara kakakku terdengar dari arah pintu, menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kemarin malam, dia jadi salah satu target, tapi bukan untuk dikorbankan," kata kakakku yang masuk ke laboratorium.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #SomethingCalledADate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fanfict ini akan tamat di chapter 39, Fei sedang mengetik chapter itu sekarang.


	26. Chapter 26

"Bukankah Danny masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Cora saat kami keluar dari ruang laboratorium.

"Ya, kita akan ke sana sekarang," jawab Stiles.

"Aku akan menyusul," timpal Scott sambil melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Stiles.

Scott hanya berbalik badan pada sahabatnya, memperlihatkan layar ponsel yang menyala. Aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di layar ponsel itu. Ada pesan masuk dari Allison yang berkata bahwa gadis itu harus memberitahu kakakku suatu hal yang penting mengenai pengorbanan manusia ini.

Jadi Scott pergi ke tempat Allison. Stiles menyuruh Cora dan Lydia ke klinik hewan duluan, sementara ia dan aku ke rumah sakit untuk mendatangi Danny. Nanti kami semua akan berkumpul di ruang periksa klinik Dr Deaton.

Di rumah sakit, aku dan Stiles langsung menuju ke kamar rawat Danny. Stiles memintaku untuk berjaga di depan kamar itu, sementara ia sendiri akan masuk untuk melihat isi tas Danny. Baiklah, aku pernah dengar cerita kakakku yang berkata bahwa Stiles pernah mengeluh soal Scott selalu jadi Batman dan ia sendiri selalu jadi Robin-nya Scott. Kurasa saat ini Stiles tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang ia jadikan sebagai Robin-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 26**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluar dari kamar Danny, Stiles langsung mengajakku keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia membawa kertas-kertas yang sudah terjilid, membolak-balik setiap halamannya sembari kami berjalan keluar.

Stiles tidak langsung naik jipnya begitu kami keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia menelepon Scott. Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja apa yang Stiles katakan pada kakakku.

"—yah, mungkin kita tidak usah pergi ke semua tempat itu. Danny habis mengerjakan proyek untuk kelas Fisika Mr Harris, dan kupikir ini mungkin berarti sesuatu," kata Stiles. "Sesuatu tentang _Telluric Currents_ ," katanya lagi. "Ya."

Setelah itu Stiles mengantongi ponselnya lagi, bilang kalau habis ini kita akan langsung ke klinik hewan. Kami masuk ke dalam jip, dan Stiles mengebut.

Tiba di klinik hewan, kami turun dari mobil dan aku bisa melihat motor Scott sudah terparkir. Jadi aku dan Stiles langsung masuk ke dalam klinik dan bertemu dengan Cora, Lydia, dan kakakku.

Cora memberitahu kami bahwa tadi pagi, saat ia dan Derek sudah di rumah, mereka melihat tanda triskelion besar di kaca jendela. Derek bilang itu bertanda malam ini Pack Alpha akan datang. Adik Derek itu berkata bahwa Boyd dan Isaac sedang di tempat sang Alpha sekarang, soalnya kedua Beta itu punya rencana untuk menyetrum Pack Alpha lewat genangan air.

Setelah laporan Cora itu, Scott memberitahu kami tentang apa yang diberitahu Allison. Ia pun mengeluarkan hasil cetak foto yang ia dapatkan dari peta yang ada di ruang kerja Mr Argent.

Habis Scott, kini giliran Stiles. Stiles memperlihatkan hasil laporan Danny pada mereka bertiga dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Apa hubungannya PR anak ini dengan bagaimana menemukan Deaton?" tanya Cora.

"Ini tidak hanya sekadar PR, oke? Ini proyek dalam bidang geomagnetik," jawab Stiles lalu ia membuka halaman-halaman dalam hasil kerja Danny itu. "Sekarang, lihat ini. Ini catatan dari Harris untuk proposal Danny."

Lydia membaca tulisan tangan Mr Harris yang ada di kertas. Inti dari tulisan itu adalah Mr Harris bilang bahwa ide Danny itu bagus, tapi tidak sesuai dengan kelas, jadi Mr Harris minta Danny untuk mengganti idenya.

"Harris tidak hanya dikorbankan," ujar Scott. "Ia tahu sesuatu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" celetukku, membuat mereka menoleh padaku. "Aku diincar, dua kali. Yang pertama itu aku paham, Darach sedang mengorbankan orang-orang yang perawan dan saat itu aku masih perawan. Tapi yang kedua? Aku bukan _Healer_!"

"Yah, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu, mungkin seperti bagaimana Harris tahu tentang _Telluric Currents_ dan Danny membuat proyek soal ini?" kata Cora.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Maksudku, aku memberitahu Scott tentang segala hal yang terjadi padaku. Dan—dan, kupikir semuanya normal saja."

"Coba ingat lagi, Val," pinta Stiles. " _Telluric Currents_ ini pun mungkin dianggap hal normal untuk Danny. Jadi mungkin kau tahu sesuatu, dari Harris, mungkin?"

"Dari Mr Harris?" gumamku sambil menyerngit.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. Di hari yang sama dengan saat Isaac dituduh menghajar Ethan di luar kelas Kimia, Mr Harris memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Val, apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Stiles lagi.

"Kelas Kimia kita bersama Mr Harris yang terakhir, kau ingat?" kataku sambil menoleh pada Scott.

"Waktu itu kita semua keluar dari kelas dan mendapati Ethan babak belur di kaki Isaac, kan?" tanya Scott.

Aku mengangguk. "Sehabis kelas itu, aku tidak bisa keluar dari kelas itu karena Mr Harris menahanku. Ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku—awalnya aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan karena, eh, kau tahu dia pernah _menyerang_ ku."

Kini Scott yang mengangguk. "Apa katanya?"

Kuteguk ludahku, lalu aku menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini satu persatu. "Mr Harris bilang ... aku harus berhati-hati pada, eh, pada seseorang yang dekat denganku, terutama yang perempuan."

"Perempuan?" tanya Lydia. "Dia bilang 'perempuan', bukan gadis atau wanita? Berarti pokoknya kaum hawa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia bilang begitu. Dan setelahnya ia membiarkan aku pergi."

"Dan sore harinya Harris hilang," desah Stiles. Kulihat ia memijit keningnya. "Ia memberitahumu kalau Darach adalah seorang perempuan yang dekat denganmu. Siapa saja perempuan yang dekat denganmu?"

Kuangkat bahuku. "Yah, Lydia, Allison, mama ... secara tidak langsung Cora pun termasuk. Itu saja, kupikir."

"Pasti ada lagi, Val!" raung Stiles dengan frustasi. Itu agak membuatku mundur sedikit dan Scott langsung menangkap punggungku.

"Yah, 'dekat denganmu' itu bisa berarti macam-macam," kata Scott dengan lembut. "Bisa saja seorang tinggal dekat dengan rumah kita, atau seorang yang sering duduk di kelas dekatmu, apa saja bisa termasuk. Wajar kalau kau tidak kepikiran siapa, Val."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Stiles menghela dan ia mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat lalu ia melebarkan kertas itu di meja.

"Sekarang, lihat ini," kata Stiles. "Papanya Allison tidak hanya satu-satunya orang yang punya petanya, paham? Danny menandai semua _Telluric Currents_ , oke? Sekarang, hal-hal aneh tentang Beacon Hills sebenarnya adalah Beacon—lentera laut. Kau tidak akan percaya seberapa banyak energi yang ada di di kota ini."

Scott mengambil hasil fotonya dan menyesuaikan dengan peta Danny. "Stiles, lihat, mereka sesuai!" Lalu kakakku mengambil spidol dan mulai menandai. "Baiklah, ada tiga tempat, kan? Di mana mereka diculik, dan tempat di mana mayat mereka di temukan."

"Lihat, itu tepat di _Telluric Current_ ," kata Lydia.

Kakakku mengangguk. "Jadi mungkin di mana ia dikorbankan adalah tempat di antaranya."

Ia seakan menarik garis dari peta itu perlahan, kemudian Cora menahan tangan Scott sambil memintanya berhenti. Cora menarik tangan Scott ke sebuah gambar segi empat yang ada di peta dan bertuliskan 'Bank Nasional Pertama Beacon Hills'.

"Dia ada di tempat penyimpanan," kata Cora. "Dia ada di ruang penyimpanan yang sama."

Kemudian kami membereskan barang-barang, bersiap pergi ke Bank. Setelah semua beres, kami pun beranjak keluar dari ruang klinik ini. Tapi ketika aku dan kakakku baru menapakkan kaki selangkah di luar ruangan, Lydia menahan kami.

"Teman-teman, tunggu dulu," ujarnya.

"Lydia, kita tidak punya waktu lagi," kata Scott.

Kulihat Cora sedang melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya, setelah itu ia menatap lurus padaku dan Scott. "Dari Boyd. Rencananya tidak berhasil, mereka—Pack Alpha—memutuskan listriknya."

"Ini seperti yang dia bilang ... " gumam Scott di sampingku.

"Apa? Kata siapa?" tanyaku.

Scott menggeleng kepalanya dan menoleh pada Stiles. "Pergi, aku bisa menyelamatkan Deaton seorang diri." Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Val, kau ikut Stiles."

"Scott, bagaimana dengan kami?!" tanya Stiles dengan nada cemas.

"Cora tidak bisa ke sana dengan cepat tanpamu," kata Scott. "Pergilah, kita bisa selamatkan mereka berdua."

"Bailah, ayo!" ucap Stiles.

Scott mencium pipiku dan ia langsung keluar duluan. Tanganku yang tadi digandeng Scott kini digandeng Stiles. putra tunggal Sheriff itu membawaku, Lydia, dan Cora ke dalam jipnya. Kedua gadis itu duduk di jok belakang, sedangkan aku duduk di depan, di samping Stiles.

"Maaf aku sempat agak membentakmu," kata Stiles sambil ia mengendarai jipnya. "Aku agak frustasi tadi."

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa kau harus sampai frustasi?"

"Aku khawatir padamu, oke?" ujarnya. "Aku sangat tidak siap kalau tiba-tiba aku harus dapat kabar bahwa kau menghilang diculik Darach."

Langsung saja aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Untungnya saat ini malam hari, sudah gelap, bisa menutupi rona merah wajahku.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Derek cukup lancar, menurutku. Kubilang cukup lancar karena sebenarnya jalanan banyak kendaraan, tapi Stiles berhasil menyelipkan jipnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sehingga ia tidak perlu menjalankan jipnya terus-terusan di belakang kendaraan lain.

Sampai di rumah Derek, kami semua turun dari jip. Cora memimpin kami ke sebuah ruangan, dimana ada sejumlah tuas-tuas di dinding. Stiles menanyakan apa yang harus kita lakukan biar listriknya menyala lagi, dan Cora bilang kami harus menarik semu tuasnya turun. Jadi Stiles mengirim pesan pada Isaac bahwa kami akan menyalakan listriknya, sedangkan aku bersama Lydia dan Cora menarik tuas-tuas itu secepat yang kami bisa.

Setelah semua selesai, aku langsung punya firasat tidak enak. Tanganku agak gemetar, jariku seakan mati rasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Tiba-tiba kakiku membawaku melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu, menghiraukan panggilan Stiles.

Kunaiki tangga, dan di puncak tangga itu aku melihat Isaac dan tangannya memegangi bahu Ms Blake yang terduduk di lantai. Pintu di sana terbuka lebar. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kulihat Derek sedang memegangi dada Boyd sambil ia bertumpu pada lututnya. Tidak ada Pack Alpha di sini, kupikir mereka pasti sudah pergi. Aku melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Derek dan Boyd, tidak peduli di lantai tergenang air dan cipratan air membasahi kaki dan pakaianku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Derek," gumam Boyd. Kudengar itu begitu aku sampai pada mereka. Di kaos Boyd aku melihat rembesan darah di dadanya.

"Aku—aku minta maaf—" isak Derek.

Boyd tersenyum kecil lalu ia melirikku yang sudah berlutut di samping Derek dengan pipiku yang mulai basah karena air mataku sudah mengalir. "Val, jangan menangis. Val, kau cantik ... dan aku tidak menyesal suka padamu sampai sekarang. Aku senang waktu itu kita bertemu di perpustakaan. Dan ketika aku tahu kau pacaran dengan Derek, sebisa mungkin aku melepaskan rasa suka itu, tapi masih belum bisa ... "

"Boyd ... " ucapku lirih.

Ia melirik Derek lagi. "Bulan penuhnya, rasanya—itu menakjubkan. Ada gerhana bulan. Aku selalu penasaran apa—apa rasanya untuk orang-orang seperti kita."

Dan Boyd tumbang. Ia terlepas dari tangan Derek. Ia terjatuh ke lantai yang basah. Aku sempat melihat tangan Derek, kesepuluh jarinya terdapat noda darah. Kuyakin Derek pasti tidak mau membunuh Beta-nya sendiri, Pack Alpha pasti yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan—dan jadi mungkin ini sebabnya tanganku bisa gemetar, mungkin ini kenapa jemariku terasa aneh tadi.

Aku mendekati tubuh Boyd yang tidak bernyawa lagi sambil menangis. Matanya tertutup, bibirnya masih tersenyum kecil. Cora datang ke sampingku. Adik Derek itu langsung memegangi dada Boyd dan menangis keras.

Tidak pernah kusangka, sungguh.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan kehilangan seorang teman dengan cara seperti ini.

Jika aku tidak pernah mengenal dunia supranatural, apa rasanya akan sama seperti ini?

Kalau dunia supranatural tidak pernah nyata, apa yang akan terjadi pada Boyd?

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak tewasnya Boyd. Derek tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, tidak mendatangiku sama sekali. Kucoba menghubungi dia—kutelepon ponselnya tapi Derek tidak menjawabnya, kukirimi pesan tapi ia tidak membalas, kudatangi rumahnya tapi aku hanya bisa menemukan Cora di sana. Derek terkesan hilang begitu saja.

Maksudku, aku tahu ia pasti sangat sedih, atau kesal, karena kehilangan salah satu Beta-nya _lagi_. Tapi aku tidak ingin ia menjauhkan dirinya dari kami semua—bahkan Cora pun tidak tahu menahu akan keberadaannya.

Malam ini aku dibonceng Scott ke sekolah. Tidak, sekolah di Beacon Hills tidak pernah mengadakan kelas malam. Tadi Stiles menghubungi kakakku, pemuda itu bilang bahwa Lydia meneleponnya dari sekolah dan memintanya datang. Scott tidak mengajakku, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Stiles dengan Scott lewat telepon itu, lalu aku bilang ingin ikut. Mungkin Scott tahu aku akan terus memaksa ikut, jadi ia memboncengku dengan motornya.

Kami sampai di sekolah bersamaan dengan jip Stiles. Kami bertiga turun dari kendaraan yang kami naiki masing-masing di depan gedung sekolah.

"Dimana dia?" sahut Stiles.

"Di sini!" jawab sebuah suara.

Itu bukan suara Lydia, melainkan suara Allison. Kulihat gadis yang jadi mantan pacar kakakku itu sedang bersama dengan Lydia. Jadi aku menghampiri mereka dengan Scott dan Stiles.

"Lydia?" tanya Stiles.

"Ini sama seperti waktu di kolam," lapor Lydia dengan wajah yang siap untuk menangis. "Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang berbeda, tetapi malah tiba di sini. Dan kau memberitahuku untuk meneleponmu kalau ada mayat."

"Kau menemukan mayat?" tanyaku.

"Belum," jawab Lydia singkat.

"Belum? Apa maksudmu belum?" tanya Stiles. "Lydia, kau seharusnya telepon kami setelah kau menemukan mayat!"

"Oh, tidak, au tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ujar Lydia. "Kau yang menemukan mayatnya mulai sekarang."

Kulihat wajah Stiles jadi agak frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kami menemukan mayat? Kaulah yang selalu menemukan mayat!"

"Teman-teman," celetuk kakakku, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Aku menemukan mayatnya."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Scott. Lalu aku terperanjat sendiri melihat tubuh yang bersimbah darah yang terletak di atas papan nama sekolah kami. Aku lebih terkejut lagi begitu melihat seragam polisi yang tubuh itu kenakan, lebih lagi saat aku sadar bahwa wajah itu sangat tidak asing denganku. Itu adalah Tara, salah satu polisi kepercayaan Sheriff.

.

.

Peribahasa 'Rasa penasaran membunuh kucing' mungkin berlaku padaku. Seandainya aku tidak memaksakan diri ikut Scott pergi ke sekolah padahal tahu ada mayat di sana, maka aku tidak akan kesulitan tidur. Melihat genangan darah sudah cukup membuatku takut, dan aku ngeri sendiri bahwa darah yang mengalir itu adalah milik yang kukenal.

Aku sempat dapat mimpi buruk setelah kematian Boyd. Dua hari sejak kejadian menyebalkan itu aku melihat mayat Tara. Huh, jadilah aku dapat mimpi buruk tiga malam berurut-urut.

Sekolah berlangsung seperti biasa. Tetapi karena aku mencemaskan Derek, aku jadi harus berusaha ekstra untuk bisa tetap berkonsentrasi di kelas. Tambah lagi dengan kematian Tara, uh, rasanya aku ingin bolos saja hari ini. Jadinya dari pagi aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan setengah hati, tidak ada semangat sama sekali.

"—Idiom, analogi, metafora, dan simile, itulah yang digunakan penulis untuk menceritakan kisah mereka," jelas Ms Blake. Aku tidak perlu terlalu memerhatikannya, maksudku, habisnya aku yang membantu Ms Blake untuk menyiapkan materi ini tadi. Jadi sebelum anak-anak di kelas ini tahu apa saja yang akan guru ini sampaikan, aku tahu duluan. "Lydia, aku tidak tahu kau punya banyak sekali bakat terpendam."

Aku menoleh gadis yang duduk di sampingku itu. Kulihat ia sedang menggambar sebuah pohon—pohon yang sama seperti waktu Stiles menyuruhnya menulis secara otomatis.

"Kau dan setiap laki-laki yang kukencani," ujar Lydia sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Oh, um, yah, tadi itu idiom, omong-omong," kata Ms Blake sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkan meja Lydia. "Idiom adalah suatu rahasia untuk seseorang yang tahu bahasa atau budayanya. Mereka adalah frasa yang bisa dimengerti kalau kamu mengetahui kata kuncinya." Setelah itu Ms Blake memberi contoh frasa seperti ' _jump the gun_ ' dan ' _seeing the whole board_ '.

"Seperti catur," celetuk Stiles yang ada di depan Lydia.

"Tepat, Stiles," kata Ms Blake sambil tersenyum. "Kau main catur?"

"Uh, tidak, papaku yang main," jawab Stiles.

Ms Blake mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum lalu berjalan lagi. "Nah, kapan sebuah idiom menjadi klise?"

Begitu guru kami melewati meja Stiles, Scott yang ada di samping pemuda itu langsung berbisik. "Kupikir aku bisa menghampiri Ethan, kuyakin aku bisa membuat dia bicara."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Stiles sambil berbisik juga.

Huh, aku jadi lebih tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan Stiles dengan Scott ketimbang mendengarkan penjelasan Ms Blake. Bukan apa-apa, sih, habisnya aku sudah punya catatan akan materi hari ini dan sudah paham juga. Sedangkan kedua pemuda yang ada di depanku ini, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang akan mereka bisikkan satu sama lain. Maafkan aku, Ms Blake!

"Druid adalah mata-mata, kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau Darach adalah mata-mata untuk para Alpha?" ujar Scott.

"Oke, pertama, aku tidak percaya kalimat 'Darach adalah mata-mata untuk para Alpha' sebenarnya masuk akal buatku. Kedua, kita harus menghadapi masalah besar kalau mau mendatangi Ethan," kata Stiles.

"Apa?" tanya Scott.

"Aiden," jawabku.

Scott dan Stiles langsung menoleh padaku. Mungkin keduanya baru sadar kalau aku mendengarkan obrolan mereka daritadi.

Stiles mengangguk. "Iya, Aiden. Sejak mereka kembali ke sekolah, mereka selalu bersama-sama. Bagaimana kita bisa memisahkan mereka?"

Kemudian, secara bersamaan, kedua pemuda itu menoleh pada Lydia. Dengan penasaran, aku pun ikut menoleh pada gadis itu. Sadar bahwa kami bertiga melihat kepadanya, Lydia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pada kami satu persatu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mereka ingin ... kau memisahkan Aiden dan Ethan ... sementara waktu ... ?" ujarku pelan.

Ia menghela. "Baiklah."

Aku menyerngit. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" Sekarang ketiga remaja yang lebih tua setahun dariku ini menoleh cepat padaku.

"Kau serius ingin kujawab di sini, sekarang?" tanya Lydia.

"Uh ... mungkin tidak," jawabku.

Lydia mengangguk.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tinggal perlu menghampiri satu kelas lagi hari ini! Sehabis dari kelas bahasa Inggris, aku langsung ke loker dan menaruh sebagian bukuku yang agak tebal. Lydia bilang ia akan langsung menyeret Aiden ke ruang Pelatih, aku tidak tahu mau apa mereka di sana. Lalu Scott dan Stiles langsung membawa Ethan pergi begitu anak itu seorang diri.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar di dalam jaketku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponsel itu. Ada pesan dari Derek.

' _Dari Derek  
Aku merindukanmu. Pergilah ke dekat lapangan._'

Aku termegap sedikit lalu langsung menaruh tasku di dalam loker, menutup dan mengunci pintunya, lalu berlari keluar gedung sekolah, melihat ke arah lapangan. Kulihat ada seseorang berdiri di sana seorang diri. Itu Derek. Senyumku mengembang. Dengan cepat kuhampiri dan kupeluk ia.

Lepas dari pelukan Derek, ia mencium lembut bibirku. Memang baru sekitar dua-tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi aku merindukan ciumannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku pelan. "Kau tidak menjawab telepon, tidak membalas pesan, tidak ada di rumahmu, tidak datang ke kamarku, bahkan Cora dan Peter tidak tahu tentang keadaanmu."

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, dan tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku.

"Aku tahu kau sedih soal ... soal _itu_. Kami semua juga sedih, Derek, tapi kami menyemangati satu sama lain," ujarku. "Kau membuatku cemas dengan menghilang begitu saja. Seakan kau tidak mengijinkanku ada di sisimu di saat sukar ... "

Ia menempelkan keningnya di keningku. "Aku minta maaf lagi."

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapku lirih.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Val, aku mencintaimu," balasnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, tapi senyum itu jatuh lagi waktu aku mendengar suara bel sekolah. Langsung saja aku mendengus.

"Ah, menyebalkan," gerutuku pelan.

Derek terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja denganku? Kita bisa kencan atau apa. Oh, aku pernah menjanjikan kencan dan aku belum merealisasikannya, kan?"

"Aku masih ada kelas habis ini. Dan lagi ... Ms Blake membuat resital di sekolah malam ini dalam rangka mengenang para korban yang berjatuhan. Sebagai asisten Ms Blake, mau tak mau aku membantunya untuk persiapan malam ini. Kupikir jadi asisten Ms Blake itu tidak akan merepotkan, ternyata tidak juga," kataku.

"Kau bisa bolos kelas terakhirmu ini dan pergi denganku. Setelahnya kau bisa datang ke sekolah lagi untuk persiapan resital," usul Derek.

"Derek, aku sedang meminimalisir jumlah absen, aku mengejar beasiswa penuh, ingat?" ujarku. Ia menyengir padaku. Lalu kupikir jangan-jangan ia tahu kalau aku seharian ini sudah malas sekolah. Aku menghela dan akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan ambil barangku di loker dulu."

Derek tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. Jadi aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat lalu setengah berlari masuk lagi ke gedung sekolah, mendatangi lokerku.

Kubuka pintu loker dan kuambil tas dan bukuku. Aku membawa tas yang lebih besar dari biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Soalnya aku membawa Crossbow di dalamnya. Sejak kejadian Boyd, Ethan dan Aiden masih datang ke sekolah dengan tampang seakan tidak ada yang terjadi dan itu agak membuatku cemas. Jadi aku membawa Crossbow dalam tasku, dan bahkan dua hari yang lalu aku sempat minta tambahan anak panah pada Allison.

Siap dengan barangku, kututup pintu loker dan berjalan cepat keluar gedung sekolah, kembali menemui Derek di tempat yang sama dengan yang tadi. Ia tersenyum begitu melihatku. Langsung saja ia merangkulku dan kami berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar.

Ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Sambil tersenyum aku duduk di bangku depan dan menaruh barang-barangku di jok tengah. Tapi ia tidak langsung menutup pintunya. Malah, Derek menunduk dan melahap bibirku. Aku membalas ciumannya sambil tanganku memilin kecil kaosnya. Lidahku kalah telak saat bertarung dengan lidah Derek, dan itu membuatku mendesah di mulutnya.

Derek menarik tubuhku untuk keluar lagi pelan-pelan dari mobil sambil mulutnya tetap menyatu dengan mulutku. Di luar, ia mengangkat kedua kakiku, membuat kedua kaki ini melingkar di pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia membuat punggungku bersandar pada mobilnya.

Lalu Derek mulai mencumbu leherku. Kali ini desahanku tidak tertahan lagi di mulutnya, aku bisa mengeluarkan suara desahanku, menyebut nama Derek di sela-sela desahan. Ia tersenyum kecil di leherku.

Saat aku tak lagi merasakan bibirnya di leherku, kupikir ia sudah selesai menciumiku, ternyata aku salah. Kepala Derek terus menunduk, ia menaikkan posisi tubuhku, lalu mencium bagian buah dadaku yang jelas-jelas masih tertutup baju. Padahal aku pakai bra, dan kuyakin putingku tidak terjiplak keluar, tapi mulut Derek berhasil menemukan putingku dari luar baju dan ia langsung menggigitnya. Aku mengerang dan mendesah. Tanganku meremas rambut di kepala Derek dengan gemas sambil mulut Derek bekerja di bagian putingku.

Tidak lama kemudian, Derek menghentikan aksinya. Ia menurunkan aku dari tubuhnya, membiarkanku berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakiku. Aku terengah-engah, Derek pun juga, tapi ia sambil menyengir kecil.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud sebagai 'kencan'?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, tidak," jawab Derek. "Tapi kau begitu manis, aku tidak tahan. Kalau kita sedang ada di kamarmu atau di ruangan tertutup lainnya, aku pasti sudah menelanjangimu."

"Yah, kau bisa melakukannya di jok tengah mobilmu," kataku sambil terkekeh kecil.

Derek mengangguk. Ia langsung membuka pintu tengah mobilnya. "Ayo."

Aku mengerjap. "Oh, astaga, aku hanya becanda!"

"Kau tidak mau bercinta denganku?" tanya Derek.

"B-bukan begitu!" jawabku dengan wajah memanas. "Begini, kau bawa aku kencan, lalu aku akan memikirkan soal ini."

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menutup pintu mobilnya lagi. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah makan siang dan jalan-jalan di pertokoan tanpa membeli apa pun, Derek mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan: bercinta denganku di dalam mobil. Tadi ia langsung membuka kaosnya sendiri, lalu _membantuku_ membuka blazer dan baju terusanku. Dengan lihai Derek melepaskan bra dan celana dalamku. Langsung saja aku bisa merasakan udara dingin di sekujur tubuhku dari pendingin mobil yang dinyalakan Derek.

Tadi Derek sudah meremas dengan gemas payudaraku dari belakang dan memilin putingku sesekali sambil mulutnya menciumi leherku. Lalu ia juga sudah mengisap putingku seakan bayi yang haus, sambil ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke daerah kewanitaanku. Ia juga sempat _membantuku bermain_ dengan penisnya. Derek tadi mengusulkan agar aku memposisikan kejantanannya di antara payudaraku, lalu menggesek penis Derek dengan gunung kembar kepunyaanku. Ia mendesah hebat gara-gara yang satu itu.

Aku benar-benar khawatir kalau cairanku, atau Derek, akan mengotori mobil ini. Tapi Derek malah tidak peduli. Ia bilang bahwa dengan begitu ia bisa mencium aromaku dalam mobil ini tiap saat. Wajahku langsung merona merah, lebih merah daripada tomat mungkin.

Nah, sekarang, Derek sudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar ke dalam lubang vaginaku. Ia memaju-mundurkan penisnya di sana dan kami sama-sama mendesah—kalau Derek, ia mendesah dan mendesis. Aku menggeliat tidak karuan di bawah Derek. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami, eh, bercinta—kata Derek sih, ini namanya bercinta, bukan seks biasa—melainkan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya—yang pertama adalah saat aku memberikannya keperawananku.

"Derek—Derek! Oh, a-aku—ada yang mau keluar!"

"Tunggu—tunggu dulu! Biar sama-sama! Oh—oh, Val—"

Derek semakin mempercepat gerakanannya.

"A-aku tidak tahan lagi! DEREEEEEKK!" desahku keras. Akhirnya punya keluar duluan saat penis Derek masih ada di dalamku.

"Ukh—VAAALL!" desahnya, bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang tersembur ke dalam rahimku.

"Kau-kau mengeluarkannya d-di dalam?" tanyaku sambil terengah-engah.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak tahan, Val, aku minta maaf," katanya, terengah-engah juga.

"Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

"Aku akan tanggung jawab. Aku bersumpah akan tanggung jawab."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan Derek mencium keningku. Ia mengambil sekotak tisu dan membantuku mengelap tubuhku, setelah itu mengelap tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian kami pakai baju lagi—dan aku juga merapikan rambutku—, mengelap jok dan lantai mobil yang kena basah juga, lalu kami kembali ke bangku depan.

Kuambil ponselku, karena kuingat kalau aku belum memberitahu Scott kalau aku bersama dengan Derek padahal langit sudah agak gelap. Begitu aku melihat layar ponselku yang menyala, aku melihat ada pesan masuk dari Allison.

' _Dari Allison  
Mr Westover sudah jadi korban._'

Aku menyerngit. Mr Westover, guru sejarah kami? Oke, kenapa Darach jadi hobi mengorbankan warga SMA Beacon Hills? Aku menghela dan Derek yang sudah duduk di sampingku langsung menanyakan ada apa.

"Guru sejarahku dikorbankan Darach," jawabku, lalu menghela lagi dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bangku. "Aku tak paham."

Derek meraih salah satu tanganku dan mengusap pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja, kau aman denganku."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, Ethan dan Aiden tetap ke sekolah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Gara-gara itu aku jadi menyiapkan Crossbow di dalam tasku bersama beberapa anak panah tambahan untuk jaga-jaga."

Ia menyerngit. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan membunuh mereka, kan?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa memperlambat mereka kalau perlu," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Derek mengangguk lalu mencium keningku. "Baiklah, kau mau pulang?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselku berbunyi, ada telepon masuk dari Stiles.

"Stiles?" ujarku setelah menekan tombol 'jawab'.

" _Val! Oh, syukurlah kau langsung angkat!_ " kata Stiles.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

" _Cora! Dia pingsan, lalu aku dan papa membawanya ke rumah sakit_ ," lapor Stiles. " _Kita harus memberitahu Derek._ "

"Derek ada di sebelahku. Kami akan segera ke sana," kataku.

" _Baiklah—oh, Pa, dengarkan aku—_ " Dan sambungan teleponnya putus.

Aku menoleh pada Derek yang wajahnya menegang. Kutahu ia pasti mendengar perkataan Stiles tentang Cora.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu," gumam Derek.

"Tidak, tidak, kau harus segera mendatangi Cora," kataku. "Aku akan ikut ke rumah sakit."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Derek. Dan aku mengangguk.

Derek langsung banting stir dan mengebut menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit, aku tidak menemukan Stiles mau pun Sheriff. Mobil jip Stiles atau mobil Sheriff pun tidak terlihat di tempat parkir tadi. Jadi aku dan Derek menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk tanya letak kamar Cora. Setelah tahu, kami langsung ke kamar rawatnya.

Cora hanya seorang diri di kamar rawatnya. Tidak ada dokter, suster, atau siapa pun yang menjaganya. Kepala adik Derek itu diperban, berarti ia terluka di sebelah sana. Kedua matanya tertutup, tapi aku bisa melihat nafasnya agak sesak. Aku sadar, ia pasti tidak pingsan seperti pingsannya manusia biasa.

Derek langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. Aku melihat wajahnya begitu cemas. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memasang ekspresi sampai sebegitunya.

Perlahan Cora membuka kedua matanya. "Derek ... ?"

Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memegangi tangan adiknya. "Hei, hei, aku di sini."

Cora mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku Derek pelan. "Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak lagi, oke?"

Kemudian Derek mencium kening Cora yang terbalut perban, menyuruh adiknya itu untuk mencoba tidur. Pemandangan itu mengingatkan aku akan Scott dan aku. Pemikiran itu membuatku tiba-tiba rindu kakakku.

Derek menghampiriku yang terduduk di sofa, ia kini ikut duduk di sampingku. "Hei."

"Hei," gumamku, "Cora baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang serius?"

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Derek. "Kau bisa telepon Scott atau Stiles, minta menjemputmu di sini. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu aku akan tetap di sini sampai kapan, aku tidak tahu kapan Cora diperbolehkan keluar."

Aku menggeleng, dengan lembut aku meraih tangan Derek dan menggenggamnya. "Aku akan tetap di sini denganmu, Derek. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu merasa cemas seorang diri. Aku pacarmu, aku tidak mau kau menanggung perasaan berat itu sendirian."

Ia menatapku dengan agak tercengang, tapi kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Val." Aku pun tersenyum juga, lalu ia berdeham pelan. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada sekitar dua hari?"

"Mencari keberadaanmu," jawabku. "Aku menanyakan soal kau pada Cora yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama denganmu, dengan Peter yang padahal aku tidak percaya padanya—"

"Apa jawab Peter?" tanya Derek.

"Peter bilang kau sudah bosan denganku, jadi kau mencari gadis lain," kataku. Derek menggeram pelan. "Makanya kubilang aku tidak percaya padanya. Lalu aku tanya Scott dan Isaac, kupikir siapa tahu kau menghubungi mereka berdua. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau sangat ingin menyendiri."

Derek mengangguk. "Kematian Boyd itu salahku."

"Bukan, itu bukan salahmu," kataku. "Kau menjadi korban di kejadian itu juga, Derek, bukan kau yang membunuh Boyd—Boyd pun tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Val, kau datang ketika di saat-saat terakhirnya saja," ujar Derek.

"Aku tahu, tapi setelahnya Isaac menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang rencana Boyd yang gagal, tentang Kali yang menghajarmu, tentang si kembar yang menyeret Ms Blake ke rumahmu gara-gara—"

Aku terdiam. Aku menyadari satu hal. Itu semua terasa begitu cocok dan aku baru menyadarinya detik ini.

"Val?" panggil Derek, mungkin ia menyadari perubahan air mukaku.

"Isaac bilang, Kali menahan Ms Blake saat itu, karena Ms Blake adalah guru yang paling dekat denganku, jadi kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan ia terluka ... " kataku. "Derek, beberapa jam sebelum Mr Harris hilang, ia memperingatkan aku. Dia bilang aku harus hati-hati pada seorang perempuan yang dekat denganku. Dua kali gerombolan ngengat mendatangiku, keduanya adalah saat aku sedang membantu Ms Blake sebagai asistennya: yang pertama saat ia minta aku menyimpan berkas di ruang penyimpanan, yang kedua adalah saat memintaku mencari buku referensi di perpustakaan.

"Darach membunuh Tara dan Mr Westover. Persamaan di antara keduanya adalah, mereka sama-sama pengajar. Tara memang seorang polisi, tapi ia juga menjadi guru les. Aku berani bertaruh ini adalah golongan _Philosopher_ , berarti orang ketiga yang akan tewas adalah seorang guru juga. Derek, malam ini ada resital di sekolah, dan semua guru akan hadir. Ms Blake, dialah yang mengusulkan soal resital ini," jelasku.

"Val, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Derek dengan tampang bingung.

"Ms Blake, Derek," kataku. "Antara Ms Blake adalah orang yang membantu Darach, atau dialah sang Darach."

"Val—"

"Derek, Danny jadi target gara-gara proyek _Telluric Currents_. Mr Harris memang dikorbankan, tapi itu pun juga karena ia tahu soal _Telluric Currents_. Berarti gerombolan ngengat itu datang kepadaku untuk yang kedua kalinya, gara-gara Mr Harris memperingatkan aku."

"Oke, baiklah," kata Derek. "Val, kau sendiri yang bilang Ms Blake adalah guru yang baik."

"Dia memang guru yang baik!" raungku pelan. "Tapi semuanya begitu cocok, Derek! Peringatan Mr Harris untukku, biar aku hati-hati pada perempuan yang dekat denganku, itu tidak mungkin soal Lydia, Allison, atau mamaku. Cora secara tidak langsung dekat denganku karena kau adalah pacarku. Ms Blake, juga tergolong dekat denganku karena aku menjadi asistennya di sekolah!"

Derek mengangguk. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi kita tidak bisa main menunjuk orang begitu saja tanpa bukti."

"Aku paham," ujarku lalu kuambil ponselku. "Aku akan telepon Scott."

Derek mengangguk lagi. Aku keluar dari kamar rawat Cora dan bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamar itu. Kutelepon kakakku, dan langsung kuberitahukan semua yang tadi kuberitahukan pada Derek. Komentar Scott sama seperti Derek, kami perlu bukti. Tapi Scott terdengar lebih percaya aku dibanding Derek tadi.

Usai menelepon Scott, aku kembali ke kamar rawat Cora. Kulihat Derek sudah duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Cora. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihatku kembali.

"Hei, apa kata Scott?" tanya Derek lembut.

"Dia akan tanya pendapat Dr Deaton. Scott bilang, untuk sementara, aku jangan jauh-jauh darimu," jawabku.

Derek mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku duduk lagi di sofa, menyaksikan Derek yang memasang tampang cemas sambil memerhatikan wajah super pucat adiknya. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam dalam keheningan, pintu kamar terbuka dan aku melihat Peter masuk dalam kamar.

Buru-buru aku bangun dari sofa, soalnya hanya ada satu kursi dan satu sofa di kamar ini untuk tempat duduk, jadi aku merelakan sofa yang cukup empuk ini untuk Peter.

Tidak lama setelah Peter datang, Derek mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ya?" ujar Derek pada yang di seberang telepon. Derek terdiam beberapa saat, siapa pun yang ada di seberang telepon pasti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tetapi akhirnya Derek mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Baiklah." Lalu ia mematikan ponselnya.

Derek berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menggandengku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan dengan bingung.

"Jennifer Blake membawa pergi Sheriff. Membawa pergi, dalam artian menculiknya," kata Derek.

"J-jadi dia ... ?"

Derek mengangguk. "Scott bilang ia yakin Jennifer akan mencariku untuk mengadu, mengingat ia adalah guru yang dekat denganmu. Makanya kita akan ke sana, Scott dan Stiles juga, nanti Scott akan coba mengungkap sosok asli Darach."

.

.

Sampai di rumah Derek, Scott dan Stiles sudah sampai duluan. Scott langsung memelukku dengan erat, kemudian Stiles melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya. Lalu mereka berdua melaporkan apa yang terjadi sewaktu resital tadi pada Derek. Pas ketika laporan Scott dan Stiles usai, Derek bilang ia bisa mencium bau Ms Blake dari dekat sini—ia sudah mau sampai ke ruangan ini. Jadi Derek menyuruhku bersembunyi dengan Scott dan Stiles.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, aku melihat Ms Blake masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah cemas.

"Derek? Derek, di mana kau?" tanya Ms Blake dengan nada cemas juga.

"Di sini," sahut Derek.

"Syukurlah!" kata Ms Blake. "Sesuatu terjadi di resital. Di sekolah. Oke, aku harus memberitahumu sebelum kau mendengarnya, sebelum kau dengar apa pun dari mereka."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Derek.

"Scott, Stiles. Mereka akan memberitahu hal-hal yang aneh. Hal-hal yang tidak akan kau percayai. Kau harus percaya padaku, oke? Kau percaya aku," pinta Ms Blake.

"Hal apa?" tanya Derek lagi.

"Janjilah kau akan dengarkan aku," desak Ms Blake.

"Aku janji," ujar Derek.

Lalu kulihat Ms Blake mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Derek. Ia berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Tapi kedua tangan Derek langsung memegang lengan guru bahasa Inggris itu, dan ia sendiri mundur selangkah.

"Mereka sudah di sini, ya?" tanya Ms Blake pelan.

Derek menatap lurus pada kami, jadi aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan Scott dan Stiles. Ms Blake memutar tubuhnya sedikit, melihat pada kami bertiga, dan matanya agak membulat saat melihat padaku.

"Jadi ... mereka memberitahu kalian—Derek dan Val—bahwa aku pelakunya? Bahwa akulah yang menculik orang-orang?" tanya Ms Blake sambil melihat padaku dan Derek bergantian.

"Aku memberitahunya bahwa kaulah yang membunuh orang-orang," desis Scott. "Dan Val di sini adalah orang pertama yang membuat hipotesa tentangmu."

"Ap-apa?" tanya Ms Blake agak tercengang. "Oh, tentu saja. Melakukan pengorbanan manusia? Seperti, menggorok leher mereka? Yah, aku mungkin melakukannya di jam makan siangku, setelah itu aku harus kembali lagi mengajar bahasa Inggris di sekolah di sisa hariku. Itu masuk akal. Val, katakan padaku kalau kakakmu bohong. Hanya karena Harris memberitahumu soal kau harus hati-hati dengan perempuan yang dekat denganmu, bukan berarti perempuan yang ia maksud adalah aku."

Aku agak menyerngit. "Yang tahu soal apa yang Mr Harris katakan waktu itu ... hanya aku, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, dan Cora. Dari mana kau tahu soal Mr Harris?"

"A-aku tidak sengaja dengar!" jawab Ms Blake.

"Karena tidak sengaja dengar itu, lalu kau membunuh Mr Harris?" tanyaku pelan.

"Val—"

"—Di mana papaku?" tanya Stiles, memotong perkataan Ms Blake, dan ia menarikku ke belakang punggungnya, seakan melindungiku dari apa pun yang ada di depanku.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?!" ujar Ms Blake, lalu ia menoleh pada Derek. "Derek, katakan kalau kau tidak percaya ini."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Val yang adalah pacarku sendiri?" tanya Derek tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

"Bukan—"

Kali ini Derek yang memotong perkataan perempuan itu. "—Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya Stiles?"

"Tidak!" raung Ms Blake.

Scott maju selangkah. "Tanya dia kenapa dia sampai nyaris membunuh Lydia."

Ms Blake menoleh pada kami lagi. "Lydia Martin? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu!"

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Derek.

"Yang kutahu adalah kedua anak laki-laki ini, apa pun alasannya, sedang memasukkan cerita fitnah dalam otakmu dan terutama Val. Dan bahkan mereka tidak bisa memberikan bukti," kata Ms Blake.

"Bagaimana kalau kami bisa?" celetuk Scott.

Kakakku memperlihat sebuah botol kecil dengan serbuk putih mengisi setengah dari botol itu. Ia mendapatkan barang itu dari Dr Deaton, dan katanya itu bisa untuk menyingkap identitas Ms Blake yang sebenarnya.

Ms Blake menatap ngeri pada botol yang dipegang Scott, kupikir mungkin ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam botol tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Bosku bilang ini adalah racun sekaligus penawar," kata Scott, "dengan kata lain kau bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai senjata, dan ini bisa digunakan untuk melawanmu juga."

"Mistletoe?" ujar Ms Blake pelan.

Dengan cepat Scott membuka penutup botol yang ia pegang, lalu menyiram Ms Blake dengan serbuk mistletoe. Langsung saja aku bisa melihat wajah lain Ms Blake. Aku tidak yakin itu adalah wajah manusia. Maksudku, sehancur apa pun sebuah wajah, entah karena terbakar atau apa, kupikir tidak akan sampai semenyeramkan itu.

Ketika wajahnya kembali menjadi cantik lagi, Derek dengan geram langsung mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya, kemudian mencekik Ms Blake, siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Derek, tunggu—tunggu!" pekik Ms Blake. "Kau butuh aku!"

"Kau membunuh orang-orang dan mencoba menculik Val dua kali," desis Derek. "Siapa kau?!"

"Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan adikmu," jawab Ms Blake dengan susah payah. "Hubungi Peter—telepon dia!"

Derek masih mencekik Ms Blake dengan tangan kanannya, lalu tangan kirinya merogoh ponsel. Dengan cepat ia mengutak-atik layar ponselnya dengan satu tangan, kupikir ia sedang mencari nomor Peter. Setelah itu, masih dengan wajah yang garang, Derek menempelkan layar ponselnya di telinganya.

Sewaktu yang di seberang telepon itu menjawab, Derek langsung menanyakan keadaan Cora. Entah apa yang menjadi jawaban Peter, tapi aku bisa mendengar gumaman Derek yang menyebut 'mistletoe'. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan langsung mengantungi ponselnya lagi.

Wajah Derek yang sudah garang menjadi semakin garang terhadap Ms Blake. Tentu saja, tadi ia sudah marah gara-gara perempuan yang ia cekik itu sudah nyaris menangkapku dua kali, lalu ternyata penyebab adiknya masuk rumah sakit mungkin adalah karena perempuan yang sama.

"Derek, Derek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Scott cemas begitu Derek semakin mencekik Ms Blake.

"Hidup matinya—ada di tanganku!" ujar Ms Blake di sela nafasnya yang tersekat.

"Berhenti, Derek! Berhenti!" pinta Stiles.

Ms Blake melirik pada kami. "Stilinski, kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya."

Lalu aku dan Scott memanggil Derek bersamaan. Dengan kesal Derek melepaskan cekikannya dan Ms Blake pun terjatuh di lantai. Perempuan itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia kesakitan karena habis cekik atau habis jatuh.

Ia menatap kami semua satu persatu. "Benar, kau membutuhkanku, kalian semua membutuhkanku."

Setelah itu Derek menyeretnya. Kami berencana langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dan menghampiri Cora. Derek menyeret Ms Blake ke mobilnya, sedangkan aku naik jip Stiles dengan Scott.

Aku bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang lewat kaca jendela Stiles. Bukan, angin kencang itu bukan hanya karena Stiles membawa mobilnya sambil mengebut, melainkan karena memang anginnya sendiri sudah kencang. Aku takut kalau badai datang di saat begini. Dan, oh, astaga, aku baru ingat kalau Dr Deaton pernah memberitahuku kalau aku harus lebih memperhatikan cuaca di sekitarku, terutama angin. Tapi apa yang harus kuperhatikan dari angin kencang ini?

Saat kami tiba di depan rumah sakit, aku langsung pakai ikat pinggang biar aku bisa menggantungkan Crossbow yang kubawa, lalu aku mengantungi anak-anak panah di blazerku. Aku turun dari mobil dengan Scott dan Stiles.

"Apa itu?" tanya Scott, menunjuk tongkat bisbol yang ada di tangan Stiles dengan dagunya.

"Yah, kau punya kuku, Val punya Crossbow," ujar Stiles. "Aku punya tongkat pemukul."

Setelah itu kami masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, Derek menyeret Ms Blake dan berjalan di depan kami. Kulihat orang-orang di rumah sakit tampak panik. Orang lalu-lalang dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika kami tergesa-gesa ingin ke lift, kudengar suara mama memanggilku dan Scott. Langsung saja kami berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada mama.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya mama dengan wajah cemas. "Para pasien sedang dievakuasi!"

"Evakuasi?" tanyaku.

Mama mengangguk. "Cuaca sangat buruk malam ini, pasien diungsikan ke rumah sakit lain." Aku mengangguk, pantas saja orang-orang di sini pada berwajah cemas. "Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Kami ke sini untuk Cora," jawab Scott.

"Apa—kalian semua?" tanya mama bingung, menatap kami satu-persatu sampai ke belakang—kupikir ia melirik Derek dan Ms Blake juga. "Kenapa Stiles punya tongkat bisbolku?"

"—Ma, percaya saja pada kami," ujar Scott. "Kau harus keluar dari sini, sekarang juga."

Mama terlihat ingin membantah, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Gedung sudah harus kosong dalam tiga puluh menit. Kita punya dua mobil ambulans yang akan kembali lagi. Yang satu sudah sepuluh menit keluar, satu lagi dua puluh menit. Cora harus masuk ke dalam salah satu mobilnya. Mereka akan mengangkut pasien di garasi _basement_."

Scott mengangguk. "Paham, oke."

Kakakku mencium pipi mama, lalu aku memeluk mama sebentar. Mama memintaku untuk berhati-hati dan jangan jauh-jauh dari kakakku. Aku mengangguk dan ikut mereka naik lift.

Aku, Scott, dan Stiles, berdiri di belakang Derek dan Ms Blake. Derek masih saja mencengkeram lengan perempuan itu. Scott ada di sudut kiri lift, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari Ms Blake—seakan ia bersiap untuk langsung menyerang kalau Ms Blake melakukan tindakan aneh. Aku ada di sebelah Scott, ia menggandeng erat tanganku, mungkin takut kalau tiba-tiba Ms Blake berhasil membawaku keluar. Bahkan kakakku bilang kalau aku mungkin ingin bersiap-siap dengan Crossbow-ku. Jadi sekarang aku sudah memegang Crossbow-ku yang busurnya sudah membentang. Stiles ada di sudut kanan lift, ia mengangkat tongkat bisbol di depan dadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memegangi aku sampai seperti ini Derek, aku akan menolongmu," kata Ms Blake. Kulihat Ms Blake menoleh ke belakang, melihat kami satu persatu, lalu menghela.

Ketika kami keluar dari lift, Derek sambil menyeret Ms Blake memimpin kami berjalan melewati lorong kamar rawat yang sudah tidak ada orang. Sampai di depan kamar rawat Cora, kami melihat cairan hitam ada di lantai di sebelah ranjang. Mungkin itu muntahan Cora, seperti yang pernah dimuntahkan Danny.

Lalu pintu lorong yang ada di depan kami terbuka. Tubuh Peter datang dari sana, seakan ada yang mendorongnya ke kaki Derek dan Ms Blake.

"Derek," kata Peter. "Kita punya masalah, masalah besar."

Peter tidak becanda saat ia mengatakan masalah besar, karena yang ada di depan sana, yang mendorong Peter ke sini, memang sesuatu yang besar. Itu adalah manusia serigala yang berbadan besar dan matanya merah. Kupikir mungkin itu adalah sosok Ethan dan Aiden saat mereka menyatu. Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok mereka yang seperti ini, tapi Isaac pernah memberitahuku kalau sosok si kembar yang menjadi satu itu adalah manusia serigala yang paling besar di Pack Alpha.

Derek langsung maju dan mencoba melawan si kembar. Tapi baru beberapa kali mencoba menghajar lawannya, Derek malah terlempar ke dinding. Lalu Scott maju juga, kali ini berusaha menyerang Ethan dan Aiden.

Stiles masih bersamaku dan Ms Blake, dan Peter masih terbaring di lantai. Putra tunggal Sheriff itu mencolek bahu Peter, minta ia untuk membantunya. Entah apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

Aku agak melangkah maju biar bisa melihat keadaan kakakku dengan lebih jelas. Kulihat si kembar sedang mengangkat tubuh kakakku, seperti siap untuk dilempar.

"Ethan, Aiden, berhenti!" kata Scott. "Kalian tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"Kami hanya menginginkan perempuan itu," desis si kembar.

Lalu aku membidik dengan Crossbow-ku. Kulepaskan anak panah itu dan meluncur tepat di betis sang Alpha kembar. Mereka langsung melepaskan kakakku sambil mengerang dan terjatuh di lantai. Si kembar mengejang, Scott langsung menarikku dan kami lari di belakang Derek, Stiles, dan Peter yang sudah mendapatkan Cora.

"Apa itu tadi? Di panahmu? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai kejang?" tanya Stiles sambil kami berlari.

"Bisa dari Kanima," jawabku. "Aku masih menyimpan sedikit. Beberapa hari lalu, sejak aku memutuskan untuk membawa Crossbow ke sekolah, aku sudah melumuri beberapa anak panah dengan bisa Kanima."

"Oh, ya, ampun, adikku pintar!" kata Scott senang.

Lalu aku mendengar suara geraman kencang dan suara langkah kaki berat. Bukan itu, bukan langkah kami yang sedang berlari. Langkah kaki itu memang terdengar seperti berlari juga, tapi bukan milik kami, melainkan orang yang ada di belakang kami. Jadi aku pun melirik sedikit ke belakang, melihat ternyata si kembar sudah bisa berlari mengejar kami.

"Jangan berhenti!" teriak Derek pada kami. "Lari terus!"

Aku dan Scott menurut. Tapi saat kami akan melewati suatu lorong, kusadari Stiles tidak ikut berlari bersama kami.

"Stiles!" panggil kakakku.

Stiles tidak menyahut. Ia berdiri di samping pintu, bersiap-siap dengan tongkat bisbolnya. Begitu si kembar datang melewati pintu, Stiles memukul kepala si kembar dengan pemukulnya, tapi tongkat kayu itu malah hancur. Stiles langsung berusaha kabur dan lari kepadaku. Scott langsung melompat dan menarik satu lampu di langit-langit dan menabrakkannya tepat di kepala si Alpha kembar.

Kami pun berlari lagi sampai kami tiba di suatu ruangan yang kupikir mungkin adalah ruang operasi. Peter langsung membaringkan keponakan perempuannya di atas meja operasi. Aku langsung bersandar pada dinding terdekat dan berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Derek dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Hanya kurang bisa berlari dengan cepat." Derek menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencium keningku. "Harusnya kau lebih mencemaskan Cora, bukan aku."

Derek menghela nafas berat. "Ya ..."

"Di mana dia?" tanya Stiles.

"Dekat sini," jawab Derek yang menoleh pada si penanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ms Blake?" tanya Stiles lagi. Kali ini tidak ada jawaban. "Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudnya itu? Dia hilang? Scott, kau pasti becanda, kan?"

"Diamlah," kata Derek.

"Aku, diam? Aku, hah? Apa kau akan memerintahku sekarang?" tantang Stiles. "Ketika seorang perempuan psikotik yang berhasil menarik simpatimu hanya gara-gara dia guru yang dianggap baik oleh Val, menculik papaku, mengikatnya, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai ia dikorbankan?!"

"Stiles, mereka masih di luar sana," kata Scott mengingatkan.

"Dan—dan mereka mau dia, kan?" sambung Stiles lagi. "Dengan kata lain kita tidak punya dia sekarang. Jadi papaku dan Cora akan mati!"

"Belum," ujar Scott. lalu menoleh pada Peter. "Apa dia sekarat?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak membaik," sahut Peter.

Aku mendesah. "Ini salahku."

"Val—"

"Ini salahku, Scott, bukan Derek," kataku memotong perkataan kakakku. "Yang mengira dia adalah guru yang baik pertama kali adalah aku, kan? Lalu secara tidak langsung itu membuat pemikiran bahwa Ms Blake adalah orang baik tertanam dalam otak kalian semua, membuat kita tidak sadar bahwa dialah dalangnya sampai Cora sakit. Dan—dan salahku juga sampai ia berhasil kabur. Aku adalah orang terakhir yang bersama dengan dia tadi. Kalau aku tidak nekad maju untuk menembak Ethan dan Aiden, Ms Blake masih pasti masih bersama kita."

"Tidak, tidak," kata Scott cepat sambil memegang lenganku. "Kalau kau tidak menembak kaki Ethan dan Aiden tadi, kita semua tidak akan ada di ruangan ini sekarang—aku pasti sedang tidak bersama dengan kalian sekarang. Pasti ada cara yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita harus menolong Cora."

"—Kau tidak bisa, hanya aku yang bisa," ujar Ms Blake, yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ruangan itu. Panjang umur, karena kami memang sedang membicarakannya. "Aku bisa menyelamatkannya, dan aku bisa memberitahumu di mana Sheriff Stilinski. Tapi ada Pack Alpha di rumah sakit ini yang mau aku mati. Jadi aku akan membantumu, hanya jika aku bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Nanti baru akan kulakukan."

Scott langsung melepaskan tanganku, kini ia menahan Derek yang sudah siap menerkam Ms Blake. "Derek, tunggu dulu."

"Dia hanya ingin kabur," desis Derek.

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan diriku dari terbunuh. Kau tidak menyalahkan aku untuk itu," kata Ms Blake membela dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin menunjukkan kalau kau orang baik, maka sembuhkan dia," ujar Stiles.

"Tidak kalau aku belum aman," kata Ms Blake lagi.

"Aku mengajukan diri untuk metode persuasif yang lain," kata Peter yang akhirnya membuka suara. "Ayo siksa dia." Oke, ternyata dibalik sisi psikotik Peter, mungkin ia memang punya rasa sayang terhadap para keponakannya.

"Aku setuju," kata Derek. Dan sepertinya memang secara tidak langsung Derek mewarisi sedikit sisi psikotik milik pamannya.

" _Um, mohon perhatiannya?_ " Itu suara mama dari radio rumah sakit. Kepala kami mendongak ke arah _speaker_ radio yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. " _Mr Deucalion—maafkan aku, hanya Deucalion—meminta kalian untuk membawa seorang perempuan yang mengaku bernama Jennifer Blake ke resepsionis. Lakukan ini, dan yang lain boleh pergi. Kalian punya waktu sepuluh menit._ "

"Mama bersama dengan Deucalion?" gumamku cemas.

"Dia tidak akan melukainya," kata Ms Blake padaku.

"Tutup mulutmu," suruh Derek.

"Dia tidak akan melukainya!" Ms Blake menoleh pada Scott. "Scott, kau tahu kenapa. Beritahu mereka."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Derek pada kakakku.

Aku menatap Scott dengan bingung juga, karena tidak tahu apa maksud Ms Blake. Tapi kakakku tidak mau menjawab. Ms Blake mendecak dan akhirnya ia yang menjawab pertanyaan Derek. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang dia mau di Pack-nya. Deucalion tidak hanya mau seorang Alpha di Pack-nya, ia ingin kesempurnaan."

"Dengan menambah seorang Beta?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

Ms Blake menggeleng. "Bukan, Val, itu artinya ia ingin menambah seorang dari golongan Alpha terlangka di Pack-nya."

"—Seorang Alpha Sejati," celetuk Peter. Kini aku menoleh pada Peter dengan bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Stiles, menyuarakan pertanyaan di pikiranku.

"Golongan yang tidak perlu mencuri kekuatan dari yang lain. Keuatan yang bisa bangkit dengan sendirinya," jawab Peter, lalu ia menoleh pada kakakku. "Scott kecil kita."

"—Itu tidak ada hubungannya," kata Scott setengah mendesah. "Kita harus mengeluarkan dia dari sini."

"Scott, mama kalian—"

"Mama bilang masih ada satu mobil ambulans lagi yang akan datang dalam dua puluh menit. Dan aku tidak berpikir kita sudah di sini selama itu. Jadi jika kita bisa ke garasi dan masuk ke ambulans terakhir, kita bisa keluar dari sini," jelas Scott setelah memotong panggilan Stiles.

"Si kembar tidak akan membiarkan kita lewat begitu saja," ujar Derek.

"Aku akan mengurus mereka," balas Scott.

"Maksudmu melawan mereka," kata Derek.

"Apa pun itu," balas kakakku lagi.

"Aku ikut," pintaku.

"Tidak!" Scott, Derek, dan Stiles seakan paduan suara, dan aku agak sedikit kaget mendengar itu. Sekilas kulihat Ms Blake menyengir kecil.

"Bawa Crossbow atau tidak, kau tidak akan ikut menyerang si kembar," kata Derek padaku lalu ia menoleh pada Scott. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Um, maaf," celetuk Ms Blake, membuat kami menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana tanpamu, Derek. Tapi kalau kau ingin ikut Scott, maka aku akan ambil Val sebagai jaminan."

Derek menggeram.

"Aku saja yang membantu Scott," kata Peter. "Tapi aku memilih keluar dengan sesuatu yang menguntungkan."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Stiles. "Maksudmu seperti senjata?"

Peter menoleh pada Stiles. "Sesuatu yang lebih baik dari tongkat bisbol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Supranatural101**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akan ada 2 epilog, tapi itu digabung dalam chapter 39.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hei, tunggu, bagaimana dengan ini?" usul Stiles sambil mengambil sebuah alat.

"Kau tahu cara menggunakannya?" tanya Derek.

"Tidak," aku Stiles.

"Taruh lagi," suruh Derek.

Jadi kami mencari sesuatu yang lain lagi untuk membantu Peter melawan Alpha kembar.

"Epinephrine?" usul Scott kali ini.

"Itu hanya akan membuat mereka lebih kuat," jawab Derek.

"Seberapa kuat?" celetuk Peter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 27**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter menancapkan suntikkan yang berisi Epinephrine yang ditemukan Scott tadi ke dadanya sendiri. Aku memeluk Scott dan kakakku mencium keningku sebentar sebelum ia dan Peter keluar ruangan untuk menghadapi Ethan dan Aiden.

Ketika Peter dan Scott keluar, kami—aku, Stiles, Derek, dan Ms Blake—bersiap keluar juga. Begitu si kembar sedang asyik bertarung dengan Scott dan Peter, kami berempat keluar dari ruangan, berlari secepatnya menuju garasi, sambil Derek menggendong adiknya.

Di garasi, ada satu mobil ambulans. Entah mobil satu itu sudah terparkir di sana dari tadi atau baru saja sampai. Yang pasti, begitu kami menghampiri mobil ambulans itu, Stiles langsung membuka pintu belakangnya dan menyuruhku masuk duluan. Setelah aku masuk, Stiles masuk juga, lalu ia membantu Derek membaringkan Cora di atas ranjang ambulans.

"Derek, ke sini," panggil Ms Blake setelah Derek memasukkan adiknya ke dalam ambulans.

Derek menghampiri Ms Blake, melihat obyek yang dilihat perempuan itu dengan wajah tegang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lihat, tapi aku berani bertaruh itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Julia, di sana kau," ucap seorang perempuan. Aku tidak tahu itu suara siapa, aku tidak mengenali suaranya. Tapi kutahu itu pasti seseorang dari Pack Alpha, berarti itu adalah suara Kali, satu-satunya perempuan di Pack Alpha. Tapi siapa Julia?

Aku tidak mendengar kelanjutannya karena Stiles langsung menutup pintu ambulans dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tidak lama kemudian, lewat kaca pintu, aku bisa melihat Derek dan Ms Blake berlari masuk lagi ke rumah sakit, dikejar oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang.

"Oke, oke, oke, kita baik-baik saja," kata Stiles. "Kita semua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Stiles pada Cora yang matanya masih tertutup. "K-kenapa kau tampak tak bernafas? Kau tidak bernafas, ya?" Stiles mencari hembusan nafas Cora, denyut nadinya, tapi wajah Stiles pucat. Aku tahu itu artinya ia tidak mendapat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari gadis itu. "Oh, tidak. Oh, astaga. Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak. Kenapa kau tidak bernafas?! Ayolah, oke. Oke, oke, kau bisa melakukannya."

Aku tidak pernah melihat Stiles sampai sepanik itu. Dan melihatnya begitu, aku jadi ikut-ikutan panik juga.

Kulihat lalu pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit kepala Cora dan membuka mulut gadis itu lalu menutup hidung Cora dengan jarinya. Ia memberikan nafas buatan, dari mulut ke mulut.

"Dia bernafas!" pekikku pelan, agak lega, ketika Cora tiba-tiba menarik nafas panjang walau matanya masih tertutup.

"Oh!" kata Stiles, agak lega juga. "Kau tahu, lain kali kalau aku menempelkan bibirku di mulutmu, lebih baik kau dalam kondisi sadar."

"Stiles, di saat begini, seriusan?" tanyaku sambil agak tersenyum geli. "Kau bahkan merampas ciuman pertamaku saat kau sedang mabuk."

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf untuk yang itu!" kata Stiles lalu menyengir juga. "Dan, wow, Val, bukan saat yang tepat untuk cemburu, kan?"

Aku termegap kecil. "A-aku tidak cemburu!"

Tapi cengiran Stiles masih belum lenyap. "Yah, tentu saja." Kemudian ia menoleh pada Cora. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, oke? Percayalah, kalau ada yang bisa membawa kita keluar dari sini, itu adalah Scott."

Tercengang sungguh aku mendengar perkataan Stiles itu. Aku memang tahu ia adalah sahabat kakakku, aku tahu ia memang percaya pada Scott, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Stiles akan benar-benar mengatakan itu. Soalnya kalau aku, mungkin aku akan merasa sedikit gengsi.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakannya," lanjut Stiles. "Kau tahu, biasanya selalu aku yang membuat rencana. Yah, setidaknya ada rencana B. Sekarang aku tidak tahu. Sekarang kupikir kau benar. Kau tahu, mungkin—mungkin kami memang tidak berguna. Mungkin yang benar-benar bisa kami lakukan hanya datang dan menemukan mayat. _Aku_ tidak mau menemukan mayat ayahku."

Spontan, aku langsung meraih satu tangan Stiles. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya pelan dengan ibu jariku. Stiles mendongak padaku dan tersenyum kecil. Walau begitu, meski agak gelap di sini, aku bisa melihat kalau pemuda yang bersama denganku ini sudah siap untuk menangis.

Lalu Stiles menoleh pada Cora lagi. "Kau tahu, kau lebih bisa diajak bicara saat kau dalam kondisi tidak sadar."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Stiles pun terkekeh juga. Tiba-tiba kekehannya berhenti, ia melihat ke luar kaca mobil, aku jadi ikut melihat keluar sana. Kulihat seseorang yang tubuhnya besar, itu si kembar, yang sedang berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit. Wajah Stiles menegang dalam keheningan.

Setelahnya aku terkejut dan memekik pelan karena tiba-tiba wajah kakakku muncul di kaca mobil ambulans—Stiles pun juga terlonjak kaget.

"Val! Stiles! Buka pintunya!" pinta Scott sambil terengah. Stiles langsung membuka pintu ambulans, dan aku bisa melihat Peter yang sedang dipapah oleh Scott. "Bantu aku masukkan dia!" pintanya sambil mendorong Peter masuk dan Stiles menarik pria itu dari dalam.

"Di mana Derek? Ms Blake?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus kembali ke dalam untuk menolong mereka dan menemukan mama," ujar Scott.

"Oke, ada dua masalah," kata Stiles. "Kali memegang kunci mobil ini, dan kami baru saja melihat si kembar, sekitar, tiga puluh detik yang lalu."

"Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit," imbuhku.

Scott mengangguk. "Kalian tunggu di sini."

"Scott!" panggilku kita ia baru saja balik badan, jadi ia menoleh padaku lagi. "Kumohon hati-hati. A-aku punya firasat buruk, sangat buruk ... "

Kakakku menarik wajahku, lalu mencium keningku. "Aku akan hati-hati, aku sumpah akan hati-hati." Aku mengangguk dan Scott pun berlari meninggalkan ambulans, masuk ke rumah sakit lagi.

.

.

Aku tidak pakai jam tangan—Stiles dan Peter juga tidak. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Scott meninggalkan kami di ambulans. Kami menunggu di dalam mobil ini anpa bersuara. Keberadaan Peter membuat kami canggung. Sekalipun Peter mengajak kami bicara, kemungkinan Stiles akan menjawabnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara mesin mobil. Bukan mobil ambulans ini, tapi mobil dari luar. Lewat kaca pintu aku bisa melihat Isaac turun dari mobil yang baru datang itu seorang diri. Dengan cemas dan setengah berlari ia menghampiri ambulans ini.

"Itu Isaac!" ujarku, entah kenapa merasa lega.

Stiles membuka pintu ambulans.

"Baiklah, kalian naik mobil itu," kata Isaac, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku turun dari mobil. "Ayo, ayo, cepat!" katanya setelah aku turun.

"Aku gendong dia," kata Peter. Ia menggendong Cora turun dari ambulans, lalu menuju mobil Isaac. "Oke, bukakan pintunya!"

Aku menurut dan membuka pintu tengah mobil. Peter memasukkan Cora ke sana dan ia sendiri masuk juga. Kudengar Isaac memanggil nama Stiles dan memintanya untuk cepat beranjak dari sini. Aku menoleh pada dua pemuda itu—terutama pada Stiles. pemuda itu sedang melihat sesuatu di dalam ambulans. Stiles bukan tipikal orang yang akan membuang-buang waktu, apalagi kalau tahu ini saat yang genting. Tapi jika ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan melakukan sesuatu di saat begini, itu pasti hal yang penting.

Jadi aku menghampiri Stiles. "Ada apa, Stiles? Apa yang kau temukan?"

Perlahan Stiles menoleh padaku. Wajahnya pucat, ia menatapku dengan tegang. "Val, Val, mamamu—"

"Mama?" gumamku.

"Kita harus masuk, Val, ayo!" kata Stiles. Ia menarik lenganku dan kami berlari masuk ke rumah sakit sambil menghiraukan panggilan Isaac.

Stiles menarikku ke tempat lift. Aku melihat lift itu sudah di depan kami dan ada Scott di sana, tapi sebelum kami sampai di sana, Scott sudah beranjak pergi.

"Scott! Scott, tunggu!" panggil Stiles.

Begitu kami tiba di lift, aku melihat Derek terkapar di dalam lift seorang diri. Tidak ada Ms Blake, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Langsung saja aku berlutut di depan Derek, mengguncangkan tubuhnya, memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak memberikan reaksi. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Stiles sudah tidak ada bersamaku. Mungkin yang barusan itu suara langkah kaki Stiles, mungkin ia mengejar kakakku.

Kugoyangkan tubuh Derek lagi, kupanggil namanya berkali-kali, tapi ia masih tidak mau sadar. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Tiba-tiba Stiles datang lagi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Itu antara marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, sakit hati—itu seperti semua perasaan negatif bercampuraduk menjadi satu ekspresi.

Ia minta aku membantunya membalikkan tubuh Derek yang tengkurap agar bisa terlentang. Setelah itu Stiles menonjok wajah Derek dan aku memekik kaget melihatnya.

"Stiles!" pekikku.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya sadar, Val!" jawab Stiles. Tapi tonjokkan Stiles itu terlihat ia melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, seperti orang sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Derek! Derek, ayolah!"

Sekitar dua tonjokkan kemudian, tangan Derek tiba-tiba menahan tangan Stiles. Aku membantu Derek untuk duduk. Ia menggumamkan terimakasih pelan.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Derek pada Stiles.

"Jennifer? Pergi dengan mamanya Scott dan Val," jawab Stiles.

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

" _Guardian_ , Val, itu untuk orangtua," kata Stiles. "Dari awal, inilah rencananya, Jennifer mengincar mamamu."

"Dia menculiknya," gumam Derek.

"Ya, dan kalau itu tidak cukup sebagai kabar buruk—"

"Masih ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari seorang Darach menculik mamaku?" bisikku sambil mengisak. Derek langsung memeluk bahuku dengan lembut, aku langsung membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, Val," gumam Stiles. "Scott pergi dengan Deucalion."

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menangis. "Kau bohong."

"Tidak, Val, aku berusaha menghentikan Scott tadi, tapi dia tetap pergi dengan Deucalion," ujar Stiles. "Kita harus keluar dari sini. Polisi berdatangan ke sini sekarang, dan kita harus mengeluarkanmu—mungkin kalian berdua dari sini."

"Mana Cora?" tanya Derek.

"Dengan Isaac dan Peter," jawab Stiles. "Derek, bawa Val keluar, aku tahu ia akan aman denganmu."

Kurasakan Derek menganggukkan kepalanya. Derek membantuku berdiri dan aku langsung menoleh pada Stiles. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Harus ada seseorang di sini untuk menunggu polisi itu," jawab Stiles.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk Stiles. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Setelah itu Derek menggandeng tanganku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju tempat parkir, masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, Derek membuka kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya, dan memintaku untuk membuka kaca jendela di sampingku juga—ia bilang agar bisa mencari bau Cora.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku jadi teringat soal mama dan Scott. Mama mungkin akan mati, lalu Scott bergabung dengan Deucalion di Pack Alpha. Dengan kata lain, aku akan tinggal seorang diri. Aku tidak siap untuk yang satu itu. Kugigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi air mataku mengalir dan mengkhianati kemauanku. Malah, aku jadi sulit bernafas.

Kurasakan mobil berhenti berjalan. Derek memegang satu tanganku, ia memanggil-manggil namaku dengan cemas.

"Aku—aku—r-rasanya sulit—bernafas—aku—aku tidak bisa—" kataku dengan susah payah.

Aku bisa melihat wajah cemas Derek yang menatapku. Tidak hanya cemas, aku bisa melihat raut bingung di wajahnya. "Kau—kau sedang panik, Val. Kau terlalu memikirkan soal mama dan kakakmu—kau harus coba pikirkan hal yang lain."

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Aku—aku tidak bisa—Derek—rasanya sesak—"

Derek mendecak kecil, lalu tiba-tiba ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ciuman itu tidak melampiaskan nafsu, sungguh. Aku jadi ingat ciuman pertamaku dengan Derek, waktu punggungnya terluka gara-gara Peter sampai Scott dan Stiles mengira Derek sudah mati. Ciuman yang seperti itu kini terasa lagi sekarang.

Begitu melepaskan bibirnya dariku, ia tidak langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Derek menatapku dengan lembut. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pelan. Tidak lagi merasa sesak, aku bisa bernafas dengan lebih baik sekarang. "Bagaimana ... apa ... kenapa ... kau lakukan itu?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku pacarmu, Val, aku tidak ingin kau sedih sampai panik seorang diri," katanya, secara tidak langsung mengutip perkataanku. "Aku menciummu untuk menyadarkan kalau kau masih punya aku. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mama dan kakakmu, tapi aku pasti akan menolong mereka. Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka, kau tetap punya aku, kau bisa tinggal denganku."

Langsung saja aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Derek."

Derek masih terus tersenyum. Ia mencium keningku.

Kemudian aku baru kepikiran. _Guardian_ , orangtua. Kalau Darach hanya menginginkan tiga orangtua untuk dikorbankan, seharusnya ia bisa ambil seenaknya sewaktu resital karena ada banyak orangtua yang hadir. Tetapi ia malah mengambil dua orangtua yang tidak hadir untuk melihat resital.

Sheriff dan mamaku. Persamaan di antara mereka adalah tidak ikut menyaksikan resital, dan keduanya orangtua tunggal, tanpa pasangan. Sheriff sudah tidak punya istri, dan mama sudah bercerai dengan papa. Berarti yang ketiga—

"—Mr Argent," gumamku.

"Apa?" tanya Derek.

Aku langsung menoleh pada Derek. "Derek, ada kemungkinan Mr Argent akan jadi korban ketiga."

Ia menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

Lalu aku menjelaskan hipotesaku. Yah, memang sih, Mr Argent bukan satu-satunya orangtua tunggal di Beacon Hills yang tersisa. Tapi untuk saat ini, dialah yang mungkin diculik Darach.

"Kita harus memberitahunya kalau begitu," gumam Derek sambil manggut-manggut.

"Aku akan beritahu Stiles," kataku sambil mengambil ponsel.

"Stiles?" tanya Derek. "Kenapa Stiles?"

"Karena Scott sedang tidak ada bersama dengan kita," jawabku. "Mr Argent akan butuh orang untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitarnya dan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Allison seorang diri. Gadis itu akan butuh Isaac dan Stiles untuk membantunya."

"Oke, baiklah, tapi kenapa Stiles? Kenapa bukan Isaac yang kau hubungi?" tanya Derek lagi.

"Karena dibanding Isaac, Stiles bisa memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik," jawabku.

"Kau masih suka Stiles," gumamnya.

Jemariku yang memegang ponsel langsung mematung. Mataku membulat sempurna. Perlahan aku menoleh pada Derek. "Derek, aku—"

"—Aku paham," gumamnya lagi sambil mengangguk. Walau sedang gelap sekarang, aku bisa melihat wajah kecewa Derek, tapi ia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Aku paham, kau sebenarnya masih suka Stiles."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku suka Stiles atau tidak!" erangku. "Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan Mr Argent saat ini, dan aku hanya berpikir kalau Stiles mungkin bisa menolong Allison!"

"Tapi kenapa kau langsung berpikir bahwa Stiles-lah yang bisa menolong mereka, Val?!" balas Derek. "Kenapa kau tidak minta aku untuk melindungi Chris?!"

"Karena kau sudah punya Cora yang harus kau khawatirkan sekarang!" raungku sambil bulir air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Seandainya Cora masih baik-baik saja sekarang, seandainya ia tidak sakit, seandainya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keluargamu saat ini, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kumintai tolong untuk membantu Mr Argent. Derek, karena dibanding Allison, Isaac, mungkin Peter, serta Scott dan Stiles—dibanding mereka semua, menurutku kau adalah orang yang paling sanggup menolong semuanya. Tapi kau sedang repot cemas soal Cora, dan aku tidak ingin melempar semua permasalahan kepadamu."

"Val—"

"—Derek, ini tidak pernah ada hubungannya soal aku suka Stiles atau tidak. Ini adalah tentang aku khawatir pada Mr Argent dan Allison ... " kataku.

Derek menghembus nafas berat, tapi ia mengangguk juga sekali. "Baiklah. Tapi biar aku yang telepon Stiles."

Perlahan aku mengembangkan senyum kecil. Aku menyodorkan ponselku, yang dilayarnya sudah terpampang nomor Stiles, tinggal menekan tombol 'telepon' saja. Derek menerima ponsel itu, memencet satu tombol, lalu menempelkan layarnya di telinga.

"Ini Derek," katanya, mungkin Stiles sudah mengangkat dari seberang. "Val masih bersamaku, dia sempat panik, tapi sekarang sudah tidak masalah. Dengar, Val berpikir mungkin _Guardian_ ketiga adalah Chris Argent. Ya, ayahnya Allison. Ketiganya orangtua tunggal, Stiles. Ya, Val juga bilang begitu tadi."

Setelah itu Derek memencet tombol di ponselku lagi dan mengembalikan barang itu padaku. "Apa katanya?" tanyaku.

"Dia bilang setelah dari rumah sakit, ia akan pergi ke rumah Argent," jawab Derek.

Aku mengangguk.

Derek mengendarai mobilnya, ia masih mencari mobil yang dikendarai Isaac tadi. Derek bilang nanti saat bertemu dengan Isaac dan Allison, ia akan memperingatkan soal Mr Argent, biar mereka bisa berjaga-jaga. Aku mengangguk lagi.

Sekitar beberapa ratus meter kemudian, aku melihat dua buah mobil terparkir di pinggir jalan, lalu di sana ada Isaac, Allison, dengan Mr Argent. Derek memarkir mobilnya di seberang kedua mobil itu. Ia memintaku untuk tetap di mobil karena ia tidak mau aku kena hujan. Aku menurut dan dia keluar mobil seorang diri.

Dengan kakinya yang panjang, Derek setengah berlari menembus hujan menuju seberang. Ia langsung membuka pintu salah satu mobil. Kulihat Allison berusaha mengajak Derek bicara, tapi aku yang ada di dalam mobil tidak bisa mendengar apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Ketika Derek mendapatkan Cora, ia setengah berlari lagi menuju mobilnya. Dengan cepat Derek membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan membaringkan adiknya di jok tengah, kemudian ia sendiri masuk lagi dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

.

.

"Dia sekarat, ya?" tanya Isaac.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Derek.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Isaac lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Derek menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang sama.

Kukira tadi Isaac akan ikut Allison dan Mr Argent, tapi ternyata ia menyusul kami ke tempat Derek. Ia bilang Stiles langsung menghampiri Mr Argent, jadi mungkin Isaac sendiri akan menyusul nanti.

Jadi saat ini kami sedang di rumah Derek. Cora terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat, matanya tertutup, dan kupikir ia benar-benar tidak kunjung membaik. Derek duduk di kursi di sampingnya sambil terus saja melihat wajah adiknya, seakan menatap wajahnya begitu akan bisa membuat Cora sehat lagi. Aku berdiri di samping tangga, dan Peter duduk di salah satu anak tangga, melihat pada Cora, Derek, dan Isaac.

Isaac menghela. "Mau coba melakukan sesuatu? Karena sementara Scott dan Stiles sedang berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang dari kematian, kau malah asyik bercumbu dengan pacarmu, lalu berbaik hati pada gurunya. Apa kau paham sudah berapa banyak yang ia bunuh? Erica dan Boyd sudah mati, Cora sekarat, dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Sesungguhnya aku merasa sedikit tersentak akan perkataan Isaac yang penuh dengan emosi itu. Karena secara tidak langsung, ia sedang menyalahkanku, dan aku sendiri ada di ruangan ini untuk mendengar jelas perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami, Derek?" tanya Isaac. "Apa ini tentang kekuatan? Apa kau bosan? Kau kesepian?"

"Mungkin," jawab Derek cepat. "Aku bilang pada Cora kalau aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menolong yang lain setelah aku menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!" raung Isaac kesal. "Sebentar lagi bulan penuh. Sheriff dan Melissa akan mati, jadi aku akan coba untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Kau bisa duduk diam di sini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan kau, Val, aku tidak percaya kau masih di sini dengan Derek, padahal mamamu sedang dalam bahaya." Kemudian ia pergi dan membanting pintu depan.

Aku menghela, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar jangan sampai menangis. Kusenderkan kepalaku pada tangga yang ada di sampingku. Kurasakan tangga itu agak bergetar pelan. Aku mendongak sedikit, ternyata getaran di tangga itu disebabkan oleh Peter yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Stiles yang menyuruhmu untuk tetap dengan Derek, Val, jadi kau jangan ambil hati perkataan Isaac tadi," ujar Peter.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Yah, tapi dia benar. Secara tidak langsung ini salahku juga. Aku yang menanamkan pemikiran bahwa Ms Blake adalah guru yang baik. Dan lagi ... aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Seandainya aku ikut keluar dengan mereka, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menjadi beban."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Val," kata Derek tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Emosi hanyalah sebuah alat," kata Peter pada Derek. "Dia hanya menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk mengganti posisi dari seorang Alpha ke Alpha yang lain. Dari kau ke Scott."

"Scott belum menjadi Alpha," balas Derek.

"Tapi ia akan menjadi menjadi Alpha, kan?" ujar Peter.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku melihat garis-garis hitam pekat menjalar di tangan Derek. Aku paham itu dia sedang mengambil rasa sakit Cora. Tidak kuhitung sudah berapa kali Derek melakukannya sejak Isaac pergi. Kupikir berarti adiknya Derek itu benar-benar sedang di ambang kematian, karena walau rasa sakitnya sudah diambil berkali-kali, Cora tidak kunjung tampak membaik.

"Hati-hati," pesan Peter.

"Jangan khawatir," gumam Derek sambil agak terengah-engah. "Aku tahu kalau berlebihan ini bisa membunuhku."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," kata Peter.

"Bagaimana kalau Derek mengambil rasa sakit Cora sampai, eh, sampai Derek tewas, tapi Cora tidak kunjung membaik?" tanyaku pelan.

Peter mengangguk. "Itulah yang kupikirkan. Maka usaha Derek akan sia-sia."

"Kau punya ide?" tanya Derek sambil menoleh pada pamannya.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang satu hal yang hanya Alpha yang bisa lakukan, dan dengan alasan yang bagus," jawab Peter.

"Dan itu adalah?" tanya Derek.

"Kau tahu hewan serigala biasa tidak pernah meninggalkan anggota kelompoknya yang terluka. Mereka akan merawatnya. Mereka akan membawa makanan dari hasil buruan untuk serigala yang terluka itu. Mereka merawatnya secara fisik dan mental. Satu sisi, mereka bisa lebih dari sekadar menghilangkan rasa sakit. Mereka bisa jadi penyembuh untuk satu sama lain," cerita Peter.

"Kalau kau ingin memberitahuku aku bisa menyelamatkannya, katakan saja," kata Derek tidak sabar.

"Kuberitahu kau, kudengar ada caranya," ujar Peter.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kekuatan yang menjadikanmu Alpha," jawab Peter. "Ketika kau mengambil rasa sakitnya, dia mengambil kekuatanmu yang khusus itu. Kekuatan yang membuat indra dan kekuatanmu lebih baik. Kekuatan untuk mengubah tubuhmu. Sebagai seorang Alpha, kau punya sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar mengubah matamu dari kuning menjadi merah."

"Jika aku bisa menyelamatkannya—"

"Jika. Jika," tekan Peter. "Aku tidak bilang kalau itu selalu berhasil. Itu juga bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Dengan mengambil rasa sakitnya?"

"Dan hal lainnya. Karena ada harga yang harus dibayar."

"Jadi ... maksudmu, Derek harus mengorbankan statusnya sebagai Alpha untuk Cora bisa sehat lagi?" gumamku.

"Tepat sekali," ujar Peter. "Antara yang satu itu, atau Derek mati dan Cora sehat, atau Derek mati dan Cora menyusulnya."

"Aku akan ikut idemu," ujar Derek.

Peter mendecak. "Pikirkan apa yang akan kau korbankan!"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kekuatan, tidak lagi," kata Derek.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan untuk melawan balik? Koreksi aku kalau salah, tapi Kali sudah memberi ultimatum. Bulan penuh besok malam, dan kalau kamu tidak bisa mengalahkannya sebagai seorang Alpha, bagaimana kau bisa melawannya sebagai seorang Beta?" tantang Peter.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Derek.

"Derek!" pekikku. "Kalau kau berhasil menyelamatkan Cora tapi lalu mati melawan para Alpha, pikirkan perasaan Cora!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini apa yang dia harapkan?" tanya Peter garang. "Dia pasti tahu satu-satunya cara yang bisa menyelamatkan Cora adalah dengan mengorbankan kekuatanmu. Mungkin itu yang ia ingin kau lakukan di rumah sakit."

Derek menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Biar kau tidak bisa melawan para Alpha tanpa dia. Dia ingin kau datang padanya. Dia butuh kau di pihaknya," jawab Peter.

.

.

Aku baru tertidur saat langit mulai memamerkan cahayanya lagi—itu pun karena Peter memaksaku. Jadinya aku terlelap di kamar Derek. Sedangkan Derek, kupikir ia pasti masih bersama Cora, benar-benar tidak meninggalkan adiknya itu. Sedangkan Peter, aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri atau menginap di kamar lain.

Tidak ada baju bersih untukku di sini. Jelas saja, aku meninggalkan sekolah kemarin siang dengan Derek dan tidak pulang sama sekali sejak kemarin. Jadi ketika aku terbangun, mungkin di siang menjelang sore hari ini, aku menyambar handuk Derek dan berniat setidaknya membasuh sebentar kulitku di kamar mandi.

Usai itu, aku mengenakan pakaian yang sama lagi, dan keluar dari kamar Derek. Aku melihat Derek masih duduk di samping ranjang Cora. Cora masih berbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Peter sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Dan ada orang yang cukup mengagetkanku akan keberadaannya. Lydia ada di sini.

"Val? Semalaman kau benar-benar di sini?" tanya Lydia dengan agak tercengang. "Kupikir Stiles bergurau ... "

Aku langsung memeluk gadis itu, dan ia membalas pelukanku. "Oh, Lydia, aku mendengar apa yang dilakukan Ms Blake padamu ... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lembut.

Kulepas pelukanku dan aku melihat bekas cekikan di sekitar leher temanku itu. "Aku tidak yakin bekas di lehermu menandakan kau baik-baik saja."

"Tidak terasa sakit, Val, sungguh. Ini hanya bekas biasa, pasti akan segera hilang satu atau dua hari," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Menanyakan soal letak akar pohon Nemeton pada Derek dan Peter," jawab Lydia.

"Nemeton?"

Lydia mengangguk. "Kau ingat gambar pohon yang kugambar saat Stiles memintaku menulis otomatis? Aku menggambar banyak pohon akhir-akhir ini, Val, dan ternyata semua pohon yang kugambar itu sama persis, hanya beda ukuran. Stiles mencoba memutar salah satu gambarku, dan kami melihat itu bukanlah sebuah pohon, melainkan akarnya—akar Nemeton."

"Dan Stiles berpikir bahwa—"

"Kemungkinan mereka bertiga ada di sana," kata Lydia sambil mengangguk.

"Mereka bertiga?" tanyaku. "Siapa yang ketiga?"

"Mr Argent," jawab Lydia dan aku agak termegap. "Tebakanmu benar, Val."

"Sayangnya kami tidak tahu di mana letak Nemeton itu," celetuk Peter.

Lydia dan aku langsung menoleh pada Peter. "Kau tidak tahu di mana itu?" tanya Lydia bingung. "Tapi Stiles memberitahuku kalian pernah ke sana."

"Kami memang pernah ke sana," ujar Peter. "Tapi setelah beberapa peristiwa terjadi di sana, Talia, ibunya Derek sekaligus kakakku, memutuskan agar kami tidak perlu ke sana lagi. Dia tahu itu berbahaya, jadi dia mengambil ingatan kami tentang lokasinya."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kita menemukannya?" gumam Lydia.

"Mungkin Dr Deaton tahu?" ujarku pelan. "Maksudku, dia seorang Druid, dia tahu banyak hal, mungkin ia bisa membantu kita mencarinya."

Temanku itu mengangguk. "Oke, kau mau ikut? Sekalian mampir ke rumahmu untuk ganti baju mungkin?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kuhampiri Derek yang pandangannya terus saja ke wajah Cora. Kupegang bahu kanannya dan mengelus pelan dengan ibu jariku. Derek merespon dengan memegang tanganku, mengelus punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya juga. Setelah itu aku pamit pada Peter. Kuambil barang-barangku dan keluar dengan Lydia.

.

.

Aku langsung menaruh barang-barangku di atas meja belajar, lalu dengan cepat ganti baju. Setelah itu kusambar tasku untuk mengeluarkan semua buku pelajaranku sehingga tersisa dompet, ponsel, Crossbow dan anak panah. Lalu aku keluar kamar, keluar rumah mengunci dengan benar pintu depan, lalu masuk mobil Lydia lagi. Gadis itu menungguku di mobil, karena kubilang aku hanya akan ganti baju sebentar.

Begitu aku masuk mobil, Lydia langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju klinik hewan. Ia bilang bahwa ia sudah menelepon Stiles dan melaporkan bahwa Derek dan Peter tidak tahu di mana Nemeton itu. Katanya, Stiles sudah bersama dengan Dr Deaton, serta Allison dan Isaac sedang dalam perjalanan menuju klinik itu juga.

Sampai di klinik, kami turun dari mobil dan masuk ke bangunan itu. Stiles langsung memelukku dengan begitu erat saat aku masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan hewan. Setelah Stiles, Allison juga memelukku. Isaac hanya mengangguk sekali padaku, dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Papaku dan Gerard ada di sana sekali," lapor Allison, "tapi Gerard bilang itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan dia tidak mengingat di mana itu. Dan papaku tidak ada di sini untuk memberitahu kita."

"Ya, papaku juga," gumam Stiles.

"Lalu bagaimana kita menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Isaac.

"Ada satu cara, tapi ini berbahaya. Kita akan membutuhkan Scott," kata Dr Deaton.

"Seberapa bahaya?" tanyaku pelan.

Dr Deaton menoleh padaku. "Caranya adalah sama seperti waktu Isaac masuk ke dalam bak es untuk mencari keberadaan Cora dan Boyd. Bedanya, aku atau siapa pun tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa pada siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam bak. Masing-masing anak dari setiap orangtua yang diculik akan masuk ke dalam bak yang berbeda-beda bersamaan untuk mencari di mana letak akar Nemeton itu."

"Masing-masing anak dari setiap orangtua? Dr Deaton, berarti kita tidak perlu membawa Scott, aku bisa masuk ke dalam bak untuk mama," kataku sambil agak menyerngit.

Dr Deaton tersenyum pahit. "Sesuai kataku, ini berbahaya. Setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam bak, antara mereka hanya akan hilang kesadaran seperti kena hipnotis, atau memang mati untuk sementara waktu. Untuk yang saat ini, mencari akar Nemeton, kalian akan mati suri demi mencarinya."

"Maksudnya kami harus mati untuk orangtua kami?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ada efek sampingnya, tentu saja, dan efek samping itu bisa berupa apa saja, setiap orang mungkin berbeda dan aku tidak tahu apa. Ini berbahaya, dan kurasa siapa pun di sini pasti lebih ingin Scott yang masuk ke dalam bak daripada kau—Scott pun kalau tahu tentang ini, pasti akan melarangmu habis-habisan. Allison dan Stiles tidak punya pilihan karena mereka tidak punya saudara, tapi kami bisa memilih antara kau dan Scott."

"A-aku tetap tidak mengerti, kenapa Scott? Apa karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Valion, 'berkorban' adalah salah satu tugas dari seorang kakak laki-laki dalam sebuah keluarga. Biarkan kakakmu melindungimu. Dan lagi, kau punya tugas lain selagi mereka masuk ke dalam bak," tutur Dr Deaton.

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Kuhembuskan nafas berat dan mengangguk.

"Oke, berarti kita harus menemui Scott, kan?" tanya Stiles, dijawab anggukan kepala Dr Deaton. "Selain bak penuh es, apa lagi yang harus disiapkan?"

"Sebuah barang milik masing-masing orangtua kalian, kalau bisa jangan terlalu besar, karena kalian akan masuk ke dalam bak sambil memegang barang itu. Barang ini adalah barang yang sangat penting, bisa menyimpan kenangan, atau untuk memperingati, milik Melissa, Sheriff, dan Chris," jawab Dr Deaton. "Nah, Stiles dan aku akan pergi menemui Scott, lalu mereka berdua akan langsung mencari barangnya di rumah. Allison, kau pulang juga, cari barang ayahmu. Val, Lydia, dan Isaac, kalian siapkan bak esnya."

Kami mengangguk. Stiles dan Allison memelukku bergantian, setelah itu keduanya keluar dengan Dr Deaton. Isaac bilang ia akan membawa bak-bak itu ke ruangan ini, jadi aku dan Lydia akan mengambil esnya duluan.

Di ruang pendingin, aku melihat ada banyak es batu. Kupikir mungkin, sejak kejadian Isaac yang harus mencari keberadaan Erica dan Boyd, Dr Deaton menyimpan es batu banyak-banyak untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kami membutuhkannya lagi. Kuambil satu kantong es ukuran sedang lalu menariknya ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Mungkin sekitar setengah jam kemudian atau lebih, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Aku, Lydia, dan Isaac yang sudah selesai dengan bak es langsung melihat ke depan. Aku melihat Allison masuk ke klinik. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun hitam, tapi masih mengenakan jaketnya. Kami masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan lagi.

Tidak lama setelah Allison datang, Dr Deaton masuk ke ruangan ini bersama dengan Stiles dan Scott. Kakakku langsung menghampiriku dengan cepat, langsung memelukku dengan erat, ia membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali, ia juga bilang bahwa ia merindukan aku dan bersyukur aku baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah," kata Dr Deaton, membuat Scott melepaskan pelukannya dariku. "Apa yang kalian bawa?"

"Um, aku membawa _badge_ papaku," jawab Stiles sambil memperlihatkan barang yang ia bawa. "Jennifer meremukkannya dengan tangan, jadi aku mencoba membetulkannya. Masih tidak terlihat bagus."

Dr Deaton tersenyum. "Yah, tidak perlu terlihat bagus jika itu punya makna." Lalu ia menoleh pada Allison dan menyerngit. "Apa itu peluru perak yang asli?"

Allison mengangguk. "Papaku membuatnya. Ini tradisi. Ketika salah satu dari kami menyelesaikan pelatihan sebagai pemburu, kami harus membuat peluru perak."

Dr Deaton mengangguk juga lalu menoleh pada Scott. "Scott?"

Scott memperlihatkan jam tangan kecil milik mama. "Papa memberikan mama jam tangan ini ketika ia pertama kali bekerja di rumah sakit. Dia pernah bilang ini adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil di pernikahan mereka."

"Oke, kalian bertiga akan masuk ke dalam bak. Masing-masing dari kami akan mendorong kalian ke bawah sampai kalian ... yah, mati. Tapi ini tidak hanya seseorang yang bisa menahanmu di bawah. Harus seseorang yang bisa menarikmu keluar. Seseorang yang punya koneksi erat denganmu, mereka bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan," jelas Dr Deaton.

Aku tersenyum kecil pada kakakku yang ada di sampingku, karena aku tahu aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendorong Scott masuk ke dalam kolam. Kulihat Lydia dan Allison saling pandang dan tersenyum, Lydia hendak berjalan menghampiri Allison.

"Lydia, kau dengan Stiles," kata Dr Deaton.

Lydia, Allison, dan Stiles menyerngit. Lydia menghentikan langkahnya, ia berusaha tersenyum kecil pada Stiles.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Allison pada Dr Deaton. "Maksudku, aku dan Scott sama-sama masuk juga."

"Val, kau dengan Allison. Scott denganku," kata Dr Deaton lalu ia menoleh pada Isaac. "Isaac, carikan handuk atau selimut untuk mereka nanti."

Isaac mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Kami berlima—aku, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison—menyerngit. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kenapa aku harus mendorong Allison, bukannya kakakku sendiri? Kenapa Lydia harus mendorong Stiles, bukan sahabatnya?

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," ucap Scott sambil meremas tanganku yang masih di sampingnya.

Dr Deaton meminta Allison, Scott, dan Stiles untuk bersiap di depan bak masing-masing. Dr Deaton berdiri dengan Scott, Lydia dengan Stiles, aku dengan Allison. Allison membuka jaketnya, lalu secara bersamaan mereka bertiga memasukkan kaki mereka ke dalam kolam. Perlahan mereka duduk di dalam kolam. Aku bisa melihat mereka bertiga sama-sama menggigil hebat.

"Omong-omong," kata Stiles, "kalau aku tidak berhasil kembali dan kau berhasil, kau dan Val harus tahu, Scott. Papa kalian sudah kembali ke Beacon Hills."

Aku tercengang. "Papa?"

Lalu Dr Deaton memintaku dan Lydia untuk bersiap. Kami memegang pundak setiap yang di dalam bak. Dengan aba-aba sang dokter hewan, kami mendorong Scott, Stiles, dan Allison ke dalam bak.

Ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan, mereka tidak meraung-raung seperti waktu Isaac yang harus masuk ke dalam kolam. Setelah ketiganya tidak menyadarkan diri, Dr Deaton bilang ia tidak tahu kapan mereka akan kembali, jadi kami hanya bisa menunggu mereka.

"Valion, kita harus bicara tentang ... _kau tahu_ ," kata Dr Deaton pelan.

Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Ia pasti ingin bicara tentang aku yang mungkin adalah makhluk supranatural. Jadi aku mengangguk dan ikut Dr Deaton keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Lydia menunggu mereka bertiga di sini bersama dengan Isaac yang sudah kembali dengan handuk dan selimut.

Memasuki ruangan yang lain, Dr Deaton menutup pintu lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menghela. "Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kukatakan? Untuk memerhatikan cuaca di sekitarmu, terutama angin?"

"Uh, tidak selalu, aku sering kelupaan," akuku, "Aku hanya ingat beberapa kali soal itu lalu buru-buru melihat ke jendela atau membuka jendela biar bisa merasakan anginnya."

"Sebenarnya aku sempat ada satu dugaan tentangmu, tapi aku tidak yakin itu benar," ujar Dr Deaton. "Aku sempat menduga kalau kau seorang Druid."

Aku menyerngit. "Koreksi aku kalau salah. Tapi kau seorang Druid. Adikmu, Ms Morrell juga seorang Druid. Tapi kalian berdua bisa memegang Mountain Ash. Jika aku seorang Druid seperti kalian, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash?"

Dr Deaton mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ciri umum seorang Druid adalah mereka orang yang bijak, penasehat yang baik, dibekali pengetahuan lebih dibanding manusia biasa—dan kau memiliki ciri-ciri umum tersebut. Tapi Druid tidak hanya ada satu macam. Aku dan Marin adalah Druid yang fungsinya hanya penasehat untuk Pack. Jennifer Blake, mungkin dulunya sama dengan kami, tapi ia telah masuk ke jalan yang salah, sehingga ia menjadi Darach—kekuatannya akan lebih dari para Druid yang sama.

"Khusus untukmu, Valion, kupikir kau adalah Druid tipe penyihir. Mereka sangat akrab dengan alam dan bisa mengendalikan cuaca, serta mengendalikan gerakan angin di sekitar mereka. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Druid-Penyihir sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash atau tidak," jelas Dr Deaton.

Aku agak sedikit termegap. Druid? Aku? Sama seperti Dr Deaton, Ms Morrell, dan Darach? Bagaimana bisa? Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "T-tunggu. Kau tadi bilang bahwa kau _sempat_ menduga bahwa aku Druid, apa maksudnya 'sempat'?"

"Itu hanya dugaan sementara," jawab Dr Deaton. "Sesuai perkataanku beberapa saat lalu, Val, kau memang cantik, tapi kecantikanmu tidak seperti milik manusia. Mungkin ada makhluk supranatural lain yang berpengetahuan luas, bijak, tapi mereka juga punya wajah menawan. Apa kau tentang makhluk mistik bernama Siren?"

"Siren ... eh, aku hanya tahu itu dari serial Once Upon A Time. Kupikir itu hanya fiksi dan dongeng?" tuturku.

Dr Deaton tersenyum kecil. "Begitu pula dengan manusia serigala—orang-orang berpikir manusia serigala hanya tokoh fiksi yang muncul di dongeng, kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bibir. "Siren memiliki suara yang dapat menghipnotis mangsanya, para laki-laki. Wajah mereka menawan. Tapi kalau wajah dan suara itu tidak dapat menarik mangsanya, maka mereka bisa mengubah wajah dan suara mereka menjadi milik seseorang yang dicintai mangsanya, atau mengubah diri mereka menjadi seseorang yang sempurna bagi mangsanya. Makanya Siren bersifat penipu.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu, Valion, bukannya baru-baru ini. Aku tahu kau tidak punya sifat penipu. Lagipula, Siren hanya identik dengan air, bukannya cuaca dan angin."

Aku mengerut keningku. "Maksudmu, kau ingin bilang kalau aku bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan angin?"

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Lewat emosimu. Karena ada satu makhluk mistik lagi, mereka cantik seperti Siren, tetapi yang ini lebih bersifat membantu manusia dan merupakan petarung yang handal. Saat mereka senang, cuaca akan cerah, angin sejuk. Mereka, saat sedang sedih, langit akan ikut sedih, hujan akan turun mungkin dengan deras disertai badai."

"—Itu, itu terjadi padaku kemarin," potongku. "Eh, a-aku sempat panik kemarin malam di mobil Derek gara-gara Scott ikut Deucalion dan mama diculik Darach. Aku menangis, panik, sampai sulit bernafas. Memang hanya sekilas, dan kupikir mungkin kebetulan, tapi aku sempat melihat dari kaca depan mobil, angin berhembus kencang membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang tidak karuan, hujan lebat, dan ada pohon tumbang. Ketika aku merasa lebih tenang, pohon-pohon hanya dedaunannya saja yang bergoyang pelan, hujan mereda ... itu, apa maksdunya?"

Bos kakakku tersenyum lebih lebar. "Ada satu makhluk menawan lagi seperti yang tadi kukatakan, Valion. Emosi mereka bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan angin. Tapi kalau mereka sudah bisa mensinkronisasikan antara emosi dan kekuatan pengendalian cuaca itu, maka mereka bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan angin tanpa harus mengeluarkan emosi. Makhluk ini bisa dibilang adalah setengah burung, tapi berbeda dengan para Harpy yang punya sayap di punggungnya. Berbeda dengan manusia serigala, mereka tidak akan berubah menjadi burung—tumbuh sayap dan paruh, tidak begitu. Mereka adalah makhluk yang sabar dan umumnya bisa menjaga emosi jika sudah terlatih. Tapi ketika akhirnya mereka marah, wajah menawan mereka akan berubah, menjadi seperti seekor burung—tentu saja wajahnya akan kembali jadi manusia lagi kalau mereka sudah tenang.

"Makhluk ini, mereka nyaris bisa dibilang seperti Druid. Bedanya, tubuh Druid adalah tubuh manusia asli, sedangkan mereka setengah burung. Nah, makhluk ini bisa menyusun strategi dengan baik, seperti Dewi Athena, mereka bijak dan cerdas. Mereka petarung yang baik. Sifatnya lembut dan penolong, tapi juga tegas. Sangat jarang mereka menolak permintaan tolong orang lain. Kebalikan dengan Siren yang penipu, makhluk ini adalah penolong yang baik. Bahkan saat tidak dimintaitolong sekalipun, mereka akan menawari pertolongan atau bahkan langsung menolong begitu saja.

"Ia tidak hanya diberkahi ilmu pengetahuan, tidak hanya bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan angin, tapi ia bisa menyembuhkan orang lain. Manusia serigala bisa mengambil rasa sakit orang lain, tapi makhluk ini bisa menyembuhkannya. Kadang, hanya lewat sentuhan tangan atau dengan suara lembutnya, mereka bisa membuat orang lain merasa lebih tenang—"

"—Scott dan Stiles pernah mengatakan itu ... " gumamku pelan, memotong penjelasannya.

Dr Deaton mengangguk lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Makhluk ini memang selalu bisa membuat orang merasa lebih baik—fisik mau pun mental."

"Oke, baiklah, dan nama makhluk ini adalah?" tanyaku.

"Veela," jawab Dr Deaton.

Aku menyerngit. "Veela? Seperti yang di Harry Potter? Seperti Fleur Delacour?"

Dr Deaton mengangguk lagi. "Antara Druid-Penyihir, Siren, dan Veela, sepertinya kau paling mendekati seorang Veela."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Darah Veela mengalir dari orangtua dan orangtua mereka dan seterusnya. Kadang, walau punya darah Veela dalam tubuhnya, mereka hanya punya wajah menawan saja, tapi tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa. Tapi saat mereka punya anak, anak itu bisa jadi mengendalikan cuaca seperti para Veela umumnya," jelas Dr Deaton.

"Papa dan mamaku bukan Veela, mereka manusia biasa," kataku pelan.

"Tapi mereka atau salah satu dari mereka bisa jadi punya darah seorang Veela. Yang pasti, kau keturunan Veela," tutur Dr Deaton. "Kapan terakhir kali rambutmu rontok secara alami, bukan karena tertarik?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat, tidak pernah kuperhatikan ... "

Pria itu mengangguk. "Veela memilik rambut yang kuat. Menurut mitologi, jika sehelai saja rambut Veela rontok dengan alami, maka itu bertanda ia akan meninggal, entah berapa lama lagi. Kalau ada yang mengambil kulit Veela, orang itu akan bisa mengendalikan tingkah sang Veela, jadi kulit yang terambil itu harus diambil kembali dan dibakar kalau perlu."

"Oke, jadi maksudnya, sekarang kau yakin bahwa aku adalah seorang Veela? Dan apa maksudnya dengan mengambil kulit? Itu bukan menguliti, kan?" tanyaku.

"Soal mengambil kulit itu aku juga tidak yakin, tidak ada penjelasan tentang itu. Dan ya, kemungkinan besar kau seorang Veela," jawab Dr Deaton. "Apa yang terjadi saat kau marah?"

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Scott, Stiles, atau siapa pun tidak pernah membuatku marah. Kecewa, ya, marah, tidak. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku marah."

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Veela memang jarang marah. Sekalinya marah, bisa menyeramkan."

Aku menghela. "Jadi ... aku seorang Veela?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin, ya."

"T-tapi kau bilang Veela adalah petarung yang baik. Aku tidak bisa bertarung. Dan, apa itu alasan kenapa aku bisa pakai Crossbow? Alasan kenapa aku bisa langsung memanah target dengan busur Allison padahal waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya untukku?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi pada umumnya ... senjata Veela biasanya berupa pedang dan atau tombak, bukan panah," jawab Dr Deaton yang wajahnya agak menegang. "Tapi mungkin ada juga Veela yang memanah."

"Ini hanya kau dan aku saja, kan? Soal Veela?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, tentu," jawab Dr Deaton. "Tapi menjadi Veela bukanlah sebuah aib, Val. Itu anugrah. Kau bisa membantu dan menolong orang lain, bisa menenangkan mereka, bisa menyembuhkan mereka, menyusun strategi dengan baik, dan cerdas. Mereka sulit jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tapi sekalinya jatuh cinta, akan sulit untuk melupakan cinta itu dan berpindah ke yang lain. Kau akan butuh Anchor untuk bisa mengendalikan sinkronisasi emosi dengan kekuatanmu. Untuk kau, kutebak Anchor-mu akan jadi Stiles."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bukan Stiles, Derek."

Dr Deaton menyerngit. "Tapi kudengar dari Scott kalau kau pacaran dengan Derek karena ingin membuang perasaan sukamu pada Stiles."

"Ya. Tapi ini bukan masalah aku suka siapa. Waktu aku panik di mobil kemarin dan terjadi badai di luar sana, Derek-lah yang berhasil menenangkanku. Kupikir dialah Anchor-ku."

.

.

"Aku melihatnya! Aku tahu di mana itu!" sahut Scott sambil ia melompat keluar dari bak, bersamaan dengan Stiles dan Allison.

Langsung saja aku menyambar handuk untuk kakakku, Lydia mengambil satu untuk Stiles, dan Isaac juga mengambilnya untuk Allison.

"Kita melewatinya," kata Stiles. "Ada pohon besar. Yah, tidak sebesar itu lagi. Sudah dipotong. Tapi masih besar, sungguh, sangat besar."

"Itu di malam yang sama ketika kita mencari mayat," sambung Scott.

"Iya, di malam kau digigit Peter," imbuh Stiles.

"Aku ada di sana juga, di mobil dengan ibuku," kata Allison. "Kami nyaris menabrak seseorang."

"Itu aku," kata kakakku cepat. "Kau nyaris menabrak aku." Lalu ia menatap kami—aku, Lydia, Stiles, dan Dr Deaton. "Kita bisa menemukannya."

Tapi tidak ada di antara kami berempat yang mengucapkan sepatahkata pun. Scott, Stiles, dan Allison menatap kami dengan bingung. Akhirnya Allison-lah yang bertanya 'apa' pada kami.

"Kalian pingsan lama sekali," tutur Isaac pelan. Dan aku mengangguk.

"Seberapa lama 'lama sekali' itu?" tanya Stiles.

"Enam belas jam," jawab Dr Deaton, aku mengangguk lagi.

Iya, enam belas jam mereka bertiga ada di dalam air. Itu jauh lebih lama dari waktu Isaac yang harus mencari Boyd dan Erica. Selama menunggu Scott, Stiles, dan Allison keluar dari bak, aku sudah mengobrol dengan Dr Deaton, lalu mengobrol dengan Lydia sampai kami berdua terlelap di sofa.

Waktu terbangun tadi, kami masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, melihat ketiga orang itu masih di dalam bak, dan Isaac tidur di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding, sedangkan Dr Deaton hanya bersandar di salah satu konter. Saat itu bos kakakku bilang total waktu mereka bertiga di dalam air sudah tiga belas jam. Aku dan Lydia terperanjat mendengarnya. Jelas saja, tiga belas jam dan mereka belum kembali.

Perutku dan perut Lydia berbunyi setelah Dr Deaton bilang mereka sudah tiga belas jam di dalam air. Lydia memutuskan agar kami pulang ke rumahku, biar aku masak untuk kami berdua, sekalian untuk Dr Deaton, Isaac, dan mereka yang di dalam air. Jadinya kami ke rumahku. Aku membuat nasi goreng yang banyak—karena wajannya tidak muat, jadi aku buat sampai dua kali. Habis itu aku dan Lydia kembali ke klinik, kami makan berempat sama-sama.

Totalnya sudah lima belas jam sejak kakakku masuk ke dalam air, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun saat itu. Untuk melepas rasa cemas, aku ke dapur klinik untuk menyeduh minuman hangat, sambil berharap Scott, Stiles, dan Allison terbangun sebelum minumannya dingin. Dan sekarang, ketiganya keluar dari bak, aku tidak tahu kabar minuman itu.

"Kami ada di dalam air selama enam belas jam?" tanya Scott, agak terperanjat.

"Dr Deaton bahkan bilang mungkin ia akan memaksa kalian bangun kalau kalian tidak sadar selama dua puluh jam," kataku pelan sambil meremas tangan kakakku.

"Dan sekarang, bulan akan penuh kurang dari sejam," kata Dr Deaton.

.

.

"Sobat, tidak, kau tidak akan kembali lagi pada mereka," tekan Stiles.

Scott tadi bilang bahwa ia akan pergi mendatangi Deucalion lagi habis ini. Jelas saja kami langsung protes dan tidak ingin ia pergi.

"Aku sudah buat kesepakatan dengan Deucalion," balas Scott.

"Apa ada yang lain selain aku yang berpikir itu terdengar seperti kesepakatan dengan setan?" ujar Stiles sambil melihat pada kami satu persatu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Jennifer?" tanya Isaac.

"Karena aku masih tidak yakin kita bisa mengalahkan Jennifer tanpa bantuan mereka," jawab Scott.

"Tapi kurasa menerima bantuan Deucalion bukanlah hal yang tepat," gumamku.

"Val benar," kata Allison, lalu gadis itu menoleh pada Dr Deaton yang ada di dekat pintu. "Dia memercayaimu, beritahu kalau ia salah."

"Aku tidak yakin dia salah," ujar Dr Deaton. "Di saat-saat begini kadang kita bisa kerjasama dengan orang yang biasanya kita anggap musuh."

"Jadi kita akan memercayainya, laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sendiri dewa kematian, penghancur dunia? Kita akan percaya padanya?" tanya Isaac.

"Aku tidak akan percaya padanya, tidak," tegas Scott. "Tapi kita bisa memanfaatkannya. Deucalion mungkin musuh, tapi dia bisa untuk memancing Jennifer."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Aku sudah punya rencana?" tanyaku lembut.

Scott membalas genggaman tanganku dan mengangguk. "Percayalah padaku. Kita akan mengalahkan Jennifer dan menyelamatkan para orangtua. Kita semua akan melakukannya."

Lalu Scott mencium keningku dan aku tersenyum. Kemudian kami mendengar suara bela berbunyi, tanda pintu depan klinik ada yang buka. Seingatku di pintu depan ada tulisan 'TUTUP'. Kalau masih ada juga yang membuka pintu walau ada tanda 'TUTUP', berarti antara ia datang dengan membawa hewan yang sekarat, atau orang yang punya kepentingan mendesak dengan orang yang ada di tempat ini, atau ia buta dan tak bisa melihat tanda tersebut—aku harap bukan yang terakhir itu.

Kami semua yang di ruangan ini beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, ingin melihat siapa yang datang. Dr Deaton berjalan di depan kami. Dari sisi punggungnya aku melihat salah satu dari si kembar ada di klinik, seorang diri. Aku tidak tahu ia Ethan atau Aiden, aku tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Aku mencari Lydia," katanya. Oh, mungkin ia Aiden.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Lydia dengan tegang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," pintanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lydia lagi.

"Untuk menghentikan saudara kembarku dan Kali ... dari membunuh Derek," jawabnya.

Oke, berarti ini Ethan. Karena yang kutahu menurut Scott dan Stiles, Ethan adalah kembar yang sifatnya lebih baik, sedangkan Aiden adalah kembar yang lebih kejam. Kalau ini soal membunuh Derek, berarti kita sedang bicara soal Aiden, dan yang datang minta bantuan Lydia ini adalah Ethan.

Jadi Lydia dan Ehan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Derek. Tentu saja aku ingin ikut, tapi langsung dilarang oleh Scott dan Stiles. Mereka bilang, kalau Aiden dan Kali benar-benar datang untuk menghajar Derek, berarti ada kemungkinan aku akan kena bahaya.

Scott berkata ia ingin mencium bau Mr Argent dan Sheriff agar bisa mencari keberadaan mereka—ia tidak perlu mencari barang untuk mencium bau mama karena ia sudah hapal. Jadi Stiles pulang ke rumahnya, mencari barang kepunyaan Sheriff. Sedangkan aku ikut Scott, Allison, dan Isaac ke rumah Argent.

"Ambil saja sesuatu, Stiles," pinta Scott lewat ponsel ketika kami baru masuk apartemen Allison, "Aku tidak akan mencium celana dalam papamu. Kaos kaki? Oke, aku akan cium kaos kaki."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Isaac.

"Kau bisa bantu cium bau Mr Argent," usulku.

Allison mengangguk. "Coba cari di kloset papaku, sesuatu dengan bau yang kuat."

Lalu kami berjalan makin masuk ke dalam apartemen ini. Ada satu pintu yang terbuka, Allison bilang itu adalah ruang kerja papanya. Begitu kami melihat ke dalamnya, aku melihat ada seseorang dengan jas warna gelap sedang duduk di kursi, dan ada dua orang berseragam polisi berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Pria yang duduk di kursi itu punya wajah yang tidak asing untukku. Aku selalu melihat wajah itu tiap hari waktu aku kecil, tapi tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak ia berpisah dengan mama. Itu papaku yang duduk di sana.

"Papamu punya barang-barang yang menarik, nona muda," kata papa, lalu ia mendelik pada kami. "Scott, Tashia."

"Tashia?" tanya Isaac pelan, agak berbisik.

"Nama tengahku," jawabku pelan. "Latacia. Papa memanggilku Tashia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Scott dengan agak geram.

"Mengikuti satu-satunya petunjuk yang kupunya," jawab papa. "Nah, karena aku tidak tahu dari mana kalian tadi, kenapa kalian tidak duduk dan kita bicara? Kau juga, Isaac."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Isaac bingung.

"Namamu adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang kutahu," ujar papa tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

Setelah itu Scott dan papa masuk dalam kompetisi saling memelototi, Scott berkata-kata pedas dan papa membalas dengan nada sarkastis. Di saat Scott akan mulai membalas lagi, aku langsung menarik pelan lengan kakakku, akhirnya Scott pun menutup mulutnya lagi.

Papa menghela. "Aku tidak akan bohong. Aku merasa terganggu—tidak hanya dengan jumlah orangtua yang hilang, tetapi tentang mereka adalah ayahnya Stiles, ayahmu, dan ibu kalian."

"Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal," celetuk Isaac.

"Simpan saja cerita itu untuk menarik simpati guru-gurumu," kata papa.

"Pa, Isaac mengatakan itu bukan untuk menarik simpatimu, tapi memang hanya ingin memberitahumu demikian," tuturku.

"Tashia, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk membalas perkataan orangtua dengan seperti itu," kata papa.

"Yah, mungkin harusnya kau tidak pergi dari rumah biar bisa mengajari Val bagaimana berkata-kata dengan benar. Salahmu sendiri yang pergi," dengus Scott.

Aku langsung menyentuh tangan Scott yang sudah terkepal. Tangan Scott itu perlahan rileks dan ia membuka kepalan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku.

Papa menghela lagi. "Kalian berempat tahu lebih banyak dari cara kalian bicara. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menahan kalian di sini semalaman kalau perlu biar kalian buka mulut."

"Kau tidak bisa menahan kami di sini," desis Scott.

Lalu Scott dan papa adu mulut lagi. Kakakku menggenggam tanganku makin lama makin erat dan aku agak meringis kesakitan. Papa pun bilang bahwa ia bisa menangkap ayahnya Allison karena punya banyak senjata berbahaya—seperti yang terpampang di atas meja kerja Mr Argent.

Allison menjelaskan bahwa papanya punya ia izin untuk memiliki senjata-senjata tersebut, dan ia juga bilang bahwa keluarganya punya bisnis persenjataan. Bahkan gadis itu sampai berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil satu persatu senjata yang ada di atas meja dan menyebutkan nama setiap barang itu. Dari Crossbow, pistol, pisau, dan granat. Waktu ia memberitahu soal granat, Allison menarik tali pengikat granat itu dan asap langsung banyak keluar mengerubungi sekitarnya. Ini kesempatan untuk kabur!

"Ayo!" sahut Isaac.

Scott langsung menarik tanganku dan Allison pun langsung keluar ruangan dengan kami dan Isaac.

"Tunggu!" seru papa. "Scott! Tashia! Tunggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #RealName**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Tentang 'Veela', mitologi aslinya kalau di wiki itu tulisannya 'Vila'. Tapi entah kenapa Fei merasa aneh menulis kata 'Vila', jadinya Fei pakai penulisan ala Harry Potter alias 'Veela'. Tapi ini bukan Crossover.


	28. Chapter 28

Sampai di pinggir hutan, aku dan Scott turun dari motor, Allison dan Isaac turun dari mobil. Kami agak terengah-engah, dan aku agak cemas kalau papa dan atau dua polisi yang lain mengejar kami.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Allison.

"Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang dari tadi, tapi aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

Allison agak terkekeh dan ia mengusap pelan bahuku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada papa, aku tidak kepikiran untuk bicara apa padanya," kata Scott. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi, itu menakjubkan."

Kini aku ikut terkekeh dengan Allison.

"Aku masih tidak dapat kabar dari Stiles," ujar Isaac, kulihat ia memegang ponselnya.

Aku langsung meraih ponsel di sakuku, menyalakan layarnya. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon masuk. Tidak ada kabar dari Stiles juga. Aku menggeleng pada mereka.

Scott menghela sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Aku juga tidak."

"Baiklah," ujar Isaac sambil mengantongi ponselnya lagi. "Yah, kita tidak punya waktu untuk menunggunya. Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 28**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Datang di saat-saat kepepet, Scott?" kata sebuah suara dari belakang kami.

Aku, Scott, Allison, dan Isaac berdiri di dekat tebing, menyaksikan keadaan malam Beacon Hills dari atas sini. Suara yang berbicara pada kakakku itu membuat kami berempat menoleh ke belakang kami. Aku tidak pernah melihat Deucalion, tapi kuyakin orang yang datang ini adalah dia. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan tongkat di tangannya. Itu pasti dia.

"Kami sempat tertahan tadi," jawab Scott. "Mana yang lain?"

"Sibuk dengan hal yang lain," ujar Deucalion.

"Jadi ini hanya kau dan aku melawan dia?" tanya Scott.

"Kupikir kau akan terkejut melihat betapa kita membuat kerja sama yang bagus nantinya," komentar Deucalion, dan sebenarnya kupikir ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakakku.

Scott menoleh pada Isaac. "Oke, cari Stiles, dan aku akan langsung ke akar, oke? Kami akan tahan Jennifer selama yang kami mampu biar kau bisa mengeluarkan mereka."

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Isaac sambil agak menyerngit.

"Aku punya rencana," jawab kakakku, lalu ia menoleh pada Allison dan aku. "Tolong jaga Val."

"Tentu saja," ucap Allison.

Aku langsung memeluk Scott, dan ia membalasnya dengan erat. "Hati-hati, Scott." Kurasakan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kudengar ia menggumam 'pasti'.

Saat aku dan Scott melepaskan pelukan kami, Isaac langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Allison segera menggandengku untuk menyusul Isaac. Jadi kami bertiga langsung mencari tempat di mana orangtua kami ditahan.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Kalau lebih kencang dari ini, kuyakin pasti itu badai dan akan sangat berbahaya jika kami masih tetap di luar saat itu terjadi. Dr Deaton bilang bahwa cuaca di sekitarku itu tercipta sesuai dengan emosi yang sedang kurasakan jika aku belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Berarti ada kemungkinan kalau angin kencang ini terjadi gara-gara aku.

Tapi aku bingung, memangnya aku sedang merasakan apa saat ini sampai bisa terjadi badai? Aku hanya cemas tentang kakakku, kepikiran soal kondisi Cora, memikirkan tentang Derek, khawatir karena Stiles tidak ada kabar, was-was akan mama bersama Sheriff dan Mr Argent ... Oke, yah, itu perasaan yang campur aduk, mungkin itu yang membuat badai terjadi. Tapi, hei, wajar saja, kan, kalau aku sampai mengawatirkan mereka semua?

"Kau yakin kita ada di jalan yang benar?" tanya Isaac agak berteriak karena angin yang berhembus kencang ini agak berisik.

"Aku tahu kita sudah dekat!" seru Allison yang masih menggandeng tanganku. "Kau bisa tangkap baunya?"

"Aku mencobanya, tapi aku—aku mendengar sesuatu!" sahut Isaac. "Itu—itu sebuah _emitter_ , milik papamu!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Allison.

"Pasti! Ayo!" Isaac pun memimpin kami sambil ia mendengarkan suara _emitter_ yang tak tertangkap oleh telingaku dan Allison.

Aku dan Allison terus berjalan di belakang Isaac, sampai kami menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Pintu itu mengarah ke bawah tanah, jadi si pintu tidak ditempel di dinding. Isaac bilang suara _emitter_ Mr Argent berasal dari bawah sana, jadi kami segera menghampiri pintu itu dan Allison langsung membukanya.

Allison menuruni tangga yang ada di dalam duluan, setelah itu aku, lalu Isaac yang masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi.

"Oh, astaga, syukurlah!" pekik Allison.

Langsung saja aku termegap melihat mama yang diikat di tiang. Ada Sheriff dan Mr Argent juga yang diikat di tiang yang berbeda. Allison langsung berlari menghampiri papanya, sedangkan aku langsung menghampiri mama.

"Mama!" panggilku. Aku langsung mencium pipinya dan lalu berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya.

"Kalian menemukan kami," ucap Mr Argent.

"Mana Stiles? Di mana putraku?" tanya Sheriff.

"Dan Scott?" tanya mama.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, mereka akan segera datang untuk membantu kita," jawab Isaac sambil mengurus tali di tubuh Sherrif.

Begitu tali mama berhasil lepas, kami langsung berpelukan. Lewat sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat hal yang sama sedang terjadi juga pada Mr Argent dan Allison—keduanya sedang berpelukan. Kasihan Sheriff, ia masih harus menunggu untuk bisa memeluk putranya.

Angin yang keras terus berhembus di luar, menghantam pintu kayu tempat kami masuk itu terus menerus. Jadi Isaac bilang bahwa kami harus segera keluar dari tempat ini sebelum runtuh.

"Cepat! Hati-hati!" katanya sambil membantuku dan mama berdiri.

"Ayo, cepat keluar dari sini!" ujar Mr Argent.

Sambil kami berjalan secepat yang kami bisa menuju pintu keluar, langit-langit mulai runtuh. Jalan kami sampai terhalang bongkahan batu besar. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin badai di luar sana bukanlah gara-gara aku, aku baru saja merasa lega dan senang karena menemukan mama, harusnya badai di luar itu mereda, bukannya makin parah.

"Pintunya terhalang," lapor Isaac. "Seseorang bisa lihat sesuatu untuk menggesernya? Apa pun?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kulihat di tempat ini memang hanya ada tali, bebatuan, tanah, dan tiang. Aku punya Crossbow, tapi mana bisa dipakai untuk membuka jalan keluar?

Tiba-tiba tempat ini bergetar. Kuharap ini bukan gempa. Badai saja sudah mengerikan. Kalau ditambah gempa itu bisa sangat menyeramkan. Langit-langit runtuh lagi. Sebuah bongkahan batu besar di atas kami terjatuh.

"Awas!" seru Mr Argent.

Isaac langsung menahan dan berusaha mengangkat batu di atas kami dengan kedua tangannya.

"Isaac!" pekik Allison.

Kami hanya bisa agak berjongkok, sementara Isaac berdiri dan terus mengangkat batu yang ada di atas kami. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan dari raut mukanya aku tahu beban di tangannya itu begitu berat. Aku ingin membantunya, sungguh—kupikir mama, Mr Argent, dan Allison pun juga kepikiran untuk membantunya. Tapi kami bisa apa? Hanya Isaac di sini yang punya kekuatan besar karena ia seorang manusia serigala.

Angin kencang di luar masih tidak reda juga, tapi tempat ini sudah tidak bergetar lagi, tidak ada reruntuhan lagi. Kalau sampai ada reruntuhan lagi, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kami, soalnya yang bisa menahan batu-batu itu hanya Isaac, dan saat ini kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah sibuk.

"Aku tidak bisa—aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," ujar Isaac sambil terengah-engah. "Aku tidak tahan, ini terlalu berat!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Isaac, tentu saja. Ia menahan batu besar itu untuk kami seorang diri. Kalau ia sampai melepas batu itu karena sudah tidak kuat, lantas batu itu menimpa kami sampai kami semua tewas di sini, itu tidak jadi salahnya.

Ketika Isaac melepaskan tangannya, kami semua makin merunduk. Aku menutup kedua mataku, takut menerima batu itu tiba di atas kami. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik berlalu, tapi batu itu tidak jatuh juga. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Stiles. Aku melihat Stiles menaruh pemukul bisbol alumunium di bawah batu sebagai penyangga.

"Aku selalu bilang alumunium lebih baik daripada kayu," kata Sheriff.

Kami tertawa kecil, Stiles dan Sheriff berpelukan dengan erat. Setelah itu Stiles menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil dengan khasnya.

"Kau terluka," kataku begitu melihat keningnya berdarah.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak apa," ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bekas darah itu tidak terlihat luka kecil bagiku." Lalu aku langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari jaketku, kemudian mengelap pelan bekas darah di kening Stiles.

Ia menahan tanganku, mengambilnya, dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Val, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau pahlawanku," gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan agak menahan tangis. "Kau selalu datang dan menyelamatkanku sejak kecil."

Stiles langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku dengan erat, dengan sayang. Lalu ia mencium pipiku.

.

.

Aku sudah tidak mendengar suara angin kencang di luar lagi. Bahkan suara pintu kayu yang bergoyang hebat karena badai pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Allison.

Kami tertawa pelan. Sheriff langsung berpelukan dengan putranya. Mama memelukku. Mr Argent memeluk Allison. Isaac langsung duduk bersandar dan melemaskan kaki dan tangannya. Kulihat sekalipun angin reda, kami masih tidak bisa keluar. Pintunya benar-benar terhalang. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah lewat langit-langit yang tadi batunya sudah runtuh. Tapi itu terlalu tinggi untuk kami keluar lewat sana. Tidak ada pijakan apa pun. Jadi Stiles bilang ia akan coba menghubungi ponsel Scott untuk minta bantuan.

"Scott?" panggil Stiles lewat ponselnya. "Ya, kami tidak apa-apa. Kami semua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Allison menghampiriku dan kami bertukar senyum kecil, lalu ia duduk di sebelahku, sementara mama menyingkir dengan Mr Argent.

"Apa kau bisa menjemput kami?" tanya Stiles pada Scott. "Bagus, oke. Dan, uh, tolong bawa tangga."

Aku langsung terkikik pelan mendengar soal tangga. Tidak ada yang lucu tentang tangga itu sebenarnya, aku hanya geli sendiri mendengar cara Stiles mengatakannya dan ekspresinya juga. Ia mematikan ponselnya, lalu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu memudar, ia menyerngit padaku dan Allison. Sebelum aku atau dia mengatakan apa-apa, Sheriff datang dan memeluk anaknya, lalu mereka menyingkir ke sudut lain untuk mengobrol.

Allison berdeham pelan di sampingku. "Jadi ... Stiles?" ujarnya pelan.

Langsung saja aku menyerngit mendengarnya. Jadi aku menoleh padanya. "Ada apa dengan Stiles?"

Ia tersenyum kecil padaku. "Scott pernah bilang soal alasanmu pacaran dengan Derek. Katanya, Derek ingin membantumu melupakan orang yang kau suka. Dan orang yang kusuka itu ... itu adalah Stiles, kan?"

Aku melirik pelan pada Stiles yang sedang asyik bicara dengan papanya. Lalu aku tersenyum sedih. "Ya. Stiles."

"Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau melihat kepadanya, tatapan sayang," katanya pelan. "Dan kau tidak sadar kalau ia suka padamu?" tanya Allison.

Lagi-lagi aku menyerngit dan aku langsung menoleh pada gadis yang ada di sebelahku. "Kau tahu tentang Stiles nyaris suka padaku saat kami kecil?"

Kini giliran Allison yang menyerngit. "Apa? Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Maksudku soal ia suka padamu, adalah waktu sekarang."

Aku menggeleng. "Stiles suka Lydia. Ia selalu suka Lydia."

"Aku tidak tahu soal 'selalu suka Lydia'," ujar Allison. "Soal Lydia, aku bisa lihat Stiles suka padanya. Tapi tentang kau, sejak aku pertama kali melihat kalian berdua, aku bisa melihat cara ia memandangmu—dia memandangmu lebih dalam dari ia melihat pada Lydia."

"Allison, Stiles suka Lydia," tekanku lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Stiles hanya melihatku sebagai adiknya, dia hanya ingin jadi kakak yang baik untukku saat ini."

Sekarang giliran dia yang menggeleng. "Kakak? Kakak yang sering mencuri pandang padamu di saat kau sedang menoleh ke arah yang lain? Val, dia suka padamu!"

"Dia suka pada Lydia," gumamku.

Allison menghela. "Kalau dia suka Lydia, berarti dia sangat suka padamu."

Aku mendesah kesal. "Allison, maafkan aku. Tapi saat ini aku sedang sangat berusaha untuk bisa jatuh cinta pada Derek. Jadi aku, sebisa mungkin, tidak ingin memikirkan soal pemuda yang lain, terutama Stiles."

"Val—"

"HEI!" panggil seseorang dari luar.

Kami langsung mendongak ke atas, ke langit-langit yang terbuka. Aku melihat Scott dan Derek di luar sana. Senyumku langsung mengembang lebar. Kakakku melompat turun dengan tangga di tangannya. Setelah mendarat di bawah sini, ia langsung memelukku dan mama.

Setelah itu kami satu persatu memanjat tangga, keluar dari tempat ini. Mama keluar duluan, lalu baru aku. Begitu aku keluar dari tempat ini, aku langsung bertemu dengan Derek. Ia langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat, kemudian ia mencium bibirku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik," ujarku. "Cora?"

"Dia selamat, dia baik-baik saja, kami berhasil," katanya.

Aku memeluknya lagi, dan Derek membelai kepalaku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

.

.

Scott sudah menceritakan semuanya yang ia tahu yang terjadi tentang Jennifer Blake dan Deucalion, tentang Ms Blake yang membunuh Kali serta nyaris membunuh Aiden dan Ethan, lalu menyuruh Lydia berteriak kencang dan menawari Derek untuk menukarkan dirinya dengan para orangtua, tentang sang Darach yang menyerang kakak dan pacarku saat gerhana bulan, tentang mata Deucalion yang sembuh dan bisa melihat lagi kemudian ia diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Scott dan Derek, dan tentang Ms Blake yang menghilang.

Aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ms Blake', walau tahu ia adalah Darach, aku agak sulit memanggilnya dengan nama 'Jennifer' seperti yang dilakukan Scott dan yang lain. Terlepas bahwa ia adalah seorang Darach dan pernah ingin menjadikanku salah satu korbannya sampai dua kali, menurutku dia adalah guru yang baik. Dia adalah pengajar yang baik. Aku tidak ingin percaya pada perkataan Stiles yang mengatakan bahwa Jennifer Blake menjadi guru di Beacon Hills hanya sebagai topeng biar bisa mencari mangsa dengan mudah dan tidak dicurigai. Itu masuk akal, tapi aku merasa menolak pernyataan itu. Karena dibanding Scott, Stiles, dan teman-temanku yang lain, mungkin aku yang paling dekat dengannya, karena aku asistennya. Memang aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan kalau ia sedang seorang diri di rumahnya, tapi yang kutahu, saat ia sudah di sekolah dan sedang diskusi denganku, aku bisa melihat catatan-catatan mengenai materi yang harus ia bawakan hari ini. Ia mempelajari banyak contoh soal karena ia tidak pernah menjadi guru. Dan menurutku, seandainya ingin kembali ke jalan yang benar dan membuang status Darach-nya, ia akan menjadi guru terfavorit di Beacon Hills sepanjang masa.

Bertarung melawan Jennifer Blake membuat kakakku naik tingkat, dari Beta menjadi Alpha. Jadi Scott bilang, saat bulan penuh malam itu, Jennifer membuat lingkaran dengan Mountain di sekelilingnya, untuk melindungi dirinya. Scott mencoba menerobos dinding Mountain Ash itu. Ia pernah mencobanya saat ingin menolong Dr Deaton, tapi gagal, lalu ia ingin mencobanya lagi. Dan ketika berhasil, bola matanya yang tadinya berwarna kuning, berubah menjadi merah. Kakakku menjadi Alpha. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus bangga, senang, atau takut. Aku senang kalau kakakku tidak perlu menjadi pembunuh untuk menjadi seorang Alpha, bangga karena kekuatan Alpha Sejati itu memilih kakakku, tapi juga takut kalau kakakku jadi menyeramkan.

Kebalikan dengan Scott, Derek turun tingkat dari Alpha menjadi Beta. Bola matanya menjadi biru terang lagi kalau ia pakai kekuatan manusia serigalanya. Sesuai kata Peter, Derek harus membayar harga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Cora, dan harga itu adalah kekuatan dan statusnya sebagai Alpha. Aku tidak masalah, Alpha atau Beta, bagiku Derek tetaplah Derek. Waktu aku mengatakan tentang itu—soal aku tidak masalah dia Alpha atau Beta—, Derek langsung mencumbu bibirku, tidak peduli padahal saat itu kami sedang tidak berdua saja.

Semalam aku mendapat email dari Dr Deaton, isinya adalah artikel tentang Veela. Ia bilang penjelasan yang pernah ia berikan padaku itu hanya sekilas. Jadi ia mencaritahu lebih banyak lagi, lalu mengirimkannya padaku, katanya biar aku bisa belajar juga.

Pagi ini aku sarapan di meja makan dengan mama, Isaac, dan Scott. Canggung, sih, tidak, tapi memang ruangan ini hening karena tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatahkata pun. Mungkin karena memang tidak ada bahan pembicaraan. Lagipula, mau membicarakan apa? Tentang supranatural, rasanya aku ingin mengistirahatkan otakku dari hal-hal itu. Tentang papa, aku tidak tahu mama tahu atau tidak jika ia ada di Beacon Hills saat ini—sejak kejadian di ruang kerja Mr Argent, aku sudah tidak pernah melihat papa lagi. Tentang sekolah, tidak ada hal yang baru selain kepala sekolah mencari seorang guru bahasa Inggris, guru musik, guru sejarah, guru kimia, guru fisika, dan guru biologi karena empat orang guru yang mengajar di kelas-kelas tersebut dinyatakan tewas dan atau menghilang.

Bel rumah berbunyi, mama memintaku untuk membukakan pintu depan. Aku menurut, karena kebetulan aku sudah selesai sarapan juga. Jadi aku bangkit dari kursi dan membuka pintu depan.

Aku terkejut begitu melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu. Ada Derek. Yang membuatku terkejut bukanlah Derek yang berdiri sambil tersenyum di depan pintu, melainkan karena ia membawa sebuket penuh bunga Lily of the Valley di tangan kanannya dan boneka panda besar di tangan kirinya.

"D-Derek?" gumamku dengan agak tercengang.

"Selamat pagi, Val," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan kedua barang di tangannya padaku.

"Untuk—untuk aku?" tanyaku. Derek mengangguk, dan senyuman itu tidak kunjung lenyap di wajahnya. "Oh, eh, kau mengejutkanku pagi-pagi begini ... " gumamku sambil tersenyum dan menerima buket bunga dan boneka panda darinya.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" tanyanya lembut dan aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin membawamu kencan seharian ini."

"K-kencan? Seharian ini? Makanya kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanyaku sambil agak tercengang. Derek mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oh, oke, eh, a-aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Baru aku akan berbalik badan untuk naik tangga, Derek memanggilku, jadi aku menoleh padanya lagi. "Val, sebenarnya aku ada beli baju untuk kau pakai juga hari ini."

Aku menyerngit melihat dia mengambil satu kantong kertas di yang ternyata ia sandarkan di dinding luar. "Eh, oke, aku bingung bagaimana membawa ini semua ke kamar ... "

"—Mama bantu, sini," kata mama yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menyengir dan mengambil kantong kertas dari tangan Derek lalu mendorong punggungku. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, Derek!" Kemudian mama menarikku dengan cepat menuju kamar.

Masuk ke dalam kamarku, mama menaruh kantong kertas itu di atas ranjang, lalu mengambil boneka dan buket bunga dari tanganku untuk ditaruhnya di ranjang juga.

"Mama tahu soal ini?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Mama tahu. Kemarin Derek sudah minta izin pada mama untuk membawamu kencan hari ini," jawab mama sambil menyengir dan mengeluarkan baju pemberian Derek dari kantong kertas.

"Makanya tadi mama memintaku untuk membukakan pintunya?" tanyaku.

Mama menyengir. Kutahu itu artinya 'ya'. "Oooh, baju terusan! Pacarmu punya selera yang bagus! Nah, ayo, kau cepat ganti baju, biar mama bisa segera merias wajah dan mengatur rambutmu. Cepat!"

Mama memberikan baju terusan berwarna putih-merah muda pastel itu padaku lalu mendorongku ke kamar mandi. Jadi aku berganti baju secepat yang aku bisa dengan terusan yang ternyata panjangnya sedikit di atas lututku. Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang baru, aku melihat mama sudah menyiapkan sandal berhak tinggi dan ia sedang menyiapkan tas kecilku.

"Aku sudah selesai, Ma," panggilku.

Ia menoleh dan senyumnya mengembang. "Oh, anak gadis mama terlihat seperti tuan putri!" Aku memutar bola mataku dan mama terkikik pelan.

Setelah itu mama menyuruhku duduk di kursi, menghadap cermin. Mama menyisir rambutku, lalu memilinnya sampai ada beberapa sisi yang agak bergelombang. Lalu mama merias tipis wajahku, ia tahu aku paling tidak senang pakai riasan wajah, makanya ia hanya tipis-tipis saja. Terakhir, mama memakaikan lipstik warna merah muda yang pernah dibelikan Lydia untukku.

"Kau harus bawa lipstiknya dalam tasmu, Val," pesan mama.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Perempuan harus merapikan lipstiknya setelah makan dan setelah berciuman," kata mama. "Kau pasti akan makan siang dengannya, dan mama yakin ia akan menciumimu terus-terusan melihat betapa cantiknya kau saat ini."

Aku termegap pelan dan wajahku agak memanas mendengar perkataan mama. Mama terkekeh lalu menyuruhku memakai sandal dan mengambil tasku, lalu menemui Derek di bawah.

Menuruni tangga dengan sendal atau sepatu yang tinggi di kaki bukanlah hal favoritku, dan bukan keahlianku juga. Jadi aku dengan agak ngeri, harus memegang erat pegangan tangga sambil berjalan turun. Derek bersandar di dinding sebelah tangga. Sadar bahwa aku sedang menuruni tangga, ia menoleh padaku. Awalnya ia agak tercengang, tapi perlahan wajahnya mengembangkan senyuman. Aku membalas senyuman itu dengan gugup. Derek mengulurkan tangannya saat aku ada di tiga anak tangga paling bawah, jadi aku menerima uluran tangannya.

Ia memerhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengangguk. "Cocok." Lalu Derek mencium keningku. "Pergi sekarang?"

Sambil tersenyum kecil aku mengangguk. Jadi kami keluar dari rumah, menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Derek membukakan pintu untukku, aku mencium cepat pipinya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Derek, katakan padaku, kau membawaku ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Suatu tempat," jawab Derek. Kuyakin ia sedang menyengir sambil menjawab begitu.

"Kapan aku boleh membuka penutup mata ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah mau sampai, tahan sebentar lagi," jawab Derek.

Begitu masuk mobil tadi, Derek menutupi mataku dengan kain hitam. Ia bilang ingin memberiku kejutan. Jadi ia tidak memberitahuku ke mana kami akan pergi, dan aku jelas tidak bisa melihat apa pun sejak Derek menjalankan mobilnya sampai sekarang.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit setelah tadi Derek bilang sudah mau sampai, ia menghentikan mobilnya, tapi belum mematikan mesinnya. Kuharap kami ada di tempat parkir, bukan sedang terjebak macet. Harapanku terkabul. Derek melepaskan kain hitam itu dari pandangan mataku.

Baru aku akan bilang 'akhirnya kain itu dilepas', aku keburu tercengang duluan dengan pemandangan yang bisa kutangkap dari kaca depan mobil. Disneyland. Derek Hale membawaku ke Disneyland.

"K-kau, kau membawaku ke—ke Disneyland?" tanyaku dengan susah payah sambil menoleh padanya.

Derek tersenyum lembut. Itu membuat hatiku meleleh. Aku merasa terharu. Awalnya ia datang dengan dua benda favoritku, kemudian membelikanku baju terusan yang manis, lalu membawaku ke salah satu tempat yang dari dulu ingin kukunjungi.

Kurasakan tangan besar Derek memegang punggung tanganku, ia menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemariku. Wajah pemuda itu semakin dekat dengan wajahku yang sudah merona. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, sembari aku menutup kedua mataku untuk menikmati sensasi ciumannya yang lembut.

Ciumannya lembut, sih, tapi lama-lama aku bisa merasa ciuman Derek jadi liar. Bahkan ia agak menarik tubuhku, membantuku untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya di bangku pengemudi. Derek seakan enggan melepas ciumannya, ia terus menciumi bibirku sambil membetulkan posisiku di pangkuannya.

Bibir Derek turun dari bibir ke rahangku. Ia memberi ciuman kecil di sana sambil meremas pantatku dengan satu tangan. Habis itu ia mengisap-isap leherku, sesekali menggigitnya dengan agak keras sampai aku kaget dan termegap. Dari leher, kini ia menciumi pundakku. Sambil mencium di sana, kedua tangan Derek membuka blazer yang kukenakan. Ini terasa seperti waktu kami habis dari Perpustakaan Nasional Beacon Hills. Bedanya, saat ini aku tidak menahan tangannya yang sedang membuka blazerku. Dan setelah mencium pundak, kalau tidak salah—

"Oh! D-Derek!" pekikku pelan saat kedua tangan Derek menarik tubuhku lebih dekat lagi dengannya, lalu aku bisa merasakan sebuah gundukkan di bagian bawahku.

Yep, yang selanjutnya adalah gundukan di daerah kewanitaanku. Bedanya, aku tidak tahu gundukan apa itu saat tempo dulu. Tapi kini aku tahu itu adalah kejantanan Derek. Aku langsung menggigit bibir dan merasa gugup, karena tahu itu apa. Derek hanya menyengir kecil, lalu membantuku memaju-mundurkan tubuhku agar kejantannya terus menggesek di daerah kewanitaanku.

Aku mendesah nikmat. Sesekali Derek menciumi bibirku sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh kami. Ia agak mendesis sambil mendesahkan namaku.

"A-apa ini bagian dari, eh, agenda kencan h-hari ini?" tanyaku sambil terus merasakan gundukan itu terus menggesek di bawah sana.

"Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya tidak," jawab Derek sambil terengah-engah. "Aku tidak tahan, pacarku terlalu manis—astaga, Val!"

"D-Derek! Oh—ah! Eh, k-kalau begini terus, c-celana dalamku bisa basah—Derek!"

"Sebenarnya, uh, a-aku tidak hanya membelikanmu—oh, Val!—tidak hanya baju terusan, aku j-juga membeli beberapa celana dalam untukmu di m-mobil ini, jaga-jaga k-kalau kita akan melakukan i-ini—Val! Oh astaga aku harus memasukkannya—Val, aku harus memasukkan penisku dalammu!" erang Derek.

Aku termegap. Tidak hanya karena Derek menyiapkan celana dalam baru untukku di mobil ini, tapi juga karena, eh, Derek ingin memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalamku. Dengan lihai, Derek berhasil melepaskan celana dalamku yang sudah agak lembab dan melemparnya ke bangku tengah. Setelah itu ia membuka resleting celananya, dan kejantanan miliknya langsung memamerkan diri dengan tegapnya.

Sambil agak terengah-engah, Derek menarik tubuhku lagi dengan pelan, memposisikan penisnya untuk masuk ke lubang kewanitaanku. Aku mendesah saat puncak penisnya masuk ke mulut lubang itu. Derek membantuku untuk menurunkan tubuhku, biar penisnya yang besar bisa masuk ke lubangku yang kecil. Setelah berhasil masuk, ia memegang pantatku, membuat tubuhku naik dan turun, biar kejantanannya tergesek.

Kami sama-sama mendesah, sama-sama mengerang, memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan erotisnya. Aku agak sedikit menangis dan meringis karena rasanya agak sakit. Derek menenangkan aku dengan melahap bibirku.

"D-Derek, sepertinya aku h-harus _keluar_!" pekikku pelan.

"Bersama-sama, Val!" erangnya.

"K-kau akan memasukkannya di dalam lagi?" tanyaku sambil terengah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sayang," desah Derek. "Ayo, Val, satu, dua, tiga—!"

"AAAAHHH!" pekikku kencang, kuharap tidak ada orang lain di tempat parkir ini yang mendengar suaraku—dan suara erangan Derek.

Penis Derek masih tertancap di lubangku walau kami sama-sama sudah mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing. Kami sama-sama terengah.

"Celana panjangmu a-agak basah, mungkin," bisikku.

Derek dengan pelan menempelkan dahinya padaku. "Aku selalu bawa pakaian bersih di mobilku, Val, ingat? Dan sepertinya kau harus ganti celana dalam, yang tadi agak lembab."

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku berani sumpah, Val, aku tidak merencanakan ini," jawabnya. "Di rumahmu tadi, aku melihatmu menuruni tangga, kau sangat manis, tapi aku berusaha menahan nafsuku, sepanjang perjalanan pun begitu. Tapi tadi, aku sudah tidak tahan. Penisku terbangun tanpa izinku, ia bangun hanya karena aku melihatmu begitu manis."

Aku menyengir kecil. "Jadi ... yang tadi itu nafsumu sendiri, atau serigala di dalammu?"

"Mungkin keduanya. Awalnya serigalanya, lalu aku sendiri juga ingin ... " ujarnya. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kapan kita akan masuk ke dalam Disneyland-nya?"

Ia menyengir. "Segera setelah kau mengenakan celana dalammu."

Aku terkikik pelan, lalu mencium cepat bibirnya. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku pelan-pelan, melepaskan diri dari penis Derek. Sialnya, entah bagaimana bisa salah satu kakiku terpeleset dan membuat tubuhku terjatuh lagi di pangkuan Derek, membuat penis Derek masuk lagi dengan cepat dan sempurna ke dalam liangku. Aku termegap kaget, dan pemuda ini mengerang.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku tidak paham ekspresinya. Ia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, lalu menggeleng. "Val, cepat menyingkir, atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menelanjangimu di bangku tengah."

Aku menurut. Secepat mungkin aku menarik diri dari kejantanan Derek dan kembali ke bangkuku. Nafas kami sama-sama memburu. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Derek meresleting lagi celananya dengan perlahan, lalu membuka dasbor di hadapannya dan membuka kantung hitam di sana. Ia mengambil celana dalam perempuan dan menyodorkannya padaku. Buru-buru aku menerimanya dan mengenakannya.

Setelah kami sudah tidak terengah-engah, kami pun turun dari mobil, melewati hari di dalam Disneyland.

.

.

Derek mengantarku pulang. Sampai di rumah, jam dinding menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Ia tidak hanya mengantar sampai rumah, tapi ikut masuk ke dalam kamarku. Langsung saja ia menyalakan musik dari Merry-Go-Round yang pernah ia berikan padaku saat aku ulangtahun—tunggu, tanggal berapa sekarang?

Tangan besar Derek menyelinap di pinggangku, ia menempelkan bibirnya di telingaku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Val," bisiknya lembut.

Aku termegap, lalu melihat tanggal hari ini lewat ponselku, setelahnya menyerngit. "Derek, aku ulangtahunnya bahkan bukan bulan ini."

"Aku tahu," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut, sambil mengambil ponsel di tanganku, ditaruhnya di meja, lalu menarikku untuk berdansa dengannya. "Tapi mungkin saat itu aku tidak ada di sini untuk merayakannya denganmu."

"A-apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Derek tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan membawa Cora ke Amerika Selatan besok subuh. Beacon Hills tidak aman untuknya."

"Oh ... tapi setelah mengantar Cora, kau akan kembali, kan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Derek. "Mungkin aku akan tinggal dengan Cora. Sementara waktu, atau menetap di sana, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau akan, eh, meninggalkan aku di sini?" gumamku pelan.

"Aku bisa janji bahwa aku akan kembali, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin hitungan hari, minggu, bulan, tahun ... "

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil kami terus berdansa. "Tidak. Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku, tidak ketika—tidak saat aku—eh ... "

Derek menyerngit. "Tidak saat kau apa?" Kugigit bibirku dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Kami berhenti berdansa, Derek langsung memegang bahuku, memaksaku untuk melihat padanya. Aku pun melihat wajahnya seakan sedang menebak-nebak apa yang kupikirkan. "Kau ... kau hamil?"

Aku termegap. "Tidak! Astaga, bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah dan wajahku memanas. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku saat aku ... eh, saat aku sudah mulai suka padamu ... "

Derek tercengang. "Kau? Kau sudah mulai, eh, mulai suka, padaku?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "T-tapi aku paham, kau cemas soal adikmu. Aku tidak boleh menghalangimu."

Perlahan senyum Derek mengembang. Ia mencium keningku. "Aku akan kembali, Val, aku janji akan kembali untukmu."

.

.

Hampir sebulan berlalu sejak Derek pergi dengan Cora. Berbeda dengan sewaktu ia sedang mencari Boyd dan Erica, kali ini aku dan Derek bebas saling membalas pesan, dan hampir setiap malam ia meneleponku—walau beberapa telepon di antaranya ia hanya bilang ingin mendengar suaraku. Kupikir mungkin aku memang sudah mulai suka pada Derek, soalnya hanya dapat pesan bertuliskan 'selamat pagi' darinya saja sudah membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, aku pergi makan siang dengan Lydia, berdua saja. Allison tidak ada bersama kami, ia tidak masuk sekolah. Kupikir mungkin mantan pacar kakakku sedang sakit dan tidak bisa beranjak dari ranjang, soalnya aku dan Lydia mengirim pesan dan mencoba menelepon ke ponselnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kuharap itu bukan sakit yang serius. Jadi habis makan siang, Lydia mengantarku pulang sampai rumah.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Lydia, aku langsung turun dari mobil sambil membawa tas dan buku-bukuku. Ingin aku segera ke dalam rumah, aku berniat untuk langsung ke lantai dua dan ke kamarku. Soalnya kupikir Scott pasti masih bersama dengan Stiles, mama juga pasti masih di rumah sakit. Papa? Mungkin ia masih di kantor polisi.

Tetapi aku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mobil mama terparkir di depan rumah. Ada satu mobil lain, yang kutahu itu bukan punya papa. Sambil agak menyerngit, aku membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Ada sepatu seorang pria di hadapanku, berarti mobil di depan itu yang satu adalah milik seorang pria. Tapi siapa pria itu? Tamu mama?

Aku tidak mudah merasa penasaran, tapi kalau ini soal mama, aku ingin tahu. Jadi aku berniat ke ruang tengah. Di sana, aku melihat ada mama, papa, dan tamu mama yang ternyata adalah Mr Argent—mobil dan sepatu itu adalah miliknya. Ketiganya berwajah tegang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan atau telah mereka bicarakan, tapi kutahu itu pasti sesuatu yang penting.

Yang pertama menyadari kehadiranku adalah mama. Ia memaksakan senyum padaku, padahal sebelum ia sadar aku datang, ia tampak akan segera menangis. "Oh, Val sudah pulang." Mama merentangkan tangannya, ia ingin aku memeluknya.

Walau agak bingung akan ekspresi mama, aku tetap melempar senyum padanya. Aku masuk ke ruang tengah, menghampiri mama yang terduduk di sofa, kemudian memeluknya. Mama memelukku dengan erat, mencium kepalaku, mengelus punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya gemetaran sambil mendekapku erat, aku merasa seakan mama berusaha menjagaku agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menoleh pada papa. "Papa," sapaku, kemudian pada si tamu, "Mr Argent."

Mr Argent tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kemudian papa menyuruhku duduk di sofa. "Duduklah Tashia, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Belum aku selesai bingung soal raut wajah mereka, kini kebingungannya bertambah. Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan? Dan kalau aku diminta duduk di sini sewaktu mereka bicara, berarti mereka ingin aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, kan?

Tapi aku menuruti perkataan papa. Aku segera duduk di sofa kosong yang ada di antara mama dan Mr Argent. Suasana terasa tegang buatku. Kulihat mama hanya tersenyum padaku sambil menggenggam salah satu tanganku. Lalu kulihat papa melayangkan pandang pada Mr Argent, dan mengangguk sekali, seakan papa mempersilakan tamunya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Mr Argent berdeham. "Valion, Allison bilang, ia cukup dekat denganmu."

"Denganku dan Lydia, ya," kataku sambil mengangguk.

Ia membalas anggukanku. "Ada hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu, mungkin ini akan membuatmu lebih dekat atau lebih memahami Allison."

"Oooke...?" ujarku bingung.

"Keluarga kami, keluarga Argent, adalah keluarga _pemburu_ dari generasi ke generasi—kau tahu, kan?" ujar Mr Argent dan aku mengangguk. Ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'pemburu', tanpa menyebutkan kata 'manusia serigala', karena yang tidak tahu soal hal supranatural di ruangan ini hanyalah papa. "Sebagai pemburu, kami punya _code_ yang harus dipatuhi setiap kami—para Argent maupun pemburu yang tidak bermarga Argent.

"Sebagai keluarga pemburu, ada beberapa hal yang harus diketahui, semacam peraturan, yang harus ditepati. Misalnya seperti _code_ : 'kami memburu mereka yang memburu kami', itu harus kami patuhi. Adalagi ketetapan soal pemburu pria adalah seorang prajurit, sedangkan pemburu wanita adalah pemimpin. Masih banyak peraturan lagi yang tidak pernah tertulis.

"Mengenai hal yang kedua yang kusebutkan, soal pria adalah prajurit dan wanita adalah pemimpin, karena adanya hal ini, maka dibuatlah suatu aturan yang menurutku pribadi cukup kejam. Jadi, kaum hawa akan menjadi pemimpin untuk kelompok pemburu, masalahnya adalah tidak boleh ada dua orang pemimpin sekaligus. Untuk itu, peraturan mengenai hal ini adalah: seorang pemburu wanita hanya boleh melahirkan satu anak perempuan, tetapi boleh melahirkan lebih dari satu anak laki-laki.

"Tetapi tentu saja, wanita hamil tidak akan bisa memilih sendiri jenis kelamin bayinya. Jadi jika ia melahirkan putri kedua dan seterusnya, bayi-bayi perempuan itu harus ditiadakan, yang boleh tetap tinggal dengan sang ibu hanyalah putri pertama."

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. "Ditiadakan?"

"Dibuang, dibunuh, tidak dianggap. Pokoknya nama anak itu tidak akan ada dalam silsilah keturunan ibunya," jawab Mr Argent. "Bisa saja ia tetap tinggal serumah dengan ibunya, tapi ya itu, tidak dianggap. Ia hanya dilihat sebagai orang luar."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Allison?" tanyaku, berusaha terdengar tenang.

"Dalam kasus keluargaku, aku tidak membuang apalagi membunuh anak itu, pun anak itu tidak tinggal dengan kami," kata Mr Argent, melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dua tahun setelah Allison lahir, istriku, Victoria, melahirkan seorang putri lagi. Saat itu hanya aku yang ada di rumah sakit untuk menungguinya. Allison ada di rumah dengan kakeknya dan Kate.

"Saat putri kedua kami lahir, hanya kami berdua, bersama dengan dokter dan suster yang ada di ruangan itu saja yang tahu jenis kelamin si bayi. Kakeknya, alias Gerard, tidak boleh tahu soal ini, soalnya dia yang paling patuh pada aturan, aku tidak mau putriku dibuang begitu saja.

"Lalu kulihat suster yang membantu persalinan itu menggendong bayiku dengan sayang. Kupikir itu antara si suster yang memang senang anak kecil, atau memang rasa sayang itu muncul begitu saja. Jadi aku dan Victoria memutuskan untuk menitipkan putri bungsu kami pada sang suster.

"Di luar ruangan, tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Allison tidak pernah ingat bahwa mamanya pernah hamil saat dirinya umur dua tahun. Dan kepada orang-orang yang tahu bahwa Victoria hamil, kami hanya berkata bahwa bayi itu tidak selamat saat dilahirkan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau bayi kami langsung dibawa pulang oleh sang suster setelah tubuhnya dibersihkan.

"Valion, suster itu bernama Melissa McCall," kata Mr Argent.

Aku terkejut, lalu langsung menengok pada mama yang ada di sampingku. "Mama?"

Mama memegang tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. "Val. Waktu itu Victoria dan Chris Argent berniat menitipkan bayi mereka pada mama. Jadi sebelum kubawa pergi, bayi itu kuberikan pada mamanya dulu, agar setidaknya sang mama bisa melihat rupa putri bungsunya. Setelah itu Chris pun menggendong dan mencium putrinya untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan anak itu padaku, ia memberikan nama pada gadis kecilnya." Mama berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat air matanya perlahan turun melewati pipinya. Sejujurnya, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. "Chris memberi nama yang tidak biasa pada anaknya itu. Selama aku hidup di sini, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada anak yang namanya sama dengannya. Katanya itu wajar, karena nama itu adalah buatannya. Chris mengambil huruf depan namanya, lalu huruf depan marganya, setelah itu huruf depan nama Victoria, ketiganya secara berurutan. Setelah itu ia menambahkan nama putri sulungnya, tapi ia mengurangi satu huruf L dan menghilangkan huruf S."

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah, mataku memanas. "Cavalion," gumamku, menebak nama yang diberikan Chris pada bayinya. Kulihat tiba-tiba papaku berdiri dari sofa, berdiri memunggungi kami bertiga sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Wanita yang ada di sampingku mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut panjangku. "Enam belas tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat cantik. Aku masih ingat jelas wajah kedua orangtuanya—walau tidak lama setelahnya keluarga anak itu pindah dari California, dan tambah hari wajah anak itu makin mirip dengan keduanya, terutama mamanya. Saat mereka kembali ke Beacon Hills, aku melihat putri sulung mereka, Allison, dan aku juga bisa melihat kedua gadis itu mirip. Val, kaulah anak itu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin." Lalu aku menoleh pada Mr Argent. "Kalau anak itu lahir saat Allison berumur dua tahun, berarti mereka beda dua tahun, kan? Aku dan Allison hanya beda setahun, sama seperti aku dengan Scott."

Mr Argent menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tidak, Valion. Allison lebih tua setahun dari Scott. Ia seangkatan dengan Scott di sekolah sekarang karena sebelumnya kami sering berpindah-pindah. Allison setahun di atas Scott, Scott setahun lebih tua darimu, berarti Allison lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Dia berumur delapan belas tahun ini."

"Mama?" tanyaku, menoleh lagi pada wanita itu, ia sedang terisak.

"Namamu, Val, aslinya adalah Cavalion Argent," kata mama. "Kau putri kandung Chris dan Victoria Argent, adik kandung Allison Argent."

"Kate pernah bilang bahwa aku sangat mirip mamaku, dan ia bilang sangat kenal mama. Berarti 'mama'ku yang ia maksud adalah Victoria Argent? Berarti Kate sebenarnya juga tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" desakku.

"Soal Kate ... aku tidak tahu dari mana ia bisa tahu tentangmu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan memang benar. Kau punya wajah yang sangat mirip dengan wajah Victoria saat ia muda," jawab Mr Argent dengan lirih.

"Jadi kalian membohongiku selama ini?" tanyaku dengan suara rendah, kemudian meninggikan suaraku, "tidak, kalian tidak hanya membohongiku _dan_ Allison. Kalian juga sudah membohongi Scott, Stiles, dan semua orang yang mengenal kami dan kalian."

"Valion," panggil Mr Argent. "Kami—"

"Allison tahu soal ini?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku memberitahunya kemarin malam, reaksinya sama denganmu."

"Itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dia tidak mau membalas pesan kami atau mengangkat telepon," kataku dengan nada rendah.

Kemudian aku bangkit dari sofa, buru-buru keluar dari ruang tengah sambil membawa tasku dan menangis. Aku berniat untuk langsung keluar dari rumah. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau ke mana dan apa yang akan kulakukan begitu keluar rumah nanti.

Ketika aku baru membuka pintu depan, Scott dan Stiles ada di sana, sepertinya mereka baru akan masuk rumah. Kedua remaja itu menatapku dengan bingung. Jelas saja, aku ada di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi marah dan sedih yang melebur jadi satu, kemudian pipiku basah serta mata merah karena menangis.

"Val? Val, kau kenapa?" tanya Scott cemas sambil memegang wajah dan pundakku.

Aku menggeleng, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pada akhirnya aku memelukku Scott, pemuda yang selama ini kupercaya sebagai kakakku. Dia agak terkejut karena sikapku ini, tapi ia membalas pelukanku juga.

"Val!" kudengar mama memanggil namaku.

Sambil agak melirik, dengan sudut mataku aku dapat melihat mama, papa, dan Mr Argent sudah dari ruang tengah. Aku menggeleng lagi dan tetap membenamkan wajahku pada Scott.

Kemudian Scott berbisik padaku, "Val, kau mau kubawa keluar rumah?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku, lalu ia menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari rumah, diikuti dengan Stiles. Kami bertiga naik jip Stiles, dan yang punya mobil langsung mengendarai jipnya dengan kencang.

.

.

Stiles membawa kami ke rumahnya. Papanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi Stiles tetap membawa kami ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin kalau papanya tiba-tiba pulang dan langsung melihatku yang sedang menangis. Jadi Stiles bilang, aku bisa menangis sepuasnya di kamar.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada kakakku dan Stiles, tentang semua yang diceritakan mama dan Mr Argent. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat cerita pada Scott, tapi aku tidak ingin mengusir Stiles. Aku percaya mereka berdua, jadi kupikir mungkin tidak masalah kalau Stiles juga tahu soal ini.

Scott memasang wajah tak percaya saat aku selesai cerita. _Hell_ , aku sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak mau percaya, apalagi sebenarnya tidak ada bukti.

"Sebenarnya ada buktinya," kata Scott, membuatku dan Stiles mendongakkan kepala padanya. "Tidak absolut, sih, tapi sejak bertemu dengan Allison, terkadang aku berpikir mataku salah lihat karena kadang kulihat ia tampak sepertimu dan kau tampak seperti dia. Dan waktu aku ke rumah Argent, aku pernah melihat foto Mrs Argent sewaktu dia masih muda, ia tampak mirip sekali denganmu yang sekarang, Val."

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan, bukankah setiap orang punya sekitar tujuh orang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya?" tanyaku, berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi, dibanding menjadi anak Melissa, kupikir orang yang baru bertemu denganmu akan lebih percaya kalau kau anak Mrs Argent, Val. Mungkin mereka akan lebih percaya kalau kau adik Allison daripada adik Scott, " komentar Stiles. "Kau bilang Mrs Argent sangat jago di dapur, kita bertiga tahu Melissa payah di dapur seperti Scott, tapi kau sangat mahir masak.

"Kemampuan natural Argent adalah jago membidik, karena mereka pemburu. Dan kau, Val, aku ingat Allison dan Lydia pernah bicara soal betapa hebatnya kau saat memanah pakai busur Allison, padahal itu adalah pertama kalinya kau memanah—itu tidak mungkin keberuntungan, karena yang pemula sekalipun masih harus diajari cara memegang busur yang benar, Allison bilang ia tidak mengajarimu sama sekali. Itu bakat natural, Val.

"Kau senang belajar bahasa, terutama bahasa Prancis. Bahasa asing yang paling diketahui Argent adalah bahasa Prancis, berarti itu adalah bakat turun-temurun. Scott paling tidak suka baca buku, Allison suka baca buku, kau tergila-gila pada buku.

"Oh, kau ingat waktu kita sedang di bawah akar Nemeton? Aku melihatmu duduk di samping Allison dan aku langsung terperangah sendiri melihat kemiripan wajah kalian berdua."

Aku terperangah mendengar perkataan Stiles. Apakah itu sebabnya orang-orang bilang aku dan Scott tidak mirip sama sekali, karena sebenarnya aku bukan adik Scott? Mama selalu meyakinkanku kalau aku mirip dengan nenekku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat fotonya di rumah.

"Aku seorang Argent?" gumamku sambil mengisak.

Scott memelukku. "Kau adikku, Val, kau akan selalu jadi adikku. Siapa pun orangtuamu yang sebenarnya, mau kau adalah seorang McCall atau Argent, kau tetap adikku dan aku sangat sayang padamu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sambil membalas pelukannya. Scott mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Oke, sekarang kau mau bagaimana, Val?" tanya Stiles. Scott melepas pelukannya. "Maksudku, kau ingin tinggal di sini dulu, atau pulang ke rumah? Rumah Argent? Rumah McCall?"

"Mungkin kau harus bicara dulu dengan Mr Argent dan mama juga, Val, mungkin masih ada yang harus kau tahu," kata Scott sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. "Yang mana pun, kami akan bersamamu."

"Aku malah berpikir kalau aku harus bicara juga dengan Allison," ujarku. "Mr Argent bilang ia sudah cerita soal ini pada Allison semalam, dan hari ini ia tidak sekolah serta menolak semua panggilan kita. Kupikir ia juga sedang kesal pada papanya."

"Ya, kau harus bicara juga dengannya. Tapi dia tidak mengangkat telepon kita," imbuh Scott.

Tepat setelah kakakku mengatakan itu, ponsel dalam tasku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk, dan ternyata itu dari Allison. Aku segera membuka pesan itu dan ia bilang ingin bicara denganku. Aku tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Jadi aku bilang padanya untuk datang ke rumah Stiles.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, bel rumah Stiles berbunyi. Yang punya rumah langsung keluar kamar untuk menerima tamu di depan, sedangkan aku dan Scott tetap di kamar. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, Allison sudah ada di kamar Stiles.

"Val, ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," kata Allison. "Ini tentang kau dan aku, sebenarnya kita—"

"—Aku tahu, Allison," potongku. "Mr Argent datang ke rumahku, kemudian ia dan mama menceritakan hal itu padaku. Aku tahu, katanya Scott bukan kakakku, kaulah kakakku."

"Dan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Allison.

"Kalau aku ada di sini dengan mata yang bengkak, menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Allison menggeleng kepalanya. "Kita harus bagaimana, Val?"

"Kalian harus bicara pada Mr Argent dan Melissa," kata Stiles.

Aku mengangguk. "Dan ke mana kau seharian ini?"

"Berkeliling dengan mobil, aku tidak punya tempat yang tepat untuk mengungsi," jawab Allison sambil menyengir.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang," kata Scott sambil berdiri.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lagi dan ikut berdiri. Jadi kami berempat—aku, Scott, Allison, dan Stiles—kembali ke rumahku—rumah McCall. Aku dan Scott naik jip Stiles, sedangkan Allison dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Sampai di rumah, kami turun mobil dan Scott membuka pintu rumah. Baru saja kami akan masuk rumah, ternyata bertepatan dengan Mr Argent yang sedang bersiap keluar rumah.

"Valion, Allison," ujar Mr Argent sambil agak tercengang.

Jadi kami semua ke ruang tengah. Mr Argent, mama, aku, dan Allison duduk di sofa, sedangkan Scott, Stiles, dan papa berdiri di belakang sofaku dan mama.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kalian menceritakan ini padaku dan Val?" tanya Allison.

"Kalian ingat yang pernah kubilang, bahwa tidak boleh ada lebih dari satu anak perempuan yang dilahirkan seorang pemburu?" tanya Mr Argent, dan kami semua mengangguk. "Selain putri sulung, putri yang lain akan dianggap tidak ada. Tidak ada yang tahu, selain aku dan Victoria, bahwa Allison punya adik perempuan. Kami tidak tega tentu saja, menitipkan bayi itu pada orang lain, tapi kami lebih tidak tega kalau bayi itu dibuang apalagi sampai dibunuh.

"Secara berkala, aku dan atau Victoria menghubungi Melissa, mendengar perkembangan putri bungsu kami. Ia juga mengirimi kami foto-foto anak kami lewat e-mail, seperti saat ia ulangtahun, atau ada acara sekolah. Makanya, Valion, waktu pertama kali Allison mengajakmu masuk mobil biar aku mengantarmu ke tempat kerjamu tahun lalu, aku dan Victoria langsung tahu bahwa kaulah putri kami. Dan kami juga sering menitip pesan pada Melissa, misalkan untuk jangan membiarkan kau mengendarai mobil sebelum berumur tujuh belas sepertinya Melissa kelewat sayang padamu dan tidak ingin membuatmu terluka sama sekali, jadi ia memutuskan agar kau tidak boleh bawa kendaraan apa pun sebelum umur tujuh belas tahun.

"Ada dua alasan kenapa aku baru mengatakan hal ini pada kalian berdua. Pertama, tepat ketika Victoria mau membunuh dirinya sendiri—kalian tahu soal itu—, ia sempat berpesan kalau aku harus memberitahukan perkara itu pada kedua putri kami. Kedua, aku dan Allison sudah bukan pemburu lagi. Peraturan tentang tidak boleh ada lebih dari satu anak perempuan itu berlaku bagi keluarga pemburu, sedangkan keluarga kami sudah bukan pemburu lagi—setidaknya tidak ikut perkumpulan besarnya lagi, berarti kami tidak perlu ikut aturan itu. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu kalian berdua."

Usai mendengar cerita Mr Argent, aku melirik pada mama, ia menatapku dengan sedih. "Ada yang ingin mama ceritakan lagi?"

Mama mengangguk. "Val, memang kau anak kandung Chris dan Victoria. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku dan Rafael menganggapmu sebagai putri kami sendiri. Kami sangat sayang sekali padamu, apalagi Rafael, soalnya dia memang ingin punya anak perempuan sejak Scott lahir. Saat kubilang aku bangga padamu, aku sayang padamu, aku sangat senang punya anak sepertimu, itu semuanya jujur dan benar. Bahkan aku hampir selalu lupa kalau bahwa kau bukan putri kandungku, saking aku sayang padamu. Saat aku memelukmu, mencium keningmu, bagiku kau adalah putriku, bukan anak orang lain. Bahkan Rafael, saat aku cerita padanya tentang asal-usul nama 'Cavalion', ia tidak ingin kalah, jadi ia membuat nama baru untuk nama tengahmu."

"Latacia," ujarku pelan, menyebut nama tengahku.

Mama menangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. "Cavalion Latacia McCall. Cavalion adalah nama pemberian Chris, sedangkan Latacia adalah pemberian Rafael. Katanya ia mengambil huruf belakang nama Rafael, Melissa, dan Scott secara berurutan. Kemudian ia ingat nama mamanya yang bernama Natachia, jadi ia ambil '-acia' dan menjadi nama Latacia. Rafael bilang lagi, kalau ada orang yang bilang kau tidak mirip dengan kami, katakan saja kalau kau mirip dengan almarhum nenekmu."

Bagus, aku sudah siap untuk menitikkan air mata lagi. Mama dan papa sayang padaku. Scott juga. Kemudian Mr Argent yang ada di sini, apa dia ingin aku ikut ke rumahnya?

"Valion," kata Mr Argent. "Kau memang putri Melissa dan Rafael, tapi kau juga putriku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal denganku, karena kuyakin kau pasti akan menolak dan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Jadi kedatanganku hari ini memang hanya ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran." Kemudian ia berdiri dan tersenyum, sepertinya sudah siap untuk berpamitan. "Tapi tentu saja, pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu, karena itu juga adalah rumahmu."

Lalu aku, mama, dan Allison berdiri juga. Allison tersenyum kecil dan ia memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya, mendengar ia berkata 'sampai jumpa besok di sekolah'. Setelah ia melepas pelukannya, aku melihat Mr Argent menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya padaku, lalu pada mama dan papa juga, setelah itu keluar dari ruang tengah bersama mama dan papa, disusul Allison.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan menghempaskan diriku di atas sofa lagi. Scott dan Stiles langsung duduk di kiri dan kananku. Tangan Scott merangkul pundakku.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Scott.

"Tidak juga," akuku. "Kuharap tidak ada lagi rahasia yang mereka simpan sehubungan hal itu."

"Hei, Scott, menurutmu pembicaraan tadi itu benar?" tanya Stiles. "Maksudku, kau tahu kapan orang berbohong, jadi tadi apa kau mendengar ada kebohongan?"

Scott menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, mereka berkata jujur."

"Berarti namaku adalah Val Argent, bukan Val McCall?" tanyaku.

Scott menggeleng lagi. "Kau tetap Val McCall, tapi punya darah Argent. Kau tetap adikku Val, ingat? Kau tetap anak mama dan papa. Anggap saja sekarang kau punya dua mama dan dua papa, serta dua kakak."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya. Scott tersenyum lebar padaku, lalu ia mencium puncak kepalaku.

Memang aku merasa lega setelah Scott menenangkanku, tapi aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah ini. Bukan apa-apa, aku juga tidak mau ke rumah Argent. Rasanya aku butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan otak dan hatiku yang terkejut siang ini.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, melempar buku dan tasku ke atas ranjang, dan mendengar kaca jendela kamarku diketuk dari luar. Kulihat ada Derek disana. Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera membuka jendela. Ia masuk ke kamarku dan langsung kupeluk dia.

"Derek! Kau sudah kembali!" ucapku.

Ia membalas pelukanku. "Sebenarnya, harusnya aku belum kembali. Tapi saat bangun tadi pagi aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu hari ini, jadi aku datang ke mari secepatnya."

"Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung sambil melepas pelukanku.

"Dan ternyata benar," jawabnya. "Aku tidak berniat menguping sebenarnya, tapi memang tidak sengaja dengar dari luar tentang pembicaraanmu dengan orangtuamu, Allison, dan Chris."

"Kau dengar semuanya?" tanyaku pelan.

Derek menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru mulai dengar saat kalian membahas nama tengahmu."

Aku menghembus nafas berat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, Derek ikut duduk di sampingku. "Mereka bilang, sebenarnya aku adalah seorang Argent, adik kandung Allison. Maafkan aku, Derek, sepertinya kau malah terkecoh dan jatuh cinta pada seorang Argent, lagi."

"Val, aku tidak peduli kau Argent atau bukan. Aku cinta padamu, dan kuyakin kau tidak sama seperti ...—" Derek tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia malah menghela. "—kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lalu menoleh padanya. "Dan perasaanmu tidak berubah padaku?"

"Aku akan selalu cinta padamu, Val," tegasnya.

Perlahan senyumku mengembang. Melihat itu, Derek pun tersenyum juga. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan satu tangannya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibirku. Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk memegang pundak dan lehernya, dan kurasakan bibirnya mulai bergerak.

Tidak lama kemudian ia melepas bibirnya dariku, ia tersenyum. "Kau mau mengungsi di tempatku malam ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Segera aku bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil dompet serta ponsel, kemudian ikut Derek keluar dari jendela.

Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah keluar dari jendela, selalu lewat pintu. Jadi Derek keluar duluan dan menungguku di atap. Lalu aku keluar sambil agak cemas—takut jatuh, memegang lengan Derek. Ia malah terkekeh dan menggendongku dengan _bridal style_ , melompat turun ke bawah. Ia tidak langsung melepas gendongannya, malah ia membawaku ke mobilnya, mendudukkan aku di kursi penumpang. Pemuda ini menyengir dan mencium cepat bibirku sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil juga.

"Setidaknya kau harus beritahu Scott supaya ia tidak khawatir saat tak menemukanmu di kamar," kata Derek sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Tapi jangan bilang soal aku."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan langsung mengetikkan pesan pada Scott.

' _Kepada Scott  
Aku akan kembali ke rumah besok pagi, jangan khawatir._"

Kirim.

"Aku kangen masakanmu, Val," ujar Derek.

"Hm? Oh, mau kumasakkan makan malam?" tawarku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk. "Berarti kita ke supermarket dulu."

.

.

Kami tidak berlama-lama di supermarket, aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada kenalanku yang melihatku di sana—takutnya mereka beritahu salah satu dari pihak McCall, Stilinski, Argent tentang dengan siapa aku sekarang. Sebenarnya kalau tahu Derek sedang ada di Beacon Hills, ketiga keluarga ini—kecuali papa—pasti tahu aku sedang bersama dengannya.

Dari supermarket, Derek langsung membawaku ke rumahnya. Aku masuk ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan bahan masakan kare. Selama sibuk di kompor, aku bisa melihat lewat sudut mataku Derek berdiri di dekat kulkas menontonku sambil tersenyum. Jadi sesekali aku menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum padanya.

Setelah selesai masak, kami makan malam di meja makan. Usai itu aku membersihkan dapur, lalu Derek mengantarku ke kamarnya.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu mengecup pelan bibirku. "Tidurlah, Val, kau pasti lelah hari ini."

Kukembangkan senyum kecil, kemudian kulihat ia beranjak dari ranjang ingin keluar kamar. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan tidur di sofa," gumamku pelan, tapi kuyakin ia bisa mendengar suaraku.

Derek yang sudah membuka pintu langsung menoleh padaku lagi dan menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Eh, ranjangnya ... terlalu, eh, ranjangnya terlalu besar untuk aku tidur, eh, sendirian ..." cicitku sambil menunduk untuk berusaha menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat menghampiriku, kutahu itu langkah kaki Derek. Waktu aku mendongak untuk melihat padanya, aku langsung merasakan bibirnya menciumku dengan agak nafsu. Tubuhnya agak mendorongku, menyuruhku untuk rebah di bawah tubuhnya sendiri sambil kami berciuman.

Setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dariku, kubuka mataku yang terpejam saat kami berciuman, melihat Derek tersenyum senang sambil mengelus pipi dan bibirku dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau tahu, harusnya kau ikut denganku dan Cora, tinggal dengan kami sementara waktu."

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak boleh, itu adalah ' _Me Time_ ' untukmu dan Cora sebagai saudara."

Derek menyerngit. "Ia pasti tidak masalah kalau kau ikut, Val, kau pacarku."

"Justru itu yang menjadi masalah. Cora akan melihatku sebagai penganggu di saat ia ingin bersama dengan kakaknya," kataku. "Percayalah, aku juga seorang adik dari seorang anak laki-laki. Aku mengerti Cora."

Ia akhirnya mengangguk, mencium keningku "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," gumamku. "Tapi kau masih harus pergi lagi?"

Derek mengangguk lagi. "Cora sedang menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah barunya di sana, aku ingin menemaninya sebentar lagi, setelah itu aku akan kembali padamu."

"Jangan lama-lama," kataku. "Kau sudah pergi hampir sebulan, datang sehari, pergi lagi."

Ia terkekeh. "Waktu aku kembali ke sini lagi, aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu." Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu kulihat wajah Derek jadi agak gugup. "Dan, eh, bukan hanya aku yang merindukanmu."

Aku menyerngit. "Maksudmu, Cora juga merindukanku? Itu mengejutkan."

Derek menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan Cora, tapi ... eh, sisi serigalaku merindukanmu. Ia merindukan Mate-nya."

Kutatap ia dengan terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi aku waktu Derek langsung membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan menggigiti leherku. Satu tangannya bertumpu di ranjang sambil menggenggam satu tanganku, yang satunya lagi bergerak liar di pinggangku, sampai kaosku bagian pinggangnya mulai terbuka dan Derek bisa menyelipkan tangannya di kulit pinggangku dan terus merambah naik dari pinggang.

Sambil mengerang dan mendesah pelan atas perlakuan pacarku, aku meremas rambut Derek dengan satu tangan, memejamkan mata sambil sesekali menggumamkan namanya. Aku begitu menikmati kerja tangan dan bibirnya.

Ia mendesahkan namaku juga, dan melepaskan bibirnya dari leherku, kini ia mencumbu bibirku. Tangannya kini ada di punggungku, meraih tali bra, berusaha melepas pakaian dalamku. Tersentak, aku agak mendorong Derek.

Derek melepaskan bibirnya dariku, tangannya berhenti bekerja, ia menatapku dengan gugup. "Oh, ya ampun, maafkan aku!" ujarnya, ingin menarik tangannya dari punggungku, tapi kutahan tangan itu agar tetap di sana. Ia menatap tanganku yang menahan lengannya, lalu menatap wajahku dengan bingung.

Wajahku pasti semerah tomat sekarang. "Eh, t-tidak apa-apa. M-maksudku, kalau perempuan tidur, memang harus lepas bra, tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalau pakai bra saat tidur ... " Aku berusaha melihat ke matanya. "Boleh tolong, eh, bantu aku, melepas bra-nya?" Senyumnya mengembang waktu aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya, tangannya meraih kaitan bra sambil ia berusaha ingin menciumku lagi tapi aku langsung membuang muka. "H-habis itu, langsung tidur ..."

"Oh, tidur, tentu," gumam Derek.

Setelah melepaskan braku, ia melemparnya ke samping ranjang, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Aku terlelap di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #HowToBeAHunter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Adegan Val dikasihtahu bahwa dia anak Chris sudah Fei ketik duluan sebelum mem-publish chapter 1.


	29. Chapter 29

Selama beberapa hari sejak Mr Argent datang ke rumahku, kecanggungan terjadi di antara aku, mama, dan Allison. Untuk menghindari kecanggungan kalau bertemu, aku memilih untuk tidak bertemu. Jadi kalau di rumah, aku akan mengurung diri dalam kamar, hanya akan keluar kamar kalau mau ke dapur atau ruang makan atau mau keluar rumah. Kalau di sekolah, aku akan tetap di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat, atau mungkin ada di dalam perpustakaan. Kalau memang aku pas bertemu mama di ruang makan, atau pas sekelas dengan Allison, aku hanya bisa memberi senyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandanganku.

Papa sesekali tidur di rumah selama ia di Beacon Hills, tapi tentu saja ia tidak sekamar dengan mama. Ia tidur di kamar yang dipakai Isaac, sehingga Isaac sendiri harus menumpang di kamar Scott. Walau sudah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama lagi, aku jarang melihat papa, ia lebih sering ada di luar rumah untuk bekerja. Sekali pun ia ada di rumah, aku juga tidak bisa bicara apa-apa dengannya. Pertama, karena memang tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kedua, karena Scott selalu membanting pintu di depan papa biar aku dan kakakku ini tidak usah berhubungan dengannya.

Scott dan Stiles tetap menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka padaku, sikap mereka seakan menandakan tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kami. Aku tidak merasa canggung sama sekali dengan Scott, kami tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa sebenarnya kami tidak bersaudara. Untuk Stiles pun, ia tetap menjadi seorang Stiles yang selalu aku kenal.

Karena aku jarang mau keluar dari kamar, jadinya Scott yang menghampiriku di kamar. Ia memintaku mengajarinya hitung-hitungan, lalu kami mengobrol, menonton lewat laptop sampai malam. Pernah beberapa kali pintu kamarku diketuk. Scott bangkit dari ranjangku dan membuka pintu. Kalau papa yang berdiri di balik pintu, maka Scott akan tutup lagi pintunya tanpa basa-basi. Kalau itu mama, ia akan mempersilakan masuk.

Aku tahu hari-hariku akan jungkir balik untuk kesekian kalinya. Hidupku sudah cukup berubah waktu Scott digigit Peter. Perasaanku menjadi aneh waktu aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash—makin aneh lagi karena kemudian Dr Deaton memberitahu bahwa aku adalah Veela. Dan sekarang semuanya terasa membingungkan saat aku mendengar bahwa aku adalah anak dari Mrs dan Mr Argent.

Sungguh kuharap hari-hariku akan jadi lebih baik. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Hal pertama yang kutemukan di ponselku saat aku terbangun pagi ini bukanlah pesan berisi 'selamat pagi' dari Derek. Melainkan sebuah notifikasi yang berkata aku mendapat email dari Theo Raeken.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 29**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Theo. Aku selalu ingat dia. Aku ingat bahwa ia hampir selalu membuatku menangis tiap harinya saat zaman aku TK. Aku ingat, saat aku menangis gara-gara dia, aku jadi bisa mengenal Stiles yang waktu itu datang untuk mengusir Theo dari hadapanku.

Sebenarnya kalau kupikir-pikir, Theo bukan anak nakal, akunya saja yang kelewat cengeng. Ia tidak mengerjaiku, atau mengejekku, atau bahkan memukulku. Yang membuatku sering menangis gara-gara dia adalah karena Theo selalu memaksaku bermain dengannya. Tiap kali bertemu di sekolah, Theo selalu menghampiri aku yang belum pulang, menggandeng tanganku dan bilang biar aku pulang dengannya. Aku selalu menolak, tapi ia terus menarik tanganku. Tidak dengan kasar, tidak sambil marah, malah sebenarnya agak merengek biar aku mau pulang dengannya. Kalau ia datang ke rumahku untuk main robot dengan Scott, ia akan menghampiriku yang sedang melihat-lihat buku bergambar—antara ia akan ingin ikut membaca denganku atau ia mengajakku main robot. Bukan, Theo bukan anak nakal, tapi aku yang masih kecil memang lebih cengeng dari aku yang sekarang.

Notifikasi tentang email dari Theo agak membuatku bingung. Jelas saja, selama sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu alamat email-ku? Oh, tentu saja, mungkin dari Scott. Jadi kubuka email itu.

' _Dear Lily yang manis,_ '

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat panggilan itu. Aku mengenalkan diriku sebagai 'Val' pada setiap orang. Guru-guru yang tidak tahu nama panggilanku akan memanggilku 'Cavalion'. Beberapa orang seperti Mr Argent dan Dr Deaton kadang memanggilku 'Valion'. Papa memanggilku 'Tashia'. Theo satu-satunya yang memanggilku 'Lily'.

Dulu aku selalu kesal kalau Theo memanggilku begitu. Tapi aku ingat mama bilang itu tandanya ia menganggap aku cantik, soalnya bunga lili adalah bunya yang cantik. Karena tidak percaya, mama sampai membawaku ke toko bunga, memperlihatkan padaku segala macam bunga lili yang ternyata memang cantik. Pada saat itulah aku mulai suka bunga Lily of the Valley.

' _Lily-ku yang tersayang, kau ingat aku?Ini Theo, Theo Raeken. Mengingat kau sering menangis gara-gara aku waktu kecil, kupikir kau pasti mengingatku._

 _Waktu kecil, aku selalu ingin bermain denganmu, apa lagi melihat kau yang selalu menyendiri dengan bukumu, kupikir kau harus punya minimal seseorang selain kakakmu untuk menemanimu. Kupikir aku bisa menjadi orang itu. Tapi aku malah membuatmu menangis, maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sudah paham, memaksa perempuan dengan cara begitu tidaklah baik. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

 _Aku akan melewatkan masa kelas tiga SMA-ku di SMA Beacon Hills, di sekolahmu. Yep, aku akan datang. Kuharap saat itu kau sudah memaafkanku, Lily sayang, lalu kita bisa memulai pertemanan kita dari awal._

 _Aku tidak ingin memaksa kali ini. Tapi kalau boleh ... aku ingin mendengar suaramu setelah sekian lama. Ini nomor ponselku: XXXXXXXXXXXX._

 _Balas pesanku?_

 _Dari Theo.  
(Omong-omong, aku tidak beritahu Scott tentang ini. Bisa jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua?)_'

Aku agak tercengang membaca email itu, tapi tetap tersenyum kecil. Aku membayangkan seperti apa rupa Theo saat ini. Kuingat ia punya seorang adik perempuan. Tidak pernah kuingat namanya, tapi aku ingat adiknya cantik.

Waktu aku hendak mengetikkan pesan balasan, pintu kamarku diketuk. Langsung saja aku menghampiri pintu dan membukanya perlahan, berharap itu Scott. Tapi bukan, itu adalah mama. Aku tidak kecewa, tidak begitu, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih tidak yakin aku bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Val," panggil mama pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sarapan sudah siap di meja makan." Aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum juga. "Kupikir mama harus beritahu kamu itu dulu sebelum mama berangkat kerja." Aku mengangguk lagi. Mama menghela. "Val, boleh mama ... ?"

Mama membuka sedikit kedua tangannya. Ia ingin memelukku, aku tahu itu. Langsung saja aku memeluk mama dengan erat. Mama pun membalas pelukanku sambil agak terisak, ia bilang bahwa ia merindukanku. Ia merindukan interaksi denganku, lalu berkata bahwa ia tetap menganggapku sebagai putrinya. Setelah itu mama mencium pipiku dan beranjak pergi.

Waktu mama sudah pergi dari depan kamarku, aku kembali menatap layar ponselku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Theo, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku meneleponnya. Scott dan Stiles pernah bilang kalau seorang laki-laki memberikanku tiket, berarti lelaki itu ingin pergi denganku. Boyd pernah bilang kalau seorang lelaki menawari untuk mengantarku pulang, berarti ia memang ingin aku ikut pulang dengannya. Mungkin jika seseorang ada yang memberikanku nomor ponselnya, itu pun berarti ia ingin aku meneleponnya.

Berharap pemikiranku benar, aku pun mulai menelepon nomor yang diberikan Theo di emailnya. Ia baru mengangkat telepon di dering kelima.

" _Theo Raeken di sini_ ," ucap suara pemuda dari seberang. Bagiku, itu suara yang maskulin. Tidak seberat suara Scott walau seingatku keduanya seumuran.

"Theo, itu kau?" gumamku.

" _... Ya. Maaf, siapa di sana?_ " tanyanya.

"Oh, eh, ini Val," kataku, lalu menggeleng dan buru-buru menambahkan, "Cavalion. Kau biasa memanggilku Lily."

" _Lil—Oh! Lily? Itu kau?_ " tanyanya, dan aku bisa menangkap nada girang darinya. " _Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan meneleponku! Maksudku, yah, aku berharap kau meneleponku, tapi aku tidak sangka kau akan melakukannya! Kupikir kau akan menghiraukan emailku gara-gara ... yah, kau tahu, aku selalu membuatmu menangis waktu kecil._ "

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kupikir kalau kau memberiku nomor ponsel, berarti kau ingin aku menghubungimu, jadi begitulah. Dan waktu kecil itu ... akunya saja yang terlalu cengeng, mungkin."

Kudengar ia terkekeh. " _Sungguh, aku senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu, Lil. Suaramu indah, serius, seperti malaikat. Itu sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu._ "

Aku menyerngit. Wajah cantikku? "Wajahku? Kau tahu rupa wajahku yang sekarang?"

" _Oh! Astaga, aku belum bilang?_ " katanya. " _Aku dapat alamat emailmu dari halaman facebook-mu. Namamu unik, sih, jadi sekali cari nama Cavalion McCall, aku langsung mendapati halaman facebook milikmu. Jadi, eh, ya, aku sudah menemukannya sejak sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, baru sekarang berani mengirim email padamu. Dan, oh, kumohon jangan sebut aku penguntit, tapi sejak aku tahu soal facebook-mu, aku makin kangen denganmu dan ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, jadi aku bolak-balik ke facebook-mu. Kau tidak pernah menulis apa pun di sana, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tapi aku bisa melihat seorang temanmu, kalau tidak salah namanya Lydia Martin, sering menandaimu di foto yang ia unggah. Dari situ aku bisa melihat wajahmu. Cantik. Sangat cantik._ "

Langsung saja aku tersenyum lagi. "Facebook, yah, aku membuat akun itu gara-gara dipaksa Lydia, sebenarnya. Ternyata itu berguna juga untukmu, kau menemukanku." Aku mendengar ia terkekeh. "Eh, kau akan ke Beacon Hills tahun depan?"

" _Ya, ya, begitulah rencananya. Jangan bilang-bilang Scott, aku ingin buat kejutan untuknya_."

"Aku tidak akan bilang."

" _Oke, dan, eh, aku tahu kau dan aku tidak pernah menjalin pertemanan yang baik waktu kecil, lalu kubilang di email bahwa aku harap kita bisa mengulang pertemanan dari awal. Jadi ... bisa kita teleponan seperti ini lagi? Berkirim pesan juga?_ "

"Tentu saja!" Aku melirik jam dinding. "Oh, aku harus siap-siap ke sekolah sekarang."

Theo bilang bahwa nanti siang akan mengirimiku pesan kalau sempat, setelah itu aku memutuskan teleponnya. Selesai dengan ponsel, aku pergi mandi, berpakaian dan mengecek barang bawaanku hari ini. Setelah semua siap, kubawa barang-barangku keluar dari kamar.

Pas keluar dari kamar, aku melihat Isaac melayang keluar dari kamar Scott dan menabrak dinding dengan agak keras. Aku agak termegap melihatnya.

"Hei!" sahut mama dari bawah tangga. Kukira ia sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit setelah ia meninggalkan kamarku. "Hei, kalian dua anak remaja supranatural! Jangan menguji kesabaranku yang tidak supranatural ini!"

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Isaac pelan pada kakakku.

Aku menyerngit melihat Isaac dan kakakku, lalu memutuskan untuk membantu sang 'korban' untuk berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk yang lebih buruk. Jadi, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Isaac menggumamkan terimakasih pelan, lalu pergi. Scott keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas di punggungnya. Setelah ia menutup pintu kamar, ia langsung mencium pipiku dan aku tersenyum.

.

.

Sampai di tempat parkir, Scott mematikan mesin motornya, lalu aku turun dari motor. Tapi aku tidak melihat kakakku beranjak dari motornya. Tatapannya terpaku pada helm yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya agak menyerngit dan pucat.

"Scott?" panggilku pelan, tapi ia tidak menyahut. Kuputuskan untuk menggoyang pelan lengannya. "Scott? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia agak tersentak, jadi ia langsung menoleh padaku dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat tampang pucat di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Val."

"Kau pucat, kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," gumamku, "ada apa?"

Scott menghela pelan. Ia turun dari motor dan menyimpan helm yang tadi ia pegang, lalu menggenggam erat satu tanganku. "Akhir-akhir ini aku membayangkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi. Misalkan aku berubah menjadi manusia serigala."

Aku menyerngit. "Scott, kau memang manusia serigala."

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku, aku berubah tanpa kusadari," kata Scott. "Misalkan, dari pantulan wajahku di helm tadi, aku melihat wajahku yang menjadi manusia serigala dengan mata merah terang, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang dalam sosok manusia biasa. Atau, tadi pagi di kamar, aku melihat bayangan kuku manusia serigalaku dari lantai, padahal kalau aku melihat jemariku sendiri itu kukunya biasa saja. Lalu sekarang ... aku melihat bayanganku yang menjadi manusia serigala."

Scott menatap bayangannya di jalan dengan serius. Aku menoleh juga, melihat bayangannya yang terlihat normal. Aku menghela, lalu memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu, memaksanya melihat padaku. "Kalau kau takut tentang bayangan-bayangan itu, kau jangan melihatnya, kau bisa melihat padaku saja."

Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mencium keningku, membuatku tersenyum juga. Sesungguhnya, tindakannya yang seperti ini membuatku menganggap kedatangan Mr Argent ke rumahku saat itu hanyalah ilusi. Aku bahagia dengan Scott sebagai kakakku. Aku tidak membenci Allison—dia gadis baik, tapi aku lebih mau tetap bersama kakak laki-lakiku.

Scott mengajakku masuk ke gedung sekolah sambil ia terus merangkul bahuku. Sambil berjalan melewati lapangan, ia hanya melihat ke depan dan kepadaku. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. Aku menyerngit. Kepala Scott memang menoleh ke arahku, tapi matanya tidak melihat kepadaku. Penasaran, aku mengikuti arah mata pemuda itu.

Bayangan. Bayangan kami ada di sampingku, makanya Scott jadi pucat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan berjalan menjauh, ingin lari dari bayangan itu. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya sambil terus mengikuti dari belakang. Scott berjalan cepat, tapi terus melihat ke arah bayangannya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia menabrak Stiles.

"Hei, hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Stiles saat ia menangkap kakakku. "Kau tidak terlihat baik, Scott."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Scott pelan.

Stiles tersenyum kecil padaku, lalu memelukku. Ia melepas pelukannya sambil mencium pipiku, kemudian menoleh pada Scott lagi. "Tidak, kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'. Ini terjadi padamu juga. Kau melihat hal-hal aneh, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Scott bingung.

"—Karena itu terjadi pada kalian bertiga," kata Lydia yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami dengan Allison.

Aku mendelik pada Allison, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil padaku, jadi aku pun berusaha melempar senyum padanya juga. Omong-omong, saat Lydia bilang 'kalian bertiga', orang pertama dan kedua pasti Scott dan Stiles, kan? Yang ketiga tidak mungkin aku, karena aku tidak membayangkan hal aneh. Berarti orang ketiga adalah Allison, kan? Dan pas sekali, ketiga orang yang melihat hal-hal aneh ini adalah orang sempat tewas di bak es beberapa minggu lalu.

Lydia tersenyum puas saat kami memasuki gedung sekolah. "Yah, nah, lihat siapa yang sudah tidak gila lagi," ujarnya senang.

"Kami tidak gila," tekan Allison.

"Halusinasi? _Sleep paralysis_? Yah, kalian baik-baik saja," kata Lydia dengan sarkastik.

"Mungkin ini efek yang waktu kalian masuk bak es?" celetukku. "Kalian bertiga masuk ke sana, dan sekarang kalian bertiga melihat hal aneh."

Scott merangkul bahuku lebih erat. "Val benar. Kita sempat mati dan hidup lagi. Pasti ada efek sampingnya, kan?"

Tepat setelah Scott mengatakan itu, bel berbunyi sebelum yang lain menanggapi perkataanku dan Scott.

"Kita harus jaga satu sama lain, oke?" kata Stiles. "Dan Lydia, berhentilah menikmati ini."

Kami berjalan melewati Lydia yang agak menyerngit. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar ia berkata 'apa' pelan sewaktu kami melewatinya.

Kelas pertamaku adalah kelas sejarah. Seandainya aku tidak mengejar beasiswa penuh, mungkin kelas ini adalah kelas pertama yang akan kucoret dari daftar kelas yang kuambil. Aku sudah tidak masalah dengan nilai di kelas ini, nilai-nilaiku sudah jauh lebih baik sejak Derek membantuku belajar.

Derek. Uh, aku kangen dia! Sejak ia pergi lagi waktu itu, aku sudah tidak dapat kabar lagi darinya. Kupikir ia pasti sibuk, jadi aku pun tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Aku duduk di belakang Scott, dan Stiles ada di depan kakakku itu. Tidak lama sejak kami masuk kelas, seorang pria bermata agak sipit masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Berarti ia adalah guru baru.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapanya sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja guru. "Aku Mr Yukimura, aku akan menggantikan guru sejarah kalian yang sebelumnya." Oh, dia orang Jepang, itu menjelaskan kenapa matanya sipit. "Aku dan keluargaku pindah ke sini tiga minggu yang lalu. Kuyakin saat ini kalian semua sudah mengenal putriku, Kira. Atau mungkin tidak, mengingat ia tidak pernah cerita tentang siapa pun dari sekolah."

Kemudian aku—dan seisi kelas—mendengar suara 'DUK' yang agak keras. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke asal suara. Kulihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, mungkin itu yang membuat suara 'DUK' itu tadi.

"Itu dia," lanjut Mr Yukimura.

Anak berambut hitam panjang itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum gugup pada yang di sekitarnya. Sama seperti Mr Yukimura, gadis ini, yang katanya bernama Kira, punya mata yang sipit. Wajah orientalnya adalah tipikal wajah yang tidak pernah kutemui seumur hidupku.

Mr Yukimura berdeham. "Nah, mari mulai dengan sejarah Amerika di abad dua puluh."

Aku pun menoleh lagi ke depan, sambil membuka buku catatanku. Sedangkan Scott yang duduk di depanku, kulihat ia masih terpaku menatap Kita sambil tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia memang menghadap depan lagi, sih. Tapi aku tahu itu bisa jadi tanda Scott tertarik pada si gadis baru.

.

.

Siapa pun gurunya, pelajaran sejarah tetaplah pelajaran sejarah yang materinya membosankan. Guru kami yang sebelumnya, Mr Westover mengajar kami dengan terpaku pada buku teks, sedangkan Mr Yukimura lebih santai saat menceritakan kisah sejarah. Mungkin kalau haru pilih, aku lebih senang diajar Mr Yukimura, tapi kupikir itu hanya karena ia guru baru.

Hal yang paling melegakan dari setiap kelas sejarah yang kuikuti adalah suara bel tanda kelas tersebut usai. Aku langsung merapikan barang-barangku, sama seperti para murid yang lain. Tapi suara Mr Yukimura membuatku agak kaget.

"Eh, di kelas ini ada yang namanya Cavalion McCall?" tanyanya. Aku agak kaget mendengar ia menyebut namaku—dengan cara yang benar pula. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat tanganku. "Ah, Miss McCall, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

Dengan bingung aku mengangguk. Scott dan Stiles berdiri dari kursi mereka, bilang kalau mereka akan ke loker duluan. Aku mengangguk dan Scott mencium pipiku sebelum ia keluar dengan Stiles. Setelah para murid, termasuk Kira, keluar dari kelas, aku pun menghampiri Mr Yukimura yang masih di meja guru.

"Anda ingin bicara dengan saya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ya, tapi kau tidak perlu tegang begitu, Miss McCall, kau tidak sedang disidang saat ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku mendengar kau mengejar beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah, dan salah satu syaratnya adalah harus ikut klub atau jadi asisten guru. Guru yang kau bantu sejak awal semester ini dikabarkan menghilang, kan? Nah, berarti kau mungkin ingin membantu guru yang lain. Aku menawarimu menjadi asistenku."

"Saya tidak ingin membuat anda tersinggung, Mr Yukimura, tapi saya tidak suka pelajaran sejarah," kataku. "Dan kenapa anda tidak minta Kira saja kalau anda ingin seorang asisten?"

Mr Yukimura masih terus saja tersenyum. "Ah, ya, sepertinya perihal kau tidak suka sejarah itu bukan rahasia lagi di ruang guru. Aku tahu tentang itu, dan kupikir menjadi asisten guru sejarah akan membuatmu lebih baik lagi di pelajaran tersebut. Lagipula aku guru baru di sini, Miss McCall, aku butuh bantuan. Untuk Kira, dia paling tidak senang hal-hal semacam itu."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Jadi anda ingin saya jadi asisten anda?"

Ia mengangguk lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas pendaftaran. "Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Akhirnya aku tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kertas itu, lalu mulai menulis data di kertas pendaftaran. Usai menulis, aku mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Mr Yukimura. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan aku pamit keluar kelas, langsung ke loker Scott dan Stiles. Kedua pemuda itu masih bersandar di loker mereka.

"Hei," sapa Scott sambil meremas tanganku. "Kau bicara apa dengan Mr Yukimura?"

"Dia menawariku jadi asistennya. Soalnya guru yang kubantu terakhir kali _menghilang_. Ms Blake, kau tahu," jawabku. "Aku berharap Mr Yukimura tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau supranatural."

Scott mengangguk. "Yah, ini adalah Beacon Hills, kita tidak bisa menebak apa saja yang akan terjadi di sini. Kalau pun Mr Yukimura berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang supranatural, kuharap ia kawan, bukan lawan." Aku mengangguk juga, lalu ia menoleh pada Stiles yang sedang berhadapan dengan lokernya. "Mungkin kita butuh waktu biar bisa normal lagi."

"Yah, jangan lupa kalau kita telah menekan tombol 'reset' untuk makhluk supranatural," ujar Stiles tanpa menoleh pada kami. "Kupikir beberapa hal tidak akan kembali normal."

"Yah," gumam kakakku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan Scott yang terus menggandengku itu lama-lama membuat tanganku jadi sakit, ia seperti mencengkeram tanganku dengan keras, dan itu membuatku memekik pelan. Aku menoleh pada Scott, melihat ia terengah-engah sambil menunduk. Stiles menoleh pada Scott, lalu memasang wajah tegang.

"Oh, Sobat, matamu," bisik Stiles.

Aku menyerngit, jadi aku menunduk untuk melihat mata Scott. Matanya merah menyala, mata alpha. Aku memang tahu ia sudah jadi Alphs sekarang, Tapi kenapa ia harus mengaktifkan mata itu saat ini?

"Ada apa dengan mataku?" tanya Scott.

"Warnanya berubah," gumamku.

"Maksudnya sekarang?" tanya Scott lagi.

"Iya, sekarang, Scott," jawab Stiles. "Hentikan. Hentikan itu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," erang Scott pelan.

Stiles mendesah, lalu dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh Scott membawanya berjalan meninggalkan loker. Aku berjalan dengan cepat di belakang mereka.

"Baiklah, tundukkan kepalamu. Lihat ke bawah, ayo," kata Stiles sambil menahan kepala Scott biar terus menunduk. "Tundukkan kepalamu."

Kami terus berjalan dengan cepat. Stiles bilang kami harus membawa Scott ke kelas yang kosong. Jadi begitu aku menemukan kelas kosong, aku langsung membuka pintunya dan masuk duluan. Stiles membawa Scott masuk juga. Scott langsung membuka jaket jinsnya dan memintaku serta Stiles untuk menjauh darinya.

"Menjauh dariku!" pinta Scott untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan, sedangkan aku berdiri di samping Stiles.

Stiles perlahan maju. "Scott, tenanglah."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," erang Scott. "Mundur!"

Kemudian Scott berlutut dengan satu kaki. Kedua tangannya diangkat dan terkepal. Matanya merah menyala, taringnya keluar. Lalu aku mendengar suara erangan keras dari Scott, dan aku bisa melihat darah mengalir dari kedua kepalan tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Mata Scott sudah tidak merah lagi, taringnya hilang, dan ia membuka kepalan tangannya. "Rasa sakit membuatmu menjadi manusia."

Ah, ajaran Derek.

Yakin bahwa kakakku sudah dalam bentuk manusia, aku dan Stiles menghampirinya. Langsung saja aku memeluk tubuh kakakku, setelah itu kuambil tisu untuk mengelap bekas darahnya.

"Scott, ini tidak hanya di kepala kita saja—ini nyata," ujar Stiles. "Dan ini memburuk—begitu juga padaku. Aku tidak hanya dapat mimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi di mana aku bahkan berteriak dan menyuruh diriku sendiri untuk bangun. Dan kadang aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku benar-benar sudah bangun."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Scott bingung, sekalian menyuarakan pemikiranku.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara kau tahu kalau kau sedang dalam mimpi? Kau tidak bisa membaca di dalam mimpi," kata Stiles pelan. "Semakin hari, akhir-akhir ini, aku kesulitan membaca. Aku seperti tidak bisa melihat kata-katanya. Aku tidak bisa mengeja."

"Seperti sekarang?" tanya Scott lagi.

Stiles mendelik ke arah papan yang ada di belakang Scott. Ada tulisan di papan tulis, dan Stiles mungkin sedang berusaha untuk membacanya. Ia mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa membaca apa pun."

Kugelengkan kepalaku, lalu masing-masing tanganku menggenggam satu tangan mereka, kutatap wajah cemas mereka bergantian. "Pasti ada jalan keluarnya, kalian tidak akan begini selamanya."

Scott dan Stiles mengangguk pelan, kemudian Stiles menarik tubuhku, membuat tanganku lepas dari Scott, sehingga putra tunggal Sheriff itu memeluk dengan erat.

.

.

"Scott, Stiles suka Lydia," tekanku entah yang keberapakalinya sejak kami sampai di rumah.

"Yah, tapi dia bisa saja suka pada Lydia dan kau. Ia suka kalian berdua," kata Scott sambil tersenyum kecil sembari aku duduk di ranjangnya.

"Dia hanya melihatku sebagai adiknya, Scott, seperti kau yang menganggapku adik," kataku.

Scott menaruh tasnya di kursi, lalu duduk di sampingku. "Aku tidak tahu tentang Stiles dan Lydia akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku bisa melihat bagaimana cara Stiles melihatmu beberapa minggu ini—itu bukan cara seorang kakak melihat adiknya, tidak begitu. Stiles suka padamu."

Aku menggeleng. Saat aku ingin membalas perkataan kakakku, pintu kamar kakakku diketuk. Scott bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka pinu kamarnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, kami bisa melihat Isaac di sana.

Dengan wajah tegang Isaac bilang ia harus memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting tentang Allison, jadi Scott mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk. Sudah di dalam kamar, Isaac bilang bahwa di hutan tadi Allison sangat aneh. Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, membidik dengan busur dan panah, entah mengincar apa. Tetapi saat gadis itu melepaskan panahnya, ia menembak ada Lydia. Panah yang dilepas Allison meluncur ke wajah Lydia, tapi bisa berhasil ditangkap Isaac sebelum anak panah tersebut mengenai kulit Lydia.

"Tepat ke kepalanya?" tanya Scott.

"Nyaris kena," jawab Isaac. "Dan ia terus-terusan mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa ia melihat tantenya."

"Kate?" tanyaku. "Tapi dia sudah ... tewas, kan?"

Isaac mengangguk. "Begitulah. Apa pun yang terjadi pada kalian, itu memburuk. Jika aku tidak ada di sana, Lydia mungkin sudah tewas."

Aku mengangguk, setuju dengan Isaac. Lalu aku menyerngit sendiri. "Tunggu dulu, Isaac, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Kedua pemuda yang di kamar ini langsung menoleh padaku. Scott menoleh sebentar padaku, lalu ia menoleh pada Isaac lagi. Isaac menatap kakakku dengan gugup. Dengan cepat kakakku menarih kerah baju Isaac, melempar Beta Derek itu keluar kamar sampai menabrak dinding dan bahkan ada lukisan yang jatuh.

"Oh, kalian, ayolah!" seru mama dari luar."Rumah ini tidak punya kekuatan supranatural untuk menyembuhkan diri. Jadi, hentikan!"

Langsung saja aku terkekeh sendiri. Kudengar bel berbunyi, dan tak lama kemudian mama menyerukan namaku, bilang bahwa aku kedatangan tamu. Aku menyerngit, tapi keluar dari kamar juga, turun ke bawah, masuk ke ruang tamu dengan Scott.

Di ruang tamu, aku melihat seorang perempuan yang pasti lebih tua dariku. Kulitnya gelap, rambutnya panjang, pakaiannya serba hitam. Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

"Kau?" celetuk Isaac yang ternyata ikut masuk ke ruang tamu.

Perempuan itu menoleh pada Isaac dan tersenyum. "Halo, Isaac, senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

"Yah, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang waktu itu. Jadi, terimakasih," kata Isaac.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Scott.

Isaac mengangguk. "Ingat waktu aku ditangkap Deucalion? Dia ini yang menolongku."

Aku dan Scott langsung ber-oh-ria.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Scott pada perempuan yang jadi tamu kami malam ini.

"Namaku Braeden," kata perempuan itu. "Deucalion membayarku untuk melatih Val menggunakan pistol, setelah itu membawanya ke misi. Begitulah kurang lebih."

"Hah?" tanyaku dan Scott bersamaan.

"Kenapa Val harus belajar pakai pistol?" tanya Scott.

"Karena dia sebenarnya seorang Argent?" celetuk Isaac. Spontan aku dan Scott menoleh padanya. "Oh, eh, Allison pernah cerita. Tapi, yah, kalau hanya belajar pakai pistol, dia bisa belajar pada Mr Argent, kan?"

"Tidak hanya pistol, aku akan mengajarinya hal lain. Itu salah satu perintah Deucalion," jawab Braeden.

"Dan kau akan membawaku ke misi?" tanyaku.

Braeden mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu di sini, pada mereka berdua juga. Jadi aku akan melatihmu, lalu langsung membawamu ke misi."

"Kau akan melatihku ... sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Besok, setelah kau selesai sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu. Dan mungkin kau akan mau izin untuk absen sekolah beberapa hari," kata Braeden.

Aku termegap. "A-aku harus bolos?"

"Misinya tidak di lingkungan Beacon Hills, mungkin bisa seharian. Dan kita tidak akan bisa pergi kalau kau masih mau sekolah. Dan percayalah, kalau kau membuang-buang waktu, kau akan menyesal sudah membuang waktu percuma," jelas Braeden.

.

.

Aku dan Scott sampai di sekolah dengan motor bersamaan dengan Stiles yang membawa jipnya. Turun dari motor Scott, aku langsung menghampiri jip Stiles dengan tas kecil yang berisi baju ganti. Iya, Braeden bilang selama beberapa hari aku akan pergi dengannya, tidak bisa bolak-balik ke rumah untuk ganti baju, jadi ia bilang aku harus membawa baju ganti. Karena aku tidak mungkin membawa tas berisi baju ganti ini masuk ke dalam sekolah, jadi kupikir aku akan titip di jip Stiles, lalu saat pulang sekolah nanti baru kuambil.

Kujelaskan maksudku itu pada Stiles, yang semalam sudah ditelpon kakakku soal Braeden. Ia tersenyum lemah dan memasukkan tasku ke dalam jipnya. Wajah Stiles agak pucat, kantung matanya agak hitam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia mengangguk. "Hanya kurang tidur."

"Mimpi buruk?" tebakku, ia mengangguk lagi. "Kau terlihat buruk, Stiles ..."

Stiles masih terus berusaha agar senyumnya terus tercipta di mulutnya. Lalu ia meremas satu tanganku, ia mencium keningku, setelahnya bilang kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian Scott menghampiri kami dan kami bertiga pun masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Kelas-kelasku hari ini tidak ada yang sekelas dengan Lydia maupun Allison. Sedangkan Scott dan Stiles, kelasku yang bersama mereka hari ini hanya kelas terakhirku, kelas Ekonomi.

Jadilah aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Scott, Stiles, dan Allison sepanjang kelas berlangsung. Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Mataku terpaku pada papan tulis penuh dengan catatan yang diberikan guru-guru, atau aku melihat buku teks. Walau begitu, penglihatan dan batinku ada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Ini menyebalkan.

Lalu aku berpikir, kalau memang Scott, Stiles, dan Allison mengalami hal-hal aneh karena itu adalah efek samping dari mereka mencari Nemeton, apa jadinya kalau aku yang harus masuk ke dalam bak es dan bukannya Scott? Soalnya aku pernah ingin masuk, tapi Scott melarangku. Jadi kalau waktu itu aku yang mati suri, apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat ini? Halusinasi macam apa yang akan kulihat?

Suara bel berbunyi membuatku tersentak kecil dari lamunanku. Dari kelas yang satu ke kelas yang lain, aku seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ada semangat, mau tersenyum pun, yah, aku terlalu khawatir saat ini. Malah ini didukung dengan tidak bertemunya aku dengan mereka bertiga sepanjang lorong. Untungnya, di kelas terakhirku aku akan bertemu dengan Scott dan Stiles.

Memasuki kelas Ekonomi, aku melihat Scott dan Stiles sudah duduk bersebelahan. Melihatku masuk ruangan, Scott langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan memelukku, tidak peduli kalau kami akan dilihat anak-anak lain. Aku duduk di kanan Stiles. pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya tetap pucat. Kuharap seharian ini ia tidak mendapat halusinasi apa pun.

Pelatih Finstock masuk ke dalam kelas dengan satu buku tebal di tangannya. Kupikir Peltih adalah satu-satunya guru, yang kuperhatikan, yang selalu membawa buku teks ke dalam kelas tapi tidak pernah membuka buku tersebut. Pelajarannya sesuai dengan yang di buku, sih, tapi enaknya adalah ia tidak terpaku dengan buku. Oke, mungkin terlepas dengan bagaimana cara ia berbicara, ia adalah pengajar yang baik.

Hari ini Pelatih mengajar kami tentang kurva permintaan dan kurva penawaran. Ia menjelaskan sedikit, lalu menulis contoh soal di papan. Aku paling tidak bisa soal kurva. Entahlah, aku agak kurang paham saja. Kuharap Derek akan segera kembali ke Beacon Hills untuk membantuku belajar soal ini.

"Stilinski!" panggil Pelatih.

Aku menoleh pada Stiles yang ada di sebelahku. Pemuda itu terus menunduk, mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku tulisnya dengan pena. Ia tampak menghiraukan panggil si guru.

"Stilinski!" panggil Pelatih lagi. "Apa kau memperhatikan?!"

Masih, Stiles masih menulis di bukunya, seakan ia tidak mendengar suara Pelatih Finstock yang padahal menurutku suara sang guru sudah cukup kelas, mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ruangan sebelah.

Penasaran, aku agak mendongak biar bisa melihat apa yang Stiles tulis. Aku menyerngit waktu aku melihat tulisan Stiles di buku itu. Aku melihat banyak tulisan 'BANGUN' di sekitar halaman itu.

Tiba-tiba Pelatih Finstock membunyikan peluitnya dengan kencang dan panjang. Aku sampai kaget dan langsung menutup kedua telingaku, tapi mataku tetap melirik pada Stiles. Kulihat pemuda itu lalu tersentak, menghentikan tangannya yang tadi menulis, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian melihat pada Pelatih.

"Stilinski!" panggil Pelatih setelah peluit itu lepas dari mulutnya.

"Uh-huh?" gumam Stiles pelan.

"Aku bertanya padamu," kata Pelatih dengan agak garang.

"Uh, maaf, Pelatih," ujar Stiles. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya, 'Stilinski, apa kau memerhatikan?'" kata Pelatih.

"Oh, yah, sekarang iya," jawab Stiles.

"Stilinski, berhenti mengingatkanku alasan kenapa aku minum-minum ... setiap malam," kata Pelatih, setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Stiles. "Ada yang mau mencoba menjawab pertanyaan di papan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Stiles sambil menoleh padaku dan Scott bergantian. "Aku hanya tertidur sebentar."

"Sobat, kau tidak tidur," bisik Scott. Lalu mata Scott menunjuk ke buku tulis di meja Stiles. Stiles pun melihat ke buku tulisnya, di halaman yang ada banyak tulisan 'BANGUN'.

"Stiles, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pelan.

Stiles menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

"Oke, jadi apa yang terjadi pada orang yang pernah mati, lalu hidup lagi, dan melihat hal-hal yang aneh?" tanya Scott memulai 'rapat' kecil kami seusai sekolah.

Jadi setelah kami semua—aku, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, dan Isaac—menyelesaikan semua kelas hari ini, kami berkumpul di halaman sekolah untuk membicarakan soal halusinasi yang dialami Scott, Stiles, dan Allison. Soal Braeden, karena aku dan perempuan itu sudah saling punya nomor ponsel, aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan mengabarinya bahwa aku sudah selesai dengan teman-temanku.

Aku duduk di tengah Scott dan Stiles. Di hadapan kami ada Isaac, Allison, dan Lydia. Dua gadis yang ada di hadapanku itu tidak tahu soal Braeden yang mendatangiku semalam.

"Dan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan yang tidak?" tambah Stiles.

"Dan dihantui oleh arwah keluarga?" tambah Allison.

"Itu tanda orang yang sudah gila," celetuk Isaac.

"Ha. Bisakah kau mencoba untuk membantu, tolong?" kata Stiles, agak kesal.

"Setengah dari masa kecilku, aku dikurung di lemari pendingin. Jadi 'membantu' adalah hal baru untukku," balas Isaac.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal itu?" tanyaku.

Isaac menaikkan bahunya. "Yah, mungkin aku masih kepikiran soal itu."

"Hai!" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami. Ia gadis Asia, anak baru, putrinya Mr Yukimura, kalau tidak salah namanya Kira. Ia tersenyum gugup pada kami. "Hai, maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan. Dan kupikir, mungkin aku tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Ada bahasa Tibet, disebut Bardo. Artinya ' _in-between state_ '. Kondisi antara hidup dan mati."

"Dan orang-orang memanggilmu apa?" tanya Lydia.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menyebut nama Kira, tapi keduluan dengan kakakku yang mengeluarkan suaranya lebih cepat. "Kira. Dia ada di kelas Sejarah kita."

"Jadi kau bicara soal Bardo di Tibet Budha atau India?" tanya Lydia.

"Keduanya, kupikir," jawab Kira. "Tapi semua hal yang kalian sebutkan, semuanya terjadi di Bardo." Lalu gadis Asia itu menjelaskan secara singkat soal Bardo, bilang bahwa ada beberapa tahap dalam Bardo.

"Tunggu," interupsi Allison. "Kalau ada tahap-tahapnya, apa tahap yang terakhir?"

"Kematian. Kau akan mati."

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan tenang kalau meninggalkan kalian," desahku.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja," kata Scott lembut.

Braeden sudah menjemputku. Jadi aku mengambil tas baju gantiku dari jip Stiles, lalu kedua pemuda itu mengantarku ke mobil Braeden yang terparkir di gerbang depan sekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau selama aku pergi, sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari kalian?" tanyaku.

"Kami akan mengatasinya," kata Scott lagi.

Aku menoleh pada Braeden. "Bisakah aku pergi setelah kuyakin mereka sudah baik-baik saja?"

Braeden menghela. "Dengar, Non, sesuai kataku semalam. Kalau kau menunda, kemungkinan besar kau akan menyesal saat sudah dalam misi."

"Val, Val, kami akan baik-baik saja, oke?" kata Stiles. "Mungkin ini misi penting, kau tahu? Mungkin ini seperti misi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

"Tidak, ini bukannya 'seperti', tapi memang ini adalah misi menyelamatkan seseorang," tekan Braeden.

Aku termegap. "S-siapa? Siapa yang harus kita selamatkan?"

" _Seseorang_. Aku tidak bisa bilang, nanti malah kau kepikiran. Intinya, semakin kau membuang waktu, semakin mungkin seseorang itu gagal kita selamatkan," tutur Braeden.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, Val. Kau juga akan baik-baik saja," tekan Scott.

Akhirnya aku menghela dan mengangguk. Scott memelukku dengan erat, setelah itu Stiles. Dan akhirnya aku naik ke mobil Braeden.

"Kau bawa Crossbow-mu, kan?" tanya perempuan itu sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Dalam tasku."

.

.

Kurang lebih sebenarnya Braeden seakan mengajariku tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang Pemburu. Tidak, ia tidak mengajariku Pemburu 101, ia pun tidak bilang kalau ia akan menjadikanku seorang Pemburu, tapi tetap saja aku berpikir ini semacam pelatihan dasar nonformal untuk menjadi Pemburu.

Braeden mengajariku untuk percaya pada Crossbow yang kupegang, biar aku bisa melepas anak panah dengan cepat tanpa takut akan kena sasaran atau tidak. Waktu dikiranya sudah cukup, ia menyuruhku untuk terbiasa memegang pistol—aku nyaris pingsan waktu Braeden meletakkan pistol itu di tanganku. Tapi Braeden berhasil membuatku naik level dari latihan pakai pistol menuju latihan pakai senapan.

Ia bilang walau kita tidak punya pendengaran layaknya manusia serigala, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mengasah pendengaran kita biar jadi tajam. Braeden melatihku untuk menggunakan insting, insting yang sebenarnya terbatas karena kami bukan manusia serigala. Tapi ia ingin agar dengan indra yang terbatas, kami bisa maksimal dalam melacak bau, mendengar suara yang agak jauh, melihat sekeliling dengan teliti.

Akhir-akhirnya ia tinggal mengajariku tentang pakai pisau, lalu cara membuka gembok dan borgol dan ruangan yang terkunci tanpa menggunakan kuncinya.

Perempuan berkulit gelap ini mengajariku itu semua hanya dalam hitungan jam. Setelah ia menjemputku dari sekolah waktu itu, Braeden langsung mengendarai mobilnya selama kurang lebih empat jam sambil ia berceloteh panjang lebar tentang teori menggunakan senjata-senjata yang akan ia ajarkan. Sampai di penginapan, ia mengajariku soal senjata-senjata itu dengan cepat sampai tengah malam. Kami bangun subuh, sarapan, latihan lagi beberapa jam, lalu pergi makan siang sekalian perjalanan menuju misi. Habis makan siang, kami latihan beberapa jam, lalu Braeden membawaku ke penginapan yang selanjutnya untuk latihan—ia bahkan mengajariku cara bertarung tangan kosong dan pakai pedang atau tongkat pemukul—sampai tengah malam lagi. Aku tidak bisa dibilang kurang tidur, karena aku bisa tidur selama di mobil. Yang kurang tidur adalah Braeden, karena ia hanya istirahat saat tidur di penginapan selama beberapa jam.

Subuh tadi kami langsung sarapan dan Braeden mengajariku lagi, bilang bahwa ini adalah pengajaran yang terakhir karena setelah ini kita akan makan siang dan langsung pergi misi.

Deucalion memberitahu Braeden bahwa aku sebenarnya seorang Argent, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa Deucalion bisa tahu soal itu. Karena Braeden sudah tahu margaku yang sebenarnya, dia bilang bahwa ia tidak heran kalau aku bisa paham dengan cepat akan pengajarannya, bilang kalau itu sudah jadi bakat alamiku.

"Jadi kau akan memberitahuku ini misi menyelamatkan siapa?" kataku sewaktu kami sudah di perjalanan menuju misi.

Braeden tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendelik sebentar padaku lalu menghela. "Pacarmu."

Aku menyerngit. "Derek?" Braeden mengangguk. "A-apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ia tertangkap oleh sekelompok Pemburu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa," jawabnya.

"J-jadi karena kau tahu kita harus menyelamatkannya dari Pemburu, makanya kau melatihku seperti Pemburu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Dan makanya kubilang kau akan menyesal kalau kau buang-buang waktu."

"Yaaahh, kalau tahu begitu, di malam kau datang ke rumahku, aku langsung ikut saja denganmu ... "

Braeden menyengir. "Jangan khawatir, kita sudah mau sampai. Dengar, urusan menghajar orang itu adalah bagianku. Kalau aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, aku akan beritahu nanti."

Aku mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Braeden menghentikan mobilnya. Aku ikut dia turun. Ia bilang agar aku masuk ke dalam bangunan tempat Pemburu menyekap Derek itu sambil memegang senapan, biar Crossbow dan anak panah ada di dalam jaketku saja—lagipula ia bilang bahwa melihat senapan lebih bisa membuat orang takut daripada melihat Crossbow. Selain itu, ia juga menyuruhku pakai sarung tangan—yang ini ide dari Deucalion. Setelah kami siap dengan senjata di tangan, Braeden jalan duluan ke belakang bangunan itu, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah," bisik Braeden. "Pasang telingamu baik-baik, beritahu aku apa yang kau dengar."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Lalu aku mencoba mencari suara apa pun, berusaha mencari suara Derek. Tapi bukannya aku mendengar suara Derek, aku malah mendengar suara Peter.

" _Aku tidak ingin terdengar seakan kami tidak menghargai kebaikan kalian, tapi bagaimana kalau kau menaruhnya di es? Atau sesuatu untuk tanganku?Plester yang sangat besar? Atau obat apa?_ "

Aku menoleh pada Braeden. "Aku tidak dengar suara Derek," laporku pelan, "tapi ada suara Peter dari bawah sana," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Braeden mengangguk. Ia berjalan membuka pintu, dan kami menemukan tangga menuju ke bawah. Ada dua orang penjaga yang tidak melihat kami di tangga, jadi Braeden langsung menembak keduanya dengan senapan. Setelah itu kami turun dengan cepat sampai ke bawah. Ada pintu lagi, dan Braeden mendobraknya. Perempuan itu segera menghajar seorang pria sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

Waktu aku masuk ruangan itu, aku melihat Derek dan Peter dengan dada telanjang terikat tangannya. Wajah Derek terlihat begitu kaget waktu melihatku.

"Derek!" pekikku sambil berlari padanya setelah menaruh senapan di meja.

"Val—"

Aku memotong perkataannya dengan mencium bibirnya. Walau kedua tangannya terikat, tapi mulut Derek bisa melahap bibirku dengan nafsu. "Oh! K-kau baik-baik saja? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyaku setelah bibirku lepas darinya.

"Ya, ya, kami baik-baik saja," kata Derek lalu mencium bibirku lagi.

Langsung saja aku tersenyum kecil lalu membuka borgol yang ada di tangan Derek, sesuai dengan ajaran Braeden.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya pelan dengan heran.

"Braeden mengajariku. Ia bahkan mengajariku cara pakai pistol, senapan, pedang, bertarung tangan kosong, dan lainnya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Derek tersenyum. Begitu kedua tangannya bebas, ia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Habis itu ia mendelik pada Braeden.

"Kau yang pernah menyelamatkan Isaac," ujar Derek.

"Aku yang pernah _dibayar_ untuk menyelamatkan Isaac," koreksi Braeden.

"Seseorang membayarmu untuk mengeluarkan kami dari sini?" tebak Peter.

Braeden mendelik pada Peter. "Seseorang membayarku untuk membawa Val dan mengeluarkan Derek dari sini. Kau, aku tidak masalah membiarkanmu mati."

"Sejak kapan aku dapat reputasi seperti ini?" gerutu Peter pelan.

Aku beranjak dari sisi Derek dan berusaha melepaskan borgol Peter. Aku agak termegap waktu melihat salah satu jari paman Derek itu terpotong.

"Siapa yang membayarmu?" tanya Derek.

"Deucalion."

"Deucalion? Pria yang pernah memberimu luka itu?" tanya Peter yang akhirnya borgol kedua tangannya sudah lepas.

"Seorang gadis butuh makan," jawab Braeden cuek.

"Dan kenapa harus bawa Val?" tanya Peter bingung.

"Oh, Deucalion bilang ini bisa jadi latihan yang bagus untuk Val," kata perempuan itu. "Aku mengajarinya sedikit tentang menggunakan senapan dan pisau selama beberapa jam, dan sepertinya dia memang punya bakat alami seperti keluarganya. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dalam misi."

Kugigit bibirku. Braeden melempar satu senapan yang ia pinjamkan padaku dan berhasil kutangkap. Aku melirik pada Derek, menangkapnya sedang tersenyum kecil padaku. Sedangkan waktu aku melihat Peter, ia menyerngit.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Peter.

"Dia tidak tahu?" tanya Braeden padaku dan Derek.

"Tahu apa?" tuntut Peter.

Aku menghela. "Aku seorang Argent."

Peter semakin menyerngit. "Chris mengadopsimu jadi anaknya?"

"Bukan, bukan ... Karena Code Pemburu, Mr Argent harus membiarkanku, putri bungsunya, adik kandung Allison, untuk tinggal sebagai seorang McCall," jawabku.

Peter menggeleng. "Kau, seorang Argent?" Lalu ia menoleh pada Derek. "Kau ingin membuat sisa keluargamu ini terbakar lagi?! Kau lupa bagaimana Kate _Argent_ membakar rumah kita?! Sekarang kau berpacaran dengan seorang Argent, lagi?!"

"Kenapa aku mau membakarmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, entahlah, mungkin karena kau Pemburu?" ujar Peter sarkastik.

"Peter, Val adalah seorang McCall, ia tumbuh sebagai McCall, bukan Argent," kata Derek.

"Terserah. Kalau tiba-tiba salah satu dari aku atau Cora, atau bahkan kau sendiri yang mati gara-gara pacarmu, jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu."

Braeden menghela panjang. "Baiklah, ayo segera keluar dari sini."

"Kita tidak akan pergi tanpa barang itu," kata Derek.

"Tanpa apa?" tanya Braeden.

"Sesuatu, peninggalan ibuku. Mereka menyimpannya di ruang penyimpanan mereka," jawab Derek.

"Ruang penyimpanan itu ada di bangunan ini, kan? Di atas?" tanyaku.

Derek mengangguk. Jadi Braeden memimpin kami masuk ke lantai atas dengan senapannya. Ia menghajar beberapa orang penjaga. Derek menemukan beberapa kaos yang tak terpakai, jadi ia memakainya satu dan mengoper satu juga Peter sebelum kami melanjutkan mencari ruang penyimpanan.

Sampai kami tiba di suatu ruangan yang seperti gudang. Ini termasuk gudang yang luas dan bersih. Semua barang ada di sini. Derek dan Peter menghampiri sebuah kotak besar di ujung ruangan.

"Di sini, barang itu adalah di dalam sini," kata Derek. Ia mencoba memegang kotak itu, tapi sebuah cahaya menghalanginya ketika ia hendak menyentuh kotak itu. "Ini terbuat dari pohon Rowan, kayu Mountain Ash," ujar Derek sambil agak meringis.

Ah, jadi ini alasan Deucalion mengusulkan agar aku pakai sarung tangan ketat ini. Kupikir mungkin ia tahu aku tidak bisa menyentuh Mountain Ash, makanya aku harus pakai sarung tangan biar aku bisa sekedar menyentuhnya saja.

Braeden melepaskan gembok dari kotak itu, lalu membukanya. Isi kotak itu hanya semacam pasir warna abu-abur gelap, nyaris hitam. Aku tidak melihat apa pun selain serbuk pasir halus itu.

"Dan itu pasti Mountain ash," tebak Derek. "Seseorang benar-benar tidak ingin tangan kita menyentuhnya."

Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku diam-diam. Dengan agak ragu aku mendekatkan tanganku yang sudah berlapis sarung tangan itu ke Mountain Ash, berharap aku bisa menembus pasir itu. Ketika tanganku berhasil masuk ke dalam sana, aku berusaha mencari benda apa pun di dalamnya. Sampai suatu ketika aku merasakan tanganku menyentuh suatu benda padat berbentuk tabung, langsung saja aku menarik benda itu keluar dari kotak.

Begitu benda itu berhasil keluar, aku melihat bentuk triskele di bagian penutupnya, bentuk yang sama dengan tato di punggung Derek. Aku menoleh pada Derek menyodorkan benda itu.

"Ini yang kau cari?" tanyaku.

Derek mengangguk. "Iya, ini."

"Baiklah. Kalau Val ingin segera masuk sekolah lagi, berarti kita harus segera pergi dari sini," kata Braeden.

"Hei, aku meninggalkan mobilku di suatu penginapan. Kupikir kita bisa sampai di sana malam ini dan istirahat di sana," kata Derek.

Braeden mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

Aku dan Derek masih berpakaian lengkap, tapi Derek dengan gemasnya menggesek kejantanannya yang ada di dalam celana panjangnya ke daerah kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup celana juga. Aku mendesah di atas ranjang, dan Derek menggeseknya makin cepat. Sesekali ia menciumi bibirku sambil agak terengah-engah.

Saat kami tiba di penginapan tadi, Braeden memesan dua kamar, maksudnya aku dan Braeden bisa sekamar, dan Derek bisa sekamar dengan Peter. Tapi ternyata Derek dan Peter sudah punya kamar di penginapan ini, jadi Braeden hanya tinggal pesan satu kamar untuk kami berdua. Tapi Derek bilang ia ingin denganku malam ini, jadilah aku masuk kamarnya dan ia langsung membawaku ke ranjangnya.

Derek menghentikan aksi pinggangnya, lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan agak lama. Begitu ia melepas bibirnya dariku ia tersenyum. Lalu Derek melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

Kugigit bibirku, berusaha tidak tersenyum lebar sambil jemariku merayap di dada bidangnya. "Oh ... " gumamku pelan sambil jari-jariku terus menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak ke atasku lagi.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "A-aku hanya, eh, tidak pernah menyadari betapa menawannya tubuhmu ... "

Derek tersenyum lebar, kemudian mencium bibirku lagi.

"Derek, dengar," gumamku. "Peter adalah pamanmu. Mungkin dia bukan tipikal paman terfavorit, tapi yang dikatakan dia tadi itu benar."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyanya sambil menyerngit.

"Aku seorang Argent, Derek," kataku. "Walau aku dibesarkan sebagai seorang McCall, aku punya darah Argent, seperti Kate—tunggu, aku belum selesai. Secara tidak langsung, aku punya segelintir darah Kate dalamku, karena ia adik Chris Argent, karena aku anak Chris Argent. Bagaimana kalau suatu ketika aku jadi punya sifat sadistik seperti Kate? Bagaimana kalau aku sampai menyakitimu?"

Derek mengusap pelan pipiku. "Aku memercayaimu, Val, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku atau siapa pun. Kau tidak pernah punya hati untuk melukai orang lain, Val. Dan kalau kau sampai menyakitiku, pasti kau punya alasan yang benar, bukan alasan yang seperti Kate waktu itu. Aku mencintaimu, Val, aku percaya padamu."

Lalu aku langsung menarik leher Derek, melumatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Kurasakan bibir Derek menyunggingkan senyum sambil, setelahnya ia membalas ciumanku.

"Dan lagi," kata Derek. "Tak peduli saat ini kau Argent atau McCall. Kau akan menjadi seorang Hale di masa depan."

Aku termegap kecil, sedangkan Derek tersenyum kecil padaku. "A-apa, eh, yang tadi itu ... Derek, kau melamarku tadi?"

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak merencanakan itu sama sekali. Tapi ... oh, tunggu."

Derek bangkit dari ranjang, menghampiri tasnya di sofa. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sebuah barang dari sana, kemudian kembali lagi ke ranjang. Aku tidak melihat barang apa yang ada di genggamannya. Tapi ketika ia kembali ke ranjang, ia membantuku untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Ini tidak resmi, sebenarnya," gumamnya sambil memperlihatkan cincin perak di tangannya. "Ini pun sebenarnya cincin yang pernah diberikan ayahku saat ia bertunangan dengan ibuku. Saat aku remaja, ibuku memberikanku ini, katanya untuk diberikan pada gadis yang kucintai."

"D-Derek, kau—"

"—Val, aku tahu saat ini kau mungkin masih belum mencintaiku, kau mungkin masih dalam tahap 'mulai suka padaku'," potong Derek sambil terus tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan jika—hanya jika, kau akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku dan kau sudah selesai sekolah, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah. Dadaku terasa begitu hangat. Aku merasa begitu terharu mendengar perkataan Derek. Aku sering menonton film tentang seorang pria melamar perempuan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku juga akan dilamar—walau tidak resmi—oleh pacarku. Aku tahu perkataan Derek itu sebenarnya kata-kata biasa yang dirangkai menjadi satu kalimat, dan ia tidak merencanakan ini, berarti ia juga tidak menyiapkan kalimat itu. Ini spontan.

Bulir-bulir air mata pun mengalir di pipiku. "Oh, astaga," gumamku sambil mengelap air mataku sendiri. "Maaf, aku menangis, aku tak mengerti kenapa air mata ini keluar ... "

Derek menggenggam satu tanganku, lalu mencium kelopak mataku, keduanya secara bergantian. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan. "Ini mengagetkanmu, ya? Maafkan aku."

Begitu Derek hendak beranjak turun dari ranjang, aku menahan tangannya. Dengan wajah heran ia kembali lagi di hadapanku.

"Aku belum menjawabnya tadi," cicitku.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Val, jangan memaksakan diri."

Aku menggeleng, lalu menatap Derek lurus-lurus. Walau ini bukan lamaran resmi, tapi aku tahu perasaan Derek itu sungguhan. Ia serius ingin menikahiku di masa depan nanti. Karena itu aku juga harus menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Aku mau, Derek," kataku, sebisa mungkin tidak terbata-bata. "Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau mengganti margaku jadi Hale."

Derek tercengang. Ia mematung. Wajahnya tidak kumengerti. Tapi perlahan ia tersenyum, dan senyumnya itu jadi sangat lebar. Derek langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil tertawa girang. Lalu ia membawa wajahnya di hadapanku, langsung menciumiku dengan panas. Habis itu Derek mencium keningku.

Ia menarik satu tanganku, dengan perlahan ia memasukkan cincin yang ia pegang ke jari manisku. Tadinya kupikir cincin itu akan kebesaran di jariku, tapi ternyata pas sekali di jari manisku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Derek sambil tersenyum, kemudian mencium lembut bibirku. "Oh, dan, yah, ini tidak resmi. Maksudku, tentu saja aku harus minta izin pada orangtuamu dulu."

"Orangtuaku yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Ketiganya," jawab Derek. "Melissa, Rafael, Chris. Tapi sekalipun kedua ayahmu menolak dan hanya Melissa yang mengizinkan, kupikir aku akan tetap menikahimu."

Aku menyerngit. "Kalau hanya mama? Kenapa?"

"Karena Melissa adalah satu-satunya orangtuamu yang selalu bersamamu sampai sekarang. Rafael, yah, kau bilang ia keluar rumah sejak kau kecil. Sedangkan Chris, kau baru tahu dia ayahmu beberapa minggu lalu. Berarti yang paling berhak berpendapat soal ini adalah Melissa."

Senyumku mengembang. Derek benar soal penjelasannya itu. Tapi kupikir mama akan setuju, soalnya mama sendiri yang bilang kalau pacaran kami sehat—ia tidak tahu apa-apa yang sudah kami berdua lakukan—karena nilai-nilaiku di sekolah membaik.

"Val, kau harus tidur," kata Derek sambil merebahkanku di ranjang.

"Aku sudah kenyang tidur di mobil Braeden," gumamku.

"Tapi kau tetap harus istirahat," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa lelah ... " gumamku lagi.

Derek menyengir. "Baiklah, jadi, apa yang ingin tunangan-belum-resmi-ku ini lakukan sekarang?"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Derek?"

"Aku ingin melucuti seluruh pakaian yang kau kenakan. Aku ingin menyentuh tubuhmu," desah Derek sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Derek membenamkan kepalanya di leherku, ia menciumi leher itu, mengisap dan menggigit kecil juga. Satu tangannya merambah ke dadaku, meremas lembut buah dadaku. Saat aku tidak dapat menahan desahanku lagi, Derek mulai mengusap daerah kewanitaanku dengan telunjuknya dan sesekali menusuknya.

Beberapa saat setelah asyik dengan telunjuknya, Derek mulai membuka pakaianku satu persatu dengan cepat. Ia sendiri pun melepas celana panjangnya. Kami pun bercinta sepanjang malam, kalau tidak salah Derek bilang itu dua ronde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Veela101**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Sangat berharap ada kabar Derek di Teen Wolf season 6.


	30. Chapter 30

Aku terbangun dalam pelukan Derek. Kami memang _sibuk_ semalaman, tapi kami bisa tertidur selama beberapa jam setelahnya. Sama-sama kami telanjang di atas ranjang, hanya tertutup selembar selimut.

Derek perlahan membuka kedua matanya. "Hei ... sudah lama bangun?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja bangun."

Ia tersenyum juga. "Omong-omong ... kalau kau pulang nanti, bisa jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal aku yang kembali ke Beacon Hills? Aku hanya khawatir anak buah Araya ada yang berkeliaran di sana. Jadi biar mereka tahu aku kembali dengan melihat langsung diriku."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Berarti nanti aku harus ikut mobil Braeden?"

"Ya," jawab Derek singkat lalu mencium keningku

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 30**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku paling kesal pada malam-malam menjelang Halloween. Tidak, aku tidak masalah dengan anak-anak kecil mengetuk pintu rumah dan menyerukan ' _Trick orTreat_ '. Aku juga tidak masalah pada setiap hiasan Halloween—malah aku merasa hiasan-hiasan tersebut sangat kreatif. Secara keseluruhan, tidak ada yang salah dengan Halloween untukku.

Yang menyebalkan adalah aku akan sering dapat mimpi buruk sekitar beberapa malam sebelum Halloween. Aku tidak paham kenapa. Tidak selalu, tapi, yah, sering. Sejak tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang Veela, kupikir mimpi-mimpi buruk itu akan ada hubungannya dengan menjadi seorang Veela. Tapi dari sejumlah artikel yang dikirimkan Dr Deaton padaku, tidak ada, tuh, penjelasan tentang kenapa Veela dapat mimpi buruk menjelang tanggal 31 Oktober.

Karena sering dapat mimpi buruk itu, tiap malam, menjelang malam Halloween, biasanya aku akan tidur dengan mama atau Scott. Waktu kecil, sih, aku akan menyelinap tidur di tengah mama dan papa. Tapi sejak keduanya berpisah, mama sering ambil jam malam di rumah sakit, jadinya aku tidur di kamar kakakku.

Saat ini pun sama, aku sudah siap untuk tidur di kamar kakakku. Awalnya kupikir mungkin ini sudah bukan ide bagus lagi, mengingat kenyataan bahwa aku dan Scott sebenarnya tidak bersaudara sama sekali. Tapi Scott berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa hubungan saudara itu tidak harus soal pertalian darah. Dan lagi, kami belum selesai menceritakan kisah masing-masing selama kami terpisah beberapa hari—tentang aku yang ikut misi dengan Braeden, dan Scott yang tetap ada di Beacon Hills—, jadi sambil kami duduk di ranjang, kami berceloteh bergantian. Secara garis besarnya, kami sudah beritahu masing-masing di hari aku pulang ke rumah dan sehari setelahnya. Tapi kebiasaan kami berdua, kami akan memberitahu sampai sedetil-detilnya pada satu sama lain. Namun, dalam kasus ini, aku tidak bilang kalau aku dan Braeden pergi menyelamatkan Derek dan Peter, aku hanya bilang pada Scott kalau kami pergi menyelamatkan dua manusia serigala dari Pemburu.

Aku menceritakan tentang Braeden yang mengajariku menggunakan senjata-senjata, seperti Pemburu, mengajariku menggunakan insting dan indra secermat mungkin.

Cerita Scott membuatku agak terkejut, pasalnya ia bilang bahwa ia berhasil mengubah seekor Coyote kembali menjadi seorang gadis bernama Malia, yang sempat dinyatakan jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan selama bertahun-tahun. Scott cerita lagi kalau papa ingin membuat Sheriff dipecat—itulah sebabnya Sheriff berusaha memecahkan kasus Malia ini. Yang membuatku lega adalah, selama aku tidak di Beacon Hills, Scott bersama dengan Stiles dan Allison sudah berhasil menjadi 'normal', dalam artian sudah tidak melihat hal-hal aneh lagi.

Allison, karena ia berkali-kali melihat Kate yang harusnya sudah meninggal, ia jadi tidak berani menembakkan senapannya, ia gemetaran. Tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil menembak dan mengenai Mr Tate yang saat itu ingin membunuh seekor Coyote—yang ia tidak tahu bahwa itu putrinya sendiri.

Stiles sempat kebingungan dan panik saat kaki Lydia menginjak jebakan di hutan. Stiles melihat pada tulisan di jebakan itu untuk bisa melepaskan Lydia dari jebakan tersebut. Tapi Stiles panik karena ia tidak bisa membaca, ia tidak bisa mengeja dengan benar. Yah, Stiles memang anak jenius, entah bagaimana ia bisa menemukan cara menyelamatkan Lydia walau tidak bisa membaca. Di akhir hari itu, Stiles sudah bisa mengeja tulisan lagi.

Scott yang sudah jadi seorang Alpha, tidak berani menjadi sosok Alpha, ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, dan sering melihat bayangan kuku atau tubuh manusia serigalanya. Ia bilang ingin mengubah Malia jadi seorang gadis lagi lewat suara geraman Alpha, tapi ia tidak punya kontrol, makanya Lydia menelepon Aiden dan Ethan untuk membantu kakakku. Saat Scott sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatan Alpha-nya, ia bisa mengubah Malia lagi. Aku selalu bangga pada kakakku, tapi untuk ceritanya yang satu ini, aku sangat bangga padanya.

Usai cerita, aku melihat jam dinding dan ternyata sekarang sudah mau tengah malam. Scott memutuskan kami harus segera tidur, soalnya besok harus sekolah. Aku setuju, dan kami pun berbaring di ranjang.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terlelap, tapi aku mengerang pelan saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dering ponsel. Itu dering ponsel Scott, aku tahu itu. Deringnya hanya dua kali, setelahnya aku mendengar suara bisikan kakakku yang memanggil nama Stiles.

"Sobat, aku sudah di ranjang," bisik Scott, tapi bisa kudengar dengan agak jelas di tengah heningnya malam. "Dan bukankah kita sudah terlalu tua untuk hal ini? ... Kupikir kita melakukannya _pada_ Pelatih. Tapi ini tengah malam, dan—dan kau membangunkan Val!"

Lalu Scott terkekeh kecil. Ia mencium keningku, bilang akan pergi sebentar. Aku menggangguk pelan dengan mata terpejam. Kudengar suara jendela terbuka, kupikir itu Scott yang membukanya, ia ingin ke tempat Stiles, entah untuk apa. Yang jelas setelah jendela tertutup lagi, aku berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

Pagi harinya, sampai di sekolah, aku turun dari motor Scott. Kakakku itu tidak langsung turun dari motornya, ia malah menoleh ke sebelah kanannya sambil menyerngit. Dengan bingung aku mencari obyek yang dilihatnya. Tidak jauh dari motor Scott, terparkir dua motor warna hitam, dan sepasang pemuda kembar di sana.

Sepasang anak kembar itu menghampiri kami. Ethan dan Aiden. Aku tidak bisa mengenali yang mana yang siapa. Tambah lagi keduanya mengenakan baju yang sama, hanya beda warna. Aku bingung bagaimana Lydia bisa membedakan mana yang Ethan dan mana yang Aiden.

"Jadi kalian kembali ke sekolah?" tanya kakakku sambil turun dari motornya.

"Tidak, kami hanya mau bicara," jawab si kembar nomor satu.

"Oh, tumben!" sahut Stiles, yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. "Biasanya kalian hanya menyakiti, melukai, dan membunuh."

Aku agak termegap sedikit, lalu memukul pelan lengan Stiles. "Itu tidak sopan, Stiles," bisikku.

"Apa, itu, kan fakta," kata Stiles sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau butuh Pack, kami butuh seorang Alpha," ujar si kembar nomor dua, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Stiles.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak, jangan harap," sahut Stiles lagi dengan acuh.

"Kau pernah meminta bantuan, dan kami sudah membantu," tuntut si kembar nomor dua.

"Kau menghajar wajahnya sampai berdarah. Itu tidak membantu, menurutku itu untuk balas dendam," balas Stiles.

Ah, ya, aku ingat cerita Scott tentang si kembar membantu kakakku agar ia bisa berani menggunakan kekuatan Alpha-nya dan berusaha agar jangan sampai seperti Peter.

"Kenapa aku harus menerima kalian?" tanya Scott.

"Kami bisa menambah kekuatanmu. Kami bisa membuatmu semakin kuat. Tidak ada alasan untuk bilang tidak," kata kembar nomor dua dengan yakin.

"Aku bisa beri satu alasan," ucap Isaac, tiba-tiba muncul. "Yaitu kalian berdua menahan tangan Derek saat Kali melepaskan Boyd ke kuku Derek. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita tidak hajar saja mereka sekarang."

"Kau mau coba?" tantang si kembar nomor dua. Kupikir dia adalah Aiden, karena setahuku memang Aiden yang lebih garang daripada Ethan.

Jadi Aiden mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggeram, dibalas oleh Isaac. Aku langsung menahan lengan Isaac.

"Tunggu, kekerasan tidak akan jadi solusi," cicitku.

Scott menghela. "Maaf, sebagian besar dari kami tidak percaya dengan kalian. Begitu juga denganku."

Setelah itu Scott menggandeng tanganku, kami beranjak pergi dari tempat parkir bersama dengan Stiles dan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Baiklah," ucap Stiles sambil merangkul kakakku saat kami masuk gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba selembar panjang tisu gulung terlempar ke wajah Stiles. "—Itu wajahku! Hei, Bung, keputusan yang bagus, kawan. Keputusan Alpha yang bagus."

"Kuharap begitu," gumam Scott.

"Tidak, memang itu benar," sahut Stiles saat ia membuka pintu lokernya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Aku menyerngit kecil, lalu melihat ke wajah kakakku, ia sedang melihat ke arah yang lain, bukan padaku atau Stiles, melainkan pada seorang gadis Asia, Kira Yukimura, yang sedang mengambil barang di lokernya. Wah, kakakku benar-benar punya gebetan baru sekarang.

"Aku?" tanya Scott.

"Kau? Kau sedang melihatnya?" tanya Stiles.

"Tidak," jawab Scott cepat. "Maksudku, ya. Ya. Dia oke. Dia anak baru."

"Kau mau menyapanya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ajak saja dia jalan!" kata Stiles.

"Sekarang?" tanya Scott.

"Iya, sekarang," jawab Stiles.

"Saat ini?" tanya Scott lagi.

"Saat ini," jawab Stiles dengan agak tidak sabar. Ia menutup pintu lokernya dan kami mulai berjalan. Kulihat Kira sudah tidak ada di deretan loker lagi. "Scott, aku tidak yakin kalau kau sudah paham. Kau seorang Alpha. Semua orang menginginkanmu. Kau seperti gadis yang menawan yang diinginkan semua laki-laki."

"Gadis menawan?" tanya Scott dengan bingung.

"Kau adalah gadis yang paling menawan," tekan Stiles, lalu ia merangkul bahuku. "Hei, Val, aku belum bilang kalau aku kangen kau, kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan Stiles langsung mencium kepalaku, setelahnya kami berjalan ke kelas pertama pagi ini: kelas Ekonomi bersama Pelatih Finstock.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelas, bangku-bangku bagian belakang sudah penuh terisi, tinggal beberapa bangku yang ada di barisan depan dan barisan nomor dua dari depan. Tapi tidak ada tiga kursi yang kosong secara berurutan, paling hanya dua kursi saja yang bersebelahan. Jadi Stiles duduk di barisan kedua dari depan, sedangkan aku duduk di paling depan, di sebelah kursi kosong, yang tidak lama kemudian diduduki oleh Scott.

"KURANG AJAR!" teriak Pelatih Finstock dari ruangannya, yang ada di belakang ruang kelas.

Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, dan agak terlonjak di kursiku. Lalu aku mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan. Waktu aku menoleh, itu adalah suara Scott dan Stiles, yang dari wajahnya bisa kulihat mereka benar-benar berusaha agar tidak tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku pelan pada Scott.

Kakakku itu menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ide Stiles. Jenius. Pelatih Finstock tinggal mengangkat kotak berisi paku di mejanya dan semua barang di ruangannya akan berantakan."

"Ya ampun, jadi kau dan Stiles semalam menyiapkan ini?"

Scott mengangguk. Kugelengkan kepalaku, agak kasihan pada Pelatih, tapi kuakui jebakan untuk Pelatih tahun ini jenius.

" _Mischief Night_ , _Devil's Night_ , aku tidak peduli kalian menyebutnya apa," bentak Pelatih sewaktu ia datang ke kelas—dan sontak suara kekehan pun berhenti. "Kalian anak-anak yang sangat menyebalkan!" kata Pelatih sambil memukul meja kakakku. "Kau pikir lucu, setiap Halloween rumahku dilempar telur? Rumah harusnya menjadi istana untuk seseorang, sedangkan rumahku bisa jadi omelet!" Kemudian ia mengambil kotak berbungkus kertas kado di atas mejanya. "Kalian akan melakukan ini lagi? Kupikir tidak!" ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan kotak itu ke lantai lalu menginjaknya.

Aku bisa mendengar sebuah kaca pecah dari arah kotak yang dijatuhkan itu. Aku melirik pada kakakku, tapi ia menggerakkan mulutnya dan bilang kalau itu bukan darinya atau pun Stiles. Pelatih mungkin sadar juga akan bunyi pecahan itu. Jadi ia berjongkok, dan mencari isi kotak yang sudah ia injak. Ia mengambil salah satu beling dan membaca tulisannya, "Selamat ulang tahun, dari Greenberg."

Sontak saja seluruh penghuni kelas langsung tertawa. Ya, ampun, kasihan Greenberg. Sudah dia hampir selalu disalahkan Pelatih kalau ada sesuatu yang salah, sekarang hadiahnya—hadiahnya yang inosen itu, tanpa unsur jebakan—malah hancur.

.

.

Ketika aku menyelesaikan kelas-kelasku hari ini, aku melihat Stiles sedang bicara pada papanya sambil mereka dan sejumlah polisi berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan papaku juga ada dan sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru. Usai bicara dengan Sheriff, Stiles menghampiriku, ia bilang bahwa kita harus mencari Scott.

Sambil kami berjalan di koridor untuk mencari kakakku, aku berusaha menghubungi ponsel Scott, tapi ternyata ia mematikan ponselnya. Lalu kami melihat Isaac akan turun tangga dengan Allison dan Lydia. Jadi kami langsung melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

Stiles menceritakan apa yang papanya beritahukan tadi sambil kami berjalan menuruni tangga. Tentang seorang pria aneh serta pembunuh bernama William Barrow.

"Barrow mengincar anak-anak yang matanya bisa menyala? Dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Isaac kaget.

"Ya, dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa bangun padahal sudah dibius," kata Stiles. "Saat mereka membuka dadanya, mereka menemukan tumor penuh dengan lalat hidup."

 _YUCK_. Astaga, aku langsung merasa jijik dan merinding sendiri saat tidak sengaja membayangkannya.

"Kau bilang lalat?" tanya Lydia yang ada di belakang kami.

Kami pun menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu. "Lydia?" panggil Allison.

"Seharian ini aku mendengar suara ini, seperti dengungan," ujar Lydia.

"Seperti suara lalat?" tanyaku.

"Persis suara lalat," jawab Lydia.

Kadang aku lupa kalau Lydia sebenarnya adalah Banshee. Mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara dengungan lalat yang padahal tidak ada di sekitarnya itu adalah salah satu kemampuannya sebagai seorang Banshee.

Stiles memutuskan bahwa suara lalat yang didengar Lydia itu menandakan Barrow memang ada di gedung sekolah. Jadi ia bilang bahwa kita harus berpencar untuk mencari Scott. Stiles langsung menarikku dan kami berdua setengah berlari di sekitar koridor sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat kalau Scott ada di ruang mana.

Tiba-tiba Stiles berbelok ke koridor lain, aku pun mengikuti dari belakang. Ternyata Scott sedang bersender di dinding, di sebelah ruang kelas yang pintunya terbuka. Jadi aku dan Stiles menghampiri kakakku.

"Sobat, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Stiles cemas.

"Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?" tanyaku.

"Para polisi beranjak pergi," lapor Lydia yang menghampiri kami. "Kenapa mereka pergi?"

"Polisi?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Mereka pasti sudah mengecek bangunan dan lingkungan sekolah. Artinya dia tidak ada di sini," ujar Stiles.

"Dia?" tanya Scott lagi. "Apa yang sedang kalian—"

"—Dia pasti ada di dalam bangunan ini," kata Lydia. "Suara dengungan yang kudengar itu semakin besar."

"Seberapa besar?" tanya Stiles.

"Seakan ada banyak lalat mendengung tepat di samping telingaku."

"Mungkin itu berarti tidak hanya ia ada di bangunan ini, melainkan juga ia sedang ada di dekat kita?" tebakku. Stiles dan Lydia mengangguk.

"Tunggu—tunggu dulu, kalian bicara soal apa?" tanya Scott lagi.

Aku agak lupa kalau kami belum memberitahunya soal Barrow. Jadi sambil kami berjalan di sekitar koridor, Stiles menceritakan pada Scott tentang William Barrow. Scott agak menyerngit, entah apa maksud nyerngitannya. Stiles bilang kita harus berpencar untuk mencarinya, tapi Scott bilang akan minta mama membawakan baju Barrow, biar ia dan anak-anak manusia serigala lain di sekolah ini bisa mencium baunya—alias Isaac, Ethan, dan Aiden. Jadi Stiles dan Lydia pergi mencari Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, dan Allison, sementara Scott dan aku menelepon mama.

"Jadi kau akan minta tolong pada si kembar, setelah tadi pagi kau menolak mereka masuk Pack-mu?" tanyaku setelah Scott menelepon mama.

"Yah, Barrow juga pasti mengincar mereka, jadi mau tidak mau si kembar pasti juga akan ingin menghentikan orang itu," jawab Scott. "Mama bilang ia sudah di perjalanan. Katanya, ia sudah kepikiran kalau aku akan minta ia bawa baju Barrow.

Kuanggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mama sudah terbiasa dengan kemampuanmu sebagai manusia serigala, Scott." Scott menyengir dan merangkul bahuku. "Jadi, Scott, apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku dan Stiles menghampirimu tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bersandar di depan kelas, di samping pintu kelas yang sedang terbuka," kataku sambil menyengir. "Apa yang sedang kau curi dengar tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa ... "

"Scott, aku bukan manusia serigala, tapi aku tahu kau pasti sedang menguping sesuatu tadi." Aku masih menyengir saat aku mengatakannya.

Scott tersenyum kecil. "Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Kira dengan Mr Yukimura. Kira bilang dulu ia punya banyak teman, tapi di sini ia tidak bisa berteman dengan seorang pun."

"Kau suka dia? Kira?" tebakku. Senyum Scott makin lebar, aku jadi terkekeh kecil. "Minta nomor teleponnya, Scott, ajak dia jalan."

"Kau tidak masalah soal itu?" tanya Scott. "Maksudku, saat aku dengan Allison tahun lalu, kau cemburu."

"Oh, yah, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat kakakku punya pacar, dan aku belum siap menerima fakta itu. Tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa, kan? Jadi sebagai gantinya aku memberimu semangat untuk mengejar Kira," tuturku.

Ia tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepalaku. Ponsel Scott berdering, katanya itu dari mama, jadi segera ia jawab. Tidak sampai semenit, Scott menutup ponselnya, bilang kalau mama sudah di sekolah. Jadi kami berjalan ke suatu sudut tempat mama bersembunyi.

Scott memberi isyarat agar mama keluar dari samping loker. Ia menghampiri kami dengan wajah letih dan cemas.

"Kau bawa?" tanya Scott agak berbisik.

Mama mengoper kain warna biru di tangannya pada Scott. "Berjanjilah kau akan hati-hati—kalian berdua. Aku tadi melihat mata orang itu, dan tatapannya sangat menyeramkan."

"Ya, oke, ma, aku janji," ujar Scott dan aku mengangguk.

Lalu Scott mencium kening mama, setelahnya mama memelukku sebentar. Habis itu Scott mengantarku ke salah satu ruang kelas yang tak terpakai, ada Allison, Stiles, dan Lydia di sana. Kemudian Scott mencium pipiku dan pergi, katanya akan bertemu dengan Isaac dan si kembar.

"Di Bestiary pasti ada sesuatu," kata Allison waktu aku menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Tapi kalau aku harus menemukan tentang lalat yang keluar dari tubuh manusia, mungkin akan butuh waktu sampai semalaman."

"Kau membawa _file_ Bestiary?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak," jawab Allison. "Aku akan pulang dan membacanya di komputer rumah."

"Tapi Sheriff bilang kalau tidak boleh ada yang keluar dan masuk sekolah, kan?" tanyaku lagi bingung. Kulihat Allison menyengir lalu menunjuk jendela dengan dagunya. Aku mengangguk. " _Gymnastic_ , aku lupa."

"Ingat, bahasa Archaic Latin dari lalat adalah Musca," kata Lydia mengingatkan.

"Paham," ujar Allison. Ia mulai melangkah keluar lewat jendela, lalu menutup jendelanya lagi.

"Kita mulai mencari dari mana?" tanya Lydia.

"Atas. Ayo."

.

.

"Wow, menyalakan alarm kebakaran di _Mischief Night_ itu memang biasa, melakukannya saat ada seorang pembunuh ditemukan di tempat ini, tuh, gila!" bentak Pelatih Finstock sambil menjewer telinga Stiles dan membawanya keluar gedung sekolah. aku dan Lydia mengikuti mereka keluar.

Waktu di ruang kelas tadi Stiles sadar bahwa Barrow bisa meledakkan sekolah lewat ruang penyimpanan, di mana Scott akan berkumpul dengan Isaac, dan si kembar—ia bisa sadar berkat Lydia. Lalu Stiles pun menyalakan alarm kebakaran biar semua orang keluar dari gedung sekolah, biar keempat manusia serigala yang mencari di lantai bawah bisa langsung keluar. Tapi sayangnya, aksi Stiles tersebut malah tertangkap oleh Pelatih Finstock.

"Jika aku empat tahun lebih muda, sudah kupukul kau!" sahut Pelatih yang akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya.

"Apa? Pelatih, itu tidak nyambung," ujar Stiles.

"Oh, bagiku ya!" balas Pelatih lalu ia beranjak pergi.

"Itu mereka," kata Lydia.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Lydia, menemukan Scott bersama dengan Isaac, Ethan, dan Aiden. Stiles menggandeng tanganku dan kami bertiga menghampiri keempat pemuda setengah serigala itu.

"Kami tidak menemukan apa-apa," lapor salah satu dari si kembar.

"Tidak ada baunya juga," kata Scott.

"Sekarang sudah jam tiga, sekolah sudah selesai," desah Stiles. "Kalau ada bom, bukannya sudah meledak?"

"Apa itu artinya semua sudah aman?" tanya anak kembar yang sama.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Lydia. Kulirik wajahnya yang agak tegang, aku bisa melihat kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu," cicitnya.

Aku menyentuh pelan lengannya, ia menoleh sedikit padaku. "Tidak apa, Lydia," ujarku pelan.

"Aku yakin dia ada di sekolah," bisiknya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya, kok." Lalu aku menoleh pada teman-temanku yang lain. "Mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan baunya dengan pintar, makanya kalian tidak bisa menemukannya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada orang lagi dalam gedung sekolah, untuk saat ini harusnya orang-orang sudah aman."

.

.

Stiles mengantarku ke klinik hewan. Harusnya Scott yang mengantarku, tapi tadi sewaktu kami sudah siap berangkat dengan motornya, Mr Yukimura menghampiri kami, bilang bahwa ia mengundang Scott untuk makan malam di rumahnya sebagai tanda terimakasih telah menyelamatkan putrinya dari seekor Coyote. Katanya, aku boleh ikut juga kalau mau.

Kakakku tercengang waktu ia diundang ke rumah Yukimura, makan dengan keluarga Kira. Aku tahu ia pasti akan sangat senang sekali. Tapi Scott gugup, minta aku ikut makan malam. Jelas saja aku menolak, sesuai janjiku, aku ingin membiarkan Scott mendapatkan kehidupan roman-nya tanpa diganggu rasa cemburu adiknya. Jadi kubilang biar ia pergi ke rumah Yukimura tanpa aku.

Scott memang pernah cerita tentang Coyote yang berhasil diubah Scott menjadi seorang gadis bernama Malia Tate. Nah, waktu itu Malia dalam bentuk Coyote datang ke sekolah karena Stiles membawa boneka yang ia temukan di hutan, dan ia diduga hendak menyerang Kira di ruang loker. Scott datang tepat waktu dan ia menyelamatkan Kira, makanya sekarang Mr Yukimura ingin memberikan tanda terimakasihnya.

Karena Scott akan makan malam dengan gebetan terbarunya, bersama dengan keluarganya, aku naik jip Stiles. Tapi aku tidak minta pulang, aku mita biar diantar ke klinik hewan. Aku ingin bicara pada Dr Deaton soal diriku yang adalah Veela—tentu saja aku tidak bilang tentang ini pada Stiles, kubilang pada pemuda itu bahwa aku hanya sedang ingin saja ke sana karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sang dokter.

Stiles menurunkanku di depan klinik hewan, lalu pergi. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menelepon kalau ingin dijemput.

Masuk ke klinik, tidak ada orang di ruang tunggu. Tapi karena ada suara bel berbunyi saat aku membuka pintu, jadinya Dr Deaton keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Valion, halo," sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah." Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. "Ada apa?"

"Seorang pria bernama William Barrow dilaporkan ada di area sekolah tadi," ujarku.

"Ah, ya, aku dengar itu dari radio," kata Dr Deaton sambil mengangguk. "Katanya ia mengincar anak-anak yang matanya bisa menyala. Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Yah, walau pada akhirnya kami tidak menemukannya. Tapi itu bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini soal mata yang menyala. Manusia serigala bisa membuat mata mereka menyala, berubah warna jadi kuning, biru, atau merah, kan? Bagaimana denganku—dengan mata seorang Veela? Di artikel yang kau kirimkan tidak ditulis soal mata."

"Aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan seorang Veela, aku lebih sering membacanya. Satu-satunya Veela, atau keturunan Veela yang pernah kutemukan adalah ibumu—ibu kandungmu, Victoria Argent. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat matanya berubah warna jadi warna apa pun," tutur Dr Deaton.

"Kau tahu soal ... aku adalah Argent?" tanyaku.

Dr Deaton tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah curiga sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Valion, kau mirip dengan Victoria yang dulu pernah tinggal di Beacon Hills beberapa saat. Nah, tentang Veela ... wajah seorang Veela yang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya memang akan berubah saat marah, mereka seakan punya paruh, wajah mereka jadi seperti burung, tapi di artikel mana pun tidak kutemukan bahwa warna matanya akan berubah."

"Kekuatan yang kau maksud itu kekuatan untuk mengendalikan cuaca dan angin?" tebakku.

Ia mengangguk. "Biar cuaca tidak menggila saat emosimu meledak. Kalau Victoria masih hidup saat kau tahu ia ibumu, ia pasti akan segera membantumu mengendalikan kekuatan itu."

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau Victoria Argent adalah ibuku dan ia seorang Veela, lalu aku seorang Veela, berarti Allison juga?"

"Itu aku tidak tahu. Karena untuk beberapa kasus, tidak semua anak akan menjadi makhluk supranatural walau orangtua mereka supranatural, walau darah mereka adalah darah supranatural. Ambil contoh keluarga besar Hale, yang punya darah supranatural. Delapan puluh lima persen dari mereka adalah manusia serigala, lima persen manusia biasa, sepuluh persen adalah mereka yang punya indra pendengaran dan penciuman yang kuat tapi tidak bisa berubah jadi manusia serigala. Bisa saja pemilik darah Hale yang adalah manusia biasa, lalu menikah dengan orang yang punya darah normal, anaknya bisa jadi manusia serigala. Untuk kasus Allison, aku tidak pernah melihat tanda Veela padanya. Jadi mungkin Victoria seorang Veela yang menikah dengan manusia, anak pertamanya manusia normal yang punya darah Veela, sedangkan anak keduanya menjadi Veela," jelas Dr Deaton.

"Keluarga Derek ada yang manusia biasa?" gumamku sambil menyerngit.

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Sepupu Derek, kalau tidak salah namanya Celeste, dia seorang manusia biasa, walau dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah manusia serigala. Sepupu Derek yang lain, Kile, ia begitu cekatan, indranya penciuman dan pendengarannya luar biasa, tapi bukan manusia serigala."

"Oke. Jadi, apa kau bisa, kau tahu, membantuku mengendalikan kekuatanku?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kebetulan sejak beberapa hari lalu aku mencari-cari tentang bagaimana seorang Veela mengendalikan kekuatannya. Mungkin kita bisa mempraktekannya sekarang kalau kau mau."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mau."

"Baiklah. Ingat, jika tiba-tiba kekuatan itu keluar tanpa bisa kau kendalikan, ingat kau punya Anchor."

Kuanggukkan lagi kepalaku. Berarti aku harus fokus pada kekuatanku dan pada Derek.

.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa hari ini sudah cukup," ujar Dr Deaton.

Ia mengambil sapu dan pengki, dan aku melihat beberapa pecahan kaca yang ada di lantai—itu gara-gara aku latihan tadi. Dr Deaton menyapu setiap pecahan kaca yang ada.

Memiliki Anchor untuk seorang Veela ternyata cara kerjanya agak berbeda dengan Anchor untuk manusia serigala. Manusia serigala butuh Anchor agar mereka bisa kembali menjadi manusia, sehingga sisi serigala mereka tidak mengambil alih tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Veela butuh Anchor tidak hanya untuk meredam emosi, tetapi memang biar bisa memakai kekuatannya dengan lebih baik, jadi semacam kekuatan tambahan. Masalahnya, aku punya Anchor saja pengendalian kekuatanku masih berantakan, bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya Anchor?

"Maaf aku sampai memecahkan kaca," cicitku.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang kau pesahkan itu bukan barang mahal, kok," kata Dr Deaton. "Kau tadi sudah cukup baik, kau bisa melatihnya lagi sendiri. Kalau bisa besok kau datang lagi untuk latihan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan orang lain."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Jadi Scott bisa mengambil rasa sakit orang, dan aku bisa menyembuhkan mereka?"

"Ya. Tapi kau hanya keturunan Veela, Val, bukan Veela yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin kau hanya setengah, atau bahkan seperempat Veela, mengingat Chris adalah manusia biasa. Jadi mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan orang lain secepat Veela yang seratus persen," jawab Dr Deaton. "Kau pulang dengan Stiles?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselku. Sewaktu aku akan menelepon Stiles, lampu klinik tiba-tiba mati. Kulihat keluar jendela, semuanya gelap gulita. Sepertinya listrik seluruh kota padam. Kupikir mungkin sedang ada perbaikan di pusatnya.

Kutelepon nomor Stiles, tapi ponselnya mati. Kucoba telepon Scott, ponselnya mati juga. Aku jadi menyerngit sendiri, kenapa ponsel mereka berdua sama-sama mati? Kuharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan listrik yang mati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dr Deaton.

"Ponsel Stiles dan Scott mati, aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka," gumamku.

"Oh, biar kau kuantar pulang saja kalau begitu," tawarnya.

"Tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa. Ayo."

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian aku sampai di rumah. Jalanan begitu gelap, tidak ada lampu jalan atau lampu rumah-rumah yang menyala. Dalam rumah apa lagi, sangat gelap. Aku sampai harus menyalakan senter di ponsel biar bisa berjalan tanpa perlu menabrak apa pun sampai kamar.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit habis aku sampai rumah, pintu depan rumah terbuka. Itu antara Scott atau mama. Aku keluar kamar dan menyalakan senter lagi, melihat kakakku sedang berjalan menaiki tangga dengan wajah yang tidak dapat kutebak.

"Val, hei, belum tidur?" tanyanya pelan sambil memelukku.

"Aku belum lama sampai rumah. Kau habis makan malam di rumah Kira?"

"Ya, ya. Kami makan sushi, lalu pizza. Stiles bilang tadi kau ke klinik, pulangnya dengan siapa tadi?"

"Sushi? Setahuku kau bahkan paling tidak bisa pakai sumpit!" kataku sambil agak terkikik. "Aku diantar Dr Deaton tadi. Kenapa ponselmu dan Stiles mati tadi?"

"Papa menyuruh kami mematikan ponsel tadi, biar ia dapat menginterogasi kami tanpa gangguan," jawab Scott.

"Interogasi?" tanyaku bingung.

Scott mengumpat pelan lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, bilang akan menceritakan kejadiannya di kamar saja. Jadi kami masuk kamarnya dan duduk di ranjang. Ia cerita tentang William Barrow yang memukul kepala Scott lalu menculik Kira. Saat tersadar, Scott melihat ada Lydia dan Stiles, Stiles bilang bahwa ada yang menulis kode pesan di papan tulis laboratorium kimia—Barrow bersembunyi di ruang Kimia, makanya baunya tertutup oleh bau kimia—untuk Barrow membunuh Kira. Lalu mereka pergi ke sumber arus listrik, melihat Kira yang diikat, lalu Scott disetrum Barrow. Tiba-tiba ada ledakan dan semua listrik terserap oleh tangan Kira, ini menyebabkan listrik seluruh kota padam. Setelah itu mereka dibawa ke kantor polisi, ruangan Sheriff, dan diinterogasi papa.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Kira bisa sampai menyerap listrik itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti itu," ujar Scott.

"Mungkin dia supranatural?" tebakku.

Scott mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi. Tapi apa? Makhluk supranatural yang kita tahu sampai saat ini kan, hanya manusia serigala, Druid, Kanima, Darach, dan manusia Coyote."

 _Dan Veela_ , tambahku dalam hati. "Mungkin dia sesuatu yang lain. Penyihir, misalnya?"

"Val, ini bukan seperti di Harry Potter," kata Scott sambil menyengir kecil.

"Hei, Remus Lupin seorang manusia serigala, dan kau juga adalah manusia serigala. Siapa tahu benar-benar ada penyihir juga, kan?" ujarku. Dan yah, Fleur Delacour adalah tokoh fiksi yang menjadi Veela, aku pun Veela. Berarti memang penyihir mungkin memang ada, kan?

Scott mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepalaku, lalu menyuruhku istirahat. Aku menurut, kucium pipi Scott lalu kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

Aku turun dari motor Scott di parkiran sekolah. Kulihat jip Stiles sudah terparkir di antara mobil-mobil yang ada, ia sudah sampai duluan. Jadi setelah turun dari motor dan menyimpan helmnya, Scott menggandengku dan kami masuk ke gedung sekolah. Kami langsung menghampiri Stiles yang ada di depan lokernya.

Perlahan kurasakan genggaman tangan Scott mengendur, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Dengan bingung aku mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi Scott langsung ditahan Stiles.

"Tidak, tidak, berhenti," cegah Stiles.

"Apa? Aku harus bicara dengannya!" ujar Scott.

Aku menyerngit lagi, lalu pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Kira yang sedang mengambil barang di lokernya. Kulihat gadis itu sedang buru-buru sambil sesekali mendelik ke arah Scott. Mungkin Kira sendiri ingin menghindar darinya.

"Tidak. Kau harus ingat, seseorang meninggalkan pesan pada Barrow untuk membunuhnya," kata Stiles memperingatkan.

"Itulah sebabnya aku perlu berbicara dengannya," desah Scott.

"Scott, tidak. Sampai kita tahu apa dia itu, hindari semua interaksi dengannya," larang Stiles.

"Bagaimana kalau dia seperti aku?" tanya Scott.

"Perempuan itu menyerap satu koma dua puluh satu GigaWatt listrik!" pekik Stiles pelan. "Dia tidak sepertimu!"

"Dan dia sudah tidak dengan lokernya lagi," celetukku, melihat Kira yang pergi beranjak ke koridor lain dengan wajah pucat.

"Yah, baguslah aku bisa menahanmu dari berhadapan dengan gadis itu, Scott," kata Stiles, lalu ia menoleh padaku dan memelukku. "Val, maaf seharusnya aku menjemputmu semalam."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, Dr Deaton bisa mengantarku semalam."

"Omong-omong, Val, dari semalam aku lupa tanya ... " kata Scott. "Kau ada perlu apa dengan bosku semalam?"

Ah, ini dia pertanyaan yang paling aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau kujawab, apalagi kalau Scott yang tanya—dia punya semacam radar untuk tahu seseorang berbohong atau tidak.

"Rahasia," jawabku akhirnya.

"Ap-apa? Val!" desak Stiles.

"Rahasia," ulangku. "Cepat atau lambat nanti kalian akan tahu, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak mau beritahu."

"Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kan?" tanya Scott.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, ini tidak bahaya."

Saat bel berbunyi kami langsung ke kelas matematika bersama-sama. Di kelas matematika, guru kami hanya mengulang beberapa rumus lalu latihan soal.

Usai kelas matematika, aku berpisah dengan Scott dan Stiles. Aku harus ke kelas Biologi, sedangkan Scott dan Stiles kalau tidak salah ada kelas Geografi. Tapi saat aku berjalan di koridor seorang diri, satu tangan besar menarikku masuk ke ruang kelas kosong. Aku agak kaget, tapi aku langsung lega sendiri waktu melihat wajah Derek.

"Astaga, kau harus berhenti membuatku kaget seperti itu, Derek!" sahutku pelan.

Derek tersenyum kecil dan memeluk pinggangku. "Aku kangen kamu."

"Aku juga kangen padamu," gumamku sambil memegang bahu Derek dengan satu tanganku yang tidak membawa buku. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," gumamnya sambil terus tersenyum. "Lalu mungkin aku ingin menciummu."

Langsung saja aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Derek langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan agak membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya bisa menempel dengan bibirku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut, dan itu membuatku terus tersenyum. Derek terus menciumi bibirku. Tidak dengan nafsu, tapi dengan lembut. Ini jadi seperti waktu pertama kali ia menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Derek sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku tidak bisa membalasnya dengan 'aku mencintaimu juga', aku belum bisa. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum dan menarik wajahnya lagi untuk kucium bibirnya. Tangan Derek yang tadi keduanya ada di pinggangku, yang satu sekarang memegangi kepalaku, yang satu lagi meremas pantatku dan membuatku nafasku agak memburu.

TRIIIIIINGG !

Suara alarm kebakaran, langsung saja kutarik bibirku dari Derek. Pemuda itu langsung menyerngit.

"Tidak ada bau asap," gumamnya bingung.

"Tidak ada listrik di kota sejak semalam, jadi bel sekolah tidak bisa menyala. Sebagai gantinya pakai alarm kebakaran itu," jelasku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku harus segera masuk kelas sekarang."

Derek menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. "Bolos," gumamnya sambil menyengir.

"Aku benar-benar harus ke kelas," kataku lalu terkikik geli sendiri.

"Kau cium bibirku dulu sekali lagi, baru boleh ke kelas," godanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu berjinjit untuk menemui bibirnya. Tapi Derek menyengir dan menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, ia mengelakkan wajahnya saat aku hendak akan menciumnya. Ah, dia sengaja agar aku tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku pura-pura cemberut dan Derek tertawa kecil. Jadi ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lagi. Kali ini aku agak menarik kaosnya agar dia jangan mundur lagi. Derek tidak mengelak lagi, sehingga aku bisa menempelkan bibirku padanya. Hanya ciuman kecil, tapi setelahnya ia langsung tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kujemput kau usai sekolah?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, Scott atau Stiles akan mengantarku ke klinik hewan. Setelahnya kau bisa menjemputku di sana kalau mau," ujarku.

"Kenapa—"

"—Rahasia," potongku. "Nah, aku akan ke kelas sekarang."

Kucium pipi Derek lalu keluar dari kelas kosong, meninggalkan Derek. Aku agak berlari menuju kelas Biologi, tahu bahwa aku sudah telat. Kudengar dari Lydia bahwa mamanya yang akan jadi guru Biologi yang baru, kuharap ia tidak akan marah ketika aku terlambat di kelas pertamanya.

Sampai di depan kelas Biologi, aku mengetuk pintunya. Ketika aku mendengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam, baru kubuka pintunya. Anak-anak sudah pada duduk di kursi masing-masing, tinggal satu kursi yang tersisa, yaitu kursi di samping Danny.

"Val, kukira kau tidak akan hadir di kelas hari ini," ujar Ms Martin saat aku hendak menghampiri kursi samping Danny.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan telat lagi," kataku.

Mamanya Lydia tersenyum lalu menyuruhku duduk di kursi yang kosong, setelahnya ia menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi beberapa butir pertanyaan mengenai pelajaran semester kemarin. Habis memberiku kertas itu, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Lydia yang ada di depanku serta salah satu dari si kembar yang duduk di sampingnya. kupikir itu pasti Aiden. Karena kalau Ethan, ia akan duduk di samping Danny karena kursi di sebelah Kiper Lacrosse ini kosong sebelum kududuki.

"Sayang, karena ini kelas pertamaku dan aku sudah tidak pernah mengajar selama lima tahun, aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu satu hal: jangan mempermalukan aku," ujar Ms Martin pelan pada putrinya.

"Kau harus memikirkan itu sebelum mengenakan sepatu itu," balas Lydia. "Aku sayang kamu."

"Aku sayang kamu juga," kata Ms Martin sambil menyengir.

"Kenapa mama kamu mengajar kelas Biologi?" tanya Aiden begitu Ms Martin melewati meja Lydia.

"Karena Mr Harris dulu mengajar kelas Biologi, sampai ia punya pekerjaan baru—pengorbanan manusia," jawab Lydia.

"Apa?" tanya Aiden sambil menyerngit. "Aku tidak membunuhnya." Lydia diam saja, jadi Aiden mendecak. "Lydia, ada apa?"

"Kemarin malam aku membantu menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, rasanya sangat baik," kata Lydia pelan, lalu ia menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Lalu aku melihat padamu, dan yang ada di pikiranku adalah kau membantu membunuh Boyd. Kau tidak hanya pemuda yang nakal, Aiden—" Benar, kan, itu Aiden. "—Kau pemuda yang jahat. Dan aku tidak ingin bersama dengan orang yang jahat."

Aiden menatap Lydia dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Danny. "Sepertinya aku tahu suatu tempat di mana kau bisa berpesta."

"Seriusan?" tanya Danny.

Aiden mengangguk. "Kuberitahu alamatnya habis ini."

"Keren," balas Danny lalu Aiden menoleh ke depan lagi.

Aku menyerngit dan menoleh pada Danny. "Pesta?"

"Pesta Halloween, malam ini," jawab Danny sambil tersenyum. "Tempat yang kusewa membatalkan _booking_ -anku gara-gara tidak ada listrik, padahal memang rencananya pesta kami tidak perlu pakai banyak listrik. Kau tahu, kau harus ikut, semakin banyak orang akan semakin seru."

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kau tahu aku kurang suka pesta, Danny."

Ia mengangguk. "Hubungi aku kalau berubah pikiran?"

"Tentu," jawabku.

Ms Martin berdeham di depan kelas. "Semua sudah dapat lembar soal? Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai mengerjakannya sekarang. Pastikan kalian sudah mengumpulkannya ke mejaku saat kelas berakhir."

Jadi aku mulai membaca soal-soal di lembaran putih yang diberikan Ms Martin, lalu menorehkan jawabanku.

.

.

Aku benar-benar berusaha agar tidak cemburu saat Stiles bilang Scott tidak bisa mengantarku ke klinik karena akan membonceng Kira. Stiles cerita bahwa ia akan mengantarku ke klinik, sekalian setelahnya ia akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil kartu untuk membuka kunci di kantor polisi. Scott dan Kira membutuhkan kunci itu karena Kira harus menghapus sesuatu yang penting di ponselnya yang disita papa kemarin malam sebagai barang bukti.

Oke, Scott membonceng Kira bukan karena ingin berduaan dengan gebetan barunya itu, ia membonceng gadis itu karena ingin membantunya mengambil ponsel tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya aku cemburu. Walau aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak boleh menghalangi kehidupan roman Scott, tetap saja rasanya jadi sebal sendiri. Stiles bahkan sempat terkikik sendiri sambil mengendarai jipnya waktu melihatku cemberut sedikit.

Saat tiba di klinik, Stiles mencium pipiku sebelum aku turun dari jipnya. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya lalu turun dari mobil. Setelah aku menutup pintunya, Stiles langsung pergi dan aku segera masuk ke dalam klinik hewan.

Dr Deaton langsung tersenyum saat aku masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Kulihat ada seekor kucing kecil sedang terbaring di atas meja periksa.

"Aku menemukan kucing ini beberapa saat sebelum kau sampai di sini," ujar Dr Deaton sambil mengelus pelan leher kucing itu. "Kaki kanan belakangnya pincang, tubuhnya agak bengkak. Dan saat kutemukan tadi, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah sedikit, dan tubuhnya kotor. Mungkin tadi ia sempat terserempet kendaraan atau malah tertabrak."

Aku langsung menganga sendiri mendengar cerita Dr Deaton, dan merasa ngeri membayangkan kondisi si kucing saat pertama ditemukan tadi. Namun kulihat saat ini kucing tersebut sudah agak bersih, mungkin tadi Dr Deaton sudah memandikannya. Tidak ada bekas darah di mulutnya, tapi kusing ini tampak begitu lemah. Aku jadi merasa iba melihatnya begitu.

"Jadi kau membawanya ke sini biar bisa jadi bahan latihanku?" tanyaku.

Dr Deaton tersenyum. "Aku adalah dokter hewan, Valion. Kalau aku melihat hewan, sekali pun liar, terluka, aku akan menolongnya semampuku. Dan ya, kebetulan hari ini kita akan melihat kekuatan penyembuhmu. Jadi antara kau akan menyembuhkan kucing malang ini, atau kau akan membuatnya tidak perlu merasa sakit apa-apa lagi—alias kita akan merelakannya kalau kau tidak berhasil menolongnya."

"Kau tahu aku pasti akan merasa begitu bersalah jika seandainya aku tidak berhasil, kan?"

"Makanya kuharap ini akan berhasil," ujarnya. "Nah, kemarin tanganmu."

Aku menurut. Pertama-tama kuletakkan tas dan bukuku di salah satu konter di ruangan itu, lalu mengulurkan tanganku biar ditangkap Dr Deaton. Ia meletakkan tanganku di atas tubuh kucing yang terbaring lemah ini. Aku jadi ingat waktu bos Scott ini memperlihatkan kakakku dan Isaac akan kemampuan manusia serigala mereka yang bisa mengambil rasa sakit makhluk hidup lain.

Tapi aku tidak paham bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan kucing ini. Dr Deaton hanya meletakkan tanganku di atas tubuh kucing, lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan ragu aku melirik pada Dr Deaton yang terus tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Sekarang, coba belai kepalanya," ujar Dr Deaton.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, dan mulai mengelus pelan kepala sang kucing. Aku sempat merasakan sesuatu yang kasar di puncak kepala itu. Dengan penasaran aku menunduk dan mencari apa yang membuat di sana terasa agak kasar.

"Oh ... " gumamku pelan saat menemukan bekas luka yang telah mengering di sana.

Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha agar tidak menangis. Aku iba melihat kucing ini. Dengan lembut aku membelai sekitar wajahnya, walau sebenarnya agak takut kalau tiba-tiba ia akan mencakarku.

Tapi kemudian kepala kucing ini bergerak, seakan ia mendongak kepadaku, lalu ia menjilat pelan jariku. Ini membuatku tersenyum kecil, meski agak bingung juga kenapa ia melakukannya.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik," ujar Dr Deaton.

Sambil menyerngit dan terus membelai wajah kucing, aku menoleh pada Dr Deaton. "Apa?"

"Veela menggunakan emosi mereka untuk menyembuhkan makhluk hidup. Mereka memang mudah merasa iba jika ada yang terluka, jadi hati mereka selalu tergerak untuk menyembuhkan orang lain. Saat mereka merasa iba, hanya dengan menyentuh, Veela bisa menyembuhkan makhluk di sekitarnya," jelas Dr Deaton.

Lalu aku teringat soal bagaimana Scott, Stiles, dan Derek bilang kalau mereka jadi merasa lebih baik saat aku bersama dengan mereka, saat aku memegang tangan mereka. Mungkin itu termasuk dalam 'menyembuhkan' juga—aku membantu melenyapkan perasaan negatif mereka. Tapi tetap saja, sekalipun mungkin ini kekuatan yang menurutku keren, tapi ini tidak bisa membantu Scott untuk bertarung.

"Nah, mari kita lihat apa saja dari kucing ini yang telah sembuh," kata Dr Deaton. Jadi aku menyingkir, membiarkan sang dokter memeriksa pasiennya.

"Apa kemampuan penyembuh ini ... kau tahu, bisa menenangkan orang panik atau semacamnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Panik, stres, depresi, emosi meledak, semuanya. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara Veela saja seseorang bisa merasa lebih tenang. Kalau kau sudah bisa mengontrol seluruh kekuatanmu, kemampuan penyembuhmu bisa kau gunakan tanpa perlu merasa iba yang terlalu dalam seperti tadi," jelas Dr Deaton.

Aku mengangguk dan ia melanjutkan memeriksa kucing. Setelahnya Dr Deaton tersenyum, bilang bahwa sang kucing sudah tidak memiliki luka apa-apa lagi. Bengkak di perutnya sudah tidak begitu besar, tapi kakinya masih pincang. Bos Scott ini bilang kalau kaki yang pincang memang agak sulit disembuhkan, hewan maupun manusia.

"Kau mungkin akan ingin melatih dirimu agar bisa menyembuhkan lebih cepat," usulnya. "Tapi menurutku ini saja sudah cukup menakjubkan untuk pertama kali coba, kupikir kucing ini setidaknya tidak sekarat lagi.

"Veela, sekali pun beberapa di antaranya punya sifat seduktif seperti Siren, mereka tetap adalah makhluk yang penyayang, makanya mereka punya kemampuan semacam ini. Mereka penyusun strategi dan petarung yang baik, tapi mudah juga merasa iba dan cemas pada yang ada di dekatnya."

Ah, pantas saja aku mudah cemas pada Scott dan Stiles, jadi ini bawaan seorang Veela. "Veela bisa bersifat seduktif?" tanyaku.

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Suara Veela bisa menghipnotis, entah untuk membuat orang menjadi lebih tenang saat stres, atau malah membuatnya termakan rayuan lalu dimanfaatkan. Apalagi Veela berwajah menawan, itu akan membuat orang lain lebih mudah masuk rayuannya."

"Aku tidak pernah merayu orang," gumamku pelan.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, mungkin kau Veela yang inosen. Nah, Veela dan Putri Duyung sama-sama bisa memikat lawan jenis lewat seni. Bedanya, Putri Duyung memikat dengan nyanyiannya, Veela memikat dengan tariannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menari," kataku.

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi saat kau menari, seburuk apa pun menurutmu, laki-laki yang melihat yang tidak berjaga-jaga akan mendekatimu, tidak peduli harus menyebrang jalan raya yang penuh mobil lalu lalang atau apa pun. Makanya tidak jarang ada laki-laki atau perempuan yang terpesona pada tarian Veela sampai tewas hanya untuk mendekatinya. Mereka bisa tertabrak mobil, jatuh dari tebing, dan lainnya, demi mendekati seorang Veela," jelas Dr Deaton.

"Itu mengerikan," komentarku.

"Memang," katanya sambil mengangguk. "Untuk yang satu itu, tidak akan bisa kau kendalikan. Tentu saja, kau tidak bisa mengontrol orang untuk menjauhimu saat kau menari. Oke, kau mau coba melanjutkan untuk menyembuhkan kucing ini?"

Aku menatap kucing yang masih terbaring di atas meja. Perlahan aku mengangguk. Dr Deaton tersenyum dan mundur, lalu aku mengelus pelan kucing itu lagi.

Usai latihan, aku menelepon Derek biar ia menjemputku. Sambil menunggu, aku membantu Dr Deaton membereskan ruang pemeriksaan.

"Val, hanya jaga-jaga, kupikir aku harus tanya," kata Dr Deaton. "Apa kau sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dengan Derek?"

Aku menyerngit. "Lebih dari sekedar ciuman?"

"Yah, kau tahu, sesuatu tentang hubungan badan," ujarnya.

Wajahku menghangat. "Oh," gumamku.

"Dari reaksimu, kuambil 'ya' sebagai jawabannya," kata Dr Deaton. Ia mengambil satu tabung plastik kecil berisi kapsul lalu menyodorkannya padaku. "Sekalinya manusia serigala atau sejenisnya melakukan itu pada Mate-nya, mereka akan ketagihan, walau kuyakin beberapa seperti Derek berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahannya. Ini hanya jaga-jaga saja, minum satu kapsul ini seminggu sekali."

"Kupikir yang sesuatu yang seperti ini harus diminum setiap hari?" tanyaku pelan.

Dr Deaton menyengir kecil. "Minum tiap hari kalau kalian akan melakukannya tiap hari."

"Oh," gumamku lagi sambil merasakan hangat di kedua pipiku, lalu kumasukkan tabung itu ke dalam tasku.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara klakson mobil dari depan klinik. Aku mengintip lewat jendela, ada mobil Derek, dan jendela depan mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajahnya di sana. Jadi aku pamit pada Dr Deaton dan mengambil barang-barangku, keluar dari klinik.

Hari sudah sore, tapi matinya listrik membuat kota agak gelap. Aku sempat melihat jam dinding sebelum keluar dan masuk mobil Derek, itu menunjukkan sekitar jam enam lewat. Lalu aku tersadar, aku tidak akan bisa belajar kalau dalam kondisi gelap. Kuharap di rumah kami ada persediaan lilin, biar setidaknya aku belajar satu pelajaran saja sebelum tidur.

"Hei," sapa Derek saat aku masuk mobilnya.

"Hei," balasku sambil aku menutup pintu mobil lalu mencium pipinya.

"Jadi ... urusanmu dengan Deaton masih tergolong rahasia?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau mau langsung pulang?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Derek, kau sibuk habis ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Waktu kau tidak ada di Beacon Hills, Pelatih mengajari kami soal kurva permintaan dan penawaran, dan aku paling tidak mengerti soal itu. Hapal, bisa, mengerti, tidak. Bisa ajari aku?"

"Val, tidak ada listrik, gelap, bagaimana caranya kau membaca bukumu?" tanya Derek sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Lilin," jawabku.

"Tidak baik untuk matamu, Val."

"Kumohon?" pintaku pelan.

Derek menghela, ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, padahal kami belum sampai rumahku. Setelah itu ia langsung melumatkan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan agak nafsu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang," ujarnya pelan di hadapanku sambil agak terengah. "Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku. Bersyukurlah aku masih berusaha menahan serigala dalam tubuhku, makanya aku hanya menciummu. Kalau aku mengikuti kemauan serigalanya, aku sudah merobek bajumu."

Wajahku memanas, warnanya pasti sudah memerah. Derek menunduk dan menciumku sekali lagi.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi setelahnya aku akan menyantap lehermu," kata Derek, lalu mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

Saat Derek bilang 'menyantap' leherku, dia benar-benar serius. Waktu akhirnya aku paham akan penjelasannya mengenai kurva permintaan dan penawaran, Derek langsung melempar bukuku ke lantai dan menarikku rebah di ranjang.

Ia menggigit dan mengisap leherku dengan gemas. Sesekali ia mencium leherku, tapi ia lebih sering menggigit-gigit di sana. Uh, kuyakin besok pagi leher ini akan bengkak. Untungnya, Mama, Scott, Papa, dan Isaac tidak ada di rumah, hanya ada aku dan Derek di sini, aku bebas mendesah keras. Sepertinya Derek juga sebegitunya ingin aku mendesah keras. Ia menggigiti leherku di atas ranjang sambil menggesekkan kejantannya di balik celana pada daerah kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup juga.

"V-Val! OH! Astaga, aku mencintaimu!" erangnya sambil semakin mempercepat gesekkannya.

Derek sudah tidak lagi sibuk dengan leherku, kini ia hanya menggesekkan kejantannya di bagian bawahku saja. Lalu Derek menciumku dengan nafsu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, menemui lidahku, mendominasiku di sana.

"Mandi," desahnya. "Kita akan mandi sekarang."

"Kita? S-sama-sama? Kau dan, eh, aku?" cicitku.

"Ya, ya, buka bajumu, Val," desahnya sambil menyingkir dari ranjang.

"Tapi—"

"Buka bajumu, atau aku yang akan merobeknya," katanya agak terengah.

"D-Derek, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku pelan, merasa pacarku itu terlalu agresif saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," akunya. "Val, kumohon, oke? Buka bajumu, aku akan menyentuhmu di kamar mandi."

"Kau, eh, kau membuatku takut ... " cicitku.

Wajah Derek melunak. Ia agak tercengang. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya. Setelah itu ia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di lantai. "Astaga ... "

"Derek?" gumamku.

"Maafkan aku, Val, sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," ujarnya tanpa melihat padaku. "Yang ada di pikiranku adalah tubuh telanjangmu dan aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Sumpah, aku tidak akan mau menakutimu."

Aku turun dari ranjang dan perlahan mendekatinya. Aku berlutut di depannya, mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. "Kau pernah melihat tubuhku, Derek, kau juga pernah menyentuhku. Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai ... eh, memintaku sambil ... yah, mengerikan seperti tadi ... "

Ia mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kukembangkan senyumku. Derek mencium bibirku lagi, kali ini dengan lembut, dan ia menarikku untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan pundakku, sedangkan aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Setelah ciuman itu, Derek menempelkan dahinya di dahiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin membalas pernyataan itu," kataku sambil menyengir kecil. "Tapi tidak mungkin aku membalas perkataan 'aku mencintaimu' itu dengan 'aku sudah mulai suka padamu', kan?"

Derek terkekeh kecil, lalu ia mencium keningku. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang."

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku nyaris hilang kendali dan melakukan seks denganmu tadi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Karena kalau aku menyentuhmu, aku ingin kita bercinta, bukan seks dengan kasar dan membuatmu takut," ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku malam ini. Mungkin aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku sendiri sebentar. Lagi pula ini sudah ... oh, sudah lewat tengah malam, dan kau belum tidur. Kalau mamamu atau Scott pulang dan menemukanmu masih belum tidur dan ada aku, mereka pasti marah."

Kuhembuskan nafas berat. "Kupikir aku tidak akan berani tidur saat ini. Scott tidak ada di rumah untuk menemaniku tidur."

Derek menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Beberapa hari menjelang Halloween, aku akan dapat mimpi buruk dan membuat tidurku tidak tenang. Puncak mimpi burukku adalah di malam Halloween dan subuhnya. Ini selalu terjadi sejak aku kecil, dan tidur dengan kakakku membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Val, Scott bukan kakak kandungmu, dia hanya seorang pemuda yang tidak berhubungan darah denganmu. Kau yakin tidur dengannya adalah hal yang baik?" tanya Derek.

"Aku sempat ragu juga beberapa hari lalu, tapi Scott bilang tidak masalah, karena ia hanya bisa melihatku sebagai adiknya, dan aku melihatnya sebagai kakakku. Lagi pula, hei, kau juga tidak berhubungan darah denganmu dan kita sudah beberapa kali tidur bersama," kataku sambil menyengir.

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Aku pacarmu. Lebih dari itu, kau adalah tunangan-belum-resmi-ku."

Aku terkekeh kecil lalu mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Oke, aku harus pergi sebelum menyerangmu lagi," katanya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Jadi aku menyingkir dari pangkuannya, membantu dia berdiri juga. Derek mencium keningku dengan agak lama, seakan ia menikmati tiap detik ia menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Habis itu mengambil satu tanganku, yang di jari manisnya terlingkar cincin pemberiannya. Derek tersenyum melihat cincin itu, lalu mencium punggung tanganku.

"Cobalah untuk istirahat dan tidur, Val. Jangan mengawatirkan mimpi buruk. Itu hanya bunga tidur," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan ia pun keluar dari kamarku lewat pintu. Aku mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Derek mencium sekilas pipiku waktu pintu depan sudah dibukanya, lalu baru keluar. Sepeninggal Derek, kututup pintu depan dan menguncinya, lalu langsung ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah itu aku mencoba untuk tidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku tidak mendapat mimpi buruk di subuh tanggal 1 November.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #DaddysGirl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei bisa kepikiran menulis soal kucing yang luka itu gara-gara sehari sebelum menulis adegan itu sempat melihat kucing yang tertabrak motor di depan rumah.


	31. Chapter 31

"Scott, ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang," gumamku cemas.

"Aku tahu. Itu pasti si Kembar," ujar Scott, lalu ia membawa motornya dengan lebih cepat.

"Kenapa si Kembar mengikuti kita? Mereka sebegitu inginnya masuk Pack-mu?" tanyaku.

"Entah."

Tepat setelah Scott menghentikan motornya di tempat parkir, satu motor di sebelah kanan dan kiri langsung terparkir juga. Aku dan Scott melepaskan helm, begitu juga dengan kedua orang di kiri dan kanan kami. Benar kata Scott, yang mengikuti kami dari sejak kami meninggalkan rumah adalah si Kembar, Ethan dan Aiden.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 31**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian akan melakukan ini sepanjang hari?" tanya Scott sambil kami turun dari motor.

"Seharian, semalaman," jawab si Kembar bergantian.

"Apa ini tentang kalian yang ingin masuk Pack kakakku?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

Salah satu dari si Kembar menoleh padaku. "Ini tentang kakakmu yang menjadi target Ninja Demon."

Aku menyerngit. Apa pula Ninja Demon?

"Maksudmu Ninja Demon yang bisa menarik pedang dari dada mereka dan berhasil mengalahkan kita kemarin?" ujar Kembar nomor dua.

"Ya, Ninja Demon yang itu," jawab yang pertama.

Aku semakin menyerngit. "Ninja Demon?"

Kutatap ketiga pemuda manusia serigala ini satu persatu. Ethan dan Aiden melirik satu sama lain, lalu melirik padaku dan Scott, sedangkan Scott mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau tidak cerita pada adikmu?" tanya Kembar nomor dua.

"Aku tidak cerita pada adikku," gumam Scott.

Langsung saja aku menoleh pada kakakku."Scott, apa yang telah terjadi selama aku tidak bersamamu kemarin?"

Scott akhirnya cerita padaku tentang sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai Ninja Demon itu. Scott bilang Ninja Demon telah memberi tanda di belakang telinga Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Derek, dan Lydia. Katanya, walau Derek sudah mematahkan leher salah satunya, Ninja Demon tersebut tidak mati, lehernya malah seakan segera sembuh. Makanya semalam para manusia serigala ini bisa kalah.

Selesai menceritakan tentang Ninja Demon padaku, Scott menoleh pada si Kembar lagi. "Aku tidak perlu orang-orang untuk melindungiku."

"Mereka melirikmu saat matahari mulai terbit," kata Kembar nomor satu.

"Dan mereka juga langsung lenyap," balas Scott.

"Argent bilang mereka hanya akan keluar saat malam. Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama kita soal Ninja Demon, kami pikir kita harus waspada. Seharian, sepanjang malam."

Scott menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng pelan. Setelahnya ia menggandengku dan kami berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ethan dan Aiden benar-benar mengikuti kami. Aku dan Scott berpisah sebentar untuk ke loker masing-masing yang letaknya agak berseberangan. Anehnya adalah, si Kembar ikut berpisah juga. Satu mengikutiku, satu lagi mengikuti Scott.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kupikir kalian sedang melindungi kakakku!" ujarku merasa agak sebal karena diikuti.

"Ya, karena mungkin kau bisa jadi target juga. Kau orang penting, jadi harus dilindungi juga," kata salah satu dari si Kembar yang mengikutiku.

Aku menghela, lalu segera menyelesaikan urusanku di loker. Habis itu dengan cepat aku menghampiri kakakku yang masih mengambil buku di lokernya.

"Mereka mengikutiku juga," gumamku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Scott menghela dan menggeleng. "Oke, dengar, aku dan Val ingin bicara dengan Stiles dan memberitahunya tentang segala yang terjadi semalam, tanpa kalian berdua."

"Tidak," tolak si Kembar.

"Ya!" desak Scott. "Dan aku tidak mau kalian menguping. Tidak boleh ada pendengaran serigala."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami menguping?"

"Aku adalah Alpha Sejati. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan," ujar Scott lalu menutup pintu lokernya.

Scott menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ethan dan Aiden melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang ada di koridor.

"Kupikir kau bersama dengan Kira _dan Stiles_ semalam, kenapa kau harus beritahu Stiles lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Stiles pulang di tengah pesta, sebelum Demon Ninja itu datang," jawab Scott.

"Pesta?" Aku tambah bingung. "Bukankah kau bilang kalian akan mengambil ponsel Kira di kantor polisi?"

"Ya, setelah berhasil, kami datang ke pesta Halloween yang diadakan Danny. Di rumah Derek."

"Derek meminjamkan tempatnya untuk pesta?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak, Ethan dan Aiden, kami semua tidak tahu kalau ia sudah kembali ke Beacon Hills sampai semalam. Si Kembar pikir Derek masih di luar kota, jadi mereka pakai saja," jelas Scott. "Lalu, eh, Kira jadi tahu soal manusia serigala, soalnya kami bertarung melawan Demon Ninja itu dengan wujud manusia serigala."

"Kalian tidak punya pilihan lain," gumamku. "Bagaimana reaksinya?"

Scott tersenyum kecil. "Ia memang tercengang kemarin malam. Tapi subuh tadi, saat aku mengantarnya pulang—ia masih mau kuantar pulang setelah melihat wajah manusia serigalaku—ia bilang ingin lihat wajahku lagi, jadi kutunjukkan padanya. Dia tidak takut."

"Oh, dia calon pacar yang baik," kataku sambil menyengir.

Ia membalas cengiranku. "Omong-omong, misi penyelamatan dengan Braeden itu, ada hubungannya dengan Derek?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kami menyelamatkan Derek dan Peter dari Pemburu asal Meksiko. Derek bilang agar aku jangan bilang kalau dia sudah pulang ke sini, ia takut ada mata-mata dari Pemburu itu. Tapi karena kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kupikir tidak masalah kalau aku memberitahumu ini."

Scott mengangguk. Begitu tiba di laboratorium Kimia, Scott membuka pintunya, bilang Stiles menghubunginya biar ia mereka bertemu dalam ruangan itu. Kami pun masuk ke dalam.

Stiles agak terkejut melihatku, mungkin ia berpikir hanya Scott saja yang akan datang. Tapi setelah selesai dengan kagetnya, ia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Ia bilang kalau ia juga baru masuk laboratorium ini sekitar tiga detik sebelum aku dan kakakku masuk, lalu Stiles menceritakan tentang seorang gadis bernama Caitlin yang ia temui di pesta Halloween semalam.

"Lalu dia mulai bicara soal fosfor dan kunci yang punya bahan Kimia. Jadi itu membuatku berpikir soal tempat penyimpanan bahan Kimia dan fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang membiarkan Barrow masuk—" Stiles menghentikan perkataannya, ia tercengang melihat papan tulis di depan kelas. Aku menyerngit, bingung, ada apa dengan papan yang bersih itu? "—Hilang. Oke, tidak masalah, tidak masalah, aku masih punya kuncinya," kata Stiles lagi, kali ini ia berjalan menuju pintu ruang penyimpanan bahan Kimia sambil memegang gantungan kunci-kuncinya. "Apa?" gumamnya sambil mencari kunci di antara beberapa kunci di tangannya. "Tadi ada di sini. Aku memegangnya tadi pagi, sumpah, tadi pagi masih ada."

"Kunci yang kau bicarakan semalam?" tanya Scott.

"Ya, aku menunjukkannya padamu, kan? Bukankah aku ada kasih lihat?"

"Tidak, kau hanya memberitahuku, aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya," aku Scott.

"Val? Aku selalu beritahumu kalau ada sesuatu, kan?" tanya Stiles sambil emnoleh padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baru bahkan mendengar soal kunci itu sekarang. Dan lagi, sejak Scott jadi ... _sekarang_ , ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau atau Scott tidak memberitahuku sesuatu."

"Aku ada di sini beberapa jam yang lalu," desah Stiles sambil menoleh ke papan tulis lagi. "Dan ada pesan di sini untuk Barrow soal nama Kira di papan dengan tulisanku, dan aku punya kunci menuju ruang penyimpanan Kimia."

Scott mendekati sahabatnya. "Jadi kau membuka kunci ruang penyimpanan Kimia biar Barrow bisa sembunyi dari polisi, dan lalu kau memberinya pesan untuk membunuh Kira?"

"Aku tahu ini aneh," desah Stiles lagi. Ia mengambil secarik potongan kertas dari sakunya. Aku ikut menghampiri pemuda itu biar bisa melihat apa yang ada di kertas itu. "Tapi lihat ini. ini adalah berita yang keluar saat mereka menangkap Barrow, oke? Tentang bom yang ia gunakan. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan?" Lalu Stiles pun menyebut beberapa hal yang ada di potongan kertas itu, kemudian menoleh lagi pada Scott. "Apa ini kedengarannya bagimu?"

"Pelatih," gumam Scott.

"Jebakan untuk Pelatih saat ia ulang tahun itu?" tanyaku sambil agak menyerngit.

Stiles mengangguk. "Iya, itu. Jebakan kita untuk Pelatih, itu ideku, kau ingat? Itu ideku. Ini bukan kebetulan, tidak mungkin."

"Aku tidak ingin terdengar seakan aku memberitahumu bahwa kau salah. Tapi aku juga tidak berpikir kalau kau mencoba membunuh orang lain," ujar Scott lembut.

"Ini buktinya! Semuanya, jelas," desah Stiles.

Spontan, aku memegang lengan Stiles, membuatnya menoleh padaku. "Kau bukan seorang pembunuh, Stiles, kau tidak akan menggunakan kepintaranmu untuk merencanakan pembunuhan," gumamku pelan.

"Sobat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott. "Kau terlihat lelah."

"Dan pucat," tambahku, cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini," jawab Stiles.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Ambil izin sakit atau apa?" usul Scott.

"Ya, ya, mungkin aku harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit," ujar Stiles.

"Aku bisa menemanimu kalau mau," kataku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Stiles.

Aku mengangguk. "Lagi pula mungkin tidak sebaiknya kau pergi seorang diri, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu di tengah jalan?"

Stiles tersenyum dan meremas tanganku. Scott mencium pipiku lalu aku keluar gedung sekolah dengan Stiles, kami berdua langsung naik jipnya.

Saat Stiles mulai menyalakan mesinnya, ia menanyakan lagi kalau aku yakin akan bolos hari ini, mengingat aku sedang mengincar beasiswa penuh. Kukatakan padanya kalau saat ini kesehatannya lebih penting dari beasiswa.

"Dan Derek? Apa dia tidak apa-apa kalau kau pergi denganku?" tanya Stiles.

Kuangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya tadi aku juga sempat kepikiran. Kemarin ia minta aku bolos biar bisa kencan dengannya, tapi kutolak. Hari ini malah aku bolos seharian biar bisa menemanimu di rumah sakit. Namun kupikir tidak begitu masalah. Maksudku, dia akan paham perbedaannya. Kami bisa kencan kapan pun, sedangkan kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Stiles mengangguk dan mengendarai jipnya dengan cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Tiba di sana, kami berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, ada mama di sana. Ia tersenyum melihatku datang, tapi kemudian menyerngit saat melihat kehadiran Stiles juga.

"Ada apa, bukankah harusnya kalian di sekolah?" tanya mama cemas.

"Kupikir ada yang salah dengan diriku, jadi harus diperiksa. Val di sini untuk menemaniku," jawab Stiles dan aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah ... kau tahu letak permasalahan kesehatanmu?" tanya mama lagi.

"Tidak."

"Berarti kau harus konsultasi dengan dokter umum dulu," ujar mama, lalu mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Dokter Gardner tidak akan kembali ke sini sampai minggu depan. Kau mau menunggu dokter jaga, atau—Stiles, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Stiles tiba-tiba lemas dan ia tampak tak bertenaga, jadi aku langsung menangkap tubuhnya. Mama langsung meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan membantuku memapah Stiles.

"Baiklah, ayo," gumam mama. "Ikuti aku, tidak apa-apa."

Lalu aku membantu mama membawa Stiles menuju kamar rawat kosong yang terdekat. Aku membantu Stiles biar ia duduk di ranjang. Waktu ia sudah di atas ranjang, Stiles terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan melepasnya sementara waktu. Aku tidak merasa masalah, jadi aku tinggal tetap bersamanya saja. Mama mengambil kertas dan alat tulis, mulai menanyakan gejala-gejala aneh yang dialami Stiles.

"Beberapa kali hilang kesadaran, tapi tidak lama. Berjalan sambil tidur, yang kadang kulakukan saat tidur. Dan aku sering merasa sangat gelisah."

"Kena serangan panik juga?" tanya mama.

"Yah, beberapa kali. Oh, dan sempat hilang kemampuan untuk membaca. Tapi itu mungkin efek dari pohon magis besar dan pengorbanan manusia," jawab Stiles.

Langsung saja aku dan mama terkikik pelan. "Aku agak ingat soal itu," kata mama, "berapa jam kau berhasil tidur?"

"Delapan."

"Dalam satu malam?"

"Selama tiga malam," jawab Stiles. Aku menyerngit, berarti selama tiga malam ini ia maksimal tidur selama tiga jam dalam satu malam. Stiles melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, lalu menghitung jarinya. "Ya, benar-benar delapan," katanya lagi, setelah itu ia kembali menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Merasa cepat marah?" tanya mama selanjutnya.

"Ya."

"Sulit fokus?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak bisa diam?"

"Lebih dari biasa? Sulit kukatakan."

"Mimpi yang terlihat nyata saat siang hari?"

"Oke, kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Stiles. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Mama mengangguk. "Kupikir begitu." Ia meletakkan kertas dan alat tulis yang tadi ia pegang, lalu mengambil jarum suntik dan sebuah cairan putih transparan.

"Uh, apa itu?" tanya Stiles pelan.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya mama sambil membawa jarum suntik itu ke samping Stiles.

"Kalau kau tidak memegang jarum ... " gumam Stiles.

"Ma, apa itu?" tanyaku.

Mama tersenyum kecil, lalu bersiap menyuntik Stiles. "Ini Midazolam, sedatif."

"Kenapa kau memberikanku sedatif?" tanya Stiles.

"Karena kau, Stiles, adalah pemuda yang sangat kurang tidur," jawba mama, lalu ia menyuntikkan sedatif itu di lengan Stiles. "Kau butuh istirahat dan kamu membutuhkannya sekarang." Mama menarik jarum itu keluar. "Nah, berbaringlah."

"Oke, berapa lama efeknya akan mulai—oh, tidak begitu lama," ujar Stiles sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Val?"

"Aku di sini," gumamku sambil tersenyum, memegang tangannya yang mulai merenggangkan genggamannya.

"Ya ampun, kau cantik sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Kugigit bibirku, lalu melirik mama. Mama tersenyum saja melihatku. Ia menghela lalu menarik selimut sampai dada Stiles.

"Istirahatlah," gumam mama dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, Ma," gumam Stiles sayup dan akhirnya menutup kedua matanya, pergi tidur.

Aku menyerngit. Kulihat mama tercengang, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Mama menoleh padaku. "Kau mau tetap di sini?" Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, panggil mama, oke?"

"Tentu," balasku sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mama keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku benar-benar terus bersama dengan Stiles selama beberapa jam kemudian. Sekalipun aku meninggalkan sisinya, itu hanya jika aku ke kamar kecil yang ada di ruangan ini. Selebihnya aku tetap duduk di kursi di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Stiles, entah itu aku sambil membaca buku atau melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselku, atau hanya ... eh, memandangi wajah tidur Stiles.

Tidak, tidak, aku memandangi wajah tidurnya tidak dalam artian orang mesum. Tapi memang, yah, sesekali aku memerhatikan wajah tidurnya.

Hatiku bergetir sendiri saat aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku menyentuh lembut wajah Stiles dengan jemariku. Aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku kalau aku punya Derek sekarang, bahwa aku sedang berusaha suka pada Derek—dan sudah mulai merasa suka padanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau semuanya itu jadi sia-sia dan aku kembali semakin suka pada Stiles?

"Hei," kudengar mama berbisik dari pintu. Aku mendongak dan melihat mama membuka pintu perlahan sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia masuk, menghampiriku. "Dia masih terlelap dari tadi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dia pulas sekali, bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, berguling ke kiri atau ke kanan. Bahkan aku harus beberapa kali memeriksa kalau dia masih bernafas," kataku sambil terkekeh gugup.

Mama terus tersenyum. "Dan kau terus di sini dari tadi?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lagi. "Harus ada orang yang menjaganya, kan?"

"Yah, tapi kupikir dia akan baik-baik saja kalau kau ingin meninggalkan dia di sini," ujar mama. "Scott tadi menelepon mama untuk, kalau bisa, pulang sekarang. Ia ingin biar mama membantunya pakai Mountain Ash di rumah. Mungkin kau harus pulang juga, ini sudah sore."

"Eh, kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja," gumamku.

"Val, mama tidak mau kau sakit lalu menggantikan Stiles berbaring di ranjang ini, oke?" kata mama lembut.

Aku menghela pelan, dan akhirnya mengangguk juga. Kuelus punggung tangan Stiles dengan ibu jariku, agak tidak rela kalau harus meninggalkannya di sini sendiri. Tapi mama memanggilku sekali lagi, bahkan ia sudah mengambil tasku dari atas sofa. Jadi aku mencium cepat pipi Stiles lalu mengambil barangku yang lain di sofa dan mengambil tasku yang diambil mama, setelahnya kami keluar ruangan, keluar dari rumah sakit, ke parkiran, naik mobil mama dan mama mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai rumah.

Di depan rumah terparkir motor Scott dan sebuah mobil. "Itu mobil papa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kuharap tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana," kata mama sambil memarkir mobil. Lalu ia mematikan mesin mobil dna membuka pintu. "Ayo."

Begitu kami masuk lewat pintu depan rumah, kami mendengar suara Scott dan papa sedang berbicara. Papa bicara dengan nada menuntut, Scott bicara dengan agak membentak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jadi aku dan mama mengikuti asal suara mereka, yang ada di ruang makan.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya mama begitu kami masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kulihat Scott dan papa masing-masing berwajah tegang. Ada Kira juga di belakang Scott dengan wajah gugup. Dan ada sebuah laptop yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Mungkin salah satu dari kalian harus menjelaskan," kata papa, kembali menghadap pada Scott dan Kira.

Memang sempat tidak ada listrik si Beacon Hills karena entah bagaimana di pusatnya meledak gara-gara ... eh, gara-gara Kira, tapi para teknisi sudah mulai memperbaiki setiap kerusakan dan mendahulukan bangunan-bangunan yang terbilang sangat butuh pasokan listrik untuk beroperasi, seperti rumah sakit, kantor polisi, dan sebagainya. Rumah-rumah warga diurus belakangan, seperti rumahku ini. Jadi begitu malam datang, kegelapan menyelimuti kami, hanya sinar bulan yang menjadi penerang lewat jendela.

Tiba-tiba sesosok ... makhluk, yang berpakaian serba gelap dan pakai topeng dan ada pedang di tangannya muncul begitu saja di dalam rumah, entah dari mana datangnya. Mungkin itulah yang Scott dan si Kembar sebut sebagai Ninja Demon.

"Siapa ini?" tanya papa bingung.

Sebingung-bingungnya aku tentang Ninja Demon, sepertinya yang paling kebingungan di dalam ruangan ini memang adalah papa, karena ia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu bahkan tentang putranya sendiri seorang manusia serigala.

"Pa, jangan!" seru Scott saat papa mulai maju mendekati Ninja Demon itu. "Pa, tunggu, pa!"

Tiba-tiba makhluk serba hitam itu menusukkan dada papa dengan pedangnya. Sontak saja aku dan Kira memekik. Mama langsung menangkap tubuh papa dan membawanya ke dekat dinding. Kudengar pintu didobrak, seseorang menerjang Ninja Demon sampai terjatuh. Begitu seseorang itu berdiri, aku baru melihat wajahnya, itu Derek. Seketika itu juga aku bisa merasa sedikit lega.

Kemudian kaca jendela pecah, dua sosok pemuda melompat masuk ke dalam rumah, kali ini adalah si Kembar. Satu Ninja Demon datang lagi, jadi mereka berdua melawan Scott, Derek, Ethan, dan Aiden. Mama memeriksa keadaan papa, aku menghampiri mereka. Terdapat rembesan darah di kemeja papa, dan papa sendiri terengah-engah.

"Val, jangan lihat, Sayang," gumam mama.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," cicitku. Kemudian aku mengambil satu tangan papa dan menggenggamnya erat dan berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Val, Sayang, dengar," kata mama sambil menahan tanganku. "Kau gemetar, kau takut darah, mungkin ini bukan pemandangan yang tepat untukmu. Tidak apa-apa, mama bisa memegangi papamu sendiri. Dan tidak, jangan kau berpikir untuk lari ke kamarmu untuk mengambil ... _alat-alat_ mu, kau tahu benda apa yang mama maksud." Tentu saja aku tahu, yang mama maksudkan adalah Crossbow pemberian Mrs Argent, senapan sederhana dan pedang yang diberikan Deucalion lewat Braeden setelah aku pulang dari misi menyelamatkan Derek. "Mama tidak mau kau pergi ke kamar lalu mereka menyerangmu di sana. Akan lebih baik kalau kita semua tetap sama-sama di sini."

Jadi aku mengangguk lemah. Berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kira yang menonton adegan dua Ninja Demon melawan empat manusia serigala dengan wajah takut.

"Ma, abunya!" pekik Scott.

Abu? Oh, Mountain Ash!

Kulihat mama menggapai-gapai ke atas lemari sambil berusaha tetap memegangi papa, tapi akhirnya ia dapat juga kendi yang tempat ia menyimpan Mountain Ash yang pernah diberikan Dr Deaton untuk jaga-jaga. Kemudian kulihat Scott dan Derek mendorong dua Ninja Demon keluar dari rumah.

"Ma, sekarang!"sahutku begitu yakin kedua Ninja Demon itu sudah menapakkan kaki di luar rumah.

Mama langsung maju dengan cepat dan memecahkan kendi yang ia pegang tepat di garis pintu. Langsung saja aku mendengar suara terengah-engah memenuhi ruangan ini. Mama segera kembali ke sisi papa, sedangkan sisanya alias aku, Kira, si Kembar, Derek, dan Scott hanya menyaksikan kedua makhluk serba gelap itu berdiri di depan rumah.

Kira mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ninja Demon, tapi tiba-tiba cahaya biru menghalangi tangannya keluar dari rumah. Ia tidak bisa melewati Mountain Ash, seperti aku. Kira Yukimura seorang supranatural.

"Sekeliling rumah ini terbuat dari Ashwood?" tanya Derek.

"Uh, ya, itu ide Deaton," jawab Scott. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?"

Derek menoleh padaku. "Aku mengikuti Val."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Sejak kapan?"

"Seharian ini," jawab Derek.

"Scott!" seru mama, "ini tidak baik!"

Scott langsung berlari menghampiri mama, sedangkan aku masih agak tercengang menatap Derek.

"Kau mengikutiku seharian? Dari pagi?" gumamku pelan.

"Ya," kata Derek. "Aku mengikutimu sampai rumah sakit juga. Aku melihatmu dengan Stiles."

"Derek, itu—"

"Aku paham, Val, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau marah?" cicitku.

Derek menghela. "Sebenarnya, aku sangat marah waktu melihatmu terus ada di sisi Stiles. Tapi aku bukan marah padamu mau pun Stiles. Aku paham kau sangat sayang padanya, baik sebagai sahabatmu atau seseorang yang kau anggap kakak atau seseorang yang mungkin masih sangat kau suka, aku tahu kau mencemaskannya dan aku berusaha memakluminya.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, Val, aku kesal karena aku masih belum bisa membuatmu benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi waktu aku melihatmu dengan Stiles tadi, aku berusaha meyakinkanku kalau itu hal wajar."

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia mengenggam satu tanganku dan mencium punggung tangan itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Val, makanya aku mengikutimu seharian ini, memastikan kau aman di saat ada Ninja Demon yang telah menandai beberapa di antara kita. Aku tidak mau kau sampai terluka."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih kau mau mengerti, Derek. Dan, eh, dan, terimakasih kau telah menjagaku."

Derek tersenyum juga lalu ia mencium lembut keningku.

"Kau Kira, kan?" tanya salah satu dari si Kembar. "Apa kau akan memberitahu kami apa kau itu?"

"Apa?" tanya Kira bingung dan gugup.

Sejujurnya aku juga jadi agak penasaran dengan Kira. Pacar pertama kakakku adalah seorang Pemburu, bukan sekedar pemburu yang memburu hewan-hewan biasa, melainkan manusia serigala. Walau Allison seorang manusia biasa, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa disebut sebagai orang yang awam akan supranatural. Lalu sekarang ada Kira, 'calon' pacar Scott yang berikutnya, kali ini seorang supranatural itu sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kembar nomor dua, tampaknya juga bingung akan pertanyaan saudara kembarnya.

"Lihat!" kata Kembar nomor satu sambil menarik tangan Kira ke arah batas pintu. Aku bisa melihat lagi cahaya yang menghalau tangan Kira untuk keluar. "Lihat itu? Dia juga tidak bisa lewat! Jadi, kau itu apa?" Oke, kupikir si Kembar nomor satu ini pasti Aiden, karena Ethan tidak mungkin sampai memaksa begitu.

"Dia adalah Kitsune, Bodoh," sahut Derek. "gunakan matamu. Kau bisa melihat di sekitarnya. Yang masih muda bisa mengeluarkan auranya. Dia belum belajar cara menyembunikannya. Mungkin dia juga tidak tahu dirinya itu jenis apa."

Kira tiba-tiba setengah berlari dari kami dan menghampiri Scott. Aku tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa, tapi setelahnya mereka berdua pergi ke ruangan yang lain.

Aku menyerngit pada Derek. "Kitsune?"

Derek mengangguk dan menoleh padaku. "Rubah."

"Manusia rubah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Manusia serigala punya taring dan kuku, Kitsune punya aura. Dengan mata manusia serigala kami akan bisa melihat aura di sekitar Kira, seperti api yang berbentuk rubah menyelimuti tubuhnya.."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lalu jadi kepikiran. Apakah Veela punya aura juga? Dalam artikel yang diberikan Dr Deaton tidak ada penjelasan tentang apakah makhluk supranatural lain bisa mengenali seorang Veela atau tidak. Sudah setahun lebih sejak Scott menjadi manusia serigala dan aku mengenal Derek. Kalau sosok Veela bisa dikenali lewat mata manusia serigala, berarti harusnya mereka sudah tahu kalau aku bukan manusia biasa, kan?"

Aku berdeham pelan. "Derek, apa mata manusia serigalamu dan Scott itu bisa mengenali semua sosok supranatural?"

"Kupikir begitu, tapi mungkin tidak semuanya. Kami bahkan tidak sadar soal Lydia dan Darach," jawab Derek. Ah, ya, Darach. Kalau mata Derek bisa mengenali sosok Darach, maka dari awal Jennifer Blake pasti sudah dibunuh.

Kudengar seseorang mendecak sebal. "Aku tidak berniat melukainya," kata salah satu dari si Kembar, Aiden.

"Belum," sahut Derek.

Aiden langsung menghampiri Derek dengan geram, dan ada Ethan mengikutinya. "Kenapa kau pikir kami ada di sini, Derek? Belajar kelompok? Kami di sini untuk melindungi Scott, kami berusaha bertarung untuknya!"

"Aku percaya itu," kata Derek. "Kuyakin kalian akan membunuh untuknya. Tapi apa kau bersedia mati untuknya?"

Aiden menggeram rendah, lalu langsung ditarik saudara kembarnya menjauh dari Derek.

Aku menoleh pada Derek. "Memangnya kau bersedia mati untuk Scott?"

Derek mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Sebenarnya bukan untuk Scott-nya aku bersedia mati. Tapi itu untukmu. Kau tidak akan mau Scott tewas, kan? Untukmu, aku bersedia tewas menggantikan Scott," katanya dengan lembut.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Intinya, tetap saja aku akan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untukku. Kau dan Scott sama-sama penting untukku. Salah satu dari kalian tewas, aku akan sedih luar biasa."

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul bahuku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rumah ini bergetar, lantai bergetar, tempat aku berpijak bergetar. Ini bukan gempa, aku tahu itu. Aku melirik ke arah pintu, melihat satu dari dua Ninja Demon sedang memukul-mukul dengan tangan dan pedangnya, berusaha membobol dinding magis Mountain Ash. Ia memukul terus-menerus, begitu kuat sampai tempat ini bergetar dan barang jatuh dari lemari dan pecah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Scott cemas, tampaknya ia sudah selesai berurusan dengan Kira.

"Mencari kelemahannya," jawab Derek sambil agak menggeram dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Allison—Scott, coba telepon Allison!" sahutku.

Scott mengangguk dan ia buru-buru merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel mengotak-atik layarnya.

" _Scott?_ " Itu suara Allison. Ternyata Scott mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ biar kami bisa mendengarnya juga.

"Allison, tolong beritahu kami apa yang kau dapatkan," pinta Scott. "Mereka di sini. Mereka berusaha untuk masuk. Dan sepertinya mereka akan berhasil melakukannya."

" _Oke, oke, dengar, mereka adalah Demon dari Jepang, disebut Oni. Mereka mencari seseorang yang kerasukan, seseorang yang padanya dimasuki roh jahat_ ," lapor Allison.

"Nogitsune," ujar Scott.

Aku menyerngit. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Aku kaget.

Yang membuatku kaget adalah ternyata aku dan Allison menanyakan hal yang sama, dengan kalimat yang sama, bersamaan. Oh, aku lupa kalau sebenarnya aku dan Allison bersaudara.

" _Scott?_ " panggil Allison karena Scott tidak menyahut lagi.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu?" tanya Scott.

" _Oke, mereka tidak akan melukaimu. Mereka tahu kau supranatural tapi saat mereka sadar bahwa kau tidak dirasuki roh jahat, mereka tidak akan melukaimu, aku janji. Yang mereka cari hanyalah Nogitsune._ "

Lalu Scott mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Kira dengan lesu menghampiri kakakku. "Aku benar, kan? Mereka mencariku," ujar Kira.

"Mereka mencari roh jahat dan aku tahu itu bukan kau," kata Scott.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seperti suara kaca pecah. Aku melihat ke arah pintu, dua makhluk itu, Ninja Demon, Oni, melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka bisa melewati garis Mountain Ash.

"Scott, kita harus melakukan sesuatu," sahut salah satu dari si Kembar.

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa," kata Scott.

"Dia serius?" tanya Kembar nomor dua.

"Kubilang jangan melakukan apa-apa," tegas Scott, jadi kami semua tetap berdiri di tempat masing-masing.

Scott maju perlahan, ia menggandeng Kira dan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jadi keduanya perlahan maju, melewati kami semua, menghampiri kedua Oni yang berdiri di dekat pintu depan.

Masing-masing dari kedua Oni itu berhadapan dengan Scott dan Kira. Mereka menyentuh belakang telinga Kira dan kakakku, membuat kedua makhluk supranatural yang sedang diperiksa itu berlutut. Dua Oni itu sama-sama mengeluarkan cahaya kuning dari lubang mata pada topeng mereka, sama-sama memiringkan kepala. Ketika tangan Oni lepas dari mereka, Scott dan Kira langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Aku bersama dengan Derek, Ethan, dan Aiden langsung menghampiri Scott dan Kira. Tapi kedua Oni itu tidak langsung pergi atau lenyap, padahal kukira mereka hanya mengincar kakakku. Tapi ... kini keduanya menoleh padaku.

 _Tunggu dulu._

Allison bilang bahwa Oni akan tahu jika seseorang adalah makhluk supranatural. _Aku_ supranatural. Berarti selanjutnya Oni akan mengetesku. Masalahnya adalah, tidak ada seorang pun selain aku—dan Oni—di ruangan ini yang tahu kalau aku seorang Veela.

Satu Oni melangkah menghampiriku, aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat mereka yang ada di sini akan tahu aku Veela, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya akan seperti ini. Tapi aku pasrah, berdiri dengan takut, siap menerima tangan Oni di belakang telingaku.

"Menjadi Mate seorang manusia serigala tidak akan membuat manusia jadi tergolong supranatural juga, kan?" tanya salah satu dari si Kembar.

"Kecuali kalau dari awal mereka memang Supranatural ... " gumam Derek. Ia berdiri dan menggenggam satu tanganku. "Val ... "

"A-aku berniat memberitahu kalian, k-kalau aku s-sudah bisa mengendalikannya," cicitku. Lalu kurasakan tangan Oni di leherku. Cahaya kuning dari lobang mata di topengnya itu bisa kulihat tepat di depan mataku. "A-aku seorang Veela."

Lalu aku bisa merasakan rasa panas di bekakang telingaku, seakan kena air panas di sana. Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas, aku tidak bisa berdiri untuk menopang diriku, tidak bisa memegang Derek untuk menahan diriku jatuh. Aku menutup kedua mataku perlahan, kesadaranku mengabur, tapi aku bisa merasakan tangan Derek yang menahanku, aku tidak terjatuh ke lantai, Derek langsung menggendongku.

Saat aku tersadar dan membuka mataku, kudapati aku sudah di kamarku. Scott dan Derek ada di sampingku, keduanya menampilkan wajah cemas.

"Val, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott lembut.

Aku mengangguk lalu berusaha untuk duduk dibantu Derek. "A-aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku berniat memberitahu kalian segera setelah aku bisa, eh, mengendalikan kekuatanku."

"Derek bilang tadi kau berkata dirimu seorang Veela?" tanya Scott.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lagi. "Aku juga baru tahu beberapa minggu lalu. Ingat tentang kau, Scott, harus masuk ke dalam bak es bersama dengan Allison dan Stiles? Nah, sambil menunggu kalian kembali sadar, Dr Deaton mengajakku bicara. Ia bilang aku adalah antara Druid-Penyihir, Siren, dan Veela. Dari ketiganya, Dr Deaton menyebutkan ciri-cirinya, dan akhirnya aku tahu aku adalah Veela."

"Deaton tahu soal ini?" tanya Derek.

"Justru dia sudah curiga kalau aku bukan manusia biasa," kataku. "Ia bilang kecantikanku tidak seperti cantiknya manusia, jadi ia curiga aku seorang supranatural. Selama dua hari kemarin aku latihan di klinik dengan Dr Deaton. Aku melatih emosiku biar bisa mengendalikan angin dan cuaca, lalu aku latihan menyembuhkan seekor kucing."

"Kau menyembuhkan seekor kucing?" tanya Scott agak terperanjat. "Bukan mengambil sakitnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Dr Deaton menemukannya banyak luka, bengkak dan kaki yang pincang, tapi kemarin aku hanya bisa sebatas menyembuhkan lukanya. S-sebenarnya, eh, tadi aku berusaha menyembuhkan papa juga, tapi sepertinya aku tidak berhasil."

"V-Val, waktu kau masih tidak sadarkan diri tadi aku dan mama membuka kemeja papa untuk melihat lukanya dengan bantuan senter," gumam Scott. "Lukanya sudah agak tertutup. Tidak benar-benar tertutup, masih ada bekasnya, tapi memang sudah tidak berdarah lagi. Papa masih merasa sangat tidak baik mungkin karena memang paru-parunya masih dalam bahaya. Apa pun itu, kupikir kau berhasil menyembuhkan lukanya tadi."

"S-Sungguhan?" tanyaku sambil mengerjap. Scott mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku menoleh pada Derek dan Scott bergantian dengan agak bingung. "Dan kalian tidak marah karena ... karena aku telah, eh, merahasiakan soal ini?"

"Kau sendiri juga baru tahu soal ini beberapa minggu lalu, Val," ujar Derek lembut. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan merahasiakannya dulu sampai aku bisa mengendalikan semua kekuatanku, sampai aku paham semua tentang diriku sendiri dulu, baru setelahnya aku akan beritahu orang lain."

Scott mengangguk. "Aku pun begitu. Kami mengerti, Val."

"Scott! Ambulans datang!" panggil salah satu dari si Kembar.

"Ambulans?" tanyaku bingung.

"Setelah tersadar tadi, aku langsung memeriksa papa bersama dengan mama, lalu memutuskan untuk menelepon ambulans biar bisa membawa papa ke rumah sakit," kata Scott.

"Aku ikut!" pintaku.

"Tidak, Val, kau istirahat," tegas Scott kemudian ia mencium pipiku dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menggerutu pelan, lalu menoleh pada Derek dan pandanganku melembut. "Kau di sampingku dari tadi?"

Ia mengangguk dan mengelus punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu dari tadi, aku tetap di sini." Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Jadi ... Veela?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Katanya kalau aku marah di saat aku belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku, wajahku bisa jadi seperti wajah burung."

"Dan kau akan tampak seperti burung termanis yang pernah ada," gumam Derek lembut sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut di belakang telingaku. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah."

"Karena Veela memang panjang sabar," kataku.

Kuberitahu Derek secara ringkas semua yang kuketahui tentang Veela, baik dari yang dijelaskan Dr Deaton, baik dari artikel yang Dr Deaton kirimkan padaku, semuanya. Derek hanya terus mendengarkan tanpa memotong perkataanku, ia terus menggenggam tanganku dari tadi, seakan takut tiba-tiba aku menghilang.

"Jadi selain kau bisa menyembuhkan orang lain, kau bisa mengendalikan cuaca," ujar Derek sambil manggut-manggut. "Kekuatan penyembuhmu itu sesuai sekali denganmu. Maksudku, kau selalu ingin membantu orang-orang di sekitarmu. Menjadi penyembuh mungkin memang peran yang paling sesuai denganmu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Tapi aku masih belajar soal cuaca itu. Kalau aku belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanku, maka cuaca dan angin di sekitarku akan ikut memburuk dengan emosiku. Misalnya ... kau ingat waktu kita di mobil dan aku panik gara-gara mama diculik Darach dan Scott pergi dengan Deucalion? Di luar mobil ada badai sampai pohon tumbang."

"Ya, ya, aku ingat, itu karena emosimu sudah tidak baik?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. "Tapi setelahnya badai itu berhenti."

"Badai itu berhenti karena kau menciumku saat itu," kataku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Derek, manusia serigala dan Veela memiliki beberapa kesamaan, salah satunya adalah harus punya Anchor. Aku butuh Anchor untuk setidaknya kekuatanku tidak meledak. Dan kau, Derek, kau Anchor-ku."

Derek tercengang sambil memandang lurus mataku."Aku Anchor-mu?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "K-kupikir kau suka Stiles?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku suka Stiles atau tidak. Kau bisa membuatku tenang, Derek, aku merasa aman denganmu, aku sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu, makanya kau menjadi Anchor-ku," tuturku.

Perlahan ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibirnya menemui bibirku dengan lembut. Sambil masih terus menciumku, Derek merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan ia ada di atasku.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya kemudian. "Aku amat sangat mencintaimu." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu tadi Scott menyuruhmu istirahat, tapi ... mungkin kau mau ... apa kau mau ... kau tahu?"

Aku menyerngit. "Mau apa?"

Derek terkekeh pelan. "Aku lupa kau gadis inosen," ujarnya pelan sambil menggeleng kecil. Lalu ia menyentuh wajahku dengan jemari tangannya. "Val ... apa kau mau bercinta denganku malam ini?"

Langsung aku merasa kedua pipiku memanas dan mulutku agak termegap. Pasalnya, seingatku Derek tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu—ia akan langsung menyentuhku. Jadi sejujurnya aku jadi agak kaget waktu mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak apa, mungkin kau memang harus istirahat," kata Derek dengan cepat.

"A-aku mau," cicitku pelan. "Aku mau, eh, b-bercinta denganmu ... "

Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau mau kusentuh? Seperti ini?" tanya Derek, tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya ada di buah dadaku dan meremas pelan.

Aku kaget karena ia menyentuhku tiba-tiba. Jadi aku mendesah kecil. Desahanku jadi agak kencang karena Derek meremas buah dadaku lebih keras. Lalu ia mencium keningku dan aku jadi bingung.

"Kau harus istirahat," gumamnya, menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku.

Langsung saja kutahan lengannya saat ia hendak turun dari ranjang. Derek menatapku dengan bingung."D-Derek ... kumohon ... ?"

"Val ... "

"A-aku, eh, sudah agak t-terangsang gara-gara kau, eh menyentuhku ... " cicitku dengan gugup.

Derek mematung sejenak, kemudian ia mendecak pelan. Habis itu ia kembali ke ranjang, ke atasku, membenamkan kepalanya di leherku dan melahapnya. Ia terus melanjutkan aksinya di leherku sambil satu tangannya meremas kencang buah dadaku. Aku mendesah keras karenanya, kudesahkan namanya dan Derek tersenyum di leherku, ia meremas dadaku makin kencang lagi. Dari leher dan dadaku, kini ia beranjak ke selangkanganku. Dengan kedua tangannya ia membuka kakiku, lalu dengan satu jari ia menusuk daerah kewanitaanku.

"Celana dalammu basah, Val," gumam Derek sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau basah untukku?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Y-ya—OH!"

Derek kini menusuk di sana dengan dua jarinya. Langsung saja aku mengerang dan mendesah kenikmatan. Tidak lama kemudian ia ada di atasku lagi, mencumbu bibirku, memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku, sembari ia menempelkan pinggangnya dengan pinggangku. Ia menggesekan kejantanannya di kewanitaanku. Jadi aku mendesah di mulut Derek, dan Derek pun mendesah di mulutku.

"Val ... astaga, aku mencintaimu—uh!" erangnya sambil menggesek kejantanannya lebih cepat. "Aku h-harus memasukkannya, aku harus masuk dalammu, Val!" Aku mengangguk lemah.

Jadi Derek menyingkir dari pinggangku. Dengan cepat ia melepas rok dan celana dalamku. Mungkin ia tidak ingin tanggung-tanggung, jadi setelahnya ia melepas baju dan bra-ku juga. Lalu ia memintaku melepas kaosnya. Aku menurut, sambil terengah aku melepas kaos Derek dan kemudian menjalarkan jemariku di tubuhnya yang berotot. Derek tersenyum, lalu ia mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya sembari merebahkanku lagi di bawahnya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan celananya, dan aku bisa melihat kejantanannya yang sudah tegak.

"Siap?" tanya Derek pelan.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Derek perlahan memasukkan puncak penisnya ke dalamku. Ia mendorong-dorong penisnya sampai semuanya masuk ke dalam lubangku.

"Ingat, Val, kita bercinta, karena aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Derek dan aku mengangguk lagi. "Kita mulai."

Derek memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Kami sama-sama mengerang dan mendesah, Derek sesekali mendesis. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, padahal kami tidak memberitahu satu sama lain kami mencapai klimaks bersamaan, dan Derek mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuhku, membuat perutku terasa hangat. Setelah klimaks itu ia menarik keluar kejantanannya, dan kembali ke atasku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Derek, kemudian ia mencium keningku. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Kau akan tetap di sini, kan?" tanyaku pelan sambil memegang lengannya. "Kau akan tidur di sini, kan?"

"Ya, ya, aku akan di sini, aku akan di sampingmu, tidak akan kemana-mana," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau, eh, kuambilkan baju ganti untuk tidur?"

Aku menyengir kecil. "Kaosmu ... aku mau pakai kaosmu."

Derek tersenyum, lalu ia mengenakan celana panjangnya dan mengambil kaosnya, mengenakan kaos itu padaku. "Hn, putingmu tercetak jelas di kaosku," katanya lalu dengan iseng memilin kedua putingku yang terbalut kaosnya.

Aku mendesah akan perlakuannya. Sangat kunikmati semua sentuhannya. Derek menciumi bibirku sambil terus menggoda putingku, jadi aku mendesah nikmat di mulutnya.

"Mau ronde kedua?" tawar Derek kemudian. Wajahku memanas mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku mau ambil jawaban 'ya' dari ekspresimu itu, tapi, kau harus istirahat. Kita akan lanjutkan ini lain waktu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Derek mencium hidungku, lalu rebah di sampingku. Aku meringkuk dan membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya. Derek mencium puncak kepalaku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku. Kami pun terlelap.

.

.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari saat mendengar suara getaran ponselku yang ada di atas meja belajar. Langsung saja aku mengerang pelan karena merasa masih ingin di ranjang, tapi Derek yang masih mendekapku malah terkekeh pelan lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Biar aku yang ambil ponselmu," katanya.

Derek beranjak dari ranjangku, menghampiri meja belajar dan mengambil ponselku. Ia menyerngit waktu melihat layarnya. Dengan bingung kutanya ada apa padanya.

"Kau dapat pesan dari Theo Raeken," ujar Derek pelan. "Siapa Theo Raeken?"

"Oh, dia teman lamaku dan Scott," jawabku sambil duduk. "Apa isi pesannya?"

"Dia mengucapkan selamat pagi dan bilang ingin meneleponmu lima menit lagi," kata Derek. "Kau yakin dia hanya temanmu? Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Lily?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingat ceritaku tentang Stiles menolongku saat ada seorang anak yang menggangguku di depan rumah, saat kami masih kecil? Nah, Theo itu adalah anak yang pernah mengangguku. Dan, Lily itu adalah nama panggilannya untukku, dia tidak pernah mau memanggilku Val. "

"Dia ingin menganggumu lagi?" tanya Derek sambil menyerngit.

"Tidak, tidak," kataku. "Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir dia bukannya ingin mengangguku. Dia hanya ingin berteman denganku, dengan agak memaksa. Mengajakku pulang sama-sama karena jalan pulang searah, sampai dia menarik tanganku. Mengajakku main bersama sampai ia menarik dan melempar buku cerita yang sedang kubaca. Dia bukan anak nakal, sebenarnya. Dan beberapa waktu lalu ia mengirimiku email, bilang kalau ingin coba berteman denganku lagi dari awal."

Lalu ponselku berdering, ada telepon masuk, kupikir itu pasti dari Theo, karena di pesannya tadi Derek bilang ia mau menelepon. Tapi bukannya mengoper ponsel itu padaku, malah Derek menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Val masih tidur," kata Derek pada yang di seberang. "Aku pacarnya. Yah, sekarang kau tahu kalau dia punya pacar." Kemudian ia menekan sesuatu di layar ponselku dan menaruhnya lagi di atas meja.

"Kau tidak sopan ... " gerutuku.

Derek duduk di ranjang dan mencium cepat bibirku. "Aku tidak suka pacarku mendapat telepon dari seorang laki-laki lain di pagi hari, dan aku tidak suka laki-laki tersebut berbasa-basi dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu."

Aku menghela pelan. "Derek, dia hanya temanku."

"Teman yang punya panggilan sayang?" tanya Derek. "Kalau kau, Val, aku percaya kau hanya menganggapnya temanmu. Tapi dia, aku berani bertaruh ia sedang mendekatimu."

Kuselipkan jemariku di antara jemarinya sambil menyengir kecil. "Kau cemburu?" tanyaku pelan.

Derek menempelkan dahinya padaku. "Iya, aku cemburu," jawabnya.

"Kau baru bercinta denganku semalam, lalu pagi ini kau langsung cemburu?" tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kau pacarku, jelas saja aku akan cemburu," bisiknya.

Lalu Derek mencium bibirku, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku. Tapi aku langsung menarik diri, bilang padanya kalau aku belum gosok pagi. Derek malah menyengir dan bilang kalau ia ingin menggosok gigiku dengan lidahnya. Aku termegap kecil dan cengiran Derek makin lebar. Ia menciumku lagi, benar-benar menggosok pelan gigiku dengan lidahnya. Tangan Derek ikut beraksi. Tangan kirinya melingkar di tubuhku, tangan kanannya meremas pelan buah dadaku. Aku mendesah kecil di mulutnya.

Aku penasaran, kalau aku yang masih dalam tahap 'mulai suka' pada Derek ini sudah begitu menikmati sentuhannya, bagaimana reaksi tubuhku kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya ... eh, sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya tapi aku tidak sadar? Apa sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Derek, tapi kukira aku baru mulai suka padanya? Apa karena selama ini aku hanya suka pada Stiles, makanya aku jadi merasa asing akan perasaan 'jatuh cinta', sehingga tidak sadar kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Derek? Jadi yang mana yang benar? Apa aku masih 'mulai suka' pada Derek, atau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana kalau Derek menjadi Anchor-ku bukan karena aku merasa tenang berada dekatnya, melainkan karena aku mencintainya?

.

.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tunggu di sini saja," kata Derek.

"Kau tidak ingin kukenalkan pada papaku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Derek menyerngit dan menoleh padaku. "Kau ingin mengenalkanku pada papamu? Kupikir ia pasti sudah tahu siapa aku."

"Dia mungkin tahu namamu Derek Hale. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia tahu kalau kau pacarku," kataku dengan lembut.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau mau ... ?"

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku tidak apa," kataku. "Hanya saja, aku sudah mengenalkanmu sebagai pacar pada mama, kupikir aku akan melakukan yang sama pada papa."

Senyum Derek mengembang. Akhirnya ia setuju juga untuk ikut aku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Jadi kami sama-sama turun dari mobil dan meninggalkan tempat parkir untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Tadi pagi, setelah aku dan Derek mandi—kami mandi sendiri-sendiri—, mama meneleponku dan bilang aku sudah bisa melihat keadaan papa kalau mau. Jadi aku langsung menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan Derek, lalu membuat makanan untuk Scott dan mama yang pasti belum makan di rumah sakit sejak semalam menunggui papa.

Langsung saja aku berjalan ke kamar rawat papa. Di dalam kamar itu, papa sudah tersadar, mama dan Scott ada di kanan dan kiri papa. Scott langsung memelukku dengan erat dan mencium pipiku. Setelah itu mama mencium keningku. Kemudian kutaruh makanan untuk Scott dan mama di meja, dan aku menghampiri papa.

"Tashia," gumam papa pelan.

"Papa," balasku, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari semalam," jawab papa lalu ia tersenyum. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana harimu pagi ini?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan papa itu. Waktu kecil, tiap pagi saat aku bertemu papa yang belum berangkat kerja, ia akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Dan jawabanku atas pertanyaan itu juga selalu sama.

"Sangat baik, karena aku bisa melihat mama, papa, dan kakakku," jawabku lembut sambil tersenyum.

Papa mendelik pada Derek yang ada di sampingku. "Siapa dia? Kalau tidak salah ia yang masuk ke rumah kemarin malam dan menghajar Ninja serba hitam itu dengan Scott, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Derek. "Pa, ini Derek Hale," kataku kemudian menoleh pada Derek dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu, ia membalas senyumanku. "Dia pacarku."

"P-pacar? Tunggu, berapa umurmu, Derek?" tanya papa.

Derek berdeham pelan. "24. Dan senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Mr McCall."

Kulihat papa menatapku dan Derek bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Oke, aku tahu kau sudah beranjak dewasa, Tashia, dan punya pacar itu sudah wajar untuk usiamu. Tapi, tidakkah dia terlalu tua untukmu?"

"Raf, mereka beda delapan tahun," celetuk mama. "Kakakmu sendiri menikah dengan perempuan yang lebih muda dua belas tahun darinya."

"Kau sudah tahu soal Tashia dan Derek?" tanya papa pada mama.

Mama mengangguk. "Scott juga sudah. Sheriff dan Stiles sudah. Argent pun tahu. Tinggal kau yang belum tahu."

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai pacaran?" tanya papa.

"Mungkin sudah mau setahun," jawab Derek, aku mengangguk.

"Dan kapan kalian saling mengenal?" tanya papa lagi.

"Sekitar setahun lebih," jawab Derek lagi.

Papa menganga sedikit dan kemudian menggeleng dan menghela. "Nilai-nilai sekolahmu sebelum dan sesudah pacaran dengannya?"

"Raf, dia dapat ranking dua di angkatannya, naik dari ranking tiga. Derek membantunya belajar," kata mama.

"Oke, baiklah, sekarang aku minta kau jujur, Tashia, apa kau masih perawan?" selidik papa.

Aku tidak menyiapkan diriku untuk pertanyaan ini. Jadi aku merasakan wajahku sendiri menegang. Tapi papa menatap tajam padaku, kutahu ia sangat menantikan jawaban. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Tidak," jawabku pelan.

"Kau," desis papa, kali ini menatap tajam Derek.

"Pa, pa, tunggu dulu," kata Scott. "Beberapa bulan lalu ada banyak penculikan dan pembunuhan, salah satunya terhadap orang-orang perawan. Val takut, jadi ia minta Derek mengambil keperawanannya."

"Itu benar?" tanya papa.

Aku mengangguk. "D-Derek sempat menolak, pa, dia bilang aku tidak perlu mengorbankan keperawananku karena ia akan melindungiku. Tapi aku terlalu takut, jadi aku memaksanya."

Papa melirik pada Derek. "Kau sayang putri kecilku ini?"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, Mr McCall," kata Derek dengan tegas tapi lembut, dan bisa kurasakan tangannya mempererat genggamannya padaku. "Aku mencintai Val."

Yang terbaring di ranjang langsung menghela kemudian menggeleng lagi. "Jika suatu saat kudengar bahwa kau membuat putriku menangis sedih gara-gara kau, aku akan langsung suruh Stilinski menjebloskanmu dalam penjara."

Aku termegap. "Papa!"

"Jangan khawatir, Mr McCall, aku akan berusaha biar anda tidak usah mendapat kabar seperti itu," ujar Derek.

.

.

"Maaf papaku berlebihan tadi," ujarku pelan saat kami masuk mobil.

Derek menyalakan mesin mobilnya, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Ia hanya ingin jadi ayah yang baik untuk putrinya."

Kuputar bola mataku. "Kalau ia ingin jadi ayah yang baik, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan rumah saat aku kecil. Dan, aku masih tidak percaya dia akan tanya aku masih perawan atau tidak ... "

"Setidaknya papamu tahu kau kehilangan keperawananmu bukan karena seks bebas, pemerkosaan, dan sebagainya," tutur Derek.

"Yah, aku beruntung memintamu yang, eh, mengambil keperawananku ... " gumamku pelan dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahku membuatku menunduk.

Derek mengelus pelan pipiku dengan jemarinya. Perlahan aku pun menoleh padanya. Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut. Hatiku bergetir, jantungku berdegup kencang, dadaku terasa begitu hangat, nafasku agak memburu saat melihat senyuman itu. Apa ini efek karena aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Val, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Derek lembut.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau tampak ... seperti sesak ... " gumam Derek.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulangku dengan lebih mantap. "Derek ... " Kutatap mata Derek lurus-lurus. Ia pun agak menunduk dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya dengan susah payah sebelum mengeluarkan perkataanku. "A-aku, eh, aku, aku m-menyayangimu. Derek, aku menyayangimu."

Ia agak tercengang sebentar, tapi kemudian Derek tersenyum lembut. Diciumnya keningku sambil tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, lalu ia berkata dengan lembut bahwa ia juga sangat menyayangiku.

"Baiklah, kau mau langsung kuantar pulang?" tanya Derek, masih memegang tanganku. "Atau kau ingin ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"K-ke mana pun itu, aku ingin denganmu seharian ini," cicitku. "Boleh?"

Derek tersenyum lalu mencium lembut bibirku. Habis itu kedua tangannya memegang stir mobil. "Mau nonton di bioskop?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu Derek mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan tempat parkir rumah sakit. Jalanan agak padat hari ini, padahal bukan jam pergi atau pulang kantor. Seharusnya perjalanan ke bioskop dari rumah sakit hanya butuh waktu sekitar satu jam, tapi padatnya kendaraan di jalan raya membuat perjalanan kami nyaris dua jam.

Mungkin karena hari ini hari libur juga, jadi aku agak termegap sendiri melihat tempat parkir bioskop yang ramai. Waktu aku dan Derek masuk ke gedung bioskopnya pun, sangat banyak orang mengantri untuk beli tiket.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan di Mall-nya saja?" tawar Derek sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Kupikir kau ingin nonton?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir untuk terus menggenggam tanganmu. Jadi aku bisa melakukannya kalau sambil menonton," kata Derek. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan nyaman di tempat yang penuh orang begini."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa terus menggandengku kalau kita jalan di Mall, Derek."

Ia mengangguk. Lalu Derek menggandengku keluar dari gedung bioskop, kami berjalan menuju gedung Mall yang ada tepat di sebelahnya. Sama seperti di bioskop, Mall juga ramai. Tapi mungkin karena lebih luas, Mall tidak terlihat begitu padat akan orang-orang.

Begitu memasuki Mall, bukannya kami langsung berjalan melewati pertokoan, Derek malah menarikku ke suatu sudut yang tidak ada orang dan membuatku bersandar di dinding sementara ia ada tepat di hadapanku. Derek tersenyum kecil sambil satu tangannya, yang tidak menggenggam tanganku, mengelus pelan pipiku. Dari pipiku, ia menurunkan jemarinya dan mengusap bibirku.

Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang, aku takut saking kencangnya bisa lepas tiba-tiba. Derek menatapku dengan sayang. Dan walau senyuman yang ia sunggingkan itu tidak lebar, aku bisa melihat sirat bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya. Entah itu maksudnya ia senang karena tadi kubilang bahwa aku menyayanginya, atau ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Derek mencium bibirku, dan aku memperdalam ciuman itu sebisaku. Ia tersenyum. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk tubuhku, sementara tanganku ada di lehernya sambil kakiku agak berjinjit.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Derek. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Val."

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, tidak membalas mengeluarkan kata apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati aku membalas perkataannya. _Aku juga mencintaimu, Derek, mungkin_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #InLoveWithHim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Awalnya Fei pengen Scott dkk tahu Val Veela saat ada Deadpool—jadinya mereka bingung kenapa ada nama Val di daftar itu gitu. Tapi setelahnya Fei baru inget bahwa Oni dateng duluan sebelum Deadpool. Jadi aneh aja kalo Oni gak tandain Val yang padahal supernatural.


	32. Chapter 32

" _Isaac!_ " pekik Scott.

Aku sedang terlelap sebenarnya, tapi langsung tersentak begitu mendengar suara kakakku yang keras memanggil Beta Derek yang menumpang tinggal di rumah kami.

" _Isaac, bangun! Aku butuh bantuanmu!_ " panggil Scott kencang lagi.

Entah ia sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung ia ikut membangunkanku atau tidak, ia memanggil Isaac dengan keras, padahal kamarku ada di kamar kakakku ini. Jadi karena penasaran, aku pun beranjak dari ranjang.

" _Isaac!_ " panggilnya lagi.

Segera aku keluar kamar, kulihat Isaac sudah tiba di depan kamar kakakku yang pintunya terbuka. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Isaac.

"Stiles," jawab Scott cepat. Kulihat ia bahkan sudah berpakaian dan siap keluar. "Bersiaplah untuk berangkat!"

"Ada apa dengan Stiles?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

Scott terdiam sejenak, ia mematung, tidak bergerak. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 32**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Stiles—dia tidur sambil berjalan, dia minta aku untuk menemukannya," jawab Scott cemas.

"Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana dia?" gumamku.

"Ya, ya, makanya Isaac akan membantuku mencarinya—kau tetap tinggal di rumah, Val," kata Scott.

Isaac datang lagi ke kamar kakakku, siap dengan jaketnya dan kulihat ia telah mengganti celana panjangnya. Scott mengoper salah satu helmnya pada Isaac, kemudian ia membawa helmnya sendiri. Kakakku mencium cepat pipiku sebelum aku sempat protes.

Setelah Scott pergi dengan Isaac, aku langsung kembali ke kamar lagi, mengecek ponselku. Astaga, ada enam panggilan tak terjawab dari Stiles! Oh, ya ampun, sebelum tidur tadi aku menonaktifkan suara dan getaran ponselku, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu meneleponku.

Stiles mencoba menghubungiku sampai enam kali, lalu ia menelepon Scott, dan setelahnya Scott langsung cemas. Berarti ini kondisi yang gawat, kan? Uh, seandainya aku membiarkan suara ponselku tetap aktif!

Kucoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Stiles, tapi malah tersambung ke _voicemail_. Kucoba telepon lagi, hasilnya sama. Sekali lagi, dan ia tetap tidak menjawab. Setelah tiga kali mencoba menelepon Stiles, di layar ponselku terdapat tulisan bahwa Derek meneleponku. Segera aku menerima telepon itu.

" _Val, Val, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?_ " tanya Derek begitu aku menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Aku menyerngit. "Apa?"

" _Aku merasakan rasa cemas dan takutmu. Ada apa?_ " tanyanya.

Oh, ya, karena aku Mate-nya, Derek jadi tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan. "Derek, Stiles tidur sambil berjalan dan ia sendiri tidak tahu dirinya di mana. Ia menghubungiku tapi aku tidak mengangkat karena suara ponselku mati tadi. Lalu dia menelepon Scott, minta agar ia ditemukan. A-aku cemas, Derek!"

" _Oke, oke, baiklah. Aku akan ikut mencarinya. Kalau itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih tenang, kau boleh ikut._ "

"Aku boleh ikut?"

" _Ya, tapi kau tidak boleh menjauh dariku, oke? Aku akan mengebut ke rumahmu, lima belas menit lagi aku sudah akan di sana._ "

"Oke," kataku.

Setelah memutuskan telepon, aku langsung ganti baju dan pakai jaket. Kukantongi dompet dan ponsel di sakuku, setelahnya aku menunggu Derek di depan rumah. Begitu aku melihat mobil Toyota Derek datang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya. Derek tidak langsung mengendarai mobilnya, lebih dulu ia menggenggam lembut tanganku, bilang bahwa Stiles pasti akan baik-baik saja dan akan segera ditemukan. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan langsung mengatur nafas, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai badai datang karena emosiku yang seperti ini.

Ketika aku sudah agak tenang, Derek mencium pipiku, aku menoleh padanya dan memaksakan senyum kecil. Setelah itu ia baru mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari rumahku.

"Oke, dengar, tadi aku sempat lewat depan rumah Stilinski, dan mobil jip Stiles tidak ada di sana," lapor Derek.

Aku menyerngit. "Jadi dia menyetir dan ia tidak sadar?" tanyaku dan Derek mengangguk. "Kalau dia sampai mengendarai jipnya pergi, berarti ia tidak mungkin ada di dekat rumahnya sekarang, kan?"

Derek mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak tahu ke mana ia membawa jipnya pergi, makanya aku sudah buka kaca jendela mobil, biar aku bisa mencium baunya."

Kini aku yang menganggukkan kepalaku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan Derek sama-sama tidak bersuara lagi. Aku sengaja tidak bersuara karena takut akan mengganggu konsentrasi Derek. Sedangkan Derek, ia tidak bersuara mungkin karena sedang konsentrasi mencari bau Stiles.

Tiba-tiba mobil Derek memasuki lingkungan rumah sakit. Aku menyerngit. Derek bilang bau Stiles mengarah ke rumah sakit. Waktu kami turun dari mobil, kami menemukan jip Stiles terparkir di tempat parkir. Jip itu kosong, tidak ada Stiles di sana. Jadi Derek memutuskan untuk mencari ke dalam gedung. Ia sempat memintaku untuk menunggu di mobil, tapi aku bersikeras untuk ikut dengannya. Jadi Derek menggandeng tanganku dan kami mencari Stiles, berkeliling di tiap lantai.

Tapi sampai kami tiba di atap rumah sakit, kami tidak menemukan Stiles. Bahkan Derek bilang bau Stiles samar-samar sekarang, berarti mungkin ia sudah tidak di rumah sakit lagi. Pertanyaanku sebenarnya, kenapa Stiles tidur sambil berjalan ke rumah sakit? Tentu saja, aku tidak menanyakan itu pada Derek, hanya tetap tersimpan dalam benakku saja.

"Kau tidak dapat melacak baunya lagi?" tanyaku pelan.

Derek menggeleng. "Samar-samar tercium dari atas sini, tapi aku tidak tahu menuju ke mana."

Kemudian kudengar pintu atap terbuka. Kuharap itu Stiles. Tapi saat aku menoleh, yang kudapati adalah Scott dan Isaac.

"Val?!" sahut Scott bingung. "Aku memintamu untuk tetap di rumah!"

"Aku cemas!" balasku. "Makanya aku ikut Derek!"

Scott menggeleng dengan wajah kesal, tapi ia memelukku juga.

"Dia tidak ada di sini, sudah pergi," lapor Derek setelah Scott melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maksudmu dia sudah tidak ada di bangunan ini?" tanya Scott.

"Sudah tidak ada," jawab Derek.

"Hei, cuma perasaannku saja atau di sini dingin sekali?" celetuk Isaac sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Aku termegap kecil mendengar suara Isaac. Lalu Derek dan Scott menoleh padaku. "A-aku cemas, oke? Anginnya bersinkron dengan emosiku, ingat?" cicitku.

"Kita akan menemukannya, Val, janji," kata Scott.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan memaksakan senyum kecil.

"Oke, eh, aku akan beritahu Stilinski kalau anaknya tidak di sini," kata Isaac.

"Dan tolong cari Allison, dia tidak menjawab teleponnya," pesan Scott.

Isaac mengangguk lalu pergi. Setelah itu Scott bilang kalau aku mungkin ingin dengan mama biar aku jangan terlalu cemas soal Stiles. Aku agak cemberut mendengar Scott, tapi akhirnya aku menurut juga. Scott memelukku sekali lagi, kemudian aku tersenyum kecil pada Derek, setelahnya aku langsung turun dari atap.

Kudatangi meja resepsionis, tempat mama ada. Kulihat ia sedang membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja. Mama agak kaget melihatku.

"Mama tidak tahu kalau kau ada di rumah sakit!" kata mama sambil keluar dari meja resepsionis dan memelukku. "Oh, kau dingin sekali!"

"Yah, sesuatu tentang emosi dan angin, Ma, ingat? Aku cemas pada Stiles, dan angin di luar jadi dingin," tuturku.

"Oh, Sayang, Stiles akan ditemukan, Val," janji mama. "Oke, mama sedang beres-beres, habis ini kita ke kantor polisi untuk menemui papamu."

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin ia punya ide bagaimana cara menemukan Stiles. Dia FBI, Val, mencari orang hilang mungkin sudah biasa untuk mereka," jawab mama.

Aku mengangguk dan mama melanjutkan berberes kertas di meja. Setelah semua selesai, ia mengambil tasnya dan kami keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju parkiran, masuk ke mobil mama. Dengan cepat mama mengendarai mobilnya ke kantor polisi, serta aku berharap papa ada di sana.

Harapanku terkabul, mobil papa terparkir di parkiran kantor polisi. Jadi begitu mama memarkirkan mobilnya, kami turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke bangunan itu, menghampiri meja depan kantor.

"Hai, aku Melissa McCall dan ini putriku, Val," kata mama. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Agen McCall."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kudengar itu suara papa. Aku menoleh dan mendapati papa sedang berjalan menghampiri kami dengan tampang bingung.

"Jam kerjaku hari ini sudah selesai. Kupikir kami ingin ikut bantu," kata mama.

Papa menyerngit dan ia melirikku. "Tidakkah harusnya kau sudah tidur, Tashia?"

"Menurut papa aku bisa tidur saat teman baikku hilang?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menyerah. "Baiklah. Melissa, kau bawa mobil?" Mama mengangguk. "Biar aku yang menyetir. Ayo."

.

.

Sejak papa meninggalkan kami bertahun-tahun lalu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ada di ruangan yang sama—alias dalam mobil saat ini—bersama dengan mama dan papa, di mana keduanya tidak bertengkar. Sama sekali tidak bertengkar. Keduanya memang tidak membahas soal hubungan mereka, keduanya sedang membahas soal Stiles yang tidur sambil berjalan.

Aku tidak pernah membenci papa, atau kesal karena ia meninggalkan kami. Sedih, sudah jelas. Tapi kalau ditanya apa aku ingin papa kembali tinggal bersama kami atau tidak, jawabanku adalah aku ingin ia bersama dengan kami lagi. Kalau ditanya apa aku ingin papa kembali pada mama, jawabanku juga adalah ya.

Kupikir mama pun tidak pernah berhenti mencintai papa. Memang, sih, ia tidak pernah angkat topik tentang papa kalau kami mengobrol, dan ia akan adu mulut dengan papa di rumah selama papa di Beacon Hills. Tapi mama yang tidak pernah melirik lelaki mana pun itu kupikir adalah bukti mama masih sayang papa. Oke, untuk kasus Peter, aku yakin dan percaya bukan mama yang melirik Peter, tapi laki-laki itu sendiri yang langsung menghampiri mama, Peter tidak masuk hitungan. Jadi, yah, aku mendukung mama rujuk dengan papa.

"—Kubilang mungkin permasalahan yang sebenarnya adalah, bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau dia sedang tidak tertidur?" kata papa sambil terus menyetir.

Aku menyerngit di bangku tengah. "Apa?"

"Maksudmu dia masih tertidur dari tadi?" tanya mama bingung.

"Yah, orang yang jalan sambil tidur bisa melakukan hal-hal gila," kata papa. "Seorang pria turun ke dapur dan masak makanan selagi tidur. Seorang pria lain ditemukan sedang telanjang dan memotong rumput di halamannya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan ini?" tanya mama lagi.

"Kau ingat apartemen yang pernah kita tempati? Pernah satu malam aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk—"

"—Oh, satu malam?" potong mama.

"—Biarkan aku selesai dulu," ujar papa. "Jadi waktu itu aku mabuk, terlelap di ranjang. Aku bangun untuk ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar kau berteriak, 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'."

"Karena kau ada di kloset dan sedang buang air di keranjang baju!" kata mama sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya, kupikir itu adalah kamar mandi."

"Oh, tidak, kau kelewat mabuk saat itu."

"Ya, tapi aku yakin saat itu adalah di sana adalah kamar mandi."

Mama terkekeh pelan. "Ya."

"Jadi menurut papa, hal yang sama sedang terjadi pada Stiles? Dia mengira dirinya sendiri adalah di sebuah _basement_ padahal ia tidak benar-benar di sana?" tanyaku.

"Tepat," kata papa. "Kupikir saat dia menelepon Scott, dia masih tertidur saat itu. Dan ia masih tidur sekarang."

"Dan di mana dia sekarang?" tanya mama.

"Aku sudah tahu soal itu juga," jawab papa.

Tidak lama kemudian papa memarkir mobilnya di pinggir hutan. Ia turun dari mobil, aku dan mama mengikutinya. Kami bertiga berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Kalau kami masuk ke mari dan papa tahu di mana Stiles, berarti maksudnya pemuda itu ada di daerah sini, kan? Entah kenapa aku jadi agak _de javu_ , mengingat beberapa bulan lalu Lydia pernah berkeliaran di hutan selama dua malam dengan telanjang—dan setelahnya gadis itu tidak mengingat apa-apa. Mungkin saat itu Lydia sendiri juga sedang tidur sambil berjalan. Ya, ampun, Lydia dan Stiles cocok sekali bahkan dalam hal seperti ini.

Papa menghampiri sebuah goa kecil. Aku dan mama mengikuti dari belakang. Kurasakan mataku perih dan jadi berair, serasa menangis. Papa masuk ke dalam lobang di batu besar, lebih dulu menyuruh kami menunggu di luar. Tidak sampai semenit setelah papa masuk, ia keluar lagi sambil menarik tangan Stiles yang masih memejamkan matanya keluar dari sana. Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat pemuda itu yang ternyata benar-benar ada di dalam goa tersebut.

"Stiles!" panggil papa keras sambil ia terus menarik keluar. Stiles menggeliat dan wajahnya pucat. Ia mengigau dan berkata 'tidak' dan 'tunggu' berkali-kali.

Begitu papa berhasil membawa seluruh tubuhnya keluar, ia mengoper Stiles pada mama. Stiles tidak bisa diam, ia seakan ingin kabur, tapi mama menahannya.

"Tidak apa, kau baik-baik saja, Stiles, kau baik-baik saja," kata mama berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu.

Lalu mata Stiles pun terbuka dan ia begitu terengah-engah. Stiles langsung melihat aku, kemudian menggumamkan namaku, melepaskan dirinya dari tangan mama dan kemudian memelukku dengan erat sambil agak terisak

"Stiles, kau sudah tidak apa," gumamku sambil membelai pelan punggungnya.

"Aku takut, Val," isak Stiles sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku di sini, Stiles, kau akan baik-baik saja," gumamku lagi, kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk.

Mama membantuku memapah Stiles ke mobil. Papa berjalan di depan kami sambil menelepon Sheriff, melaporkan bahwa ia berhasil menemukan anaknya dan akan langsung membawa Stiles ke rumah sakit. Jadi begitu kami naik mobil, papa mengebut menuju rumah sakit.

Tiba di rumah sakit, kami langsung memasukkan Stiles ke kamar rawat kosong terdekat. Mama langsung mengurus pendaftaran rawat inap untuk Stiles dan menghubungi dokter jaga. Sedangkan aku dan papa menunggu di kamar Stiles. Sambil berbaring di ranjang pasien, tangan Stiles tidak mau lepas dari tanganku. Ia terus menggenggamnya, wajahnya pucat.

Begitu dokter datang, ia langsung memeriksa kondisi Stiles. Tidak lama kemudian mama masuk ruangan lagi bersama dengan Sheriff. Jadi Sheriff tukaran posisi dengan papa, papa keluar dari ruangan dengan mama. Sebenarnya dokter juga menyarankan agar aku ikut keluar, tapi Stiles memaksa agar aku tetap di sampingnya, jadinya dokter mengizinkan aku terus di sini.

Sheriff menanyakan apa saja yang ingat selama ia tidur sambil berjalan, tapi Stiles bilang bahwa ia hanya ingat bagian dinginnya tempat yang ia datangi, kakinya sakit, matanya berair, dan bagian ia berusaha menghubungiku lalu menelepon Scott. Stiles bilang pada dokter kalau ia tidak pernah dapat tidur nyenyak selama beberapa minggu ini, jadinya ia kurang tidur. Lalu dokter pun menyuntikkan cairan yang sama dengan yang pernah mama suntikan pada Stiles, biar pemuda itu bisa tidur. Dengan takut, mata Stiles mulai tertutup. Genggaman tangannya padaku mengendur. Ketika tanganku sudah benar-benar terlepas dari tangannya, aku langsung merapikan selimut di atas tubuhnya.

"Nah, kupikir mungkin ia sudah bisa ditinggal sendiri. Dia sudah terlelap sekarang," kata dokter sambil tersenyum.

Jadi kami pun keluar. Dokter pergi entah ke mana, aku dan Sheriff berjalan ke ruang tunggu, menghampiri mama, papa, Scott, dan Lydia. Scott langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Dia tertidur sekarang. Dan dia baik-baik saja," lapor Sheriff dengan wajah letih. "Dia tidak ingat banyak. Itu mungkin seperti mimpi baginya." Kemudian ia menoleh pada papa. "Terimakasih."

"Ada gas yang kami semprotkan di kandang Coyote biar tidak didekati oleh hewan lain. Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya tanpa mata yang berair," kata papa. Oh, pantas saja mataku terasa perih dan berair saat papa sedang menarik Stiles keluar dari lubang di batu itu. "Untungnya dia menyebutkan itu tadi di telepon."

"Tidak, ini lebih dari itu, terimakasih," kata Sheriff lagi.

"Itu hanya keberuntungan," balas papa.

"McCall, bisakah kau tolong diam dan menerima rasa terimakasihku yang tulus ini?" ujar Sheriff sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Diterima," kata papa sambil menyambut tangan Sheriff dan bersalaman sebentar.

Sebenarnya kuyakin papa dan Sheriff bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Menurut cerita Scott, papa sempat berusaha memecat Sheriff. Mungkin itulah yang membuat kedua pria ini punya relasi yang kurang baik. Padahal aku senang kalau keduanya bisa akrab begini.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga ada sekolah kurang dari enam jam," kata mama. "Pulanglah, tidur."

"Oke," jawab Scott.

Mama memeluk Scott dan aku bergantian. Setelahnya aku menyempatkan diri memeluk papa dan Sheriff dan juga. Scott menggandeng tanganku dan kami bertiga berjalan melewati lorong sama-sama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," gumam Lydia. "Aku begitu yakin tadi."

"Yah, aku juga tidak banyak membantu," kata Scott lembut. Tapi tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja sekarang." Aku mengangguk.

Kami berjalan lagi. Kemudian kulihat Lydia menoleh ke belakangnya sambil menyerngit. "Ada apa Lydia?" tanyaku.

"Lydia, kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Scott.

Gadis itu menoleh ke depan lagi perlahan. "Tidak, aku tidak dengar apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

.

.

Kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik tanganku di koridor sekolah dan memasukkanku ke dalam ruangan kelas yang kosong, aku pasti akan merasa kaget dan takut. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak takut lagi, karena aku tahu yang menarikku itu pasti Derek. Tetap kaget, kagetnya itu hanya karena tiba-tiba tanganku di tarik. Tapi begitu sudah tidak kaget lagi, aku tahu itu pasti Derek. Entahlah, Derek senang sekali menarikku ke kelas kosong dengan cara seperti ini.

Sama seperti sekarang, Derek menarikku dan membawaku ke kelas kosong. Ia menyandarkan punggungku di dinding, lalu memeluk pinggangku dan menciumi bibirku. Aku tidak menolak, malah aku membalas ciumannya sambil memilin kaosnya dengan satu tangan yang kosong.

"Oke, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil ketika akhirnya Derek melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

"Aku merindukanmu," jawab Derek sambil tersenyum.

"Dan?"

"Yah, aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Aku agak penasaran dengan apa yang benar-benar terjadi waktu Kira diculik Barrow," aku Derek.

"Jadi kau akan bicara dengan Kira?"

Derek mengangguk. "Mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku dan Scott akan ke rumah sakit sore ini. Sheriff menjadwalkan beberapa tes kesehatan untuk Stiles."

Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemariku, lalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Hei, Stiles akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya lembut. Aku pun tersenyum kecil, jadi ia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Uh, aku ada jam kosong sekarang, tapi setelahnya aku akan ada kelas lagi," gumamku. "Mungkin aku bisa ... denganmu sebentar ... ?"

Derek menyengir, lalu ia mulai mencium bibirku lagi, kali ini dengan lebih nafsu. Sambil terus menciumku, ia mengambil tas dan buku di tanganku, di lemparkannya barangku ke atas meja. Setelah itu Derek menggendong tubuhku sambil menciumku, membuatku duduk di atas salah satu meja.

Ia melepas jaket dan kaosnya, lalu kembali menciumku sambil berusaha membuka bajuku. Kutahan tangannya dan ia melepas bibirnya sambil menyerngit kecil.

"Kalau ada seseorang masuk ke tempat ini, memangnya kau mau mereka melihatku tanpa baju?" gumamku.

Agak cemberut, tapi Derek mengerti juga. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa melihat tubuhku tapi aku tidak bisa melihat tubuhmu. Tidak adil."

Aku menyengir. "Saat tadi kubilang aku bisa denganmu sebentar, kupikir mungkin kita bisa mengobrol atau kau membantuku belajar, dan tentu aku tahu pasti akan ada sesi ciumannya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sampai membuka bajumu."

"Habisnya kau tidak menolak saat kucium dan kugendong," gumam Derek.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Aku senang saat kau menciumku. Kau sering menciumku dan banyak dari ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang lembut. Dan—yah, aku jadi bisa merasakan cintamu lewat ciuman itu. Oke, tidak hanya ciuman saja, tapi lewat pelukanmu, lewat sentuhanmu, semuanya. Aku senang kau menunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku," kataku lembut.

Derek pun tersenyum lembut lalu ia memeluk pinggangku lagi. "Val, aku kurang suka merahasiakan sesuatu darimu, apa lagi kalau rahasia itu adalah tentang dirimu."

"Kau menggosipkan diriku di hatimu sendiri?" Aku menyengir.

Ia pun terkekeh. "Yah, begitulah. Tapi ... aku tahu, Val. Aku tahu, kita pacaran biar kau bisa melepas Stiles dan jatuh cinta padaku, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya itu sudah berhasil." Aku menyerngit. "Val, kau Mate-ku. Memang aku belum menandaimu, tapi dengan aku begitu mencintai Mate-ku, aku jadi bisa merasakan semua yang Mate-ku rasakan. Rasa sakit, kesal, sedih, senang, bahagia—rasa cinta pun aku bisa merasakannya."

Aku termegap begitu tahu itu maksudnya apa. Itu berarti Derek tahu kalau akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. "Kau—kau tahu? Sejak kapan?"

Derek tersenyum lembut dan mencium keningku. "Kau ingat saat kau menemaniku di rumah sakit, saat Cora terbaring lemah? Nah, saat itu, walau terasa samar, aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Astaga, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu dan aku baru kepikiran itu akhir-akhir ini? "L-lalu saat kubilang padamu kalau aku mulai suka padamu? Kau tahu itu bohong?"

"Saat itu kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, tapi kau tidak sadar, jadi kau tidak bohong, kau hanya tidak tahu," jawab Derek.

"Oh, a-aku—"

"Aku tahu kau masih ragu, atau bingung. Makanya aku tidak mau mendesakmu untuk mengatakannya," ujar Derek lembut. "Kau tidak perlu cepat-cepat mengatakannya, tunggulah sampai kau yakin akan perasaanmu, baru kau mengatakannya padaku. Waktu kau bilang bahwa kau menyayangiku, dalam hati aku melonjak kegirangan. Malamnya habis kita dari Mall, aku nyaris tidak bisa tidur karena terus-terusan memikirkan tentangmu, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kau bilang sayang padaku. Aku tahu, Val, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan dibalik kalimat 'aku menyayangimu' yang kau ucapkan. Tapi sesuai kataku tadi, aku tidak mau mendesakmu. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau yakin untuk membalas perkataanku."

Dadaku terasa hangat mendengarnya. Sontak saja aku langsung terharu dan memeluk tubuh Derek. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Yang dikatakan Derek benar: aku masih ragu dan bingung akan hatiku sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, dan itu adalah perasaan yang sangat asing untukku. Aku tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, karena aku takut kalau ternyata aku salah duga dan malah mengecewakannya. Jadi kukatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya, karena memang sewaktu aku masih sangat suka Stiles, aku sudah sayang Derek sebagai temanku yang berharga. Hanya saja mungkin rasa sayang sebagai teman itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sayang dalam level yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Derek," gumamku pelan sambil memeluknya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Val, sangat," balasnya dengan lembut.

Kulepas pelukanku lalu mencium cepat bibirnya. "Bantu aku belajar?"

Derek tersenyum. Lalu kami duduk di kursi, ia mengenakan lagi kaos dan jaketnya kemudian menarik kursinya agar bisa tepat di sebelahku, ikut membaca bukuku. Ketika bel sekolah berbunyi, aku mengerang. Tentu saja, perasaan belum lama aku duduk dan membaca dengan Derek, sekarang aku harus ikut pelajaran selanjutnya.

Ia hanya terkekeh pelan saja saat aku mengerang. Derek mencium puncak kepalaku sambil aku merapikan tas dan barangku. Setelah semua beres, Derek memeluk pinggangku dan mencium lembut bibirku. Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aku harus ke kelas," gumamku pelan.

"Ya," katanya sambil agak menyengir.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau tanganmu masih melingkar padaku," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu," balasnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan lalu mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Tidur denganku malam ini? Di kamarmu?" ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit."

Lalu akhirnya Derek melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Jadi aku langsung mencium pipinya dan keluar dari kelas ini. Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas matematika. Tidak bisa kutahan senyumku, kuyakin senyum di wajahku ini lebar bukan main. Sudah kugigit bibirku, tapi tidak bisa menutup senyumku.

Bahkan waktu aku tiba di kelas, duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Scott, wajahku masih menyunggingkan senyuman lebar gara-gara Derek tadi. Scott menatapku dengan heran, tapi ia tersenyum juga, kemudian ia agak menyerngit.

"Kau habis bertemu Derek?" tanya Scott.

"Ya, aku bersama dengannya waktu jam kosongku," jawabku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau tampak ...ceria sekali," kata Scott. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?"

"Eh, biasa saja. Dia hanya menemaniku belajar ... "

"Dan memberimu beberapa kecupan?"

Wajahku menghangat. "Begitulah."

"Val, aku tahu aku pernah tidak senang kau pacaran dengan Derek. Tapi melihatmu yang sekarang, aku yakin Derek membuatmu bahagia. Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini aku melihat wajah bahagiamu—terlepas dari wajah cemas akan Stiles," kata Scott sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott.

"Ya—aku hanya agak lebih sensitif terhadap suara hari ini," jawab Lydia dengan wajah pucat.

Seharian ini aku hanya sekelas dengan Lydia di kelas matematika, tapi tempat duduk kami agak berjauhan. Dan sekarang kami sama-sama ke loker kakakku. Setiap kali ada orang yang membuka atau menutup pintu loker di sekitar kami, Lydia akan bergidik dan terlonjak kecil, seakan itu mengagetkannya.

Mereka akan melakukan tes pada Stiles sepanjang sore," kata Scott. "Aku dan Val akan pergi mengunjunginya jam enam. Kau mau ikut?"

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku langsung pulang saja," ujar Lydia tanpa menoleh pada kami.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. "Lyds, wajahmu pucat."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Val," kata Lydia lagi, lalu ia menoleh padaku dan memaksakan senyum kecil. "Akan kukabari kalau ada apa-apa."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu Lydia pergi. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku pelan sambil menyaksikan punggung gadis itu melewati kerumunan di koridor.

"Dia Banshee, Val, ingat? Banshee bisa mendengar suara-suara. Mungkin hari ini telinganya sedang sensitif," kata Scott.

Setelah Scott menutup pintu lokernya, ia langsung agak menarikku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Kami berjalan ke tempat parkir dan naik motor Scott. Ia bilang mungkin sebaiknya kami pulang dan menaruh barang serta beres-beres rumah sebentar sebelum ke rumah sakit. Aku setuju, lagi pula aku berniat menyiapkan makan malam untuk kubawa ke rumah sakit.

Sesuai dengan rencana, sampai di rumah Scott langsung beres-beres di rumah dan aku langsung menuju dapur. Begitu aku selesai masak, aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian, kemudian menyiapkan sampai lima kotak bekal untuk kubawa ke rumah sakit—untukku, Scott, mama, Sheriff, dan Stiles. Setelah semua siap, Scott pun memboncengku ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di sana, kami turun dari motor dan Scott menelepon mama sambil kami berjalan masuk ke bangunan serba putih itu. Habis menelepon mama, Scott memberitahuku kalau mereka sudah di ruang MRI. Jadi kami langsung menyusul ke sana.

Kulihat Sheriff menyerahkan kertas pada seorang berjas putih alias dokter, kupikir kertas itu adalah semacam biodatanya Stiles. Mama langsung memelukku dan Scott sebentar begitu ia melihat kami datang. Kuletakkan plastik berisi kotak bekal di salah satu meja, kemudian bersama Scott menghampiri Stiles yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang MRI.

Wajahnya pucat dan tampak lelah. Walau begitu aku merasa bersyukur karena tubuhnya tidak menjadi kurus—setidaknya ini adalah tanda tubuhnya sehat.

"Hai Stiles," sapaku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Val," balasnya, berusaha tersenyum dengan wajah lelahnya, dan tangannya meremas tanganku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Scott.

"Yah, setidaknya semalam itu aku benar-benar bisa tidur dengan tanpa mimpi yang aneh," jawab Stiles dengang agak menyengir.

"Stiles," ucap sang dokter sembari menghampiri kami dengan mama dan Sheriff. "Aku hanya akan memberitahumu, kamu akan mendengar banyak suara keras selama MRI. Kalau mau, aku akan meminjamimu penyumbat telinga atau _headphone_."

"Oh, tidak, tidak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa," kata Stiles.

"Hei, kami akan ada di balik jendela di sana, oke?" ujar Sheriff lembut.

Stiles mengangguk lalu menepuk lengan papanya. Kemudian Sheriff, mama, dan dokter beranjak ke balik jendela, meninggalkan Stiles dengan aku dan Scott sebentar.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka cari, kan?" kata Stiles sambil masih terus menggenggam tanganku. "Itu disebut _frontotemporal dementia_. Beberapa area di otak yang mulai menyusut. Itu yang dimiliki ibuku. Itu adalah satu-satunya jenis Dementia yang dapat menyerang remaja dan tidak ada obatnya."

"Stiles, jika kau memilikinya, kami akan melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu," tekan Scott.

Aku mengangguk. Stiles tersenyum kecil lalu menarikku dalam pelukannya. Habis itu, ia melepaskanku dan Scott memeluknya sebentar. Kemudian aku dan Scott pun pergi ke balik jendela, sementara Stiles mulai merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Dokter sudah menyalakan dua sampai tiga monitor komputer di meja. Begitu ranjang itu membawa Stiles masuk ke dalam ... yah, sebuah terowongan, masing-masing layar langsung terbagi menjadi empat kotak. Ada yang langsung melihat ke dalam otak Stiles dari berbagai arah, ada juga yang hanya menjadi kamera pengawas di dalam terowongan itu yang membuat kami bisa melihat dari kepala Stiles—jadi kami bisa tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Oke, Stiles, ini akan berlangsung selama 45 menit sampai satu jam," kata dokter lewat sebuat mikrofon—mungkin ada _speaker_ di dalam sana. Kemudian aku melihat Stiles mulai menggerakkan kepalanya—dari situ aku baru ingat kalau ia punya ADHD, sehingga tidak bisa diam, aku sering lupa soal ini. "Ingat, jangan bergerak," kata dokter mengingatkan. Kemudian aku melihat kepala Stiles bergerak sedikit. "Sedikit pun, jangan," ulang dokter dan Stiles pun tampak diam sekarang. "Stiles, kau akan mendengar suaranya sekarang. Akan terdengar sangat keras."

Proses MRI untuk Stiles pun di mulai. Karena sampai mungkin sejam nanti kami hanya akan menonton lewat layar saja, mama bilang mungkin kami harus makan bergantian, dan setidaknya ada orang yang ada di sini juga dengan dokter. Kubilang biar mama dan Sheriff yang keluar makan duluan, karena mereka sudah seharian di rumah sakit. Mama mengangguk dan keluar bersama dengan Sheriff. Tinggallah aku di menonton Stiles dengan Scott.

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mama dan Sheriff kembali lagi, berarti sekarang giliranku dan Scott. Kami berdua keluar dan duduk di ruang tunggu terdekat, mulai makan. Saat kami sudah selesai makan, kami berniat langsung kembali ke ruang MRI, untuk melihat kalau ternyata ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Stiles. Tapi suara Derek yang memanggil nama Scott menghentikan langkah kami. Kami menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Derek sedang jalan menghampiri kami.

"Derek?" ucapku bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ia menarik leherku dan mencium kepalaku. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Scott."

Aku menyerngit kecil lalu melirik pada kakakku. Scott mengangguk pelan. Jadi kucium pipi Derek dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, kembali ke ruang MRI seorang diri.

Aku menyaksikan monitor yang ada di hadapan dokter. Kulihat Stiles tetap diam dalam posisinya. Gambar otak dari segala arah menunjukkan perubahan, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Lihat ini?" tanya dokter sambil menunjuk sisi kiri dan kanan gambar otak Stiles di monitor. "Masing-masing area ini menunjukkan Atrophy."

"Atrophy," ulang Sheriff pelan.

"Maaf," ujar dokter.

.

.

Ketika semua selesai, dokter menekan satu tombol biar ranjang Stiles keluar lagi dari terowongan. Tepat setelah dokter menekan tombol itu, aku mendengar suara listrik, dan seketika itu juga lampu di ruangan ini agak berkedip. Kami—aku, dokter, mama, dan Sheriff, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya dokter.

"Terdengar seperti suara listrik," jawab mama dan aku mengangguk setuju.

"Mana putraku?!" tanya Sheriff.

Dengan kaget aku menoleh ke arah alat MRI, melihat ranjang itu kosong. Tidak ada Stiles. Sheriff langsung keluar ruangan, kupikir ia pasti ingin mencari putranya. Aku ikut keluar juga, berharap Stiles belum pergi jauh.

Kebingungan melanda benakku. Aku bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Stiles? Apa iya tadi dia tertidur dan sekarang tidur sambil berjalan lagi?

Sambil terus berjalan melewati koridor, menoleh kiri dan kanan, tiba-tiba lampu dan listrik padam. Aku termegap kaget, begitu juga orang-orang di sekitarku. Dengan cepat aku merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel untuk menyalakan senter. Kalau sudah gelap begini, aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih mau mencari Stiles dalam gedung. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar saja, siapa tahu ia sudah keluar.

Sampai di luar, orang-orang sudah ramai. Kulihat mobil-mobil terparkir di depan gedung tidak karuan. Mataku menangkap sosok Derek yang sedang menghampiri seseorang yang terbaring di bawah. Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya.

"Scott, dia tidak bernafas!" sahut Derek cemas.

Kuhampiri Derek, lalu melihat bahwa seseorang yang di tangan Derek itu adalah Isaac. Sebelah wajah Isaac seperti rusak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kabel listrik jatuh ke air, lalu Isaac menginjak genangan airnya dan kena setrum," jawab Derek dengan cemas.

Lalu aku menoleh pada kabel listrik yang dimaksud. Kulihat Kira sedang memegang kabel listrik—tidak hanya pegang biasa, tapi ia seakan menutup ujung kabel.

"Kira menyerap listriknya lagi?" bisikku. Derek mengangguk.

Scott segera menghampiri kami dan membantu Derek membawa Isaac. Katanya Isaac harus segera dibawa masuk ke rumah sakit. Tidak hanya Isaac ternyata yang kena setrum. Ada beberapa orang juga yang kulihat sudah terkapar di genangan air, mereka pun juga dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung.

Setelah Isaac dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit, Scott memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang sebelum ia akan pergi mencari Stiles yang menghilang. Mama tetap di rumah sakit, karena rumah sakit butuh tenaga bantuan lebih dari para suster yang harusnya tidak bekerja di jam ini untuk membantu mereka yang kena setrum.

Tepat sebelum aku dan Scott naik motor, Derek menghampiri kami. Ia mengecek keadaanku, lalu bilang pada Scott bahwa kakakku itu harus memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Stiles pada Sheriff.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'?" tanyaku bingung.

Derek dan Scott saling pandang dengan cemas, jelas sekali mereka tidak ingin aku tahu. Atau mungkin Derek tidak tahu kalau Scott ingin merahasiakan itu dariku, makanya ia bilang begitu pada Scott saat ada aku.

"Scott, ada apa dengan Stiles?" tuntutku.

"Val, kuantar kau pulang, oke?" ujar Scott.

"Tidak, kau beritahu aku dulu, baru setelahnya kita pulang," tegasku.

Scott menghela pelan. "Val, ingat Oni yang datang ke rumah kita waktu itu? Sampai papa terluka? Oni mencari seseorang yang dirasuki roh jahat, Nogitsune. Aku dan Derek ... yah, kami berpikir bahwa Stiles-lah yang dirasuki, makanya ia bisa berbuat begini."

"S-Stiles yang melakukan itu—kabel listrik itu?" tanyaku agak tercengang.

Kakakku mengangguk. "Tapi itu bukan benar-benar dia. Nogitsune yang ada dalamnya itulah yang menggerakkan dirinya. Mungkin Stiles sendiri tidak sadar akan apa yang tubuhnya lakukan."

"Stiles masih sering dapat mimpi buruk dan sampai berjalan saat tidur ... itu karena Nogitsune?" tanyaku pelan.

Scott mengangguk lagi. "Dan ia hilang sekarang. Kami akan mencarinya, makanya aku akan antar kau pulang dulu. Atau, eh, kau bisa dengan Derek malam ini, maksudku, dia Anchor-mu ... "

"Maksudmu biar aku tidak membuat badai selama kau mencari Stiles?"

"Ah, aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya pikir biar ada yang menemanimu selagi aku mencarinya," ujar Scott.

"Val, kuantar kau pulang, ayo," ajak Derek lembut.

Aku menghela dan akhirnya mengangguk. Scott memelukku sebentar sebelum Derek menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dalam mobil, aku dan Derek tidak bicara sama sekali. Aku terus saja menunduk dan memainkan jariku sambil memikirkan soal Stiles. Begitu aku mendongak dan melihat ke luar lewat jendela depan, aku bisa melihat pepohonan bergoyang hebat karena angin. Aku termegap melihatnya, jelas saja, karena kutahu angin kencang di luar itu pasti gara-gara aku.

"Val, tenanglah," ujar Derek lembut sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya. "Kau boleh cemas, Val, itu wajar. Aku tidak ingin bilang kau bisa merusakan lingkungan sekitar dengan angin, tapi coba pikir begini: rasa cemasmu itu akan membuat orang lain ikut cemas juga. Rasa cemasmu bisa membuat mereka yang mencari Stiles bisa gagal mendapatkannya. Rasa cemasmu mungkin bisa melukai Stiles. Dengar, sekali pun kau bukan Veela, Val, sekalipun angin tidak bersinkron dengan emosimu, rasa cemasmu bisa tetap membuahkan hasil negatif pada pencarian Stiles. Jadi kumohon, cobalah untuk tetap tenang."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Derek benar. Kalau aku sebegitu cemasnya sampai ada badai, Stiles yang ada di luar dan entah di mana itu bisa terluka. Scott dan siapa pun yang ikut mencarinya akan kesulitan menemukan Stiles. Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tenang kalau teman dekatku sendiri sedang dirasuki roh jahat dan sedang berkeliaran di luar sana?

"Alihkan pikiranmu dari Stiles, Val," kata Derek, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Pikirkan hal lain, yang tidak berhubungan dengannya sama sekali." Aku menoleh padanya, kutangkap ia sedang menyengir kecil. "Kau bisa berpikir tentang ciuman kita, tentang bagaimana kita bercinta di kamar atau di mobil, kau bisa membayangkan dada telanjangku."

Aku termegap sedikit. Kurasakan pipiku agak menghangat mendengar contoh yang diberikan Derek. Kugigit bibirku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku bisa mendengar Derek terkekeh pelan dan dengan cepat ia memegang satu tanganku, setelahnya memegang stir mobil lagi.

"Terimakasih, Derek," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil padanya.

.

.

Malam itu aku tertidur dalam pelukan Derek di ranjangku. Sesekali aku terbangun dan teringat soal Stiles. Tapi entah kebetulan atau apa, Derek selalu terbangun juga tiap aku terbangun karena cemas. Kalau sudah seperti itu, ia akan mengelus punggung dan kepalaku pelan, mencium keningku dan membisikkan bahwa aku tidak perlu merasa cemas. Setelahnya aku akan bisa tidur lagi dalam pelukannya.

Di pagi hari aku seperti mayat hidup. Segan melakukan apa pun. Scott pun juga. Mama tidak ada di rumah, mungkin ia masih merawat korban strum kemarin malam. Karena Derek masih di rumahku, ia memutuskan untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Begitu tiba di tempat parkir sekolah, ia bilang setelah ini akan langsung berkeliling mencari Stiles.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan memaksakan diri," pesanku.

Derek mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau mau tidur denganku lagi nanti malam?" Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan pulang ke kamarmu. Kau tidak perlu menungguku, oke?"

Aku menggeleng. "Stiles di luar sana, Nogitsune bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk melukai orang lain. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tiba di kamarku, biar aku yakin Nogitsune tidak melukaimu."

Ia langsung menarik tubuhku dan langsung mencium puncak kepalaku. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya lembut.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu keluar dari mobil. Motor Scott sudah ada di tempat parkir, kakakku sudah sampai duluan, entah baru atau sudah dari tadi. Jadi aku masuk ke gedung sekolah seorang diri.

Scott tidak ada di lokernya, mungkin ia sudah di kelas. Yang kudapati di tempat loker hanyalah Allison. Aku ragu, apa aku harus menghampiri dan menyapanya? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah berduaan lagi dengan Allison sejak kami tahu bahwa kami bersaudara. Sebisa mungkin selama ini aku menghindari interaksi dengannya karena takut terjadi kecanggungan. Jadi, ya, sejak saat itu bahkan kami tidak pernah teleponan, berkirim pesan, mengobrol, atau belanja sama-sama—bahkan Lydia tidak pernah lagi mengajak kami jalan bertiga.

Kalau aku tidak menyapanya, mungkin tidak sopan. Bukan karena aku akan menjadi adik yang tidak baik, tapi karena aku masih dalam konteks berteman dengannya jadi mungkin seorang teman memang harus menyapa temannya. Tapi kalau aku menyapanya, pasti akan canggung. Tidak mungkin aku menghampirinya hanya untuk bilang 'halo', lalu dia membalas sapaanku, setelahnya menanyakan kabar, dan perkataan yang paling sering diucapkan saat kecanggungan terjadi pun terlontar: membicarakan soal cuaca. Kecuali lokerku ada di sebelah loker Allison, kupikir itu tidak masalah. Sedangkan lokerku agak jauh dari lokernya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, dengan ragu aku menghampiri Allison. Biarlah, kalau mau canggung, canggung, deh.

"Hai, Allison," sapaku seceria mungkin.

Allison langsung menoleh padaku, dan memaksakan senyum lebar juga. "Hai—hai, Val! Aku agak, eh, jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini."

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, aku juga jarang melihatmu belakangan ini." Lalu kugigit bibirku, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Atau mungkin aku bisa langsung pergi meninggalkan Allison?

Ia mendesah kecil. "Val, kau tahu, kita harus bicara soal ini—tentang, yah, tentang kecanggungan ini. Memang ternyata kita kakak-adik, tapi sebelum kita mengetahuinya, kita lebih dulu berteman dekat—bahkan aku menganggapmu seperti sahabat, dan sesungguhnya aku sudah menganggapmu dan Lydia seperti saudara sendiri—tapi ternyata kau memang adalah saudara kandungku. Aku tidak ingin kita jadi tidak berteman lagi gara-gara orangtua kita membeberkan rahasia besar mereka pada kita. Aku tidak tahu soal kau, tapi aku sendiri kangen pada masa kita masih sering mengobrol," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya, a-aku juga, aku juga merindukan masa-masa itu. Mungkin, yah, kita memang harus membicarakan soal ini," ujarku pelan. "Habis sekolah nanti siang di perpustakaan?"

Alison mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menutup pintu lokernya dan berjalan duluan ke kelasnya. Kuhembuskan nafas berat, seakan aku menahan nafas daritadi. Lalu aku menghampiri lokerku, mengambil beberapa buku, dan pergi ke kelas pertamaku.

.

.

Siang itu, sehabis seluruh kelasku usai hari ini, aku sampai di perpustakaan duluan. Aku duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Allison, kemudian mengecek ponsel, siapa tahu ada kabar soal Stiles. Tapi tidak ada pesan apa pun di ponselku, berarti Stiles belum ditemukan.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Allison tiba-tiba duduk di hadapanku sambil tersenyum gugup. Lalu kami benar-benar membicarakan tentang fakta bahwa kami saudara kandung. Untungnya pembicaraan itu tidak canggung sama sekali, malah sesekali kami harus menahan tawa mengingat kami ada di perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu dari yang kami bicarakan, sih, tapi kami hanya tidak menyangka ada banyak 'kebetulan' yang terjadi pada kami sejak kami bertemu di semester satu. Misalkan seperti kami yang sama-sama bisa memanah, atau beberapa kali mengatakan hal yang sama bersamaan, dan sebagainya. Allison bahkan mengambil cermin di tasnya, melihat pantulan wajah kami berdua yang ternyata kalau diperhatikan memang benar-benar mirip. Bedanya adalah Allison lebih mirip ke wajah Kate, sedangkan wajahku lebih mirip Victoria—makanya waktu Kate menculikku, ia bilang aku mirip mamaku, yang ia maksud adalah Victoria.

Omong-omong tentang Vicotia, ibu kandungku itu, Dr Deaton bilang ia adalah Veela atau setengah Veela. Aku tidak menyinggung pembicaraan ini dengan Allison—entah Allison tahu atau tidak tentang mamanya yang adalah supranatural. Malah, sebisa mungkin aku menghindari bicara soal Victoria dan Chris. Tapi Allison tidak, ia membicarakan soal mereka berdua, walau hanya sekedar tentang pantas saja Victoria dan Chris sering menanyainya tentang kabarku.

"Kau tahu, ada satu ruangan di rumah kami, kamar tidur, tapi bukan untuk tamu," kata Allison. "Tidak ada yang menempati kamar tidur itu. Tapi mama senang menata rapi dan membersihkan debu di kamar itu. Tiap kali pindah rumah atau apartemen, mama dan papa selalu menyisihkan satu ruangan untuk menata kamar itu. Bahkan setelah mama meninggal lalu aku dan papa pindah ke apartemen, papa masih menyisihkan satu kamar seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dengan mama.

"Waktu itu papa membawaku ke kamar tersebut, lalu cerita bahwa aku sebenarnya punya seorang adik perempuan. Kamar tidur yang selalu ditata rapi tapi tidak pernah ditempati itu sebenarnya dibuat seperti, yah, diperuntukkan untuk adikku. Katanya, biar kalau suatu saat mereka menemukan putri bungsu mereka dan ingin dibawa kembali menjadi seorang Argent, kamarnya sudah ada.

"Papa cerita tentang salah satu Code Pemburu—mungkin ia sudah beritahu kau juga, tentang hanya satu anak perempuan saja yang boleh tinggal di keluarga Pemburu. Kemudian dia bilang bahwa putri bungsu mereka, adikku itu, dititipkan pada Melissa McCall. Aku ingat itu adalah nama mamamu dan Scott. Aku terkejut saat papa bilang bahwa adikku bernama Cavalion, yaitu kau.

"Aku tidak kecewa, serius. Malah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudara sendiri, tanpa tahu kalau ternyata kita memang bersaudara," cerita Allison.

Ia merogoh tasnya, mengambil dua lembar kertas foto dari sana dan memberikannya padaku. Di foto pertama ada gambar Victoria yang duduk di ranjang pasien, masih dengan baju pasien, wajahnya lelah dan tersenyum sedih, di tangannya ada bayi yang diselimuti kain biru. Di foto kedua ada Chris, ia berdiri sambil menggendong bayi itu juga sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Bayi itu adalah kau," kata Allison. "Papa menceritakan soal kita berdua sambil memberiku foto itu, katanya gambar itu diambil sebelum mereka menyerahkanmu pada Melissa."

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan foto ini padaku?" gumamku pelan sambil terus menatap kedua foto di tanganku dengan mata yang memanas. "Kau ingin menyogokku untuk tinggal dengan kalian?"

"Ap—astaga, tidak, aku tidak merencakan itu, bahkan papa tidak tahu kalau foto ini kubawa untuk kuperlihatkan padamu," kata Allison. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin sebagian kecil dari benakmu berpikir bahwa kau dibuang karena orangtua kita ingin ikut Code. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah dibuang, kau terpaksa dititipkan biar orangtua kita tidak perlu membuangmu. Jadi kau memang anak Melissa, tapi kau juga anak Victoria dan Chris Argent."

Aku mengangguk, sebisa mungkin kutahan diriku untuk tidak menangis. Kuoper foto itu lagi pada Allison, tapi gadis itu bilang untukku saja, jadi kumasukkan dua lembar foto itu dalam tas.

"Jadi ... kita baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Allison. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, karena kupikir kau pasti lebih nyaman jadi adik Scott. Tapi, kau tahu, kita masih berteman, kan?"

Kukembangkan senyum kecil. "Yah, kita masih berteman."

Allison tersenyum juga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kami tahu bahwa kami bersaudara, aku dan Allison berpelukan.

.

.

Aku benar-benar menunggui Derek di kamarku malam harinya. Kutunggui ia sambil membaca buku pelajaran, dan sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding. Saat kulihat jam dinding itu sudah menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam, aku mulai merasa mungkin baterai jam itu sudah mulai habis, jadi gerakan jarumnya melambat, soalnya setiap aku melirik jam dinding lagi itu hanya bergerak sekitar lima menit. Entah memang baterai jamnya yang sudah mau habis atau memang aku saking cemasnya melirik jam sampai lima menit sekali.

Bukan hanya Stiles yang kucemaskan, tapi Derek juga. Aku khawatir kalau Stiles terluka atau kenapa-kenapa selama ia ada di luar sana. Pun aku khawatir kalau Derek sampai terluka gara-gara Nogitsune yang ada dalam Stiles. Scott ada di rumah, ia ada di kamarnya—kalau ia tidak diam-diam keluar—makanya aku tidak khawatir. Khawatir soal Scott juga, sih, tapi aku hanya memikirkan betapa sedih dan cemas yang dirasakan kakakku.

Ketika sudah lewat tengah malam, aku sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi ponsel Derek, tapi aku ragu, takutnya saat ini ia sudah mendapati Stiles tapi pemuda itu malah kabur gara-gara Derek melihat layar ponselnya.

Akhirnya aku mendengar kaca jendela kamarku diketuk. Langsung saja aku menoleh dan mendapati Derek ada di luar kamarku. Jadi aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan membukakan jendela itu untuknya.

"Val, kenapa kau belum tidur? Kubilang kau tidak perlu menungguku," katanya setelah ia masuk ke kamarku.

"Dan aku bilang bahwa aku akan menunggu," balasku.

Derek menggeleng pelan lalu mencium keningku.

"Bagaimana dengan Stiles?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak menemukannya. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk terus mencarinya sampai pagi. Tapi kupikir jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menungguiku, jadi aku mampir dulu, dan benar lampu kamarmu masih menyala. Dasar nakal," katanya sambil menggenggam erat satu tanganku.

"Mampir? Kau akan keluar lagi untuk mencarinya?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. "Derek, aku sudah cukup mencemaskan Stiles, kumohon jangan sampai aku cemas soal kamu juga."

Derek tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Val."

"Nogitsune bisa membuat hal-hal buruk, dan aku tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," kataku cemas. "Aku sayang kamu, Derek, dan aku tidak ingin kau sampai terjebak masalah."

"Kau sayang aku?" ulang Derek sambil menyengir kecil.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Oke, itu bukan 'aku cinta kamu', melainkan 'aku sayang kamu'. Tapi Derek sudah tahu perasaanku, ia tahu kalau dibalik kata 'sayang' yang kuucapkan itu ada rasa cintaku untuknya.

Lalu Derek mencium lembut bibirku. Masih terus menciumiku, ia agak mendorongku ke ranjang. Terus ia menciumku sampai aku rebah di tengah ranjangku, dan ia ada di atasku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Val," bisiknya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Hatiku terasa meleleh, dadaku terasa panas saat aku mendengar itu darinya. Tapi aku belum berani membalas perkataannya. Ia mengusap pelan pipiku yang memanas dengan jemarinya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku di sini sampai pagi?" tanyanya lembut dan aku mengangguk. "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi mencari Stiles? Kupikir ia teman baikmu dan kau cemas padanya."

"Dia memang teman baikku dan aku cemas, tapi ... aku takut Nogitsune akan melukai siapa pun yang menemukannya. Jadi kupikir, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Nogitsune dicari bersama-sama, bukan sendiri-sendiri, apa lagi saat langit gelap," kataku.

Derek mengangguk pelan lalu mencium keningku. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku, kemudian memelukku dan kami pun tidur.

.

.

Waktu aku terbangun, Derek memang masih memelukku, tapi ia sudah bangun duluan. Ia bilang katanya tidak bisa mengantarku ke sekolah, ia mau langsung mencari Stiles lagi karena menurutnya mungkin Nogitsune tidak akan berani melakukan sesuatu saat hari terang. Jadi saat aku akan mandi, Derek keluar dari kamarku.

Usai mandi, aku langsung mengecek isi tas yang akan kubawa ke sekolah—hari ini aku hanya perlu bawa baju ganti untuk olahraga dan alat tulis, karena aku hanya ada kelas olahraga hari ini—, setelah itu keluar dari kamar. Pas sekali saat aku keluar dari kamarku, Scott pun juga keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya agak kusut, mungkin karena merasa cemas soal Stiles yang hilang. Meski begitu, ia tetap memaksa diri menyunggingkan senyum kecil padaku, tapi setelahnya agak menyerngit dan melirik ke arah kamarku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung sambil melirik kamarku yang pintunya masih terbuka.

"Kamarmu ... bau Derek ... " gumam Scott.

"Oh, yah, dia belum lama keluar dari kamarku," kataku.

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku, bau kamarmu benar-benar bau Derek, seakan itu tempat tinggalnya," ujar Scott. "Kalian, eh, dia ke kamarmu tiap malam?"

"Hampir tiap malam, ya," jawabku pelan.

"Kau tidur dengannya?" tanya Scott, aku mengangguk dan kututup pintu kamarku. "Tapi bukan berarti kalian melakukan hubungan badan tiap kali ia ke kamarmu, kan?"

Wajahku langsung menghangat. "Tentu saja tidak! K-kami di kamar cuma, eh, mengobrol, atau belajar, atau tidur saja!"

Scott manggut-manggut. "Kau cinta Derek sekarang?"

"Apa?" responku cepat.

Kulihat kakakku menyengir. "Kuanggap itu tandanya 'ya'."

Kuyakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat. "A-apa itu sebegitu, eh, kelihatan?"

"Tidak, sih, aku hanya iseng dan asal tanya," jawab Scott. "Metode pacaran itu ternyata memang berhasil. Dia tahu soal ini?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku baru sadar beberapa hari ini. Tapi Derek bilang ia sudah tahu soal perasaanku sejak Cora sakit. Padahal aku belum berani menyatakannya. Derek bilang ia akan menungguku."

"Dia benar-benar sayang padamu," gumam Scott sambil tersenyum, lalu berdeham. "Jadi, Derek bawa kabar soal Stiles?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Ia tidak menemukannya."

Scott mengangguk sekali, lalu merangkul pundakku dan kami menuruni tangga bersama-sama, hendak pamitan pada mama untuk ke sekolah. Kami menemukan mama di meja makan. Ia tidur sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Itu biasa mama lakukan kalau sedang banyak pikiran.

"Mama," panggilku sambil menggoyang pelan lengannya.

Perlahan mama membuka matanya, melihatku dan Scott, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil langsung memelukku.

"Ada kabar?" tanya Scott.

Mama melepas pelukannya dariku. "Mereka masih mencarinya. Ini lewat dari empat puluh delapan jam. Tapi kupikir jika ada orang yang hilang selama dua hari dan tetap baik-baik saja, orang itu adalah Stiles."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar mama.

"Bagaimana dengan Isaac?" tanya Scott lagi.

Astaga, Isaac! Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal Beta Derek yang kena strum dan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit itu?! Selama dua hari ini aku mengawatirkan Stiles, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Derek yang juga mencemaskan Beta-nya! Uh, dasar egois.

"Mungkin kalian mau ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum ke sekolah," kata mama.

Aku menoleh pada Scott dan ia mengangguk. Jadi mama naik ke kamarnya dan siap-siap ke tempat kerjanya. Sedangkan aku menyiapkan sarapan dengan cepat.

.

.

Rumah sakit masih agak sepi saat kami tiba di sana, kupikir mungkin karena masih pagi. Tapi seriusan, dari tadi kami melewati ruang tunggu dan tidak ada orang. Apa memang beginilah kondisi rumah sakit di jam segini?

Kami menemukan Allison yang ada sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Gadis itu, kakak kandungku itu, ia sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding dan tidak menyadari kedatangan kami. Kusadari ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya kemarin saat aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah—berarti sehabis sekolah kemarin ia langsung kemari dan tidak pulang-pulang. Scott menggoyang pelan pundaknya sampai Allison menoleh pada kami.

"Kau di sini semalaman?" tanya Scott lembut.

"Ya, mereka tidak mengijinkanku melihatnya karena aku bukan keluarganya," kata Allison lemas. "Aku sudah memberitahu mereka kalau dia tidak punya keluarga."

"Dia punya kita," kata mama dan aku mengangguk. Kemudian mama menunjukkan sebuah kartu di tangannya. "Dan aku punya kuncinya."

Jadi mama menghampiri ruang rawat Isaac dan menggesek kartu kunci untuk pintu itu. Terdengar 'bip' pelan, lalu mama membukakan pintu itu dan menyuruh kami untuk segera masuk dan jangan lama-lama. Kami bertiga pun—aku, Scott, dan Allison—langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

Kulihat Isaac masih terbaring di ranjang dan tidak menyadarkan diri. Alat-alat untuk memeriksa kerja tubuhnya pun lengkap di sisinya. Kulit Isaac yang putih jadi semakin putih pucat. Sebelah wajahnya yang kena air dan kena strum listrik masih berbekas.

"Kukira dia harusnya sudah sembuh sekarang?" tanya Allison pelan di samping Scott.

"Kupikir juga begitu," balas Scott.

"Apa dia sedang kesakitan?" tanya Allison lagi.

Scott memegang satu tangan Isaac dan kuliha gars-garis hitam menjalar di tangan kakakku itu. Tiba-tiba Isaac menarik nafas panjang tanpa membuka matanya. Ia terus saja pingsan.

"Itu tidak akan menyembuhkannya, tapi itu akan membantu untuk rasa sakitnya," ujar Scott setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari Isaac.

Kugenggam tangan Isaac yang satunya dan kuusap pelan punggung tangannya, berharap itu bisa menyembuhkan pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri ini.

"Apa Stiles benar-benar melakukan ini?"

"Apa pun yang mengendalikan dialah yang melakukannya, apa pun yang ada di dalamnya," jawab Scott.

"Yah, lalu bagaimana kita menangkap apa pun itu keluar darinya?"

"Aku sedang mencari caranya."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat bekas strum di wajah Isaac akhirnya menghilang. Tapi agak kecewa juga karena pemuda itu tidak kunjung bangun.

"Oh, Scott, wajah Isaac, lukanya hilang!" sahut Allison terkejut.

Scott melihat ke wajah Isaac juga, kemudian melirikku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa? Kenapa dengan Val?" tanya Allison.

Yang tahu aku adalah Veela adalah Scott, Derek, Isaac, dan mama. Aku tidak tahu soal ayah kandungku, dan entah orang-orang yang tahu soal ini ada beritahu orang lain atau tidak. Dan dari pertanyaan Allison itu, kupikir ia tidak tahu aku Veela, malah mungkin ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai Veela.

"Allison, Val adalah seorang Veela, ia punya kekuatan penyembuh dan ia baru saja menyembuhkan luka di wajah Isaac," ujar Scott.

"Veela? Kupikir itu hanya di Harry Potter!" sahut Allison.

Aku mengangguk. "Itu juga yang ada di pikiranku pertama kali. Dan, eh, aku tidak paham ... aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka luar, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan yang di dalam ... "

"Kita bisa minta tolong Deaton untuk membantumu," kata Scott lembut sambil tersenyum kecil dan aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Allison. "Seseorang jadi Veela karena ia keturunan, kan? Kalau orangtua kandungmu sama dengan orangtuaku, berarti seharusnya aku juga Veela, kan? Dan siapa yang Veela, mama atau papa?"

Fiks, dia sama tidak tahunya denganku sewaktu Dr Deaton belum menjelaskannya padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #TheILoveYou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Perasaan Val untuk Stiles masih ada.


	33. Chapter 33

Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit bersama dengan Allison, kubilang pada Scott agar pemuda itu ke sekolah duluan. Kunaiki mobil Allison, dan sambil ia mengendarai mobil ke apartemennya untuk ganti baju, aku menjelaskan semua yang kutahu yang diberitahu Dr Deaton padaku.

Aku beritahu Allison tentang mamanya yang adalah Veela, tentang tidak semua keturunan Veela bisa menjadi Veela—bisa saja mereka hanya manusia biasa yang membawa darah Veela tapi kemudian anak mereka bisa jadi Veela.

"Gerard tidak pernah suka mama," gumam Allison sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya. "Papa seorang pemburu dan mama supranatural, Gerard tidak senang mama."

"Berarti waktu Derek menggigit mamamu, Gerard pikir itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuhnya?" tanyaku.

Allison menggangguk. "Gerard pasti butuh alasan yang kuat untuk bisa menyingkirkan mama. Mungkin salah satu alasan orangtua kita menitipkanmu pada Melissa adalah karena mereka tahu kau Veela."

"Tunggu dulu, kalau mamamu dari awal adalah Veela, masakah ia bisa jadi manusia serigala juga saat kena gigit?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya. "Seandainya kita tidak ada sekolah hari ini, aku ingin sekali kita bicara pada papa mengenai ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 33**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sewaktu memasuki apartemen Allison, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku juga akan langsung bertemu dengan papanya. Maksudku, yah, ini tempat tinggal mereka, tentu saja ia juga ada di sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia akan ada di sini saat ini—aku sempat berharap ia sedang keluar biar aku tidak usah bertemu dengannya seperti ini.

Chris Argent agak tercengang melihatku datang bersama dengan Allison. Tapi perlahan ia tersenyum kecil. "Valion," gumamnya lembut.

Aku memaksakan senyum kecil dengan agak gugup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas sapaannya. Pertama, aku tidak mungkin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa', karena aku hanya punya satu papa dan namanya adalah Rafael McCall. Kedua, memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mr Argent' mungkin akan agak aneh buat diriku sendiri sekarang, mengingat kalau ternyata ia ayah kandungku. Ketiga, aku tidak mau memanggilnya 'Chris', nama depannya, karena bagiku itu tidak sopan—tidak peduli dia ayahku atau bukan. Pada akhirnya aku hanya memaksa senyum gugup dan mengangguk sekali padanya.

Allison berdeham. "Pa, aku akan ganti baju sebentar, lalu aku dan Val akan langsung ke sekolah."

Papanya mengangguk pada Allison lalu menoleh padaku lagi. "Senang melihatmu di sini, Valion."

Aku masih saja tersenyum sebagai responnya. Kemudian kurasakan tangan Allison meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke kamarnya.

"Oke, tadi itu canggung sekali," kata Allison begitu kami masuk kamarnya dan ia menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalas sapaannya dengan memanggilnya apa," akuku sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Aku tidak mau memanggilnya Papa, Chris, atau Mr Argent."

"Hm," gumam Allison sambil memilah baju di lemarinya. "Kau bisa panggil dia 'Ayah', tahu."

"Ayah?"

Allison mengangguk. "Untuk membedakan dengan papamu. Kau panggil Rafael McCall dengan sebutan 'papa', kau bisa panggil Chris Argent dengan sebutan 'ayah'."

"Aku tidak yakin aku sudah menerimanya sebagai ayahku," gumamku.

Ia mengambil satu baju terusan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Kau dengan Melissa, Rafael, dan Scott baik-baik saja sejak tahu kebenaran tentang kita?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Scott tidak masalah dari awal, kupikir kami malah makin dekat," jawabku. "Aku agak menghindari mama beberapa hari dengan mengurung diri di kamar, tapi kami baik-baik saja sekarang. Kalau papa ... ia hampir tidak ada di rumah, tapi terakhir kali bertemu, ia bersikap biasa saja. Bagaimana kau dengan papamu?"

Allison keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang tadi ia bawa ke sana. "Aku agak sedikit menjaga jarak, bahkan sampai sekarang. Paling aku hanya sekedar menyapanya kalau bertemu di lorong, atau pamitan kalau mau keluar, atau sesuatu yang begitu penting seperti waktu kami akan mendatangi Katashi."

.

.

Allison membawa mobilnya sampai di sekolah. Kami turun dan masuk ke gedung sekolah sama-sama, tapi kemudian kami pisah arah. Aku ada olahraga untuk kelas pertamaku, sedangkan ia bilang kelas pertamanya hari ini adalah bahasa Prancis. Jadi ia ke lorong kelas, sedangkan aku menuju ruang loker perempuan untuk cepat-cepat ganti baju.

Baru aku akan sampai di ruang loker, pintu ruang loker laki-laki terbuka dengan kasar sampai aku agak kaget. Kulihat ternyata Scott bersama Ethan dan Aiden keluar dari pintu itu, wajah ketiganya waspada. Scott terlihat kaget melihatku.

"Val, kau baru—"

"—Baru saja sampai sekolah, iya," kataku. "Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga?"

"Suara Emitter," kata salah satu dari si Kembar.

"Arahnya ke _basement_ , seseorang mengundang kami ke sana," kata Kembar nomor dua.

"Aku akan ikut," ujarku.

"Val—"

"—aku ikut," kataku memotong ucapan Scott. "Siapa tahu ini penting dan berhubungan dengan Stiles."

Scott menghela dan akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan kami berempat segera berlari ke _basement_.

Sampai di sana, aku salah duga. Suara Emitter yang di dengar Scott, Ethan, dan Aiden memang menandakan ada yang penting, tapi hal itu bukan berhubungan dengan Stiles, melainkan memang itu adalah Stiles sendiri. Di _basement_ , aku melihat Stiles yang memunggungi kami. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap kami, dan aku bisa melihat Emitter yang menyala ada di tangannya.

"Oke, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, tapi ini aku," kata Stiles dengan wajah pucat. "Sumpah, ini aku."

Kudengar geraman di sekitarku, dan kutahu itu pasti bukan geraman kakakku. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari si Kembar maju dan menyerang Stiles sampai aku memekik kaget. Scott menyuruh Kembar yang menghajar Stiles itu untuk berhenti. Namun bukannya berhenti, Kembar nomor dua malah ikut-ikutan maju untuk menyerang. Scott pun jadi maju juga, menarik satu anak Kembar yang tadinya sedang mengangkat tubuh Stiles lalu melemparnya ke samping. Setelah itu kembar nomor dua menggeram pada Scott dan dibalas oleh kakakku sampai si Kembar itu diam.

"Ini aku, Scott, Val, sumpah," kata Stiles sambil memukul dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana aku selama dua hari atau apa yang kulakukan, tapi ini aku, aku janji."

"Stiles?" gumamku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

Ia mengangguk. "Ini aku, Val," katanya. "Aku sayang kamu, oke? Kau tahu aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa karena aku."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu memeluknya erat. Stiles membalas pelukanku lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit?" tanya salah satu dari si Kembar.

Stiles melepaskan pelukan kami, menggenggam erat tanganku, lalu mengangguk pada tiga pemuda yang bersama kami. "Aku tahu lebih dari itu." Kemudian ia mencium cepat pipiku dan melepas tangannya dariku. Stiles menghampiri sebuah tas yang ada di lantai dan mengampir satu lipatan kertas dari sana dan membukanya, memperlihatkan isinya. "Lihat ini? Ini adalah cetak biru dari kabel listrik di rumah sakit. Kalian lihat tanda-tanda yang merah ini? Itu tulisanku. Aku tahu aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang melakukan kecelakaan ini. Dan semua yang di dalam tas ini, ada alat-alat yang mungkin bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih parah."

Scott, Ethan, dan Aiden memeriksa isi tas itu. Aku hanya menyaksikan saja—lagi pula tadi aku sempat mau sentuh tas itu tapi tanganku ditahan Stiles karena katanya ada barang yang tajam. Jadi Stiles berdiri di sampingku sambil terus menggenggam erat tanganku sembari kami melihat tiga manusia serigala itu mengecek isi tasnya.

Salah satu dari si Kembar mengangkat sebuah alat dari dalam tas dan menyerngit. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kupikir sesuatu yang lebih buruk—yang jauh lebih buruk," jawab Stiles.

Kembar yang itu menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan barang yang lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Membangun Terminator?"

"Terimakasih," kata Stiles dengan sarkastik lalu mengambil alat itu dari tangan si Kembar dengan satu tangan dan menaruhnya di meja. Dengan tangan yang itu pula ia mengambil lipatan keras yang lain dari dalam tas. Iya, hanya dengan satu tangan, karena tangan yang satu lagi masih betah menggenggam tanganku. Stiles membuka lipatan kertas itu dan kami melihat isinya.

"Peta," gumamku.

Scott menyusuri garis spidol di peta itu, yang berakhir di sebuah tempat yang tidak kukenali. "Itu mobil Tate," kata Scott. "Di mana keluarga Malia Tate tewas."

Oh, Malia, Werecoyote yang pernah mereka selamatkan.

"Maksudmu itu tempat di mana ayahnya menaruh jebakan," kata Stiles.

"Jalur lari pagi kita melewati tempat ini, kan?" tanya Kembar nomor dua.

"Astaga, kita harus menghalangi mereka melewati tempat itu!" sahutku.

Scott mengangguk. "Baiklah, Aku dan Ethan akan lari ke sana. Val, kau akan tunggu di sini, Aiden akan menjaga kalian."

"Aku bisa ikut ke sana, kau tahu, aku bawa jipku ke sekolah," kata Stiles.

"Baiklah, Val dan Aiden akan ikut kau naik jip," ujar Scott.

Kami mengangguk. Scott dan Ethan berlari dengan cepat keluar gedung sekolah, sedangkan aku dan Aiden mengikuti Stiles ke jipnya. Stiles agak mengebut sampai tiba di pinggir hutan dan kami melihat Pelatih di depan sana. Jadi kami bertiga pun turun dari mobil, Stiles berjalan cepat menghampiri Pelatih.

"Pelatih!" panggil Stiles sambil menghampirinya.

Pelatih langsung berbalik badan dan dapat kulihat wajah terkejutnya. "Stilinski—wah—"

"Pelatih, dengar—"

"Dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Pelatih, memotong perkataan Stiles.

"Itu tidak penting," kata Stiles. "Dengar, kita harus menghentikan para murid lari pagi. Tempat yang mereka lalui itu berbahaya, ada jebakan, mereka akan terluka, kita harus menghentikan mereka sebelum itu terjadi."

"Jebakan apa?" tanya Pelatih bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau kita tidak menghentikan mereka, akan ada yang terluka," desah Stiles.

Jadi akhirnya Pelatih setuju juga untuk menghentikan kegiatan lari pagi hari ini. Kami berempat—aku, Stiles, Aiden, dan Pelatih—langsung berlari menyusul murid-murid lewat jalan pintas. Dan, yah, tentu saja aku berlari paling belakang, aku paling tidak bisa lari cepat.

Waktu kami menemukan gerombolan murid, kami terus berlari ke depan mereka. Kulihat Scott dan Kira sudah ada di depan para murid, kuharap tidak ada lagi di depan sana. Stiles memanggil Scott dan kakakku itu menoleh, setelahnya Stiles menyuruh semua murid untuk berhenti.

Stiles menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tanah di bawah kakinya. Kemudian ia menunduk dan seperti meraba di bawah sana. Kudengar dentingan pelan saat Stiles mengangkat sesuatu dari tanah, yang ternyata adalah sebuah rantai. Dengan wajah pucat dan pelan-pelan ia menarik keluar rantai sambil melangkah mengikuti ke mana rantai itu berasal. Tetapi tiba-tiba rantai yang ditarik Stiles itu habis, ujungnya tidak ada apa-apa. Aku jadi menyerngit dan wajah Stiles pun menunjukkan rasa bingung sambil melihat ke ujung rantai.

"Selamat, Stilinski, kau menemukan rantai," kata Pelatih dengan sarkastik. "Bisakah seseorang sekarang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?"

Kulihat Stiles masih menggenggam erat rantai di tangannya dengan wajah bingungnya. Jadi aku ke sampingnya, mengelus pelan lengannya.

"Pelatih!" pekik Scott cepat.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pelatih. Kulihat tiba-tiba ada anak panah menancap di perutnya. Langsung saja aku—dan beberapa anak lain—memekik kaget. Kudengar dentingan rantai lagi dan tubuhku ditarik masuk ke dalam pelukan Stiles. Ia membenamkan wajah ngeriku ke dadanya, biar aku jangan melihat ke arah Pelatih.

"Stiles, Stiles, aku baik-baik saja," gumamku.

"Tidak, kau ketakutan dan gemetaran," balas Stiles. "Aku juga ketakutan, Val, aku takut kalau kau yang kena panah itu."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Stiles."

"Kau yakin? Kau ingin melihat Pelatih yang kena panah? Kau tidak akan takut?" tanya Stiles sambil melepas pelukannya tapi terus memegangiku.

"Aku takut, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, mungkin aku akan bisa menyembuhkan luka luarnya, setidaknya Pelatih jangan sampai berdarah terlalu banyak," ujarku.

Stiles menyerngit. "Menyembuhkan?"

Oh, aku lupa kalau Stiles tidak tahu soal itu. Yah, bukannya aku ingin merahasiakan ini darinya, tapi semua yang terjadi pada Stiles: tidur sambil berjalan, dirawat di rumah sakit, menghilang, itu membuatku tidak bisa memberitahunya.

"Stiles ... aku seorang Veela, salah satu kekuatanku adalah untuk menyembuhkan," akuku.

Ia agak tercengang. "Kau? Veela? Seperti Fleur Delacour di Harry Potter?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Kumohon biarkan aku melihat Pelatih?"

Stiles menghela. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kulihat wajahmu makin pucat, aku akan langsung menyeretmu mundur."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Stiles menggandeng tanganku dan kami dengan cepat berjalan melewati kerumunan murid yang mengelilingi Pelatih. Di tengah kerumunan, aku melihat Pelatih sedang terbaring dan panik, sedangkan Scott, Ethan dan Aiden ada di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Aku dan Stiles langsung ikut ke samping mereka.

"Keluarkan itu dariku, keluarkan itu dariku!" pekik Pelatih panik. "Oh, astaga, aku akan mati! Keluarkan itu dariku! Aku akan mati!"

"Pelatih, kau tidak akan mati," ujar Stiles.

"Aku akan mati!" pekik Pelatih lagi.

"Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak biar tidak begitu sakit, Pelatih," kata Stiles.

"Keluarkan itu dariku!" pekik Pelatih untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bertahanlah, Pelatih, ambulans sudah dalam perjalanan," kata Ethan.

"Keluarkan itu!" pekiknya lagi. "Aku akan mati!"

"Mundur! Mundur!" seru Aiden. Jadi Ethan dan Kira langsung menghalangi anak-anak yang lain untuk melihat dekat pada kami. "Beri dia ruang! Mundur!"

Scott menggenggam erat satu tangan Pelatih dan langsung kulihat garis-garis hitam menjalar naik di lengan kakakku. Guru kami itu tidak lagi memekik atau meronta, ia malah tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan," gumamku. "Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya kalau panahnya masih tertancap padanya."

"Yah, mencabutnya begitu saja akan membuat dagingnya sobek," ujar Aiden pelan.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhnya," ujar Stiles dengan wajah takut. "Aku bisa sampai membunuhnya, kan? Bagaimana kalau tadi kena kepala atau tenggorokkannya?"

Langsung saja kugenggam tangan pemuda itu. "Stiles, tapi itu tidak terjadi," ucapku lembut.

Stiles menggeleng lalu menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Astaga, bagaimana kalau tadi itu panahnya sampai mengenaimu, Val?"

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi," kata Scott mengulang perkataanku, "Val baik-baik saja dan Pelatih juga tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara ambulans," celetuh Aiden.

Kupasang telinga baik-baik, dan benar juga, aku mendengar suara sirine ambulans yang mendekati tempat ini. Dan tidak hanya sirine ambulans, ada juga sirine yang lain.

"Dan papaku juga," sambung Stiles.

Yep, bunyi sirine yang satu lagi itu dari mobil polisi. Berarti Sheriff pun mendatangi tempat ini.

.

.

Pelatih langsung diangkut dengan tandu oleh tim medis masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans. Beberapa polisi sedang melihat sekitar hutan untuk mengamankan lokasi ini. Dan walau pun polisi sudah meminta para murid untuk kembali ke gedung sekolah, nyatanya tidak ada yang beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

Stiles menghampiri papanya, dan Sheriff langsung memeluk putranya. Aku dan Scott melihat itu dari seberang jalan, sementara Ethan dan Aiden sedang memeriksa isi jip Stiles.

"Scott, kau harus lihat ini," ucap salah satu dari si Kembar.

Aku dan Scott pun menoleh pada si Kembar. Mereka masing-masing memegang barang yang mereka temukan di bagian belakang mobil jip Stiles. Scott mengambil gulungan kertas kado di tangan Ethan.

"Ini kertas kado yang sama dengan yang kita pakai untuk hadiah ulangtahun Pelatih," gumam Scott.

"Bukannya ini soal kejadian Barrow waktu itu?" tanya Ethan. Scott menggangguk dan menjelaskan cara mereka menyiapkan kejutan untuk Pelatih saat itu. "Di mana barang-barang itu?"

"Bus sekolah," gumam Scott.

Aku termegap pelan, sadar bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang telah disiapkan di bus sekolah. Sedangkan ada murid yang hanya punya satu kelas saja hari ini, mereka pasti sudah siap di bus, ada juga yang baru datang, mungkin mereka masih di tempat parkir bus. Scott langsung saja menghampiri Sheriff, kupikir ia langsung melaporkan apa yang mungkin ada di bus. Kulihat Sheriff menyerngit bingung dan agak kaget juga, tapi ia langsung menghubungi beberapa anak buahnya dan kami langsung kembali ke gedung sekolah.

Sampai di area parkir bus sekolah, aku melihat di sana sudah ramai, anak-anak sudah berkerumun di belakang pagar. Kulihat Mr Yukimura turun dari salah satu bus dengan wajah cemas, ia segera menghampiri Sheriff yang sudah tiba juga. Sheriff mengangguk, lalu menghubungi seorang penjinak bom.

Bom. Astaga, di bus yang tadi dituruni Mr Yukimura ada bom?! Oke, jadi tidak hanya ada teror supranatural di Beacon Hills, tapi ada bom juga, dan itu di sekolah. Bagus, makin lama tidak ada tempat yang aman lagi di Beacon Hills. Oh, tenanglah, Val, jangan sampai saat orang-orang sudah panik dan heboh karena bom, lalu aku menambah kecemasan mereka dengan menghadirkan badai!

Scott dan Stiles menggandeng tangan kanan dan kiriku. Kami memutuskan untuk mendekati batas pagar untuk melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

Kulihat Sheriff dan seorang polisi berambut pirang sedang membuka pintu belakang mobil polisi. Polisi berambut pirang itu mengambil beberapa alat dan mengenakannya. Sheriff kembali ke dekat pagar, sementara anak buahnya itu perlahan masuk busa yang tadi dituruni Mr Yukimura.

Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit dalam ketegangan, polisi yang ada di dalam bus itu menghubungi Sheriff. Karena aku bersama dengan Scott dan Stiles ada di dekat Sheriff, jadi kini kami bisa mendengar laporan yang diterima oleh Sheriff.

" _Bukan bom, Pak,_ " lapornya. " _Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam kotaknya._ "

Aku menyerngit. Sheriff pun tidak menanggapi perkataan anak buahnya. Lalu dari kaca depan bus itu, polisi pirang yang tadi masuk itu memperlihatkan sesuatu. Itu terlihat seperti papan nama, tulisannya adalah 'Sheriff Stilinski'. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, itu adalah papan nama yang ada di meja Sheriff di kantor polisi.

"Bomnya tidak ada di bus?" gumamku pelan sambil melirik ke Scott dan Stiles bergantian. "Lalu di mana?"

"Astaga!" pekik Sheriff pelan.

Sheriff langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor, setelahnya langsung menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Aku terkejut sendiri waktu Sheriff bilang pada yang ada di seberang telepon biar orang-orang yang ada di kantor polisi segera diselamatkan sebab ada bom.

"Bomnya ada di kantor polisi?" tanya Scott.

"Tadi pagi ada paket yang ditujukan untukku," desah Sheriff. "Belum kubuka ataupun kusentuh, kemungkinan besar itulah bomnya."

"Oke, uh, kau membawa sebagian besar pasukan polisimu ke sini, kan, pa?" tanya Stiles. "Maksudku, paling hanya ada satu atau dua polisi yang berjaga di sana, kan? Harusnya mereka bisa dengan mudah menyelamatkan diri."

Papanya Stiles menggeleng dan menghela nafas berat, lalu menatapku dengan cemas. Firasatku tidak enak, benar-benar tidak enak.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan. "Ada siapa di kantor polisi saat ini selain polisi?"

Sheriff mendesah lagi dan menatapku sedih sebelum menjawab. "Tadi pagi, ada paket datang ke mejaku, aku tidak sempat menyentuhnya karena Rafael datang dan mengajakku diskusi tentang terbunuhnya seorang pemimpin Yakuza bernama Katashi."

"Katashi terbunuh?!" tanya Scott kaget.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Bukti-buktinya mengarah pada ... pada Chris Argent," ujar Sheriff. "Waktu Rafael dan beberapa anak buahku datang ke apartemen Argent, ada Derek juga di sana dan mereka punya uang milik Katashi dalam koper. Jadi mereka ditahan."

"Jadi mereka ada di kantor polisi sekarang?!" tanyaku.

Sheriff mengangguk.

Aku menggeleng dan langsung saja merasa cemas. Derek. Pacarku diduga sebagai pembunuh. Lebih lagi, ia sedang di kantor polisi dengan ... yah, dengan ayahku, di saat ada bom di sana. Astaga.

"Scott—Scott kita harus—"

Scott mengangguk. "Aku tahu, ayo," katanya, memotong perkataanku.

Jadi Scott langsung menggandengku dengan cepat ke parkiran dengan Stiles dan Sheriff. Scott naik motornya sendiri, sedangkan aku ikut jip Stiles—Scott bilang kalau sahabat kami itu tidak boleh dibiarkan ke mana-mana seorang diri lagi—. Sheriff berkata bahwa kami jangan pergi dulu sebelum polisi yang bertugas menyatakan bahwa daerah sekitar sekolah sudah aman. Jadi kami menunggu kira-kira sampai satu jam sampai pria itu memberitahu anaknya bahwa kami bisa pergi.

Tidak hanya aku, Stiles, dan Scott saja yang pergi ke kantor polisi, tapi Sheriff dan semua anak buahnya pun ke sana.

Begitu tiba di kantor polisi, aku bisa melihat kaca-kaca jendela yang pecah, dan di dalam sana gelap. Bomnya sudah meledak, entah berapa detik atau menit yang lalu. Yang pasti begitu turun dari jip Stiles, aku langsung masuk ke bangunan itu.

Di dalam sana bukannya ada dua atau tiga polisi seperti yang dikatakan Stiles tadi, mungkin di sini masih ada sekitar sepuluh polisi. Beberapa di antara mereka terluka. Bukannya ingin jahat, tapi aku langsung memalingkan wajah dari mereka yang terluka parah. Langsung saja aku mencari Derek dan Chris Argent.

Ketemukan keduanya di depan ruangan Sheriff. Chris sedang membantu Derek berdiri. Derek terlihat begitu lemah. Segera aku menghampiri mereka.

"Derek, Derek," panggil Chris pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Derek.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pelan. "Ada apa dengan Derek?"

Chris langsung menoleh padaku, sedangkan Derek hanya melirikku dengan sudut matanya.

"Polisi melepas borgol kami sesaat sebelum bom meledak. Tahu bom akan meledak, Derek langsung melindungi tubuhku sehingga ia tertusuk pecahan kaca," kata Chris.

"Apa—apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada ... eh, ayahku.

Ia mengangguk. "Derek menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Kutatap Derek yang wajahnya pucat dengan sedih. Tanganku memegang lengannya. Kulihat ia masih bisa memberiku senyum kecil.

"Hei," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau menyelamatkannya," isakku pelan. "Derek, kau melindungi ayahku, terimakasih."

Lalu aku berjinjit untuk mengecup bibirnya. Tapi Derek menggeleng, membuatku menyerngit. "Di mulutku ada darah, Val."

Kali ini aku yang menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli, Derek. Mau ada darah, ada lumpur, kotoran, aku tidak peduli."

Jadi aku menarik pelan wajahnya, kucium bibirnya. Derek benar, ada darah di mulutnya, aku bisa merasakan itu sewaktu menciumnya. Aku tahu punggungnya pasti masih sakit karena masih ada pecahan kaca di sana, jadi aku berniat untuk menyudahi ciuman itu. Tapi beda dengan niatku, Derek malah memeluk pinggangku, menarikku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ciuman itu baru terlepas begitu kami mendengar suara dehaman. Aku menoleh pada suara dehaman, yang kupikir dari Chris, tapi ternyata itu adalah papaku.

"Hale, tim medis akan mengobatimu dulu sebelum kau dan Argent dimasukkan dalam sel," kata papa.

"Tidak!" sahutku cepat, beranjak ke depan pacarku. "Aku saja, biar aku yang mengobati Derek."

"Tashia, kalau kau berniat untuk membawanya kabur—"

"—Tidak akan, aku tidak akan membawanya kabur," kataku. "Kumohon biar aku yang akan mengobatinya."

Papa menghela. "Baiklah. Satu jam cukup?"

Aku mengangguk. Jadi aku menarik pelan Derek keluar dari kantor polisi, kupapah ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Mobil Derek dan Chris ditahan oleh papa, makanya ada di sini. Kupikir kami cukup beruntung untuk yang satu itu, setidaknya Derek bisa mengganti bajunya yang sudah ternodai darah.

Kami duduk di jok tengah, Derek memunggungiku dan aku langsung mencabut setiap pecahan kaca yang ada dengan pelan. Tanganku agak gemetar, mataku agak berkaca-kaca. Ketika akhirnya selesai, aku membantu Derek membuka jaket dan kaosnya. Termegap sendiri melihat banyak luka di punggungnya.

Ia berusaha menyingkirkan pemandangan punggungnya, kini ia menatap wajahnya. "Val, aku baik-baik saja."

Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil menahan tangis. "Punggungmu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Derek."

"Aku ingat kau takut darah, makanya aku tidak ingin kau melihat punggungku lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Sebelum aku ke kantor polisi tadi, Pelatih tertembak anak panah di perutnya. Darah merembes di bajunya. Lalu kudengar ada bom di sini. Setelah itu aku melihatmu yang berwajah pucat. Aku ketakutan, Derek, aku takut saat tahu kau terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Val, sudah lebih baik saat kau bersamaku," katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa," gumamku. Derek tercengang. Dan itu membuatku berpikir, apa yang tadi kukatakan? Tunggu, aku tadi mengatakan bahwa aku ... "D-Derek t-tadi aku—"

Ia mencium keningku dengan lembut, lalu ia tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya, "Kau tidak akan kehilanganku, Val, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Derek sambil terus tersenyum. "Coba kau ucapkan itu lagi, aku ingin dengar."

Wajahku menghangat, begitu pula dengan dadaku. "A-aku mencintaimu ... " cicitku.

Lalu ia mencium bibirku, memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku dan menemui lidahku. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan berat daripadaku itu mendorongku untuk rebah di bangku.

Lepas dari bibirku, ia menciumi rahangku, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Derek menggigit dan mengisap leherku, itu membuatku agak mendesah. Setelah itu ia menyatukan pinggang kami, Derek menggesek kejantanannya yang sudah tegang di balik celana panjangnya pada daerah kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup celana dalamku.

"D-Derek! Oh—uuuuhh—!"

"Kemari, Val," desah Derek sambil membantuku duduk.

Ia langsung membuka kaos dan rokku, kemudian mencium lembut bibirku sambil melepas bra dan setelahnya celana dalamku.

"B-bagaimana kalau, eh—" cicitku.

"Kalau ada yang lewat sini?" tebak Derek dan aku mengangguk. "Selama mereka tidak melihat tubuh polosmu, aku tidak peduli."

"Dan punggungmu?" tanyaku.

Derek menoleh ke punggungnya sendiri lalu menatapku lagi sambil tersenyum. "Mulai sembuh, berkat kau," katanya.

Pemuda itu mencium hidungku. Habis itu kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam buah dadaku dan mulai meremasnya pelan. Memang pelan, tapi lama-lama jadi cepat dan keras, seakan ia gemas. Aku mendesah terus-terusan, dan aku mendesah begitu nikmat saat putingku dilahap mulut Derek, sambil puting yang satu lagi dipilin dengan jarinya. Jadi sambil mendesah, aku meremas gemas rambut kepala Derek.

Puas dengan puting yang itu, ia tukaran dengan puting yang satu lagi. Aku tidak berhenti mendesah karena begitu menikmati perlakuannya padaku. Selesai bermain dengan putingku, ia memasukkan satu jarinya dalam liangku, mengaduk cepat di sana, dan aku masih mendesah.

"Katakan, Val," desah Derek sambil tersenyum. "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"D-Derek—oh! Uh—j-jangan terlalu cepaaatt—"

"Oh, maaf," ujarnya lalu melambatkan jarinya di sana. "Oke, segini cukup?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "D-Derek, a-aku, uh, aku mencintaimu—AAAHH!"

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, Derek memasukkan satu jari lagi dan mengaduknya dengan gemas.

"J-jangan—uh, Derek! Terlalu—terlalu cepat!" desahku.

"Val, aku tidak tahan!" erang Derek. "Kau milikku, Val!"

"Ada yang mau keluar! Derek!" erangku.

Ia langsung menarik dua jarinya keluar, lalu memposisikan wajahnya di selangkanganku, menjilat pelan daerah bibir kewanitaanku. "Keluarkan, Val, keluarkan semuanya untukku."

Dan aku benar-benar mengeluarkannya. Derek menegak habis cairanku, bahkan ia menjilat daerah selangkanganku seakan kurang.

"K-kupikir kau juga akan, eh—"

"Memasukkan penisku dalammu?" tebaknya dan aku mengangguk kecil. "Kalau aku memasukkannya tadi, aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menggigitmu."

Aku menyerngit. "Menggigitku? Kau ingin menjadikanku manusia serigala?"

"Bukan. Val, aku tidak akan tahan untuk segera menandaimu sebagai Mate-ku. Aku mungkin bisa tahan sedikit, tapi serigala dalamku tidak akan tahan sama sekali," aku Derek.

"Menandaiku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Cara manusia serigala menandai Mate-nya adalah ... yah, dengan seks. Tapi karena aku dan kau tidak pernah melakukan seks, jadi bisa juga lewat bercinta. Oke, jadi aku bisa menandaimu dengan ... mengeluarkan cairanku dalammu sambil aku menggigit bahumu."

Pipiku menghangat. "Oh," gumamku pelan. "Tapi ... eh, kupikir tidak masalah lagi."

"Apanya yang tidak masalah?"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku tahun lalu, kau tidak akan menandaiku karena aku suka Stiles. Sekarang beda, Derek, aku mencintaimu, kau bisa menandaiku," ujarku.

"Kau ingin aku menandaimu?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk. Derek tersenyum lalu mencium keningku. "Kalau aku akan menandaimu, kita akan melakukannya dengan benar, Val, tidak di mobil, tidak di tempat parkir kantor polisi, tidak saat kau sedang mencemaskan Stiles. Kita akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin, dan lebih dulu minta izin pada Scott."

Aku menyerngit. "Scott?"

Ia mengangguk. "Val, menandai orang lain sebagai Mate itu adalah seperti pernikahan ala makhluk supranatural—tentu saja kami tidak menandai Mate kami di muka umum, tidak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Kalau manusia butuh izin dari orangtua mereka sebelum menikah, maka manusia serigala butuh persetujuan dari Alpha Pack-nya, kecuali kalau ia Omega. Aku dan kau sama-sama bagian dari Pack Scott, aku harus minta izin dulu, itu keharusan."

"Apa akan, eh, terasa sakit saat kau menandaiku?"

"Rasanya akan sakit saat aku menggigitmu, bekas lukanya baru akan hilang sekitar dua atau tiga hari. Makanya aku ingin kau siap dulu," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Derek menatapku dengan sayang lalu mencium lembut bibirku.

"Baiklah," gumamku sambil bangun dan mengambil pakaianku. "Kita akan berpakaian lagi, dan aku akan menyerahkanmu pada papa."

"Papamu beri waktu sejam, Val, kupikir ini belum sampai sejam," katanya sambil meraih kaos putih di belakang mobilnya.

"Hmm, lalu kau mau melakukan apa?" tanyaku sambil berpakaian.

"Aku bisa membantumu belajar sebentar."

"Aku tidak bawa buku apa pun dalam tasku ... hari ini aku hanya bawa baju ganti untuk olahraga," ujarku.

"Kita bisa duduk saja di sini kalau begitu," kata Derek sambil menarik tubuhku yang sudah berpakaian untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Seperti ini saja."

Aku mengangguk. Kusandarkan kepalaku di tubuhnya. Jemarinya memainkan jari-jariku. Ia mencium kepalaku sesekali, dan aku tersenyum kecil sambil memilin kecil kaosnya. Kami tidak bicara sama sekali, suara yang kami keluarkan paling hanya lenguhan kecil atau tawaku yang pelan.

Kami ada di posisi begini terus sampai tiba-tiba kudengar suara ketukan pada jendela mobil. Langsung saja aku dan Derek segera menoleh ke jendela, kulihat yang mengetuk jendela adalah papa. Aku segera beranjak membuka pintu mobil, lalu papa melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Sudah satu jam," kata papa. "Katamu kau mengobatinya?"

"Sudah, kok, dia sudah baik-baik saja," ujarku.

"Baiklah, ayo," kata papa.

Aku mengangguk. Jadi aku dan Derek keluar dari mobil dan ikut papa kembali masuk ke kantor polisi. Papa mengiring kami masuk ke ruang tahanan—tahun lalu Derek pernah masuk ke salah satu sel di sana gara-gara dikira membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Ayahku sudah dikurung duluan. Kupikir mungkin Derek akan dikurung di sel yang sama, tapi papa membuka ruang sel yang di sebelahnya dan menyuruh Derek segera masuk. Kuremas tangan besar Derek, ia menenangkanku dengan mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tashia, kalau kami menemukan bukti baru yang menyatakan mereka tidak bersalah, mereka akan bebas," kata papa.

Aku menghela. Aku berjinjit lalu mencium pipi Derek. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mencium keningku. Habis itu kami melepaskan genggaman tangan satu sama lain dengan sangat tidak rela. Derek pun akhirnya masuk sel tahanan.

"Nah, sekarang akan kuantar kau pulang," kata papa setelah mengunci sel Derek.

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan Scott dan Stiles?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tadi teman kalian, kalau tidak salah namanya Kira, dia datang. Kemudian Scott dan Stiles langsung pergi dengannya," jawab papa.

"Mereka meninggalkanku?"

"Valion," panggil ayahku, aku menoleh padanya. "Sudah agak gelap, jadi mereka pergi."

Aku sempat menyerngit, tapi kemudian aku paham sendiri. 'Sudah gelap', Oni datang saat gelap dan mereka mencari Nogitsune yang ternyata hinggap dalam tubuh Stiles. berbahaya kalau Stiles masih di sini ketika para Oni datang—bisa-bisa orang-orang di sini terluka gara-gara hendak melawan Oni.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan akhirnya aku ikut papa pulang setelah melempar senyum kecil pada Derek dan ayahku.

.

.

Malam harinya Scott nyaris membuat aku kena serangan jantung. Aku berpapasan dengannya waktu aku keluar kamar dan ia baru saja menaiki tangga. Kulihat kaos kakakku ada rembesan darah, dan di tengah-tengah rembesan itu ada bagian baju yang lubang. Kupikir rembesan darah itu jelas miliknya. Scott berjalan sambil dipapah Kira, jadi aku ikut memapahnya dari sisi yang lain, membantunya masuk kamar biar ia duduk di ranjang.

Kemudian aku langsung ke dapur dan mengambil air. Scott menegak habis air yang kubawakan sambil aku mengambil kain lembab untuk membersihkan darah di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil mulai mengelap tubuhnya.

"Stiles—"

"—bukan Stiles," kata Scott memotong perkataan Kira. "Kami berniat menyembunyikan Stiles di klinik. Tapi sebelum berhasil masuk, Oni keburu datang. Salah satu dari mereka menancapkan pedang mereka padaku sampai tembus."

"Lalu Stiles—"

"—bukan dia," potong kakakku lagi. "Nogitsune. Ia memukul pingsan Kira yang hendak menarik pedang dariku, lalu ia memutar pedang yang masih tertancap di perutku."

"Mana Stiles?" tanyaku

"Deaton berhasil melumpuhkan Nogitsune untuk sementara. Katanya untuk sementara waktu, Nogitsune tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh Stiles. Jadi Sheriff langsung membawanya pulang," jawab Scott.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Jadi, apa rencananya selagi Nogitsune tidak berdaya?"

Scott menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, belum kepikiran."

"Papa mengurung Derek dan Chris Argent dalam sel tahanan. Dua orang yang seharusnya paling bisa membantu kita itu sedang tidak bisa turun tangan," gumamku.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, kita akan menyelamatkan Stiles bagaimana pun caranya," kata Scott sambil menggenggam satu tanganku.

.

.

Suatu malam, aku naik motor dibonceng Scott. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan cepat menuju Eichen House. Aku tidak tahu ia tahu dari mana, tapi ia bilang Stiles dibawa Sheriff untuk tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari.

Aku tidak begitu paham soal Eichen House. Kalau dibilang rumah sakit jiwa, kupikir Eichen House bukan rumah sakit. Mungkin lebih bisa dibilang sebagai tempat penitipan orang gila, mengingat Barrow pun sebelumnya pernah dimasukkan ke sana. Tapi Stiles tidak gila, ia masih waras, Nogitsune-lah yang berbuat hal-hal gila. Tidak adil kalau Sheriff memaskkan putranya sendiri masuk ke rumah penampungan orang gila gara-gara tingkah Nogitsune.

Begitu aku dan Scott tiba di depan pagar Eichen House—yang menurutku dari depannya saja sudah tampak menyeramkan—kami langsung melihat Stiles dan Sheriff yang sudah turun dari mobil. Jadi kami segera turun dari motor juga.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Scott.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku agak menyerngit. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Sheriff atau Stiles-lah yang memberitahu kakakku soal ini. Kalau bukan mereka berdua, lantas Scott tahu dari mana?

"Karena kami mau menghindari yang seperti ini," jawab Sheriff.

"Yang seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Momen emosional," kata Sheriff dan aku mengangguk paham.

"Aku hanya akan 72 jam di dalam sana," celetuk Stiles.

"Itu bukannya 'hanya', Stiles ... " balasku pelan.

"Ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan asal Barrow—laki-laki yang punya tumor yang di dalamnya penuh dengan lalat," kata Sheriff.

"Kau belum tahu semuanya," ucap Scott.

"Aku sudah tahu cukup," kata Sheriff. "Nogitsune, Kitsune, Oni, atau apa pun mereka disebut."

"Wow, Ia menyebut semuanya dengan benar dan itu mengejutkanku," kata Stiles.

"Scott, aku melihat hasil MRI yang terlihat sama persis seperti milik istriku, dan itu membuatku takut," aku Sheriff. "Aku akan pergi ke LA besok untuk bicara dengan spesialis."

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya di sini?" tanya Scott, menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Tidak, itu pilihanku sendiri," ujar Stiles cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya sedih.

"Stiles, aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau kau ada di dalam sana," desah kakakku.

"Dan aku tidak akan melukaimu," tambah Stiles. Setelahnya ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku juga tidak akan bisa melukaimu, Val."

"Deaton punya beberapa ide. Argent akan menelepon orang-orang. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu," tutur Scott. "Dan jika kita tidak bisa—"

"—Jika kalian tidak bisa," potong Stiles. "Jika kalian tidak bisa, maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku, oke? Pastikan aku tidak pernah keluar."

"Stiles, kita bisa memikirkan ini sama-sama," gumamku sedih.

Ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat lagi. "Kita tidak tahu kapan Nogitsune akan bertindak lagi. Ini yang terbaik."

Dengan sedih aku langsung memeluk Stiles. Ia pun langsung membalas pelukanku. Aku serasa tidak ingin melepaskannya, karena kalau aku melepasnya maka ia akan masuk ke bangunan itu.

"Aku sayang kamu, Val," bisik Stiles.

Kuanggukkan pelan kepalaku. "Aku juga sayang kamu, Stiles," balasku.

Stiles melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua bahuku dan menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan, maksudku adalah ... aku sayang kamu. Sayang, dalam artian benar-benar sayang."

Aku menyerngit kecil. "Ya, aku juga benar-benar sayang padamu."

Ia menghela. "Oke, kau inosen, baiklah."

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau cukup ingat bahwa aku sayang kamu, oke?" ulangnya. Aku mengangguk.

Lalu Stiles mencium lembut keningku, setelahnya ia masuk melewati pagar dengan papanya. Aku tidak melepaskan pandangan mataku sampai mereka masuk pintu bangunan. Aku menghela pelan dan menoleh pada Scott. Kulihat kakakku itu sedang menatapku intens.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, lalu merangkul pundakku. "Aku hanya lupa kalau adikku sangat polos."

.

.

Sejak Derek ditahan dalam kurungan, aku mengunjunginya tiap hari. Aku mengunjunginya sebelum dan sesudah sekolah, baru pulang ke rumah lagi kalau sore. Kami tidak mengobrol apa-apa, paling hanya basa basi soal kabar masing-masing, selebihnya hanya membuang waktu dengan membiarkan jemariku dimainkan jemarinya lewat celah sel.

Sel tahanan menghalangiku dari menciumnya—aku tidak bisa mencium pipinya walau sangat ingin. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi Derek untuk mencium punggung tanganku, atau mencium setiap jemariku. Sama seperti sekarang, sambil satu tangan menggenggam tanganku, ia mengambil satu tanganku yang lain untuk menempelkan jemariku di bibirnya satu persatu.

Aku—dan mungkin Derek juga—sering lupa kalau ayahku juga sedang dikurung di sel sebelah Derek, dan ia bisa melihat kegiatan kami ini. Dehamannya bisa membuatku terkejut pelan dan ingat lagi kalau ia bisa melihatku dan Derek dari tadi.

"Valion," panggil ayahku.

"Eh, ya?"

"Scott sudah ada ide untuk melawan Nogitsune?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Dr Deaton pun sedang tidak ada ide."

Ia mengangguk. "Ini tidak pasti, tapi mungkin Katashi tahu tentang bagaimana mengalahkan Nogitsune—bagaimana pun dulu ia juga ada denganku saat insiden Nogitsune bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Tapi Katashi sudah tewas," celetuk Derek pelan.

Chris Argent mengangguk lagi. "Di mana Scott sekarang?"

"Di klinik dengan Allison, diskusi dengan Dr Deaton," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Valion, mungkin kau juga ingin ke sana. Aku akan menelepon ke klinik dan memberitahu soal Katashi," katanya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lalu melempar senyum kecil pada Derek sekali lagi, setelah itu keluar. Segera aku menunggu taksi di depan kantor polisi. Setelah dapat, aku langsung minta diantarkan dengan cepat ke klinik hewan.

Niatnya memang aku ingin cepat sampai sana, tapi tiba-tiba aku kena macet. Jalanan di Beacon Hills sebenarnya jarang macet, paling hanya sekedar padat sehingga hanya bisa jalan sedikit-sedikit. Kalau sampai macet panjang, kemungkinan itu karena ada kecelakaan di depan sana yang membuat kendaraan di belakangnya tidak bisa lewat, atau hanya bisa lewat salah satu jalur saja.

Scott sampai menanyai keberadaanku lewat pesan. Ia bilang Chris Argent sedang menelepon ke klinik dan katanya aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke klinik dari tadi. Tapi karena aku tidak kunjung sampai, Scott sampai menghubungiku. Jadi kubalas pesannya dengan bilang macet panjang.

Begitu taksi yang kutumpangi ini melewati kemacetan, kulihat bahwa ternyata ada mobil truk yang jatuh nyaris menutupi semua jalur di jalan raya ini. Jadinya jalan raya yang dipakai untuk dua jalur hanya bisa pakai satu jalur. Pantas macet.

Sampai di klinik, aku buru-buru masuk dan menghampiri Scott, Allison, dan Dr Deaton. Scott menghembus nafas lega sambil memelukku, bilang bahwa ia cemas. Kuberitahu ia kalau tadi ada truk yang jatuh sehingga aku terjebak macet. Dr Deaton bilang bahwa ayahku baru saja menutup teleponnya. Chris Argent pakai telepon di kantor polisi, dan waktunya dibatasi. Takut waktunya tidak cukup, jadi ia menjelaskan soal Shugendo Scroll tanpa kehadiranku di sini.

"Seperti apa Shugendo Scroll itu?" tanya Alison.

Dr Deaton berbalik badan, mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan barang di atas meja di belakangnya. Benda itu seperti gulungan yang tidak terlalu besar. Lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Allison. "Seperti ini," katanya.

"Apa ini bisa dalam berbagai ukuran?" tanya Allison lagi.

"Ukuran apa pun," jawab Dr Deaton.

"Sepertinya aku tahu di mana benda itu," ujar Allison.

Aku menyerngit kecil. "Di mana?"

"Jari perak Katashi," jawab Allison, lalu ia menoleh pada Scott. "Kita harus segera panggil yang lain untuk merencanakan ini."

Scott mengangguk. "Baiklah, kumpul di mana?"

"Apartemenku, ayo," ujar Allison.

Setelah berpamitan dengna Dr Deaton, kami keluar dari klinik. Scott naik motor, sedangkan aku dan Allison naik mobil ke apartemennya. Dalam perjalanan aku menelepon Lydia, memberitahunya tentang Shugendo Scroll yang Allison bilang ada di jari perak Katashi, setelah itu minta ia menghubungi si Kembar agar datang ke apartemen Allison.

Lydia berhasil melakukan apa yang kuminta dalam waktu singkat, karena ketika kami bertiga sampai dan masuk ke ruang kerja Chris Argent, Ethan dan Aiden sudah ada di sana.

Scott dan Allison langsung memberitahu mereka lebih lanjut soal apa yang Chris Argent di telepon tadi, lalu mereka mulai merencanakan bagaimana cara untuk mengambil jari Katashi yang ada di tangan polisi dan akan di pindahkan ke Federal Lockup malam ini.

"Kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan Stilinski?" tanya salah satu dari si Kembar setelah mereka selesai memberi arahan rencana.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan, Sheriff mungkin akan dalam masalah," gumamku.

Allison mengangguk. "Teman-teman, ini akan berhasil. Kita akan melakukannya. Kita kehilangan Stiles. Papaku dan Derek di penjara karena diduga membunuh. Kita perlu melakukan ini."

.

.

Malam harinya kami mulai menjalankannya sesuai dengan rencana. Bukan ingin pesimis, tapi biasanya membuat rencana seperti ini adalah bagian Stiles, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya kalau suatu rencana dibuat tanpa campur tangan pemuda itu sama sekali. Tapi, yah, kami bersembunyi di belakang kendaraan-kendaraan besar yang ada, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk Kira maju dan memasang alat pelacak.

Iya, Kira. Sewaktu aku sedang menunggu kakakku di lantai satu, kulihat ia keluar dari kamar dengan pacarnya, bilang gadis yang membawa pedang itu akan ikut. Masalahnya, Scott tidak mungkin membonceng kami berdua sekaligus. Jadi aku mengalah dan mengirim pesan pada Allison untuk menjemputku.

Ternyata rencana yang dibuat Scott, Allison, dan Lydia tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Bukan, bukannya ada seseorang diantara kami yang mengacau, tapi ada suatu kejadian yang tidak kami duga—dan kami tidak siap untuk yang satu itu. Kami tidak menyiapkan rencana untuk jaga-jaga Kincaid datang.

Kincaid muncul dan langsung menghajar seorang polisi yang tadi datang. Kemudian Kincaid mengambil sesuatu dari mobil, kudengar Scott menggumamkan 'jari peraknya Katashi'. Oke, kami tidak punya rencana sama sekali untuk ini.

Scott pun maju, aku dan Allison mengikuti dari belakang kiri dan kanannya sambil berjaga-jaga dengan Crossbow masing-masing.

"Kami membutuhkan jari itu," ucap Scott begitu kami tiba di depan Kincaid.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu?" tanya Kincaid.

"Di sana ada koper berisi 150 ribu Dolar," kata Allison.

Kincaid tertawa. "Gulungan di dalam sini berharga tiga milyar."

Astaga, jadi Shugendo Scroll-nya memang benar ada di dalam jari itu!

"Berikan jarinya," pinta Scott. "Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Tiba-tiba kulihat Kira melompat dari atas mobil, menerjang punggung Kincaid. Tapi mungkin karena faktor besarnya tubuh, pria itu dengan sangat mudah bisa melempar Kira ke samping.

"Kukira negosiasinya berakhir," kata Kincaid sambil agak menggeram.

Allison menembakkan anak panah tepat di tangan Kincaid saat pria itu sedang akan menghajar Scott. Kincaid menggeram lalu menarik keluar panah itu dari tangannya. Kira maju dengan pedangnya, dan sebelum ia sempat menyerang, lagi-lagi ia dilempar oleh sang manusia serigala. Setelah itu ia memukul kepala Allison dan mendorongnya sampai menabrak dinding.

Aku segera menghampiri Allison waktu Scott berkelahi dengan Kincaid. Kulihat kepala gadis itu berdarah karena menabrak dinding. Kugenggam tangannya dan langsung kusembuhkan lukanya yang untung tidak terlalu besar, tapi kuharap ia tidak ada benjol.

"Kau punya mata Alpha," dengus Kincaid, aku menoleh pada kakakku. Kulihat kakakku terjatuh di bawah habis dihajar manusia serigala yang lebih tua darinya. "Tapi di mana kekuatanmu?"

"Di atas sini!" sahut seseorang dari atas bangunan.

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke asal suara, ada si Kembar berdiri berdampingan di sana. Secara bersamaan keduanya melompat turun dan langsung berusaha menghajar Kincaid. Lydia pun berlari datang menghampiri aku dan Allison, menanyakan keadaan kami.

Kincaid yang tubuhnya paling besar di antara para manusia serigala di sini berhasil menghajar tiga manusia serigala yang lebih muda. Ternyata keroyokan pun tidak berhasil kalau harus melawan Kincaid.

Aku mendecak kecil dan kuambil satu anak panah, membidiknya ke arah Kincaid. Saat kulepas anak panah itu, ternyata Kincaid dengan mudah menangkapnya—ia menangkap anak panahku di bagian yang kuinginkan.

"Kau pikir aku akan kena lagi, Non?" geram Katashi.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau akan bisa menangkapnya," ujarku.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke tangannya dan bisa kulihat raut mukanya berubah.

"Kau masih punya? Bisa Kanima?" tanya Allison di sampingku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku hanya pakai kalau benar-benar dibutuhkan."

"Itu tidak ada dalam rencana, tapi cerdas," ujar Lydia.

Perlahan Kincaid terjatuh dan anak panah di genggamannya terjatuh juga. Ethan dan Aiden langsung menghampirinya dengan cepat dan menghajarnya yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Ethan, Aiden, berhenti!" kata Scott, tapi si Kembar terus menghajar Kincaid yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau mau dia mengejar kita?!"

"Scott, kami pernah bertemu orang-orang yang seperti dia. Percayalah, dia berbahaya," kata salah satu dari si Kembar, kemudian menlanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Begitu pula dengan kita!" kata Scott. "Dan dia tidak terlihat cukup pintar untuk mengingatnya. Kita di sini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa, bukan membunuh."

"Lagipula kalau kalian melukainya, kupikir efek racun Kanima-nya akan lebih cepat hilang," sahutku.

Akhirnya Ethan dan Aiden berhenti juga. Karena Kincaid masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, Scott bisa mengambil jari perak Katashi dari Kincaid, lalu kami pun segera pergi. Hanya aku, Allison, dan Scott saja yang pergi ke klinik, menemui Dr Deaton untuk menyerahkan jari itu, sisanya yang lain langsung Scott minta pulang.

Dr Deaton masih ada di klinik, entah maksudnya karena memang klinik masih buka semalam ini atau memang ia sedang menunggu kami. Begitu kami tiba di hadapannya, Scott langsung menyerahkan jari perak tersebut. Dr Deaton mengambil gulungan kertas kecil dari dalam benda itu, lalu membuka gulungan tersebut.

Setelah sekitar semenit atau dua menit kemudian, Dr Deaton baru bersuara. "Tidak dijelaskan di sini," ujarnya sambil menyerngit.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Scott.

"Bahasa Jepang-ku tidak begitu bagus," aku Dr Deaton.

Scott langsung menoleh padaku. "Val, kau belajar bahasa Jepang, kan? Mau coba lihat?"

Dr Deaton memberikan gulungan itu hati-hati padaku. Kulihat tulisan-tulisan Kanji yang ada di kertas itu, sebagian besar hurufnya bisa kubaca. "Metode untuk mengalahkan Nogitsune ... yaitu dengan mengganti tubuh yang dirasuki," bacaku sebisanya.

"Mengganti tubuhnya?" tanya Allison.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana kita mengubah tubuhnya," kata Dr Deaton.

"Dengan mengubahnya menjadi manusia serigala," gumam Scott.

.

.

Pagi itu, saat aku dan Scott sedang makan siang, pintu depan rumah diketuk seseorang. dan dari cara ia mengetuk pintu—atau lebih tepatnya mengedor pintu, ia seperti tidak sabar. Aku menyerngit pada Scott, kakakku pun juga melakukan yang sama. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

Jadi aku bangkit dari kursi dan membuka pintu depan. Di balik pintu, berdirilah seorang gadis, mungkin seusia Scott. Rambutnya agak pirang panjang dan bergelombang. Wajahnya cantik, tapi aku tidak mengenalinya. Ia tidak tersenyum, hanya menyerngit.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, kau yang datang mengetuk pintu rumahku," gumamku. "Harusnya aku yang tanya kau siapa."

"Aku mencari Scott McCall," ujarnya tidak sabar.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk, hendak memanggil kakakku.

Tapi sebelum aku mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggilnya, Scott keluar duluan dari ruang makan. "Siapa, Val—oh." Ucapan Scott berhenti waktu ia melihat tamunya. Dengan agak cepat Scott melangkah menghampiri kami. "Malia?"

Aku menyerngit. Siapa Malia? Kugali ingatanku—oh! Werecoyote!

"Dia ini Malia Tate yang pernah kau dan Stiles ceritakan?" tanyaku.

Scott mengangguk padaku, lalu ia menoleh pada Malia lagi. "Ada apa? Oh, kau mau masuk?"

Malia menggeleng. "Aku bertemu Stiles di Eichen House. Singkat cerita aku membantunya biar kami bisa keluar dari bangunan itu. Dan tiba-tiba, di _basement_ , teman sekamarnya menyerang kami, mengikat kami di kursi. Beberapa saat kemudian Stiles bisa melepas ikatan di tubuhnya, dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Stiles? Dia meninggalkanmu? Itu mustahil, Stiles tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang lain," kataku.

Scott mengangguk. "Kecuali kalau itu bukan Stiles. Nogitsune sudah mengambil alih tubuh Stiles lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Malia. "Tapi intinya, Stiles pergi entah ke mana. Tapi sebelum kami diserang, Stiles menemukan selembar foto dan sebilah katana di balik dinding. Ia bilang harus menyerahkannya padamu."

Malia mengoper pedang yang ada di punggungnya pada Scott, setelah itu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Begitu ia menemukan selembar foto, diserahkannya itu pada Scott juga. Aku ikut melihat gambar di foto itu. Fotonya hitam-putih, berarti itu sudah lama sekali. Ada seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki di foto itu.

"Mirip Kira," gumamku.

"Mungkin ini neneknya," balas Scott dan aku mengangguk.

"Ada satu hal lagi," kata Malia, membuatku dan Scott mendongak padanya lagi. "Stiles menjanjikan satu hal padaku. Katanya kalau semua yang terjadi padanya sudah selesai, ia akan membantuku untuk bisa kembali menggunakan kekuatan Coyote-ku. Stiles bilang Scott McCall bisa mengajariku."

"Oh, ya, ya, tentu saja," ujar Scott.

"Omong-omong, aku penasaran ... dari mana kau tahu Scott tinggal di rumah ini?" tanyaku.

"Seseorang bernama Morrell, dia petugas di Eichen," jawab Malia sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

"Marin Morrell? Scott, dia mengundurkan diri dari guru di sekolah dan memilih kerja di Eichen House?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin ada alasannya," jawab Scott, lalu menoleh pada tamunya lagi. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami, Malia."

Malia mengangguk lalu langsung melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, atau bahkan menoleh ke belakang.

"Scott, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia tidak punya sopan santun?" gumamku setelah Malia pergi.

Scott menyengir kecil sambil menutup pintu. "Yah, ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak hidup sebagai manusia. Hewan, kan, memang tidak punya sopan santun, mungkin dia belum terbiasa menjadi manusia lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. "Jadi Stiles hilang lagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku Scott. "Sambil menunggu datangnya ide untuk mencarinya, kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku menghubungi Kira, menanyakan soal foto ini. Maksudku, kalau Stiles sampai bilang foto ini harus diserahkan padaku, berarti ini benda penting, kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Habis ini aku akan langsung ke kantor polisi, harus beritahu kabar ini pada Derek dan ayahku."

"Ayah?"

"Chris Argent."

"Oh, kau panggil dia ayah, sekarang?"

Kuangkat sebelah bahu. "Setelah tahu bahwa aku anaknya, aku agak risih kalau mau memanggilnya Mr Argent, dan rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Aku tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa karena papaku hanya satu yaitu orang yang sama dengan yang kau sebut 'papa', Scott. Jadi Allison bilang aku bisa menyebutnya ayah."

"Kau dan Allison sudah tidak canggung?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan soal itu. Dan kami sepakat tidak usah memikirkan bahwa kami bersaudara, cukup bersikap seperti biasa, seperti dua orang sahabat."

Scott mengangguk. "Dua orang sahabat yang kebetulan punya ayah yang sama."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menyelesaikan makan siangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Surprises**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** SPOILER: Theo Raeken akan muncul di chapter terakhir (chapter 39).


	34. Chapter 34

Begitu aku turun dari taksi di depan kantor polisi, aku bertemu dengan Sheriff yang datang dari tempat parkir. Sepertinya ia baru kembali dari LA. Wajahnya terlihat letih, dan aku merasa wajar. Jadi aku masuk ke kantor polisi bersama dengan Sheriff.

"— _Barang ini milikku, dan aku sudah dilepaskan dari segala tuduhan, walau aku tidak yakin siapa yang melakukannya._ " Kudengar suara ayahku dari suatu ruangan. Aku dan Sheriff pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Aku," jawab Sheriff. "Biar aku yang tangani ini, Parrish."

Kulihat seorang polisi yang Sheriff panggil dengan sebutan Parrish itu sedang menahan salah satu alat yang dipakai para Pemburu untuk menyetrum lawannya.

"Sheriff, aku tidak becanda. Benda ini tinggal beberapa watt lagi untuk menjadi Lightsaber," kata Parrish.

Sheriff mengambil benda yang di tangan Parrish. "Kubilang biar aku yang urus."

Parrish akhirnya mengangguk lalu menangkapku dengan pandangan matanya. Perlahan ia tersenyum kecil. "Dan, eh, siapa nona cantik ini?"

Tepat setelah Parrish menanyakan itu, kurasakan tangan besar Derek memutar tubuhku sampai masuk pelukannya. Derek langsung mencium bibirku sambil tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Hei," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hei," balasnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Senyumku makin lebar lalu Derek mencium keningku.

Kudengar Sheriff menghela. "Val ini adalah pacar Derek," kata Sheriff.

Bawahan Sheriff itu langsung menggumam 'oh' pelan, setelah itu perlahan pergi. Sheriff mengajak kami ke ruangannya karena ia ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Ayahku pergi duluan dengan Sheriff, sedangkan aku hanya menyengir kecil pada Derek.

"Kau tadi melakukan itu biar polisi itu pergi?" tebakku.

Derek mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka dengan caranya menatapmu. Dan aku memang merindukanmu."

"Aku baru mengunjungimu kemarin," balasku sambil agak terkekeh.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu setiap saat," ujarnya lembut.

Ia menciumku dengan lembut dan kunikmati setiap gerakan bibirnya. Aku sampai berjinjit untuk bisa menciumnya lebih lagi. Derek pun mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku. Setelah bibirnya lepas dariku, kubilang bahwa kita harus segera ke ruang Sheriff. Derek mengerang pelan, tapi menggandeng tanganku juga dan kami masuk ke ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 34**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Spesialis yang kutemui di LA memberitahuku hal yang setiap dokter katakan ketika mereka menghindari yang berseragam polisi: 'Kami tidak bisa bilang dengan pasti'. Dan lalu aku bicara dengan Melissa," kata Sheriff. Ia mengambil dua lembar hasil _scan_ otak dan memperlihatkannya pada kami lalu mengopernya pada ayahku. " _Scan_ otak ini milik istriku dan Stiles. Aku tahu keduanya mirip. Tapi ini sama. Sama persis."

Kulihat ayahku mencoba menimpa kedua hasil foto itu, dan memang nampak ini seperti dua foto _scan_ yang sama.

"Kutebak ini mustahil?" celetuk Derek.

"Jadi Si Tukang Trik masih bermain dengan Trik," imbuh ayah.

"Tapi kenapa dengan trik ini?" tanya Derek.

"Ketika aku di kemiliteran, seorang petugas memberitahuku, 'jika kamu mau mengalahkan musuhmu, kau tidak melenyapkan keberanian mereka, kau melenyapkan harapan mereka'," jelas Sheriff.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti pria yang mudah hilang harapan," kata ayah.

Sheriff menghela. "Tapi Stiles mungkin. Jika sesuatu itu yang di dalamnya—jika ia menggunakan penyakit mamanya untuk trik psikologis, maka ini tidak hanya pertarungan dengan tubuhnya, tapi juga dengan pikirannya, kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan sedih. "Kasihan Stiles ... " gumamku.

"Ia sudah membuat beberapa orang terluka," kata ayah.

"Dan beberapa tewas," tambah Derek.

"Itu bukan Stiles, itu ulah Nogitsune. Stiles tidak akan pernah mau melukai orang lain," kataku.

Sheriff mengangguk padaku, lalu menatap ayah dan Derek bergantian. "Makanya aku membutuhkan kalian berdua. Aku butuh orang-orang yang berpengalaman dengan hal ini. aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk menghentikannya."

"Dan dengan menghentikannya, maksudmu menjebaknya," ujar ayah. Sheriff mengangguk lagi, lalu menyerahkan alat yang ia ambil dari Parrish tadi pada ayah. "Baiklah, Valion, hubungi Allison, beritahu kalau kita akan memburu Nogistune, minta ia menyiapkan segala senjata Non-Lethal di rumah sementara kita dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan mulai menelepon gadis itu sambil kami semua keluar dari ruangan Sheriff. Kukatakan pada Allison sesuai dengan apa yang ayah minta. Habis itu Derek menarikku untuk ikut masuk mobilnya. Kulihat ayah masuk mobilnya sendiri, Sheriff pun begitu.

Saat aku dan Derek sudah duduk di bangku depan mobilnya, ia tidak langsung menyalakan mobilnya. Derek malah mencium bibirku dulu. Aku menyerngit bingung, berpikir kenapa ia masih sempat-sempatnya menciumku saat mobil ayahku dan Sheriff sudah meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Aku sumpah, Val," katanya dengan tampang serius. "Setelah urusan Nogitsune ini selesai, aku akan langsung membawamu ke ranjang."

Aku termegap. "R-ranjang?"

Derek menyengir kecil lalu mencium pipiku. Wajahku langsung terasa hangat. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menyalakan mesin mobil dan AC, aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pipiku.

.

.

Begitu kami tiba di apartemen Argent, Allison langsung memeluk papanya sebentar lalu memelukku juga, kemudian mengiring kami masuk ke ruang kerja—ruangan yang sama saat kami berencana mencuri jari perak Katashi. Bedanya, di meja kerja itu sekarang sudah penuh dengan senjata-senjata.

"Ini setiap senjata Non-Lethal yang bisa kutemukan," lapor Allison.

"Bawa saja semuanya," kata ayah cepat, jadi Derek pun mulai mengemas senjata-senjata yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Sheriff.

"Cara terbaik kita adalah dengan Derek berusaha mencari bau Stiles dari Eichen House, cari tahu terutama kalau dia sedang mengalami stres atau tidak," kata ayah.

"Apa kita berempat akan pergi ke tempat yang sama?" tanya Sheriff lagi.

"Kupikir kalau sama-sama akan lebih aman untuk kita," gumamku, "tapi akan lama menemukannya."

Ayahku mengangguk. "Di mana saja Stiles pernah muncul?"

"Sekolah, rumah sakit," jawab Allison cepat.

"Oke, tunggu dulu," kata Derek, membuat kami semua melirik padanya. "Kita sudah pernah melakukan ini. Dia hilang, kita mulai mencarinya, lalu masuk dalam jebakannya di rumah sakit. Dia sedang mengulang gerakannya."

"Jadi apa yang harus kia lakukan?" tanya Allison. "Menunggunya sampai ia mendatangi kita?"

"Tidak bisa, tidak jika Oni menemukannya duluan saat matahari terbenam," jawab ayah.

"Scott akan mengurus itu, dengan Kira," kata Sheriff.

"Itulah masalahnya, kita sedang berusaha lebih licik dari Si Licik," kata ayah.

Sheriff menghela. "Dengar aku paham kalau ada yang ingin mundur."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak akan mundur. Stiles teman baikku sejak kecil dan ia sudah sangat sering menolongku. Sekarang giliranku yang menolongnya."

Tangan besar Derek menggenggam erat satu tanganku, membuatku mendongak padanya. "Aku tidak akan jadi serigala pertama yang melarikan diri dari seekor rubah," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Lagi pula aku bawa Lightsaber," kata ayah. Aku menoleh padanya, melihat ia mengangkat benda yang sempat ditahan Parrish, yang polisi itu bilang tinggal beberapa watt lagi sampai jadi Lightsaber. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Pa, kau dengan Val dan Derek ke Eichen House. Sheriff, kau dan aku ke rumah sakit. Kita akan bertemu lagi di sekolah," kata Allison.

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Derek dan Allison membawa tas senjata masing-masing. Sebelum pergi, Allison memesankan padaku biar aku tidak usah pakai senjata apa pun, sebab kalau Stiles datang aku bisa mengalihkannya untuk bicara padaku sementara yang lain ingin menyerang. Oke, itu rencana yang baik, tapi kupikir aku jadi seperti tumbal.

"Bawa senjata mematikan untuk jaga-jaga?" tanya Derek.

Aku menoleh pada Derek yang sedang memerhatikan ayahku. Kulihat ayah sedang menyiapkan pistolnya di meja. Kudekati dia.

"Kau tidak akan menembak Stiles, kan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku ingin jaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk," katanya lalu menoleh padaku. "Aku hanya akan menggunakannya kalau benar-benar perlu."

.

.

' _Dari Allison  
Stiles ada di kamarnya!_ _Aku dan Sheriff akan langsung ke rumahnya._ '

Aku menyerngit membaca pesan itu.

Kami—aku, ayah, dan Derek, sudah berjalan di sekitar kamar Stiles yang di Eichen House. Ke _basement_ juga sudah. Ms Morrell sampai datang membantu kami mendatangi ruangan-ruangan yang pernah didatangi Stiles selama ia di tempat ini biar Derek bisa menangkap bau Stiles. Tapi dari tadi Derek bilang tidak mencium bau yang aneh, kecuali sewaktu di _basement_.

Setelah itulah pesan dari Allison masuk ponselku. Segera saja kukabarkan itu pada ayahku dan Derek. Kami berniat untuk langsung ke kediamanan Stilinski.

Sampai di sana, pintu depan rumah tidak dikunci, mungkin karena Sheriff pikir biar kami bertiga bisa langsung masuk juga. Jadi kami masuk ke rumah, langsung datang ke kamar Stiles. Allison dan Sheriff sudah di dalam sana, bilang bahwa Stiles sudah tidak ada di sini ketika mereka sampai.

"Apa ini? Apa maksudnya label-label ini?" tanya ayahku.

Aku menoleh, melihat obyek apa yang ia maksud. Kuhampiri meja belajar Stiles, ada papan catur yang terbuka, dengan bidak-bidaknya ada di beberapa kotak. Ada beberapa bidak yang memang dilabeli nama: nama Scott, Derek, Chris, Allison, Jackson, Cora, dan sebagainya—nama-nama mereka yang berurusan dengan hal supranatural.

"Ini yang digunakan Stiles untuk menjelaskan padaku soal kalian," jawab Sheriff, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Belum sempat ia membuktikan padaku, Cora pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Lalu mataku menangkap ke salah satu pion kecil dengan label namaku. "Tunggu, kenapa ada namaku juga di sana?"

"Mungkin karena kau Veela?" celetuk Allison.

"Stiles baru tahu aku Veela sekitar beberapa hari lalu," kataku.

"Stiles memberi label namamu karena kau Mate Derek," jelas Sheriff.

"Uh, aku hanya pion kecil," gerutuku pelan.

"Tapi pion yang kecil inilah satu-satunya bidak yang bisa diubah jadi bidak lain, bahkan bisa jadi ratu," kata Sheriff sambi tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, mungkin ini adalah pesan dari Stiles—Stiles yang sesungguhnya," kata Allison.

"Kau pikir ada alasannya kenapa namaku di bidak raja?" tanya Derek.

"Yah, kau sangat terjaga. Walau kupikir di papan itu kau tinggal satu langkah lagi sampai skakmat," jawab Sheriff.

Aku menyerngit sambil memerhatikan papan itu lagi. Aku tidak buta soal catur, dulu aku beberapa kali main dengan Stiles, walau selalu kalah, tapi aku paham cara mainnya. Dan ketika Sheriff bilang bahwa bidak raja Derek itu tinggal selangkah untuk skakmat, aku pun baru menyadarinya.

"Ini bukan pesan dari Stiles, ini ancaman dari Nogitsune," kata ayah, "dia ada di tempat Derek—itulah yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dan ia ingin kita ke sana."

"Sudah mulai senja," gumam Allison.

"Ini tidak terdengar sebagai jebakan," ujar Derek.

"Kupikir tidak begitu," kata Sheriff sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kupikir opinimu hanya seperti prasangka saja, Sheriff," kata ayah.

Sheriff mendesah pelan. "Dengar, yang kita hadapai di sini adalah orang yang tanpa motif. Tanpa pola, tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Yang berarti apa?" tanya Derek.

"Musuh kita bukan pembunuh," jawab Sheriff. "Ia seorang Pembuat Trik. Pembunuhan yang terjadi hanya bagian dari produknya."

"Jika kau mau bilang ia tidak akan membunuh kita, aku tidak yakin soal itu," celetuk Derek.

"Tidak akan," sergah Sheriff. "Dia mau ironi. Dia mau bermain dengan trik. Dia ingin membuat onar."

"Matahari mulai terbenam Sheriff, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya ayah kali ini.

Sheriff menghela pelan tapi tidak menjawab. Kupikir mungkin ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Walau Nogitsune merasuki Stiles, kupikir Stiles yang asli pasti masih ada di dalam sana," ujarku pelan. "Mungkin kita bisa meraih Stiles yang ada di paling dalam itu?"

"Itu terlalu bahaya," kata ayah.

"Tapi aku bisa coba," kataku. "Stiles bilang bahwa hanya mendengar suaraku, ia bisa merasa lebih tenang. Dr Deaton bilang bahwa sebagai Veela, aku bisa membujuk seseorang dengan mudah. Mungkin kalau aku bicara dengannya, Stiles yang asli bisa mengambil alih kesadaran tubuhnya lagi."

Ayah menggeleng. "Itu tetap berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil? Ia bisa menyerangmu."

"Kalau begitu aku saja," kata Sheriff. "Aku bisa tahu mana yang putraku dan mana yang Nogitsune."

Ayah melenguh. "Baiklah, Sheriff, berarti kau akan maju duluan, kami akan masuk belakangan setelah yakin itu adalah Nogitsune. Allison, bersiap dengan kawat listrik. Derek, kau tahu apa yang harus kau siapkan. Valion, kau di belakang Allison."

"Apa?" celetukku. "Kenapa di belakang?"

"Kecuali kau mau memanah atau menembak Stiles dengan pistol," kata ayah.

Langsung saja aku menggerutu pelan, tapi mau tidak mau setuju juga untuk tetap di belakang Allison.

.

.

Sheriff benar-benar masuk seorang diri ke rumah Derek. Kami—aku, Allison, ayah, dan Derek ada di luar, menunggu tanda-tanda yang tepat bagi kami untuk masuk ke sana dan membantu Sheriff menangkap Stiles. Tapi, ya, Sheriff masuk duluan untuk melihat apakah ia bisa menangkap putranya sendiri dulu.

" _Hai, Pa._ " Kudengar suara Stiles memanggil papanya. Setelah jeda beberapa detik dengan suara langkah kaki, aku mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi. " _Kau mau memborgol tanganku?_ "

" _Jika putraku masih ada di sana—jika masih ada sebagian dari putraku berdiri di hadapanku, maka ia akan pakai ini dan datang padaku, karena ia tahu aku di sini untuk melindunginya dari dirinya sendiri dan yang lain,_ " jelas Sheriff.

Kami yang ada di luar pintu tidak bersuara. Dan kebetulan suara yang bisa kami dengar hanyalah suara pembicaraan Sheriff dan Stiles—kecuali mungkin Derek yang manusia serigala—. Karena hening seperti itu, aku bisa mendengar suara 'klik' dari dalam sana, kuharap itu adalah suara borgol yang sudah terpasang di tangan Stiles.

Tidak lama setelah aku mendengar suara itu, ada suara Sheriff lagi. " _Kau bukan putraku._ "

Aku termegap pelan. Langsung saja aku terkejut waktu aku mendengar suara dentingan keras dari dalam sana. Derek bilang itu suara borgol yang dilepas secara paksa. Berarti Stiles melakukan itu di sana. Allison langsung memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya, kami pun masuk.

Sedih rasanya aku melihat Stiles. Kulitnya pucat, seperti mayat hidup. Bagian bawah matanya hitam, mungkin itu karena Stiles, yang asli, sulit tidur beberapa minggu ini. Kalau ia bukan teman baikku, mungkin aku akan langsung keluar dari ruangan ini karena takut melihatnya yang seperti itu.

Allison menembakkan kawat listrik pada Stiles, tapi kawat itu ditangkap mudah olehnya. Stiles menarik kawat itu sampai alat yang di tangan Allison lepas, jadi pemuda itu langsung melemparnya ke samping.

Setelah itu Derek menggeram dan menyerang Stiles. Suatu hal yang sangat mustahil menurutku malah terjadi saat ini: Stiles melempar tubuh Derek yang lebih besar darinya itu ke dinding. Saat itu aku sadar, ia memang bukan Stiles yang kukenal. Kekuatan yang berhasil melempar Derek itu bukan kekuatan Stiles, itu adalah kekuatan Nogitsune.

Langsung saja aku beranjak dari belakang Allison untuk menghampiri Derek. Tapi sebelum aku sampai di sisi pacarku, sebuah tangan mengangkap lenganku. Itu tangan Stiles, ia menarikku tepat ketika ayah menodong pistol padanya.

Tangan Stiles menyekap kedua tanganku, tangannya yang satu lagi malah memainkan rambutku.

"Argent, dengarkan aku, jangan lakukan ini—kau juga bisa mengenai Val nanti," kata Sheriff.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya ayah. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Manusia serigala, Berserker. Aku bisa menambah Nogitsune dalam daftar dengan mudahnya. Dan aku tidak mungkin sampai mengenai putriku sendiri."

Waktu tanganku mulai sakit, perlahan aku menoleh sedikit untuk bicara dengan Stiles sambil agak meringis. "S-Stiles, tanganku sakit ... "

Bukannya ia melepaskan tanganku, ia malah mempererat sekapannya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di telingaku."Oh, Val Kecil kesakitan? Aku yakin ini tidak sesakit waktu kau membiarkan kejantanan Derek masuk dalam vaginamu."

Aku terkejut waktu tangan Stiles melepas kedua tanganku, tapi aku tidak bisa kabur karena tangan yang sama menarik pinggangku, membuatku terus menempel pada tubuhnya. Satu tangannya lagi membuatku lebih terkejut, ia menjamah buah dadaku. Stiles meremas buah dadaku, tidak dengan kasar, tidak dengan lembut juga, tapi ia menggodaku untuk mendesah walau kukatakan 'jangan' padanya berkali-kali. Dan sebenarnya ia berhasil membuatku mendesah pelan, itu benar-benar tidak kusengajai. Stiles tertawa kecil waktu berhasil membuatku mendesah, dan ia terus meremas gundukan itu dengan gemas, membuatku tidak kuat untuk terus membuka kedua mataku.

"Kau tidak akan menembak putraku," kata Sheriff.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, Sheriff, itu bukan putramu. Dan lagi kalau kau memang melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini, ia sedang menyentuh putriku, itu alasan cukup kuat untukku menembaknya," geram ayah.

"Turunkan, turunkan!" perintah Sheriff.

Remasan Stiles berhenti, kedua tangannya ada di pinggangku sekarang. "Pa, dia akan menembakku. Dia akan membunuhku, Pa," kata Stiles dengan nada takut.

"Jangan dengarkan," ujar ayah.

"Turunkan! Sekarang! Turunkan itu!" bentak Sheriff.

Tiba-tiba Stiles meremas kasar buah dadaku lagi. Kali ini bukan dengan satu tangan, melainkan dengan dua tangannya. Langsung saja aku mengerang kesakitan dan bisa kudengar suara geraman Derek—yang aku tahu dia tidak berani menyerang karena takut kena aku.

"S-Stiles, kumohon berhenti—AAAH!" Aku memekik saat Stiles meremas lebih kasar.

"Tarik pelatuknya, ayo," kata Stiles sambil tangannya tetap ada di tubuhku.

"Dengarkan aku, kau turunkan pistolnya sekarang!" kata Sheriff.

"Tembak aku," ujar Stiles.

"Turunkan pistolnya sekarang!"

"Tembak aku!"

"Turunkan pistolnya!"

"Tembak aku!"

"Argent, turunkan itu!"

"Stiles ... kumohon ... " cicitku sambil terisak dan mendongak padanya.

Kulihat wajahnya melunak perlahan dan menatapku dengan agak bingung. Dengan canggung ia melepaskan tangannya dariku. Jadi aku berjalan mundur sampai pinggangku di tangkap tangan besar Derek.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Derek waktu ia menyentuh lenganku. Aku mengangguk sambil masih mengisak. Derek mencium keningku.

"Turunkan, turunkan!" bentak Sheriff.

Aku menoleh dan melihat ayah masih menodong pistol pada Stiles, sedangkan Sheriff menodong pistol pada ayah. Stiles masih berwajah bingung seperti saat ia melepaskanku tadi.

"Berhenti, berhenti!" seru Allison. "Ini yang dia inginkan! Ini tepat seperti yang dia inginkan!"

Ekspresi Stiles berubah lagi, tampangnya jadi sinis lagi. "Tidak juga. Aku agak berharap Scott juga ada di sini. Tapi aku senang kalian mengeluarkan pistol. Karena kalian di sini tidak untuk membunuhku. Kalian di sini untuk melindungiku."

Tiba-tiba bayangan Oni masuk begitu saja menembus jendela. Aku termegap. Baru saja aku tersadar bahwa dari tadi Stiles hanya sedang mengulur waktu sampai Oni datang.

"Val, Val, dengar," kata Derek dengan cemas. "Masuk kamar, kunci pintunya, jangan biarkan Stiles masuk. Oke?"

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. Derek mencium keningku dan menyuruhku segera pergi. Aku menurut.

Tidak kuhitung berapa lama aku ada di kamar Derek. Tapi selama aku dalam kamar ini, aku bisa mendengar suara decitan pedang dan tembakan pistol dari ruangan tengah. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara ringisan Derek, kuharap ia tidak kenapa-kenapa, atau kalau pun terluka kuharap tidak parah.

Waktu aku sudah tidak mendengar suara pertarungan dari ruang tengah, aku berniat untuk keluar dari kamar, kupikir masalah Oni sudah beres. Tepat ketika aku membuka pintu kamar Derek, kudengar pintu depan terbuka, kudengar suara Scott mengisi ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scott.

Waktu aku tiba di ruangan tengah, kulihat Scott baru masuk dengan Kira. Begitu melihatku, Scott memelukku sebentar, setelah itu aku menghampiri Derek. Aku termegap waktu melihat bekas luka kena sayatan pedang. Tidak hanya satu, tapi mungkin sampai ada tiga luka sayatan pedang di punggung Derek.

"Mereka hilang," jawab ayah, "mereka benar-benar lenyap."

Sheriff menghela. "Dan begitu pula dengan Stiles."

"Maksudnya, Stiles berhasil kabur?" tanyaku.

Derek mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Val."

Kucium keningnya lembut. "Kau sudah berusaha semampumu, sampai punggungmu terluka begitu, itu bukan salahmu, kita akan menemukannya lagi."

"Sekarang kita harus apa?" tanya Scott.

"Saat ini sudah malam, Oni sudah keluar mengejar Nogitsune. Ia pasti sedang bersembunyi dari Oni, jadi tidak mungkin ia mengganggu kita selagi gelap," kata ayah.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Oni berhasil menemukan Stiles? Stiles bisa mati!" ujar Allison.

"Nogitsune adalah Tukang Trik. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin," jawab ayah. "Untuk sekarang, kita harus memulihkan tenaga masing-masing, obati yang terluka, merencanakan hal baru, dan terus waspada."

Jadi ayah bilang bahwa sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang. Kira sudah pasti diantar Scott pulang dengan motornya. Allison sudah pasti pulang dengan papanya. Kalau aku ingin pulang, aku bisa diantar Sheriff. Itu hanya _jika_ aku ingin pulang. Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah saat ini.

"Pulanglah, Val," ujar Derek lemah sambil berusaha berdiri.

Aku menggeleng sambil terus memegangi lengannya. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di saat kau terluka begitu. Tidak akan."

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Kau harus istirahat."

"Aku akan istirahat setelah kuyakin punggungmu baik-baik saja," kataku mantap.

Ia menghela kecil sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Scott menghampiriku, mencium lembut keningku lalu bilang agar aku tetap waspada walau bersama dengan Derek. Habis itu ia keluar dengan yang lain.

Begitu hanya tinggal aku dan Derek, langsung kupapah dia untuk duduk di sofa. Kubuka kaos putih Derek yang sudah robek gara-gara pedang Oni, tercengang melihat punggung Derek. Ternyata lukanya itu lebih mengerikan dibanding saat ia masih pakai kaos. Derek bilang bahwa aku jangan memaksakan diri kalau aku memang takut melihatnya, tapi aku tetap ingin mengobatinya.

Kuputuskan untuk membasahi kain dulu, lalu mengelap kulitnya yang kena darah pelan-pelan. Sesekali Derek meringis, dan tiap kali ia meringis itu aku langsung menghentikan tanganku dengan spontan. Waktu sudah agak bersih, aku merendam kain yang sudah kena darah itu di ember.

Waktu aku kembali lagi pada Derek, aku berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Kutatap sedih wajahnya yang pucat itu. Ia berusaha tersenyum kecil, sambil jari-jarinya memainkan jemariku.

"Kau masih takut darah?" tanya Derek lembut.

"Masih," gumamku.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk mengurus punggungku, sampai dua kali?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

"Aku akan sembuh, Val, aku manusia serigala. Dan saat ini Mate-ku sedang memegangi tanganku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, janji."

"Kalau kau mengatakan itu biar aku mau pulang, itu tidak berhasil," kataku.

Ia terkekeh kecil. Derek mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, setelah itu mencium lembut bibirku. Benar-benar lembut, maksudku, tidak ada nafsu sama sekali, ini ciuman yang lembut yang sperti ia berikan padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Bedanya, ciuman yang ini lebih lama, dan perasaan Derek sudah tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah melepas bibirnya dariku, ia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Val."

Kubalas senyumannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Derek."

Senyumannya makin lebar, kemudian ia bangkit perlahan dari sofa, menarikku berdiri juga. "Ayo pergi tidur, kau butuh istirahat."

Aku menyerngit. "Eh, kau tidak ingin aku menyembuhkan lukamu dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, selama kau ada dalam dekapanku, aku akan sembuh lebih cepat. Ayo."

Jadi aku ikut Derek ke kamarnya. Kulepas jaket serta bra dan kutaruh di lantai samping ranjang. Begitu aku tiduran di ranjangnya, aku baru menyadari betapa lelahnya aku. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh mengeluh, karena di antara kami semua, rasa lelahku harusnya yang paling sedikit.

Derek naik ke ranjang juga. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku, lalu mendekap tubuhku dari belakang, dan kami terlelap.

.

.

Waktu sudah pagi, aku terbangun dan menemukan Derek yang sudah bangun duluan. Walau sudah tidak tidur lagi, ia masih terus mendekapku. Sadar aku terbangun, Derek langsung menggumamkan selamat pagi dan mencium keningku. Aku tersenyum karenanya. Kemudian ia mencium lembut bibirku.

"Aku belum gosok gigi," gumamku sambil menyengir ketika aku menarik diri dari bibirnya.

Ia menyengir juga. "Aku juga belum. Begini, aku akan menggosok gigimu dengan lidahku, lalu kau melakukan yang sama pada gigiku."

"Derek, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

Cengirannya tidak sirna. "Tapi aku bisa."

Dan Derek melahap mulutku sambil ia merebahkan punggungku di ranjang dan ia sendiri naik ke atasku. Lidahnya masuk menerobos bibirku, menemui lidahku untuk menggoda sebentar. Habis itu lidahnya mengabsen setiap gigiku.

Sambil lidahnya beraksi, satu tangannya menjamah buah dadaku yang masih tertutup baju. Aku langsung mendesah di mulutnya saat ia meremasnya. Ketika ia melepas mulutnya dariku, Derek langsung meremas buah dadaku dengan dua tangan besarnya. Puas dengan meremas, ia memilin gemas putingku. Kutebak ini bukan karena Derek yang nafsu untuk menyentuhku, tapi ia ingin membersihkan bekas tangan Stiles yang semalam.

Tiba-tiba Derek menangkap putingku dengan mulutnya dari luar bajuku. Ia mengisap-isap putingku dan aku terus mendesah. Mungkin sekitar semenit kemudian, Derek menghentikan aksinya dengan sedikit menggeram gara-gara ponselnya berbunyi. Jadi ia beranjak dari atasku dan mengambil ponselnya.

Sewaktu ia memunggungiku untuk mengambil ponsel dan menerima telepon, aku menyerngit melihat punggungnya. Tiga bekas luka sayatan pedang Oni masih ada di sana. Memang lukanya sudah mengering dan sepertinya luka itu tidak sepanjang semalam. Tapi itu masih jauh dari kata sembuh. Kenapa Derek tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu?

Habis menerima telepon, Derek menaruh ponselnya di meja lagi dan menghampiriku di ranjang. "Itu tadi dari Scott. Dia bilang satu jam lagi akan kemari untuk menjemputmu pulang."

Aku mengangguk lalu menghela. "Kenapa punggungmu masih seperti itu?"

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya pelan. "Tapi percayalah, ini sudah tidak sakit. Agak sedikit gatal tapi mungkin itu karena sudah mengering."

"Aku akan membantumu mandi sebentar," kataku. Derek langsung menyengir dan membuatku berpikir mungkin perkataanku tadi agak ambigu. "M-maksudku, kau pasti akan kesulitan membasuh punggungmu! J-jadi, eh, aku hanya bantu membasuh punggungmu saja biar jangan ada air sabun yang kena lukamu!" tambahku dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak akan ikut mandi?" goda Derek.

"T-tidak! Aku—aku hanya bantu untuk punggungmu!"

"Kau tahu, kupikir kalau kau ikut mandi, aku bisa membantumu membersihkan daerah selangkanganmu atau daerah kewanitaanmu, soalnya kau tidak bisa membersihkannya dengan benar karena tidak bisa kau lihat sendiri," kata Derek sambil menyengir.

Aku agak termegap saat ia mengatakan itu. Soalnya ia mengatakan itu sambil tangannya ada di selangkanganku, beranjak naik dan satu jarinya kini mengusap daerah kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Aku jadi agak terengah.

"Kau terangsang?" bisik Derek di telingaku dengan nada jahil.

"K-kau jahat ... " cicitku pelan.

Derek tertawa kecil. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari selangkanganku, lalu mencium keningku. "Maafkan aku, yang tadi itu agak berlebihan." Setelahnya ia bangkit dari ranjang. "Kau tetap mau membantuku membasuh punggungku?"

Dengan pelan aku mengangguk.

Ia tersenyum. "Ayo."

.

.

Secara tidak langsung, Derek memang penuh dengan kejutan. Baik ia sendiri yang memberiku kejutan itu, atau ia menitip kejutan untukku pada orang lain. Kali ini ia menitip pada Scott.

Jadi kakakku itu tadi menjemputku pulang ke rumah. Tapi kami tidak langsung sampai rumah, Scott membawaku ke toko bunga. Awalnya aku bingung dan menyerngit, lalu berpikir mungkin ia ingin beli untuk Kira. Tapi aku salah. Waktu kami tiba di sana, Scott bilang pada seorang karyawan bahwa ia ingin mengambil buket bunga pesanan Derek Hale. Aku agak kaget mendengarnya.

Karyawan itu mengambil buket kecil berisi Lily of the Valley. Scott menerimanya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Ia bilang bahwa Derek sempat pesan buket bunga itu, lalu minta Scott membawaku ke toko bunga ini dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Aku terharu melihat bunga yang ada di tanganku sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk segera menelepon Derek begitu kami tiba di rumah.

Tapi saat aku dan Scott sampai di rumah, ternyata malah Derek duluan yang meneleponku. Scott menyengir padaku, dan kulihat ia sedang memegang ponselnya. Berarti barusan Scott memberitahu Derek bahwa aku sudah sampai rumah, makanya Derek bisa meneleponku tepat saat aku sudah di rumah.

Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Derek?" panggilku.

" _Hei, Val,_ " balas Derek.

"Kau membelikanku bunga?"

" _Aku membelikanmu bunga, ya._ "

"Ya ampun, kau ada-ada saja."

" _Kau suka?_ "

"Aku suka, kau tahu ini bunga kesukaanku."

" _Aku mencintaimu, Val, terimakasih kau sudah bersamaku semalam._ "

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Derek, terimakasih kau tidak menyerangku sewaktu aku membasuh punggungmu di kamar mandi."

Lalu aku mendengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon. " _Hn, yah, itu sangat membutuhkan pengendalian diri dari nafsu yang begitu besar. Baiklah, kutebak kau ingin langsung mandi sekarang?_ "

"Yah, kupikir begitu."

" _Oke, sayang kamu._ "

"Sayang kamu juga."

Tepat setelah aku mematikan telepon, aku mendengar suara dehaman. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dehaman, dan aku melihat kakakku sedang menyengir lebar.

"Jadi sekarang kalian pakai 'aku cinta kamu' dan 'sayang kamu'?" tanya Scott.

Wajahku menghangat. "J-jangan menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya tanya," katanya sambil terkikik geli. Lalu Scott memelukku erat. "Aku ikut senang untukmu, Val," katanya lembut.

.

.

Aku tahu Stiles pun juga kadang penuh kejutan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Nogitsune pun sama. Tiba-tiba Aiden menelepon Scott, bilang bahwa ia dan Lydia sedang mengebut ke rumah kami sambil membawa Stiles yang mereka temukan tak sadarkan diri di tengah tempat parkir.

Setelah menerima pemberitahuan itu, Scott langsung menghubungi Dr Deaton, dan bos kakakku itu langsung tiba di rumah ini sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian—alias ia pun mengebut juga.

Waktu akhirnya Lydia dan Aiden sampai dan membawa Stiles yang masih pingsan, Dr Deaton langsung mengambil alih posisi Lydia untuk membantu Aiden memapah Stiles masuk ke ruang tengah. Aku dan mama hanya jadi penonton.

"Sofa, taruh dia di sofa," kata Scott.

Aiden dan Dr Deaton pun mendudukkan Stiles di sofa panjang. Pemuda itu tidak kunjung sadar juga. Entah apa yang membuat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian pandagan mataku menangkap baju bagian perutnya sobek.

"Ini gila," gumam mama. "Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Ma, ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali dia ke rumah sakit?" kata Scott.

"Dan lagi ada Dr Deaton di sini, kurasa ia lebih bisa disebut profesional dari pada semua dokter di rumah sakit kalau menyangkut hal ini," kataku. Scott mengangguk setuju.

Aiden mundur dari sofa, sedangkan Dr Deaton memeriksa Stiles. "Sepertinya dia tidak berdarah," kata Dr Deaton," malah kupikir ia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya."

"Maksudmu menyembuhkan diri seperti kami?" tanya Aiden.

"Itu hal bagus, kan?" tanya Scott.

Dr Deaton menoleh pada Scott. "Untuk dia, ya. Untuk kita, aku tidak yakin."

"Oke, jadi kita biarkan dia di sini atau apa? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia bangun?" tanya Lydia.

"Yah, jika kita akan membunuh dia—" kata Aiden tapi kupotong.

"—kita tidak akan membunuh Stiles," kataku.

Aiden mendelik dan menghela. "—kenapa setidaknya kita ikat dia dengan rantai yang sangat besar?"

"Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih efektif," kata Dr Deaton.

Aku menyerngit dan menoleh pada sang Dokter. Dr Deaton mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Itu seperti tabung kecil berisi cairan putih bersih dan transparan.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Sesuatu yang pernah kau lumuri pada anak panahmu, Valion," jawab Dr Deaton sambil tersenyum kecil.

Langsung aku bergumam 'oh' pelan. Bisa Kanima. Ternyata Dr Deaton punya itu. Bisa Kanima milikku sudah habis, dan mungkin hanya sisa satu atau dua anak panah yang sudah kulumuri racun itu. Mungkin aku bisa minta Dr Deaton kalau butuh bisa Kanima lagi.

Scott dan Aiden kemudian menahan pundak Stiles di masing-masing sisi, lalu mereka membuka paksa mulut Stiles. Pemuda yang sedang ditahan itu tidak melawan, karena memang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dr Deaton maju dan menggunakan pipet untuk memasukkan beberapa tetes bisa Kanima ke dalam mulut Stiles. Habis itu Dr Deaton langsung mundur sedikit.

Tepat setelahnya, tiba-tiba kulihat mata Stiles terbuka. Ia telah sadar. Dan ia langsung menyerang Scott dan mencekik Aiden dengan masing-masing tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia dariku!" erang Aiden. Kulihat Stiles malah tersenyum bengis. "Lepaskan dia dariku!"

Scott berusaha menolong Aiden. Tapi kemudian wajah Stiles agak memucat dan tangannya terlepas dari Aiden. Stiles menatap tangannya yang perlahan turun, lalu ia menoleh pada kami. "Bisa Kanima. Cerdas."

Aku, mama, dan Lydia kompak paduan suara menghela nafas lega. Oke, bukan lega bagaimana, sih. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu untuk sementara waktu Stiles tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau tahu bagaimana mereka bilang tentang anak kembar yang punya perasaan jika yang satu sedang kesakitan?" celetuk Stiles yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak—ternyata mulutnya masih bisa bergerak. Ia pun masih bisa menoleh sedikit pada Aiden. "Kau tidak kehilangan kemampuanmu yang itu, kan? Oh, kuharap tidak, kau akan membutuhkannya."

Aku menyerngit lalu menoleh pada Aiden. Kulihat pemuda itu menyerngit juga menatap Stiles.

"Oke, kuberi kau petunjuk. Ethan ada di sekolah," kata Stiles lagi.

Aiden menoleh pada Scott dan kakakku itu menyuruhnya pergi, jadi Aiden pun segera keluar dari rumah. Stiles langsung tertawa.

"Oh, kuharap dia sampai di sana tepat waktu," katanya di sela tawanya."Aku suka Si Kembar. Temperamental, tidak sabaran. Mereka jauh lebih menyenangkan dari kau Bakemono yang mencoba menyelamatkan dunia setiap hari."

Mama menghela. "Dok, kau bawa sesuatu untuk mendiamkan tubuhnya. Kau ada sesuatu untuk mulutnya?"

"Ya, ada," jawab Dr Deaton.

Pria itu mengambil lakban hitam dari sakunya, lalu merobeknya. Sobekan lakban itu ditempelkannya di mulut Stiles. Stiles langsung mengerang dan berusaha teriak, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya ia hanya tertawa saja. Kurasa Nogitsune yang ada dalam tubuh Stiles itu lebih psikotik daripada Peter maupun Kate.

Dr Deaton bilang kami harus mendiskusikan soal Stiles ini. Jadi Scott membawaku, Lydia, dan Dr Deaton ke meja makan, sementara mama bilang ia ingin merawat luka di perut Stiles.

"Oke, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lydia begitu kami tiba di ruang makan.

Scott menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lemah.

"Tapi jika kita tidak mencari tahu dengan segera, kita akan perlu cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk menahannya," kata Dr Deaton.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan bahayanya," kataku.

"Dia mungkin tidak bisa bergerak, tapi dia seperti bisa menangkap kita dengan tangannya," ujar Dr Deaton.

Jadi kami pun berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Stiles. Aku tidak tahu dengan mereka bertiga, tapi kalau aku, aku tidak berhasil kepikiran apa pun selain yang pernah kubaca di Shugendo Scroll.

"Gulungannya bilang kita harus mengubah tubuhnya," kata Scott, sepertinya jalan pikirannya sama denganku: hanya kepikiran soal Shugendo Scroll.

Aku menghela. "Itu jika aku menerjemahkannya dengan benar," desahku.

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Kita sedang mencari penawar yang sebenarnya hanya pepatah atau metafora."

"Dan bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau itu?" tanya Scott. "Dia tidak pernah minta untuk jadi manusia serigala."

"Bagaimana kalau itu bisa menyeamatkannya?" ujar Lydia.

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan gadis itu. "Dan Stiles tidak akan marah, dia tahu kau melakukannya untuk menolong nyawanya."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau itu justru membunuhnya?" balas Scott. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku menggigit dia dan tidak sengaja mengenai bagian arteri atau apa?"

Lalu aku jadi ingat sewaktu Derek pernah menolak untuk memberiku gigitan. Ia menolak menggigitku karena ia takut ternyata tubuhku menolak gigitan itu sehingga aku mati. Scott sedang mengawatirkan hal yang sama seperti Derek waktu itu.

"Aku paham," gumamku pelan.

"Bisanya tidak akan bertahan lama," kata Dr Deaton. "Sesuatu harus dilakukan sekarang daripada nanti."

"Aku sudah coba hubungi Derek, tapi tidak bisa," kata Scott. "Val?"

"Tunggu," kurogoh ponsel di celanaku dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Derek. Tdak diangkat. Kucoba terus sampai dua kali lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku menggeleng. "Tidak diangkat."

"Mungkin kita perlu telepon orang lain," kata Lydia.

Aku menyerngit kecil. "Siapa?"

Gadis itu menghela. "Seseorang ... yang pernah jadi Alpha. Mungkin ia bisa membantu walau kutahu itu tidak gratis sama sekali," katanya dengan tidak rela.

Aku masih terus menyerngit, tapi Lydia sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk memberitahu nama yang ia maksud. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan menelepon seseorang, minta orang itu datang ke rumah ini.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi. Scott masih berdiskusi dengan Dr Deaton. Jadi kuputuskan biar aku sendiri yang membuka pintu. Lydia ikut di belakangku. Waktu kubuka pintu, aku termegap kecil waktu melihat ada Peter Hale, paman Derek, di balik pintu. Langsung saja aku menoleh pada Lydia.

"Maksudmu dia?" tanyaku pelan.

Lydia menghela lagi. "Aku juga tidak mau sebenarnya, tapi ini masih sedikit lebih baik dari tidak ada sama sekali."

Aku menoleh sedikit pada Peter sekali lagi sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju dengan Lydia. Jadi kubiarkan Peter masuk ke dalam rumah.

Scott terkejut juga melihat kedatangan Peter, dan langsung menanyakan hal yang sama pada Lydia seperti yang kutanyakan tadi, gadis itu pun menjawabnya dengan sama. Lalu kami pun segera kembali ke ruang tengah, biar Peter bisa melihat keadaan Stiles.

"Tampaknya dia tidak akan tahan satu tamparan saja di wajahnya, apa lagi gigitan manusia serigala," komentar Peter sembari memerhatikan Stiles.

"Menurutmu ini tidak akan berhasil?" tanya Scott.

"Ini lebih pada pertarungan dengan pikiran daripada tubuh," kata Peter. "Ada metode yang lebih baik untuk memenangkannya."

"Metode apa?" tanya Scott lagi.

"Kita akan masuk ke kepalanya," jawab Peter.

"Masuk ke kepalanya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dengan cara yang sama seperti waktu aku pernah memberi penglihatanku pada Scott tahun lalu," kata Peter.

"Jadi kau akan menancapkan kukumu di leher Stiles?"

"Tidak, Scott yang akan melakukannya, dia Alpha sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian Peter menarik Lydia agak menjauh dari kami. Keduanya berbisik-bisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin Scott tidak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena Scott terlihat sedang tidak menguping, ia sedang fokus memerhatikan Stiles. Tapi aku penasaran.

Sebenarnya bukan baru saat ini aku jadi penasaran, melainkan dari sejak Lydia berpendapat bahwa mungkin kami bisa memanggil Peter. Aku bertanya 'kenapa' dalam benakku tadi. Dan sekarang aku bertanya 'apa' dalam pikiranku saat Peter berbisik-bisik dengan gadis itu. Lydia bilang bahwa Peter tidak akan membantu kami dengan cuma-cuma, akan ada harganya. Mungkin saat ini keduanya sedang membicarakan 'harga' yang harus dibayar Lydia karena sudah memanggilnya kemari?

Mungkin setelah semenit berbisik-bisik, Peter dan Lydia kembali lagi pada kami.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Dr Deaton.

"Scott akan mencoba dan menggali ke dalam pikiran Stiles yang jahat untuk menemukan Stiles yang asli, lalu membantunya kembali," kata Peter. "Tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Scott.

"Seseorang harus ikut denganmu," jawab Peter.

Peter menoleh pada Lydia. Berarti seseorang yang akan ikut Scott masuk ke pikiran Stiles adalah Lydia. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya 'kenapa'. Uh, oke, mungkin setelah ini semua selesai aku bisa tanya pada Lydia.

Gadis itu tidak begitu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Mungkin ini sudah mereka bicarakan saat berbisik-bisik. Jadi Lydia duduk di samping Stiles, sementara Scott ada di berdiri di belakang sofa, di antara Stiles dan Lydia. Peter menyuruh Scott untuk menyiapkan diri dan mengeluarkan kukunya. Kemudian paman Derek itu memposisikan kuku Scott di tengkuk Stiles dan Lydia.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan setelah menemukannya?" tanya Scott.

"Kau harus membantunya keluar, bagaimana pun caranya. Biar dia bisa mengontrol pikiran dan tubuhnya lagi," kata Peter.

"Bisakah kau elaborasi kata 'bagaimana pun caranya'?" pinta Lydia.

"Itu tidak terdengar spesifik," kata Scott.

"Improvisasi," jawab Peter.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata ini seperti trik yang lain?" tanya Scott.

"Kapan kalian akan mulai percaya padaku?" tanya Peter.

Scott menoleh pada Peter, lalu pada Stiles lagi. "Maksudku dia."

Yah, bisa jadi, sih. Nogitsune adalah Pembuat Trik yang cerdas, bisa membuat rencana sampai berlangkah-langkah selanjutnya. Mungkin ia pun juga sudah merencanakan biar kami tidak punya cara lain selain coba mengorek isi pikirannya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk kembali berpikir positif. Berharap saat Scot dan Lydia masuk ke pikiran Stiles, Stiles yang asli akan kembali pulang.

"Scott, kita akan kehabisan waktu," kata Dr Deaton.

"Berhati-hatilah, kalian berdua," ujarku cepat.

Scott tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku bisa melihat bola mata Stiles membelalak bersamaan dengan Lydia yang agak termegap. Aku tahu itu maksudnya Scott sudah menancapkan kukunya.

Aku menoleh pada Dr Deaton. "Sekarang apa?"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai mereka kembali," jawabnya.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Kurogoh saku celanaku, berharap itu Derek yang mengabariku sesuatu. Tapi waktu kulihat, ternyata itu pesan dari ayahku.

' _Dari Chris Argent  
Perlu bicara sekarang, penting, berdua saja._'

Aku agak menyerngit membaca pesan itu. Sesungguhnya kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ia tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan, mau pun meneleponku—sepertinya kami memang tidak pernah saling menghubungi nomor satu sama lain. Aku bisa punya nomornya pun itu hanya untuk ja-jaga, dan Allison sendiri yang memberiku nomornya.

Tapi kalau sudah dibilang 'sekarang' dan 'penting', di saat-saat begini, mungkin ini adalah hal yang sangat harus dibicarakan. Jadi aku bilang pada Dr Deaton dan mama kalau aku harus segera ke apartemen Argent. Mama langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bilang akan mengantarku.

Sampai di apartemen Argent, mama sempat memaksa untuk ikut masuk, tapi kubilang bahwa ayah hanya ingin bicara berdua. Jadi mama menyerah dan membawa mobilnya pulang. Aku masuk ke bangunan dan segera masuk lift naik ke lantai empat.

Tiba di depan pintu apartemen yang kutuju, aku menyerngit karena pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat. Kuketuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi dengan ragu aku mendorong pintu di hadapanku. Tempat itu hening, tidak ada suara. Aku jadi punya firasat buruk. Pernah aku datang ke sekolah karena dapat pesan dari Scott, ternyata itu dari Peter dan merupakan jebakan. Kate juga pernah menjebakku dengan mengirimiku pesan pakai nomor Derek. Bagaimana kalau pesan dari ayah tadi juga adalah jebakan? Tapi jebakan dari siapa? Stiles ada di rumahku daritadi, masa iya dia juga yang mengatur ini?

Kulewati lorong tempat ini perlahan sambil memanggil ayah, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Begitu aku aku melihat ke dalam ruang kerja yang pintunya terbuka lebar, aku memekik kecil karena kaget. Kulihat ayah sedang terikat dikursi dan sesuatu membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Langsung saja aku masuk ruang kerja itu.

"Valion, keluar sekarang! Cepat pergi!" sahut ayah cepat.

Baru saja aku ingin tanya kenapa, sebuah tangan besar menarikku dan membawaku bersandar ke dinding dengan kasar. Aku termegap mendapati orang yang menarikku adalah Derek.

"D-Derek?!" pekikku pelan.

"Halo, Val," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang ... aku tidak suka. Lalu dengan kasar Derek mencium paksa bibirku.

Aku langsung berusaha mendorong Derek agar ia menjauh. "D-Derek!" erangku saat sesekali bibir kami terpisah. "Ap—apa—kenapa?!"

Derek menyengir. "Aku merindukanmu."

"A—apa kau yang mengirim pesan itu?" tanyaku. "Dengan ponsel ayahku?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya.

"K—kau mengikatnya di kursi?!"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa?!"

"Dia Pemburu, Val," desis Derek. "Aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Kate membunuh keluargaku, sekarang aku akan bunuh keluarganya."

"Tapi kau masih punya Peter dan Cora!" raungku. "Dan kau punya aku!"

Derek tertawa pelan. "Kau? Val, kau seorang Argent, kau Pemburu juga!"

"K-kau akan membunuhku juga?" tanyaku dengan agak tercengang.

"Oh, jangan menangis, Val Sayang," ledek Derek. "Aku belum akan membunuhmu dan ayahmu. Kita tunggu sampai Allison datang dan aku akan membakar kalian bertiga hidup-hidup. Sambil menunggu, kau dan aku bisa bersenang-senang dulu."

"D-Derek, kumohon hentikan," cicitku. "K-kau membuatku takut ..."

"Sini."

Derek menarikku lagi, kali ini ia mendorongku ke meja yang ada di belakang ayah yang terikat di kursi. Ia menciumku paksa sampai punggungku menempel di meja. Derek menarik kedua tanganku di atas kepala dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang satu lagi langsung meremas kasar buah dadaku sampai aku mengerang tidak karuan.

"Derek! Lepaskan putriku!" bentak ayah. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Dia sama denganmu, seorang Pemburu! Apa jaminannya kalau dia tidak akan jadi psikopat seperti Kate?!" balas Derek.

"Derek, jangan lakukan ini!" sahut ayah.

"Kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu?! Berapa banyak dari kami yang sudah kau bunuh?" tantang Derek. "Kau bukan kawanku. Kau bukan kawanku! Kau Pemburu, begitu juga dengan Val!"

"Derek ... " cicitku sambil terisak. "Tanganku sakit, Derek ... kumohon—AAAHH!"

Tiba-tiba remasan rangannya pindah dari buah dadaku ke selangkanganku. Setelahnya dengan cepat ia memasukkan tangannya ke celanaku, ke dalam celana dalamku juga, mengobrak-abrik kasar daerah kewanitaanku. Aku mengerang keras di sela desahan.

"Kau benar," kata ayah dengan lebih tenang, tapi aku bisa menangkap nada geraman samar dari suaranya. "Aku Pemburu. Dilatih sejak sebelum aku bisa berbicara, lalu melatih yang lain. Kau tahu apa pelajaran pertama yang kami berikan? Kami ambil anak-anak kami, ikat di kursi seperti ini, kemudian kami tunggu sampai mereka berhasil keluar."

Derek menghentikan aksi tangannya di dalam celanaku, lalu menarik tangan itu keluar dan menjilat bagian jarinya yang basah sambil matanya memicing pada ayah.

"Kebanyakan butuh waktu berjam-jam," sambung ayah. "Yang lain? Hitungan detik."

Ayah langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang. Derek pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dariku dan aku memekik waktu ia hendak menyerang ayah dengan kukunya. Tapi kulihat ayah mendapat pistol dan ujungnya sudah ada di kepala Derek.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu, Derek," ujar ayah pelan. "Jangan buat aku membunuhmu."

Dan keduanya tidak bergerak lagi. Maksudku, dalam posisi tangan ayah yang menodong pistol pada Derek dan kuku-kuku Derek yang siap menerkam ayah, keduanya mematung. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara geraman Derek, dan sesekali ayah pun memohon biar Derek mundur.

Derek menggeram sekali lagi dengan memamerkan taringnya dan aku langsung menghampiri mereka. Kupegang tangan Derek, memintanya melepaskan ayah sambil tanganku berusaha menariknya.

"Derek, Derek, kumohon—" pintaku.

Ia mendelik padaku dan wajahnya menegang, jadi persis sewaktu Stiles yang tiba-tiba melepaskanku sewaktu di rumah Derek kemarin. Kemudian kulihat ada cairan hitam mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung dan sela-sela taring Derek. Pemuda itu perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan mundur. Ayah pun menarik pistolnya dari Derek.

"Derek ... ?" panggilku pelan.

Ia mengusap cairan yang keluar di wajahnya. "Ap—apa ini?" tanyanya. Bahkan Derek sambil memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut sendiri, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu warna hitam dari sana. Waktu kulihat itu semacam lalat yang mati. Kemudian lalat di tangan Derek itu berubah jadi uap hitam. Aku menyerngit.

"Apa yang tadi itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Nogitsune, itu ulahnya, memecahbelah," kata ayah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja sekarang?" kataku sambil menoleh pada ayah dan Derek bergantian. "Maksudku, selain kena siram minyak tanah dan habis diikat di kursi, lalu kau, Derek, yang habis kena trik Nogitsune."

"Aku tidak apa," kata ayah.

Aku mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Derek. Ia menghela dan menggeleng pelan.

"Val, aku minta maaf," desahnya. "Sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, itu tadi gara-gara Stiles—maksudku Nogitsune. Aku tidak akan mau menyentuhmu seperti tadi."

"Bukan salahmu, aku paham," gumamku.

"Aku membuatmu takut. Dan walau pun aku ingin menghentikannya tadi, aku tidak bisa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhku. Maafkan aku," kata Derek lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kuhampiri dan kupeluk dia. "Tidak apa-apa," kataku lembut.

Derek mengusap punggungku kemudian mencium puncak kepalaku. Aku baru melepaskan pelukan itu ketika kudengar ayah berdeham pelan.

"Valion, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi bisa tolong kau ambilkan kaos bersih dan handuk dari kamarku? Kalau aku sendiri yang pergi ambil, Allison bisa marah karena aku membuat lantai kotor," kata ayah.

Aku mengangguk. Ayah memberitahu yang mana kamarnya, lalu aku langsung keluar ruang kerja, membuka pintu yang menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

Kubuka lemari baju ayah dan mengambil kaos yang ada di tumpukan paling atas. Habis itu aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kamar mandi. Setelahnya aku keluar dari kamar lagi, hendak ke ruang kerja.

" _Kau punya pistol yang mengarah ke kepalaku._ " Itu suara Derek dari ruang kerja ayah. Spontan aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. " _Kau bisa menarik pelatuknya. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?_ "

Lalu ada suara ayah juga. " _Karena kau bukan musuhku lagi, Derek. Dan aku bukan musuhmu juga. Lagi pula, Val akan sangat sedih kalau pacarnya dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Derek, aku tahu Val sangat sayang padamu, dan kau juga sayang padanya. Kalau bukan karena aku tahu itu, mungkin aku sudah menghajarmu sebelum ia datang tadi._ "

" _Seharusnya kita pergi mencari Stiles, sekarang, apalagi jika dia bisa melakukan hal ini,_ " desah Derek.

" _Kupikir itu tidak ada gunanya._ "

" _Kenapa tidak?_ "

" _Karena kalau dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini ..._ "

" _Dia sudah lebih kuat lagi._ "

" _Yang artinya dia mengincar kita._ "

Aku termegap kecil. Oke, itu masuk akal. Menurutku, di antara kami semua, yang paling bisa kami andalkan untuk hal-hal berbau supranatural adalah ayah dan Derek. Jika keduanya disibukkan dengan hal lain, misalkan dibuat bertengkar saja, itu sudah cukup membuat seorang musuh supranatural melakukan aksinya dengan tenang. Dan Nogitsune telah melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #Paris**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Judul fict ini sudah diubah dari 'The Sister' menjadi 'The Sister: Lily of the Valley' sejak chapter 33.


	35. Chapter 35

Waktu aku akhirnya sampai di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke ruang tengah, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Di depan tadi kulihat ada motor Scott, tapi tidak ada mobil mama. Penasaran, aku menaiki tangga, mengetuk pintu kamar Scott yang tertutup rapat. Pintu langsung dibukakan dari dalam oleh kakakku. Ia langsung menghela nafas lega dan memelukku erat.

Kubalas pelukannya. Dan ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Stiles yang begitu pucat sedang duduk di ranjang sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku mendelik pada Scott bingung, tapi Scott mengangguk dan bilang itu adalah Stiles yang asli—bahkan mamanya Kira pun sudah memastikannya dengan Oni.

Stiles berdiri perlahan, aku langsung memeluknya sambil agak terisak.

"Val, Val, maafkan aku—semua yang kukatakan, yang kulakukan, aku minta maaf," katanya sambil terus memelukku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Itu bukan salahmu, itu Nogitsune."

"Tapi aku ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan padamu! Astaga, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas!" katanya.

Kulepas pelukannya dan kupegang wajahnya dengan dua tangan. "Itu ulah Nogitsune, bukan kau. Kau korbannya di sini juga, Stiles."

Stiles tersenyum. "Astaga, aku kangen sekali padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 35**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Scott memberitahuku apa yang ia dan Lydia lihat dalam pikiran Stiles, dan tentang bagaimana sekarang Nogitsune dan Stiles bisa sampai terpisah sekarang. Naas, Nogitsune berhasil membawa kabur Lydia. Scott sudah menghubungi Ethan dan Aiden untuk mencari Lydia, begitu pula dengan Isaac, Allison, dan Kira. Sedangkan Scott sendiri tidak bisa keluar mencari Lydia karena ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Stiles kalau ia ditinggal sendiri di sini, apalagi ia bilang tadi ia sudah berjanji pada Sheriff untuk memerhatikan Stiles.

"Kau tadi bicara apa dengan Argent?" tanya Scott. Mungkin mama ada memberitahunya kalau aku pergi ke apartemen Argent karena ayah mengirimi pesan ke ponselku.

Aku menggeleng. "Itu bukan pesan dari ayah. Derek, gara-gara Nogitsune, mengirim pesan itu dengan nomor ayah biar aku datang. Sampai di sana, ayah sudah diikat di kursi, siap untuk dibakar. Derek bilang ia ingin balas dendam karena keluarganya dibakar Kate. Jadi ia ingin membakarku, ayah, dan Allison."

"Ap-apa?! Jadi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi gara-gara itu?!" tanya Scott kaget. "La-lalu, apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Derek mengikatmu juga?"

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. "Derek hanya menyentuhku dengan kasar di belakang ayah yang terikat. Katanya ia melakukan itu sambil menunggu Allison datang." Kudengar Scott menggeram pelan. Langsung saja aku memegang lengannya. "Scott, itu gara-gara Nogitsune. Derek yang biasa tidak akan pernah melakukan itu padaku."

Scott menghembus nafas kesal, tapi mengangguk juga. "Baiklah, sekarang kau ke kamarmu, istirahat. Mama tadi bilang mungkin besok kita tidak usah sekolah, ia tahu kita pasti sudah lelah hari ini."

Aku mengangguk. Scott mencium keningku, lalu aku memeluk erat Stiles sekali lagi. Habis itu aku keluar kamar Scott dan masuk kamar sendiri untuk istirahat.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku dan Scott benar-benar tidak pergi ke sekolah. Stiles bilang ia bosan tiduran di kamar Scott, jadi kami membawanya ke sofa ruang tengah. Kulit Stiles semakin memucat, lebih pucat dari semalam. Aku tidak berani menanyakan keadaannya saat ini, aku takut kalau ternyata jawabannya membuatku semakin merasa lebih khawatir dari hanya melihat warna kulitnya. Jadi sambil duduk di sebelahnya, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Menjelang siang hari, saat Stiles sudah terlelap lagi, bel rumah berbunyi. Scott bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar ruangan untuk membuka pintu depan. Begitu ia kembali ke ruang tengah, ia tidak datang seorang diri, ada Allison di belakangnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Hai, Val."

"Allison?" sapaku sambil berdiri juga.

"Eh, aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kau ingin menemaniku untuk ... menyiapkan beberapa hal di _basement_ kami," kata Allison.

"Oh ... " gumamku pelan. Aku menoleh pada Stiles yang terlelap di sofa, lalu pada Scott. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah ... perlu kubawa Crossbow-ku?"

Allison mengangkat bahunya. "Bawa saja."

Jadi aku ke kamar dan mengambil tas dan Crossbow-ku, habis itu pergi dengan Allison.

Ia membawaku ke _basement_ -nya. Aku tidak pernah ke sana. Pernah Scott cerita padaku tentang garasi rumah Argent, sewaktu mama Allison masih hidup, Scott melihat banyak pistol dan senapan di garasi itu. Tapi karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya, aku tidak tahu apakah _basement_ yang ini lebih kecil atau lebih besar dari sebelum mereka pindah ke apartemen. Yah, tapi aku bisa lihat banyak alat-alat untuk berburu di bawah sini.

Kuikuti Allison menghampiri sebuah meja. Ia mengambil Crossbow besar dan sebuah obeng. Katanya ia ingin memastikan bahwa senjatanya siap pakai jika kami kedatangan Nogitsune. Allison bilang dari pagi ia berusaha menyiapkan senjatanya, berarti sama seperti Scott dan aku, Allison pun bolos sekolah hari ini.

Kuperhatikan cara gadis itu membongkar-pasang komponen Crossbow di tangannya. Sesekali ia memintaku mengambil itu-ini, lalu menjelaskan apa yang perlu diperhatikan tentang senjata itu. Ia juga sempat tanya kalau aku butuh anak panah lagi, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah minta anak panah tambahan. Yah, soalnya selama ini aku jarang pakai Crossbow, sih, jadi anak panahku belum habis.

"Aku masih punya anak panah," kataku.

Allison mengangguk. "Ambil saja beberapa lagi, Val, ada di rak sebelah sana," katanya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Aku menurut. Kuhampiri rak yang dimaksud Allison. Kubuka rak itu dan ada banyak anak panah di sana, kuambil lima dari tempat itu.

"Ambil sepuluh, Val," sahut Allison dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Sepuluh, untuk jaga-jaga."

" ... baiklah," gumamku lalu mengambil lima anak panah lagi, habis itu kembali menghampiri Allison.

Kudengar pintu _basement_ terbuka, dan kudengar lagi suara langkah kaki. Waktu aku mendongak, kulihat ayah sedang berjalan menghampiri kami. Allison menoleh juga pada papanya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat pada kami.

"Aku punya firasat kau ada di bawah sini," kata ayah. "Tapi aku tidak sangka ada Valion juga."

"Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu," desah Allison. "Aku benci menunggu seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Dan aku meminta Val untuk menemaniku."

"Mana Isaac?" tanya ayah.

"Dia sedang mencoba membantu Scott," jawab Allison.

"Mencoba untuk berguna?" tebak ayah. Allison mengangguk dan kembali pada Crossbow-nya.

"Oh, jadi kau menukarku dengan Isaac?" tanyaku sambil menyengir kecil.

Allison menoleh padaku dan menyengir juga. "Begitulah."

Ayah tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, jadi Allison berusaha memutar obengnya di Crossbow lagi. Tiba-tiba ayah menahan tangan Allison. "Tinggalkan itu dulu untuk sekarang," kata ayah. "Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kita lakukan. Valion pun juga."

Pria itu beranjak dari meja, berjongkok di hadapan lemari kecil yang ada di belakang kursi Allison. Ia buka salah satu pintu lemari, mengambil sesuatu dari sana, berdiri lagi dan memperlihatkan batangan perak padaku dan Allison.

"Sudah waktunya kalian untuk lulus," kata ayah.

Aku menyerngit. "Lulus?"

Ayah mengangguk. "Pemburu yang dianggap sudah mandiri akan membuat peluru perak sebagai tradisi kelulusan mereka."

"Tapi kenapa aku juga?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena dari cerita yang kudengar dari Allison, kau menggunakan setiap anak panahmu dengan cerdas," jawabnya.

"Kecuali saat melawan Kanima ... " gumamku. Lalu aku menggeleng. "Mungkin yang ini biar Allison dulu. Aku lain kali saja."

Ayah mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kemari, kalian berdua, kutunjukkan caranya."

Ia mengambil pemanas dan panci kecil dari lemari yang lain. Setelah meletakannya di meja, diambilnya satu batang perak dan dilelehkannya di atas pemanas.

"Ingat, kau bisa mengulangnya," kata ayah sambil mengaduk lelehan perak di panci. Habis itu ia mengambil sebuah peluru perak dari sakunya, diperlihatkannya pada kami. "Aku dulu juga begitu perfeksionis. Aku selalu ingin ini terlihat bagus."

"Berapa banyak kau membuat ini?" tanya Allison.

"Enam," jawab ayah, "tapi aku sudah pakai semuanya, walau hanya dalam jarak dekat. Berbeda dengan legenda yang ada, perak tidak seakurat itu."

"Jadi ini hanya cetakannya saja?" tanyaku. Ayah mengangguk.

"Pa, tunggu, kupikir aku harus pakai cetakanku sendiri," kata Allison.

Ayah menyerngit. "Kau punya cetakan peluru?"

"Bukan, bukan peluru. Anak panah," ujar gadis itu."Busur adalah senjataku. Jadi, aku harus buat anak panah perak." Ayah tersenyum, lalu mencium kepala Allison, kemudian meremas pelan bahuku. Allison meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, sambil mendongak pada papanya ia berdeham. "Pa ... jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi ... "

"Hei, hei, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal aku," kata ayah cepat.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk mama," gumam Allison.

Ah, ya. Mama Allison, alias ibu kandungku, ia meninggal karena bunuh diri. Itu pun ia melakukannya karena kena gigit Derek. Victoria Argent tewas di tangannya sendiri, dan Allison baru diberitahu di malam ulangtahun Lydia, lewat ponsel pula.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku janji," tegas ayah.

"Yah, kalau begitu, ini hanya untuk mengingatkan saja," kata Allison. Kulihat matanya agak berkaca-kaca, ia menatapku dan ayah bergantian sambil memaksakan senyumnya. "Mungkin kalian tidak perlu mendengarnya, tapi aku perlu tahu kalau aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku sayang kalian, aku bangga pada kalian, aku bangga pada kita. Ini termasuk kau, Val. Bukan karena kau ternyata adikku, tapi karena kau sudah jadi teman baikku sejak aku jadi anak baru di sekolah."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, lalu mengusap pelan punggung tangan Allison dengan ibu jariku. Ayah tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kulihat ia tersenyum juga. Ia memeluk Allison dan mencium kepalanya lagi. Setelah itu ayah menoleh padaku.

"Bolehkah ... ?" tanyanya pelan.

Kuangguk pelan kepalaku, ayah langsung memelukku dan mencium kepalaku. Habis itu ia keluar dari _basement_ , meninggalkan aku dan Allison berdua di sini.

Allison menghembus nafas berat dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang basah karena ia sudah menangis duluan. Mungkin satu hal lagi yang membuatku mirip dengannya adalah kenyataan bahwa kami sama-sama mudah untuk menangis.

"Val ... " gumamnya. "Jika—jika ada sesuatu terjadi padaku—"

"—Allison, kita akan baik-baik saja, kau akan baik-baik saja," potongku.

"Ini 'jika', Val," desahnya. "Dengar. Jika aku tidak berhasil pulang dengan selamat untuk hal ini ... aku tidak minta kau meninggalkan Melissa atau apa, tapi aku tidak ingin papa tinggal sendirian. Maksudku, kalau aku tidak ada, papa akan sendirian, dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa tenang memikirkan hal itu."

"Kau ingin aku tinggal dengan ayah, tapi tidak meninggalkan mama juga?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

Allison mengangguk. "Bagaimana pun caranya, jangan biarkan papa melewati ini sendiri. Kau anak Melissa, tapi kau anak papa juga. Kalau aku pergi, tinggal kau saja keluarganya. Berjanjilah kau akan menemani papa."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. "Aku janji. Tapi kalau kau selamat dan aku tidak ... aku tidak minta kau pacaran lagi dengan Scott, tapi aku ingin menjaga Scott, Stiles, dan mama dari melakukan hal gila."

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku janji," gumamnya, lalu ia memelukku.

.

.

Aku memerhatikan cara Allison mengerjakan anak panah peraknya, sambil sesekali membantunya mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan. Saat sudah jadi, ia mengambil salah satu anak panah perak, lalu membandingkannya dengan cetakan peluru milik ayah.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kupikir itu sudah terlihat baik," kataku.

Ia mendelik padaku. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Lagi pula, kau membandingkannya dengan peluru, mana bisa?"

Allison tersenyum kecil. Ponselnya berbunyi di meja, kulihat ada nama Scott di layarnya. Segera Allison menerima panggilan itu. "Scott?" tanyanya pada yang di seberang. "Apa? Kau yakin? Di mana? Baiklah, kami segera ke sana." Lalu ia menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Mereka sudah tahu di mana Lydia, kita akan bertemu mereka di sana," jawab Allison cepat sambil menyiapkan panahnya.

"Di mana?" tanyaku lagi, ikut mengemas panahku.

"Oak Creek," kata Allison. Ia menekan tombol di layar ponselnya, lalu menempelkan layarnya di telinga, entah siapa yang ia telpon. "Mereka menemukannya, Scott menemukannya, Pa." Oh, ia menghubungi papanya. "Mereka menemukan Lydia. Aku dan Val akan segera berangkat," katanya, "aku tidak bisa, Pa. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ini sudah malam. Tidak ada waktu lagi, Pa." Dan setelahnya ia memutus teleponnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanyaku.

"Ia minta kita menunggunya," jawab Allison.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita menunggu dulu?"

"Val, ini sudah malam, kita harus melakukan ini secepatnya. Papa bisa menyusul kita ke sana. Ayo."

Aku menyerah dan ikut gadis itu keluar dari _basement_. Kami naik mobilnya, dan Allison langsung mengebut.

Tidak pernah kudengar tempat yang bernama Oak Creek. Scott mau pun Stiles tidak pernah menyebut nama itu di depanku. Tapi kalau dari namanya, kutebak itu adalah tempat yang tidak menyenangkan, tempat yang seram, mungkin seperti Eichen House.

Benar juga, waktu Allison menghentikan mobilnya di depan suatu pagar, aku bisa melihat tulisan 'OAK CREEK' besar-besar di atas pagar tersebut. Gaya tulisan dan bahkan gaya gerbangnya sendiri serupa dengan Eichen House.

Kami segera turun dari mobil—Allison dengan busurnya, aku dengan Crossbow. Pas sekali jip Stiles pun sudah sampai juga, begitu pula dengan Kira yang aku tidak tahu datang kemari dengan apa sebab tidak kulihat ia turun dari jip Stiles. Kami berenam—aku, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, dan Kira—berkumpul di depan pagar Oak Creek.

Scott memelukku sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menatap satu persatu anggota Pack-nya. "Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Beberapa minggu lalu kita menyelamatkan Malia, ingat? Ia orang yang tidak kita kenal. Nah, ini Lydia."

"Waktu kalian menyelamatkan Malia, aku sedang tidak di Beacon Hills," gumamku.

"Yah, tapi kau sedang diajari beberapa trik oleh Braeden, yang mungkin berguna untuk hari ini," kata Scott sambil mengusap lenganku.

Allison mengangguk. "Aku di sini untuk menyelamatkan sahabatku."

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan sahabatku," kata Scott juga sambil melirik Stiles.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian menyelamatkan mereka berdua," kataku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengerjakan PR," celetuk Isaac.

Aku terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Yah, memang kesannya ia datang bukan untuk menolong Lydia mau pun Stiles, tapi perkataannya itu kupikir bisa untuk membuat suasana tidak seberat seharusnya.

Kemudian Scott memberitahukan rencananya. Ia dan Stiles akan masuk ke bangunan itu dan mencari Lydia. Sedangkan aku, Allison, Kira, dan Isaac akan ada di luar dan menghadang Oni. Tentu saja awalnya Scott ingin aku ikut masuk ke bangunan karena menurutnya di sana lebih aman, tapi aku sendiri yang ingin tetap di luar sini. Jadi Scott dan Stiles masuk ke bangunan lewat gerbang belakang, sedangkan kami masuk lewat gerbang depan.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, aku bisa langsung melihat seorang wanita berwajah Asia berdiri di antara dua Oni. Kira langsung berjalan di depan kami dengan cepat.

"Kira, berbalik dan pulanglah, bawa teman-temanmu pergi," kata wanita itu.

Allison yang di sampingku langsung menyiapkan busurnya, siap untuk menembak. Kubisikkan dengan pelan untuk tanya siapa wanita itu, Allison bilang itu adalah mamanya Kira, dan Oni-Oni itu ada karena ia yang panggil.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Kira dengan lantang. "Waktu aku melihat ke permainannya, aku sadar dengan siapa aku bermain. Kau."

"Suruh mereka pergi," sahut Allison.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa membawanya hidup-hidup? Kalian pikir kalian bisa menyelamatkannya?" tanya mamanya Kira.

"Bagaimana kalau kami bisa?" ujar Kira.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Temanmu sudah tidak ada," kata mamanya Kira.

"T-tujuh puluh tahun?!" tanyaku bingung. "Oke, apa yang sudah kulewatkan? Apa yang tidak kalian beritahu aku?"

"Pendek kata, mamaku ternyata sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Ia yang menciptakan Nogitsune untuk balas dendam, dan ia juga yang memanggil Oni untuk menghentikan Nogitsune," tutur Kira.

Benar-benar, deh, pacar Scott memang tidak ada yang 'normal'. Tidak pacarnya, tidak keluarga pacarnya. Astaga.

Kemudian Kira menoleh pada mamanya lagi. "Kau yakin kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya? Atau kalau Stiles tidak mesti mati, mungkin Rhys tidak perlu mati juga?"

Uh, siapa lagi Rhys? Sepertinya habis ini semua selesai, aku harus minta Scott menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tahu aku sudah bukan rubah lagi sekarang, Kira, kaulah rubahnya sekarang. Tapi Nogitsune tetap adalah bebanku," kata mama Kira.

Kedua Oni yang ada di kanan dan kiri wanita itu tiba-tiba hilang, ia bilang mereka akan mencari Nogitsune dan membunuhnya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu mengerang pelan, lalu membuka genggaman tangannya. Kulihat seekor kunang-kunang mati di tangannya, dan cahaya pada serangga itu jadi redup.

"Ma? Apa itu?" Tanya Kira sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati mamanya. "Apa artinya itu?"

Mamanya Kira membuka mulutnya, tapi sebelum aku mendengar suaranya, lebih dulu aku mendengar suara dingin Stiles.

"Itu artinya ada perubahan kepemilikan." Itu suara Stiles. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Kulihat ada Stiles di sana, tapi itu bukan Stiles yang tadi turun dari jipnya. Stiles yang ini terlihat lebih pucat. Berarti ini adalah Stiles yang satu lagi, yang Void, seperti yang Scott beritahukan padaku. Lebih parah lagi, aku bisa melihat lima Oni muncul di depannya. "Sekarang mereka milikku."

Aku termegap. Kalau mama Kira memanggil Oni dengan misi untuk membunuh Nogitsune, berarti jika Oni itu jadi milik Nogitsune, mungkin misinya adalah untuk membunuh kami yang mengincarnya. Oh, ya ampun.

Benar juga, lima Oni itu langsung mendekati kami. Isaac langsung menggeram, ia sudah jadi manusia serigala sekarang. Kira menarik keluar pedangnya. Aku ikut aba-aba Allison untuk siap menembak anak panah.

.

.

Aku sangat berharap Derek bersama si Kembar ada di sini untuk membantu kami. Di antara kami berempat yang sedang melawan Oni saat ini, yang paling efektif hanyalah Isaac, karena ia manusia serigala. Dan paling tidak ada Kira, setidaknya ia bisa melawan pedang dengan pedang. Panahku dan Allison tidak cukup membantu, kami hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Oni saja, karena panah yang tertancap di tubuh Oni itu bisa mereka cabut tanpa meninggalkan bekas atau efek apa-apa. Tapi Allison masih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri menggunakan busurnya yang besar. Sedangkan aku, yang kupakai adalah Crossbow, tidak bisa menahan pedang kalau Oni datang padaku. Jadi yah, mungkin yang paling tidak berguna di sini lagi-lagi adalah aku, makanya aku berharap ada Derek bersama dengan Ethan dan Aiden. Astaga, bahkan aku pun juga berharap ada Peter di sini untuk membantu.

Isaac memang yang paling baik dalam menyerang Oni di sini, tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku harus menembak panah ke Oni untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, biar Oni itu tidak menusuk Isaac dengan pedangnya. Allison pun juga sampai menahan ayunan pedang Oni yang mengarah pada Isaac dengan busurnya.

Sampai suatu ketika, aku nyaris tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang kulihat.

Oni hendak menyerang Isaac yang tak berdaya, Allison datang dan memanah makhluk hitam itu sampai menembus dadanya. Tiba-tiba Oni tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya kuning dan lenyap. Aku menyerngit pelan, karena dari tadi panah kami menembus tubuh Oni tanpa menimbulkan efek apa-apa, tapi yang kali ini berhasil membuat satu Oni lenyap.

Belum sempat aku senang akan hal itu, pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Oni yang menusuk perut Allison dengan pedangnya. Aku menjerit. Ketika Oni menarik keluar pedangnya, empat Oni yang ada di tempat ini hilang bersama dengan Void. Segera kuhampiri Allison. Gadis itu terjatuh, tapi pas Scott datang untuk menangkapnya.

"Allison, Allison!" panggilku.

"Allison ... " panggil Scott juga.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Allison dengan susah payah, aku bisa melihat cairan merah mengalir perlahan keluar dari mulutnya, sampai bibir merahnya kini berwarna lebih merah lagi. "Dia baik-baik saja? Apa Lydia selamat?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, ya," jawab Scott pelan.

Aku meraih lengan Allison, berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tapi gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, tidak usah, Val, tidak apa ... " katanya.

Kulihat sekarang tangan Scott yang meraih tangan Allison, digenggamnya erat tangan itu. Kutahu Scott ingin mengambil rasa sakit Allison, seperti waktu Pelatih Finstock kena panah di perutnya. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa melihat garis-garis hitam menjalar naik di tangan Scott. "Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa mengambil rasa sakitmu."

"Karena memang tidak sakit," kata Allison pelan

"Tidak ... " isakku.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Allison, lalu matanya melirik padaku. "Val, ingat janjimu ... papa hanya tinggal punya kau ..."

"Allison ... " isak Scott

Allison melirik Scott lagi. "Tidak apa, ini sempurna. Aku ada di tangan cinta pertamaku, orang pertama yang kucintai, orang yang akan selalu kucintai ... Aku mencintaimu, Scott—Scott McCall ... "

"Tidak, kumohon, jangan," kata Scott sambil menangis. "Allison, jangan, kumohon."

"Kau harus beritahu papaku—" kata Allison lagi. "Kau harus beritahu papaku. Beritahu dia—"

Suara Allison tidak terdengar lagi. Tangannya yang tadi memegang pipi Scott terjatuh dengan sendirinya sampai punggung tangannya mengenai tanah. Kedua mata Allison tertutup. Aku menjerit lagi sambil menangis. Perlahan Scott membaringkan tubuh Allison di tanah, lalu ia memelukku erat. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangis Scott juga sambil ia membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Mr Argent—" panggil Scott.

Aku menoleh, melihat ayah datang dan melihat jasad putri sulungnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia menggeleng. Scott menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya ayah pelan.

"Oni menusukkan p-pedangnya ke perut A-Allison, setelah ia m-menyelamatkan Isaac ... " jawabku sambil mengisak.

Ayah mengangguk. "Valion, tidak apa-apa. Tarik nafas perlahan dan hembuskan."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sesak—r-rasanya sesak, aku—"

"Valion," kata ayah sambil memegang pipiku dengan dua tangannya. "Temukan Anchor-mu, pikirkan tentangnya, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan cepat aku berusaha memikirkan soal Derek. Segera aku mencoba ingat tentang setiap ciuman yang Derek berikan padaku. Tapi tidak bisa, bayangan tentang Allison yang menutup mata untuk selamanya itu terus tergambar di benakku, menghalangiku untuk memikirkan soal Derek. Aku tidak bisa. Aku butuh Derek di sini.

"Tidak apa, Valion, kalau memang tidak bisa, kau bisa memejamkan matamu," kata ayah lembut.

Aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku. Scott mengusap pelan tanganku sambil aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Entah aku pingsan atau tertidur, yang pasti beberapa detik kemudian aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Ketika aku tersadar lagi, aku ada di jok tengah mobil dan di luar sana masih gelap. Di bangku depan ada ayah seorang diri yang sedang melihat ke jendela di sampingnya. Aku ikut melihat keluar, ternyata kami sedang ada di depan kantor polisi.

"Valion? Sudah bangun?" tanya ayah.

Aku mengangguk. Kupikir ia tidak akan bisa melihat anggukkan kepalaku, tapi aku pun belum bisa menemukan suaraku.

"Scott, Lydia, dan Isaac sedang diminta keterangan di dalam sana, soal apa yang terjadi tadi. Sedangkan Stiles dibawa Kira dan Noshiko ke rumah mereka," tutur ayah tanpa kuminta. "Setelah mereka selesai di dalam sana, kau bisa ikut Scott pulang kalau mau."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku baik-baik saja," gumamku pelan. "Aku janji pada Allison ... kalau aku akan ikut denganmu."

Ayah menoleh ke belakang, kepadaku, ia tersenyum kecil. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Valion. Aku tahu kau sudah janji pada Allison, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan pulang denganmu. Scott dan mama akan paham," gumamku.

Ia mengangguk. "Bilang saja kalau nanti kau berubah pikiran, ya?"

Aku mengangguk juga.

Kulihat Scott, Lydia, dan Isaac akhirnya keluar dari kantor polisi. Kubuka pintu mobil dan turun. Scott melihatku dan langsung datang memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku akan pulang dengan ayah malam ini," gumamku di pelukan Scott.

Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk. "Aku paham. Telepon aku kalau butuh sesuatu?" Aku mengangguk juga.

Setelah itu aku masuk ke mobil ayah bersama Isaac. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa Isaac tidak ikut Scott, maksudku, ia kan menumpang di rumah kami, berarti harusnya ia pulang ke rumah kami, kan? Tapi aku tidak mau memusingkan itu untuk sekarang. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa pun.

Sampai di apartemen Argent, ayah membuka pintu dan membiarkan aku masuk rumah duluan.

"Aku menghargai perhatianmu, Isaac, tapi kamu tidak perlu menemani sampai ke sini," kata ayah. Aku menoleh pada kedua laki-laki ini. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pernah melewati ini sebelumnya. Aku punya kapasitas dan ... kemampuan untuk mengurus emosiku."

Ah, ya, waktu istrinya meninggal, ia pasti juga merasa sedih begini.

Isaac mengisak pelan. "Tapi aku tidak," katanya.

Dengan sedih aku memeluk pelan pemuda itu. Kurasakan ayah memeluk kami berdua. Dan aku pun menangis lagi.

.

.

Karena kubilang aku akan tidur di sini, ayah mengantarku ke satu kamar tidur yang katanya memang milikku. Itu adalah kamar tidur yang pernah diceritakan Allison, katanya Victoria Argent selalu menyisihkan satu ruangan di rumahnya untuk dijadikan kamar tidur bagi putri bungsunya. Dan walau ia sudah meninggal, kini ayahlah yang membuat kamar tidur itu.

Kamar itu mungkin luasnya sedikit lebih luas dari pada kamarku di rumah. Tidak ada benda-benda istimewa yang membuatku norak di sini, hanya barang-barang biasa yang ada di kamar gadis. Ada ranjang, meja belajar, meja rias, lemari baju yang sedikit lebih besar dari milikku, rak buku yang lebih besar dua kali dari milikku, hiasan-hiasan di dinding, pintu menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum lebar adalah ketika melihat banyak boneka _berhamburan_ di ranjang dan setiap sudut kamar ini, serta rak buku yang agak penuh dengan buku-buku—entah buku apa yang ada di sana.

Ayah bilang, boneka-boneka itu dari awal adalah ide istrinya. Kemudian ketika mereka bertemu denganku tahun lalu, Allison bilang aku suka baca buku, jadi mereka mulai mengisi rak buku itu.

Ketika ayah bilang aku bisa ganti baju dulu kalau aku mau, aku coba untuk buka lemari baju dan memang ada beberapa potong baju dalam sana. Ayah bilang, selama mereka berpindah-pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain beberapa tahun belakangan, ibuku selalu mencoba membeli baju untukku. Dan karena itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, aku tidak heran kalau ada baju yang terlihat agak kecil.

"Sewaktu kami kembali ke Beacon Hills, Victoria belum membelikan baju baru untukmu. Jadi, yah, tidak ada baju baru di sini," kata ayah.

Aku mengangguk. "Bagiku semua ini baju baru," gumamku.

Ayah terkekeh pelan—dan kuyakin dengan susah payah. Setelah itu ia menghela. "Valion ... Kau sudah menghubungi Derek?"

Dengan pelan aku menggeleng. "Aku sangat ingin ia datang tadi."

"Ia sangat ingin ikut aku menyusulmu dan Allison tadi. Kau tahu, saat Allison menelepon bilang bahwa kalian berdua akan pergi ke Oak Creek, aku sedang dengan Derek di rumahnya. Ethan dan Aiden tadinya sedang mencari Lydia di hutan, tapi kena tembak Wolfsbane. Derek menolong mereka dan meneleponku, jadi aku membantunya membawa si kembar ke rumah Derek. Waktu aku pergi menyusul kalian, mungkin Derek sedang membakar Wolfsbane di tubuh si Kembar, makanya ia tidak datang untuk menghajar para Oni," cerita ayah. "Dan lagi ... sewaktu kau pingsan tadi, Derek ada meneleponku. Ia sangat cemas akan kau, tapi ia tidak yakin si Kembar sudah cukup sehat untuk ditinggal."

"Kau tahu aku Veela?" tanyaku, mengingat di Oak Creek tadi ia memintaku untuk mencari Anchor-ku.

Ayah mengangguk. "Itu adalah salah satu alasan kami menitipkanmu pada Melissa, kami ingin kau aman."

"Ibuku seorang Veela juga?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Aku akan ceritakan soal itu lain waktu. Wajahmu sudah terlihat begitu lelah. Istirahatlah. Pertarungan masih belum selesai, kita harus menyimpan tenaga lagi."

Akhirnya aku mengangguk juga. Ayah memelukku sekali lagi dan meninggalkan aku di kamar ini.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat cahaya matahari sudah sangat terang menembus tirai kamar. Sejujurnya aku sempat kaget karena saat kubuka mataku, kutahu ini bukan kamarku yang di rumah. Kupikir semua yang terjadi semalam itu hanya mimpi. Ternyata bukan. Allison memang sudah tidak ada, dan aku memang tinggal di apartemen Argent semalaman.

Kulihat jam dinding, dan aku jadi lebih kaget lagi. Sudah jam sepuluh siang. Aku sudah sangat telat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kupikir mungkin ayah membiarkanku tidur sampai sesiang ini. Kalau di rumah, aku tidak yakin mama akan membiarkanku bangun jam segini. Mama mungkin akan menyuruhku untuk bolos hari ini, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi ia akan tetap membangunkan pagi-pagi karena mama selalu bilang anak gadis tidak boleh bangun siang-siang.

Dengan cepat aku lompat dari ranjang dan pergi mandi, setelahnya keluar dari kamar. Aku mendengar ada suara dari ruang makan, jadi aku pergi ke sana. Di ruang makan aku menemukan ayah, Isaac, dan Derek yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Valion, kau sudah bangun," kata ayah.

Aku mengangguk. Derek langsung berdiri dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Hei," gumamnya.

"Hei," balasku.

Derek melepas pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, ya, kupikir begitu."

Ia mengusap mataku pelan dengan jarinya. "Matamu bengkak. Ini tidak bertanda kau baik-baik saja."

Semalam setelah ayah meninggalkanku di kamar, aku menangis lagi. Ketika sudah lelah menangis, aku baru bisa tidur. Itulah bagaimana kelopak mataku bisa sampai bengkak. "Aku sudah membaik, Derek."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu kalian semalam," gumamnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ayah memberitahuku tentang si Kembar. Tidak apa-apa."

Derek mengangguk pelan, lalu ia mencium lembut bibirku.

Ayah berdeham. "Valion, kau pasti lapar. Duduk dan makanlah."

.

.

Derek hanya menemaniku di kamar sampai sore, setelah itu pergi lagi. Itu pun tadi kami hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang bersebelahan dan ia menggenggam tanganku. Begitu saja, dalam keheningan.

Setelah Derek pergi untuk bersiap-siap menunggu datangnya malam, aku tahu aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menyiapkan apa selain Crossbow dan mungkin mengambil beberapa anak panah tambahan. Karena sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kusiapkan, jadi aku pun mengambil Crossbow dan keluar kamar, menuju _basement_.

Sampai di _basement_ , aku langsung menghampiri rak yang berisi anak panah. Kali ini aku tidak mengambil sepuluh, melainkan dua puluh. Memang tidak akan bisa membunuh Oni sih, tapi—

Tunggu. Membunuh Oni?

Semalam aku dan Allison sama-sama menggunakan panah untuk menyerang Oni, tapi panah itu tidak memberi efek apa-apa pada lawan kami. Tapi ketika Allison menembak pada Oni yang hendak menyerang Isaac, panah yang meluncur tepat ke dada Oni itu membuatnya lenyap.

Aku dan Allison sama-sama pakai panah, kan? Dan seharusnya itu anak panah yang sama, bukan? Kenapa panahku tidak bisa membuat Oni lenyap? Dan kenapa setelah berkali-kali menembak panah, baru satu itu saja yang berhasil?

Lalu kuingat akan anak panah perak yang baru dibuat oleh Allison. Kuhampiri meja tempat aku membantu Alison membuat anak panahnya. Seingatku ia membuat lima, tapi di sini hanya ada empat. Berarti ia sudah membawa satu, dan mungkin anak panah perak itulah yang berhasil melenyapkan Oni!

Kudengar pintu _basement_ dibuka. Aku menoleh, melihat ayah dan Isaac masuk ke tempat ini. Keduanya agak terkejut melihatku.

"Valion?" tanya ayah.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin mengambil panah tambahan ... lalu aku menghampiri meja ini," kataku.

Isaac mengambil salah satu anak panah perak yang ada di meja. "Kenapa dia membuat empat?"

"Dia membuat lima," kataku cepat.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Isaac.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku ada bersama dengan Allison saat ia membuat ini. Aku ingat ia membuat lima. Salah satunya sudah dia bawa semalam ke Oak Creek—"

"—Ia menggunakannya untuk membunuh salah satu Oni," sambung Isaac, aku mengangguk. Isaac menoleh pada ayah. "Kami melihat dia melakukannya."Ayah menggumam 'oh' pelan. "Itu cara yang sama dengan yang nyaris kau lakukan. Kau ingat yang kau ceritakan pada kami tentang salah satu peristiwa penembakan pistol pertamamu, Yakuza?"

"Pertemuan itu bukan salah satu kasus pertamaku, itu memang kasus pertamaku," kata ayah.

Kuingat Scott pernah cerita soal ini, tentang ayah menembak ke Oni, tapi mengenai topengnya sehingga pecah.

"Waktu itu kau pakai peluru perak?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak membunuhnya. Itu hanya menghancurkan topengnya," jawab ayah.

"Mungkin karena memang itu hanya mengenai topengnya," kataku. "Panah Allison menembus di dada Oni."

"Bagaimana kalau perak itu seperti racun untuk mereka? Bagaimana kalau itulah yang ingin ia beritahu Scott? Bagaimana kalau itulah yang ingin ia katakan padamu, bahwa ia berhasil tahu caranya?" kata Isaac.

Ayah menatap keempat anak panah perak di meja. "Empat yang ini masih dipersiapkan waktu kalian pergi untuk menemui Scott?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya membawa salah satu anak panah peraknya."

"Kita bisa menghentikan mereka," kata Isaac.

Ayah mengambil salah satu anak panah. "Tidak. Kita bisa membunuh mereka," desisnya.

Kuambil anak panah yang di tangan ayah, ia menyerngit. "Anak panah bukan senjatamu, itu senjataku dan Allison."

"Kau butuh busur untuk pakai anak panah seperti ini," kata ayah.

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku sebuah busur," ujarku. "Biar aku yang pakai anak panah ini."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku pernah menggunakan busur Allison sekali untuk memanah ke target yang tidak bergerak. Mungkin kau bisa mengarahkanku untuk memanah ke target yang bergerak."

Senyum ayah mengembang. Tidak lebar, tapi ya, ia tersenyum.

.

.

Setelah semua siap, aku naik mobil ayah dengan Isaac. Ayah bilang Nogitsune akan menunggu di sekolah, jadi Scott dan yang lain akan ada di sana. Rencananya adalah mengurung lalat Nogitsune ke dalam tabung kayu tempat kuku mama Derek, tabung yang pernah kuambilkan dari timbunan Mountain Ash sewaktu aku dan Braeden menyelamatkan Derek dan Peter.

Sampai di sekolah Isaac berlari di depan karena dialah yang bisa mencium keberadaan Pack. Waktu ia berhenti berlari, kutahu ia telah menemukan Scott. Tapi aku salah, bukan Scott yang ia temukan, melainkan Derek, Ethan, Aiden, Oni, dan Void Stiles. Ada empat Oni dan tiga orang manusia serigala di bawah sana.

Kulihat Derek sedang berusaha menyekap salah satu Oni, dan itu membuat Oni tersebut mudah jadi sasaran panah. Kuambil kesempatan itu dengan mengambil satu anak panah perak dan menariknya di busur. Waktu kulepas panahnya, itu menancap tepat di dada Oni yang ditahan Derek. Oni itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kuning, reaksi yang sama seperti semalam waktu Allison melenyapkan satu Oni.

"Bagus, Valion," puji ayah.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil mengambil satu anak panah lagi. "Itu karena tadi Oni-nya dalam kondisi diam."

Derek mendongak padaku dan ayah yang ada di atas. "Apa itu tadi?" sahutnya.

"Perak," sahut ayah.

Isaac melompat dari atas dengan sosok manusia serigala. Kudengar ia menggeram pelan, siap untuk menerkam Oni.

"Isaac, tabungnya!" seru Derek. "Bawa tabung triskele itu ke Scott!"

Beta Derek itu mengangguk, dengan cepat ia berlari mendatangi tabung yang dimaksud. Oni tinggal tiga. Derek, Ethan, dan Aiden masing-masing menangani satu, jadi Isaac bisa dengan cepat meraih tabungnya dan pergi.

"Perhatikan arah angin," ujar ayah saat aku sedang membidik. "Kau Veela, kau bisa mengendalikan angin. Pakai kemampuan itu untuk membantumu memanah mereka. Prediksikan ke mana Oni akan bergerak."

Aku mengangguk. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan.

"Angin adalah kawanmu, Valion, biarkan mereka membantumu," kata ayah lagi.

Setelah yakin, aku memanah ke salah satu Oni yang menurutku peluang kenanya paling tinggi, yaitu Oni yang bersama salah satu si Kembar.

"Bagus, ayo, tinggal dua," kata ayah.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Satu anak panah perak kuambil lagi dan kutarik di busur. Kulihat Derek sedang berusaha menahan satu Oni, mungkin maksudnya biar aku lebih mudah memanahnya. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan bantuan itu, jadi aku langsung melepas panah yang kemudian tetancap di dada Oni.

"Satu lagi," kata ayah.

Kuambil satu anak panah perak terakhir dan kutarik di busur. _Ini yang terakhir_ , kataku dalam hati, _setelah ini tinggal Scott menghabisi Void dan semuanya akan berakhir_.

Tapi anak panah perak yang terakhir itu tidak meluncur sesuai harapanku. Memang, anak panah itu meluncur tepat menuju Oni yang terakhir, tapi ia masih memegang pedang di tangannya. Oni mematahkan panah terakhirku menjadi dua dan terjatuh di lantai. Aku termegap melihatnya karena tidak menyangka akan yang satu itu.

"Ambil panahnya!" seru ayah pada para manusia serigala di bawah, "Itu yang terakhir!"

"A-aku minta maaf—" kataku gugup.

"Tidak apa, Valion, kerjamu sudah baik," kata ayah.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Ethan. Aku tahu itu Ethan, karena ia menyerukan nama Aiden. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah salah satu dari si Kembar yang ada di dekat Oni, mungkin itu Aiden. Jadi Aiden menusuk Oni dengan anak panah perak, bersamaan dengan Oni yang menusuk Aiden dengan pedangnya.

Aku memekik. Oni lenyap, tetapi pedangnya masih ada tertancap di perut Aiden. Kulihat pemuda itu menarik sendiri pedang tersebut, lalu tersungkur di lantai. Aku dan ayah segera turun dan menghampiri Aiden.

Derek dan Ethan sudah mendatangi Aiden duluan. Ethan memegangi kepala saudara kembarnya, sembari Aiden meringis.

"Apa ini menyakitimu seperti ini menyakitiku?" tanya Aiden susah payah.

"Ya," jawab Ethan.

Langsung saja aku memegang tangan Aiden sambil mengisak pelan, mencoba menyembuhkannya, berharap ia jangan sampai menolakku juga seperti waktu Allison menolak kusembuhkan.

Aiden menoleh kecil padaku. "Terimakasih, aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku merasa lebih baik dan lebih tenang."

Aku menyerngit. "Hanya itu? Maksudku, kau tidak sembuh sedikit pun?"

"Valion," panggil ayah pelan sambil memegang bahuku. "Kau bukan Veela seutuhnya. Kemampuan penyembuh milikmu juga tidak sempurna. Itu sudah yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan."

"T-tapi—"

"—Tidak apa-apa," kata Aiden, memotong perkataanku. Ia melirik saudara kembarnya sambil memaksakan diri untuk terkekeh. "Lagipula Lydia tidak pernah percaya aku bagian dari orang-orang baik."

Aku teringat, pernah beberapa waktu lalu, aku mendengar Lydia bilang pada Aiden, gadis itu bilang bahwa Aiden bukan hanya pemuda yang nakal, melainkan pemuda yang jahat. Lydia pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin bersama dengan orang yang jahat. Aiden masih mengingat itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk menjadi orang baik, kupikir itu untuk Lydia. Kusadari pemuda ini benar-benar suka Lydia.

"Lydia akan percaya padaku, dia selalu percaya padaku," gumamku.

Aiden tersenyum sekali lagi. Tapi senyumannya pudar ketika ia terbatuk pelan dan darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ethan menempelkan dahinya di dahi saudaranya. Aku tidak melihat pipi Ethan basah, berarti pemuda itu sedang menahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak menangis.

"Sssh ... ssshh ... " gumam Ethan.

Aiden menangis pelan, sampai akhirnya kulihat ia berhenti bergerak. Tidak meringis lagi, tidak mengisak lagi. Ethan yang tadi tidak menangis, kini air matanya keluar. Aku tahu maksudnya. Aiden sudah tidak bernafas.

.

.

Semua sudah selesai. Nogitsune sudah kalah. Kami pulang tanpa wajah senyum sama sekali. Kami kehilangan dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Tapi, yah, keduanya tidak tewas dengan sia-sia. Allison tewas setelah menemukan cara membunuh Oni, Aiden tewas demi menancapkan anak panah perak pada Oni.

Kalau ingin dipaksakan, mungkin bisa dibilang akulah yang menyebabkan Aiden tewas. Ayah sudah memberitahuku untuk memprediksikan gerakan apa yang akan dibuat Oni yang menjadi targetku. Aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali bahwa Oni akan menggunakan pedangnya untuk memotong panah yang meluncur padanya. Seandainya aku memprediksikan itu, maka anak panah perak terakhir itu bisa menancap langsung di dada Oni, tidak perlu patah sampai Aiden harus mengambil dan menusuknya sendiri. Jadi yah, untuk Aiden, mungkin memang itu salahku.

Ayah mengatur soal pemakaman Allison, dan jadwal pemakamannya adalah besok—mungkin lebih tepatnya nanti siang. Ayah bilang ia tidak ingin pemakaman dengan cara seperti waktu Kate dikubur, tidak ingin ada kamera—toh, ini juga bukan sesuatu yang perlu disiarkan di televisi seperti kejadian Kate. Jadi rencananya yang akan datang di pemakaman itu hanya ayah, aku, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Derek, mama, dan Sheriff. Kupikir dari semua yang hadir itu, yang paling sedih adalah Lydia, karena bagaimana pun ia kehilangan dua orang yang berarti untuknya: sahabat dan pacarnya.

Soal Ethan, aku tidak yakin ia akan menghadiri pemakaman Allison, soalnya ia sendiri juga sedang berduka. Aku tidak tahu apakah jasad Aiden akan dikubur atau dikremasi. Setelah Aiden tewas semalam dan kami mengucapkan belasungkawa pada Ethan, Si Kembar yang tertinggal itu membawa jasad saudaranya pergi.

Semalam aku pulang ke apartemen Argent lagi. Isaac tidak ikut pulang ke sini, aku tidak tahu ia pergi ke mana. Niatku, aku ingin langsung ke kamar, tapi tidak jadi waktu kulihat ayah masuk ke kamar Allison. Kuikuti pria itu masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Sadar aku mengikutinya masuk, ayah menoleh dan tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedih. "Istirahatlah, Val, sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanyaku.

Ia menghela. "Aku ingin melihat kamar ini sekali lagi, sebelum aku istirahat dan nanti akan kubereskan ruangan ini."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan barang-barang di kamar ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akan kujual, atau kubakar, kubuang begitu saja. Atau mungkin kau bisa ikut membantuku di sini, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bawa," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi ... setelah ini apa? Nogitsune sudah tidak ada, semua sudah selesai, tidak ada yang akan menyerang lagi, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata ayah, lalu ia menghela. "Mungkin ... aku ingin menyingkir dari Beacon Hills untuk sementara waktu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tidak yakin aku kuat tetap di sini. Aku kehilangan istri dan putriku—"

"—Putri sulungmu," selaku. "Kau masih punya putri bungsumu. Dan—dan kalau kau ingin pergi dari Beacon Hills, aku akan ikut."

Ayah tersenyum kecil. "Valion, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengikutiku."

Aku menggeleng. "Itu kemauan Allison. Ia bilang kalau aku jangan membiarkanmu sendiri. Kau kehilangan istri dan putri sulungmu, tapi kau masih punya aku. Melissa dan Rafael McCall adalah mama dan papaku. Tapi kau ... kau adalah ayahku. Seharusnya aku membencimu dan istrimu, karena kupikir kalian menelantarkanku, kalian membuangku. Tapi Allison bilang, kalian terpaksa, dan sebenarnya tetap sayang padaku dari kejauhan. Jadi, tidak adil kalau aku tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk mengenalmu sebagai ayahku."

Ia tersenyum dan lalu memelukku erat. Ayah mencium puncak kepalaku, setelahnya melepas pelukannya. "Jadi ... kau mau ke mana? Eropa? Asia? Australia?"

Aku menyerngit. "Saat kau bilang ingin menyingkir dari Beacon Hills, maksudmu adalah keluar negeri?"

"Semakin jauh semakin bagus," kata ayah.

"Aku tidak punya paspor," gumamku.

"Kita bisa langsung buat setelah acara pemakaman. Jadi, mau ke mana? Biar kita langsung urus visa kalau perlu."

"Entahlah ... Paris, mungkin?" ucapku ragu.

Ayah mengangguk. "Paris. Baiklah. Sekarang kau pergi tidur, jangan sampai kau kelelahan besok."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan keluar ruangan. Kuharap ayah tak hanya menyuruhku istirahat, melainkan sendirinya juga pergi istirahat.

.

.

Pemakaman Allison berlangsung dengan sunyi senyap, karena memang ayah ingin acara pemakaman ini benar-benar untuk penguburan dan menabur bunga saja. Tidak ada pendeta yang memberi penghiburan, tidak ada kata sambutan, tidak ada kata-kata apa pun mengenai kesaksian hidup tentang seorang Allison Argent.

Kami hanya datang mengenakan pakaian hitam, berdiri mengelilingi lubang yang sudah digali sebelumnya, lalu dua orang petugas memasukkan peti mati ke lubang itu, dan lubang ditutup. Setelahnya ayah, aku, Isaac, Scott, dan Lydia menabur bunga diatasnya. Selesai.

Sesuai janji, ayah ingin langsung membawaku untuk membuat paspor. Jadi aku pamitan dengan yang lain—terutama Scott dan mama, Stiles, dan Derek. Aku memeluk mereka satu persatu.

Ternyata tidak hanya aku, tapi Isaac pun juga ikut buat paspor. Ayah sudah memberitahukan tentang aku dan dia yang akan pergi ke Paris, dan Isaac ingin ikut juga, makanya sekarang ia ada bersama kami.

Habis mengurus paspor, ayah menentukan tanggal keberangkatan kami. Ia memesan tiket pesawat secara _online_ , dan dapat tanggal lusa. Lusa, pagi hari, penerbangan pertama. Berarti aku masih punya waktu sore ini sampai besok malam untuk memberitahu Scott, mama, papa, Stiles, Derek, dan mungkin Lydia juga.

Tunggu dulu, sampai kapan aku akan di Paris? Beberapa hari? Minggu? Bulan? Atau malah tidak kembali ke Beacon Hills. Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Kuyakin kalau aku izin terlalu lama, jangankan tetap dapat beasiswa, malah aku bisa tinggal kelas karena jumlah absenku di semester selanjutnya sudah jebol gara-gara ini. Bagus, berarti aku juga harus memberitahukan soal ini ke pihak sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka akan sebegini rumitnya.

Kubilang pada ayah biar aku bisa ke sekolah dulu, untuk minta izin cuti sekolah sementara waktu. Ayah mengantarku, dan Isaac juga, ke sekolah. Kami bertiga langsung bertemu dengan Mr thomas di ruang kepala sekolah. Ayah menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku dan Isaac ingin pergi ke Paris—Mr Thomas dengan bingung bilang bahwa seharusnya kematian Allison tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Isaac ikut ayah pergi. Ayah sampai harus berbohong, bilang bahwa aku dan Isaac adalah sepupu jauh yang hubungannya sangat dekat dengan Allison. Akhirnya Mr Thomas mau percaya saja.

"Tapi mungkin Mr Lahey bisa tinggal kelas, kalau begitu," kata Mr Thomas.

"Maaf?" tanya Isaac.

"Jumlah absenmu sudah cukup banyak, walau itu dengan keterangan sakit. Tapi kalau kau tidak masuk sekolah dengan total sebulan lagi di tahun ajaran ini, kau bisa tidak bisa naik kelas," jelas Mr Thomas.

Isaac mengangkat bahu, wajahnya seakan tidak peduli. "Aku tidak masalah, sih."

Mr Thomas menghela lalu menggeleng, setelahnya menoleh padaku. "Miss McCall, kau bisa kehilangan kesempatan besarmu untuk dapat beasiswa penuh."

"Aku sadar itu," gumamku pelan.

"Dan kau bisa-bisa tinggal kelas juga," tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk, aku memang sudah menduga akan yang satu itu.

"Mr Thomas, tidakkah anda bisa bantu? Maksudku, nilai Cavalion selama ini selalu baik, kan? Isaac juga selama di sekolah tidak punya masalah. Mereka sedang berduka dan ingin menghibur diri," pinta ayah.

Mr Thomas menghela lagi. "Dua bulan. Kuberi kalian waktu dua bulan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang dikirimkan ke email kalian saat jam sekolah selama kalian pergi ke Paris. Dan kalian harus mengirim email jawab tugas satu jam setelah pengiriman email soal. Selama kalian membalas email itu dengan jawaban tugas, kalian tidak dinyatakan absen. Tapi jika sampai dua bulan kalian belum kembali ke sekolah, berarti selebihnya itu kalian dinyatakan absen.

"Khusus untukmu Miss McCall—maaf, Mr Lahey, karena bagaimana pun Miss McCall di sini jumlah absenya tidak sebanyak jumlah absenmu—, setelah dua bulan itu kau masih bisa absen sebulan lagi, lebih dari itu maka kau akan tinggal kelas," jelas Mr Thomas.

Aku menghembus nafas lega. "Terimakasih untuk kebaikkan anda, Mr Thomas."

Ia mengangguk. "Sekali lagi aku turut berduka, terutama untuk anda, Mr Argent."

Ayah mengangguk, lalu kami pamit pada Mr Thomas dan keluar dari ruangan. Sambil berjalan menuju mobil di tempat parkir, ayah bertanya padaku kalau aku ingin memberitahu Scott dan Derek. Kupikir mungkin aku harus memberitahu Scott dan mama dulu. Jadi ayah pun mengantarku ke rumah McCall, dan kuputuskan biar malam ini aku tidur di sana.

Hari masih terang saat aku masuk ke rumah. Seingatku aku baru meninggalkan rumah ini selama dua malam, tapi rasanya sudah sangat rindu sekali. Aku mendengar ada suara dari ruang makan, jadi aku masuk ke ruangan itu.

Di sana ada Scott yang sedang mengobrol dengan Stiles, dan ada mama yang sedang memasak di dapur. Kedua pemuda itu sadar aku datang, jadi mereka langsung bangkit dari kursi dan kami berpelukan bertiga. Lepas dari pelukan itu, mama langsung menghampiri, kini giliran ia yang memelukku.

"Mana papa?" tanyaku.

"Dengan papaku di kantor polisi," jawab Stiles.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya mama dengan nada cemas. "Maksudku setelah ... setelah beberapa hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin aku baik-baik saja. Semua terjadi begitu cepat sebelum aku bisa menerimanya."

"Kau akan tidur di sini atau di apartemen Argent?" tanya Scott.

"Di sini. Aku kangen kamarku," gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Val, aku dengar dari Isaac," kata Scott. "Setelah pemakaman usai, Isaac bilang kalian bertiga akan ke Paris untuk sementara."

"Oh ... itu—"

"Jadi kau ke sini untuk berpamitan?" tanya Stiles.

" ... ya," jawabku lemah. "A-aku hanya ingin—"

"—Kami paham, Sayang," kata mama. "Derek sudah tahu?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Aku belum memberitahunya."

"Kau harus segera memberitahunya," kata mama.

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

Aku makan malam di meja makan dengan mama dan Scott. Stiles sebenarnya sangan ingin tetap di sini, tapi papanya menelepon dan mengajaknya makan malam, jadi ia keluar dari rumah ini. Usai makan malam, aku berpelukan dulu dengan Scott, lama sekali, sebelum kami masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Begitu masuk kamar, aku langsung menelepon Derek, tanya kalau ia sedang sibuk, lalu memintanya datang ke kamarku. Tak lupa aku menambahkan kamarku yang di rumah McCall, bukan apartemen Argent.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Derek mengetuk kaca jendela kamarku. Aku yang tadinya sedang tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang, langsung bangun dan membuka jendela. Derek masuk dan langsung mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Hei," sapanya pelan.

"Hei," balasku. "Maaf aku sampai memintamu ke sini."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku pernah bilang, kan? Kalau kamu, aku pasti akan datang," katanya, lalu kami duduk di pinggir ranjang berdampingan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum kecil. "Aku hanya merasa agak lelah."

"Yah, aku bisa melihatnya, wajahmu agak kusut," ujar Derek, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi fakta kalau kau manis." Aku terkekeh juga, soalnya aku selalu senang saat ia bilang aku manis. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, lalu mengecup kecil bibirnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela. "Aku ... eh, akan ke Paris, dengan ayah dan Isaac."

"Apa?" tanya Derek. "Kenapa? Kapan? Berapa lama?"

"Ayah bilang ia ingin menyingkir dari Beacon Hills sementara waktu setelah semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku ingin ikut karena sudah janji pada Allison untuk tidak membiarkan ayah seorang diri. Kami akan berangkat lusa, penerbangan pertama. Aku tidak tahu kapan kami akan kembali," jawabku secara runtun.

Derek menggeleng. "Val, kau mengejar beasiswa!"

"Aku tahu, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Mr Thomas," kataku.

"Apa katanya?"

"Beasiswa untukku akan hangus kalau aku pergi."

Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Kalau begitu, jangan pergi," pintanya pelan. "Jangan pergi, Val, tetaplah di Beacon Hills denganku."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau memintaku untuk tetap di Beacon Hils bukan untuk beasiswa, melainkan untuk tetap denganmu?"

"Paris itu sangat jauh, Val, aku bisa gila karena merindukanmu," katanya. "Jangan pergi, Val."

"Aku ingin menemani ayahku, Derek," kataku lembut. "Dengar, aku tidak memintamu untuk paham, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kita putus. Ini hanya sementara waktu, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dalam beberapa minggu atau bulan."

Derek menggeleng lagi dan menghela, lalu menatapku lurus-lurus. "Baiklah. Tapi malam ini kau milikku, Val. Aku sudah bersumpah padamu, ingat? Kubilang bahwa kalau soal Nogitsune itu selesai, aku akan langsung menyentuhmu di ranjang—dan aku akan melakukannya. Kita sudah di ranjang sekarang, dan aku akan menyentuhmu. Memang aku belum bilang pada Scott soal menandaimu sebagai Mate-ku, makanya aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menggigit bahumu saat penisku ada di dalammu. Paham?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dengan nafsu Derek mendorongku untuk rebah di atas ranjang. Kami terus bercinta sepanjang malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #MaybeStill**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Kalau tidak ada perubahan rencana, sekuel fict ini akan berjudul 'The Sister: Returns'. Di fict itu akan beberapa kalia ganti sudut pandang cerita dalam satu chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Ayah bilang, salah satu hal yang ia lakukan selama di Paris bersama Allison dulu, dalam rangka menghibur diri soal istrinya adalah dengan tidak berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa, yakni orang-orang yang ada di Beacon Hills. Ia bilang itu cara yang bagus untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan atau pun mengingat hal-hal buruk terutama soal Gerard. Tapi waktu itu Allison katanya tidak bisa menahan diri, akhirnya ia _chatting_ denganku dan Lydia, hanya pada kami berdua. Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa ia juga tidak menghubungi Scott sama sekali waktu ia di sana, aku dan Scott waktu itu berpikir bahwa mungkin Allison sedang berusaha untuk _move on_. Sekarang aku jadi tahu alasan lainnya ia tidak menghubungi Scott dulu.

Jadi selama aku di Paris dengan ayah dan Isaac, aku mengikuti jejak ayah, tidak menghubungi siapa-siapa, mereka yang ada di Beacon Hills. Sebelum pergi pun, aku sempat memberitahu mereka untuk jangan menghubungiku—lewat apa pun: email, surat, telepon, pesan, _chatting_ , dan sebagainya—kecuali kalau benar-benar penting. Ini akan sangat berat untukku, aku tahu betul itu. Apa lagi, selama ini aku bertemu muka dan berinteraksi dengan, terutama, Scott, mama, Stiles, dan Derek. Tapi ternyata selama sebulan lebih aku di Paris, aku berhasil tidak menghubungi mereka sama sekali, mereka pun tidak menghubungiku.

Sekarang aku jadi paham betapa sulitnya Scott untuk berusaha tidak menghubungi Allison waktu ia di Paris. Scott berusaha keras untuk tidak menelepon, mengirim pesan, atau pun mencari tahu kabar gadis itu lewat aku—seperti tanya langsung padaku atau, dia pernah mengaku, ia pernah kepikiran untuk mengintip ponselku untuk melihat pesan dari Allison. Yah, sekarang aku mengerti perasaannya. Setiap kali aku melihat ponsel, tanganku gatal, ingin memencet nomor Scott, atau mama, atau Stiles, atau Derek.

Memang aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang kurang lebih seperti ini dengan Derek. Waktu pemuda itu pergi mencari Boyd dan Erica, ia bilang agar aku jangan menghubunginya. Saat itu aku belum jatuh cinta padanya, aku masih berusaha suka padanya, jadi aku tidak begitu masalah. Tapi sekarang aku jadi merasa tersiksa karena melarang diri untuk tidak menghubunginya.

Setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat, sesuai perkataan Mr Thomas, guru-guru mengirimi email padaku dan Isaac yang berisi materi pembelajaran hari itu, serta latihan soal. Aku mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin, tapi Isaac seakan malas-malasan. Ayah pernah tanya pada pemuda tersebut suatu hari tentang tugas sekolah yang dikirim padanya, tapi Isaac bilang mungkin ia tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah, mungkin itu alasannya ia malas-malasan. Tapi omong-omong tentang email, tiap kali aku buka kotak masuk di email-ku, aku selalu berusaha untuk jangan sampai menulis email untuk siapa pun di Beacon Hills—kecuali email balasan jawaban tugas yang mereka berikan.

Namun, suatu hari, setelah aku mengirim jawaban tugasku pada Mr Yukimura, aku melihat ada email masuk dari Stiles. Aku menyerngit melihatnya, apalagi kulihat judul email itu 'SANGAT PENTING', huruf kapital semua. Jadi langsung kubuka email itu.

' _SANGAT PENTING!  
Aku kangen kamu, Val, seriusan. Ini penting, kan?_'

Dadaku jadi hangat, dan mau tak mau aku jadi tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Oh, Stiles, kenapa baru sekarang kau seperti ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 36**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamarku diketuk, jadi aku langsung beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu. Kulihat ada ayah di depan kamar. Ia tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Valion, kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo makan siang, aku dan Isaac sudah beli makanan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Ayah, aku sudah bilang jangan sering-sering beli makanan jadi. Kita bisa beli bahan makanan dan aku bisa masak untuk kita bertiga."

"Hei, kita ke sini untuk berlibur, ingat?" kata ayah sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kau telah melanggar konteks liburan itu sendiri dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan latihan memanah. Aku tidak ingin sampai memintamu masak juga saat kita sedang berlibur. Nah, ayo, Isaac tadi bilang ia sudah sangat kelaparan."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, keluar kamar dan ikut ayah ke ruang makan. Isaac sudah menunggu di sana dengan tiga piring berisi makanan di atas meja.

"Akhirnya, astaga, aku keroncongan!" kata Isaac.

Aku menyengir sambil duduk di kursi. "Kenapa kau tidak makan duluan saja tadi?"

"Karena tidak sopan?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya, lalu mulai makan.

Kami beriga pun makan tanpa mengobrol apa-apa. Usai makan, Isaac mengambil piring dan alat makan kotor untuk dicuci. Ya, ayah bilang ia tidak mau membiarkanku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti bersih-bersih seorang diri, jadi ia membuat jadwal. Untuk hari ini, Isaac kebagian mencuci piring.

Isaac pergi ke dapur untuk cuci piring, sedangkan aku dan ayah masih di ruang makan. Ayah berdehan, membuatku melirik padanya.

"Valion, kau ingin dengar soal ibu kandungmu?" tanya ayah.

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ... ?"

"Yah, aku sudah janji bahwa aku akan cerita padamu tentang Victoria," kata ayah. "Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, tidak apa."

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Aku mau dengar, terutama bagian dia yang adalah seorang Veela."

Ayah tersenyum. "Victoria adalah setengah Veela. Orang yang setengah Veela atau kurang dari setengah, kemampuannya tidak akan selengkap atau sesempurna Veela yang utuh. Kau punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka luar dan mungkin menenangkan orang lain, serta mengendalikan angin lewat emosimu. Tapi Victoria tidak seperti itu. Kemampuannya lebih pada kecerdasan mengatur strategi, dan ... kau tahu kalau Veela itu manusia burung, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dr Deaton bilang kalau seorang Veela marah, maka wajahnya akan berubah jadi seperti rupa burung."

"Ya, begitu. Victoria seperti itu. Veela memang panjang sabar, tapi sejak ... sejak kami menitipkanmu pada Melissa, Victoria harus menahan diri untuk lebih sabar lagi, walau kadang sangat sulit untuknya. Makanya tidak jarang wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin, keras, atau malah menyeramkan," kata ayah.

"Gerard mengizinkanmu menikah dengan ... dengan ibu?" tanyaku bingung. "Gerard tidak tahu bahwa ibu seorang supranatural?"

"Ia curiga, tapi tidak pernah punya bukti," jawab ayah. "Jadi dengan berat hati ia membiarkanku menikah dengan Victoria, sambil berusaha mencari bukti bahwa istriku adalah seorang Veela. Untungnya, kemampuan menyusun strategi Victoria sangat baik, dan ia memang pemimpin yang baik juga, jadi Gerard sulit mencari letak kesalahannya."

"Ketika Kate dibunuh Peter, Gerard bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin pakai Code lagi, ia ingin semua makhluk supranatural dibunuh. Aku tahu, itu maksudnya termasuk Victoria juga. Tapi Gerard masih tidak punya bukti bahwa istriku seorang supranatural. Maka sewaktu Victoria digigit Derek, Gerard pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyuruh istriku bunuh diri."

"Oke, lalu waktu itu kau pernah bilang tentang ... tentang aku seorang Veela, makanya kalian menitipkanku pada mama, kalian tahu aku Veela bahkan sejak aku lahir?" tanyaku.

Ayah mengangguk. "Victoria tahu lebih dulu. Ia bisa membedakan mana yang Veela, mana yang tidak. Sewaktu Allison lahir, Victoria sempat khawatir kalau ia akan jadi Veela, tapi untungnya tidak. Sedangkan saat kau lahir, ia bisa langsung tahu kau Veela. Jadi saat itu kami mengawatirkan dua hal tentangmu. Pertama tentang anak kedua kami adalah perempuan—kau ingat tentang tidak boleh ada dua anak perempuan di satu keluarga Pemburu. Kedua tentang kau seorang Veela. Jika anak kedua kami adalah laki-laki, walau Veela, kami masih bisa menutupinya. Tapi kau perempuan, Veela pula, Gerard bisa langsung membunuhmu waktu tahu itu. Jadi, ya, dengan sangat berat hati, kami harus mengungsikanmu pada keluarga yang menurut kami normal, biar kau hidup sebagai anak yang normal."

"Tapi hidupku tidak normal sama sekali sejak Scott kena gigit Peter ... " gumamku.

"Yang itu benar-benar di luar rencana. Tapi, yah, kami tahu cepat atau lambat seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin bertambah umurmu, kemampuanmu sebagai Veela akan semakin terlihat, kami hanya tidak tahu kapan," aku ayah.

"Kalau begitu ... kenapa tidak dari sejak kau menikah dengan Victoria saja kau memutuskan keluar dari komunitas Pemburu? Kenapa setelah istrimu meninggal dulu baru kau memutuskan untu berhenti?"

"Percayalah, di detik aku tahu Victoria seorang Veela, aku tidak ingin jadi Pemburu lagi," kata ayah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tapi Gerard menentang keinginanku. Jadi aku memberinya pilihan: kalau ia melarangku menikah dengan Victoria, aku tidak akan jadi Pemburu. Kalau ia tetap ingin aku jadi Pemburu, maka ia harus setuju aku menikah dengan Victoria."

"Oh, itu yang tadi kau bilang Gerard terpaksa merestui kalian?" tanyaku.

Ayah mengangguk. "Dan, yah, sepertinya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan. Ada yang ingin kau tanya? Bagian cerita mana yang belum puas?"

"Kalau kau mengizinkan dirimu untuk bersama Victoria yang adalah makhluk supranatural, kenapa kau melarang Allison berhubungan dengan Scott saat kalian tahu ia manusia serigala?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit.

"Ah, itu karena Gerard. Aku pribadi tidak begitu masalah, karena kulihat sendiri Scott pemuda yang baik. Aku tahu kalau Gerard tahu tentang identitas Scott, ia akan membunuhnya. Allison akan sedih, dan Victoria akan marah sampai wajahnya berubah jadi seperti burung lalu berujung Gerard tahu identitasnya sebagai Veela. Terlalu bahaya."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Lalu ... eh, bagaimana dengan aku dan Derek? Kau tidak melarang? Maksudku, Gerard masih hidup, kan?"

Ayah menghela. "Kau Mate Derek. Walau aku lebih tidak setuju dibanding Allison dengam Scott, tapi kau tetap Mate Derek. Menghalangi seorang supranatural dengan Mate-nya bisa menimbulkan bencana. Derek bisa membunuhku dan siapa pun yang menghalanginya untuk datang padamu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, tanda paham.

.

.

Isaac benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke Beacon Hills. Jadi setelah dua bulan lebih kami di Paris, hanya aku dan ayah yang memutuskan untuk pulang ke sana. Aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa soal ini, tentang kepulangan kami, terutama pada Derek, karena aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan padanya.

Tapi kupikir ayah terburu-buru sekali ingin pulang. Maksudku, kemarin malam tiba-tiba ia mengetuk pintu kamarku, bilang bahwa kami akan segera terbang naik pesawat ke Beacon Hills siang ini. Jadinya aku hanya punya waktu semalaman untuk mengepak barang-barangku—berharap tidak ada yang ketinggalan, sekalipun ada yang ketinggalan bisa minta tolong Isaac untuk mengirimkannya, sih. Namun, ya, ayah terkesan begitu tergesa-gesa, kuyakin ada sesuatu di Beacon Hills. Aku tidak tanya apa, mungkin baru akan kutanyakan begitu kami tiba di Beacon Hills. Makanya sambil menyiapkan tasku, aku memastikan Crossbow-ku dalam keadaan baik dan siap dipakai.

Aku dan ayah menghabiskan waktu di pesawat selama beberapa jam. Kami tiba kembali di Beacon Hills saat sudah agak gelap. Dengan wajah cemas ayah membantuku membawa barang-barang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Saat kami masuk ke dalam mobil dan ayah mulai mengendarainya keluar dari area bandara dengan agak mengebut, barulah aku tanya.

"Ada apa sampai kita harus pulang hari ini?" tanyaku.

Ayah menghela. "Scott mengirimiku pesan."

Aku menyerngit. "Pesan apa?"

"Dia menggigit seorang anak, lalu minta bantuanku untuk jaga-jaga kalau anak itu kabur," jawab ayah.

"Scott punya Beta sekarang?"

Ayah mengangguk.

Aku jadi merenung sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak mencari tahu kabar Scott dan yang lainnya di Beacon Hills. Aku baru tahu Scott punya Beta. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa Lydia sudah punya pacar baru sekarang? Dengan Stiles mungkin? Apa papa masih di Beacon Hills? Bagaimana kabar mama? Apa Derek merindukanku?

Derek. Selama aku di Paris, aku paling merindukan dia. Yang paling mengesalkan adalah, setiap seminggu sekali atau lebih, aku bermimpi buruk tentang Derek. Tidak begitu kuingat mimpinya tentang apa, tapi aku tahu itu mimpi yang sangat buruk. Aku tinggal berharap bahwa itu hanya bunga tidur biasa.

"Sekolah," celetukku begitu saja.

"Apa?" tanya papa bingung.

"Eh, kupikir aku ingin kau menurunkanku dulu di sekolah," kataku.

"Valion, tidak ada orang di sekolah malam-malam begini," kata ayah.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku merasa aku harus ke sana sekarang. Kau bisa turunkan aku di sana, lalu langsung pergi ke Lake House."

Ayah diam sejenak, akhirnya bicara lagi. "Aku tidak tahu Deaton pernah memberitahu ini padamu atau tidak ... tapi, Veela punya kemampuan meramal, atau sejenisnya. Makanya, jika ada Veela dalam suatu Pack, Veela tersebut akan sangat dijaga."

"Aku bukan cenayang," dengusku pelan.

Ayah terkekeh pelan.

Ia menuruti keinginanku untuk turun di sekolah. Ayah tidak membawa mobilnya masuk gerbang, jadi aku turun di depan gerbang dengan Crossbow-ku—ini membuat ayah bingung tapi ia membiarkanku—, kemudian ia membawa mobilnya pergi.

Sambil berlari kecil aku masuk gerbang sekolah. Sebelum masuk gedung, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil sebongkah batu kecil ukuran genggaman tanganku, baru setelahnya membuka pintu gedung dan masuk ke dalam sana. Aku melihat ada Derek, Sheriff, dan seorang pria yang tak kukenal ada di koridor. Kulihat Derek sedang berusaha menyerang pria tak kukenal itu.

Akhirnya aku tahu apa fungsi batu di tanganku—itu untuk menarik perhatian pria itu biar bisa ditahan Derek. Jadi dengan keras aku melempar batu itu ke pria tersebut, mengenai bahunya, lalu buru-buru menodong Crossbow untuk jaga-jaga. Ia menoleh dan melihat aku—alias aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baru ia hendak melangkah menghampiriku, Derek menyekap tangannya, menahannya. Aku segera berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Diamlah," suruh Sheriff pada pria yang ditahan Derek. Waktu kudekati mereka, baru kusadari pria tersebut tidak memiliki mulut sama sekali. "Apa pun yang kau katakan, itu bisa dan akan digunakan untuk persidangan nanti."

Kulihat mata Derek terbelalak, tapi bukan padaku, melainkan pada yang dibelakangku. Seseorang dari mendorongku dari belakang, sehingga aku terjatuh di samping. Seseorang, tepatnya Peter, datang dan menarik lelaki tak bermulut itu dan menghajarnya di lantai.

"Tidak, Peter, jangan!" pinta Derek.

Tapi Peter tidak berhenti. Aku memekik sendiri saat Peter mencakar tubuh lelaki itu, sampai korbannya tidak bergerak lagi. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat tangan Peter penuh darah.

Derek menghampiriku, membantuku berdiri, menanyakan kalau kakiku sakit. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada pamannya. "Kami punya cara yang lebih baik."

Sang paman tidak menoleh, ia malah melangkah pergi sambil mengelap tangannya. "Aku lebih suka pakai yang biasa."

Setelah menyaksikan Peter pergi, aku menggeleng pelan lalu menoleh pada Derek dan Sheriff bergantian. "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa pria yang tidak punya mulut itu?"

"Seorang pembunuh," jawab Sheriff. "Ia nyaris membunuh satu keluarga sekaligus—sudah dibunuhnya ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-laki, tapi yang bungsu sempat berhasil kabur. Kemarin malam ia membunuh si bungsu di rumah sakit."

"Dan ia sempat menancapkan kapak yang mengandung Wolfsbane ke dada Peter tadi siang," kata Derek.

Aku mengangguk. "Berarti tadi Peter membalaskan dendamnya, dengan membunuh pria itu?" Derek menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Oke, aku akan panggil Parrish untuk mematikan bom di ruangan itu—"

Aku termegap. "Ada bom di sekolah?!"

Sheriff menghela. "Ya, di ruang itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Tidak apa, aku akan telepon Parrish. Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Derek. Val, senang melihatmu di Beacon Hills lagi."

Aku tersenyum kecil pada Sheriff. Habis itu Derek menggandengku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ditariknya aku ke tempat parkir, ia langsung memasukkanku ke mobilnya. Derek menyuruhku duduk di bangku depan, dan ia tidak langsung menutup pintunya. Aku tahu maksudnya, ia akan menciumku.

Benar juga, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Awalnya itu adalah ciuman yang lembut, tapi lama-lama jadi liar. Tangan Derek merayap ke belakangku dan pantatku. Aku kangen sensasi remasan tangannya di pantatku. Setelah ia menarik bibirnya dariku, kami sama-sama terengah. Derek tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, wajah menawannya masih tetap ada di hadapanku.

"Kau membuatku gila," ujarnya sambil terengah.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Aku kangen kamu."

"Aku sangat kangen padamu, tapi aku menuruti keinginanmu yang tidak ingin dihubungi selama di sana kecuali kalau benar-benar penting," kata Derek, ia menggeleng pelan. "Astaga, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau mau membawaku ke tempatmu?" godaku sambil menyengir.

Derek mengangguk. "Aku akan menandaimu, Val—aku sudah bilang pada Scott kalau aku akan menandaimu sebagai Mate-ku begitu kau pulang ke sini."

Aku tercengang. "Kau akan, eh, menandaiku? Malam ini?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Kalau kau mau, kalau kau tidak berubah pikiran, ya, aku akan menandaimu."

"A-aku tidak berubah pikiran. Aku, eh, tetap ingin kau menandaiku ... " gumamku. "T-tapi ... eh, adakah hal yang perlu kutahu lagi tentang, eh, penandaan seorang Mate?"

"Yah, makhluk supranatural lain akan bisa melihat tanda padamu, mereka akan tahu kau milikku. Baumu dan aku akan tercium sama persis. Lalu—oh," kata Derek tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya, menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku.

Derek menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan suka yang selanjutnya ... " gumam Derek.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada efek sampingnya," kata Derek dengan tidak nyaman. "Setelah penandaan itu, sesuatu akan terjadi dalam dua puluh empat jam. Kau, atau aku, atau kita berdua, akan mengalami yang namanya _Mating Heat_. Itu adalah kondisi di mana seseorang sangat ingin disentuh oleh Mate-nya. Tubuhnya akan sangat sensitif oleh sentuhan Mate-nya, akan sangat mudah terangsang, sampai mungkin akan minta disentuh terus, atau malah ia akan menyentuh Mate-nya. Tidak akan terus-terusan selama dua puluh jam. Mungkin itu hanya akan muncul sekali saja, atau dua kali, atau kita bisa bergantian, pokoknya dalam dua puluh empat jam."

Aku termegap kecil dan wajahku menghangat. "Oh ... "

"Kalau hanya aku, aku mungkin masih bisa menahan diri dari mendatangimu minta disentuh atau malah menahan diri dari langsung menyentuhmu. Tapi kalau kau, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku sendiri kalau kau datang dan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu. Akan lebih parah lagi kalau kita berdua sama-sama ingin disentuh," jelas Derek. "Kau masih bisa bilang tidak untuk ini, aku tidak apa."

Aku menggeleng. "A-aku juga tidak apa, aku tidak berubah pikiran."

Derek tersenyum kecil sambil menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Kugelengkan lagi kepalaku, lalu menatap lurus matanya. "Aku mau kau menandaiku."

Ia mencium lembut keningku, habis itu tangannya lepas dariku. "Kau masih punya waktu untuk berubah pikiran sebelum kita benar-benar telanjang di ranjangku." Kugigit bibirku dan ia menyengir.

Derek menutup pintu mobil, lalu naik ke bangku pengemudi. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai rumahnya. Aku mengetik pesan di ponselku, memberitahu ayah kalau aku akan menginap di tempat Derek. Baru aku akan menyimpan ponselku lagi, tiba-tiba perutku bunyi. Langsung saja aku menggigit bibir, merasa malu, dan merasa wajahku menghangat.

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingku langsung tertawa. "Val, kau belum makan malam?"

"Belum ... " gumamku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil agak terkekeh. "Kita bisa makan dulu, mungkin sekalian kau bisa menceritakan padaku tentang kau di Paris." Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau lasagna?"

Itu makanan kesukaanku! "Derek, aku, cinta, kamu," kataku sambil menyengir lebar.

Derek tertawa lagi. "Astaga, kalau tahu ternyata mengajakmu makan lasagna bisa membuatmu menyatakan cinta padaku, seharusnya dari dulu aku mengajakmu."

Mau tak mau aku jadi tertawa bersamanya.

.

.

"D-Derek!" desahku. "Oh—AAAHH!"

Derek semakin menggenjot gemas penisnya dalamku. Memang kami bercinta terakhir kali adalah sekitar dua bulan lalu, tapi rasanya itu sudah sangat lama. Mungkin Derek pun merasa demikian, makanya ia dengan gemas langsung menyentuhku begitu kami tiba di kamarnya.

Tadi ia langsung membantuku melepas pakaiannya dan bajunya sendiri sambil melahap mulutku. Begitu ia merebahkanku di ranjang, Derek memainkan buah dadaku—aku paling suka sensasi saat ia mengisap putingku. Memang geli, tapi rasanya nikmat. Gawat, inikah yang dinamanya kecanduan? Dan Derek, seakan tahu aku suka aksinya, ia memainkan putingku lebih lama dari yang lain.

Ia pun sudah mengaduk vaginaku dengan jarinya, lalu dengan lidahnya juga. Jari sudah, lidah sudah, makanya ia melepas celana panjangnya dan kini penisnya ada dalamku.

Perlahan Derek membantuku untuk bangun dan bersandar di ujung ranjang, tapi ia tidak menarik keluar kejantanannya. Sambil menggoyang pelan pinggangnya, ia mencium bibirku.

"Val, rasanya akan sakit—lebih sakit dari waktu aku mengambil keperawananmu," kata Derek sambil terengah.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak apa."

Lalu Derek membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. Mencium-cium kecil di sana, sesekali mengisap juga. Aku mendesahkan namanya terus, sambil menyiapkan diri untuk menerima gigitan di bahuku. Derek mencium turun dari leherku menuju bahu—aku tahu waktunya sudah akan semakin dekat.

"Siap-siap ... " katanya, "kita keluarkan sama-sama, oke?" aku mengangguk lemah, entah ia lihat atau tidak. "Satu, dua, tiga—"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Aku memekik keras. Jelas saja, aku klimaks bersama dengan Derek, ditambah lagi pemuda itu juga menggigit bahuku dengan taring manusia serigalanya. Ia menarik keluar taringnya dari kulitku, begitu juga kejantanannya. Derek mengusap pelan pipiku yang basah bercampur keringat dan air mata.

"Hei," gumamnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk pelan sambil terus mengisak. "Aku sudah bilang ini akan sakit, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak apa."

"Biar kuambil sakitmu, ya?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bisa tahan," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengangguk lalu mencium keningku. Kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang, mengenakan celana boxer-nya, membawa kaosnya padaku dan duduk di sampingku. Kupakai kaosnya yang kebesaran di tubuhku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita benar-benar melakukan ini," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka aku benar-benar menandaimu."

Aku tersenyum juga. Kucium lembut bibir Derek. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamku pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya. "Nah, ayo istirahat."

.

.

Derek menghujani banyak kecupan di bibirku saar terbangun di pagi hari. Dia bilang itu untuk mengganti setiap ciuman selama dua bulan ini. Mungkin ia merindukan desahanku atau apa, tapi sambil mengecupku ia menggodaku untuk mendesah, seperti meremas pelan buah dadaku atau memilin putingku—akhirnya aku pun mendesah.

Perlahan kudorong tubuhnya. Derek menatapku dengan bingung. "Kau harus mengantarku pulang," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pulang ke rumah McCall."

Ia menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Derek, aku belum bertemu mama dan Scott sejak pulang ke sini—aku bahkan belum memberitahu mereka. Oke, mungkin Scott tahu aku pulang karena semalam ia bertemu ayah, tapi aku kangen Scott juga," kataku lembut. "Dan lagi ... karena sekarang aku sudah di Beacon Hills, aku harus masuk sekolah hari ini."

Derek mengerang. "Oh, ayolah, kau _baru_ kembali ke sini, Val, kau bisa kembali ke sekolah besok, gurumu akan memakluminya!"

Sambil terkekeh geli aku mencium lembut bibirnya. "Aku kangen masuk kelas, Derek. Dan ... yah, aku sudah kehilangan beasiswaku untuk kuliah, aku tidak ingin sampai jumlah absenku jebol."

Ia menghela dan akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Omong-omong kau bilang semalam Scott bertemu ayahmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ayah tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang karena Scott mengirim pesan padanya. Katanya ia telah menggigit seorang anak, takut anak itu lari, jadi minta bantuan ayah."

"Scott punya Beta sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyerngit.

"Begitulah yang kudengar," jawabku. "Kau tidak tahu?" Ia menggeleng. "Oke, jadi aku sudah cerita tentang Paris, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tidak ada."

"Tidak ada yang menarik," katanya tanpa melihat padaku. "Kalau kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang, kita harus segera membersihkan diri," katanya sambil menyengir, "aku bisa membantumu mandi."

Aku termegap dan wajahku memanas. Derek terkekeh, ia memelukku dari belakang dan mencium kecil-kecil leherku.

"D-Derek!"

"Hm?"

"Kau, eh, mengalihkan pembicaraan ... " gumamku.

Ia menghentikan aksi di leherku, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Derek menghela, lalu menaruh dahinya di bahuku. "Aku ada di Meksiko selama kau tidak ada."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Meksiko?"

"Kate menangkapku ... Kate, Kate Argent, dia masuk ke tempat ini dan mengurungku di suatu tempat di Meksiko," jawabnya pelan.

"Kate? Tapi dia ... dia sudah tewas, kan? A-aku datang saat penguburannya ... " cicitku.

Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk di bahuku. "Kita semua mengiranya tewas saat Peter mencakar lehernya, tapi ternyata cakaran itu membuatnya jadi makhluk supranatural, ia menjadi Werejaguar. Ia menangkapku, dan ... ia mengubahku jadi remaja lagi."

Lagi-lagi aku menyerngit. "Mengubahmu jadi remaja?"

"Scott dan yang lain datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Saat mereka menyelamatkanku, aku sudah jadi remaja umur enam belas tahun. Tidak hanya tubuh dan umurku saja, tapi ingatan yang kumiliki saat itu adalah ingatan saat aku berumur enam belas. Aku tidak mengenali Scott, Lydia, dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu di mana keluargaku saat datang ke rumah, tidak tahu bahwa api sudah melahap habis rumahku. Yang pasti, di umur itu adalah saat aku masih percaya pada Kate."

Aku menoleh pelan padanya. "Jadi itu adalah masa kau suka Kate?" tanyaku pelan. "Kau menciumnya saat ia mendatangimu yang ... yang tidak tahu bahwa ia psikopat?"

Matanya menemui mataku dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia menciumku. Dulu aku menikmatinya. Tapi yang seminggu lalu itu ... walau aku tidak ingat tentangmu, aku bisa merasa ada yang salah dengan ciumanku dan Kate, aku tidak suka ciumannya."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Oke, jadi selama dua bulan aku merindukanmu di Paris, sebenarnya selama itu kau bahkan tidak ingat tentangku?"

Derek mengambil satu tanganku, diciumnya pelan punggung tangan itu. "Aku tidak ingat tentangmu, ya. Tapi walau begitu, aku merindukanmu. Hatiku merindukanmu walau tidak ingat. Aku rindu ciumanmu yang selalu inosen, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa gadis itu, kutahu itu bukan Kate. Aku rindu seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang begitu pas di pelukanku saat tidur, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa. Aku tahu aku sedang sangat mencintai seorang gadis, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu."

Ia menarik wajahku, kali ini ia mencium bibirku. Saat bibir kami terpisah, aku melihat matanya sedang menatapku lurus-lurus dengan sayang.

"Waktu aku dijadikan remaja lagi, aku memang tidak ingat soal aku yang dewasa," kata Derek lembut. "Tapi saat aku kembali jadi seperti ini lagi, aku ingat apa yang terjadi dan yang kurasakan saat aku dijadikan remaja. Dengar, Stiles mengungsikanku ke rumah Scott untuk sementara. Di ruang tengahnya, aku melihat foto-foto, dan ada beberapa foto seorang gadis saat ia masih kecil, saat ia sekolah dasar, saat ia sudah remaja. Kutanya Stiles siapa gadis itu, ia jawab: 'Namanya Val, itu adik Scott'. Kau tahu apa komentarku mengenai foto itu? Kubilang bahwa gadis di foto itu, alias kamu, adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Aku tidak tahu aku pernah bilang ini padamu atau tidak, tapi sejauh ini, seumur hidupku, hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang kubilang manis. Otakku saat itu mungkin tidak ingat, tapi alam bawah sadarku ingat. Karena aku mencintaimu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Langsung saja aku memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu juga," gumamku.

Derek membalas pelukanku, tapi tidak lama kemudian tangannya terlepas dari tubuhku. Kurasakan ia menegang, jadi aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya bingung.

"Val, mungkin kau bisa minta Scott menjemputmu," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku, eh, sepertinya sedang tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku akan sangat menganggumu, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu dengan seperti ini."

Aku menyerngit. "Maksudnya?"

"Efek sampingnya, Val," katanya sambil agak mendesis. Derek agak terengah dan wajahnya seakan menahan sesuatu.

"Efek samping—oh," gumamku.

Wajahku memanas saat tidak sengaja melihat celana Derek, ada gundukan di sana. Ia terengah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Itukah yang disebut Heat? Kudekati wajahnya dan kucium lembut bibirnya. Derek langsung menarik wajahnya mundur dariku dan menggeleng.

"Val, kalau kau meladeniku sekarang, mungkin kau akan terlambat sekolah," desah Derek.

Kulirik jam dinding yang baru akan menunjukkan jam enam pagi. Seingatku waktu kemarin aku melihat jadwal kelas untuk hari ini, tertulis bahwa jam pertamaku kosong, berarti aku langsung masuk jam pelajaran kedua alias jam sembilan. Mungkin aku masih bisa di sini sekitar satu jam lagi. Maksudku, tidak mungkin Heat Derek berlangsung berjam-jam, kan?

"Aku masih bisa di sini sebentar lagi," gumamku pelan.

Derek mengangguk pelan. "Val, Val, bantu aku," desahnya.

"Apa? Bantu apa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu," kali ini ia agak mendesis. Ia mengambil satu tanganku, dibawanya untuk menyentuh kejantanannya dari luar celana. Pipiku menghangat. _Derek ingin aku menyentuh kejantanannya_. "Val ... kumohon?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kuhampiri kejantanannya. Celana boxer yang jadi penghalang itu kulepas perlahan, lalu aku bisa melihat penis Derek sudah menegang bahkan sudah agak basah di ujungnya. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tambah lagi, aku merasa selangkanganku ikut-ikutan lembab.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, lalu mulai memegang penis Derek dengan dua tangan. Entah dia kaget atau apa, tapi saat aku mulai menyentuhnya, ia agak sedikit terlunjak pelan. Derek mendesah dan mendesis saat aku mulai mengocoknya.

"Lebih cepat, Val, ayo," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk, menuruti keinginannya. Kukocok penisnya yang licin itu dengan lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba cairannya tersemprot sedikit ke wajahku. Aku kaget.

"Astaga, maaf—aku minta maaf, Val—oh, astaga—" desah Derek.

Kuputuskan untuk memasukkan penis itu dalam mulutku. Kuhisap cairannya, lalu mencium kecil-kecil kejantanannya. Tangan Derek menggapai kepalaku, ia membelai rambut di kepalaku.

"Gadis pintar—ukh, Val, astaga—kau pintar—bangunlah," desisnya. Aku mendongak padanya, ditariknya tanganku dan ia menyuruhku duduk di tubuhnya. Selangkanganku basah, aku tidak ingin mengenai tubuhnya, jadi aku hanya bertumpu di lututku saja. "Buka kaos itu dan masukkan penisku dalammu."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Langsung saja kulepas kaosnya, setelah itu aku memundurkan tubuhku sampai puncak penis Derek terasa di mulut vaginaku. Kami sama-sama mendesah pelan saat kedua area itu tersentuh. Kedua tangan Derek ada di pinggangku, aku mulai memasukkan penis itu dalamku. Setelah masuk, aku mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhku, merasakan sensasi kejantanannya. Tangan Derek pindah perlahan dari pinggangku menuju buah dadaku, diremasnya itu.

"Val, aku akan keluar—" kata Derek. Dan tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia benar-benar mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuhku. Tepat setelahnya, aku pun keluar juga.

Kami sama-sama terengah. Aku tidak tahu Heat Derek sudah selesai apa belum, tapi penisnya masih tertanam dalam tubuhku. Derek perlahan bangun, kini ia merebahkan tubuhku di bawahnya, tanpa menarik keluar penisnya dariku. Ia mencium bibirku, sambil kemudian menggoyangkan pinggangnya, membuatku mendesah di mulutnya. Setelah itu ia mencabut keluar kejantanannya, mengecup keningku.

"Ap-apa, eh, sudah selesai?" tanyaku pelan.

"Heat-nya untuk saat ini sudah, tapi ... aku masih ingin menyentuhmu," ujarnya sambil menyengir.

"E-eh?"

Kali ini Derek yang menuju selangkanganku. Ia mencium vaginaku, lalu kurasakan lidahnya ada di sana. Aku mendesah saat ia menjilat di sana. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ponselku berdering. Derek mendecak dan beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Ia mengoper ponsel tersebut, bilang itu dari Scott.

Dengan cepat aku menerima panggilan telepon itu. "Scott?"

" _Val! Astaga, aku kangen sekali!_ " kata Scott dari seberang.

"Aku kangen padamu juga, Scott, serius," balasku sambil agak terkekeh.

" _Kutebak kau ada di tempat Derek?_ "

"Ya, aku sedang dengan Derek."

" _Kapan kau mulai sekolah? Besok?_ "

"Hari ini, tapi jam pertamaku kosong."

" _Kau mau kujemput di tempat Derek? Tidak, tidak, aku ingin menjemputmu di sana, ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu. Stiles apalagi. Kami akan menjemputmu._ "

"Stiles ada di denganmu sekarang?"

" _Ya, ya, dia sangat rewel bilang ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Jadi kapan kami bisa menjemputmu?_ "

"Setengah jam lagi."

" _Oke, sampai ketemu setengah jam lagi._ "

Lalu teleponnya putus bersamaan dengan kurasakan bibir Derek menempel di bahuku, tepatnya di area ia menggigitku semalam. Omong-omong tentang gigitan itu, bahuku sudah tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Waktu aku menoleh melihat bahu itu, ternyata bekasnya masih ada.

"Jadi kita punya waktu setengah jam untuk mandi?" tanyanya sambil terus menciumi bahu lalu leherku.

" _Aku_ punya waktu setengah jam untuk mandi," koreksiku sambil menyengir pelan.

"Val, lebih cepat kalau mandi berdua, apalagi aku bisa membantumu mandi," katanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mandi sendiri, Derek. Dan entah kenapa kupikir kalau mandi berdua, mungkin satu jam tidak akan cukup dalam sana."

Derek menarik wajahku lalu mencium lembut bibirku. Habis itu ia menyengir. "Mau taruhan?" Aku menyerngit. "Kalau kita mandi berdua tidak sampai dua puluh menit, kita akan bercinta lagi malam ini di sini. Kalau lebih dari dua puluh menit, yah, terserah kau mau minta apa."

"Aku bisa minta apa saja?" ulangku.

"Apa saja," yakin Derek sambil menyengir.

"Baiklah."

Ia mengambil ponsel, dan menarikku masuk ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandi, kulihat ia menyalakan _stopwatch_ di ponselnya. Derek menyalakan keran shower, menarikku untuk ikut tersiram air bersamanya. Ia membasuh tubuhku, mengeramasi rambutku sambil sesekali menggodaku dengan meremas pelan buah dadaku atau memilin puting, atau malah mencium bibirku. Saat memberiku sabun, ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meremas gemas buah dadaku dengan tangannya yang licin karena sabun. Dengan tangan itu juga kemudian ia _membersihkan_ bagian selangkanganku. Ia meremas pelan di sana, sesekali menggodaku dengan menyentuh mulut vaginaku dengan jarinya. Aku mendesah terus selama ia memandikanku.

Waktu giliranku untuk memberinya sabun, wajahku memanas sendiri saat aku harus menggosok penisnya. Derek mendesah nikmat, padahal bukan itu tujuanku, aku tidak berniat membuatnya mendesah begitu.

Selesai keramas dan pakai sabun, kami bilas lagi dengan air shower, dan Derek lagi-lagi curi-curi kesempatan untuk membuatku mendesah. Setelah _akhirnya_ selesai, kami mengelap dengan handuk dan berpakaian—tentu saja aku pakai pakaian semalam karena tidak ada baju ganti. Habis itu Derek mengambil ponselnya, menunjukkan _stopwatch_ -nya yang baru ia hentikan setelah pakai baju.

"Sembilan belas menit," kata Derek sambil menyengir. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia menaruh ponsel itu di meja, lalu mencium cepat bibirku. "Sepertinya malam ini kita akan bercinta lagi." Pipiku memanas. Kubuang muka sambil menggigit bibir. Derek terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. "Aku becanda, Val. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan, aku tidak mau memaksamu, ingat?"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang, dua orang tepatnya, memanggilku dari ruang tengah, kukenali itu sebagai suara Scott dan Stiles. Langsung saja aku tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil keluar kamar.

Di ruang tengah aku langsung melihat Scott dan Stiles. Keduanya tersenyum lebar juga padaku. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan mereka berdua. Yep, kami berpelukan bertiga, baru setelahnya Scott memelukku sendiri, habis itu Stiles juga.

"Val, kau terima email-ku, kan?" tanya Stiles. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Email? Kau kirim pesan apa?" tanya Scott.

Stiles menyengir. "Kubilang kalau aku sangat kangen padanya."

"Kita seharusnya hanya menghubunginya kalau benar-benar penting!" kata Scott.

"Hei, itu kan amat sangat penting!" kata Stiles tidak mau kalah.

Scott menoleh padaku. "Val, katakan kalau kau tidak membalas email itu. Kalau kau membalasnya, aku akan sangat kesal—karena tahu begitu aku juga ingin mengirimimu email begitu."

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak membalasnya. Hanya kubaca, lalu kututup lagi."

"Oh, ayolah, aku kangen kamu! Sini kupeluk lagi," kata Stiles.

Aku masih terus terkikik. Stiles menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat sekali lagi. Ia tidak berhenti memelukku sampai suara dehaman keras terdengar. Aku menoleh dan melihat Derek dengan wajah masam menghampiri kami. Dengan cepat Derek melepaskan tangan Stiles dariku.

"Val pacarku," desis Derek pada Stiles.

"Yah, Val sahabatku, lalu?" tantang Stiles. Oke, aku jadi merasa de javu.

"Derek, kau sudah menandainya?" tanya Scott pelan.

"Semalam," jawab Derek sambil memeluk pinggangku. Kugigit bibirku sambil merasakan hangat di pipi.

"Apa maksudnya menandai?" tanya Stiles.

"Menandai Val sebagai Mate-ku, berarti dia menjadi milikku," kata Derek.

"Ap—tapi—"

Scott menepuk Stiles biar pemuda itu menutup mulutnya."Nah, ayo pulang, Val, mama di rumah," kata Scott.

Aku mengangguk. Kucium pipi Derek lalu mengambil tas di sofa, setelah itu ikut keluar bersama Scott yang menarik Stiles.

.

.

Saking kangennya, aku dan mama berpelukan sambil berlinang air mata. Oke, mungkin kami berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Walau ia bukan orangtua kandungku, tapi ia tetap adalah mamaku, dan aku sangat-sangat kangen padanya meski aku hanya pergi sekitar dua bulan.

Mama bilang, begitu Scott memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah di Beacon Hills, ia langsung berusaha masak sebaiknya untuk pagi ini—makanya tadi Scott sampai meneleponku. Jadinya aku langsung menaruh tasku di kamar—oh, astaga bau kamar ini! Aku kangen dengan kamar ini! Dan ranjangnya, oh, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Scott terkekeh melihatku, tapi ia ikutan rebah di sampingku, Stiles ikutan juga.

"Aku ingat saat kita kemping dulu, kita tidur dengan posisi begini," kata Stiles.

"Yah, itu gara-gara kau dan Scott yang rebutan ingin tidur di tenda yang sama denganku," kataku sambil terkekeh geli.

"Val, kau takut gelap saat itu, jadi aku ingin menemanimu tidur," ujar Scott membela diri.

"Hei, aku juga ingin menemaninya!" kata Stiles tidak mau kalah.

"Oke, oke, baiklah," kataku geli sambil beranjak dari ranjang. "Kalian berdua keluar dari kamarku sekarang, aku mau ganti baju, biar bisa sarapan dan kita ke sekolah."

Scott mengangguk. Ia mencium pipiku dan tersenyum. Stiles menghampiriku untuk menciumku juga, tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Scott, kakakku langsung menariknya agar mereka keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tawaku reda saat aku tiba-tiba kangen sendiri dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Hal-hal yang dulu pernah terjadi di antara aku, Stiles, dan Scott, sewaktu aku belum mengenal Derek. Sejak aku bertemu Derek, semuanya berubah secara cepat, dan aku tidak yakin aku yang sekarang masih seinosen saat Scott belum digigit Peter.

.

.

Oke, kutahu baru dua bulan aku tidak menapakkan kaki di gedung sekolah ini. Tapi khusus untuk ruangan perpustakaan, ruangan yang pernah menjadi tempat langgananku itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana. Kapan terakhir kali aku masuk ke sana? Hmm, kalau tidak salah waktu masih jaman Kanima, kan? Waktu Erica kena serang Kanima saat kami sedang menyortir buku gara-gara dihukum Mr Harris?

Oh, oh, tidak, setelah kejadian Kanima itu aku masih sekali lagi masuk perpustakaan, yakni waktu Jennifer Blake alias Darach _minta tolong_ untuk mengambilkan buku karena aku asistennya—yang berujung nyaris diculiknya aku oleh para ngengat.

Yah, mungkin gara-gara kejadian Darach dan Kanima itulah yang membuatku tidak berani kemana-mana sendirian lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku membuntuti Scott kemana-mana, atau siapa pun harus menjagaku ke mana pun aku pergi, kan? Contohnya sekarang, karena aku ikut Scott berangkat ke sekolah padahal jam pertamaku kosong, aku jadi harus menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam seorang diri. Stiles sudah masuk ke kelas pertamanya, sedangkan Scott bilang ia ingin pemanasan di lapangan. Jadi, ya, aku berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja.

Saat aku berjalan di sekitar koridor, tiba-tiba aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Oke, ini jadi serasa de javu—terakhir kali aku bertabrak di koridor adalah dengan Isaac. Kali ini tidak mungkin aku menabraknya lagi, karena pemuda itu tidak kembali ke Beacon Hills.

Aku terjatuh di lantai, yang kutabrak pun juga. Tas dan buku di tanganku juga jatuh, menambah suara bukti kami jatuh.

"M-maaf!" kata orang yang bertabrakan denganku. Ia segera bangun dan mengambilkan buku-bukuku yang berserakkan di lantai.

"Aku juga minta maaf," gumamku sambil ikut merapikan yang terjatuh.

Setelah beres, ia membantuku berdiri. Kulihat ia seorang pemuda, tingginya sedikit di atasku. Kulitnya putih bersih dan tampang wajahnya manis. Ia tercengang melihatku. Oh, aku tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan.

" ... kau cantik," ujarnya pelan.

Aku hanya memaksakan senyum kecil mendengarnya. Habis, sejak Dr Deaton memberitahuku tentang Veela, aku jadi merasa hambar mendengar pujian semacam itu—kecuali dari orang-orang terdekatku.

"Val—Val, kau tidak apa?" Itu suara Scott, dengan cepat ia menghampiriku dari belakang.

Kutolehkan wajahku padanya, ia menatapku dengan cemas sambil memegang lenganku. "Aku tidak apa, aku hanya tidak sengaja menabraknya," jawabku lembut sambil tersenyum pada kakakku lalu pada pemuda manis di sana.

Scott menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Liam, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Aku menyerngit. Liam? Apa dia Liam Dunbar yang Scott cerita sebagai Beta-nya?

"Val, ini Liam, Beta-ku," kata Scott padaku, lalu ia menoleh pada Liam lagi. "Liam, ini Val, adikku, dia seumuran denganmu tapi jadi kakak kelasmu."

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan besar meraih pinggangku, menarikku untuk menghadap wajahnya. Langsung kutemukan wajah Derek di hadapanku. Aku terkejut. Kenapa bisa ada dia di sini? Ia menyengir kemudian mencium lembut bibirku.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Scott memintaku datang, memperlihatkan aku seperti apa Beta-nya,' jawabnya.

"K-kau tidak pernah beritahuku siapa laki-laki itu," ujar Liam dengan sedikit gemetar. "Dia pacarnya? Pacar adikmu seorang, eh, sama sepertimu?"

Kulihat Scott mengangguk. "Liam, ini Derek Hale. Waktu awal aku kena gigit, ia jadi seperti mentorku. Val adalah Mate-nya, dan adikku ini ... " Scott berhenti sebentar, menoleh padaku seakan minta izin untuk memberitahunya.

Tapi sebelum aku memberi tanda bahwa aku beri izin atau tidak, aku lebih ingin memberitahu Liam sendiri. "Aku seorang Veela."

Liam menyerngit. "Veela? Seperti di Harry Potter?"

Aku mengangguk. "Manusia burung, makhluk yang sangat sering mendapat pujian cantik. Makanya sebelum kau bilang aku cantik, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Habisnya kau memang cantik," ujarnya.

Kudengar geraman pelan dari sebelahku, geraman Derek. Langsung saja aku memegang lembut lengannya.

"Segeralah pergi ke kelas, Liam," kata Scott.

Liam mengangguk dan pergi. Habis itu Scott mengiringku masuk ke ruang loker. Derek sudah tidak menggeram lagi. Scott duduk di salah satu kursi di depan loker, Derek ikut duduk di sebelahnya kirinya, dan aku di sebelah kanannya.

Kakakku itu menghela. "Seharusnya semester ini aku bisa fokus untuk sekolah lagi," kata Scott sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. "Tapi Kate kembali, dan aku dapat seorang Beta. Dan lalu ada Deadpool."

Aku menyerngit. Kalau soal Kate, Derek sudah memberitahuku. Tapi Deadpool? Derek, Scott, dan Stiles tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal itu.

"Deadpool?" tanyaku.

Scott langsung menegang dan ia menoleh padaku. "Eh, tidak, itu—"

"Ada Deadpool?" ulangku.

"Scott ... " ujar Derek pelan.

Scott menghela lagi sambil meraih sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan ini darimu, Val, sungguh, aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa takut." Ia memberikanku secarik kertas yang terlipat.

Kuraih kertas itu dan kulebarkan. Diujung atas ada tulisan 'Kunci: ALLISON'. Aku menyerngit. Ada sejumlah nama di sana, dengan angka-angka di sebelahnya. Dari sekitar sepuluh atau lebih nama di sana, aku hanya kenal beberapa di antaranya. Ada Lydia dengan angka 20. Lalu Scott, 25. Derek 15. Kira, 6. Dan ada namaku di paling bawah. Tapi namaku bukan McCall, melainkan Argent: Cavalion Argent, 4.

"Uh, apa maksudnya angka di sebelah nama kita?" tanyaku pelan.

"Itu ... eh, hargamu," jawab Scott pelan.

"Aku seharga empat Dollar?" tanyaku bingung. Ya ampun, aku murah sekali ...

"Empat _juta_ Dollar," koreksi Derek.

"Oke, jadi ini Deadpool-nya?" tanyaku, Scott mengangguk. "Deadpool, ini daftar orang-orang yang akan dibunuh, dan yang membunuh kita akan mendapat bayaran sesuai angka di sebelahnya?" Scott mengangguk lagi. "Oh, ya ampun, dan aku seharga empat juta. Empat, itu angka mati."

"Bukannya angka mati itu tiga belas?" tanya Derek bingung.

"Dalam bahasa Mandarin dan Jepang, angka empat dibacanya mirip dengan kata 'mati'," jelasku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, kami akan melindungimu, kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Scott lembut dengan yakin.

Kusodorkan kertas Deadpool itu kembali pada Scott. "Dari mana kalian dapat ini? Bagaimana orang yang membuat ini, eh, membuat daftarnya?"

"Kami dapat itu dari Lydia," jawab Scott. "Ia menuliskan catatan matematika untuk Malia, saat Stiles lihat itu bukanlah catatan matematika melainkan kode. Lydia memasukkan kode itu dalam laptopnya dan butuh semacam kata sandi untuk menjadi kuncinya. Lydia mendapat kuncinya, yaitu nama Allison, sewaktu kami di Lake House kemarin."

"Karena dia Banshee?" tebakku.

Scott mengangguk. "Lalu ia memasukkan nama Allison sebagai kuncinya, kami pun mendapat daftar ini, ini lembar pertamanya, masih ada yang kedua dan ketiga tapi kami tidak tahu apa kuncinya. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana siapa pun dia membuat daftar ini. Nama-nama di sini adalah orang-orang supranatural di Beacon Hills. Ia menggunakan uang 117 juta Dollar yang dicurinya dari ruang penyimpanan keluarga Hale."

Aku menyerngit lagi. Derek mengangguk. "Aku membawa Kate ke ruang penyimpanan itu minggu lalu, Val, ingat?" tanya Derek dan aku mengangguk. "Ia menginginkan triskele untuk mengontrol kekuatannya sebagai Werejaguar. Peter datang dan bilang yang kuberikan pada Kate itu palsu. Aku keluar begitu mendengar Scott menggeram. Habis itu Peter bilang ada yang pakai bom asap dan mengambil koper uang di brankas."

"Mungkin orang suruhan Kate?" tanyaku.

Kakakku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Bagaimana orang yang membuat daftar ini tahu aku seorang Argent?" gumamku. "Dan ini daftar supranatural yang tinggal di Beacon Hills, kan? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku sama seperti Isaac, memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Paris dan tidak kembali ke sini. Ia seperti bisa tahu aku akan kembali ke Beacon Hills."

"Menurutmu mungkin Benefactor mengenalmu, makanya ia bisa menebak dengan benar?" tanya Derek.

"Benefactor?"

"Oh, ya, orang yang membayar para pembunuh ini menyebut dirinya sebagai Benefactor," ujar Scott.

Derek menghela. "Jika semua nama kita ada di daftar itu, maka itulah yang harus jadi fokus kita." Ia menghela lagi pada Scott. "Menurutmu Lydia bisa mendapat kunci kedua?"

"Ia sedang mencobanya," gumam Scott, ia menoleh padaku. "Kelas pertamamu nanti apa?"

"Ekonomi," jawabku lalu menghela. "Hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, langsung bertemu dengan Pelatih. Sempurna."

Scott menyengir. "Jangan sedih, aku dan Stiles juga ada di kelas itu nanti. Mau ke perpustakaan dulu sambil menunggu?"

Aku mengangguk. Kami bertiga bangkit dari kursi. Kupeluk Derek dulu dan ia mencium puncak kepalaku sebelum aku pergi dengan Scott ke perpustakaan.

.

.

Scott bilang malam ini akan ada pertandingan Lacrosse. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Pelatih Finstock mengajar di kelasnya sambil membawa stik Lacrosse, dan memberi materi ekonomi dengan Lacrosse sebagai perumpamaannya. Tapi menurutku, dari gaya bicaranya, Pelatih sepertinya agak cemburu dengan sekolah yang menjadi lawan kami malam ini, katanya peralatan tim lawan lebih lengkap daripada kami. Kakakku mungkin sadar akan itu juga, aku melihatnya terkikik pelan di depanku.

Stiles duduk di sebelah Scott. Ia tidak terkikik seperti kakakku, Stiles sibuk melihat foto-foto korban pembunuhan. Di perpustakaan tadi Scott memberitahuku lebih lanjut tentang Deadpool dan pembunuh bayaran. Salah satu pembunuh bayarannya adalah lelaki tanpa mulut yang semalam dibunuh Peter. Dibilang salah satu itu karena ada lelaki semalam menggunakan kapak untuk membunuh targetnya, sedangkan Scott bilang ada korban lain yang kepalanya terpotong, dan ada korban lagi semalam yang terbunuh karena tertusuk. Menurutku itu jelas adalah tiga pembunuh bayaran yang berbeda.

Pelatih masih memberi perumpamaan mengenai tim Lacrosse lawannya sambil berjalan di sekitar meja muid. Begitu ia tiba di meja Stiles, ia memukul pelan meja pemuda itu untuk ditarik perhatiannya. Stiles agak terlunjak kaget, tapi mungkin akhirnya ia sadar kalau saat ini ia ada dikelas Pelatih.

"Kau tahu, Stilinski," kata Pelatih, "kalau aku bisa memberimu nilai untuk betapa kau menggangguku, kau akan dapat A+."

"Uh, terimakasih, Pelatih," ujar Stiles.

"Singkirkan gambar-gambar itu!" suruh Pelatih.

Tapi bukannya Stiles langsung menurut, dengan cepat ia menarik stik Lacrosse dan melihat ke ujungnya, setelah itu melihat foto di mejanya.

"Stilinski!" bentak Pelatih sambil menarik stiknya. "Apa-apaan kau?!" tanyanya, lalu berhasil menarik stik Lacrosse itu dari tangan Stiles. "Jangan jawab itu," kata Pelatih lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan meja Stiles.

Stiles melirik aku dan Scott bergantian. "Seorang pemain Lacrosse," katanya pelan.

Aku termegap pelan. Aku tahu maksudnya—yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap siapa pun yang ada di foto itu adalah seorang pemain Lacrosse, ia ada di tim.

Jadi setelah kelas ini selesai, Scott langsung menghubungi Kira, kami berempat langsung datang ke ruang Pelatih. Stiles sempat bilang bahwa Kira sudah bergabung dengan tim Lacrosse. Wow, mungkin dia adalah perempuan pertama yang berhasil dipilih Pelatih Finstock untuk bergabung di timnya. Hebat.

Oke, kami masuk ke ruang Pelatih dan langsung memeriksa setiap stik Lacrosse sekolah yang ada di ruangan ini. Mungkin ada sekitar dua puluh atau lebih stik yang disimpan, kami harus melihat ujungnya, mencari semacam senjata tersembunyi yang bisa dipakai untuk membunuh.

"Ini—ini tidak berguna," dengus Scott pelan setelah kami memeriksa semua stik Lacrosse dengan tanpa hasil. "Kebanyakan pemain punya stiknya sendiri."

"Sudah pasti pelakunya punya stik sendiri, ia tidak mungkin mau ambil resiko seseorang menemukannya kalau stik itu ditaruh di sini," gumamku.

"Mungkin daripada mencoba mencari stik Lacrosse dengan pisau yang tersembunyi, kita bisa mencoba untuk membatalkan pertandingannya?" usul Kira.

"Aku setuju, tetap bermain di saat tahu ada seorang pembunuh berkeliaran di lapangan sama saja cari mati," kataku.

"Justru pertandingannya itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menangkap basah dia," kata Scott.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia tertangkah basah karena tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah orang yang ia tusuk sampai mati, yang, omong-omong bisa saja salah satu dari kalian berdua?" tanya Stiles.

"Atau Liam," kata Scott. "Yah, kita tidak punya keseluruhan daftar dan dia bisa saja ada di dalamnya."

"Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang daftar itu," ujar Stiles.

"Tentang bagaimana dibuat, bagaimana itu diperbarui. Maksudku siapa yang mengambil sensus supranatural? Bagaimana mereka tahu soal aku?" tanya Kira.

"Dan soal aku. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu keluarga asliku?" dengusku.

"Mereka tahu tentang semua orang," desah Scott.

"Menurutku Kira dan Val benar," kata Stiles," kita harus menghentikan pertandingannya."

"Aku tidak takut," tegas Scott.

"Begitu juga denganku," kata Kira tidak mau kalah.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengatakan yang sama dengan kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dengar, aku baru kembali ke Beacon Hills dan namaku langsung ada di Deadpool. Sejujurnya, aku bukan takut, aku ngeri."

"Val, kita akan menjaga satu sama lain, kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Scot lembut.

Kugelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Aku tidak selamanya bersama denganmu Scott, atau dengan yang lain. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerangku saat aku sedang sendiri? Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk menyerang balik. Bagaimana kalau, eh, saat kalian sedang di lapangan Lacrosse, semua perhatian ada di lapangan, ternyata ada pembunuh bayaran lain yang sedang mengincarku di bangku penonton?"

Scott memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, mengelus pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Val, kau akan baik-baik saja. _Kita_ akan baik-baik saja. Janji," kata kakakku dengan lembut.

"Yah, aku ketakutan juga dan bahkan aku tidak ada di daftar," kata Stiles memecah momenku dengan Scott. "Sobat, mereka adalah pembunuh profesional. Itu profesi mereka. Salah satu dari mereka punya tali yang memotong kepala. Siapa tahu apa lagi yang mereka punya."

Yep, pemikiran Stiles sama sepertiku. Bedanya namanya tidak ada di daftar, sedangkan aku ada.

Scott memutuskan agar kami mencari ke ruang loker. Kubilang bahwa habis ini aku ada kelas lagi, jadinya hanya Scott dengan Stiles dan Kira saja yang ke ruang loker, sedangkan aku ke kelas selanjutnya.

Saat aku menghampiri tangga untuk turun, aku bertemu dengan Lydia yang sedang berjalan ke tangga yang sama sambil menelepon lewat ponselnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang wajahnya seperti tidak asing buatku, kalau tidak salah namanya Malia. Tapi kenapa gadis itu ada di sekolah ini?

"Lydia!" panggilku seraya berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu menoleh padaku. Wajah letihnya langsung melempar senyum begitu melihatku. "Val!" balasnya, kami pun berpelukan sebentar. "Kukira kau tidak akan langsung masuk sekolah, aku sudah berencana mengunjungimu sepulang sekolah!"

Aku terkekeh. "Yah, batalkan rencana itu, kau sudah bertemu denganku sekarang." Ia terkekeh juga. Kulirik Malia yang menatapku dengan tampang tidak suka. "Um, Malia, kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil untuk memastikan. Gadis Werecoyote itu memutar bola matanya dan membuang muka, bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara dengusannya. Dengan bingung aku melirik Lydia.

Lydia berdeham lalu menarikku pelan untuk menuruni tangga, Malia pun ikut turun tangga. "Eichen House bilang Meredith tidak boleh dapat pengunjung tanpa izin dari anggota keluarganya," kata Lydia.

Meredith. Kugali ingatanku tentang siapa pun itu yang bernama Meredith. Yang bisa kuingat adalah seorang gadis yang Stiles kenal di Eichen House. Stiles bilang gadis itu seorang Banshee, dan pernah membantu mereka untuk mencari tahu ke mana Nogitsune membawa Lydia pergi. Mungkin sekarang Lydia berusaha menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan gadis itu lagi. Dan kalau dugaanku benar, mungkin ini ada sesuatu tentang Deadpool.

"Itu tidak akan mudah karena seluruh keluarganya sudah mati," kata Malia.

Lydia menghela. "Sempurna," dengusnya pelan.

"Oke, mungkin kita bisa kembali ke ruang seni? Atau ruang musik?" tawar Malia.

Kawanku yang Banshee ini langsung menghadap Malia. "Aku tidak akan membunyikan senar piano selama dua jam untuk mendapat inspirasi supranatural," ujar Lydia.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Dua jam? Um, aku tahu ini sangat penting, tapi kau butuh istirahat—kalian butuh istirahat," gumamku.

Malia mendengus padaku, lalu menoleh pada Lydia lagi. "Baiklah. Apa lagi yang biasa Banshee lakukan?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu?" tanya Lydia kesal. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Aku tidak seperti kalian. Aku tidak punya cakar, atau mata yang dapat berubah warna, atau kekuatan super. Aku hanya punya suara-suara di kepalaku."

Usai mengatakan itu, Lydia menarik tanganku lagi, pergi meninggalkan Malia. Gadis yang kami tinggalkan itu tidak menyusul kami—aku tidak tahu ini hal baik atau tidak. Tapi kalau aku tidak salah lihat, aku sempat melihat mata Lydia agak berkaca-kaca, aku tidak yakin penglihatanku benar.

"Lyds, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia menggeleng lalu menghela. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Val. Aku merasa aku harus tahu tentang kata kunci kedua dan ketiga—apa Scott dan Stiles sudah memberitahumu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Scott memperlihatkanku lembar pertamanya tadi."

"Aku merasa ini tugasku untuk mencari tahu soal Deadpool ini—entah kenapa aku merasa begitu," ujar Lydia. "Tapi sejak semalam, sejak aku mendengar bisikan tentang nama Allison, aku sudah tidak dapat nama yang lain lagi. Aku ke ruang lukis, ke ruang musik, nihil."

"Lydia, kau butuh istirahat," ujarku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu ini hal penting, tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri. Walau hanya beberapa jam, kau bisa ... kau tahu, meliburkan diri sebagai seorang Banshee?"

Akhirnya Lydia membalas senyumku. "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang kau kembali ke sini."

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu senyumku pudar saat aku ingat tentang betapa dinginnya Malia terhadapku. Oke, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis itu adalah ketika ia datang ke rumahku untuk menyerahkan pedang dan foto mama Kira ke Scott. Saat itu menurutku ia tidak tahu sopan santun, tapi kumaklumi karena Scott bilang gadis itu sudah lama tidak menjadi manusia. Nah, sekarang kenapa dia jadi seperti memusuhiku?

"Eh, Lydia, apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada Malia?" tanyaku. Lydia menyerngit. "Aku merasa seakan dia tidak senang padaku."

Ia menaikan bahunya. "Kupikir dia cemburu padamu."

Sekarang aku yang menyerngit. "Aku? Cemburu kenapa?"

"Selama kau tidak di sini, Stiles sering meyebut namamu," kata Lydia. "Val ini, Val itu, dan sebagainya. Waktu di Meksiko, Stiles pernah bilang padanya agar jangan main pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Malia bilang ia tidak akan meninggalkan Stiles, tapi ia akan meninggalkan yang lain. Stiles langsung bilang bahwa ia tidak boleh main meninggalkanmu, Val, kau tidak boleh seorang diri dan harus ada yang menjagamu. Kupikir Malia tambah cemburu."

"Kau yakin Stiles bilang begitu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Yakin seribu persen. Aku ada di sana saat Stiles mengatakannya. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan, ia seakan bilang bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak ingin ia tinggalkan," jawab Lydia.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, kenapa baru sekarang Stiles seperti ini? Atau sebenarnya dari dulu ia seperti itu tapi aku baru melihat dan mendengarnya sekarang, atau apa? Kenapa di saat aku merasa sudah bahagia dengan Derek, Stiles tiba-tiba serasa ingin menarikku padanya?

"Val, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh," gumam Lydia. "Tapi ... apa kau masih suka Stiles?"

Kutatap Lydia dengan ragu. Aku tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan itu, dan aku tidak tahu jawaban pastinya. Apakah aku masih punya sepercik rasa suka pada pemuda itu?

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Lyds. Aku tidak tahu," jawabku lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #ValTheVeela**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Tidak berniat menjadikan ini fict trilogi, tapi jika Tyler Hoechlin kembali ke TW dan jadi aktor reguler lagi, maka fict ini jadi trilogi.


	37. Chapter 37

Sekolah semester ini terasa sepi bagiku. Tidak, maksudkku tidak seperti tiba-tiba murid-murid berkurang drastis sehingga sekolah jadi sunyi. Tapi, entahlah, rasanya agak berbeda saja.

Semester lalu kami sudah kehilangan Erica dan Boyd, serta tiga orang guru—lima orang guru kalau Victoria Argent dan Jennifer Blake dihitung. Beberapa minggu kemudian Allison dan Aiden menyusul.

Itu bicara soal warga sekolah ini yang tewas, belum yang pindah sekolah. Kalau pindah sekolah saja sebenarnya terdengar normal. Tapi untuk kasus Jackson, aku tidak yakin itu sesuatu yang disebut normal.

Jadi, yah, Jackson pergi ke London, karena aku memang tidak akrab dengannya jadi aku tidak dapat kabar apa-apa darinya, entah ia beri kabar pada Lydia dan Derek atau tidak. Habis itu ada Ethan. Ia benar-benar menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Lydia bilang setelah kejadian Aiden, Ethan 'menghilang' begitu saja, tidak ada kabar, telepon tak diangkat, pesan tak dibalas, dan ia sudah tidak pernah muncul di sekolah. Danny pindah sekolah juga, yang ini agak membuatku kaget. Dan terakhir adalah Isaac, dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Paris, kupikir Beacon Hills pasti adalah tempat terkelam untuknya—tempat di mana ia kehilangan orangtua dan kakaknya serta teman dan orang yang ia sukai—makanya ia tidak ingin kembali ke sini.

Dengan tidak adanya orang-orang itu, rasanya jadi berbeda, aku merasa tahun ajaran ini akan terasa tegang untukku. Aku tinggal berharap bisa menyelesaikan sekolah dengan selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 37**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Derek mungkin khawatir kalau tiba-tiba aku masuk dalam kondisi Heat saat ia tidak ada di dekatku. Jadi setelah melihat Beta Scott tadi pagi, ia tidak langsung pulang, ia masih menungguiku di tempat parkir. Makanya waktu aku dengan Scott dan Stiles sudah menyelesaikan kelas-kelas kami hari ini, aku bisa menemukan mobil Derek di tempat parkir.

Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mobilnya. Kedua pemuda yang keluar dari gedung sekolah bersamaku ternyata mengekori juga. Kuketuk pintu pengemudi, dan Derek membuka pintu itu, tersenyum lembut padaku. Ia turun dari mobil dan langsung mencium bibirku—ia baru berhenti menciumku saat Scott dan Stiles berdeham.

"Eh, oke, Val, kau akan pulang dengan Derek?" tanya Scott.

Aku melirik Derek dan kulihat ia mengangguk kecil padaku."Yah, sepertinya begitu," ujarku pelan.

"Ke rumah mana? McCall atau Argent?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Stiles buka suara duluan. "Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku?" tanya Stiles.

Aku menyerngit pelan. Kudengar Derek menggeram di sampingku sambil memeluk pinggangku, serasa itu sikap protektif dari Mate-ku. Sedangkan Scott langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya.

"Hei! Kalian kenapa, sih?!" tanya Stiles tidak suka.

"Val pacarku, dia Mate-ku," geram Derek.

"Val adikku," kata Scott garang.

"Yah, Val sahabatku!" ucap Stiles tidak mau kalah. "Uh, kalian kompak sekali, sih ... "

Aku terkikik kecil. "Tidak, Stiles. Bukan Scott dan Derek yang kompak, tapi kalian bertiga—Scott, Derek, dan kau, Stiles—kompak."

"Aku kan, masih kangen!" pekik Stiles lagi.

"Dan kau pikir aku sudah tidak kangen?" tanya Scott.

"Tapi—"

"—Oke, kalian, cukup," kataku menghentikan perkataan Scott. "Aku mau masak untuk ayah dulu, sebelum ia jadi kebiasaan makan makanan siap saji. Tapi nanti malam aku ke rumah McCall."

"Mama ada _shift_ di rumah sakit malam ini, jadi mungkin hanya ada papa nanti malam di rumah," ujar Scott, memberitahu. "Kupikir kau mungkin jangan nonton pertandingan malam ini."

Aku menyerngit."Kenapa?"

"Aku takut ada pembunuh bayaran lain di luar lapangan selain pembunuh bayaran yang ada di tim. Aku takut kau yang menjadi target atau salah satu incaran mereka malam ini," ujar Scott cemas. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tetap di rumah saja nanti, atau kalau mau ke mana-mana, dengan Derek saja biar ia bisa menjagamu."

"Aku setuju dengan Scott," ujar Derek. "Kita tidak tahu kapan dan di mana mereka akan muncul. Tapi kalau kita tahu salah satu dari mereka akan beraksi malam ini di sekitar lapangan, sebaiknya kau mengungsi."

"Aku? Bagaimana denganmu, Scott? Bagaimana kalau malam ini mereka mengincarmu? Atau Kira? Liam? Kalian bertiga ada di lapangan bersamaan! Dan, oh, bagaimana mereka salah perhitungan dan malah kena Stiles?" tanyaku.

"Val, dengar," kata Scott dengan lembut. "Kami tetap di lapangan untuk menangkap pelakunya. Sebisa mungkin kami tidak akan sampai ditusuk Garrett."

Aku terus menyerngit. "Garrett?"

"Scott, kau keceplosan," dengus Stiles.

"Siapa Garrett?" tanyaku.

"Eh, dia ... ng, salah satu dari pembunuh bayaran, dia sekelas dengan Liam, anak tim Lacrosse," jawab Scott.

Scott mendesakku untuk jangan datang untuk menonton pertandingan malam ini. Akhirnya aku setuju juga dengan tidak senang. Aku tahu ia mengawatirkanku, tapi aku, kan ingin melihat mereka main Lacrosse lagi, kangen aku melihatnya.

Kakakku memelukku sebentar lalu mencium pipiku. Stiles ingin melakukan hal yang sama juga, tapi Derek langsung menarikku pergi saat Stiles baru memelukku sebentar.

.

.

Aku meminta Derek untuk menemaniku ke Supermarket sebentar, beli bahan makanan. Tentu saja, baru kembali ke Beacon Hills setelah dua bulan tidak di sini, tidak akan ada bahan makanan apa pun di kulkas—bahkan kami sudah mengosongkan kulkas saat kami akan ke Paris.

Derek menggandeng tanganku selama di supermarket. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia menemaniku belanja begini. Kuingat pertama kali ia menemaniku, waktu pulangnya ia mencium leherku di depan rumah. Itu pertama kalinya Derek beraksi di leherku. Sekarang? Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh polosku.

Habis membeli sayur dan daging, kami kembali ke mobil, dan Derek mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari tempat parkir.

Ayah memutuskan untuk pindah apartemen, ia bilang mungkin akan lebih baik untuk tinggal di apartemen yang lain karena apartemen yang lama akan mengingatkan kami tentang Allison. Jadi waktu kami di Paris, ia mencari apartemen baru untuk kami lewat internet. Makanya sekarang Derek tidak mengantarku ke apartemen yang dulu, aku sudah memberitahunya apartemen ayah yang baru. Dan karena kemarin aku tidak pulang ke sana, jadi kuyakin pasti masih berantakan sekali, soalnya kami harus menata ruangan dari sangat awal, alias apartemen itu kosong melompong awalnya.

Sewaktu pindah ke apartemen sebelum ini, Allison pernah bilang bahwa ayah hanya bisa menata barang-barang besar seperti lemari, ranjang, meja, dan lainnya. Allison-lah yang merapikan selebihnya. Berarti kemungkinan saat aku datang ke apartemen baru saat ini, barang-barang besar sudah ada yang tertata, tapi kardus-kardus belum ada yang dibereskan—kecuali kardus baju ayah.

Yah, benar tebakanku. Saat aku dan Derek masuk sana, kardus-kardus masih berserakan di lantai. Kutemukan ayah sedang memasang selang gas di dapur. Karena sepertinya dapur belum siap kupakai, kuminta Derek membantu ayah, sementara aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke kamarku dulu.

Kamarku yang baru luasnya mungkin sama dengan yang di apartemen sebelumnya. Bedanya adalah yang dulu kamarku sudah penuh dengan barang, yang ini baru ada ranjang, lemari baju, lemari buku, meja dan kursi belajar, dan sofa. Seprei belum terpasang, lemari dan rak masih kosong, meja belajar masih bersih dari barang apa pun, tapi untungnya ayah sudah memasang tirai di jendela.

Kami sudah menamai setiap kardus dan plastik sesuai dengan isinya—seperti 'alat masak', 'baju ayah', 'buku Val', dan sebagainya. Dan, ya, akulah yang menandai itu semua.

Kuambil kardus baju dan mengambil seprei. Habis memasangkan seprei, kurapikan baju, lalu beberapa kantong plastik besar berisi boneka. Karena tadi sudah kubilang pada ayah dan Derek untuk memberitahuku kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan dapur—gas, kompor, dan alat-alat masak—biar aku bisa langsung masak, jadi aku berniat merapikan kamar sebisaku sambil menunggu. Tapi saat tinggal kardus buku saja yang tersisa, ayah maupun Derek belum memanggilku. Memang sengaja kubiarkan buku-buku itu terakhir, karena aku tahu merapikannya sangat lama, soalnya aku harus menahan iman untuk jangan membaca disela-sela merapikan.

Aku pergi ke dapur, melihat ayah dan Derek sedang merapikan piring. Karena kulihat dapurnya sudah bisa kupakai masak, jadi aku ikut masuk ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan masakan.

.

.

Setelah makan, ayah ke _basement_ untuk merapikan alat-alat berburu dibantu Derek. Aku menyuci piring dan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Habis itu aku menata buku di lemari dan rak sambil menunggu Derek selesai—ia bilang akan mengantarku ke rumah McCall.

Benar sesuai yang kutakutkan, aku harus menahan godaan yang sangat besar untuk membuka buku-buku itu. Aku memang baru beberapa malam tidur di apartemen Argent waktu itu, tapi aku tidak sempat melihat satu-satu buku di rak. Saat aku mengepaknya saat itu, karena buru-buru, aku tidak begitu memerhatikan judul-judulnya, sekarang aku baru bisa melihatnya. Untungnya aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak membuka buku-buku itu walau hanya selembar halaman saja—atau bahkan membaca sinopsis di belakangnya.

Saat akhirnya selesai juga dengan buku-buku itu, aku menghembus nafas lega. Yah, sebenarnya yang tadi itu aku hanya menata sesuai dengan huruf awal saja, sih, belum kulap _cover_ nya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku jadi panas dan kakiku lemas. Kupikir mungkin aku terlalu lelah habis merapikan kamar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di ranjang. Kudengar pintu kamar terbuka, aku melihat Derek masuk ke kamar sambil tersenyum dan ia menghampiriku. Waktu ia menghampiriku, ia menyerngit kecil.

"Val? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "Wajahmu memerah."

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawabku gugup.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan matamu sayup dan berkaca-kaca," ujar Derek cemas.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku. Tepat saat jemarinya menyentuh kulitku, aku merasa seperti ada sengatan listik. Sentuhannya membuatku kaget, dan aku mendesah kecil. Derek segera menarik tangannya dengan bingung, tapi kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Astaga, kau sedang _Heat_?" tanya Derek pelan.

Ap-apa? Jadi ini rasanya _Heat_?

"Aku t-tidak tahu ... " cicitku.

Derek meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya pelan. Aku mendesah lagi. "Kau terangsang hanya karena aku menyentuh kulitmu, Val," gumamnya. "Selangkanganmu basah?" Dengan pelan dan agak terengah, aku mengangguk pelan. "Yah, kau sedang dalam _Heat_ ... "

"D-Derek—aku, eh, rasanya aneh—"

Ia mencium keningku. "Tidak apa, Val, itulah rasanya _Heat_."

"Kumohon—tolong bantu aku?" pintaku.

"Val ... aku sudah pernah bilang jangan melihatku begitu—"

"Derek—kumohon?" pintaku lagi.

Derek merutuk pelan lalu mencium bibirku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Ia ada di atasku, menciumku terus. Ia baru melepaskan bibirnya dariku saat ia melepaskan seluruh pakaianku sampai tubuh polosku bisa dilihatnya langsung.

"Putingmu sudah mengeras, Val, selangkanganmu sangat basah," gumam Derek.

Lalu ia mencium leherku dan menggigit-gigit di sana. Ciumannya turun ke dadaku, mulutnya menemui putingku dan dikulumnya puncak buah dadaku. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Derek melakukan ini padaku, tapi aku bisa mendengar desahanku lebih keras daripada biasanya.

Selesai dengan putingku, ia menuju selangkanganku, mencium-cium kecil di sana. Aku mengerang, karena aku ingin merasakannya ada di dalamku, bukan hanya di luarnya.

"D-Derek! J-jangan menggodaku—"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Val," katanya. "Kalau aku menggodamu, aku akan melakukan ini—"

Ia menggunakan satu jarinya mengelus mulut vaginaku. Aku mendesahkan namanya.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkannya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Derek menuruti keinginanku, ia memasukkan jarinya ia masuk ke dalamku, lalu jari lagi menyusul sehingga kedua jari itu mengobrak-abrik di bawah sana. Desahanku makin hebat saat Derek mengganti kedua jarinya dengan lidahnya.

"D-Derek—aku tidak—aku tidak tahaaann!"

"Keluarkan saja, Val, aku mau semuanya," kata Derek.

Dan aku benar-benar mengeluarkannya sampai puas. Derek menegak habis cairanku, bahkan masih menjilat di sana seakan kurang. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang begitu terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Derek lembut saat wajahnya ada di hadapanku lagi. "Tubuhmu masih terasa panas?" Aku menggeleng pelan dan ia mencium keningku. "Berarti _Heat_ nya sudah selesai."

"Kau tidak memasukkan kejantananmu ... " gumamku pelan.

Ia terkekeh. "Kau ingin aku memasukkannya?"

Wajahku menghangat. "A-aku hanya memberi pernyataan, b-bukan berarti ingin!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanyanya sambil menyengir.

Sebal karena ia menggodaku, aku menarik tubuhnya dan kucium bibirnya. Derek membalas ciumanku dengan liar. Habis itu ia melepaskan kaos dan celananya, memamerkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak, mungkin sudah tegak daritadi. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi punggungnya sambil ia pelan-pelan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangku.

"K-kenapa selimut?" tanyaku sambil terengah.

"Aku tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu saat masuk tadi. Biar ayahmu jangan langsung melihat ini saat tiba-tiba ia masuk," kata Derek. Saat kejantanannya sudah masuk sempurna, kami sama-sama mendesah. "D-dan lagi, aku tidak yakin aku mau meninggalkanmu yang begini beberapa detik saja hanya untuk bangun dan mengunci pintu."

Derek menyatukan pinggang kami dan mulai menggoyang pelan pinggangnya. Aku menikmati sensasi kejantanannya yang keluar-masuk di bawah tubuhku. Ia menciumku, menemui lidahku dengan lidahnya, aku jadi bisa merasakan cairanku sendiri dari mulutnya. Aku terus mendesah di mulutnya. Aku—

"DEREK!"

Itu bukan suaraku. Itu suara laki-laki. Aku dan Derek kaget dan menoleh ke pintu. Aku termegap melihat ayah di sana dengan wajah sangat garang. Dengan cepat Derek menarik keluar kejantanannya—itu agak membuatku mendesah pelan—lalu ia kesampingku sambil aku menarik selimut sampai di leherku.

"A-ayah, sejak kapan—?"

"Baru saja," jawab ayah garang. "Derek, ruang kerja, satu menit," geram ayah lalu keluar kamar.

Derek langsung mencium cepat pipiku kemudian mengenakan celananya. Kulihat ia menaikkan resletingnya pelan-pelan, karena kejantanannya masih tegak di sana. Setelah berhasil, ia mengenakan kaosnya dan keluar kamar. Kuputuskan untuk aku mengambil pakaianku dan berniat mandi lagi. Tapi baru aku akan masuk kamar mandi, aku bisa mendengar suara bentakkan ayah.

"KAU MENANDAI PUTRIKU?!"

Yep, itu suara ayah.

.

.

Pacarku itu membawaku dan ayah ke sekolah, tapi bukan masuk ke gedungnya. Ia bilang keluarganya punya ruang penyimpanan di bawah gedung sekolah, yang pintu masuknya ada di papan nama sekolah. Derek menceritakan apa yang Kate lakukan terhadapnya, ayah ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya, jadi Derek pun membawanya ke sini.

Awalnya Derek tidak ingin membawaku serta, karena Scott sudah bilang agar aku tetap di rumah saja malam ini. Tapi aku berhasil membujuknya untuk membawaku dengan alasan tidak akan jauh-jauh darinya—lagipula Scott juga bilang kalau aku ingin kemana-mana harus dengan Derek. Jadi dengan berat hati, ia pun membiarkan aku ikut.

Dengan kuku serigalanya, Derek memutar sesuatu yang ada di samping papan nama sekolah, setelah itu papan tersebut bergerak dan menampilkan tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Derek turun ke bawah duluan, lalu aku, ayah terakhir.

Di sana hanya disinari cahaya remang. Ada banyak rak berisi peti atau toples atau kotak yang entah apa isinya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada brankas yang pintunya terbuka. Dugaanku uang 117 juta Dollar yang dicuri dari ruang penyimpanan ini diambil dari brankas tersebut.

Derek mengambil sesuatu dari rak, lalu menyodorkannya pada ayah. "Dia kemari untuk ini."

Aku ikut melihat benda itu. Bentuknya lingkaran dan pipih, tidak terlalu besar atau kecil, pas di tangan ayah. Ada bentuk triskele di tengahnya, seperti tato di punggung Derek.

"Kami memakai ini untuk mengajar Beta yang masih muda bagaimana mengontrol diri saat bulan penuh," jelas Derek.

"Mengontrol diri tidak pernah jadi kekuatan Kate," kata ayah sambil mengembalikan benda itu pada Derek.

"Kau tahu kalau dia hidup, kan?" tanya Derek.

"Tidak yakin, tapi aku langsung mencaritahu sejak kau memperlihatkan peluru itu," jawab ayah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau menemukannya?"

"Aku bisa membawanya ke suatu tempat yang kutahu bisa mengurungnya."

Aku menyerngit. "Kau punya semacam penjara untuk manusia serigala?"

Ayah mengangguk. "Semacam itu. Keluarga _kita_ punya tempat yang seperti itu."

"Dia tidak akan menurut untuk ikut," kata Derek.

"Aku tahu," kata ayah, "aku akan melakukan apa saja yang perlu dilakukan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak melakukannya?" tanya Derek. Aku menyerngit lagi dan menoleh padanya. "Dia mengambil sesuatu dariku. Awalnya kukira hanya sesuatu dari masa laluku. Aku mulai kehilangan yang lain."

"Yang lain?" gumamku.

"Indra penciuman sebagai serigala. Aku kehilangan kekuatanku sebagai manusia serigala," ujar Derek, lalu aku melihat matanya menyala kuning.

Aku bingung, kenapa warnanya kuning? Bukankah itu harusnya biru? Spontan aku menghampirinya dengan pelan dan menyentuh lembut pipinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Derek menggeleng pelan, menemui tanganku di wajahnya dan mengusap punggung tanganku pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak tahu ... ini adalah warna mataku sebelum aku ... kau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk, tahu maksudnya.

 _Itu warna mata Derek sebelum ia membunuh Paige_.

.

.

Setelah itu ayah memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku sudah janji pada Scott dan mama akan pulang ke rumah McCall malam ini, jadi Derek akan mengantarku ke sana. Kubilang pada Derek kalau aku akan ke toilet dulu. Toilet terdekat dari pintu depan adalah yang dekat ruang loker, jadi Derek menunggu di lobi depan.

Saat aku melewati ruang loker laki-laki, kulihat pintunya terbuka dan ada seseorang berseragam Lacrosse warna hijau tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Jadi tanpa pikir dua kali, aku masuk ke sana untuk melihat keadaan orang itu. Baru saja aku masuk, tiba-tiba kudengar pintu ruangan ini tertutup. Spontan saja aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat ada seorang gadis berkulit gelap dan rambutnya panjang sedang tersenyum licik sambil memegang semacam tali.

"Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan Alpha Sejati yang datang," katanya sambil berjalan pelan menghampiriku, sedangkan aku mundur. "Tapi Veela pun tidak apa."

Aku termegap pelan. Gadis itu tahu aku seorang Veela, dan ia tahu tentang Scott. Inikah salah satu pembunuh bayaran? Gadis yang mungkin seumuran aku ini?

"Aku selalu penasaran akan kemampuan Veela untuk menyembuhkan—tapi aku tidak pernah dengar seorang Veela bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri," kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum dan terus melangkah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku penasaran dengan seperti apa rasanya menguliti seorang Veela."

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket, menarik keluar sebilah pisau. Lagi-lagi aku termegap. Astaga, dia bisa jadi Kate Argent kedua!

Gadis itu melompat menerjangku, aku memekik pelan tapi berhasil menangkap tangannya sebelum pisau itu mengenaiku. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku, berusaha menggoreskan benda yang tajam itu padaku. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa menahannya, karena aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan—Braeden dan ayah tidak mengajariku bagaimana mempertahankan diri kalau akan diserang pakai pisau, mereka hanya mengajariku tentang bagaimana pakai benda itu. Berarti untuk saat ini aku hanya punya rencana untuk mengambil pisau itu dari tangan gadis ini. Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya?

Entah aku yang lemah atau dia yang kuat, kedua tangannya berhasil lepas dariku. Kini ia menerjangku sampai aku terjatuh di lantai. Dengan cepat ia menggunakan pisaunya untuk menggores lenganku. Langsung saja aku memekik kencang sambil mengisak sakit. Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan mendorongnya. Berhasil, sih, tapi pisau itu malah menggores tanganku lebih parah sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang. Kupikir itu adalah kesempatan untukku mengambil pisaunya.

Tapi aku salah perhitungan, aku melupakan tali yang ia pegang waktu pertama kali aku melihat sosoknya di ruangan ini. Jadi begitu aku mengambil pisau itu, ia bergerak cepat ke belakangku, menyekikku dengan tali yang ia punya.

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya. Antara merasakan perih di lenganku, merasakan darahku yang mengalir di sana. Atau rasa sakit karena tali, atau mungkin benang, yang begitu erat di leherku sembari gadis itu menarik talinya ke belakang. Dan aku mulai merasa sesak. Aku menangis dan meronta, berusaha melepaskan tali di leherku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tali itu mengendur, tidak lagi menyekikku. Langsung saja aku terjatuh ke lantai. Belum sampai seluruh tubuhku menyentuh lantai, aku merasakan sepasang tangan besar menangkap tubuhku. Dengan agak buram, aku bisa melihat itu Derek, ia yang menangkapku di lantai. Lalu aku sempat melihat Scott dengan kasar menabrakkan kepala gadis yang menyerangku itu ke salah satu loker sampai pingsan. Waktu pandanganku jadi gelap, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Stiles yang memanggil namaku dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa membuka kedua mataku. Aku melihat ada mama dan Derek di sebelah kiri dan kananku. Dari bau yang bisa kucium, aku tahu ini pasti kamar rawat di rumah sakit.

Bisa kurasakan perih di tanganku—aku ingat gadis berkulit gelap itu menggoreskan pisau di sana. Aku juga merasakan sakit di leherku. Uh, secara tidak langsung aku jadi ingat tentang bagaimana Peter melemparku ke tiang sewaktu aku dan Jackson ada di toko kaset tahun lalu. Astaga, itu tahun lalu? Kupikir sudah bertahun-tahun lalu karena rasanya sudah sangat lama!

"Val, Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya mama dengan wajah cemas.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Derek dan mama membantuku. Saat sudah duduk aku bisa melihat tangan kananku, yang kena tadi kena pisau, sudah diperban. Lalu leherku yang sakit jadi terasa agak perih. Kugapai leher itu dengan jemariku, dan bisa kurasakan bekas cekikan di sana.

"Itu akan sembuh, Sayang, janji," kata mama.

Kuanggukkan lagi kepalaku. "M-mana yang lain?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Scott harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sheriff dan para polisi. Stiles pergi menghampiri Lydia dan Malia karena katanya Lydia sudah berhasil mendapatkan daftar Deadpool kedua. Chris tidak bisa dihubungi. Papamu ikut mengurus kasus di sekolah," jawab Derek lengkap.

Mama menghela. "Jadi seorang pembunuh bayaran menemukanmu?"

"Dia hanya seorang gadis," gumamku. "Kenapa dia tega melakukan pembunuhan?"

"Karena orang bisa dibutakan dengan uang," jawab Derek pelan.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan anak yang berseragam Lacrosse itu?" tanyaku.

"Namanya Brett Talbot, ia sudah diracuni dengan Wolfsbane, sengaja dibiarkan di sana sebenarnya untuk memancing Scott," jawab Derek.

Aku mengangguk. "Gadis itu juga bilang begitu tadi. Bagaimana dengan Brett? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Setelah menjelaskan pada polisi, Scott langsung membawa Brett ke Deaton dengan Peter. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia sekarang," aku Derek.

Mama membelai pelan pipiku. "Kau istirahat saja di sini, oke? Ada polisi yang berjaga di depan."

"Ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja," gumam Derek padaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Mama menghela, lalu mencium keningku dan keluar dari kamar. Begitu mama keluar, Derek mengecup lembut bibirku. Saat bibirnya lepas dariku, aku bisa melihat pipi kirinya merah. Aku menyerngit.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanyaku pelan sambil memegang pipi itu, rasanya masih agak sedikit hangat di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya sambil mengelus pelan tanganku itu.

"Aku tidak perlu punya pendengaran super untuk bisa tahu kau berbohong, Derek," ujarku.

Derek tersenyum pahit. "Mamamu menamparku dengan sangat keras. Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya. Ia marah dan langsung menamparku."

Aku tercengang, membayangkan bagaimana mama menampar Derek, padahal menurutku ini tidak termasuk salahnya—tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku akan diserang tadi. "Oh," gumamku sambil mengusap pipi itu dengan ibu jariku. "Maafkan aku ... "

"Bukan salahmu," ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mencium bibirku lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Habis itu ia menatapku sedih sambil menempelkan keningnya padaku. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengambil sakitmu daritadi, tapi tidak bisa—tidak ada yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, aku tidak mengerti. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," bisikku.

"Melindungimu adalah tugasku, dan aku lalai," gumamnya. "Seharusnya aku jangan menunggumu di lobi, harusnya aku memastikan kau sampai di toilet dengan aman."

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut masuk juga ke kamar kecil," kataku geli.

"Yah, aku akan melakukannya lain kali," katanya sambil tersenyum juga. Derek mencium hidungku, lalu keningku. "Istirahat, Val, tidurlah."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa tidur, aku akan dapat mimpi buruk gara-gara ini ... "

"Aku akan ada di sini, di sampingmu, " ujarnya lembut. "Kalau kau dapat mimpi buruk, aku tinggal memelukmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

.

.

Benar dugaanku, aku tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sebentar-sebentar aku terbangun sambil terengah dari tidurku, dan Derek langsung bangkit dari kursinya untuk bilang aku baik-baik saja lalu mencium keningku. Ia tidak meninggalkan sisiku sama sekali, memegangi tanganku—tangan yang tidak diperban—sepanjang malam, atau begitulah yang kutahu karena ia selalu di sampingku setiap kali aku terbangun.

Terakhir kali aku terbangun, aku sempat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam lima, sudah pagi. Karena kali ini aku terbangun tanpa terengah-engah atau apa pun, Derek masih tetap tertidur di kursi. Tangannya terus memegang tanganku, kepalanya ada di ranjangku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya, lalu kuulurkan tanganku untuk membelai lembut kepalanya.

Derek mengerang pelan sambil terbangun, tapi ia langsung tersenyum melihatku. "Hei," gumamnya.

"Hei," balasku.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya lembut sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan mengelus pelan pipiku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kupikir aku baik-baik saja."

Ia tersenyum dan mencium keningku, habis itu mencium lembut bibirku beberapa kali.

"Val—oh—" Itu suara mama.

Derek langsung melepas ciumannya, kami melihat mama sudah ada di pintu. Jadi Derek langsung memisahkan diri dariku.

"Oh, aku mengganggu?" tanya mama. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum gugup. Mama menghampiriku sambil membawa kantong plastik. "Mama bawa baju gantimu. Kau mau mama bantu membersihkan tubuhmu? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mandi dengan tangan seperti itu." Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo, pelan-pelan."

Mama membantuku turun dari ranjang lalu membawaku ke kamar mandi. Pelan-pelan mama membantuku melepas bajuku—baju pasien—agar jangan terkena tanganku yang diperban. mama bilang habis mandi nanti ia harus mengganti perbanku.

Kulihat mama membantuku membersihkan diri dengan wajah lelah. Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi bukan berarti cemberut juga. Entah kenapa aku melihatnya begitu murung. Bahkan saat ia tersenyum kecil pun, aku bisa melihat betapa lelahnya ia. Tapi saat kutanya ada apa, mama hanya bilang ia baik-baik saja.

Selesai mandi, mama membantuku pakai baju ganti, bukan baju pasien lagi. Ia bilang Scott akan mampir sebelum pemuda itu pergi sekolah. Sekolah. Tanpa kutanya pun aku tahu mama tidak akan membiarkanku masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku.

"Kalau bekas jahitanmu sudah boleh kena udara luar," jawab mama.

Aku melongo. "Jahitan?! Tanganku dijahit?!"

"Lukamu memang ada yang hanya terbeset biasa, tapi ada yang begitu dalam, dan bahkan ada bagian yang sobek," jawab mama.

"L-lalu kapan perbannya bisa dilepas?" tanyaku.

"Secepatnya besok pagi."

Aku mendengus pelan. Mama tersenyum kecil dan mencium keningku.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Derek sedang sibuk menelepon dengan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihatku kembali, tapi sambungan teleponnya belum ia matikan. Mama memintaku untuk duduk kembali di ranjang biar ia mengganti perbanku. Saat mama mulai membuka perbanku, Derek langsung mengantongi ponselnya dan memegangi tanganku.

Setelah semua selesai, mama mencium puncak kepalaku dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku dengan Derek lagi.

"Chris marah besar di telepon tadi," gumam Derek pelan.

Aku menyerngit. "Ayah? Tadi itu dia yang menelepon?"

Derek mengangguk. "Ia sudah dengar kabar tentangmu. Sama seperti Melissa, ia membentakku, tapi di telepon. Kalau ia ada di sini, dia pasti menghajarku."

"Itu bukan salahmu," dengusku. "Malah harusnya aku yang disalahkan. Scott menyuruhku untuk tetap di rumah, tapi aku malah ikut kamu dan ayah ke sekolah—tempat yang sudah pasti ada pemburu bayaran di sana."

Ia menghela. "Dan Scott juga bilang, kau harus denganku kalau ingin kemana-mana. Nyatanya, padahal ada aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghalau kejadian semalam sampai kau terluka begitu."

"Derek—"

Pemuda itu memotong perkataanku dengan mencium lembut bibirku. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," gumamku.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kami menoleh, mendapati Scott dan Stiles yang mulai masuk kamar rawat ini. Senyumku mengembang. Scott langsung berjalan cepat menghampiriku, dan aku langsung masuk dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Astaga, Val! Aku cemas sekali!" sahut Scott sambil memelukku.

Setelah puas memelukku, dengan agak tidak rela kakakku itu mundur dan memberi ruang biar Stiles bisa memelukku juga. Kali ini Derek tidak melarang atau membuat suara tidak suka saat putra tunggal Sheriff itu mendekapku. Kuharap ia tidak lagi-lagi merasa bahwa ini salahnya sendiri sampai membuat Scott cemas begitu.

"Mama tidak mengizinkanmu sekolah hari ini?" tebak Scott.

Aku mengangguk. "Mama tidak perlu bilang pun, aku sudah hapal tabiatnya."

"Bagus, karena aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu sekolah hari ini," kata Scott.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu ingat tentang gadis yang menyerangku kemarin. "Bagaimana dengan pembunuh bayaran yang di lapangan? Kalian berhasil menangkapnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Stiles. "Garrett, anak Lacrosse itu, kerjasama dengan Violet, yang menyerangmu semalam. Di lapangan, Garrett meracuni Brett dengan senjatanya yang tersembunyi dalam stik Lacrosse-nya, biar Brett dikeluarkan dari lapangan, dan Violet bisa membunuhnya. Violet berhasil ditangkap, Garrett lenyap."

"Derek bilang kalian membawa Brett ke Dr Deaton, dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Stiles mengangguk. "Racunnya sudah dikeluarkan, dia baik-baik saja."

Aku memegang lengan Scott. "Gadis itu mengincarmu, Scott," ujarku pelan. "Berarti ia sengaja membiarkan Brett terkapar di ruang loker kemarin biar kau datang."

"Tapi kau yang masuk ke sana, lalu ia menyerangmu," geram Scott.

"Yah, yang itu salahku," gumamku.

"Kita harus berhati-hati—lebih berhati-hati lagi," kata Scott tegas. "Dan, Val, kau benar-benar tidak boleh kemana-mana seorang diri."

Kuputar bola mataku. Ini lagi. "Oke, jadi saat aku ke kamar mandi, harus ada yang ikut menemaniku?"

"Oh, aku mau menemanimu kalau mau," goda Stiles sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Scott langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya, dan aku bisa mendengar suara geraman Derek di sampingku. Langsung saja aku meraih tangan pacarku, mengusapnya pelan sampai ia menghembus nafas tenang.

"Aku becanda, kalian terlalu serius, sih," dengus Stiles.

"Baiklah, kami akan ke sekolah. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Pinjam buku apa di perpustakaan mungkin, kau sudah lama tidak pinjam, kan?" tawar Scott.

Aku menggeleng. "Mm, aku hanya ingin titip catatan pelajaran. Aku sudah tidak masuk kelas selama dua bulan, sehari masuk, lalu ada di rumah sakit. Aku kangen baca buku catatan."

Scott terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, kemudian ia mencium keningku. Stiles ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kali ini bukan Derek yang menghentikannya, melainkan kakakku sendiri langsung menarik pemuda itu keluar dari kamar rawatku. Nah, baru setelah mereka berdua keluar, Derek menggeram.

Aku menoleh pada pemuda itu sambil menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Stiles ingin menyentuh pacarku, jelas aku akan cemburu," dengus Derek.

"Dia teman baikku, Derek," kataku meyakinkan. Derek hanya mengangguk saja. "Kau yakin mau tetap di sini? Maksudku, aku sudah baik-baik saja, dan akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau mengusirku?"

"Bukan, bukan," kataku sambil menyengir kecil. "Maksudku, kau tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau kerjakan? Kau tidak bosan ada di sini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Kalau aku pergi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu," ujarnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku lembut. "Ada polisi berjaga di depan, ingat? Dan kalau aku butuh sesuatu, aku tinggal panggil mamaku."

"Kalau mamamu, aku yakin. Tapi bagaimana kalau polisi yang berjaga itu adalah salah satu pembunuh bayaran?"

"Derek, aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku lagi. "Dan kau butuh istirahat. Walau hanya duduk terus, tapi kuyakin tubuhmu pasti lelah menjagaiku terus di sini."

Derek menghela. "Baiklah, oke, kalau itu maumu. Mungkin aku akan pulang, istirahat sebentar, lalu kembali ke sini." Aku tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Oh, apa kau ada kontak dengan Braeden?"

Aku menyerngit. "Braeden? Tidak. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat membawamu dan Peter kembali ke Beacon Hills. Aku tidak punya nomor ponsel atau alamat emailnya. Ada apa?"

"Ia dibayar Araya untuk memburu Kate dan dibawa ke Meksiko hidup-hidup. Aku dan Peter menjanjikan bayaran yang lebih besar biar Braeden menemukan Kate untuk kami. Tapi aku tidak dapat kabar apa-apa sejak ia pergi mencarinya."

"Braeden akan baik-baik saja," kataku. "Dia kuat dan cerdas, ia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Yah, aku hanya berharap uang yang kami keluarkan untuknya tidak sia-sia," katanya sambil menyengir kecil.

Aku tersenyum. "Braeden, dia perempuan yang cantik, kan?"

Derek langsung memutar bola matanya. "Val, tidak itu lagi, oke? Perempuan cantik mana pun tidak akan membuat cintaku padamu lenyap. Tidak akan. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku Mate-mu, Derek. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu tetap mencintaiku. Seandainya aku bukan Mate-mu—"

"Aku akan tetap cinta padamu," potong Derek dengan wajah kesal. "Kenapa? Karena kita akan tetap bertemu di hutan, Val. Karena meski kau bukan Mate-ku, Scott akan tetap digigit Peter, Inhalernya akan tetap tertinggal di hutan biar aku mengambilnya, lalu kau akan ikut Scott dan Stiles ke hutan untuk mencari Inhaler itu, lalu aku akan melihatmu. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan sama!"

Aku tercengang melihatnya seperti itu. Ia tampak garang. Ia tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu. Berarti aku telah membuatnya kesal. "Maafkan aku," ucapku pelan.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu. Kau benar, aku harus istirahat."

Sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Derek mencium pipiku dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar ini. Bagus, aku telah membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

.

.

Sekitar jam sembilan pagi, ayah datang. Ia agak terkejut melihatku seorang diri di kamar ini, ayah sampai menanyai keberadaan Derek—karena ia pikir Derek menjagaiku di sini. Kubilang saja bahwa aku meminta pemuda itu pulang dan beristirahat, tentu saja tidak kubilang bahwa aku membuatnya kesal sampai ia benar-benar pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Ayah terus menemaniku di kamar ini sampai sekitar jam sebelas siang. Saat itu mama masuk kamar sambil membawa nampan makanan. Di belakang mama ada papa. Dan, yah, ini jadi canggung. Terakhir kali mama, papa, dan ayah ada di ruangan yang sama mungkin adalah saat mereka memberitahuku bahwa nama asliku adalah Argent, bukan McCall. Aku hanya menggigit bibir, bingung harus mengatakan apa, jadi aku diam saja melihat mereka bertiga saling tatap.

Akhirnya ayah berdeham. "Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Aku akan kembali lagi kalau sempat." Aku mengangguk dan ayah memelukku sebentar sebelum pergi.

Setelah ayah keluar dari kamar, barulah mama dan papa menghampiriku sambil menghembus nafas. Mama menaruh nampan di konter sebelah ranjangku, sementara papa langsung mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Tangan dan lehermu masih sakit?" tanya papa.

"Leherku masih agak perih, tanganku masih agak sakit, tapi kupikir aku masih bisa bertahan hidup," jawabku.

Papa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Violet akan dapat hukuman yang amat sesuai untuknya, aku jamin. Garrett pun sama."

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan Garrett?" tanyaku.

"Belum, polisi masih mencarinya. Tapi yang pasti, malam ini Violet akan dihukum," jawab papa.

"Oke, baiklah, kau makan siang dulu, Val," kata mama sambil memasangkan meja di ranjangku dan menaruh nampan makanan itu di meja di hadapanku. "Mana Derek?"

"Ah, oh, dia—kuminta ia pulang dan istirahat," jawabku.

Mama hanya menyerngit. "Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?"

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku kaget.

Papa menghela. "Apa lagi yang ia lakukan selain membiarkanmu terluka?"

"Tidak ada!" ujarku. "Kami tidak bertengkar! Kami hanya—eh, aku membuatnya kesal."

"Kau membuatnya kesal?" tanya mama.

Aku mengangguk. "Derek meminta seorang ... seorang gadis, Braeden, untuk mencari sesuatu. Kubilang pada Derek kalau Braeden perempuan yang cantik, lalu Derek dengan kesal bilang bahwa ia akan tetap, eh, mencintaiku. Aku membuatnya kesal."

Kali ini mama yang menghela. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau makan dulu, habis itu papamu akan pergi ke kantor lagi, dan kau bisa curhat padaku."

"Apa? Kau mengusirku dari kamar putriku?" tanya papa.

"Biar Val bisa curhat, Raf. Itu akan jadi pembicaraan perempuan," tegas mama.

.

.

Derek tidak kembali ke kamarku sama sekali. Aku sudah coba meneleponnya untuk minta maaf, tapi ia tidak mengangkat ponselnya sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menelepon ke ponselnya, tidak sekali pun ia menjawab. Mungkin ia tidak hanya kesal, tapi memang marah.

Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah, kenapa ia harus kesal saat aku bilang Braeden cantik? Apa salahnya dengan pernyataan itu? Aku hanya memberitahukannya apa yang ada di pikiranku, karena menurutku perempuan yang satu itu memang cantik, seperti Lydia, atau Allison.

Aku mendengus pelan, karena tidak dapat paham tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Yang kutahu hanya aku salah dan harus minta maaf.

Bosan di kamar terus, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Mama bilang aku belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh keluar kamar, kan? Jadi aku keluar kamar seorang diri, berniat hanya jalan-jalan saja di sekitar koridor. Tapi baru sekitar beberapa menit berjalan di lantai satu, aku melihat beberapa petugas berseragam putih berlari menuju pintu depan. Aku menyerngit dan berjalan cepat menyusul mereka, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku termegap saat melihat dua ranjang pasien di dorong masuk dari luar. Itu bukan dua ranjang kosong, tapi masing-masing di atasnya berbaring pria yang terluka dan sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Aku makin termegap saat kutemukan dua pria itu adalah Sheriff dan papa.

"Val, Val, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang suster yang menghampiriku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sandra.

"A-aku bosan di kamar dan—" aku menggeleng, "apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Katanya, mereka sedang ada di mobil untuk membawa Violet, lalu ada serangan. Violet dibawa kabur oleh siapa pun yang menyerang mobil itu, lalu Sheriff dan Agen McCall kena serang," jelas Sandra cepat.

"Mana mamaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menyerngit. "Dia sudah pulang, Val, bukannya dia ada memberitahumu sebelum ia pulang tadi?"

"Ah, ya ampun, aku lupa," kataku.

"Oke, aku tahu kau mencemaskan papamu, sekarang, tapi kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, ya?" ujarnya lembut.

"Aku ingin melihat papa," kataku.

Sandra menghela. "Papamu akan diobati dulu, baru kau bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menemuinya."

Dengan berat hati akhirnya aku membiarkan Sandra mengiringku kembali ke kamar rawatku.

.

.

Malam itu aku hampir tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Mungkin kalau ditotal, jumlah jam aku berhasil terlelap hanya sekitar dua jam. Sisanya aku hanya tidur-tiduran atau berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi aku sangat sulit tidur, dan sering terbangun hanya untuk mendapati aku baru terlelap selama beberapa puluh menit.

Tidak ada mimpi buruk, aku hanya kepikiran soal papa dan Sheriff. Tapi ketika aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, tidak ada Derek yang bisa menenangkanku seperti malam sebelumnya.

Derek masih tidak kembali. Dia pasti benar-benar marah.

Waktu aku terbangun lagi, telingaku menangkap suara rintik hujan besar di luar sana. Aku menoleh ke jendela, memang hujan deras dan bisa kulihat pepohonan bergoyang karena angin. Kuharap itu bukan gara-gara aku, melainkan fenomena alam biasa.

Kulirik jam dinding, ternyata sekarang sudah jam tiga subuh. Aku menghela, sudah agak lelah untuk berusaha tidur lelap. Jadi aku bangkit dari ranjang, keluar dari kamar, agak mengendap ke kamar rawat papaku di lantai satu.

Kubuka pintu kamar papa perlahan. Papa tidak bergeming, ia terus menutup matanya dan tertidur. Mungkin ia dibius atau apa biar tertidur, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti sampai aku ada di sampingnya pun, ia tidak terbangun. Selimut menutupi sebagian besar tubuh papa, aku hanya bisa melihat bagian leher dan kepalanya saja. Tapi aku bisa melihat bekas luka di dahi papa—kuharap itu hanya goresan biasa.

Aku meraih kening papa, di dekat lukanya, mengusapnya pelan sampai luka itu hilang. Kuharap tidak ada luka lain di tubuhnya. Usai itu aku mengendap keluar dari kamarnya, sekarang pergi ke kamar rawat Sheriff yang ada tepat di sebelah kamar papa.

Berbeda dengan posisi selimut papa, selimut Sheriff hanya sebatas dadanya saja. Aku bisa melihat tangannya banyak goresan-goresan yang tidak dalam. Jadi aku menggenggam satu tangan Sheriff, kuusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut sampai kulihat goresan-goresan di tangannya hilang. Sama seperti papa, Sheriff tidak terbangun, berarti keduanya diberi obat yang sama.

Rumah sakit tidak pernah sepi, aku sadar itu. Mau jam berapa pun, akan ada suster dan dokter yang mondar-mandir. Akan ada pasien yang mendatangi suster untuk minta sesuatu. Ada orang-orang yang keluar masuk lewat pintu depan, mau jam berapa pun, seperti saat subuh begini.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamar papa, aku mendengar suara Derek dari arah pintu depan.

"Dia tertembak!" seru Derek. Aku menyerngit dan langsung berlari ke pintu depan. "Kurasa ia sekarat!" seru Derek lagi.

Begitu aku sampai di pintu depan, aku melihat Derek menggendong Braeden yang sedang merintih. Beberapa suster langsung datang sambil membawa ranjang pasien. Perlahan Derek membaring Braeden di atas ranjang, membiarkan perempuan itu dibawa para suster.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Itu suara mama, menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan. Tunggu dulu, mama? Ia sudah datang ke rumah sakit lagi? Mama menghampiri Derek bersamaan denganku, ia menoleh padaku. "Val kenapa kau di luar kamar?"

"A-aku habis mengunjungi kamar rawat papa dan kamar rawat Sheriff," jawabku jujur.

"Oh, astaga, harusnya aku tahu," kata mama, lalu ia melirik Derek. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mama lagi.

"Tidak, tidak di sini," kata Derek sambil agak terengah. "Kamar Val."

Aku dan mama mengangguk, jadi kami bertiga ke kamarku. Masuk kamar, aku langsung mengambil handukku dan kuberikan pada Derek biar ia mengelap tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan.

Sambil mengelap, Derek bilang bahwa ia dan Malia menemukan sebuah Pack di hutan, yang anggotanya sudah tewas semua di sana. Tewasnya pun seakan kena racun. Saat Derek mau meninggalkan Pack itu, tiba-tiba ia melihat Braeden yang masih bernyawa tapi ada bekas tembakan di tubuhnya. Jadi Derek membawa Braeden ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Malia pergi untuk menginformasikannya ke Scott.

"Pack Brett?" tanyaku.

Derek mengangguk. "Tapi yang kutemukan di sana hanya para Beta. Alpha-nya tidak ada."

"Kau tahu siapa Beta-nya?" tanya mama.

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Namanya Satomi. Dia seumuran dengan ibunya Kira, atau mungkin lebih tua."

"K-kau seharian di hutan mencari Pack itu dengan Malia?" tanyaku pelan. Derek mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Kau meneleponku?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Apa kau sebegitu kesalnya sampai tidak mau mengangkat teleponku?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, Val," kata Derek. "Waktu sampai di hutan tadi, aku berniat untuk mengabarimu kalau aku mungkin akan mengunjungi lagi malam-malam, tapi saat itu aku baru sadar ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Jadi kupikir aku akan mencari Pack itu dengan cepat biar bisa mengunjungimu lagi, tapi ternyata malah begini."

"J-jadi kau tidak, eh, marah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mana bisa marah padamu," ujarnya lembut sambil menatapku sedih.

Mama berdeham. "Oke, baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk—untuk apa pun. Oke." Ia pun benar-benar keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku dan Derek di sini.

"Aku minta maaf, Derek," kataku pelan setelah mama keluar. "Aku membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak tahu itu membuatmu begitu marah padaku."

Derek meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak marah, Val," ujarnya lembut, "aku hanya tidak suka dengan, yah, bagaimana kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu. Kau selalu membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan perempuan lain. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi bagiku kau seperti sedang mendorongku untuk berhubungan dengan mereka.

"Soal Mate dan cinta itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, serius. Kita bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa pun, tidak mesti pada Mate sendiri. Kita bisa memilih untuk hanya bersahabat dengan Mate yang ditakdirkan, lalu menikahi orang lain yang kita cintai. Untuk kasusku, aku jatuh cinta pada Mate-ku sendiri—padamu, Val.

"Aku tidak marah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku hanya kesal, karena kau seakan menuduhku, bilang bahwa rasa cintaku padamu itu hanya karena istilah bodoh bernama Mate," jelasnya. Derek mencium keningku. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Kutarik wajahnya, kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, kucium dia. Derek lansung merespon. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan agak liar, menarik tubuhku agar lebih menempel padanya, lalu satu tangannya ada di kepalaku seakan tidak ingin melepas ciuman ini.

.

.

Perbanku akhirnya dibuka oleh mama, dan katanya aku boleh pulang, asal dengan Derek atau pokoknya harus ada yang menjagaku. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tetap di rumah sakit. Bukan, bukan untuk menunggui papa atau Sheriff sampai keduanya sadar, tapi untuk memastikan Braeden baik-baik saja.

Papa dan Sheriff sudah terbangun dan keduanya diizinkan pulang. Kudengar dari mama, keduanya hanya mengalami luka-luka kecil dan mengalami sedikit syok, tidak ada yang serius. Dokter agak bingung waktu melihat luka atau goresan-goresan yang kedua pria itu punya sekarang sudah hilang. Sheriff dan mama mungkin sudah tahu kalau itu ulahku, Derek yang ada bersamaku saat itu pun pasti juga tahu, hanya tinggal papa yang tidak tahu kenapa.

Braeden sudah seperti mentorku. Yah, aku tidak ingin memanggilnya guruku, walau sebenarnya memang ia adalah guruku. Tapi panggilan 'guru' itu membuatku berpikir ia terlalu tua, padahal usianya pasti kurang lebih sama dengan Derek. Braeden mengajariku banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan menggunakan senjata walau hanya dalam hitungan jam. Kini ia terluka karena salah satu senjata yang pernah ia ajarkan padaku—ia tertembak. Karena tahu ini berhubungan dengan supernatural, mama mengajukan diri untuk merawat Braeden. Mama memberi obat tidur pada perempuan itu setelah mengobatinya, bilang ia harus istirahat. Tapi karena aku masih agak cemas, aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku di kamar rawat Braeden, ditemani Derek.

Beberapa jam setelah mama memberi obat tidur pada Braeden, tiba-tiba mama masuk lagi ke kamar rawat ini dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Spontan aku dan Derek langsung berdiri dari bangku. Kulihat mama mengankat sebuah alat suntik dan memasukkan semacam cairan transparan ke selang infus Braeden.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Naloxone, kita perlu membangunkannya," jawab mama.

"Seingatku kau bilang dia perlu istirahat," ujar Derek.

"Itu sebelum aku tahu tim CDC mengkarantina sekolah dengan Scott dan Stiles ada di sana," kata mama.

"Hari ini tidak ada sekolah, kan?" tanyaku bingung.

"PSAT hari ini, Val," kata mama.

"Val, kau tidak tahu hari ini PSAT?" tanya Derek dengan terkejut.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak masalah, aku sudah ikut itu tahun lalu dengan Lydia."

Derek menghembus nafas lega. Kupikir mungkin walau baru mengenalku selama kurang lebih setahun, ia sudah hapal dengan tabiatku yang akan stres sendiri kalau sampai harus meninggalkan pelajaran.

Kulihat tiba-tiba Braeden membuka matanya dengan kaget, berarti Naloxone-nya sudah bekerja. Mama langsung memegang pundak pasiennya, untuk menahan Braeden agar jangan melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Braeden, lihat aku," kata mama dengan cepat. "Kamu tertembak, tapi sekarang kamu ada di rumah sakit dan kau baik-baik saja. Kau paham?" Braeden melirikku dan Derek bergantian dengan wajah tegang, lalu menoleh pada mama dan mengangguk pelan. "Bagus, oke. Semalam kau ada di hutan dan kau menemukan suatu Pack? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Aku sudah bilang, mereka keracunan," kata Derek.

Braeden menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak," katanya dengan susah payah. "Mereka terinfeksi."

Aku menyerngit. "Infeksi? Seperti virus?"

Ia mengangguk. "Itu virus yang didesain untuk membunuh manusia serigala," kata Braeden, lalu menatap kami dengan tegang. "Itu berhasil. Itu membunuh mereka semua."

Aku termegap lalu menoleh pada mama. "Ma, menurutmu virus yang sama ada di sekolah?"

"Mama tidak tahu, Sayang. Tapi jika ya, berarti Scott dan yang lain dalam bahaya," kata mama. "Dengar, aku akan menghubungi Dr Deaton, kalian berdua tetap di sini."

"Ma—"

"—Val, tetaplah dengan Derek," kata mama lalu ia keluar lagi.

Dengan berat hati aku menurut. Maksudku, aku tidak masalah untuk tetap bersama dengan Derek saat ini. Aku juga tidak masalah tetap di kamar Braeden. Tapi aku ingin keluar, ingin ke sekolah, melihat dan memastikan kalau Scott dan Stiles dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja.

Kulihat Braeden memejamkan matanya, mungkin ingin tidur lagi, karena bagaimana pun ia dibangunkan secara paksa. Derek menarikku pelan untuk duduk di bangku lagi. Ia mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya, kutahu ia bermaksud menenangkanku.

Sekitar beberapa belas atau puluh menit kemudian, aku mendengar dehaman. Braeden membuka matanya dan menoleh padaku dan Derek.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang melindungi _invesment_ ku. Aku sudah membayarmu mahal," kata Derek. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Braeden melirikku, tepatnya melirik tanganku. "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

"Oh, eh, kena pisau ... " jawabku pelan.

"Val jadi target seorang pembunuh bayaran dua malam lalu," tambah Derek.

Perempuan itu menyerngit. "Kau jadi target? Bukankah mereka hanya mengincar makhluk supranatural?"

Kugigit bibirku. Aku melirik Derek lewat sudut mataku dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang menatapku bingung.

"Oke, apa yang perlu kutahu tentangmu lagi, selain kau sebenarnya adalah seorang Argent?" tanya Braeden.

"Um, aku seorang Veela," gumamku.

"Fantasis," kata Braeden. "Oke, baiklah, bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu cara mempertahankan diri?"

"Kau mengajariku mempertahankan diri kalau diserang tangan kosong," kataku. "Dan kau mengajariku cara menyerang pakai pisau, bukan cara menyelamatkan diri dari pisau."

"Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu itu menjadi PR kita setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit," ujar Braeden sambil menyengir kecil.

"Dan aku tidak tahu ini membuatmu lebih baik atau tidak, tapi saat Violet, si pembunuh bayaran, menggoreskan pisaunya padaku di lantai, aku berhasil mendorongnya sampai terjatuh."

Ia masih terus menyengir. "Yah, itu cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik, setidaknya ajaranku tidak sia-sia." Aku ikut menyengir.

"Oke, baiklah, aku tidak ingin terdengar tidak sopan atau apa, tapi aku sedang merasa kau sedang mengajari pacarku cara untuk menjadi psikopat," kata Derek.

"Dan kalau aku tidak mengajarinya, mungkin ia tidak akan selamat malam itu," balas Braeden.

Sebelum Derek sempat membalas lagi, kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Kami menoleh, melihat mama masuk.

"Derek," panggil mama, "Sepertinya ada seseorang di sini yang ingin kau temui."

Aku menyerngit. Lalu kulihat seorang wanita lagi masuk ke kamar ini. Wanita itu bertubuh agak pendek dibanding mama, dan sedikit gemuk juga. Wajahnya seperti orang Asia, seperti Kira.

"Satomi," gumam Derek.

Apa? Satomi? Dia Satomi, yang Derek bilang sebagai Alpha dari Pack-nya Brett? Alpha dari Pack yang para Beta-nya tewas karena kena virus di hutan?

Wanita bernama Satomi itu tersenyum letih, tapi kemudian matanya memicing padaku. "Argent," desisnya.

"Oh, tidak, dia putriku," kata mama.

"Tidak, tidak, gadis itu punya mata ayahnya," kata Satomi. "Ayahnya seorang pemburu, dan ia dengan beberapa anak buahnya pernah memburu Beta-ku."

"Val bukan Pemburu," kata mama.

"Val ini Mate-ku," tambah Derek.

Satomi melirik pada Derek, lalu pada mama juga. "Baiklah. Kalian aku percaya."

Mama meminta Derek untuk ikut dengannya dan Satomi keluar dari kamar rawat ini. Dan karena aku harus dekat-dekat dengan Derek, jadi aku pun ikut juga. Kami masuk ke salah satu ruang operasi. Sudah ada Dr Deaton di sana, ia menyapaku sambil tersenyum ramah saat kami masuk ke sana. Lalu di atas meja operasi ada tubuh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mayat seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi kutebak ia ada hubungannya dengan Satomi.

Benar dugaanku, Satomi bilang bahwa laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah ditutupi itu adalah salah satu Beta miliknya yang kena virus. Awalnya Satomi membawa laki-laki yang tadinya masih bernyawa itu ke klinik Dr Deaton. Bos Scott itu memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit biar bisa diperiksa mama juga, tapi ternyata malah meninggal di dalam lift.

"Dia terinfeksi virus, seperti yang dibilang Braeden?" tanyaku. Mama mengangguk.

"Ini adalah semacam Canine Distemper," kata Dr Deaton setelah memeriksa mayat itu. "Beberapa tahun lalu di Yellowstone membunuh empat puluh persen dari populasi serigala."

"Apa yang terjadi pada populasi serigala itu?" tanya mama.

"Yah, penyebaran infeksinya cukup cepat," kata Dr Deaton.

"Maksudmu itu dirancang sebagai senjata?" tanya Derek.

"Itu menginfeksi seluruh Pack-ku," gumam Satomi.

"Tapi kau tidak terinfeksi," kataku.

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan sebenarnya. Apa kau tidak terinfeksi? Atau, apa kau kebal?"

"Oke, tunggu dulu, aku agak bingung," kataku, membuat mereka menoleh padaku. "Braeden tertembak, kan? Derek bahkan bilang ia menemukan peluru dari pinggiran hutan. Jika saat itu Pack Satomi sudah, katakanlah, maaf, sudah terinfeksi atau bahkan tewas, lantas siapa yang melakukan penembakan itu?"

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku tidak tahu apakah pertanyaanku terlalu sulit dijawab, atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi intinya, ya begitu, tidak ada yang menjawab, sampai akhirnya Satomi menebak-nebaknya sendiri.

"Pasti pembunuh bayaran yang lain," ujarnya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih menghadapi pistol daripada yang begini."

"Sepertinya kau akan sering menghadapinya," komentar mama.

Satomi menoleh padaku. "Kau yakin kau bukan Pemburu? Cara pikirmu itu seperti Pemburu."

"Val memang punya darah Pemburu, tapi ia bukan Pemburu," kata Dr Deaton, menjawab pertanyaan itu untukku. "Otak cerdasnya itu karena ia keturunan Veela."

Wanita itu agak menghela, lalu matanya kini terpaku pada Derek. Derek membalas tatapannya. "Maaf," kata Satomi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya menyadari betapa kau mengingatkanku tentang Talia." Talia? Oh, itu nama ibunya Derek. "Dulu aku sering mengunjunginya, kau tahu. Kau ingat?"

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingat tehnya. Kau selalu membawa teh yang baunya tidak enak itu."

"Aku bawa teh itu sebagai hadiah," ujar Satomi. "Ibumu menyukainya."

"Teh apa?" tanya Dr Deaton.

"Maaf?" tanya Satomi bingung.

"Teh yang punya bau khas itu, apa jenisnya?" tanya Dr Deaton.

"Reishi," jawab Satomi. "Reishi ungu liar. Itu sangat langka."

"Reishi? Jamur Reishi? Bukankah itu bisa dijadikan obat?" tanyaku. "Aku baca kalau itu bisa membantu soal peredaran darah, mencairkan darah yang kental, dan sebagainya. Lalu bisa untuk imunitas tubuh juga."

Dr Deaton mengangguk. "Satomi, kau tidak kena infeksi karena kau sudah terinokulasi."

"Oke, oke, seberapa langka itu? Bisakah kita pergi mencarinya?" tanya mama.

"Tidak perlu," kata Derek. "Ibuku menyimpannya sebagian. Ada di ruang penyimpanan kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #FutureMrsHale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Tentang jamur Reishi, Fei pernah baca di salah satu buku obat herbal, ada tertulis mengenai jamur tersebut. Nama aslinya adalah Jamur Ling Zhi, nama latinnya adalah _Ganoderma lucidum_. Reishi adalah nama Jepang-nya. Bisa mencegah stroke, vertigo, membantu mengobati alzheimer, antipenuaan, membangun sistem imunitas tubuh. Untuk darah, Reishi bisa mengatasi tekanan darah rendah, melenturkan otot polos pembuluh darah, dan membantu mereka yang darahnya kental—karena Reishi ini memicu pembentukan pembuluh darah baru, ini bisa menambah aktivitas jantung.


	38. Chapter 38

"Itu ada di ruang penyimpanan kami," ulang Derek. "Ada di dalam toples salah satu rak di sana."

Langsung saja aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantong celanaku, biar aku bisa langsung menelepon Scott.

Aku menyerngit ketika ponsel Scott tidak bisa dihubungi. Setelah itu aku berniat menelepon Stiles. Tapi sebelum aku menelepon pemuda itu, aku baru teringat satu hal: selama PSAT, ponsel harus dinonaktifkan dan disimpan oleh pengawas. Sial, pantas saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi kakakku!

Lalu kupikir, kalau peserta PSAT, alias para murid tidak bisa dihubungi ponselnya, berarti guru-guru masih memegang ponsel masing-masing, kan? Segera aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel mamanya Lydia, karena seingatku dia sudah jadi guru biologi di sekolah kami. Tidak bisa terhubung. Sambil mengerang kesal kini aku mencoba menelepon Mr Yukimura, sama juga, tidak terhubung.

"Tidak ada yang terhubung?" tanya Derek. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak heran—itu salah satu prosedur karantina oleh CDC. Kita tidak akan bisa menghubungi telepon atau ponsel mereka yang ada di di dalam gedung. Mereka tidak akan dapat sinyal," kata mama.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa beritahu mereka?" tanyaku cemas.

Mama merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya. "Aku akan coba telepon papamu," kata mama sambil menekan layar ponselnya, kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga. "Oh, bagus, terhubung," ujar mama. "Raf? Dengar, kau harus memberitahu Scott, atau Stiles, bahwa ada penawarnya di ruang penyimpanan. Namanya Reishi. Itu ada di dalam toples salah satu rak. Raf, bilang pada mereka untuk mendapatkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 38**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Val, tenanglah," kata Derek untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku mondar-mandir terus setelah mama menelepon papa. Aku kepikiran, apa papa sudah bertemu dengan Scott atau Stiles dan memberitahu soal Reishi? Atau mungkin mereka sedang mencari Reishi itu? Terlebih lagi, sudah sejauh apa dampak virus itu pada Scott? aku cemas bukan main.

Tadinya aku sudah ingin pergi ke sekolah, entahlah, mungkin untuk membantu mereka mengambilkan Reishi. Tapi Dr Deaton melarang, katanya aku bisa terinfeksi virus itu juga. Memang aku bukan manusia serigala, tapi bisa saja tubuhku bereaksi juga gara-gara terinfeksi.

"Aku cemas, bisakah kita menelepon papa lagi, tanya kalau ia sudah beritahu Scott atau Stiles?" tanyaku.

Mama menghela. "Baiklah," ujarnya. Diambilnya ponsel lagi dan mencoba menelepon. "Raf? Kau sudah beritahu mereka? Oh, baguslah." Ia menghembus nafas lega sambil memutus sambungan teleponnya. "Ia sudah bertemu Stiles dan memberitahunya. Sekarang mereka tinggal mencarinya di rak."

"Virusnya ada di dalam gedung sekolah, kan? Mungkin aku bisa ada diluarnya saja?" pintaku sambil agak memelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Derek akhirnya.

Aku langsung tersenyum senang. Derek langsung menggandengku keluar dari ruangan. Satomi ternyata mengikuti kami keluar kamar.

"Kau yakin harus ke sekolah sekarang?" tanya Satomi. "Kalian berdua bisa kena virus itu juga."

"Bila itu terjadi, aku bisa langsung ke ruang penyimpanan dan mengambil Reishi itu dengan cepat," ujar Derek. "Lagipula, kalau tidak pergi sekarang, Val bisa tambah cemas dan badai akan terjadi."

Suara 'ting' berbunyi, tanda pintu lift terbuka. Setelah bunyi itu, aku mendengar suara ledakan pistol. Aku termegap saat melihat ke arah lift. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang sedang menodongkan pisol ke arah kami, berarti ialah yang menembakkan pistol itu.

Derek segera melompat ke depan satomi, lalu terjatuh ke samping. Aku tidak tahu ia terjatuh karena ia melompat atau karena kena tembakan pembunuh bayaran barusan. Segera kuhampiri Derek sembari Satomi maju mungkin untuk menyerang perempuan yang baru keluar dari lift itu.

"Derek, kau baik-baik saja?" bisikku sambil membantunya bangun.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak apa," jawab Derek.

"Kau kena tembak?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Val," gumam Derek.

Lalu aku mendengar suara erangan. Aku menoleh melihat Satomi menyerang perempuan itu. Saat lawannya terjatuh, Satomi menyimpan senjatanya.

"Aku mungkin sudah belajar mengontrol emosiku," kata Satomi, "tapi aku masih tahu kapan harus menggunakannya."

.

.

Aku tidur dengan Derek di ranjangku, kami ada di apartemen ayah. Ayah tahu tentang ini, tentu saja, karena waktu aku dan Derek masuk ke apartemen ini, ayah ada di dalamnya.

Memang aku bukan manusia serigala atau makhluk supranatural apa pun yang bisa tahu mana yang bohong dan mana yang bukan, tapi kadang aku tidak memerlukan pendengaran super itu untuk tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Contohnya sekarang, saat aku terbangun di pelukan Derek, aku langsung penasaran kalau sebenarnya ada bekas tembakan di tubuhnya, tepatnya di daerah pinggangnya. Sepanjang tidur Derek memelukku, dan waktu aku terbangun sekarang aku bisa melihat posisi tidurnya mungkin agak tidak nyaman untuknya.

Jadi aku pelan-pelan menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku agar aku bisa bangun. Kusingkapkan sedikit kaosnya, melihat memang ada luka bekas tembakan di sana dan tidka ada tanda-tanda penyembuhan ala manusia serigala. Aku menyerngit, walau Derek sudah bukan Alpha dan kemampuannya untuk sembuh tidak lagi secepat saat ia Alpha, harusnya luka tembak begini sudah sembuh sekarang, kan? Apa lagi ini, kan, tembakan kemarin malam ...

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Derek menangkap tanganku. Aku agak kaget sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eh, aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kau bohong padaku semalam," ujarku pelan. "Dan kau memang bohong, kau sebenarnya tertembak."

Ia tersenyum lembut sambil berusaha bangun. "Aku baik-baik saja, Val."

"Kenapa kau belum sembuh?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa luka memang butuh waktu untuk bisa sembuh," jawabnya.

"Dan beberapa luka meninggalkan bekas. Tapi kau manusia serigala, Derek, harusnya itu tidak berlaku padamu," kataku. "Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahukan padaku?"

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah," ujar Derek, membelai pipiku dan tersenyum sedih.

Baru aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hal lain, pintu kamarku diketuk. Langsung saja aku beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Kulihat ayah ada di depan kamarku.

"Valion, baru bangun?" tanya ayah.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

"Oke, uh, Scott punya rencana untuk mencaritahu siapa Benefactor, dan aku akan membantunya seharian ini," kata ayah.

"Oh, aku mau ikut," kataku.

"Tidak, tidak, Scott bilang biar kau tetap dengan Derek saja."

"Baiklah ... apa rencananya?"

"Soal itu, kau tidak akan suka sama sekali, karena Melissa pun tidak suka. Jadi Scott memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahumu," kata ayah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, jadi kalau aku tidak boleh bergabung dalam rencana ini, lalu mama tidak suka rencana ini, dan aku pasti tidak akan menyukainya juga, kutebak ini adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan beresiko," tebakku.

Ayah mengangguk. "Tepat. Dengar, Scott dan yang lain akan baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Jangan khawatir. Kami akan menginformasikanmu kalau ada sesuatu."

Akhirnya aku mengangguk juga walau tidak setuju. "Berhati-hatilah."

Ayah mengangguk lagi. Ia memelukku pelan dan lalu pergi. Aku kembali masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintu, naik ke ranjang lagi dan duduk di samping Derek.

Aku menghela dan menoleh padanya. "Derek, aku ingin melihat matamu."

"Kau sedang melihatnya sekarang," katanya lembut sambil mengelus pipiku lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Ia menghela. Menyingkir tangannya dari wajahku, lalu memejamkan matanya sendiri. Waktu ia membuka kelopak matanya, aku tidak melihat mata yang menyala merah, biru, atau kuning. Warna mata itu adalah hijau, alias matanya tidak berubah warna.

Kini giliran aku yang menggapai wajahnya dengan sedih. "Derek, apa yang terjadi?"

Derek memegang tanganku di pipinya, mengelus punggung tanganku. "Aku tidak tahu ... mungkin ini masih dampak dari apa yang Kate lakukan di Meksiko."

Aku menghela. Kusingkapkan lagi kaosnya, melihat luka di pinggangnya. Dengan lembut tanganku mengelus sekitar bekas luka tembaknya. Perlahan bekas luka itu pun hilang, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pinggang itu masih sakit. Maksudku, bagaimana pun aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka luar.

Segera setelah luka itu raib, bibir Derek menemui bibirku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut. "Terimakasih, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Itu bekas luka yang kecil, jadi kupikir aku bisa menghilangkannya," gumamku. "Oke, jadi matamu tidak bisa menyala warna kuning atau biru lagi, dan kau tidak punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diri?"

Derek mengangguk. "Tidak ada pendengaran super, tidak ada kecepatan super, semuanya hilang."

"Kekuatan super juga?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih bisa menang dalah pertarungan," katanya, "aku masih punya kekuatan untuk melindungimu."

"Hm." Aku menyengir. Kutarik lengannya dan kami turun dari ranjang, kuhampiri meja belajarku, menaruh sikutku di atas meja.

"Kau becanda," ujar Derek.

"Oh, ayolah, Braeden sudah mengajariku beberapa trik, mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya saat adu panco denganmu," kataku, masih menyengir.

Ia terkekeh pelan, tapi menurut juga. Ia menaruh sikutnya di atas meja, menyilangkan lengannya dengan lenganku.

"Siap?" tanyaku.

"Mm-hm," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kutatap bola matanya sambil tersenyum, ia membalas tatapan mataku. "Satu, dua—" Dan aku langsung mendorong lengan Derek. Lengan besarnya langsung berbaring sempurna di atas meja.

"Kau curang—itu curang!" ujar Derek tidak terima.

"Aku menang," kataku sambil terkikik pelan. "Itu yang diajarkan Braeden. Katanya, ketika seorang manusia sedang melawan makhluk supranatural, manusia perlu mengabaikan peraturan sedikit."

"Maksudmu harus berlaku curang?" tanya Derek.

Aku menyengir kecil. "Yah, itu adalah bahasa kasarnya. Habisnya manusia, kan, tidak punya kekuatan super untuk bergerak cepat atau apa pun, kami hanya tinggal pakai akal."

Derek tersenyum kecil. "Oke, jadi seberapa banyak yang Braeden ajarkan padamu?"

"Hm, banyak, sangat banyak. Dan itu tidak termasuk yang ayah ajarkan selama kami di Paris," kataku. "Kau tahu, kau sering membantuku belajar, Derek, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membalasmu dengan mengajarimu apa pun. Jadi sekarang, aku akan mengajarimu cara mengalihkan perhatian lawan saat kau tidak punya kekuatan super."

"Kau akan mengajariku itu?" tanyanya sambil menyengir.

"Hanya dasarnya, aku tidak sejago Braeden. Maksudku, kalau kau sudah bisa melakukan apa yang kuajarkan, kau bisa naik kelas dan diajari Braeden," kataku.

Ia terkekeh. "Oke, baiklah." Kutarik rak di meja belajarku, mengambil pistol dari dalamnya. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Derek agak terperanjat. "Kau menyimpan pistol di rak meja belajarmu?!"

"Untuk jaga-jaga," ucapku. "Aku bahkan menyimpan Crossbow-ku di kolong ranjang, dan ada satu senapan di dalam lemari baju. Ayah bilang kami harus menaruh senjata di kamar untuk mempertahankan diri di situasi terburuk."

"Oh astaga ... " erang Derek.

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

Derek menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja, tahun lalu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau adalah gadis yang, yah, normal. Maksudku, tanpa dunia supranatural, tanpa senjata apa pun. Setahun kemudian kau menyimpan pistol di kamarmu."

"Ini bukan mauku," gumamku. "Derek, aku benar-benar berharap aku tidak punya darah Argent. Aku ingin menjadi seorang McCall yang sesungguhnya. Aku bisa saja memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan mama dan Scott, tapi aku sudah janji pada Allison dan ia benar—ayah akan tinggal sendirian kalau tidak ada aku. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan ayah, jadi inilah yang dia ajarkan padaku."

"Kau bukan Allison."

"Memang bukan, tapi aku tetap seorang Argent, darahku darah Argent, bukan McCall," ucapku lirih. "Derek, dengar, aku masih Val yang pertama kali kau kenal, Val yang masih butuh kau lindungi, Val yang adalah adik Scott McCall, aku masih Val yang itu."

Ia akhirnya menghela dan mengangguk. "Oke, jadi kau akan mengajariku pakai pistol?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak suka pistol."

"Kau lebih ingin pakai Crossbow?"

"Tidak, itu akan membuatku terlihat feminim," katanya sambil menyengir.

Aku memeriksa isi peluru di pistol itu. "Ukuran klip yang diizinkan di California adalah sepuluh. Kau harus selalu ingat berapa kali kau menembak. Kehabisan peluru bisa membuatmu terbunuh. Kata Braeden, itu juga bisa membuatmu terlihat bodoh," kataku. Aku dan Derek langsung terkikik pelan. "Hm, tapi menggunakan pistol tidak hanya tentang bagaimana cara membidik dan menembak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar apa tidak, tapi Braeden bilang rata-rata orang bisa bergerak sejauh dua puluh satu kaki dalam satu koma lima detik," kataku, "jika mereka punya pisau, mereka bisa menyerangmu sebelum kau menarik pelatuk. Jadi dengan pistol, kau akan membutuhkan jarak." Lalu aku menyodorkan pistol itu pada Derek. Dengan bingung ia menerima barang itu. "Coba, tembak aku."

"Kau becanda," kata Derek sambil menyengir.

"Coba saja tarik pelatuknya," tantangku, membalas cengirannya.

Cengiran Derek lenyap. "Val, Chris bisa membunuhku."

"Tidak akan, percayalah," kataku mantap.

Derek menghela dan mengangguk. Ia mundur dua langkah, mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang pistol, mengarahkan mulut pistol itu padaku. Pemuda itu berdeham pelan dan memegang mantap pistol tersebut. Sebelum ia berhasil melakukan gerakan lain, aku langsung maju dengan cepat dan merebut pistolnya dengan cara yang pernah diajarkan Braeden. Wajah Derek agak tercengang.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, yah."

"Mau coba lagi?" tawarku.

"Mm-hm," gumamnya.

Kuserahkan pistol itu lagi. Ia berdeham lalu mengarahkan pistol itu padaku. Baru saja ia mengangkat pistolnya, aku langsung maju lagi, merebut kembali pistol di tangannya.

"Sekali lagi," pinta Derek.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Jangan khawatir, Derek, kita punya waktu seharian," kataku, mengoper pistol lagi.

Derek memegang pistol itu sambil menyengir kecil. Tapi ia tidak mengarahkan pistol di tangannya itu padaku. Dengan satu tangannya yang kosong Derek malah menarik kepalaku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Di saat aku baru membalas ciumannya, kurasakan mulut pistol menekan di perutku.

"Kau curang," dengusku.

Ia menyengir lebar. "Aku hanya sedang belajar untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan."

Mau tak mau aku jadi terkekeh pelan. Derek ikut terkekeh juga. Ia segera menaruh pistol itu di meja belajarku, lalu menemui bibirku dengan bibirnya. Derek mencumbu bibirku dengan agak nafsu sekarang sambil kedua tangannya mengangkat pantatku. Jadi aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, sambil bibirku meladeni bibirnya.

Ia membawaku ke ranjang dan langsung merebahkanku di tempat empuk itu. Kemudian ia menyerang leherku—menggigit dan mengisap di sana. Tangannya tidak mau menganggur, ia meremas buah dadaku dengan gemas. Sambil agak mengerang, Derek melepaskan kaosnya sendiri, habis itu membantuku membuka kaosku juga. Karena daritadi aku tidak pakai bra, jadi sepasang bukit kembarku langsung memamerkan diri di depan Derek.

Pemuda itu langsung menyambar buah dadaku dengan mulutnya. Sambil mencium di sana, ia masih meremasnya pelan. Derek tahu bagaimana cara membuatku mendesahkan namanya dengan nikmat, jadi ia memasukkan putingku ke dalam mulut dan mengulumnya. Pada saat itu juga aku langsung mendesah dan agak menggeliat.

Dari putingku, ia melepas celana panjang dan langsung celana dalamku juga. Ia memainkan liangku sebentar dengan jari telunjuknya, sambil ia kembali mencium bibirku. Derek mengisap-isap bibir bawahku lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, menemui lidahku bersamaan dengan ia memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam liangku. Aku dan Derek saling mendesah di mulut satu sama lain.

Kemudian ia membawa mulutnya ke bawah tubuhku, ke mulut vaginaku, mengganti jarinya di sana dengan mulutnya yang basah. Sesekali aku bisa mendengar gumaman Derek yang berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku sambil ia mencium di sana, lalu memasukkan lidahnya juga.

"Val, kau mau aku memasukkan penisku?" tanya Derek sambil agak terengah.

"E-eh?" tanyaku sambil terengah juga. Derek tidak pernah menawariku untuk yang satu itu, biasanya ia hanya bilang bahwa ia ingin memasukkannya tanpa tanya dulu—kecuali waktu pertama kali ia mengambil keperawananku, ia menanyakan kalau aku benar-benar yakin mau melakukan itu dengan Derek.

"Kalau kau mau, minta, Val, minta aku melakukannya," erang Derek sambil mengusap mulut vaginaku dengan telunjuknya.

"Uh—D-Derek! Kumohon—"

"Kau mohon apa?"

"M-masukan itu! Masukan penismu! Mm-uuuhh—"

"Masukan ke mana, Val?"

"Vaginaku—ah! D-Derek—Derek, kumohon!" ujarku susah payah sambil mendesah.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Val," gumam Derek.

Kurasakan jari Derek sudah tidak di kulitku. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan kulihat ia langsung melepaskan celana panjangnya. Karena tidak pakai boxer, aku bisa langsung melihat kejantanannya yang begitu tegap. Habis itu langsung naik ranjang lagi, melebarkan kakiku lagi, dan ia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya pelan-pelan.

Aku begitu menikmati sensasi dirinya memasukiku. Ketika sudah masuk dengan sempurna, ia mulai menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Derek menemui tanganku, kami saling menggenggam jemari satu sama lain sambil ia menyatukan diri kami. Aku mendesahkan namanya, sama seperti ia mendesahkan namaku.

"D-Derek! Uh—a-aku—aku mau keluar!" kataku tidak berapa lama kemudian.

"Hitungan ketiga—satu, dua tiga—"

"AAAAAAHHH!" erangku keras.

Aku mengeluarkan cairanku bersamaan dengan dirinya menyemburkan cairannya dalamku. Rasanya begitu hangat. Aku mendesah pelan saat Derek menarik keluar penisnya perlahan dariku.

Ia mengecup keningku. "Aku mencintaimu, Val," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum sambil memegang wajahnya yang masih ada di hadapanku. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Derek," gumamku.

"Kau benar-benar akan jadi Val Hale di masa depan," katanya sambil tersenyum geli, aku pun tertawa kecil.

"Oke, baiklah, kita harus bangun sekarang," ujarku sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

Derek menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Kita belum mandi, belum sarapan, dan sekarang sudah jam—astaga sekarang jam sepuluh lewat!" pekikku.

"Val, ini hari Minggu, tidak ada sekolah," kata Derek mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja mama selalu mengajarkan anak perempuan tidak boleh malas-malasan di ranjang dari bangun tidur sampai siang hari," balasku.

Ia mengangguk, tidak juga beranjak dari hadapanku. Aku sudah mendorong tubuhnya, tapi Derek hanya menyengir dan tidak bergerak. "Aku masih ingin menciummu," bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menciumiku daritadi," kataku sambil memutar bola mata.

"Masih ingin lagi," katanya lalu mencium bibirku.

"Tuh, sudah?" tanyaku setelahnya.

"Belum."

"Derek ... "

"Hn, baiklah," kata Derek akhirnya dan ia menyingkir dari atasku. "Mau kubantu mandi?"

Pipiku menghangat. "Tidak. Waktu kau membantuku mandi di tempatmu, kau selalu ambl kesempatan untuk menyentuhku."

Derek tertawa kecil. "Val, aku membantumu mandi, tentu saja aku harus menyentuhmu."

"T-tapi kau menyentuh—menyentuhku, seperti ... seperti, yah, pokoknya kau ambil kesempatan untuk meremas buah dadaku atau mengusap vaginaku, itu kan, tidak termasuk mandi!" kataku, dengan wajahku yang kupikir sudah memerah ini, sambil memunggunginya.

"Mm, yah, aku lupa," katanya. "Apa aku melakukannya seperti ini?"

Aku bingung. Tapi baru aku akan menoleh padanya, langsung saja aku merasakan sepasang tangan besar menggapai buah dadaku dari belakang dan meremasnya. Aku sempat termegap, lalu jadi mendesah kecil terutama saat Derek memilin putingku. Kurasakan punggungku menempel pada dada bidangnya, dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya juga di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Val," bisik Derek sambil mendesah, dan jarinya terus memilin putingku.

"D-Derek—sudah, kita harus—ah—apa yang kau—OH!"

Tangan kiri Derek sudah tidak memilin putingku, kini tangan itu ada di bawahku, jemarinya mengusap mulut vaginaku. Tangan kanannya masih terus saja asyik dengan putingku. Aku mendesah nikmat, desahanku itu mengkhianati perkataanku yang meminta Derek untuk berhenti.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba, Derek menarik tubuhku kembali ke tengah ranjang, merebahkan tubuhku dan ia langsung mencium panas bibirku. Aku dapat merasakan kejantanannya menggesek daerah kewanitaanku, membuat kami mendesah di mulut masing-masing.

"A-aku—aku mau k-keluar lagi—"

Derek mencium bibirku sekali lagi sebelum ia menaruh kepalanya di selangkanganku. Ia melebarkan lubang di bawahku itu dengan dua jarinya. "Ayo, Val, aku sudah siap."

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah, dan lalu mengeluarkan cairan itu sampai habis. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Derek di bawah sana, ia pasti menegak cairanku. Dan, ya, ia sampai mengisap-isap seakan kurang. Habis itu ia kembali ke atasku.

"D-Derek, k-kumohon sudah, y-ya?" cicitku sambil agak terisak.

Ia tercengang melihatku. Dengan lembut Derek mengusap air mataku yang mengalir di pipiku. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya sambil mencium keningku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

.

.

Aku tidak banyak bicara pada Derek sejak kejadian di kamarku tadi. Mungkin aku agak, yah, sedikit trauma. Sesungguhnya aku bingung kenapa Derek bisa sampai memaksaku untuk bercinta lagi di saat aku sedang tidak mau. Bukannya tidak pernah, aku dan Derek pernah sampai ronde ketiga, kok. Tapi yang tadi pagi itu, rasanya beda. Ia terasa begitu memaksa, padahal ia selalu berjanji untuk tidak memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku mau.

Mungkin Derek menyadari juga bahwa aku jadi tidak nyaman dan memilih diam di sekitarnya. Ia pun tidak mengajak ngobrol. Saat sarapan—atau tepatnya makan siang—ia hanya mengomentari bahwa masakanku enak. Hal yang sama terjadi juga saat menjelang malam dan kami makan malam. Lalu ia mengajakku ke tempatnya untuk latihan pistol lagi hanya dengan satu kalimat pertanyaan yang kujawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. Tidak ada obrolan, tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada kontak kulit atau pun kontak mata, bahkan senyum pun hanya senyum paksa dariku padahal ia sudah tersenyum lembut.

Kusiapkan Crossbow dan pistol, kubawa masuk ke dalam mobil Derek. Hening sepanjang perjalanan. Derek tidak mengucapkan apa-apa juga. Tapi dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat sesekali ia menoleh sedikit padaku, dan tiap kali ia menoleh ke depan lagi ia akan menghela pelan.

Masuk ke rumah Derek, aku menaruh tasku di atas sofa. Belum sempat aku mengambil pistol, Derek sudah lebih dulu menangkap tanganku, memutar tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Val, bicaralah padaku," pintanya pelan.

"Aku harus bicara apa?" gumamku.

"Apa saja. Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

"Derek, kau bersamaku seharian ini, kau tidak mungkin merindukanku," kataku mengingatkan.

"Memang, tapi dari siang kau tidak mau bicara padaku. Aku kangen suaramu, senyumanmu, ciumanmu ... Val, aku tahu aku salah, aku sudah minta maaf tapi kau tidak menjawab bahwa kau memaafkanku atau tidak. Aku frustasi, Val," ujarnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Derek, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya ... masih agak takut."

Ia mengangguk. "Oke, oke, sebagai gantinya kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Bagaimana aku bisa menebusnya? Kau bisa menghukumku atau—atau kalau kau bingung ingin mengapakanku, kau bisa beritahu Chris kalau aku berlaku tidak baik biar ia bisa menghajarku sampai aku puas."

Aku termegap kecil. "Astaga, aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Melihatmu terluka gara-gara ayahku dengan alasan apa pun yang ada hanya membuatku sedih!"

"Baiklah, oke, jadi apa hukuman untukku?" tanya Derek.

Aku dapat ide. Sebenarnya aku juga merindukan ciumannya. Tapi aku akan menggunakan itu untuk 'menghukum'nya.

"Kau ingin menciumku?" tanyaku.

"Oh, astaga, ya!" erang Derek lalu hendak menciumku, tapi kutahan dia. Derek langsung menatapku bingung.

Kutarik ia pelan sampai ia duduk di sofa, aku duduk di pangkuanya berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Ia langsung menggapai pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya saat aku duduk, tapi aku langsung memegang tangan besarnya, memaksa ia melepaskanku. Aku menyengir kecil. "Hukumanmu, Derek: aku menciummu, tapi kau tidak boleh membalas ciumanku, dan kau tidak menyentuhku apa pun yang kukatakan dan apa pun yang terjadi sampai selesai. Aku boleh menyentuhmu, tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuhku."

"Astaga, aku lebih memilih dikeroyok daripada ini," gumamnya.

Aku masih menyengir kecil. Derek akhirnya menaruh kedua tangannya di sofa. Aku menyentuh lehernya dan menarik diriku sendiri untuk menempelkan bibirku dengan miliknya. Mulut Derek agak terbuka sedikit, kuyakin ia berusaha untuk tidak membalas ciumanku. Kucium kecil-kecil sekitar bibirnya, kuisap bibir atas dan lalu bibir bawahnya.

Derek mengerang, dan ia semakin mengerang ketika aku meninggalkan bibirnya dan beranjak mencium rahangnya. Aku tidak pernah mencium daerah lain selain bibir dan, eh, kejantanan Derek. Jadi yang sekarang ini adalah buah kenekadanku. Mulutku agak geli saat mencium rahangnya karena Derek tidak mencukur bersih rambut-rambutnya di sana. Dari rahang, aku mencium kecil-kecil lehernya. Derek masih terus mengerang, dan kudengar tangannya memukul-mukul sofa, mungkin ia sangat ingin menyentuhku. Aku hanya menyengir kecil sambil terus membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gundukan di daerah kewanitaanku. Aku mendesah kecil di leher Derek gara-gara itu. Derek terangsang. Kuhentikan aksiku di lehernya karena terengah-engah akibat mendapat sensasi di bawah sana. Wajah Derek terlihat benar-benar sedang menahan nafsunya untuk menyentuhku.

"Val, Val, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, sesuai perkataanmu," ujarnya pelan sambil agak terengah. "Tapi, kumohon jangan menghukumku untuk yang di bawah itu."

"I-itu bagian dari, eh, hukumanmu," cicitku sambil memaksakan diri untuk menggoyangkan pinggangku biar kejantanannya tergesek.

"Val, aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan menyiksaku begini," katanya setengah mendesis.

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya karena sudah terlanjur asyik mendesah gara-gara kejantanannya tergesek di daerah kewanitaanku terus. Derek mengumpat dan sesekali memintaku menciumnya atau membiarkannya menciumku. Aku tidak mengabulkan yang mana pun.

"Aku tidak bisa—astaga, Val—" erang Derek.

Kulumatkan bibirku pada bibirnya. "Balas ciumanku," gumamku lalu menciumnya lagi. Derek menurut, kali ini bibirnya ikut bergerak, malah mendominasi mulutku sekarang. Kedua tangannya masih tidak kuizinkan menyentuhku. Tadi tangannya sempat menyentuh pinggangku lagi tapi segera aku mendorong tangannya menjauh.

"S-sudah! A-aku tidak kuat—" kataku lalu menyingkir dari pangkuan Derek dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi ... hukumannya sudah selesai?" tanya Derek, aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah boleh menciummu dan menyentuhmu?" Aku tidak menjawab. "Aku janji tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku tahu aku sudah mengingkari itu tadi pagi, tapi kali ini aku bersumpah untuk tidak memaksamu."

Aku menoleh padanya, menatap intens kedua bola matanya yang menatapku sedih. Dengan pelan akhirnya aku mengangguk. Derek langsung tersenyum dan ia mencium lembut bibirku. Oh, astaga, aku kangen ciumannya yang itu.

.

.

"Selama ini aku bertarung dengan kedua tangan kosong, aku tidak perlu membidik untuk menonjok orang," dengus Derek saat sudah kesekian kalinya ia tidak bisa menembak ke targent dengan peluru plastik.

"Yah, makanya kau harus belajar sekarang," kataku sambil menyengir.

"Ini tidak seru," ujar Derek. "Apa hadiahnya kalau aku berhasil menembak target?"

Aku menyerngit. "Apa?"

"Waktu dulu aku membantumu belajar, kau dapat novel setiap berhasil menjawab sepuluh pertanyaan dengan benar. Lalu sekarang, kalau aku berhasil menembak target itu, kau akan memberikanku apa?"

"Oh, jadi waktu itu kau tidak ikhlas?" tanyaku dan Derek menyengir. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau apa?"

"Kalau boleh aku ingin bercinta denganmu," tantang Derek. Aku termegap. "Ada lima target di depan sana. Kalau aku berhasil menembak kelimanya, aku ingin lima ronde denganmu di ranjang." Mulutku menganga makin lebar. Derek tertawa geli. "Aku becanda, Val. Satu ciuman tiap kena satu target saja."

Aku menghembus nafas lega. "Astaga, kau membuatku kaget. Dan takut juga."

Derek masih terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahan untuk menggodamu, kau manis, sih."

Seketika itu juga aku jadi agak tercengang. Kapan terakhir kali Derek menyebutku manis? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku selalu suka kalau ia menyebutku manis. Ia selalu memujiku manis, bukannya cantik seperti yang semua orang lain katakan. Itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dan aku senang karenanya. Bersama Derek yang tidak mengatakan aku cantik membuatku melupakan fakta bahwa aku seorang Veela.

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya, dan Derek membalasku dengan senyuman lembut. Derek menghampiriku, mengusap pipiku dengan satu tangannya dan hendak menciumku. Kutarik wajahku agak menjauh darinya dan ia bingung.

"Kau belum berhasil menembak satu target pun dan kau sudah mau ambil hadiahnya?" tanyaku sambil menyengir.

Derek memutar bola matanya sambil mengerang kecil. Itu membuatku terkekeh. Ia melepaskan tangannya dariku lalu membidik salah satu target. Derek menarik pelatuk dan sebutir peluru plastik berhasil mengenai target. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Ia langsung membidik ke target lain, berhasil menembak ke sana juga.

Sampai ia berhasil mengenai kelima target, ia berbalik muka menghadapku sambil menyengir. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Derek mendekati wajahku dan mencium lembut bibirku. "Satu." Lalu menciumku lagi, "dua." Lagi, "tiga." Dan lagi, "empat." Diciuman kelima, ia menciumku lebih lama, malah ia memeluk erat pinggangku. Saat aku mulai kehabisan oksigen, ia baru melepas bibirnya dariku. "Itu yang kelima," gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya padaku. Aku terkekeh. "Astaga, kalau dari awal hadiahnya seperti ini, aku pasti sudah menembak banyak target." Aku langsung tertawa geli.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara ponsel Derek. Ia mengerang pelan dan mengambil ponsel itu, menjawab panggilannya. "Scott. Apa? Ya, bawa dia ke sini. Ada aku dan Val. Ya." Lalu sambungannya putus.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu seorang polisi bernama Parrish?" tanya Derek.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Nama Parrish masuk dalam daftar Deadpool. Barusan seorang polisi lain bernama Haigh menyiramnya dengan gasoline dan membakarnya hidup-hidup, tetapi Parrish masih bisa hidup, dan tanpa luka sama sekali. Scott bilang ingin membawanya kemari, biar aku bisa mencaritahu apa Parrish itu," jelas Derek.

"Oh, wow, seperti burung Phoenix. Kau tahu, api adalah kekuatannya dan ia imortal," komentarku.

"Val, kau tahu itu hanya mitologi, kan?" tanya Derek sambil menyengir.

"Dan awalnya kupikir manusia serigala hanya dongeng," balasku sambil menyengir juga.

Derek terkekeh lalu ia mencium lembut bibirku.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Scott datang dengan Lydia dan seorang pria muda yang kupikir seumuran Derek. Kuingat kalau tidak salah ia adalah polisi yang pernah ingin menyita senjata ayah saat ayah dan Derek dibebaskan dari tuduhan membunuh Katashi. Oh, jadi dia itu yang bernama Parrish?

Aku dan Derek langsung menghampiri mereka. Scott memelukku erat, kutahu ia merindukanku karena seharian ini kami tidak bertemu. Setelah itu aku memeluk Lydia juga.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana untuk menarik keluar Benefactor?" tanyaku.

"Antara berhasil atau tidak," jawab Scott dengan ragu. "Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi Benefactor tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tapi karena itulah kami jadi sadar akan suatu hal: Benefactor adalah seorang Banshee. Dia bisa tahu seseorang sudah tewas tanpa perlu melihatnya sendiri."

"Kau tahu, mungkin Parrish harus diperiksa Derek dulu," usul Lydia. "Setelahnya ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan Derek mulai memeriksa Parrish. Benar kata Scott, Parrish tidak terlihat punya luka sama sekali. Kulitnya masih putih bersih seakan tidak tersentuh api sama sekali.

"Dia menyirammu dengan gasoline?" tanya Derek sambil memeriksa tangan polisi itu. Parrish mengangguk.

"Harusnya rambut dan kukunya habis, kan?" tanya Lydia.

Oh ya. Tidak hanya kulit itu tidak ada luka sama sekali, tapi rambut dan kukunya masih ada. Kalau memang terbakar, harusnya keduanya terbakar habis, kan?

"Yah, seharusnya mereka sudah tidak ada," timpal Derek.

"Aku dibakar," celetuk Parrish, "seluruh tubuhku harusnya sudah tidak ada." Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kecuali kalau kamu seperti kami," ujar Scott.

Parrish menyerngit. "Seperti kalian?"

"Kupikir dia tidak seperti kita," gumam Derek.

"Lalu dia apa?" tanya Lydia.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu," aku Derek.

"Tapi kau tahu soal Jackson dan Kira," kata Scott.

Derek menghela dan menoleh padaku lalu pada Scott. "Aku tidak tahu soal Val sebelum ia memberitahuku, malah. Aku tidak tahu segalanya, Scott. Kalau ada yang tidak kuketahui, berarti itu sudah di luar pengalamanku."

"Bagaimana dengan Bestiary? Lalu ayahku?" tanyaku sambil merogoh ponsel dalam kantong celana.

"Setelah menjalankan rencana kami tadi, Chris pergi begitu saja dan bilang harus ke suatu tempat," kata Scott. "Aku sudah coba menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

Aku jadi mengantongi ponsel itu lagi.

"Oke, tunggu," kata Parrish yang sudah selesai diperiksa. "Apa itu Bestiary? Sebenarnya itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan pertamaku. Hanya saja ... tolong beritahu aku. Apa kalian semua seperti Lydia? Apa kalian semua cenayang?"

Derek menyerngit. "Cenayang?"

"Tidak juga," gumam Scott.

Kulihat Scott kontak mata dengan Derek, pacarku itu terlihat menyuruh Scott melakukan sesuatu. Jadi kakakku menoleh pada Parrish lagi dengan matanya yang menyala merah.

Parrish terlihat terkejut. "Oke ... jadi kau apa?"

Scott pun memberitahu bahwa ia dan Derek adalah manusia serigala, aku seorang Veela, dan Lydia seorang Banshee. Kakakku menyebut dan memberi definisi serta ciri-ciri singkat setiap makhluk supernatural yang ia tahu, dibantu oleh Derek.

"Apa itu Kanima?" tanya Parrish, padahal seingatku Scott sudah pernah memberitahunya. Tapi kupikir mungkin ini terlalu banyak untuknya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Parrish pasti pusing sendiri.

"Aku akan menjelaskan itu lagi nanti," kata Scott dengan sabar. "Untuk sekarang, kau cukup tahu bahwa semua yang seperti kita—semua yang punya kemampuan supernatural masuk dalam Deadpool."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku ini!" ujar Parrish agak mengerang.

"Aku cukup yakin mereka tidak peduli," timpal Derek.

"Tapi berarti Benefactor itu hebat sekali, kan?" celetukku. "Dia bisa tahu siapa saja yang supernatural di Beacon Hills. Menurutmu dia juga tahu nama mana makhluk apa?"

Derek menaikkan bahunya, tanda tidak tahu. "Mungkin dia juga hanya tahu mereka supernatural."

Parrish menghela. "Ada berapa banyak pembunuh bayaran profesional yang ada?"

"Kita sudah mulai kehilangan beberapa," jawab Lydia.

"Tapi apa ini masih yang profesional saja?" tanya Scott pelan.

"Kupikir Haigh tidak pernah mencoba melakukan ini sebelumnya," kata Parrish sambil menggeleng. "Seperti ia hanya mengambil kesempatan."

"Itu berarti siapa pun yang memiliki daftar Deadpool itu bisa mengambil kesempatan," ujar Derek.

"Tapi jika Haigh bisa punya, siapa lagi yang punya? Seberapa mudah cara mendapatkannya?" tanya Parrish.

"Bukankah perlu kata kunci untuk bisa membuka daftarnya?" tanyaku juga.

"Mungkin cara mendapatkannya sudah beda, dan lebih mudah juga makanya orang-orang biasa pun bisa mendapatkannya," kata Scott.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Lydia waktu sebelum Derek memeriksa Parrish tadi, gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu sekarang menceritakan tentang neneknya yang bernama Lorraine Martin dan tentang Meredith yang tewas gantung diri.

"Meredith hanya di Lake House nenekku sekali. Tapi kupikir itu sudah cukup," kata Lydia.

Aku menyerngit. "Nenekmu mengenal Meredith?"

Lydia menoleh padaku, tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengenalnya. Dia menemukannya. Itu karena seorang perempuan bernama Maddy—" Gadis itu berdiri dari sofa, menghampiriku dan Scott untuk menyerahkan selembar foto."—Perempuan yang ia cintai."

Dalam foto itu ada dua orang perempuan muda, yang salah satunya sangat mirip dengan Lydia, mungkin itulah Lorraine Martin. Perempuan yang satu lagi berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, itu pasti Maddy.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku melihat namanya dimana-mana," lanjut Lydia. "Dulu dia bergabung dengan tim balap perahu pesiar. Ada trofi di Lake House dari semua perlombaan yang ia menangkan."

"Bagaimana ia tewas?" tanya Parrish.

"'Bagaimana' bukanlah ceritanya, melainkan 'apa' yang terjadi tepat sebelumnya," kata Lydia sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia pun melangkah pelan menuju jendela. "Nenekku, Lorraine, dulu bekerja di San Fransisco untuk IBM. Saat itu dia sedang di sana waktu akhir pekan, mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai. Ia pun mulai mendengar suara ... seperti suara hujam. Tapi saat ia melihat ke jendela, yang dia lihat adalah langit yang biru."

"Tapi dia terus mendengar hujan?" tanya Scott bingung.

Gadis itu menoleh pada kami lagi dan mengangguk. "Dan itu semakin kencang. Hujan dan petir seperti menembak ke kepalanya. Sangat keras. Akhirnya dia teriak—"

"—Seperti Banshee," gumam Derek.

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Dia menelepon Maddy yang berencana membawa salah satu perahu ke danau. Tapi Maddy bilang bahwa matahari bersinar di sana juga. Jadi Lorraine pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Ada kecelakaan?" tanya Parrish.

"Butuh waktu empat hari untuk mereka akhirnya menemukan tubuh Maddy," kata Lydia, "dan itu membutuhkan berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk mencaritahu bagaimana Lorraine bisa mengetahuinya. Dia memulai dengan parapsikologi, seperti yang punya PhD di namanya membuat lebih spesifik. Mereka membangun ruang belajar di Lake House sesuai dengan teori Pseudoscientific yang bisa mereka temukan. Tidak ada yang bekerja. Jadi dia mulai mencoba yang lebih gaib lagi. Seperti medium dan cenayang. Mereka semua gagal.

"Sampai mereka menemukan Meredith. Mereka menemukannya di Eichen House. Gadis rapuh ini ini tidak mengerti apa pun yang ia dengar. Mereka membawanya ke ruang belajar. Dan mereka nyaris membunuh. Dia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit selama lebih dari setahun. Dia ... tidak pernah pulih sepenuhnya. Nenekku sempat membuatnya bunuh diri karena tidak kuat. Dan yang ia mau hanya membantu."

Lydia kemudian mengambil lipatan kertas dari kantong bajunya. Dilebarkannya kertas itu dan ditaruh di meja. Aku bisa melihat deretan angka dan huruf ditulis secara acak di sana yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan. "Nenekku membuat kode untuk Deadpool. Mereka pikir dialah Banshee yang menaruh nama-nama itu pertama kali. Dia meninggalkan pesan ini padaku dengan kode yang sama."

"Tapi dia tidak meninggalkan kuncinya, kan?" tanya Scott.

Gadis itu menggeleng lesu. "Kemungkinan besar aku akan bolos besok biar bisa mencari kuncinya."

"Lyds, kau benar-benar harus istirahat, kau tidak boleh memforsir dirimu sendiri," ujarku lembut.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa, Val."

Kemudian Parrish memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Lydia pulang, sementara aku dan Scott masih di sini. Scott menghampiri sofa, menarik keluar pistol yang tadinya ditutup dengan jaket Derek.

Derek langsung menhampiri Scott. "Hati-hati dengan itu."

"Ini punya Val, kan?" tanya Scott meyakinkan.

"Itu punya Derek sekarang," jawabku.

Scott menyerngit dan melirik Derek lagi. "Kukira kau tidak suka pistol ... " gumam Scott sambil menyerahkan pistol di tangannya pada Derek. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan matamu?"

"Mataku, kekuatanku, kemampuan penyembuhku sebagai manusia serigala ... semuanya," jawab Derek.

"Hilang?" tanya Scott pelan.

Derek mengangguk. "Apa pun yang Kate lakukan padaku, efeknya masih berlangsung," ujar Derek.

Scott menggeleng dan menghela pelan. "Jika Deadpool benar-benar dibuat oleh Banshee, maka ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu. Namamu membuka daftar ketiga. Itu jadi kuncinya."

"Dan dua nama lainnya adalah Allison dan Aiden," gumam Derek.

Kakaku mengangguk gugup. "Dan aku—aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas. Tapi itu seperti ada pola, kan? Allison, Aiden ... kau ..."

Aku menyerngit. "Pola apa? Ketiganya masuk dunia supernatural? Tapi Allison seorang Pemburu dan dua nama lain manusia serigala. Allison dan Aiden sudah tewas dan Derek masih di sini."

"Val ... itu adalah nama yang dipilih oleh Banshee," ujar Derek lembut.

"Lalu?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Itu ... itu bisa berarti Derek sedang dalam bahaya," gumam Scott.

"Scott, Banshee tidak memprediksikan bahaya," kata Derek," mereka memprediksikan kematian."

Aku termegap. "Ap—apa?! Namamu jadi kunci ketiga karena kau yang akan tewas selanjutnya?"

Derek mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin bukan 'selanjutnya', tapi pasti akan terjadi."

.

.

Scott pulang tanpa aku, aku tetap dengan Derek di sini. Mengekori pacarku ke dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, sampai akhirnya ke kamar tidurnya. Derek menghela melihatku, kemudian ia menarikku pelan agar duduk di pinggir ranjang dengannya.

"Val, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Kuangkat bahu. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak perlu pendengaran super untuk tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong."

Aku menghela dan menoleh padanya. "Lydia memprediksikan kematianmu. Kita tidak tahu kapan dan di mana kau akan tewas, kita hanya tahu kau _akan_ tewas. Aku cemas."

"Jadi kau mengekoriku?" tebak Derek, aku mengangguk. "Val ... mungkin sebaiknya tadi kau ikut pulang dengan Scott.

Aku langsung menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

Derek menghela dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia menggapai tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Aku bukan hanya sudah kehilangan kekuatan super, Val, tapi aku pun juga sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk melindungimu. Mungkin kau tidak akan aman kalau denganku."

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku masih ingin denganmu ... "

"Aku juga, Val. Tapi jika seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional datang untuk menyerangmu, mungkin aku tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melindungimu lagi. Ingat saat kau diserang Violet? Itu adalah Scott yang melindungimu, bukan aku," ujar Derek.

"Aku Mate-mu, Derek, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apa pun yang terjadi," kataku. "Kau pernah bilang kalau seorang supernatural menandai Mate-nya, itu seperti suatu pernikahan ala supernatural, kan? Nah, kalau dalam sebuah pernikahan biasa, mempelai akan mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Kita tidak mengucapkannya saat kau menggigit bahuku, jadi aku akan mengucapkannya sekarang: Aku akan ada tetap bersamamu dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua. Aku mencintaimu, Derek."

Senyumnya mengembang. "Dan aku juga akan tetap bersamamu dalam suka dan duka sampai ajal menjemput." Derek mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Val."

Lalu Derek mencium lembut bibirku.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi sekolah pagi harinya. Aku benar-benar cemas akan Derek dan tidak ingin menyingkirkan dia dari jarak pandangku. Tapi pemuda itu bersikeras bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi Derek mengantarku ke sekolah dan bilang habis itu akan menemui Braeden untuk meminta gadis itu mengajari lebih lanjut tentang pistol.

Waktu aku membuka pintu lokerku, aku merasakan pinggangku dirangkul seseorang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh, ternyata itu adalah kakakku. Scott tersenyum lembut padaku lalu mencium keningku.

"Pagi," katanya.

Aku tersenyum juga. "Pagi, Scott." Lalu aku celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya. "Stiles belum datang?"

Scott menggeleng. "Sepertinya ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, soalnya Sheriff, kan masih—eh, um ..."

"Sheriff?" tanyaku sambil menyerngit. "Ada apa dengan Sheriff?"

"Um ... oke, jadi kemarin Parrish dibakar Haigh, kan?" ujar Scott dengan agak ragu. "Ternyata Parrish masih hidup dan masuk lagi ke kantor polisi, langsung menghajar Haigh, dan itu menyebabkan Haigh tidak sengaja menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengenai Sheriff. Jadi waktu aku dan Lydia membawa Parrish ke Derek, Stiles membawa papanya ke rumah sakit."

Aku termegap pelan. "O-oke, baiklah. Sheriff baik-baik saja? Mungkin aku akan ke rumah sakit habis sekolah untuk menghilangkan lukanya ... "

"Tidak, tidak, jangan," cegah Scott. Aku menyerngit. "Kau hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka luar, ingat? Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan bagian dalamnya ..." Aku mengangguk. "Ingat waktu papa kena pedang Oni dan kau berhasil menutup lukanya yang besar itu? Nah, saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit, dokter kebingungan melihatnya. Tidak ada luka sama sekali tapi di bagian dalam tubuhnya seperti habis kena sayat. Dokter kebingungan, Val. Mungkin mereka akan bingung lagi saat kau menutup luka Sheriff padahal yang di dalamnya masih terluka."

Dengan tidak rela aku mengangguk juga. Setelah itu aku berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah dengan kakakku. Kami terpisah saat aku masuk ke kelas Fisika, sedangkan Scott pergi ke ruang loker.

.

.

Kelasku tidak banyak hari ini, Scott juga. Saat aku keluar dari kelas terakhirku, aku melihat Scott sudah bersandar di dinding depan kelas. Ia langsung tersenyum melihatku keluar kelas. Scott menghampiriku dan langsung merangkul pundakku sambil mencium puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Lydia tidak ada di kelas matematika tadi," laporku.

Scott mengangguk. "Berarti ia benar-benar bolos untuk mencari kunci dari kode yang ditinggalkan Lorraine."

"Dasar, sudah kubilang agar dia jangan memaksakan diri ... " dengusku pelan.

Kakakku itu malah terkekeh. "Yah, kau dan sahabatmu itu sama, Val, sama-sama keras kepala dan pekerja keras." Lalu Scott meraih ponsel celananya. "Oh," gumamnya setelah melihat layarnya. "Pesan dari Stiles. Ia bilang sedang di rumahnya dengan Lydia untuk mencari kunci kode Lorraine."

"Apa kita perlu datang dan ikut membantu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut ... " ujar Scott pelan. "Ada pesta api unggun malam ini, Pelatih memintaku sebagai kapten tim Lacrosse untuk memastikan agar tidak ada anggota tim yang mabuk."

Aku menyerngit. "Pesta api unggun?"

"Ya, kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baru dengar dari kau barusan ... "

Ia mengangguk. "Jadi kau mau ke rumah Stiles? Ke tempat Derek? Tinggal di rumah? Atau ikut aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa untuk Stiles dan Lydia. Derek sedang latihan dengan Braeden. Aku tidak yakin mau tinggal sendirian di rumah. Jadi mungkin aku akan ikut denganmu," jawabku.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat peraturannya—"

"—Jangan minum apa pun karena aku masih kecil," potongku.

Scott mengangguk. "Yep. Ayo, mau ke loker, kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lalu kami berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Di anak tangga paling bawah, kami melihat ada seorang anak sedang duduk di sana sambil memegang stik Lacrosse. Waktu kuperhatikan, ternyata anak itu adalah Liam, Beta Scott. Kami pun menghampirinya, duduk dengannya.

Kakakku langsung meremas bahu Beta-nya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Liam menoleh sebentar pada kakakku dengan wajah letih dan cemas, kemudian ia menoleh pada stik Lacrosse di tangannya lagi. "Semalam printer-ku menge-print dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku sudah menekan tombol _cancel_ , tapi dia masih menge-print terus.

"Menge-print apa?" tanya Scott lembut.

Adik kelas kami itu menyodorkan lipatan kertas putih pada kakakku. Scott membuka lipatan itu. Belum sempat aku membaca tulisannya, aku bisa langsung mendengar suara keras Pelatih Finstock.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" Itu suara Pelatih.

Scott langsung bertukar pandang sebentar denganku dan Liam, lalu kami bertiga langsung beranjak dari tangga, menuju asal suara. Begitu kami tiba di depan ruangan Pelatih, aku bisa melihat banyak kertas bertebaran di lantai ruang itu, kulihat juga printer-nya sedang menge-print.

Aku langsung mengambil satu lembar kertas yang ada di lantai, menyerngit membacanya, mendapati bahwa itu adalah kertas Deadpool. Jadi kuingat pembicaraan dengan Parrish semalam, mengenai pertanyaan 'seberapa mudah mendapatkan daftar Deadpool'. Apakah mungkin caranya seperti ini? Dengan mesin-mesin printer menge-print sendiri kertas Deadpool banyak-banyak, makanya orang-orang awam yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang supernatural jadi bisa punya Deadpool?

Kuserahkan kertas yang kupungut itu pada Scott, kemudian ia membandingkan kertas Deadpool yang kuberikan dengan kertas yang disodorkan Liam tadi—yang ternyata adalah Deadpool juga.

"Kau melihat perbedaannya?" tanya Liam.

"Derek tidak ada di daftar lagi," gumam Scott.

Entah aku harus menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataan kakakku itu atau tidak. Maksudku, nama-nama yang sudah tewas itu dicoret di kertas print, bukan dihilangkan. Kalau nama Derek tidak ada di kertas itu, berarti ia tidak tewas, kan? Itu mungkin hanya berarti Derek sudah tidak diincar.

"Dan aku sudah tidak seharga tiga juga lagi," kata Liam. "Sekarang jadi delapan belas. Delapan belas juta Dollar."

Mendengar itu, aku jadi mencari nama Liam di kertas Deadpool. Benar juga, di sana ada tulisan nama Liam Dunbar dan ada angka delapan belas di sebelahnya. Waktu masih masuk daftar Deadpool, Derek harganya lima belas, dan Liam tiga. Ketika Derek sudah tidak diincar, Liam jadi seharga delapan belas. Berarti lima belas milik Derek itu ditambahkan pada harga Liam.

"Tapi kenapa Derek sudah tidak masuk Deadpool?" tanya Scott bingung.

"Deadpool ini berisi nama-nama orang yang supernatural, kan? Derek sudah tidak punya kekuatan supernaturalnya lagi, berarti mungin itulah sebabnya namanya tidak termasuk lagi," jawabku pelan.

"Lalu kenapa harganya ditambahkan padaku?" tanya Liam, yang sepertinya sadar juga bahwa tambahan lima belas juga untuknya itu dari Derek.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena kau Beta Scott? Scott adalah Alpha Sejati. Mungkin kau dianggap spesial."

.

.

Aku tidak pernah datang ke acara api unggun apa pun. Pesta yang pernah kudatangi mungkin hanya pesta-pesta yang diadakan oleh Lydia. Seingatku aku tidak pernah datang ke pesta sekolah. Sudah baru pertama kali akan datang ke pesta sekolah, itu pun pesta api unggun pula. Keduanya hal baru untukku.

Makanya aku jadi bingung sendiri memilih baju. Aku tahu aku akan pakai celana panjang, tapi aku tidak tahu baju atasannya apa. Yah, setidaknya kutahu Lydia tidak akan ikut pesta ini, jadi dia tidak akan mengomentari macam-macam baju yang kukenakan saat pesta api unggun.

Huh, di saat-saat bingung mau pakai baju apa saat pesta beginilah yang membuatku cemburu pada anak laki-laki. Mereka hanya pakai kemeja dan celana jins. Tidak perlu bingung untuk memilih antara pakai blus, kemeja biasa, kaos yang modelnya seperti apa, blazer atau tidak, dan sebagainya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Scott mengetuk pintu kamarku, menanyakan kalau aku sudah siap. Kubilang bahwa aku masih bingung ingin pakai baju apa, lalu aku bisa mendengar suara tawa kakakku dari balik pintu. Karena sudah sangat bingung, akhirnya kusambar saja salah satu kemeja lengan panjangku dan mengenakannya.

Kusisir cepat rambut panjangku, mengantongi ponsel dan dompet dalam saku celanaku, kemudian keluar kamar. Aku dan Scott langsung keluar rumah, naik motornya, dan pergi ke sekolah.

Anak-anak tim Lacrosse banyak yang menyebalkan bagiku. Mereka sering menggodaku, dan tak jarang pakai kata-kata vulgar. Kupikir pakai celana panjang dan kemeja biasa akan membuat mereka menghiraukanku, ternyata mereka masih menggodaku juga. Makanya Scott sampai menggandeng erat tanganku selama kami melewati anak-anak tim Lacrosse di lapangan tempat pesta api unggun diadakan.

Saat sedang berjalan menjauhi anggota tim Lacrosse, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terang sedang minum sendirian. Gadis itu tidak asing untukku walau kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali.

Aku menyenggol pelan lengan Scott. "Scott, bukankah itu Malia?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk dengan dagu.

"Apa?" gumam Scott pelan sambil menoleh. "Oh, ya, itu dia."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Maksudku, biasanya dengan Stiles, kan?" tanyaku.

"Itu, eh, kau tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, kan?" tanya Scott dan aku mengangguk. "Nah, Malia melihat daftar Deadpool dari jaket Stiles, melihat namanya di sana adalah Malia Hale, bukan Malia Tate. Sejak itu ia jadi marah dan mendiamkan kami semua."

"Oke ... jadi kita akan membiarkan dia sendiri di sana atau menghampirinya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Menghampirinya, ayo," ajak Scott.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Next: #VeelasHair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chapter depan chapter terakhir di story ini :')


	39. Chapter 39

Aku dan Scott pun berjalan menghampiri Malia. Tampaknya gadis yang sedang asyik menari dan minum seorang diri itu tidak menyadari bahwa kami mendatanginya, makanya aku bisa melihat wajahnya agak terkejut saat melihat wajahku dan Scott.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Scott pada Malia.

"Ingin mabuk!" jawab gadis itu tanpa berhenti menari. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Berusaha agar tidak ada yang terluka," balas Scott.

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan juga," komentar Malia. Aku tidak tahu itu perkataan sarkastik atau bukan, yang pasti ia tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan malammu atau apa, tapi orang-orang seperti kita tidak akan bisa mabuk," ujar Scott.

"Apa?" tanya Malia.

"Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan penyembuh kita," kata Scott. "Tapi, percayalah, aku pernah mencobanya. Kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa."

"Mungkin kau harus memberitahunya!" kata Malia, lalu menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan dagunya.

Aku langsung melihat ke arah yang ia maksud. Kulihat ada Liam sedang duduk di kursi dengan seorang pemuda lain yang kalau tidak salah namanya Mason. Liam sedang menuang minumannya dalam gelas, sedangkan Mason tidak memegang gelas sama sekali. Beta Scott itu menuang minumannya dengan pelan, mungkin ia takut mabuk kalau terlalu banyak. Berarti sama seperti Malia, ia tidak tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa mabuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis  
Warning: Tidak menjanjikan Lime / Lemon yang baik, rated M hanya lebih kepada bahasa yang agak menjurus. Berusaha mengikuti alur canon. Agak Mary-sue. Seperti sinetron.**

 **.**

 **The Sister  
Chapter 39**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Malia tampaknya terus menghiraukan aku dan Scott, bahkan kupikir ia benar-benar tidak suka padaku makanya ia sampai tidak ingin melirikku sama sekali. Gadis itu terus menari sambil sesekali meminum sesuatu dari botol yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara," pinta Scott untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti frustasi, habisnya ia sudah mengatakan itu daritadi tapi si lawan bicara tidak menanggapi.

Tapi ternyata, kali ini Malia akhirnya menanggapi perkataan kakakku. "Yah, aku hanya ingin menari."

"Kami punya alasan," kata Scott setengah mendesang. "Kami tidak memberitahumu soal Peter—"

"—karena kalian ingin melindungiku," potong Malia. "Itu yang Peter bilang akan kau katakan. Dan tebak apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya—bahwa kau benar. Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

Scott menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Itu malah membuatku ingin tahu apa yang ia inginkan," gumam Scott. "Malia, kita harus tetap bersama-sama. Kau, aku, Val, Stiles—"

"—Aku tidak mau bicara tentang Stiles!" tepis Malia. "Aku hanya mau menari, dan mabuk!"

Gadis itu berbalik badan, hendak berjalan pergi, tidak mempedulikan panggilan kakakku. Malia baru berjalan dua langkah dan tiba-tiba ia nyaris jatuh. Untung Scott langsung berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau mabuk ... "gumam Scott heran.

"Yep!" ujar Malia sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tapi harusnya dia tidak akan bisa mabuk, kan?" tanyaku pada Scott.

"Ya, ini mustahil," balas Scott pelan.

"Apa ini rasanya mabuk?" tanya Malia dengan wajah agak pucat dan masih berusaha berdiri, Scott memegang tangan kanannya dan aku di tangan kirinya. "Rasanya tidak seenak yang kuharapkan."

"Karena harusnya memang tidak begitu," gumam Scott. Ia mengambil botol minuman di tangan Malia lalu mencium isinya. "Malia ... apa yang ada di dalam sini? Apa yang kau minum?"

"Hanya vodka!" jawab Malia pucat.

"Ayo, berdirilah, kita harus bergerak," kata Scott tiba-tiba dengan cemas.

Aku menyerngit tapi ikut Scott membantu memapah Malia sampai di kursi. Kursi yang kami datangi adalah tempat di mana Liam dan Mason sedang duduk juga. Kulihat Liam sepertinya sedang mabuk juga. Kami dudukkan Malia di kursi dan Scott menyuruhku menunggu dengan gadis itu di sini sembari kakakku itu pergi mengambil air.

"Malia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh lengannya.

Gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Kau, jangan sentuh aku."

Aku bingung. "Malia, apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu? Maksudku ... kau, eh, membenciku?" Lalu aku teringat akan perkataan Lydia, tentang Malia kesal gara-gara Stiles selalu membicarakan tentang aku selama aku di Paris. "Apa ini ... sesuatu tentang Stiles?"

"Aku tidak mau bicara tentang Stiles," dengusnya.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kenapa kau begitu tidak senang padaku," erangku.

Malia akhirnya menoleh dan menatapku kesal. "Kau punya Derek, oke? Tapi kau seperti ingin punya Stiles juga. Stiles juga tampaknya tidak peduli kalau kau sudah bersama orang lain, ia tidak hentinya bicara tentangmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sampai orang-orang menyukaimu—tapi kuberitahu kau satu hal: jampi-jampimu tidak akan bekerja padaku."

"Jampi-jampi?" tanyaku bingung. "Malia, aku tidak pernah melakukan jampi-jampi atau semacamnya. Dan Stiles, aku serta dia hanya ingin jadi kakak-adik saja. Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Scott, seperti menyayangi kakakku. Hei, kau punya pendengaran supermu, dengarkan detak jantungku, kau akan tahu kalau semua yang kukatakan padamu itu benar."

Gadis itu masih mengerang kesal dan ia membuang wajah dariku. Aku menghela kecil melihatnya. Tapi begitu aku menunduk, pandanganku jadi buram, berbayang, dan tidak bisa fokus. Kupejamkan mata, lalu kubuka mataku lagi, masih saja juga. Kepalaku terasa pening, aku jadi mual dan tubuhku terasa lemas. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Malia?" Itu suara Scott. Ia sudah kembali dan langsung menyodorkan botol air mineral pada gadis itu. Malia langsung menerimanya lalu meminum isi botol itu. Scott menghampiri Liam dan Mason. "Seberapa banyak yang ia minum?"

"Tidak cukup banyak untuk membuatnya sampai begini," jawab Mason.

"S-Scott," panggilku.

Pemuda itu langsung menghampiriku dan memegang lenganku sambil memeriksa wajahku. Walau pandanganku berbayang, aku bisa melihat wajah cemasnya. "Val? Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Kau begitu pucat!"

"Sepertinya aku merasa, eh, tidak enak badan ... " ujarku.

"Val, apa yang kau minum?" tanya Scott cemas.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku bersama denganmu daritadi, Scott, aku tidak minum apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa begini. Semuanya terasa bergoyang ... "

Kudengar Scott mendesah dan mengumpat pelan. "Sesuatu terjadi," gumamnya, lalu ia berdiri dan menoleh pada Mason. "Kita harus membawa mereka keluar dari sini. Kupikir kita harus—uh ..."

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?" tanya Mason bingung.

Apa? Scott sampai ikut sakit juga?

"Tidak ada, tidak seteguk pun!" jawab Scott. "Itu bukan minumannya, itu musiknya!"

Musik. Ada apa dengan musiknya? Aku merasa bukan hanya tidak bisa fokus melihat, tapi juga tidak bisa fokus untuk mendengarkan musiknya. Semakin aku berusaha untuk mencaritahu apa yang salah dengan musik itu, aku merasa semakin lemas.

"Aku harus—aku harus mematikan musiknya. Perhatikan mereka," kata Scott. Tapi sebelum pergi, ia sempat mencium keningku dengan susah payah.

Belum sampai semenit Scott meninggalkan kami di kursi ini, tiga orang pria berseragam polisi menghampiri kami. Masing-masing dari mereka menarik Liam, Malia, dan aku dari kursi dengan kasar.

"Tunggu, berhenti!" kata Mason. Tapi petugas yang menarikku dari kursi ini menghiraukan panggilan Mason. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka teman-temanku!"

"Teman-temanmu terlalu mabuk. Mereka harus dibawa keluar," jawab seorang petugas. Entah yang mana, yang jelas bukan orang yang sedang menarikku dan memaksaku untuk berjalan pergi dengan kaki yang lemas.

Aku mendengar Mason mengatakan hal lain, tapi aku tidak begitu bisa mendengarnya karena petugas ini sudah membawaku agak jauh. Kakiku memang lemas, tidak bisa berjalan cepat. Polisi ini membawaku di atas pundaknya dan berjalan dengan cepat, makanya aku sudah lebih jauh dari Malia dan Liam.

Mereka membawa kami masuk ke gedung sekolah yang gelap dan (seharusnya) tidak ada orang. Aku, Malia, dan Liam ditaruh mereka untuk bersandar di deretan loker yang ada di koridor. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, kulihat seorang berseragam polisi lain menyeret Scott sampai pemuda itu ada di sampingku.

Para pria berseragam polisi ini menyirami kami dengan sebuah cairan. Aku tidak tahu cairan apa ini, yang kutahu hanya warnanya transparan dan baunya tidak enak.

"Apa itu?" tanya Scott sambil terengah-engah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seorang polisi menghampiri Scott, berjongkok di depannya. "Gasoline," jawabnya lalu memamerkan pematik di tangannya. "Haigh bilang kami harus membakarmu."

Aku termegap pelan. Haigh, bukankah dia yang membakar Parrish? Jadi ini teman-temannya? Astaga. Bagaimana kalau mereka membakar kami tapi kami mati terbakar, bukannya selamat tanpa bekas seperti Parrish?

Salah satu polisi lain menghampiriku sambil tersenyum menjijikan. Itu senyuman mesum, dan bukan sekali atau dua kali aku melihatnya. Langsung saja perutku jadi mulas karena ngeri, apalagi waktu tangannya menggapai wajahku.

"Lihat wajah ini," ujar polisi itu. "Cantik sekali, aku tidak pernah melihat yang secantik ini."

Polisi itu menyeringai lalu mencium bibirku dengan paksa. Aku kaget, kemudian mengerang dan berusaha mendorong tubuh pria brengsek yang ada di depanku. Tapi tubuhku begitu lemas, kedua tanganku bisa ditahan dengan begitu mudah oleh si polisi yang menciumi bibirku dengan begitu nafsu.

Kemudian aku mendengar erangan dari sebelahku. Kutahu itu bukan suara erangan Scott. Polisi yang menciumku langsung menghentikan aksinya, kami melihat ke arah Scott. Kulihat mata kakakku menyala merah dan ia sedang mencengkeram tangan seorang polisi yang ada di hadapannya. Pada saat itu kusadari musik yang membuat kami lemas itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, mungkin itu yang membuat Scott bisa membuat polisi di depannya mundur.

Aku mendengar suara pukulan dan erangan, setelah itu kulihat seorang berseragam polisi terjatuh. Derek dan Braeden datang sambil menyerang tiga polisi. Saat mendekati kami, Derek menggeram, kupikir karena ada seorang polisi dihadapanku. Pacarku itu langsung menarik kasar polisi tersebut.

"Kutebak kau menyentuh pacarku," desis Derek sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A-aku hanya menyekap tangannya!" cicit si polisi.

Derek menoleh padaku untuk minta konfirmasi.

"Dia menciumku ... " gumamku pelan dengan agak takut.

Pemuda itu menggeram lagi lalu menoleh pada 'mangsanya'. "Kau benar-benar cari mati."

Derek langsung menonjok keras kepala polisi itu dan menabrakan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke dinding. Polisi itu terjatuh ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri—entah di mati atau pingsan. Kulihat Braeden pun menarik polisi yang angannya dicengkeram Scott tadi, Braeden mematahkan leher polisi itu kemudian membantu Scott berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pistolnya?" tanya Scott sambil berdiri pada Derek yang sedang menghampiriku.

"Kalian berlumuran gasoline," kata Derek.

"Oh, ya," gumam kakakku.

Derek membantuku berdiri dan hendak langsung memelukku. Tapi aku menggeleng, bilang bahwa tubuhku sedang kotor karena gasonline. Pemuda itu bilang kalau ia tidak peduli, jadi ia memelukku juga dengan erat.

"Dia menciummu? Bibirmu?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Dia menyentuh tubuhmu?" Aku menggeleng. Ia mengangguk lega lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut—benar-benar ciuman yang begitu berbeda dengan ciuman yang diberikan polisi tadi.

.

.

Aku kesulitan untuk tidur. Walau tidur di kamar dan ranjang sendiri, walau ada Derek yang tidur sambil memeluk tubuhku, tapi aku tidak kunjung terlelap. Kupikir itu wajar. Aku sudah dua kali nyaris dibunuh pembunuh bayaran dan berhasil selamat.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air minum. Dengan hati-hati aku memindahkan tangan Derek yang melingkar di pinggangku itu ke ranjang, lalu pelan-pelan aku turun dari ranjang. Mengendap-endap aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar, berusaha sebisa mungkin jangan sampai membuat suara apa pun.

Sukses keluar dari kamar, aku langsung ke dapur dan mengambil air. Sambil meminum air, aku menyisir pelan rambut di atas kepala dengan jemariku. Begitu aku melihat ke ranganku setelahnya, aku terkejut dan membuatku tersedak air dalam mulut.

Ada dua helaian panjang rambut berwarna gelap. Aku tahu itu rambutku, memangnya rambut siapa lagi? Masalahnya, jika aku tahu aku hanya manusia biasa, mungkin aku tidak akan sampai terkejut. Tapi aku Veela, dan aku ingat penjelasan Dr Deaton mengenai rambut Veela. Jika rambut Veela rontok, itu menandakan Veela tersebut akan mati dalam waktu dekat entah apa pun penyebabnya. Rambutku tidak pernah rontok selama ini, dua helai rambut ini adalah dua helai rambut pertamaku yang lepas dari kulit kepalaku. Berarti ... tidak lama lagi aku akan mati ... ?

"Val?" panggil Derek, sepertinya ia menyusulku ke dapur.

Buru-buru aku membuang helaian rambut rontokku itu ke tempat sampah, lalu langsung memaksakan senyum kecil begitu pemuda itu masuk dapur.

"Hei ... " sapanya pelan saat melihatku di dapur, ia pun menghampiriku. "Tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya lembut sambil memeluk pinggangku. Aku mengangguk kecil. Derek mencium keningku sebentar. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku bingung untuk menjawabnya. Kalau dibilang 'aku baik-baik saja', aku masih agak takut karena para pembunuh bayaran masih mengincarku di luar sana, dan sekarang tambah lagi aku tahu aku akan tewas tidak lama lagi—entah hitungan detik, menit, jam, atau hari—gara-gara rambut yang rontok. Tapi kalau aku bilang 'aku tidak baik-baik saja', yang berarti jujur, aku hanya akan membuat Derek cemas nanti.

Akhirnya aku menghela pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Derek ... " gumamku.

Derek mengelus pelan pipiku. "Kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa cerita padaku, kan?"

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku masih pucat. Tentu saja, aku memang tahu aku bisa memberitahu apa saja pada Derek, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa memberitahukannya soal rambut yang rontok ini. _Hell_ , kuyakin Derek pun tidak tahu menahu soal detil mengenai Veela.

"Aku tidak apa," gumamku pelan.

"Kau dapat mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Derek lembut, belum mau menyerah juga.

Kupikir daripada ia terus menerus bertanya tanpa henti, lebih baik aku berbohong saja. Kuanggukkan kepalaku sekali, sambil berterimakasih dalam hati karena Derek sedang tidak punya pendengaran supernya—ia tidak akan tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong. _Maafkan aku, Derek._

Ia menghela pelan, menarikku lembut biar aku masuk dalam dekapannya, lalu diciumnya puncak kepalaku. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

Aku tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kenapa-kenapa. Walau aku tidak punya kekuatan super lagi, tapi aku akan melindungimu sebisaku."

Aku tersenyum kecut dalam pelukannya. _Jangan paksakan dirimu, Derek_.

Kemudian ia melepas sedikit pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajahku. "Oh, kau tahu, kita bisa pergi kencan," usulnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kencan?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Kita bisa ke Perpustakaan, atau taman bermain, Disneyland, mungkin?"

Mendengar nama Disneyland membuat wajahku memanas. Soalnya hari di mana aku kencan dengan Derek di Disneyland itu mungkin adalah yang paling bisa kuingat. Aku mengingat ia datang mengebel rumahku pagi-pagi, memberikanku bunga, boneka, dan baju. Aku ingat bahwa aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menyebutku manis seharian itu, aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia telah menciumku seharian.

Selama di Disneyland saat itu, aku hampir tidak bisa mengambil foto berdua dengan Derek. Yep, masalahnya ada pada matanya yang bisa memantulkan cahaya di kamera, membuat wajahnya jadi tidak bisa terlihat di foto. Waktu itu aku sempat merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa foto berdua dengannya, tapi ia langsung menarik pinggangku dan langsung menciumku. Saat kami berciuman itu aku mendengar suara 'klik' pelan. Ternyata Derek menciumku sambil mengambil foto kami berdua. Di foto itu aku bisa melihat pipiku merona merah, kedua mata kami tertutup, dan wajah Derek tidak terhalang pantulan cahaya.

Dan satu hal yang paling kuingat jika mendengar nama Disneyland adalah sesuatu yang terjadi di mobilnya, saat Derek baru memarkir mobil itu. Aku ingat kami bercinta di mobilnya saat itu. Uh, mengingat itu semua, wajahku benar-benar terasa hangat sekarang.

"Aku juga ingat, Val," gumam Derek lembut. Aku mendongak, mendapati wajahnya sedang tersenyum lembut. Ia bisa menyatakan cintanya padaku hanya lewat senyum dan tatapan matanya. "Aku ingat apa yang terjadi di mobil saat kita sampai di Disneyland saat itu."

"J-jangan menggodaku," cicitku pelan.

Derek terkekeh pelan. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya, lalu mencium bibirku.

.

.

Ia benar-benar membawaku kencan. Derek tidak membawaku ke perpustakaan atau semacam Disneyland, kali ini ia membawaku ke kebun binatang. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar saat ada tulisan 'Bayi Panda' dalam daftar hewan di kebun binatang itu. Dan mungkin Derek tahu juga apa yang ingin kulihat, jadi ia menggandengku, pergi untuk melihat bayi panda.

Aku agak memekik pelan dan terkikik melihat tingkah bayi panda yang lucu, yang ingin memeluk kaki petugas kebun binatang. Untuk saat itu, aku lupa kalau aku adalah seorang Veela, lupa tentang ada Deadpool dan aku termasuk dalam daftarnya, lupa tentang dunia supernatural, bahkan lupa kalau Derek ada di sampingku. Aku baru ingat semuanya lagi saat tangan besar Derek merangkul pinggangku, menarikku masuk dalam dekapannya dengan cepat, dan ia langsung mencium keningku dengan lembut.

Agak tercengang aku karena tiba-tiba ia melakukan ini. Saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari keningku, kudapati ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Wajahnya tidak dijauhkan dariku, tapi ia terus menunduk, menemui bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kubalas ciumannya sambil kutarik kepalanya agar ia tidak menjauh, dan kini kedua tangan Derek pun ikut menarik tubuhku agar bisa menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Aku tidak merasakan nafsu pada ciuman ini. Maksudku, yah, ini ciuman yang lembut, dan Derek menciumku dengan penuh perasaan.

Ia terus menciumku seperti itu, sampai tiba-tiba satu tangannya menggapai pantatku dan meremasnya pelan. Bukan pertama kali ia meremas pantat sambil menciumku, tapi yang kali ini membuatku kaget. Spontan aku menarik bibirku darinya.

"Oh, maaf, kau kaget?" tanya Derek langsung.

"T-tidak—ya, ya, aku kaget," jawabku gugup.

"Kau mau memberitahuku ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba kau meremas pantatku," gumamku pelan.

Derek menghela. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Val ... Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu dari tadi. Kalau ada sesuatu, aku bisa membantumu, kau tahu itu."

 _Kau tidak bisa bantu untuk yang ini, Derek_.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Derek, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

Perkataan Derek itu terhenti begitu ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil mendecak pelan ia meraih ponsel dalam jaketnya, melihat layar itu sambil menyerngit kecil, lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Scott?" panggilnya. Oh, telepon dari kakakku. "Apa?" Ada jeda sebentar, mungkin Scott sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. "Baiklah, kirimi aku alamatnya, aku akan ke sana." Lalu teleponnya diputus.

"Ada apa dengan Scott?" tanyaku.

"Kira menemukan Pack Satomi yang masih tersisa. Jadi sekarang Kira, Scott, dan Chris sedang mengamankan mereka di suatu tempat. Mereka menduga sejumlah pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar Pack Satomi, yang ternyata pembunuh bayaran ini adalah Pemburu, akan datang malam ini," jelas Derek.

"Jadi Scott minta bantuanmu untuk melindungi mereka?" tebakku.

Derek mengangguk. "Tanpa kuku, tanpa taring, bagus," katanya setengah mendesah.

Aku memegang lembut lengannya. "Kau punya pistol sekarang. Dan lagi aku akan ikut denganmu, aku akan bawa Crossbow."

"Val, ini bahaya," desahnya.

"Derek, ini bahaya," kataku tidak mau kalah dengan lembut, "aku tahu ini bahaya, makanya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri—apalagi saat namamu diprediksi Banshee. Aku tidak mau. Dengar, kita kembali ke tempatmu, mengambil senjata. Dalam perjalanan, aku akan menghubungi Braeden. Semakin banyak orang yang bisa membantu, akan lebih baik."

Ia menghela lagi, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

Derek menyetir mobilnya ke alamat yang dikirim Scott lewat pesan, dan Braeden pun mengekori mobil Derek dengan motor di belakangnya. Tiba di sana, kami langsung mencari Scott. Seperti biasa, ia akan langsung memelukku dengan erat dulu sebelum akhirnya menyapa siapa pun yang ada bersamaku. Habis itu ia baru menjelaskan situasinya yang lebih lengkap.

Menjelang malam, aku, Derek, Kira, dan Braeden berkumpul di suatu ruangan, menyiapkan senjata kami. Scott sedang bersama dengan Pack Satomi, mungkin sedang memberi pengarahan apa pada mereka atau hanya sekadar bilang jangan khawatir. Sedangkan Satomi sendiri sedang berbicara serius dengan ayah.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," ujar Scott saat ia menghampiri kami setelahnya.

"Mereka punya kuku dan taring, tapi mereka bukan petarung," komentar Derek.

"Itu sebabnya aku meneleponmu," kata Scott.

"Yah, ingatlah bahwa aku juga sudah tidak punya kuku dan taring," kata Derek sambil agak menyengir kecil.

"Itu sebabnya aku menelepon Braeden," kataku.

"Kau sedang bersama dengan Derek waktu Scott meneleponmu?" tanya Kira padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kami tengah kencan," jawab Derek jujur, membuat pipiku menghangat.

"Oke, baiklah," kata Kira, "tentang para pembunuh bayaran ini, apa hanya aku satu-satunya di sini yang berharap ini hanya salah paham? Maksudku, mungkin saja kita menunggu sepanjang malam di sini dan tidak ada yang terjadi, kan?"

"Scott, ada kabar dari Lydia?" tanya Braeden.

"Lydia masih bicara dengan Meredith," jawab Scott.

Aku menyerngit. "Meredith? Bukankah dia sudah ... kau tahu?"

"Dia memalsukan kematiannya. Dia masih hidup, dan sejauh pemahamanku, dialah Benefactor-nya," jelas Scott. "Stiles dan Malia pergi ke Lake House—mereka mencoba untuk menghentikan semua ini."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa dihentikan? Bagaimana kalau ini tidak akan berhenti sampai kita semua mati?" tanya seorang pemuda dari Pack Satomi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kami. Kalau tidak salah namanya Brett, anak yang pernah pingsan di ruang loker gara-gara Violet.

"Maka kita akan mengirim pesan pada mereka yang punya kertas Deadpool itu," kata Derek tegas. "Siapa pun yang berpikir mereka bisa memburu dan membunuh kita demi uang, nama mereka akan masuk ke dalam daftar yang lain—daftar kita. Nama mereka akan ada di daftar Deadpool kita."

Aku menyengir kecil mendengarnya, karena perkataan itu memang jadi khasnya Derek. Cengiranku tiba-tiba lenyap dan berganti rasa cemas begitu mengingat rambutku yang rontok. Aku tidak tahu apakah rambut rontok Veela itu hanya mitos. Atau, kan, bisa saja, karena aku bukan Veela seutuhnya, maka rambut rontok itu tidak berdampak apa-apa untukku.

Lalu aku bertanya-tanya. Apa ibu kandungku, Victoria, tahun lalu juga begini? Apa sebelum Derek menggigitnya, rambutnya sudah rontok duluan? Atau rambutnya baru rontok setelah Derek menggigitnya? Atau malah tidak rontok sama sekali karena bagaimana pun juga ia akhirnya tewas karena bunuh diri?

Dan bagaimana dengan Allison? Ia memang bukan Veela atau sebagian Veela, tapi dia tetap punya darah Veela. Apa soal rambut rontok itu berpengaruh padanya? Atau jangan-jangan, di antara kami bertiga, ini hanya berlaku padaku?

Sentuhan tangan Derek pada lenganku membuku agak terlonjak kaget dan membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Val, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Derek lembut dengan wajah cemas.

Aku menatapnya sebentar dengan murung, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Derek mendecak kecil. "Aku tidak perlu pendengaran super untuk tahu kau sedang berbohong, Val."

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulangku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku mendapatimu murung beberapa kali seharian ini. Pasti ada sesuatu. Dan jangan katakan kau hanya sedang mencemaskan Pack Satomi."

Aku menghela pelan. "Tidak—"

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Scott yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kami. Aku menoleh padanya, mendapati wajah bingungnya. "Val? Derek? Ada apa?"

"Itulah yang sedang kutanyakan pada Val daritadi," kata Derek.

Scott menyerngit pada Derek, lalu menatapku lagi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela. Baikah, kalau aku ingin menjawab ini dengan jujur, aku harus mengatakan semuanya sampai selesai dulu, setelahnya baru boleh menangis. Ini mudah, aku hanya perlu mengatakan tiga atau empat kalimat, atau satu kalimat mungkin cukup. Tapi, uh, mataku tidak kompak dengan keinginanku. Bahkan sebelum aku bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab, air mataku mengalir duluan.

"H-hei, Val? Kenapa?" tanya Scott cemas sambil mengusap pipiku.

"A-aku, eh, aku takut," kataku pelan.

"Val, ada aku, Derek, dan yang lainnya di sini, kau tidak perlu takut," kata Scott lembut.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu," kataku sambil sesunggukan. "Aku mencemaskan banyak hal. Tentang nama-nama di Deadpool. Aku bertanya-tanya kalau tempat ini akan menguntungkan kita atau tidak. Nama Derek jadi kunci lembar Deadpool ketiga karena namanya dipilih Banshee. Lalu tadi pagi—" Aku menghentikan perkataanku ketika bunyi alarm terdengar keras. Itu adalah alarm tanda penyusup, alias pembunuh bayaran, sudah masuk dalam tempat ini.

"Val, apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?" tanya Scott cemas, dan kulihat wajahnya agak tegang. Kupikir ia ingin segera bersiap menyerang pembunuh bayaran, tapi ia juga ingin tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan. Waktu aku menoleh pada Derek pun, pacarku itu juga menampilkan wajah yang sama.

"Tadi pagi ... rambutku rontok ... " cicitku.

"Hah?" tanya Derek bingung. "Val, kau mengawatirkan rambut rontok?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," kataku sambil menggeleng. "Rambut Veela tidak akan pernah rontok. Tapi jika tiba-tiba rontok, itu berarti—"

"—Veela itu di ambang kematian," lanjut Scott tegang. Aku mengangguk dengan takut.

"Apa?" tanya Derek sambil tercengang. "Aku baru tahu ... "

"Aku tidak tahu kapan, di mana, bagaimana, di tangan siapa, tapi aku tahu waktunya makin dekat—" kataku.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, tidak hari ini, tidak dalam waktu dekat," tegas Scott.

Tepat setelah Scott mengatakan itu, aku mendengar suara tembakan pistol pertama, lalu diikuti tembakan lainnya. Ini sudah dimulai dan aku merasa semakin takut.

"Val, tetap bersama Derek," ujar Scott.

Aku mengangguk. Scott mencium keningku sebentar sebelum pergi. Derek menarik tanganku, kami bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan senjata di tangan kami.

Telingaku jadi agak sakit karena mendengar suara tembakan terus menerus. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara tembakan, tapi kalau mendengarnya seperti ini, di medan perang, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

Derek menggandengku kemana pun ia pergi, dan beberapa kali menembak pembunuh bayaran yang ada di lingkup pandangannya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama sebisaku dengan Crossbow di tanganku ini.

Mungkin karena terjadi penembakan di nyaris setiap sudut ruangan, atau mungkin ada yang pakai bom asap di ruangan yang agak tertutup ini, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tertutupi kabut, atau asap, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti memang aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku hanya bisa melihat dalam radius beberapa meter saja, lalu tertutup asap, dan bisa melihat banyak cahaya bidikan dari senapan pembunuh bayaran.

Ketika kami mungkin ada di tengah ruangan, Derek menggenggam tanganku makin erat. Pada saat itulah kami bertemu dengan Braeden. Aku menghela nafas lega karena aku tidak melihat adanya bekas darah atau luka baru padanya.

"Ada berapa banyak mereka?" seru Derek sambil terus memerhatikan sekeliling.

"Terlalu banyak!" seru Braeden sambil melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya menembak dengan pistol masing-masing begitu menemukan lawan. Kami pun terpisah lagi dengan Braeden.

Entah sudah berapa menit atau mungkin jam berlalu sejak tembakan pertama terdengar. Jantungku tak berhentinya berdetak begitu cepat—tapi aku tahu ini wajar karena aku begitu cemas saat ini.

Aku jadi kepikiran, bagaimana dengan Derek dan Scott? Apa Derek mengawatirkan tentang namanya yang diprediksi Banshee? Apa Derek kepikiran tentang apa yang kukatakan? Dan bagaimana dengan Scott? Apa dia kepikiran tentangku juga?

"Brett?" panggil seorang gadis dengan agak keras. Pandanganku terhadap gadis itu agak tertutup asap, tapi aku bisa melihat sosoknya. "Brett, di mana kau?"

Lalu aku melihat cahaya lurus mengenai gadis itu. Itu cahaya bidikan. Aku termegap kecil, kemudian spontan melepaskan tanganku dari Derek. Mungkin Derek tidak kepikiran bahwa aku akan melepaskan diri darinya, makanya ia tidak siap untuk menangkap tanganku lagi. Aku berlari mendatangi gadis yang memanggil-manggil Brett itu, menghiraukan panggilan cemas Derek.

Begitu aku sampai ke gadis itu, aku mendorongnya cepat bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan dua kali berurut-urut dari depanku. Sedetik kemudian, perasaanku campur aduk. Aku merasa lemas, tidak bisa berdiri, sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit, aku sulit bernafas. Dan begitu aku memegang dadaku, bagian yang paling nyeri itu, aku bisa merasakan bajuku lembab. Saat aku melihat tanganku, itu darahku. Aku tertembak.

Setelahnya aku sudah tidak mendengar suara tembakan lagi. Entah karena acara tembak-tembakannya sudah selesai atau memang karena telingaku sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Tapi mungkin acara penembakan di sini sudah selesai, telingaku masih bisa mendengar suara Derek yang memanggil-manggil namaku dengan cemas. Pemuda itu memegangi tubuhku, menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Val—ssh—Val—" panggil Derek sambil menyapu rambut yang ada di wajahku. Penglihatanku memburam, tapi aku bisa melihat wajah takut Derek.

"Apa yang—VAL!" seru Scott. Ia langsung menghampiriku dan memegang erat satu tanganku.

"Ambulans—" cicit Kira. "H-halo? Kami b-butuh ambulans segera—ada yang tertembak—" kata gadis Asia itu, mungkin ia sedang bicara lewat ponsel.

Kulihat ayah ikut berlutut juga di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Tapi kalau saat ini aku jadi dia, mungkin aku juga akan sangat sedih. Ayah sudah kehilangan istrinya, lalu anak pertamanya. Dan kurasa waktuku memang hanya hitungan detik lagi.

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha tersenyum kecil. Lalu aku terbatuk pelan, aku bisa merasakan cairan kental keluar sedikit dari mulutku. Mungkin itu darah, seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Allison dan Aiden. "Aku baik-baik saja," cicitku dengan sangat susah payah.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Val," gumam Derek dengan sedih.

"V-Val, aku tidak bisa mengambil rasa sakitmu," ujar Scott cemas.

"Karena m-memang sudah tidak terasa s-sakit," jawabku.

Memang tadi aku merasa nyeri, tapi sekarang aku seperti mati rasa. Aku jadi ingat kejadian Allison. Scott tidak bisa mengambil rasa sakitnya juga. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan kakak kandungku saat itu.

"D-Derek," ucapku pelan sambil menatapnya. "A-aku mencintaimu."

Kulihat wajah pemuda itu sudah sangat siap untuk menangis. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Val ... dengar, kau akan baik-baik saja dan lalu aku akan membawamu kencan lagi, oke? Val, kau akan jadi pengacara hebat, makanya kau harus tahan sampai ambulans datang."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lelah. Aku tahu aku tidak akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu waktuku sudah sangat dekat, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa pergi kencan lagi dengannya, tapi aku senang ia masih ingat tentang waktu aku bilang ingin jadi pengacara.

Lalu aku menoleh ke sampingku, pada ayah. "A-ayah, aku menyayangimu. M-maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku p-pada Allison." Kemudian pada Scott juga. "S-Scott, aku menyayangimu. K-kau akan selalu jadi kakakku."

Scott mulai mengisak. "Kau selalu jadi adik kebanggaanku, Val," ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap pipiku. Ia pun mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"B-beritahu mereka—" kataku dengan sangat susah payah. "—Beritahu mama, p-papa, Stiles, Lydia, dan Sheriff—katakan pada m-mereka, aku menyayangi mereka." Scott mengangguk. "Scott, beritahu S-Stiles, beritahu dia—"

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Pandanganku gelap, mungkin mataku sudah tertutup. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apa-apa lagi, atau merasakan apa pun, mungkin karena semua indraku sudah tidak berfungsi. Pada akhirnya, sama seperti Allison, aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan satu kalimat terakhir. Allison tidak sempat bilang bahwa ia tahu kelemahan Oni. Sedangkan aku tidak sempat mengatakan:

 _Scott, beritahu Stiles kalau perasaanku padanya belum berubah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG 1  
Stiles' POV**

Aku menghela berat nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya sejak masuk kamar ini. Sejak hari itu, sejak Val pergi untuk selamanya, aku tidak berani datang ke kediaman McCall karena aku takut kalau tiba-tiba aku memanggilnya alias lupa bahwa ia sudah tidak ada. Sekarang sudah beberapa minggu berlalu, dan akhirnya aku memaksakan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumah ini tanpa ada Val di dalamnya. Maksudku, sejak Allison meninggal, Val hampir tidak pernah tidur di rumah McCall, jadi aku harus ke tempat Derek untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tentu saja, yang sekarang rasanya berbeda, karena aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana untuk bertemu dengannya—karena dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Scott ada di rumah sendirian saat aku datang, Melissa ada di rumah sakit, papanya Scott ada di kantor polisi. Sahabatku itu bilang bahwa sejak Val pergi, kedua orangtuanya menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Scott pun juga, sebenarnya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan main Lacrosse denganku dan Liam—tapi lebih sering denganku.

Kamar Val sekarang sudah agak berdebu. Scott bilang memang sejak kejadian menyebalkan itu, tidak ada orang rumah yang mau masuk kamar Val—oke, selain Rafael. Mungkin Rafael adalah yang paling tegar di sini daripada Melissa maupun Scott untuk masuk ke kamar putri angkatnya. Tapi Rafael bukanlah Melissa, jadi ia tidak membereskan kamar ini, benar-benar dibiarkan begitu saja.

Berarti aku adalah orang kedua yang masuk ke kamar ini. Tadinya Scott sempat ragu saat kubilang aku ingin masuk kamar Val, tapi ia biarkan juga. Ia sendiri tidak ikut masuk, Scott kembali ke kamarnya sendiri saat aku membuka pintu kamar Val tadi. Ketika aku masuk kamar gadis itu dan menutup pintunya, aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang, di kamarnya.

Walau berteman dekat dengan Lydia sejak zaman sekolah dasar, kamar Val tidaklah semeriah kamar Lydia. Aku tidak tahu ini tentang faktor ekonomi keluarga atau apa, tapi, ya, kamar Val begitu sederhana. Hanya barang-barang normal yang biasa bisa ditemui dalam kamar tidur, ditambah sejumlah buku bacaan di rak buku. Val tidak pernah menempel foto-fotonya di dinding—aku pernah tanya kenapa, dan ia bilang bagi dia itu akan terlihat berantakan, dan sejujurnya aku setuju untuk yang satu itu.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil menatap sekelilingku. Rapi. Itu kamar Val, sangat jauh berbeda dengan kamar Scott yang setiap sudutnya berantakan. Aku menghela berat, lalu tersenyum kecil dengan susah payah saat pandangan mataku menangkap punggung buku ensiklopedia kimia yang tebal di antara tumpukan buku di atas meja belajarnya. Jadi aku bangkit dari ranjang, menghampiri meja belajar, mengambil buku tebal itu. Kubuka halaman depan, dan aku bisa melihat tulisan tanganku di sana: 'Selamat ulangtahun ke 14, Val. Salam sayang, Stiles.'. Yep, ini hadiah ulangtahun dariku untuknya. Val selalu suka Kimia, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Bahkan walau gurunya semenyebalkan Harris, Val tetap suka Kimia. Aku heran, mungkin Scott juga, tapi tidak masalah.

Ada banyak barang di atas meja belajar ini, tapi tetap tersusun rapi. Buku tulis, buku teks pelajaran, alat tulis, semuanya rapi. Masalahnya memang hanya agak berdebu karena tidak dibersihkan selama beberapa minggu. Aku melihat satu-satu buku dari tumpukan yang ada di meja ini. buku paling bawah adalah album foto. Kubuka album itu, melihat-lihat sambil tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto di sana.

Album itu berisi foto kami bertiga—aku, Scott, dan Val, saat masih kecil. Foto terakhir yang ada di album itu kalau tidak salah adalah ulangtahun Val yang ke 12, setelahnya tidak ada foto lagi padahal lembar untuk menyimpan fotonya masih ada. Mungkin foto-fotonya yang lain ada di album lain, aku tidak tahu.

Tapi begitu aku melihat lembar terakhir album itu, aku melihat tulisan tangan Val. Yep, aku masih ingat seperti apa tulisan tangannya. Tulisan itu hanya membentuk satu kalimat: 'Ingat, dia jadi kakakmu juga'. Aku menyerngit membacanya. Untuk siapa Val tulis itu? Albumnya punya dia, kan? Jadi siapa 'dia', dan 'mu' yang ia tulis?

Lalu aku sadar. Sewaktu Val mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku tahun lalu, ia bilang akan melihatku sebagai kakaknya. Mungkin ia menulis kalimat di album ini untuk dirinya sendiri, mungkin 'dia' di kalimat ini adalah aku, mungkin ia menulisnya setelah ia menyatakannya padaku. Astaga, itu baru tahun lalu? Rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama!

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Val yang sekarang padaku. Apa dia masih punya segelintir rasa suka padaku? Atau dia sudah benar-benar bisa berpindah hati pada Derek, lalu bisa menganggapku sebagai kakaknya? Aku tidak pernah menanyakan itu padanya, karena aku tahu tentu saja itu akan membuat kami canggung setelahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela, kali ini sambil membuka salah satu rak di meja belajar. Kutemukan beberapa lembar kertas kosong. Kulirik alat tulis di atas meja sebentar, kemudian kuambil selembar kertas kosong dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Kuambil juga sebatang pena, siap untuk menulis di atas kertas itu.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan, akhirnya aku menggores tinta juga di kertas.

.

' _Hai, Val._

 _Aku kangen kamu, seriusan. Inginnya, sih, aku mengirimimu e-mail seperti waktu kamu di Paris, tapi untuk yang kali ini aku lebih memilih menulis suratnya dengan tanganku sendiri._

 _Di sini rasanya sangat jauh berbeda sejak kau tidak ada, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ini beda dengan sewaktu kamu ke Paris. Waktu kamu ke Paris, kamu masih akan kembali ke Beacon Hills. Tapi sekarang, kamu sudah ke surga, kutahu kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini._

 _Melissa, Rafael, dan Scott, masing-masing menyibukkan diri setelah kau pergi—aku tahu itu maksudnya biar bisa menyingkirkan rasa sedih mereka karena kehilanganmu. Memang sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu sejak kepergianmu, tapi kami masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan mamamu, aku melihat betapa letihnya ia—mungkin karena ia lelah bekerja ditambah masih sedih memikirkanmu._

 _Ayahmu, Chris Argent, wajahnya begitu letih setelah kau pergi. Yah, aku paham sekali, sih. Ia sudah kehilangan istri, lalu Allison, sekarang kau. Ia kehilangan keluarganya. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia sampai pergi memburu Kate bersama dengan Araya._

 _Papaku memelukku erat di malam setelah kau dimakamkan. Ia bilang tidak siap jika suatu saat nanti ia akan kehilanganku, seperti Melissa bersama dengan Rafael dan Argent kehilanganmu. Ia menggunakan posisinya sebagai Sheriff untuk menangkap semua pembunuh bayaran, terutama yang menembakmu. Sedangkan aku, yah, aku hanya ikut Scott menyibukkan diri dengan main Lacrosse._

 _Lydia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak menangis saat pemakamanmu berlangsung. Wajahnya tetap tegar melihat petimu ditutup dan dimasukkan liang kubur. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia sudah menyiapkan diri, tidak seperti waktu pemakaman Allison. Dia kehilangan dua sahabatnya, Val. Ms Martin pun sangat menyayangkan kepergianmu, walau ia tidak tahu tentang dunia supranatural sama sekali. Ia menangis sambil memeluk putrinya yang berusaha tegar._

 _Kira tersedu-sedu pelan, Malia hanya menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata. Oke, keduanya tidak akrab denganmu, tapi mereka ada di Pack yang sama dengan kita. Ketika kau pergi, Kira berusaha membantu Scott untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Pergi kencan, atau hanya mengobrol santai. Tidak semuanya bekerja, tapi itu sudah cukup membantu. Sedangkan Malia, yah, awalnya kupikir dia tidak akan menangis sama sekali, kau tahu, mengingat ia masih belajar untuk menjadi manusia. Tapi setelah pemakaman, ia bilang bahwa ia akan membangun relasi yang lebih baik dengan Mr Tate, ayahnya, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan ayah angkatnya itu sebelum waktunya._

 _Coba tebak, Val, siapa anggota Pack Scott yang ada di Paris, lalu bela-belain datang kembali ke Beacon Hills hanya untuk menghadiri acara pemakamanmu? Isaac Lahey! Argent menghubunginya beberapa jam setelah kau pergi, lalu Isaac tiba di Beacon Hills beberapa jam sebelum pemakamanmu. Jadi kupikir, walau kau tidak akrab dengannya, tapi hidupmu berhasil memberi dampak padanya._

 _Liam ada juga saat kau dimakamkan. Ia tidak menangis, mungkin karena ia baru mengenalmu selama beberapa hari. Beberapa hari. Astaga, aku baru sadar kalau kau baru kembali ke Beacon Hills belum sampai seminggu!_

 _Aku sempat menghubungi Cora, memberitahu dia tentang kau yang tewas. Ia hanya bilang turut berduka, tapi tidak bisa datang. Kalau Peter, aku tidak tahu, tapi ia tidak hadir juga—kupikir tidak akan ada yang peduli dia datang atau tidak._

 _Derek adalah satu-satunya anggota aktif Pack Scott yang tidak hadir saat pemakamanmu. Aku agak heran, sebenarnya, karena kupikir—kami semua berpikir—dia akan sampai di tempat pemakamanmu paling pagi. Tapi dari awal acara sampai petimu ditimbun tanah, batang hidungnya tak nampak, ponselnya pun tidak dapat dihubungi. Aku dan Scott akhirnya mengunjungi pacarmu ke tempat tinggalnya. Kami langsung bisa mendengar suara pistol dari luar pintunya. Saat kami masuk, kami melihat ia sedang menembakkan pistolnya pada sejumlah target yang disiapkan, dan ada Braeden di sebelah pemuda itu. Wajah Derek sangat masam, serius, Val, ia menembakkan pistol sambil menggeram. Dan ketika ada tembakan yang meleset, dengan kesal ia membanting pistolnya sendiri. Ia hancur, Val, karena kau sudah tidak ada lagi._

 _Kau Mate-nya, kau sudah ditandainya. Kehilanganmu bisa membuatnya frustasi sampai mati. Derek tidak menyapaku dan Scott, ia langsung masuk kamarnya dan membanting pintu saking kesalnya. Braeden bilang kalau Derek tidak henti-hentinya latihan menembak dari semalam._

 _Val, kami ke Meksiko lagi beberapa minggu lalu karena Kate menculik Scott dan Kira, ia membawa mereka ke tempat di mana Derek dibuatnya jadi remaja lagi. Saat misi berlangsung, Derek terluka parah. Waktu itu kupikir—kami semua berpikir—bahwa ia akan segera menyusulmu, karena yang pernah kubaca di internet, jika Mate seorang supranatural tewas maka makhluk supranatural itu sendiri tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lama-lama. Jadi, yah, kami berpikir Derek akan tewas juga. Tapi ternyata tidak, walau ia sempat tidak bernafas lagi, Braeden memberitahu kami bahwa Derek berevolusi—ia mendapatkan lagi semua kemampuannya sebagai manusia serigala, mata birunya, dan ia bisa berubah menjadi serigala seutuhnya._

 _Kate kabur, tapi misi kami untuk menyelamatkan Scott dan Kira sudah tuntas. Sesuai perkataanku tadi, Argent ikut Araya mencari Kate. Peter, ia kabur sekarang, ternyata rencana menculik Scott dan Kira itu dibuat oleh Peter. Sedangkan Derek dan Braeden tidak ikut kami kembali ke Beacon Hills. Derek bilang akan ikut Braeden mencari Serigala Gurun—itu hanya nama panggilan. Tapi, ya, Derek ikut Braeden. Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi aku sangat berharap Derek belum melupakanmu, kuharap ia masih mencintaimu dan tidak berpaling pada Braeden._

 _Aku tahu aku sudah bilang ini di awal, tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi: aku kangen kamu, Val._

 _Oke, jadi kau dan aku sudah sama-sama memberitahu isi hati dan perasaan masing-masing, kan? Mungkin aku agak berbohong saat itu. Kubilang bahwa aku melihatmu sebagai adik, kan? Nyatanya tidak begitu. Yang benar adalah aku berusaha keras untuk melihatmu sebagai adik. Apa berhasil? Tidak pernah. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, otakku menyuruhku untuk melihatmu sebagai adik. Tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menyayangimu sebatas seorang adik, aku menyayangimu jauh lebih dari itu. Makanya waktu aku memutuskan untuk menginap di Eichen House, aku meringis sendiri saat kau tidak paham akan perkataanku saat itu. Itu, tuh, saat kubilang kalau aku cinta kamu._

 _Ingat waktu aku menciummu gara-gara aku 'mabuk'? Aku tidak mabuk saat itu, Val. Memang aku minum, tapi hanya seteguk, sisanya aku hanya pura-pura minum padahal aku membiarkannya mengalir turun ke kaosku. Aku sengaja bilang tentang, yah, tentang aku suka Lydia, itu biar kau dan Scott mengira aku mabuk. Lalu aku mencium bibirmu, sesuatu yang sudah sangat ingin kulakukan sejak dulu, dan kupikir aku hanya akan bisa melakukannya kalau aku 'mabuk'._

 _Sejak kau di Paris waktu itu, aku dan Malia, yah, secara tidak langsung kami jadi berhubungan. Aku tidak tahu hubungan kami itu disebut pacaran atau tidak, tapi, ya, kami berhubungan. Aku peduli padanya, seperti aku peduli pada kalian semua. Mungkin aku berhubungan dengannya karena aku tidak bisa berhubungan denganmu maupun Lydia. Kau punya Derek, sedangkan Lydia sudah tegar seorang diri tanpa butuh siapa pun. Sedangkan Malia, ia masih baru untuk menjadi manusia, dan aku ingin membantunya untuk itu. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku jadi punya hubungan dengannya._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus memberitahumu tentang ini atau tidak, tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahu tentang ini pada siapa pun—pada Scott atau papaku pun tidak. Kenyataannya, setiap kali aku mencium Malia, aku memikirkan ia adalah kau. Saat aku menyentuhnya, menggandengnya, tersenyum padanya, semuanya, aku menganggap dia adalah kau—bedanya hanya Malia lebih tinggi darimu. Oke, aku tahu ini salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Tentang Lydia, aku tidak bohong kalau kubilang dia cinta pertamaku—aku pun masih suka padanya. Aku suka kalian berdua. Kurasa saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku saat itu, tanpa sengaja aku membuka hatiku lagi—maksudku, seperti, tanpa sadar aku membiarkan perasaanku padamu yang dulu itu meluap, membuatku perlahan jadi makin suka padamu, melebihi rasa sukaku pada Lydia. Pada akhirnya perasaan ini kembali lagi padamu._

 _Yah, tapi aku menulis banyak di sini juga tidak ada artinya lagi, kan? Kau sudah tidak ada, kau tidak bisa membaca apa yang kutulis. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sekarang padamu._

 _Oke, jadi tulisan ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang kupikirkan, jadi aku akan berhenti sekarang._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Val, selalu._

 _Stiles._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG 2  
Someone's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang menggoyangkan lenganku dengan pelan. Gara-gara itu aku jadi tersadar dari tidurku—kurasa aku tertidur lama sekali, sampai sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku. Waktu kubuka perlahan kedua mataku, aku bisa melihat ruangan kamar dengan cahaya remang. Aku tidak tahu kamar siapa itu—lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu di mana aku sekarang.

Aku memaksa otakku untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum aku tertidur, memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa tertidur di sini. Namun, nihil, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Benar-benar 'apa pun', aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, memoriku kosong, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa aku, namaku pun tidak kuingat.

Akhirnya aku menoleh ke sampingku, kudapati seorang pemuda berwajah tampan sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ialah yang membangunkanku. Bingung karena tidak tahu siapa diriku sendiri, sekarang aku jadi bertambah bingung karena tidak tahu siapa orang ini juga.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

"S-siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan suara agak serak. Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur sampai suaraku jadi serak begini?

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, lalu mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja di samping ranjang. Ia menyodorkan gelas itu padaku dan menyuruhku minum. "Kau tidak ingat? Aku Theo Raeken," katanya sembari aku minum.

Setelah menghabiskan air di gelas itu, aku menyerahkan gelasnya lagi dan ia taruh kembali di meja. "Di mana aku?" tanyaku dengan suara tidak seserak sebelumnya.

Orang bernama Theo Raeken itu masih terus saja tersenyum. "Ini di kamarku. Yah, secara teknis, ini kamarmu juga."

Aku menyerngit. "Kita ... tidur bersama?"

"Ya, karena kau _milikku_. Kau kepunyaanku, makanya kau selalu bersamaku, kau selalu ingin bersamaku, kau ingat?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa," cicitku.

"Hmm ... " gumamnya sambil mengelus pelan bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak ingat ini?" Kemudian dia mencium bibirku. Aku mematung, tapi terus membiarkan ia mengisap bibir bawahku. Mungkin karena kecewa tidak ada balasan, ia pun menghentikan ciumannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Siapa aku?"

Ia tersenyum. "Sesuai perkataanku tadi, kau milikku, kau selalu jadi milikku," katanya sambil menjalarkan jemarinya di wajahku. "Namamu ... namamu adalah Lily. Lily Cavana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END OF BOOK ONE~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya kelar juga! Bakal ada sekuel, tapi entah judulnya apa, kapan akan diketik. Soalnya saat Fei ngetik chapter ini, season 5 TW baru kelar dan ga ada kabar Derek, jadi ga tau kapan akan ada sekuel fict ini. Tapi Fei janji akan ada sekuelnya.

Nama Lily Cavana itu dimainin dari nama Cavalion. 'Lily' adalah nama panggilan Theo untuk Val, inget? Dan, ya, di akhir buku satu ini tiba-tiba Val bangun dan ga inget apa-apa. Akan ada penjelasannya di sekuel.

Untuk surat Stiles, dia tulis bahwa ia pernah bilang cinta ke Val, padahal saat itu di POV Val, Stiles bilangnya sayang. Begini, aslinya Stiles bilang 'I love you', sedangkan 'love' sendiri bisa berarti sayang mau pun cinta. Val pikir Stiles bilang 'sayang', padahal maksudnya Stiles itu bilangnya 'cinta'.

Terimakasih yang udah baca, review, fave, dan follow. Kalian cetar luar biasa.  
Sampai ketemu di sekuel!


End file.
